Night Raid watches Death Battle
by Doctor Snivy
Summary: Inspired by epicvictory2025's "RWBY watches Death Battle" story. Set after Tatsumi killed Ogre, Lubbock and Tatsumi discovered a room and some DVDs and the rest of Night Raid decided to watch a certain show where combatants fight to the death. Contains Death Battle violence and humor.
1. Discovery

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

 **Welcome to Night Raid Watches Death Battle. Now I know some of you are either tired or excited for another variety of the Watches Death Battle stories but give this a chance to be a great one and I'll trying to do my best for this.**

 **Note: This will be slightly different as I'll have the others be alive to watch it. The Jaegers will watch with them on the later chapters.**

 **And I'm skipping the Justin vs Rebecca episode since that's in my opinion a bullshit episode to do, hope you guys understand that.**

 **I do not own all of this. All copyright belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Somewhere hidden deep in the his a lone base, but it wasn't no ordinary base. It was the base of the infamous assassin group Night Raid. Night Raid and the entire Revolutionary Army were at war against the corruption of the Empire and Prime Minister Honest, the one who manipulated the young emperor to make the people go to poverty and let the corruption spread for his personal gain and power.

Night Raid led by the former Imperial general Najenda was built to assassinate some of the Capitals corrupted officials and their recent mission was killing a family of cruel nobles who tortured people from the countryside, and after that they gotten a new recruit named Tatsumi who needed money for his village.

It was the afternoon and the rest of the members were either came back from a mission or training and from the look of things a few were somewhat dull of doing the same things except Tatsumi who got back from killing Captain Ogre.

"So is everyone agreed to this." said a one-eyed woman with a green mechanical arm as she explained to the group of people in front of her. Most members except her and Tatsumi wield Imperial Arms, magical relics created by the First Emperor.

The first one in brown hair was Tatsumi, the second was all jet black with a sword was Akame of the poison sword Murasame, the third in all pink was Mine with her weapon Pumpkin, the fourth was a green haired man named Lubbock with a pair of gloves known as Cross-Tails, the fifth was Bulat, a large man with a large pampodour and wielder of Incursio, next was a purple clad woman with glasses is Sheele, the clumsy airhead and uses a pair of giant scissors named Extase, and lastly a blonde haired woman wearing a revealing outfit named Leone with the belt Lionelle.

"Yes boss." they said simply.

Najenda nodded and dismissed all of them for the job tomorrow night.

Tatsumi and Lubbock were walking down the halls when the newcomer spotted a door slightly open.

Tatsumi asked, "Hey, whats that room for?"

"Huh, no idea. We never check that room before we vacate this place." Lubbock answered.

"Well, why don't we check it out."

Lubbock thinks for second before replying, "Sure why not."

The two slowly walked into the room, Tatsumi went to open the door and Lubbock prepared his Imperial Arms just in case. Once the door is open they see a room filled with boxes of DVDs, a large comfy couch that can fit six or seven people, a few chairs, a large plasma screen TV and a DVD player attached to the TV.

Looking around Lubbock says, "Woah! This room is packed!"

"Yeah and that large screen and other stuff is new and advanced." Tatsumi added and checked the DVDs, "Hey, look at this."

Lubbock looked at the case and said, "Death Battle?"

"Yeah, this one seem interesting to see."

"I don't know."

Tatsumi suggested, "Well I know boss is working us hard to rid the corruption, but we can at least take a small break before going back to work with these."

Suddenly a voice called out, "Sounds great!" the two tured to see Leone with Akame in the room.

"What are you two doing here?" Lubbock exclaims.

"We were on our way to go hunting when we heard your conversation." Akame stoically explained.

Leone said, "Let's ask the boss to see if she wants to approve of this. Cause I want to see these Death Battles."

Soon the four went to Najenda to explain about the DVDs, first she was reluctant at first, but she knew that some members were a slightly stress for a few days. Soon she accepted it on the condition that they'll watch it after their done doing their jobs and training, they agreed and continued doing their duties.

The others were also been told of this and they have different opinions on this decision. Bulat thinks it's a good way to relieve stress and wondered on what type of fighters are going to appear, Mine thought it was a waste of time, but she was curious if there are fighters that uses unique firearms and Sheele was really clueless about it and she wanted to learn about what the show was about.

Minutes later, the entire group were at the room. The older members sat on the couch, Tatsumi and Lubbock were sitting on chairs to the left and Akame and Mine were on the right. Akame brought some food for the group just in case.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Leone said as she got her drink ready.

"Let's hope it's worth the attention that made us be here." Mine huffed as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sure it's very interesting once the show starts playing." Sheele assured.

"And I'm sure that these battles might be entertaining compared to ours too." Bulat added with a grin.

Tatsumi went to the DVD player and pulled out the disk for season one and put it in, after that the screen showed some texts about the "Rules" of Death Battle.

 **Rules**

 **Combatants possess no non-canon knowledge of each other.**

 **To ensure a fair fight, character personality restraints from killing are ignored.**

 **All other character traits & tactics are ignored and largely to be represented faithfully.**

 **Research source prerequisites are generally determined equally unless specified.**

 **No outside help.**

This caught all the assassin's attention, especially Leone since she loves drinking and fighting. Sounds like some caught of competition with a set of rules in the arena. Only one way to find out.

Lubbock grabs the remote and pressed play and all of Night Raid will see a lot of new experiences of fighting and learning.


	2. Boba Fett vs Samus Aran

**Chapter 2: Boba Fett vs Samus Aran**

 **Welcome to the first episode, now I'd like to inform you that I have a lot of free time so it'll be a matter of time before any other chapters are made, depending on the time if I wanted to or not. But I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Boba Fett and Star Wars belong to Disney**

 **Samus and Metroid belongs to Nintendo**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro**

 **Netflix and soundtracks belong to their respective owners**

* * *

As Lubbock pressed play on the remote, they see an advertisement. Must be important.

After the advertisement of Netflix, a metal wall covered in blood with spikes sticking out of the ground with chains hanging from the ceiling. Then the name says it all. Death Battle.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: The bounty hunter. Galactic pirates of living beings.

 **Boomstick: They blow shit up for cash.**

Wiz: A prime example is Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.

 **Boomstick: But don't forget Samus Aran. She's so badass, whole planets when she's done with them. BOOM!**

Wiz: I'm Wizard.

 **Boomstick: And I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And its our job to analyze the weapons, armor, and skills of these two beastly killers and the answer the most important question of all: Which of these two warriors would win... a Death Battle?

This actually gave the members of Night Raid a lot of interest, a show of two hosts talking about two characters who are bounty hunters and even warriors that are stacked against each other and one question they agreed what Wizard said. Who will win? Lubbock and Leone were excited about the fights, Mine was slightly intrigued, Tatsumi and Sheele were listening to their skills. And Bulat, Akame and Najenda were interested in how these warriors are compared to them.

The first contestant the group sees is a man wearing a unique set of armor and a cool looking helmet with a T shaped visor, he's also wearing a cape. They also noticed he's wearing some sort of device on his back and holding a cylinder shaped gun in his hand.

 **Boba Fett**

(Cues Star Wars Episode IV - The Death Star/The Stormtroopers)

Wiz: Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness, and brute force. But his his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death.

Some of the members started to like him, even Akame is interested.

* * *

 **MANDALORIAN BODY ARMOR**

 **Nearly Indestructible**

 **Micro Energy Field**

 **Penetrating Radar**

 **Protection from Fire, Poison, Acid, Cold**

 **Retractable Drinking Straw**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Plus, he wears the most badass space suit ever.**

Wiz: That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick; that's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged from nearly indestructible Duraplast, containing a micro-energy field for dispersing impacts.

"Interesting." Najenda complimented as she thinks this type of armor would be useful for the Revolutionary Army.

 **Boomstick: This guy can have a freaking bomb blow up in his face and still walk away.**

"Hot damn." Leone said and Bulat nodded, not a lot of people can survive an explosive to the face even with their Imperial Arms active, yet this guy just walks it off. Lubbock and Tatsumi liked how the armor can shrug off damage like its nothing.

* * *

 **WRIST GAUNTLETS**

 **Flame Projector**

 **Fibercord Whip**

 **Wrist Laser**

 **Concussion Missiles**

 **Stun Missiles**

* * *

Wiz: His gauntlets housed a flamethrower with a reach of five meters, a fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles.

"Awesome!" Lubbock cheered as he wanted a pair of those with Cross-Tails, even Mine quietly wanted a pair.

* * *

 **EE-3 CARBINE RIFLE**

 **Fires n Short Shots**

 **Scope-Outfitted**

 **Shoulder Sling**

 **Rock-A-Bye Rifle...**

* * *

Wiz: His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child.

After what Wiz just said, Lubbock, Tatsumi and Leone turned towards Mine who was studying the weapon until she notices them staring at her and looked at them with an angry look, "What!"

'I know that Mine likes Pumpkin like a child, but I didn't think she's that obsessive.' Leone thought while she tried to hold her laughter. Lubbock wasn't doing well which earned him a hit to the head by Najenda.

 **Boomstick: Yeah... I do that with my guns, too...**

Wiz: That's not weird at all, Boomstick.

Mine facepalmed at this. Are these hosts crazy or something?

Wiz: Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry.

* * *

 **MITRINOMON Z-6 JETPACK**

 **Hands-Free**

 **Up to 1 Minute of Flight**

 **Max Speed: 145 kph**

 **Magnetic Grappling Hook**

 **Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Well, everybody and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around in his badass jetpack, but that jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't want to see this heading you way.**

"That's a really cool thing to have." Lubbock happily exclaims with everyone nodded. A jetpack like that would surely be useful to air recon and helpful against the Imperial Army.

"Yeah but imagine trying to get down or crash into the ground while flying those things." Sheele replied.

"True." Akame simply said.

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. In short, Fett is a human swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians and Jedi. He's even held his own against Darth Vader... twice.

 **Boomstick: Holy shit, that is hardcore!**

Najenda was quite impressed with Fett holding his own against this "Darth Vader" and based on the name and appearance of the black knight that Fett fought, it does sound impressive. But hearing Fett killing politicians makes him sound like an assassin which makes him a perfect addition to Night Raid, too bad he doesn't exist though.

Wiz: He became leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was 12 years old.

 **Boomstick: Sam Jackson's got nothing on him.**

"Wow that's really impressive for someone so young." Sheele said with awe. She doesn't know who this Sam Jackson is but she sees Mace looked like a skilled fighter.

"Agreed." Akame simply said as she finished a lump of meat.

Wiz: But, with all his awesomeness, every so often Fett will totally blow it. He's fallen into the the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around, looking for snacks.

Mine instantly facepalm at this. Really? The biggest and badass they seen so far just fallen into the same trap three times and never learned his mistakes?!

 **Boomstick: Three times? How do you even do that once? It's a giant hole in the ground with _teeth_ , and he's got a jetpack!**

This got the group actually concerned what it's like to get eaten by a large tentacled creature in the sand that they were seeing before their eyes where Fett is getting devoured by that thing. It looked terrifying.

"How on earth does he get out of that?" Bulat asked with a hint of dread. The others didn't respond. They were scared, they hope there isn't a Danger Beast like the Sarlacc.

Wiz: Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly.

 _Darth Vader: No disintegration._ (His chilling voice tensed the group as everyone except Tatsumi remembered how chilling Esdeath was when she kills)

 _Boba Fett: As you wish._

With that done. The group somewhat liked the guy despite his lame flaws, and some even respected him of assassinating politicians. Lubbock, Mine and Tatsumi liked the weaponry, Najenda and Bulat are impressed with his armor's capabilities. And Sheele and Akame liked how he was able to match an older fighter like Mace at 12.

The next contestant is a blonde woman wearing an impressive, smooth looking orange armor with a red chestplate and helmet with a green visor. She also appears to have a cannon that looks like it's actually the armors right arm. The girls of Night Raid felt proud of having female fighters in this show and Lubbock was slowly drooling until he was hit in the head again.

 **Samus Aran**

(Cues Lower Norfair - Super Metroid)

Wiz: Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being.

 **Boomstick: How do they do that!? I want me some bird DNA!**

"Kind of like me when I active Lionelle." Leone said as her Imperial Arms gives her animal traits so it seems fair.

* * *

 **POWER SUIT**

 **Shields Entire Body**

 **Environmental Protection**

 **Easy to Upgrade**

 **No Restriction of Movement or Flexibility**

* * *

Wiz: She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility.

"That's a neat armor to have." Bulat said. Even though he does go with power with Incursio, but movement and flexibility is also important.

 **Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude...**

Some of the members chuckle at that comment.

* * *

 **ARM CANNON**

 **Easy to Upgrade**

 **Power Beam**

 **Charge Beam**

 **Ice Beam**

 **Grapple Beam**

 **Missiles**

* * *

Wiz: Her primary weapon, the Arm Cannon has aquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with a pathetic range.

"That really sucks, its like I never have any time to charge Pumpkin up when firing." Mine deadpanned.

 **Boomstick: But when it's fully charged, it'll blow your face of. BAM! Shoop Da Whoop!**

"Awesome!" Leone and Lubbock exclaimed. While Mine on the other hand thinks the Power Beam is somewhat similar to Pumpkin's attack.

Wiz: The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missiles.

"Impressive." Akame simply says.

* * *

 **SCREWATTACK**

 **Powerful Electric Charge**

 **Temporary Invincibility**

 **Extremely Fast**

 **Namesake of an Awesome Website (Some of members figured it out)**

* * *

 **MORPH BALL ALT-FORM**

 **1 Meter Diameter**

 **Can Release Bombs**

 **Jumping Ability**

 **Also Called "Maru Mari"**

 **Can Access Small or Hard to Reach Places**

* * *

Wiz: Samus controls the skies with a powerful and speedy Screwattack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed.

Najenda and Sheele found the Morph Ball interesting for its unique abilities. Leone wanted to do a Screwattack to rip anyone to shreds.

 **Boomstick: What the f...?! How does she do that?**

Wiz: Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA.

"And to Leone, Lion DNA." Tatsumi added, and he got smothered by Leone for that.

* * *

 **POWER BOMBS**

 **Huge Blast Radius**

 **Deals Massive Damage**

 **Crystal Flash Healing Ability**

 **Deployed Only in Morph Ball Form**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Samus also has a frekin' huge supply of Power Bombs, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives!**

"Sounds very dangerous to carry around." Bulat says to Najenda, who nodded in agreement.

"Yes! More epic firepower!" Leone said as she was already liking this show.

Wiz: She is known to be a bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species (The group were impressed of Samus's capabilities against those odds. But they shiver in dread when they saw the Metroid's hideous appearance). However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow, she always seems to lose her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.

Mine groaned in disappointment at that. She sometimes forget that Pumpkin lose all of its functions and power after training or prepping for a mission.

 **Boomstick: Man, someone get this chick a purse.**

"Wait, was that a sexist joke?!" Mine yelled in anger. Akame, Sheele and Najenda heard it and started leaking dark aura around them. Leone and Bulat only chuckled as they aren't affected by this, and Lubbock and Tatsumi were scooting away from the plotting girls.

 _Samus: Time to go._

Aside from the comment. Samus is definitely agile and fast, and took impossible missions and fought dangerous beasts. And her weapons are versatile to even the odds.

Wiz: The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, we gotta pay off my double barrel, bazooka shotgun. Thanks to Netflix.**

As the advertisement was busy. The whole group started debating on who would win.

"I would go for Samus, she is agile enough to avoid Boba's attacks." Najenda spoke up.

"I'm going for Boba since he's cool looking." Lubbock replies.

"I'll go for Boba as well." Tatsumi added.

"I'm all for Samus here." Bulat said.

"Me too." Akame voted.

"Me three." Sheele said.

"Me four because I don't won't that flying brute to win." Mine replied

"I don't care who wins, I wanna see some violence!" Leone said as she sees the advertisement almost over.

 **Boomstick: Yeah. Well it's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

Night Raid first sees nothing but space until they saw a ship that they assume belongs to Samus. Suddenly Boba's ship attacks her ship, causing it be thrown out of orbit and crash land on Earth. Samus crashed into a futuristic city and gets out and Boba hovers towards her from wherever he landed.

The group were tense as they were going to see who is the best bounty hunter.

 **FIGHT!**

(Star Wars Episode V - Attacking a Star Destroyer)

Samus shoots her Power Beams, that fade almost instantly, not even reaching her opponent.

Mine facepalm at that before seeing what happened next.

Fett counters and landed on a few shots at Samus with his blaster, but Samus jumps up in the air and fired a missile at Fett, which hits. When she lands, Fett hits her with a Flamethrower. When Samus jumps back and shoots another missile, Fett flies up using his jetpack. However Samus goes after him using her Screwattack and eventually hits him, which forces him on the ground.

"Alright, now we're talking!" Leone says as she sees the action going.

When Samus lands, Fett shoots his missiles at her causing a lot of damage to her. He then fires his anti-vehicle homing missile, which Samus escapes by going into Morph Ball mode and escapes though a doorway as the missile explodes.

"Clever." Bulat said.

Fett cautiously creeps toward the doorway as Samus sneaks behind him in Morph Ball mode and plants a Power Bomb near his feet, before exploding.

"Surprise Bitch!" Leone said but was quiet down by the others.

Having withstand the blast, Fett sees Samus and fires a missile at her. Samus dodges by stepping to the side and freezes Fett using her Ice Beam. She then charges her Arm Cannon and at full power, Fett's frozen body starts moving as he tries to break free.

"He won't make it." Tatsumi says in worry and Lubbock was crying anime tears that he lost against Najenda.

Samus jumps in front of Fett and aimed her Arm Cannon toward his head.

 _Samus: You're mine._

Samus fired her full powered Charge Beam point-blank, knocking his Fett's head clean off from his body. His head flies back downward, clanking to the ground.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

The members of Night Raid were bug-eyed at what happened.

Seconds later, everyone cheered. Although Tatsumi and Lubbock lost, they still give cheers to Fett who gave his all to Samus.

(Cues Super Metroid - Main Theme *Orchestrated*)

 **Boomstick: Holy shit! Did you see that, Wiz? That was Awesome!**

"We saw it too you know." Leone said even though they can't hear them.

Wiz: Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus's superior technology and athletic skill trumped him... hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus.

The group was impressed. Samus was too hard to hit when you only have formidable weapons. Fighting with brute force doesn't do good for someone who has more tricks up their sleeves.

 **Boomstick: He was shoting all over the place, but that space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use homing rocket, but anybody whose blown up a lot of shit knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people.**

"No shit sherlock." Mine deadpanned.

Wiz: Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about a one in four chance for a direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention she kept moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her.

"Makes sense, since her Chozo DNA give her more agility to dodge all of those hits." Najenda commented.

 **Boomstick: After that screw up, Samus manage to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet.**

Wiz: Fett's micro-energy field manage to minimize the damage he took from the Power Bomb, but by the point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face.

Some of them winced as they knew how Fett feel when his life flash before his eyes before being blasted clean off his body.

 **Boomstick: She sure stopped him _cold._**

Leone and Lubbock laughed at the pun, Tatsumi and Bulat slightly chuckled, Mine groaned, Akame was just eating another piece of meat. And Najenda and Sheele simply smiled at their comrades having a good time.

Wiz: That's right Boomstick. The Winner is Samus Aran.

As the scene ends, the group soon made their opinions.

"That was a great episode." Lubbock says.

"I'll admit it was cool." Mine commented.

"Yeah, but I wish the fight was cooler than that." Leone said.

"I think the more we watch this, the more better the battles are." Sheele informed, "Plus I think this was a refreshing experience."

"It was good." Akame stoically says.

Najenda then spoke up, "Well all in favor of watching four more before calling it a day?" as she sees a lot of hands raised, "Alright that's settled."

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

There was a flurry of punches covered in purple flames and then an odd burning symbol hangs on the screen. Then they heard a creepy chilling voice.

 _Unknown: Your soul is mine._

Soon everyone was getting ready for the next one.

Lubbock hits next episode.


	3. Akuma vs Shang Tsung

**Chapter 3: Akuma vs Shang Tsung**

 **Welcome to episode 2. My Internet went off for a moment, so I decided to work on this until it comes back. So I hope you guys understand. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Akuma and Street Fighter belongs to Capcom**

 **Shang Tsung belongs to Mortal Kombat and Warner Bros**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro**

 **Gamefly and soundtracks belong to their respective owners**

* * *

Lubbock hits the play button. After another advertisement named Gamefly. The Death Battle Logo appears and on to the second episode. The group are wondering what type of fighters are appearing next.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat. Kings of the fighting genre. And every good fighter needs awesome villains.

This got everyone except Tatsumi interested as their are other fighters that uses martial arts like the Four Rakshasa Demons. This they gotta see.

 **Boomstick: Like Akuma, the ultimate badass of martial arts.**

Wiz: And Shang Tsung, the sorcerous vanguard of doom.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And, it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a muscular man wearing a sleeveless black gi with a piece of rope tied around him like a belt and brown eastern style sandals. He also has spiky, blood red hair with one part of it tied in a vertical ponytail and red glowing eyes. Also, he appears to be wearing a necklace with beads as big as peaches (weirdest they ever seen).

 **Akuma**

(Cues Street Fighter IV - Old Temple)

Wiz: Akuma, master of The Fist. Known as Gouki in Japan, he is a living weapon, ten times stronger than nearly every other Street Fighter.

 **Boomstick: Plus, he looks friggin' awesome, I totally want me some red, glowing eyes.**

Despite looking interesting and badass, Akuma is very intimidating to Night Raid due to his appearance along being mentoned he's a villain for this episode along with his opponent. They need to keep watching see what else Akuma shows. That symbol glowing on his back and feeling around him is terrifying.

* * *

 **GOU HADOUKEN**

 **Total Control**

 **Can Fire Multiple at Once**

 **Shinku Hadouken**

 **Can be Charged**

 **Usable in Midair [Zanku Hadouken]**

* * *

Wiz: Akuma has dozens of powerful special attacks including the Gou Hadouken. A powerful blast with precision control. He can even use the almighty Shinku-Hadouken, which is, basically, a giant fireball of death.

The group were interested at this kind of energy attack.

"That's a very interesting attack. It takes a lot of concentration and practice to do that." Sheele said and Leone says she wants to do that.

 **Boomstick: Man, if I ever fire a Hadouken in real life, I'mma die happy.**

* * *

 **SPECIAL MOVES AND ATTACKS**

 **Gou Shoryuken "Dragon Fist"**

 **"Air Slashing" Hurricane Kick**

 **Teleport**

 **Hyakki Shuu "Demon Flip"**

* * *

Wiz: Akuma also uses the Shoryuken uppercut, a teleport ability, a swift multi-striking hurricane kick, and the Hyakki Shuu A.K.A the Demon Flip.

Bulat whistled at the list of moves, even though he like teleporting, but he'll stick to dodging attacks the old fashion way, but he did eye catches the Hurricane Kick and the Shoryuken and wanted to learn them. Even Leone wants to learn them too.

* * *

 **SUPER ARTS**

 **Shinku-Hadouken**

 **Kongo Kokuretsu Zan**

 **Shun Goku Satsu "The Raging Demon"**

 **Literally Translates to "Instant Hell Murder"**

* * *

(Cues Hideyuki Fukasawa - Volcanic Rim *Orchestral*)

 **Boomstick: Also, Akuma's got tons of different Super Arts, but two really stand out. First there's the Kongo...Kokuretsu Za... how do you say that?**

Wiz: No idea.

"Either Wiz is lazy or doesn't want to it up." Tatsumi said.

"Ditto." Lubbock agreed.

 **Boomstick: Well I'm pretty sure that's Japanese for "Fuck You Up!" 'Cause basically, Akuma punches the ground and things explode. *Akuma slams his fist to the ground which creates a powerful shockwave that sends his opponent flying* He shattered a whole friggin' island just by punching it. Holy Shit!**

The group jaw dropped at that. No one, not even General Budo, can punch that hard!

"There's no way anyone can do that!" Mine shouted in disbelief.

"Except Akuma." Akame countered.

"Yeah! Now I wanna punch an island!" Leone declared.

Wiz: But that's not the deadliest weapon up his non-existent sleeve.

Akuma performs a move where he slides to his opponent and the screen goes dark that's followed by rapid punching that show purple flames. Once the move ended, the opponent is laying on the ground unconscious... or dead, while Akuma has his back turned wth his symbol on his back glowing. Night Raid was awed by that performance.

Wiz: The Shun Goku Satsu. Also known as the Ragin Demon literally means "Instant Hell Murder".

 **Boomstick: Man, I'm totally gonna name my first kid that. The Raging Demon at full power is fatal. this guy is a freakin' onslaught of pain.**

The group snapped out of their awe and continue to listen. This guy is another badass for a few in their list.

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. Akuma lives for one thing and one thing only: Fighting. He travels the world day and night searching for worthy opponents. He's an unstoppable human holocaust, losing only once to his brother Gouken. But after a brutal rematch...

Most cringed at the image of Gouken laying against the wall with his blood splattered all over it and Akuma's symbol is painted on the wall above Gouken. Tatsumi, Lubbock and Mine are shocked at the sight, the adults bowed their heads. And Akame looked at the image in horror of Akuma killing his own brother without remorse.

 **Boomstick: Oh hey look, he can finger paint.**

"Not funny!" Akame, Mine and Sheele growled at Boomstick. Who would make a joke over someone murdering his own sibling? Then again, Gouken appears to be the good guy and Akuma is evil, but still!

Wiz: It was rumored that Akuma sacrificed his soul to a demon in exchange for the strength to defeat Gouken. But this has been declared non-canon.

"Good, we don't want another Akuma here that's for sure." Lubbock said. They shudder as they imagine Honest selling his soul to become like Akuma.

 **Boomstick: Akuma's got one major problem, though. His stamina is absolutely pathetic. He can dish out the pain but he can't take it.**

Wiz: It's crucial for Akuma to have total control over the fight. He takes an extremely offensive approach. Always moving, always attacking.

"So he's more of a dangerous glass cannon from the way he fights." Najenda said as she analyzed Akuma's way of fighting. Bulat and Leone can easily take him out but they had to be careful because of his special moves.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, screw defense, give me more ways to hurt people!**

 _Akuma: I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of Pain!_

After that, the group has some mixed feelings on Akuma. Tatsumi and Lubbock seemed okay with him, Sheele and Akame disliked him for killing his brother, Mine and Najenda shake their heads at him ignoring defense. And Bulat and Leone are impressed with his fighting moves.

The next contestant is some kind of old martial arts master wearing a purple, eastern robe. He looks extremely wrinkly with long, ghostly white hair as well as his mustache and beard which are long and thin as well. What's weird is some scenes now and then show him young. Did something happen that made him age fast or something? He looks hideous which makes a certain oil merchant look more handsome, but his younger self looks handsome in his own right.

 **Shang Tsung**

(Cue The Soul Chamber *Classic* from Mortal Kombat Trilogy)

Wiz: Shang Tsung is the cunning sorcerer from Outworld and scheming pawn of Shao Kahn. He's extremely adept in magic and a well rounded fighter.

"Makes sense since he's not the ruling type. But that doesn't explain why he's young that fast." Bulat said. And he's sure this Shao Khan is gonna be a contestant in this show.

* * *

 **FLAMING SKULLS**

 **Can Attack in Rounds of One, Two, or Three**

 **Fire Damage**

 **Swift and Deadly**

 **Unlimited Supply of Human Scalps**

* * *

 **Boomstick: This guy can shoot flaming skulls, which is totally awesome, but, where the heck does he keep them? I mean seriously, how many skulls can a person carry around them?**

Creepy yet cool. Not bad. The group were hoping their not human skulls or maybe part of his sorcery.

* * *

 **HOT ESCAPE**

 **Teleport Ability**

 **Extremely Fast**

 **Wide Range**

 **Burns Victims when Appearing Close Enough**

 **Sucker Punch! (Leone laughed when she read it)**

* * *

Wiz: Tsung can teleport around the battlefield with the special move called "Hot Escape".

 **Boomstick: Wah! Sucker punch, bitch!**

This got some of them laughing at that.

* * *

 **MORPHING**

 **Can Change into Anyone he Knows**

 **Copies Abilities and Stats of Subject**

 **Enables Hundreds of New Strategies**

* * *

Wiz: He can morph into whomever he wants. giving him tons of different skill sets, its like fighting a hundred different foes combined into one.

"That's scary." Tatsumi shuddered.

"But does remind me of an Imperial Arms that can change your appearance but not the abilities of that object." Najenda said.

 **Boomstick: Man, I wish I could morph into anybody I wanted. I can have some fun with that!**

"Let's hope its not the "fun" he's talking about." Mine glared at the screen. She can not believe one of them is an extreme pervert and wanted nothing more than to blast him to oblivion if he ever existed.

* * *

 **STRAIGHT SWORD**

 **About Three Feet Long**

 **Secretly Hidden**

 **Of Unknown Make**

 **Prefers Fists and Magic Over Swordplay**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He also has a razor sharp Straight Sword, though he usually keeps it hidden for a surprise attack.**

"Sounds simple." Lubbock said.

Wiz: Shang Tsung possesses one other strange, but useful abilitiy. Long ago, when he was caught cheating in the Mortal Kombat Tournament, he was cursed, by the elder gods, to rapidly age until an untimely death.

"So that explains why he is so old, because he was caught cheating." Najenda confirmed.

"Yeah, and I'm more interested about this Mortal Kombat Tournament, that they're talking about." Leone said in eagerness.

Wiz: The only way to prevent this fate is to absorb the souls of his victims.

"WHAT!" all of the members of Night Raid shouted in disbelief.

* * *

 **SOUL STEAL**

 **Sustains Youth**

 **Restores Energy and Health**

 **Gains Opponent's Memories and Skills**

 **Uses Skills for Morph**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He can literally eat your soul. _Your soul!_ Not only can this heal him, but he gets the memories of the souls he devoured.**

Wiz: This helps him copy the move sets of the other fighters when he morphs.

Everyone was completely shocked. This guy is an absolute monster, more so than Akuma. He eats the souls of others and gain powers he didn't deserve. Imagine him coming to the Empire and steals the souls of both Imperial and Revolutionary Armies including them. They shudder at that and instantly forgets it.

 **Boomstick: So really his curse became his deadliest weapon. Good punishment there, gods.**

Wiz: Shang Tsung has lived and fought for over a thousand years. His sorcery, powers, and brutal Fatalities are rivaled by few, and he's claimed the title of grand champion of Mortal Kombat several times, almost bringing about the winning streak necessary to allow Shao Khan to invade Earthrealm, key word being "almost".

 **Boomstick: Yeah, unfortunately for Shang Tsung, he pretty much sucks at actually accomplishing his goals. He's super powerful, but like most villains, he can never get around some goody-two-shoes getting in the way of global take-over.**

"Yeah like us trying to stop Honest from taking over." Lubbock said. Still freaked out about the whole soul eating thing.

Wiz: His only notable victories have included treachery and deceit. But, keep in mind, Tsung's not fighting any ordinary meat-heads. He's fighting demons, sorcerers, and gods, and even in defeat, he somehow keeps coming back more lethal than ever.

 _Shung Tsung: *Pointing his finger at his opponent* You... will... DIE!_

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, but before we end this debate, I need more cash to buy more rats for genetic testing.

 **Boomstick and Night Raid: What?**

Wiz: From Gamefly.

During the advertisement, the group were having trouble on who should win. Shang Tsung is very cunning and can use his skills in fighting and magic to outsmart Akuma. On the other hand Akuma is fast and deadly and he can take down Tsung before he runs out of stamina.

In the end they just decided to watch the whole thing to find out instead.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

The group sees Akuma walking on the a high tower stage in the air. Once he reaches the center, Tsung appears in his "Hot Escape". Akuma jumps away from a distance and prepares his stance.

 **FIGHT!**

(Cues TGS '08 PV BGM - Street Fighter IV)

Tsung fires a Flaming Skull, which Akuma jumps over to dodge it. Akuma shoots two Hadoukens at Tsung which he blocks. Seeing this chance, Akuma knocks Tsung off balance and hits him with a Hurricane Kick followed by a Shoryuken, sending him into the air. Akuma proceeded to continue his combo before finishing it with a Shinku-Hadouken, knocking Tsung back down to the ground.

"Looks like Akuma is taking the lead here." Bulat said and Leone was excited at the fight.

Akuma was about to grab Tsung but he morphed into a black and yellow ninja with a mask covering his face. Akuma stops and stares at his new opponent, giving the sorcerer some time to recover and attack.

 _Shang Tsung (As Scorpion): COME HERE!_

Shang throws a rope dart at Akuma, which blood is drawn, and pulls Akuma towards him. Now Shang takes his turn and uppercutted the Master of the Fists into the air. Once he did, a man in a purple shirt appears just briefly from the left corner of the screen with a funny expression on his face.

 _Man (Dan Forden): TOASTY!_

Night Raid were dumbfounded by that odd moment. On with the fight.

Shang morphs back to his normal self and juggles Akuma with flaming skulls that burst from the ground, odd, since it was never mention before. Akuma gets behind Shang and throws him across the arena. He uses his teleport to get behind Tsung and kicks him, which Shang blocks. Akuma tries to hit him with a Hadouken, but Shang uses Hot Escape to get behind him and slashed him with his Straight Sword. With Akuma stunned, Shang grabs him by the neck and begins draining his souls which also regaining his health. Before the sorcerer of Outworld could even drain all of him, Akuma breaks free of the grip with a Hurricane Kick and then uses the Kngo Kokuretsu Zan and Shang was sent back hard by the shockwave. Akuma teleports towards Shang, and unleashed a flurry of punches and throws him across the stage. Shang regains balanced and lands on his feet. Shang morphs into Akuma, indicating he absorbed enough of Akuma's soul to gain his skills.

"Oh man, this is really intense right here!" Tatsumi says as he continues to watch the fight.

"It makes my head hurt seeing two of the same person." Sheele commented.

(Cues Theme of Gouken vs Ryu - Street Fighter IV)

The music changing causes the group to tense up with a bit of excitement on who is gonna win. Akuma or Shang Tsung? Only one will survive.

The two Akumas clashed with one another and started punching and kicking at lightning speed, neither falter as they try and overpower the other. The fake one overpowers the real one and knocks him to the ground and prepares to use his Kongo Kokuretsu Zan. Just as all hope is lost, suddenly the real Akuma leaps back up and unleashes the Raging Demon on Shang who didn't have enough time to use his attack. After the move ended, Akuma has his back turned again with his familiar symbol glowing on his back while the fake Akuma, wh's laying on the ground, dead, morphs back into Shang Tsung while all the souls escaped his body and floated to who knows where.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

(Cues Street Fighter IV - Volcanic Rim *Opening Version*)

All the members including Najenda, Akame and Sheele were cheering and hollering at the fght they seen so far. Leone was excited as well on this, on to the results.

 **Boomstick: Oh man, that was way too close!**

Wiz: No kidding, Boomstick! Akuma's raw power and speed pressed a distinct advantage early on. But Tsung's own cleverness and wide array of skills quickly even the odds.

 **Boomstick: It looked like Akuma had the whole thing wrapped up, but Tsung's morphing trick saved his ass.**

Wiz: Akuma's pride for battle almost cost his life, as he stopped to see if his new face was worth a challenge.

"Yeah and he was lucky." Bulat said as he catch his breath for a second.

 **Boomstick: After switching up strategies, Tsung manage to steal enough of Akuma's soul for some extra health and new abilities.**

Wiz: But it wasn't enough. In the end Akuma's skills as a fighter proved unmatched.

 **Boomstick: I mean, Tsung loses to Liu Kang all the time, and compared to Akuma, Liu Kang's the nicest guy in the world. There was no way he could take Akuma's constant punishment.**

Wiz: As Tsung isn't used to winning anything on his own, he wasn't perfect on delivering the final blow.

"Yep! And that move took longer than the one the real Akuma used." Leone pointed out.

Wiz: Leaving him wide open for the experienced Akuma to unleash his greatest weapon.

 **Boomstick: The Raging Demon of Instant-Hell-Murder-Awesomeness!**

"Yeah Awesomeness!" Lubbock and Tatsumi shouted.

Wiz: And so Shang Tsung fell once again releasing his devoured souls, again.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Tsung's all** **_souled_ out! Ha ha get it, Wiz?**

Leone and Lubbock were laughing at the pun, and the others were chuckling except Mine who groaned in annoyance knowing there's more where that came from.

Wiz: The winner is Akuma.

That was another fight Night Raid enjoyed. But there's another coming up.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

Lubbock and Tatsumi blushed on the next contestant appeared. It was another female combatant wearing a skin tight suit with red and blue with stars on it, metal bracers and a gold tiara. Her beautiful long black hair and stern face was truly stunning with those soul piercing blue eyes. Then an unknown feminine voice was heard shortly after.

 _Unkown: Goodnight Sugar._

With that said and done. Lubbock pressed next for Episode 3 instantly.


	4. Rogue vs Wonder Woman

**Chapter 4: Rogue vs Wonder Woman**

 **Rogue belongs to Marvel**

 **Wonder Woman belongs to DC Comics and Warner Bros**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro**

 **Go Daddy and soundtracks belong to their respective owners**

 **Warning: This might have some suggestive themes in it that might be sexual.**

* * *

Lubbock plays the next episode. Death Battle began after Boomstick mentioned a site called Go Daddy. The introduction shows dozens of female superheroes wearing outfits for combat. Some are modest, others not so much.

Lubbock was drooling at all the females before Leone beat some sense into him. Tatsumi was trying his best not to think dirty thoughts, Bulat wasn't affected since he's gay after all.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Superheroines. Millions have drawn to these modern myths of comic book lore.

The girls of Night Raid are gonna like this. Not only are the female combatants being praised and part of the show besides the male combatants, but they are also comic book characters. Mine puffed her chest in pride that females have equal roles than men, Akame was interested in this while she's eating her fourth meat. And Sheele and Najenda are proud that these woman are protecting the innocent with their life.

 **Boomstick: Or you could, uh, just be drawn the way they're drawn.**

And there are other reasons that heroines are made.

Wiz: Like Anna Marie, The Rogue...

 **Boomstick: ...And Diana Prince, The Wonder Woman.**

Wiz: He's Boomstick and I'm Wizard.

 **Boomstick: And we're here to watch two chicks duke it out! CATFIGHT!**

The girls have a bad feeling Boomstick is _so_ gonna enjoy this. Let's hope he doesn't say anything embarrassing, he's been saying a lot of crap already.

Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills...

 **Boomstick: And maybe a few other things.**

Okay scratch that. Night Raid are extremely worried that Boomstick will take advantage of this. Might as well tolerate this as long as possible. And Tatsumi and Lubbock backed away from the girls just in case.

The first contestant is a young woman wearing a gray and green skintight suit. Her hair is curly brown with big white streaks in it.

 **Rouge**

(Cues X-Men *2000* - The X-Jet)

Wiz: Rouge has possessed a variety of different powers over the years. For this duel in particular, we will use the most well known version; the original iteration from the comics and television show.

"Wow she has so many abilities, wonder what powers does she use?" Sheele asked.

"But right now they're sticking to her original powers." Akame replied as she slowly ate her meat.

* * *

 **POWER ABSORPTION**

 **Activated Through Contact**

 **Absorbs Memories, Talents, Personalities, and Abilities**

 **Temporary Transfer**

 **Can Use Copied Abilities**

 **Can be Lethal with Prolonged Contact**

* * *

Wiz: Her deadliest weapon is her own skin. With just a touch, she absorbs a person's memories, talents, personalities, and abilities, whether superhuman or not, to use them herself.

"Damn, that's a pretty neat ability for an Imperial Arms." Leone said, interested in the ability.

"I'm sure there are dangerous side effects about that. Something like that can be dangerous." Bulat cautiously replied.

 **Boomstick: Too bad it knocks them out cold, and if she holds on long enough, it's game over.**

Wiz: Tenacious foes like Juggernaut can resist it, but in the end, nobody is safe from Rogue's parasitic touch. For every second of contact, Rogue can keep these powers for a full minute. Though sometimes, there's unforeseen side effects.

"So if she holds on to her opponents long enough they'll die, on the other hand the side effects can be dangerous for her." Najenda analyzed.

"Yeah, but look at the size of that guy!" Lubbock exclaimed, pointing at Juggernaut.

* * *

 **MS. MARVEL'S POWERS**

 **Super Strength**

 **Flight at Supersonic Speed**

 **Near-Invulnerability**

 **Enhanced Reflexes**

 **Telepathic Resistance**

 **Seventh Sense**

* * *

(Cues X-Men Theme - Hard Rock Remix)

 **Boomstick: She held on to Ms. Marvel for so long she absorbed her powers permanently. Now she's got super strength, speed, and near invulnerability.**

"Wow that's really cool." Tatsumi said in awe at the benefits.

"Indeed." Bulat added.

 **Boomstick: Not that I blame her though. I'd be holdin' on to Ms. Marvel for as long as I could!**

"Oh he did not just go there." Mine said glaring at the screen. She always hated pervert sickos making comments like that.

"Yes I'm afraid." Akame agreed and slowly brandishing Murasame.

 **Boomstick: Plus, then when she's unconscious I could...**

"I swear to god Boomstick." Mine growled as she slowly gripped her cup hard. Sheele was smiling too sweetly for some reason.

Wiz: She also gained a seventh sense, the ability to unconsciously predict her opponent's moves.

"That's an ability similar to Spectator." Najenda stated, impressed that she has that ability.

"I didn't know we have seven senses." Sheele said.

"We only got five normal senses, so these combatants have special training to get those other two." Akame countered.

"That's true." Bulat agreed.

 **Boomstick: But her seventh sense doesn't seem to always work. That or writers just forgot about it' cause, uh, Rogue gets her ass kicked a lot.**

Wiz: For plot convenience.

"Sounds absolutely stupid." Mine said, angry that these writers forgot about that.

 **Boomstick: And damn, she's got a hot ass.**

Tatsumi blushed while Lubbock was drooling at the image, but he was beaten to a pulp by Mine and Leone for that. Akame turned her head to hide the blush and Sheele was blushing and scooted away embarrassed.

Wiz: What?

 **Boomstick: Hey, that counts as a superpower in my book, Wiz! While she's not invincible, she doesn't have any real weaknesses either.**

"Wonder what her weaknesses are?" Tatsumi wondered.

"We'll never know." Lubbock muttered as he got up from the beating.

 **Boomstick: She's a classy southern belle, who I'd like to take out to dinner.**

Wiz: Who can fly, lift buildings, and kill people just by touching them

 **Boomstick: Never mind!**

"As if any woman could date this perverted idiot." Mine scoffed.

 _Rogue: Ain't that enough?_

After that, they went over to their opinions. Rogue seems to be a good fighter, but they didn't give a lot of information on her background. Najenda stated that they'll get the other fighter's backstory in the later episodes. They agreed and continued watching.

The next contestant is the same one they saw on the last episode.

 **Wonder Woman**

(Cues Wonder Woman *2009* - Ending Theme)

Wiz: To the uneducated nerd, Wonder Woman may seem a cheap clone of Superman.

A few seemed interested on who this Superman is but they'll find out later.

 **Boomstick: With Superboobies!**

"Oh shut up Boomstick!" Mine growled. She was getting sick of Boomstick already, and Akame and Sheele were slowly reaching for their weapons. Leone doesn't seemed fazed since she always get that a lot for what she's wearing.

Wiz: But in reality, she's a whole different story. Created from earth, born by gods, trained by ancient warriors...

The group were happy that they're finally hearing a fighter's backstory, but it was weird for a person to be born from sand to them.

 **Boomstick: Maker of the WonderBread! Designer of the Wonderbra!**

Mine was one second away of blasting the screen to oblivion.

Wiz: Boomstick, that's not true!

 **Boomstick: See, I can do it too Wiz!**

Wiz: Wonder Woman is the incredibly powerful and near invincible ambassador of Themyscira, and self-appointed protector of the Earth.

Najenda looked interested at this and imagine of having her as a powerful ally to the Revolutionary Army.

 **Boomstick: And she dresses like a stripper... a patriotic stripper!**

"I'll let that slide, since I know someone dresses like that." Mine said as she looked at Leone, who gave her a cheeky smile in response.

* * *

 **MASTER COMBATANT**

 **Trained Since Childhood**

 **Skilled at Armed and Unarmed Combat**

 **Prefers Fists Over Blades**

 **The Best of the Amazons**

* * *

Wiz: Diana Prince has been trained by the Amazons as a master combatant since childhood. She dueled the best of the best for the right to be crowned Wonder Woman.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Tatsumi exclaims as he sees Wonder Woman fighting and training with several skilled warriors.

"Yeah and those Amazons look real good looking." Lubbock added, which earn him another hit by Leone.

Wiz: Her unearthly powers are divine, granted by Greek gods and goddesses.

They don't know who these Greek gods are, but judging by what Wiz said, they must be extremely powerful.

* * *

 **POWERS FROM DEMETER**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Superhuman Durability [Resist all but Blades and Bullets]**

 **Magic Resistance**

 **Enhanced Healing Factor**

* * *

(Cues Justice League - Main Theme)

Wiz: From Demeter, she received superhuman strength and durability.

"That's interesting." Bulat said and Leone agreed.

 **Boomstick: And you know that bitch Mailman god with the wingy shoes?**

Wiz: Hermes?

* * *

 **POWERS FROM HERMES**

 **Flight up to Mach-5 Speed**

 **Superhuman Reflexes [Faster than Superman]**

 **Superhuman Speed [Up to Hyper-Sonic]**

* * *

Boomstick: Whatever. He gave Wonder Woman the ability to fly and move at hypersonic speed.

"That's awesome!" Leone shouted alongside Lubbock and Tatsumi, everyone else were amazed at that ability.

* * *

 **OTHER POWERS**

 **Enhanced Sight, Smell, Hearing, Touch, Taste**

 **Multi-Lingual**

 **Increased Wisdom**

 **Superior Empathy**

 **Animal Rapport**

 **Other Useless Stuff (She must have a lot)**

* * *

Wiz: She was given numerous other powers from enhanced senses, animal rapport, and blessings of wisdom and empathy.

"That's a lot of abilities to have." Sheele stated in amazement.

 **Boomstick: Aside from the obvious cannons rested right below her neck, she's got a pretty bizarre mixed of weaponry.**

The group were now interested in the weapons she currently has.

* * *

 **LASSO OF TRUTH**

 **Forged by Hephaestus**

 **Unbreakable**

 **Infinitely Elastic**

 **Forces Prisoners to tell the Truth**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Her Lasso of Truth is piece of unbreakable string that, well, makes you tell the truth.**

"That's an awesome weapon to have for information." Lubbock said happily.

"Yes but imagine it being in the hands of the Capital." Najenda informed. Everyone felt dread about a item like the lasso in the hands of those evil bastards, they shrugged and kept watching.

 _Diana's mother (Hippolyta): What other depraved thoughts must you be thinking?_

 _Man tied up (Col. Steve Trevor): God, your daughter's got a nice rack._

 **Boomstick: Hell yeah, she does!**

"At least he's honest about it." chuckled Leone who was blushing. She, Akame, Sheele and Najenda are very well developed and have some of the more gross scum to eye them like a piece of meat. Mine however was both jealous and depressed at not having a developed figure like the others.

* * *

 **BOOMERANG TIARA**

 **Returns After Each Use**

 **Razor-Sharp Edge**

 **Can Cut Through Most Substances (just like Extase)**

* * *

Wiz: She uses her tiara as a long range throwing weapon, using its razor sharp edge to slice open her enemie's throat.

"Damn, who knew accessories can be used as weapons." Najenda says in surprise.

"Not all of them apparently." Akame added.

* * *

 **BRACELETS OF SUBMISSION**

 **Indestructible**

 **Formed from the Aegis of Zeus**

 **Blocks Blades, Bullets, Beams, and Other Attacks**

 **Can Discharge Lightning**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Wonder Babe here uses the Bracelets of Submission, indestructible steel gauntlets forged from the remains of Zeus's legendary Aegis. These babies can block all sorts of attacks.**

"I want a pair of those!" Leone yelled in glee. The other girls agreed since with that bracelet, they can just block all the attacks their target can throw at them.

Wiz: She has persevered throughout the years, fighting a huge variety of foes, eve killing the Greek God of War, Ares.

The group were impressed, killing a god was impossible to do. That's another person they respect.

 **Boomstick: Hear that Kratos? A chick beat you to it!**

Wonder Woman bashed the edge of a shield down to Mad Harriet.

 _Wonder Woman: Let's see you smile now!_

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, I need singles from my very own stripper, thanks to Go Daddy!**

Once the advertisement starts, they started thinking about the battle. Wonder Woman is a very skilled and wise fighter to Najenda and Bulat, Lubbock likes the Lasso of Truth. Tatsumi loved how she was trained during childhood, the girls like the tiara and bracelets for their efficency.

On the other hand, Rouge is a very skilled fighter. And with her ability to absorb the powers of others through skin contact would be an advantage for her if Wonder Woman is not careful.

After some time of debating, they finally decided on who would win. Najenda, Bulat, Sheele, Mine and Akame voted for Wonder Woman. And Tatsumi, Lubbock and Leone voted for Rogue.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a catfight Death Battle!**

* * *

(Cues Rogue's Theme - X-Men vs Street Fighter)

The group sees Rogue flying in the sky. When an invisible vehicle descends into the background and Wonder Woman flies out of it and kicks Rogue in the face. Both Super Heroines fly down to the ground preparing to fight.

Night Raid were tense to see which heroine comes out alive.

 **FIGHT!**

Wonder Woman throws her tiara at Rouge, hurting her and got behind and roundhouse kick her. The kick sends Rouge flying, Wonder Woman then flies after her, and kicks her multiple times before dashing behind her again and punches her. She grabs the dazed mutant with the Lasso of Truth and slams her on the ground numerous times, she then drags Rogue near her and uppercuts her in the air. She dart around Rouge and delivered a flurry of punches.

"Looks like Wonder Woman is winning this." Najenda said while looking at the sweating faces of the three who voted for Rogue.

(Cues X-Men Theme - Hard Rock Remix)

When Wonder Woman punches Rogue for the final time however, she absorbs some of Wonder Woman's powers, she absorbs more when she takes her glove off and touches the Amazonian's leg. Wonder Woman broke free from the touch, then Rogue strikes her from behind and elbows her in the neck, and sends her soaring with a quick kick combo attack.

"Yes! Comeback Time!" Leone cheered.

"Yeah!" Tatsumi and Lubbock agreed. And Mine's got a bad feeling that Wonder Woman isn't going to make it.

Wonder Woman throws her Lasso of Truth again, but Rogue grabs it, tugs it, and slams her to the ground and floated down. Wonder Woman got up and went behind her to throw her tiara again, but Rogue blocks it, which sends it back into her head, then the she kicks the Amazonian into the air and uppercuts her. Wonder Woman attacks Rogue with several punches, but her finishing kick is blocked and Rogue flip kicks her into the air.

"This is bad." Akame stated as she sees the tide turning.

(Cues Wonder Woman *2009* - Ending Theme)

Rouge flies into the air and searches for Wonder Woman, when she was responded by a barrage of punches, Rogue blocks one of them before giving Wonder Woman the same treatment, which Wonder Woman blocks it. Then the two proceeded to try and hit one another, until Wonder Woman kicks Rogue down to the ground. Both combatants were on the ground staring at each other for a few seconds.

The members of Night Raid were leaning onto their seats for the finale waiting to happen.

Wonder Woman dashes forward with a flying kick, but Rouge ducks under it and grabs Wonder Woman by the face.

Lubbock instantly blushed on what's happening next.

 _Rogue: Good night, sugar!_

Rogue kissed Wonder Woman to death upon contact, her body was falls to the ground and Rogue did a victory pose after that.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

Before anyone can respond, Lubbock was blasted out of the room with a huge nosebleed at what he had seen. Najenda asked Leone to go pick him up, she did and went to grab him. When he woke up he was rewarded with a beatdown from Najenda, Tatsumi and Leone cheered for Rogue's victory. And the others clapped for Wonder Woman for trying.

(Cues X-Men *2000* - Main Theme)

 **Boomstick: Woo-hoo-hoo! This goes down in history as the best Death Battle ever!**

"For you it is." Mine grumbled and still blushed about that kiss of death finisher.

Wiz: Poor Wonder Woman was more than a match for Rogue, but then she touched Rogue's face.

"A mistake that she instantly regretted." Bulat replied.

 **Boomstick: Wonder Woman is a trained fighter, so naturally she would strike her opponent's weakest spots, like the neck, stomach, joints and, well, the face.**

Wiz: In the end, her failure was a result of her thorough Amazonian training.

"True, since they also specialize in hand to hand combat during the analysis." Najenda stated.

 **Boomstick: And her stripper outfit! Her leg was just begging to be grabbed there. Though personally, uh, I might have grabbed elsewhere.**

Most the girls except Najenda blushed angrily at that. Akame, Mine and Sheele were covering their chest with there arms, Leone just giggled goofily as she wouldn't mind getting handled like that. Will Boomstick ever shut up on those comments!

Wiz: Wonder Woman powers may be godly, but Rogue's taken similar powers before, so there's no reason to say she couldn't here. Adding Wonder Woman's strength and speed to Rogue's own pwer gave her a huge advantage, drastically turning the tide.

"She came out strong at first, but when she touched Rouge's face it was over." Sheele commented.

"Right." Akame nodded.

 **Boomstick: A few flying high combos and our favorite X-Girl had Wonder Woman on the ropes.**

Wiz: And with her combined reflexes, speed, and seventh sense, she outmaneuvered Wonder Woman with one fatal kiss.

"That I don't want to have." Tatsumi said while shuddering.

 **Boomstick: Rogue sure "made out" in this fight!**

Lubbock giggled at the pun before being constantly beaten up for a couple minutes.

Wiz: The winner is Rogue.

The group seemed to enjoy that one. Lubbock likes this episode already, completely thinking if they're are other fights like this someday.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The music was 8-bit and what they see is a grassy field with strange floating blocks with question marks on them. A red angry mushroom shaped creature with legs and a fanged mouth appears. Shortly after, a green shelled four legged turtle also appears.

 **FIGHT!**

"Man, this is gonna suck badly." Leone muttered.

Tatsumi grabs the remote (Lubbock was too busy daydreaming) and pressed play for the next episode.


	5. Goomba vs Koopa

**Chapter 5: Goomba vs Koopa**

 **I will quickly do both this and Haggar vs Zangief, so I can watch Mewtwo vs Shadow after the Death Battle panel at SGC is over. Hope you guys understand and enjoy.**

 **Goomba and Koopa belongs to Mario and Nintendo**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro**

 **Audible and soundtracks belong to their respective owners**

* * *

Tatsumi pressed play and a new advertisement called Audible is mentioned. After that the introduction shows a red and blue man riding a green dinosaur running through a grassy area, while avoiding red and white plants with teeth.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: The Mushroom Kingdom is a world that houses many strange and interesting creatures.

The group were interested about the kingdom and wanted to learn about it, while Akame was daydreaming of eating the creatures in there while drooling.

Wiz: Like the Goomba, a walking brown mushroom with fangs.

 **Boomstick: And the Koopa, that stupid turtle who always gets himself killed.**

Wiz: Every video game has its share of basic endless common enemies, and you can't get anymore common than these two.

"So these two are the most common to appear in the Mushroom Kingdom." Sheele asked.

"Pretty much." Leone answered.

 **Boomstick: But which is the best of the worst? He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant was a brown mushroom with legs, an angry look and has fangs.

 **Goomba**

(Cues Melty Molten Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy)

Wiz: the Goomba's used to be steadfast allies of the Mushroom Kingdom. After years of oppression due to their low intelligence and short stature, they betrayed their own mushroom brethren and became the backbone of Bowser's vast army.

"That's kinda like us except the intelligence and the stature part." Leone said.

"Yeah, and this Bowser seems like a bad guy just by thinking about it." Najenda added interest.

* * *

 **BASIC COMBAT STRATEGIES**

 **Charges into Opponents**

 **Not Very Strong**

 **Can "Headbonk" as well**

 **Adapts Well to Various Environments**

 **Useless Fangs**

* * *

 **Boomstick: The Goomba's main combat strategy is just walk directly into its opponents.**

"That's it, they just walk straight ahead. That's useless." Mine said in disappointment.

 **Boomstick: While this isn't the smartest thing to do, it tajes some real "spores" if you know what I'm saying'. Plus, they also have these vampire fangs, but they don't ever seem to use them, and... thinking about it, why does a mushroom even have a mouth?**

"Yeah why?" Tatsumi questioned.

"I don't know, to breath air or something." Lubbock said.

* * *

 **GOOMBA'S SHOE**

 **Gives Jumping Ability**

 **Cannot be Pierced by Spikes or Spines**

 **Also Called "Kuribo's Shoe"**

 **Can be Stolen Easily**

* * *

Wiz: When available, the Goomba will, use the green Goomba's Shoe to get the jump on its foes, easily able to hop over twelve feet in the air.

Sheele couldn't help but giggle. Mine is somewhat the shortest of the group, and she imagine her pink haired friend hopping around cutely on a Goomba's Shoe.

* * *

 **PARAGOOMBA WINGS**

 **Enables Slow Flight**

 **Better Suited for Hovering**

 **Easily Clipped**

 **Can Drop Micro-Goombas as Living Bombs**

 **Baby Killers (Which shocks them)**

* * *

Wiz: Goomba's can also sprout wings becoming Paragoomba's, capable of barely sustained flight.

 **Boomstick: And when flyin', the mushroom thing can bomb victims below with Micro-Goombas. You know you're a badass when you throw babies as weapons.**

"No it does not!" Mine and Sheele yelled. No one could stoop as low to use babies as weapons. Leone growled in anger at that, Akame glared and Najenda clenched her mechanical arm tightly.

"That's just messed up." Bulat shaking in disappointment.

"I can't imagine if it happens right now." Tatsumi shuddered. Seeing people throwing newborns is a very disgusting sight.

"Dude..." Lubbock muttered.

Wiz: The traditional Goomba may seem a useless pawn, but these troopers have been known to accomplish the impossible.

What Night Raid sees is just plain ridiculous with no explanation.

 **Boomstick: Wait a minute, is that Goomba playing baseball? With no hands?**

* * *

 **TELEKINESIS POWERS?**

 **Can use Baseball Bats Without Hands or Arms**

 **Not Really, They're Just Weird Like That...**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Oh my God, it has telepathy powers!**

Wiz: Telekinesis? No, it doesn't.

 **Boomstick: Then, how's it holdin' it?!**

This episode is getting weirder by the second.

Wiz: Goomba's are unwavering brave, never backing down from a fight and always ferociously charging into battle without hesitation. Though sometimes their stubborn courage can backfire.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, you'd think it could stop walking when impeding death is directly in front of it.**

They have to believe that despite rebelling against their mushroom kind, the Goomba's are the most dumbest creatures Night Raid has ever seen.

Wiz: After dissecting a ...voluntary Goomba myself, I discovered it's brain to be less than half the size of an acorn, proving what we've always known...

 **Boomstick: Goomba's are fuckin' morons.**

"They sure are." Mine agreed.

After that they had some slight negativity on the Goomba of being a dumb creature, but at least it kinda useful in its own right. On to the next one.

 **Koopa**

(Cues New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Castle Theme)

The group sees a large mean looking turtle (they assume its Bowser) with a pink dressed princess hostage. They see the Koopa acted as a chair and looked annoyed, then the terrified princess.

Wiz: Bowser's second most common foot soldier is the Koopa Troopa, the Turtle Warrior.

 **Boomstick: Like Ninja Turtles!?**

Wiz: No, not Ninja Turtles.

 **Boomstick: Awh...**

"I definitely want a Ninja Turtle." Lubbock says happily. Everyone nodded, a Ninja Turtle does sound cool.

Wiz: While the Goombas are the backbone, the Koopas are prevalent enough to have Bowser's army named the "Koopa Troop".

"Seems reasonable." Akame commented as she ate a piece of steak.

* * *

 **PARATROOPA WINGS**

 **Enables Slow Flight**

 **Decent Aerial Control**

 **Easily Clipped**

 **Not Exactly The Best Flyers**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Koopas have their own set of Paratroopa wings that can fly for several minutes with no problem.**

"Least they're decent at it." Najenda said.

* * *

 **OTHER SKILLS**

 **Various Sports**

 **Running Banks**

 **Creating Seaside Resorts**

 **Go-Kart Racing**

 **Running Safaris**

 **Forming Lame Gangs**

* * *

Wiz: Koopa's are also fairly skilled in Tennis, Baseball, Basketball and Go-Kart driving.

 **Boomstick: Are you sure it's not a Ninja Turtle?**

The group were impressed that this guy has a variety of talents. Akame was drooling as she imagine them as chefs, Bulat imagines them being combat instructors, Sheele imagine some as librarians, Leone even has them as bartenders. The rest were imagining other things the Koopas can do.

* * *

 **KOOPA SHELL**

 **Extremely Durable**

 **Withstands Over 200 lbs**

 **Demolishes Anything that is Destructible**

 **Bounces off Walls**

 **Comes in a Variety of Collectible Colors (Night Raid wants them in their respective colors)**

* * *

Wiz: Thier best offense is also their finest defense, the Koopa Shee;, made o a tough, steel-like substance capable of withstanding over 200 pounds of pressure.

"That's really durable, we might use those shells as shields against bullets." Najenda stated and everyone nodded in agreement. Bulat and Leone can try and break it if they wanted to.

 **Boomstick: As an offensive weapon, the Koopa Shell can destroy almost anything! It's a living torpedo of pain!**

Seeing the chubby man using the shell as a weapon, Leone chuckled when she imagine using it on some Imperial soldiers.

"I'd throw a shit load of those all day." Leone grinned.

Wiz: There seems to be a misconception that it takes Mario two hits to kill a Koopa, actually it only takes one. There just happens to be this durable shell in the way. However, this leads to the Koopa's greatest weakness. When Mario jumps on a Koopa's back, rather than retaliating, it retreats into it's shell. Why?

"Cause they're scared?" Lubbock questioned.

 **Boomstick: 'Cause they are a bunch of pussies.**

"Close enough." Mine added.

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick, the Koopa's are cowards, afraid to face a dangerous foe. Some run from danger but most hide in their thick shells.

 **Boomstick: Then again, if I were carrying an impenetrable fortress on my back and... some large Italian man was trying to murder me, I'd probably hide in it too.**

Wiz: But you think as soon as Mario picks up the shell, it would be a perfect time to counterattack, right? And even when they're flying after a good kick, they refuse to stick their feet out and stop themselves.

A Koopa is seen bouncing back and forth without stopping in its own shell. Night Raid aren't sure whether to laugh or feel sorry for the turtle.

"Poor thing is completely scared and can't do anything." Sheele said in concerned.

 **Boomstick: Well... eh... ah, yeah, your're right, they're bitches.**

The Koopa seemed slightly better than the Goomba for its defense and skillful talents, but its coward nature might delay its victory or lose early.

Wiz: All right the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. But first I need to find some combat research books at Audible.

As the advertisement starts, the quickly discussed on the battle (Sheele wasn't involved as she was listening to the benefits of Audible). Both combatants have one advantage over the other, but they couldn't decided who to root for.

Well only one way to find out.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

(Cues Super Marioland Theme - Remix)

They see a large grassy field and a Koopa came out of a green pipe and calmly walks through the field. The music is mixed with violin and guitar and is soothing to the group of assassins (Sheele and Mine hummed along the tune together). Everything was bright and happy, even the clouds were smiling. And soon the Koopa meets a lone Goomba.

They didn't expect on what happens next.

 **FIGHT!**

(Cues King Bowser - Super Mario Galaxy)

Both combatants started sprouted their wings and ran into each other a fpur times, and circled around. The Koopa got into its shell and dashed forward but misses.

"Okay, what I thought of them before, I take it back. This is getting good!" Leone said in excitement.

As the Goomba smiles, the Koopa ricochets off a wall and hit the Goomba, who falls under a Thwomp, which he managed to avoid. He also avoid three more until the Koopa hits him, but was suddenly squashed by the fifth Thwomp. The Goomba lands near a cannon followed by the Koopa and continued fighting while dodging Bullet Bills and cannonballs.

"Man, this is intense!" Lubbock said as the fight goes on.

""Just how many cannons does that area have?!" Mine asked.

Koops does the same dash move from before but misses again and ricochets all over the area. When he stops, six Bullet Bills fly up, but the Goomba drops the Micro-Goombas to avoid them (much to everyone's horror). They continued to fly up high, when an Angry Sun knocks the Goomba down, losing his wings and the Koopa avoids the sun, Goomba falls down safely to a Goomba's Shoe. The Koopa descends to the ground and Goomba tries to stomp on his opponent, but Koopa hides under the line of blocks and flies to the right, but Goomba stomps him into a pipe and tries to follow him but was snagged by a Pirhanna Plant.

"Remind me not to check pipes." Tatsumi paled seeing the plant popping out.

"Agreed." Akame added.

The Koopa came out of the pipe and sees a group of red Goombas, when suddenly the brown one came out and hits Koopa, causing it to hide under its shell.

"Looks like its over." Najenda said.

The red Goombas danced victoriously and the brown one advances towards the shell and sees a pool of lava next to the Koopa. The red Goombas continue to dance and the brown one kicks the shell towards the lava, however that's a fatal mistake, as the pool was thin and the shell bounced back and killed all the Goombas and falls into a large pool of lava. And the skull of the Koopa pops up and floats.

 **Double K.O.!**

* * *

After the battle, the group clapped and cheered of the fight. They thought it was gonna suck bad, but they gotten a good fight instead. Now for the results.

(Cues Desolate Path - Super Mario 64)

 **Boomstick: Oh man, I thought this was gonna suck! That was awesome! Who knew those little fuckers could fight like that!**

Wiz: The Goomba's arsenal proved effective enough, but its own stupidity became its downfall.

 **Boomstick: Then the Koopa wussed out and kept to the safety of his, not stopping in time to avoid the Giant Pool of Lava Death.**

Wiz: Even the Koopa's shell can't protect it from fire.

"Damn." Mine said in disappointment.

 **Boomstick: You might say this battle heated up in the end.**

Everyone chuckled at that pun.

Wiz: This battle is a draw.

That was a good fight for them. Let's hope the next one is more interesting.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The group sees two large shirtless men with large muscles fighting and using wrestling moves duking out on each other.

"Alright, after this we're done for the day. Lubbock play it." Bulat said.

"Got it." with that, the fifth episode starts.


	6. Haggar vs Zangief

**Chapter 6: Haggar vs Zangief**

 **Both Haggar and Zangief belongs to Capcom**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro**

 **Netflix and soundtracks belong to their respective owners**

* * *

Lubbock plays the last episode for today. Death Battle begins after Boomstick mentioned Netflix again.

The introduction starts off showing the word Capcom, then to five different kinds of people. To a blue robot man, a blonde haired man wearing a red sleeveless gi, another blonde man wearing some sort of police uniform, a sexy green haired girl in a bat costume and a brown haired woman in a blue Chinese outfit (Lubbock was blushing and drooling on the two women before being pulverized by Leone and Mine). Before finally showing the two giant men from the teaser.

Wiz: Capcom has produced hundreds of deadly warriors, but few can best these hulking leviathans.

 **Boomstick: Haggar, the mayor elect of Whoopass...**

Wiz: And Zangief, Russia's Red Cyclone.

"Those are badass nicknames." Leone said, getting interested.

Bulat blushed a little at how cool and erotic it sounds to these muscular men.

 **Boomstick: These two wrestlers have never met in person but their rivalry is legendary and it's about time they duke it out!**

Sheele was confused, "What does he mean they're rivals but never met?"

"Its more likely a demanding match." Akame informed, "I think the fans of this show demanding these two to fight each other because of either of being the same or just being rivals.

Wiz: I'm Wizard and He's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a large hulking man with a mustache wearing nothing but green pants with a single belt strap suspender over his left shoulder. Depictions shows him wearing fingerless gloves.

 **Hagger**

(Cues Muscle Bomber/ Saturday Night Slam Masters - Mike Hagger *Original CPS1 Arcade Version*)

 **Boomstick: Standing 6 foot - 7 and weighing 266 pounds, 30 of which is probably in his manly mustache, it's Mike Haggar**

Wiz: For many years, Haggar was a champion wrestler of Slam Masters until being elected mayor of Metro City, a metropolis overrun with street gangs.

Now the group was interested of learning about a fighter who's also a political figure.

 **Boomstick: Too bad there aren't more badasses in office. Most mayors would just put up laws against crime or increase the police force, but Mike takes matters into his own hands.**

"Yes! Asskicking in its finest!" Leone shouted.

Najenda and Bulat were quite impressed on Haggar dealing the city's problem himself and imagine him taking care of the Empire as a good leader.

* * *

 **AMERICAN WRESTLING**

 **Grabs**

 **Holds**

 **Twists**

 **Quick Strikes**

 **Submissions**

 **Tie-Ups**

* * *

Wiz: Haggar is a former pro American wrestler, specalizing in grabs, holds and quick strikes.

"I'm so gonna try that." Leone said in excitement.

"Agreed." added Bulat, wanting to try this out.

* * *

 **SCOTTISH BACKHOLD**

 **Focused on Balanced**

 **Grappling**

 **Pressure**

 **Sustained Grip**

 **No Groundwork Involved**

* * *

Wiz: He's of Scottish ancestry and proud of it, even having a Scottish flag in his gym. It's likely he's also trained in Scottish Backhold Wrestling, which involves bearhugging an opponent and keeping your balance while overpowering theirs.

They may not know the countries to where these fighters are born from. But they're combat styles are definitely worth seeing.

"Holy crap." Tatsumi replied as he sees Haggar successfully grappling a large fighter and headbutting him.

Now Leone and Bulat were more interesting of learning both the fighter's moves after the episode and tomorrow, since they do occasionally spar with each other.

* * *

 **NOTABLE MOVES**

 **Suplex**

 **Piledriver**

 **Back Flip Drop**

 **Body Splash**

 **Spinning Clothesline Lariat**

 **Spinning Piledriver**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Haggar's got a devastating moveset ranging from Suplexes, Body Splashes and his own invention, Spinning Clothesline Lariat, which Zangief stole for his own use. To even the score, Haggar copied Gief's Spinning Piledriver.**

"Damn, that's a lot of moves." Lubbock whistled.

"I don't want to be on the receiving end on those moves." Mine said, referring to the Spinning Piledriver and the Suplex moves.

Leone and Bulat were drinking in all the information of these moves to train tomorrow, so they can be extra prepared to whatever Imperial Arms users that followed the corrupted Captial tries to hunt them down.

* * *

 **STEEL PIPE**

 **Favored Melee Weapon**

 **A Decent Projectile**

 **Master Skill**

* * *

 **Boomstick: When Haggar's isn't overpowering people with his pure manliness, his weapon of choice is a blunt pipe. Hey, he's a mayor that kicks ass and recycles.**

"Why a pipe?" Tatsumi asked.

"Anything can be used as a weapon. I can personally beat someone to death with a pipe if I wanted to." Najenda admitted, and everyone agrees.

Wiz: Even after his victorious election, Haggar continued his vigorous training.

 **Boomstick: By piledriving Sharks!**

"Wait what?!" Lubbock shouted, with the others seemed shock and surprised.

* * *

 **BULL SHARKS**

 **7 to 11 Feet Long**

 **Up to 500 Ibs.**

 **Very Dangerous**

 **Swims Near Shores Often**

 **Wrestling Demonstrates Scottish Backhold**

* * *

Wiz: It appears Haggar wrestles Bull Sharks, one of the deadliest sharks on Earth. These can grow up to 11 feet long and weigh up to 500 pounds. Wrestling these prove Haggar's proficiency in the Scottish Backhold, as he keeps his balance against the thrashing sharks until he can piledrive them into the beach.

"That's insane!" Mine says in shock.

"Now that's totally badass, I want to try it too!" Leone declared as she's starting to like this episode.

"But we aren't near any shores here." Sheele said.

"Well, might as well trying to find one during our missions." Bulat suggested. He was quite impressed at Haggar's bravery to take on a shark that big and starts idolizing him.

 **Boomstick: Next "Jaws" movie needs more Haggar!**

Wiz: Unfortunately, during his time as mayor, Haggar was undoubtedly forced to prioritized politics over training. It's likely he didn't have much time to learn new techniques or train against many other wrestlers. As a result, he uses moves and skills from an older era.

"That certainly is a weakness for him." Najenda stated. She understands the way Haggar's feeling of being stuck trying to uphold the laws and duties behind an office and doesn't have time to train, she understands except Esdeath crippled her, and unable to do the fighting.

"Maybe if street gangs starts attacking again, he'll get into shape right?" Leone asked.

"Seems okay." Akame answered.

 **Boomstick: They seem to work pretty damn well!**

Wiz: He certainly hasn't lost his touch.

 _Announcer: Mike Haggar, the candidate who puts people first._

Haggar growls and instantly killed a Bald Eagle with a single punch

"Why did he kill an eagle?" Sheele ask in shock as she and secretly Mine were animal lovers.

After that they talk their thoughts on Haggar. The group respected Haggar as both a fighter and a political figure they want to have, Leone and Bulat were impressed on the wrestling moves and the piledriving shark feat, Najenda respects him for fighting for what you believe in and takes good care of Metro City's people. The rest seemed to like him too.

But Haggar's days of being a politician as make him lose time to make any new fighting moves and had to use the moves he currently has. Which might seem like the only con Haggar has, but they'll worry about that later and on to the next combatant.

The next contestant was another giant man except he has a large fuzzy beard and a mohawk, has a hairy chest hair and shin hair (Mine gagged at both), two red and yellow wristbands, a pair of red werstling shorts and red wrestling shoes. But the unique features are the many slash scars on his entire body.

 **Zangief**

(Cues Zangief Theme *Atomic Fusion Remix* - Street Fighter II)

"Wonder where he got those scars from?" Sheele questioned.

"We'll find out but now let's see what this guy's all about." Leone said in glee.

Wiz: Zangief stands at 7 feet tall at 350 pounds, weighing in as one of the strongest on the Street Fighting circuit.

 **Boomstick: And as a testament to his manliness, check out that wicked shin hair!**

Mine gagged some more at the sight of hair on other areas. Lubbock and Leone laughed hard at her reaction and everyone chuckled at the display. Akame didn't care as she is almost done finishing her food.

* * *

 **RUSSIAN WRESTLING**

 **Grabs and Holds**

 **Tie-Ups**

 **Throws from Tie-Ups**

 **Push and Pull Opponent to Throw Off Balanced**

 **Counter-Attacks when Foe Loses Balance**

* * *

Wiz: Zangief is a champion wrestler in Russia using push and pull techniques to throw his opponents off balance.

"Sounds similar to Haggar except some differences." Mine said, after brushing off her gagging.

* * *

 **SAMBO**

 **Mix of Wrestling and Martial Arts**

 **Uses Tactics from Vikings, Tartans, and Golden Horde**

 **Grappling, Groundwork and Submissions**

 **No Leglocks or Chokeholds**

* * *

Wiz: He also specializes in Sambo, a combination of wrestling and martial arts. He's not skilled in leglocks and chokeholds but his grappling, submissions and groundwork are second to none.

Leone and Bulat once again paid close attention to study these moves and train in them later. This episode is really exciting for them.

* * *

 **NOTABLE MOVES**

 **Double Lariat**

 **Flying Power Bomb**

 **Atomic Suplex**

 **Body Splash**

 **Banishing Flat**

 **Spinning "Screw" Piledriver**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Zangief's best moves include his Double Lariat, Atomic Suplex, flying Power Bomb and a wicked backhand called the Banishing Flat, a move Zangief learned specifically to counter projectiles! Zangief... Hates... Projectiles!**

"That'll definitely come in hand." Lubbock said, as the group couldn't help but chuckle at the scene of Zangief being pushed around by Ryu's Hyadouken spamming.

Wiz: His signature move is the Spinning Piledriver, which he learned after getting caught in a cyclone while piledriving a bear.

"WHAT?!" the group except Najenda (who just had a surprised look on her face) shouted in disbelief. Leone and Bulat shouted in a more excited tone. Wiz has got to be pulling their legs.

 **Boomstick: That's the most awesome thing I've ever heard!**

Wiz: Actually, wrestling bears has been Zangief's favorite training exercise since he was a kid.

"Isn't that completely dangerous?!" Mine shouted, knowing someone would be crazy to do that even Leone.

"Guess we know where he got those scars from." Akame spoke.

"Man that is totally badass. I'll wrestle some Danger Beasts the next time we hunt." Leone shouted.

"Let's just hope she doesn't overdo it." Najenda muttered, and the others thinking the same thing.

* * *

 **USSURI BROWN BEARS**

 **Up to 1500 Ibs.**

 **Twice as Large as Grizzly Bears**

 **Rarely in Packs**

 **Occasionally he Wrestles Polar Bears**

* * *

Wiz: Supposedly, he wrestles Grizzly Bears, but these are not native to Russia. It's far more likely he wrestles Ussuri Brown Bears, which can weigh up to 1500 pounds, well over twice the size of a full grown Grizzly.

"Holy crap, that's a huge bear!" Tatsumi said in shock.

"If I ever find one without Pumpkin, I'd get the hell out right away." Mine exclaims while paling.

Leone whistles in impress and Bulat was smirking that he found another training partner. Akame was thinking if bears are edible.

 **Boomstick: Holy shit! He piledrived one of those into a tornado!?**

Wiz: Batling such a massive beast corresponds with his Russian wrestling training perfectly, forcing the bears to lose their balance and knocking them out cold!

This was another badass on Night Raid's list.

Wiz: Zangief is a loyal Russian through and through, always fighting for his country rather than personal gain. He is often employes by the Russian President as the country's official fighting representative. That said, Zangief is petty dimwitted, more of a follower than a leader. He fights with instinct rather than reason.

"He seemed suited to join our cause boss." Sheele commented.

"Maybe." Najenda answered.

 **Boomstick: All the more reason to get out of his way!**

 _Zangief: (Attacks the Duck Hunt Dog and piledrives it) Mmmmhhh! Me Zangief broke you!_

Sheele and Mine looked about to tear up. What kind of reason does these men have at killing animals.

Overall Zangief is a strong and youthful fighter and he always trained and fight for his country. That is something Night Raid respects if they were working with a non-corrupted Empire.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set.

 **Boomstick: The Unstoppable Force against the Immoveable Mayor.**

Wiz: Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: Wait up, first I gotta pay for my laser guided Kitten Cannon.**

"His what!?" Sheele and Mine screamed in disbelief. This guy shooting kittens out of cannon?! How inhumane! The others back away knowing these animal lovers are really getting enraged.

Wiz: Laser what?

 **Boomstick: Thanks to Netflix. Suck it up you babies this kitten cannon is important to me! *sound of a cannon shooting and then a meowing of a cat***

While the advertisement is rolling, Night Raids starts debating on who would win. Both combatants are equally match in skills and moves but the difference is that Haggar is the mayor and Zangief is a wrestling champion. Haggar might try to outsmart Zangief, but Zangief is also young and might overpower Haggar.

In the end Najenda, Lubbock, Sheele, Akame and Mine voted for Haggar, and Tatsumi, Bulat and Leone voted for Zangief.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

(Cues Intro Theme - Saturday Night Slam Masters)

* * *

The group sees Haggar and Zangief stand in a deserted rundown street, the mayor was wearing a suit and Zangief wore a cape covering his body. Haggar stretches his muscles and rips his shirt off while Zangief removes his, points up and laughs, before pulling out a bottle of beer out of his wrestling shorts, drinks it then crushes it.

This is it. Which wrestler would reign supreme.

 **FIGHT!**

(Cues Lobby Screen - Street Fighter IV)

Haggar and Zangief both grab on to each other and look each other straight in the eyes before Zangief throws Haggar behind him. The Russian tries a flying kick, Haggar blocks it. Zangief tries some punches but the mayor blocks all of them and goes for the Spinning Lariat, in which Haggar ducks underneath it.

"This is only the beginning." Akame says.

After dodging the lariat, Haggar suplexes Zangief followed with his own lariat attack and kicks him. The Russian wrestler instantly pounced on Haggar and suplex him twice before doing the spinning piledriver on the mayor and throws him across the street.

"Wicked combos!" Leone says in glee.

Bulat nodded and knows that Zangief has the upperhand in this.

As Haggar skids to the ground he spots a steel pipe, Zangief advances towards his opponent, but was met with a few blows of the pipe before deflecting the next one with a Banishing Flat and knocking Haggar into a building, which Zangief goes inside. as they fight towards the top, the groups sees various things thrown out the window from a couch, a globe, the pink dressed princess from the last episode, a orange ball with red stars on it, a large purple cat with a belt and gloves and a creepy brown bear.

"Oh man, this is just chaos!" Lubbock exclaims, leaning from his seat to the tension.

(Cues Historic Distillery Stern - Street Fighter IV)

Haggar and Zangief hit each other's fist a few times, Haggar tries to attack the Russian, but he block it and throws Haggar to the other side and attacks, but Haggar blocks his attacks as well and Zangief charges straight at him, crashing both of them into the window and falling down.

"Whoever falls down first loses." Sheele said as she sees both fighters falling down to the ground.

"I can't turn away from this epic fight." Tatsumi added as his eyes are glued to the screen.

Zangief tries to piledrive Haggar into the pavement, but Haggar turned upward to piledrive the Russian before Zangief tries to piledrive Haggar again, Haggar also does the same thing and the two started to spinning around so fast as they try to piledrive the other.

"This is making me dizzy just watching these two piledrive each other." Mine commented as her eyes are darting back and forth to the fighters switching places.

"Don't worry its almost over." Najenda assured her pink haired subordinate.

The piledrive fiasco went on for a while until both fighters hit the ground, creating a dust cloud after that.

The group were tense and leaned closer as the dust cleared, what they see next made them slightly cringed.

Both fighters lie down on the ground, Hagger has blood around his head, indicating he's dead, while Zangief slowly standed up and points both of his arms and laughs victoriously.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

Tatsumi and Leone cheered and Bulat clapped for the Russian to win, the others that voted for Haggar clapped in respect for the mayor to give it his all.

(Cues Ultra Street Fighter IV - The Next Door: Indestructible *Instrumental*)

 **Boomstick: Aahh.. a great man has fallen today...**

"Is Boomstick sounding sad?" Sheele asked.

"Yeah I think he is." Mine answered. She may have not liked Boomstick since the beginning but at least he has some common sense.

Wiz: Haggar and Ziangief's similar moveset appeared evenly matched, anticipating each other's moves and countering with their signature attack.

 **Boomstick: He's led a long productive life, kicking ass, ruling Metro City, and keeping the beaches safe from rogue sharks...**

"Man, he sure respects Haggar a lot." Lubbock said in sympathy.

"We all do for his good deeds to his city." Akame added as she too respects Haggar for being a good political leader.

Wiz: Not only Zangief is almost 100 pounds larger than Haggar, He's also 13 years younger and has been training all his life.

Bulat nodded, sacrificing training can lead you to slacking off in your skills as a fighter. But he did respects Haggar for always caring for the people of Metro City than continuing training.

 **Boomstick: I'm gonna miss that wonderful mustache!**

"Me too!" Leone said, as she faked crying and leaned on Mine for comfort.

"Get off me!" Mine yelled as she pushed the blonde fighter away.

Wiz: Zangief's youth and lack of political agenda were enough to give him an edge.

 **Boomstick: Poor Haggar. He may piledrive sharks, but Zangief's bears were three times larger and probably twice as dangerous. Sure, Haggar can grabble a half ton shark without falling over, but if Zangief xan push around 1500 pound bears as a hobby, Haggar didn't stand a chance.**

Wiz: He definitely put a good fight, though.

Night Raid nodded in agreement at this.

 **Boomstick: That, he did. He just found his window of opportunity.**

Wiz: The winner is Zangief.

The group liked that fight and respected Haggar for trying and Zangief as well for his victory.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The next combatants Night Raid sees weren't two, but...four.

They were anthropomorphic turtles as Ninjas?! Lubbock and Tatsumi were excited at this one.

The turtles looked the same, but they were wearing different colored masks and wielding different weapons.

The first one was wearing blue and wields a pair of katana swords.

The second is wearing purple and has a bo staff.

The third appears the shortest and wore orange, and wields two nunchucks.

The last one appears taller and wore red, and its wielding twin sai.

 **BATTLE ROYAL**

The group stretched and turned off the DVD player and TV and left the room. Today was interesting and they'll watch some more next time, but for now its time to call it a day.


	7. TMNT Battle Royal

**Chapter 7: TMNT Battle Royal**

 **I hope everyone had a good Independence Day! Thank you for supporting this story and me and I'll be sure to update more episodes quickly and carefully to not lose its potential. So enjoy Night Raid reacting to the Ninja Turtles.**

 **The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to Nickelodeon**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro**

 **Gamefly and soundtracks belong to their respective owners**

 **Warning: This episode has a lot of blood and gore and some slight tearjerkers. Be advised.**

* * *

Its been two days since Night Raid has watched Death Battle, and since then the members got gotten stronger from learning some new tricks to combat the Prime Minister.

The first day is when Tatsum and Akame were assigned to kill a serial killer named Zanku, who was a former Imperial executioner gone insane and wielding the Imperial Arms Spectator. Tatsumi had some trouble with him but Akame arrives and slowly worked together and took him down. Tatsumi tries on the Imperial Arms before it rejects him, so they send Spectator to the Revolutionary Army HQ to be used.

The second day was some training and Leone came back from scouting and reported some lone Imperial patrol snooping, but she shred them to pieces with Samus's Screwattack that she'd learn for some time. And during training some members watch as Bulat and Leone grappling and suplexing each other as they were currently learning Haggar and Zangief's moves and are doing well at it. Even Leone managed to piledrive a few lesser Danger Beast before killing them.

Right now, The group (Najenda came back from a short meeting a while ago) are now in the room preparing to see episode six of Death Battle after their daily food hunting.

"Man I can't for this episode. We get to see actual Ninja Turtles!" Lubbock said in excitement.

"We all do, Tatsumi press play please." Bulat asked.

"Alright." With that both DVD Player and TV turned on and continued where they left off.

Death Battle starts showing after Gamefly was mentioned again. And the intro shows the same turtles from the teaser.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Leonardo, Dontatello, Michelangelo, Raphael. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were grown from the ooze and raised by a warrior rat in the sewers of New York to be the world's most fearsome fighting team.

The group were now interested, four turtles treat themselves as a team, so they are fearsome as a group then individually.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, nice ring to it actually." Sheele complimented.

Everone agreed, it was a nice name for the group.

 **Boomstick: Lots of superheroes have some weird origin stories but this one is plain ridiculous!**

"Yeah it is weird." Lubbock commented. Turtles mutated from ooze is pretty weird.

Wiz: Their greatest advantage in battle is their family bond and teamwork. But, on their own which Turtle is deadliest.

Some of the group were at awe that they treat each other as family, but they feared that they'll kill each other since they always been together forever. Akame felt a little bile coming, even though she wanted to kill Kurome, but she truly cared about her even if she doesn't show it.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a turtle wearing blue and wields two katana blades. He looks very skilled and intimidated, making him a capable fighter and leader.

 **Leonardo**

(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *1987* - Main Theme *MARCH REMIX*)

Wiz: Leonardo, the leader of the team is smart, strategic with a strong sense of honor.

The group were leaning to listen in, Akame was interested to try and diverse her current fighting skills.

 **Boomstick: Too bad he traded his sense of humor for that sense of honor. This guy always mean serious business.**

"Well a leader always has time to be serious on some occasion." Najenda stated.

* * *

 **NINJAKEN SWORDS**

 **2 Ft. Long Blade**

 **Designed for Swift, Deadly, Offensive Strikes**

 **Also called Ninjato**

 **Commonly Referred to as Katana**

 **Invented by Hollywood**

* * *

 **Boomstick: His weapon of choice is the Ninjaken Swords. Shorter, sturdier and straighter than an ordinary Katana, and designed for swift deadly strikes! Out of all the Turtle's weapons, the Ninjaken is the one specifically designed to murder people! And what's better than one Ninjaken? Two, Dammit!**

"That's a very good blade to have." Tatsumi said as he got a broadsword to fight.

Akame was mentally noting to have a Ninjaken to fight alongside Murasame.

Wiz: In many timelines, Leonardo's the one who ultimately defeats the Shredder, though with plenty of help.

The name Shredder sends some serious chills to Night Raid. But they're glad that Leo took him down.

* * *

 **SKILL SET**

 **Expert Strategist**

 **Sword Master**

 **Strong Both Physically and Mentally**

 **Serious Devotion to Training and Family**

 **Bushido Code**

* * *

Wiz: As leader, he is usually the one with a plan. He spends most of his time training his body and mind under his Master Splinter's instruction and follows Bushido, a strict samurai code of honor and duty.

"He definitely is a very skilled warrior, and Bushido sounds interesting to learn under." Bulat noted.

"I'd like to follow that code." Akame added.

"Yeah, me too." Sheele seconded.

"Me three!" Tatsumi finished.

Wiz: At one point, he even fought and killed a sort of physical embodiment of the Devil.

That shocked them, killing something as powerful that a Kaiser-Class Danger Beast is really something to be respected at.

 **Boomstick: Giving Keanu Reeves a much needed break!**

They don't know who that person is, but they ignored it and kept watching.

Wiz: However, Leonardo finds it difficult to accept failure. Should things go horribly wrong, his concentration can quickly slip away from him, leaving him sloppy and imprecise.

"We learn from out mistakes sometimes, but with Leo having trouble to accept defeat that might be a problem during the fight." Lubbock said.

 **Boomstick: Leo doesn't like to lose.**

 _Leonardo: Quit clowning you guys! This is serious!_

The group liked Leonardo for being the leader and being very skilled. Akame wanted a blacksmith from the Revolutionary Army to make her a Ninjaken to fight like Leo.

However Leo's habit of not accepting defeat might be a slight problem for the upcoming battle. They decided to move on to the second turtle.

The second turtle wore purple and wields a wooden bo staff.

 **Donatello**

(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 *1991* - Cowabunga)

Wiz: Donatello is the brains of the bunch.

 **Boomstick: He does machines!**

Wiz: Right, Boomstick. Somehow, he learned to operate and manipulate both Human and Alien technology without any formal training education or budget whatsoever.

"Wow, that's impressive." Sheele praised.

"Yeah imagine him working for us, we'd totally have an advantage!" Leone proclaims.

"True, he could be a valuable asset to our cause." Najenda added while she lit up her cigarette.

Wiz: He also speaks 100% fluent Techno-babble.

 _Donatello: The resulting intermit multi-polar flux should create the Electromagnetic Pulse!_

"Wait I don't understand that." Tatsumi asked.

"Me neither." Mine added.

 **Boomstick: What the hell did I just hear? All that gibberish means he's probably trained less than the others, devoting more of his time to Science!**

* * *

 **BO**

 **6 Ft. Long Staff**

 **Durable**

 **Oak**

 **Longest Reach of all the Team's Weaponry**

 **Rocksteady's Worst Nightmare**

* * *

Wiz: Fortunately, his useful Bo Staff makes up for his lack of constant training. Durable Oak and six feet long, the Bo gives Donatello far more attack range than his other brothers.

"Pretty useful for training." Bulat said.

"I might go for Bo Staff training." Mine declared.

"Which you might suck a lot if you tried." Leone snickered.

"Quiet you!" she shouted at the Lionelle user.

 **Boomstick: The range is pretty nice, but it takes a lot of time and patience to kill anybody with a stick!**

"Whether its either blunt kill or choking them." Akame stated.

* * *

 **SKILL SET**

 **Level-Headed**

 **Bojitsu Master**

 **Master Technician and Programmer**

 **Rumored IQ of 637 (Night Raid were shock at this)**

 **Fluent in Techno-Babble**

* * *

Wiz: He's no expert strategist, that's Leonardo's turf, but Donatello is the most level-headed of the Turtles. Even with his time spent tinkering, he's still a very capable warrior, easily keeping up with his brothers and even killing the Shredder in an alternate dimension.

"Not bad for a nerd." Leone grinned.

Sheele wished she was level headed like Don so that she won't be clumsy at chores very often.

 **Boomstick: An ass-kicking nerd? I don't believe it.**

 _Donatello: Eh, I'm making this up as I go._

Donatello is pretty okay and with his skills in machines might make an excellent asset to Night Raid. On to the next one.

The third turtle is shorter than the others and wore orange, he wields a pair of nunchucks and has a goofy and cheery personality.

 **Michelangelo**

(TMNT: Turtles in Time - Big Apple, 3 AM)

Wiz: Michelangelo is the youngest of the turtles. He's lazy, undisciplined and easily distracted. He spends his free time playing video games, watching TV, reading comic books and eating pizza.

"So he's somewhat of a liability, slacker and moron." Mine analyzed and ate a scoop of her sundae.

 **Boomstick: That turtle is fucked up!**

Wiz and Night Raid: What?

 **Boomstick: Come on, you can't tell me that turtle is not on drugs.**

"He looks fine to me." Tatsumi said, not knowing why Boomstick is acting like this.

"Yeah." Lubbock agreed.

Wiz: I don't know, I always thought he was dropped as a kid.

"But all of them were mutated at the same time." Najenda corrected and blew out some smoke.

 **Boomstick: Okay, look! He has all the signs! Strange eating habits, inability to pay attention, incoherent phrases...**

Wiz: Moving on, his weapon of choice...

* * *

 **BONG**

 **Also Known as Mikey's Super Dope Machine**

 **Made by Donatello**

 **Not Very Effective Weapon**

* * *

Boomstick: The Bong!

"Wait he does drugs?" Sheele questioned.

"I don't think he's the type to do that." Bulat frowned.

* * *

 **NUNCHUCKS**

 **Also called Nunchakus**

 **Overcomplicated**

 **Looks Cool? Maybe?**

 **A Farming Tool**

 **Good for Strangling**

 **Obiviously, Mikey Strangles Enemies Off-Screen**

* * *

Wiz: No, the Nunchaku, isn't really a weapon at all. It's a farming tool for threshing grain. These "Weapons" are unnecessarily overcomplicated clubs with the effectiveness of a tattered flyswatter. Yet SOMEHOW, Michelangelo has been able to blunder his way through fights to victories he really doesn't deserve!

"Woah man, even the weapons okay but I don't talk crap about someone like that." Lubbock said while glaring at Wiz.

"I like talking people down but I don't go that far enough." Mine agreed.

 **Boomstick: He even beat Raph once.**

Wiz: Sure, I get it, swing chuks around gives him momentum to hit with them, blah, blah, blah, but in the end, a baseball bat will give you the same effect and mre with much less effort. Seriously, who came up with these things? They're preposterous!

"I really don't like Wiz in this episode." Tatsumi growled.

 **Boomstick: You're prepostemous! I don't know.**

Wiz: And, for some reason, in all his infinite wisdom, the great master Splinter gave the most complicated weapon to the retard of the group. WHY?

The group then glared at the smart one of the two. Mike may be a liability, but he wasn't that bad, Wiz is really getting to their nerves this episode.

 **Boomstick: Mikey's not gonna win this fight is he?**

Wiz: He better not.

 _Michelangelo: Ho ho, someone's cranky!"_

The group chuckled at that quote referring to Wiz's negativity to Mike. Overall he seems like a pretty cool guy to hang out, now to the last one.

The last turtle is a little taller then the others and a little buffer. He wields a pair of sai and has an angry look on his face.

 **Raphael**

(Cues I Beam Fight - TMNT)

 **Boomstick: Raph is cool but crude! Hell, forget crude, this guy's borderline psycho!**

"Judging from his action he really is." Leone said.

Wiz: Sure to throw the first punch, Raphael is certainly the most vicious of the team. He's constantly butting heads with the others and challenging Leonardo's leadership.

"That's definitely the type who rebels and follows their own rules." Najenda frowned.

"Clouded with anger has always been most common to some people." Bulat added.

* * *

 **SAI**

 **A Dagger-Like Trucheon**

 **Used Against Swords**

 **Primarilly Defensive**

 **Traps and Controls an Opponent's Weapons**

 **For Stabbing, not Slicing**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He uses twin Sai, which is a combination of a pitchfork, dagger and Wolverine's claws!**

Wiz: Like the nunchuck, they also humbly began as a farming tool but were re-evaluated to counter the oppressive samurai.

"Very interesting." Bulat said.

 **Boomstick: They're best used as a close ranged defensive weapon. The triple prongs are designed to block, trap and control an opponent's weapon, while using the pummel to beat the enemy into submission. Raph's Sai can even snap swords!**

"That's quite a versatile weapon." Sheele inspected.

"Murasame is made from a Danger Beast, so its impossible for a pair of sai to try and break it. But it is impressive." Akame informed the Extase user.

* * *

 **SKILL SET**

 **Vicious and Brutal**

 **Sai Master**

 **Arguably the Toughest of the Team**

 **Hot-Headed with Common Fits of Rage**

 **Enjoys Fighting (Leone can relate)**

* * *

Wiz: Raphael is not exactly the smartest fighter, usually rushing into a brawl without a plan and just overpowering a foe.

"Of course it only works for brutes." Mine scoffed.

Wiz: Because of this, Raphael spends much of his time honing his combat skills. It is very likely he is physically the strongest turtle.

"Now that's someone I'd like to fight!" Leone shouted.

"Sure you do." Lubbock muttered, which earned him a hit in the head.

 **Boomstick: Also, this guy's in some serious need of anger management.**

Wiz: He is naturally hot-headed and sometime's loses control of his rage. He is much more vicious than the other turtles and, at one point in the comics, even became the Shredder himself.

The group were shocked, even if your anger causes you to go bad. But going too far to become the enemy you've defeated just makes history repeat itself. That's something Night Raid don't want to happen.

 _Raphael: Damn!_

Despite his anger issues, Raph is a awesome guy to train with, even Bulat could give him a run for his money.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: Wait up Wiz! I gotta rent the latest Ninja Turtle game first.**

Wiz: We have it, we did all this research...

 **Boomstick: Gamefly!**

As the advertisement rolls, the group started debating on which turtle would win. Leonardo is the leader of the team, so he might have an advantage and knowledge of all of his team's weakness, Donatello is a technician and used long range to keep his enemies away, Michelangelo is somewhat a liability and barely has any combat training and Raphael is a savage and likes to overpower his brothers and skilled enough to match Leonardo.

In the end the votes has been decided. Najenda, Akame, Mine and Tatsumi voted for Leo, Bulat and Leone voted for Raph. Sheele voted for Don and Lubbock voted for Mike.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

(Cues 1987 TMNT Sewer BGM)

The group sees the city of New York at night time, they then zoomed inside the sewer and sees the four turtles drawing their weapons out.

Time to see which turtle is deadliest, but they didn't expect on what happens in a few parts.

 **FIGHT!**

Leonardo charges into Mike first and they traded blows, while Don goes for Raph knowing he has the advantage of ranged weaponry. Leo backs away as Mike counterattacks and hits him a few times, until Leo fought back and leapt to the otherside, Mike went for a quick strike, but Leonardo slashed his arm off.

The others winced at seeing something graphic.

"I know we kill people, but this is totally insane!" Lubbock yelled.

Leo decided to end Mikey's suffering and decapitated him.

The group looked on in sorrow as Mike died in a short time. Sheele was about to shed a few tears and Akame just looked on with a shocked expression.

(Cues Mouser Arsenal - TMNT 2K3 Game)

Meanwhile with Don and Raph, they continued fighting and matched blow for blow, until Don eventually overpowered Raph and hit him repeatedly before tossing him past Leo and he charged in and attack, Don managed to block and dodge the strikes and climbed on top of a pile of boxes and constantly strike Leo multiple times as his swords were stuck.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Bulat said.

(Cues Stars Align - TMNT)

Raph got up in a fit of rage and charges and knocks down the boxes, sending Don flying and Leo avoiding the attack. As Don lie down on the ground not moving, Raph ran to him and proceeded to violently stab him viciously.

Night Raid were absolutely shocked at seeing Raph violently stabbing his brother. HIS BROTHER! The adults were looking at the scene with frozen stares, Mine and Tatsumi were on the verge of puking, Sheele was shedding tears, Lubbock went out of the room to vomit out of the window and Akame was watching on with a sadden expression and looked at her hands of thinking of doing the same thing if Kurome is a lost cause.

As Raph finished stabbing Don (which Najenda counted 24) he stared down Leo for a few seconds before clashing, Leo tries to fight back but Raph gave him a few hits and knocking down to the water. Both continued to fight to a stalemate before Raph catches Leo's swords with his sais.

The music was so tensing that the group were leaning to see what happen.

The sais eventually snapped the swords and the two quickly stabbed each other. Leo wasn't seriously injured as the sai stabbed him in the chest, Raph however was unlucky as he was stabbed in the throat.

 _Raphael (In a bloodcurdling tone): DAMN!_

The group watch in sorrow as Raph's body sinked into the water turning it red, and Leo sits down in the water with an expression that doesn't look like victory, but with horrible regret.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

The group were shellshocked that they didn't cheer, they seen a lot of things gruesome, but to see four turtles who treat each other like family and violently killing each other really shook them to their core.

"I...I don't know what to say." Leone spoke up.

"I thought it was gonna be like the other episodes, but I didn't think they'd make this graphic." Mine shaking her head as she tries to get over what happen.

"Indeed, but let's get this out of our heads for a moment." Najenda suggested.

Tatsumi paused the episode and the group slowly calmed down, soon they started accepting the fact that Leo is now a single brother. But Tatsumi suggested since this show only has fictional characters fight, meaning they don't die at all, just fighting for entertainment. They slowly started to think about it and he's right, with some time recovering they resume the episode to listen to the results.

(Cues TMNT 1987 - Main Theme *Rock/Metal Cover*)

 **Boomstick: Woah ho ho! Somebody call an ambulance! Or a vet, I don't know.**

"Now's not the time to joke Boomstick!" Mine growled.

Wiz: There is a reason why Leonardo is the leader of the team. Not for strength or speed, but for strategy. Leonardo understands the strengths and weaknesses of the other turtles. His biggest threat was Raphael's sword snapping Sai, so he attacked the weakest of the group first.

"Smart, killing the weakest foe let's you focus on the stronger opponent." Bulat said.

Najenda nodded in agreement and took a whiff of her cigarette to ease the tension.

 **Boomstick: This means Leo let Donny beat the hell outta Raph, who couldn't compete with Don's range. By the time Raph got his revenge, Leo was in way better shape for the final duel.**

Seeing Don getting stabbed still got some dread up their spines just thinking about it.

Wiz: And can hear all the fanboys raging "But Raph won in the movie! He should win here! Nyah nyah!" No!

"Fanboys?" Sheele asked.

"Like I said fans of the show." Akame answered while slowly eating her meat to forget what happened.

Wiz: Four reasons. One: The result of the fight was specifically plot constructed, which is rarely accurate. Two: Leonard absolutely decimated Raph in the fist fight beforehand. Three: Leonardo didn;t want to fight at all. If he did, he would've killed Raphael right here.

 **Boomstick: Tilt the blade, slide left, bam, no more Raph!**

"He would but that just family cruelty." Leone agreed.

Wiz: And four; That whole movie doesn't make much sense to begin with. Why should this?

 **Boomstick: But, hey, Leo can still die from that stab, right?**

Wiz: Doubtful for several reasons. Turtles has proportionally have smaller vital organs and far more muscle mass than humans, meaning there's little chance Raphael actually hit anything important. Leo's actually been stabbed plenty of times in the series and walked away, and all four turtles have been trained in Chi Kung and can control their breathing and heart rate to survive extreme conditions.

"That's something to learn." Sheele said and everyone agreed to learn Chi Kung.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Leo got the point of this battle.**

No one replied to the pun for the first time.

Wiz: The winner is Leonardo.

This episode is gruesome and might have others like this one too.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle. Leo may taste victory now, but the fight is just beginning!**

The teaser shows Leonardo facing a large anthropomorphic green toad.

Wasting no time Tatsumi pressed next episode.


	8. Zitz vs Leonardo

**Chapter 8: Zitz vs Leonardo**

 **Zitz and Battletoads belongs to Microsoft**

 **Leonardo and TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro**

 **Go Daddy and soundtracks belong to their respective owners**

* * *

Tatsumi quickly started the next episode after the battle royal. Death Battle starts after Go Daddy was mentioned again.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

 **Boomstick: Last time on Death Battle, the Ninja Turtles battled to find the deadliest of the team, and good old Leo used cunning strategy and swordplay to come out on top.**

Everyone was slightly uncomfortable when they saw the last battle before moving on.

Wiz: But the fight isn't over yet. Leonardo must face his most powerful imitator, Zitz, the leader of the mighty Battletoads.

"Toads vs Turtles? This is gonna be interesting." Leone said.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is the Toad that has been mentioned. He's a human sized, anthropomorphic toad with bluish green skin and he appears to be wearing thick gloves, a belt and knee pads. Standing next t him are two other Battletoads that appear to be his teammates; one has lighter shade of green and is wearing a pair of dark shades while the other looks bigger and more muscular with brownish skin.

 **Zitz**

(Cues Battletoads & Double Dragon - Main Theme)

Wiz: Zitz was computer engineered as one of three amphibian warriors in a gladitorial video game reality show called Battletoads.

The were intrigued that these large amphibians are created from using some sort of advanced technology to make them.

Wiz: This accidentally opened a dimensional gateway to another galaxy. Every time the game began, the galaxy became the Battletoad arena for their superhero war against the Dark Queen and they...

 **Boomstick: Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?**

Wz: Three nerds made a video game, got sucked through it into another galaxy, and became toad superheroes.

 **Boomstick: Kay, got it!**

Now they group were a little more intrigued, three kids alone making a video game is a pretty good achievement.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Morgan Ziegler**

 **Height: 6'8"**

 **Weight: 196 Ibs.**

 **Leader and Strategist**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Was Originally Yellow, but is now Blue-Green**

* * *

Wiz: Zitz was originally yellow, to differentiate him from Rash, but he is now officially a blue-green hue. He leads the Battletoad team with a laid back yet strategic attitude.

"Strategy is fine, but laid back not so much." Najenda commented, since she is always serious as a leader.

 **Boomstick: He chooses to go with my personal favorite battle strategy, beat the shit out of everything that moves!**

"That's my kind of strategy!" Leone agreed.

* * *

 **SHAPE-SHIFTING**

 **Can Transform Body into Weaponry**

 **Giant Fists, Boots, Horns, Hammers, Weights, etc.**

 **Technologically Advanced**

 **Added Drills, Blades, Saws, Spikes, and Dozers**

* * *

(Cues Battletoads in Battlemaniacs - Ragnarok Canyon)

 **Boomstick: And as a Battletoad, Zitz can shape shift his body into various weaponry: giant fists, heavy weights, ram horns, you name it.**

The older members were impressed, unlike the Rakshasa Demons, who can manipulate and stretch their bodies, the Battletoads can actually morph their bodies into weapons, which is kinda cool.

Wiz: Unlike his teammates, Zitz has used his inventive genius to mechanically advance his weaponry far beyond those of his fellow toads. By combining technology and brawn, Zitz has added blades, saws and drills to his arsenal.

"Damn, that's one packin' toad." Lubbock whistled.

"Reminds me of a certain creepy scientist." Najenda muttered.

 **Boomstick: This guy could be the world's best handyman, if he always wasn't getting sucked into an alternate dimension every time some one turned on a video game.**

Everyone chuckled at that.

Wiz: Despite almost having no actual combat training, Zitz has proved strong enough to power through some of the toughest games ever made. And yes, the games excruciating difficulty is canon as it was specifically programmed by the Battletoads themselves.

"I find it ironic that they're playing a hard challenge that they made, what a bunch of idiots." Mine mocked.

"Yes, but I'm more worried that Zitz doesn't have any actual combat training, since he's just a kid being a virtually made superhero." Sheele added.

Bulat nodded, "Agreed, Leonardo might outsmart him and it will definitely leave him frustrated on what to do."

 **Boomstick: Yeah, try and wrap your brain around that one.**

 _Zitz: I'm a big bad mother of all toads!_

So far Zitz seems like an okay fighter. Lubbock and Tatsumi seems to like his advanced weaponry and Leone really likes his beat everything up strategy. The rest seems okay with him.

However, Zitz has no actual combat training whatsoever, leaving him wide open for surprise attacks and ambush and easily frustrated without any clear thought. Now time to see Leonardo's analysis.

 **Leonardo**

(Cues Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *1987* - Main Theme *Rock/Metal Cover*)

Wiz: We briefly covered his abilities last episode, but there's plenty more to Leonardo.

"Alright let's see what else Leo has in store for us." Tatsumi said in curiosity.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'2"**

 **Weight: 180 Ibs.**

 **Master of Ninjitsu, Nushido, and Swordsmanship**

 **Leader and Strategist**

 **Skilled in Using Environment**

 **Favorite Color: Blue. Duh.**

* * *

Wiz: He's trained in Ninjitsu and Bushido all his life, shaping his body and mind to master close combat, swordsmanship, honor and the art of invisibility.

"Impressive." Akame simply praised, as she starts to somewhat relate to Leo and starts idolizing him as a fellow sword user.

 **Boomstick: He's also the strategist of the turtle team, who are now all dead. Sooo... yeah.**

The group turned away from the bloody scenes before resume to the show.

Wiz: Leonardo is especially skilled in the use of environment to outsmart and outmaneuver an opponent.

"That'll definitely give him an advantage." Bulat noted.

"Cause he's not Zitz with his laid back attitude, that's for sure." Mine added.

Wiz: He is also the only Ninja Turtle in any timeline who has studied under two masters, Splinter the rat, and the Ancient One.

"Everyone has one master to train with, but more than one is just another level." Tatsumi commented.

"And I'm guessing there are other fighters that are taught a lot later on." Sheele guessed.

 **Boomstick: Hey Wiz, look! It's an Asian Yoda! What?**

"I'll admit he does look a little chubby." Bulat chuckled when he saw the Ancient One.

"Screw that! He needs some exercise!" Leone laughed.

* * *

 **NINJAKEN SWORDS**

 **Also Called Ninjato**

 **Shorter and Straighter than Katanas**

 **Designed for Quick, Deadly Strikes**

 **2ft. Long Blade**

 **A Hollywood Invention**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Leo wields two Ninjaken Swords, which are best for swift deadly strikes and are designed with the idea that a good offense, is the best defence. They're usually mistaken as katana in the shows and comics, even through they are obviously straight, rather than curved.**

"Pretty good if I had one, It'll work better with Murasame." Akame suggested as she ate some meat.

"I'll make sure to send this information to the Revolutionary Army and have them mass produced them, but I'll have one delivered here for you Akame." Najenda replied.

Wiz: The Ninjaken is, in fact, an invention of Hollywood, as there are no historical evidence of the weapon's existence.

"Damn, really wanted to know about the blade's history of this Hollywood place." Lubbock slumped down.

 **Boomstick: Like the moon landing!**

Wiz: Shut up!

"Wait these guys actually have people go to the moon!?" Mine shouted in shock.

"Indeed, since they have the technology to accomplish that." Bulat informed.

"I wonder what the moon is like?" Tatsumi asked.

"Probably empty, dark and lack of air, so its basically sucky." Leone answered.

Wiz: While he usually relies on his brothers's solid teamwork, he has proven to be a very effective warrior on his own too, defeating all sorts of enemies like ninja robots, giant monsters, war-torn aliens and even the Shredder.

"And that's another fighter we've admired." Sheele smiled and everyone agreed.

 _Leonardo: (swiping his sword at a foot ninja) Gotcha. (then kicks the foot ninja away)_

With some additional information that weren't covered in the last episode, Leo seems to have a more advantage and cunning skills to outsmart his opponents rather than overpowering them.

Wiz: All right the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, our shameless advertisement from our friends at Go Daddy.**

This look like a tough one to choose. Zitz can overpower Leonardo with brute force from his versatile shape shifting weaponry but has no actual combat training, on the other hand Leonardo can outsmart Zitz using the environment and is cunning and agile.

In the end, Tatsumi, Lubbock and Leone voted for Zitz, and the rest voted for Leonardo.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

The group sees Zitz jumping down and slowly walked forward, until Leonardo jumped out of the sewer hole to confront him.

This is it Toad vs Turtle, which leader will come out alive.

 **FIGHT!**

Zitz instantly started the battle by using his ram horns on Leo, which sends him bouncing off a fencing before being kicked by three giant boots before being giant punched to the other direction. Leo quickly dodges just as Zitz tries to end the match quickly with his drill and kicks him twice before the Battletoad blocked all of his kicks.

"Man, Zitz his going ham on Leo." Tatsumi said.

"Don't worry, Leonardo will make a comeback." Bulat assured.

Zitz soon retaliated with a few hits before morphing his arms into a dozer to block Leo's somersault attack before attacking endlessly and smashed the Ninja Turtle's head with tambourines that his hands morphed into (Leone laughed at that) before punching him in the gut, picks him up, and then throws him into the fence.

"Leo is already being overpowered." Sheele grew in worry.

"He ain't going down like that." Mine said, trying to comfort his friend.

(Cues I Beam Fight - TMNT)

But Leo backflips to his feet and blocked another giant fist and kicks Zitz repeated before slashing at the Battletoad, which draws blood, Zitz then morph into a weight which is impervious to Leo's attacks. Eventually, Leonardo retreats into the sewers as soon as Zitz returned to normal and followed him.

"Good, since Leonardo knows the sewers a lot, he should be able to outsmart Zitz easily." Najenda stated with a smirk.

(Cues Battletoads & Double Dragon - Next Level *Remix*)

In the sewers, Zitz searches for his opponent, when suddenly Leonardo jumps and stabs him again before hiding again as Zitz tries to uppercut him. Leo tries again but dodges Zitz's chainsaw and disappeared into another hole as Zitz gave chase and search for him again, Leonardo then surprise attack Zitz again and jumped back. Zitz was soon enraged and started pummeling the wall to get Leonardo out out hiding. This distraction was perfect as the group sees Leo floating in the water.

"Looks like this is the end of Zitz." Lubbock said in slight sadness.

Soon Leonardo sprung up and sliced through the Battletoad's mid section and jumps into the hole again, just as Zitz's upper body slowly slid off.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

The ones voted for Leonardo started clapping for his second win, and the ones voted for Zitz clapped in sympathy for him trying.

"That was cool though." Leone said to break down the loss.

"Yeah." Tatsumi and Lubbock replied.

(Cues Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *1987* - Season 8-10 Closing Credits Theme)

 **Boomstick: Damn.**

Wiz: Zitz was more than a match for Leonardo in a simple brawl, using his brutal arsenal to overpower him; But when it came to the environment, Zitz couldn't handle Leonardo's ninja skills and his lack of training left him frustrated and unsure what to do.

Najenda and Bulat nodded at this, brute force without proper training doesn't win against someone who's smart and skilled to take advantage.

 **Boomstick: While Zitz is a strategist, he always relies on his brute force and once Leo went in stealth mode and turned the tides, Zitz decided to bring the whole sewer down. Hey c'mon, Leo fights all kinds of mutants and monsters at least once a week.**

"Hey we fight corrupted politics, Danger Beasts, psychopaths and dangerous Imperial soldiers on a daily basis so don't forget about that!" Leone mentioned, even though they aren't listening.

Wiz: Of all the toads, Zitz certainly stood the best chance with his technologically advanced weaponry, but while the Battletoads are known for accomplishing the impossible odds, so are the Ninja Turtles. Leonardo made quick work of Zitz as soon as he had the chance.

The group knew they can beat the impossible if they tried, but now they need to work as a team just like the Battletoads and the Ninja Turtles to beat the impossible.

 **Boomstick: In the end, Zitz just need to pull himself together.**

Wiz: The winner s Leonardo.

 **Boomstick: Again.**

The fight was short but still good. They're glad that Leonardo won again, now they know that there are some episodes where certain characters return to fight a different opponent in this show.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The group soon sees a happy field, where a cute green dinosaur appears walking through the fields.

"Aw! It's so CUTE!" Sheele and Mine gushed at the green dinosaur.

Suddenly a savage red raptor appeared out of a green pipe and roared, making the green dinosaur cower in fear.

Tatsumi played the next episode, knowing that this is going to get ugly.


	9. Yoshi vs Riptor

**Chapter 9: Yoshi vs Riptor**

 **Yoshi belongs to Nintendo**

 **Riptor belongs to Microsoft**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro**

 **Squarespace and soundtracks belongs to their respective owners**

* * *

Tatsumi played the next episode and a new advertisement called Squarespace was mentioned by Wiz before Death Battle starts.

The intro shows various pictures of dinosaurs, some big, some small, others passive and dangerous ones before focusing on the two dinosaurs from the teaser.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

 **Boomstick: Who doesn't like dinosaurs? No one, cause they're awesome!**

"Damn right they do!" Leone shouted truthfully. Dinosaurs are too badass to be disliked.

Everyone nodded to her statement, knowing dinosaurs are cool as well.

Wiz: Like Yoshi, Mario's happy-go-lucky steed...

Sheele and Mine were already gushing at the green dinosaur as soon as they saw him.

 **Boomstick: ...and Riptor, the Dino Warrior with a Killer Instinct.**

"That's a badass name if I own a dinosaur one day." Lubbock commented.

"But they're extinct." Najenda reminded her loyal subordinate.

"I can dream it at least boss." he replied back.

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant was the cute green dinosaur with a white underbelly, a big nose, the red bulb on its back and wore brown boots. Plus he also comes in different colors which Sheele and Mine wanted one in their respective colors, while everyone else chuckle at their antics of seeing cute things.

 **Yoshi**

(Cues Yoshi's Island - Flower Garden Theme)

Wiz: Yoshi is a cheerful and friendly dinosaur who's race happens to be among Bowser's most hated enemies. Why?

"Cause they're happy?" Lubbock guessed.

 **Boomstick: Cause they're so goddamn happy all the time!**

"Bingo!" Leone said before giving the Cross-Tail user a hi-five.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Bowser's First Nemesis**

 **High, Strong Jumps**

 **Can Resist Knock-Back**

 **Naturally Skilled in Basic Combat and Speed**

 **Constantly Followed by Incredibly Happy Music**

* * *

Wiz: Yoshi is considered one of the fastest characters in the Mario universe and has a higher and stronger jump than Mario.

"How high can Mario jump?" Tatsumi asked.

"Seeing his chubby look, I'd say high." Leone somewhat guessed.

Wiz: Despite his cute and cheery demeanor, Yoshi's powerful enough to put this goliath down single-handedly. He's able to keep up with experienced fighters like Solid Snake, Link and even previous Death Battle champion, Samus Aran.

The group were impressed that a cute dinosaur is able to handle himself against more experienced and serious fighters including Samus.

"Do you think those two characters might be in this show?" Leone suggested, referring to Link and Snake.

"Probably, I'd like to see what Link is capable with that sword and shield." Bulat said with Akame agreeing.

"I'm interested in Solid Snake since he looks like the stealthy type." Najenda added.

 **Boomstick: And either he doesn't have any ears or he's really freakin' patient, 'cause he somehow put with that whiny-ass Baby Mario!**

The group were really annoyed as they hear Baby Mario's crying.

"He's right, that's really annoying." Lubbock agreeing to Boomstick.

"That's what babies always do Lubb." Leone replied.

 **Boomstick: If it were me, someone would've found him in a dumpster after the first level!**

Night Raid were shocked at Boomstick for saying that so bluntly.

"Okay I know babies are annoying, but I'd never do that to one!" Tatsumi shouted.

"Kill." Akame muttered with hints of anger.

Sheele and Mine were narrowing their eyes at Boomstick for treating babies like that.

 **Boomstick: Also while young Yoshis are dumb enough to run off cliffs, they learn quickly over time, eventually driving go-karts, playing sports and surviving the greatest death trap ever created: Mario Party!**

Seeing what Mario Party looked like, a few couldn't help but shiver at this scene.

"That's a party I don't want to be invited for." Lubbock quickly paled.

"Me too." Tatsumi nodded.

The rest were impressed of Yoshi having the same talents then Koopa.

* * *

 **YOSHI EGGS**

 **Maneuverable Projectiles**

 **Light-Weight**

 **Can Carry up to 6**

 **Different Eggs Create Different Effects**

 **Made from the Souls of Devoured Enemies (Which made a few creeped out)**

* * *

Wiz: Yoshi has a large arsenal of eggs to use as light weight projectiles and can even create a giant egg shell to use as an all-encompassing shield.

"Wait, Yoshi uses its babies as weapons?!" Leone exclaimed.

"Not quite, there's more information on the eggs then it lets on." Najenda informed.

 **Boomstick: What is it with creatures from the Mario Universe using their babies as weapons? Is it that effective? I'm gonna have to test this out. Maybe some sort of Baby Launcher.**

"Baby Launcher?!" The girls shouted in rage.

"First a Kitten Launcher, now a Baby Launcher, is Boomstick really stooping low on this!" Tatsumi exclaimed in anger with Lubbock joining in.

Baulat and Najenda only narrowed their eyes at the sick suggestion of using newborn babies as weapons.

Wiz: Boomstick! That's a terrible idea!

The group seemed to smile at at Wiz's disagreement, but that changed when what he spoke next.

Wiz: Anytime you'd want to reload, you'd have to wait 9 months.

"I've lost some respect to Wiz in this episode." Mine said blankly.

"Noted." Akame agreeing to her.

Wiz: Anyway, Yoshi's greatest asset is his stomach.

"Wonder what's so special about his stomach?" Sheele questioned.

"You'll find out by this." Najenda said, while pointing at the screen.

They soon see Yoshi used its long tongue on a masked enemy and gulped him down and ejects an egg instantly. Some paled and others were intrigued at this ability.

* * *

 **DIGESTIVE SYSTEM**

 **Long, Stretchy Tongue**

 **Can Eat Almost Anything (Akame can be related when it comes to meat)**

 **Can Get Special Abilities or Produce Eggs**

 **Can Trap Enemies in Eggs**

 **Has Trouble Swallowing Koopa Shells**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Yeah, Yoshi's got a bad eating problem and devours everything in sight with his long stretchy tongue. He can swallow almost anything, even fire.**

"Damn, that's one impressive stomach." Leone said.

Wiz: That's right Boomstick. Yoshi has the strangest digestive system I've ever come across. Certain meals can grant him special abilities. Otherwise after consuming a foe or item, Yoshi... uh.. ejects an egg spawned from the subject. The egg may have special properties from said object or contain the victim within.

"Man, that really sucks for anyone being inside of an egg." Lubbock said.

"That and completely versatile when it has any additional effects to them." Bulat added.

 **Boomstick: Wait, is that how he makes eggs?! Are there any female Yoshis?**

Wiz: I don't think they're male or female. Yoshi may be asexual.

"So that's another way of saying its genderless." Mine asked.

"Pretty much." Leone answered as she chug down some beer.

 **Boomstick: That poor miserable creature.**

 _Yoshi: Oh ho ho, Yoshi got right stuff!_

Despite its weird digestive system and egg throwing ability, Yoshi seems like an good dinosaur to have to get away from troubling situations. Sheele and Mine still wanted their own Yoshis despite all the facts given to them, they still love the creature no matter what. On to the next combatant.

The second contest was a large red raptor with a yellow underbelly, large tail and even wrist cuffs on its arms. Upon closer inspection they could see some human features on its body as it savagely attacks its opponent.

 **Riptor**

(Cues Riptor's Theme - Killer Instinct)

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 7'0"**

 **Weight: 700 Ibs.**

 **Genetically Engineered**

 **Designed to be Smart and Vicious, but Backfired**

 **Only 4 Years Old, so has Little Combat Training**

* * *

Wiz: Riptor was genetically created by Ultratech to be the perfect combination of human intelligence and animal brutality.

"Even advance technology from another world can create something like that. Impressive." Najenda commented.

"Yeah if it was untamed then it would kill its creators instantly." Lubbock added.

* * *

 **COMBAT**

 **Tooth, Claw, and Tail (Like any other Danger Beast)**

 **Fiery Acid Projectile**

 **Rushes Opponents with Combos**

* * *

 **Boomstick: His tools of death are his teeth, claws and impaling tail and he knows how to use them well, pulling off insane bloody combos. And when he's not fighting up close, he can spit fiery acid!**

"That's an animal I want to have!" Leone shouted.

"Its a good thing Honest doesn't have the resources to make this thing, otherwise we'd lose a lot of allies." Bulat noted, as this is a very dangerous creature to go up against then any Danger Beast that fights like Riptor.

"Yeah and I don't want my precious looks to burn off from that acid spit either." Lubbock said, as he shudders to imagine his perfect body cleaned off by the acid.

Wiz: Riptor's only 4 years old and yet, already, he's a nearly unstoppable killing machine.

"Damn, that's one savage toddler. A savage, brutal, dinosaur toddler." Tatsumi commented in fear.

"Agreed." Akame added in mild impressed.

 **Boomstick: That's one ass kicking toddler!**

Wiz: He has reached a point where his human emotion and reasoning conflict with his predatory instincts, often confusing him to the point of blind rage and aggression.

"That might be hard for Riptor to quickly make any tactics to fight his opponents." Bulat stated.

"Still, its very impressive for him to win some fights despite the con." Sheele added with a compliment.

* * *

 **VELOCIRAPTOR INSTINCTS**

 **Brutal and Cunning**

 **First Incapacitates Victims**

 **Hunted in Packs (Like most Danger Beasts)**

 **Stealthy**

 **Alone, they Rushed and Overpowered Opponents**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Riptor may look, sound and act like a Velocriraptor, but he's really something else entirely. He's twice as big and twice as slow and I don't think Velociraptors could shoot acid. They were awesome enough without it! With a limited amount of combat training, Riptor relies on his Raptor instincts in a fight. Raptors were pack hunters, preferring to plague their victims with stealth, speed and secrecy, though they were no pushovers by themselves. On their own, they usually just rush their opponent and overpower them with ultra combos, and if Jurassic Park has taught us anything, it's that Raptors are clever sons of bitches!**

Night Raid were extremely stunned at Boomstick's knowledge of dinosaurs.

"Wow...I don't know what to say." Tatsumi spoke up.

"I'd figured him of an idiot but I guess he does have a brain when it comes to certain topics." Mine said.

"Like dinosaurs for example." Sheele added.

"Yep." Najenda finished.

Wiz: Wow, Boomstick, I didn't know you knew so much about dinosaurs.

"Us too." Lubbock informed.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, I always wanted me a pet Raptor. was gonna call him Barney after I found out what irony was.**

Everyone chuckled at Boomstick's mention of being attacked by his supposed pet Raptor.

 _Killer Instinct Announcer: Supreme Victory! (Riptor proceeded to feast on the remains of_ _its prey)_

Riptor was definitely a savage opponent to fight against than any Danger Beast that Night Raid have fought. However they feared if the Capital have gotten this kind of information, they would try and create an army of Riptors. That send some chills to they're spine before moving on to the fight.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: First, I need to get some money to convert my Kitten Cannon into a Baby Launcher!**

"Oh great, he's still going for that idea." Lubbock groaned.

Wiz: You got to be kidding me.

 **Boomstick: From Squarespace! Who doesn't endorse paycards.**

Once the advertisement starts rolling the group have a one sided debate on who would win. Yoshi is quite a cute dinosaur that can keep up with some skilled fighters, but he doesn't have the savage brutality like Riptor. However Sheele and Mine were adamant that Yoshi would win as they hate to see something cute lose to a savage beast.

In the end, Sheele, Mine, Tatsumi and Lubbock (As they somewhat like Yoshi) voted for Yoshi, while the rest voted for Riptor.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

(Cues Overworld Theme - Super Mario World)

They see Yoshi dancing happily through the field (Sheele and Mine were cooing at Yoshi's actions). Suddenly Riptor came out of the green pipe and roars viciously at Yoshi, who just cowers in fear of the menacing beast.

Time to see which dino-combatant will come out on top.

 **FIGHT!**

(Cues Yoshi's Island Theme - Super Smash Brothers Melee)

Riptor instantly attacks Yoshi with its brutal combos, which draws a lot of blood from the green dinosaur before being launched back from a tail whip.

 _Announcer: AWESOME COMBO!_

"Damn, Yoshi is already getting destroyed." Lubbock said.

"Have faith Lubb, I'm sure he's gonna find a way around this." Bulat replied.

Riptor slowly advances towards his prey, Yoshi throws three eggs at it, but does very little damage. The happy dinosaur then forces a large egg out and throws it at the Ultratech creation, causing a baby Yoshi to hatch from the egg.

 _Baby Yoshi: Yoshi!_

"Awww!" Sheele and Mine squealed.

But Riptor savagely attacks the hatchling and bites it's head off (Much to Sheele and Mine's dismay). Yoshi then retreats and was stopped by a lone Koopa Troopa, who was minding his own business, he eats it and spits it at Riptor, who just deflected it with his tail. Riptor proceeded to attack until the egg shield was broken and attacked the unprotected Yoshi, until the green dinosaur counter attacked.

 _Announcer: C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!_

Yoshi Ground Pounds Riptor, who replied with spitting acid at him, but Yoshi ate the acid and traps it into an egg before throwing at Riptor, causing it to roar in pain from the acid covering her face.

Some of them winced at the feeling of acid on their face when they don't suspect it coming.

Riptor tries to attack again, but Yoshi ate him and tries to force her out as an egg a few times before ejecting an egg out into a cliff. Riptor manages to break free before falling down so fast it crashed straight through the hood of a pink car with flame patterns with only its legs sticking out and not moving, indicating that Riptor died from the fall down.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

The ones voted for Riptor were completely shocked on what had happened, while Sheele and Mine were hugging each other and cheering for Yoshi's victory. Lubbock and Tatsumi clapped for Yoshi for winning.

(Cues Alpina Blue - Yoshi's Story)

 **Boomstick: NOOO, my car!**

Mine smirked at Boomstick's dismay and was feeling satisfied.

Wiz: Yoshi couldn't with Riptor's tough and brutal viciousness, but his varied arsenal ultimately produced a winning move.

Bulat nodded knowing that Yoshi's eggs can be very helpful against any opponent.

 **Boomstick: Riptor's a friggin' beast in a fist fight but while Yoshi looks all cute and stuff, he's actually a deadly devouring machine, like my ex-wife!**

"He has a wife?" Sheele asked.

"More like former wife, since he did say ex." Najenda answered.

Wiz: That Raptor mind of Riptor's might be cunning and clever, but tooth and claw can accomplish so much. Yoshi's bizarre digestive system rebounded the acid spit, blinding Riptor and leaving him vulnerable.

Everyone nodded at this.

 **Boomstick: Riptor may be smart but Yoshi can drive cars and show me another dinosaur who can do that!**

Wiz: Even with the Velociraptor's strong sense of hearing and smell, Riptor's confused and vengeful mind wasn't able to process the change of tactics fast enough. Even so, he was already finished.

Najenda nodded at this, combining something with human and animal mixed DNA can be very dangerous and backfire because of their confused mind of mixed feelings.

 **Boomstick: Even if that conveniently placed cliff hadn't had been there, Riptor would have lost his whole face pretty quickly to the acid. He just didn't have the stomach for the Dino-mite Dino-Fight.**

Mine groaned at the pun, while others chuckled at what Boomstick meant.

Wiz: What?

 **Boomstick: I'm clever!**

Wiz: The winner is Yoshi.

That was a weird but interesting episode, Sheele and Mine were happy that Yoshi won and wanted to see another cute combatant win.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

Tatsumi was blushing and Lubbock was slightly drooling at the teaser showing a blue haired girl covered in white fur covering her entire body, with cat ears and tail facing off against another cat girl with her entire face concealed showing her razor sharp smile and red eyes.

 _Blue-haired Girl: Nya!_

Tatsumi pressed play for the next episode, while Lubbock was busy getting a beating.


	10. Felicia vs Taokaka

**Chapter 10: Felicia vs Taokaka**

 **Hello everyone, sorry for being very late of updating, I was very busy with a few things. And I'll also be limited for some time at writing because now I'm attending at a job at Wal-Mart near my sister's apartment which will cut my writing time a lot. But it'll take some time before I'm officially qualified, so be patient on the upcoming chapters that I'll be typing. Enjoy.**

 **Felicia belongs to Capcom**

 **Taokaka belongs to Arc System Works**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro**

 **HostGator and soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Tatsumi pressed play for the next episode and Lubbock was recovering from his latest beating. A new advertisement named HostGator was mentioned and the episode starts playing.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

 **Boomstick: Catfight!**

"Oh great, this is gonna be good." Mine said sarcastically, as she knows Boomstick is gonna be worse in this episode.

Wiz: It literally is Boomstick. Not only do we have two ferocious females in the ring today, but they're also, well, cats.

Leone was interested as she used Lionelle to be somewhat like a lion, so she paid close attention to see what her fellow felines can do.

 **Boomstick: Felicia, the popstar demon cat chick lady.**

Tatsumi turned away from the image while Lubbock drooled at the Darkstalker, but was punched to the ground by Najenda.

Wiz: And Taokaka, BlazBlue's speedy vigilante.

"A vigilante? Interesting." Bulat said.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is the large blue haired woman whose completely naked but has some white fur to cover her private areas and has cat ears and a tail, she also has paws covering her feet and hands, and also has sharp pink claws on both.

 **Felicia**

(Cues Felicia's Theme - Marvel vs Capcom 3)

Wiz: As a catwoman, Felicia faced discrimination all her life. She was raised by a nun and became a successful pop-star, a passion that would ultimately lead her on a quest to bring humans and cat-people together to make children happy.

The group smiled at her goal, even when she faced a lot of discrimination, she was saved by a nun and manage to push forward to become a pop-star and make humans and cat-people be together and making children happy.

"That's a good goal for her." Sheele commented with a smile, and everyone agreed.

 **Boomstick: What the hell? I thought we were talking about a deadly demon warrior and... is she naked?!**

"He better not ask that further." Najenda said as she blew some smoke from her cigarette.

"Let's just hope Wiz interrupts him in this." Tatsumi added.

Wiz: Yes.

 **Boomstick: But, she's a cat.**

Wiz: Yes...

"Here it comes." Lubbock said and closed his ears, bracing for the screeching moment to happen.

 **Boomstick: Hmmm... do you think it'd be wrong to-**

Wiz: Yes!

"Thank you Wiz! We don't want to hear Boomstick making another sexual innuendo." Mine said while throwing her arms in the air.

"Agreed." Akame added.

"I don't know maybe-" Leone started but Mine and Akame interrupted her.

"NO!" they both shouted at the blond assassin.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'6"**

 **Weight: 128 Ibs.**

 **Raised by a Nun**

 **Happy-Go-Lucky Attitude**

 **Superhuman Strength, Speed, & Endurance**

 **Cat-Sense**

* * *

Wiz: Felicia is a Darkstalker, a creature of the night, and naturally possesses supernatural strength, speed and agility. She can also use her unique cat senses to sniff out enemies from extreme distances.

"That's kinda like me!" Leone exclaimed in pride.

"I wonder if these Darkstalkers might appear in this show." Najenda asked in interest about the Darkstalkers.

"If they do appear, I wouldn't mind meeting them." giggled Lubbock before being pounded to the ground by the silver haired woman.

* * *

 **COMBAT**

 **Long, Pink Claws**

 **Strong Tail**

 **Speed-Based Combos**

 **High-Damage Grapples**

 **Can Charge Energy at Will**

 **Natural Athlete**

* * *

 **Boomstick: She can tear into her foes with sharp claws restin' in her big-ass paws, each several inches long and capable of tearing through all kinds of armor.**

Wiz: To top it off her tail is extremely strong, able to lift her entire body on its own.

"Damn, wish my tail can do that." Leone said as she sees Felicia kicking her opponent while her tail is completely balancing her.

"Her claws might tear through Incursio if given the chance." Bulat added

* * *

 **SPECIAL MOVES**

 **Rolling Smash**

 **Delta Kick/Cat Spike**

 **Hell Cat Grapple**

 **Rolling Buckler Links to Various Attacks**

* * *

(Cues Night Warriors Darkstalker's Revenge: The Animated Series - Intro Theme *Instrumental*)

Wiz: She's undeniably one of the faster Darkstalkers, and can get around the battlefield with her unpredictable Rolling Smash, Delta Kicks and Rolling Buckler.

"Those are some interesting moves." Tatsumi said and Leone was studying them for later use.

Suddenly the group were introduced to the most random thing Boomstick has ever done: Singing.

 **Boomstick (Singing): Felicia... she can really move... Felicia... she's got an attitu-ude-**

Lubbock and Leone were laughing at the singing, and everyone except Mine (Who just facepalmed) were chuckling at Boomstick's sudden singing.

* * *

 **SAND SPLASH**

 **Short Range**

 **Low to Middle Height**

 **Also Called Litterbox Kick**

* * *

Wiz: Yes Boomstick, we get it, she's like Sonic. Anyway, as a Darkstalker, Felicia has a natural affinity for magic, able to use it in the form of her only ranged attack: kicking sand.

"Really?" Mine deadpanned in disappointment.

"Wow..." Lubbock added.

 **Boomstick: At least she's litterbox trained.**

"Now that's offensive in the feline department." Tatsumi said.

"Yep." Akame agreed and ate her sixth giant meat.

Wiz: As she was raised by a nun, even becoming one herself, she has little to no combat training, preferring to focus on her singing career and running an orphanage. As such, she relies on her lethal feral instincts in a fight.

"Can't really blame her for that." Najenda commented. Taking care of orphans and being a pop-star to make people happy seems like a good cause for Felicia to have despite having no time to train her skills.

 **Boomstick: But these same instincts also lead her easily distracted by ferocious enemies like butterflies, rolling balls of yarn and paper that crinkles.**

Mine facepalmed again at this, and Lubbock was thinking of getting a butterfly or a ball of yarn to distract Leone after this.

Wiz: The other Darkstalkers consider Felicia to be one of the weakest of their kind, but with the help of her friends, she somehow manages to hold her own against demon lords, spell casters and all-powerful aliens.

"Pretty impressive." Bulat said with a smile.

 **Boomstick: That's one cat you don't want to cross.**

 _Felicia: I could sure use a catnap. (She then transforms into a normal-looking cat)_

Despite her lack of combat training, Felicia seems like a pretty cool character who likes to make people happy as a singer. Plus taking care of orphans seems like something the members of Night Raid could respect as well. On to the next combatant.

The second contestant looked like another cat girl, except she's tan-skinned and wore a large cat-like cloak. Her face is completely hidden except the glowing red eyes and razor sharp teeth that she has.

 **Taokaka**

(Cues Catus Carnival - BlazBlue Calamity Trigger)

 **Boomstick: That chick wearing a cat hoodie?**

Wiz: No, that's a special cloak to fit her Kaka body.

 **Boomstick and Night Raid: Her what body?**

Wiz: Taokaka is a vigilante of the Kaka tribe, a cat-like people descended from genetically engineered living weapons. Her genetics provide her with a natural fighting instinct.

"Wow, wonder why they made them in the first place?" Sheele asked in interest.

"Probably some scientists who thought it was a good idea to make them for the sake of science." Mine answered to her purple haired friend.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'5"**

 **Weight 93 Ibs.**

 **Made from Genetically Engineered Living Weapons**

 **Guardian and Vigilante**

 **Incredibly Stupid**

* * *

Wiz: She is the guardian of the Kaka, implying that she is the best fighter of the group.

 **Boomstick: While she may be a good fighter, she's one dumb cat.**

"Huh? I wonder why?" Tatsumi said and bit on his sandwich.

Wiz: Unfortunately, Tao has an incredibly severe case of ADHD. While she hunts bounties with the intent of impoving her fighting skill and bringing money to her family, she often winds up completely forgetting about her mission at the worst of times, often even befriending her would-be targets.

"Holy shit, that's a dumb cat." Lubbock said bluntly before being smacked in the head by Leone.

"True, but she's still very skilled if that condition doesn't get in the way." Bulat noted.

"I agree with Bulat on this one." Sheele replied and everyone else agrees.

* * *

 **COMBAT**

 **A Total of 12 Retractable Razor-Sharp Blades**

 **Speed-Based Combos**

 **Expert Air Control**

 **'Dancing Edge' Drive is Extremely Fast**

* * *

 **Boomstick: She has twelve retractable dual-edged blades on her hands and feet. While they're not very long, they can transforms from basic claws to hook-size and saw-blades.**

"Those are some serious claws right there." Leone said.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of those either." Tatsumi added.

 **Boomstick: Damn, I don't even want to think what those things would do to my couch.**

"Probably shredded to pieces." Mine joked.

* * *

 **SEITHR**

 **Uses Instinctively**

 **Uses for Special Attacks**

 **3 Powerful, Fast Distortion Drives**

 **Astral Heat**

 **Limited Amount Available**

* * *

Wiz: Tao's genes allow her instinctively access and utilize Seithr: a raw, powerful energy seeping through the air. Tao can use Seithr to empower and transform her claws, as well as to execute incredibly vicious attacks.

"Interesting." Najenda said, as she's intrigued by the effects of Seithr.

Wiz: However, there's only so much Seithr in a given space, and once she runs out, Tao will lose many of her deadliest attributes.

"So, she has to use Seithr at the right opportunity to gain an upper hand." Lubbock said.

"Depending on how much Seithr she can use in a fight." Akame added.

 **Boomstick: Also, apparently Tao likes to carry around a lot of random shit, which she uses as projectiles during a fight: bowling balls, apple cores, pillo- a pillow? Really?!**

"Hey anything can be a weapon to the right person if used correctly." Leone said.

"Yeah, but a pillow? That's just weird and stupid." Mine added, while shaking her head at the thought of using pillows as weapons.

Wiz: She's the fastest of the BlazBlue cast, darting around the arena with incredibly fast combos. However, she's also the weakest stamina-wise and doesn't have very many defensive options.

"She'll have to try and attack Felicia as fast as she could before her stamina runs out." Bulat analyzed.

 **Boomstick: But, if you want to kick her ass, you gotta catch her first!**

 _Taokaka: Aah! It's the boobie lady!_

Overall, Taokaka is a very deadly combatant in her own right. But her ADHD and low stamina might leave her vunerable during the battle, but they'll find out eventually in a second.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: After the thing people bitch about in the comments.**

Once the advertisement starts rolling, the group were having a hard time choosing who'd win. Both Felicia and Taokaka are very fast and agile but some have some pros and cons. Felicia is good, but she spends her time being a pop-star and nun without training her own skills, on the other hand Taokaka may be mentally ill and lack some stamina, but she can use Seithr to give herself an advantage should things be very sticky in her situation.

In the end they chose to find out who would win without voting for now.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Catfight!**

* * *

(Cues Darkstalkers 3 - Felicia's Ending Theme)

The group sees a pink butterfly flying down in a bridge looking environment and sees Felicia in her nun attire watering some flowers, she spots the butterfly and took off her robes and starts following it. She leapt at it for four times until she bumped into Taokaka, Felicia backs away as soon as Taokaka became enraged.

 _Taokaka: Alright!_

Time to find out which feline fighter will come out on top.

 **FIGHT!**

(Cues Calamity Trigger - BlazBlue Calamity Trigger)

Taokaka instantly made the first move and attacks Felicia with her vicious combo attack before launching her up in the air and slam her down to the ground with her hook claws. Taokaka tries again, but Felicia counters and used her Rolling Smash attack to jump over and attacks Taokaka with her own set of combo attacks, sending her midair and slashes her a few times before throwing the Kaka Guardian to the ground.

"So far so good." Bulat said.

"Yeah, and Taokaka might have the upper hand soon." Lubbock added.

Leone was quiet as she was studying the moves of the two cat girls to use for later.

Taokaka safely lands to the ground and quickly avoids a dive attack and tries to attack, only for Felicia to block it and used a Delta Kick and used her Rolling Smash multiple times before Taokaka grabs her and proceeded to stab her a dozen times, when Felicia reversed the attack with her Hell Cat Grapple and threw Taokaka over to the other side of the bridge.

 _Taokaka: Boing!_

"Man, this is so intense!" Tatsumi said in awe.

"Both are evenly skilled, but it's only a matter of time before one of them over powers the other." Najenda added before putting out her cigarette.

The two were in they're fighting stances and were calmly waiting for the other to make the next move when suddenly.

(Cues Darkstalkers 3 - Felicia's Ending Theme)

The same butterfly from the beginning came back and the two felines started playing around with it and even leaping towards it.

The group couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. Sheele thought it looked adorable, and Mine just looked on with a blank expression.

However the fun ended when Taokaka slashed the butterfly apart, killing it instantly.

 _Taokaka: Whoops!_

Felicia however was very upset.

 _Felicia: No, no, no!_

Felicia lunges at Taokaka , while letting out an angry cat-like roar, and unleashes a savage combo on her. The two started trading combo after combo for some time until Taokaka was slashing at thin air and was confused at where her opponent was, until Felicia sprung from behind and starts slashing her, which draws some blood before kicking her.

"Holy shit!" Lubbock screamed at the two fighters savagely beating each other up.

"Hey Akame, remind me not to fight them if they ever exist." Tatsumi said while having his skin paled.

"Noted." she replied.

Felicia used her Rolling Smash but Taokaka counters with her saw blades, which does big damage and spilled a lot of blood. Felicia used her Sand Splash but to no avail as Taokaka lunged at her and delivered a devastating combo attack from the ground and in the air before landing on the ground to perform her finisher.

 _Taokaka: Taokaka boom!_

The final attack literally slashed Felicia in half, separating her top and bottom parts from the mid-section.

Everyone was staring at the scene with wide eyes on the spectacle they'd seen.

Taokaka is seen dancing around happily at her victory.

 _Taokaka: Nya ha, nya ha, nya ha!_

She then sat on the ground with a bored looking expression.

 _Taokaka: Now I'm bored._

 **K.O.!**

* * *

It took some time before they started cheering and clapping at Taokaka's win, and some cheered Felicia for trying. Sheele couldn't help but feel a large sense of foreboding when she saw Felicia being cut in half. Oh well, on to the results.

(Cues Bright - BlazBlue)

 **Boomstick: Felicia just got put down.**

"She sure does." Bulat said.

Wiz: But this one was very close; based on their move sets, Tao appeared to have a slight speed advantage. Though, Felicia had the endurance of a Darkstalker, Tao's superior agility eventually gave her the win.

"Huh? So these Darkstalkers can take a lot of punishment like that. Interesting." Najenda commented.

"Yeah, slightly much durable than me." Leone added.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention she's got freakin' razorblades for claws! Felcia just took her final meow.**

Mine just groaned at the pun, while everyone except Akame chuckled slightly at that.

Wiz: The winner is Taokaka.

The fight was good and fast paced and they hope the next one is good as well.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The group hears epic chorus when they soon saw the next two combatants. The first being an ash skinned man with red tattoos with an angry look on his face. The other is an demonic looking man wearing a skintight black suit with white streaks and a cape.

"Alright last episode for the day, Tatsumi if you would." Najenda said.

"Yes boss." Tatsumi played the last episode for today.


	11. Kratos vs Spawn

**Chapter 11: Kratos vs Spawn**

 **Kratos and God of War belongs to Sony Entertainment**

 **Spawn belongs to Todd McFarlane and Image Comics**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro**

 **JackThreads and soundtracks belong to their respective owners**

* * *

Everyone was getting ready for the last episode for the day and Tatsumi pressed play for the next episode. Death Battle starts after another new advertisement named JackThreads was mentioned, and Bulat looked interested since it's a website for fashionable clothes for men.

The introduction shows the two same warriors from the teaser standing behind very epic backgrounds, and they couldn't help but feel awe by their presence.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Of all the warriors who have entered this arena, none can compete with these two titans of death.

Everyone was excited and interested about this particular match-up.

Wiz: Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta who single-handedly annihilated Olympus...

"That's a badass title for someone that badass." Leone said is glee, and everyone nodded.

 **Boomstick: ...and Spawn, who managed to dethrone both Satan and God.**

That gotten some shivers down their spines, someone who managed to beat two deities is definitely the type of person they don't want to cross with.

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Booomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is an angry man with ash-white skin with red tattoos on his right side, a goatee, and a couple of scars on his left eye and abs. He also wore some sort of garments and a golden armlet on his right arm while a second depiction show him having normal skin and wore a full set of armor.

 **Kratos**

(Cues God of War 3 - Brothers of Blood)

Wiz: Kratos is a demigod, raised among the Spartans as their greatest warrior, until one day, his people were threaten to be overrun. It was then he struck a deal with Ares, the God of War.

"Huh? Back in the third episode Wonder Woman fought Ares, so how is this possible?" Sheele asked.

"Its probably that both Wonder Woman and Kratos are from different universes apart from each other and fought their own Ares." Akame answered.

"I can agree with that." Mine agreeing with Akame's statement.

Wiz: Ares would give him the strength to protect his people; in return, Kratos woud serve as Ares's champion warrior.

"I feel something bad might happen after that deal is made." Najenda said in dread.

 **Boomstick: Kratos became super-powerful and really vicious, but was tricked by Ares into killing his own family.**

Everyone were shocked and couldn't help but feel sorry for Kratos, even though he was the one who struck a deal with the God of War in the first place, he does it to protect his people and now they're angry at Ares for tricking him.

 **Boomstick: But hey, he saved some money on child support and divorce!**

"Not funny Boomstick!" Tatsumi said, still angry about Ares tricking Kratos.

Wiz: As the white, hot ashes of his family clung permanently to his skin-

 **Boomstick: Just like Michael Jackson!**

"Shut up Boomstick!" yelled the younger members of Night Raid.

Wiz: -his quest for vengeance against the gods of Olympus began.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Over 6' Feet Tall**

 **A Spartan Warrior**

 **Holds the Rank of Captain**

 **Self-Centered Anti-Hero**

 **Superhuman Strength, Speed & Endurance**

* * *

Wiz: As a demigod possesses incredible strength, speed and endurance. He can survive a pummeling from a Titan and best the power of Hercules.

"Holy shit! He survived a beating from that?!" Lubbock yelled as he sees Kratos fighting Cronos.

"Which makes him a very powerful warrior." Najenda added with an impressed look.

"I'm more interested in this Hercules character he's fighting." Bulat replied with a blush as he gazed at Hercules's appearance.

The group soon sees Krato's primary weapon which is very unique by its design. It was a pair of large serrated hook swords with glowing orange energy in its blades and has handles with demon-like heads serving as guards and are bounded by chains.

* * *

 **BLADES OF EXILE**

 **Dual Short Swords**

 **Wielded with Chains Seared to Arms**

 **Hooked Designed**

 **Made from the Remains of the Blades of Athena**

 **Flame On! (Everyone chuckled at the pun)**

* * *

(Cues Krato's Theme - God of War)

 **Boomstick: Kratos wields the Blades of Exile, twin short swords bound to his arms by chains. The blades have a hook design that Kratos can use to cut right through his enemies, or snag them and whip 'em around. And like most badass weapons they can somehow emit fire.**

"That's an epic weapon to have." Tatsumi said happily.

"A very useful one indeed." Sheele agreed.

"Cool-looking." Akame simply said.

"I'll admit it is kinda badass." Mine mumbled.

Wiz: Kratos is well trained in sword combat and possesses what may be the most powerful sword the Greek gods have to offer - the Blade of Olympus.

The next weapon was a five foot long divine sword covered in a powerful blue aura, which makes them feel awe by its power.

* * *

 **BLADE OF OLYMPUS**

 **Can Kill Gods & Titans**

 **Contains God Powers**

 **Fires Blue Energy Waves**

 **About 5 Feet Long**

* * *

 **Boomstick: After Kratos killed Ares, Uhhh, spoiler!**

The group looked a bit satisfied that Kratos killed Ares.

 **Boomstick: He was made the God of War. But Zeus tricked him into putting all of his godly powers into his sword, making him mortal once again.**

Wiz: And making the Blade of Olympus a deadly harbinger of death to even the toughest Olympians.

"I feel sorry for any of the Greek gods getting hit by that." Lubbock said.

"Yeah and I don't want to get hit by it either." Tatsumi added.

The next item is the golden armlet which has ram designs in them.

* * *

 **GOLDEN FLEECE**

 **Gold Armlet**

 **Blocks Attacks**

 **Deflects Projectiles & Magical Attacks**

 **Strong Enough to Counter the Blade of Olympus**

* * *

Wiz: His most versatile defense is his Golden Fleece, armor capable of blocking powerful blows and deflecting magical attacks.

"That might be pretty useful to have when fighting a stronger opponent." Bulat commented in interest.

"Can it deflect Pumpkin's shots?" Sheele asked.

"I think so, since it is made of spirit energy after all." Mine answered truthfully.

 **Boomstick: But there's a whole lot more to this guy's arsenal.**

The group were now listening in to the other weapons Kratos has at his disposal. The third weapon is a bow that has a snake design in it.

* * *

 **BOW OF APOLLO**

 **Can Rapid-Fire Arrows**

 **Charged Fire Arrows**

 **Does Not Drain Kratos's Magic Limit**

 **Quick with a Long Range**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Like the Bow of Apollo, which can shoot a rapid stream of arrows or charge up deadly fire arrows.**

Tatsumi smiled sadly as one of his late friends Sayo was good with a bow. If he managed to save her and Ieyasu then they would join Night Raid with him and watch this show.

"Looks okay." Leone spoke up, snapping Tatsumi out of his thoughts.

The next weapon is similar to the Blades of Exile, but its mainly a pair of hooks with spikes covering them and has a hellish purple glow around them.

* * *

 **CLAWS OF HADES**

 **Used like The Blades of Exile**

 **Spiked Chains & Hooks**

 **Rips Souls from Victims**

 **Can be Resisted**

 **Can Summon Souls**

* * *

Wiz: Then there's the Claws of Hades, which mercilessly rip the souls out of their victims, though tough opponents like Kratos can resist them.

"Just like Yatsufusa, but instead of summoning corpses its the souls of the victims instead." Najenda commented with interest.

"And it takes some serious willpower to resist them." Bulat added as he sees Kratos resisting the claws with a bit of effort.

The next weapon is a pair of giant gauntlets with lion heads in the front of them, Leone looks excited about this kind of weapon.

* * *

 **NEMEAN CESTUS**

 **Giant Metal Gauntlets**

 **Lion-Like Appearance**

 **Originally Owned by Hercules**

 **Incredibly Strong**

 **Can Create Shockwaves which Stun Foes**

* * *

 **Boomstick: The Nemean Cestus are giant ultra-strong gauntlets which can stun foes with brutal shockwaves.**

"I want a pair of those!" Leone exclaimed, as she imagine herself easily crushing anything to a pulp with those gauntlets.

"Those are some strong gauntlets." Mine whistled in impressed.

* * *

 **BOOTS OF HERMES**

 **Greaves with Small Wings**

 **Improved Running Speed**

 **Can Run Up Walls**

* * *

Wiz: The Boots of Hermes give him superhuman speed.

"I want those boots." Akame said, as she wants to eliminate her targets quickly.

* * *

 **ICARUS WINGS**

 **Can Glide & Fly**

 **Huge 18' Feet Wingspan**

 **Slowly Falls Apart During Flight**

 **Ripped from Icarus's Back**

* * *

Wiz: And when battling the infamous Icarus, he ripped those huge wings off the old fool's back and took them for his own, giving him powers of flight.

"Damn! It's like he's wielding multiple Imperial Arms, which is impossible to do!" Lubbock yelled.

"True, but these weapons and items can be used by anyone without any consequences." Najenda replied.

"Wow." Sheele said in awe of all the powerful weapons Kratos has.

 **Boomstick: Holy crap, that's a lot of weapons! I like this guy!**

Wiz: Kratos is not invincible, but he is very difficult to kill.

"Someone who can take on Gods and Titans, is something I don't want to risk my life to fight against." Tatsumi said.

"Ditto." Lubbock agreed.

 **Boomstick: Hell, he can't even kill himself!**

The group looked stunned as they see Kratos impaling himself with the Blade of Olympus.

"But why?" Sheele asked, still stun of Kratos trying to kill himself.

"Probably out of grief after completing his vengeance against the gods." Akame answered with a tiny hint of sadness.

Wiz: In his rage, he tore apart the ranks of Mount Olympus and slaughtered every god upon and below it... except for Aphrodite.

 **Boomstick: For obvious reasons!**

Tatsumi and some of the girls blushed a bit on that, while Lubbock cried in jealousy which earned him a quick pummeling from Leone and Mine.

Wiz: In doing so, he ultimately brought about the end of the world. Without the power of the gods to keep the chaos in check, the apocalypse had arrived and its vanguard was Kratos.

The group looked sympathetic at this, Kratos was full of rage and grief that he killed every god and summoned the end of the world without fully intended to do so.

 _Ares: I was trying make you a great warrior._

 _Kratos: You succeeded. (Then impales Ares with the Blade of Olympus)_

Overall Kratos is very powerful warrior to the members of Night Raid, but they felt sad that he was tricked to kill his own family and had to kill all the gods even Ares to achieve his vengeance. Najenda and Bulat were impressed by his skills, Akame and Lubbock liked the useful items he has, Leone liked the Nemean Cestus for its design and power, and the rest liked how powerful he was. On to the next combatant.

The second contestant was a demonic-looking man wearing a skintight black suit with white streaks and glowing green eyes, while also wore a large red cloak and chained gauntlets. Another depiction of him is his human appearance which shows him being a dark-skinned man with a goatee and wore some sort of combat uniform and was fully equipped with a lot of high tech stuff.

 **Spawn**

(Spawn in the Demon's Hand - Opening Sequence *Arcade Version*)

Wiz: Al Simmons was trained to be a deadly, stealthy soldier and assassin, and proved numerous times he was the best of the best.

The group were impressed at seeing another skilled assassin like them in this show.

Wiz: But when his morality got the better of him, his boss terminated his contract... permanently.

The group winced at Simmons being burned alive.

"That's messed up." Bulat frowned at Simmons's boss for backstabbing him.

"Totally agreeing with you there." growled Leone as she wants to claw that man's face off.

 **Boomstick: That's when Simmons met Malebolgia, one of the Demon Lords of Hell, who struck a deal with him: He'd get to see his wife again if he became captain of Hell's armies. He agreed and was reborn as a Hellspawn.**

"I know what's going to happen next." Mine spoke up, knowing making deals with evil deities is always a bad decision.

 **Boomstick: But as with most demons, it tricked him, leaving Spawn with a fate worse than death. And of course, Spawn swore revenge!**

Now they feel sorry for Spawn as well than Kratos, living a life serving in Hell and rebelling against the one that tricked him of stealing his family away is really sad. Guess they now know that there are some combatants that have tragic backstories. Now time to see what Spawn is capable of.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'2"**

 **Weight: 450 Ibs.**

 **Skilled Assassin (Like the rest of Night Raid)**

 **Superhuman Strength, Speed & Durability**

 **Composed of Necroplasm**

 **Regeneration Healing**

* * *

(Cues Spawn The Eternal - Track 6)

Wiz: Being a Hellspawn, he has superhuman strength and speed. He is nearly invunerable and can use his own powers to heal and regenerate.

 **Boomstick: In addition, Spawn can feed off the evil auras of others for the same effect. It really saves him on Band-Aids!**

"In other words, he feeds off the evil sins of people to quickly heal himself." Akame stated.

"That's pretty awesome." Lubbock commented in interest.

Spawn's armor is the black suit that looks parasitic and can morph into anything and when taking off the mask it shows his old burning face, which makes the group slightly cringe at his facial appearance.

* * *

 **LEETHA OF THE 7TH HOUSE OF K**

 **Symbiotic Suit**

 **Limited by Imagination**

 **Can Create Chains, Spikes, Claws, Shrouds, etc.**

 **Has a Mind of its Own (Like some Imperial Arms)**

 **Feeds Off Necroplasm or Natural Evil Energies**

* * *

Wiz: He wears a living parasitic-symbiotic suit named Leetha of the 7th House of K.

"That's a awesome name." Leone smirked.

 **Boomstick: Leetha has riddiculous powers. Basically, anything she or Spawn wants to happen can happen. The suit can create and control chains, claws, spikes, and morph itself into pretty much anything Spawn wants, like a badass cape that can drag enemies and protect Spawn from al sorts of danger.**

"That's a lot of abilities." Sheele commented in awe.

"It beats Incursio with all of those powers." Bulat replied truthfully.

Wiz: The suit has a mind of its on, and can operate while Spawn focuses on other parts of the battle. It is strong enough to easily smash through brick, and fast enough to block bullets.

"Powerful and dangerous." Akame said and started eating her eighth piece of meat.

"There's always a downside to a suit that demonic." Najenda added.

Wiz: However, Leetha feeds off necroplasm energy when using the suit's powers, a hellish matter which Spawn is entirely composed of. If Leetha uses too much, Spawn will be sent back to Hell.

"So he's got to be careful to how he used." Mine said.

"Yeah, and I don't want to be sent to Hell if I have something similar to the suit." Tatsumi replied in worry.

Wiz: However, like Spawn, Leetha can also feed off the evil and sin of others.

"Damn, that makes Spawn really dangerous if he shows up here." Leone suggested.

"Agreed." Akame added.

"Me too." Mine agreed.

* * *

 **MAGIC**

 **Can Alter Matter**

 **Communicate with Animals**

 **Flight & Teleportation**

 **Necroplasm Projectile**

 **Healing the Sick & Even Resurrecting the Dead (Tatsumi sees this as a sign of hope)**

 **Elemental Control**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Spawn's also got tons of magic powers. He can teleport, transform, blow things up, turn invisible, alter matter, talk to animals, fly with his cape, read minds, and open portals to Heaven and Hell. Ho-oly crap!**

"Shit! That's a lot!" Lubbock yelled at the list of magical powers.

"Imagine all the possibilities to use all that, it would make clearing the corruption in the Empire so much easy." Mine commented.

"Man, being a Hellspawn is dangerous but cool at the same time." Leone added.

Wiz: And he can control the elements, often using fire and water to defeat swarms of enemies.

"Very powerful indeed." Bulat commented.

* * *

 **EXPERT MARKSMAN**

 **Weapon of Choice**

 **Least Effective Weapons (Mine frowned at that)**

 **Skilled with All Types**

* * *

Wiz: However, even with all these godlike abilities, Spawn usually resorts to his most primitive weapon. As he was trained in Special Forces for so long, Spawn is most comfortable using a gun. He is an expert in the use of nearly any firearm imaginable.

"Now that's what I call 'Armed and Dangerous'." Leone whistled as she sees Spawn completely armed to the teeth with guns and ammunition.

Mine looked at the image and figured to grab a few hand guns and machine guns with Pumpkin to be more secured.

* * *

 **SPECIFIC WEAKNESSES**

 **Magic Necroplasm**

 **Holy Weapons Forged in Heaven**

 **His Dwindling Amount of Necroplasm**

 **Can Only Die through Beheading**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Only two things can break through Spawn's defenses and hurt him: Necro-magic and holy weapons forged in Heaven. In addition, he can only die if he's beheaded.**

"Well there's the downside of being a Hellspawn." Sheele said.

"Which means Spawn will have to be extra careful if his opponent tries to decapitate him." Najenda stated.

Wiz: Spawn killed all sorts of powerful enemies - assassins, cyborgs, vampires, ghost, Angels, Demons, other Hellspawn, rampaging deities, even Satan and God. Yes, that old lady is _the_ God.

The group were stunned that an old lady is God, if one to look closely they could see the disguise fading.

 **Boomstick: Really? God looks like my nanna... am I a demigod?**

"Probably not." Mine answered.

Wiz: And after being granted unlimited power from the Mother of All Things, Spawn banished God and Satan from the Earth, which he wiped clean and rebuilt in his own image. He then willingly sacrificed his own God powers and eventually returned to his Hellspawn form.

"Guess he really wanted to keep the world safe in his own way." Lubbock said.

"Yeah but with that unlimited power thing, we could finished off the corruption instantly." Najenda added.

 **Boomstick: Ah, why the hell would he do that! He must've been really bored!**

"I agree with Boomstick on that, without this civil war or Danger Beasts, I would've been bored doing nothing but working at a massage parlor for the rest of my life." Leone explained.

"True on that." Tatsumi agreeing to her claim.

"Ditto." Akame added.

 _Spawn (Blowing a wall with his guns): Knock, knock!_

Despite his vengeful backstory, Spawn is a very powerful combatant Night Raid has ever encountered. Najenda and Akame liked him being an assassin, Bulat liked the parasitic suit despite the dangers of it, Mine respected him for being a marksman like herself, the others admitted liking all the cool stuff he can do.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, let's take a commercial break from JackThreads. Over to you Boomstick!**

As the advertisement starts, the group has a difficult choice on who would win. Kratos and Spawn are very powerful warriors, Kratos is incredibly durable and can survive a lot of things, while Spawn is nearly invunerable and heals by feeding off the sins of others, so its likely Kratos has a lot of sins for Spawn and Leetha to feed on. But Kratos can kill multiple gods with strength and brutality alone.

In the end Tatsumi, Lubbock, Leone and Sheele voted for Kratos, while the rest voted for Spawn.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

(Cues God of War 2 - Colossus of Rhodes)

The group sees an ancient underground palace and sees Kratos marching up the steps when suddenly Spawn teleported behind him and Kratos whips out the Blades of Exile.

Time to see which Anti-Hero reigns supreme.

 **FIGHT!**

(Cues God of War 3 - Poseidon's Wrath)

Kratos lashes out his blades at Spawn, but Leetha protects him by morphing into chains to block the attacks for a moment. Eventually, Spawn pulls out a large machine gun and fires at Kratos, who used his blades to block the oncoming bullets, he quickly disarmed Spawn and goes for another swipe attack, but Spawn teleport behind him and starts attacking. Kratos managed to block all of it before successfully stabbing Spawn and dragged him forward to be kicked back.

"So far so good." Tatsumi said.

"That's only a warm-up for these two." Bulat replied back.

Spawn landed down safely and avoided Kratos's attack and fled to the next room with Kratos in hot pursuit but couldn't find the Hellspawn anywhere.

(Cues Spawn in the Demon's Hand - Smelter *Admonisher Stage*)

Spawn lowered his invisibility and surprised the Ghost of Sparta with a barrage of punches, then used his teleportation and superhuman speed to deliver more blows to Kratos to get him flying. Kratos land safely to a flight of stairs in which Spawn teleported and fires a necroplasm projectile, which Kratos deflected it back at Spawn with his Golden Fleece and stabbed Spawn again and used the Nemean Cestus to punch the Hellspawn to a large gap on the other side of the area.

"Its really getting intense!" Lubbock exclaimed in excitement.

"Just keep watching idiot." Mine hushed.

Spawn flew over that gap with his cape, while laughing evilly as he sends more necroplasm projectiles at Kratos, and was still using the Golden Fleece to deflect them before using the Icarus Wings and tackles Spawn further before crashing on to a ledge and the Hellspawn still floating.

 _Spawn: You're pissing me off!"_

(Cues God of War - Minotaur Boss Battle)

Kratos grabs Spawn with his blades and the two fallen down into the pit and landed safely at the bottom and Kratos pulls out the Bow of Apollo and rapidly fires arrows at Spawn, but he blocks all of them with his cape. Kratos charges up a fire arrow but Spawn used his elemental manipulation to engulf the Ghost of Sparta into a sea of flames before launching a necroplasm grenade into the fire, bursting it into a bigger blast.

"Kratos can survive that easily." Leone said.

"And they're already down to the wire." Sheele replied with hints of anticipation.

(Cues God of War 3 - Overture)

However, Kratos survives and leaps out of the flames with the Blade of Olympus in hand and nearly struck the teleporting Spawn, he then unleashed Leetha's chains and Kratos, but he easily cut them down before stabbing Spawn dead center at the chest and he stayed still for a moment.

Everyone looked on as if the fight's over, but they were quickly surprised on what happens next.

Spawn quickly teleported behind Kratos and grabbed his head before feeding off all of the Spartan's evil energy before delivering the final blow.

 _Spawn: DIE!_

Spawn creates and large spike from his hand impaling through Kratos's head, ending the Ghost of Spartan's life.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

Everyone that voted for Spawn were clapping for his victory, and the ones voted for Kratos cheered him for trying. That was a very good fight, now time to hear why Spawn won.

 **Boomstick: Aaahhhh, man - here comes the rage from the God of War fanboys!**

"Wow I'd never knew there are fans from video games too." Sheele said in curiosity.

"Well, if we find a game console, I might try God of War for once." Leone said with a smile.

Wiz: Kratos is a very difficult one to beat, but Spawn's magical prowess and near-indestructible body proved too much for him.

Najenda nodded knowing Spawn is way more durable than Kratos with his abilities backing him up.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, normally, that last attack would've meant the end for his opponent, but not Spawn!**

Wiz: And while much of Kratos's arsenal was forged by Olympians, Olympus is composed of Earthly elements, and is not another plane of existence like Heaven, so it stands to reason none of the Olympian weapons would kill Spawn.

"Guess that's the reason why the weapons were ineffective against Spawn." Bulat noted.

"Yeah, and I still want my own Nemean Cestus though." Leone replied.

 **Boomstick: Except the Blade of Olympus, but it wasn't enough.**

Wiz: Plus, Spawn and his suit had plenty of evil energy to feed on during the battle, since Kratos is literally covered in his past sins.

"Guess I was right on that." Najenda commented.

 **Boomstick: Well, that was one _Hell_ of a fight!**

Everyone chuckled at that pun.

Wiz: The winner is Spawn.

The episode is really good of showing fighters that can surpass gods and going through the impossible. Time to see what's happening next episode.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

 **SLAYER OF DRAGONS**

They see a man in what looked like a mining suit fighting walking tomatoes with goggles and fire breathing dragons on one side.

 **EXPLOSION EXTRAORDINAIRE**

On the other side they is a white and blue man throwing bombs at anything in his path and facing all sorts of enemies.

The members of Night Raid got up and stretched for a bit before turning off the DVD set and TV before leaving to continue their work and seeing more episodes another time.


	12. Bomberman vs Dig Dug

**Chapter 12: Bomberman vs Dig Dug**

 **I want to say congrats to everyone who supported this story, I'd never thought I'd have this amount of favs and follows this month but I'm grateful for everyone for seeing how well this reaction story is doing. So thank you all.**

 **And to adragonoid75, I don't mind having my story into your community. I appreciate having this story's attention to expand further.**

 **Also a reminder to those who didn't read the beginning or already read the beginning, I'm keeping the characters alive to watch Death Battle, so that you won't be confused of me ruining the canon parts of the series as this is following the anime except for some changes that I'll be making.**

 **Bomberman belongs to Konami**

 **Dig Dug belongs to Namco Bandai**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro**

 **Bustedtees and soundtracks belong to their respective owners**

* * *

Three days have passed since Night Raid watched another five episodes of Death Battle and they seemed to enjoy the show a lot. Plus they learned a lot and gotten some interesting things to try out.

The first day was when Najenda sends some plans of making ninjaken swords for the Revolutionary Army and have some of the new recruits and others train in sword combat. Akame has gotten one and starts practicing some of the moves from Leonardo and was doing really well during some Danger Beast hunting with Tatsumi and Leone after they were finishing patrolling inside the city.

The second day was when Bulat and Leone were assigned to take out a corrupt politician on the east side of the Capital for trying to over tax the people, Bulat was after the politician himself and Leone easily took care of his guards with some moves that she studied from Felicia and Taokaka and they left the scene with their mission completed.

The third day however, almost gotten one of them killed. Tatsumi and Leone were assigned to kill a group of drug smugglers while Sheele and Mine were after their own target, but was ambush by Ogre's psychotic pupil Seryu Ubiquitous and her partner Koro whose an organic Imperial Arms. The two fought well but Seryu and Koro were very formidable, Sheele managed to distract Seryu by slicing her arms off and used Felicia's Sand Splash to prevent her from getting sneak attacked and saved Mine from Koro's Berserker form and left before more unwanted attention showed up.

Tatsumi and Leone managed to finished their mission, and Sheele and Mine were getting patched up during their fight with Seryu and Koro. After reporting to Najenda, they were advised to be extra careful if they ever face the psycho girl and her partner again.

Today they were now having some free time before doing any more jobs for tomorrow, so after some training and doing some cleaning. The group were now in the TV room for another set of episodes of Death Battle.

Akame volunteered to use the remote and pressed play to resume where they left off. The episode starts after a new advertisement known as Bustedtees was mentioned.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Today, two experts of destruction and masters of terrain will fight to the bitter end.

 **Boomstick: White Bomber, the Bomberman...**

Wiz: And Taizo Hori, a.k.a Dig Dug.

"This is gonna be an unusual match-up." Najenda commented.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

This part confuses them as they see a large humanoid robot fighting in a arena and not the same robot from the teaser.

 **Boomstick: Bomberman is a psychopathic cyborg slave forced to duel other slaves to the death in dimly-lit maze-like arenas for the entertainment of alien terrorists.**

"Huh? That's not the same one from the teaser." Sheele asked in confusion, and the others were a little lost too.

Wiz decided to correct Boomstick's little mix-up.

Wiz: No, no, not that Bomberman, Boomstick.

It soon change to the cute white and blue robot from the teaser that has big eyes and a pink tuff on his head and pink gloves and shoes, and he doesn't have a mouth.

 **Bomberman**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Alien Warrior Robot**

 **Can Generate Bombs**

 **Defender of the Galaxy**

 **Uses Explosives to Save Helpless Planets**

 **Young and Naive (Kinda like Tatsumi)**

* * *

(Cues Classic Mode/Standard Battle *Original* - Bomberman Generation)

Wiz: White Bomber, the Bomberman, an alien robot warrior from the planet Bomber who belongs to an intergalactic police force protecting the galaxy.

"Oh." The members of Night Raid replied, finally getting it.

 **Boomstick: Oh... well, his method of saving those planets is blowing the shit out of them, so he's alright with me.**

"How's that saving planets." Mine says incredulously, not believing that blowing a planet up while saving is not a good method.

"I dunno that's just something he rolls with." Lubbock answered while taking a bite out of his food.

Wiz: Right! Bomberman cares little for the environment he is supposedly protecting, making him an unpredictable opponent.

"Jeez, someone's a natural explosive addict." Leone grinned.

"Still, he's very dangerous when he's producing a limitless amount of bombs to use." Bulat noted.

 **Boomstick: Bomberman's answer to every problem is... explosions! Got a locked door? Blow it up! Behind on taxes? Blow them up! Have a naggy wife? Blow her ass up too!**

Mine twitched in irritation at how Boomstick was depicting at how Bomberman was using his bombs at, while Lubbock and Leone laughed at that and everyone else chuckled.

* * *

 **BOMBS**

 **2 to 3 Second Detonation**

 **Cannot be Defused**

 **Upgradeable**

 **Can be Kicked & Thrown**

 **Can be Powered Up by Being Held**

* * *

 **Boomstick: His arsenal consists of bombs, bombs, and more bombs, which usually take about two or three seconds to detonate. And while the explosions start off small, they can be upgraded to destroy an entire acre all at once. Plus, he can charge a bomb up over four times its size for maximum destruction.**

Bomberman throws a fully powered bomb at an enemy at it instantly died from the huge blast radius.

"Destructively awesome!" Leone cheered as she saw the destruction of the full powered bomb.

"Those are some pretty useful bombs." Sheele commented.

"Knowing he has an unlimited amount of bombs, I wouldn't get in this guy's way." Tatsumi added.

Wiz: While blasting his way through planet after planet, Bomberman finds numerous power-ups buried beneath the earth.

* * *

 **POWER-UPS**

 **Bomb Up**

 **Accelerator**

 **Armor**

 **Explosion Expander**

 **Bomb Kick**

 **Power Glove**

 **Super Bomb**

* * *

(Cues Battle Game - Bomberman Jetters)

Wiz: Bomb Up gives him extra bombs, Accelerator increases his running speed, Armor gives him temporary immunity, the Explosion Expander gives his bombs a power boost, and Bomb Kick and Power Glove let him kick and throw his bombs at his own leisure.

"Those are some useful power ups." Najenda said.

"Knowing they only last a short time, he needs to make them count." Mine added.

 **Boomstick: And when he picks up Super Bombs, you know he means business. I'm talkin' T2: Judgement Day business.**

They watched a scene where a massive explosion obliterated an entire city and a lone person closed to it became nothing more than a skeleton.

"Holy shit..." muttered a wide-eyed Lubbock.

"..." Akame was gapping in silence and her eyes were widen a little bit.

"If he shows up with that power up on, may god help us." Bulat replied with dread, and everyone nodded at his claim.

The next thing they see are kangaroo-like creatures that Bomberman is riding and they come in different colors. Sheele and Mine couldn't help but squeal at these adorable creatures.

* * *

 **ROOEYS**

 **Easily Tamed**

 **Super Speed**

 **High Jumps**

 **Can Step Over Bombs**

 **Sometimes Called Looeys or Louies**

 **And the Pink Ones Dance! (Sheele and Mine wants one)**

* * *

Wiz: Bomberman can also hatch and tame wild Rooeys, kangaroo-like creatures which give White Bomber a distinct advantage in battle.

"They're so CUTE!" Sheele and Mine squealed.

Lubbock and Leone had to covered their ears from the high-splitting squeal, while everyone else chuckled a bit.

 **Boomstick: Each Rooey ha a different ability, though generally they are very fast, have incredibly good jumping skills, can step over bombs, and sacrificing themselves for Bomberman if need be. Kind of like Yoshi.**

They see a picture of Yoshi with a sad look falling to his death while Mario straight up abandoned him.

"Why would he do that?" Sheele said in sadness at the way the animals were sacrificed.

"Man, even animal cruelty is bad in other worlds." Lubbock shook his head.

Akame was quiet as she thought about what Rooeys taste like.

Wiz: Which brings up Bomberman's weakness: his own weapons. If White Bomber's careless, he can easily get caught in his own explosion or trap himself between a wall and his dropped bombs.

Mine facepalm at how simple for Bomberman to get killed by his own explosives like that.

"Well, he's always so reckless to blow a lot of planets up." Tatsumi replied.

"True." Akame agreed.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, Bomberman's pretty good at blowing shit up, but he's not so hot when it comes to defusing his own explosives, but he's survived through a crap-ton of games, leaving behind many smoldering piles of rubble that used to be planets, towns, and families.**

"That's really morbid." Najenda commented at the last parts.

 _Bomberman: I did it!_

Despite the simple weakness of his own bombs, Bomberman seems like a character that's very suitable of joining the Revolutionary Army with his explosives to turn the tide. Sheele and Mine likes the Rooeys, Bulat and Najenda likes the useful power ups, and the others seemed okay. On to the next combatant.

The next contestant is a man wearing some sort of space suit or mining suit and uses a pump to bloat up a walking red tomato with goggles and fighting a green fire breathing dragon.

 **Dig Dug**

(Dig Dug Game Room Theme - Namco Museum Vol. 3)

Wiz: Dig Dug is an expert excavator and executioner. He is consistently traverses the underground to slay dragons.

"Since when do dragons live underground?" Lubbock asked.

"We may never know." Bulat answered.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Taizo Hori**

 **Honorary Chairman of the Driller Council**

 **Father of Mr. Driller**

 **Ex-Husband of "Kissy" from Baraduke AKA Alien Sector**

* * *

Wiz: His real name s Taizo Hori, which literally means "I want to dig". He is also the father of the more recent phenomenon, Mr. Driller.

"Seems very reasonable." Sheele smiled, seeing that this fighter is also a parent.

"Quite a family business I must say." Najenda added.

* * *

 **PUMP**

 **15 Feet' Harpoon-Like Pump**

 **Forcefully Inflates Foe**

 **Stuns Enemies for a Short Time**

 **Injects 10 PSI Per Pump**

 **Pumped Until the Victim Explodes (Some were disturbed by this method)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Dig Dug has two loves in life: diggin' and killin'. His main weapon is one of the most cruel and deadly weapons I've ever seen. It's pretty much a cross between a bike pump and a harpoon.**

"Very unusual." Bulat noted at the depiction of the weapon.

Wiz: An odd weapon, which I would normally question the efficiency of...

 **Boomstick: But when he stabs you with it... you're gonna wish you die any other way than what Mr. Dig Dug has planned for you.**

"I'm going to guess its not pleasant." Mine guessed.

"Yeah, we've seen a lot of things that can kill people, but what makes this one gruesome?" Lubbock replied.

Wiz: The average human body can only take around 15 pounds per square inch of air pressure before death is assured. Every time Dig Dug pumps, over 10 PSI is injected into his victim, quickly immobilizing them. Two or three pumps later, Dig Dug's target combusts.

"Damn!" Leone shouted as she saw the goggled tomato explode.

"Man, I feel really sorry to anyone dying like that." Tatsumi added in concern.

 **Boomstick: That is one horrible way to die. Imagine after being impaled, you're then slowly filled with air until you explode. Oh man, this guy is sick.**

Everyone shuddered at the mere thought of dying like Dig Dug's enemies before moving on to a jackhammer.

* * *

 **JACKHAMMER**

 **Burrows in 4 Directions**

 **Instant Startup**

 **Fast & Efficient**

 **Can Tear Islands Apart**

* * *

Wiz: Dig Dug also has a jackhammer, which he uses to burrow through the earth at an unimaginable speed. He has total control over his terrain and can manuever through the ground just as easily as walking through an empty field, climbing and crawling without slowing down.

"That might give him an advantage if he fights Bomberman underground." Bulat said.

"True, but it makes us thinking if we have him, he could mine some resources for us." Lubbock suggested.

"Not a bad idea Lubb." Najenda commented, which earned the green haired assassin a blush.

 **Boomstick: That jackhammer can even force entire islands to split apart.**

"Damn, that's one impressive jackhammer." Leone whistled.

"Powerful indeed." Akame replied.

 **Boomstick: But the strangest thing is the sound it makes. You'd think a jackhammer would sound like this...**

They hear what a real life jackhammer sounds.

 **Boomstick: But Dig Dug's sounds like this.**

Dig Dug's jackhammer sounds really annoying, making them cringed at this.

Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, that sound seems to occur each time he takes a step, not just when he's drilling.

"Does he have squeaky feet or something?" Leone asked.

"I don't think so." Sheele answered.

 **Boomstick: So... what? It's his feet? Man, that would get really annoying. No wonder this guy is a psycho.**

Wiz: Dig Dug possesses great physical endurance, climbing and digging tirelessly for unprecedented amounts of time, and yet he is easily defeated when tackled by a tomato with eyes.

 **Boomstick and Mine: What?**

Wiz: Yes, Dig Dug battles both ferocious dragons and living tomatos.

Everyone was confused at the type of enemies Dig Dug has fought, and Akame was drooling at the mention of tomatoes.

 **Boomsticks: Who in the hell thought walking tomatos with goggles were on-par with fire-breathing ghost dragons?**

"What a weird combo." Tatsumi said.

"Yeah." Lubbock added.

 _Dig Dug: (Kills the last of his enemies and his level complete jingle starts playing)_

Dig Dug is a very maneuverable fighter, using the underground to traverse easily, but he's also very fragile so he has to be careful or else the battle will be over in a instant.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, I spilled some coffee over my space dinosaur T-shirt and I need to find another. But where?**

Wiz: Why at Bustedtees of course!

This is a tough one for the group to decide. Both Bomberman and Dig Dug have some things to counter, but they are also fragile. If Bomberman use his power-ups and blows up some of the earth then Dig Dug won't escape, on the other hand Dig Dug can use the underground to be very maneuverable and quickly outsmart Bomberman.

In the end Najenda, Sheele, Bulat, Mine and Akame voted for Dig Dug and the other three voted for Bomberman.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

(Cues Stage Theme - Bomberman NES)

They see Bomberman riding a green Rooey across a field when they suddenly cross with Dig Dug himself.

Time to settle which master of terrain comes out on top.

 **FIGHT!**

(Cues Battle - Bomberman 64)

Dig Dug first attacks by throwing his harpoon, but the Rooey got out the way and dashes at Dig Dug six times before Bomberman placed a bomb next to him. Dig Dug avoids the bomb by going underground, and the explosion destroyed a block and revealed a Explosion Expander in which Bomberman picks it up.

"Bomberman took the lead with a few hits." Lubbock said with a grin.

"Not by a long shot." Mine butted in.

Dig Dug snuck underneath Bomberman and stabs his harpoon into the Rooey. After four pumps, the Rooey explodes into a bloody mess (Sheele and Mine were distraught at this). Bomberman quickly recovers and charges up another bomb and throws it down the hole, as Dig Dug was digging some more he saw the bomb and quickly runs away. The blast destroyed more blocks and revealed four more power-ups, Bomberman walks over and pick all of them up before following Dig Dug's trail and kicks another bomb at his direction.

"He's relying on his power ups to win." Akame said.

"I'm sure Dig Dug can handle it, since he's got the advantage in terrain." Bulat replied.

(Cues Masker - Bomberman 64)

Dig Dug quickly turns around and deflects the bomb, but Bomberman quickly caught up and kicks it back before they started to cycle a bunch of times before Bomberman throws another bomb. Both flee as the explosion went off, destroying many blocks before a Super Bomb appeared and Bomberman picks it up.

"Oh man." Tatsumi paled when Bomberman picks it up.

"Let's just hope Dig Dug can survive this." Sheele said in worry.

As Dig Dug was fleeing upwards, Bomberman was preparing a fully charged Super Bomb as it was charged four times, he throws it and the explosion was so massive all the blocks around Dig Dug was gone and he falls down in front of Bomberman, who is preparing another Super Bomb.

(Cues Boss Intro #2 - Bomberman 64)

As Bomberman was charging it twice, Dig Dug quickly stabs Bomberman with his harpoon, causing him to drop his Super Bomb. Dig Dug pumps him twice before digging underneath to avoid the huge blast, as Bomberman starts deflating he turns to see his own Super Bomb about go off.

"Yep, you're screwed." Mine said with a grin.

Bomberman lets out a scream before the Super Bomb explodes, leaving a newly-made hole in his place. Dig Dug walked over to the edge to see that his opponent is now obliterated from his own bomb.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

Everyone clapped for Dig Dug's victory and the others were clapping that Bomberman lost but still tried his best.

(Cues Dig Dug REMIX - Trailer Theme)

 **Boomstick: Yeah, explosions!**

"Damn right they were!" Leone laughed.

Wiz: Dig Dug is a difficult opponent for anyone to beat, not for brute strength but maneuverability. Dig Dug had complete control over the terrain right off the bat, while Bomberman was forced to rely on his power ups for success.

"Too bad they didn't work." Najenda said.

 **Boomstick: Taking the fight into the ground gave Dig Dug a huge advantage.**

"True." Sheele replied.

Wiz: Even after it looked like Bomberman took the lead, Dig Dug proved he could control his opponent just as much as he can control his environment.

 **Boomstick: Bomberman sure went out with a bang.**

Mine groaned at another of Boomstick's puns, while Leone and Lubbock laughed at it and everyone else just smiled.

Wiz: The winner is Dig Dug.

That a close match, but they were happy that Dig Dug won. Now to see what's next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

They see a black and red anthropomorphic hedgehog walking towards a cliff either holding a gun or being all golden and his red eyes shows he's not playing around.

 _Hedgehog: I am Shadow, the Ultimate Life-Form._

His opponent was a spiky haired man with strange combat armor and can turned golden and his eyes green, and shows him being covered in an aura of immense energy, but also showed arrogance.

 _Man: And I, am the Prince of all Saiyans!_

Akame quickly pressed next, knowing this is an interesting one to watch.


	13. Vegeta vs Shadow

**Chapter 13: Vegeta vs Shadow**

 **Vegeta and Dragon Ball Z belongs to Funimation**

 **Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA**

 **Audible and soundtracks belong to their respective**

* * *

Akame quickly pressed the remote for the next episode, as she was interested at the hedgehog with the same color scheme as her.

Audible was mentioned again, and Sheele wished she wants to get to that site one day to listen to all of the books that are in there. Soon the episode starts playing.

The introduction shows pictures of four different characters, they recognize two of them as Kratos and Spawn. But the other two are unfamiliar, the first has some sort of metal jaw and some metal parts on his face, and the second one was a man wearing a black shirt with a skull imprint and a trenchcoat, he also wields two guns too.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Anti-Heroes. Walking a mysterious gray line between good and evil.

 **Boomstick: They do what they want, however they want, when they want.**

The group seem to know this, as they encountered a few before. They're the type of people who takes no sides and does things for their own benefit. Some people call them Anti-Heroes a few times, but they didn't care about it as long as they protect what they fought for while killing those who wish to ruin it.

Wiz: Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans and rival to Goku...

 **Boomstick: And Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form and rival to Sonic .**

"Man, I'm really hyped for this!" Leone said, knowing these two will do some serious damage to each other.

"Me too!" Lubbock agreed.

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant was a man with large black spikey hair and wore some battle armor that has blue skintight suit though a few were black. He also wore an arrogant and cocky attitude around him, which remind them of a certain sadistic general.

 **Vegeta**

(Cues Hell's Bells - Dragon Ball Z)

Wiz: Born a prince to warrior-like Saiyan race, Vegeta's people were slaughtered by an evil tyrant named Freeza, who molded Vegeta into a deadly, ruthless killer.

The group were now feeling sorry for Vegeta having his race killed off, and is now working for another evil tyrant then Honest which they already begun to hate.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'3" (Slightly Taller then Mine)**

 **Weight: 123 Ibs.**

 **Saiyan Prince**

 **Elite Warrior Class**

 **Trained in Martial Arts**

 **Current Leader of the Z-Fighters**

* * *

Wiz: Over time, however, Freeza's iron grip over him led Vegeta to rebel, ushering Freeza's final defeat with the help of fellow Saiyan Goku. After struggling with adapting to life on Earth, Vegeta eventually became one of the planet's strongest defenders.

They smiled at Vegeta rebelling with his rival's help and is now protecting Earth, despite his cocky attitude.

"At least he's somewhat of a good guy." Tatsumi said.

"I'm sure he's got his reasons for it." Mine added before taking a piece of her food.

 **Boomstick: He even got hitched to Bulma, breaking poor Master Roshi's heart**.

Some of the girls turned green at the perverted old man and Lubbock was shedding tears of jealousy at Vegeta getting the torquise colored woman.

 **Boomstick: Vegeta can move and fly at hypersonic speeds, he can survive underwater and in far outer atmospheres for long periods of time. He even has an endurance to survive a nuclear freakin' blast.**

"Damn, he really is strong." Leone grinned.

"And one of the many strong combatants so far." Bulat added.

* * *

 **KI ATTACKS**

 **Galick Gun**

 **Bang Beam**

 **Big Bang Attack**

 **Final Shine**

 **Energy Bullet Volley**

 **Final Flash (Most considered really powerful)**

* * *

(Cues Vegeta Powers Up - Dragon Ball Z)

Wiz: Vegeta can use a natural inner energy called ki to create devastating attacks.

The group were now interested in ki and paid close attention.

 **Boomstick: His trademark attack is a purple laser called the Galick Gun.**

"Awesome!" Lubbock shouted as he sees Vegeta firing the Galick Gun.

Sheele smiled seeing his attack has her favorite color in it.

Wiz: His Big Bang attack unleashes a huge explosion of energy covering up vast distance, and can be narrowed to a beam for concentrated accuracy.

"Very destructive." Najenda commented in interest.

"But very impressive though." Bulat added.

 **Boomstick: He can launch a volley of energy bullets, pounding his foe with dozens of blasts, but his most devastating move is his Final Flash attack, a huge golden beam that can destroy whole planets.**

Mine hummed as she thought of modifying Pumpkin's machine gun form to fire fast paced barrages like the Energy Volley.

"That was epic!" Leone exclaimed as she saw the Final Flash.

Wiz: Vegeta's ki is quite versatile and not limited to these four attacks. He is never without a weapon.

"Who needs weapons, when you can blast people apart like that." Lubbock said.

"That's true for Vegeta." answered Akame as she ate her lump of meat.

 **Boomstck: But wait! There's more!**

Vegeta starts a transformation and soon he had his hair golden and his eyes bright green, he also was covered by an aura of powerful energy. They couldn't help but feel awed by this.

* * *

 **SUPER SAIYAN**

 **Can Reach Levels 1 and 2**

 **500% Power Increase per Form**

 **Can be Activated Any Time**

 **Sustained Through Energy**

 **Nearly Indestructible**

 **Level 2 Drains More Energy than Level 1**

* * *

Wiz: That's right! Vegeta can reach to the legendary status of Super Saiyan, a near indestructible form of which increases his power output by 500%.

"That's really cool!." Tatsumi said.

Leone cheered at how awesome the form is, while Bulat blushed a little at the form which makes Vegeta even more handsome.

 **Boomstick: And he can take this form to the next level for yet another 500% increase. That's a lot of power in math.**

"a thousand percent increase, that's insane!" Mine shouted at that amount of power.

"But that makes him even more interesting." Sheele added.

Wiz: The Super Saiyan form is sustained through Vegeta's remaining energy. Also, despite reaching the level of Super Saiyan Four, he was only able to do so with Bulma's Blutz Wave Machine, and cannot do so naturally.

"How forms are there?" Lubbock asked.

"Probably a few more." Najenda answered.

 **Boomstick: And in** **Death Battle, we don't allow help from spouses.**

Wiz: Vegeta is cocky, arrogant, and proud. He seeks to be the best and is willing to fight the best to do so, even allowing his opponents reach power levels much greater than his own.

The everyone except Tatsumi frowned at this. Vegeta has the same attitude as Esdeath, she always likes to fight to prove that she is the strongest and wants to find someone of equal power to marry her.

 **Boomstick: Well, this has led to him dying twice so far, he's still around somehow kicking ass and being a dick.**

"Wait he died twice? But how?" Sheele asked.

"Guess his world has a way of bringing people back from the dead." Najenda smiled, hearing something like that is a real miracle.

Tatsumi silently wished if they're going to mentioned that as well.

 _Vegeta (Preparing to launch an attack on his opponent): I am a Super Saiyan! And you can burn in Hell!_

For an Anti-Hero like them, Vegeta is a pretty awesome character in his own right. But some were worried because his attitude is like Esdeath, but at least he protects the people of Earth a lot times instead of destroying them so he's alright to them. Now to the next combatant.

The next contestant is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with black fur and some white fur on his chest, he wore gloves with gold rings attached to them. He has shoes that also has rocket thrusters in them. And he wore a serious and dark look on his face.

 **Shadow**

(Cues Throw It All Away *Instrumental* - Sonic Adventure 2)

Wiz: Built by Prof. Gerald Robotnik with alien DNA, Shadow the Hedgehog was created to be the Ultimate Life Form.

Akame could feel the same way as she and Kurome were trained to be perfect assassins for the Empire.

Despite being a powerful, living weapon, Shadow's initial purpose was to provide genes capable of curing the deathly ill, specifically, Gerald's granddaughter, Maria.

Seeing how Maria and Shadow are very close brought some smiles to the group.

"That's really nice of him." Sheele commented with a small smile.

"Yeah." Mine agreed with her friend.

Tatsumi blushed a bit as he saw Maria. She's like Aria but she showed complete innocence instead of being a ruthless bitch.

Wiz: But before Shadow could be shared with the world, tragedy struck.

Everyone cringed a bit as they saw Maria getting shot.

"Who would shot a person as innocent as her!?" Lubbock yelled in anger, knowing she was in the middle of a cross-fire.

"That's so wrong." Bulat added while shaking his head.

Tatsumi and Leone gritted their teeth at the bastard who shot Maria.

 **Boomstick: Then Shadow went crazy and tried to destroy the Earth for revenge, but he ended up saving the day instead. Though people are still getting sick on Earth, so uhh... guess he kinda forgot about that whole living cure thing, huh?**

"Yeah a lot of people get sick, so what makes Maria so important?" Leone asked.

"I guess we're going to find that out one day." Najenda answered.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 3'3"**

 **Weight: 77 Ibs.**

 **Bio-Engineered Ultimate Life-Form**

 **Nearly Indestructible**

 **Hypersonic Speed**

 **Martial Arts Skills**

* * *

Wiz: Shadow can move at hypersonic speeds and survive underwater and in space.

 **Boomstick: He's even tough enough to survive a fall to the Earth from the moon, and that's one long ass fall.**

"Wow, that's really cool!" Tatsumi said.

"Incredible." Sheele muttered.

Wiz: Well, it wasn't exactly the moon, but Shadow survived a fall of about 200,000 miles. By the time he hit the ground, he was falling at a rate of over 6,000,000 feet per second.

"That's unbelievable!" Mine shouted at that speed.

"At least he's durable enough to survive that." Bulat added in impressed.

"I'll give him two thumbs up for that!" Leone finished while having her thumbs up.

 **Boomstick: I feel sorry for whatever was around when he landed, some guy just walking along and ... (indistinctly) OH MY GOD!**

Everyone chuckled or laughed at Boomstick's little role play.

* * *

 **CHAOS FORCE**

 **Chaos Control**

 **Chaos Spear**

 **Chaos Blast**

 **Other Energy-Based Attacks**

 **Can be Used to Defend, Heal, Fly, and Warp**

* * *

(Cues All Hail Shadow - Orchestrated by YannickJason)

Wiz: Right. Shadow possesses a natural link to the chaos force, a never ending pool of unbelievable energy.

The group paid close attention to this information.

Boomstick: He can fire several different energy based projectiles like Chaos Spears and Beams. But his most powerful attack is Chaos Blast, a huge explosion which annihiates everything around him in seconds.

"That's really awesome!" Leone exclaimed as she saw the Chaos Blast.

Mine looked at the Chaos Spear and planned to recreate it for later uses.

Wiz: He can also manipulate time and space with Chaos Control, though depending on the situation using this technique to its fullest takes time and is impractical in combat.

"So it helps him transport anything or himself to get away from harm, interesting." Najenda hummed, as this ability different then Esdeath's Trump Card.

"Indeed." Mine agreed.

The next thing they see is the gold rings on his wrists.

* * *

 **INHIBITOR RINGS**

 **Restricts Chaos Power**

 **Maintains Precision Control**

 **When Removed, his Powers Increase Exponentially**

 **When Removed, his Stamina Drops Quickly**

* * *

Wiz: Also, Shadow wears two Inhibitor Rings, which are stricting his access to the chaos force to maintain control, should he remove them, his power increases immensely, but is somewhat uncontrollable and quickly tires him out.

"Just like the Trump Card of certain Imperial Arms." Bulat noted.

"Very risky to use." Akame added, knowing Murasame's Trump Card is also risky to use.

 **Boomstick: His chaos power also increases depending on the number of Chaos Emeralds he has, and when he gets seven of them, ha, he goes super.**

They see Shadow and a blue hedgehog that they guessed is Sonic gather seven large emeralds that come with different colors from red, blue, green, yellow, cyan, gray and gray. Leone and Akame had sparkles in their eyes of how much money they can have from them, Sheele and Mine were awed by their beauty and the others were intrigued.

* * *

 **SUPER FORM**

 **1000% Power Increase**

 **Automatic Flight**

 **Unlimited Endurance**

 **Invincible**

 **Duration Based on a Time Limit**

* * *

Wiz: Super Shadow is the pinnacle of his powers, receiving a 1,000% power increase.

"That's the same as Vegeta's second Super Saiyan form." Tatsumi commented.

 **Boomstick: He can fly, move near the speed of light, and is totally invincible.**

"I bet he can take a massive amount of hits if he fought Esdeath." Leone grinned.

"Probably." Najenda replied.

Wiz: Despite this, Shadow's super form can only last a few minutes.

"So he just needed to beat his opponent quickly before turning back." Bulat noted.

"That's correct." Sheele added.

 **Boomstick: But, considering his super speed, a short time to him is a long time to his opponents.**

 _Shadow: That's not all, I'm full of surprises._

Shadow was an interesting character as he is somewhat equally powerful than Vegeta, but his super form can only last a short time but he's still cool. Lubbock and Leone likes his attacks, Bulat and Najenda were interested in his background. And Sheele, Mine and Tatsumi loved the Chaos Emeralds.

Akame however, can slightly feel the same way as Shadow not only has her color scheme but also her treatment of being something other people wanted to mold them into. But she likes everything about him and is listing him as one of her favorite fighters in the series.

Wiz: All right the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Oh wait! Let me get a new book first!

 **Boomstick: An Audiobook?**

Wiz: From Audible.

This is a tough one as both combat are powerful and versatile in everything. But the only difference is that Shadow's super form only last short, while Vegeta can maintain his longer as he has a large amount of ki in him. If Shadow tries to beat Vegeta before his super form runs out its a win for him, on the other hand Vegeta can handle Shadow's devastating attacks and dish out a lot more for Shadow to turn back.

In the end Najenda, Sheele, Mine, Leone and Lubbock voted for Vegeta. And the rest voted for Shadow.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

(Cues Androids Steal Truck - Dragon Ball Z)

They see Shadow is skating from his hover shoes in a green field. He then stops in front of Vegeta, whose back is turned.

The group were now excited as they added actual voices to the show to make it more entertaining. Shadow spoke in a voice that makes Akame shiver in a bit of intimidation.

 _Shadow: There you are! I knew I sensed an extraordinary power around here._

 _Vegeta: Well that certainly sounds like me._

Vegeta turns around to face his opponent, but was confused when he saw the anthropomorphic hedgehog.

 _Vegeta: Ummm...who and what are you?_

 _Shadow (Striking a battle pose): I am Shadow the Hedgehog. The Ultimate Life-Form!_

Vegeta was unimpressed by this.

 _Vegeta: Ultimate Life Form? A weird looking rat, is an Ultimate Life-Form? HAHAHAHA! That's a laugh. Word of advice, freak: you're little on the short side if you're trying to be threatening._

Shadow replied with a smart ass remark.

 _Shadow: Funny. I was going to say the same thing about you._

"Oh burn!" both Lubbock and Leone shouted before laughing at the diss.

 _Vegeta: You've just sealed your fate, fool._

 **FIGHT!**

(Cues Hyperbolic Time Chamber - Dragon Ball Z)

Shadow launches a quick kick at Vegeta, but the Saiyan catches the hedgehog's feet and kicks him off. Vegeta then charges a blast of purple ki energy in his hands before blasting it at Shadow.

 _Vegeta: Galick Gun, FIRE!_

After being hit by the strong attack, Shadow's still standing from the blast, already exhausted.

"Damn, the fight already started and Shadow is already tired." Mine said.

"That's just the beginning Mine." Akame spoke up, still having hope that Shadow will win this.

 _Vegeta: Pathetic. Before you die, let me show you a True Ultimate Life Form!_

(Cues Super Saiyan Vegeta - Dragon Ball Z)

Vegeta powers up slowly before he became a Super Saiyan, making the others awe once again.

 _Vegeta: Hehe! Tell me hedgehog, does a lab rat like yourself experience fear?_

Shadow wasn't about to give up that easily.

(Cues Mephiles' Whisper - Sonic the Hedgehog *2006*)

 _Shadow_ _(Panting): You have... no idea... WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH!_

Shadow then leapt into the air and was surrounded by all the Chaos Emeralds and slowly taps into their power.

 _Vegeta: What's this?_

"This is really going down hard." Tatsumi said in awe.

"And to see which super form gives out first." Sheele added.

Soon Shadow slowly turns gold before being covered by a bright glow before in all of his glory Super Shadow arrives.

 _Shadow: Behold the true power I possess!_

Vegeta had one comment to all this.

 _Vegeta: Wow... what a rip-off..._

Shadow instantly tackled Vegeta.

 _Vegeta: GAH!_

Everyone is now tensed and excited as the fighting continues.

(Cues BOSS: HEAVY DOG - Shadow the Hedgehog)

Vegeta was forced to block Shadow's relentless kicks before both vanished before blurring into clashes. Shadow teleported and kicked Vegeta before side kicking him, leaving seven purplish orbs behind and when he snaps his fingers Vegeta became a Saiyan pinball before landing on the ground as the Bio-Engineered Hedgehog launched a hailstorm of Chaos Spears at him.

Leone was making punching motions in the air as the fighting continues on.

"So fast..." Akame said, as she has some difficulty of keeping track of their speed.

"They really are formidable fighters." Bulat smiled as he watched the two trading blows.

Vegeta suddenly jumps up and knees Shadow and kicks him before launching his Energy Volley at him. When the smoke clears he was gone.

 _Vegeta: Wha-Where did he go?_

The screen pans right and Shadow was behind him.

 _Shadow: Right behind you._

Before Vegeta could launch another ki attack, Shadow snaps his fingers and the screen turns white.

"Where's he gonna take to?" Lubbock asked.

"Let's find out." Najenda answered.

When the screen came back Vegeta was surrounded by a couple of red and white fishes and a unique blue one indicating to the group that Shadow transported Vegeta into the ocean.

 _Vegeta_ _(Voiceover and Annoyed): ...The hell? How did I get here?_

Shadow was flying over the ocean.

 _Shadow: Hmph. That was easier than I thought, I guess I'm better than..._

(Cues Androids Steal Truck - Dragon Ball Z)

Vegeta flies out of the ocean in an angry roar and surprising Shadow.

 _Vegeta: Graaah!_

 _Shadow: Shit!_

"Looks like Vegeta isn't playing around." Mine commented.

"And let's just hope he doesn't do anything extreme." Sheele said in worry.

 _Vegeta: Cheap trick! Teleporting me underwater, Coward! Cut the act and give up already! You're nothing compared to me!_

Shadow snaps his fingers again, and soon Vegeta was transported in an area that's gray and dark. Also they noticed a duck of some kind was wearing a helmet.

"Huh? What's with the duck?" Tatsumi asked.

"Who knows." Bulat shrugging his arms.

 _Vegeta: Goddammit._

"Where is Vegeta at now?" Mine spoke up.

Her question was answered as Shadow was looking at the moon, and they finally realized that Shadow transported him to the moon.

Seeing this makes Shadow look like he won.

 _Shadow: Hmph._

However, Vegeta wasn't going have any of it.

 _Vegeta: Playrimes over, runt!_

(Cues Destruction - Dragon Ball Z)

Vegeta punches the moon causing the members of Night Raid shocked, but that turned to panic as the moon is heading down to Earth. And Shadow was shocked as well.

 _Shadow: No! Is he insane!?_

"Yes, and desperate to win that's for sure!" screamed a panicked Lubbock.

"I can't watch!" Tatsumi said as he covers his eyes with his hands.

Shadow removed his Inhibitor Rings to increase his Chaos Powers to stop the moon.

 _Shadow: Chaos... Control!_

Shadow successfully teleported the whole moon back into space in a different position.

"He did it!" Sheele said.

"That almost jump my heart up." Leone replied, as she clutched on to her heart.

 _Shadow: Yes, I did it!_

 _Vegeta: congrats, furball._

The group were shocked that Vegeta got here so fast, but they were a little angry that he tried something so extreme.

Shadow powers up for another attack.

 _Shadow: It's time to end this! Chaos... Blast!_

However, nothing happened as the removal of the Inhibitor Rings and some time passed caused Shadow to revert back into his normal form.

"Oh no." Akame quietly said.

"Welp, he's toast." Mine added.

 _Shadow: Uh-oh._

 _Vegeta: Sayonara._

Vegeta blasted a power ki blast so powerful that it vaporized Shadow on the spot, leaving nothing but black smoke in his place.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

The suddenly cheered and clapped at that fight it was completely exciting so far. Akame was a little sad that Shadow lost, but at least he did his best.

(Cues: Heroic Trunks - Dragon Ball Z)

 **Boomstick: Oh, somebody call PETA, we're down a hedgehog!**

Wiz: With Super Shadow's godly power and invulnerability, the question wasn't if Vegeta could kill Shadow, it was if Vegeta could survive Super Shadow.

"Well, he did survive it alright." Lubbock commented.

"Big time." Tatsumi agreed.

 **Boomstick: But Vegeta's proven time after time he can take one hell of a beating and lasted long enough for Shadow to turn back to normal, giving Vegeta the opening he needed.**

"That was a big advantage for him." Najenda said.

Wiz: His loud mouth certainly helped him in his past, too.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Shadow's time was up.**

The group chuckled knowing that he referred to Shadow's super form wearing off.

Wiz: The winner is Vegeta.

That episode was very exciting and interesting. Now to see what's next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

They see a familiar chubby red plumber that was mentioned in a few episodes facing off against another anthropomorphic hedgehog, but he was blue with green eyes and he can run fast.

Akame pressed the next episode without hesitation.


	14. Mario vs Sonic

**Chapter 14: Mario vs Sonic**

 **A small announced and it might make you guys upset or not. It's that I'm going to skip the Justin Beiber vs Rebecca Black to those who had read the beginning. But I will be doing the Starscream vs Rainbow Dash one just for kicks and giggles.**

 **Mario belongs to Nintendo**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro**

 **Netflix and soundtracks belong to their respective owners**

* * *

Akame pressed play for the next episode and Netflix was mentioned again before the episode starts.

The introduction shows the two combatants from the teaser being on various games before fighting each other.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Their rivalry is legendary and their fame unmatched. After battling for over two decades, this epic duel will finally meet a decisive end.

Now the group were interested, two video game characters that are rivals for two decades is a pretty good match up for this episode.

"That's some rivalry." Tatsumi commented in impressed.

"And another reason for another good fight!" shouted Leone.

 **Boomstick: I've been waiting for this forever!**

Wiz: Mario, the whimsical Italian plumber...

 **Boomstick: ...and Sonic, the hyperactive hedgehog.**

"Man, this is gonna be so cool!" Lubbock said.

"A plumber against a hedgehog? This I got to see." Najenda replied as she took a small smoke.

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a small chubby man with a mustache and wore red colored clothing with blue overalls. He also has a red hat with the letter M in it.

 **Mario**

(Cues Buoy Base Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy)

Wiz: Mario is one of the star children and possesses many special abilities with the intent of protecting his home, the Mushroom Kingdom. Even as a baby, he was obviously destined for greatness.

The members of Night Raid smiled as Mario is like a fairy tale hero when in comes to saving a magical kingdom from evil.

 **Boomstick: When you've got an army of dinosaurs serving you before you can even speak, you know you're gonna do great things.**

"It would be awesome if the wild Danger Beasts would serve a lone baby." Lubbock commented.

"That might be dangerous, but that would be very interesting." Sheele replied.

"Agreed." Akame added.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'1" (Equally tall as Mine)**

 **Can Jump Over 20 Feet**

 **High Stamina**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Superhuman Durability**

 **Skilled Combatant**

* * *

Wiz: He is well known for his incredible athleticism and unmatched jumping ability.

"Not pretty bad for a chubby guy like Mario." Mine said.

"Guess not all fat people are slow." Leone joked.

 **Boomstick: Who says white guys can't jump?**

Wiz: Plus, he's a powerhouse, with the strength to lift heavy objects and crush enormous castles. He also uses his bare fists to smash solid brick.

Bulat and Leone were impressed by his strength, they could do it too, but that takes a bit of effort for them to break bricks.

 **Boomstick: With his jumping skills and weight, he can pound and crush his foes into oblivion, and if he needs some extra firepower, well, he's got his entire arsenal of power-ups!**

The group were now interested in Mario's power-ups as they leaned in and listened. The first one is a glowing red flower with eyes, when Mario picks it up, his clothes turned white and overalls red and he starts shooting fireballs at his enemies.

* * *

 **FIRE FLOWER**

 **Grants Pyrokinesis**

 **Can Creat & Manipulate Fire**

 **Bouncing Fireballs**

 **Ends After Absorbing 1 Deadly Blow**

* * *

(Cues Bowser's Lava Lair - Super Mario Galaxy 2)

Wiz: His first power-up is the Fire Flower. With it, Mario obtains pyrokinetic abilities.

"That's like the opposite of what Black Marlin can do." Bulat noted, since the ring-like Imperial Arms can control all kinds of liquid material including ones own blood.

"That's really cool!" Leone shouted, as she sees Mario killing his enemies with fireballs.

 **Boomstick: Really? I always thought the flower was just really spicy.**

Wiz: He can create and manipulate fire to produce a variety of devastating attacks.

They see Mario manipulating the flames into a giant swirling vortex that sweeps the area of enemies clean. And they were awe and impressed by this.

"That's incredible!" commented an awed Tatsumi.

"I agree, that was amazing." Sheele smiled.

The next power-up is a green frog suit which gives Mario an advantage underwater. But they couldn't help but laugh at how silly it is.

* * *

 **FROG SUIT**

 **Increases Jump Height**

 **Increases Swimming Speed**

 **Can Breathe Underwater**

 **Resists Water Currents for Better Control**

 **Looks Absolutely Ridiculous! (They can agree to that)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He's also got this frog suit thingy. While wearing it, Mario can jump even higher, swim even faster, and breathe underwater. The only problem is no one's really gonna take him seriously wearing that thing. Ha ha! Ah, look at him!**

They agree with Boomstick, no one is gonna be serious when fighting in a funny suit, but they do find it useful in fishing and underwater traversing.

"I can imagine the look on Esdeath's face if I ever got a Frog Suit." Najenda smirked, as it will be weird and funny at the same time.

The next item is a piece of feather, when grabbed gives Mario a yellow cape which gives him the ability to fly.

* * *

 **CAPE FEATHER**

 **Wears a Yellow Cape**

 **Can Fly for an Unprecedented Amount of Time**

 **Can Deflect Projectiles**

 **Razor-Sharp Edge**

* * *

Wiz: Several different power-ups have granted Mario flight before, but none as well as the Cape Feather. With it, Mario can fly for an unprecedented amount of time.

"Kinda wished the cape from Incursio can do that, right Bulat?" Mine asked the armor wearing assassin.

"Yeah, it would be useful to have my cape do all that." Bulat answered.

The next is a metallic hat that turns Mario into living metal, which makes them really intrigued by it.

* * *

 **METAL CAP**

 **Becomes Living Metal**

 **Nearly Indestructible**

 **Incredibly Heavy**

 **Power Increase**

 **Speed and** **Maneuverability Remain Unchanged**

* * *

 **Boomstick: The Metal Cap turns Mario's entire body into indestructible living steel. But while Metal Mario's extremely heavy, his strength and speed are boosted, giving him ten times more power and just as much agility as before.**

"Damn, I would so get that." Leone commented, as she wanted to withstand damage and have more power to beat up her enemies at the same time.

"But how does a cap grant people the power to be living metal?" Sheele asked.

"Magic." Akame answered bluntly.

The next is a star with eyes, when grabbed covers Mario in a rainbow aura and instantly kills anything that he pass by.

* * *

 **STAR MAN**

 **Invulnerable**

 **Increases Speed**

 **Instantly Kills Foes**

 **Short Time Limit**

* * *

Wiz: The Starman envelops Mario into a blinding aura of compressed energy, granting increased speed and complete invulnerability for a short time. Touching a normal enemy in this state will instantly kill the foe.

"That's pretty useful as a last resort item." Najenda commented in interest.

"Yeah, and seeing all the colors change so fast is starting make me vomit." Lubbock added, as he feels a little woozy seeing Mario like this.

The next is a normal hammer that Mario used to smash anything in his path.

* * *

 **HAMMER**

 **Stored in Mario's Pocket**

 **Can Crush Practically Anything**

 **Smaller Hammers can be Thrown**

* * *

Wiz: And while it's not technically a power-up, Mario has a hammer that can crush almost ANYTHING.

"Pretty convenient." Sheele said.

"Yeah, but slight different than a simple hammer." Mine added.

* * *

 **MEGA MUSHROOM**

 **Mario Grows Giant**

 **Invulnerable**

 **Can Smash Through Almost Any Obstacle**

 **Lasts for a Short Time**

* * *

 **Boomstick: It seems like Mario's always popping 'shrooms to get more power. And with the Mega Mushroom, he gets GINORMOUS, mowin' down people, plants, environment, hell, everything!**

They see Mario grabs a giant mushroom and grows into a giant before mowing down anything in his way.

"Damn! I want to do that!" Leone exclaimed, as she could smash through everything the Imperial Army could throw at her if she was a giant.

"If he gets that, never get in his way." warned Bulat, and everyone agreed unless they want to be squished by the Italian plumber.

Wiz: Mario has battled a larger variety of enemies than any other video game hero. Whether a foe is large or small, scary or goofy, dumb or deadly, nothing has ever proved too much for him.

The group were really impressed that Mario has fought a lot of enemies of different varieties no matter the situation.

Boomstick: Except for keepin' track of his woman. She's always gettin' kidnapped and he's always showing up at the wrong castle. Somebody needs to throw a GPS tracking bracelet on that bitch!

"Wow, low blow Boomstick." Mine said sarcastically.

"I wonder if she's gonna be a combatant in this." Tatsumi asked, referring to the pink dressed princess.

"It's possible." Akame answered.

Wiz: He is fairly impulsive and not much of a strategist, preferring to quickly fight his way through problems before thinking things through.

"In other words, always charging without a plan." Bulat noted with a frown.

Boomstick: But that doesn't matter, Italy's greatest hero can power through anything!

 _Mario: It's-a me, Mario!_

Mario seems like a really interesting character Night Raid has ever seen. All of his power-ups were very unique and inagines them as extra Imperial Arms. Bulat liked the Cape Feather, Leone loved the Metal Cap, Star Man and Mega Mushroom. Tatsumi and Lubbock were interested in the Fire Flower and the others were alright with him. Now to the next combatant.

The next combatant is another anthropomorphic hedgehog like Shadow except he has blue fur and green eyes with a tan underbelly. He also ran really fast and has a thrill seeking personality.

 **Sonic**

(Cues Sonic 3 & Knuckles - Robotnik Theme *Orchestral*)

Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog is the fastest thing alive, and a freedom fighter battling to save the world from the tyrannical Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik.

"Just like us!" Tatsumi yelled in excitement.

"Which makes him a good recruit if he exists." Bulat added with a smile.

 **Boomstick: He's not so bad for a tree-hugging hippie.**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 3'3"**

 **Weight: 35 Ibs.**

 **Age: 16**

 **Freedom Fighter (Like all of them in the Revolutionary Army)**

 **Top Speed: Unknown Average of 765 MPH (Which shocks them)**

 **Figure 8 Technique**

* * *

Wiz: Sonic's most notable ability is his speed. He can easily break the sound barrier in mere seconds. While his top speed is unknown, he has clocked in an average of 765 mph.

"Holy shit that's fast!" Leone yelled, as well as everyone else who's stunned by Sonic's top speed.

"Even if there was a speed enhanced Imperial Arms, there's no way someone can catch him." spoke a wide-eyed Najenda.

 **Boomstick: Holy crap! This guy must blow through shoes.**

Wiz: He can further increase his speed with his trademark figure 8 technique.

"That's interesting." Sheele said, as she sees Sonic doing a lot of figure 8 techniques while running.

* * *

 **ATTACK & TECHNIQUES**

 **Spin Attack**

 **Spin Dash**

 **Homing Attack**

 **Light-Speed-Dash**

 **Martial Arts**

 **Can Burrow Underground**

* * *

 **Boomstick: But he's not just fast on his feet. He can curl up into a spiky ball and rip through his opponents with the Spin Attack.**

"That's cool." Lubbock commented.

"Now we know why Boomstick was singing so cheesy back at Felicia's analysis." grumbled Mine.

Wiz: His Homing Attack rockets toward an opponent and can hit multiple times.

"That's very useful when your surrounded." Sheele said.

"Indeed." Akame nodded.

 **Boomstick: And with his Spin Dash, he can reach top speeds almost instantly. How does this guy not vomit?**

"Guess he has a tough stomach to do that, but it's still awesome." Leone grinned.

* * *

 **FIRE SHIELD**

 **Impervious to Fire & Heat**

 **Fiery Makeup**

 **Disintegrates in Water**

 **Mid-Air Dash Attack**

* * *

(Cues Sonic 3 - Final Boss Theme *Orchestral*)

Wiz: During his adventures, he has used a variety of different shields to improve his abilities. Each shield can deflect minor projectiles and have environmental advantages, though they will disintegrate after blocking a deadly blow.

"Interesting." Najenda said as she blew another smoke.

"Very useful." Akame replied.

 **Boomstick: The Fire Shield can absorb, well, fire and heat, though it can't survive underwater. No shit! But with it, Sonic can use a fiery dash attack.**

"That's very useful if we're up against an Imperial Incineration Squad." Bulat noted.

"Yeah it would be cool." Tatsumi added.

* * *

 **LIGHTING SHIELD**

 **Impervious to Electricity**

 **Electric Makeup**

 **Disintegrates in Water**

 **Magnetic Field**

 **Mid-Air Jump**

* * *

Wiz: The Lightning Shield can't survive in aquatic environments either, but it gives Sonic a mid-air jump for further aerial control.

"It probably manipulate small metals if given the chance. Mine said.

"I wonder why they keep mentioning water?" Sheele asked.

"We'll find out shortly." Lubbock replied.

* * *

 **BUBBLE SHIELD**

 **Can Breathe Underwater**

 **Water And Air Makeup**

 **Bounce Attack**

 **Bouncing Can Increase Jumping Height**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And with the Bubble Shield, he can breathe underwater and control his jumps with a powerful bounce. Why do we keep mentioning water, you may ask? 'Cause he can't freakin' swim!**

"That's gonna be a real problem if he doesn't have that shield." Bulat commented.

"But still impressive." Leone grinned.

Wiz: Sonic's ultimate power-up, however, isn't a shield at all. After absorbing thousands of power rings during his adventures, Sonic has become an embodiment of chaos.

They see Sonic performing the same action as Shadow when he gathered the seven Chaos Emeralds and turned bright gold and his hair quills standing up and his eyes turned red.

* * *

 **SUPER FORM**

 **1000% Power Increase**

 **Automatic Flight**

 **Unlimited Stamina**

 **Invincible**

 **Positive Energy Aura**

 **Duration Based on a Time Limit**

* * *

(Cues Solaris Phase 2 - Sonic the Hedgehog *2006*)

Wiz: Using the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can tap into their incredible power and summon the form of Super Sonic.

"Just like Shadow." Mine mused, and everyone nodded.

 **Boomstick: Super Sonic can fly, breathe underwater, and is completely invulnerable.**

Wiz: Not to mention his speed is increased a thousand fold.

"Giving him more speed to outmatch his opponent." Sheele commented.

"Agreed." Akame added.

 **Boomstick: But as with most things that are unbelievably powerful, it has a time limit. Without a steady supply of power rings, it can't even last a full minute.**

"Interesting." Najenda noted, as she wants to know more of the origins of these power rings that helps Sonic maintain his super form.

Wiz: And when the form finally subsides, Sonic returns to normal at peak physical form, regardless of his condition prior to the transformation.

"Which means he's fit enough to continue fighting after his super form wears off." Bulat explained.

"That's a slight difference than Shadow." Lubbock added.

"Yeah." Tatsumi agreed.

 **Boomstick: While Sonic's always risking his life saving the world from all kinds of dangerous robots and demi gods, he's kind of a dick.**

The group were confused, but Wiz explained his personality.

Wiz: Sonic is cocky, arrogant and addicted to action. He gets cranky and unstable when he's cooped up for too long.

 **Boomstick: And if you ignore him, hah, he'll straight up leave you!**

They see a cranky Sonic jumping down off the screen after waiting for three minutes of doing nothing.

"Damn, that's rough." Leone said, even she's not that addicted to action.

"A thrill seeker to the end." Mine sighs.

Wiz: But despite his rough personality, he'll do whatever it takes to save the day.

 _Sonic: Ooh, I'd like to hang, but I've gotta juice!_

Despite his rough personality, Sonic is very cool person to have on Night Raid for being a freedom fighter like them. Najenda and Bulat were very intrigued by the power rings to maintain his super form and shields. Leone and Sheele liked some of his moves and the others liked other parts about him.

Wiz: All right the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, I gotta get me some rocket boots, so I can run like Sonic!**

"He's really going to do that?" Sheele asked, while tilting her head a bit.

"Who knows." answered Akame.

Wiz: What? Where are you going to get the money for rocket boots?

 **Boomstick: Netflix!**

Once the advertisement rolls up they had some tough decisions on who would win. Mario and Sonic have a variety of power-ups to counter each other, and Sonic can use his super form to win but Mario might have something to counter that. But without them Sonic can outrun Mario with his speed.

In the end Najenda, Sheele, Tatsumi, Bulat and Mine voted for Sonic. And Lubbock, Leone and Akame voted for Mario.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

(Cues Airship Theme - Super Mario Galaxy)

They see Sonic sitting calmly at a field, when Mario pops out from a green pipe and jumps in front of Sonic.

 _Sonic: All right, chubby! Let's settle this!_

 _Mario: Let's-a go!_

The group were now tense. Which one of these video game rivals will come out victorious?

 **FIGHT!**

(Cues Final Boss Remake Orchestrated/Rock - Sonic 3)

Sonic quickly made the first move by giving fast attacks at Mario and sends him into the pipe, Mario then equips the Fire Flower and shot several bouncing fireballs at the fast hedgehog, but he dodged all of them before he was surprised by Mario's fire slide.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Tatsumi winced.

"And this is just started." Bulat added.

 _Mario: Wah-ha!_

Mario hit Sonic a few times before he grabbed him and spun him around before tossing him into another direction.

 _Mario: Here we go!_

After Sonic crashes into the pipe, Mario launches him up with his cape and knocked him to the floor with a flaming lariat. Mario then unleashes his Mario Finale at the blue hedgehog, but Sonic manages to survive unscathed using his Fire Shield. Sonic then retaliated with a few fire enhanced dash attacks, until Mario stops it with his hammer resulting in the entire screen covered up in black smoke.

"Now it's getting intense." Akame said, while she's eating her fourth lump of meat.

"Now I'm more excited to see who wins!" Leone grinned excitedly.

(Cues Final Bowser Battle - Super Mario Galaxy 2)

The fight then went into slow motion as Mario and Sonic are trading blows into each other with every scene, there's even a scene where Mario's a statue and Sonic was waiting impatiently.

The group chuckled at that.

Then the scene shows Sonic being chase by Cape Mario, he then grabbed a Lightning Shield and dashed towards a sad-looking volcano. Both hedgehog and plumber entered the volcano and they had an intense stare down.

The group were now leaning on their seats to see what happens next, which is an unexpected one.

Suddenly a Bob-omb was in the middle of the two, then a made an alarming noise informing all the other Bob-ombs in the area and started detonating themselves.

 _Mario (Panicked): Mamma Mia!_

The Bob-ombs exlploded, sending Mario and Sonic flying towards a nearby lake.

"I wouldn't want to be in that blast." Lubbock said in worry.

"Mario's world does have some interesting creatures still." Sheele smiled.

"Yeah and those bombs could be useful if we befriended them." Mine suggested, and everyone liked the idea.

Sonic lands into the lake and activated his Bubble Shield to keep him breathing, but Mario appears in his Frog Suit and ground pounds the hedgehog and disabling the shield.

"Crap!" Tatsumi shouted as he saw the shield destroyed.

"He better think of something or else he'll drown." Najenda stated in slight worry.

(Cues Out of Breath - Vivid Sounds x Hybrid Colors: Sonic Colors)

Soon the music starts playing and Sonic was desperately trying to get out but to no avail, all seems lost until a shining light envelops Sonic. The scene changes to Frog Mario swimming up until...

 _Sonic: Now I'll show you!_

(Cues Sonic the Hedgehog - Final Boss *Bak.R*)

Super Sonic came and tackled Mario and emerges out of the lake.

"That's a relief." Sheele commented.

"But it's not over yet." Bulat warned.

 _Sonic: How's that plumber?_

 _Mario (Grabs a Metal Cap): Woohoo!_

Mario wears the Metal Cap and became Metal Mario as he lands to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Shit is about to go down!" Lubbock exclaimed.

"Damn straight!" Leone added with a wide smile.

(Cues Metal Mario Theme -Super Mario 64)

Sonic charges in, but Mario grabs him and throws him aside. Sonic tries again a few times but Mario didn't even budge or flinch before he sidekicks Sonic, and grabs a Star Man.

"Even in his super form, Sonic can't even hurt Mario." Mine said in awe.

"Pretty good." Akame nodded in impress.

(Cues Star Man Theme - Super Mario Galaxy)

With the combine powers of the Metal Cap and Star Man, Mario dealt some hits on Super Sonic before both powers wore off.

 _Sonic: So you're tougher than I thought, huh? Now it's time for me to finish... this..._

Mario then pulls out a Mega Mushroom and grows gigantic.

 _Sonic: Whoa..._

"Yep, your screwed Sonic." Tatsumi said.

"Big time." joked Akame.

(Cues Sonic 3 - Final Boss Theme *Orchestral*)

Sonic constantly attacks Mega Mario, but his attacks are futile as Mario swats him like a fly. Just in time for his super form to wear off and back to his normal form.

 _Sonic: Uh-oh._

"With all his power-ups out, he has to rely on his speed to win." Bulat commented.

Mega Mario chased after Sonic, but the fast hedgehog manages to outrun the giant plumber.

 _Sonic: You're too slow!_

As Sonic zooms forward, Mario slowly turns back to normal size, albeit confused.

 _Mario: D'oh!_

"It's over for Mario." Sheele said in worry, knowing Mario can't keep up with Sonic in his state of condition.

"It looks like it." Lubbock replied, while crying to know he's lost again.

 _Sonic: Now's my chance!_

Sonic knocks Mario back and forth with his Spin Attack before he axe kicked Mario to the ground, and proceeded to Spin Dash the plumber's back like a saw blade until he was cut in half. Sonic jumps out covered in blood and looks over to his victory.

"Damn!" Leone shouted, and everyone was a little stunned from Sonic's brutal killing blow.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

Soon everyone from Sonic's side cheered and clapped, while the three who voted for Mario clapped in respect. Now to the results.

(Cues Greenhill Zone - *Videogame Orchestra*)

 **Boomstick: Now that's what I call a Death Battle!**

"It sure was." Mine commented.

"Ditto." Akame added.

Wiz: Their power-ups seemed evenly matched, countering blow for blow.

Everyone nodded at that.

 **Boomstick: Mario was even capable of countering the unstoppable Super Sonic!**

"And that was true." Bulat nodded again.

Wiz: But with their arsenals exhausted, Mario was no match for Sonic's natural speed. Even if they had used their lesser known power-ups like the ice flower or Super Emeralds, there's no reason to say the result would be any different.

"There was more power-ups?" Sheele asked in surprised.

"Guess we're not going to find out about those anytime soon." Najenda sighed in disappointment.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Mario just couldn't keep up.**

Everyone chuckled at that a little.

Wiz: The winner is Sonic the Hedgehog.

That episode was really fun to watch and a lot more interesting with two characters that were mentioned before. And now to see what's next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

They see a dark haired boy with large glasses and a lightning shaped scar and wore robes and a wand faces off against a blond haired boy wearing a black outfit and a robotic hand and wields a sword made of light energy.

Akame pressed play for the next episode.


	15. Luke Skywalker vs Harry Potter

**Chapter 15: Luke Skywalker vs Harry Potter**

 **Luke Skywalker belongs to Disney, Star Wars and George Lucas**

 **Harry Potter belongs to Warner Brothers and J.K Rowling**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro**

 **Carbonite and soundtracks belong to their respective owners**

* * *

Akame pressed play for the next episode and a new advertisement called Carbonite was mentioned and the episode starts playing.

The introduction shows pictures of different Sci-Fi pictures before showing the two boys from the teaser.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Every generation has idolized a Sci-Fi hero.

"Yeah, and they're so interesting too." Lubbock sighed as he read a few back in his bookstore.

 **Boomstick: Like Luke Skywalker, Legacy of the Jedi...**

Wiz: ...and Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

"This is gonna be an interesting match up." Bulat said with a smile.

"I'll say." added Mine as she ate her sundae.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant was a blonde haired man wearing a black outfit and a robotic hand, and he wields a sword made of light energy and is seen fighting various enemies and lives in a galaxy full of aliens and advanced technology.

 **Luke Skywalker**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'7" (Equally as tall as Leone)**

 **Weight: 169 Ibs.**

 **Raised as a Farmer**

 **Prostechtic Right Hand (Just like Najenda)**

 **Son of Anakin Skywalker the Chosen One**

 **Married to Mara Jade**

* * *

(Cues Star Wars Rogue Squadron III - Mission Complete)

Wiz: As the orphaned son of Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker carries the blood of the most powerful Sith Lord ever known. He was raised by his aunt and uncle, who kept him safe by disguising his true powers before being taught by a wise old mentor in the ways of the force.

The group were really interested, not only was Luke was a strong Jedi but he's also the son of Darth Vader from the first episode.

"When are we gonna learn about Vader?" Lubbock asked.

"Probably in a later episode." answered Bulat.

They were introduced with Luke's weapon which is a silver cylinder handle, but once pressed by a button it shoots out a blade of pure light and energy that can slice through anything like Extase. It also comes in various different colors which makes some members very interested to have one in their respective colors.

* * *

 **LIGHTSABER**

 **Custom Built**

 **4 Foot Blade**

 **Cuts Through Most Objects (Somewhat like Extase)**

 **Based on Kenobi's Saber**

 **Expends No Heat or Energy Until Physical Contact**

 **Uses Form V [Dijem So]**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Luke's weapon of choice is the Lightsaber, a combination of my two favorite killing tools: swords and lasers.**

"That's a fine piece of technological weaponry right there." Leone grinned.

"Very useful if mass produced." Akame added in agreement.

Wiz: Despite having little formal training, Luke advanced in Lightsaber combat much faster than any other Jedi.

"Making him a prodigy of some sort." Sheele commented.

 **Boomstick: He even took down a freakin' TIE fighter with it, only a month after he blew up the Death Star. What a badass!**

"Awesome!" Lubbock and Leone shouted.

Wiz: Luke is a master of Form V Djiem So, an aggressive combat stance with defensive postures, specializing in both perseverance and pressuring an opponent.

"That's a very interesting stance to learn." Bulat said as he careful analyze the stance.

"Agreed." Akame added in agreement.

"Yeah, that'll definitely work for me too." Tatsumi replied.

"I wouldn't mind learning as well." Sheele smiled.

 **Boomstick: Despite what you might think, the lightsaber isn't just for killing; it also works pretty damn well for defense.**

They see Luke used his Lightsaber to deflect laser beams with his stance, which makes the blade wielding members even more determined to learn it.

* * *

 **THE FORCE**

 **Surrounds All Living Things**

 **Control - Manipulating The Aspects of One's Body**

 **Sense - Recognizing & Immersing in Environment**

 **Alter - Manipulating Subjects & Environment**

* * *

(Cues Star Wars Episode VI - Sail Barge Assault)

Wiz: Even so, Luke's most instrumental tool is his unrivaled connection to the Force. He can apply it in three aspects: Control, Sense, and Alter; controlling all aspects of the body, sensing and utilizing his surroundings, and altering the environment.

The group were now interested in this. There are a few Imperial Arms that have these individual abilities, but they were limit to an extent based on the user. This Force energy seemed very unique.

 **Boomstick: Like the mind trick thingy! Oh man... the terrible things I would do with that.**

The girls frowned at this, knowing Boomstick might do something perverted if he does manipulate someone else's mind.

* * *

 **FORCE POWERS**

 **Force** **Persuasion**

 **Increased Senses**

 **Increase Speed & Strength**

 **Force Choke**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Shatterpoint**

* * *

Wiz: When injured or exhausted, he can push his physical limits with the force body ability, and use flash burn to neglect pain until he can mend his wounds with force heal.

"That's very versatile." Najenda said.

"Indeed." Bulat nodded.

 **Boomstick: Also, Luke uses the force to move things with his mind, with almost no limits!**

"Damn, wish I can do that." Leone said, as she imagine taking the corrupted wealthy people's money without any problems.

"Me too." Lubbock added, as he imagine having the bras and panties without touching the females with the Force.

Wiz: Finally, Luke can use Shatterpoint to identify any possible weakness or fracture in a subject. Add just a little pressure with the force...

 **Boomstick: ...and BOOM! They explode faster than a Firestone tire!**

"That's really cool!" Tatsumi said in awe.

"Pretty useful in a middle of a battle that's for sure." Mine agreed.

Wiz: Luke has defeated a wide variety of foes, ranging from stormtroopers to deadly Sith lords, one of which Luke had to construct a second Lightsaber to beat.

"Nice duel wield time." Lubbock said.

* * *

 **SHOTO LIGHTSABER**

 **Shorter Red Blade**

 **2 Feet Foot Blade**

 **Used in Jar'Kai Form**

 **Used Sparingly**

* * *

 **Boomstick: His shorter red Shoto Saber was made to counter the Sith Lumious' Lightwhip, and it worked pretty damn well.**

"Impressive." Sheele said.

"Always be prepared for anything." Akame added as she ate her sixth meat.

Wiz: He still carries it, though prefers a single blade over two handed combat.

 **Boomstick: Ha, Ha, penis joke.**

Bulat and the girls slightly blushed at that, and Tatsumi and Lubbock were looking away awkwardly. Najenda did nothing but sighed and smoked a bit.

 **Boomstick: Anyways, Luke doesn't have an obvious weakness, aside from some pretty serious daddy issues. He doesn't carry a blaster, but unlike other stupid Jedi, he isn't afraid to use one.**

Wiz: While Luke is no fan of violence, he certainly will not pull any punches.

"He doesn't care to hold back and just slice things up? I like him." Leone said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

 _Luke Skywalker: I am a Jedi, like my father before me._

Luke was a very interesting character on his own, even if he's the son of Darth Vader. They all seemed very interested on how the Force works and what benefits it had, they even wanted their very own Lightsabers after seeing a bit of it in action. On to the next combatant.

The next contestant is another young man with jet black hair with bright green eyes. He wore a robe and a school uniform and carries a wand, and most noticeable part is his lightning shaped scar and is seen fighting and encountering various magical creatures.

 **Harry Potter**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: Unknown [Tall]**

 **Weight: Unknown [Skinny]**

 **Born July 31, 1980**

 **Half-Blood Wizard**

 **Accidentally Cursed to Carry Voldemort's Powers**

 **Married to Ginny Weasley**

* * *

(Cues Harry Potter - Hedwig's Theme)

Wiz: As an orphan, Harry Potter carries the talents of the most powerful dark wizard ever known: Lord Voldemort. He was raised by his aunt and uncle, who kept him safe by disguising his true power before being taught by a wise old mentor in the ways of magic.

 **Boomstick: Now why does that sound familiar?**

"Guess there are some fighters that have the same backstory but different people to them." Najenda commented.

"But it's still interesting though." Sheele added.

* * *

 **WAND**

 **Length: 11 Inches**

 **Make: Holly**

 **Core: Phoenix Feather**

 **Described as "Nice" and "Supple"**

 **Brother to Voldemort's Wand**

* * *

Wiz: Harry wields an 11 inch phoenix core holly wand. He has learned many spells and is exceptionally skilled in charms.

"Pretty useful for a stick." Leone joked.

"Looks can be very deceiving in Harry's world Leone." Bulat warned.

* * *

 **CHARMS**

 **Expelliarmus [Disarm]**

 **Confundus [Confuse]**

 **Stupefy [Stun]**

 **Protego [Shields]**

 **Patronus [Shields from Dark Creatures]**

 **Accio [Summons Objects]**

* * *

(Cues Fireworks - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *End Credit Version*)

 **Boomstick: His trademark attack is the disarming charm, Expelleraptamus... or whatever.**

Wiz: Expelliarmus.

 **Boomstick: ...Which can either knock a weapon away or throw the opponent through the air.**

"Looks useful." Tatsumi said.

"Yeah." Lubbock added.

Wiz: The Confundus charm temporarily confuses the target, Stupefy stuns people, and the shield charm protects Harry from all attacks.

"Those are some interesting spells." Sheele said.

"Agreed." Akame bluntly added.

 **Boomstick: And he can summon anything he wants to him with Accio. *clears throat* Accio money! Accio loose women! Damn!**

The group chuckled at Boomstick trying to cast the spell but failed instead.

* * *

 **FIREBOLT BROOMSTICK**

 **0 to 150 MPH in 10 Seconds**

 **Braking Charm**

 **Perfect Balance**

 **Streamlined Ash**

 **Individually Selected Twigs of Aerodynamic Perfection**

* * *

Wiz: His Firebolt is a racing broom that can reach 150 miles per hour in less than 10 seconds.

"Fast, but not as fast as Sonic though." Bulat said.

"But it's still decent." Mine added.

 **Boomstick: That's even faster than Wiz getting shot down by a woman!**

Wiz: Right!... wait, no!

Leone and Lubbock laughed at that and the others couldn't help but chuckle at Wiz's embarrassment.

* * *

 **CURSES**

 **Reducto [Destroys Objects]**

 **Sectumsempra [Slashes]**

 **Oppugo [Objects Attack]**

 **Imperio [Controls Minds]**

 **Crucio [Causes Pain]**

 **Avada Kedavra [The Killing Curse]**

* * *

Wiz: Back to spells! Harry is also experienced in curses. He destroys objects with Reducto, slashes enemies with Sectumsempra, and controls minds with Imperius.

"Those are some interesting dark spells." Tatsumi said with a shudder.

"Yeah and imagine them as Imperial Arms too." added Leone.

 **Boomstick: And then there's the killing curse... abra cadabra.**

Wiz: Avada Kedavra.

"The group couldn't help but feel dread just by mentioning the name of the curse.

 **Boomstick: Oh. That magician wasn't trying to kill me. I guess I should probably go apologize to his family.**

"Goddammit Boomstick." Mine muttered as she placed her hand into her face.

Wiz: While Harry's never used the killing curse, it is implied that he can. It is an instant kill and unblockable.

 **Boomstick: Unless it hits a wall... or a sword... or anything really.**

"That's somewhat of a down side, but it can still insta-kill you." Lubbock said.

"Then we'll just have to be careful if something similar like that curse is gonna hit us." Najenda advised.

Wiz: Almost all magic requires a line of sight and eye contact to perform. The killing curse is no exception.

* * *

 **APPARITION**

 **Teleportation**

 **Long Range**

 **Instantaneous**

 **Does Not Require a Wand**

 **Possibly Easier to Do With a Wand**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Harry also knows appara... teleporting, and can do it without a wand.**

"Cool." Akame commented.

"Very useful for missions or an escape." Bulat aded.

* * *

 **OCCLUMENCY**

 **Prevents Mind Control & Mind Reading**

 **Has Not Mastered but is Adequate**

 **Unconventionally Uses a Fond Memory as a Shield**

* * *

Wiz: His training in Occlumency defends his mind from any sort of mental attack or illusion.

"That would be good against Spectator." Tatsumi commented.

"Yeah, but too bad it's on our side now." replied Leone.

 **Boomstick: And he's got all sorts of other spells, but I seriously doubt the tickle charm's gonna help him much in the fight, so let's move on.**

* * *

 **CLOAK OF INVISIBLITY**

 **The Third Deathly Hallow**

 **Does Not Wear Out**

 **Hides The Wearer**

 **Cannot Be Detected Unless the Wearer Allows it**

* * *

Wiz: Harry owns the Cloak of Invisibility, an unrelenting Deathly Hallow that hides the wearer from sight and cannot be detected.

"That is very interesting." Najenda said as she sees Harry wearing the cloak.

"Yeah, with a cloak like that, it would make our jobs easier." Lubbock suggested.

"Too bad only one was made." Mine sighed.

 **Boomstick: Unless he makes a noise or pokes his foot out.**

"Guess he's not the most quiet person to get away." Sheele commented, as Harry tripped and falls over to a few students.

Wiz: Harry is a quick draw with his wand and has performed many great feats at very young ages. He has also mastered non-verbal spells.

"A slight advantage if his verbal spells don't work." Mine commented.

 **Boomstick: By the time he was 17, he was beating up way more experienced wizards. In the battle for Hogwarts, he had no problem kicking a ton of Death Eater ass. Not to mention, Lord Voldemort himself.**

"Impressive." Bulat said.

"Badass." muttered Lubbock.

Wiz: Afterwards, Harry became head of the Dark Wizard Hunting Aura office, even though he is technically a Hogwarts drop-out.

 **Boomstick: He never did finish that seventh year, but I guess if you killed the lord of ultimate evil, you'd get a G.E.D.**

"That seemed officially fair." Tatsumi noted.

"True." Akame agreed.

They see Harry uses his wand on a candle in a jar, which creates a huge fire. He then uses another spell to put it out.

 _Harry: Crudicio!_

After that, they have some thinking about Harry. He's has the same backstory as Luke, but different and he has tons of versatile spells that might help him in battle. Plus he has a cloak to give him the element of surprise if given the chance, overall he's already cool for Night Raid to respect. Now to the fight.

Wiz: All right the combatants are set. Let's end this once and for all. But first let me recommend Carbonite.

 **Boomstick: For all your Han Solo freezing needs!**

They see a man freeze into a block with his body inside it.

"I feel sorry for him." Lubbock said in sympathy, and everyone agreed.

Wiz: Uh no Boomstick, it's a website.

 **Boomstick: What?**

Once the advertisement rolls, they debated on who would win. Luke is very agile and has his Force abilities to even the playing field, Harry also has a variety of spells and if he played his moves right he might end Luke's life with the killing curse. But Luke might find a weakness to give him an opportunity to win against The Boy Who Lived.

In the end Najenda, Bulat, Akame, Sheele and Tatsumi voted for Luke. And Lubbock, Mine and Leone voted for Harry.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

The group sees Luke in another futuristic city when he sees Harry walking towards him and pulls out his wand, with Luke activating his Lightsaber to stop the wizard's tracks.

Time to see which Sci-Fi hero survives this fight.

 **FIGHT!**

(Cues Star Wars Episode III - Battle of Heroes)

 _Harry: Avada Kedavr..._

Harry quickly uses the killing curse, but Luke tried to use Force Persuasion to stop him.

"That's not going to work." Bulat said.

Sure enough Harry broke free thanks to his training in Occlumency and prepares the killing curse again.

 _Harry: Avada Kedavr..._

But Luke interrupted him again by knocking him away with Force Push. He then leap towards Harry with his Lightsaber swinging, but Harry used Apparition to teleport himself away from the Jedi. He then fired several non-verbal spells at Luke, which he manages to deflect them all before leaping towards Harry again, but he teleported once again.

"So far so good." Lubbock said, while leaning in his seat.

"Come on Luke, you can do it!" Tatsumi cheered before being hushed by Akame.

 _Harry: Expelliarmus!_

Harry fired the spell as well as more non-verbal spells at Luke, but the Jedi blocks all of them and used the Force to knock away Harry's wand. Luke charges towards Harry, but the wizard teleported to his wand and picks it up.

 _Harry: Accio Firebolt!_

Luke throws his Lightsaber at Harry, but he already chosen the perfect charm for it.

 _Harry: Protego!_

The shield charm deflected the Lightsaber and Luke caught it, but he was suddenly attacked by the Firebolt broom and Harry manages to get on it and ride off. Harry then proceeded to fire several non-verbal spells on Luke while riding on his broom, Luke manages to block or deflected them before using the Force to catch Harry and the Firebolt and have them crashed downward into the ground. But Harry used the Cloak of Invisibility to give him a surprise advantage and making Luke unable to sense him.

"This is intense." Mine commented.

"I hope Luke can do this." Sheele said in worry.

"He'll make it." Akame assured to the Extase user.

(Cues Star Wars Battlefront II - Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Theme)

 _Harry: Confundo!_

Luke throws his Lightsaber at where he heard Harry.

 _Harry: Stu..._

Harry teleported out of the way and proceeded to cast his charm.

 _Harry: Stupefy!_

Luke rolls to avoid the Stupefy and recovers his Lightsaber and uses Force Push to blow away the Cloak of Invisibility away from Harry. He then proceeded to Force Choke the hell out of Harry, stopping him from using his verbal spells.

The group were a little disturbed by this action Luke is doing.

"He's starting to act like his father a little bit." Lubbock stated.

"And to him, it's necessary to take Harry down." Najenda finished, while smoking for a bit.

(Cues Battle of Hoth *Part 2* - Star Wars Episode V)

Luke throws his Lightsaber at Harry, but he manages to cast a non-verbal spell and destroys the weapon. Afterwords he manages to break free and fires the killing curse once again.

 _Harry: Avada Kedavra!_

Luke dodges the killing curse by rolling again and Harry fires more non-verbal spells, in which the Jedi uses the Force to block them all.

 _Harry: Sectumsempra!_

Luke was caught by surprise as the slashing curse hit him, leaving his side bleeding.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Leone hissed.

"It's gonna take more than that to beat Luke." Mine added, knowing the end is near.

Luke just about had enough of this game.

Luke then used Shatterpoint and found a flaw on Harry that'll be his victory. The camera zoomed towards Harry's lightning scar and a few seconds it stretched and expanded before being torn opened that large amounts of blood starts gushing out of the wizard's forehead.

The group winced as they see Harry screaming in pain.

"Damn, that's brutal!" Tatsumi yelled in shock.

"Looks like Luke won this one." Sheele replied, and even touched her scar as she might feel the same way as Harry being afflicted by the Shatterpoint.

"Indeed it is." Bulat nodded at Sheele's statement.

Luke then brought out his Shoto Lightsaber and quickly impaled it into Harry's chest, ending The Boy Who Live's life.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After the fight, the ones voted for Luke started clapping slowly for his win and the ones that sided for Harry clapped in sympathy for him. Now to the results.

(Cues Star Wars Episode IV - The Throne Room)

 **Boomstick: Man, Harry did a surprisingly good job keeping Luke at a distance.**

"That he did, but it wasn't enough." Najenda commented.

Wiz: But Luke fought smart and tried to finish Harry off quickly with Force Persuasion, but Harry was able to resist thanks to Occlumency.

Everyone nodded at this.

 **Boomstick: Then Luke used Force Choke to stop Harry from casting spells.**

"But he forgot he can cast non-verbal spells too." Mine informed.

Wiz: And although Luke can dodge the Avada Kedavra, the instantaneous Sectumsempra curse caught him off-guard. But with Shatterpoint, Luke discovered an exploitable flaw.

 **Boomstick: That famous lightning bolt scar, which _Forced_ Harry to lose the battle.**

Everyone slightly chuckled at the pun.

Wiz: The winner is Luke Skywalker.

The episode was fun and they have one more before calling it a day.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The next match up is another female against female one. The first one wore a blue Chinese dress and had her brunette hair tied to two bun hairs, and the second one got Lubbock nosebleeding and drooling as she was wearing a very revealing red ninja outfit that shows off her very impressive bust.

Akame instantly pressed play while ignoring Lubbock's cry of pain from Leone's beating.


	16. Chun-Li vs Mai Shiranui

**Chapter 16: Chun-Li vs Mai Shiranui**

 **Hey everyone, I just want to announce the short reason of why I'm doing Starscream vs Rainbow Dash. Well because of the request of Danmaku-Overlord (The one who made the Highschool DxD watches Death Battle story) that I make this joke battle give Night Raid a bunch of laughs from Starscream's stupidity. Anyways that's it for now, enjoy.**

 **Chun-Li belongs to Capcom**

 **Mai Shiranui belongs to SNK**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro**

 **National Campaign Against Drunk Driving and soundtracks belong to their respective owners**

* * *

Akame quickly pressed play for the last episode for today. The soon noticed a new advertisement, basically it's a campaign for those who are drunk driving (Though they had no knowledge about it and moved on) and the episode starts playing.

The introduction shows pictures of the two going face to face with each other and another where they pressed their breasts and looked like they're about to kiss.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: When it comes to fighting, combatants come in all shapes and sizes.

 **Boomstick: And I'm liking the shapes and sizes on these two.**

"Me too!" giggled Lubbock before he got smacked by Najenda.

"Sure you would." Mine scoffed in disdain.

Wiz: Chun-Li, the strongest woman in the world...

 **Boomstick: And Mai Shiranui, the queen of fighters.**

"I wouldn't mind fighting these women." Leone grinned, hearing these titles sounds like a challenge.

Wiz: He's Boomstick and I'm Wizard and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a woman with brunette hair tied to twin buns and wears a blue Chinese dress, white combat boots and spiky wrist cuffs. But her biggest feature was her large muscular thighs which look like it can crush anything without effort.

 **Chun-Li**

(Cues Street Fighter II - China Street Beat: OcRemix)

Wiz: Chun-Li, first lady of the fighting game.

 **Boomstick: Famous for abusing the Thigh Master.**

"Damn, those are some impressive thighs." Leone whistled.

"I wouldn't mind getting crush by those." Lubbock added before being hit by a haymaker to shut up.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'6" (Slightly taller than Leone)**

 **Weight: Secret**

 **Detective for Interpol**

 **Trained with Gen**

 **Skilled in Tai Chi & Kenpo**

 **Bust/Waist/Hip: 34"/22"/35"**

* * *

Wiz: Chun-Li is a detective for Interpol, and has gone through a rudimentary police combat training. She has also trained with Gen, a friend of her father's and legend of the Chinese Fighting Underworld.

The group were interested as she looked like a good person to be in the police force, unlike the Imperial Police that's full of shady and corrupted members.

 **Boomstick: But she never did finish her training with him. Does anyone _ever_ finish their training? Seriously! Well, I guess it's not totally her fault, after Bison killed her dad, Gen just kinda disappeared on her. What a dick!**

"I wonder why?" Tatsumi asked, wondering why Gen left.

"Who knows, but it's definitely something that's not good." Bulat answered.

Wiz: Since then, Chun-Li's been chasing after Bison for vengeance. She has trained in defense of Tai Chi, and is skilled in a fast-paced kickboxing variant of Kenpo. She prefers speed over strength, using a combination of rapid strikes to pressure an opponent.

"I would totally learn that." Leone suggested.

"Me too." Akame agreed.

"It'll be really interesting if I try it out myself." Mine added.

 **Boomstick: And if you can't tell by looking at 'em, her legs are pretty damn powerful. She can even kick people through solid brick. Still, her strength doesn't just lie in those legs. She's strong enough to toss things around as big as a couch.**

"She is really strong." Najenda commented in impress.

"Wow." Tatsumi muttered in awe, but soon paled as he imagines Leone or Akame trying to throw large objects at him for training.

* * *

 **ATTACKS**

 **Lightning Legs**

 **Axe Kick [Hazanshu]**

 **Spinning Air Kick**

 **Stomp Kick**

 **Spinning Bird Kick**

 **Senretsu Kyaku**

* * *

(Cues Chun-Li's Theme - Street Fighter Third Strike China)

Wiz: Her main attacks include the unbelievably fast Lightning Legs, the unpredictable Axe Kick, and the physics defying Spinning Bird Kick.

"They look awesome!" Leone shouted, as she wanted to try them out.

"Indeed." Sheele replied, as she needed more training if she faced Seryu again.

 **Boomstick: I wouldn't mind taking a ride on that helicopter!**

They managed to know what Boomstick was talking about when Chun-Li was doing the Spinning Bird Kick, which showed off her panties. Tatsumi tried not to get hard and Lubbock was slightly nosebleed and suggested the same way as Boomstick before being pummeled. Bulat was unaffected by this and the girls were slightly blushing and turned away.

* * *

 **CHI ATTACKS**

 **Kikoken**

 **Kikosho**

* * *

Wiz: She can also focus her natural Chi energy to create the Kikoken, a slow, limited ranged attack.

"Looks useful to give her an opening chance" Bulat noted.

"And not taken lightly even if it's slow and limited." Najenda added.

 **Boomstick: And the Kikosho is basically a super version of that: an enormous ball of energy strong enough to stop a speeding car.**

"Incredible." Sheele said in awe.

"I wouldn't want to be in that attack." Tatsumi gulped.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Took Down Shadaloo**

 **Christened the "Strongest Woman in the World"**

 **Honorary X-Men Member**

 **Martial Arts Teacher**

 **Never Defeated Bison**

 **Defeated Uriel [Kind of]**

* * *

Wiz: Her detective skills were instrumental in taking down the criminal organization, Shadaloo; and after the tournaments, Chun-Li became a martial arts teacher. However, she has yet to win any major tournament, and failed to kill Bison to avenge her father. She was able to rescue one of her students from Urien, but turns out Urien let her win, wanting only to test her skills.

"That's really cool for her to do all that." Tatsumi said.

"Yes, but Bison seems someone not to be messed with so easily." Bulat added, knowing Bison isn't really human.

"I agree, he's dangerous." Akame agreed, knowing Bison is going to be a combatant soon.

 **Boomstick: Also, it seems Chun ends up having to be rescued a lot, usually by Guille.**

"Well she can't handle a lot of things by herself." Leone shrugged.

"You always need help, even in bad situations at all times." Najenda finished.

Wiz: Oddly enough, her most noble award is placing sixth in an International Shooting Competition, despite rarely carrying a gun.

"Guess she prefers her fists then guns." Mine stated.

"But it's still effective." Lubbock replied while holding a random ice pack to his face.

 **Boomstick: Well, I guess things wouldn't be too fair if she brought a gun to a Street Fight. Round One... BANG! WINNER!**

Everyone chuckled at that.

Wiz: Despite this, Chun-Li is certainly capable of holding her own, and has been consistently proven to be one of the toughest contenders in the Street Fighter tournaments.

"No kidding." Tatsumi commented.

 _Chun-Li: You ready for this?_

Chun-Li is a very strong female and is a very good detective. Najenda would imagine the martial artist reshaping the Imperial Police to do good rather than harm, the girls really like her fighting techniques and would like to try it out. And Lubbock liked her figure, which earned him another beating. Now to the next combatant.

The next contestant gotten Tatsumi really red in the face and Lubbock nosebleeding in delight. It was another woman with a large ponytail hairstyle and wore a rarther revealing red ninja outfit. She wields fans as weapons and she has a rather bouncy pair of breasts (Which gotten Mine extremely jealous about it).

 **Mai Shiranui**

(Cues Flame Dragon God 'Theme of Mai Shiranui' (Arranged) - Fatal Fury Special)

Wiz: Mai Shiranui is... well...

 **Boomstick: Holy crap, look at those things!**

"I just want to smother them!" yelled Lubbock, but he got smashed into the ground by Leone.

"Easy for you to say." Leone chuckled mischievously.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'5" (Equally as tall as Leone)**

 **Weight: 106 Ibs.**

 **Shiranui Clan Ninja**

 **Trained by Grandfather & Jubei in Koppo-ken & Judo**

 **Bust/Waist/Hip: 87"/55"/91" (Lubbock smiled gleefully at the measurements)**

* * *

Wiz: Mai is a ninja of the Shiranui Clan and has been trained by both her grandfather and the perverted, yet famously deadly, Jubei Yomato.

 **Boomstick: He brought a whole new meaning to 'wax on, wax off'!**

Lubbock was crying in jealousy as Jubei was grabbing Mai's breasts freely while the girls looked disgusted at this.

Wiz: She has extensive training in the Shiranui Ryu fighting styles. From her grandfather, Mai learned the Koppo-ken technique, specializing in pressure points and bone snapping. With Jubei, Mai trained in close-combat Judo.

"That looks very interesting." Bulat commented, as he wanted to try the Koppo-ken style.

"The more we learn, the more we kick ass!" exclaimed Leone as she studied the combat styles carefully.

 **Boomstick: Mai's pretty fast, but focuses on single powerful strikes to punch through an enemy's defenses. The only downside to this is if she misses one, she's left wide open.**

"So she has to make them count to win?" Sheele asked.

"Correct." answered Akame.

* * *

 **ATTACKS**

 **Flying Squirrel Furiante**

 **Deadly Ninja Bees**

 **Folding Fan Fandango**

 **Windmill Waster**

 **Kacho San [Fan Throw]**

 **Bushin [Shadow Image]**

* * *

(Cues Goenitz Theme - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match)

Wiz: Her Flying Squirrel Furiante and Deadly Ninja Bee attacks help her control the field of battle, and she uses clever fake-outs to trip up her foes.

The girls were interested in these moves and payed close attention to it.

"Might as well try those out after this." Leone suggested.

"That's a good idea." Sheele agreed with her idea.

* * *

 **BUTTERFLY FANS**

 **Steel**

 **Unlimited Supplies**

 **Used in Close-Quarters & as a Ranged Projectile**

 **Flammable**

* * *

(Cues Esaka (Japan Team Theme) - King of Fighters '96)

 **Boomstick: And she has an unlimited amount of Steel Fans she can throw, which I guess she keeps in her non-existing bra.**

"That's definitely helpful." Lubbock commented.

"I wonder how she's holding them if she's not wearing a bra?" Tatsumi asked, even though he's still red.

"We may never know." answered Bulat.

Wiz: That's right...

 **Boomstick: Really? I was just making a joke about her giant boobs.**

Mine has her left eye twitched at this and the others (Except Najenda and Bulat) blushed at this.

Wiz: Speaking of her... outfits...

 **Boomstick: Or lack thereof...**

Lubbock giggled but backed down when he gotten some glares from Najenda, Akame and Mine.

Wiz: While it's unrestricted, it isn't exactly form-fitting either. However, as a testament to her training and balance, it doesn't seem to bother her. She wears it for Kunoichi, a female ninja method of sexually distracting a foe before striking.

"Well, I'd say it's incredibly effective." Leone puffed her chest in pride.

"And I doubt Lubbock could last a lot longer if any woman would try this method." Mine pointed out.

"Hey!" Lubbock cried, but was ignored by the pink haired assassin.

 **Boomstick: ...I'm sorry, what? I was distracted.**

"Damn it! I missed it too!" yelled Lubbock before he was soon beating down once again.

Wiz: Never mind.

* * *

 **PYROKINESIS**

 **Creates Fire & Explosions**

 **Ryu En Bu Attack**

 **Burning Mai Attack**

 **Channels Fire Through Clothes & Objects**

* * *

Boomstick: Okay, Mai can create fire and explosions, and she can control whatever fire she's created.

"Similar to Mario's Fire Flower power-up, but different." Najenda commented.

"Even though it's the same power, it's still versatile when given to a different combatant." Akame informed.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Mastered Stealth & Ninjutsu**

 **Does Well in Tournaments**

 **Formed the Women's Team (The girls seemed impressed at this)**

 **Never Won a Tourney**

 **Has Only Made Minor Impacts in Plots**

* * *

Wiz: Mai consistently enters the King of Fighters tournaments to support herself, her claimed fiance, Andy Bogard. However, she has yet to win any major tournament, nor has she ever made a great impact in taking down the bosses.

Boomstick: Or taking down Andy!

"Guess she's not good enough to keep up with any of her opponents despite her training." Tatsumi said.

"But it's still impressive." Sheele smiled.

Wiz: She always does well, though, even joining Andy's award winning team in 1999.

 **Boomstick: Even so, she ends up having to be rescued a lot, usually by Andy. But for some reason, I don't seem to mind.**

"Even with their titles as strong female fighters, they always bite more than they can chew." Mine sighed in slight disappointment.

"Ditto." Akame agreed to the genius marksman.

 _Mai Shranui: Mai Shiranui of the Shiranui School must teach you a lesson._

Despite her well endowed figure and revealing outfit. Mai is a very skilled fighter that Night Raid can look up to as a recruit, Lubbock extremely liked everything about her and is strongly believed she would win. Some liked what she is capable of and her fans were very deadly too. Now on to the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: And in an honor for my Double D's, here's a PSA from the NCA Double D!**

Wiz: The National Campaign Against Drunk Driving?

 **Boomstick: Yep!**

This is a little difficult, Chun-Li is very quick and skilled and might close in to beat Mai. On the other hand Mai can use her pyrokinesis and steel fans to have an advantage on long range and is very agile due to her training, so she might have a good distance against Chun-Li.

In the end Tatsumi, Leone, Akame and Lubbock voted for Mai. And the rest voted for Chun-Li.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

(Cues Dragon Flame God 'Theme of Mai Shiranui' (Arranged) - Fatal Fury Special)

The group sees Mai in the middle of some deep woods awaiting for her opponent to come. Soon Chun-Li appears and gives Mai a respectful bow for the battle.

Time to see which one of these deadly females will come out on top.

 **FIGHT!**

Chun-Li starts off the fight with a Kikoken, but due to it's slow movement and limited range of the projectile, Mai easily rolls under it and starts delivering a fast barrage of low strikes and the Folding Fan Fandango, ending with a drop kick to knock back Chun-Li. She pauses for a moment before charging in to finish off her opponent.

"It's gonna take more than that to beat Chun-Li." Bulat said.

"No way! Mai will beat her!" Lubbock shouted as he was adamant that Mai will win.

(Cues Chun-Li's Theme - Marvel vs Capcom 3)

Chun-Li recovers and springs to her feet and kicks Mai in the face. She then flips over Mai's attempted Ryu En Bu Attack, and throws her back. Just as Mai gets back up, Chun-Li charges in with her Axe Kick, followed by several hard blows, and her Lightning Leg Attack.

"Here's the comeback." Mine commented.

"It's not over yet." Akame informed.

Realizing that close-combat with Chun-Li is not a good idea, Mai gets some distance and throws out three of her Hacho San with the third being powered by her pyrokinesis, she also leaps in towards her opponent. Chun-Lin blocks first two fans but is unable to block the third fiery one and Mai's simulataneous fire strike from above, taking both hits and an extra strike.

Mai then attempts a fake-out with her Flying Squirrel Furiante, but Chun-Li anticipates the move and lets loose with a powered-up version of her Lightning Legs, causing Mai to take heavy damage and knocking her down. Chun-Li charges in but Mai manages to recover, flips over Chun-Li and trips her with a sweep kick.

Mai changes her strategy and begins leading Chun-Li in a chase up the tall trees. Each time they pass each other they exhange blows, but Mai manages to get another pyrokinetic strike, knocking Chun-Li down. Chun-Li retaliates and catches Mai off-guard with her Spinning Bird Kick. Mai is left dazed on a large tree limb, as Chun-Li lands and pauses to build up her ki to finish off her opponent.

This is Chun-Li's final mistake as it is just enough time for Mai to recover and roll out of the way of her Kikosho Attack and Mai uses her legs to grab Chun-Li's head, slam her into the tree limb, and then kick her into another tree.

"Looks like it's over for Chun-Li." Najenda said.

"Indeed." Bulat agreed.

Lubbock was punching his fists rapidly while continuing to cheer for Mai.

As Chun-Li falls, Mai follows her down in a fiery rolling attack, slamming into her opponent as she hits the forest floor. With Chun-Li standing in a fiery daze, Mai uses her pyrokinetic powers to engulf Chun-Li in a huge explosion of fire, leaving nothing but a charred skeleton.

 _Mai: Nippon Ichi!_

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After the battle, those who cheered for Mai clapped and Lubbock was cheering by shouting. Those who voted for Chun-Li couldn't help but clap in respect.

(Cues Dragon Flame God 'Theme of Mai Shiranui' (Arranged) - Fatal Fury Special)

 **Boomstick: Boobs win!**

"Yes they did!" Lubbock agreed before being pummeled down by Leone and Mine.

Wiz: Chun-Li maybe a bit tougher and quicker than Mai, and her professional training even prepared her for the fake out ruse. However, her arsenal pales in comparison to that of Mai's, with her pyrokinesis and steel fans, Mai had superior range and energy-based attacks.

They agree with that, even though Chun-Li uses a gun she rarely uses it and has a disadvantage when it comes to opponents using long range attacks to beat her.

 **Boomstick: And while Chun's a beast in close corners combat, her straight forward approach was a bad match up against Mai's ninja training.**

Wiz: It was certainly a close match, but Mai's nimbleness and firepower eventually won out.

"Ninjas rock." Tatsumi and Lubbock said before fist bumping.

 **Boomstick: Chun-Li's never looked hotter.**

Everyone chuckled at that for a bit.

Wiz: The Winner is Mai Shiranui.

That was good match and now they learned a lot of interesting things for today. Now to see what else is next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

They see a advanced fighter jet transformed into a giant robot and it's opponent was a blue pony with a rainbow colored mane and they're about to duke it out.

Akame turned off the TV and DVD and everyone stretched for a bit and left the room, as they a have a busy week right now.


	17. Starscream vs Rainbow Dash

**Chapter 17: Starscream vs Rainbow Dash**

 **Both Starscream and Rainbow Dash belongs to Hasbro**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro**

 **Gamefly and Soundtracks belong to their respective owners**

* * *

A week and a half passes as Night Raid had a lot of work done and some interesting things happened during that time.

With Bulat and Tatsumi, they were assigned to watch over a diplomat in a cruise ship, but that went sour when The Three Beasts showed up. Bulat was easily able to fend off and killed one of them using Luke's Form V stance and Akuma's fighting style. Tatsumi was fighting Nyau and Bulat facing his old superior General Liver.

Even though Liver had the advantage using the Imperial Arms Black Marlin, Bulat was able to overpower and killed Live by using Mai's Koppo-ken fighting style when he got close. Tatsumi had barely scratched the Scream user, but Bulat had enough time to give him Incursio to beat him. With their mission somewhat complete, they return to base to report but not forgetting to grab three more Imperial Arms for the Revolutionary Army.

With Sheele and Mine, they were to take out fabric merchant that was secretly giving out diseased clothing to the poor. Mine had successfully modified Pumpkin to shoot powerful energy blasts and laser spears similar to Vegeta and Shadow to decimate the bodyguards and Sheele closed in for the kill and succeeded.

For Akame, Leone and Lubbock they were taking down an Imperial Commander that has vital information on him. Leone was tearing the soldiers to shreds with some moves from Chun-Li and Mai and Akame also used Luke's Form V stance to successfully blocked the oncoming bullets. Lubbock managed to get the information out of the commander before killing him and head back to report Najenda.

Another instance occurred when Esdeath was hosting a tournament, Tatsumi entered to gain money for his village and won. But the only thing he won was Esdeath's heart was inside the palace and learning about her new group; The Jaegers. He learned some interesting information from each member, from Dr. Stylish, Bols, Akame's sister Kurome, Run, Seryu and Koro the ones who almost killed Mine and Sheele, Wave a new guy, and Esdeath herself.

Tatsumi manages to escape, but Stylish was able to follow him to Night Raid's base with his enhanced minions behind and attack. The assassin's put up a good fight, but Stylish still overwhelm them if it wasn't for the help of the two new members Najenda recruited, Susanoo and Chelsea. With their help they finished off his henchmen until he resorted to turning himself into a Danger Beast. Susanoo and Akame manages to find a flaw in Stylish's form and defeated him and send him off to HQ with his Imperial Arms confiscated after he turned back to normal.

Soon they managed to find a new base and Tatsumi and Lubbock brought the TV and everthing from the TV room to their new base. Najenda explained the two new members about Death Battle and wanted to join them after a hard day of work. Chelsea seems interesting and figured why not plus she likes teasing Mine a lot lately, Susanoo looked a bit intrigued and wanted learn more about it and agreed.

After setting everything up and Susanoo finishing the food for everyone, they quietly prepared as Leone took the remote and pressed play.

Gamefly was mentioned again before the episode starts playing.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Television has been used to market toys to boys and girls for generations, ranging from G.I. Joe and Barbie to Transformers and My Little Pony.

"Toys for children seems like good idea." Sheele commented with a smile.

"If they were normal kids." Lubbock added.

 **Boomstick: Are we really doing this?**

"He seems disappointed about this." Chelsea said as she can hear some slight disagreement in his voice.

"Guess we're going to find out why." Susanoo stated.

Wiz: Yes. Yes we are.

 **Boomstick: Alright, well, Starscream from the first generation Decepticons...**

Wiz: ...And Rainbow Dash of the G4 Pegasus Ponies.

"A pony against a giant robot? That seems... kinda odd." Mine said.

"But it's still interesting." Bulat assured.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant was a giant red and gray robot with hints of blue on his legs and can transform into a fighter jet. He is also shown to be evil and manipulative.

 **Starscream**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 20 Meters**

 **Decepticon Seeker**

 **Air Commander**

 **Graduate of the Cybertron War Academy**

 **Nicknamed "Silver Snake"**

* * *

On the Shuttle - Lightning Their Darkest Hour)

Wiz: Starscream is the air commander of the Decepticon Battle fleet. He constantly seeks power, and often attempts to usurp Megatron's leadership of the Decepticons, with little success.

"Wow, sounds like a very lame bad guy." Leone said in a small dull tone.

"Yeah and we wish all of our enemies would be dumb." Lubbock added with a smirk.

 **Boomstick: He has two forms- giant robot and jet.**

* * *

 **ROBOT FORM**

 **Humanoid**

 **Can Fly**

 **Cluster Bombs**

 **Missiles**

 **Laser Guns**

 **Null-Ray**

* * *

Wiz: His robot form is primarily meant for ground travel. Though it can fly short distances.

 **Boomstick: This form's weaponry consists of cluster bomb, missiles, machine guns, and his trademark Null Ray, a laser that shuts down anything that uses electricity.**

"Pretty cool." Tatsumi said.

"And that Null-Ray looked dangerous to anything machine. Lucky for us we are barely underadvanced in technology. " Najenda stated.

* * *

 **JET FORM**

 **F-15 Eagle Fighter Jet**

 **Top Speed: 2,100 MPH**

 **AIM Homing Missiles**

 **\- 7F/M Sparrows**

 **\- 120 AMRAAM Slammers**

 **\- 9L/M Sidewinders**

 **M61A1 Vulcan Gatling Gun**

* * *

Wiz: He can transform into an F-15 Eagle; a twin engine, all weather fighter jet with top speeds reaching mach 2.8, nearly three times the speed of sound.

"Specifically, more faster than Sonic." Bulat informed.

"You guys really have watched this a lot?" Chelsea asked.

"You bet! And there's a ton more where that came from." answered Leone.

Boomstick: In jet form, he can fire three different types of homing missiles, from short-ranged Sidewinders to long ranged Slammers. And if those don't do the trick, he's equipped with a M61A1 Vulcan Gatling Gun, that fires twenty millimeter ammo at six-thousand rounds per minute. Fun fact: it also works great for hunting!

"Fully armed and prepared." Akame commented as she ate half of her first meat.

"And the amount of firepower to take down a platoon." Mine added.

* * *

 **ATTRIBUTES**

 **A Clever Speaker**

 **Transparent Strategist**

 **Arrogant & Stubborn**

 **Cowardly**

 **Uses Cheap Tricks**

* * *

Wiz: Starscream is a coward, and uses cheap tactics, often shooting his opponents in the back. However, his deadliest weapon is arguably his silver tongue. While he is not the strongest Decepticon, he is a cleaver and deceiving speaker, who can worm his way into favorable positions. Despite this he is a _terrible_ strategist. Most of his plans instantly go wrong.

Everyone were staring at Starscream blankly at how pathetic he was.

"Easily the lamest bad guy ever." Lubbock said.

"Definitely." Leone added.

"Ditto." Akame agreed in a monotone voice.

 **Boomstick: Like when he took over the Decepticons because Megatron had a sore throat:**

 _Megatron: *incomprehensible speech* Autobots!_

 _Starscream: Too bad! He's blown his vocal components. I guess that makes me the new leader!_

"That's just digging your grave." Bulat said.

"Absolutely twelve feet by then." Susanoo added.

 **Boomstick: It was short lived.**

Wiz: And yet his persistence paid off, and he was eventually crowned leader of the Decepticon Faction.

 **Boomstick: Again, short lived.**

"Yeah, I bet it sucked being ordered around by this loser." Chelsea grinned.

"Oh the irony." Tatsumi agreed.

* * *

 **SPARK**

 **Indestructible**

 **Can Move on its Own**

 **Floats**

 **Can Possess & Control Other Machines**

* * *

Wiz: Starscream was king for a whopping twenty seconds, a personal record. However, after his death, Starscream discovered his spark, or life-force, was, somehow, indestructible.

"Damn, even with his body destroyed, he keeps on coming back." Leone commented.

"I doubt Extase can cut him apart." Sheele added in a frown.

 **Boomstick: And a good thing too, because since then, he's been dying nearly every episode.**

Wiz: His ghostly spark can possess machinery. He has taken over several other Transformers, robots, and even a cybernetic schoolgirl while she was using the bathroom.

 **Boomstick and Night Raid: What?!**

Wiz: Unfortunately, his poor knowledge of human society led him to forget to pull up the girl's underwear, making him the laughing stock of the school.

At this point everone except Susanoo facepalm at the sheer stupidity of Starscream messing up everything.

 **Boomstick: Props to you, Japan. I didn't see that coming.**

 _Megatron: You're an idiot, Starscream!_

After that everyone had a lot of negative feelings for Starscream for being a coward, liar and no good cheater and they doubt he was going to win against his opponent. On to the next one.

The next contestant is a light blue pony with both it's mane and tail rainbow colored. She also has wings and a marking that has a cloud with a lightning shaped rainbow on it. She also has a competitive attitude and flies faster than Starscream.

 **Rainbow Dash**

(Cues MLP: FIM - Sonic Rainboom *Just An Old Mare's Tale*)

Wiz: Rainbow Dash is a Pegasus Pony from Equestria, the magical land of ponies.

 **Boomstick: *Sighs***

"Wow, he sounds really bored or annoyed for this." Lubbock commented.

"Tell me about it." Leone said, while looking bored as well.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 4 Feet**

 **Flight School Drop-Out**

 **Weather Manager**

 **Winner of "Best Young Flyer's Competition"**

 **Unnatural Durability**

 **Black Belt in Karate**

* * *

Wiz: After dropping out of Flight School, Rainbow found a job in Ponyville as Weather Manager. She is a strong, agile flyer with great durability and resilience. She can smash through trees and solid rock and get right back up.

"That's one tough pony." Tatsumi whistled.

"I bet there's more than that." Mine commented.

Wiz: She is also training to join the Wonderbolts, a superb team of flyers who are kind of like the Blue Angels.

 **Boomstick: ...Except, they're ponies.**

"I'm assuming he really doesn't like this one." Bulat chuckled.

"Yes it is." Susanoo agreed.

Wiz: She is also a black belt in karate.

"How does she even use Karate?" Sheele asked.

"We'll find out in a second." Akame stated.

 **Boomstick: How does a pony learn karate, let alone master it?**

 _Apple Bloom kicks a punching bag, only for her to shake a few seconds and fall to the ground._

"Huh, interesting." Najenda commented.

* * *

 **WEATHER CONTROL**

 **Can Stand on Clouds**

 **Can Manipulate Clouds**

 **Can Force Lightning & Rain from Clouds**

 **Managerial Position Proves Mastery of this Field**

 **Tornado Creation & Control**

* * *

(Cues MLP: FIM - Iron Pony)

Wiz: As a Pegasus pony, Rainbow can control weather. She can use the clouds in the sky to manipulate lighting strikes and precipitation. Also, she can create and control giant tornadoes.

Lubbock did a spit take as he saw Rainbow Dash controlling a tornado.

"Well damn!" Leone exclaimed.

"Holy crap..." Mine muttered.

* * *

 **MOVE LIST**

 **Super Speed Strut**

 **Fantastic Filly Flash**

 **Cloud Barrel Weave**

 **Cloud Spinning**

 **Rainblow Dry**

 **Buccaneer Blaze**

* * *

 **Boomstick: She's also got some other moves, like the Buccaneer Blaze, which is apparently so amazing it can't be shown on screen. And, somehow, it creates a huge explosion.**

"I bet it was epic." Chelsea said.

"Yeah." Tatsumi added.

Wiz: Rainbow often brags that she is the fastest in the world. And you know what? She's right.

* * *

 **ATTRIBUTES**

 **Brash & Arrogant**

 **Extremely Competitive**

 **Brave & Loyal**

 **Athletic Both o the Ground & in the Air**

 **Top Speed: 3,800 MPH**

* * *

Wiz: By calculations according to this guy, Rainbow Dash can fly up to five times the speed of sound with ease. This is apparent through the mach cone that often forms around Rainbow, which indicates that she has broken the sound barrier. And the angle of which proves she can reach up to Mach 5 speeds.

"That's way faster than Sonic!" Mine shouted in shock.

"Unbelievable." Sheele said in awe.

 **Boomstick: This is a pony, a baby horse girl toy. Why is it so awesome?**

"It's because it is." Leone stated.

* * *

 **SONIC RAINBOOM**

 **Hypersonic**

 **Instantly Doubles Speed to Mach 10**

 **Top Speed: 76,000 MPH**

 **Creates a Rainbow**

 **Powerful Shockwave**

 **Can Pull 90 Degree Turns**

* * *

Wiz: And upon reaching Mach 5, she entered hyper sonic speeds to create the Sonic Rainboom. With this, her speed doubles instantaneously to Mach 10. And somehow the resulting sonic boom completely shatters the visible light spectrum.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention the sonic boom itself is apparently strong enough to split solid rock and shake entire mountains.**

Everyone were shocked at how much power and speed the Sonic Rainboom carries.

"That is one incredible pony." Chelsea muttered, as her lollipop fell out of her mouth.

"Agreed." Akame agreed.

Wiz: Rainbow is brash, athletic, and extremely competitive. But while she's steadfast and loyal, she sometimes cheats to get her way.

"So much for being fair." Najenda said.

 **Boomstick: Well... let's make it fight a giant robot.**

 _Rainbow Dash: Yeeeeaaaaahh!_

For a cute little pony, Rainbow Dash is pretty damn powerful and fast. And they can respect her and be a valuable asset to Night Raid. On to the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, apparently all of you haven't signed up for your free trial at Gamefly yet. So we'll have to tell you about it again!**

This is pretty much a one-sided match as Starscream is pretty much pathetic and Rainbow Dash can easily take him down without a problem.

In the end, everyone had voted for Rainbow Dash to win and no one had voted for Starscream.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

The group sees a F-15 Eagle Jet Fire flies in to reveal itself to be Starscream coming in for a land in his humanoid robot form.

 _Starscream: Who_ dares _challenge the mighty Starscream?_

(Cues MLP:FIM - Rarity's Fashion Show)

Out of the blinding sun, Rainbow Dash flies down in a landing seeing Starscream.

 _Rainbow Dash: Hi there._

Time to see which is better, Starscream or Rainbow Dash.

 **FIGHT!**

 _Starscream: *mockingly laughs* A pony? I'll crush you in an instant. Prepare to be annihilated._

 _Rainbow Dash: You talk a lot._

Rainbow flies around Starscream in many different directions, bucks him in the heel with no effect on him, Starscream backhands Rainbow out of anger.

"I bet she can feel that, despite her absurd durability." Lubbock said.

"She can handle it." Akame added.

 _Starscream: That. Is. it. I am going to kill you!_

 _Rainbow Dash: Tag, you're it!_

Starscream shouts in anger as he turns back into the F-15 Eagle Jet Fire and chases Rainbow Dash in the sky. He proceeds to fire his Gatling gun, which Rainbow Dash easily evades. He then fires missiles, which also fail to hit their mark. In Starscream's POV, we see him preparing to lock onto Rainbow Dash.

 _Starscream: Alright. Don't move._

Just as Starscream successfully locks on, Rainbow Dash flies off, immediately undoing it, causing his monitor to say "TARGET LOSS".

 _Starscream: Blast it!_

"Guess he ain't fast enough to catch her." Chelsea smirked.

"All talk and no bite." Leone agreed.

After he says this, Rainbow Dash appears face-to-face with him, making multiple funny faces at him.

Everyone all chuckled and laughed at the funny faces that shes making.

 _Starscream: Hey! What are you doing? Stop that!_

This whole time, Rainbow Dash was standing on Starscream, who didn't even notice.

 _Rainbow Dash: You're not very good at this game, are you?_

She leaps off of him, which Starscream clearly flees and then he proceeds to follow Rainbow Dash upward into the clouds.

(Cues Spectrum)

Starscream then transforms back into his robot form and hovers.

 _Starscream: Where are you? Show yourself!_

Rainbow Dash quickly flies in with a rain cloud and places it over Starscream.

 _Starscream: Hey!_

Rainbow Dash repeatedly kicks the rain cloud, causing Starscream to be hit repeatedly with lightning, eventually causing him to fall to the ground. Rainbow Dash walks on the ground up to her downed opponent, but she is suddenly struck by the Null Ray, knocking her back and momentarily dazing her. Starscream laughs, but then Rainbow Dash recovers.

"Now things are getting serious now!" Tatsumi commented.

"And I slightly sorry for Starscream right now." Bulat stated.

 _Rainbow Dash: Alright! It... is... on!_

Rainbow Dash flies around Starscream multiple times, eventually creating a tornado, which he is trapped in. He attempts to escape by turning back into his jet form, only for one of his wings to break off, causing him to fall to the ground once again. Rainbow Dash lands and prepares to charge at him.

 _Starscream: Wait! Wait! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! Please!_

Hearing this, Rainbow Dash slows and eventually stops in her tracks.

 _Starscream: I'll... I'll join the herd. I'll be a good Decepticon from now on._

As he is saying this, Starscream is preparing to lock onto the idle Rainbow Dash.

"He's preparing for a comeback." Sheele said.

"She'll be alright." Najenda assured.

 _Starscream: Please... just let me go._

 _Rainbow Dash: Well... I don't know. I mean... I know should love and tolerate, but..._

Starscream successfully locks onto Rainbow Dash, preparing to fire everything.

 _Rainbow Dash: Wait... what's that?_

Starscream's chest reveals his homing missiles.

 _Starscream: Die!_

He fires the homing missiles, which head toward Rainbow Dash.

 _Rainbow Dash: Oh my gosh!_

Rainbow Dash flies into the sky and up into the clouds as the missile follow. Starscream stands waiting with his arms crossed in his "Any minute now" pose.

(Cues MLP: FIM - Sonic Rainboom)

Rainbow Dash then flies downward with the missiles still following her, flying so fast that she has broken the sound barrier. She then unleashes the Sonic Rainboom. Starscream is stunned as Rainbow Dash flies right past him, leaving him too late to dodge the homing missiles. They strike, destroying his lower body, as Rainbow Dash smashes into Starscream and then uses her Bucaneer Blaze, which tears Starscream apart off-screen. Rainbow Dash then flies towards Starscream's torso.

 _Rainbow Dash: Aw yeah! That was awesome!_

"Wooo!" Leone cheered.

"That was really cool." Chelsea admitted.

(Cues Transformers (2008) - Decepticons)

Then Starscream's Spark emerges from his torso, floating in the air.

 _Starscream: You haven't won! I'm invincible! My Spark lives! You can never defeat Star..._

He is cut off by Rainbow Dash, who eats and swallows his Spark.

Everyone was a bit quiet at that.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After a few seconds, they started clapping for Rainbow Dash's victory, although they still felt a little sympathy for Starscream.

(Cues Rainbow Rhapsody - Makkon)

 **Boomstick: Forget all doubt, that pony is a monster!**

"A very cool monster." Leone said.

Wiz: Rainbow's speed and agility were more than a match for the clumsy Starscream, and it doesn't help that his aim is even worse than a Stormtrooper's. Not to mention the Null Ray is designed to destroy electronics, not living ponies.

"Which was a stupid mistake on that one." Mine.

"No kidding." Bulat added.

 **Boomstick: She just _ate_ a Transformer!**

Wiz: Yes, and while Rainbow might experience some mild indigestion, Starscream's not going anywhere anytime soon.

 **Boomstick: Well, she put the pwn in pony.**

Everyone chuckled at that pun.

Wiz: The winner is Rainbow Dash.

After the episode, Najenda turned to the two members and asked, "So what did you think?"

"It was not bad, but I can tell it's going to be a lot of fun." Chelsea answered.

"I agree, this is the most interesting thing I've seen. And I'm glad to have enjoyed it." Susanoo smiled.

"Alright, time to see what's next." Tatsumi said eagerly.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

They soon heard an epic theme as the first person they see is man wearing an advanced green armor and is shown doing a lot of cool stuff.

 **MASTER CHIEF**

Soon they suddenly heard heavy metal music as they see another man in armor with a different helmet and was savagely fighting dangerous demons from hell.

 **DOOMGUY**

Without no time to haste, Leone pressed play for the next episode.


	18. Master Chief vs Doomguy

**Chapter 17: Master Chief vs Doomguy**

 **A short announcement to my readers, I am going to add the Wild Hunt group to watch Death Battle. As I needed a lot more people into the mix and thanks to mistersalmon, I found another group that might join Night Raid and the Jaegers to watch Death Battle. If anyone wants to ask about this feel free to tell either me or mistersalmon about this.**

 **Master Chief belongs to Bungie and Microsoft.**

 **Doomguy belongs to id Software and Bethesda.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **Squarespace and Soundtracks belong to their respective owners** **.**

* * *

Leone pressed play for the next episode and Squarespace was mentioned again. And the episode starts playing.

The introduction shows various scenes of people using advanced technology and fighting aliens with their technology or savage looking aliens.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: When the aliens invade a thousand years from now and our hyper-advanced technology isn't enough, our last hope will inevitably be placed in the hands of the lone space marines.

The group were now clearly interested in this match-up.

 **Boomstick: Like the super soldier, Master Chief...**

Wiz: ...And Doomguy, the Bane of Hell itself.

"Just looking at these two shows that they're clearly badass!" Lubbock exclaimed in excitement.

"I can tell that this is going to be interesting." Susanoo smiled.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a man wearing an advanced green suit and was seen fighting various types of alien enemies and was quite the badass.

 **Master Chief**

(Cues Halo - Brothers In Arms)

Wiz: At the young age of six, John-117 was abducted by the UNSC to be part of the Spartan-ll program.

 **Boomstick: The worst daycare ever.**

The group were feeling sorry for the Chief taken at a young age without saying goodbye to his family. Akame can feel the same way as she and Kurome were trained to be perfect after the Empires's Assassin Test.

* * *

 **SPARTAN-II AUGMENTATION**

 **15x Stronger Skeleton**

 **Muscle Increase**

 **300% Increased Reflexes**

 **Better Eyesight & Perception**

 **Boosted Tissue Growth**

 **Lactase Recovery Decrease**

 **Heightened Memory, Intelligence & Creativity**

* * *

Wiz: At fourteen, he underwent the program's augmentation procedures, dramatically increasing his strength, speed, vision, intelligence, and reflexes.

The group were impressed at the huge power boosted, but couldn't help but feel wary if Honest has an army of hyper advanced super soldiers at his command.

"The procedure looked extremely painful." Tatsumi gulped.

"And judging from the information, it's only compatible to the kids the UNSC has taken." Bulat stated.

 **Boomstick: When he was done, his bones were nearly indestructible and he could beat up and kill way more experienced marines. At fourteen! Man, that's one harsh puberty.**

Everyone were shocked as they see a fourteen year old John beating up a few older and experienced soldiers with no effort at all.

"Holy shit that's awesome!" Leone shouted.

"Amazing." Sheele quietly said in awe.

"Now that's cool." Chelsea admitted as she was starting to like this show.

Wiz: Upon reaching the rank Master Chief Petty Officer, John began a thirty year campaign leading the Spartans against three different threats : The Insurrection, The Alien Covenant, and the Flood.

They are impressed that Chief took on all those odds by himself and imagines him being on their side. The next thing they were focused is his armor.

* * *

 **MARK VI MJOLNIR** **ARMOR**

 **Brain-Linked Reactive Circuits**

 **Force-Multiplying Circuits**

 **Titanium Alloy Plating**

 **Heat Resistant**

 **Motion Tracker**

 **5 Second Regenerating Energy Shield**

 **Weight: 1000 Ibs.**

* * *

(Cues Halo 3 - Last of the Brave)

Wiz: As a Spartan, he wears Mark VI Mjolnir Armor. This technological marvel links directly to John's brain, so his actions controlled on thought BEFORE movement. Simultaneously, the suit itself multiplies Chief's already enhanced physical capabilities.

The group were completely amazed by this advanced armor and it's capabilities to put Incursio and Grand Chariot to shame.

"Impressive." Susanoo said in interest.

"Guess there are some armors that beat Incursio, but I don't mind." Bulat laughed.

 **Boomstick: The suit weighs half-a-freakin' ton, yet the guy still jumps around like he's on the moon.**

"That's a really heavy armor for normal people." Tatsumi said.

"But not for the Chief." Mine added.

Wiz: The helmet's Heads Up Display includes a motion tracker with an eighty foot radius. Also, the suit projects a recharging energy shield.

"Truly a fine piece of technology." Najenda smiled in impressed.

"Agreed." Akame added.

They were now focused on the weapons he can use and they compare them to their own firearms.

* * *

 **SIDE ARMS**

 **M60 Magnum**

 **Ammo: 12.7 mm**

 **Range: 400 ft**

 **Scope: 2x**

 **M7 Submachine Gun**

 **Ammo: 5 mm**

 **Range: 155 ft**

 **M9 Frag Grenade**

 **Kill Radius: 16 ft**

* * *

(Cues Leonidas - Halo 2)

 **Boomstick: The Chief's first sidearm is the M60 Magnum. This scoped, high powered pistol uses 12.7 millimeter armour piercing rounds with the precision accuracy of over 400 feet. I don't care what kinda armor you're wearin', three headshots from this baby, and you're done.**

The group were impressed at how a magnum pistol can have a lot of power, not to mention the ridiculous range it can fire.

"Pretty impressive for a tiny gun." Mine commented.

"Wish we have that kind of gun." Leone said.

Wiz: His other sidearms include the SMG and frag grenades.

"Seems decent." Lubbock said.

"But still okay." Tatsumi agreed.

* * *

 **STANDARD FIREARMS**

 **MA5C Assault Rifle**

 **Ammo: 7.62 mm**

 **Rate of Fire: 650 RPM**

 **BR55HB SR Battle Rifle**

 **Ammo: 9.5 mm**

 **Range: 3100 ft**

 **M90 Shotgun**

 **Type: Pump**

 **Spread: 15 Pellets**

 **Ammo: Soellkraft 8-Gauge Shells**

* * *

 **Boomstick: His standard fire arms include the rapid fire Assault Rifle, the more precise Battle Rifle, and the M90 shotgun, a pump action deathdealer that uses Soellkraft 8 gauge shells...**

The group were smiling in interest as the assault rifle and the battle rifle has screens on the back to show how much ammunition it has left in the clip. Plus the shotgun is cool too.

Wiz: ...Which are so impossibly dangerous, they are banned world wide to the point of near extinction.

 **Boomstick: But even that's not enough killin' power for the Master Chief.**

"Awesome! More firepower!" Leone shouted.

* * *

 **HEAVY WEAPONRY**

 **M41 Rocket Launcher**

 **Ammo: 102 HEAT Charge Rockets**

 **Scope: 2x**

 **SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle**

 **Ammo: 14.5 mm Fin-Stabilized**

 **Range: 7545.9 ft**

 **Night-Vision Mode**

 **M6 Spartan Laser**

 **Shot Limit: 5**

 **John-117's Most Powerful Weapon**

* * *

 **Boomstick: The M41 rocket launcher holds 2 rockets at once and his sniper rile was designed for killin' giant alien infantry from long distances. The shells can pierce tank armor or rip people in half.**

"I would totally call dibs on the rocket!" Leone commented in glee.

"If Pumpkin was decommissioned, I would favor the sniper rifle." Mine added.

 **Boomstick: And then there's Chief's killer app: The Spartan Laser.**

It was a shoulder mounted laser cannon that gotten them very interested about it.

Wiz: With a three second charge and a 5 shot limit, it does have it's faults. Buuuuut...

 **Boomstick: Think of it kinda like a laser pointer... that points things INTO OBLIVION!**

Master Chief charges up the Spartan Laser which instantly destroys a Covenant Turret with ease.

"That was awesome!" shouted Lubbock as he raised his fists up.

"I must say, their guns are pretty impressive compared to ours." Najenda admitted as she took a smoke.

"Unfortunately, we don't have the resources or the technology to replicate them." Akame added.

Wiz: Master Chief can only carry two or three weapons at a time. However, he seems to possess extraordinary luck and can usually find exactly the weapon he needs somewhere nearby.

 **Boomstick: He finds weapons on the ground more often than you can find change on a sidewalk.**

Everyone chuckled at that joke.

* * *

 **SPECIAL EQUIPMENT**

 **Overshield**

 **Active Camouflage**

 **Radar Jammer**

 **Regenerator**

 **Deployable Cover**

 **Power Drain**

 **Bubble Shield**

* * *

Wiz: He can also use special equipment in the field. The Overshield triples the strength of his armor's shields, and Active Camouflage will cover him in an aura of light bending energy, creating the illusion of invisibility.

"Those are some very useful equipment to use in battle." Chelsea commented, as she liked the Active Camouflage equipment.

 **Boomstick: Plus the Bubble Shield is a portable forcefield that projects the Chief from all projectiles, though people and vehicles can pass right through. How the hell does that work?**

They watched as Chief deployed a Bubble Shield to protect him from heavy fire and still intact.

"That would be very useful." Bulat admitted.

"Not to mention it's accurate enough to tell the difference between a projectile and a non-projectile." Susanoo added.

Wiz: But even THAT'S not the last of Master Chief's vast arsenal.

"There's still more?" Sheele asked in surprise.

* * *

 **SANGHEILI WEAPONRY**

 **Type-25 Plasma Pistol**

 **Type-25 Plasma Rifle**

 **Type-25 Carbine**

 **Type-1 Plasma Grenade**

 **Kill Radius: 13 ft**

 **Sticks to Targets**

 **Type-1 Energy Sword**

 **Length: 4.15 ft**

 **Weight: 5.2 Ibs.**

* * *

Wiz: When the Elites allied themselves with the UNSC during the Human/Covenant War, the two sides traded some of their weaponry, giving John access to plasma pistols, plasma rifles, and the Type-51 carbines.

"That's a lot of cool alien weapons." Tatsumi commented.

"And useful to the Revolutionary Army." Najenda added.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention my favorites, the sticky plasma grenade and the lethal energy sword.**

The plasma grenade is a blue explosive that sticks to enemies until they explode and the energy sword is a very unique weapon that gotten some members intrigued by it.

Wiz: The Type-1 Energy sword is one of the few weapons John has yet to master. It features two, four foot energy blades that can actually block bullets.

"I'd definitely use that in battle." Bulat said in interest.

"Me too." Akame agreed.

 **Boomstick: Really? Man, that would've been useful in the games.**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 7'0" [w/armor] (Taller than Bulat, but Shorter than Susanoo)**

 **Weight: 1,287 Ibs. [w/armor]**

 **UNSC Marines SPARTAN-II**

 **Defeated 3 Armies**

 **Destroyed Halo 04 & The Ark**

 **Super Soldier**

 **Top Speed: 50+ MPH**

* * *

Wiz: The Master Chief has consistently proven to accomplish the impossible. He's an expert in combat strategy, can run 50 miles an hour, has defeated three entirely different armies multiple times, destroyed an entire covenant armada single handedly, and prevented galactic genocide... TWICE.

The group were shocked at the amount of achievements that John has accomplished and couldn't help but respect him even more.

Boomstick: And one time he fell from orbit, holding on to nothing but a flimsy piece of metal, landing without a scratch, and was up kickin' alien ass just a few minutes later. Why? Because he can.

"Incredible, he's so skilled." Sheele said in amazement.

"And he fell from orbit because he can? Unbelievable." Mine muttered.

They soon see Chief in a weird ship and he says one of the most badass line ever, even his voice has gotten some chills into their spines.

 _Hood: Master Chief, you mind telling me what you're doing on that ship?_

 _Master Chief: Sir, finishing this fight._

Master Chief is no doubt the most badass super soldier Night Raid has ever known. Najenda, Bulat and Susanoo were very impressed by the advanced technology and weapons he has at his disposal. Lubbock and Leone liked the part where Chief beat up older marines at fourteen. Akame was intrigued by his backstory that's somewhat similar to hers, and the rest liked him in every single way. On to the next combatant.

The next contestant was another man with futuristic armor and was seen slaughtering and brutally killing various demons and enemies with cybernetic weaponry.

 **Doomguy**

(Cues Doom - Main Theme)

 **Boomstick: The original, ass-kicking, demon-slaying, first person badass, and one of my personal heroes: Doomguy!**

"Time to see what makes this guy hardcore." Leone grinned as she was liking this episode already.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'2"**

 **Weight: 230 Ibs.**

 **US Space Marine Captain**

 **Prefers a Run- &-Gun ****Strategy**

 **Defeated Hell 5 Times**

 **Can Dodge Plasma Shots**

 **Top Speed: 57 MPH**

* * *

Wiz: After disobeying his commanding officer, and beating him to death.

"That's one way to start off an origins story." Mine said sarcastically, but couldn't help but ask why would he do that.

"I wonder why he killed his commander?" Sheele asked.

"Who knows, but I can tell it's something about the demons." Susanoo answered.

Wiz: Doomguy's space marine career took a drastic turn when he was sent to the desolate moons of Mars, which so happened to house a magical gateway to the bloody bowels of Hell.

 **Boomstick: Mexico!**

Everyone was confused at this, but moved on.

Wiz: No.

 **Boomstick: And when Hell tried to kill everybody, Doomguy killed them back.**

The next thing they focus was his armor.

* * *

 **MEGAARMOR**

 **2x Stronger than Security Armor**

 **Non-Regenerating Energy Shields**

 **Max Armor & Shield Charge is 200%**

* * *

Wiz: He wears the MegaArmor, a shielding combat suit almost twice as strong as typical security armor and can endure dozens of normally fatal plasma blasts.

"Not as fancy as Chief's armor, but still alright." Leone said, voicing the other's opinion.

"Looks okay." Akame agreed, as she finished her third meat piece.

 **Boomstick: He carries a huge arsenal of murder machines, all at once!**

Wiz: Using a backpack with experimental warp technology, Doomguy is able to hold all his weapons simultaneously.

And unlike Chief, Doomguy can carry all of his weapons no problem rather than two weapons.

"Damn, that's a very interesting tech." Chelsea commented.

"Yeah, and imagine all of the stuff we can put if we have our own." Lubbock added, and Leone agreed with him as she imagines having a backpack that has a lot of beer in them.

* * *

 **SIDE ARMS**

 **Pistol**

 **Ammo Capacity: 200 Bullets**

 **Chainsaw**

 **AKA The Great** **Communicator**

 **Gas-Powered**

 **Chaingun**

 **Ammo: 5 mm**

 **Rate of Fire: 525 RPM**

 **Full-Auto Disperses Accuracy**

* * *

(Cues The Demons from Adrian's Pen (Orchestral) - Doom)

 **Boomstick: I'm pretty sure his pistol uses the same technology, since he never has to reload!**

"A pistol that holds a lot of ammo without reloading? That's impressive." Najenda said.

"But it looks absurd though." Mine muttered.

 **Boomstick: And when things get tight, his chainsaw will rip and tear through anybody! Rgggghhhh! Not the chainsaw! Yes the chainsaw! Rgggghhh!**

Everyone chuckled at Boomstick's imitation, but they also feel wary at this type of weapon.

"If a chainsaw existed here, I wouldn't want to be in it's way." Tatsumi commented while his skin paled.

"Plus it's not just for killing, it might be useful for other things as well." Bulat stated.

 **Boomstck: And his chain gun mows down everything in seconds.**

Leone and Mine were grinning at the sight of it mowing down everything in it's path.

Wiz: Oddly, the chaingun uses the same 5 mm ammunition as the handgun, and is relatively ineffective against strong body armor.

"Well that sucks." Chelsea said as she twirls her lollipop around before placing it back into her mouth.

"But it's still effective against the weaker demons." Sheele assured to the new member.

* * *

 **STANDARD FIREARMS**

 **Shotgun**

 **Pump-Action**

 **Spread: 7 Pellets**

 **Super Shotgun**

 **Sawn-Off & Break-Open**

 **Spread: 20 Pellets**

 **Plasma Gun**

 **Rocket Launcher**

 **Ammo Capacity: 50 Rockets**

 **Rocket Speed: 40 MPH**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Well, that's stupid. Luckily, Doomguy has his trusty pump-action shotgun! It holds sixteen shells and fires seven pellets a shot, with a spread range so ridiculous he doesn't even have to aim! But apparently one overpowered shottie isn't enough! So Doomguy got himself a super shotgun: a heavy double-barreled devastator that fires a huge spread of twenty pellets. Good luck dodging that!**

"A man with his shotguns is pretty damn awesome." Leone grinned.

"For you anyways." grumbled Mine.

Wiz: He also wields a plasma gun and a rapid fire rocket launcher that can hold fifty rockets at once.

"Okay how can they hold that much ammo?!" Mine shouted.

"I dunno, but it's pretty impressive to pack that much firepower into those weapons." Chelsea explained.

 **Boomstick: What the hell! Who designs these things?**

Wiz: But even that pales in comparison to Doomguy's ultimate weapon.

Everyone perked up by this ultimate weapon being mentioned.

 **Boomstick: It's the king of cannons, the doomsday bazooka that lays waste to everything: It's the Big Fucking Gun 9000!**

A scene is shown of having the BFG firing a large blast of green plasma and obliterated a demon with a single shot.

Everyone except Susanoo jaw dropped at the sheer power of the BFG.

* * *

 **BFG 9000**

 **Plasma Blasts**

 **Slow-Moving Projectile**

 **Huge Blast Radius**

 **Can Be Charged**

 **Obliterates Everything!**

* * *

Wiz: The BFG fires enormous rounds of plasma. Upon impact the resulting detonation releases trace-rays across a wide varying blast radius. This ¨gun¨ is strong enough to annihilate the gargantuan Cyber-Demon in a mere two or three shots, and the unprecedented range of its splash damage ensures no-one is getting away unscathed.

"We gotta have this weapon!" Mine shouted in excitement.

"Even if we don't have the resources to make this, I'll admit that was awesome." Najenda commented.

 **Boomstick: *moans with pleasure***

Wiz: Wait a second Boomstick, you´re not going to believe this but the BFG is not Doomguy´s deadliest weapon.

 **Boomstick: Yes! More!**

"Yeah, tell us." Lubbock asked.

* * *

 **UNMAKER**

 **Laser Beams**

 **Up to 3 Simultaneous Lasers**

 **Paralyzes Demons**

 **Demon-Tech in Origin**

 **Feeds on Demonic Auras**

 **Deadly Only to the Demons of Hell**

* * *

Wiz: Behold the Unmaker, a portable death ray that puts everything else to shame.

"From the look of it's design, it is demonic in nature." Bulat noted.

"And creepy looking too." Tatsumi added.

 **Boomstick: Gimme! Gimme gimme gimme!**

Wiz: There's just one catch. The Unmaker's beams are so powerful because they actually feed off the demonic energy of the target, so it's ineffective against anyone who isn't from Hell.

"That's kinda true." Akame said.

"But it would be impressive if we make something similar to take out Danger Beasts." Sheele suggested.

"Seems possible." Susanoo agreed.

 **Boomstick: Dammit! Well, I guess it doesn't really matter when you already have a backpack full of things to kill people with. Give me the BFG any day.**

* * *

 **POWER-UPS**

 **Berserk**

 **Megasphere**

 **Radiation Shield**

 **Light Amplification Visor**

 **Partial Invisibility**

 **Invulnerability**

* * *

(Cues The Imps Song - Doom)

Wiz: Now Doomguy isn't exactly a super soldier, but his strength and speed are far greater than a normal man, due to the constant use of super serums and power-ups.

Akame frowned at this as she read the report about Stylish making drugs disguised like sweets to make Kurome skilled, but it's slowly killing her and she's addicted to them.

 **Boomstick: The Beserker power up completely heals him and increases his strength ten full. And the Invincibility and Partial Invisibility power ups do, well, exactly what you think they would.**

"The Invincibility one looks weird but still cool." Lubbock said.

"I like the Partial Invisibility one." Chelsea added.

Wiz: Doomguy rarely relies on strategy, always preferring to mow down his enemies as fast as he can.

 **Boomstick: It's more fun that way.**

"Way more fun if they were weaker enemies." Mine informed.

"Yeah, but killing things quicker seems to save up time anyway." Leone replied.

Wiz: He's defeated the armies of Hell five separate times. He even walked right knee-deep into Hell itself to avenge his pet rabbit Daisy.

Sheele and Mine and surprisingly Chelsea looked upset when they saw a headless rabbit on a spike, but smiled when Doomguy avenged her.

Wiz: He can run up to fifty-seven miles an hour, even outrunning his own rockets, and can spot invisible enemies.

"I guess using Incursio won't be helpful against him." Bulat commented.

"Ditto." Akame agreed.

 **Boomstick: He's no normal man. He's Doomguy!**

 _Doomguy: (beating a cyberdemon to death with his Berserker power up until it explodes in a large pool of blood)._

Doomguy is another very cool looking character to have on the Revolutionary Army, due to his enormous arsenal of weapons. Najenda, Mine and Susanoo liked the BFG and the Unmaker, Lubbock and Chelsea liked his power ups. Bulat and Leone admired his tenacity of fighting the demons of Hell and everyone else seems to think he's cool as well. On to the fight.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. But first, a message for our sponsor Squarespace!

Once the advertisement rolls, the group has some tough choices on who would win. Doomguy can use his vast weaponry to overwhelm the Chief's armor and prefers to be reckless and attack. On the other hand Chief has a large amount of experience and fought smart and can use everything in his disposal to outsmart Doomguy.

In the end Najenda, Susanoo, Bulat, Akame, Sheele and Mine voted for Master Chief. And the rest voted for Doomguy.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

(Cues Blow Me Away - Breaking Benjamin)

They see Doomguy walking around a strange area with a unique-looking vehicle that Night Raid has ever seen. Suddenly Master Chief is walking into the opposite side with a loaded pistol and Doomguy has his shotgun ready. Even the music makes the members tense about who's going to win.

Time to see which space marine is superior.

 **FIGHT!**

(Cues Intermission from Doom - Doom)

Master Chief made the first move by firing his assault rifle at Doomguy, but to no effect. Soon a fire fight erupts as Doomguy was switching through his weapons and firing them rapidly, while Chief takes cover behind a crate and fires back. Doomguy then switches to his rocket launcher and fired, one of the rockets hit the crate and explodes.

"That's not going to be enough to take Chief down." Bulat stated.

"Achiever of the impossible." Akame agreed.

(Cues Halo - Rock Anthem For Saving The World)

Chief pops out of the explosion and somersaults and barrel rolls the field to avoid the soaring rockets. As Doomguy keeps firing more rockets, Chief manages to grab out of them in the air and chucks it towards Doomguy, hurting him and slightly stunning him.

"Badass!" Leone shouted as she saw Chief catching the rocket.

"That's very impressive." Sheele smiled.

Chief then grabs the Warthog and chucks it at Doomguy, revealing an Energy Sword and the Active Camouflage equipment underneath it.

"Nice display of strength." Susanoo commented at Chief throwing the Warthog at Doomguy.

"I wonder if he can chuck something even heavier than that." Mine wondered.

"I think he can." answered Chelsea.

Doomguy then proceeded to shoot the Warthog down, while that's happening Master Chief swapped his rifle for the Energy Sword and goes invisible to surprise Doomguy. Once Doomguy succeeded in destroying the Warthog, he sees that Chief is nowhere to be found.

"I think Chief forgot that he can spot invisible enemies." Tatsumi noted.

"Yeah, that's a serious backfire." Lubbock agreed.

(Cues Doom - Signs of Evil)

Doomguy pulls out his chaingun and quickly jerks around and fires, revealing Chief who is using the sword to block all the bullets. Seeing that the chaingun is ineffective, Doomguy switches to his super shotgun and blasted Chief away and destroying a nearby crate to reveal the Invincibility power up.

"That's going to be trouble." Najenda said as she sees the power up.

"But I'm more worried if Doomguy uses the BFG." Sheele added.

Master Chief landed next to a rocket launcher and a sniper rifle, he quickly recovers and fired two rockets at Doomguy. But he quickly grabs the power up and slowly walked towards the Spartan. Chief then swapped for the sniper rifle and fired three rounds, but not very effective, soon the power was slowly fading and Chief took one last shot to the nuts, but Doomguy shrugged it off and kept walking.

Tatsumi and Lubbock winced at that hit and were shocked that Doomguy was still walking despite the hit.

"Those have got to be balls of steel to take a hit like that." Chelsea commented with a stunned look on her face.

"No kidding." Mine muttered in agreement.

Once within range, Doomguy switched to the BFG 9000 and fires off a single round as Chief quickly crouches and a large explosion engulfed him.

The group though it was over until something unexpected happened.

Out of nowhere a plasma grenade is suddenly latched onto Doomguy and he quickly looked around for the source of the sound until he finally realized what it is.

"Yep, you're screwed." Leone grinned.

"Definitely need some of those if they exist." Najenda said with a smile as she imagine the horror look on Esdeath's face if she has a plasma grenade to the face.

(Cues This is the Hour - Halo 3)

Doomguy screamed in rage before he was blown up into a pile of bloody chunks. The smoke soon clears to reveal Master Chief completely unharmed as he used the Bubble Shield at the nick of time. He then walks over and proceeded to teabag Doomguy's corpse.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

Lubbock and Leone were now laughing really hard at this, Sheele and Akame couldn't help but giggle a little. Bulat, Tatsumi, Chelsea and Susanoo chuckled a bit and Najenda and Mine looked a little offended by this but moved on. Time for the results.

 **Boomstick: It's about time we had a good old-fashioned gun fight!**

"And it was awesome at best!" Leone cheered.

* * *

 **DOOMGUY**

 **Stronger Weapons**

 **No Long Range Weaponry**

 **1.14x Faster**

 **Weaker Defense**

 **Useful Backpack**

 **Reliance on Power-Ups Creates Consistency**

* * *

Wizard: Doomguy may have an enormously destructive arsenal, but, unfortunately, his weapons lack versatility.

"That's true and he doesn't have any weapons that have a longer range." Mine said.

"Damn, and I thought he would win." Lubbock grumbled.

* * *

 **MASTER CHIEF**

 **More Weapons**

 **Broader Variety of Skills**

 **Superior Training & Experience**

 **Near-Invincible Body & Armor**

 **Regenerating Shields**

 **Superior Reflexes**

* * *

 **Boomstick: I hate to admit it, but Chief can take and dish out more punishment than Doomguy.**

"Given to the fact that he took on multiple armies does sound extreme." Bulat commented.

"But he pulled through anyways." Chelsea finished.

Wizard: And while defeating Hell sounds awe-inspiring, Doomguy's enemies weren't that much different from Master Chief's.

"Yeah a large variety of them then standard demons." Tatsumi informed.

"Agreed." Akame added.

 **Boomstick: This fight was _nuts_! *laughs***

Everyone laughed a bit at that pun except for Mine.

Wizard: The winner is the Master Chief.

That episode was really enjoyable and they liked the two space marines as they accomplished a lot knowing they are one man armies like Bulat. Now to see what's next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

They see two weird but crazy mad scientist waging war against each other, but they also lead armies made of machines and other robotic creations.

Leone wasted no time to press play for this interesting episode.


	19. Eggman vs Wily

**Chapter 19: Eggman vs Wily**

 **I noticed some of you are disagreeing to the idea of adding Wild Hunt, so I decided to have you guys review on who should be spared or killed as a way to decided this like mature people. Or you can ask to have all of them killed, but I'll keep a few alive but I'll tell you that on the Link vs Cloud chapter.**

 **If you guys still disagree with this, that's fine just at least give it a small chance for it to work. Besides I'm not a very angry or an asshole, just an honest and polite person that likes to make people happy.**

 **Eggman belongs to SEGA.**

 **Dr. Wily belongs to Capcom.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **All Soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Leone pressed play for the next episode and surprisingly there was no advertisement as it shows the Screwattack logo appearing and the episode starts playing.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

 **Boomstick: It's no secret that scientists are, well, crazy as hell. But these two take it _way_ too far!**

"How can these two be worst then Stylish?" Lubbock asked.

"Their going to explain it now shush!" Mine growled.

Wiz: Dr. Ivo Robotnik, aka the Eggman...

 **Boomstick: ...and Dr. Albert Wily, aka Einstein without rogaine.**

"Those two are definitely crazy that's for sure." Leone said.

"Agreed." Akame spoke up.

Wiz: In this scenario, both Doctors will be leading their mechanized armies to see who is the deadliest robot commander.

"Very interesting." Najenda commented in interest.

"An army of machines is really something to be carefully aware of if we have them." Bulat added.

"But it's a good think we don't have those anyway." Chelsea replied.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a strangely obese man with an egg-shaped body with tall limbs. He was wearing a red coat, black pants, white gloves, googles on his head and he has a large mustache. He has many depictions including one that's very sadistic with a robot arm on his left arm.

 **Dr. Eggman**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Ivo Robotnik**

 **Height: 6'1" (Equally as tall as Bulat)**

 **Weight: 282 Ibs.**

 **IQ: Over 300**

 **PhD: Unknown & Probably Fake**

 **Ruler of the Eggman Empire**

 **Endorses Animal Cruelty (Which most are shocked at this)**

* * *

(Cues Dr Eggman's Theme - Sonic SatAM)

Wiz: Dr. Eggman is the obese, yet strangely athletic, evil mastermind responsible for terrorizing the world of Sonic the Hedgehog, in his quest to rule a global empire.

"Just like Honest, trying to take over everything." Leone rolled her eyes at the typical rule the world goal.

"Yeah, but with robots." Lubbock noted.

Wiz: His engineering mastery has led to a massive army of unique robot warriors using the strangest fuel source, kidnapped animals.

Everyone except Susanoo spit out their drinks as they see a miserable animal being inside of Eggman's robots.

"That's SICK!" Tatsumi shouted in rage.

"That is twisted in a lot of ways." Susanoo frowned at this cruel act.

Sheele, Mine and Chelsea were glaring hatefully at Eggman, while trying to hold back the tears.

"Kill." Akame muttered in hate.

 **Boomstick: He's PETA's worst nightmare!**

* * *

 **ROBOT INFANTRY**

 **Moto Bug**

 **\- High Speed Scouts**

 **Caterkiller**

 **\- Covered in Defensive Spikes**

 **Buzz Bombers**

 **\- Quick Flyers with Laser Guns**

 **E-1001 Egg Pawn**

 **\- Impressive Arsenal, but Dumb**

 **SWATbot**

 **\- Well-Rounded, but Fragile**

* * *

Wiz: His army is based around speed and defense, including Moto Bugs, Caterkillers, Buzz Bombers, Egg Pawns and SWATbots.

"Impressive, but they seem weak with one hit." Najenda analyzed as she sees Sonic easily destroying them.

"Not a problem." Leone grinned as she punched her fists together.

* * *

 **EGG FLEET**

 **Composed of Hundreds of Flying Warships**

 **Mako Shark Gunship**

 **Sawfish Battleship**

 **Manta Ray Ship**

 **Egg Carrier**

 **\- Length: 2,588 ft**

 **\- Numerous Missile Launchers**

 **\- Front-Mounted Laser Cannon**

* * *

 **Boomstick: But Eggman's got way more than that! His Egg Fleet is a huge armada of Battleships, led by the Massive Egg Carrier, which supports a huge front mounted laser cannon.**

Everyone were shocked at the massive group of warships, including the Egg Carrier and it's massive laser cannon.

"Damn, that is a massive flock of warships!" Lubbock exclaimed.

"Those could easily destroy any armies with ease." Sheele spoke with wide eyes.

"And I can't imagine if the Empire has this kind of armada." Najenda muttered in shock.

Mine was carefully looking at the laser cannon with interest.

Wiz: The Eggman army is spearheaded by his deadliest robot warriors, the Badniks.

There are different types of robots that very unique and powerful than Eggman's infantry robots, which gotten them to listen very closely to the information.

* * *

 **BADNIKS**

 **EggRobo**

 **\- Designed for Tactical Tasks**

 **\- Can Pilot Vehicles**

 **Silver Sonic**

 **\- Can Fly with Rocket Shoes**

 **\- Powered by a Chaos Emerald**

 **Mecha Sonic**

 **\- Slower & Tougher than Silver**

 **\- Greater Focus on Firepower**

 **\- Can Absorb & Use Chaos Energy**

 **Mecha Knuckles**

 **\- Fires Large Rockets**

 **E-101 Beta MKII**

 **\- Can Fly & Teleport**

 **\- Homing Missiles**

 **\- Wide AoE Laser Beams**

 **Shadow Androids**

 **\- Has Shadow's Physical Abilities**

 **\- Fires Small Rockets**

 **Scratch & Grounder**

* * *

(Cues Sonic 3 and Knuckles - Robotnik Orchestral Remix)

Wiz: The EggRobo is a smart bot crafted in Eggman's own image and designed to carry out tasks Eggman himself would normally do.

 **Boomstick: What's this guy's deal with eggs?**

"Yeah I agree, who would name their inventions after eggs?" Leone questioned.

"Sounds lame." Chelsea replied blankly.

"Yeah and stupid too." Mine agreed.

Akame was currently in her train of thought of the different variety of egg meals. The next robot looks exactly like Sonic, but silver colored.

Wiz: On its own, Silver Sonic appears slow and bulky but it is powered by a Chaos Emerald, making it a much faster and more practical machine.

"So now he makes robot replicas of other characters as well." Bulat commented.

"Yes and with those Emeralds powering them, they can be quite formidable." Susanoo added.

Some shuddered at the thought of fighting robot doubles of themselves and moved on. The next one is another Sonic robot, but taller and deadlier.

 **Boomstick: Then he made another robo-hog, Mecha Sonic, who focuses on firepower over speed!**

"That looks deadly." Sheele commented.

"But still cool-looking." Leone grinned.

Wiz: Mecha Sonic can even absorb Chaos energy to attain a short lived Super Form.

"Now that's a problem." Bulat said.

"Yeah and really a big trouble if it uses an Emerald." Tatsumi added. The next robot is a silver robotic echidna.

 **Boomstick: But Eggman wanted more than just Sonic bots. Mecha Knuckles can glide and vomit giant rockets...**

"Hows that possible!?" Mine shouted as she knew vomiting rockets is impossible.

" I don't know, but I like it anyways." Lubbock replied. The next Badnik is a large black and white colored robot.

Wiz: And E-101 Beta remains one of Eggman's most versatile machines.

 **Boomstick: He's a flying robot with Super Speed, teleportation and a reflector shield! He shoots homing missiles and Kamehamehas and has one of my favorite defensive abilities ever, the backhand!**

"Now that's an interesting robot to have at our disposal." Najenda commented in interest.

"Yeah, it does look suitable for our cause." Bulat agreed. The next one are robot replicas of Shadow.

Wiz: The Shadow Androids are fast and durable and typically fight in groups of three. However, their design is so complex, they sometimes glitch in close combat.

"Well that's a flaw right there." Chelsea said.

"Yeah, but fighting three robots that has Shadow's skill is still dangerous though." Tatsumi replied.

Wiz: And speaking of glitches, despite being an absolute genius, Dr. Eggman appears to suffer from a peculiar personality disorder that sent him through several different "phases".

They couldn't help but chuckle as they see Eggman going through different wacky phases.

 **Boomstick: Let's just hope that Scratch and Grounder phase doesn't show up today.**

"Those two look pathetic." Leone commented.

"And easy to destroy just by looking at them." Lubbock added.

Wiz: But none of Eggman's creations have ever been as deadly or as successful as his ultimate killing machine...

They see a robot that looks exactly like Sonic, but they couldn't help but feel a lot dread and wary at the machine as it looked very powerful.

 **Boomstick: Hyper Metal Sonic!**

* * *

 **METAL SONIC**

 **Top Speed: Mach 5**

 **225 cc 4 Valve Fusion Engine**

 **Max Output - 55ps/600rpm**

 **Max Torque - 7.54 kg-m/4000rpm**

 **Weaponry**

 **\- Sonic's Abilities**

 **\- Black Shield**

 **\- Chest Laser**

 **\- Maximum Overdrive**

 **Scan & Copy Ability**

* * *

(Cues Final Boss Theme - Sonic CD)

Wiz: Metal Sonic was specifically designed to be better than Sonic the Hedgehog in every way and was a complete success. Metal can move much faster than Sonic, easily reaching near mach 5 speeds. Metal's abilities include Sonic's spindash and homing attack, along with the impenetrable Black Shield.

"Very powerful indeed." Susanoo said.

"And something to outmatch Sonic, is really impressive too." Sheele commented.

 **Boomstick: He's also got a chest laser, rocket powered flight and the Maximum overdrive attack, where he overloads his circuits to create a glowy energy field that'll burn through pretty much anything!**

"That's an awesome move." Leone commented as she sees the Maximum Overdrive.

"Cool!" Tatsumi shouted.

(Cues Sonic 3 - Final Boss Orchestral Remix)

Wiz: And that's not all. Somehow, Eggman managed to make Metal Sonic an ever evolving force. Metal has the uncanny ability to scan and copy data from others, flawlessly replicating their abilities.

"Now that's another reason to be wary of Metal Sonic." Bulat stated in slight dread.

"He can copy anything in his sights, imagine him copying our Imperial Arms." Akame spoke up.

Everyone went silent at the thought before quietly moving on.

 **Boomstick: Damn, Eggman sure stepped up his game!**

Wiz: Obtaining enough power can transform Metal into a number of more impressive forms, all of which increase his abilities immeasurably.

They see Metal Sonic transforming into massive forms that look extremely powerful, good thing he's not in their world.

 **Boomstick: The only downside to giving Metal Sonic a super brain is Eggman sometimes has trouble keeping him in line.**

"He's right, too much power might give Metal a rebellious nature to overthrow Eggman." Najenda informed.

"Sucks for him." Lubbock added.

Wiz: But even with his metallic minions waging his war, Dr. Eggman is perfectly willing to step into the battlefield himself.

They paid close attention to see Eggman in action while riding a large pod.

* * *

 **EGG MOBILE**

 **AKA Egg-O-Matic**

 **Universal Compatibility**

 **Attachable Wrecking Ball**

 **2 Machine Guns**

 **Mounts "Death Egg Robot"**

 **\- Flight**

 **\- Rocket Arms**

 **\- Lasers**

* * *

Wiz: He pilots the Eggmobile, a fast single man pod with twin mounted Machine Guns. The Eggmobile's most vital function, however, is its universal compatibility to operate almost all of Eggman's machines.

 **Boomstick: Like the humongous Death Egg Robot with its spiked rocket arms and lasers!**

"Even his machines are named after eggs too." muttered Mine.

"But still cool-looking though." Lubbock replied, as he likes the Death Egg Robot.

Wiz: Eggman is vicious and clever. He's an expert at playing his opponents right into his hands.

"Very manipulative, just like Honest." Akame commented while narrowing her eyes.

Wiz: At the same time, though, he can be overly obsessive to the point of overlooking some important factors in an effort to concentrate on a single goal.

"So he screws up if he too focused on his goals?" Tatsumi asked.

"That's about right." answered Chelsea.

Wiz: But while this can be a perilous game for Eggman, it also makes him dangerously unpredictable.

 _Eggman: A nice dream. But dreams are meant to be..._

He uses his rocket boots to fly out of the hole as Antoine runs in fear.

 _Eggman: ...BROKEN!_

Eggman is a very interesting scientist that might give the corrupted Imperial Empire a run for their money to recruit him. Sheele, Mine and Chelsea didn't like his method for using animals as robot fuel. Najenda, Susanoo and Bulat seems very interested in the Badniks and Metal Sonic. The others were also interested in the Egg Fleet and other robots. On to the next opponent.

The next contestant is an old man wearing a scientist uniform. has two pieces of hair on the sides of his heads and a large mustache. He also has a devious personality and leads an advanced army of robots at his side.

 **Dr. Wily**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Dr. Albert W. Wily**

 **Age: 57**

 **Ex-Professor of the Robot University of Technology**

 **PhD: Electronics Engineering**

 **Knows Ninjitsu**

* * *

Wiz: After being continuously out-shined by his insensitive colleague, Dr. Light, Dr. Albert W. Wily turned to a life of crime in an attempt to achieve fame and power.

 **Boomstick: How did he plan to get so famous, you ask? By taking over the world!**

"That's a simple reason to have." Najenda said, and she kinda felt some pity for him as he was the jealous type to be out-shined too much.

* * *

 **ROBOT INFANTRY**

 **Met**

 **\- Defensive Hard Hat**

 **Sniper Joe**

 **\- Defensive Shield**

 **Blader**

 **\- Flying Recon Robot**

 **Hothead**

 **\- Throws Fire, but Cannot Move**

 **Paozo**

 **\- Vacuum Powered Ball Action**

* * *

Wiz: Whether through his own engineering or impressive hacking, over the years, Wily developed a large, diverse robot army built on the ideals of both solid defense and ranged firepower. Mets, Sniper Joes and Bladers make up the bulk...

 **Boomstick: With Hotheads and Elephants, oh my!**

"That's an impressive set of robots." Mine said in interest.

"Agreed." Akame added.

* * *

 **ROBOENZA VIRUS**

 **Created by Wily**

 **Only Affects Robots**

 **Makes Robot's Violent & Unreasonable**

 **Precursor for Wily's Maverick Virus**

* * *

Wiz: Wily is a mastermind in more than just hardware. His Roboenza virus is a deadly disease for robots, making them unstable and violent with no regard for human life.

Everyone was dreaded by this, but couldn't help but feel sympathetic to the robots exposed to it.

"That's terrible." Sheele said with a sad look.

"Yeah, I can't imagine if our world is living in fear of violent robots." Chelsea replied.

* * *

 **YELLOW DEVIL**

 **Height: 20 ft**

 **Can Shapeshift**

 **Dismantles and Uses Own Body as a Weapon**

 **Immune to Cold**

 **Weak to Fire and Electricity**

 **Near-Indestructible Body, but the Eye is Vulnerable**

* * *

 **Boomstick: But Wily's weirdest bot is definitely the Yellow Devil, a giant pulsating yellow blob thing that pulls itself apart and uses its own body as a weapon.**

"That's a tough robot." Tatsumi commented.

"Yes, and without figuring out it's weaknesses it would be a tough battle." Bulat added.

Wiz: Wily's army is led by his Robot Masters.

The Robot Masters were humanoid-looking and they come in different sizes and shapes, which gotten the group very interested. The first one looks like a big construction worker.

* * *

 **ROBOT MASTERS**

 **Guts Man**

 **\- Super Arm: Lifts Over 2 Tons**

 **\- Immune to Cold**

 **Metal Man**

 **\- Metal Blade: 8-Directional Death**

 **\- Designed for Combat**

 **\- Weak to his Own Weapon**

 **Slash Man**

 **\- Slash Claw: Destroys Asteroids**

 **\- Red Adhesive: Traps Enemies**

 **Magnet Man**

 **\- Magnet Missile: Homing**

 **Sheep Man**

 **Napalm Man**

 **\- Napalm Bomb: A Bouncing Bomb**

 **\- Missiles: Numerous Types**

 **Pharaoh Man**

 **\- Pharaoh Shot: Controls Fire Energy**

 **\- Levitation**

 **\- Eye Shield**

* * *

(Cues Guts Man Theme *Techno Remix*)

Wiz: Guts Man was a civil engineering machine remade as a powerhouse who can lift over two tons.

"I'd favor that!" Leone exclaimed.

"Me too." Bulat agreed. The next robot is a red one wielding saw blades.

 **Boomstick: Metal Man was made specifically for killing things. You can tell 'cause he's got evil red eyes!**

Metal Man looks very intimidating, but also badass for the group. Even Akame seems to like him as they share the same eyes.

Wiz: He wields ceramic titanium Metal Blades, one of the deadliest weapons in video game history, and is made of lightweight material, making him quick-footed.

"I'd favor this one." Akame commented.

"Me too." Sheele smiled. The next one is a lion-like robot that uses powerful claws.

 **Boomstick: Slash Man is fast and agile and wields the Slash Claw, a portable alien blade that's designed to destroy asteroids! OK.**

"That ones good." Chelsea said.

Leone grinned as she favored Slash Man as one of her favorites. The next one is a bright red robot that uses magnets

Wiz: Magnet Man is a tactical fighter who uses homing Magnet Missiles and the Magnet shield to outmaneuver enemies.

"He could be useful to disarm anyone with metallic weaponry." Mine said.

"That's true." Susanoo agreed.

Wiz: And then there's Sheep Man.

Mine and Sheele somewhat gushed at how cute he was.

Wiz: Originally designed to actually herd sheep, he was reprogrammed by Wily to turn into clouds, get bored easily and fall apart when hit by rubber baseballs.

Everyone sweatdropped at this.

"W-why does Wily even need him?" Tatsumi asked.

I have absolutely no idea." answered Bulat.

 **Boomstick: What the fu-**

Wiz: Napalm Man is a walking weapon.

Lubbock and Leone grinned widely at this robot, he looked like a tank armed with missiles.

 **Boomstick: And a robot Master after my own heart. He likes blowing shit up so much, that he built his own weapons museum, and then blew it up!**

Mine and Najenda facepalm at Napalm Man's action, and everyone else chuckled a bit. The last Robot Master is a pharaoh.

Wiz: Pharaoh Man possesses a large arsenal of mysterious powers including fireballs,energy waves, teleportation, a magic shield and levitation.

"I like this one." Najenda said.

I agree with master on this one." Susanoo added.

 **Boomstick: And he's also known for being a little punch-happy!**

Everyone laughed as Pharaoh Man happily punches a blue robot away from him.

Wiz: But Dr. Wily's Ultimate Robot Master is none other than Bass.

The last robot is black colored with a fin-shaped head piece and red eyes with purple markings. He also has a purple robot dog that is fierce and loyal.

* * *

 **BASS**

 **Treble [Robot Dog Assistant]**

 **Bass Buster**

 **\- Charge Shot**

 **\- Rapid Fire**

 **Jet Booster**

 **Powered by Bassnium**

 **Super Adapter**

 **Copy Ability**

* * *

(Cues Megaman 7 - Bass Theme *Remix*)

Wiz: A direct Imitation of his Nemesis, Mega Man.

Some members were interested in this Mega Man and wants to see him soon.

 **Boomstick: He even has a robo-dog helper called Treble.**

"It's like Seryu and Koro all over again." Mine whispered to Sheele.

"But at least Treble doesn't shapeshift." the purple assassin replied.

Wiz: Bass is powered by Bassnium, an extremely potent and unique energy source.

"Interesting." Susanoo said.

 **Boomstick: Bassnium? You just made that up.**

Wiz: I wish I did.

 **Boomstick: Well, he wields the Bass Buster, an arm cannon that has both rapid fire and Charge shot settings.**

"Just like Samus!" Tatsumi exclaimed and everyone except Chelsea and Susanoo nodded.

Wiz: He is programmed to be able to copy any action he has seen. If he gets a hold of another's weapon, he can use it to the same effectiveness as the original owner.

"Just like Metal Sonic, except he carries the weapons of the defeated enemies." Akame informed.

"That would be be scary to see someone carrying multiple Imperial Arms without going crazy." Lubbock shuddered.

 **Boomstick: He can also fuse with Treble using the Super adapter creating... Super Bass!**

Super Bass looks like a real badass to most of the group.

Wiz: Bass is extremely powerful but fairly brash and arrogant. He seeks to prove he is the strongest robot warrior there is and will even disobey Dr. Wily's orders if he thinks they impede his goal. Though he will not kill his creator, he has occasionally attacked him.

"I can imagine if the same thing happen to Esdeath if Honest pushes her button too much." Najenda muttered.

"Yeah, but it would be hilarious to see it happen." Bulat added.

 **Boomstick: That's when Wily busts out his personal fighting vehicle!**

Now they see various fighting machines that Wily has created and operated.

* * *

 **WILY MACHINE 8**

 **Houses Wily Capsule**

 **Rocket-Powered Flight**

 **Missile Launcher**

 **Boomerang Buzzsaw**

 **Tri-Barreled Laser Blaster**

 **Large Laser Cannon Within Skull**

* * *

(Cues Wily Machine (Arranged) - Mega Man 9)

Wiz: The Wily Machine has gone through several variations...

 **Boomstick: ...Even a dinosaur!**

"Yeah Dinosaurs!" Leone shouted.

"Quiet down!" Mine yelled back.

Wiz: Though Wily's favorite appears to be machine #8.

It was a flying ship shaped like a skull, which gotten some interested in it.

 **Boomstick: Good old 8 can fly, launch missiles and has a triple barrel laser cannon and a Boomerang Buzzsaw.**

"That's one impressive arsenal." Chelsea commented as she took another lollipop into her mouth as she finished her other one.

Wiz: It also houses Wily's personal transportation, the Wily Capsule.

 **Boomstick: Which makes the worst sound you've ever heard in your life!**

And he was right it was extreme agitated and even Susanoo was slightly twitching from hearing it.

 **Boomstick: Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! *groan***

"We feel your pain Boomstick." Sheele said as she was slightly covering her ears.

Wiz: Wily designs and commands his robots with long term strategy in mind and, as a result, often keeps his team as flexible as possible.

"That's good, fighting like a team is really formidable than fighting individually." Bulat explained.

"Which means we have to fight like a cooperative team to win against the odds. I like it!" Leone cheered.

Wiz: Though this means each robot has specific exploitable weaknesses. As a unit, Wily's team is prepared for anything.

Now they see Wily preparing a laser cannon as he was talking like a madman, while his Robot Masters looked at him with worried expressions on their faces.

 _Dr. Wily: I will create Chaos, destroy everything, and the best part, ooh, the very best part is..._

He prepares to activate his laser.

 _Dr. Wily: ...I have finally gotten the best of Dr. Light! *laughs maniacally*_

"This dude seriously needs a therapy session." Lubbock joked.

All of them were really impressed with Wily's arsenal of machines, and the Robot Masters were quite formidable to fight against. Plus they'll also start practicing on working as a team after two more episodes.

Wiz: All right the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, we got an advertisement from... uh...**

Wiz: Actually Boomstick, we don't need to do those anymore.

"No advertisements?" Sheele asked.

"On certain episodes might no advertisements, which greatly lessens our voting on who would win." Akame explains as she started eating her fifth piece of meat.

"Well, it doesn't matter, bring on the fighting!" Leone yelled.

 **Boomstick: Freedom! It's time for an addless Death Battlllllleeeeeexceptforthebeginningunlessyourafanwhichreallyhelpussupportthisshowsowecanmakemorethingsfighteachothertothedeaththankyouweloveyou!**

There was an awkward silence.

"Well that was a thing." Chelsea spoke up.

On to the fight.

* * *

(Cues Sonic 3 - Final Boss Orchestral Remix)

The armies of Both Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily confront each other, with Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily leading in their Eggmobile and Wily Capsule respectively.

This is it, time to which doctor is the better robot commander.

 **FIGHT!**

(Cues Last Battle - Hard Destruction Mix)

 _Eggman: Attack! For the Eggman Empire!_

 _Wily: Fool! My firepower is superior! Attack!_

Three Buzz Bombers fire at four Mets but thanks to their protective hard hats, the Mets are protected and destroy the Buzz Bombers. Three Moto Bugs charge at a Paozo, but get bowled over by a ball thrown by the Paozo. Two Sniper Joes jump over the Paozo and begin to destroy a group of Egg Pawns until only two of them are left standing. Three SWATbots appear to aid the Egg Pawns but they cannot get through the Sniper Joes' shields. Instead, the Sniper Joes return fire and destroy the Egg Pawns and SWATbots.

"Man, Eggman's robots are being decimated so easily!" Tatsumi commented.

"Wily's robots are more better then those animal fueled abominations." Mine muttered at the last part quietly.

 _Wily: Haha! Your minions are outmatched!_

 _Eggman: No matter. Get a load of this!_

E-101 Beta suddenly appears.

Everyone is now tense as the fight starts to heat up.

 _Beta: Target confirmed._

(Cues Crazy Robo Boss: E-101B - Sonic Adventure)

Beta flies over Wily's ground forces and destroys most of them with his lasers. He then backhands some Slicers into each other and swats the last one into the Camera. Four Mets are destroyed by a bomb dropped by the EggRobo. A trio of Shadow Androids dash past a duo of Hotheads, who begin lobbing lava rocks at them. Silver Sonic and Mecha Sonic show up and use their spindash moves to destroy the Hotheads.

"Looks like Eggman is turning the tide now." Lubbock said.

"But Wily is not going to let him win." Bulat added.

(Cues We're the Robots - Mega Man 9)

 _Wily: Robot Masters! Go!_

The Robot Masters arrived and begin to destroy Eggman's forces. Metal Man and Slash Man team up and fight back-to-back to destroy an Egg Pawn, three Buzzbombers, a Caterkiller and a Moto Bug. Magnet Man uses his powers to pull in Beta and the EggRobo before destroying them with his Magnet Missiles. Mecha Sonic battles Pharaoh Man but Pharoah Man's teleportation skills and Eye Shield successfully defend against him. Pharaoh Man then destroys Mecha Sonic with a yellow blast. Guts Man destroys Mecha Knuckles by throwing a Moto Bug at him.

"Wily has this in the bag." Leone shouted.

"It's far from over Leone." Akame assured.

Meanwhile, Napalm Man is chasing Silver Sonic whilst firing Missiles at him, but is hit by a blast which was fired by something unexpected, until they saw the black shield.

"Metal Sonic." Sheele whispered in dread, as everyone else is tense.

(Cues Sonic 3 - Final Boss Remake Orchestrated / Rock)

After deactivating his shield, Metal Sonic scans Napalm Man, and claimed his abilities, then destroys Napalm Man's body, before flying away.

(Cues Dr. Eggman's Theme - Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)

Sheep Man was standing around until he was surrounded from both sides by Scratch and Grounder.

 _Scratch: Ba ha ha ha!_

Both Scratch and Grounder collide with Sheep Man, forming a dust cloud.

Lubbock and Leone were laughing at the comedic scene, and everyone chuckled.

 _Scratch: Watch out! I got him!_

 _Grounder: No, I got him!_

As the dust clears, Sheep Man is missing.

 _Grounder: I thought you had him!_

 _Scratch: I thought YOU had him!_

Sheep Man attacks the pair using lightning which knocks their heads off. As he descends to the floor, Grounder's head lands on Scratch's body and Scratch's head lands on Grounder's body.

Everyone were now laughing and chuckling at the two idiotic robots got screwed.

"Oh man! I'm going to remember this!" Lubbock coughed as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Can't breath!" Tatsumi choked.

Suddenly, Silver Sonic destroys Scratch, Grounder and Sheep Man.

(Cues Stardust Speedway (Bad Future) - Sonic CD)

Silver Sonic then got destroyed by Bass, dropping the Green Chaos Emerald. Treble also stands at Bass' side and surrounding the two is a Shadow Android's head and splats of black oil.

(Cues Magician's theme - The House of the Dead)

 _Bass: Oh yeah. I'm a badass._

 _Wily: About time you showed up, Bass!_

The two of them notice the Chaos Emerald lying on the ground.

 _Wily: Wait. What's that Green thing?_

Metal Sonic takes the Chaos Emerald and begins to transform into a more powerful version of itself.

"Oh no." Sheele commented in worry, as she sees Metal Sonic transforming.

"I'm having a guess that Metal Sonic will survive." Susanoo said.

 _Wily: Well... Good luck, Bass!_

 _Wily proceeds to fly off._

 _Bass: Finally! A worthy challenge!_

Several yellow blobs fly past Bass in Metal Sonic's direction.

 _Bass: ?!_

The blobs fly past Metal Sonic, who is still transforming, and form into the Yellow Devil. After Metal Sonic completes his transformation, the Yellow Devil entraps him with his hand. Eggman then flies in with the wrecking ball attached to the Eggmobile and attacks the Yellow Devil.

I'm sure Metal Sonic survived that." Najenda commented.

"Yeah and with some copied abilities, he'll help out Eggman a lot." Mine added.

 _Eggman: No! Get back, blob thing!_

Bass jumps over and shoots the chain supporting the wrecking ball. Eggman flies away as a Shadow Android attacks Bass with a homing attack, but Bass retaliates by shooting it while it is in the air.

 _Eggman: This is a disaster. Call in the Egg Fleet!_

 _Wily: Not so fast, Fatso!_

(Cues Boss Battle: Death Egg Robot - Sonic Generations)

Wily is inside his Wily Machine 8. Eggman laughs as he lowers his Eggmobile into his Death Egg Robot, then closes the top of it. The Wily Machine fires 5 blasts at the Death Egg Robo, who hits the Wily Machine with its spiked fists, only for it to fire two missiles at it. Meanwhile, Neo Metal Sonic escapes the Yellow Devil's clutches and takes out Guts Man and Slash Man. The Yellow Devil is knocked back by Metal Sonic then destroyed by two bombs. Bass runs in.

"Damn, he tore them apart!" Leone shouted as she saw Neo Metal Sonic easily took out the Robot Masters and Yellow Devil.

"And he'll get even more stronger as the fight goes on." Bulat commented.

 _Bass: Dr. Wily! Look out!_

Metal Sonic attacks the Wily Machine until it explodes. Wily flies out and lands in front of the Death Egg Robo.

 _Wily: Wait! I admit defeat! Please spare me!_

The Death Egg Robot steps on Wily.

"Well, that was anti-climatic." Chelsea deadpanned.

 _Eggman: Ho ho ho! Sucker!_

The Death Egg Robot steps backward and sees that it is a fake Wily.

"Huh? Planning ahead, that's impressive." Najenda mused.

"That' would be useful to cheat death." Akame agreed.

 _Eggman: What? It's a Dummy!_

 _Wily: Look who's talking._

(Cues Wily Machine Remix - Mega Man 9)

Eggman turns his robot around and sees Wily Machine 9. Treble walks forward, only to get knocked backwards by Metal Sonic and into Bass. Metal Man throws four Saw Blades at Metal Sonic, who uses his Black Shield to absorb them and send three of them to destroy Metal Man. Bass tries to shoot Metal Sonic from behind but Metal Sonic teleports behind him and attacks him.

"Even Bass has trouble beating Metal Sonic." Tatsumi said in a stunned expression.

"Yeah, and I have a bad feeling about something." Mine added.

 _Wily: Dumb robots! Why do I always have to do everything myself?_

Wily opens up his machine's mouth, which then launches a capsule of Roboenza at Metal Sonic, which shatters, unleashing a purple haze.

Everyone widen their eyes as the Roboenza is affecting Neo Metal Sonic.

 _Wily: Ha! That's Roboenza! Looks like I win!_

 _Eggman: Not yet! Behold the almighty Egg Fleet!_

Up above Eggman and Wily, the Egg Fleet is in the sky, which consists of Mako Shark minor ships, Sawfish Battleships and the Egg Carrier itself.

 _Eggman: Now it's over! I've won!_

As Eggman laughs, the Roboenza virus begins to take its effect over Metal Sonic, whose eyes glow bright red.

'This is bad.' was everyone's thoughts.

 _Metal Sonic: Kneel before your master!_

(Cues Born Again - Mega Man 9)

Metal Sonic proceeds to fly upward towards the Egg Fleet and begins to absorb them, beginning to transform.

 _Eggman: Metal! What are you doing?!_

 _Bass: Oh no... Come on, Treble!_

Bass jumps into the air and uses the Super adapter to become Super Bass. As Metal Sonic's transformation nears its end, Bass shoots at him a few times, only to get blasted out of the sky by Metal Sonic's missiles. Metal Sonic completes his transformation into Metal Overlord and destroys Bass with a laser, along with a Shadow Android, a Buzz Bomber and Pharaoh Man. He then kills Dr. Eggman and his Death Egg Robot. Wily escapes Wily Machine 9 before it is destroyed by Metal Sonic. However, he is not quick enough to avoid Metal Sonic's onslaught of lasers and is eventually destroyed, then the screen goes white.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

Everyone was silent before applauded and cheered at the great fight they had seen. And now they see Metal Overlord flying around the destroyed city and couldn't help but cringe at the destruction.

"Shit, it's a good thing he doesn't exist or we're all screwed." Lubbock paled.

"Noted." Akame agreed with wide eyes.

(Cues Boss Battle: Perfect Chaos Pt. 2 "Perfect Chaos REVIVAL!" - Sonic Generations)

Boomstick: Well, that world's fucked. Our bad.

* * *

 **DR. WILY**

 **Had Less Adaptable Troops**

 **Ranged Infantry Trumped Eggman's Mixed One**

 **Robot Masters Worked Better as a Team than Individually**

 **Planned Ahead, and Planted a "Just in Case" Dummy**

* * *

Wiz: So... I suppose technically Wily won because he used the Roboenza, which ultimately meant the end for Eggman.

"True he had the superior robots, but Eggman's last one just obliterated them." Mine informed.

* * *

 **DR. EGGMAN**

 **Limited Infantry Variety**

 **Individually Varied Badniks**

 **Badniks were not Designed to be a Team**

 **Focus on Personal Victory Neglected Minion Control**

* * *

 **Boomstick: But... then he died too... and that's technically Eggman's robot, so...**

Wiz: Then the winner is... uh...

 **Boomstick and Night Raid: Metal Sonic?**

Wiz: Metal Sonic.

The episode was really interested and has motivated them to work as a team to be a more effective group. Now to see what's next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

They see two beautiful princesses, one with brown hair with pointy ears and one that's bright blonde and has a clueless personality.

Leone pressed play as she likes to see another female brawl.


	20. Zelda vs Peach

**Chapter 20: Zelda vs Peach**

 **Both Princess Zelda and Princess Peach belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **Jackthreads and Soundtracks belong o their respective owners.**

* * *

Leone pressed play for the next episode and Jackthreads was mentioned again and the episode starts playing.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Today we're pitting two of the most worthless damsels in distress against each other.

"I'm sure they're not too worthless if they can hold their own." Leone said.

"Yeah, how careless can they be, really?" Mine added.

 **Boomstick: If they're not getting kidnapped, they're always nagging at you to do stuff.**

Everyone chuckled a bit as they imagine a goofy thought of a mean princess nagging at her hero.

Wiz: Princess Zelda, from the realm of Hyrule...

 **Boomstick: ...and Princess Peach, of the Mushroom Kingdom.**

"Since their part of royalty, do you think they'll be slapping each other?" Chelsea asked.

"I'm betting my money to see that." Lubbock grinned as he imagined a good old fashion catfight.

"Possibly." Akame answered the orange haired girl's question.

Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a princess with a royal dress with purple and white colors, and she has pointy ears. There are many depictions of her having blonde or brunette hair and she has a wise and respective air around her.

 **Zelda**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Zelda Hyrule, Princess of Destiny**

 **Race: Hylian**

 **7th Sage/Maiden**

 **Descendant of the Goddess Hylia**

 **Blessed with Wisdom of Nayru**

 **Stubborn & Feisty (Just like Mine)**

 **Noble & Wise**

* * *

(Cues Ocarina of Time - Zelda's Lullaby *Orchestrated*)

Wiz: Being a descendant of the house of Hyrule, Princess Zelda has spent her entire life governing her kingdom. Despite having a king, the majority of royal decisions are actually made by her.

The group were very interested in this, a princess doing all the work managing for her kingdom instead of the king.

"Wow talk about new management." Lubbock said.

"Which that would've happen in the Empire." Najenda muttered.

 **Boomstick: Talk about a control freak. And why do they let her get away with it? I mean, she's lost her kingdom to the forces of evil more times than I can count!**

"Her kingdom might have no military to keep it safe." Bulat stated.

"Or her enemies have powerful magic to easily rule it." Akame added.

Wiz: Between being waited on hand and foot, Zelda has spent some time training with her modest arsenal.

* * *

 **WEAPONRY**

 **Royal Sword**

 **Dagger**

 **Light Bow**

 **\- Weapon of Choice**

 **Light Arrow**

 **\- Destroys Evil**

 **\- Can Even Damage Phantoms**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Bows, magic, musical instruments. She also has a sword and dagger, but has little experience with them. Her weapon of choice is the bow, which she wields with deadly accuracy. Plus, she can use her magic to turn an ordinary arrow to the powerful Light Arrow, perfect for killing evil.**

Tatsumi smiled as he heard Zelda is another skilled archer like Sayo.

"Those arrows looked very powerful." Sheele commented in awe.

"Too bad they only work for pure evil things and dark magic." Mine sighed.

* * *

 **MAGIC**

 **Minor Telekinesis**

 **Prophetic Dreams**

 **One-Way Telepathy**

 **Farore's Wind**

 **Nayru's Love**

 **Din's Fire**

 **Healing Spells**

* * *

Wiz: Speaking of which, Zelda is an incredibly potent spellcaster. While most of her magic is for use out of combat, she is more than capable of holding on her own. She can teleport with Farore's Wind, shield herself with Nayru's Love, and cast pyrokinetic projectiles with Din's Fire.

"I'd like using Farore's Wind to get away from trouble." Chelsea admitted.

"Nayru's Love can shield me at the last second." Mine added as she liked that move.

"Going all out with Din's Fire to get in close!" Leone exclaimed.

 **Boomstick: Also, she can talk... with _dead people_.**

Wiz: Spirits.

"She can talk to spirits?" Sheele asked.

"Yes she can." Akame answered as she was impressed by this natural gift.

Tatsumi thought if Zelda existed she can at least talk to his late friends to see how they are doing.

 **Boomstick: Like Boos?**

They don't know what Boos are and moved on to the next interesting thing they see. A magical symbol of three gold triangles formed into a single triangle with one triangle on the left side glowing, while the other two are dull.

* * *

 **TRIFORCE OF WISDOM**

 **1/3 of the Triforce**

 **Enhances Magical Abilities**

 **Leads Bearer to Wise Decisions**

 **Protects Bearer from Evil**

 **Creates Faultless Disguises**

 **\- Sheik of the Sheikah**

 **\- Tetra the Pirate Captain**

* * *

(Cues Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Ballad of the Goddess)

Wiz: Zelda is also the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, a testament to her astute mind. This greatly enhances her magical prowess and gives her the power to dispel evil. She is even skilled enough to create long-lasting disguises. She used the guise of Shiek to evade Ganon's tyranny for over seven years.

Everyone was extremely impressed by the Triforce's power to help Zelda evade capture for so long and granting other powers into her.

"Wait if she holds wisdom, what are the other two?" Tatsumi asked.

"Don't know, but I bet those other bearers will appear very soon." Bulat answered.

 **Boomstick: Wait, that's a chick? But where's her... um...**

Lubbock coughed awkwardly and the others except Bulat, Najenda and Susanoo blushed red at Boomstick's question.

Wiz: It SHOULD be noted however that the forms of Sheik and Tetra are nothing more than disguises, and abilities attributed to them would naturally be available to Zelda.

"Impressive." Najenda said as she intrigued by the flawless disguises Zelda can use.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, but why would you want to toss tiny needles at people when you can shoot fireballs with your mind?**

"Yeah, I wanna see our enemies be surprised by fireballs everywhere!" Leone shouted.

"Her fireballs are very limited and doesn't need a lot of spamming!" Mine countered.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Evaded Capture as Sheik for 7 Years**

 **Leader of the Seven Sages**

 **Never Questioned by Subjects**

 **Briefly Trained in Combat by Link**

 **Often Helps Finish Off Ganon**

 **Usually Relies on Guardians & Sanctuaries**

* * *

Wiz: While Zelda is clever, mystically powerful, and helps battle Ganon when necessary, she repeatedly relies on the aid of others. Her success at avoiding capture can be largely attributed to her guardians and sanctuaries.

"So she relies on allies to help her, that's kinda like us since we recruit people and other countries to out cause." Lubbock said.

"That's true but this Ganon can easily find them so that he can get his hands on Zelda." Susanoo replied, knowing this Ganon seemed powerful.

 **Boomstick: She's really good at getting other people to do stuff for her.**

"Talk about being a slave driver." Chelsea frowned.

"Ditto." Akame agreed and ate her seventh lump of meat.

Wiz: Right, she is a master manipulator. She can always convince a naive young hero to do her dirty work for her with little or no reward.

"That sucks." Leone said in disappointment.

"I would've been like that if I ever joined the army." Tatsumi muttered angrily.

 **Boomstick: How many times does this guy have to save you? Put out already!**

 _Link: You called for a hero, princess?_

 _Zelda: Yes! But I guess you'll have to do._

Zelda seems like a very wise and clever princess to have to oversee the Empire. Mine, Chelsea and Leone seemed to like her magical abilities, Najenda and Bulat were very interested in learn more about the Triforce and it's pieces. Tatsumi really like her bow and Light Arrows, and the others seemed alright with her. On to the next combatant.

The next contestant is another princess, except she has long blonde hair, crown and blue eyes. She wore a puffy pink dress and long white gloves, she also has an air headed and meek personality. And this was the same princess that was mentioned a few episodes back.

 **Peach**

(Cues SSBM - Princess Peach's Castle)

Wiz: At first glance, Princess Peach appears to be your standard meek and helpless damsel-in-distress.

 **Boomstick: And that's pretty damn accurate.**

"I'll admit, she does fit the description." Lubbock said.

"Looks can be very deceiving Lubb." Najenda assured to her loyal subordinate.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom**

 **Favors Technique Over Power**

 **Classy & Graceful**

 **Resourceful & Athletic**

 **Generous to a Fault**

 **Has Been Playable in 39 of Her 57 Games**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Being a member of the Royal Toadstool family, Peach spends most of her time getting herself kidnapped, or baking cakes in the kitchen like any good woman should.**

Some of the girls were angry at the last part but moved on.

Wiz: Despite being a wealthy princess with a royal guard more than capable of defending the castle, she has been kidnapped over a dozen times.

"Wow, that's so lame." Leone groaned.

Tatsumi and Bulat shook their heads and how easy her imprisonment were.

 **Boomstick: Yet somehow, while still behind bars, she can send mail to Mario through outer space containing items and extra lives. Hey lady, next time, just send yourself!**

"She successfully sends mails to Mario?" Sheele asked.

"Either Bowser's minion's are stupid or that they just don't care about intercepting it." Mine scoffed.

Wiz: Peach is an extremely athletic and capable fighter. She has participated in a variety of different sports, including soccer, basketball, and kart racing, and has survived every Mario Party. And as we've said before, Mario Party is no walk through the park.

"Yeah we still agree that Mario Party is a death trap." Tatsumi commented, and the others except Chelsea and Susanoo nodded in agreement.

"And definitely not wanted to be invited for it that's for sure." Chelsea admitted as she sees the mini-games of Mario Party.

* * *

 **WEAPONRY**

 **Tennis Racket**

 **Golf Club**

 **Frying Pan**

 **Turnips**

 **\- Can Be Plucked from Anywhere**

 **Perry the Parasol**

 **\- Can Transform to Suit Terrain**

 **\- Stuns Enemies**

 **Peach Bomber**

* * *

Boomstick: Peach's unique array of weaponry includes a tennis racket, golf club, frying pan, and turnips! Which she can apparently pull out of her...

"Too much information!" Mine shouted.

"Wonder how she manages to have those without a backpack?" Tatsumi asked.

"Better not to delve into it further Tatsumi." Bulat answered.

Wiz: She ALSO wields Perry the Parasol, an umbrella capable of powerful strikes and magical properties.

 **Boomstick: Oh, and one of her most valuable weapons is her ass! She can hit someone with that thing so hard that something down there explodes.**

Lubbock giggled at the mentioning of her rear and was pummeled for it, while Leone grinned at using her ass as a distraction.

* * *

 **HEART POWER**

 **Flotation**

 **Therapy Healing Spell**

 **Mute Spell**

 **Sleepy Time Spell**

 **Vibe Powers**

 **\- Joy: Wind-Powered Flight**

 **\- Calm: Increases Speed, Damaging Tears**

 **\- Gloom: Creates a Healing Bubble**

 **\- Rage: Invulnerability, Increases Weight**

 **Mega Strike Empress Peach**

* * *

(Cues Mario Strikers Charged - Peach's Theme)

Wiz: Peach also wields a form of magic called Heart Power. With it, she can float in midair for an indefinite period of time, cast healing spells, and summon lambs from the sky to put her foes to sleep.

The others were fascinated by Peach's Heart Power, and Sheele and Mine as well as Chelsea couldn't help but cooed at the adorable sheeps from her sleep spell.

 **Boomstick: Don't pet that sheep, or you might wake up in a stranger's van.**

Everyone didn't laugh at that, know that it was too morbid and moved on without saying anything.

Wiz: And ever since being touched by the Vibe Scepter, she can channel her emotions into raw mystic power. When she rages, she becomes invulnerable but slows tremendously.

"Intriguing." Najenda commented as she was interested in this artifact that can turn emotions into mystic powers.

"That would be suitable as a Imperial Arms." Bulat added, knowing this kind of power would be beneficial.

 **Boomstick: Hold up! Touched by the WHAT NOW?!**

Everyone slightly jumped at Boomstick's shouting.

Wiz: The Vibe Scepter.

 **Boomstick: *laughs***

Everyone was confused of Boomstick laughing all of a sudden.

Wiz: Oh... *clears throat* But Peach's magic reaches its climax with-

 **Boomstick: *laughing uncontrollably***

Soon they found out why and some had different reactions. Leone and Lubbock started joining in on the laughing, Tatsumi shyly looked away, the girls were cherry red. And Najenda, Bulat and Susanoo doesn't seemed fazed by this and just shook their heads at the immaturity of the second host.

Wiz: ...with her Mega Strike technique, Empress Peach, a kick so powerful, it splits a soccer ball into three separate ones, delivering enough force to score three times.

 **Boomstick: *continues laughing* STOP! I CAN'T TALK!**

"Y-you know he's right that scepter is actually named after a dil-" Leone would've finished if not for the combined glare of Akame and Mine.

"Don't say another word Leone." Akame said coldly.

"Or else I'll blast you without hesitation." growled Mine.

Wiz: Peach's Heart Power also naturally dispels evil magics, which is the actual reason why Bowser always kidnaps her.

 **Boomstick: Really? I thought it was because of... well...**

They see eight little Koopalings of different appearances including one named Bowser Jr. A few members turned green at the thought of Peach giving birth to those abominations.

"Let's hope it's not true." Tatsumi said while trying not to puke.

"Can't see!" yelled Lubbock.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Eager to Assist in Battle Whenever She Can**

 **Once Saved Mario and Luigi from Bowser Single-Handedly**

 **Survived Every Mario Party**

 **Can Never Avoid a Kidnapping**

 **An Awful Employer**

 **Bakes Really Big Cakes (Akame drools at this)**

* * *

Wiz: Peach has assisted Mario in battles several times, once even saving him from Bowser on her own. Even so, she still needs rescuing on a daily basis, and her gratitude usually only goes as far as a kiss and a cake.

"Man, that sucks too." Lubbock cried out as saving a princess is a huge deal, but in Peach and Zelda's world it's a complete BS.

"I can accept the cake." Akame admitted.

"Me too." Mine agreed.

 **Boomstick: What's with all these princesses not puttin' out? Give it up already!**

 _Peach: Listen everybody! Let's bake a delicious cake... for Mario._

Peach may be a meek damsel-in-distress, but she was pretty interesting. Najenda and Susanoo were interested in the Vibe Scepters powers, Akame and Mine seems to like her in her delicious cakes. Tatsumi and Bulat were impressed of using emotions as mystic attacks, Leone and Lubbock were grinning at how Boomstick was laughing at the mention of the Vibe Scepter. And Sheele and Chelsea liked her as well. Onto the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Batt-**

Wiz: No, wait, wait, wait we got to do an ad first.

 **Boomstick: What!?**

"See, there are certain episodes that might have advertisements." Mine explained.

"But at least the advertisements might help us carefully debate on who would win though." Chelsea added.

Now this debate is tricky one. Zelda is wise and can use her magical prowess to win, but after spending a long time evading Ganon's capture has given her little to no combat experience and her magic is useful outside of combat. On the other hand Peach is very skilled and even saved Mario from Bowser once, plus her Heart Power is extremely useful and might help her get the opening using her Mega Strike.

In the end Lubbock, Leone, Tatsumi, Sheele, Akame and Chelsea voted for Peach. And the rest voted for Zelda.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

They sees Peach floating down with her parasol and landed on a wooden bridge, after that Zelda instantly teleported in front of her with Farore's Wind. What makes the group very interested is the stage, it was another area of the Mushroom Kingdom except it's in 3D.

"The fights are getting better as we watch further and the backgrounds have improved as well." Sheele said in fascination.

"All the more reason to get more pumped up!" Leone cheered.

Now to see which princess is the victor.

 **FIGHT!**

(Cues Super Mario RPG - Through the Tree Stumps and Mushrooms *Remix*)

Peach made the first move and throws a few turnips at Zelda, but she deflected them back with Nayru's Love. This causes Peach to cry and ran towards Zelda with a trail of tears following, and the Hylian Princess couldn't get to Peach because of the puddle of tears. Peach then scoots back and used the Peach Bomber and hit Zelda dead on.

"Damn!" Lubbock shouted as he saw the Peach Bomber.

"It's gonna take more than that to beat Zelda." Akame stated.

Zelda then teleported right back into the fight and used a kicks Peach away, then casts Din's Fire multiple times and hit Peach several times before she was relentlessly attacked a lot before being pushed back farther away.

"Zelda's comeback is already active." Najenda grinned.

"I don't think so boss." Chelsea replied, knowing she has some faith in Peach.

Peach got up and used her Heart Power to call upon the Sleepy Time Sheep and launched it at Zelda, but the Hylian Princess deflected with Nayru's Love once again and sends it to Peach, whom she launched it high in the air with her parasol.

Zelda teleported in front of Peach and slapped her.

"Oh snap!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"Catfight!" Lubbock shouted in glee, knowing he got his money's worth.

Peach then slapped back at Zelda and the two stand still for a few seconds before they proceeded to trade slaps to each other.

"Holy shit they are going in!" Leone commented.

"Why am I not surprised." muttered Mine.

Peach successfully stunned Zelda before using a frying pan to knock away Zelda from a far distance.

(Cues Final Demise - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)

Zelda recovers and brought out her bow and prepares to fire a Light Arrow, meanwhile Peach becomes enraged and slowly charges at Zelda while being surrounded by fire. Zelda then fires the Light Arrow which cancels out Peach's Vibe Power, which causes the wooden bridge to shatter into a million pieces.

"The Light Arrows are useful to dark beings and Peach is kind hearted." Bulat noted.

"Good thing Peach's Rage Vibe was able to make her stay alive after that." Susanoo added.

Both Princesses began to fall and the two started throwing more attacks while they are still falling. Zelda launched a few more Din's Fire and gotten a hit and teleported in front of Peach, but the she anticipated the attack and struck Zelda down with her parasol and the two landed on the ground safely.

"This is getting really close." Sheele commented.

"Don't worry Peach will win this Sheele." Tatsumi assured.

(Cues Staff Roll from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Strike)

Peach and Zelda both regained their health and proceeded to launch turnips and Din's Fire at each other to a stalemate. On another perspective view something was falling down really fast and the two princesses keep firing projectiles at each other. And the object was falling closer to Zelda at a faster rate.

"What is that thing falling from the sky?" Leone asked.

"I think I know of what it is." Najenda said, knowing Zelda has lost the fight.

Turns out it was the Sleepy Time Sheep from before and it successfully landed on Zelda, causing her to be sleepy and wide open for Peach to finish her off.

(Cues Mario Strikers Charged - Peach's Theme)

 _Peach: Alright!_

Peach then unleashes her Empress Peach Mega Strike and fly towards Zelda and kicked her in the head so hard her head literally exploded into a bloody shower.

"Holy Shit!" Lubbock and Leone screamed, and everyone else was silent at the kill.

Peach then landed safely and looked back and asked herself.

 _Peach: Did I win?_

 **K.O.!**

* * *

Soon those who voted for Peach cheered at her victory and those who sided with Zelda clapped in respect for trying.

(Cues Super Mario RPG - Forest Maze)

 **Boomstick: GOOOOOAAAL!**

* * *

 **PRINCESS ZELDA**

 **Less Combat Experience**

 **Limited Combat Magic**

 **More Destructive Potential**

 **Wisdom Does Not Grant Better Instincts or Combat Skill**

 **Light Arrow's Magic is Only Deadly to Forces of Evil**

 **Triforce of Wisdom & Magic Are Better Suited Out of Combat**

* * *

Wiz: Zelda's offensive arsenal is relatively limited and predictable compared to Peach's quirky repertoire.

"It's true, Zelda has less combat experience than Peach and relies on others to help save her kingdom." Najenda commented.

"At least she tried." Lubbock added.

* * *

 **PRINCESS PEACH**

 **More Combat Experience**

 **Abundant & Diverse Arsenal**

 **Stronger Endurance**

 **More Athletic**

 **Just as Clever & Resourceful**

 **Few Fatal Attacks**

 **Mega Strike is Overpowered**

 **Rage is Convenient Invulnerability**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And while most of Peach's attacks aren't fatal, the mega strike, Empress Peach, gave her a leg up.**

Soon the group were introduced to a new feature to the show known as the Board of Wisdom which shows a lot of advanced math and calculations to determine a fighter's physical strength. A few members were starting to have some headaches at all the advanced mathematics.

Wiz: See, a soccer ball is typically a kept add up to 12 psi, but since Peach's mega strike creates 2 more, it has enough force to add up to 24 pounds per square inch, or about 165,000 newtons per square meter, as of 1,000 newtons of can cause decapitation and 15 psi can shatter the human skull, the mega strike is so over-excessive it didn't just kill Zelda, it obliterated her.

"They've done a lot to analyze a person's strength." Bulat said in impressed.

"Agreed." Susanoo added.

 **Boomstick: She got kicked in the face really hard and it went boom.**

Wiz: Yeah, in layman's terms, I guess...

 **Boomstick: Peach sure _fleeced_ Zelda in this fight.**

Everyone chuckled at the pun.

Wiz: The winner is Princess Peach.

They enjoyed the episode and now liked the two princesses and their skills. Now to the last episode for today.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

They couldn't see anything as it was dark, until large flashes of thunder and lightning appeared and on a shadow silhouette of a hammer appeared.

They stretched for a bit before Leone pressed play for the last episode.


	21. Thor vs Raiden

**Chapter 21: Thor vs Raiden**

 **Thor belongs to Marvel Comics.**

 **Raiden belongs to Netherrealm Studios.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **Netflix and Soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Leone pressed play for the last episode of Death Battle for today. After Netflix was mentioned again the episode starts playing showing two men fighting each other, while they control lightning all over the area.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: The gods of thunder may endure eternal rule, but in the ring together, they are anything but immortal.

 **Boomstick: The mighty Thor, Prince of Asgard...**

Wiz:...and Lord Raiden, defender of Earthrealm.

The group were now interested and excited to see actual gods fighting to the death.

"This is going to be interesting." Najenda smiled.

"Yeah! We're going to watch freakin' gods fight!" Leone shouted in excitement.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a large bulky man wearing some sort of armored chain mail and a red cape. he has long blond hair and some pictures showed him having a stubble or a shaved face. He also wore a winged helmet and wielded a hammer and controls lightning. A few girls and Bulat couldn't help but blush at the handsome god before them.

 **Thor**

(Cues Thor (2011) - Sons of Odin)

 **Boomstick: In Norse mythology, Thor is the god of thunder, strength, healing, and...oak trees?**

"Why oak trees?" Sheele asked as she started munching on some dumplings.

"I dunno, probably something important about them." answered Mine.

 **Boomstick: Well regardless, he was badass enough to get his own comic book.**

"I'd read those comics." Lubbock said in interest.

"Me too." Tatsumi agreed.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Thor Odinson the Mighty**

 **Height: 6'6" (Tall than Bulat)**

 **Weight: 640 Ibs.**

 **Secret ID: Dr. Donald Blake**

 **Skilled Surgeon & Medic**

 **Guardian of Midgard AKA Earth**

 **Superiority Complex**

* * *

Wiz: Thor Odinson was conceived between the Allfather and Earth's Elder Goddess with the intent of creating the strongest man in the universe.

"And they did a pretty good job at it." Leone purred as she lustfully gaze at Thor's body.

"I wouldn't mind looking him up close too." Bulat commented with a flirtatious blush.

* * *

 **SUPERHUMAN ABILITIES**

 **Super Strength**

 **Supersonic Speeds**

 **Self Sustenance**

 **Inexhaustible Stamina**

 **Superhuman Durability**

 **Super Breath**

 **Immunity to Ailments**

* * *

Wiz: He can lift over a million tons, move at supersonic speeds, never feel exhaustion, survive the vacuum of space, and talk with frogs.

The group were shocked at his amazing powers that he possessed.

"He's got to be the strongest combatant we've ever seen so far." Mine said in shock.

"Let's hope there's someone else that's way powerful than Thor." Tatsumi added.

"But why talk with frogs?" Sheele asked.

"Beats me." shrugged Chelsea.

 **Boomstick: He's immune to poison, burns and electrocution, and he can survive the heat of the Sun, or even a planet-bursting explosion. Well, I guess that's what happens when God bangs the Earth.**

Some were shocked that he can survived all of that.

"Is it possible for him to be immune to Murasame's poison?" Lubbock questioned.

"I think so, no one can survive the poison and maybe a god can handle it." Akame answered.

"I agree to that statement." Susanoo replied.

Wiz: While Thor is not invulnerable, he is augmented by his godly status and a fraction of the all-powerful Odin Force sealed within Mjolnir, his enchanted hammer.

The weapon was a small little hammer, which made a few members disappointed.

"That is a lame weapon." Leone complained.

"It's way too small to fight someone with." Lubbock added.

 **Boomstick: _That's_ his weapon? That thing is way too tiny! I mean, if he was the god of mending fences or something I guess I could say-**

The group watched as Thor uses Mjolnir to smash a bridge into a million pieces while creating a huge explosion in the process.

 **Boomstick: WHOA! Oh shit! Never mind!**

"Okay I take back everything I was about to say about the hammer!" Mine screamed after seeing what the hammer is capable of.

"Me too!" Tatsumi added.

"Me three!" Chelsea agreed.

* * *

 **MJOLNIR**

 **Bound to Thor**

 **Literally Means "Crusher"**

 **Forged from a Star Core (Which impressed the group)**

 **Momentum-Based Flight**

 **Unbreakable**

 **Anti-Force Energy Blasts**

 **God Blast**

 **\- Summons Asgardian Power into a Beam Capable of Slaying Immortals**

* * *

(Cues: Thor (2011) - Prologue)

Wiz: Mjolnir is mystically bound to Thor, and obeys him as if it were alive.

The group acknowledge this as Imperial Arms are bounded to those that are considered worthy for them to be wield.

Wiz: And if it were any larger, it would be too heavy to wield.

"Wonder why they made it small?" Mine said.

"They'll get to that in a second." Najenda assured.

 **Boomstick: So it's not the size of the hammer, it's how he uses it!**

Wiz: It was forged by dwarves using the core of a dying star, which went supernova and killed all the dinosaurs.

"Very interesting material." Susanoo commented in interest.

"Totally cool!" Lubbock shouted.

"That's some powerful star core." Chelsea admitted.

 **Boomstick: Yeah. Forget anything that I said earlier. I´m liking the dino-slaughtering hammer. Where can I get one?**

"Yeah! us too!" Leone exclaimed.

Wiz: Mjolnir can only be wielded by Thor.

 **Boomstick and Leone: Aww.**

Wiz: Although there is a work-around. Red Hulk once carried the hammer into space because Thor was still holding onto it, which may be one of the dumbest technicalities ever.

"That is dumb." Akame replied blankly.

"But still impressive." Sheele smiled.

* * *

 **MEGINGJORD**

 **Nordic Title: M** **egingjörð**

 **The Belt of Strength**

 **Doubles Thor's Physique**

* * *

 **Boomstick: But Mjolnir is not the only thing in Thor's arsenal. He wears the Belt of Strength which... surprise! Doubles his already powerful might.**

"I'd totally wear that!" Bulat laughed heartily.

"And I wish Lionelle would give me that boost." Leone muttered with a pout.

* * *

 **GODLY POWERS**

 **Weather Manipulation**

 **Wind-Powered Flight**

 **Earthquake Control**

 **Immortality**

 **Warrior's Madness Berserk State**

 **Healing Powers**

* * *

Wiz: And naturally, as the god of thunder, Thor can manipulate the weather. Storms, tornadoes, the wind. He can even summon deadly bolts of lightning.

"Kinda like General Budo and his Imperial Arms Adramelech." Najenda informed.

"Indeed it is." Lubbock agreed, having seen the scary general himself.

 **Boomstick: He also has some control over the earth. He can make earthquakes that span entire continents.**

"And unlike Thor, Budo can't control the earth as well." Bulat said.

"Agreed." Akame spoke up after finishing her seventh meat.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Master Marksman**

 **Top Flight Speed: Mach 32**

 **Martial Arts Mastery**

 **\- Viking, Celtic, Saxon, German, & American Fighting Styles**

 **Overpowered the Hulk**

 **Can Destroy Adamantium**

 **Escaped a Black Hole**

 **Strongest Asgardian, Odin aside**

* * *

Wiz: Thor has fought and defeated many of the most powerful warriors in the Marvel universe. He's mastered enough martial arts to box Captain America to a standstill, and even overpowered the Hulk.

"Damn, that's awesome!" Leone cheered.

"He might be strong enough to take down Budo!" Mine added.

Wiz: Although, in the past, he could lose his powers when separated from his hammer.

 **Boomstick: Which is pretty stupid, considering his main method of attack is throwing the damn thing.**

"Well since it's can be called back, there's no need for it." Najenda stated.

Wiz: But through some convoluted magic absurdity, this is no longer a problem. In fact, he has no specific physical weaknesses.

"If Thor existed here, he'd take down Budo with a single punch!" Lubbock suggested.

"I second that." Chelsea added.

Wiz: Though he suffers from a superiority complex. Arrogant and eager to fight, he often ignores even the most perceptible risks.

"Arrogant just like Esdeath." Bulat sighed.

"Because he's a god, some gods tend to be arrogant." Akame explained.

 **Boomstick: I like him!**

"He seems alright for us as well." Sheele agreed.

Thor hits a Frost Giant with Mjolnir, knocking it into an icy wall.

 _Thor: Next?_

For a powerful god, Thor could be a huge asset to Night Raid and he even might overpower General Budo in strength alone. Najenda, Bulat and Susanoo liked his powers that are similar to Adramelech, Leone and Akame admired his strength. Tatsumi, Lubbock, Mine and Chelsea like Mjolnir and made a note to never underestimate a weapon based on it's appearance, and Sheele seems to like him. On to the next combatant.

The next one is a tall lanky god that wore a white and blue combat attire. He has blue glowing eyes and wore a straw hat and top of his head, he also wield a wooden staff and has a wise and strategic nature in him.

 **Raiden**

(Cues Parotoe - Mortal Kombat Theme *Metal*)

Wiz: According to Japanese legend, Raiden is the god of thunder and storms who, when angered, devours the stomachs of children as they sleep.

Some of the younger members turned green at hearing this, even Akame felt disgusted that she slowly ate her meat.

 **Boomstick: Mmm, child haggis. Just like Mom used to make.**

"He's not serious!" Mine shouted.

"I really need something to wash my mouth." Lubbock gagged.

 **Boomstick: Well, whenever he's had his fill of defensless, sleeping children, I guess he decided to protect the Earth from evil.**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Lord Raiden**

 **Height: 7' (Shorter than Susanoo)**

 **Weight: 350 Ibs.**

 **Age: Eternal**

 **Protector of Earthrealm**

 **Martial Arts Mastery**

 **\- Jujitsu, Nan Chuan, Judo, & Taekwondo**

* * *

Wiz: Raiden is the defender of Earthrealm, and a key leader into shielding it from the forces of Shao Kahn's Outworld.

The group seemed to like him being a protector from evil and to an evil warlord.

 **Boomstick: He's a master of several fighting styles, and amps them up with powerful electric attacks. He sometimes wields a wooden staff, but generally prefers his fists.**

"Yeah fists! Screw staffs!" Leone cheered as she punched both her arms into the air.

Wiz: From the mobile kicks of Tae Kwon Do, to the anti-armor combat of jujitsu, Raiden's wide variety of fighting styles complement each other perfectly to take down any kind of opponent.

Most members were very eager to learn these Martial Art Styles.

* * *

 **SPECIAL MOVES**

 **Lightning Shots**

 **Vicinity Blast**

 **Shocking Touch**

 **Electric Fly**

 **Electric Slide**

 **Teleport**

 **Fatalities**

* * *

 **Boomstick: This thunder god used several lightning-charged special attacks, like the Vicinity Blast, Electric Fly, and the Shocking Touch.**

"Those seems useful." Akame said.

"If we had Adramelech, we could test those moves out." Lubbock grinned at the suggestion.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention, when finishing his foes, he discharges so much electricity into them that they combust.**

They see Raiden discharge so much electricity that his opponent's head exploded.

"Damn!" Lubbock and Leone shouted.

"That looks really overkill." Tatsumi muttered.

 **Boomstick: The sheer power of these lightning attacks apparently overload his brain, causing him to spout out random gibberish in mid-attack.**

They see Raiden speaking in a random language as he charges into his opponent, and couldn't help but laugh a bit at it.

* * *

 **GODLY POWERS**

 **Ethereal Energy Composition**

 **Weather Manipulation**

 **Electricity Manipulation**

 **Flight**

 **Healing Powers**

 **Immortality**

 **Eventually Reincarnated After Death**

* * *

(Cues Mortal Kombat - Eternal Life *Metal*)

Wiz: As an eternal god, Raiden is entirely composed of ethereal energy, and can morph into various forms of electrical force. With this trait he gains teleportation, flight and unlimited endurace.

Najenda ans Susanoo were completely interested in this ethereal energy.

"That's a perfect match for Thor." Leone said.

 **Boomstick: And like any other thunder god, Raiden has all sorts of control over the weather and lightning.**

"Another person that can be related to Budo." Chelsea commented.

"Agreed." Bulat nodded.

Wiz: Raiden has so much power he can even achieve scientifically impossible things, like channeling electricity through insulated wood.

"Is that even possible!?" Mine shouted.

"Only if your a god Mine." Akame replied.

 **Boomstick: Haha, take that physics!**

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Most Powerful Mortal Kombatant**

 **Held Off Limitless-Power Kano**

 **Has Mastered 750 Varieties of Jujitsu**

 **Was the Last Man Standing Against the Deadly Alliance**

 **Defeated the Houan Necromancers**

 **Can Channel Electricity Through Wood**

* * *

Wiz: He is one of the most powerful characters in the Mortal Kombat universe, and has successfully defended Earth for centuries. He eventually became the all-powerful Elder God of Earthrealm, but relinquished this power in order to protect the people of Earth.

"Why did he gave up that power if he can still help protect Earthrealm?" Sheele asked.

"Because he doesn't want to corrupt himself for power so he can protect the people of Earth without harming them." Najenda answered.

 **Boomstick: Wait, what? That doesn't make any sense.**

Wiz: While he is an immortal, formless god, he is not indestructible and has limits. In order to fight among others, he must take a form susceptible to mortality.

"It's true, even made of ethereal energy he needs a from to make him stand out." Susanoo stated.

"Yeah and I kinda like his look." Tatsumi replied.

 **Boomstick: But he still retains all of his godly powers and is tough enough to effortlessly smash through solid concrete.**

"Damn, that impressive." Leone said as she has some effort smashing concrete.

Wiz: Through his numerous success in defending Earth against impossible odds, Raiden has proved his greatest attribute to be his leadership and wisdom in battle. He is a cunning and daring strategist, willing to make whatever sacrifices is necessary to achieve victory.

The members of Night Raid understands this as they will sacrifice anything to achieve peace and take down Honest, even if they die for it.

 **Boomstick: Like this guy! That guy! And all of these guys! Raiden: a physical example of sacrificing others for the greater good.**

Some winced or look sympathetic at the people Raiden has sacrificed to protect Earthrealm.

"Way to sacrifice all those good fighters Raiden." Lubbock said sarcastically.

"Disgusting." Akame muttered.

Tatsumi gritted his teeth in anger, knowing all those sacrifices were for the greater good, but he hated people following fate like a slave.

 _Raiden: Hehehe... sorry._

Raiden is somewhat of an okay fighter and he seems a bit extreme to sacrifice others to protect Earthrealm. Najenda and Susanoo were really impressed with his special moves, and the others seemed interested in his fighting styles. Now to the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, my free trial of Netflix ran out, so here's another one!**

This is a simple and difficult one. Both Thor and Raiden are very powerful thunder gods but they are different from each other, Thor relies on his strength to overpower his opponents and Raiden fight smart to beat his foes. Raiden might try to outsmart Thor, but the Asgardian can handle anything the Earthrealm protector can throw at him and pummel him into a bloody pulp.

In the end Bulat, Leone, Tatsumi, Lubbock and Chelsea voted for Thor. And the others voted for Raiden.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

They see Thor in the middle of nowhere waiting for his opponent, when suddenly Raiden appears and the two took a their respective battle stances.

The members of Night Raid are tense to see which thunder god will reign supreme.

 **FIGHT!**

(Cues Liquid Tension Experiment - Acid Raid)

Raiden shoots two bolts of electricity as he moves away. Thor effortlessly blocks them, then throws Mjolnir. Raiden disappears and Thor's weapon comes back to its owner. Raiden then appears behind Thor and unleashes a combo, then uppercuts Thor in the air where he continues his assault. Raiden then teleports and attacks from multiple angles, managing to stay ahead of his opponent, before throwing Thor to the ground and knocking him away with Vicinity Blast. Thor hits the ground, then stands back up.

"Man, Thor's tough!" Lubbock said.

"Don't worry Lubbock, I'm sure he'll win." Bulat replied while blushing.

 _Thor: Have at thee!_

Thor uses Mjolnir to summon lightning to prepare for his next attack.

 _Thor: Mighty Spark!_

He fires a blast of lightning at Raiden, but he manipulates it for his own, and rebounds it. Thor then stops it with Mjolnir and jumps toward a tree, uprooting it, then punches it. It flies toward Raiden, who disintegrates it with a blast of electricity. Thor then slams the ground, summoning an earthquake, which causes Raiden to stumble. Afterward, Raiden jumps, then flies away.

Thor accepts it as a challenge, and flies toward him. They rush at each other, and collide, summoning a massive discharge of electricity, but it turns out that Thor has kicked Raiden with both of his feet. Raiden then flies back-first into a mountain wall, but gets back up and starts running. Thor throws Mjolnir again, but Raiden teleports away, causing Mjolnir to hit the mountain before returning. Raiden resumes running, then, knowing Thor is coming right towards him, turns around and fires two electric bolts while jumping back.

"Seeing that Raiden relies on electricity, he know he's fighting a risky battle." Mine commented.

"Plus he lacks strength to fight back against Thor." Sheele added.

Thor knocks both aside and then kicks Raiden into the air, followed by a powerful blow with his knee. Raiden flies downward, first hitting a rock formation with his back, then lands to the ground. But Thor suddenly lands to the ground, causing Raiden to stumble. Thor then grabs onto Raiden, headbutts him, then slams him to the ground.

(Cues Frost Giant Battle - Thor *2011*)

Thor jumps back and calls upon a tornado.

"A storm is brewing." Akame said.

"Making the battle more closer to the end." Najenda added.

Raiden instantly got back into the fight and telepoted into the tornado and launched a large surge of electricity at Thor, leaving in a bit stunned then teleported in fron of him. Thor tries to attack but Raiden uppercuts him into the air, and the two proceeded to trade blows until Raiden used his Shocking Touch at him... which has no effect.

 _Thor: Away with you!_

He slams Raiden downward, who falls to the ground.

 _Thor: Feel Heaven's wrath!_

He summons a massive electric blast to fire at Raiden. Raiden sees it coming, and in the aftermath, has absorbed all of its electrical power. Raiden then flies upward with Electric Fly.

Everyone inched closer to see what happens next.

Thor swings Mjolnir below Raiden's stomach, destroying his lower body.

Everyone was shocked at the brutal hit.

"Holy shit..." Chelsea muttered in shock.

"That hammer is indeed powerful." Susanoo added.

 _Thor: Farewell!_

Thor then throws Raiden far off into the sun, where he was slowly melting and from an outside view they could see a twinkle.

 **K.O!**

* * *

Soon those on Thor's side cheered at the epic victory, while those who voted for Raiden clapped for him for doing his best.

(Cues Thor (2011) - Yggdrasil)

 **Boomstick: That seemed a bit overkill. I liked it!**

"Yeah show it again!" Leone shouted.

* * *

 **RAIDEN**

 **Smart, but Much Weaker**

 **Immune to Electricity**

 **More Fighting Experience**

 **Less Extreme Survival Experience**

 **Relies on Electrical Attacks, Which were Useless**

* * *

Wiz: Raiden is a clever and versatile combatant, but was completely overpowered by Thor's strength.

"He fight clever, but he was no much for strength." Najenda commented.

"Strength beats brains today!" Lubbock cheered.

* * *

 **THOR**

 **Stronger, Tougher, and Faster**

 **Immune to Electricity**

 **Does Not Solely Rely on Electrical Attacks**

 **Mjolnir is Ridiculously Powerful**

 **Arrogance Only Prolonged the Fight**

 **Consistently Defeats Loki, Who is Clever like Raiden**

* * *

 **Boomstick: It also doesn't help that Raiden's main weapon, electricity, was completely useless. Add in Thor's hammer and game over.**

Wiz: Remember, Mjolnir was forged using the core of a dying star. When a star dies, it collapses into a super condensed neutron star. Even the smallest portion of this star can weigh 1,000,000 tons. Raiden stood little chance against a blow like that.

"That's one heavy hammer." Bulat whistled.

"Unbelievable." Mine whispered in disbelief

"Crap." Tatsumi paled, as he imagine himself being hit with that hammer.

 **Boomstick: Well, at least Raiden finally found his place in the sun.**

Everyone chuckled at the pun.

Wiz: The winner is Thor.

The episode was really fun as they saw two different thunder gods fight and has one to be a personal favorite to Night Raid. Now to see what's next before they go.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The group then hears some epic music before showing a strong swordsman with blonde hair and wearing a green tunic and he wielded a awesome looking sword and sheild as he defeats a large number of enemies as his names shows.

 **LINK**

Then the music changes and they see an advanced city and they see another blonde haired man with a spiky hairstyle and wore a sleeveless outfit and wielded a colossal single edged blade as he fought powerful enemies with his name also shown.

 **CLOUD**

Leone turned off the TV and DVD player and the group stretched and leave the room for another set of jobs that need to be done.


	22. Link vs Cloud

**Chapter 22: Link vs Cloud**

 **Hey guys, did you guys watch the latest Death Battle cause I voted for Tracer and boy was that exciting. Anyways enjoy the last four episodes of Season 1 and soon the start of Season 2 with the imprisoned Jaegers and others watching Death Battle with Night Raid. Also thanks for the people that are new and old for continuing to like this story, you guys are the best!**

 **Link belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Cloud Strife belongs to Square Enix.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro**

 **Gamefly and Soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

A week passed since Chelsea and Susanoo joined Night Raid and watches Death Battle and a lot has been hectic after they finished their set.

The first day is when the group were training is when they practiced some fighting moves that are similar to Raiden's Jujitsu and Taekwando and they were doing well as they spar each other with fast kicks, punches and other Martial Art moves.

The next was when they assist an escort against Imperial troops, Mine modified Pumpkin to launch a powerful laser blast similar to Master Chief's Spartan Laser which proved very successful. And another mission is when Leone and Lubbock took down a corrupt banker, and the Lionelle user chucked heavy weights like Guts Man and killed the guards while Lubbock used his threads to create Metal Man's Metal Blades to slice apart the target with ease.

Then there was a day where they fought the Jaegers, although the Imperial members were formidable, but all the things Death Battle had taught Night Raid proved to be a big challenge for the Jaegers. After being separated from the group, Chelsea disguised herself as Princess Peach and lured the one member she sees, which was Bols and knocked him down with the Peach Bomber. She tries to go after Kurome but avoided that option knowing her remaining puppets will easily kill her and leaves with a knocked out Bols for imprisonment.

The last couple days were standard jobs and assassinations and Night Raid were glad that things are finally turning the tide, all thanks to the DVDs and Tatsumi and Lubbock might suggested to search the boxes for anything entertaining soon.

After finishing the daily chores and some training the group are prepared to watch the last four episodes of the first season and Susanoo and Akame has finished the food for today to watch them.

"So who's going to use the remote?" Najena asked as she was holding a mug that's full of beer.

"I will boss." Sheele spoke up.

"Then go right ahead."

Sheele grabs the remote but was frantically trying to grab hold of it before pressing play. Gamefly was mentioned once again and the episode starts playing and the introduction shows the two swordsman from the teaser from the other day.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

 **Boomstick: They're two of the most iconic swordsmen in video game history, known for taking on things way out of their league.**

"This is going to exciting!" Tatsumi said in glee as he wants his skills as a swordsman to go even further.

"Agreed." Akame added as she started eating her meat.

Wiz: Link, the champion of Hyrule...

 **Boomstick: And Cloud Strife, guardian of the Lifestream... and orphans.**

"This will be really interesting." Bulat grinned as he likes learning about other swordsman from other worlds.

"And I can tell that it's going to be epic too." Lubbock added with a cheeky smile.

Wiz: Since both combatants use vast player-customizable arsenals, in this scenario they will wield what they are most comfortable taking into battle.

"What does that mean?" Sheele asked.

"It means that both fighters will be using weapons and equipment that are official only." Mine answered.

"Damn, they must've had some serious firepower." Leone spoke up.

* * *

 **SCENARIO**

 **Arsenals Taken from Respective Fighting Franchises**

 **Said Arsenal's Attribute & Specs Taken from All Canon Sources**

 **Best Possible Armor Taken From all Canon Sources**

 **No Outside Help [Summons, Fairies, Etc.]**

* * *

 **Boomstick: They use the weapons they choose to bring into their fighting games. However since standard skills, weapon traits and armor aren't specified in Dissidia and Smash, we're taking those from their whole story.**

"Do you think we should try out these games?" Chelsea asked as she turn to look at Lubbock for an answer.

"Probably, unless we look further into those boxes for something fun." answered the green assassin.

Wiz: And remember in Death Battle, there is no outside help allowed.

 **Boomstick: *Acting as an Annoying Fan* Aww, but Boomstick, they have summons and they're cool, and fairies, and their– SHUT UP! This is our show, and this is the the way we do it!**

"Guess they're taking their rules seriously to those new to the show." Najenda said.

"That's understandable." Susanoo added.

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a skilled warrior with blond hair and pointy ears. He wore a green tunic and a green cap, with white tights, brown boots and bracer gloves. He also wields a sword and shield and faces all sorts of enemies, some depictions shows him being a young kid, cartoonish or incredibly handsome.

 **Link**

(Cues Soul Calibur II - Link's Theme)

Wiz: Link is the multi-incarnated hero of the Hyrule Kingdom. Humble and brave, he has defeated the forces of evil for ten generations.

Some were confused at this.

"Ten generations? He looks really young." Tatsumi said in confusion.

"Orbably something magic happen to him." Mine added.

 **Boomstick: Each fairy hero is _linked_... Haha! ...to each other.**

Leone and Lubbock got the joke since his name is Link.

Wiz: No, Boomstick, he's not a fairy.

 **Boomstick: Pointy ears, tights, magic, and look at that hair! Fairy!**

Everyone chuckled knowing Boomstick was just messing around with Link's appearance.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: Around 17 (Around the Same Age as Tatsumi, Akame, Mine and Lubbock)**

 **Height: Around 5'7" (Equally Taller than Leone)**

 **Bears the Spirit of the Hero**

 **Left-Handed**

 **Skilled in Boxing & Sumo Wrestling**

 **Multi-Incarnate**

 **Humble and Brave**

* * *

Wiz: Every incarnation of Link bears the Spirit of the Hero, bestowing the unbreakable will and combat prowess of each previous owner.

"I understand, he is an incarnation of all the Links that bear the Spirit of the Hero." Susanoo explained, making the others nod at this.

"Damn, that's a lot of experience. I bet he can take us down easily." Tatsumi shuddered, and the others couldn't help but agree with him.

 **Boomstick: And he's got over ten links of learning to work with, he's an expert with tons of weapons and magic, especially his iconic Master Sword.**

The weapon before them was the most beautiful blade Night Raid has ever seen. It was a long double-edged blade that has the Triforce symbol embedded on the bottom, blue handle with wing-shaped guards and has a powerful aura around it to make it's appearance more majestic.

"That's the most beautiful blade I have ever seen." Mine muttered in pure awe.

"I want it." Akame added with a small sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh my..." whispered Sheele as she couldn't form any words to describe the beautiful blade.

Tatsumi couldn't help but feel jealous at the awesome blade.

* * *

 **MASTER SWORD AKA GODDESS SWORD**

 **Crafted by the Goddess Hylia**

 **Repels Evil**

 **Indestructible**

 **Sword Beam/Skyward Strike**

 **Deflects Light Energy Attacks**

 **Medallions**

 **\- Bombos - Launches Fire**

 **\- Ether - Freezes Foes**

 **\- Quake - Makes Earthquakes**

* * *

Wiz: This double-edged blade was forged by the goddess Hylia to slay powerful demons. It repels evil and deflects light-based magic.

"That's incredibly neat." Najenda smirked, as a weapon forged by a goddess is definitely a goldmine.

"A blade like that is really helpful against evil." Bulat added while smiling.

 **Boomstick: And when Link's in top shape, he can shoot beam thingies out of it. Why this changes when he takes a hit, I don't understand, but hey, LASERS!**

They see Link shoots a laser from the Master Sword to destroy an enemy.

"That's awesome!" Lubbock cheered.

"Impressive." Chelsea smiled.

Wiz: When low on energy, the Master Sword can still launch the Skyward Strike by calling on help from above. In addition, it utilizes three magical medallions.

A scene of Link using the Skyward Strike and the Medallions are shown and has gotten Tatsumi and Akame really interested.

Wiz: However, the Master Sword is far from Link's only weapon.

"Yes! More Weapons!" Leone shouted.

* * *

 **WEAPONRY**

 **Boomerang**

 **\- Attacks Up to 5 Targets**

 **\- Always Return**

 **Bombs**

 **\- 5 Second Fuse**

 **\- Water Bombs**

 **\- Bombchus**

 **Hero's Bow**

 **\- Fire Arrows**

 **\- Ice Arrows**

 **\- Light Arrows**

 **\- Silver Arrows**

 **Hookshot/Clawshot**

* * *

(Cues The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds - Hyrule Castle)

 **Boomstick: He's got some _deep_ pockets. He somehow carries around a boomerang and tons of bombs, along with a hookshot which helps him zip line his way around and brings things to him. Man, that really would've helped to get that last beer all those times on the couch. Probably still be married.**

Mine felted disgusted at Boomstick's laziness but was impressed by the boomerang, while Najenda liked the Hookshot as it's similar to her fake arm's feature.

Wiz: Doubt it. Link is an excellent archer, and uses the Hero's Bow in conjunction with several arrow types. However, much of Link's arsenal is more suited to exploration than combat.

Tatsumi liked the Hero Arrow and it's arrow types as these fighters keep using bows that reminded him of Sayo.

"Maybe if we go to some ruins, we might use our Imperial Arms to explore right?" Leone suggested.

"Maybe." Akame hummed.

* * *

 **ARMOR**

 **Red Ring**

 **\- Defense +75%**

 **Chain Mail Shirt**

 **\- Riveted**

 **Golden Gauntlets**

 **\- Bracers Can Withstand Over 1000 Tons**

 **Boots**

 **\- Iron Boots**

 **\- Hover Boots**

 **\- Pegasus Boots & Roc's Feather**

 **Hylian Shield**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Which is why he hides behind several layers of defense, like the Red Ring, which reduces injury by 75%.**

"I'd like to wear that one." Sheele kindly said.

"Me too." Cheslea agreed.

Wiz: The Golden Gauntlets brace his arms against intense pressure, though do not increase striking power.

"I call dibs on this one!" Leone grinned as she imagine herself lifting heavier things than large rocks over some poor bastards from the Empire.

Wiz: He also carries three different pairs of boots.

 **Boomstick: Three, huh? Told you he's a fairy.**

Everyone chuckled at Boomstick's belief of Link being a fairy.

"Why does he keep calling him a fairy?" Lubbock asked.

"I dunno but it's definitely making Wiz annoyed." Mine said as she was chuckling lightly.

Wiz: The Iron Boots weigh 130 pounds, the Hover Boots float in midair, and the Pegasus Boots with attached Roc's Feather increases Link's speed and agility to superhuman levels.

Bulat liked the Iron Boots, Mine called dibs on the Hover Boots and Akame favors the Pegasus Boots.

 **Boomstick: But his best defense is the Hylian Shield.**

The shield was a large blue one with red tribal markings on it and with the Triforce on top of it. The group couldn't help but feel interested in the shield.

Wiz: Originally forged from the Thunder Dragon Lanayru, the Hylian Shield is completely indestructible.

"Impressive." Susanoo commented.

"I'd like to have that!" Bulat laughed.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Bears the Triforce of Courage**

 **Puzzle-Solver**

 **Has Single-Handedly Beaten Armies**

 **Fought a Huge Variety of Foes**

 **Z-Targeting = Very Fast Reactions**

 **Strong Enough to Throw Armored Gorons**

* * *

(Cues The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Staff Roll)

 **Boomstick: Link also has a little help from the goddesses, via the Triforce of Courage. This tiny golden triangle embodies his ability to beat overwhelming odds.**

The group were surprised of Link being the bearer of another Triforce.

"So he's another wielder of the Triforce. Interesting." Najenda said in impressed.

"So he's Courage and Zelda's Wisdom, who else holds the last one?" Sheele asked.

"I don't know, but it's someone who's not good hearted like the other two." Bulat frowned.

Wiz: He is a puzzle solver, analyzing and exploiting his opponents' weaknesses even when there is only one possible means of winning.

"A very smart fighter, I like him." Mine smiled.

"Do you want a kiss from him?" Leone teased, causing the sniper's face to grow red.

"Q-quiet!" she stuttered.

Wiz: But while Link has the necessary tools to take on any opponent, his over-reliance of inventory over pure skill leaves him vulnerable.

"Making him a Jack of All Stats type of fighter." Akame informed.

"Seems okay for him." Tatsumi shrugged.

 **Boomstick: Still, anyone who can fight a guy three times his size, while wielding a sword twice as large as he is, is a badass in my book. With so many weapons and skills, there are few who can stand a chance against the Hero of Hyrule. Plus, if he dies, we can always just clap and bring him back to life.**

Wiz: HE'S NOT A FAIRY!

Everyone chuckles at Wiz's outburst.

 _Link: (Pulls out the Master Sword and transported to who knows where.)_

For a multi-incarnate hero, Link is definitely the type of warrior Night Raid can have on their side. Najenda seems to like the Hookshot, Bulat and Susanoo are impressed with his Triforce of Courage. Sheele, Chelsea and Leone liked his defensive items, and the other liked his Master Sword and other weapons. On to the next combatant.

The next contestant is another blond except his hair is gravity defying. He wore a sleeveless combat attire with a shoulder pad on his right shoulder, he wields a giant sword and fought against his enemies with no problem at all.

 **Cloud Strife**

(Cues Final Fantasy VII - Mako Reactor)

Wiz: Cloud Strife, guardian of the Lifestream, is no ordinary swordsman.

 **Boomstick: There's no way around it. He's a fucking super soldier!**

"Heck Yeah!" Lubbock and Leone cheered.

 **Boomstick: But damn, he's in desperate need of a haircut.**

"It looks alright." Bulat shrugged knowing his hair is weird as well.

"A little unbalance, but okay." Susanoo added, knowing his perfectionist habits are kicking in.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 24**

 **Height: 5'7" (Equally Taller than Leone)**

 **Superhuman Strength & Speed**

 **Retains Zack's Memories & Skills**

 **First Class SOLDIER Training**

 **Impulsive & Moody**

 **Inferiority Complex**

* * *

Wiz: Impulsive and moody, Cloud strove to join the illustrious Shinra organization. Instead, he was forcefully exposed to Mako poisoning, a raw energy drained from the planet itself.

"And judging from the looks of this Shinra organization, it's really a corrupt business." Mine frowned.

"Guess their are other corrupted governments in other worlds as well." Najenda added, knowing they're are worst things than the governments of the Empire.

 **Boomstick: And somehow it gave him all the memories of his dead buddy Zack, including his First Class soldier training. Thanks, convenient planet poison.**

"That sucks." Lubbock muttered, knowing the haunting memories of your dead friends is really sad.

Akame seemed feel sympathetic to Cloud's struggle and would understand how he felt if she was poisoned to remember her former comrades from the Deadly Seven.

Wiz: That's not all Cloud inherited from his friend.

His weapon of choice was a giant single-edged blade that Cloud carries around and swinging it effortlessly without being distracting by it's weight. Bulat had a slight nosebleed as he thought of something naughty just by looking at it.

* * *

 **BUSTER SWORD**

 **Length: 6'**

 **Width: 2'**

 **Base Power: 19**

 **Base Accuracy: 96%**

 **2 Linked Materia Slots**

 **Single-Edged Broadsword**

 **Passed Down Between Angeal, Zack & Cloud**

* * *

Wiz: His main weapon is Zack's Buster Sword, a colossal single-edged blade. With his strength, Cloud can swing this much faster than any normal human.

"I wouldn't mind hugging this hunk." Leone purred as she gaze Cloud like a piece of meat.

"Leone." Akame muttered as she was holding her partner.

 **Boomstick: Holy shit! Look at it! That's a man sword right there!**

"Damn right it is!" Bulat cheered all of a sudden.

Tatsumi was now even more jealous.

Wiz: The Buster Sword contains two slots for Materia, condensed Mako that grants magical abilities. However, since their creation damages the planet, Cloud has limited his Materia use.

"Those seemed very helpful." Chelsea commented.

"Yes, but the Shinra organization has produced thousands of these Materia, that the planet is dying as a result." Susanoo informed, making the others frowned at the organization's foolish decision.

* * *

 **MATERIA**

 **Fire [Firaga Level]**

 **\- Fire, Fira & Firaga Attacks**

 **\- Projectile-Based Pyrokinesis**

 **\- Use Slightly Decreases Strength**

 **Lightning Bolt [Thundaga Level]**

 **\- Thunder, Thundara & Thundaga Attacks**

 **\- Can Summon Lightning From the Sky**

 **\- Can Launch Bolts of Electric Magic**

 **\- Use Slightly Decreases Strength**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He typically carries the Firaga Materia, which shoots fire at things. And in the second slot, we're giving Cloud his most iconic Materia, Thundaga. This Materia can shoot electricity and summon lightning bolts.**

"So each Materia has different elemental properties. Interesting." Mine commented.

"I think so, and there might be an Ice Materia as well." Sheele added, making Najenda growl a little about another Esdeath.

* * *

 **LIMIT BREAKS**

 **Braver**

 **Cross-Slash**

 **\- Paralyzes Foes**

 **Blade Beam**

 **Climhazzard**

 **Finishing Touch**

 **Meteorain**

 **\- Launches Up to 6 Meteors**

 **Omnislash Version 5**

* * *

(Cues Final Fantasy VII - Bombing Mission)

Wiz: Cloud has an encyclopedia's worth of anger issues, which actually works to his advantage. He can channel his rage into extremely powerful Limit Break attacks.

Seeing these Limit Breaks brought some interest to the sword wielding members.

 **Boomstick: These emo-charged Limit Breaks range from paralyzing foes with Cross Slash to launching meteors from his sword. But his deadliest move is the Omnislash, a move so quick and powerful, it practically guarantees victory.**

Tatsumi and Akame were completely awed by the Omnislash and were determined to try it out.

"I'd go for the Cross-Slash, it would be useful." Sheele commented.

"The Meteorain one is definitely interesting." Susanoo added.

* * *

 **ARMOR**

 **Ziedrich**

 **\- Defensive Strength: 100%**

 **\- Magic Defense Strength: 98%**

 **\- 20% Power Increase**

 **\- Halves Damage**

 **\- 0 Materia Slots**

 **Metal Pauldron**

 **Ribbon**

 **\- Grants Immunity to Status Ailments**

 **\- Includes Burns, Ice, Poison, Etc.**

* * *

Wiz: As he doesn't carry any other materia, Cloud obviously wears Ziedrich armor. While this magical band has zero Materia slots, it grants the wearer an extraordinary amount of defense, and halves damage received from elemental, magical and physical effects.

"That's the kind of armor we all like to have." Lubbock said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"That would be really helpful too." Tatsumi agreed.

 **Boomstick: Also, Cloud wears a ribbon, which makes him immune to all status effects like burns and stuns. Well, I guess that makes it worth wearing a freakin' chick accessory.**

Lubbock and Leone laughed at this, while everyone else chuckled as well but were impressed by it's protective abilities. Mine thought it was cool and thinks about wearing those instead of her normal ribbons.

Wiz: Cloud is brash and aggressive, but not the brightest fighter. He often relies on overpowering opponents through sheer ferocity and brute strength.

Everyone jaw dropped as they saw Cloud being impaled and cutting through everything with just power alone.

"Holy shit!" Lubbock cried out.

"That's crazy!" Mine added.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Defeated Sephiroth/Jenova 3 Times**

 **Killed Bahamut SIN**

 **Works Best as Point-Man in a Team**

 **Focuses on Overpowering Foes**

 **Has Survived Several Long Falls**

 **Shrugged Off Impalement Multiple Times**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Like a badass! You don't need to think too hard when you're strong enough to cut through freakin' skyscrapers.**

"Now that's awesome." Leone grinned.

"That's amazing." Sheele commented.

 **Boomstick: Cloud's single-handedly taken down quite a few powerhouses, like the giant Bahamut SIN, and planet-busting Sephiroth.**

Seeing the Bahamut SIN made some Ultra-Class Danger Beasts look like weak ants. And the long haired Sephiroth looked extremely powerful and they doubt they would last long against him.

"Those are some very powerful foes." Najenda said.

"And thank god Cloud took care of them." Chelsea added as she was sucking another lollipop.

 **Boomstick: He's even been completely impaled and shrugged it off like it was nothing. Multiple times! I mean, look at this shit!**

"That's got to hurt." Tatsumi hissed.

"He can take on a lot of things." Akame assured while finishing her meat and goes for the second lump.

Wiz: It's impossible to deny, Cloud's superhuman abilities make him one of the deadliest swordsmen in video game history.

"No denying on that." Leone said.

"Definitely." Lubbock agreed.

 **Boomstick: Even if he looks like a girl.**

The group sees Cloud crying over Zack's death and couldn't help but feel sorry for him as losing a best friend is too much for a person to endure.

Cloud is another awesome character Night Raid has seen. Najenda and Susanoo were interested in the Materia, Lubbock and Leone were impressed by his display of strength. Mine, Chelsea and Sheele liked the Ribbon and his other armor. And Bulat, Akame and Tatsumi liked his Limit Breaks and were planning on trying a few of them out after this. Now to the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, I command you to obey the following message!**

This one is very difficult to choose, Link and Cloud are very skilled swordsman but it's their combat styles that are different. Link is a smart fighter and will try to exploit any weaknesses and use his items to even the odds, on the other hand Cloud can overpower anything and has beaten those that are capable of destroying planets and might try and break Link's defenses.

In the end Najenda, Bulat, Sheele, Tatsumi, Akame, Mine and Susanoo voted for Link. While Lubbock, Leone and Chelsea voted for Cloud.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

(Cues Those Who Fight/Fighting (Metal Version) - Final Fantasy VII)

The members of Night Raid see Link and Cloud taking in their fighting positions. The arena they're fighting is full of large pillars and with the Screwattack logo in the back, but to their surprise is that Link and Cloud are in 3-D.

"These graphics are awesome!" Leone said as the music was pumping her with adrenaline.

"Guess they really switch things up for a cool battle." Najenda smirked as she sip some beer.

"And they'll be more 3-D battles that keep interesting us." Tatsumi added as he ate his food for the epic battle to start.

Time to see which one of these fighters is the deadliest swordsman.

 **FIGHT!**

Cloud charges at Link and tries to swing his Buster Sword, but Link blocks with his Master Sword. Cloud is sent backwards, while Link is sent into the air. While in the air, Link fires two Sword Beams at Cloud, who deflects them. Cloud then jumps into the air, performs a flip and smashes his Buster Sword into the ground, causing a shock wave to go straight at Link, who blocks the attack with his Hylian Shield, but gets launched back. Cloud charges at Link and they both swing at each other. Cloud uses Cross-Slash on Link who blocks with his Hylian Shield and on the last swing Link rolls under Cloud.

"Man this is so cool!" Lubbock cheered.

"They are giving everything they have to beat one another." Susanoo inspected while showing a small smile.

(Cues Powerglove - Power, Wisdom, Courage)

Link then strikes Cloud with a Spin Attack, who is sent flying back. Cloud uses the Thundaga Materia and fires multiple shots at Link, who runs and blocks them with the Master Sword. Then Link jumps and performs another Spin Attack, deflecting the Materia. Cloud jumps into the air and fires a huge Thundaga at Link from above. Link uses his Master Sword to absorb the Thundaga and as Cloud lands, Link fires a Thundaga-fueled Skyward Strike at Cloud, who gets hit and is sent flying.

"Do you guys saw how he was deflecting those shots so fast? Unbelievable." Mine asked to the others.

"That was epic on how he hurled the big one at Cloud." Chelsea chuckled.

Akame didn't say anything as she was carefully studying both fighter's attacks.

(Cues Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - Tenrai - Divinity II)

As Cloud remains in the air, Link takes his Hero's Bow and fires arrows at Cloud, who deflects them with his Buster Sword. Cloud lands and charges at Link, who charges an Ice Arrow. Once Cloud is close enough, he fires it, freezing Cloud, but thanks to Cloud's Ribbon, he immediately thaws out. Cloud charges Link at swings, but Link dodges and throws a Boomerang, leaving him defenseless for a moment and allowing Cloud to deliver a series of sword strikes on him. Cloud then proceeds to use Climhazzard and Link attempts to counter with his Master Sword. Cloud eventually performs a mighty upswing, knocking the Master Sword out of Link's hands and forcing him to hide behind his Hylian Shield. Cloud delivers blow after blow on Link's Hylian Shield.

"Cloud is desperate to win." Bulat said.

"But I'm certain Link can handle this." Sheele replied, knowing she has faith in Link to win.

(Cues The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Staff Roll)

Then the Boomerang from earlier comes back and hits Cloud, stunning him for a few seconds. Link uses his Hookshot and retrieves his Master Sword. Link then swings at Cloud, sending him flying. In the air, Cloud uses his Firaga Materia and fires a few shots at Link. Link puts on his Pegasus Boots, begins to increase his speed, and runs with his Hylian Shield outstretched. Dodging the Firaga, Link stops and runs up a pillar. Link launches himself at Cloud, striking him with another Spin Attack. Link lands on a platform above the ground, while Cloud lands on a small ring on a pillar. Cloud then uses Meteorain, sending meteors at Link.

"Those Pegasus Boots are really useful." Akame spoke up in interest.

"Yeah and I really don't think I can handle the speed though." Leone added, knowing Akame would make good use of the boots.

(Cues Final Fantasy VII - Battle in the Forgotten City)

 _Cloud: Stars, rain down!_

Link uses his Hylian Shield and blocks every meteor. While Link is distracted blocking the meteors, Cloud charges and strikes Link with his Buster Sword, sending Link into the air.

 _Cloud: This ends here!_

Cloud then performs his ultimate technique: the Omnislash Version 5, on Link, who manages to block the majority of the attack with his Hylian Shield. Once Cloud goes for the final strike, Link uses Z-Targeting to execute a well-placed sword swing, striking Cloud in the middle of the final blow and causing him to slam into the ground.

"Looks like Link has won this fight." Najenda stated.

"Smarts beats brawn today." Mine said smugly.

(Cues Gerudo Valley - Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Symphony)

As Cloud falls to the ground on his knee, succumbing to his wound, Link throws a flurry of Bombs. The bombs explode, sending Cloud flying in the air, and with help from the Triforce, Link performs the Fatal Blow, piercing through Cloud. Link lands with his Master Sword buried into the ground as Cloud's lifeless body falls shortly after. Link then gets up and walks away.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After the battle, everyone all clapped and cheered at the awesome fight they had seen. Those who voted for Link cheered for his victory, while those who voted for Cloud give him props for trying.

(Cues The Legend of Zelda - Main Theme Orchestra)

 **Boomstick: Whoa! Chalk one up for the fairy guy; that was awesome!**

"Yeah, show us some more!" Leone shouted.

* * *

 **LINK**

 **10 Generations of Experience**

 **Shield Means Better Defense**

 **Less Predictable Fighting Style**

 **Expert at Finding Weaknesses**

 **Can Fight Up Close or At a Distance**

 **Smart Fighter**

 **Support Items Match Cloud's Superhuman Abilities**

* * *

Wiz: In what might be the closest duel in Death Battle history, Link's combination of arsenal and strategy were just enough to defeat Cloud's brute force.

"That's completely true." Najenda said

"Told you." Mine added and turned to Leone who stuck her tongue out as a reply.

* * *

 **CLOUD STRIFE**

 **Jenova Cells Extremely Vulnerable to Master Sword's Magic**

 **Naturally Faster & Stronger**

 **Building Limit Breaks Takes Time**

 **More Predictable Fighting Style**

 **Ribbon Nullified Arrow Magic**

 **Straightforward & Predictable Combat Failed Against Link's Analytical Style**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Not to mention his items helped him match Cloud's superhuman abilities.**

"Those were very helpful." Susanoo commented.

Wiz: Cloud may be powerful, but Link's Golden Gauntlets were stronger. In _Ocarina of Time_ , Link used them to lift – and _throw_ – an enormous column of granite. As granite weighs 166 pounds per square foot, this means Link can withstand over a thousand tons of pressure, surviving any of Cloud's assaults.

"Those are some powerful gauntlets." Bulat whistled.

"I'm so gonna need those soon." Leone said excitedly.

 **Boomstick: Cloud should've had his mind on more than just the Master Sword.**

Everyone chuckled at the pun.

Wiz: The winner is Link.

The episode was really fun with it's new fighting graphics and has a lot of things for training next time, overall it's really enjoyable. Time to see what's next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

They see a full grown man wearing a dark and gray bat outfit facing off against a man in his teens wearing a red and blue spider outfit as they fought in a large city at night.

Sheele quickly grabbed the remote and pressed play before it fell to the floor.


	23. Batman vs Spider-Man

**Chapter 23: Batman vs Spider-Man**

 **Batman belongs to DC Comics.**

 **Spider-Man belongs to Marvel.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **Audible and Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

As Sheele quickly pressed play and picked up the remote as it fell to the ground. Audible was mentioned again and the episode starts playing, as the intro shows the two fighters from the teaser earlier.

Before the intro plays, Najenda called out, "Pause the episode, I need to check something." Sheele paused the episode and Najenda leaves the room for a bit with Susanoo following.

A few minutes later Najenda and Susanoo came back with a letter that was delivered recently.

Najenda reads the letter and said, "Alright so next week HQ will be doing a lot of operations to continuously grow their forces and we'll be watching over the current prisoners that we've caught until they can bring them back in."

Everyone seemed stunned at the thought of watching over Stylish and Bols for who knows how long before nodding.

Then Lubbock had an idea, "Why not have them watch Death Battle with us?"

"Are you crazy, they'll be able to learn a lot of new things and try to rely this to the Empire if they had the chance!" Mine yelled.

"It's alright Mine, we've stripped them of their Imperial Arms so they won't be able to get out easily, especially under our watch." Bulat assured.

"As much as I disagree with Lubbock, I think we might try to put aside our hate to our imprisoned enemies and try to warm up with them." Najenda said.

The group thought about for a moment before accepting the decision and Sheele unpaused the episode.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: They're the guardians of the night. The superhero saviors of the lone and helpless.

"Just like us, except for the superhero part." Lubbock proclaimed, and everyone agreed.

 **Boomstick: Bruce Wayne, the Batman.**

Wiz: And Peter Parker, the Spider-Man.

"A bat versus a spider? this is intriguing." Susanoo stated.

"But I'm more interested in Batman's story." Najenda replied with a smirk.

 **Boomstick: It's no secret that given time for prep, both Batman and Spider-Man can defeat pretty much any opponent.**

Wiz: Which is why we're piting them each other only with their standard equipment; gladiator style.

"Again? Come on!" Leone whined.

"It's possible that the fighters have a lot of things that are too abundant to study on." Akame stated.

"I'm alright with it." Mine added and bit on her ice cream.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a well-built man wearing a gray skintight suit with a bat symbol on it and a cowl with long bat ears with it. He also has a yellow utility belt that has all sorts of gadgets and a large cape that helps him glide. He also fought powerful villains and common criminals on a daily basis.

 **Batman**

(Cues Batman (1989) - Main Theme)

Wiz: The Dark Knight is a master of the shadows, using intimidation as a weapon, he patrols the streets of Gotham City.

"Like us except we don't really rely on stealth except Chelsea." Leone commented.

"Maybe you guys need to practice it so you can get the drop on your targets more easily." Chelsea suggested.

"I think that's a great idea." Sheele said with a kind smile.

 **Boomstick: You know you're doin' something right when people are terrified at JUST your shadow.**

Lubbock and Leone grinned at the thought of they're targets being afraid of them even more.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 41**

 **Height: 6'2" (Slightly Taller than Bulat)**

 **Weight: 210 Ibs.**

 **Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne**

 **Net Worth: $6.9 Billion**

 **Orphan**

 **12 Master's Degree**

* * *

Wiz: After his parents were murdered by the common thug.

Everyone had different reactions to this. The older members including Susanoo bowed their heads in sympathy, Sheele was heartbroken as she can relate to him having no parents, Chelsea and Mine were sadden at this. And Akame, Tatsumi and Lubbock were angry at the criminal scarring the child in front of him and wanted to brutally end him.

Wiz: Bruce Wayne dedicated his life to fighting criminal underworld.

"That makes sense, and he became a vigilante to prevent anyone from sharing his burden." Bulat said solemnly as he respects Batman a lot.

"I can feel the same way." Sheele whispered as she wiped a few tears from her eyes, as she and Batman has the same thing as her parents were killed by thungs that were friends of her former friends ex-boyfriend and she killed them out of hate and vengeance.

Wiz: He achieved 12 master degrees, studied 127 martial arts, and perfected escape artistry. Given enough time, he can escaped any conceivable trap.

"Damn, he's really skilled!" Lubbock shouted in excitement, just to take away the sad tension around.

"He can escape being imprison, now that's my kind of thing." Chelsea grinned.

"And so many degrees, that he is incredibly smart too." Mine added in amazement.

* * *

 **SKILLS**

 **Knows 127 Martial Arts**

 **Peak Human Conditioning**

 **\- Bench Press: 1000 Ibs.**

 **\- Leg Press: 2,500 Ibs.**

 **\- Master Acrobat & Athlete**

 **\- Can Survive in a Vacuum for 27 Seconds**

 **Genius Intellect & Strategist**

 **Master Escape Artist**

 **Ventriloquist**

 **Expert Detective**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Batman pushed himself to the limits of the human body: He can bench press 1,000 pounds and has great aim and reflexes.**

"I want to know his training, so that I can do that as well!" Bulat commented with a hearty laugh as he was impressed at that type of conditioning.

"I wanna see him without that outfit, cause I wouldn't mine marking him everywhere if you know what I mean." Leone purred as this show keeps having a lot of handsome and strong men that she absolutely loves.

"Please don't." Mine muttered, as she is tired of Leone making a lot of sexual teasing.

The next thing they focused on is his armor, which seemed really appropriate for fighting bad guys at night time.

* * *

 **BATSUIT**

 **Weight: 200 Ibs.**

 **Nomex Reinforced Fabric**

 **Fire-Resistant Memory Cloth Cape**

 **Bladed Gauntlets**

 **Steel-Toed Boots**

 **Nose-Piece Gas Filter**

 **200,000 Volt Electrode Network**

 **Design to Evoke Fear**

* * *

(Cues The Dark Knight Trilogy - Main Theme)

Wiz: The Batsuit was designed to be the ultimate flexible, combat armor.

"Now this armor is perfect for night assignments." Najenda said as she listen in on the suit's capabilities.

 **Boomstick: While the pointy ears are a bit much for me, the armor can stop knives and gunfire.**

"Very impressive." Akame said.

"It does look interesting and it does help him fight crime." Susanoo added.

Wiz: His memory cloth cape can be used as a glider and the entire suit is lined with a 200,000 volt electro network.

 **Boomstick: I guess when you're a billionaire, you can afford to turn yourself in a freakin' human taser.**

Leone and Lubbock always wonder how painful an electric shock is and they now have gotten an idea for it, and Bulat likes the cape's ability to let the user glide into the air.

The next thing is his utility belt which filled with a ton of things.

* * *

 **UTILITY BELT**

 **Grapple Gun**

 **Gas Mask**

 **Tear Gas**

 **Smoke Pellets**

 **Bolas**

 **Tracers**

 **Transponder That Summons Bats**

 **Batarangs**

* * *

Wiz: The gadgets from Wayne's never ending funds don't stop there. His utility belt carries DOZENS of different tools that can practically get him out of any situation.

Everyone except Susanoo were interested in having their own utility belts.

 **Boomstick: That belt has pretty much EVERYTHING. Grappling hooks, explosives, beer. Maybe not that last one, but mine would.**

"Why does he keep referring beer?" Mine asked angrily.

"Please calm down Mine, I'm sure he was just thirtsy." Sheele assured and her friend calmed down for a bit.

Wiz: Notable gadgets include a gasmask, tear gas, smoke pellets, a Kryptonite ring, remote detonated plastic explosives, and his trademark grapple gun. He also carries a large supply of collapsible shurikens.

The shurikens were shaped like bats and that gotten Chelsea some ideas for later.

 **Boomstick: The Batarangs! And if throwing razor sharp objects at people isn't enough, he's got several types! Like, the electric shock, knock out dart, and grenade.**

They see Batman throwing his Batarangs with perfect accuracy which impressed the group.

"Damn that's what I call precision!" Lubbock cheered.

"Not to mention the different types are very useful." Najenda added.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Solved Numerous Unsolvable Cases**

 **Invites Near-Death Experiences**

 **Can Best Metahumans in Combat**

 **Does Not Use Firearms**

 **Singlehandedly defeated Superman & the Justice League**

 **Only Non-Powered Founder on the Justice League**

* * *

Wiz: Despite having the build of an Olympic athlete, the caped crusader's greatest feat are attributed to his detective skills.

"He could be great to solve any murder cases than the Imperial Police." Leone said.

"Yeah and they care for brides than crime." Tatsumi added in disgust.

Wiz: He can anticipate attacks through muscle movement and can memorize the smallest detail, even the shape a cheek he's punched. And while Batman is only human, his achievement stand among gods.

"He does achieve a lot for being a human." Susanoo stated.

"And that we respect him even more." Bulat agreed.

 **Boomstick: He's a founding member of the team of superheroes known as the Justice League. And he's even fought Superman!**

Seeing this Superman made the group nervous if he showed up in Death Battle.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **No Exploitable Physical Weaknesses**

 **Has to be Rescued More Than Any Other Justice League Member**

 **Mental Stability Rarely in Check**

* * *

Wiz: But while Wayne has no exploitable weaknesses, he is not perfect. His mental stability has often been called into question.

Now the group were worried at this, even Sheele knowing whenever she kills she always have a few screws loose.

 **Boomstick: Well, let's see. His parents were killed in front of him as a child, he uses his money to beat the shit out of people dressed as a giant bat, and keeps employing 12 year old sidekicks. Yeah, he's clearly not all there.**

"Let's just hope it doesn't be a problem in the fight." Mine commented.

"I hope so too." Akame added in concern.

Wiz: But he IS a survivor. He endured being broken in half, fighting the other members of the Justice League, complete disintegration, and being stranded in the past as a living time bomb of galactic destruction.

Everyone jaw dropped at all the things that he endured.

 **Boomstick: Wait, WHAT?!**

Wiz: Yet he somehow pulled through every time.

"He can't be completely human!" Lubbock shouted in shock.

"But he manages to pull through every time." Susanoo stated.

"And that is one badass vigilante." Chelsea admitted.

 **Boomstick: Why? 'Cause he's the goddamn BATMAN!**

They see a thug looking around frantically for Batman.

 _Thug: WHERE ARE YOU?!_

Suddenly the screen turns to see Batman hanging upside down behind him.

 _Batman: Here._

The thug screams in surprise then the screen turns black.

Batman is a very suitable combatant to join Night Raid for his skills in stealth and combat. Najenda, Susanoo and Bulat admired his detective skills, Lubbock and Leone liked his utility belt, Mine likes him being a smart fighter. And Tatsumi and Akame liked his helpful gadgets.

Sheele seems to like him and have some things in common. In her time of growing up she cared for her parents and they always support her no matter what, but after they were killed she was lost until she joined Night Raid and they treated her like a family. She personally puts Batman as one of her favorites now. On to the next combatant.

The next contestant is a teenager wearing a red and blue spandex with the patterns of a spider. And he is seen swinging around the city with webs coming out of his wrists.

 **Spider-Man**

(Cues Spider-Man (2002) - Main Theme)

Wiz: The friendly neighborhood Spider-Man protects the streets of New York City.

Both Gotham and New York seems like a good place for Night Raid to continue their work after this civil war is over.

 **Boomstick: Once Peter Parker was a wimpy nerd with no friends.**

A few girls admit that Peter is handsome for a nerd.

"Without the glasses, he might be a suitable boyfriend." Leone grinned.

"He looks okay." Sheele said meekly.

 **Boomstick: Then he was bit by a radioactive spider that gave him weird bug powers, and now he's a radioactive superhero...with no friends.**

"Now that sucks." Lubbock commented bluntly.

"Even if your a superhero, you still have no friends. Now that's sad." Tatsumi agreed.

Wiz: But after some practice and superheroing, he finally got himself laid. A lot, actually.

They see various pictures of the girls Spider-Man has kissed and dated. From blondes, redheads, a raven haired girl and one wearing a black skintight suit with hair as white as snow.

"He's definitely a perfect territory to mark." Leone licked her lips in lust and wished that she's one of the girls Peter has make out.

Sheele, Akame, Chelsea and Mine all had blushes, but they were jealous at the girls being lucky with Peter. Lubbock however was crying in absolute jealousy and cursed Spider-Man for having so many pretty girls, which resulted him being pummeled for it.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 25**

 **Height: 5'10" (Taller Than Najenda)**

 **Weight: 210 Ibs.**

 **Secret Identity: Peter Parker**

 **IQ: 250**

 **Orphan**

 **Science Major**

* * *

(Cues The Amazing Spider-Man Game - Main Theme)

Wiz: A clever photographer and science major, Spider-Man is not only incredibly powerful, but also a genius in strategy and science. Using these skills, he created two wrist mounted web shooters which let him swing around the city.

"Very interesting." Susanoo hummed as he inspected the web shooters.

 **Boomstick: You know, if he was SO smart, wouldn't he make the webs shoot out of his butt like a real spider?**

Lubbock and Leone were now laughing about part, Bulat and Tatsumi chuckled, Chelsea and Sheele lightly giggling and the rest having blank looks.

Wiz: NO, NO. First of all, it doesn't come out of their butt, it comes out of their-

 **Boomstick: *Singing* Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Craps some webs like a spider can!**

They see an image of Spider-Man shooting webs out of his ass as Boomstick was singing and this has gotten different reactions. Lubbock, Leone and even Tatsumi were laughing harder, Bulat laughing hearty, Chelsea and Sheele giggling, Susanoo seemed unfazed by this and Akame, Mine and Najenda facepalm at Boomstick's stupidity.

* * *

 **WEB SHOOTERS**

 **Twin Wrist Mounted**

 **Carousel Loaded**

 **Webbing Dissolves in 1 Hour**

 **Web Fluid Cartridges Pressurized at 300 PSI**

 **Webbing is Strong Enough to Restrain the Hulk**

* * *

(Cues Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Spider-Man Theme)

Wiz: Each web shooter cartridge can hold a large amount of pressurized web fluid-

 **Boomstick: AND SO CAN HIS GIRLFRIENDS! Haha! I'll be here all week.**

"Oh my god Boomstick!" Mine growled.

"Hate..." Akame muttered.

Wiz: *annoyed* ...and features a rotating carousel to replace the empty ones.

* * *

 **SPIDER POWERS**

 **Wall Crawling**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **\- Bench Press: 10 Tons**

 **\- Top Speed: 200 MPH**

 **Superhuman Speed & Reflexes**

 **Superhuman Stamina & Durability**

 **Foreign Chemical** **Resistance**

 **Spider Sense**

* * *

 **Boomstick: His spider powers give him superhuman strength, speed, agility and durability. He can run up to 200 MPH, lift over 10 tons, and take a freakin' grenade to the FACE!**

"Incursio isn't durable to handle a blast to the face." Bulat stated to Tatsumi who nodded.

"And he's quite agile." Sheele commented.

Wiz: He can also knock out a dinosaur out cold with a single punch.

The group were shocked at this, not even Leone can punch that hard to knock out a dinosaur except Susanoo.

 **Boomstick: Haha, suck it, Denver!**

Wiz: Also, by altering his body's electron attractions, Spider-Man can crawl along any surface.

"That's cool." Chelsea said.

"Maybe I could do that with my claws." Leone added.

Wiz: But his most advantageous power is the Spider Sense.

 **Boomstick: It acts kinda like a warning signal, like caller ID when your ex-wife's calling for alimony.**

Mine twitched at this and Najenda frowned knowing it's not that kind of sense.

Wiz: Actually, the Spider Sense is much more than a simple alarm. It gives Peter omnipresent detection to his surroundings. This is why he swings around New York without looking where he shoots his webs.

"That's really helpful to detect trouble." Tatsumi commented.

"Indeed it is." Susanoo added.

Wiz: And unlike his human senses, it is not affected by gases or toxins unless specifically tailored to the Spider-Sense itself. However, it's up to Spider-Man to recognize and react to his warning, so it can be tricked if he doesn't think he's in danger.

"In other words he has to make sure his senses tells him that he's in danger before taking action." Akame informed.

"I wish we had that kind of sense." Mine grumbled.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Has Defeated the Hulk**

 **Member of the Fantastic 4 & the Avengers**

 **Developed Unique Way of the Spider Martial Art**

 **Has More Girlfriends Than Any Other Superhero (Lubbock was jealous at this)**

 **Destined Teacher of Hope Summers, the Ultimate Mutant**

* * *

(Cues The Amazing Spider-Man - Saving New York)

 **Boomstick: Still, combined with his speed, Spider-Man is almost untouchable. He can even dodge automatic fire.**

"We can do that too sometimes." Lubbock exclaimed, and everyone nodded.

Wiz: His unique martial art, The Way of the Spider, utilizes the Spider Sense to its fullest. Spider-Man can go toe-to-toe with the most advanced masters of combat, even while blindfolded.

"He might give the Demons a run for their money." Najenda smirked.

"And I might give it a try." Akame admitted as she finished her third piece of meat.

 **Boomstick: No wonder other superheroes don't like this guy. I mean, the freaking Spider-Sense does everything for him!**

Wiz: Speaking of which, somehow, Spider-Man once tried to join the Justice League, but was rejected by Batman.

They were about to reply, but they saw the Non-Canon labelled on it and moved on.

 **Boomstick: Ouch. I bet he wishes he can fight old Bats in a battle to the death - OH-HO _, WAIT!_**

Everyone knows that Batman might have some trouble beating him.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Durability Has Limits**

 **Spider Sense Can Be Tricked or Disrupted by Specialized Drugs**

 **Arguably Naive**

 **Anti-Spider Pesticide Ethyl Chloride**

* * *

Wiz: For all of his amazing powers, Spider-Man is not invincible. His bright and colorful costume makes stealth difficult, his durability has limits, and the oddly specific ethyl chloride pesticide is his Kryptonite.

"It's true he's not a stealthy type, but he does have legit limitations." Bulat said.

"But why pesticide?" Sheele asked.

"Because the chemicals are used to kill insects to prevent crops from being ruined, but this one is designed to kill Spider-Man." Najenda stated.

Wiz: Also, any enemy with his speed comparable to his can outmatch his Spider-Sense.

"Makes sense." Akame commented.

 **Boomstick: Still, if those are only his limitations, how come he sometimes gets shot by a stray bullet?**

Wiz: Lazy, lazy writing.

They see an image of Spider-Man's movie and wanted to see it.

 _Mary Jane: Wait! Who are you?_

 _Spider-Man: You know who I am._

 _Mary Jane: I do?_

 _Spider-Man: Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man._

He then jumps off the building to his next destination.

Spider-Man is a very unique fighter with his spider abilities. Leone liked his way of using his senses and wants to practice hers, Chelsea and the girls seemed to like Peter and his handsome looks. Lubbock wanted to discover the way Spider-Man gets girls, and the others seemed okay with him.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a-**

Wiz: Commercial break.

 **Boomstick: Commercial Break!**

This is a difficult one. Batman is a smart fighter using stealth and his gadgets to outsmart his opponents and might get the drop on Spider-Man. On the other hand, Spider-Man can detect Batman no matter how stealthy he was and might try to overpower Batman with his skills and powers.

In the end Najenda, Susanoo, Bulat, Akame, Mine and Sheele voted for Batman. While Tatsumi, Lubbock, Leone and Chelsea voted for Spider-Man.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

(Cues Batman Returns - The Final Confrontation)

They see Spider-Man swing towards a building in the middle of the night and waits, soon they see Batman jumping out of the shadows and confronts him.

 _Spider-Man: You've got a black belt in stupid if you think you're gonna beat me._

"Someone's cocky." Chelsea said.

"Batman will beat him." Akame said in determination.

Time to see which hero prevails and one falls.

 **FIGHT!**

Spider-Man shoots two webs, which Batman blocks immediately. Spider-Man shoots his webbing at Batman which pulls the caped crusader towards Spider-Man and hits Batman rapidly with multiple punches and kicks, but Batman knocks Spider-Man back with more powerful hits. Spider-Man bounces off the ground and lands on his feet, recovering instantly from Batman's furious attacks.

"The beginning is already heated up." Leone commented.

"Don't get your hopes up yet, that spider is getting squished." Mine said smugly.

Batman throws two Batarangs, which was aimed at Spider-Man, one of which Spider-Man dodges and the other was simply threw away with Spider-Man's webs. Batman then throws an explosive Batarang, striking the floor beneath Spider-Man's feet. Spider-Man however, simply believes that he missed him accidentally.

 _Spider-Man: It's just not your day pal..._

The batarang then explodes which sends Spider-Man high into the air, and Spider-Man then lands near the rim of the building. While Spider-Man was recovering from the explosion, Batman jumps behind him as the Spider-Sense picks him up and throws a smoke bomb just as Spider-Man turns around. While it does not affect the web slinger, Batman uses the smoke jump at Spider-Man and land a couple of hits on him, then knocks him back towards where he was.

Spider-Man is now right at the edge of the building, where Batman throws bolas at him, wrapping around Spider-Man's torso. Spider-Man struggles to break free from the bolas, but then an explosive at near his feet explode, which was likely secretly put there by Batman when the smokescreen was still up.

Spider-Man is thrown off the top of the building from the force of the explosion. He starts to spin as he falls and then shoot a web at the building's walls to pull himself forward and stick to them. But the moment he touches them, Batman swings in with his grappling gun and kicks him straight through the glass, shattering the glass into pieces.

"Damn!" Lubbock hissed.

"That's one way to make an entrance." Tatsumi added.

"Ditto." Chelsea said.

As Spider-Man bounces and tries to recover, Batman uses his grappling gun again and disappears on to the ceiling. Once he recovered, Spider-Man looks around the building for Batman. Suddenly, a Batarang then flies in from the broken glass and breaks all the light bulbs, making the room completely dark. Batman tries to sneak up on the wall crawler, but triggered Spider-Man's Spider-Sense which alerts him. He then shoots a web from his left hand from his web shooter, bringing The Dark Knight down to the ground and making Batman visible to Spider-Man.

"I was right, the Spider Sense can counter stealth." Najenda said.

"Indeed." Bulat agreed.

The two continue to fight from inside the building. Spider-Man rapidly attacks Batman furiously, but Batman notices his pattern, and then Batman counters Spider-Man's quick attacks with more stronger, powerful attacks. Eventually, Spider-Man shoots his webs at Batman and web rodeo slammed him against the window, cracking some of the glass from the other side of the building. Spider-Man leaped across the room to Batman, ready to attack. Batman suddenly uses his bat transponder to summon a swarm of bats to come in, breaking the rest of the glass and pushing Spider-Man back, while also distracting him. Spider-Man then rushes up to him and kicks Batman out the window.

 _Spider-Man: Pardon moi!_

Suddenly, the Dark Night's grappling hook snares Spider-Man's foot, quickly making our web shooter fall from the building as well.

He then starts shooting his webs again at The Dark Knight, pulling himself towards him to continue the fight. They both fall through the air, continuing to trade blows. Spider-Man pushes Batman downwards to try and make him hit the ground first, but Batman uses his glider to get back up to Spider-Man, put him underneath his foot and slam him against a bystander's car and smash it. Spider-Man lays down, trying to recover, as Batman jumps away from the vehicle which then, unsurprisingly, explodes sending Spider-Man flying through the air.

"It's almost the end." Susanoo said.

"I have a feeling that it's not going to end well for Batman." Sheele added in worry.

When he gets back on his feet, Batman shoots his grapple gun, which Spider-Man ducks, evading Batman's attack. The two lunged at each other to attempt to attack, but Spider-Man is then electrocuted by Batman's 200 volt suit and knocked away by Batman, uncontrollably knocking down to the ground multiple times.

The Bat then throws two explosive Batarangs, one which Spider-Man avoids, but as the second one flies away Spidey uses his web shooter to catch it.

 _Spider-Man: Whoopsie!_

He throws the Batarang back at Batman, who shields himself, with his cape, from the explosion but is knocked back. Just as he recovered, Batman was suddenly hit by a web in the face, losing his sight and leaving Batman vulnerable.

 _Spider-Man: Having fun yet?_

Spider-Man then shoots a more webs, which hit Batman as Spider-Man shoots more webs at a more faster pace. Batman is eventually pushed into a giant web, which was created by the shoots that missed, and has his body constricted by the ones that hit him and couldn't break free of the webbing.

Spider-Man then shoots a load of webbing at once behind him to create a slingshot for a final attack.

"Oh no." Mine said in dread.

"Go Spider-Man!" Leone cheered.

 _Spider-Man: It's all or nothing!_

Spider-Man pulls back on it and then rockets forward from the force and goes into a kick position. He nails Batman so hard that all of his limbs exploded and the only thing intact was his torso and head still connected.

"Holy shit!" Lubbock and Tatsumi both yelled.

 _Spider-Man: Loooossserrrr!_

He lands, with Batman's torn up, bloody body sliding behind him.

 _Spider-Man: Sorry about that. Web Swing!_

Spider-Man then web swings away from the scene.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After that, the ones who voted for Spider-Man cheered in success. While those who rooted for Batman clapped in sympathy for such a brutal death.

(Cues The Amazing Spider-Man - Saving New York)

 **Boomstick: Damn that was brutal! Show it again!**

"No, no more." Mine commented, as she was slightly queasy at Batman's brutal death.

"No show us more!" Leone encouraged, before she pulled back by Akame.

* * *

 **SPIDER-MAN**

 **Stronger & Faster**

 **Spider Sense Counters Stealth**

 **Batman's Gases & Drugs Do Not Affect the Spider Sense**

 **Way of the Spider matches any of Batman's Martial Arts**

 **Main Villain Green Goblin Shares Some Similarities with Batman**

 **No Easily Discovered Exploitable Weaknesses**

* * *

Wiz: Despite Batman possessing more skill and knowledge, Spider-Man's abilities ultimately overpowered his arsenal.

"And his spider abilities as well." Bulat informed.

"Agreed." Susanoo agreed.

* * *

 **BATMAN**

 **Smarter & More Strategic**

 **Armor Held Up for the Most Part**

 **Can Escape Any Trap, But Some Need More Time Than Others**

 **200,000 Volts is a Minimum Requirement for Standard Tasers**

 **Slow, Analytical Approach Trumped by Spider-Man's Speed & Boldness**

* * *

 **Boomstick: To be fair, Bats might have been able to deal with Spidey's strength and speed, but that damn Spider-Sense changes everything!**

Wiz: Right, the Spider-Sense counters surprise and stealth, Batman's most valuable weapon.

"Which it fails as Spider-Man is too skilled in his Spider Sense." Najenda said.

 **Wiz: But how could Batman lose to a wimpy Spider-Nerd, when he defeated the entire Justice League on his own?**

"Yeah why didn't he beaten Spider-Man is he beaten a league of superheroes by himself.?!" Lubbock exclaimed.

Wiz: Many of Batman's greatest achievements have required weeks or months of preparation and planning, which can hardly be compared to the one-on-one confrontation of a Death Battle. Keep in mind, if we have given Batman prep time, the same would be done for Spider-Man.

"So he beaten by months of planning? Seems legit." Chelsea commented.

"I agree with this statement." Akame noted.

 **Boomstick: And all of Wayne's money, and the Commissioner's men, couldn't put Batman together again.**

Everyone chuckled at the nursery rhyme pun.

Wiz: The winner is Spider-Man.

The episode was really good, showing heroes that fight crime at night just like them. Time to see the next episode.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

It became silent for a bit before revealing a small yellow mouse Pokemon with red rosy cheeks and a lightning bolt tail.

"It's so cute!" Sheele and Mine gushed at the adorable creature.

Akame quietly admitted it is cute as well.

 _Creature: Pikachu!_

The mouse unleashes a deadly blast of lightning and the screen goes black again, this time showing a large vicious man with green skin, long spiky orange hair and a pair of shorts and boots scratching himself.

"Man he looks like a savage." Lubbock said.

"We'll find out his backstory after the mouse one." Najenda added.

 _Man: I'm hungry._

The green man also unleashes a more powerful electric blast then the screen went black once again for the third time.

Sheele safely grabbed the remote and pressed play for the next episode.


	24. Pikachu vs Blanka

**Chapter 24: Pikachu vs Blanka**

 **I'm glad there are people that loved reactions stories and hated the people from Critics United. Thank you for not only fave and following my story but to epicvictory, knowing he has entertain you from the very beginning before all this happened.**

 **As for Critics United, let's see if they have the bite to back up on these 'violations', because I'm not scared, afraid or pretending to be** **the big kid. I'm just holding my ground and rights to continue this story.**

 **Regardless of rules and guidelines, this is a public site where people all over unleash their imagination, not restricting them with the supposed rules from that the creator made.**

 **Another thing is Metal Navy strikes again, this time on UnknownHero and his story 'React Watch Believe Yikes'.**

 **Pikachu belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak.**

 **Blanka belongs to Capcom.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **Carbonite and Soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

As Sheele pressed play for the next episode as she wanted to see the adorable mouse from the teaser. Lubbock was digging through one of the boxes for anything interesting for the next battle, that's when found something unique. It was a large guidebook of Pokemon that tells the details of Pokemon from all the generations it has.

The episode was paused as they wanted to read the guidebook and they were surprised and fascinated as it shows all different kinds of Pokemon, their Types, attack moves and even their evolution once they were on a certain level. And a bunch of other things that the game has and features.

After reading the guidebook, Sheele unpaused the episode and Carbonite was mentioned again before the episode starts playing.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: When you think of an electric charged combatant, these two always come to.

"We've seen the first pair of electric combatants already." Lubbock informed, as they seen Thor and Raiden duke it out.

"But these two seem special for this match-up, despite having the same elements as Thor and Raiden." Bulat added.

Wiz: Pikachu, Ash's first Pokémon...

 **Boomstick: ...and Blanka, the man-beast of Brazil.**

"I'm more interested in cute little Pikachu." Mine declared, and Sheele agreed.

" And I like to see what kind of backstory, Blanka has to make him look like that." Leone grinned as she chug down some beer for the upcoming battle.

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a small yellow mouse Pokemon that has two adorable rosy red cheeks that produces electricity. It also has a lightning bolt shaped tail with a hint of brown at the end, and it was seen beating and fighting various powerful Pokemon.

 **Pikachu**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 1'4"**

 **Weight: 13.2 Ibs.**

 **Ability: Static**

 **Pokedex Number 25**

 **Dislikes His Pokeball**

 **Likes Ketchup**

 **Can Absorb and Use More Electric Power Than a Normal Pikachu**

* * *

(Cues The Matter's Settled - Pokemon Animated Series)

Wiz: Standing barely over 1 foot tall and weighing less than a newborn baby, Pikachu is the quick-footed electric mouse Pokémon, and the first under the command of Ash, a 10-year old trainer from Pallet Town, because you don't need puberty to travel the world by yourself.

"Who the hell would sent 10 year old kids on a dangerous journey?!" Mine exclaimed in anger.

"Idiots that don't care about their safety." Akame answered as she narrowed her eyes at this piece of info.

 **Boomstick: Pikachu is now Ash's most loyal and trusted companion, but he sure didn't start that way, he was... actually, kind of a dick.**

"Not all friendships start out smooth." Bulat chuckled.

"Yeah like me and flat chest over here." Chelsea replied and avoided a weak punch from the pink haired girl.

 **Boomstick: Then again, if a 10-year old was trying to trap me in a tiny ball and make me fight other creatures to the death, I'd probably fuck him up too!**

Wiz: Being so small, Pikachu has low stamina and physical strength, but more than makes up for it with speed.

"Makes sense since his opponent is a giant savage, he has no chance." Lubbock stated, before Mine punched him in the gut.

"True, but his speed might help him if his opponent is slow." Tatsumi informed.

Wiz: However, his EV training was arbitrary and inconsistent.

 **Boomstick: EV what now?**

Wiz: Effort Value Training. Every time a Pokémon wins a battle, one of its abilities improve depending upon the opponent.

"That's impressive." Susanoo said.

"They're like Danger Beats with Imperial Arm powers, and that's definitely helpful for them." Najenda added.

* * *

 **STATISTICS**

 **HP: 182 = Below Average**

 **Attack: 144 = Average**

 **Defense: 108 = Below Average**

 **Sp. Attack: 123 = Average**

 **Sp. Defense: 80 = Below Average**

 **Speed: 291 = Above Average**

* * *

(Cues Pokemon - Champion Red Remix)

Wiz: Taking the first seasons of the show into account, we have compiled an estimation of Pikachu's statistics upon reaching his maximum level. By defeating so many Spearow early on, Pikachu's speed is off the charts.

The group took a look at his stats and were impressed by his speed, but his other stats are not so well which makes him fragile to most powerhouses.

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Thunder Bolt**

 **\- Type: Electric [Special Attack]**

 **\- 10% Chance of Paralyzing Target**

 **Thunder**

 **\- Type: Electric [Special Attack]**

 **\- 30% Chance of Paralyzing Target**

 **\- Low Accuracy**

 **Quick Attack**

 **Type: Normal [Physical Attack]**

 **\- Increased Priority Over Opponent's Attack**

 **Iron Tail**

 **\- Type: Steel [Physical Attack]**

 **\- 10% Chance of Lowering Target Defenses**

 **Electro Ball**

 **\- Type: Electric [Special Attack]**

 **\- Deals More Damage to Slower Targets**

 **Volt Tackle**

 **\- Type: Electric [Physical Attack]**

 **\- Deals 33% Recoil Damage to Pikachu**

 **\- 10% Chance of Paralyzing Target**

* * *

 **Boomstick: The little lightning rat isn't just quick. He's got 2 incredibly powerful weapons built into his face! Those aren't rosy cheeks, they're electricity sacs, which he uses for attacks like his trademark Thunderbolt, and when that won't do the trick he can use the extra-fast Quick Attack to surprise his foes, or Iron Tail turns his tail hard as steel!**

"He's definitely formidable." Bulat said as he looks at the moves.

"The Quick Attack move seems good." Akame commented.

"I wish my tail is made out of metal." Leone pouted as the Iron Tail looks badass for her to try out.

 **Boomstick: Electro Ball is a projectile that, for some reason, deals more damage the slower an opponent is. But when things get serious, he'll bust out his greatest attack. The Volt Tackle.**

They see Pikachu rushing towards a robot while also covered in a powerful electric aura and instantly destroyed the machine with no effort.

"Holy cow!" Tatsumi said in shock with wide eyes.

"Never mess with Pikachu, or else you'll end up like that." Mine declared as she likes Pikachu even more.

Wiz: The Volt Tackle strikes with the force of a mouse powered megaton warhead, but there's a catch. Pikachu receives recoil damage equaling 33% of the total damage dealt. This move cannot be used lightly.

"That's very risky to use." Sheele commented in worry for Pikachu using that move.

"But still worth it." Chelsea added.

 **Boomstck: Well that's dumb. It's like "Hey I can kill you, but I'm gonna blow up my arm!".**

 _Ash: That's kinda weird._

"Weird yes, but dangerous also yes." Lubbock noted as he doesn't want to in the path of a charging electric mouse.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Strong Against Flying & Water Pokemon**

 **Developed Thunder Armor Move**

 **Developed Counter Shield Move**

 **Developed Spin Dodge**

 **Beat Drake's Dragonite With Help**

 **Defeated Brandon's Regice Alone**

 **Team Rocket's Worst Nightmare**

* * *

(Cues Pokemon - Gotta Catch 'Em All *Orchestra Version*)

Wiz: Regardless, Ash's Pikachu is astounding. He's like a living battery, weaponized. Not only can he discharge an enormous amount of power, he can conduct more wattage than any normal Pikachu, making him one of the toughest of his kind.

"Pretty awesome for a mouse." Leone said.

"I bet he can absorb Budo's attacks and send it right back to him." Najenda added as she pictured the image.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, but he's got his limits. Get to much electricity stored up and BOOM, no more Pikachu.**

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Small and Fragile**

 **Little Solo Battle Experience**

 **Susceptible** **to Overcharge**

 **Poor Defense Against Ground-Based Attacks**

 **Weak Special Attacks Against Dragon, Electric, Grass & Ground Pokemon**

 **Refuses to Evolve**

* * *

Wiz: It's true. Pikachu is still a tiny mouse Pokémon with very clear limits. And even though he has long since reached his maximum potential, he refuses to evolve into the vastly superior Raichu due to some pretentious excuse of love and acceptance. What a waste of potential, can you imagine how powerful he could be as a Raichu?

They see an image of Raichu and they can tell it's really strong then Pikachu.

"Pikachu is still strong even without evolving." Mine said.

"And he has to be careful on how much electricity he can absorb." Susanoo added.

 **Boomstick: But Pikachu complete quite a few impressive feats on his own. He's defeated legendary Pokémon and developed new fighting techniques like the counter shield and midair spin dodge. He may be the size of a squirrel, but he's one tough fighter.**

"That he is." Bulat nodded in respect.

"Ditto." Akame said as she finished her fifth meat and going for number six.

 _Pikachu: Pikachu!_

For a tiny mouse Pokemon, Pikachu is definitely powerful in his own right. Najenda, Bulat and Susanoo were interested and intrigued of him and the other Pokemon, Akame and Leone liked his move sets. And Chelsea, Lubbock and Tatsumi are okay with his stats, and Sheele and Mine loved every single part about him. On to the next opponent.

The next contestant is a large savage man with green skin and large spiky orange hair and some on his chest and arms. He wore a pair of shorts and some shackle fuss on his feet, and he's able to produce electricity as well.

 **Blanka**

(Cues Blanka's Theme - Metal Cover)

They see Blanka entering the stage while acting like an animal.

 _Blanka: Ow, Ow Aaaaah!_

"Man talk about going ape." Lubbock joked.

"And look at that hair, it's more ridiculous than Bulat's." Leone added, which Bulat pouted at that remark.

Wiz: As a child, Jimmy Blanka was a pale-skinned Brazilian boy.

"He doesn't look that pale." Chelsea said sarcastically.

"Something must've happen to make him like this." Sheele added in wonder.

Wiz: That is until the horrific plane-crash...

 **Boomstick: Like Lost!**

Wiz: In which he was the sole survivor, stranded in the Amazon.

The Amazon seems like a brutal and dense rainforest that makes them doubt their survival on it. But they also feel completely sorry for Jimmy for enduring the complete wilderness all by himself.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'3.5" (Slightly Taller than Bulat)**

 **Weight: 217 Ibs.**

 **Real Name: James "Jimmy"**

 **Hobbies: Hunting, Electrical Work**

 **Previously Pale Skinned**

 **Friends with Dan & Sakura**

 **Survived in the Amazon for Years**

* * *

Wiz: Trapped in the area filled with dangerous predators, Blanka was forced to camouflage himself day and night. After many years of this, his skin absorbed enough chlorophyll to turn a permanent green hue.

"So the chemicals in his body absorbed the chlorophyll to make his skin change, interesting." Susanoo hummed.

"And no need for me to go green cause I already am green!" Lubbock exclaimed, which earned a few chuckles.

 **Boomstick: Really? I always thought he was some kind of jungle monster beast guy.**

"We all thought about that at first Boomstick." Mine answered.

"Couldn't agree more." Akame added.

Wiz: Despite his appearance, Blanka is extremely passive and gentle. However, piss him off and he will go to an extreme blood-lust.

 **Boomstick: Now that was a drastic change.**

"Years of being stranded like that can do that to anyone." Najenda said in sympathy.

"I think he just needed some help to reintegrate society." Sheele replied, as she wants to help those kind of people.

Wiz: But before he was able to fight the predators himself, Blanka had to live off of electric eels as his primary food source. After years of this diet, he has developed a high resistance to electricity and somehow gains the ability to produce the same electric shocks.

"That's impossible, there's no way eels can give you electric powers if you ate them for who knows how long!" Mine shouted.

"But it seems Blanka was able to accomplish it flat chest." Chelsea smirked, as Mine has turned red in anger and huffed.

Akame was in thought of how eel taste like and was drooling a bit at this.

They see Blanka smashing an advanced vehicle as the hosts are talking.

 **Boomstick: *Running* Be right back! Getting eels!**

Wiz: No, Boomstick it doesn't work like that. Plus, we kinda have a show to do.

 **Boomstick: Fine, but afterwards, I'm proving you wrong.**

Wiz: Okay.

Everyone chuckled at this.

"How much do you think he's going to fail?" Tatsumi asked.

"A whole lot." Lubbock smiled mischievously.

Wiz: Blanka eventually found his way to civilization by complete accident and made a friend in Dan Hibiki. The absolute worst Street Fighter on earth.

Once they got a good look at this Dan Hibiki, they now know that he is a complete joke and would be easily killed in one second.

 **Boomstick: Ahh, Dan. Couldn't get any real people friends so you had to resort to jungle Frankenstein over here.**

Everyone laughed at this and moved on.

Wiz: After arriving in the city, Blanka entered the 2nd World Warrior Tournament and discovered that he was one of the more agile competitors there, leaping and ducking around his opponents with ease like a jungle monkey. Which is basically what he is.

Hearing the 2nd World Warrior Tournament has gotten some members interested and would gladly enter it.

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Amazon River Run**

 **Rock Crusher**

 **Electric Thunder**

 **Beast Roll**

 **Vertical Beast Roll**

 **Backstep Beast Roll**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He uses a self-taught martial art which he learned by fighting... Freaking Crocodiles and Jaguars! THAT'S WHAT!**

"Now that's totally badass!" Leone exclaimed as she leaned closer to study Blanka's moves.

"Let's just hope it isn't too extreme." Najenda muttered, knowing Leone is going to have a lot of fun with Blanka's combat style.

Wiz: He has several unique attacks like the Beast Roll, with which he hurdles through the air like a bullet obliterating all laws of physics.

Impressive." Akame noted.

"You just got to be quick enough to avoid it." Sheele added.

 **Boomstick: I dunno which crocodile or jaguar taught him that move, BUT SHIT, I want it!**

"Me too!" Leone agreed, and everyone sighed at her antics.

* * *

 **SUPER MOVES**

 **Grand Shave Roll**

 **\- Chargeable Spin Attack**

 **Shout of Earth**

 **\- Can Electrify the Ground or Shoot a Bolt Straight Up**

 **Lightning Cannonball**

 **\- Electric Spin Attack**

* * *

 **Boomstick: That aside, he's also got a few super moves. The Grand Shave Roll is a chargeable spin attack, and with Shout of Earth Blanka can fire off a wave of uncontrollable electric energy. But you really got a watch out for the Lightning Cannonball, where he rockets forward as spinning ball of electric death.**

They see Blank using his Lightning Cannonball to instantly knock out his opponent, who looks like a boxer.

 _Annonucer: K.O.!_

"That's really powerful." Chelsea mused.

"Let's hope it doesn't happen to us too." Tatsumi shuddered.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Preferably Docile**

 **Susceptible to Cold**

 **Never Won a Tournament**

 **Only Formal Training Came From Dan Hibiki**

* * *

Wiz: Blanka is a deadly fighter and obviously an extremely tough survivor. However, his greatest weakness comes from his lack of formal training. In fact, the only training he's ever been known to receive was under the tutelage of... Guess?

 **Boomstick: Don't say it...**

Wiz: Dan Hibiki.

 **Boomstick: That's like anti-training.**

They couldn't help but feel sorry as Blanka is not a bright fighter to train under someone that's really pathatic.

"I wouldn't mind training him." Bulat suggested.

"Me too, cause with Lionelle me and Blanka have a few things in common in forms of combat." Leone added.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Grew Up Alone in the Amazon**

 **Honed Skills Against Predators**

 **Found His Long-Lost Family**

 **Local Hero**

 **Represented Brazil in the Second World Warrior Tournament**

 **Immune to Most Viruses**

* * *

Wiz: And yet he has proven his combat skills time and time again. Though he did not win the World Warrior Tournament, he was picked from hundreds to represent Brazil. And through it, rediscovered his mother and hometown. At long last, Blanka had come home.

The members of Night Raid see Blanka tearfully reunites with his mother and this has gotten some reactions. The older members nodded in respect, Tatsumi and Chelsea clapped happily. Akame felt her heart ache at this and Mine, Sheele and surprisingly Lubbock were shedding tears at the reunion.

 **Boomstick: Most terrifying family reunion ever.**

"But still a happy ending for someone who lives in isolation for so long." Sheele whispered as she wipes her tears away.

"Agreed." Akame added as her heart is back to normal.

"So beautiful!" Mine and Lubbock sobbed before both of them calmed down for a few minutes.

They see Blanka laughing and playing with the children and they couldn't help but smile at this.

Blanka is a really interesting fighter for his skills and his endurance to survive the Amazon all by himself. The group would doubt no child in the Empire would do the same as Blanka and Leone had added him as another personal favorite to her list, plus seeing him reunite his mother has really struck their hearts knowing their duty to bring peace is more reinforced. Now to the battle.

Wiz: All right the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: Wait! I accidentally deleted all of my Porn! What to I do!?**

"Not the porn!" Lubbock cried out before being knocked down by Najenda.

This is pretty much a one-sided fight. Pikachu may be skilled but his stats and limited electric absorption might give him trouble, not to mention his attacks won't harm Blanka in the slightest. Blanka however, has enough skills and durability to handle all of Pikachu's attacks and will easily maul the tiny mouse to nothing.

So far only Sheele, Mine, Akame and Chelsea voted for Pikachu. And everyone else secretly voted for Blanka.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

(Cues Pokemon - Lance Battle Final *Remastered*)

They see Pikachu and Blanka doing a standoff as they face each other in a forest-like environment.

"This is going to surprising." Najenda said as she smoked a bit.

"Go Pikachu!" Sheele and Mine both cheered.

Time to see which electric combatant survives.

 **FIGHT!**

Blanka instantly made the first move and damaged Pikachu with an insane barrage of combo attacks and launch the mouse Pokemon in the air. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt for a comeback, however Blanka block the attack with his arms and has no effect to him at all.

"Blanka is definitely winning." Lubbock blurted out.

But he quickly hid behind Bulat as Sheele and Mine were giving him death glares to shut up.

 _Blanka: Not good enough!_

Blanka used his Beast Roll attack and hit Pikachu far away, but the Electric Pokemon counters with Quick Attack causing Blanka to hold his ground, but was surprised at Pikachu headbutting him. He then used Iron Tail to stun the Brazillian Street Fighter to charge at him then roll around and threw him into the air, Only for Blanka to quickly recover and do the same thing.

"This is really cool." Tatsumi said in awe.

"There's more coming up." Chelsea noted.

Just before Pikachu hits the ground, Blanka used his Electric Thunder move to further damaging him, but Pikachu absorb some of it and cancels it with a Thunder attack sending both combatants flying in opposite directions from each other.

(Cue Street Fighter IV - Survive the Jungle)

As Blanka was knocked backwards, Pikachu successfully landed on his feet and launches another Thunderbolt, only for Blanka to block it again and used another Beast Roll at him. Pikachu quickly prepared for this and used his midair Spin Dodge to quickly avoid the attack.

"Nice evasion." Susanoo complimented the mouse Pokemon.

"And Blanka just fell for it." Leone said as she was more excited of Blanka winning.

Blanka stops rolling and searched around for Pikachu, when said electric mouse was charging up an Electro Ball attack and hurls it at Blanka as he looks through his legs and got hit by the attack and falls to the ground. And Pikachu did a peace sign after the hit was successful.

"They're going to use their final attacks really quick." Bulat said.

"Come on Pikachu, you can do it!" Mine cheered.

(Cues Burning Battlefield - Pokemon Animated Series)

Blanka roars in anger and got back up and unleashes his Lightning Cannonball attack and charges forward at a fast speed, and Pikachu does the same with his Volt Tackle and charges ahead.

The group were now tense as the battle is nearing the end.

Soon both attacks collided and the two were struggling on overpowering the other for a few seconds.

Everyone was leaning forward to see what happens next until...

All of a sudden Blanka grabbed Pikachu and bit his head off and munching on it.

The room seemed quiet as the group of assassins were trying to process this sudden action, but the more recent action is Sheele and Mine with widen bug eyes and their faces gaping in horror at what they're looking at.

Blanka then shoved the rest of Pikachu's remains on blender and powers it up to mix the body into a mushy beverage, then he drinks all of it then gave out an electric belch afterwards. Then a few seconds later he sits down and scratches his chin.

 **K.O**

* * *

Before anyone could register on what happen they instantly got an earful as Sheele and Mine were crying at Pikachu's horrible death, while Akame moved over and comforted them and thought about the fact that Pokemon are food as well, and would gladly try some.

(Cues Pitch-Black Jungle - Street Fighter IV)

 **Boomstick: Y'know, I always wanted to eat a Pokémon. What? They look delicious!**

Sheele and Mine were now on the verge to spread more waterworks as Leone joined in to comfort them.

'I feel the same way Boomstick' Akame thought as the mention of eating Pokemon seems like the only thing in her mind.

* * *

 **PIKACHU**

 **Inconsistent Glass-Cannon**

 **Improper Training**

 **Too Reliant on Trainer Commands**

 **Resistant to Electrical Attacks**

 **Lower Stamina & Strength**

* * *

Wiz: Pikachu may be powerful, but he can't compete with Blanka's ruthless skill.

"True, he doesn't have the strength or skills to take down Blanka alone." Najenda commented.

"That's correct." Susanoo nodded.

* * *

 **BLANKA**

 **Better Survival Skills**

 **Resistant to Electric & Steel Attacks**

 **Longer Reach**

 **Quick Enough to Keep Up**

 **Better Stamina & Strength**

 **Has Experience Killing Small Animals**

 **More Lethal**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Even though Pikachu was clearly quicker on his feet, his attacks had little effect. Blanka can resist electric attacks and the Iron Tail's a steel-type move, which, as we all know, is weak against electricity. Pikachu's only option was to outmatch Blanka's physical strength and stamina, which was just too much for the little guy.**

"Poor Pikachu." Sheele whimpered as she grabbed a tissue and blew her nose.

"There, there." Chelsea said as she joined in the comforting.

Wiz: And despite keeping a clear head, Pikachu rarely shows any exemplary competence or aptitude on his own. Many of his greatest achievements are actually a result of his trainer's quick thinking or downright luck.

 **Boomstick: Everything was going well until Pikachu lost his head.**

Everyone wasn't laughing at this otherwise Sheele and Mine starts to tear anyone apart that mocks Pikachu.

Wiz: The winner is Blanka.

The episode was both enjoyable and sad at the same time. Only one more episode left for this season, time to see what's next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The screen went black for a few minutes.

"What's happening?" Tatsumi asked as the tension was killing him.

"I don't know, but something is coming up." Bulat answered.

Soon they hear a man's voice as he was charging up an attack.

 _Man: Kame-hame-HA!_

Soon a large blue beam blasted right through a diamond shaped symbol with an S in the middle.

 **Boomstick: Holy Fucking Shit!**

The group jumped in surprise at the sudden reactions.

Wiz: Oh my god!

 **Boomstick: Somebody get me a motherfucking table to flip!**

"That was something." Lubbock spoke up.

"Well let's find out about it." Mine added.

Before Sheele grabbed the remote a teaser starts playing and they decided to watch it.

 **IN ANCIENT TIMES, A GRIM PROPHECY WAS TOLD**

 **A GREAT EVENT WOULD CHANGE THE WORLD FOREVER**

 **AND BRING AN END TO AN ERA**

"This upcoming episode is going to be hardcore." Leone grinned at this sudden hype.

Soon they see old cutscenes as people with old tribal outfits looking at a yellow ball with stars, then all of them headed toward a city made of stone and they looked up in the sky as they see a solar eclipse.

"Man, this is tense." Chelsea said as she brought out another lollipop.

"I wonder what type of fighters that they'll be bringing this time." Sheele said in wonder.

Soon they see a strange circular tablet zooming out with two combatants locked in combat with each other.

A man wearing an orange gi and has spiky blond hair and green eyes.

And another wearing a blue skintight suit with a red cape and with the same diamond shaped symbol with the S in the middle.

"I can tell that these men are very powerful." Bulat said as he blushes at they're muscular figures.

"No denying on that." Akame agreed.

 **THE ULTIMATE QUESTION**

 **GETS THE ULTIMATE ANSWER**

 **NO PAGE UNTURNED**

 **NO SCENE UNWATCHED**

 **NO FORUM UNREAD**

 **NO NERD-PAGE UNSEEN**

 **UNDENIABLE**

 **IRREFUTABLE**

 **UNQUESTIONABLE**

 **FINAL**

 _?: I am a Super Saiyan!_

 _?: You think this is a game? I haven't even begun to play._

This teaser and the music has really gotten Night Raid hyped at this battle.

 **COMPLETE ANALYSIS**

 **THOROUGH CALCULATIONS**

 **EXPERT** **CONSULTATIONS**

 **100% AUTHENTICITY**

 **THE INTERNET WILL NEVER BE THE SAME**

The group then sees the title of the match-up that will excite them to no end.

 **GOKU VS SUPERMAN**

After the trailer was over, everyone had several reactions.

"That was awesome!" Leone called out.

"Yeah, this is going to be exciting!" Lubbock added.

"Now we get to see this Superman person that was mentioned last episode." Susanoo hummed.

"And Goku from Vegeta's analysis." Bulat noted.

"Well let's see it for ourselves. Sheele, if you would." Najenda motioned.

"Yes boss."

Sheele grabbed the remote and pressed play for the season finale.


	25. Goku vs Superman

**Chapter 25: Goku vs Superman**

 **Welcome to the Season Finale, I like to say thanks to all of you for following this story from the start, you guys are the best! And after this is not only the start of Season 2, but the Jaegers and a few other characters of Akame ga Kill will be joining Night Raid to watch Death Battle. So enjoy the reaction of Night Raid watching the most epic fight of the season.**

 **And good news, I finally have an Archive account so I'll see you guys very soon when I moved the rest of my old,current and future Death Battle chapters. So I'm not down and out on this whole PolicyofTruth and Critics United fiasco.**

 **Goku belongs to Funimation and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Superman belongs to DC Comics.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **All Soundtracks and Music belongs to their respect owners.**

* * *

Sheele pressed play for the final episode of the season as everyone was excited and hyped for this. Their was no advertisement and the intro started playing before fading into black for a few seconds before showing the two fighters from the trailer, while also playing an epic theme.

"Even this theme has gotten me excited for this." Leone said as she was shaking in anticipation.

"Well let's see what they're capable of." Bulat replied as he too was hyped for this.

(Cues Goku vs Superman Theme - The Synthetic Orchestra)

Wiz: Born to dying races and sent to brave new worlds, these two alien saviors are legendary.

 **Boomstick: And everybody wants to know who would kick who's ass in a fight. And I mean _everyone_.**

Everyone was awed by these powerful beings from another planet.

"Wait they're really aliens?" Sheele asked.

"Well Goku is in the same race as Vegeta, but we don't know what kind of alien Superman is." Mine answered.

"Well let's find out!" Lubbock spoke up as they continued watching.

Wiz: Goku, the tenacious Super Saiyan...

 **Boomstick: ...and Superman, the Man of Steel.**

"Even the names are badass!" Leone grinned.

Wiz: To ensure no questions are left unanswered, we will be acknowledging every official resource for both combatants, though the original writings hold precedence. No mistranslations allowed. Also, as he was retconned and rebuilt in 1986, we will be examining the modern Superman.

"I wonder what happened in 1986 to make them do the modern one." Tatsumi said in wonder.

"Things that might considered unfair and overpowered." answered Akame as she bit a large piece of her meat.

 **Boomstick: Considering Supe's pre-86 could make up new super powers on the fly and destroy entire solar systems by sneezing, probably a good idea.**

Seeing Superman making new superpowers and sneezing planets got them shocked.

"Damn, he really is powerful than Thor." Chelsea muttered in a stunned expression.

"Not until we get to his analysis, so no jumping into conclusions already." Bulat said firmly.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

They see the introduction and the things that are included in it as the theme goes on.

 **Screwattack Presents...**

 **In Collaboration With:**

 **Kanzenshuu**

 **Superman Homepage**

 **The Dao of Dragon Ball**

 **Team Four Star**

 **Starring:**

 **"MasakoX"**

 **"It'sJustSomeRandomGuy"**

 **Animation by Jordan Lange**

 **Theme music by Blank Robinson Synthetic Orchestra**

 **Written and Hosted by Ben Singer and Chad James**

 **Directed by Ben Singer**

 **Goku vs Superman**

"This is going to be a very interesting episode." Najenda smirked before smoking.

"Not to mention this is the last episode for this season. So who knows what other fights we'll be watching on the next one." Akame added.

"I bet they're really good ones." Leone hoped, before they see the first combatant.

The first contestant is a man with large spiky hair wearing a sleeveless orange training gi. He also wore a blue cloth belt, blue shirt, blue shoes and some blue wrist cuffs. In earlier depictions of him as a child and one having golden hair, but the more unique one is the monkey tail he used to have.

 **Goku**

(Cues Dragon Ball - Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental Theme)

The group sees a younger Goku jumping upwards and instantly broke a large piece of wood which the pieces of firewood were perfectly stacked.

"I could do that too." Lubbock puffed in pride.

"That's because you use Cross-Tail, try doing it with your bare hands for once." Mine scoffed and Lubbock slumped in depression.

Leone snickered, even though she hadn't thought about that and will try it later.

Wiz: Kakarot was born to a low-class Saiyan warrior on the planet Vegeta.

"His planet is named after Vegeta?" Tatsumi said in confusion.

"Well, Vegeta did come from a royal bloodline so it is possible to name a planet after you." answered Bulat.

Wiz: He narrowly escaped the extinction of his entire race when he was sent to Earth with a single, simple mission…

 **Boomstick: Destroy everything! Then he conveniently bumped his head and forgot about it all.**

Everyone was shocked that he was trying to destroy the Earth, but they were glad that the fall made him forget that mission.

"So these Saiyans were used to destroy many planets, that's messed up." Chelsea frowned at this.

"And judging from their power, they could do it in groups." Susanoo added.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Son Goku**

 **Birth Name: Kakarot**

 **Age: 53 [Body = 45]**

 **Height: 5'9" (Taller than Najenda)**

 **Weight: 137 Ibs.**

 **Occupation: Radish Farmer**

 **Masters: Muten Roshi, Korin, Popo, Kami, North Kai, Old Kai.**

* * *

Wiz: Dubbed Goku by his adopted grandfather, his life revolves around combat. He cares little for anything else, unless food is involved.

"Kinda like someone we all know." Leone said, as she turns to Akame who was too busy eating her meat.

 _Goku: Can I have another bowl, please?_

This causes most of his friends to fall over, causing the members of Night Raid laughing or chuckling before moving on.

* * *

 **TRAINING**

 **w/ Grandpa Gohan**

 **\- Kung-Fu & Basic Ki Training**

 **w/ Roshi [Kami-Sennin Ryu]**

 **\- Intense Labor Develops Superhuman Ability**

 **w/ Korin**

 **\- Trains Endurance & Opponent Anticipation**

 **w/ Kami & Popo**

 **\- Senses, Meditation, & Precision**

 **w/ King Kai [Kaio-Ken]**

 **Advance Ki Training & 10x Gravity**

* * *

(Cues DBZ Kai - Dragon Soul *Instrumental*)

 **Boomstick: At 12 years old, he was trained by Master Roshi in Kame-Sennin Ryu, which pushes a person to superhuman levels.**

"That's very interesting to be trained in." Bulat admitted.

"And the other things he was taught are also impressive as well." Sheele added.

Wiz: Complementing his Saiyan biology, Goku's superhuman strength, speed and senses skyrocketed.

They see young Goku pushing a massive boulder so easily and they were shocked.

"No way!" Tatsumi shouted.

"Unbelievable." Mine gaped in shock.

"Knowing that if you're an alien, you know you're going to really powerful once you get older." Chelsea informed, as she was also impressed at young Goku's strength.

* * *

 **FIGHTING TECHNIQUES**

 **After-Image [Zanzouken]**

 **Dragonthrow**

 **Mimicry**

 **Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper [Janken]**

 **Fist Shockwave**

 **Fist of Eight Hands [Hasshu-ken]**

* * *

Wiz: He developed numerous fighting techniques including the fast-moving After-Image and the Dragonthrow, his trademark grapple.

"The After-Image looks cool." Akame complimented.

"And the Dragonthrow looks awesome to try out." Leone grinned as she was memorizing this for later.

 **Boomstick: At fifteen, he was already so powerful that the only worthy teachers left were gods... and a talking cat, but mostly GODS!**

"That's really incredible." Bulat said in impressed.

"Being trained by powerful entities is really a big honor for Goku." Susanoo added.

 **Boomstick: He was only a kid and his power level was already enormous!**

 _Vegeta: It's over 9,000!_

 **Boomstick: Not yet!**

Some were confused as the video starts rewinding for a bit before it stops on the scene of a bald Saiyan fighting Goku.

 **Boomstick: Okay, now it is.**

 _Nappa: What?! 9,000?!_

They soon see a red false sign, indicating that it's not true.

(Cues Dragon Ball Z - Main Theme)

Wiz: FALSE! In the Japanese manga, Goku's power level at that time was 8,000. But it doesn't even matter because power levels are absurd. "The entire point of introducing them was to show how unreliable and meaningless they were." [Kanzenshuu]

"Yeah it is meaningless if a character's power is higher than yours, then I can call bull." Chelsea commented.

"Me too." Lubbock agreed.

Wiz: By relying on power levels, the villains constantly underestimated the heroes. Therefore, using them to judge Goku's abilities is pointless. Besides, the Daizenshuu says that—

 **Boomstick and Sheele: Dai-what now?**

Wiz: The Official Dragonball Encyclopedia.

"Oh, that makes sense." she said.

"And an interesting encyclopedia." Najenda added.

Wiz: It states power levels eventually become immeasurable, not because they are so high they can't be measured, but because the characters, and hopefully the audience, have realized just how futile these numbers are.

They see Goku and some green alien fighting a large haired Saiyan.

 _Raditz: I'm still ten times stronger than you are!_

 _Goku: That may be true, but strength isn't the only thing that matters._

"Damn right it is!" Leone and Lubbock cheered.

(Cues DBZ - The Dragon Theme)

Wiz: We cannot judge Goku by his power level, nor can we through power scaling, the theory that he can achieve the same feats as lesser Dragonball characters.

"Then how can we find his current strength?" Sheele asked.

Wiz: Goku's abilities are tailored to his personal training and experiences, not to mention anatomy.

"That's understandable." Bulat nodded, knowing his training and experiences from the past.

They see a scene of Goku fighting Frieza.

 _Frieza: I can breathe in space... and you can't._

 **Boomstick: However, Goku does have a knack for mimicking ki techniques.**

Wiz: "Ki is metaphysical, made up of things such as vigor, courage and being in one's true mind." [Kanzenshuu]

"That sounds very sensible." Susanoo said.

"And too bad, some of us don't care about that stuff." Lubbock groaned.

 **Boomstick: It's basically a kind of natural life force energy and is a fundamental component of Daoist medicine and martial arts.**

"That's very interesting to use." Najenda commented in interest.

"I doubt those in Imperial Fist can use it, since it doesn't require anything, even ki." Akame added.

 **Boomstick: Oh, and uh, it's NOT magic!**

Wiz: Dragonball creates a very distinct difference between ki and magic. Ki is dependent on the physical ability of the user, and magic-users like Babidi are clearly using something different.

"So ki is able to enhance your body, while magic is a very different thing to use. Did I get that right?" Tatsumi said.

"That's precisely it." Chelsea answered as she sucked on her lollipop.

Wiz: Goku harnesses and manipulates his ki energy—

* * *

 **KI ATTACKS**

 **Ki Blast**

 **Destructo Disc [Kienzan]**

 **Solar Flare [Taiyo-ken]**

 **Ki Barrier**

 **Kiai Cannon**

 **Spirit Bomb [Genki Dama]**

 **Dragon Fist**

* * *

(Cues Dragon Ball Z - Battle Theme)

 **Boomstick: - into badass lasers and stuff! Like ki blasts, energy barriers and the Destructo Disc, which he totally stole from Krillin. The Solar Flare blinds opponents and the Spirit Bomb puts energy from other things into a giant death ball... that takes freaking forever to make.**

Some of the members were quite excited about the ki attacks Goku uses.

"That Destructo Disc looks awesome to use for a surprise attack!" Lubbock shouted.

"And the Solar Flare is like Extase's Trump Card as well." Sheele added in surprise.

And when they saw the Spirit Bomb, they were shivering in slight fear knowing that it was too massive to avoid even if they tried.

Wiz: And energy taken from sentient beings must be voluntary. The Spirit Bomb is fueled by positive energy which is only effective against those filled with negative energy, AKA evil.

"That would be cool to use it on Esdeath or Honest." Najenda commented in slight awe.

"Yes, and knowing that using it on someone who isn't evil might be a huge disadvantage as well." Bulat noted.

Wiz: In the Super Android 13 film, Goku actually absorbs the ki gathered from the Spirit Bomb, becoming one with it, transforming and manipulating the energy himself.

They see Goku absorbing the Spirit Bomb, which they could feel the huge amount of power Goku has gotten.

 **Boomstick: But his two best moves are the Dragon Fist, where he super-charges his punch with a golden ki dragon.**

They see Goku obliterating a few enemies with his Dragon Fist attack, which has some jaw dropped at the powerful attack.

"I so want to do that!" Leone said in excitement.

"I could have my threads to form into a vicious dragon for this!" Lubbock agreed.

"That's definitely a very powerful attack!" Bulat laughed as he was really impressed.

* * *

 **KAMEHAMEHA**

 **Means "Turtle Destruction Wave"**

 **Concentrates Ki Into a Single Point**

 **Requires Some Time to Charge**

 **Variants**

 **\- Jet - Propels Goku**

 **\- Bending - Directed in Midair**

 **\- Super - Planet Busting Power**

 **\- Twin Dragon Shot - Releases as Spheres**

 **\- Continuous - Rapid Fire**

 **\- 10x - Max Output in Super Saiyan 4 After-Effect Blasts Victims Later**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And the one and only Kamehameha: a giant focused beam which every kid in the world has always wanted to do. Don't lie, you've tried it.**

When they see Goku unleashing the Kamehameha, they couldn't help but feel excited and awe at the sheer power of the attack.

"Holy crap! That's one awesome attack!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"That was an absolutely beautiful attack." Mine whispered in awe, as she was definitely modifying Pumpkin's Trump Card for this.

"Although the disadvantage is the attack takes time to charge, but overall it is a very devastating attack." Susanoo admitted with a nod.

* * *

 **KI MANIPILATION**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Flight**

 **Ki Sense**

 **Instant Transmission [Shunkanido]**

 **Telepathy**

 **Mind Reading (Similar to Spectator)**

* * *

Wiz: Goku also uses ki for telekinesis and high-speed flight. He can even sense the power and location of other ki sources and then teleport directly to them with Instant Transmission.

"That's very helpful." Najenda commented at the Instant Transmission move.

"Yeah, it's kinda like Shambhala but it's very different from it too." Lubbock added.

 **Boomstick: Which is light speed!**

(Cues Dragon Ball Z - Prologue & Subtitle II)

 _Goku: You dematerialize and travel as a mass of light._

Soon they see the false sign again.

Wiz: Again, false. This is another mistake in translation.

"Wow how many mistakes do we have to go through?" Chelsea asked blankly.

"Not a whole lot." Akame answered.

Wiz: According to the original manga, "Instant Transmission is… well… instant." [Kanzenshuu]. Its only flaw is that it requires concentrated focus.

 _Goku: *in his mind* It's no good. I can't concentrate._

"Yeah, can't even focus enough for a high-speeding death ball coming after you." Leone said sarcastically.

"No kidding." Mine added.

(Cues DBZ Ultimate Tenkaichi - The Warrior)

Wiz: Also, he can read minds.

"Plus he also has one of Spectator's abilities as well." Sheele noted.

 **Boomstick: Wait, what? Is there no limit to this ki thing?**

* * *

 **KAIO-KEN**

 **Taught by North King Kai**

 **Multiplies Ki and Physical Power**

 **Too Much Strain Can be Fatal**

 **Multiplication Amount is Controlled**

 **Goku's Highest Multiplication: 20x**

* * *

Wiz: There is. Goku draws from a finite pool of ki energy. So to increase his power, Goku perfected the art of Kaio-Ken. This amplifies Goku's ki, multiplying his strength, speed, defense and so on.

"That's so cool, let me test it out! Kaio-Ken!" Leone shouted.

"Kaia-what?" Lubbock asked, but he was slugged hard in the face and launched out of the room.

 **Boomstick: Only one problem: it puts a giant strain on his body and can even kill him.**

"That's really risky to use in the middle of a fight." Sheele said as she is worried for Goku's safety.

"But at least he has a lot of control of it." Najenda added before smoking.

Leone, Mine, Sheele, Chelsea and Bulat all blushed when they see a shirtless Goku performing the Kaio-Ken.

 _Goku: Kaio-Ken... TIMES TWENTY!_

* * *

 **INVENTORY**

 **Power Pole [Nyoi-Bo]**

 **\- Indestructible**

 **\- Extends & Contracts on Command**

 **\- Limitless Reach**

 **Flying Nimbus [Kinto-Un]**

 **\- Flies at Mach 1.5**

 **\- Exclusive to People With a Pure Heart**

 **Senzu Bean**

 **\- Instantly Heals Wounds & Broken Bones**

 **\- Restores Ki**

 **\- Stored in a Belt Pouch**

* * *

Wiz: But Goku does not have to rely solely on his ki. He wields the Power Pole, "a magical staff which expands and contracts" [Daizenshuu 7].

"That would be a very useful Imperial Arms if it existed." Akame suggested.

"I wouldn't mind having that." Bulat answered.

 **Boomstick: When he's hurt, eating a Senzu bean heals him up and to get around, he rides the Flying Nimbus, a flying cloud which probably tastes like cotton candy.**

"Those beans would be extremely useful if we had those." Lubbock muttered as he manages to recover and sat down.

"Very unlikely, as these Senzu Beans are produce using magic so it's highly impossible to get them." Susanoo stated.

Sheele and Mine seems to like the Nimbus and wanted to ride one someday.

(Cues DBZ - Super Saiyan Theme)

Wiz: Still, the Kaio-Ken was Goku's trump card for some time until a fateful battle with the tyrant Frieza, who pushed Goku past his limits to achieve the legendary form of Super Saiyan.

They see Goku pushed through his limits and in his rage transformed into a Super Saiyan. Some of them have seen this from Vegeta, but they couldn't help but feel excited about it. And this is Chelsea and Susanoo's first time seeing this and they had similar reactions to the others as well.

* * *

 **TRANSFORMATIONS**

 **Great Ape [Ozaru]**

 **\- Base Power x 10**

 **Full Powered Super Saiyan**

 **\- Base Power x 50**

 **Super Saiyan 2**

 **\- Super Saiyan 1 Power x 2**

 **Super Saiyan 3**

 **\- Super Saiyan 2 Power x 4**

 **Super Saiyan 4**

 **\- Super Saiyan 3 Power x 10**

* * *

 **Boomstick: There are four different levels of Super Saiyan, each drastically boosting his power.**

"I am so in love with this form already!" Leone exclaimed in excitement with a hint of lust.

"That's a lot of forms." Sheele said in awe.

Wiz: Like the Kaio-Ken, each form does burden his body, though Goku has trained to minimize this.

"That's good, minimizing those forms will definitely be helpful for now." Najenda stated.

 **Boomstick: Super Saiyan 3 multiplies the already combined power of Super Saiyan 2 by four, but comes at a horrible price: that hair!**

Although some consider it funny looking, but Bulat, Sheele and Leone kinda disagree with it.

 **Boomstick: Oh, and it pretty much destroys his body while he's using it, but MY GOD, THE HAIR!**

"It doesn't look that bad to me." Bulat said, knowing his hair is weird as well.

"Yeah!" Leone agreed.

"It looks nice." Sheele complimented shyly.

Wiz: Fortunately for Goku, the life-sapping Super Saiyan 3 would be trumped by his final transformation: Super Saiyan 4.

Once they saw Goku's Super Saiyan 4 form, they can actually feel the amazing power just by looking at it.

Wiz: This form alters his body to better endure the 4000 times power increase.

"That's really insane!" Mine shouted at that amount of power.

"Now that's badass." Chelsea complimented.

 **Boomstick: Complete with pink fur and eye shadow. Fear the ultimate form!**

They chuckled knowing it is a bit funny.

"Maybe with a dark red fur, he might be scary." Tatsumi chuckled.

"Yeah I can relate." Lubbock agreed.

Wiz: With each transformation, minus full-power Super Saiyan 1, Goku loses some self-control, becoming more violent and instinct-prone.

"Kind of someone I know." Najenda commented as she looked at Leone who chuckled sheepishly.

(Cues DBZ - Super Saiyan 3 Power Up)

 _Goku: When I'm at this power level, it's hard for me to listen to reason. I just lose control._

Wiz: Goku's greatest strength is his tenacity and never-give-up attitude. "He does not fight to defeat others. He fights to defeat himself." [The Dao of Dragonball]

"That's a great goal for him." Sheele smiled.

Akame nodded knowing she has inner demons and is determined to fight them head on.

Wiz: However, this may also be his greatest weakness.

 **Boomstick: He prefers a fair fight, eager to see his opponent's maximum potential.**

"He's definitely too pure on serious situations that involves saving the world." Chelsea inspected with a frown.

"And will continue to bite him no matter how hard he tries." Susanoo added.

 _King Kai: He's about to reach his maximum. This could be your last chance._

 _Goku: I want him to reach his maximum. I want to fight him when he's at his best!_

Wiz: But, when the whole world is at stake, well... hindsight is 20/20.

"Definitely not serious on certain problems." Akame frowned.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Avoids Unfair Advantages**

 **No Formal Education (Mine was shocked)**

 **Sometimes Too Forgiving**

 **Super Forms Drain Energy**

 **Limited Amount of Ki**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And although he's more than tough enough to survive in a vacuum, he clearly needs oxygen, so no breathing in space.**

Wiz: Plus, well… Goku's not very bright. Despite some basic schooling from Roshi, Goku has never had a day of certified formal education in his life. It took him years just to learn how to drive.

Mine instantly facepalm at this, knowing the whole world is depended on a dense idiot.

 **Boomstick: But why the hell would Goku need to drive a car?**

Wiz: Even so, Goku understands his weaknesses. To him, a formal education would just be a waste of time. He is already a genius when it comes to martial arts.

"If his opponent is smarter than him, then he'll have a really big problem." Bulat said.

"But still he pulls through anyway." Tatsumi added.

 **Boomstick: And even if he does get the hell beaten out of him, he improves with every fight.**

Wiz: And that is what Goku is all about. He thrives on becoming stronger and bursting limits and has overcome every obstacle in his way.

Everyone smiled as Goku will keep going no matter what, which greatly inspires them to do the same as well.

 **Boomstick: Even marriage.**

Sheele and Mine gushed at how romantic it is.

Wiz: Goku might just be the greatest martial artist in fictional history.

The group smirked in delight in they saw Frieza acting afraid while Goku stared at him dead on with determination.

 _Frieza: What... what are you?_

They hear Goku's speech which will soon drive them harder to fight off Honest's forces and to new limits.

 _Goku: I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace._

Goku powers up and finishes his speech with a few more words.

 _Goku: Ally to good; nightmare to you!_

After that they really respected Goku and his achievements and everything all about him to drive Night Raid forward. Leone, Bulat and Akame liked his ki attacks and his Super Saiyan forms, Sheele and Mine like his techniques. Lubbock, Tatsumi and Chelsea liked his tenacious attitude and power. Now to his opponent.

The next contestant is a large muscular man with slick black hair and wore a blue skintight suit with a diamond shape emblem with an S in the middle. he wore some red clothing with it, including a cape and a seen flying through a large bustling city.

 **Superman**

(Cues Smallville Score - Trials)

They hear a melodic voice and saw a yellow bus full of children falling down an ocean. They would've drown if a teenage Superman saved them before it was too late.

 _Mrs. Ross: My son was in the bus. He saw what Clark did._

Wiz: Kal-El was born to a high-class scientist on the planet Krypton. He narrowly escaped the destruction of his homeworld when his father sent him to Earth with the goal of preserving human life.

"Well, that's similar to Goku except for the saving humans part." Chelsea said.

"At least Superman's race is kinder than the Saiyans." Sheele smiled.

 **Boomstick: Well, what a coincidence… except for the whole saving human life thing.**

"Yeah if someone is like Superman and joined the Empire, we're all screwed." Lubbock commented in dread.

Everyone shudders at the thought of a Imperial Superman before continue watching.

 **Boomstick: After landing on Earth, he was found and raised by the Kents, who decided to name him Clark. And weren't they surprised when they found out he was an alien with superpowers.**

They see a baby Kal-El lifting up a truck and they were shocked at this.

"Holy shit that's one strong baby!" Leone shouted in shock.

"Normally babies don't lift that much, but this is an alien baby so that's really amazing." added a wide-eyed Najenda.

"That's really impressive." Akame replied with a stunned expression.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Alternate Identity: Clark Joseph Kent**

 **Birth Name: Kal-El**

 **Age: 39**

 **Height: 6'3" (Taller than Bulat)**

 **Weight: 225 Ibs.**

 **Married to Lois Lane**

 **Occupation: Pulitzer Prize Winning Investigative Reporter**

* * *

Wiz: After discovering his true heritage, Clark refused to accept his Kryptonian side. He subconsciously developed mental barriers that blocked him from attaining his full power, which he would work to uncover throughout the rest of his life.

 **Boomstick: Stupid power-limiting brain.**

"Guess it takes some time before he can accepts who he is." Akame stated in sympathy.

"And I wanted to see how powerful he is compared to Esdeath and Budo." Najenda added as she wants to see Superman's true potential.

Wiz: After graduating college in two years and traveling the world as a secret superhero, Clark moved to the city of Metropolis as an investigative reporter and donned the red and blue to publicly announce his presence as the Superman, defender of truth, justice and the American way!... until he renounced his American citizenship.

"Kinda like Seryu, except not in the insane twisted sense of justice way." Tatsumi commented.

"Believe me, I'm to knock some sense into that bitch if I ever see her again." growled Mine as she and Sheele almost got killed by her if it wasn't for Felicia's attack blinding her.

 **Boomstick: Mild-mannered Clark kept his identity a secret with the brilliant disguise of nerdy glasses and wimpy demeanor...**

They see Clark opening a bottle of champagne, but spills it.

 _Clark Kent: Oh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_

"Wow, that's so like Sheele." Leone commented.

Sheele sighed knowing that it's true, but she was impressed that Superman pulled up that facade to fool people.

 **Boomstick: ...proving that people only see what they want to believe.**

Everyone was stunned by Boomstick's little statement.

"That's another smart talk from Boomstick." Bulat said.

"Yeah, they believe Superman will save them if they believe that he's still out there." Chelsea added.

Wiz: Boomstick, that's surprisingly profound.

Boomstick burps causing a few girls to recoil in disgust.

 **Boomstick: Since then, his power's been pretty inconsistent, mostly due to the writers doing whatever the hell they please.**

* * *

 **POWER SOURCE**

 **Solar Radiation**

 **Constant Power Absorption**

 **Healing Factor**

 **Yellow Sunlight Increases Power**

 **\- 2,700k - 5,500k**

 **Red Sunlight Has No Effect**

 **\- 2,700k**

 **Blue Sunlight Doubles Increase**

 **\- 5,500k**

 **\- Adds New Abilities**

* * *

(Cues Christopher Drake - All-Star Superman)

Wiz: Well, there is a legitimate explanation. Superman's powers are dependent on the ultra-solar rays of the sun. By absorbing yellow or blue sunlight, his power rises; however he cannot absorb sunlight from a red star. So, if "you take away a yellow sun, you slowly take away Superman's powers." [Superman Super Site]

"Now that's an impressive ability." Mine said.

"Gaining so much power from sunlight is a very interesting thing to have." Sheele added.

"Too bad, we work at night, that'll be so cool." Lubbock sighed.

 **Boomstick: He's solar-powered! They call him the world's first superhero but sounds more like the world's first hippie to me.**

Everyone chuckled at Boomstick's description of Superman's solar abilities.

Wiz: Now, the intensity of solar radiation disperses the further away it gets from its source, so the closer Superman is to the sun, the more solar radiation he'll absorb.

"That's definitely overpowered." Tatsumi said with widen eyes.

"And makes him even more powerful too." Bulat added.

 **Boomstick: So he gathers more power the higher he gets? He IS a hippie.**

Everyone chuckled again.

Wiz: In the Justice League series, Our Worlds at War, Superman actually spent fifteen minutes INSIDE the sun. When he resurfaced, he was powerful enough to effortlessly move planets.

Everyone was downright shocked as they see Superman powering up inside the sun and then launched out to move a machine-like planet while maintaining a flaming appearance.

"He spent fifteen minutes inside the sun!?" Mine yelled in shock.

"No organic Imperial Arms can survive even a fraction of a moment in the sun, he really is strong." Susanoo admitted.

"Now that's totally awesome!" Leone cheered.

* * *

 **SUPER SENSES**

 **Super Hearing**

 **X-Ray Vision**

 **\- Lead is the Only Exception**

 **Telescopic Vision**

 **Microscopic Vision**

 **Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision**

 **Theta Vision**

 **\- Can See a Person's Aura**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He can also hear sounds millions of miles away, see through anything but lead, and spot things moving faster than light.**

"He even has a lot of senses and visions as well." Najenda smiled as she likes Superman more and more.

"Even more than me." Leone replied.

Wiz: He can see at a subatomic level and hear through the vacuum of space… somehow.

"How can you hear something in space?" Sheele asked.

"We don't, but Superman can." Akame answered.

Wiz: He can even see your soul.

Everyone stopped dead as they heard Wiz saying that.

 **Boomstick: What?!**

Wiz: It happened.

"Now I feel afraid of Superman now." Tatsumi shuddered.

"Me too." Lubbock agreed.

* * *

 **POWERS**

 **Flight**

 **Super Strength**

 **Super Speed**

 **Healing Factor**

 **Super Breath**

 **Arctic Breath**

 **Heat Vision**

 **\- Max Temp: Unknown**

 **\- Drains Solar Power Quickly**

* * *

(Cues Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths - Opening Credits)

 **Boomstick: Well, weird abilities aside, Superman can freeze his enemies in ice or create hurricanes just by breathing, and to top it all off, he shoots laser beams from his eyes.**

"I doubt Esdeath can breath ice." Najenda said as she somewhat liked the Arctic Breath.

"The lasers shooting out of his eyes looked badass." Lubbock complimented.

Wiz: His heat vision can be expanded to encompass anything within Superman's sight and reach temperatures hotter than the sun.

"That's really hot." Mine commented.

Akame was thinking of having Heat Vision to cook her meats faster and drooled at the thought.

 **Boomstick: He can incinerate entire planets in a staring contest.**

They were silent as they see a picture of Superman burning an entire planet with his Heat Vision.

"He's has got to be the strongest character we have have ever seen." Mine spoke up.

"Yeah and none of us will never be at his level of power." Chelsea said as the lollipop in her mouth fell off.

Wiz: However, "heat vision drains his power faster than any other ability." [Superman Homepage], especially when he amps it up.

Superman creates a huge beam of heat vision, taking out an army of vicious creatures with ease.

"He can sweep a whole army with Heat Vision too." Bulat said in awe, knowing his title of 100-Man Slayer is now taken from the Kryptonian.

Wiz: And with precision, heat vision can reach microscopic levels invisible to the human eye.

They see an injured Superman using his Heat Vision to cut off the psychic connection to a man named Manchester Black.

 _Superman: Heat vision, focused through your pupils like a scalpel… instant lobotomy._

Superman then slaps Manchester repeatedly.

"I find it scary for Superman doing that." Sheele said in worry.

"I guess he can get pushed too far to do brutal actions." Susanoo replied.

Wiz: Superman can vibrate his body fast enough to phase through attacks, even turn invisible.

"That would be an amazing ability to use as an Imperial Arms." Sheele said.

"Yeah I would use it all the time for more fun." Leone grinned at the possibility.

Wiz: By vibrating to just under light speed, Superman can use the Infinite Mass Punch.

Everyone leaned in to listen more about this punch.

* * *

 **INFINITE MASS PUNCH**

 **Acceleration to Near Light Speed Creates Relativistic Mass**

 **Impact Equivalent to 10 Octillion Megatons (They were Shocked at this)**

 **Uses a Lot of Energy**

 **Planet Busting (Shocked Again)**

 **Speed Force Regulates Durability if Necessary, Ensuring Survival**

* * *

(Cues Superman: The Animated Series - Main Theme)

Wiz: This speed causes the relative mass of his fist to increase immensely and hit with the force of a supernova.

"Damn, that's a powerful punch!" Leone exclaimed in shock.

"And how much force does this punch have?" Sheele asked.

 **Boomstick: Which explodes at a force of 10 octillion megatons! Thanks fact-of-the-day calendar.**

They Superman flying towards a planet and it instantly explode.

"Holy shit!" Tatsumi and Lubbock both shouted.

"That will destroy everything in an instant." Akame said with widen eyes as she stopped eating her meat when she saw the image.

Then they saw a scene of a plane carrying a bomb and dropping it, creating a powerful explosion with a mushroom cloud after effect.

Wiz: In comparison, this is the Tsar, the most powerful bomb mankind has ever tested: 50 megatons.

"And they really advanced their weaponry too. These people really know how to make destructive weapons." Najenda commented.

 **Boomstick: So that punch is like 200 septillion super-nukes. That's 24 zeroes, bitches!**

"Superman could be a massive asset to us and a official Night Raid member if he shows up to our world." Mine said as she has respected and fear Superman without any doubt.

"Can't argue with that." Bulat agreed as he sees the Kryptonian as a god to the Revolutionary Army.

* * *

 **GENIUS INTELLECT**

 **Super Brain**

 **Perfect Photographic Memory**

 **Technological Genius**

 **Master Tactician**

 **Can Read & Memorize DNA**

 **Taught All Remaining Kryptonian Knowledge by Jor-El**

* * *

(Cues Superman Doomsday - Main Title)

Wiz: Superman is not only strong, but a genius with a super-brain that can process information thousands of times faster than an average human.

"He's really smart too." Chelsea commented.

"And he can think of a great plan in an instant." Lubbock added.

Wiz: He is capable of strategic fighting, even while traveling eight times the speed of light.

"That's an insane amount of speed than Sonic and Rainbow Dash." Mine said with a stunned expression.

"Even more faster than me as well." Susanoo stated, knowing his title is faster than lightning.

* * *

 **MARTIAL ARTS**

 **Pressure Points w/Batman**

 **Hand-to-Hand w/Wonder Woman**

 **Boxing w/Wildcat**

 **Psychic Barriers w/J'onn J'onzz**

 **W/ Mongol the Second**

 **\- Worked to Uncover Full Potential**

 **Precise Muscle Control**

 **Torquasm-Rao & Torquasm-Vo**

 **\- Enhances & Protects Body and Mind**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He's an expert in disabling opponents through pressure point combat and once fought demons in Valhalla alongside Wonder Woman and Thor… for 1,000 freaking years!**

Everyone was stunned at this.

"He fought for one thousand years, is he immortal?!" Lubbock yelled.

"No, but he does have an impressive lifespan than Susanoo." Najenda replied.

Wiz: He's even learned to protect his mind from telepathic attacks.

"That would be helpful against anyone with Spectator." Akame informed.

 _Superman: I heard your telepathic shout before, but my mind is protected from anything deeper by a series of psychic blocks._

 _Manchester Black: Best I've seen, too._

Wiz: He also studied two Kryptonian martial arts: Torquasm-Rao and Torquasm-Vo.

 **Boomstick: Orgasm-what now?**

Everyone except Susanoo and Najenda did a spit out their drinks and had several reactions. Tatsumi and Sheele looked away in embarrassment, Lubbock was nosebleeding, Mine and Akame looked on in disgust, Chelsea turned her eyes away and Leone was laughing.

Wiz: Torquasm-Rao is a hard martial art in which Superman enters the theta state, a real-life phenomenon in which a person becomes extremely receptive to information and instinct.

"I would like to learn that martial art." Bulat said and everyone nodded and wanted to learn it too.

"I agree, it would be very useful." Akame added.

Wiz: Torquasm-Vo is a mental martial art with which Superman can fight off mind domination and illusions or even counterattack.

"That would be so helpful against Zanku if we watched early." Tatsumi muttered.

"But it would be helpful if someone is torturing you mentally." Mine informed.

 **Boomstick: In order to master all his powers, Superman needed to break through his own self-created mental blocks, like how when he was younger, he believed he needed to eat food and breathe oxygen like humans, when he can really just survive on solar energy alone like some weird plant man.**

"Even so, I'd still eat food even if I'm an alien from another planet." Akame stated and everyone nodded.

Wiz: And thanks to some intense training from Mongol II, he managed to tear these barriers down and become the true Superman, capable of amazing feats.

(Cues John Williams - Superman Theme)

 **Boomstick: Yeah, like when he obliterated an F5 tornado with a round of applause.**

They see Superman destroying a powerful tornado with a powerful clap in his hands.

"Whoa..." Tatsumi, Lubbock and Leone all said.

 **Boomstick: Or when he was the filling for a planet sandwich.**

Their eyes widen when they saw Superman in between two colliding planets.

"No way..." Chelsea muttered in awe.

"That's incredible." Sheele complimented.

 **Boomstick: Or held a mini black hole in his hand.**

"No way!" Mine shouted in shock.

"Unbelievable." spoke a widen-eyed Akame.

 **Boomstick: Oh, or the time he dragged the freaking Earth around!**

They see Superman dragging the entire planet around.

"That's absolutely amazing." Najenda commented.

"He really is extremely powerful indeed." Bulat nodded.

 **Boomstick: Superman has survived some pretty crazy things.**

The group sees a gun firing a bullet towards Superman, but as soon as it contacted into his eye it became dented and bounced. And he didn't felt a thing after that.

They stared at this in silence.

"He's so powerful." Mine said as she felt her head hurt at this.

"And he can defeat us in an instant if he saw us as a threat." Susanoo admitted and everyone agreed to his claim.

Cause they now knew that facing someone as powerful as Superman is extremely suicidal.

 **Boomstick: Like when Koldgast hit him with 15 supernovas to the face.**

"What!" Everyone except Susanoo and Najenda shouted.

 _Koldgast: That was like 15 suns exploding in his face!_

 **Boomstick: I just said that!**

"God this guy is a tank on everything." Mine said.

"And even more badass the further we learn more about him." Leone added.

Wiz: Exaggeration? Maybe, but he has survived other supernovas before. When he takes a hit, "his super-dense molecular structure and bio-electric aura protects him and his suit." [Superman Homepage].

"Damn, it's like a protective shield around him." Lubbock said.

"But the more solar energy he absorbs, then it will become stronger than normally." Bulat noted.

 **Boomstick: Holy crap, he sounds invincible!**

(Cues Superman/Batman: Public Enemies - Opening Theme)

Wiz: Not exactly. His solar energy can be depleted over the course of a battle, if he takes too much damage or remains out of sunlight for too long.

"So it'll take a thousand hits or some super powered beings to wear him down." Leone commented.

"Yes, but as long as it's broad daylight he'll still have the advantage." answered Akame.

Wiz: This is how the monster Doomsday was able to kill him. Oh, sorry, not kill, put him into a "healing coma".

 **Boomstick: *coughs* Cop-out!**

"Man that's rough." Tatsumi said.

"And that Doomsday creature seems like a dangerous one, if there's a Danger Beast like him." Najenda added as she carefully examined Doomsday.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Reliant on Constant Solar Radiation**

 **Kryptonite**

 **\- Severely Weakens Muscles**

 **\- Eliminates Stored Solar Power**

 **Magic**

 **\- Includes Enchanted Weapons**

 **Spends More Time Protecting Others Than Improving Skills**

* * *

Wiz: He also has several specific weaknesses, like the famous Kryptonite, radioactive fragments of his homeworld which bring him to his knees. "Any prolonged exposure will eventually kill him." [Superman Super Site]

"Now there's something that keeps him down." Mine said in interest.

"And his enemies know of this and might have other pieces as well." Sheele added.

Wiz: He also has no special resistance to magical attacks.

"All the Imperial Arms are made of magic so we might have the advantage." Chelsea said.

"Yes, but he can easily find out and exploit a lot of ways to counter them." Bulat stated.

 **Boomstick: And he always gets all hung up on doing the right thing, even if it makes his life miserable.**

Wiz: He does not fight for himself, but to protect others. Even the buildings in Metropolis are more valuable to him than his own life.

They see Superman fighting another superhero and crashes into a building, causing it to crumble down.

Wiz: Most of the time.

"At least he's trying." Tatsumi commented.

"Damn, being a hero is hard." Lubbock added.

"Ditto." Akame agreed.

Wiz: The point is, Superman spends more time defending the city than actually improving his own abilities.

 **Boomstick: But remove all those pesky feelings about saving people and look out!**

The group sees Superman punching Darkseid through the building wall, right outside where he sent him.

 _Superman: I feel like I live in a world made of cardboard. Always taking constant care not to break something; to break someone. What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose and show you just how powerful I really am._

After the analysis, they have a lot of things they've learned about the Man of Steel. They all liked Superman a lot and his strength and feats were considered impossible and they have no doubt that they'll be able to beat him even with their Imperial Arms. His powers and ability to absorb sunlight would be an excellent asset if he existed and joined the Revolutionary Army.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

They have no time to decide on who would win, so they'll just enjoy the battle instead.

"This is going to be epic!" Leone said as this fight is exciting her to no end.

"And from these two, they're going to cause some real damage and destruction to each other." Mine added.

"Well let's just watch and find out." Chelsea spoke up.

* * *

They see the people of Metropolis enjoying their usual day in life, when a few people noticed something off.

 _Man: Look! It's a bird!_

 _Man 2: It's a plane!_

What they see is a plane with a damaged wing flying towards them.

 _Man: It's gonna kill us!_

Everyone starts to panic and runs away.

 _Man 3: I hate Mondays!_

"Wow Metropolis really has big troubles going on." Mine said.

"Thank goodness Superman is there." added Sheele.

Superman flies in humming his theme, and grabs hold of the plane.

 _Superman: Don't worry, folks, this looks like a job for Super- WHOA!_

The plane nearly hits a nearby building and a window cleaner.

 _Superman: I got it! I got it!_

"He better, cause that was way too close." Chelsea said.

(Cues Earth Music - Dragon Ball Z)

Then the scene switches to a news reporter, who talks about Superman's heroics. At the Kamehouse, Goku's friends are watching it on TV.

 _News Reporter: Earlier today, Superman heroically rescued Metropolis from disaster once again. The man of tomorrow saved a downed airliner which would've crashed-_

 _Krillin: Superman, huh? Wow, he looks really strong._

 _Vegeta: What, that pretty boy ass clown?_

"Looks like Vegeta is still as arrogant as ever." Najenda sighed.

"Yep and he's just standing there brooding." Leone snickered.

 _Vegeta: Oh please. I could kill him with my eyes closed... even faster than that stupid transforming hedgehog._

Everyone who watched his battle couldn't help but laugh.

"Man, totally forgot about that." Tatsumi chuckled awkwardly.

"I was disappointed that Shadow lost." Akame pouted.

"Don't worry Akame, I'm sure he'll come back eventually." Bulat assured.

 _Chi-Chi: Just look at him wearing his underwear on the outside. I bet it chafes..._

 _Goku: Don't be so sure..._

Chi-Chi then looks out a window at Goku, who is outside looking at the water.

(*Cues: Goku & Gohan In The Time Chamber - Dragon Ball Z*)

 _Goku: I sense him. He's strong... stronger than anyone I've ever fought._

 _Chi-Chi: Are your serious?_

Goku then happily picks up Chi-Chi.

 _Goku: Finally... someone as strong as me!_

 _Vegeta: (off-screen) SCREW YOU!_

Everyone laughs at Vegeta's remark.

Goku holds up Chi-Chi while spinning in a circle as the two of them laugh.

 _Master Roshi: I heard he's an alien!_

 _Goku: An alien?_

Goku, shocked at the news, accidentally lets go of Chi-Chi, who flies off-screen.

 _Goku: It's only a matter of time before he destroys the planet!_

Everyone was concerned about Goku's conclusion.

"Uh... Goku, Superman's not a bad guy." Lubbock commented.

"He won't listen and he's a complete idiot to believe that." Mine scoffed.

Goku then gears up for battle.

 _Goku: Nimbus!_

Goku then flies off on his Nimbus from his current location to Superman.

(Cues Superman: The Movie - Prelude and Main Title March)

In Metropolis, Superman is standing on top of the Daily Planet when he hears the nimbus coming from a far distance. He then turns and sees Goku riding the Nimbus, who stops and turns to face him.

 _Goku: Hey there._

 _Superman: Uh... hello._

 _Goku: You look pretty strong. Let's fight!_

 _Superman: Fight? Well, that's not really what I do..._

(Cues Hand in Hand Fight - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2)

Goku then charges up a ki blast and fires it at Superman, who knocks it away. Superman then flies forward, knocking Goku off the Nimbus. Both then land onto the streets below.

 _Goku: Oh boy! This is gonna to be fun!_

 _Superman: You're insane!_

Everyone was now excited for the season finale to begin.

 **FIGHT!**

Goku flies forward and punches Superman, then proceeds to go on the offensive, forcing Superman to block his blows until Goku teleports behind him and kicks. Goku then jumps onto the side of a building and flies at Superman, who punches him so hard that he flies through multiple buildings.

"Damn, now that's a hit!" Leone cheered.

"It's a good thing that Metropolis is empty, cause people would get hurt if they fought." Sheele added.

Superman then flies after him and delivers a fast combo on Goku, knocking him to the ground.

 _Superman: You're outmatched! Give up!_

(Cues Goku Battles - Dragon Ball Z)

Goku then use his Kaio-Ken technique.

 _Goku: Kaio-Ken!_

 _Superman: Kaio-what? Argh!_

"I know how you feel Superman." Lubbock grumbled and glared at Leone.

"Just be glad I didn't hit you that hard." she replied.

Goku punches Superman into the air, flies after him, kicking him further back, then fires another ki blast, which nearly knocks Superman to the ground. Goku then lands to the ground and fires a large volley of ki blasts at Superman.

 _Superman: Uh huh._

Superman uses his super-speed to evade all of them, then suddenly strikes Goku, stunning him. He then proceeds to deliver a large flurry of blows to the dazed Goku before his final strike sends Goku into a wall, paralyzed.

"That's very impressive." Susanoo said as he was studying all the moves Superman was doing.

"Way too fast." Akame added.

(Cues Superman Returns - Chip Off Old Block)

 _Goku: Wha... what? I... I can't move..._

 _Superman: So... you're an alien too, huh?_

 _Goku: What did you do to me?!_

 _Superman: Pressure points. Didn't work at first, but my X-ray and Microscopic vision let me find your body's weak points._

"That's very useful tactic to disable an opponent." Najenda complimented.

"Yep and with Superman's other visions he can analyze a lot of ways to disable anyone in an instant." Chelsea added and she took out another lollipop.

As Superman continues talking, Goku uses telekinesis to lift up a Senzu upward to his mouth from a pouch full of beans.

 _Superman: You won't be going anywhere... what is that?!_

Goku then eats the Senzu bean, recovering him from his paralysis, then floats as he holds the bag in his hand.

 _Goku: Ah... Senzu bean! Want one?_

 _Superman: No._

(Cues Superman Returns - Drop In The Bucket)

Superman incinerates the bag with his heat vision.

 _Superman: I'm ending this... now!_

Superman flies towards Goku to punch him, but his punched is stopped by Goku's hand as he becomes a Super Saiyan.

Leone, Tatsumi, Lubbock and Bulat all grinned as the battle intensified.

 _Superman: What?!_

Goku then unleashes a massive combo on Superman, eventually side kicks him far back.

 _Superman: Okay Blondie! What's going on?!_

Goku flies towards Superman, whose attack he anticipates, but when Superman strikes, Goku suddenly disappears. Realizing that Goku was behind him, Superman prepares another punch, but is interrupted by Goku's.

 _Goku: I am Son Goku!_

Goku punches Superman into the air.

 _Goku: And I..._

Goku flies upward towards Superman.

 _Goku: ...Am a Super Saiyan!_

Goku punches him downward, with Superman crashing back-first into the top of a building. Goku then prepares his Kamehameha Wave.

(Cues Super Saiyan Theme - Dragon Ball Z)

 _Goku: Kame... Hame... Haaaaaa!_

Goku's Kamehameha Wave blasts through the LexCorp building, blowing it up.

"That Kamehameha Wave is the most beautiful attack I've ever seen." Mine gushed at the power of the attack.

"And if it has a maximum power, then it would destroy a landscape in an second." Sheele added.

As the smoke clears, it shows Superman standing in the rubble unscathed.

 _Superman: Well... this might take a while..._

(Cues Superman Returns - Kryptonite)

Suddenly, Superman begins feeling weak, due to a piece of Kryptonite left over from the remains of LexCorp.

 _Superman: What? *groans in pain* No... not now..._

"It's Kryptonite, it's weakening him." Akame noted.

"And I'm sure Goku is going to help him since he's avoiding an unfair advantage." Chelsea guessed.

Goku flies in to attack, but then notices that something is wrong.

 _Goku: Huh?_

Goku then lands to the ground.

 _Goku: Hey, what are you doing?_

 _Superman: I... no..._

 _Goku: Is that rock hurting you?_

 _Superman: Kryp... tonite. *groans in pain*_

Goku then charges up a ki blast and then proceeds to fire it at the Kryptonite, destroying it.

"If he spared Esdeath because of his good-hearted nature, he would get seriously injured if he did." Najenda frowned.

"Good thing he's not here to do that." Lubbock commented.

 _Goku: There. Okay, let's go._

 _Superman: What... why?_

 _Goku: I wanna beat you at your best. It's no fun if it's not fair._

 _Superman: Gee, thank..._

In the middle of his thanks, Goku kicks Superman into the air.

Everyone all chuckled or laughed at this.

Afterwards, Goku and Superman are clashing at super-fast speeds across the entire city.

"And the battle continues." Bulat said as he failed to keep track of their movements.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Leone exclaimed as she sees the two clashing so fast.

His multiple strikes knocks Superman back and then Goku proceeds to leap forward using two buildings, knocking Superman towards the ground.

(Cues DBZ Budokai 3 - Twist Of Fate)

Goku then charges at Superman on foot, using his After-Image Technique to create illusions of himself, who run in a circle around Superman. Seeing his movements, Superman walks forward and punches, knocking Goku back. Superman zooms behind Goku and smashes him with a car.

Everyone winced a bit at this.

"Man, that's got to hurt." Tatsumi said.

"Yeah and imagine how much weight those cars have." Mine replied.

 _Superman: Next time, watch your blind spot._

Goku then goes Super Saiyan 2, destroying the car.

"It's not over just yet!" Leone grinned.

 _Superman: Huh... déjà vu._

Goku fires more ki blasts at Superman, who takes them out by using his heat vision. Both fly past each other as Superman uses his heat vision, managing to hit Goku's back.

(Cues Superman Returns - Rough Flight)

Superman then rips out a lamp post from the ground and hits Goku with it, knocking him into the air.

"And that's a home run!" Lubbock called out.

Leone grinned even more to do that soon.

Goku then takes out his Power Pole and sees the lamp post flying towards him. He swings the pole, knocking the lamp post away, then proceeds to fly towards Superman and unleash a combo on him utilizing it, knocking Superman back.

 _Superman: That... feels... like..._

 _Goku: Power Pole extend!_

Superman is suddenly struck by the expanding power pole, which forces him into the side of a building. Goku then flies at him with a punch, knocking Superman through the building.

 _Superman: *groans* Magic._

"Yes it is." Najenda said

"If we had an Imperial Arms similar to the Power Pole than it will be wonderful." Bulat sighed as he blushes.

Tatsumi and Lubbock scooted away a bit as he mentions that.

 _Goku: The game's not as fun when you're losing, is it?_

 _Superman: Game? You think this is a GAME?! I haven't even begun to play._

Superman then flies into the air and flies off into the distance at hypersonic speed. Goku then focuses, anticipating where Superman will fly to, then uses Instant Transmission.

(Cues Hyperbolic Time Chamber Theme - Dragon Ball Z)

He arrives at a wasteland from the opposite side of the world, where he takes his Power Pole back out, then swings it downward while expanding its size, which hits the flying Superman, knocking him back. Goku then swings his extended Power Pole, which Superman catches with his hand. Superman then slams Goku into the ground with it, then throws the Power Pole far out of the atmosphere. Goku then transforms into Super Saiyan 3.

(Cues Buu Is Fighting - Dragon Ball Z)

"There goes the Power Pole." Chelsea commented.

"But now Goku is at Super Saiyan 3 now." Sheele added.

"Come on Goku, kick his ass!" Leone cheered.

 _Superman: Oh great. Not another..._

Superman is interrupted by a punch from Goku, who then delivers a flurry of kicks, and finishes by using his Dragon Throw, grabbing Superman by the legs. He spins, repeatedly knocking Superman into the ground, before throwing him, destroying an entire large rock formation. Superman then flies at Goku on the offensive, with Goku blocking a flurry of punches.

"So much destruction." Mine said with a stunned expression.

"Yes and they are starting to pull no punches here." Susanoo added.

Lubbock and Leone were cheering on as the fight was more awesome than ever.

 _Goku: *thinking* He can even keep up with Super Saiyan 3. What makes him so strong?_

Goku teleports and places his hand on Superman's head, trying to read his mind.

"He won't read Superman's mind because of his training in Torquasm-Vo." Bulat noted, and everyone nodded at this.

 _Superman: Attacking my mind, huh?_

He knocks Goku back, then strikes him a few times, knocking him into the air, finishing by knocking Goku to the ground, creating a crater. Goku sees Superman about to fly towards him.

 _Goku: Solar Flare!_

The screen goes bright, but Superman is unfazed, holding Goku by the throat.

"Dang, I thought it blinded him." Lubbock said.

"It's sun-based so it only strengthen him even more. Plus his vision might help him overcome blindness easy." Najenda answered.

 _Superman: My turn..._

Superman creates a huge beam of heat vision, intending on ending the fight right there. But then a strange deformity begins occurring around him.

 _Superman: I've got a bad feeling about this..._

The deformity then begins to conclude, ending with the day turning to night and Super Saiyan 4 Goku appearing before him as lightning strikes flash everywhere.

"Yes! Now the big guns are out!" Leone yelled as soon as Super Saiyan 4 is out.

"And with the sun blocked out Superman will have is powers cut short for a bit." Mine stated.

 _Superman: Here we go again..._

 _Goku: It's over Superman! No one is stronger than Super Saiyan 4, my ultimate form!_

 _Superman: Ultimate form, huh? About time you ran out of hair styles._

Everyone chuckled a bit at the insult.

(Cues Super Namek Theme - Dragon Ball Z)

Both Kryptonian and Saiyan glare at each other as they float up before slowly clashing before clash at inhumane speeds as times slows to the two doing trade instantly fast blow for blows.

Everyone stared at fighting in silence.

"This is the most epic battle we have ever seen so far." Mine gapped in pure shock.

"And it makes our fights pale in comparison to this." Lubbock added.

During the bout Goku does a two-leg kick, knocking Superman down before he uses his Freeze Breath to try to halt Goku in his tracks, but Goku manages to make it through and delivers a few kicks that knock him into the ground. Instantaneously, Goku teleports towards Superman, then places his hand by Superman's face as he fires off a ki blast. Superman then begins to reach his limits as he lands to the ground.

(Cues Ginyu Transformation Theme - Dragon Ball Z)

 _Superman: Don't have much left in me. Have to get above those clouds..._

Superman flies upward, intending to leave the planet for the sun. Goku sees this and chases after him.

 _Goku: Oh no you don't!_

Superman then exits the earth towards the sun as Goku flies upward while preparing another Kamehameha Wave.

 _Goku: Ka... me... Ha... me... Haaaaaaa!_

Goku fires his 10x Kamehameha, as Superman turns and fires a huge blast of heat vision towards him. The two beams are at a near-standstill.

"Holy crap!" Tatsumi yelled in pure shock and awe.

"This is really awesome!" Chelsea exclaimed as Leone and Lubbock were already cheering on.

 _Goku: Kai...o...KEEEEN!_

Goku's Kamehameha Wave then overpowers the heat vision, pushing back Superman into the sun. Goku then reverts back to his normal form, exhausted.

"Now that's an impressive battle!" Bulat laughed.

As Lubbock, Tatsumi and Leone were cheering at Goku's victory. Akame, Susanoo and Sheele frowned as they didn't hear the win theme, so the battle is still not over.

 _Goku: *breathes heavily* Phew. That's... it. Good... fight._

As Goku prepares to fly back to Earth, he suddenly sense his opponent.

(Cues Goku's Spirit Bomb - Dragon Ball Z)

 _Goku: *gasp* Wait... he's... there's no way... he's still alive! It's... it's the Sun. He's using the Sun. But I'm... I'm drained._

"All the fighting has left Goku drained." Sheele commented.

"But he's going to use the sun to gain more." Susanoo informed.

Goku then raises his hands upward.

 _Goku: Sun! Lend me your energy!_

As Goku is creating a Spirit Bomb, Superman is inside the sun, absorbing its energy. It was a race against time to see who is powered up more.

"Whoever is fully charged first is the victor." Najenda said sternly as the tension is really high.

"Come on Goku." Leone commented as she was very desperate.

Soon Goku has finished with the Spirit Bomb, and Superman exited out of the sun.

(Cues The Fortress Falls - Smallville)

Goku then uses this energy to create a large fiery beam of ki energy, which Superman flies towards. With his power near its maximum, Superman flies straight through the beam and slams Goku into the core of the planet. Goku then goes Super Saiyan 4 and flies towards Superman with one last attack.

Everyone was holding their breath as the last clash is about to happen.

 _Goku: Dragon... FIIIST!_

Superman then prepares his Infinite Mass Punch as the two connect.

Soon the camera shakes before zooming out to show Earth before it was completely obliterated into a million pieces.

Everyone have their jaws dropped except a wide-eyed Najenda and Susanoo at this spectacle.

Goku shouts as he is destroyed by the Infinite Mass Punch as the screen goes white. Superman is shown floating in space, appearing lifeless. Then thanks to the sun's energy, Superman opens his eyes, having survived.

Then Superman got up and flies away as Goku's boot is shown floating in space.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

There was a long silence before everyone was cheering loudly and clapping at the most epic fight they have ever seen. Although Goku lost, they were still impressed that he managed to give it his all.

(Cues Superman Theme *Metal Version*)

 **Boomstick: It's over! It's finally over! We never have to hear about it again!**

Wiz: Indeed. Superman may not be as tenacious as Goku, but sometimes, tenacity only prolongs the inevitable.

"True, he was too forgiving to try and weaken Superman." Chelsea nodded.

"Correct and we aren't very forgiving so no reason to do the same." Najenda added.

 **Boomstick: Superman's power's insane. He can even patch up holes in reality with just his own static electricity.**

At this Mine was holding her head at another impossible feat that Superman has done, and Lubbock and Leone snickered at this.

Wiz: Goku did not understand Superman's connection to the sun and would not think to teleport him to a red star. Even if he did figure it out, he would run the risk of teleporting him to a blue star, which actually increases Superman's power.

 **Boomstick: And if Goku destroyed the sun, the supernova would blast all the way past Mars and incinerate him.**

"Whoa, that's almost a complete backfire." Tatsumi gulped.

"Yes, but good thing Goku didn't do it." Akame agreed.

Wiz: So it ultimately comes down to who is stronger, faster and tougher.

 **STRENGTH**

Wiz: The force needed to move an object out of the sun's orbit by 1% is about one thousand times less than the object's mass. The Earth weighs in just under 6.6 sextillion tons.

Susanoo, Lubbock and Najenda were analyzing the calculations, while Leone and Sheele were confused and having migraines at the complex math.

Wiz: This means that Superman is strong enough to move 6.6 quintillion tons.

"Damn, that's a lot of weight to carry!" Leone exclaimed.

"Most impressive." Bulat commented while laughing.

 **Boomstick: But since his solar power can rise infinitely, this is nowhere near his maximum strength.**

 _Scientist: You're lifting 200 quintillion tons. That's three times your record._

"Doesn't he any limits at all?!" Mine shouted.

"Probably not." Chelsea answered.

 **SPEED**

Wiz: While being timed by Max Lord, Superman flew to the sun and back in less than two minutes. That's 9.4 billion km/h.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention he was fighting Wonder Stripper the whole time.**

"Why was he fighting Wonder Woman?" Sheele asked.

"I dunno training perhaps." Lubbock shrugged.

Wiz: True, so it's likely he can go faster. According to Batman, he can fly at least 17 billion km/h.

"That's really fast!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"And compared to me and Superman, I'd say Superman won." Susanoo admitted.

 **Boomstick: And nobody argues with Batman!**

 **DURABILITY**

 **Boomstick: The Man of Steel can survive the impact of multiple supernovas, each with about ten octillion megatons of force.**

(Cues Yobi Samasa Re Ta Toshi - Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit)

Wizard: So, Superman's feats and skills are definitively measured. However, Goku's are not and are difficult to judge. Not only does Dragonball heavily abuse cinematic time, but Goku's final adventures in Dragonball GT are incredibly inconsistent due to his untimely transformation into a child.

They see being turned Goku from an full-grown Saiyan to a Saiyan child. Some of the girls thought of him as cute, even Leone wanted to hug the life out of him.

 _Goku: Wow, the room got a lot bigger somehow._

Wiz: As ki is dependent on the physical body, his child form likely could not handle his own ki, sending his power into flux.

 _Goku: It can't take it. It's too weak. My older body was more developed._

"Now, that's a very serious drawback." Bulat frowned.

"Yes if I ever try training at a very young age, then I would be in the same situation as Goku." Akame answered as she was down to her last meat.

 **Boomstick: And obviously, we're not using future Goku 'cause that would require a ridiculous amount of assumptions. Not to mention we'd have to use future Superman, who's pretty much God. So, like Superman, we need to judge Goku in his prime.**

Wiz: After experimenting with dozens of different theories, we discovered an iron-clad method to finding Goku's limits, which we call the Gravity Formula, based around his training in increased gravity. Due to his style of training and Saiyan heritage, Goku increases his abilities proportionate to the amount of force he trains under.

 _King Kai: Saiyans are born with the unique ability to fight anywhere._

"Yeah I wouldn't train under heavy gravity, even if I tried." Lubbock paled.

"Well, I'd like to try it out." Bulat suggested.

"Me too! More power equals more fun!" Leone agreed.

Wiz: While in base form, Goku could lift just under 40 tons. This is equivalent to 586x normal Earth gravity, which we will use in the Gravity Formula along with the Super Saiyan multipliers to calculate Goku's maximum potential.

 **STRENGTH**

(Cues DB Raging Blast 1&2 - Ultimate Blast Soundtrack)

 **Boomstick: Multiplying the 40 tons by the Super Saiyan forms means he can lift up to 160,000 tons in Super Saiyan 4, strong enough to pick up a continent.**

"That's still impressive then lifting the entire planet." Sheele complimented.

"Yeah, so Goku's stronger than us anyways." Chelsea added.

 **Boomstick: Or my ex-wife. Ha ha!**

Mine growled in anger and Najenda did a soft facepalm at this, while everyone chuckled.

 **SPEED**

 **Boomstick: Right after Goku trained on King Kai's planet, which has gravity 10x stronger than Earth's, he flew across Snake Way Road as fast as possible to save his friends. It took him 28 hours, impressive since that's 1,000,000 kilometers long.**

As they see Snake Way, some of them gulped as they saw how long it was.

"I would never run that far." Tatsumi said as his skin paled before being hit by Akame.

"Massive sore legs, here I come." Lubbock sighed before being bonked in the hit by Leone.

Wiz: Except it's filled with curves and Goku flew straight over it, so how far did he actually travel? By comparing Goku's height to a single spike, we can measure each curve. We can then remove those curves from the overall length. So it turns out that Goku actually flew 307,000 kilometers, nearly 11,000 km/h.

Boomstick: To see how fast his base form is at the end of the series, we run the Snake Way number through the gravity formula to find that his top speed clocks in at over 2 1/2 billion km/h, over 2x the speed of light.

"Still faster than Susanoo and Akame." Sheele commented.

"Yeah, and too fast for me to aim and fire." Mine sighed.

 **DURABILITY**

(Cue Dangerous Mind - DBZ Ultimate Tenkaichi)

Wiz: We can determine Goku's durability through this bomb, which the brilliant Dr. Gero designed to kill Goku at age 25, when his maximum potential was Kaio-Ken x4.

 _Bulma: That was intended for Goku._

 _Android 16: It was intended to be a last resort._

 **Boomstick: Scans of the bomb display a TNT measurement of 657. "Bulma says the bomb could destroy the Earth, so this is likely measured in quadrillion megatons, since it takes at least 53 quadrillion megatons of force to destroy the Earth.**

Everyone was shocked at the amount of power that Gero's bomb holds.

"This Dr. Gero is very insane." Bulat frowned.

"Yes, destroying Goku at the cost of destroying the planet is very too far." Susanoo agreed.

"And he might be a potential recruit for Honest as well." Najenda added while narrowing her eyes.

Wiz: So in his final form, Goku can survive up to nearly 35 sextillion megatons.

"He'd might last against Budo or Esdeath for a moment before being overwhelmed." Mine stated.

"Agreed." Chelsea noted.

 **KI POWER**

 **Boomstick: Goku doesn't rely solely on his physical abilities. He amplifies his strength and durability with ki.**

Wiz: But even though his ki reserves cannot be measured, we can determine his maximum output. See, his ki attacks do not force him backward unless he allows them to.

 **Boomstick: Even when firing upward at full power, the ground beneath him remains untouched.**

"Which means, he can withstand the output equal to the amount of force he can withstand." Akame stated.

"That's still good." Leone agreed.

Wiz: Therefore, according to physics, his maximum output is at most equal to the amount of force he can withstand.

 **Boomstick: Luckily, we just calculated that with the Gero bomb.**

 **CONCLUSION**

(Cues Smallville Score - A Hall of Heroes)

Wiz: All right, now that we've determined Goku's maximum potential, let's compare it to Superman's.

As they see the comparison, they know it's a total curb stomp.

* * *

 **STRENGTH – Goku – 160,000 tons (w/o ki) – Superman - 6.6 quintillion tons**

 **SPEED – Goku – 2.5 billion k/ph – Superman - 9.4 billion k/ph**

 **DURABILITY – Goku – 34.7 sextillion MT – Superman - 10 octillion MT**

* * *

 **Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! Not even close.**

"Superman's way too powerful for Goku." Mine admitted.

"At least he tried to beat him." Sheele assured.

Wiz: Now we can keep throwing feats and equations around, but in the end, numbers cannot measure what Goku and Superman are capable of. They are both ultimate heroes, solutions to daunting problems and achievers of the impossible.

The members of Night Raid were sliently listening in to Wiz's inspirational speech.

Wiz: The difference is at the core of their character. Goku has never been invincible; he has very clear limits and must overcome those limits to solve the problems at hand. That's the whole point. On the other hand, Superman's story is not about the fight to become the best, but of an immigrant facing the challenge of home versus heritage.

Everyone all accepted that, Goku needed to break his limits to be the best and Superman is conflicted on who or what he is. That's something they all respected to these two.

Wiz: After accepting his alien side, Superman has reached his full potential, which under the endless power of the sun is essentially limitless. In short, "Superman is as strong as he needs to be." [Superman Homepage] So what happens when you pit a man with the power to break any limits against another who has no limits in the first place? Well, only one has limits to give at all.

Everyone all smiled, even though Goku lost he still respected his opponent by giving him a salute and will try again, and Superman is glad to have a worthy rival who shares the same background as he is.

 **Boomstick: Goku just Kaio-can't keep up with the Man of Steel.**

Wiz: The winner is Superman.

After that, they all clapped as they finished the season finale and will always remember this fight that will inspire them in the future. Time to see what else is next in the next season.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The first thing they saw is a blonde muscular man wearing a revealing barbarian outfit, holding a sword while riding a ferocious green tiger in red battle armor. Leone and Bulat were blushing heavily when they saw him.

 _?: I have the POWER!_

His opponent was an lion-like man with red hair and wearing a blue battle suit and wielding a small dagger, but the blade grows longer from the most badass battle cry ever.

 _?: Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats, Hoo!_

Tatsumi took out the first season disk and placed it back into the case and turned off the DVD Player and TV, and the rest of Night Raid exited out of the room to complete their current assignments they have.


	26. He-Man vs Lion-O

**Chapter 26: He-Man vs Lion-O**

 **Welcome everybody to Season 2! First off, I'd like to thank everybody still loving and supporting the story, you guys are fantastic and still loves it today, and second I agree to Israel Pena at his latest update. This site is where people unleash their imaginations and anything that people love about other's stories and taking them away means that this site is going down and we hope that stories like this can keep going.**

 **So I'm going to continue doing what I love and ensure to make a lot of people happy and interested and what me and other people have worked blood, sweat and tears in making. So enjoy the awkward reaction of Night Raid watching He-Man and Lion-O.**

 **Also, I don't know if having a lot of people taking control of one account is breaking the rules here and if it is then report ThePolicyofTruth for having people on a single account. Cause we take all full responsibilities of maintaining our accounts here and don't allow anyone not even your friends or relatives to take control of it, it is our own and we handle it to the best of out abilities to make it safe.**

 **He-Man belongs to Filmation.**

 **Lion-O and Thundercats belongs to Rankin-Bass Animated Entertainment.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **Netflix and Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

A week passed since Night Raid had finished the first season and things have been very busy after that. But they now have a week of guard duty of watching the now imprisoned members of the Jaegers, including the recently captured Imperial Police member Seryu and her partner Koro.

The first day was Danger Beast hunting and Tatsumi and Akame were assigned to take care of it. They showed incredible skills as they slaughtered all of the Danger Beasts by using the skills they learned from Link and Cloud, and Akame even practiced Cloud's Omnislash attack on a higher-leveled Beast to get the job done and left with a plentiful supply of meat for later.

Next was when Lubbock and Leone were assigned to take care of some Imperial spies near the border and Lubbock has finished a few of them off with some tricks and other flexible things from Spider-Man, and Leone literally rip and tear the rest using the beastly fighting style from Blanka.

Sheele and Mine were patrolling in broad daylight at the border and encountered Seryu and Koro again and they fought even more relentlessly, howvever Sheele used Extase's Trump Card combined with the sun to make the effectiveness more useful to blind Koro just like Goku's Solar Flare technique. Mine heavily modified Pumpkin and charged it and fire a massive beam similar to Goku's Kamehameha Wave and destroyed most of Seryu's weaponry and blasted her to unconsciousness and both girls captured their enemies and left.

And Chelsea has done some recon throughout the city disguised as Batman and found some very interesting things and left to report to Najenda for another time.

Now today the group were now waiting for their prisoners to arrive and so they did. Stylish arrived while wearing a straight jacket, Bols was restrained in cuffs and same goes to Seryu, Koro was being held tighter to prevent him from transforming.

"It's very good to see you again Najenda." Bols spoke up.

"Nice to see you too Bols, I'm assume you all know why you're here." Najenda said firmly.

"Yes we know and this jacket is very uncomfortable." Dr. Stylish grunted softly.

I'll make you all pay and Koro will eat you all!" Seryu yelled as she tried to break free, but Susanoo appeared and restrained her alongside Koro.

"Anyway, we will be watching you, but we have something else in mind for you." Najenda suggested.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Dr. Stylish said as he seemed slightly interested.

Najenda and Lubbock explained to them about Death Battle and all of the things they had and invited them to watch the next season with them. Stylish seems very interested and agreed, Bols kindly accepted the offer and asked Najenda to escort his family away from the Capital, knowing they won't be safe if they stayed there and she agreed, Seryu seemed reluctant at wanted to see if there are other heroes of justice and decided to watch them alongside with Koro.

Soon everyone was getting ready for the next season and Susanoo and Akame prepared the food and drinks for everyone including the Jaeger members. Stylish sat near Najenda and Bulat, Bols near him and Susanoo. And Seryu and Koro were sitting in the ground near the younger members.

Tatsumi went to the DVD Player and opened up the case and grabbed another disk labeled 'Season 2' and placed it into the DVD Player and walked back to his seat.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Najenda asked.

Everyone nodded and Lubbock grabbed the remote and pressed play. Netflix was mentioned once again before the intro starts showing. The intro shows a lot of weird things including people with large hairs, keyboard-looking guitars before showing the two combatants from the teaser.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Ahh, the glorious 80's. That odd era of big hair, keytars, and goofy muscular heroes of questionable sexual preference.

"That must've been an interesting era." Dr. Stylish said.

"And an era I don't want to be in." Mine muttered in disgust.

 **Boomstick: He-Man, Master of the Universe...**

"I'd like to look at He-Man a bit closer." Bulat grinned in interested.

"Me too." Dr. Stylish agreed.

"Gross." Lubbock and Tatsumi both whispered.

Wiz: And Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats.

"He looks very interested since he's a lion like me." Leone commented.

"This could be a very interest battle." Chelsea replied.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a muscular man wearing a revealing barbarian outfit and has blonde hair and a powerful looking sword. He has a vicious-looking green cat with red armor on it, and his alter ego is a royal prince who is clumsy and bubbling.

 **He-Man**

 _Prince Adam: Let's go, Cringer! He-Man and Battle Cat are about to make an appearance._

 _He-Man!_

(Cues He-Man - Main Theme *Instrumental*)

Wiz: Prince Adam is the pathetic, bumbling son to the royal family of Eternia.

The group sees Adam running into a lamp and crashes down into the ground. Some of them laughed at this, while others either sighed or facepalm at this.

"Man, that's just pathetic." Lubbock chuckled.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to be that guy." Leone agreed.

Sheele was quiet as she was kinda like that, but not that worst.

 **Boomstick: Ha-ha, dumbass.**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Alter Ego: Prince Adam**

 **Height: 6'11" (Taller than Bulat)**

 **Weight: 320 Ibs.**

 **Descendant of King Grayskull**

 **Leader of the Heroic Warriors**

 **Trained by Man-At-Arms & Teela**

 **An Excellent Singer?**

* * *

Wiz: Then one day, a bird-clad sorceress gave him the secret powers of Castle Grayskull, transforming him into He-Man, the most powerful chip-n-dale in the universe.

 _Prince Adam: Fabulous secret powers were revealed to me the day I held aloft my magic sword and said, "By the power of Grayskull..."_

They see Adam surrounded by magical energy as he instantly transforms into He-Man.

 _He-Man!_

 _He-Man: "I have the power!"_

"That looks simple enough." Akame said.

"Not to mention a badass intro too!" Leone grinned.

 **Boomstick: Wait, wait, that's his origin story? He just thrust his sword up and down and yelled some random shit until he turned into a near-naked superhero?**

Wiz: Well, more like a cheap action figure.

"I want to have that action figure." Bulat suggested.

"And the things I could do to that body of his." Dr. Stylish added.

Mine was one inch away from knocking them out if they do this on later episodes.

* * *

 **POWERS**

 **Herculean Strength**

 **Super Strength**

 **Super Speed**

 **Super Breath**

 **Can Create a Tornado**

 **Acrobatic**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He-Man possesses herculean strength, speed, durability, and a super breath which can blow over most foes, and probably a few other things if you know what I'm saying.**

"He really is strong." Bols commented as he looked at He-Man's abilities.

"I wouldn't mind being blown away by his super breath." Dr. Stylish said while continuing to leer at He-Man.

"My god." Mine groaned at Stylish's antics.

The next thing they see is the unique-looking sword that He-Man possesses and other equipment that he uses in battle.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Power Sword**

 **\- Indestructible**

 **\- Boomerang Throw**

 **\- Deflects Destructive Rays**

 **\- Merged with Sword of the Ancients**

 **\- Other Magical Properties**

 **Bolas**

 **Grappling Hook**

 **Shield**

 **Korodite Battle Harness**

 **\- Multiplies His Strength by 10**

* * *

(Cues He-Man & She-Ra Orchestral Melody - He-Man)

Wiz: The indestructible Power Sword is the conduit for his imbued abilities, and has some unique powers of its own.

"That would be useful to destroy all of the evil in the Empire." Seryu commented and Koro agreed with her.

Mine rolled her eyes in annoyance at the justice crazed girl.

 **Boomstick: Like any good sword, it deflects lasers and can also do a bunch of other random stuff, like magnetize special rings, or tie people up with magic S &M.**

"Seems pretty decent" Akame said.

"True, but the indestructible part makes it cooler." Tatsumi added.

Bulat and Stylish blushed heavier at the S&M part.

Wiz: And while he is skilled enough to throw his sword like a boomerang, he occasionally uses ranged gear, such as a grappling hook and bolas, to battle the evil of Skeletor.

 **Boomstick: But I don't know where he's keeping those things. I mean he's practically much nu... _whoa!_**

They see He-Man puling out a bolas from his belt.

"Whoa dude!" Lubbock reeled back in disgust.

"My eyes!" Tatsumi covered his eyes.

"Oh my..." Sheele whispered in shock.

Bulat and Stylish nosebleed a bit from this.

 **Boomstick: You'd think he'd keep it in his battle harness made of Korodite, which, by the way, further multiplies his already insane strength by 10.**

"That's very useful." Susanoo commented.

"Not as much as Superman, but decent if he's strong enough with his herculean strength." Chelsea replied.

"I want to have that harness." Bulat said with a lusty look.

 _He-Man: That's what the sorceress fashioned this harness from. It helps add to my power._

The next thing they see was his pet/companion who is a green tiger with orange stripes. He also has a cowardly attitude that made Sheele and Mine gush at it, Seryu seems alright with him, but still thinks Koro is cuter.

(Cues He-Man - Orko's Theme)

Wiz: Prince Adam is not the only one getting a power-up. He has an adopted cat, whom he saved from the jungle at a young age.

"That seems really nice of him." Sheele smiled and Bols nodded.

 **Boomstick: He named him Cringer 'cause... well... he's a little bitch.**

"Seems like an okay name, I guess." Chelsea said.

"Yeah and how can he help He-Man anyway?" Tatsumi asked.

"We'll find out in a second." Akame spoke up.

 **Boomstick: But whenever He-Man transforms, he zaps the little pussy, turning him into the ferocious Battle Cat.**

They see He-man transforming Cringer into a more vicious and large tiger wearing red armor.

"Badass!" Lubbock exclaimed with a grin.

"Interesting." Najenda hummed.

Wiz: Despite Cringer's reluctance and downright refusal to do so.

 **Boomstick: He's kinda like the Michael Vick of cartoon heroes.**

They don't know who Michael Vick is and moved on.

 _Cringer: Oh no. My mother didn't raise any foolish children._

Everyone chuckled.

* * *

 **BATTLE CAT**

 **Alter Ego: Cringer**

 **Height: 5' [On All Fours]**

 **Weight: 500 Ibs.**

 **Tiger/Dragon Mixed Breed (Everyone was Surprised)**

 **Vicious & Volatile**

 **He-Man-Like Powers**

 **\- Super Strength**

 **\- Super Speed**

 **\- Roar Can Cause Earthquakes**

* * *

(Cues He-Man - Snake Mountain Theme)

Wiz: Granted, Battle Cat is a tremendous asset. He's so vicious it's implied that if he doesn't transform back into Cringer, he could go on an unstoppable rampage.

"Kinda like the time Koro ate a few prisoners after dinner." Seryu commented while gaining a huff from her partner.

"Or me when I'm pissed." Leone added.

Wiz: After all, he is half tiger, half dragon.

Everyone was surprised at the type of breed Battle Cat was.

"That's an impressive combination." Susanoo stated.

"Who wants to bet that his mother is a dragon." Lubbock asked.

No one raised there hands on that.

 **Boomstick: Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!**

"Yeah I agree with Boomstick, I want a half dragon tiger!" Leone exclaimed.

Akame was thinking on what a half dragon breed taste like.

Wiz: He-Man has moved mountains, reversed a tornado, ran in circles fast enough to create a vacuum...

They see He-Man lifting a mountain with his bare hands, reversing a tornado and creating a vacuum by running around in water.

"Holy crap!" Tatsumi yelled in shock at seeing He-Man lifting a mountain.

"Incredible." Dr. Stylish gushed at seeing such power

 **Boomstick: The fuck?**

Wiz: And dug to the center of the planet with nothing but a broken stalactite.

"No way!" Mine shouted.

"Yes way." Chelsea smiled.

 **Boomstick: The DOUBLE fuck?!**

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Moved a Mountain**

 **Lifted the City of Arcadia**

 **Reversed a Tornado**

 **Can Break Photanium**

 **Has Battled Superman**

 **Pushed a Moon**

 **And Many Other Seemingly Impossible Things**

* * *

(Cues Instrumental He-Man Theme)

Wiz: He even shattered Photanium, the strongest metal in his universe, when even his closest friends believed it would be too much for him.

"If he can break the strongest metal than he his very strong." Bols nodded.

"Yes, but I'm very interested if I can get a sample of Photanium." Dr. Stylish added.

 **Boomstick: And he traded blows with Superman... you know, that one guy who can lift entire planets and maybe killed your favorite person ever? That one.**

Everyone in Night Raid except the Jaegers were surprised that He-Man fought Superman.

"Wow I guess Goku is not the only one who fought Superman." Lubbock said in surprise.

"Who's Superman?" Bols asked.

"A powerful combatant that shouldn't be taken lightly." Najenda answered sternly.

Wiz: Well, he's not _that_ strong, but he did manage to push a moon once... or twice.

"That's amazing." Sheele complimented.

"He can beat Koro if he tried." Seryu gulped at the immense strength He-Man has possessed.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **May Revert Back to Adam From Extreme Force**

 **Power of Grayskull Can Be Relinquished**

 **Lacks Deadly Ranged Weaponry**

 **Limited Experience With Violence**

* * *

Wiz: But despite his miraculous strength, he is not invincible. Enough raw force can revert him back to the far more vulnerable state of Prince Adam.

"So beat him with enough force to make him normal huh? Seems alright." Leone shrugged.

"I'm sure he can handle it despite his opponent's strength." Akame replied.

Wiz: He also despises violence, preferring to outsmart opponents, and thus has much less physical combat experience than you'd think.

"He'd probably didn't got training to use violence." Mine suggested.

"That or just didn't want to." Chelsea added.

 **Boomstick: Still, he's pretty good at beating the ever living crap out of people, no matter what planet or series he's on.**

Wiz: That's right. The 1990s _New Adventures of He-Man_ is technically the same He-Man we all know, giving him much more experience...

 **Boomstick: Wait, wait, wait, what was that?**

The footage paused and this got the group confused on what Boomstick saw.

Wiz: Shh, this is vital...

 **Boomstick: No, no, no! Go back! Go back! Right there!**

The footage rewinds and plays a part where He-Man magically attaches a broken chain together.

 _He-Man: There you go, fella. Good as new._

"How's that even possible?" Sheele asked in confusion.

"I don't know but the 80s is a very weird era." answered Najenda.

(Cues Run Orko - He-Man)

 **Boomstick: Whu-? Okay, so it's broken, I guess I'll just magic it back together.**

Wiz: The magic of the '80s, Boomstick. The magic of the '80s.

 **Boomstick: Magic of lazy writing.**

He-Man came crashing down the gate.

 _He-Man: Next time, you might try knocking first._

 _He-Man!_

He-Man is a very powerful warrior and definitely give Night Raid or the Jaegers a run for their money. And Bulat and Dr. Stylish seems to like him a lot, which brought some discomfort to the other males except Susanoo. On to the next combatant.

The next is a man with a cat-like appearance with red hair and feline-like eyes. he wore a blue battle attire and a golden gauntlet and his weapon was a small dagger with a red slitted eye on the hilt.

 **Lion-O**

(Cues Thundercats - Main Theme *Instrumental*)

 _Thundercats!_

 _Lion-O: Let's get this show on the road._

Wiz: As a child, Lion-O barely escaped the destruction of his home planet Thundara. His father sent him to 3rd Earth with five Thundarian nobles to uphold the royal lineage.

 **Boomstick: You know, I'm really gettin' tired of people ripping off Superman.**

"Well in this ripoff Lion-O has some people with him." Lubbock commented.

Stylish, Bols and Seryu seem interested of finding out how powerful Superman is.

Wiz: But the Kryptonian comparison stops there, as on route to 3rd Earth, a suspension capsule malfunctioned... or something, it's not really explained, caused his body to age ten years.

 _Tygra: During that time, he grew in size, but he did not grow up._

 _Lion-O: What's going on?_

"That would be weird if you're a child with the body of an adult." Chelsea joked.

"Yeah that would be a weird experience." Mine agreed..

 **Boomstick: Aww, we missed the cute kitty stage!**

They see a picture of a cute kitten wearing a fake lion's mane. Sheele and Mine squealed in delight as they saw this.

 **Boomstick: Shut up! Kittens are adorable!**

"Wow, he's being honest about kittens being cute." Leone said in surprise.

"Guess he does have a heart after all." Akame in mild impress.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 13 Years, Physically 23**

 **Height: 6'4" (Slightly Taller than Bulat)**

 **Weight: 225 Ibs.**

 **Species: Thundarian**

 **Lord of the Thundercats**

 **Trained by Thundarian Nobles**

 **Has Command Over All Cats (Which Leone seems impressed)**

* * *

(Cues ThunderCats - Orchestra Theme Medley)

Wiz: As the newly crowned Lord of the Thundercats, Lion-O is the leader of the group and commands all of cat-kind.

 _Snarf: Lion-O has power over all cats!_

"Now that's pretty cool." Leone grinned and wanted that ability.

"If Koro was a cat instead then Lion-O would command it to eat the Empire." Mine smirked while ignoring the growl from the organic Imperial Arms.

(Cues ThunderCats - ThunderTank)

Wiz: Against the evil forces of Mumm-ra, Lion-O was forced to mature on the battlefield.

Once they saw Mumm-ra, they can tell that he's more intimidating then Skeletor.

"He's a little more dangerous than Skeletor." Najenda said.

"Yes and who knows what kind of tricks he has." Akame added.

Wiz: He is a quick learner, helped by his cat-like abilities and attributes.

 **Boomstick: Which means he's got superhuman agility and senses.**

Wiz: Right. For example, while a human's nose has five million odor-sensitive cells, a cat's has over 200 million. Cats can hear five times better, have panoramic vision, and use their whiskers like antenna to scan for trouble, meaning it's actually very unlikely for curiosity to kill a cat... unless they're distracted by bright shiny things.

Everyone except Chelsea, Susanoo and the Jaegers see a small scene of Felicia and Taokaka catching the butterfly.

"Totally forgot about that battle." Lubbock chuckled as he remembered that fight.

"I'd take that's one of the early episodes?" Susanoo asked.

"Yep." Tatsumi answered.

(Cues ThunderCats - Panthro)

 **Boomstick: Lion-O wears a manly sports bra and wrestling shorts and doesn't seem to own anything else. Guess someone forgot to pack, oh, you know, CLOTHES for the interplanetary trip!**

They see Cheetara being wrapped around a a glowing silk and it transformed into a set of clothes.

"Very interesting." Dr. Stylish commented.

"I wouldn't mind having my clothes act like that." Bulat added.

Tatsumi and Lubbock sighed knowing this is going to be an awkward fight.

The next thing they see is Lion-O's weapon of choice, a dagger with a red jewel in the hilt.

(Cues ThunderCats - Orchestra Theme Medley)

 **Boomstick: Wardrobe aside, he wields the Sword of Omens, a pocket-sized dagger, which transforms into an epic blade after the most badass battle cry ever.**

 _Lion-O: Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats, ho!_

"I agree, it is a badass battle cry." Leone said

"Yeah and cool-looking when the blade extends." Chelsea agreed.

* * *

 **SWORD OF OMENS**

 **Cuts Through Most Material (Just like Extase)**

 **Extends Immeasurably**

 **Can Be Summoned From a Distance**

 **Flight**

 **Casts Force Fields**

 **Sword Beams**

 **\- Lightning, Fire, or Varied Temperatures**

 **\- Taser + "Guiding" Beam**

 **\- Scattered Explosive Beam**

 **\- Many, many more**

* * *

(Cues ThunderCats - Tygra)

 **Boomstick: It's an extremely durable, double-edged blade that cuts through stone and steel with ease.**

"Just like Extase can cut through things too." Sheele stated.

 **Boomstick: He can fly, make force fields, and shoot over fifteen different kinds of beams. Lightning bolts, fire blasts, and even a tractor beam, which Lion-O can guide things with, which is great for when you're on the couch.**

"Yeah that would be useful." Leone drooled at getting a lot of beer without moving a inch.

"Plus it's very verstile on it's attacks too." Mine said as she carefully goes over the sword's power.

 **Boomstick: Sword of Omens... bring me snacks beyond snacks... and a beer!**

"Is he always like this?" Seryu asked, referring to Boomstick's attitude.

"Yeah, but he likes to make us laugh just to kill the foul mood that all of us are dealing with." Lubbock answered.

* * *

 **EYE OF THUNDERA**

 **A Separate, Living Entity**

 **Limitless Magical Power**

 **Grants Super Strength**

 **Alerts of Relevant Danger**

 **Source of Thundercat Life (Which surprises everyone)**

 **Sight-Beyond-Sight**

 **\- Surveys Events Across Space & Time**

 **\- Visual & Audible**

 **\- Cosmic & Magnetic Fields Can Interfere**

* * *

(Cues ThunderCats - Orchestra Theme Medley)

Wiz: The sword's power stems from the gem housed in its hilt, the Eye of Thundara, a legendary jewel with limitless magical power, which its wielder can call upon even from a great distance, such as inside a black hole.

 _Lion-O: Sword of Omens... come to my hand!_

"That's very powerful." Bulat said.

"And if we have that then we can turn the tide of this war very quickly." Najenda muttered.

Wiz: It is powerful enough to hold an entire planet together and can spy on people and events across space and time.

 _Lion-O: Sword of Omens... give me sight beyond sight!_

"Impressive." Susanoo complimented.

"And holding a planet together must be a real power pack for a small gem." Chelsea admitted.

The next thing on Lion-O's arsenal is a golden claw-like gauntlet that also acts as a sheath to the sword.

* * *

 **CLAW SHIELD**

 **Extremely Durable Shield**

 **4 Grappling Hooks**

 **Claw-Shot**

 **Smokescreen**

 **Highly Reflective Surface**

 **Claws Can Pierce Stone**

 **Small, Portable Size**

 **Sheaths the Sword of Omens**

* * *

(Cues ThunderCats - Main Theme *Casual*)

 **Boomstick: He wears the Claw Shield, an extremely durable claw... glove thing, with which in his first outing he effortlessly punched down a tree. Hey, that's just like how I catch squirrels for supper!**

"I would totally use that if it existed." Leone commented.

Akame was drooling of having squirrels for breakfast.

Wiz: The Claw Shield may be small, but it's proven effective against blades, blows, and lasers. As a bonus, it has four grappling hooks, a smoke screen, and functions as a neat little scabbard for the Sword of Omens.

"Quite diverse." Najenda complimented.

"And unique in design as well." Dr. Stylish added.

 **Boomstick: But the Claw Shield can't protect him from everything.**

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Thundrainium**

 **Very Reliant on Eye**

 **Minimal Education**

 **Somewhat Immature & Hot-Blooded**

 **The Eye is The Source of His Life**

* * *

(Cues ThunderCats - Thundera)

Wiz: While Lion-O is certainly quite sophisticated for an oversized thirteen-year old man-kitten, he is still somewhat immature and hot-blooded.

"Kinda like Leone and Mine on the usual days." Bulat chuckled.

"HEY!" Mine and Leone both shouted.

Wiz: Also, both Lion-O and the Eye of Thundara share a common weakness to a glowing red rock called Thundrainium. Okay, I lied, there was one more Superman rip-off.

"Just like Kryptonite." Akame stated.

"Yeah and I can't believe glowing space rocks and can take Superman down though." Lubbock added.

Wiz: While the Eye is one of the most powerful weapons ever conceived, it may also be his greatest weakness. Turns out it's the source of life for all Thundercats, so if it's destroyed, so is Lion-O... and his entire race.

 **Boomstick: I know! I'll bring it into constant danger and get disarmed a lot!**

Everyone was now worried about this.

Doesn't he have any other weapons besides the sword?" Bols asked.

"Unfortunately no, he doesn't." Sheele answered.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Lifted & Threw an Ancient Spirit of Evil**

 **Beat Panthro in Strength**

 **Beat Cheetara in a 5 Mile Sprint**

 **Pulled an Escaping Starship Down**

 **Survived The Planet's Core**

 **Survived The Vacuum of Space**

 **Held Together a Broken Planet.**

* * *

(Cues Thundercats - Orchestral Theme Medley)

Wiz: Still, Lion-O is stronger, smarter, and faster than any other Thundercat. He can pull down a spaceship attempting escape velocity and won a foot race against Cheetara, who can run 120 miles per hour.

Stylish, Seryu and Bols were surprised at those feats, while Night Raid had already seen combatants that are stronger than that.

 **Boomstick: Oh, and look... he fought Superman too.**

"Man, Superman can not catch a break." Tatsumi said.

"And there will always be a person wanting to fight the Man of Steel just for a challenge." Chelsea sighed.

Wiz: He's tough enough to survive boiling water, the molten core of the planet, and even the... vacuum of space?

 **Boomsticks: '80s magic, Wiz. '80s lazy-writin' magic.**

"And note to self, do not learn anymore about the 80s." Mine muttered as these feats are just ridiculous.

 _Lion-O: Sword of Omens... give me power beyond power! Ho!_

After that everyone seems to like Lion-O well all except for Koro since he doesn't like anything that are cats. Plus the Eye of Thundera looked extremely powerful if the Empire tried to search for it if it exist. On to the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, hello Netflix my old friend.**

This one is tricky as both are very skilled and strong. But He-Man has accomplished a lot using his strength and Lion-O relies on both the sword and the Eye of Thundera too much to try and weaken He-Man if given the chance.

In the end, Najenda, Dr. Stylish, Bulat, Susanoo, Tatsumi, Akame, Sheele, Seryu, Koro and Mine voted for He-Man. And the rest have voted for Lion-O.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

(Cues Royal Family - He-Man and the Masters of the Universe)

In a forest area, they see Prince Adam talking to Cringer, who is hiding in a bush.

 _Prince Adam: Okay, Cringer. Let's try this again. This time, no whining, okay?_

 _Cringer: Oh no. Not again._

Prince Adam then takes out the Power Sword and transforms into He-Man.

(Cues He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - Main Theme)

 _Prince Adam: By the power of Grayskull..._

 _He-Man!_

 _He-Man: I have the power!_

"I'll never get tired of hearing that." Bulat said.

"Me too." Dr. Stylish agreed.

He-Man then uses his sword on the bush without looking, beginning Cringer's transformation.

 _Cringer: The pain..._

Soon Battle Cat emerges and let out a savage roar.

(Cues Mumm-Ra The Ever Living - ThunderCats)

Elsewhere, Lion-O hears Battle Cat's roar, then takes the Sword of Omens out of the Claw Shield, preparing to transform the blade.

 _Lion-O: That sounds like trouble. Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats, ho!_

"Looks like Lion-O is about to come into play." Lubbock said.

"And he must've think that Battle Cat is in pain." Bols replied.

Lion-O then looks over at the Eye of Thundera to find out about the disturbance.

 _Lion-O: Sword of Omens... give me sight beyond sight!_

(Cues Royal Family - He-Man and the Masters of the Universe)

He-Man then jumps onto the fully transformed Battle Cat.

 _He-Man: Alright Battle Cat... let's go do something normally perceived as impossible._

 _Lion-O: Stop right there!_

(Cues ThunderCats *Instrumental*)

Lion-O then jumps out in front of He-Man and Battle Cat.

 _Lion-O: You_ would _mound that poor pussy like some kind of mule? You muscular fiend! Noble tiger, turn on your master!_

"Since Battle Cat is a cat, then he will obey Lion-O no problem." Leone said.

"Agreed." Akame added.

Because of Lion-O's natural ability to control cats, Battle Cat obeyed and booted He-Man off of him.

 _He-Man: He must have control over animals._

He-Man then proceeds to punch Battle Cat high into the air.

Sheele and Mine hoped Battle Cat was alright from the punch.

 _He-Man: That should keep you busy for a while._

 _Lion-O: I am Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats... and you will pay for your animal cruelty._

 _Everyone was worried at this misunderstanding._

"I think he's mistaken about that." Sheele said in worry.

"Yeah. even it is cruel for Cringer, but He-Man has done nothing wrong." Seryu agreed.

He-Man then takes out his sword.

 _He-Man: I am He-Man. Back off, feline. You are clearly not equipped to..._

Lion-O then proceeds to take out the Sword of Omens.

 _He-Man: Oh._

Everyone felt some awkwardness when He-Man said that, but Bulat and Stylish giggled perversely at it.

"Let's hope He-Man isn't... well you know." Lubbock whispered to Chelsea.

"Don't worry he won't." she whispered back.

 **FIGHT!**

(Cues ThunderCats - Intro Theme *METAL*)

Lion-O fires a lightning blast at He-Man, who deflects it with his sword back at Lion-O, who blocks it. He-Man then picks up a boulder and throws it at Lion-O, who leaps at it and slashes through it with his blade, then clasHes with He-Man's sword. He-Man knocks Lion-O away, then leaps towards him as the two begin to duel. Lion-O tries using fast side-swipe slashes on He-Man, but he blocks all of them, with the last move knocking the Sword of Omens away from Lion-O.

 _He-Man: Surrender. You are defenseless._

"With his Claw Shield having some diverse functions, he won't surrender that easily." Najenda commented.

"But He-Man will counter everything easily." Mine added.

 _Lion-O: I've got plenty of tricks left._

Lion-O then uses his Claw Shield's smoke screen, allowing him to escape.

(Cues ThunderCats - Curiosity)

 _He-Man: *coughs* Have to... clear this. *exhales*_

He-Man uses his super breath to clear away the smoke screen.

 _He-Man: There... now where did he go?_

Lion-O hides from He-Man behind a tree.

 _Lion-O *whisper*: Sword of Omens... come to me._

 _He-Man: I heard that._

"He has super hearing too?" Sheele asked.

"It's possible he does." Bulat said.

(Cues He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Theme)

He-Man then runs up to the tree and obliterates it with a single punch.

 _He-Man!_

"Impressive." Bols said as he saw He-Man effortlessly punch the tree.

Stylish just licks his lips as he wants to savor He-Man a little longer.

The Sword of Omens then flies past He-Man and returns to Lion-O, who then proceeds to fire more lightning.

 _Lion-O: Ho!_

He-Man once again deflects the blasts with his sword, then throws his sword towards Lion-O, who ducks it, and sees that it is about to return to He-Man.

(Cues Mumm-Ra The Ever Living - ThunderCats)

 _Lion-O: Not so fast..._

Lion-O uses the tractor beam to plunge the Power Sword into the ground, then uses his Claw Shield to fire his four ropes at He-Man, ensnaring him.

(Cues Imminent Danger - ThunderCats)

 _Lion-O: Want to keep going? Looks like you're a bit tied up at the moment._

"Rope puns, classic." Leone grinned.

"A little cheesy." Chelsea said.

 _He-Man: *groans* Sorry, cat man, but you won't string me along that easily._

He-Man then breaks through the ropes by flexing his muscle.

 _He-Man!_

"Him too?" Mine groaned as she placed her hand into her face at the following pun.

"Not bad when he flexed though." Bulat smiled.

(Cues ThunderCats - Mutants Battle)

Lion-O fires more lightning at He-Man, who avoids all of the blasts.

 _He-Man: A whirlwind should blow him off course._

He-Man then runs around in a circle multiple times, creating a tornado that quickly moves towards Lion-O, who is sucked into it.

 _Lion-O: I... think... I've... got a... hair ball *coughs*._

"Let's hope I don't when using Lionelle." Leone commented in worry.

"I'm sure it doesn't, I think." Tatsumi assured.

Lion-O is eventually thrown out of the tornado and then lunges towards He-Man, who runs towards his sword. Just after He-Man had retrieved the Power Sword, he is slashed by Lion-O, who then runs back towards him.

 _Lion-O: Feel the power of Thundera!_

Lion-O then uses his sword to blast He-Man with a beam, which knocks him far back.

 _Lion-O: Now to finish you off! Wait... where did you go?_

Lion-O looks back at the Eye of Thundera for the answer.

 _Lion-O: Sword of Omens... give me sight beyond sight._

(Cues ThunderCats - The Eye of Thundera)

He is suddenly shown a faraway mountain.

 _Lion-O: Hmm... a mountain? Why show me this?_

Suddenly, the mountain is shown to be lifted upward.

 _Lion-O: Wait a minute... that's... impossible..._

"Damn right it is." Bulat smirked.

"It's still surprising." Susanoo stated.

(Cues Masters of the Universe - Orchestral Redux)

 _He-Man!_

Without warning, the entire mountain is flung up into the air and heading towards Lion-O.

"Man if he faced me and Koro." Seryu paled, knowing that even in Berserker Mode Koro can't destroy a whole mountain without a lot of effort.

(Cues Thundercats - Orchestral Theme Medley)

 _Lion-O: By Thundera! Sword of Omens... give me power beyond power!_

With this, Lion-O fires a beam from the Sword of Omens at the incoming mountain, causing it to disintegrate in an instant.

"That sword is really powerful." Akame commented as she continued to eat her food as the fight went on.

"Yes, but how strong against He-Man?" Leone asked.

"Not much." Chelsea answered.

Afterward, He-Man comes running towards Lion-O, then punches him.

(Cues He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Theme)

 _He-Man!_

Lion-O is somewhat dazed by this punch as He-Man runs by and punches him again, also dazing him. He-Man then comes lunging with his sword, but Lion-O erects a shield around him, which He-Man breaks after a few swings of his sword, shattering the shield. Lion-O then makes the Sword of Omen's blade extend, stabbing He-Man.

(Cues He-Man Theme Instrumental)

 _Lion-O: Time for the climactic finale!_

He-Man then punches the Sword of Omens, which, in slow motion, shows the bending of the sword traveling towards the handle, completely shattering it and leaving the Eye of Thundera to fall onto the ground. Lion-O stands with his hand over his face, completely blown away by what has happened.

"Damn!" Lubbock and Tastumi both shouted.

"He destroyed the sword in an instant!" Mine replied in shock.

"And imagine him destroying our Imperial Arms if he did that." Leone said.

 _Lion-O: That's not possible!_

He-Man then leaps down at Lion-O, greatly wounding him.

 _He-Man: Ha-ha! You are finished!_

 _Lion-O: *groans in pain*_

He-Man then notices the Eye of Thundera floating upward.

 _He-Man: That gem... it's looking at me..._

Without warning, the Eye of Thundera fires a large beam of energy, which even He-Man can barely withstand, as he slowly moves towards the gem and then manages to grab it with both hands.

"He better crush it before he reverts back to Adam." Najenda commented.

"Don't worry master, he will succeed." Susanoo stated.

 _He-Man: Grayskull... give me the strength of the castle's secrets!_

And with that, He-Man shatters the Eye of Thundera, killing Lion-O. He then crouches down towards Lion-O.

 _He-Man: Well... looks like curiosity killed this cat._

Suddenly, Battle Cat finally falls back down. He-Man simply laughs.

"At least Battle Cat's fine." Sheele said.

"Yeah and he looks like he haven't been hurt at all." Mine added.

He-Man continues laughing and started singing with a rainbow colored background, while Battle Cat starts feasting on Lion-O's corpse.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

Soon everyone all cheered and clapped at the exciting battle they had seen, the Jaegers were very impressed and now figured on how Nigt Raid had gotten strong. On to the results.

(Cues Masters of the Universe - Orchestral Redux)

 **Boomstick: What a crushing defeat.**

"I'll say." Mine said.

"And it's another episode that someone died from something other than their opponent." Najenda added.

Wiz: While He-Man had little trouble overpowering Lion-O's physique, the Eye of Thundara is easily the most dangerous weapon He-Man has ever faced; more than capable of obliterating him if given the chance.

"Yeah, but it's a good thing that he was able to react before it would kill him." Bulat commented.

 **Boomstick: Not only can the Power Sword deflect all Lion-O's main attacks, it's obvious He-Man is strong enough to break the Sword of Omens, just like how the super-strong and... horribly named Tug Mug broke it in the Thundercats show.**

"Guess it's not unbreakable than the Power Sword." Leone said.

"But it's still impressive." Seryu replied.

Wiz: A moon was approximately 70 quintillion metric tons. The highest official amount a human being has ever lifted without support is over 260 kilograms. Even after excluding the Korodite battle harness, He-Man is 10 quadrillion times stronger than the strongest man on Earth.

"That's really strong than all of us." Bols said.

"And he's perfect as a new minion." Dr. Stylish added with a heavy blush.

 **Boomstick: See, and you guys all thought you'd never see He-Man pound a pussy.**

All of the girls blush at this and Tatsumi looked away coughing, Lubbock was giggling before beating beaten down.

Wiz: The winner is He-Man.

Then they see an important message from He-Man himself.

 _He-Man!_

 _He-Man: Remember kids, it is very important to always get your pets spayed and neutered... otherwise it may lead to unstable behavior and unauthorized breeding._

 _Battle Cat: Rawr, I miss my balls._

Everyone was silent before Chelsea spoke up.

"Well that was a thing." she said.

"I don't want Koro be neutered!" Seryu exclaimed as got close to her partner.

"Well besides that it was enjoyable." Bols commented.

"Not too bad, it was great." Dr. Stylish complimented.

"Well I'm glad you three liked it. Now to see what's next." Najenda said as everyone was quiet to see what's next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

They see a large muscular built man wearing some sort of revealing armor and he wore a skull helmet on his head.

 _?: You will die!_

And his opponent was a sinister man wearing a red military outfit and he has no pupils and wore a sadistic smile.

 _?: Kneel before my Psycho Power!_

Without any hesitation, Lubbock pressed play for the next episode knowing that the next one will be badass.


	27. Shao Khan vs M Bison

**Chapter 27: Shao Khan vs M. Bison**

 **Shao Khan belongs to Netherrealm Studios.**

 **M. Bison belongs to Capcom.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **Gamefly and Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Lubbock pressed play for the next episode and Gamefly was mentioned again before the episode starts. The introduction shows various powerful beings that looked god-like and is fighting the main hero or heroes with everything they had.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: The final boss: a nightmarish foe meant to test your skill to the fullest.

"And we consider Esdeath and Budo as final bosses for us." Lubbock said to Leone.

"Yeah and we have to be stronger than them if we want to win." she proclaimed.

 **Boomstick: And sometimes they're just plain cheap, like Shao Kahn The Konqueror...**

Wiz: ...or Master Bison of Shadaloo.

"Judging from their appearances, they must be very evil." Susanoo analyzed.

"Yes, which means we have to be wary of what kind of crazy abilities they possess." Najenda added as she felt a little tense about this episode.

"Yeah, and if they're crazy powerful than we stand no chance against them." Mine said seriously.

"Totally agreeing with you there." Bulat agreed, knowing these two would be extremely powerful.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a tall muscular man wearing a revealing warlord outfit with spiky shoulder guards, bracers, and a x-cross strap on his chest. He also wore a skull-like shogun helmet and very menacing eyes, and he has the attitude of a all powerful tyrant.

 **Shao Kahn**

(Cues Soul Chamber - Mortal Kombat 9)

 **Boomstick: Shao Kahn is the evil ruler of Outworld, Konqueror of worlds, and owner of one of the most badass voices ever. Excluding yours truly of course.**

They see Shao Khan beating his opponent and taunting him in his intimidating voice that sends shivers into them.

 _Shao Kahn: Ah, too easy._

"He does sound scary." Tatsumi shivered a bit.

"And I bet there's more than just his voice." Mine added as she too felt a little intimidated.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Emperor Shao Khan the Konqueror**

 **Age: Over 10,000 Years**

 **Height: 7'2"**

 **Weight: 400 Ibs.**

 **Occupation: Emperor of Outworld**

 **Former Ambassador of the Elder Gods**

 **Fighting Styles: Tai Tzu, Lui He**

* * *

(Cues: Main Menu - Mortal Kombat 9)

Wiz: Though it didn't start out that way. Oddly enough in a manner similar to Raiden's assignment to Earth, the Elder Gods personally selected Kahn to protect the rather bleak realm of Outworld.

Seeing what Outworld looks like makes the Empire look like a relaxing paradise.

"That's very devastating." Bols said in dread as he gazed at the image.

"That place makes the Empire look comfortable." Najenda commented.

"And who knows what kind of people living there." Tatsumi added, while skin paled a little as he thought of what kind of people are living there.

 **Boomstick: Uh, turns out it didn't really need protecting.**

Wiz: Shao Kahn became the chief adviser to Outworld´s ancient ruler the Dragon King Onaga.

Onaga was a large humanoid dragon-like ruler, which makes everyone feel tense and awe at his menacing presence.

"Damn! He's huge!" Leone shouted in shock once she saw Onaga.

"And quite powerful too." Dr. Stylish hummed.

Wiz: Together they began a war spanning the multiverse, conquering the other realms of existence one by one.

"Very grim as they do look like the conquering types." Bulat commented with a frown.

"So does that mean our world is a realm too?" Sheele asked.

"Yes it is." Akame answered.

 **Boomstick: Good choice on that one, gods. And why did they even think this guy needed a bodyguard?**

"I'm pretty sure he can handle himself pretty well." Chelsea said, referring to Onaga.

"And I feel sorry for any poor soul fighting him." Lubbock commented solemnly.

(Cues Shao Khan's Throne Room - Mortal Kombat 9)

Wiz: But Kahn does not like sharing power, and soon poisoned Onaga, taking the emperor's throne as his own.

 _Kahn: Mwhahahaha!_

The group instantly glared hatefully at Shao Khan for taking a cowardly way to poison his partner and taking the throne for himself, just like when Honest poison the previous Emperor so he can manipulate the current one to hold his power and status.

"I absolutely hate him now." Seryu angrily said as Koro growled in agreement.

"Same goes to us too." Mine butted in.

"Eliminate." Akame muttered in cold rage.

The next thing they see is Shao Khan's signature weapon, which is a giant maul with the Mortal Kombat symbol on it.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Wrath Hammer**

 **\- Can Be Summoned From Thin Air**

 **\- Far Larger Than Real Mauls**

 **\- Requires Superhuman Strength to Wield**

 **\- Sometimes Used as a Throwing Weapon**

 **Sword of Shao Khan**

 **\- Only Seen in That Crappy TV Show**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He now rules Outworld with an iron fist, and a giant maul: the Wrath Hammer. He can summon this monstrous sledgehammer out of thin air to finish foes in seconds.**

They see Shao Khan swing the massive maul into his opponent and the force obliterated the top half of the body into bits.

"Even though we hate him, that was totally awesome but devastating at the same time." Tatsumi commented.

"And that hammer is very deadly when Khan is wielding it." Susanoo firmly stated.

"Yep, and I wouldn't want to be in that thing's way." Lubbock quickly replied.

 **Boomstick: Or decimate whack-a-mole records!**

Everyone chuckled as they image Shao Khan playing whack-a-mole.

* * *

 **SORCERY**

 **Minor Telekinesis**

 **Brainwashing**

 **Teleportation**

 **Can Summon Weapons**

 **Create Energy Weapons**

 **Soul Manipulation**

* * *

Wiz: He is a master of the dark arts, and often uses his magic to enhance his lethal attacks or create energy constructs of weapons, just as deadly as the real thing.

"Impressive." Dr. Stylish commented.

"Yeah, but I can make weapons out of my threads you know." Lubbock said.

"True, but I think energy made weapons are more lethal then your threads." Mine replied, before they were hushed before the two can argue.

Wiz: He has even used his sorcery to manipulate and erase the minds of others.

"Now that's a dangerous thing someone can have." Leone said.

"If Honest has that ability than we would lose a lot of potential allies." Najenda added sternly.

Lubbock however has giggled in though of what to do with mine control.

 **Boomstick: It's like magic Vegas**

Wiz: He can also access his inner beast to transform into... this _thing..._

Both Night Raid and Jaeger members see Shao Khan transforming into a horrible-looking monster and they were absolutely disturbed by it's appearance.

"Oh god, it's hideous!" Seryu shouted as she got close to Koro for protection.

"I thing I'm going to hurl." Tatsumi groaned as he felt his stomach churning.

"Disgusting." Akame muttered coldly.

 **Boomstick: Quick! Make me forget that shit!**

Wiz: Right, never happened!

"Too late, Now we're scarred." Lubbock said as he came back after throwing up.

"I feel like I'm going to have nightmares after this episode." Chelsea spoke up.

"No kidding." Bulat added.

(Cues The Tower - Mortal Kombat 9)

Wiz: Now, despite living in a completely separate dimension, Shao Kahn is well versed in two variants of Chinese Kung Fu: Tai Tzu and Lui He, which generally focus on powerful strikes and solid defense.

"That's very interesting to be trained in." Bols commented.

Seryu seemed interested as Ogre taught her Imperial Fist, but learning new fighting styles from a different world seems exciting for her.

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Charging Spikes**

 **Upward Shoulder**

 **Light Spear**

 **Explosive Ball**

 **Mystic Choke**

 **Emperor's Shield**

 **Eye Beams**

 **Soulnado**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He mixes these arts with his magic for a move set that's all about absolutely obliterating his opponent.**

"That would make him a juggernaut to anyone foolish enough to fight him." Susanoo said.

"And seeing how he can lift his huge maul, there's no complaining there." Leone added.

 **Boomstick: He rams people with charging spikes, and even shoots fireballs from his mouth, and laser beams from his eyes.**

Wiz: And if his foe gets the upper hand, he can deflect any kind of projectiles back with his mystical Emperor's Shield.

"That would be useful to deflect Pumpkin's shots if timed right." Mine analyzed.

 **Boomstick: And of course he always finishes his fights with a brutal fatality and epic one-liners.**

Most the the members except Chelsea, Susanoo and the Jaegers were surprised when they see Shao Khan finishing off a familiar ash-skinned combatant.

"Is that Kratos?" Sheele asked.

"I think it is, but what's he doing there?" Tatsumi said.

"It seems like Shao Khan summoned him to participate in some sort of tournament." Akame suggested.

Before anyone could reply, they see Shao Khan digs his hands inside of Kratos and slowly opening up a large hole in him. The group were stunned before the Outworld Emperor completely ripped apart the Ghost of Sparta.

 _Announcer: Shao Khan wins._

 _Shao Kahn: Is that your best?_

"Holy shit that's brutal!" Lubbock shouted in shock.

"He definitely is no normal being." Dr. Stylish said.

"Poor Kratos..." Sheele whispered solemnly.

(Cues The Graveyard - Mortal Kombat 9)

 **Boomstick: He's a living tank, bulldozing down anyone dumb enough to get in his way. He's taken deadly blows time and time again and keeps getting back up, more pissed off than anything else.**

"Damn, he's really tough." Leone commented in impressed.

"And he can easily crush anyone in seconds no matter how hard they trained." Bulat added.

Wiz: But while his tenacity may be his biggest strength, his arrogance is easily his biggest weakness.

 _Shao Kahn: You will die- (Interrupted by a kick to the face by Liu Kang)_

"Well that could be an advantage." Mine said.

"Yes, but he will be aware of this and will try to counter it." Chelsea replied.

(Cues The Temple - Mortal Kombat 9)

Wiz: His endurance and longevity stems from his ability to steal the souls of others. Devouring a soul grants him longer life and the inherited power attributed to the victim.

Everyone was disgusted and disturbed at this, well the eight members of Night Raid minus Chelsea and Susanoo already know this from Shang Tsung.

"Seems Shang isn't the only one with that ability." Najenda said.

"If Shang was bad then just think of how many souls Shao Khan has." Lubbock added.

"Probably more than Shang." answered Akame.

Wiz: He is not a perfect conqueror, as he is restricted to the rules set by the Elder Gods. In order to invade a realm, Kahn's chosen warriors must defeat the defenders ten times in a row in the form of a tournament of Mortal Kombat, held every fifty years.

"That's way longer than Lady Esdeath's tournament!" Seryu exclaimed, as everyone else is stunned by this.

"And who knows what kind of fighters participate in that tournament." Bols mentioned.

Wiz: Which he was doing pretty well, until he came to Earth.

 **Boomstick: But even after losing the battle for Earth he just outsmarted the Elder Gods and eventually outlasted every other combatant to achieve the power of Armageddon... until Raiden reversed time cause he's a sore loser.**

"Even if Raiden did reverse time, Shao Khan still manages to find a way right?" Sheele asked.

"Yes, and the current events will alter instead of being played normally." Bulat answered.

Wiz: But his proudest accomplishment is his takeover of Edenia, the most powerful and respected realm of all. And as trophies for this victory, Kahn took Edenia's queen and princess, as his own wife and daughter.

Now everyone except Lubbock (Who was busy gazing at Sindel and Kitana's curve bodies) now hate Khan even more and will do the same to his opponent as they are truly evil.

 **Boomstick: Hehe, nice!**

"Yeah, I agree on that." Lubbock whispered quietly.

 _Shao Kahn: I am Shao Kahn! Konqueror of Worlds! You will taste no victory._

After that everyone didn't like about Shao Khan as he is truly an evil tyrant than Honest and they fear that if he existed than he'll no doubt try to take over their realm and they'll have to be extra careful if that time came. Now to his opponent.

The next contestant is a large man in a red military uniform with a cap and cape. He has a pair of clear white eyes with no pupils and he wore a crazy sadistic smile and he wields a crazy energy source around him.

 **M. Bison**

Wiz: Master Bison is the psychopathic founder and leader of the Shadoloo criminal regime. He is extremely wealthy, socially powerful, and public enemy number one of the Allied Nations.

"Wow, just one guy is a threat to the entire world." Leone said.

"I'm sure we're going to find out why." Mine added.

 **Boomstick: Oh, so the M means Master.**

Wiz: Well, yes and no. In Japan, M. Bison is really named Vega. Our Vega's name is actually Balrog. And Balrog the Boxer goes by the full name of Mike Bison.

 **Boomstick: I get it! Like Mike Tyson!**

"I'm guessing he's some sort of famous celebrity right?" Seryu asked.

"I'm sure it is." Dr. Stylish said.

 **Boomstick: Why was that a big enough deal to change all the names to... oh.**

Everyone slightly cringed when they saw the reason of the name change.

"That sucks." Lubbock hissed.

"I wonder why he was arrested for rape." Sheele pondered.

"We may never know." Bulat replied.

Wiz: Anyway, after murdering his own parents at a young age.

"WHAT!?" Some of the younger members shouted in disbelief.

"Now that's messed up." Bulat frowned.

"Indeed." Susanoo agreed.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Unknown**

 **Age: 59 Years**

 **Height: 5'11" (Taller Than Najenda)**

 **Weight: 154 Ibs.**

 **Occupation: Dictator**

 **Fighting Style: Shadaloo-ism**

 **Raised by Gypsies**

 **Trained in Soul Power**

* * *

Wiz: he was found and raised by a tribe of nomadic gypsies.

 **Boomstick: Wait, are we still talking about Tyson?**

"No we're not." Everybody all said.

Wiz: The gypsy leader took Bison under her wing, and trained him in the art of Soul Power, an ancient art of utilizing the very essence of one's soul as a tool.

"That's a very interesting kind of power." Dr. Stylish commented in impress.

"And some of possibilities of using it too." Najenda added as she quickly took a smoke.

 **Boomstick: But since Bison's kind of a prick, he quickly mastered Soul Power, and began developing his own, much better version.**

Wiz: See, Bison realized his soul was composed of two halves: one good, one evil.

"I have a bad feeling about this part." Tatsumi said in wary.

"And it's about the evil in his soul too." Akame added.

Wiz: He forcefully dispelled all the goodness from his soul, thus pioneering one of the most destructive energies in fictional history: Psycho Power.

The group sees Bison mercilessly beating his opponent with his Psycho Power.

 _Bison: This place shall become your grave!_

"That's very scary." Bols shivered a bit.

"And it keeps getting worse." Chelsea spoke up.

Wiz: Yes, he literally weaponized his soul. And uh, weird little thing, that good part of his soul, it physically manifested into a woman named Rose.

"That's very strange for someone's soul to do that." Sheele commented.

"Well we've seen stranger things already in this show, so it's no surprise at all." Mine shrugged.

Wiz: Bison quickly built his criminal empire, with the intent of taking over the world, one day at a time.

 _Bison: The day Bison graced your village was the most important day of your life. But for me, it was Tuesday._

 **Boomstick: Hahaha, fan service!**

Everyone all laughed a bit.

Wiz: But it turns out his true motives are not even close to what you would expect.

 _Bison: The governments of Earth are polluting the planet and obliterating its natural resources. Shadoloo will step them out and rule this planet!_

"Sounds like an eco terrorist." Leone said.

"Well the Empire is quickly using up their resources so there's a possible chance an eco terrorist might be born." Lubbock replied.

And before anyone decided to speak, Boomstick was once again singing a cheesy song.

 **Boomstick: *sings* Master Bison. He's our hero. Gonna take pollution down to zero.**

As he was singing a picture of Bison's head on some red and white superhero outfit while posing heroic appears and this gotten some reactions on both the image and the song. Lubbock, Leone, Tatsumi, Seryu and Koro were laughing, Akame, Sheele and Chelsea were giggling a bit. Bulat, Stylish, Susanoo and Bols were chuckling at this and Najenda and Mine seemed to be on the verge of laughing.

Wiz: His Psycho Power...

 **Boomstick: *interrupts Wiz and continues singing* Gonna help him! Conquer the world! Are a group of guys who like to kung fu bitches!**

Soon everyone were now full blown laughing.

"Oh man! That's hilarious!" Leone shouted while laughing really hard.

"I... I can't breath!" Seryu laughed as she and Koro were lying on the ground.

"I'm going to remember this as well." Lubbock choked.

Tatsumi has his face on the carpet to try and stop his laughing, but they can still hear his muffled laughter.

About five minutes later, everybody has calmed down, but the smiles were still on their faces at Boomstick's funny moment.

* * *

 **PSYCHO POWER**

 **Soul Used as Destructive Energy**

 **Uses Only Negative Energies**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Flight**

 **Brainwashing**

 **Soul Transference**

 **Destructive to User's Body**

* * *

(Cues Street Fighter IV - M. Bison Theme)

Wiz: ...his Psycho Power is immensely powerful and adaptable. Bison can use it for flight, telekinesis, teleportation and even psychic brainwashing, which has become quite a hobby of his.

"And no doubt if he existed, he would make a perfect ally for Honest." Najenda said.

"Good thing he doesn't though." Bulat aded.

 **Boomstick: With Psycho Power he developed his own unique fighting style: Shadol _oooooo_ -ism!**

Wiz: Shadoloo-ism focuses on speed and destructive force over all else.

"Seeing how lethal Psycho Power is, I'm pretty sure it's way more lethal as a fighting style." Chelsea commented.

"Ditto." Akame agreed as she finishes her fourth piece of meat.

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Psycho Cannon**

 **Psycho Field**

 **Scissor Kick**

 **Head Stomp**

 **Somersault Skull Diver**

 **Bison Warp [Teleport]**

 **Psycho Crusher**

* * *

Wiz: Made possible by such moves as the Psycho Cannon, the Head Stomp, a Scissor Kick...

Mine was intrigued by the Psycho Cannon and Sheele looked interested to learn the Scissor Kick. Even Leone wanted to Head Stomp on an Imperial Soldier right now.

 **Boomstick: And that cheap-ass slide kick. Over and over and over again!**

"I do admit, it is pretty cheap." Bulat chuckled.

"Yeah, just keep using the same attack like a wuss." Lubbock joked.

Wiz: As well as his deadliest attack the Psycho Crusher, which at full power can kill a normal human being in one shot.

"That's very impressive." Bols said.

"Not to mention deadly as well." Dr. Stylish added.

Wiz: M. Bison is extremely cocky, considering himself no less than a god. And for good reason. He has been impaled, electrocuted, shot point-blank, crushed underneath a building, yet could resume the fight like nothing happened.

"He's like an organic Imperial Arms in his own right." Seryu commented in a stunned expression.

"True, but he doesn't have a core so he's extremely powerful." Susanoo admitted.

 **Boomstick: The only Street Fighter who was able to pretty much put him down single-handedly was Akuma. But the Raging Demon is supposed to destroy a person's soul, yet Bison's soul survived to fight another day.**

"Wait that wasn't mentioned in the second episode." Mine said.

"They probably wanted to explained that technique in a later episode so they won't spoil it." Akame answered.

Wiz: Psycho Power only has one major flaw. Bison's human body cannot contain its full potential, and will eventually break down.

"Damn, that's a risk I don't want to take." Lubbock paled a bit.

"Imagine if our Imperial Arms do that when we pushed them too far." Mine asked.

Everyone shivered as they thought about it before moving on to what Wiz has to say next.

Wiz: Fortunately for Bison, he can transfer his soul into other compatible bodies once his current one is used up.

Everyone became tense at this.

"Now that's cruel." Chelsea said.

"No matter how much damage he has taken or if his body breaks down, Bison will always find a way to live." Sheele added in worry.

"And another person not to be messed with." Akame commented sternly.

* * *

 **FINAL M. BISON**

 **AKA True Bison, Shin Bison**

 **Accesses the Full Power of Psycho Power**

 **Unlimited Super Meter in Game**

 **Little Physical Improvement**

 **No Measurable Time Limit**

 **Somehow Changes Clothes**

 **Will Eventually Destroy Bison's Body**

* * *

(Cues Street Fighter Alpha 3 - Final Bison Theme)

 **Boomstick: But even if that fails, Bison says, "Screw caution!" and busts out one last trick. His ultimate form: Final Bison.**

Final Bison is basically a full powered Bison except his clothes changed from red to black and was surrounded by his Psycho Power, which makes everyone feel nervous at this form.

Wiz: The Final Bison form unleashes the Psycho Power's full potential. Sure, it completely mutilates his body, but its sheer power practically guarantees victory.

They see a few scenes of Final Bison effortlessly defeat his opponents in an instant, including using a full powered Psycho Crusher to destroy one of them.

"Is there no way of stopping him?!" Tatsumi asked.

"For us, sadly no." Bulat answered.

"He truly is a monster." Bols whispered.

 **Boomstick: So who gives a shit?**

Wiz: Especially since he can always posses some other helpless victim's body when he's done.

 **Boomstick: Told you. He's a prick.**

"And a prick he is." Leone joked a bit.

They see Bison fighting Chun-Li and her comrade named Cammy White.

 _Bison: Yes, yes I killed your father. What is it with you women anyway? I killed my father too and you don't hear me whining about it!_

Bison is truly a powerful being that the group has ever seen aside from Khan. However his abilities were very diverse and powerful and they fear if someone similar to Bison appears in the Empire than Honest will have no doubt recruit him and make him an extreme threat to the Revolutionary Army. Now on to the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, I need another Gamefly trial!**

Both Khan and Bison were very powerful fighters and will try everything in their power to kill one another. Khan has more experience and strength to handle himself, while Bison can use his Psycho Power to toy with his enemies and obliterate them.

In the end, everyone decided not to vote on who would win and just watch on what happens.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

(Cues Mortal Kombat: Armageddon - Bell Tower)

The group sees Shao Kahn in his throne witnessing two Tarkatans preparing to fight. But suddenly Bison teleports out of nowhere and grabs one of the Tarkatan.

 _M. Bison: Kneel before my Psycho Power!_

The Tarkatan screams before being disintegrated. Shao Kahn jumps from his throne and smashes the second Tarkatan and enters the battle.

"Man, they don't give a damn about the people that serve them." Lubbock said.

"Well, they are evil so that's a main reason they don't give a damn." Mine explained.

"Hush! The fight's starting!" Leone whispered harshly.

 _Shao Kahn: Prepare to die._

 _M. Bison: Hehehehe._

Time to see which evil tyrant is superior.

 **FIGHT!**

Bison attempts a scissor kick, but is blocked and gets punched before sent flying with a hit from the Charging Spikes.

 _Shao Kahn: Too easy._

Kahn tosses his Wrath Hammer, but Bison teleports behind Kahn, without him noticing. Bison charges his fist with Psycho Power and punches Kahn in the face, then knocks him to the ground with a slide kick. Kahn retaliates and spits out a green fireball at Bison, but misses and the latter does the Psycho Crusher, then slams Kahn into the ground.

 _M. Bison: Worthless!_

Bison levitates away, then attempts to brainwash Shao Kahn.

 _M. Bison: Just try to withstand my Psycho Power!_

A purple aura surrounds Shao Kahn.

"It seems Bison is trying to brainwash Khan." Bols said.

"I'm sure he'll be immune to it." Chelsea added.

 _M. Bison: *altered pitch* Are you frightened? Grovel before me! I'll scar your soul!_

But Kahn is impervious to the effects and laughs.

 _Shao Khan: You are nothing._

He then attacks Bison, sending him flying then uses the Charging Spikes in midair until Bison teleports away. Kahn throws an ethereal spear, which Bison dematerializes through then reforms and does a Head Stomp, which gets blocked. Bison does a Skull Crusher Dive but is knocked away by the Wrath Hammer. However, Bison quickly returns to the fight and does two Scissors Kicks followed by his enhanced Psycho Crusher, Nightmare Booster.

 _M. Bison: Nightmare Booster!_

In the process, M. Bison smashes Shao Kahn through the walls of the fortress, then ascends upward. He then teleports, preparing the final phase of his super.

 _M. Bison: This place shall become your grave!_

M. Bison falls downward, stomping Shao Kahn into the ground, then jumps further away.

"That was awesome!" Leone cheered.

"Still, it'll take more than that to beat Shao Khan." Akame said as she started munching on her other piece of meat.

 _M. Bison: Utter scum!_

Shao Kahn instantly gets up.

 _Shao Kahn: Is that your best?_

Everyone except a few were stunned.

"Damn, he really is tough." Lubbock said.

"Knowing he has consumed a lot of souls is no problem for him." Najenda added.

Bison, in anger, sends a volley of Psycho Cannons at Kahn, but are reflected by the latter's Emperor's Shield. The entire volley hits M. Bison and send him crashing into a pillar. Kahn jumps forward, impales Bison with an energy spear, then proceeds to beat him up with incredibly powerful punches.

 _Shao Kahn: Feel the wrath of Shao Kahn!_

Kahn kicks Bison straight through the pillar, which sends him flying into another that falls and crushes Bison underneath.

 _Shao Kahn: Flawless Victory!_

"I don't think it's over yet." Mine commented.

"And he has one more trump card against Shao Khan." Sheele added.

 _M. Bison: My Psycho Power knows no limits!_

(Cues Street Fighter 2 SNES - M. Bison Theme)

Bison bursts out of the rubble in his Final Bison form, in the violet flames that is his Psycho Power aura.

 _M. Bison: Death awaits!_

Even his voice intimated some of them.

Bison does a powered-up version of Psycho Crusher and smashes Shao Kahn to the ground. As he gets up, Bison does a series of teleporting attacks until Shao Kahn throws a perfect punch and hits Bison and sends him flying. Shao Kahn then throws a barrage of Charging Spikes at Bison, eventually bringing him to the ground. Shao Kahn summons his hammer and smashes Bison over the head four times before he reverts back to normal Bison.

"Welp, Bison's finished." Tatsumi said.

"And he's going to absorb his soul too to finish the job." Bulat added.

Shao Kahn then picks up M. Bison and proceeded to rip him in half.

 _Shao Kahn: Fatality!_

Bison's soul then materializes, floating upward.

 _M. Bison: Bah! Puny garbage._

Shao Kahn then unleashes his Soulnado and Bison's soul is being dragged in.

 _M. Bison: NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Soon Shao Khan successfully absorbed Bison's soul.

 _Shao Kahn: Mwahahahaha!_

 **K.O.!**

A second later they see Shao Kahn surrounded by Psycho Power, floating up into the air, then firing multiple Psycho Cannons to his left and right, the last of which he fires at M. Bison's corpse, destroying it.

* * *

Everyone didn't cheered as they were scared if Shao Khan came and steal their souls, but not before brutally killing them. Now to focus on he results.

(Cues Courtyard - Mortal Kombat Deception)

 **Boomstick: That can't be good.**

"Yeah and it'll get only worse too." Seryu agreed to Boomstick.

Wiz: While Bison is one of the deadliest Street Fighters, and surviving the raging demon proves that he can protect his soul, Shao Kahn's thousands of years of combat experiences combined with his brutal tenacity ultimately triumphed. Also, Kahn's otherworldly makeup means its extremely unlikely Bison's soul could possess him if given the chance.

"Not to mention he is durable enough to handle Final Bison." Susanoo stated.

"And he has an immunity to soul-based powers since he eats them." Dr. Stylish added.

 **Boomstick: And Kahn is no stranger to brainwashing. Hell, he used it on his own wife and daughter for years! Not to mention Bison's soul fueled Psycho Power isn't the best weapon against somebody who eats souls for breakfast.**

Wiz: Shao Kahn has gained power from every soul he's devoured, by the rules of Mortal Kombat and assuming the possibility of losses, Kahn has consumed at least 60 billion souls over 10,000 years.

Scratch that everyone was downright afraid of Shao Khan showing up in the Empire and taking their souls.

"We're all screwed if he shows up." Lubbock paled.

"Yep." Leone quickly agreed.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Kahn had a "soul-lution" for Bison.**

Everyone quietly chuckled a bit at the pun.

Wiz: The winner is Shao Kahn.

Well they do enjoy the episode, but they have to be extremely careful of powerful evil beings if they show up in their world. Now to see what the next episode is.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

Soon they see two ninjas in the middle of the field and both rushed and went to clash blades at each other. Soon they see the first combatant which is a black garbed ninja with a silver head piece on him.

 **Ryu Hayabusa**

 **VS**

Soon they heard several ching sounds until his opponent showed up a spiky brown haired ninja wearing purple and red and he's wielding an advanced weapon appeared.

 **Strider Hiryu**

"Now this is going to be very interesting." Najenda smiled.

"Awesome!" Leone exclaimed as she looks excited about this.

Akame seems really interested in this match-up.

Lubbock quickly grabbed the remote and pressed play for the next exciting battle.


	28. Ryu Hayabusa vs Strider Hiryu

**Chapter 28: Ryu Hayabusa vs Strider Hiryu**

 **Ryu Hayabusa and Ninja Gaiden belongs to Tecmo.**

 **Strider Hiryu belongs to Capcom.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **Lumosity and All Soundtracks are owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

As Lubbock pressed play for the next episode, a new advertisement named Lumosity was mentioned and it gotten a few people even Sheele interested. Before the episode starts playing and it shows a ton of ninja stuff on it during the introduction.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Ninjitsu. Originally created by farmers to kill their oppressive samurai lords, the ninja has become one of the deadliest killers in history.

"Not to mention the real assassins of the night." Lubbock grinned.

"Though some of us prefer to crash in instead of being stealthy." Leone stated.

 **Boomstick: Like Ryu Hayabusa, the Ultimate Dragon Ninja.**

Wiz: And Strider Hiryu, the High-Tech Mercenary.

"I can tell that this episode will be really exciting." Najenda grinned in interest, as she wanted to learn a lot about these ninja combatants.

Akame and Sheele seemed interested as well as they seem to like these two warriors already.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a man wearing a black skintight ninja suit with a scarf and no sleeves with it. He also has a metal plate on his head and wields a unique-looking katana in his hand.

 **Ryu Hayabusa**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'10" (Taller than Najenda)**

 **Weight: 172 Ibs.**

 **Age: 25**

 **AKA Dragon Ninja & Master Ninja**

 **Occupation: Antique Shop Owner**

 **Animal Spirit: Peregrine Falcon**

 **Hobbies: Mountain Climbing, Fishing, Eating Sushi, Kicking Ass**

* * *

(Cues Ninja Gaiden (NES) - Main Theme *Orchestral*)

Wiz: His name literally meaning 'Dragon Falcon', Ryu Hayabusa was born in the Dragon-lineage legacy, and trained in the ways of the ninja from the moment he could crawl.

"Wow, and I thought the Empire's Assassin Test was harsh." Lubbock said.

"The ninja clans have a rule of training the children to peak physical condition to make sure they're ready for anything." Bulat informed.

 **Boomstick: How are you supposed to keep a baby in their crib when they can freakin' back-flip out of it?**

After seeing baby Ryu doing a few things a normal baby can't do, they couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'll admit that would be cool if a baby does that kind of stuff." Leone admitted.

"But still cute." Sheele gushed as she liked baby Ryu.

Wiz: A prodigy in the art of combat, Ryu far exceeded his clan's expectations. When he turned 18, he donned the traditional blue garb, then single-handedly defeated both the criminal cult of Nostradomis and the army of Emperor Garuda.

"That's impressive." Bols complimented.

"He would make a great addition to Night Raid for his skills." Najenda commented.

"I agree." Akame agreed, as she seemed to be really interested in Ryu.

The next thing they see is his main weapon, which it was a single-edged katana that radiates with divine energy.

* * *

 **TRUE DRAGON SWORD**

 **Hayabusa Clan Heirloom**

 **Carved From a Dragon Fang**

 **Eye of the Dragon Unleashes Sword's Full Power**

 **Divine Blade**

 **Practically Indestructible**

 **Weak-Willed Cannot Wield It**

 **True Power is Said to Upset the Balance of a Peaceful World (Which gotten some of them worried)**

* * *

(Cues The Night of Lukifell - Ninja Gaiden)

 **Boomstick: And that was before his father gave him the Dragon Sword: a single-edged katana carved from the fang of a dragon which, when combined with the mystical eye of the dragon, becomes a divine blade of ultimate power.**

"Wish my old sword is made of a dragon's fang." Tatsumi sighed a little.

"Well, some Imperial Arms are made from powerful Danger Beasts so it's kinda legit." Chelsea added.

"I want it." Akame said, as the Dragon Sword looked well with Murasame.

Wiz: It also has one serious security system. If someone other than a strong-willed Hayabusa attempts to wield it, the true Dragon Sword will feed on and eventually devour their soul.

"That is serious." Najenda commented.

"Indeed and imagine if the Imperial Arms have that kind of security." Bulat replied.

"Then some weak fool would be screwed except some that are exclusive to handle them." Mine answered.

 **Boomstick: I need that kind of tech for my car! Teach those damn caddy-smashing raptors a lesson.**

They see a flashback scene of Riptor falling on Boomstick's car which makes the ones who watch that episode chuckle a bit.

"Still upset that Riptor lost." Lubbock pouted.

"Yeah." Leone sighed in agreement.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Lunar Staff**

 **Falcon's Talons**

 **Kusari-gama**

 **Shurikens**

 **\- Regular, Explosive, & Windmill**

 **Fiend's Bane Bow**

 **Smoke Bomb**

 **Vigoorian Flail**

 **Eclipse Scythe**

 **Tonfas**

 **War Hammer**

 **Howling Cannon**

 **Dragon's Claw & Tiger's Fang**

 **Spear Gun**

 **Nunchaku**

 **Bare Fists**

* * *

(Cues Ninja Gaiden - Main Theme)

Wiz: In addition Ryu has an enormous arsenal of various weaponry, including the Lunar Staff, Falcon's Talons, a Kusari-gama, basically a chain sickle, numerous types of, shurikens, bombs, bows, etc., etc.

"Damn, he's well-equipped." Lubbock whistled and took in some weapons to make with Cross-Tails later.

"I liked to have the Kusari-gama." Chelsea said.

Wiz: And the Eclipse Scythe: a weapon forged by werewolves and quenched in the blood of living human beings.

"Monsters can make their own weapons?" Seryu said in surprise.

"There are creatures that possesses intelligence, so we'll be careful for those types." Dr. Stylish commented.

Wiz: Because some people just have to do things the hard way.

 **Boomstick: *coughs a bit* The badass way Wiz.**

"Damn straight." Leone grinned as she sees Ryu slicing hordes of enemies apart with the Eclipse Scythe.

"And manly too." Bulat complimented with a blush.

 **Boomstick: And if that wasn't enough, he's also a magician! But instead of pulling rabbits out of a hat, it's a fire dragon!**

They see Ryu summon a fire dragon and it destroyed his enemies with ease.

"That's amazing." Sheele said.

"Pretty cool." Mine nodded in agreement.

Wiz: Uh, no, though that would make one impressive party trick.

Everyone laughed a bit as it would be a cool party trick.

* * *

 **NINPO**

 **Art of the Inferno**

 **Art of the Flame Wheel**

 **Doppelganger**

 **Blink [Teleport]**

 **Art of Divine Life**

 **Art of Substitution**

 **Art of the Piercing Void**

 **Hayabusa Torn Sky Blast**

* * *

Wiz: Ryu channels the energies of his unusually strong spirit for mystical techniques called Ninpo.

"That's a unique set of techniques." Susanoo stated.

"And if we learn to use Ninpo, then it would make things a little more easier for us." Chelsea suggested.

"I agree." Akame agreed.

 **Boomstick: Well this ninpogician can summon fireballs, create a fighting shadow of himself, blow shit up with his own version of the Torn Sky Blast, and even seems to be able to teleport short distances... what the fuck, did he just turn into a bird?!**

Susanoo looked very interested in the Torn Sky Blast technique and Chelsea liked the Doppelganger technique.

"But why does he turn into a bird when he teleports?" Tatsumi asked.

"Probably part of his strong spirit energy perhaps." answered Leone.

Wiz: Ryu's spirit is so unnaturally strong he can manipulate that spiritual energy to perform supernatural feats: like the bird thing, and surviving fatal wounds, though this psuedo-healing factor requires a lot of time, rest, and meditation to pull off.

"Now that's extremely helpful." Najenda commented.

"Yes, it will take some time but I think we can pull it off." Bulat added.

They see Ryu falling from the sky, grabs onto an armed soldier, then lands while stabbing him. Ryu then removes his sword from the goon's body, splattering a large amount of blood all over the ground.

"Awesome!" Lubbock and Leone both shouted.

"Now that's what I call an entrance." Dr. Stylish smiled.

(Cues Dead or Alive 2 - The Shooted)

 **Boomstick: Ryu is fast enough to deflect automatic fire, tough enough to land a 300-meter drop, and has developed a ninja sense, which anticipates danger. Like when a chick asks if she looks fat in a new outfit.**

Mine scoffed at Boomstick's description of Ryu's Ninja Sense and Lubbock was nosebleeding at a red haired kunoichi wearing a blue ninja garb fighting Ryu.

Wiz: And despite mastering the ninja art of stealth, he tends to just rush in, swords swinging. Every. Single. Time.

"So much for stealth." Chelsea sighed.

"Not too mad about it." Akame stated ash she was like that anyways.

 **Boomstick: Hehe, whatever works.**

"Yeah screw stealth, just crash in instead!" Leone shouted.

"Well some of us prefer doing things quiet you know." Chelsea said.

"Well none of us are like that." Lubbock replied.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Won the 2nd DOA Tournament**

 **Survived the Grip of Murder**

 **Lands 300 Meter Drops Regularly**

 **Has Slain Demons & Dragons**

 **Defeated Dark Dragon, Doku, Tengu, Jaquio & The Goddess**

 **Single-Handedly Battles Demons, Monsters, Robots & Armies For a Living**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He's destroyed entire armies of fiends and demons, killed the Dark Dragon, twice somehow, won the second Dead Or Alive tournament, avenged his father's death and finally annihilated the Devil himself, all just to get himself laid.**

Everyone was really impressed that he took out the Devil himself and they were also interested in this Dead or Alive Tournament.

"He's a powerful one-man army than me." Bulat said in impress.

"The Dark Dragon looks very powerful as a Danger Beast." Bols said firmly.

"I wonder how much stamina he has if he was in bed?" Leone asked while licking her lips.

Some of the girls blush while Akame and Mine were annoyed by her sexual antics.

 _Ryu: Such selfish arrogance... I cannot allow this!_

Ryu is a powerful ninja and his skills would make him another addition to Night Raid. Akame seems to like him and his True Dragon Sword, Susanoo and Bulat are interested in the art of Ninpo and the others liked his weapons and accomplishments as they make him a lot more cooler. On to the next combatant.

The second contestant is another ninja wearing a purple ninja garb, with a long red scarf covering his mouth and has spiky brown hair. And he seemed to wield a energy bladed weapon, while fighting enemies in a futuristic world.

For some unknown reason Sheele couldn't help but blush at his appearance before continued watching as his cool intro is shown.

 **Strider Hiryu**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'10" (Taller than Najenda)**

 **Weight: 187 Ibs.**

 **Age: 2,021 (Which shocks everyone)**

 **Rank: Special-A Class Strider**

 **Occupation: Retired**

 **Superhuman Senses**

 **Hobbies: Peace, Seclusion, Boring Stuff**

* * *

(Cues Strider - Stage 1 Theme)

Wiz: His name literally meaning 'Flying Dragon', Hiryu was orphaned at a very young age.

Some were sympathetic at this.

"Man, these guys have it hard don't they?" Lubbock said.

"And I'm sure there are more combatants that are orphaned as well." Najenda replied solemnly.

Wiz: He was put through the intense Strider program, a training school for high-tech ninja mercenaries.

"That's like a more advance version of the Empire's Assassin training." Bulat said.

"Yeah, but with a lot of advance technology as part of the training." Lubbock added.

 **Boomstick: *sighs* It's so hard to find a good cyber-ninja school these days.**

Wiz: Seems whoever put him there made the right choice.

(Cues Strider Hiryu Theme - Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3)

Wiz: Hiryu far exceeded his teacher's expectations, and soon became the youngest student in the organization's history to reach the highest rank of Special A-Class Strider.

The group were really impressed of Hiryu earning a high rank in the program.

"Striders have rankings?" Sheele asked.

"Yes and this Special A-Class rank might be really high and special." Najenda answered.

 **Boomstick: What does that mean? Well, even a C-Class Strider has the strength and skill of a whole team of special forces.**

"Damn, he is skilled to take on an elite group of assassins." Leone whistled.

"And probably more if given the chance." Bols said.

 **Boomstick: So just imagine what a Special A-Class Strider can do. Oh wait, you don´t have to cause we're here to tell you about it!**

Wiz: After reaching this remarkable rank, Hiryu was sent on a mission to kill a rogue Strider, who just so happened to be his own sister.

Everyone except a few were stunned at this.

"He's assigned to kill his own sister?!" Tatsumi exclaimed in shock and anger.

"Truly messed up." Susanoo frowned deeply.

Akame however, has been to that situation and tried to defect with her sister, but the corruption has influenced Kurome and the two are destined to kill each other. She was afraid of the outcome choice Hiryu has made.

 **Boomstick: Naturally, pissed off at the Striders manipulating him and his sister, he immediately retired... after killing her, of course.**

Everyone were now pissed and angry at the program for manipulating Hiryu and his sister, and they winced when they see Hiryu killing her.

Akame quietly shed a tear when she saw it as Hiryu didn't have a choice. But even though Hiryu failed to save his sister, but she won't and will try everything to save Kurome as a fire of determination is lit inside her.

Soon they see Hiryu's weapon of choice, which is an energy blade with the handle of a tonfa.

* * *

 **FALCHION LIGHT SWORD CYPHER**

 **Extendable Through Plasma Charging**

 **Boost [Plasma Wave Projectiles]**

 **Plasma Arrows**

 **Deflects Projectiles**

 **Shape-Shifting Properties**

 **Can Destroy Projectiles**

 **Incinerates Enemies**

* * *

(Cues Destroy the Terrorists in the Occupied City - Strider 2)

Wiz: Hiryu wields a deadly lightsword Cypher named Falchion. It generates a blade of high voltage plasma energy which can slice through almost anything.

"Man, these guys have weapons that have the same ability as Extase." Lubbock said.

"I don't mind, it is impressive to have weapons similar to my Imperial Arms." Sheele smiled.

Wiz: Today, plasma cutters can reach temperatures over 2 million degrees Celsius, cutting through steel and other metals with ease.

"That's really hot for forging weapons." Bulat commented.

"And if we had something to make weapons easier then I don't mind." Seryu added.

 **Boomstick: It's basically a super-long extending lightsaber.**

"Kinda like a lightsaber." Mine said.

"No kidding." Tatsumi agreed.

Wiz: Well, kind of, it's a sword with a plasma aura that leaves a trail of death. It can also fire plasma arrows and counter projectiles.

"Now that's awesome!" Leone grinned.

"And if we have any blueprints to make it, then we might ave an advantage." Najenda smiled before smoking her cigarette.

 **Boomstick: All with an incredibly satisfying shing sound.**

They felt satisfied when they heard the slashing sounds of Falchion.

 **Boomstick: That's the one.**

"Yeah I wish our slashing noises sounds like that." Leone commented.

"Me too." Akame agreed.

* * *

 **GEARS "TRICKS" TOOLS**

 **Climb Sickle**

 **Medical Trick**

 **Varja**

 **Boots**

 **\- Attack, Aqua & Magnet**

 **Jumping Trick**

 **\- Increases Jumping Height**

 **Kunai**

 **Fire Trick**

 **\- Launches a Fireball**

 **Ground Trick**

 **\- Creates a Small Quake**

 **Spark Trick**

 **\- Launches a Ball of Electric Energy**

 **\- Spark Ball: Sends it Along the Ground**

* * *

(Cues Burning Force - Namco X Capcom)

Wiz: Apart from the Cypher, Hiryu wields a large arsenal of sci-fi gear and weaponry, including the Varga: a teleporting device.

"That would be useful to get to places easier." Chelsea commented.

"Yeah, but it only works on short distances from the looks of it." Susanoo stated.

Wiz: He uses his medical tech to heal wounds, the climb sickles to, well, climb, the jump trick to... jump higher.

"Guess the Strider program are very creative with names." Mine said.

"Yeah, but their tech is still useful though." Tatsumi assured.

 **Boomstick: I guess they don't have a thesaurus at the ninja school. He also has a device that can cause earthquakes, shoot fire and launch big balls of electricity.**

"Very interesting pieces of technology." Dr. Stylish commented.

"And the devices for those elemental powers will be very helpful." Bols added.

* * *

 **OPTIONS**

 **Option A**

 **\- Satellite Drone "Bot"**

 **\- Laser Guns**

 **\- Can Power Machinery**

 **Option B**

 **\- Robotic Panther**

 **\- Fiercely Loyal**

 **Option C**

 **\- Robotic Hawk**

 **\- Bladed Wings**

 **\- Can Drop Grenades**

* * *

Wiz: And last, but not least, he has three types of cybernetic drones at his back and call. Option A are twin satellite bots which shield Hiryu and shoot wave after wave of deadly laser discs.

"I totally call dibs on those." Seryu said with Koro agreeing.

 **Boomstick: Option B is a Robo-Panther. It's like a giant death-cat that doesn't need a litter box or scratch the shit out of your furniture.**

"Yeah and those robot cats are my favorites." Leone grinned.

"Yeah I knew you'd like them." Lubbock muttered.

Wiz: Finally, Option C is a robotic hawk with bladed wings and over sized grenades.

"They would be useful for aerial recon." Najenda said.

"Or attacking enemies below them." Tatsumi added.

 **Boomstick: Argh, I hate birds! Now they have grenades.**

Everyone chuckled at Boomstick's comment.

Wiz: Hiryu's speed and agility are off the charts. Fortunate, since he also doesn't seems to ever use his ninja stealth skills.

"Ryu isn't the only one rushing in." Sheele commented.

"And it's now a battle of who's the fastest now." Mine sighed.

Wiz: He's even fast enough to dodge Shadow Tag Bullets: highly advanced ammunition designed to track supersonic targets, like Striders. Basically, anti-aircraft rounds for people.

"That's some very advance bullets." Bols said in surprise.

"And we want them now!" Leone shouted.

"It'll take years before we can actually make them." Bulat replied.

 **Boomstick: He's also strong enough to slice clean through the human body... with a karate chop!**

They see Hiryu using a karate chop to slice through his wannabe assassin's hand effortlessly.

"He has an impressive amount of strength to pull that off." Susanoo commented.

Akame was thinking of doing that to cut her meat and drooled.

Wiz: Hiryu has somehow been in retirement for over 2,000 years; likely because of the advanced medicine of the future.

"Futuristic medicine is really fascinating." Dr. Stylish commented.

"And if we had those and we wouldn't have to worry about diseases at all." Najenda smirked.

Wiz: Yet despite distancing himself from the Strider program, he has been pulled out of retirement more times than John McClane.

They don't know John McClane is and moved on to Hiryu's achievements.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Avoided Shadow Tag Bullets**

 **Has Slain Armies & Dinosaurs**

 **Is Over 2,000 Years Old**

 **Destroyed a Moon-Sized Space Station**

 **Slices People With Bare Hands**

 **Defeated Matic, Faceas Clay, Striders & Grandmaster Meio**

* * *

(Cues Strider Hiryu Theme - Marvel vs Capcom)

 **Boomstick: He's fought dinosaurs and giant robots, destroyed a moon-sized space station, and is so badass he considers huge flying warships mere toys.**

"He's totally badass if he thinks warships are mere toys." Leone said.

"And nothing faze him even the slightest." Seryu added.

 **Boomstick: He even slew the magical creator of the world... twice. Apparently God is no match for this future ninja.**

"That's incredible." Sheele commented.

"Man, all these combatants make us look bad." Lubbock grumbled.

"Totally." Tatsumi nodded in agreement.

They see Hiryu calling all of his drones and finished off Akuma before riding on his Option B.

 _Strider Hiryu: No place for amateurs._

Hiryu is a very skilled and powerful fighter, not to mention some of the technology is very fascinating at best. Akame seems to share the same sibling feeling as him and liked him, Sheele seems to be affectionate by Hiryu's looks. And everyone else liked everything about him including his Cypher. Now to the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, it's time for another ad from Lu... oh wait it's actually a new ad! Go Lumosity!**

This is a difficult one as Ryu and Hiryu are both very skilled. Ryu has many weapons and Ninpo techniques to gain a advantage, Hiryu can use his gadgets and his 2,000 years of experience to even the odds. Not to mention their achievements make them very powerful to not to be crossed so easily.

In the end, Lubbock, Tatsumi, Seryu and Leone chose Ryu, The rest chose Hiryu.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

(Cues Ninja Gaiden - Alma Saves Rachel)

An armed soldier stands in a building under construction as both Hayabusa and Hiryu appear and kill him with a slash from their swords.

The soldier screams in pain as he exploded in a bloody mist.

"I felt sorry for him." Tatsumi said.

"Who cares the fight is starting!" Leone exclaimed.

Hayabusa and Strider then jump backwards into a fighting pose.

Time to see which ninja is stronger than the other.

 **FIGHT!**

(Cues Ninja Gaiden - Alma Awakened)

Ryu jumps backwards and throws three shurikens at Hiryu but misses as he slides under them and ambushes Ryu, slashing him towards a wall. Hayabusa bounces off the wall and hits Hiryu with his True Dragon Sword and causes him to fall down. Ryu bears down on Hiryu with his sword several times, and then Hiryu cartwheels over Hayabusa. Hiryu slashes at Ryu, but he blocks it and throws a Boomerang Shuriken at Hiryu, who cartwheels over him again. Hiryu dodges the Shuriken flying past him and jumps over, starts slashing at Ryu multiple times, and after cartwheeling over him again, slices the flying Shuriken in half.

Since the both the music and fight are fast-paced, everyone was tense on who would win.

"Looks like Hiryu has the head start." Mine said.

"No way! Ryu will try to get the upper hand soon!" Lubbock yelled before continue watching.

Hayabusa slashes at Hiryu multiple times with the Dragon Sword and successfully kicks him into the wall. Hiryu bounces off the wall, but Ryu catches him in midair and pile drives Hiryu into the ground.

"Oh! Piledrive! Leone cheered.

"That's got to hurt." Bols added.

Ryu pulls out his Eclipse Scythe, he attempts to kill Hiryu with it but Hiryu teleports out of the way, and cleanly removes the scythe's blade with his Cypher. Hayabusa jumps back and pulls out a Whip Chain. He swings it, and throws it at Hiryu with precision, but Hiryu decimates it into two dozen embers of metal with a combo of slashes.

"Holy crap." Chelsea said with a stunned expression.

"The Cypher can slice through anything, which means Ryu's other weapons are ineffective." Sheele stated.

Ryu charges his Ninpo and an ethereal shadow of himself appears. The two continuously attack Hiryu with their swords until Hiryu pushes them back.

 _Strider Hiryu: Back off!_

Hiryu summons his Option A drones and fired a barrage of laser disks, Ryu manages to place two well placed shurikens to destroy the drones at the cost of his shadow clone being destroyed.

(Cues Warrior's Orochi 3 - Ryu's Determination)

Ryu lands and fires a high-speed wave of arrows. Hiryu dodges the arrows. Ryu prepares to fire an arrow with a bomb attached to it, but Hiryu's plasma Cypher destroys Ryu's bow. Hiryu charges at Ryu and slashes but misses as Ryu teleports. Ryu appears behind him and prepares his Torn Sky Blast. Hiryu is hit by the blast and is sent to another room.

Hayabusa tries to stab Hiryu in the neck but he jumps over, and uses his sickles to climb the wall, dodging the first attack and slashing at the second. Both ninjas attack each other, doing fight combos as they fly up the building. Strider Hiryu is knocked upward, seemingly the last person hit.

"Man they are really hitting each other hard!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"Come on Hiryu." Sheele and Akame both whispered.

(Cues Ninja Gaiden - Alma Awakened)

Then Hiryu uses his medical tech to heal as Ryu heals with his ninpo. Then both prepare to fire their blasts and when they connect, it causes a small explosion, knocking both back. Hiryu is pushed back further and is about to summon his robotic animals.

 _Strider Hiryu: There's no escape! Legion!_

As his robotic animals charge at Ryu, Hayabusa destroys them all with a single combo.

"That was really impressive." Bulat whistled.

"It took a lot of energy to pull that off." Susanoo added.

He attacks but Hiryu jumps out of the way and fires his Cypher's plasma arrows. Ryu flips past them and jumps on a crane. Hiryu flies up the same crane as Ryu throws several fireballs at him.

Hiryu disperses them by swinging his sword. Ryu jumps on top of the crane after him.

(Cues Ninja Gaiden - Orchestral Compilation)

Both ninjas stand, staring at each other, then both run towards each other, jumping forward, and swinging their swords once.

Everyone was completely tense when both landed on the ground and waited until something happens.

Unfortunately one ninja wasn't very lucky as Ryu was seriously injured and Hiryu wasted no time to finish him off.

(Cues Beasts - Strider)

 _Strider Hiryu: Time to end this! Ragnarok!_

Strider Hiryu charges at Ryu at super-fast speeds with the Varga, then pile drives Hayabusa straight through the roof and keeps going through all of its stories to the base of the skyscraper. The deed done, Strider Hiryu vanishes.

As one of Hiryu's hawks drops a grenade on Ryu, Strider Hiryu leaves the building using his glider.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After that everyone all cheered for Hiryu winning and others clapping for Ryu for trying and they know that Hiryu destroys Ryu's body as a sign of respect for a worthy opponent to die in battle.

(Cues Strider Hiryu's Theme - Marvel vs Capcom)

 **Boomstick: Ragnar-owned!**

"Yep, owned indeed." Leone said.

Wiz: This fight was very close, and Ryu's ninpo was certainly a match for Hiryu's gadgets.

 **Boomstick: But Ryu's enormous arsenal was useless against the Cypher.**

"Seeing it sliced his weapons apart, there's no denying it." Bols commented.

"No kidding." Seryu agreed.

Wiz: The only weapon that can stand up to the Cypher was his True Dragon Sword, but even then, while it can cut through people like butter, Hiryu does the same with his bare hands.

 **Boomstick: This guy can make a wicked sandwich.**

Akame went half-lidded and drooled at the thought of Hiryu karate chopping ingredients to make a dozen of sandwiches.

 **Boomstick: Also while Ryu can deflect automatic fire, Strider can dodge personalized anti-aircraft bullets.**

Wiz: If you consider the differences in speed, this means Hiryu is at least 43% faster. Ultimately, Hiryu surpasses Ryu in strength, speed, and weaponry.

"Guess all that Strider training did help Hiryu beat Ryu." Mine stated.

"And I'm sure we'll try to match Hiryu's reflexes soon." Bulat added.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Strider just floored Hayabusa.**

Everyone all chuckled at the pun.

Wiz: The winner is Strider Hiryu.

The episode was really fast-paced and exciting at all the information they have gotten. Sheele really have a small crush on Hiryu for being somewhat similar to her, while Akame liked both him and Ryu for their skills. Time to see what's next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

Tatsumi instantly blushed, while Lubbock nosebleed and drooled as he sees the first combatant, which was a busty silver-haired woman wearing a revealing purple leotard outfit with gold armor platings as she whips around a sword/whip hybrid weapons around.

 _?: I'll teach you how to behave!_

And her opponent is a dark-skinned woman with raven hair that wore a green skintight suit and wields a pair of tonfas and one scene where she killed her opponent by showing her breasts.

 _?: KILLER! KILLER! Oh, she's a KILLER!_

Without no hesitation, Lubbock instantly pressed forward for the next episode.


	29. Ivy vs Orchid

**Chapter 29: Ivy vs Orchid**

 **A quick message to all the guests and others that wanted to rush me of working all chapters, please be patient I'm doing the best I can to make the quality of thee chapters goo and I don't want to rush it to make it bad so please stop rushing me I'm a very patient man who has a limit and I don't want to be aggressive to anyone who's stressing me.**

 **Ivy Valentine belongs to Project Soul and Namco.**

 **Orchid belongs to Microsoft and Iron Galaxy.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro**

 **All Soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

As Lubbock instantly pressed play, the episode is already playing and it shows the two female combatants from earlier.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: When it comes to the tantalizing femme fatale, these two combatants are the pinnacle of beauty and brawn... not to mention well endowed.

Seeing the two females pressing their 'assets' into each other has gotten Lubbock nosebleeding for more. Tatsumi is really trying his best not to think dirty but slightly failing to do so.

Akame, Chelsea and Sheele blushed a bit, Leone was laughing and being a bit jealous about their chest size. And Mine is both disgusted and jealous, disgusted of Boomstick enjoying this and jealous of the two women having larger breasts than her.

 **Boomstick: Ivy from Soul Calibur...**

Wiz: ...And...

 **Boomstick: *interrupting* ...Black Orchid from Killer Instinct! Sorry, I'm excited!**

"Of course you would." Mine scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm excited for this one as well!" Lubbock agreed before being hit in the head hard for it.

Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a silver haired woman wearing a revealing purple dominatrix attire with several placed gold armor platings on it. He has a golden gauntlet on her left hand and was wielding a sword/whip hybrid as her primary weapon.

However Lubbock was completely focused on her massive rack as everyone else was paying attention to her analysis.

 **Ivy Valentine**

(Cues Unblessed Soul [Ivy's Theme] - Soul Calibur)

They see Ivy mercilessly beating her opponent with her weapon and skilled mastery with it.

 _Ivy: Enslave. Behave!_

"Wow, she's really vicious." Leone whistled.

"And I hope Esdeath doesn't get any ideas if she saw this." Tatsumi shivered as he can't imagine the sadistic general using Ivy's skills.

Wiz: Left on the doorstep of a London mansion, the infant Isabella was adopted and raised by the noble house of Valentine.

 **Boomstick: Little did they know she'd grow up to be this deadly dominatrix. Oh-ho, daddy must be so proud.**

"I'm proud as well for her to develop those pillows!" Lubbock shouted before Leone punched him hard to the ground.

"Well at least she has a loving family for a short time though." Sheele commented.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Countess Isabella Valentine**

 **Height: 5'10" (Taller Than Najenda)**

 **Weight: 128 Ibs.**

 **Age: 49 [Physically 32]**

 **Hometown: London**

 **Daughter of Cervantes**

 **Fighting Style: Self-Taught**

 **A Dominatrix For No Real Reason**

* * *

Wiz: Well, he's dead, so there's that. Both her father and mother died while searching for the legendary Soul Edge, leaving Isabella, or Ivy, as their sole legacy.

Seeing a short scene of what Soul Edge looks like has gotten some chills from a few of them.

"Why would her parents search for a sword like that?" Seryu asked in an unsure expression.

"I don't know, but something tells me that the sword is very powerful but evil at the same time." Bols answered as he felt tense from looking at Soul Edge.

Wiz: Her only remaining parent is her birth father, the pirate Cervantes... who is a zombie... sometimes.

Cervantes was a dashing-looking pirate warrior and another depiction is him being a zombie.

"That's her father?!" Mine shouted in disbelief.

"Yep and he looks very deadly from his swordsman skills he's displaying." Chelsea added.

 **Boomstick: Well then, good call on the baby dumpster donation. Zombie pirates don't make good fathers. Believe me, I know.**

Wiz and Everyone: ...What?

 **Boomstick: Ivy also has some awfully great, uhuhuhum... magic.**

"And he's back from being perverted." Akame said blankly.

"At least he's still focusing on the analysis." Bulat chuckled.

* * *

 **MAGIC**

 **Alchemy**

 **\- Lab-Based**

 **\- Instrumental in Creating Her Snake Sword**

 **\- Not Typically For Combat**

 **\- Used in Some Special Moves**

 **Summoning Magic**

 **\- Sphere Traps**

 **\- Magic Fire**

 **\- Nightmare's Hand**

 **Acasual Paradox Critical Edge**

 **Grand Alchemy Critical Finish**

* * *

Wiz: Her father was a skilled alchemist, and Ivy took up his research to find and destroy Soul Edge.

"Interesting. I might add some alchemy for my research if I'm released." Dr. Stylish hummed.

"Just try not to do it for Honest or anything harmful." Najenda assured to the doctor.

Wiz: She taught herself summoning and alchemy rituals, which she used to forge her unique sword: The Valentine.

The Valentine is a unique broadsword in which with a flick of Ivy's wrist, can turn into a lethal whip with serrated blade segments on it.

* * *

 **VALENTINE SNAKE SWORD**

 **Formerly Called "Ivy Blade"**

 **Alternates Between Sword & Whip**

 **Max Whip Length: 9 Meters**

 **Can Use Guard Impacts**

 **Can Perform Edge Attacks**

 **Granted Life by Soul Edge**

 **Critical finish & Edge Moves**

 **Definitely Not for Novice Swordsman**

* * *

(Cues Without the Blessing of Fate - Soul Calibur V)

 **Boomstick: The Valentine is an extendable snake sword with a stupid name. It should've been called "Deadly as Fuck", since it works just like a normal sword, but with a flick of Ivy's wrist, it turns into a nine-meter long whip of blades. It can be used in all sorts of ways, even a stealthy underground attack.**

The group sees Ivy doing a lot of crazy tricks with her Valentine even the part of her doing a underground attack.

"I might want to try those." Lubbock said.

"She is skilled when it comes to long range." Najenda added.

Wiz: It is also sentient, with a mind of its own. Ivy accomplished this by summoning the hand of Nightmare, which breathed life into the sword.

 **Boomstick: Wait, hold on. How does a hand breathe, exactly?**

"Knowing it's a demonic hand it's no surprise that it can make a weapon breathe." Chelsea commented.

"Indeed, and the Imperial Arms made from Danger Beasts can be sentient as well." Bulat added.

Wiz: Of all I've talked abut, _that_ is what you question? Anyway, since Nightmare is Soul Edge personified, this ironically joined Ivy's own fate to the very abomination she seeks to destroy. Whoops.

"I'm going to guess that this Nightmare is going to be a combatant in this show soon." Tatsumi said.

"I agree and his opponent might be as powerful as him as well." Akame agreed.

 **Boomstick: I'd like to join Ivy's fate, if you know what I'm saying!**

"I don't think I can handle this any longer." Mine grumbled in annoyance.

"Oh suck it up flat chest." Chelsea grinned as Mine looked ready to pounce at her.

WIz: This curse bounded Ivy's blood to the immortal Soul Edge so thoroughly her body actually stopped aging.

"That's unfortunate." Bols said.

"Yeah, how can you be older if your body can't physically age." Leone asked.

"Use magic." Najenda bluntly answered before taking a smoke.

 **Boomstick: Um, actually Wiz, what I think is happening here is that her age is getting stored in her enormous rack. I mean, they just keep getting bigger and bigger as time goes by!**

As they see many depictions of Ivy in different outfits, they do see her chest size being bigger as time went on and Lubbock instantly passed out in dream land after seeing Ivy's ever growing chest.

(Cues Soul Calibur II - Maze of the Blade)

Wiz: Well, you never know with magic. Ivy is skilled with all her sword's forms, but long-range combat is her bread and butter. She is very good at controlling the battlefield with wide whip swings, powerful kicks, and precision strikes.

 **Boomstick: I mean, let's be honest, who would really want to use that thing as a normal sword?**

"I doubt no soldier has any reflexes or fluid practices can use a whip sword like Ivy's." Mine said.

"Well, I might give it a try." Seryu suggested.

"Me too..." Lubbock groaned from the ground.

Wiz: She has spent most of her life seeking and destroying anything remotely related to Soul Edge, innocent or otherwise, which will eventually include herself, when all is said and done.

"She might go suicide if she destroys Soul Edge." Leone said.

"Yes, but Soul Edge might be very difficult to destroy if she manages to find it." Susanoo added.

* * *

 **KNOWN WIN/LOSS**

 **Loss - Astaroth**

 **Loss - Taki**

 **Win - Seong Mi-na**

 **Loss - Zasalamel**

 **Win - Zasalamel Rematch**

 **Loss - Cervantes**

 **Win - Cervantes Rematch**

* * *

Wiz: But despite having one of Soul Calibur's deadliest move sets, she has a rather spotty win/loss record.

After seeing her win/loss record, some couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"She must've gotten herself some strong opponents." Chelsea said.

"And her dedication to destroy Soul Edge will get her to even more danger to her." Najedna added.

 **Boomstick: Don't they make pads for that?**

"No they don't." Mine commented.

Wiz: Still, she has defeated countless foes and accomplished impressive feats.

 **Boomstick: Like kicking a point-blank bullet out of the air! Damn, that's fast!**

They see Ivy using one of leg to kick a fired bullet away from her.

"Impressive reflexes." Bulat commented.

Wiz: Well, more so insanely accurate instinct. Presumably, she's using the weight of her above-average-sized breasts as momentum to increase her speed.

"She used her breasts to gain speed to avoid a bullet. Really?" Mine asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Pretty much." Akame shrugged.

"I'm so going to practice to see if my boobs gain momentum." Leone grinned at the thought.

"Please no sis." Tatsumi groaned.

 **Boomstick: If that's a real martial art, I'm going to find it, and then teach it.**

"Me too and I'll make sure the ladies I teach will be formidable." Lubbock proclaimed.

"The only thing you'll be teaching is being an idiot!" Mine retorted.

Wiz: Ivy is a warrior who uses everything at her disposal.

 _Ivy: You're in need of some discipline!_

Ivy grabs her opponent and launches her into the air while holding her in place with alchemy.

 _Ivy: I'll teach you to behave!_

Ivy sends pieces of Valentine through her opponent before combining them together, slamming her down to the ground, then reattaching them to her sword.

 _Ivy: Satisfied?_

Despite her spotty win/loss record, Ivy is a very deadly fighter in her own right. Leone seems fine with her since both wore revealing outfits and Lubbock loved every single detail about her and the rest seemed decent with her. Now to her opponent.

The next contestant is a tan-skinned woman wearing a green and yellow skintight suit with matching gloves and boots. She also has a pair of tonfas as her primary weapons as she delivers deadly close-range combos to her enemies.

 **Black Orchid**

(Cues Black Orchid's Theme - Killer Instinct SNES)

The first thing they see is Orchid delivering a 19 hit combo to a burning humanoid.

 _Annoncer: Killer Combo!_

"Now to see a fighter that's from Riptor's world." Najenda said.

"And she uses tonfas just like me." Seryu replied.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Unknown**

 **Height: 5'7" (Shorter Than Najenda)**

 **Weight: 125 Ibs.**

 **Age: 24**

 **Fighting Styles: Chinese Martial Arts**

 **Likely Tibetan**

 **Secretive Government Spy**

 **Prefers Tonfas Over Lightsabers?**

* * *

Wiz: The government spy code-named Black Orchid is a complete mystery. Her past, training and real name are so secret not even she knows most of it.

 **Boomstick: How the hell does _that_ work?!**

"There some people who likes to be a complete mystery." Lubbock said.

"Or doesn't like to give out personal information to the public." Mine assured.

Wiz: What we do know is, she's a killer.

(Cues Killer Instinct - Orchid Theme)

They see a montage of Orchid effortlessly beating a variety of opponents while her kickass theme is playing.

"This music is really awesome!" Leone said as she was rocking to the theme.

"I really enjoy it as well." Chelsea agreed as she joined her blonde friend to listen in on the music.

Wiz: Among her limited history, she is confirmed to be sister to Jago, a prominent fighter from Tibet. Orchid's origin must share similarities, so she is most likely a practitioner of Chinese martial arts such as Kung Fu.

"Man this China place has a lot of cool fighting styles." Tatsumi said in awe.

"And there other fighting styles that makes the Imperial Fist style pale in terms of variety." Bulat added.

* * *

 **TONFA**

 **Laser Aura**

 **Length: 15 Inches**

 **Short Range Weapons**

 **Can Emit Fire or Electricity**

 **For Okinawan Martial Arts**

 **Originally a Handle For Grinding Grain**

 **Popularized as Police Nightsticks**

* * *

(Cues: Killer Instinct 2 - Kim Wu Theme)

 **Boomstick: Orchid's weapons of choice are heavy Chinese tonfa... _made of lasers!_**

"Cool! I want a pair!" Seryu shouted as she imagine her tonfas being made of lasers and shoot bullets.

"Aside from Imperial Arms, the weapons we have are completely obsolete." Mine said.

Wiz: Apparently whoever she works for has figured out how to make light sabers; and Orchid wielded these early in her career before upgrading to laser tonfa.

"And he must be a genius to make a weapon perfect for her." Dr. Stylish hummed.

"And we needed someone to make weapons for the Revolutionary Army." Najenda added.

 **Boomstick: Tonfa are short and strong, designed for quick damage, perfect for Orchid since she is incredibly skilled in fast, close-range combat. Her other set of weapons are called T.N.A..**

Wiz: Well, actually...

 **Boomstick: I mean, just look at what she's wearing! It's not as if she trying to hide anything! Man, I wish I was that jumpsuit.**

"Me too and I'll be hugging that body forever." Lubbock commented with hearts in his eyes.

"You really some need goddamn help Lubb." Mine said in disgust.

"Just let him dream Mine." Sheele assured politely.

* * *

 **MOVES**

 **Tonfa Fire**

 **Fire Cat**

 **Flick Flack**

 **Spinning Sword**

 **Lasaken**

 **Air-Buster**

* * *

Wiz: *clears throat* Orchid prefers speed over strength, with quick rapid strikes. Some moves even defy physics.

"Knowing she's a close-ranged fighter, she's going to have a tough time fighting Ivy." Bols commented.

"Yeah, but I'm sure Orchid can be quick enough to avoid Ivy's attack for an opening." Tatsumi added as he ate some of his food.

 **Boomstick: What is she, some sort of witch?**

Wiz: Absolutely! Orchid's best weapon is her trove of spells. Most useful is the Fire Cat, a transfiguration spell which morphs her body into an intangible feline of flame.

 **Boomstick: Aww, I wanna pet her! But I can't... cause... you know... the burning...**

"I totally want to do that if I activated Lionelle." Leoe grinned in excitement.

"Yep and anyone touches you would get burned." Najenda joked a bit.

* * *

 **NO MERCIES**

 **Shocker**

 **Scorcher**

 **Frog Squash**

 **Heart Attack**

* * *

(Cues Killer Instinct - Main Theme)

Wiz: She also uses magic in her No Mercies, finishers which can be used after an enemy is weakened. When not using her tonfa to incinerate people, she can transform them into a helpless frog.

 **Boomstick: Smash'em! Smash'em! YES!**

"Does Boomstick has a problem with frogs?" Sheele asked.

"No, he just enjoys things getting killed." Akame answered as half of her meat is eaten.

Wiz: But she has one more weapon in her arsenal... or rather two:

 **Boomstick: Her Fun Bags of Destruction! And you just thought I was being a pig earlier, but really whipping out the girls causes an instant heart attack to whoever views them.**

They saw Orchid zips open her vest and reveals her breasts to a boxer and he falls over dead.

 _TJ Combo: Whoah!_

 _Orchid: Yeah!_

 **Boomstick: I now know the way I want to die.**

"Me too and I would fall on those fun bags for a finisher." Lubbock sighed before he was once again pummeled.

Tatsumi was still fighting off the dirty thoughts coming up.

Wiz: I never thought I'd see a lethal set of mammery glands

 **Boomstick: But you'd think it'd only work on people, right? NOPE! Her super-boobs can kill humans, robots, aliens, a dinosaur, and even a walking skeleton who's missing the one bone that matters.**

Everyone chuckled at the last part.

"Is that even possible for a set of breasts to do that?" Chelsea asked.

"Well, We'll find out in a second." Susanoo stated.

Wiz: There is only one possible explanation for this. Her breasts must be so impossibly, unnaturally large that no brain can process the shock of seeing them. Even while female brains are immune to the sexual shock, they will grudgingly forfeit out of jealousy.

 **Boomstick: Heh-heh! Oh, she'll be crying into a tub of ice cream tonight!**

"I would do the same too." Mine grumbled quietly.

"Oh man, the reactions to any girl seeing boobs larger than theirs would be priceless." Leone laughed.

* * *

 **FEATS & FLAWS**

 **Skilled in Close-Range Ultra Combos**

 **Won First Killer Instinct Tournament**

 **Defeated Eyedol**

 **Fought Gargos in the Past**

 **Self-Raised**

 **Pitiful Ranged Skill**

 **Traded Lightsabers for Tonfa-What?!**

* * *

Wiz: Black Orchid entered the first Killer Instinct tournament, intent to take down the evil UltraTech corporation from within.

"Another evil corporation huh? That seems legit." Bulat said.

"And from the looks they have the whole world under their control." Najenda frowned.

 **Boomstick: While she had some trouble with ranged characters, she eventually defeated the 2,000-year-old, and might I add, CHEAP-AS-HELL WARLORD Eyedol, winning her the whole tournament.**

Eyedol was a large monster-like humanoid with a large mace-like rod and he was strong.

"Man, Orchid fought that?!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"Now that's really impressive." Seryu whistled.

Wiz: Orchid is clearly a force to be reckoned with.

The group then see Orchid unleashing a 37-hit Ultra Combo on a machine-looking combatant.

 _Announcer: ULTRAAAAAAAAAA COMBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _Orchid: Yeah!_

Orchid is a very skilled close-ranged combatant and has won a tournament with all sorts of enemies and even fought a powerful demigod. Lubbock also favored her and Leone liked her Fire Cat move. Seryu seems to like her using tonfas as her as well and Mine was jealous of the fact that her chest can cause heart attacks to anyone seeing them. Now to the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

They quickly made a debate and in the end Lubbock, Tatsumi, and Dr. Stylish voted for Ivy while the rest voted for Orchid.

* * *

(Cues Going To Where The Wind Blows - Soul Calibur)

The group sees Ivy is standing on a large platform in the middle of the ocean when Orchid jumps down from an off-screen helicopter. Ivy leaps backward.

 _Ivy: Get lost!_

Time to see which is superior, close-range or long-range.

 **FIGHT!**

(Cues The Book of Ivy - Soul Calibur II)

Orchid fires two tonfa blasts at Ivy, who knocks them away with the Valentine, then uses her sword to unleash long-range attacks on Orchid, who blocks them with her tonfa. Orchid then uses Fire Cat to phase through another Valentine attack and lunges toward Ivy, unleashing a Master Combo on her, ending with a fiery knee knocking Ivy into the air.

 _KI Announcer: Master Combo!_

"Looks like Orchid is taking a huge lead right now." Bulat commented.

"I'm sure Ivy is going to make a comeback in an instant." Susanoo added.

Ivy lands and blocks an aerial kick by Orchid, catching her off-guard and allowing her to unleash a combo of her own. After kicking Orchid away, she catches her with the Valentine, then holds her by the throat with it while putting her foot on her.

 _Ivy: Does it hurt?_

Orchid uses Fire Cat to evade it and moves further back. Ivy uses the Valentine, but Orchid catches it with her tonfa, pulls Ivy towards her, then kicks her in the stomach. She then unleashes Heart Attack on Ivy. Ivy is unaffected and laughs, then proceeds to do the same to her opponent. Orchid, struck by her opponent's breast size, throws down her tonfa in frustration and jealousy.

"Oh man Orchid is jealous!" Leone laughed hard at this.

"That means Ivy's breasts are bigger!" Lubbock squealed before in hit in the face by Chelsea.

(Cues Eyedol's Theme - Killer Instinct)

Ivy uses the opening to attack, but after landing a few hits, Orchid uses a Combo Breaker to reverse it before Ivy catches her tonfa with the Valentine.

 _KI Announcer: C-C-C-Combo Breaker!_

Ivy strikes Orchid into the air, then uses her alchemy to hold her in place.

 _Ivy: Spread apart!_

Ivy then unleashes Grand Alchemy, sending Valentine's pieces through Orchid, who then falls to the ground, dazed.

 _Ivy: Is that it?_

"Looks like Ivy has this battle." Bols said.

"No way, Orchid can handle that and prevail!" Seryu exclaimed.

(Cues Killer Instinct - Prog Metal Remix)

Ivy sends Valentine through the ground to finish her opponent, but Orchid uses Fire Cat to avoid it, then unleashes an Ultra Combo on Ivy, ending with the two in mid-air as Orchid kicks her away.

 _KI Announcer: ULTRAAAAAAAAAA COMBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

As Ivy is about to hit the ground, Orchid uses Shocker before she hits the ground, keeping her stunned when she finally lands. Orchid walks up to the stunned Ivy and then transforms her into a frog with her tonfa before jumping on Ivy, squishing her.

 _Orchid: Yeah!_

 **K.O.!**

they see Ivy twitching in her frog form before dying and Orchid stands atop a platform nearby and Jago jumps behind her, Orchid turns around and uses Heart Attack, presumably killing him as he falls off the platform into the water below.

* * *

Everyone was clapping at Orchid for her victory and Lubbock cried in tears for Ivy losing but still clapped in sympathy and will try to make a painting in her memory.

(Cues Killer Instinct (2013) - Character Selection Theme)

 **Boomstick: I feel sorry for the guy that has to clean that up.**

"Yeah, cleaning up squished frogs is definitely a big deal for a few people." Chelsea said.

"Poor Ivy..." Lubbock sobbed as he blew a few tissues into his nose.

Wiz: Orchid's an unstoppable force. Her win against Eyedol proves her incredible fighting abilities. See, 2,000 years ago, not even the most powerful armies in the world could take down Eyedol, and yet Orchid did so singlehandedly.

"She's got to be really skilled to take down someone like Eyedol all by herself." Tatsumi commented in awe.

"Yep and she can take on anything." Najenda added.

 **Boomstick: But since Ivy's jugs are so wonderfully huge, Orchid's flash finisher was meaningless.**

Wiz: Ivy's cup size is officially charted as G or quadruple-D. By measuring Orchid's waist and chest to scale, it appears hers are sized F, or triple-D, one size smaller than Ivy's.

"That's one impressive rack for both of them." Leone said in slight jealousy as her measurements are D cups.

Mine was now seething up at the insane breasts measurements.

 **Boomstick: Oh, I have an extra D I could've given her.**

"Yep and add another extra D for me as well!" Lubbock replied before Najenda launched her mechanical hand to punch him in his cheek.

"Pervert." Akame muttered.

Wiz: Too late. Besides, the fight ultimately came down to long-range vs. short-range combat. While Orchid has no equivalent to Ivy's Snake Sword, her Fire Cat can get in close by passing through attacks.

 **Boomstick: And tonfa are designed to block attacks and get in close. Once Orchid's in, there's no stopping her.**

"That's true since Ivy doesn't have any close-ranged defenses in her skill set." Sheele said.

"Which means Orchid had the tide of the battle in her favor all along." Susanoo added.

Wiz: Plus, Ivy has no means of countering Orchid's transfigurations. Even her link to Soul Edge is useless, since it does not pertain to other magic.

 **Boomstick: It was a good fight, but in the end, Ivy croaked.**

Everyone slightly laughed a bit at the pun.

Wiz: The winner is Black Orchid.

Despite Boomstick's perversion, the fight was fast and enjoyable. Lubbock has really loved the episode and consider it his absolute favorite. Now to see the last episode for the day.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The group saw three flying aircrafts floating in space as some heroic music is playing and the first one talking is an anthropomorphic fox leading a squad of other anthropomorphic animals.

 _Fox: We're heading out! All aircrafts report._

The next talking is a rabbit.

 _Rabbit: This is Peppy, all systems go!_

Suddenly a fourth aircraft appeared with a talking toad.

 _Toad: Don't forget me!_

Soon a blue and red bird appeared and was annoyed by the toad showing up late.

 _Bird: Slippy, what are you doing? Hurry up!_

 _Toad: Don't worry._

Soon a large orange aircraft showed up behind the toad's ship and it wasn't friendly as a green hare appeared.

 _Green Hare: Attention all hands, battle stations._

The fox was confused at this sudden confrontation.

 _Fox: Huh?_

Then the group sees the title of the next match-up.

 **Fox McCloud vs Bucky O'Hare**

"More talking animals huh? This'll be good." Mine said.

"And most exciting." Dr. Stylish agreed.

And with that said, Lubbock pressed next for the last episode for today.


	30. Fox vs Bucky O'Hare

**Chapter 30: Fox vs Bucky O'Hare**

 **Fox McCloud and Star Fox Franchise belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Bucky O'Hare belongs to Larry Hama, Michael Golden and Continuity Comics.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **Lumosity and Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

As Lubbock pressed play for today's last episode, Lumosity was mentioned again and the episode starts playing as it shows the deep depths of space.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: In the depths of space, who knows what awaits mankind?

 **Boomstick: Probably some brain-sucking aliens who need an introduction to my fist.**

"And to top if off, my claws!" Leone said as she gestured her clawed hands as she activated Lionelle.

Wiz: But what if the final frontier was a little more... furry?

 **Boomstick: Fox McCloud, captain of the Star Fox commandos...**

"He looks cool." Seryu said in awe.

"And probably a badass too." Tatsumi added.

Wiz: And Bucky O' Hare, captain of a galactic-wide rebellion.

"A hare leading an entire rebellion? This I gotta see." Najenda commented in complete interest.

"Me too." Bulat agreed.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a light brown and white furred anthropomorphic fox wearing a commando outfit. He also has a head set in the back of his head and a green scouter and he has a pair of cybernetic legs and wields a blaster and pilots a awesome-looking aircraft.

 **Fox McCloud**

(Cues Star Fox Adventures - Main Theme)

 _General Pepper: It's about time you showed up, Fox._

 _Fox: I'll do my best._

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 28**

 **Height: 5'8" (Equally as Tall as Najenda)**

 **Weight: 130 Ibs.**

 **Cornerian Flight Academy Drop-Out**

 **Trained by James McCloud & Peppy Hare**

 **Personality was Modeled after Shigeru Miyamoto! Seriously! (This Confuses Them)**

* * *

Wiz: In his youth, Fox was a pilot prodigy studying at the Cornerian flight academy. He was raised by his single father James, who founded a team of mercenaries known throughout the universe as Star Fox.

"That sounds like a heroic name for a group." Chelsea commented.

"But a good one at that." Sheele complimented.

 **Boomstick: With Pigma, the ugliest pig you've ever seen.**

When they saw Pigma, they instantly agreed that he's extremely an ugly pig.

"God, he's hideous!" Lubbock recoiled in disgust.

"He's too ugly for Koro to eat." Seryu added.

"Well, pigs tend to be disgusting." Najenda stated.

 **Boomstick: And Peppy, a rabbit older than the greeters at Walmart.**

Unlike Pigma, Peppy seems like the type to be a mentor or a grandfather figure.

"He's kinda like a grandfather figure." Mine said.

"Yeah and just like the elder back in my village too." Tatsumi added in remembrance.

Wiz: But it wasn't long before something went horribly wrong...

Everyone were now quiet and tense as something bad is happening.

(Cues Star Fox (SNES) Intro)

Wiz: The Lylat system had endured decades of peace, but rumblings of civil war stirred.

"That's the same to us as well." Akame replied and everyone nodded.

Wiz: The empire of planet Venom was rising with their new leader Andross...

 **Boomstick: A giant evil monkey with Rayman hands!**

Seeing Andross made some of them shiver a bit.

"He really is an evil ruler from his appearance alone." Bulat said.

"But he's rather fascinating as well." Dr. Stylish added in his two cents.

Wiz: Fearful of triggering a civil war, the Cornerian republic secretly hired the Star Fox freelancers to investigate. But upon arrival, James was betrayed by Pigma, who was secretly in league the monkey mogul.

Some of them were horrified at James's death and others were angered at Pigma's betrayal as they know the ugly pig is the type to be greedy.

 **Boomstick: Which is why pigs are for eating, and nothing else.**

They saw a picture of Pigma's head on a roasted pig.

"That bastard totally deserve it." Leone commented in anger.

"Cut off the head first, then eat the body." Akame added, knowing she wouldn't dare herself to eat Pigma's disgusting face.

 _Fox: What?!_

(Cues Star Fox (SNES) Title Theme)

Wiz: Outraged at the Cornerian government for refusing to respond, Fox McCloud abandoned the academy.

"I wouldn't blame him for leaving the academy." Bulat said, knowing Fox wanted to avenge his father by quickly going to war.

"Indeed, if anyone ever hurt my wife and daughter then they would suffer for it." Bols agreed.

Wiz: Under Peppy's wing he founded a new Star Fox team, alongside fellow drop-outs Falco Lombardi and Slippy Toad. The result was a squad like nothing seen before.

The group saw Fox and his team getting ready to take on Andross's forces.

 _MC: Emergency! Emergency! Incoming enemy fighters. Prepare for launch._

The next thing they see is a slick white and blue aircraft that Fox can pilot. It has some advanced weapons and defenses and it can fly in space as well.

* * *

 **ARWING**

 **T &B-H1 Lasers**

 **\- Upgrades: Twin, Hyper**

 **Smart Bombs**

 **\- Carry Capacity: 9**

 **G-Diffusion Shielding**

 **G-Diffuser NTD-FX1 Plasma Engine**

 **A Single Line of Text**

 **Max Atmospheric Speed: Mach 4.2**

* * *

(Cues Corneria Theme - Star Fox *1993*)

 **Boomstick: Fox pilots an Arwing, a nimble star fighter with a lot of power. It has twin plasma lasers and can carry up to nine Smart Bombs, each of which can take out an entire squadron in just one shot.**

"It would be awesome to have one of those Arwings into battle." Lubbock suggested in glee.

"Yeah and it can take out enemies a lot with those Smart Bombs too." Chelsea added.

 **Boomstick: It also creates a reflector shield when Fox does a... well, you know...**

 _Peppy: Do a barrel roll!_

Wiz: Actually, a barrel roll is when the plane spins in a helix path, as if wrapping around the outside of a barrel. Fox's trademark maneuver, in which he spins the fighter in place, is technically called an aileron roll.

"It'd be nice to do that kind of roll while riding on those airborne Danger Beasts." Tatsumi commented.

"Yes, but it'll take some time and practice to make them do that roll." Susanoo informed.

"As long as we don't get blasted out of the sky then I'm in." Leone added.

 **Boomstick: *Imitating Wolf O'Donnell* Can't let you do that, Wizard!**

Wiz: Do what?

 **Boomstick: Ruin the joke!**

"What is the joke?" Sheele asked.

"Beats me." Mine shrugged.

Wiz: Regardless, the Arwings are equipped with four advanced G-Diffusers, which reduce gravitational forces for pilots in flight.

"That's interesting." Dr. Stylish said.

"Might help prevent ourselves from crashing if we built flying machines." Bols added.

Wiz: Even so, the ultra-fast Arwings exert enormous pressure. Exposure to intense G-forces, causes blood to drop from a pilot's brain to his feet.

"Man, that sucks." Lubbock commented.

"That would be dangerous if you fly at extreme altitudes." Najenda said.

Wiz: To prevent this, and thus fly the Arwings to the best of their ability, the Star Fox team actually amputated their legs, replacing them with cybernetics.

 **Boomstick: Holy shit! That's some hardcore dedication!**

"That would be cool to match my arms with." Seryu said.

"Well I might be able to do that if I have a chance." Dr. Stylish answered.

* * *

 **ARSENAL & ABILITIES**

 **Blaster**

 **\- Heavily Modified**

 **\- Interchangeable Modes:**

 **\- Rapid-Fire**

 **\- Charge Shot**

 **\- Full Charge Destroys Armored Turrets**

 **Reflector Barrier**

 **\- Repels Projectiles, Even Arwing Lasers**

 **\- Useless Against Physical Impacts**

 **Booster Pack**

 **Fox Illusion**

 **Fire Fox**

* * *

(Cues Star Wolf Theme - Star Fox: Assault)

 **Boomstick: When Fox isn't engaged in an aerial dog... er... foxfight, he relies on his trusty blaster pistol, which he always carries. This little beauty has been heavily modified over the years and can charge up a super powerful shot.**

"I really want to have that blaster." Mine declared with interest in her eyes.

"Yeah that would be helpful if we had more of them." Bulat added.

Wiz: Fox also carries two portable G-Diffusers, one acts as an all-purpose reflector, though he cannot move or attack while using it.

"That be really useful if you're surrounded by gunfire everywhere." Chelsea commented.

"And probably from Pumpkin too." Mine added.

Wiz: The second is a booster pack for highly maneuverable flight.

"We still want a jetpack since the very first episode." Lubbock pouted.

Wiz: These G-Diffusers allow Fox to manipulate his own gravity to perform two superhuman fighting moves, the speedy Fox Illusion.

They Fox quickly dashes towards his opponent at instant speed and attacked them the moment they made contact.

"That's useful." Akame commented in interest.

Wiz: And the Fire Fox.

They now see Fox covered in flames and blasted towards his opponents as they were slightly burned from the Fire Fox.

"That's so awesome." Leone grinned.

* * *

 **STRENGTHS & FEATS**

 **Jack of All Trades, Lacking in None**

 **Cool & Collected**

 **Killed Andross Twice, Plus a Clone**

 **Ended the Lylat Wars**

 **Regularly Bests Star Wolf**

 **Battled A Whole Planet of Dinosaurs**

 **Stopped the Aparoid Invasion**

 **Defeated the Anglar Emperor**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Fox has taken down entire armies on his own, and unlike dear old dead Dad, he's defeated Andross not once, but twice.**

"That's good that James is avenged." Sheele smiled at Fox defeating Andross for his father.

"Not to mentioned he fought a planet of dinosaurs too!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

Akame was drooling at the thought of an endless supply of dinosaur meat while Najenda and Bulat were impressed at how many wars Fox has fought.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Jack of All Trades, Best in None**

 **Not Very Cunning**

 **Shoots First, Ask Questions Later... Sometimes A Good Thing**

 **Doomed to a Pathetic & Lonely Existence For No Good Reason After Star Fox Command on DS (Confuses Them Even More)**

* * *

Wiz: He is absolutely fearless, though he often relies on his brainier wingmates to handle strategy and intel.

 **Boomstick: Cause when _he_ comes up with a plan, he ends up falling into a black hole! "Clever like a fox", my ass.**

"So much for being strategic." Chelsea sighed.

"Well I think he accomplished a lot without it anyways." Bulat assured.

"Indeed." Susanoo nodded.

Wiz: Regardless, he has proven himself more than capable of saving the day on his own, time and time again, he is the leader of the second generation of Star Fox, the greatest commando team in the galaxy. And that alone should prove one thing...

 **Boomstick: You don't fuck around with Fox McCloud!**

"No kidding." Lubbock commented.

"Me too." Tatsumi agreed.

Fox is seen flying into the enemy with his team.

 _Fox: I see 'em up ahead! Let's rock & roll!_

The Star Fox team moves out to fight another day.

Fox is a very skilled fighter who has been through a lot of battles and ended all of them. Most of them were impressed with his Arwing and arsenal, Akame likes the Fox Illusion and Leone liked the Fire Fox. Mine seems to want his blaster and Najenda and Bulat were impressed at his achievements. On to the next combatant.

The next contestant is an anthropomorphic hare with green fur and purplish eyes. He wore a red jumpsuit with gold accents and wielded a small blaster pistol and is seen fighting an army of evil toads.

 **Bucky O'Hare**

Wiz: I know what you're thinking, "Just who is Captain Bucky O'Hare?" Well, prepare to be reminded or introduced to the greatest cartoon rabbit since Bugs Bunny.

"Bugs Bunny?" Sheele asked as she tilted her head.

"Probably some sort of cartoon character." Leone answered.

Then they suddenly see Bucky's cartoon intro starting.

(Cues Bucky O'Hare - Theme Song)

 _Singers: In another dimension, another time and space/A parallel universe was fallin' on its face/When out of the chaos, who else could it be/But the animal adventurers of S.P.A.C.E./Bucky, Captain Bucky O'Hare/He goes where no ordinary rabbit would dare/If your Righteous Indignation has suffered a hit/And your photon accelerator's broken a bit/And you're losing your mind, and your having a fit/Get the funky fresh rabbit who can take care of it/Bucky, Captain Bucky O'Hare/You say Bucky? I said Bucky/Bucky O'Hare/Let's croak up some toads. (toad croaks)_

After the intro, some have different reactions to it.

"Well that was a thing." Mine said.

"Seems decent." Akame added.

"It was okay I guess." Seryu mumbled.

(Cues Green Planet (J64 Mix) - Bucky O'Hare)

 **Boomstick: *singing* Bucky, Captain Bucky O'Hare! Ha ha, oh, the '80s.**

"So he's an '80s character like He-Man and Lion-O." Najenda hummed.

"Seems like it." Susanoo agreed.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: Mid 20s**

 **Height: 4'11" (Shorter Than Mine)**

 **Weight: 100 Ibs.**

 **Genus Academy Graduate**

 **Trained by Damaron Jabok**

 **Comic Book Concept Originally Created in 1987**

* * *

Wiz: Graduate of the esteemed Genus Academy and trained in combat by the mysterious warrior Damaron Jabok, Bucky O'Hare and his motley crew defend the Aniverse. Yes, the 'Aniverse' from the evil Toad Empire, who are basically amphibian Nazis... if Hitler was Skynet.

"Man, it would be terrible if Honest became an all powerful robot overlord." Lubbock commented.

"Let's hope not." Chelsea added.

 **Boomstick: I bet you wanna watch the show now, huh?**

"I think we're good thanks" Tatsumi replied to Boomstick's question.

"Looks interesting to watch for a bit." Dr. Sylish suggested.

 _Komplex: Do I have your undivided attention now?_

The next thing they see s a large orange space frigate that can house Bucky's entire crew.

* * *

 **RIGHTEOUS INDIGNATION**

 **First Space Frigate of S.P.A.C.E**

 **1 Maser Cannon**

 **Standard Sub-Light Speed Drive**

 **Aldeberan Sensors & Scanners**

 **Houses 1 Toad Croaker Speeder**

 **Heavily Modified Betelgeusian Banana Runner**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Bucky captains the best-named spaceship of all time, the Righteous Indignation.**

"That sounds like an awesome name to combine the word justice with." Seryu admitted.

 **Boomstick: Which is now the new name for my penis!**

Almost everyone spit out their drinks at the most absurd thing Boomstick has said. Tatsumi and Lubbock both turned green, some of the girls blushed red, Bulat and Stylish blushed with drizzles of blood coming out of their noses, Bols shifted awkwardly, Mine and Najenda facepalmed and Susanoo doesn't even care about it at all.

Wiz: Ahem, this tough frigate needs a full crew to operate, but its pivoting Maser Cannon packs a deadly punch.

 **Boomstick: Enough about my genitals, Wiz, let's get back to the rabbit!**

"No one is talking about your genitals dude." Lubbock spoke back in disgust.

"I need something to wash my ears after hearing that." Mine said.

"I wouldn't mind having a man calling his sword below that." Bulat muttered quietly.

* * *

 **ARSENAL & ABILITIES**

 **Laser Pistol**

 **\- Automatic**

 **\- Self-Cleaning**

 **\- Can Fire a Constant Stream**

 **Grenades**

 **\- Carries 2**

 **\- Thrown Detonation: Small, Concentrated Blast**

 **\- Manual Detonation: Large, Uncontrolled Blast**

 **Jetpack**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Bucky's no slouch on the ground, he always carries one automatic laser pistol, powerful enough to slice through solid metal, he also brings along two energy grenades. When detonated, the resulting blast is massive.**

Mine looked interested at Bucky's laser pistol firing a constant stream to slice through hard material.

"Those grenades are strong to the ones we had." Sheele said.

"Yeah and the plasma ones from Master Chief is cool as well." Chelsea reminded.

Wiz: Bucky also wears a very reliable jetpack, which is fast enough to apparently outrace explosions, the velocity of a detonation can reach over 2,000 meters per second. This means in zero-G, Bucky's jetpack can reach speeds over mach-5, which would turn any normal rabbit into mush.

 **Boomstick: But not _this_ funky, fresh rabbit! And yes, that's a direct quote.**

"Bucky might have an advantage if he and Fox fought on their jetpacks." Bols commented.

"But he might try and counter his laser blasts with his deflector if they use them." Dr. Stylish added.

Wiz: Bucky will avoid a fight if can, preferring to outsmart his opponents rather than resort to brute force.

"Well this fight is unavoidable for Bucky." Tatsumi said.

"And Fox will be able to best him, even if he tries to outsmart him." Akame added.

 _Bucky O'Hare: I got some serious pondering to do._

* * *

 **STRENGTHS & FEATS**

 **Legendary Acrobatic Ability**

 **Smart & Cunning**

 **Expert Marksman**

 **Can Leap Over 100 Ft**

 **Ended the Toad Wars**

 **Defeated Komplex Twice**

 **Led Galaxy-Wide Resistance (Impresses Night Raid Greatly)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: However, he's a skilled martial artist, an expert marksman, and his acrobatic ability is legendary. He can leap well over 100 feet in the air with a single hop.**

"I wish we have an Imperial Arms that can give us the ability to do a lot of acrobatic skills and jump really high like Bucky." Leone said.

"It would be interesting if such a thing existed." Najenda added.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Lacks Defensive Gear**

 **Far Too Trusting of Strangers**

 **Heavily Relies on Crew in Combat**

* * *

Wiz: He's a cunning warrior and leader. Bucky is responsible for constructing a massive, galactic-wide army to combat the Toad Empire, and succeeded in dethroning their robotic ruler, Komplex, not once, but twice.

"I'll give him credit for making an entire resistance army by himself. It took me and a few defected generals to make the Revolutionary Army." Najenda admitted.

"Yeah and if he joins us then we would have a large amount of support in a few days." Bulat nodded.

 **Boomstick: Anyone who would dare to fight should beware the deadly Captain Bucky O'Hare.**

 _Bucky O'Hare: Attention all hands, battle stations!_

 _Bucky and Friends: Let's croak toads!_

The members of Night Raid really like Bucky in making a rebellion against an evil empire like they do and his skills and can tell enough. Najenda and the older members liked his achievements and his skills of gaining allies and everyone seems alright about him and his other skills. On to the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But right now, it's time for a Lumosity advertisement!**

As the advertisement is playing they had a debate on who would win. Fox and Bucky are very formidable fighters as they been through different wars and fought a lot of enemies. Fox is fast on ground combat while Bucky is fast in the air with his jetpack, but they can counter each other until one of them slips.

In then end Tatsumi, Najenda, Susanoo, Bulat, Akame, Sheele, Seryu, Mine and Bols voted for Fox. While the others voted for Bucky.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

The members of Night Raid and the Jaegers see Fox and his team in their Arwings doing roll call.

 _Fox: We're heading out! All aircraft report._

 _Peppy: This is Peppy, all systems go!_

 _Slippy: Don't forget me!_

Slippy's ship flies in.

 _Falco: Slippy, what are you doing? Hurry up!_

Suddenly the Righteous Indignation appears right behind Slippy.

"This won't be good." Chelsea said.

"And Bucky will kill Slippy since he's a toad too." Sheele added.

 _Slippy: Don't worry._

 _Bucky: Attention all hands, battle stations._

 _Fox: Huh?_

 _Bucky and Crew: Let's croak toads!_

 _Peppy: Slippy, watch out!_

Bucky begins to shoot Slippy's ship with a Maser Canon.

 _Slippy: Ah! I'm hit!_

Bucky continues to damage Slippy's Arwing.

"Why isn't Slippy fighting back?" Tatsumi said.

"He probably doesn't want to unnecessarily kill anyone." Akame answered.

 _Bucky: Mission accomplished!_

"No you didn't. You just pissed off Fox." Mine informed.

Fox retaliates and shoots down Bucky's ship using a smart bomb, down into a lone planet.

 _Falco: Scratch one bogey._

 _Fox: There's one more to go._

Fox follows Bucky's ship down onto the planet. The following title card appears:

 **DEATH BATTLE! No. 30**

 **?**

 **Random ass planet**

 **Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare**

(Cues Asteroid Belt - Star Fox Assault)

On the planet, the Righteous Indignation is destroyed. As Fox's Arwing lands, Bucky jumps out of the wreckage. Fox then jumps out of his Arwing.

 _Fox: Come on!_

"Here we go!" Leone grinned as she was shaking in her seat.

"This is going to get messy." Bulat commented, knowing this is going to really serious.

Time to see who survives, the fox or the hare.

 **FIGHT!**

Fox runs towards Bucky as he tries to jump away from his opponent, but Fox uses his Fox Illusion to dash by Bucky. He then proceeds to kick Bucky repeatedly, but misses his last strike as the rabbit sidesteps behind him. Fox notices, but can't do anything as Bucky kicks him upwards three times then punches him into the Righteous Indignation wreckage.

"They are really destroying each other already." Chelsea said.

"And probably more if it heats up." Bols added.

(Cues Aparoid City - Star Fox Assault)

Bucky walks forward and fires his laser, but Fox uses the reflector to sent it back to Bucky who barely dodges it and hides behind the boulder. Fox uses his blaster pistol multiple shots, then super charges his shot, as Bucky peeks out a bit and sees Fox is about to launch it, he hops out of there and blasted the boulder into rubble.

"Damn." Mine muttered as she saw the boulder blown up.

"That is one powerful pistol." Akame complimented.

Fox sees Bucky up in the air and tries to use his blaster pistol in the air, but Bucky hops over Fox, crushing him for a few times.

"He's getting crushed!" Seryu exclaimed.

"He can handle it." Dr. Stylish assured.

Fox had enough and successfully unleashed his Fire Fox attack and hit Bucky.

 _Fox: Hiya!_

(Cues SSBB - Corneria Theme)

The next music playing has now gotten everyone pumped up.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Leone cheered.

"Awesome." Chelsea complimented at the music.

Fox is now in aerial positions, and shoots but Bucky evades from each of the charged shots. Both leaders are now shooting and evading in the air, then Bucky throws a grenade at Fox, then Fox uses his Reflector shield and sends it back to Bucky.

"Ha! Return to sender!" Lubbock joked.

"Boom." Akame replied as she imitated Bucky getting hit by his own grenade.

Fox then fights Bucky with a barrage of aerial attacks. As Fox uses the Fox Illusion, Bucky latches and hangs onto Fox while he's trying to force him to let go as he later used the Reflector. Bucky shot the booster pack, sending him back to the ground.

(Cues Boss 3 - Star Fox Assault)

Bucky then use the barrage of blasters as Fox uses the Reflector. As he continues, he throws another grenade close to where Fox is standing. Knowing that Fox can't move while using it, he tossed up his Reflector and used his Fox Illusion to evade the blast. But he got blown away and his bionic legs fell off in the distance.

"Oh no, his legs." Sheele said in worry.

"Does that mean Bucky wins?" Bols asked.

"Not yet." Susanoo stated.

However, Fox manages to get his jet pack up and running blasts towards Bucky, who was shocked until he was tackled by Fox that both of their jetpacks fall off. As they crash into the ground Fox proceeded to choke the ever living life out of Bucky.

Everyone all winced at the scene as Bucky's choking noises added the brutality.

"This is starting to get dark here." Tatsumi said quietly.

"Probably Fox wants to avenge Slippy." answered a wide-eyed Lubbock.

"Who knew nature's animals can be savage as we do." Najenda muttered.

Fox then pulls out his blaster and fully charged it enough to literally blast Bucky's face off all across the ground. And Fox collapse in exhaustion after that.

Everyone was shocked at the brutal kill before them.

Fox is seen standing next to the dead Slippy Toad and rips off his legs and replaces them on his as he flies away on his Arwing and Blinky looks over the damage.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

Everyone was quiet until Leone spoke up.

"That was fucked up." she said.

"That was a very brutal kill in my opinion." Mine added, still shocked about how Bucky died.

"Indeed." Susanoo agreed.

They all took a moment before proceeding to the results.

(Cues Opening Theme - Star Fox Assault)

 _Blinky: Calamity and woe!_

Wiz: Calamity and woe indeed. Bucky's long awaited spotlight didn't last long.

 **Boomstick: Considering foxes eat hares, I'm not surprised.**

"Wow, going to the nature cycle already Boomstick." Chelsea replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Well that's nature's wild side for you Chelsea." Bulat assured.

Wiz: ...Right. First off, yes, the Arwing trumped the Righteous Indignation, as its weaponry, shielding and maneuverability were simply outclassed.

"That's quite a curbstomp." Bols said.

"Yeah." Seryu agreed.

 **Boomstick: But not before croaking the worst toad of all time.**

 _Slippy: Fox!_

 **Boomstick: Hehe, I love this job.**

Everyone was confused and angry at this.

"Why is Slippy bad?" Sheele asked.

"We probably don't know." answered Akame.

 **Boomstick: Bucky's ship was a tough old bird, so a fight on the ground was inevitable.**

Wiz: Both Fox and Bucky had blow by blow counters. Fox's Reflector and Bucky's acrobatics could avoid laser fire. Fox is fearless, but Bucky is cunning. Fox is faster on land, but Bucky is faster in the air. The deciding factor was experience.

Everyone nodded in agreement as experience is the most important for a fighter to have either through training or heated combat.

(Cues Great Fox Rock - Star Fox Adventures)

 **Boomstick: Fox has been a major player in more wars than Bucky, and single-handedly ended all of them.**

Wiz: At his own request.

 _Fox: I'll go it alone from here._

 **Boomstick: Like a real man... fox... fox-man!**

"Damn straight." Lubbock said.

"And from the enemies he's faced, there's no argument there." Najenda added.

Wiz: Also, Bucky always had a squad of troops at his back during ground combats. But when Star Fox does an away mission, Fox is usually all on his own, even when fighting an entire planet of dinosaurs.

"Which makes him a real badass." Chelsea inquired.

"And badasses don't need help." Mine agreed.

 **Boomstick: In the end, Bucky choked.**

No one laughed as it was too morbid of a joke to laugh at.

Wiz: The winner is Fox McCloud.

The episode was really great, but they now know that even mother nature can be violent then them and they'll remember that for sure. Now to see what's next before they leave.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The group suddenly hears epic thumping noise before the music became more tense as the first thing they see is a creepy robot skeleton glaring hatefully with it's glowing red eyes.

"That's creepy." Tatsumi shivered.

"Ditto." Akame agreed.

And his opponent is a cyborg wearing a full-headed helmet with a visor gritting his teeth angrily as he looked at the robot i front of him.

"He looks awesome!" Seryu exclaimed.

"I'm sure we'll find out about him another time." Dr. Stylish said.

Soon Lubbock turned off both the DVD Player and TV and everyone all got up and left as they have a lot of stuff to do for the upcoming week.


	31. Terminator vs RoboCop

**Chapter 31: Terminator vs RoboCop**

 **Quick announcement is that my Pokemon story is currently on hold for personal problems and increase of stress, so I'm going to focus on this story alone until I can get my Pokemon roots back.**

 **But also another person is joining in with Night Raid and the three Jaegers, and it's Cosmina of Wild Hunt! But if anyone disagree or agrees to the next one is that I'll add Suzuka as well. Also can some of you guys give me a reason to let Izou live since what I've heard he has immense bloodlust and a obsessive thirst for battle.**

 **Anyways enjoy reading about everyone seeing Terminator and RoboCop duking it out!**

 **Terminator Franchise belongs to James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd.**

 **RoboCop belongs to Paul Verhoeven and Edward Neumeier.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **All Soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

A week passed since Night Raid watched the first five episodes of the second season with the three Jaeger members and it's been really hectic.

First off is a training session as some of the members were practicing a few martial arts skills from Shao Khan with Bulat and Susanoo helping. And during hunting Akame took down a few large Danger Beasts by copying Ryu's swordsman skills with ease and Tatsumi effectively killed the lesser ones by throwing his spear while wearing Incursio, he even skewered three of them with one spear throw in which Akame was impressed and they left with a bundle of food to the group.

The other thing is during a mission to clear out some Imperial presence at a nearby camp, Lubbock decimated them by using his threads to form some of the weapons that Ryu has and Chelsea killed a few of them by transforming into Orchid and showed off her chest, resulting in instant heart attacks on the spot. Mine even fired charged up single blast shots like Fox's blaster at anyone escaping alongside Sheele.

Then there was an incident where they encountered another group called Wild Hunt formed by Honest's son Syura and Tatsumi was unlucky enough to encounter one of them which was Cosmina. At first she was really flirty with him and they both fought in a heated battle. At first Tatsumi was having trouble because of Cosmina's Imperial Arms Heavy Pressure, but Leone and Mine came and helped out, but the Wild Hunt member had one more trick up and she turned into a Danger Beast and it became a hard pressed fight.

Eventually they successfully beaten and detained her and confiscated Heavy Pressure and sent it to the Revolutionary Army HQ.

Now on this week was another average routine as everyone is either bored or cleaning up the base. Bols decided to help out Akame and Susanoo with kitchen work and he even gotten a visit with his wife and daughter which really helps him out. Seryu was in the DVD room playing with Koro and Stylish was doing non-dangerous research with Susanoo watching over him.

Soon they gotten word of another prisoner arriving and Tatsumi felt dread about this as said prisoner tackled him in a crushing hug.

"I'm so glad to finally see you again Tatsumi!" exclaimed a very cheerful Cosmina as she continues to squeeze the life out of the current Incursio user.

"Help..." Tatsumi wheezed out.

Akame seems impassive but on the inside she's upset, Sheele was upset for a bit, Leone and Chelsea were a bit jealous from this and Mine. Well, let's just say that she was on the verge of blasting the Wild Hunt member off of him.

"Anyways there's another reason why you're here Cosmina." Najenda spoke up as she sees Cosmina getting off of Tatsumi and facing her.

Later in the DVD room, everyone was gathered with food and drinks ready, Cosmina agrees to join in as Najenda explained it to her and in return she gets to cuddle with Tatsumi, much to his dismay.

This time it was Bulat's turn to use the remote and he pressed play to resume where they left off. And the next episode has no advertisements and it quickly played to show scenes of a futuristic city and machine-like warriors fighting.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

 **Boomstick: Sci-fi movies have taught me two very important things. One: I want my own lightsaber and Two: The future blows.**

"Yeah, we definitely need lightsabers right now." Lubbock whined.

"And if the future features Honest winning, then yeah it would totally blow." Leone added.

Wiz: It's unavoidable, the warrior of the next millennium is the machine, such as The Terminator, the time traveling metal assassin.

 **Boomstick: And RoboCop, Detroit's cyborg defender.**

Seryu perked up in interest as she sees the cyborg cop.

Wiz: These mechanized combatants have fought before, but never in a no-holds-barred, one-on-one duel to the death.

 **Boomstick: Or without brand restrictions.**

"Oh man, this is going to have a lot of scrap flying." Tatsumi said before Cosmina crushes him into a hug.

"I know and I'm so excited about this!" Cosmina cheered happily, while ignoring the heated glare from Mine.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

The first robotic contestant is a tall robotic skeleton with a menacing face and armor. But on most parts it was covered in some sort of fake skin and he looked very buff and he has brown hair and wore a black biker outfit, which includes a pair of badass shades to go with it.

 **Terminator**

(Cues The Terminator (1984) - Main Theme)

Wiz: In the distant future of 2004, the government deployed the world's first automated defense network, Skynet, to keep everybody on the planet safe and happy.

"I sense something bad is about to happen." Susanoo said.

"Me too." Akame agreed.

 **Boomstick: So. Skynet used the planet's nuclear arsenal to annihilate most of humanity and take over the world. The age of machines had begun.**

"My god." Bols slightly gasped as he sees the machines killing the humans.

"Man that's fucked up." Lubbock commented in shock.

"And something we need to go over if we advanced our technology." Najenda stated sternly.

(Cues A Day In The Life - Terminator 3)

Then they see a large skeletal robot stomping on a human skull while carrying a large gun.

Wiz: To combat the remaining human resistance, Skynet developed a specialized breed of robotic soldier.

 **Boomstick: Affectionately called the Terminator.**

"The sounds like a cool nickname for an assassin." Leone pointed out.

"Yes and these robots looked perfect for carrying that name." Bulat added.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Cyberdyne Research Systems 850 Model 101 Infiltration-Combat-Unit**

 **Manufacturer: Skynet**

 **Height: 6'2"**

 **Weight: 380 Ibs.**

 **Core Component: Coltan**

 **Power Source: 2 Hydrogen Fuel Cells**

 **Always Come Back**

* * *

Wiz: Standing 6'2" and weighing almost 400 lbs, the T-850 terminator is a cybernetic organism; living tissue surrounding a hyper-alloy endoskeleton. This made the perfect disguise, capable of infiltrating enemy ranks with its human visage.

 **Boomstick: Basically the whole point of the Terminator was to blend in with normal people, and then kill them.**

"That seems reasonable." Chelsea said.

"Well if you had a machine gun then you'd definitely have the advantage." Mine suggested and Chelsea nodded at the idea.

 **Boomstick: Yes, because two time power lifting champion Arnold Schwarzenegger is totally your average guy!**

They see a handsome young Arnold flexing his large muscles while they see his winnings in several weightlifting championships.

"Mama likes!" Leone shouted while she gazed at Arnold's body in lust.

"Wow." Bulat gasped while blushing red.

"Magnificent." Dr. Stylish commented, while licking his lips.

Wiz: Sure, but only the Model 101 Class looked like that. The Terminator has hundreds of different possible faces.

"I think he meant each Terminator robots might disguise themselves into anyone." Akame informed.

"And it would be creepy if there are Terminators that look like us though." Seryu shuddered at the thought.

 **Boomstick: What was that one designed for? Attracting women and making men feel inadequate?**

They see the T-850 walking down a hallway with a civilian looking in shock as he pass by.

 _Guy in hallway: Damn!_

Everyone chuckled while Lubbock agreed on what Boomstick had said.

(Cues I'll Be Back - Terminator 2: Judgement Day)

Wiz: Using time displacement equipment, the Terminator was sent back in time to stop Skynet's greatest rival, John Connor, leader of the human resistance.

 **Boomstick: This model was first sent to super early abort John Connor, then protect John Connor, then protect John Connor _again_ , and then blow up this bitch.**

 _Terminator: You are terminated._

The Terminator destroys both him and a female Terminator in a mountain base.

"Wait three of the T-850's protected John?" Sheele questioned.

"The Resistance must've hacked those robots to protect their leader, I guess." Mine answered.

(Cues Trust Me - Terminator 2: Judgement Day)

Wiz: The T-850 is powered by twin hydrogen fuel cells. A single cell can last up to 120 years, but extensive damage may rupture the cell to critical condition.

"Those fuel cells would be useful to power future machinery." Dr. Stylish hummed.

"Yeah and helpful for other things too." Bols added.

Then they see a damaged fuel cell exploded into a large explosion.

"HOLY SHIT!" Tatsumi and Lubbock both yelled.

 **Boomstick: And it blows up like a small hydrogen bomb.**

Wiz: Similar to the explosion that brought down the Hindenburg.

They see a picture of a large blimp crashing to the ground after taking a hit from a large explosion.

"I feel sorry to the poor people in that blimp." Sheele muttered in sadness.

"Yeah, completely messed up." Chelsea agreed.

 **Boomstick: Luckily for Arnie, he can ditch a damaged cell before that happens, and he works just fine with just only one left, like Lance Armstrong, without the steroids.**

They don't know who the person is and just quickly moved on to the Terminator's skills.

* * *

 **PROGRAMMING ROUTINES**

 **Adaptability**

 **\- Learning Machine**

 **\- Adapts to Human Behavior Through Observation, Interaction & Questions**

 **Combat & Weaponry**

 **\- Anything Within Skynet's Global Database**

 **Group Infiltration**

 **Human Anatomy**

 **Voice Mimicry**

 **Basic Psychology**

* * *

Wiz: The Terminator is programmed with an abundance of subroutine data, including Skynet's extensive logs on all combat and weaponry throughout Earth's history.

"Interesting, these machines have gotten a lot of knowledge of every combat and weapon information to make them skilled killers." Najenda commented.

"And formidable if they showed up here." Bulat nodded in agreement.

Wiz: This even includes data on all previous T-800 models. Through this, he technically has more experience and skill then any human being could ever possibly achieve.

"Kinda like a super soldier." Leone said.

"Indeed." Akame added.

"But can it sing?" Cosmina asked and everyone shrugged.

Lubbock however, wanted to have a Terminator looking like a hot chick to do has he pleases.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **M-27 Phased Plasma Rifle**

 **\- Bull Pup Conifguration**

 **\- Helium Plasma**

 **\- 40 Watt Range**

 **\- Too Heavy For Humans**

 **AMT Hardballer 45. Longslider**

 **\- Magazine: 7 Rounds**

 **\- Laserlock Sight**

 **Franchi SPAS-12 Shotgun**

 **\- Cartridge: 12 Gauge**

 **\- Magazine: 8 + 1 Rounds**

 **\- Pump-Action & Semi-Auto Options**

 **M79 Grenade Launcher**

 **\- 40x46mm Grenades**

 **\- 6 Rounds/Min**

 **\- Max Range: 400 m**

 **\- Weight: 6.5 Ibs.**

 **Handheld GE M134 Minigun**

 **\- Caliber: 7.62x51mm NATO**

 **\- Rate of Fire: 2,000 - 6,000 RPM**

 **\- Max Range: 1,000 m**

 **\- Weight: 85 Ibs.**

* * *

(Cues Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines - T3)

 **Boomstick: But while he's a master in all weaponry, he does have his favorites. In the future, the Terminator wields an M-27 Phased Plasma Rifle, which is too heavy and powerful for any ordinary person to use.**

"Now that's deadly!" Cosmina exclaimed at the futuristic weapon.

"I'm sure we'll make a lighter version of this when we get back." Dr. Stylish added.

 **Boomstick: When the time period doesn't have any space guns lying around, his weapons of choice include a Hardballer Longslide pistol.**

The Terminator shooting the pistol with sound.

"That's a good gun and the laser sight is also good if you're having trouble with aiming." Mine stated.

"I'm sure we'll get them attached to our guns soon." Najenda said as she made a memo to have lasersights built.

 **Boomstick: A 12-gauge Franchi shotgun.**

Next was Terminstor shooting the shotgun with a deadly noise with it.

"Nice." Leone grinned as she likes this kind of shotgun.

 **Boomstick: A portable M79 Grenade Launcher.**

Terminator then brought out a grenade launcher and shot it.

"That would be awesome for certain situations." Lubbock said excitedly.

"Or taking down a bunch of enemies." Akame added.

 **Boomstick: And the beautiful M134 mini-gun.**

Then they see the Terminator carrying a large gun and unleashed a hail storm of bullets.

"Such a devastating weapon." Seryu said in awe as everyone was impressed at it.

"That can be extremely helpful." Najenda grinned as she careful memorized it for later.

 **Boomstick: Oh man, just looking at it makes me feel wonderful pants feelings.**

"Yeah me too." Leone said as she desperately wanted the minigun as well.

"The Revolutionary Army would be pleased by this discovery." Bulat smiled.

Wiz: Speaking of feelings, the Terminator is a learning machine, adapting to human behavior through observation and interaction.

"That seems good to make them camouflage into people." Susanoo commented.

"Yeah and we might start checking around the Capital to make sure no one is a Terminator." Chelsea added.

Wiz: It can even learn to feel genuinely sad, which is odd since Skynet designed it to be a merciless mass murderer.

"True." Akame softly said.

"But being sad makes it more human then machine anyway." Cosmina added.

 _John Connor: Jesus, you were gonna kill that guy!_

 _Terminator: Of course, I'm a Terminator._

 _John Connor: Just put up your hand and say "I swear I won't kill anyone"._

 _Terminator: I swear I will not kill anyone._

Then they see Terminator incapacitate a security guard.

 _Terminator: He'll live._

"Well at least he didn't kill anyone." Lubbock joked.

Everyone chuckled a bit before moving on.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Smashed Through a Building**

 **Has Tricked Humans & Machines Alike**

 **Killed the Technically Superior T-900s, T-1000, T-X**

 **Escaped Liquid Nitrogen Freeze Twice**

 **Can Lift Several Cars**

 **Program Survived & Revived After T3**

 **Successfully Killed John Connor**

* * *

(Cues Helicopter Chase - Terminator 2: Judgement Day)

 **Boomstick: Sad or not, The Terminator is a beast in combat. He's even taken down superior models like the next-gen T-900's, the nearly invincible T-1000, and even the T-X; which is actually an anti-Terminator.**

"That's impressive." Sheele said in awe.

"The T-1000 interests me, knowing it's immune to any physical harm." Dr. Stylish commented in interest.

Lubbock seems interested in the T-X and wanted one.

Wiz: The Terminator is a master marksman, with advance analysis, calculative, and observational tools. He can survive massive blows, power shortages, and getting dragged through an entire city.

"We need to have a bunch of those now!" Leone said as these robots are badass to throw away.

"But it'll take a lot of time and resources to make them." Bulat replied.

"I want mine to sing just like me!" Cosmina added as she wanted to start a singing career.

Wiz: Plus, after the last T-800 was melted in a steel mill, Skynet upgraded his titanium endoskeleton to coltan, which can withstand extreme temperatures over 3000*C.

"With that kind of material, they can handle Rubicante's flame with some effort." Bols commented in surprise.

"Even from the rest of the Incineration Squad as well." Bulat added.

 **Boomstick: Why even bother making new Terminators? The T-850 is clearly the best.**

 _Terminator: Hasta-La-Vista, baby._

He then shoots the frozen T-1000, shattering it into a million pieces.

"Nice finishing line." Leone grinned.

"I'd might say that whenever I kill someone with Pumpkin from now on." Mine added as that line fits perfectly.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Easily Hackable**

 **Detectable By Dogs**

 **Dangerous Power Source**

 **Sometimes Defeated By Humans**

 **Vulnerable to Precise attacks From Behind**

 **Worst Fear: Hydraulic Presses**

* * *

(Cues It's Over, Good Bye - Terminator 2: Judgment Day)

Wiz: Each Terminator is not unique, made by assembly for quick deployment. To save time, Skynet forgoes high end software protection, leaving the Terminator easily hackable.

"Now that's just pathetic." Chelsea shook her head in disappointment for Skynet's stupidity.

"Then we'll just have to be careful if we want to built our own Terminator." Susanoo added.

"Agreed." Dr. Stylish nodded.

Wiz: In fact, the one T-850 who protected Connor on Judgement day was reprogrammed not once, but four separate times, just screams lazy, lazy design.

They see Terminator scrolling through different phrases to say and selects one.

 _Terminator: Fuck you asshole._

Everyone either laugh or chuckle at this.

(Cues: Terminator 2: Judgement Day - Main Theme)

 **Boomstick: But it's a little hard to hack something that can kill you with one hand in twenty million different ways. The Terminator is one of the deadliest assassins in movie history. If you get in his way, don't bother running, you're already dead.**

"No kidding." Tatsumi shuddered as he imagines the horrible way he'd died from the Terminator.

"Very relentless." Akame added.

"So awesome!" Cosmina exclaimed in excitement.

 _Terminator: I'll be back._

The group see him walking out of the police station, only to come back driving a car right through the front door and into the office.

"Now that's one to crash a party." Chelsea joked.

"Indeed." Susanoo agreed.

After that, they have some feelings for the Terminator. They were all impressed and amazed by it's skills and functions, Najenda and Dr. Stylish were planning on making these in the future and a few were amazed at the weapons it wield including the minigun. Leone and Mine wanted use a minigun once it's built and Bulat wanted one for training. Discussion aside, now quieted down for the next combatant to show up.

The next machine contestant is a cyborg male who wore a silver and black armor with a helmet with a visor. But with the helmet he has a human face with no hair, an earlier depiction is when he's a normal human police officer who seems calm and ready for his work and he is a family man as well.

Seryu looks really interested to learn all about this one, from the exciting expression she was making.

 **RoboCop**

(Cues RoboCop 1987 - Rock Shop )

Wiz: Alex was a good police officer with a good family, as with many good cops, that all changed when he was transferred to Detroit, Michigan.

"He looks pure and honest about his work." Susanoo stated.

"And he looks like he take his work seriously and not a corrupt officer as well." Najenda added.

Wiz: What began as a routine patrol through the city became the most important moment of Murphy's life: his death.

They then see a criminal blowing Murphy's hand off into a bloody mush.

 **Boomstick and a Few: HOLY SHIT!**

Everyone was looking in shock and horror as the criminals are shooting down Murphy piece by piece, and his screams of pain only adds more of the horror."

"Oh my god!" Sheele shrieked in horror.

"That's so brutal!" Lubbock exclaimed in pure shock.

"Those bastards." Seryu whispered in anger as this is total injustice to kill an honest officer.

 **Boomstick: Damn! That guy can eat more bullets then 50 Cent!**

"Now is not the time to joke Boomstick!" Tatsumi shouted in anger.

"My god I don't even know what to say about this." Mine said before calming down to see the next scene.

They see a bunch of people rolling in Murphy's concealed body somewhere.

Wiz: Murphy would have been six feet under, if the mega corporation Omni Consumer Products had not stepped in. By privatizing Detroit's police force, OCP technically owned Murphy's corpse.

"That's absolutely wrong." Bulat frowned at this.

"I'll admit even though I did some experiments in the Empire, but even I would stoop so low to own a corpse." Dr. Stylish replied.

Seryu and Bols were angry at the company owning the corpse without a proper burial.

 **Boomstick: That doesn't seem legal at all.**

"It's not, it's just inhumane." Akame answered blankly.

"Totally." Cosmina nodded in agreement.

Wiz: With unchecked crime on the rise, OCP's... uhh... forward thinking executive, Bob Morton proposed a bailout plan so ridiculously absurd, it just might work.

Everyone all perked as this is when Murphy is changed into something better.

(Cues RoboCop 1987 - Rock Shop)

 **Boomstick: They would rebuild Murphy. Better, stronger, with less flexibility, which of course, means robo parts. The result was one bad mother fucker: RoboCop.**

They see multiple scenes of RoboCop effortlessly stopping multiple crimes and the criminals failing to stop him and the music was heroic and badass.

Seryu looked at the scenes in awe as she quietly questions the actions she did and compared it to RoboCops.

 _Bob: What are your prime objectives?_

 _RoboCop: Serve the public trust, protect the innocent, uphold the law._

They see one scene where RoboCop shoots through a female hostage's dress to nail a criminal in the crotch.

All the males except Susanoo winced at the hit, while some of the females smiled knowing the scumbag deserved it.

 **Boomstick: With the durability of a tank, and the firepower of a one man army, RoboCop nearly annihilated all of Detroit's street crime in just a couple of days. The man was unstoppable.**

"Wow! I bet he can erase crime in the Capital in an instant!" Seryu cheered as she likes RoboCop even more.

"Or we probably want to have people to do their jobs seriously instead of taking bribes or doing injustice themselves." Najenda added.

Wiz: But was he man, or machine?

 _Male Officer: This guy is really good._

 _Female Officer: He's not a guy; he's a machine._

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Alex J. Murphy**

 **Height: 6'0"**

 **Weight: 342 Ibs.**

 **Police Districts: Detroit & Metro City**

 **Codename: Beta One**

 **Daily Upkeep: $12,589.17**

 **Programmed with High-Level USA Police Training**

* * *

(Cues RoboCop - The Dream)

Wiz: RoboCop is 99% artificial, but he relies on the most complicated known machinery, a human brain.

"How does a brain even work for a machine?" Tatsumi asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like it's fine to me." Lubbock answered.

 **Boomstick: Even after OCP tried to make him their own personal robo-pet, the man called Murphy still lived.**

Wiz: With no family, a contorted public image, and the constant threat of deactivation by his corporate owners, the struggle to regain his humanity would consume Murphy's every waking moment, while also fighting crime, and that's just his good days.

Everyone was sympathetic of RoboCop suffering from his new lifestyle and angry at OCP for making him a slave. Especially Seryu, who wanted nothing more then to rip them apart for making Murphy suffer as a pet.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Auto-9**

 **\- Magazine: 50**

 **\- Standard 3 Burst Round**

 **Tactical Ordnance**

 **\- Triggered "Sticky" Grenades**

 **\- 10 Charge Levels**

 **\- Options: Explosive, Inflatable Sack, Electro-Field**

 **Flight Pack**

 **\- Sub-Sonic Speeds**

 **\- Separate Battery Pack**

 **\- Can Double as a Recharge Station**

 **Weapon Arm**

 **Calico M950A Machine Gun**

 **\- Magazine: 100 Rounds**

 **\- Max Range: 274 M**

 **Flamethrower**

 **\- Max Range: 46 M**

 **Smart Bomb**

 **\- Anti-Tank Weapon**

 **\- Missile Properties**

 **Cobra Assault Cannon**

 **\- 40 MM Armor-Piercing High-Explosive Incendiary Rounds**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Fortunately, his cutting edge arsenal makes locking up the bad guys the easiest part. Housed in his nifty right leg is the custom Auto-9 machine pistol, one of the most powerful hand cannons ever made.**

Seryu listened in to the weapons RoboCop has.

"That looks very good to use." Najenda commented of the Auto-9.

 **Boomstick: In his left leg, he's got several tactical ordnance grenades, each with adjustable power levels.**

Wiz: At level three, a single ordnance can annihilate a metal security door. So just imagine what maximum level ten can do.

"Probably destroy an entire street." Chelsea guessed.

"Or something bigger then that." Cosmina added before cuddling Tatsumi again.

 **Boomstick: If he needs a bit more firepower, Murphy has an attachable Weapon Arm; complete with machine gun, flamethrower, and anti-tank smart bomb missile.**

"Awesome!" Leone shouted as she liked this weapon.

Seryu drooled at the Weapon Arm and Najenda thought she could have one in replacement for her artificial arm.

 **Boomstick: And for those extra special moments, there's the Cobra Assault Cannon, which goes boom, and then there's no more anything.**

They see RoboCop shooting a large robot with the Cobra Assault Cannon and the top of it explodes.

 _Sitcom Guy: I'd buy THAT for a dollar._

The legs of the defeated ED-209 fall over and then twitch.

"That's very powerful." Sheele complimented.

"And might need some of those for the final attack." Mine added.

Wiz: He also has a subsonic jetpack, which helps him jump sharks.

 **Boomstick: I... I don't even...**

"Yeah I don't really get it." Chelsea asked.

"Me neither." Akame replied.

 _William Ray Morgan: Where's your sense of humor?!_

 _RoboCop: Right here._

RoboCop raises his fist and punches him in the face.

 **Boomstick: Jesus Christ.**

"Well he has a unique sense of humor." Bulat chuckled.

"Mostly involving punching bad guys." Bols added while softly chuckling.

* * *

 **HARDWARE & SOFTWARE**

 **Terminal Strip**

 **Rambolt**

 **Armor**

 **\- Carbo-Cermamic Reinforced Titanium**

 **\- Laminated Kevlar**

 **Thermograph**

 **Complex Targeting Systems**

 **Voice Stress Analyzer**

 **Video & Audio Recorder**

* * *

Wiz: Murphy is also equipped with state of the art hardware and software, Including a thermograph, a video recorder and a terminal strip for collecting data...

 **Boomstick: Or for ripping out throats! Just look at that thing!**

They see RoboCop using his Terminal Strip to stop a criminal's throat and blood instantly gushed out and splashed on him.

"That's unfortunate for the scum being killed like that." Dr. Stylish commented.

"And I seriously don't want to get stabbed by the throat either." Mine added, knowing being stabbed by the throat is something she doesn't like to enjoy.

"Me too." Tatsumi agreed as he doesn't want that happening to him.

Wiz: No wonder Detroit's falling apart! All their USB flash drives can double as shivs!

 **Boomstick: Murphy's armor is made up of carbo-ceramic-reinforced titanium, with laminated Kevlar, which basically means it'll stop pretty much anything. It's like the Pepperidge farm bread packaging of armor!**

"That's some serious armor." Cosmina whistled in impress.

"That would stop any form of firearms with no damage at all." Susanoo added.

"We need that kind of armor soon." Seryu replied.

The group see RoboCop being shot at all directions and he was completely unaffected and unharmed after the SWAT Team stopped shooting.

 _RoboCop: I'm composed of titanium. I don't believe you are._

RoboCop quickly withdrew his Auto-9 pistol and points it at them.

 _RoboCop: Your move._

The entire SWAT team scatters away in fright.

"Wussies!" Leone and Lubbock both exclaimed before laughing.

"That really is funny to see them running." Najenda chuckled.

(Cues RoboCop 1987 - Rock Shop)

 **Boomstick: Each leg has two rambolts, which can anchor him into the ground to stop fleeing motorboats and speeding cars.**

"Man imagine having them to stop speeding carriages." Chelsea said.

"Let's hope they don't hurt the horses if they come crashing." Sheele added as she bit some of her dumplings.

Wiz: He also has a targeting system so precise, he can catch and even shoot bullets out of thin air.

Mine spit out some water after she heard and saw RoboCop catching a stray bullet out of nowhere.

 **Boomstick: Expert marksman? More like master of the impossible!**

They RoboCop and his partner trying to stop a thug, whose trying to kill a baby which disgusted them.

 _Criminal: Don't try to follow me!_

 _RoboCop: We won't._

 _Criminal: The baby is going with me!_

 _RoboCop: No._

 _Criminal: I´ll kill it man! I´ll do it! I´ll fucking kill it!_

 _RoboCop: We can't have that._

He uses his advanced targeting to calculates the ricochet angle from a nearby steel door, then fires, hitting the criminal in the head, allowing his partner to rescue the baby.

"The baby is unharmed." Seryu sighed in relief.

"Yeah, but his marksman skills seems to beat Mine's." Leone grinned in impress.

"Shut it!" Mine yelled.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Defeated ED-209, RoboCop 2, Deathspore, ED-260A & RoboCable**

 **Tanked a Building Busting Bomb**

 **Survived a Class 1 Bio-Toxin Bomb**

 **Lifted a 10 Ton Armored Door**

 **Survived a 3000 PSI Hydraulic Press**

 **Can Catch a Bullet in Mid-Air**

 **Rescued Sting From the Four Horsemen in WCW... Seriously**

* * *

Wiz: Murphy has defeated plenty of technically superior combat machines, and endured dozens of seemingly fatal situations. He's strong enough to lift a 10-ton armored door, tough enough to survive a bazooka, brave enough to plunge into a giant nuclear plant monster thing and kill it from inside...?

"Those are very impressive for someone like him." Bols commented.

"Yep! And both fighters have fought others that are superior but they prevailed!" Cosmina replied.

"And the plant monster looks very intriguing." Dr. Stylish hummed.

 **Boomstick: Note to self: remember to weed garden.**

Wiz: And if that's not crazy enough for you, he's even rescued Sting from the Four Horsemen in WCW wrestling. Yes. This is real.

"If he shows up here, I want his autograph." Seryu declared.

"Whatever floats your boat police girl." Chelsea rolled her eyes in amusement.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Requires Daily Power Recharge**

 **Slow Mobility On Foot**

 **Conflicts His Own Programming**

 **Not Programmed For Martial Arts**

 **Mechanical Heart Weak to Impacts**

 **Cannot Escape Liquid Nitrogen Freezing On His Own**

 **Possesses Some Vulnerable Human Organics**

* * *

 **Boosmtick: Murphy may be a walking tank, but he also moves like one. He's SO SLOW!**

"Makes sense, since his leg joints aren't very flexible." Susanoo analyzed.

"Well, I'm sure to change that if Seryu loses her legs too." Dr. Stylish added.

Wiz: His main function is to chase the bad guys! You'd think OCP would've prioritized running legs over, say, his Frisbee skills.

Everyone all chuckled when RoboCop took down a random thug by throwing a Frisbee at him.

Wiz: Also, Murphy's battery can only last about 24 hours without recharging, but consistent damage can quickly drain his power. In prolonged combat with someone his equal, Murphy is in constant danger of power failure.

"He would surely be defeated by either Esdeath or Budo for his slow mobility for him to get his power drained quickly." Najenda commented.

"Plus he can't escape quick freezing so there's that." Lubbock added.

 **Boomstick: To top it off, his human parts add extra vulnerability, which is stupid because it means he can even get a common cold and...**

RoboCop then sneezes what looks like a bolt of electricity, which hits the ground, which surprises everyone.

(Cues RoboCop 1987 - Rock Shop)

 **Boomstick: FUCKING SNEEZE LIGHTING BOLTS OUT OF HIS FACE!**

"Better watch out for that." Cosmina warned happily.

"Hope I would do that if I get an upgrade." Seryu shivered.

"You won't Dr. Stylish assured.

 **Boomstick: It doesn't matter how many flaws he's got! RoboCop is a badass!**

Some of the younger members agreed to that statement. Who doesn't love a crime-fighting cyborg who is too badass to hate?

They see RoboCop shooting one of owners that was responsible for trying to kill him.

 _Owner: Nice shooting son. What's your name?_

Everyone smiled as RoboCop turned around and spoke out his real name, indicating that he has regained humanity inside.

 _RoboCop: Murphy._

After that, Everyone has really respected RoboCop a lot and wanted people in the Imperial Police to act like him in the name of true justice. Sheele and Mine respected him for doing his job, Bulat and Susanoo are impressed at his accomplishments. Tatsumi and the others seems to like his arsenals and tools.

However the biggest impact that RoboCop has given to is Seryu. As she thought about all the things she did in the Imperial Police, nothing seems to be better as she heard of the things of her colleagues taking brides or doing crime themselves and also seeing people getting executed for things they didn't committed. She felt guiltier when she remembered she executed and killed people who didn't deserved it as they got heavily blamed. But after seeing RoboCop unleashing real justice, she now sees a new light and soon she will change the Imperial Police after this war is over and be like Murphy, as soon as Stylish has built RoboCop's weapons.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Robo-Death Battle!**

They quickly paused as they debate on who would win. Terminator and RoboCop are very powerful robots who done a lot of things. Terminator is a skilled and flexible machine but he is easily hacked and can handle a decent amount of punishment except explosives and other things. On the other hand RoboCop can handle a lot of damage because of his armor and his arsenal triumphs all of Terminator's except his plasma rifle and he would try and plan a way to finish off the time-traveling machine.

In the end, Tatsumi, Seryu, Sheele, Susanoo, Najenda, Bulat, Akame, Mine and Dr. Stylish voted for RoboCop and the rest voted for Terminator.

* * *

The group first sees the setting is a large modern-era city as they see the area bustling with activity and cars driving at every street before focusing on a gun store.

"That place looks impressive." Sheele said in awe.

"And imagine all the things they have too!" Cosmina exclaimed happily.

At the gun store they noticed the Terminator appearing in a time displacement, however they noticed he's inside the store so they had to listen what's happening.

 _Salesman: Holy shit! Hey, where'd you come from? How'd you do that?_

 _Terminator: Give me your guns... and your clothes. Now!_

 _Salesman: Whoa, hey buddy, that's not really my thing. Hey... what are you doing? Don't touch that! *screams*_

Suddenly, an explosion occurs, blowing up most of the store and killing the salesman.

(Cues The Terminator - Title Theme)

Terminator then proceeds to exit the fiery building with all of his guns and wearing his trademark outfit, with his sunglasses being the last piece put on.

"Now that's a badass entrance right there." Leone grinned.

"And it'll be a matter of time before RoboCop shows up to the scene." Akame said as she grabbed the largest meat and eats it.

(Cues RoboCop 3 - Death Of Lewis)

RoboCop arrives in a police car in order to arrest the Terminator.

 _RoboCop: Freeze, creep. You're under arrest. Come quietly or there'll be... *draws his Auto-9* ...trouble._

The Terminator then takes out his Hardballer and analyzes RoboCop, classifying him as a cyborg with a high threat level, and noting his titanium and laminated kevlar, as well as two vital weak points: his human brain and "human heart".

 _Terminator: Negative. Walk away if you want to live._

RoboCop also analyzes his opponent, classifying him as a cyborg of unknown origin, then noting his weapons, his two hydrogen fuel cells and the danger posed if they're damaged, and Terminator's cool sunglasses.

 _RoboCop: You are coming with me. alive... or dead._

Time to settle which of these advanced machines is superior than the other.

 **FIGHT!**

(Cues Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines - Terminator Tangle)

The Terminator fires his Hardballer pistol, which has no affect on RoboCop. Robocop then fires multiple shots from his Auto-9, which slightly staggers Terminator. Afterward, the two continuously fire their handguns as they walk towards each other. Terminator throws away his Hardballer and pulls out his shotgun, then proceeds to shoots RoboCop multiple times at close range, knocking him back.

 _Terminator: Out of my way! *fires at RoboCop*_

Terminator proceeds to hit RoboCop with the shotgun a few times and while Robocop attempts to counter by shooting with his Auto-9, Terminator grabs his arm and evades the shots, then continues hitting him with his shotgun. RoboCop then twirls his Auto-9 and shoots the shotgun out of the Terminator's hand, but Terminator dominates him in hand to hand.

"Man, RoboCop is taking a huge beating for having very slow movements." Lubbock commented.

"And the Terminator has more flexible joints making it move perfectly as a human being." Susanoo added.

"Come on RoboCop, take him down!" Seryu cheered alongside Koro.

 _RoboCop: Take that, criminal scum...*interrupted by punch*_

Then RoboCop manages to gets two hits in, the last one breaking his opponent's sunglasses.

"Not the sunglasses!" Leone cried in despair.

Angered, the Terminator punches him repeatedly, slams him into the ground, breaking the road, pummels him, then throws him through the window of his own police car. Terminator takes out his grenade launcher, throws up a round, catches it, and places it into the chamber as he prepares to send RoboCop off.

 _Terminator: Hasta la vista... baby._

The Terminator fires his grenade launcher, completely obliterates the entire car.

"It's not over yet." Bulat stated.

"And RoboCop is bringing out the big guns!" Cosmina announced.

However, RoboCop comes out of the wreckage with his flight pack and Cobra Assault Cannon.

 _RoboCop: Good news, scum. *aims cobra assault cannon* You are no longer under arrest._

He fires it at the Terminator, who is knocked back. Terminator evades all of the other shots, retrieving his shotgun, and hides. As RoboCop searches around in the air, Terminator is seen climbing on top of a high building and into the rooftop.

"Holy crap, he's climbing all the way to the top!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"Probably for a better view to pull out his minigun to take RoboCop out of the sky." Mine guessed.

RoboCop stops for a moment and looked around fr the time-traveling assassin.

 _RoboCop: Hmm... do you plan on hiding forever?_

The Terminator is shown at the top of a rooftop, revving up his minigun.

 _Terminator: No!_

(Cues Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines - Terminator Tangle)

He then proceeds to fire and lands several solid hits on the surprised RoboCop, who is knocked back. RoboCop manages to evade the remainder of the fire and analyzes the minigun, finding a weakness in its 6 barrel pivot. He fires six shots, each of which hit their marks, jamming the minigun, which Terminator discards.

"There goes the minigun." Bols said.

"And another awesome weapon lost." Cosmina sighed in disappointment.

RoboCop charges at him, but Terminator aims his grenade launcher, calculating the arc angle.

 _Terminator: Time to bring you down to earth!_

He manages to hit the flight pack with the grenade launcher, causing it to malfunction. With his flight pack out of control, RoboCop jumps off onto the rooftop as it flies off towards the ground without him. RoboCop attaches the weapon arm, and Terminator throws aside his grenade launcher for his shotgun and jumps down towards him.

 _RoboCop: Your move._

Terminator lands a hit, but RoboCop retaliates with his flamethrower, continuously burning him.

 _RoboCop: Property damage. Resisting arrest. Assaulting an officer. Murderer, your hot streak ends here._

RoboCop stops firing the flamethrower and the Terminator, a part of his face burned, is agitated.

 _Terminator: Fuck you, Dick-wad!_

 _RoboCop: You have the right to remain silent..._

RoboCop then kicks the Terminator off of the building, and aims at his falling opponent with his weapon arm.

 _RoboCop: I suggest you exercise it._

He fire his smart bomb missile, which hits the Terminator, forcing him into an oil tank, which creates a massive explosion. RoboCop jumps down from the building.

"Is the Terminator damaged?" Sheele asked.

"No most of it's clothes and fake skin might be destroyed, but it's endoskeleton is made of coltan so it can handle the heat of those flames." Najenda answered.

(Cues Death by Fire/Terminator Gets Up - The Terminator 1984)

But the Terminator makes it out, with his human skin and clothes destroyed, but the machine underneath unscathed and still holding his shotgun in his left hand. He then opens a hidden compartment in his chest, and reaches inside it with his right hand, pulling out a plasma rifle.

"And there's the plasma rifle." Dr. Stylish commented.

"Man this battle is no joke for these machines." Lubbock added.

He then fires at RoboCop, two of the shots which hit, stunning his weapon arm and right leg. RoboCop is then forced to limp away into cover behind a car in order to evade the plasma rifle blasts. Once he gets behind the car, he lifts it up with one hand and throws it towards the Terminator, trapping his right arm. The Terminator is forced to tear itself away from its right arm and then marches towards RoboCop with his shotgun.

(Cues Terminator 2 Main Theme)

Terminator fires shot after shot, damaging part of RoboCop's visor display and draining his battery level from 6% to 5%.

"Oh no, his battery is almost dead!" Seryu shouted in worry.

"And any more damage and RoboCop is history." Bulat added.

RoboCop scans for a weakness, finding one in the Terminator's waist hinge. Eventually, RoboCop is forced into a corner as Terminator points his shotgun at his opponent's head. But just as the Terminator pulls the trigger... the weapon's out of ammo.

 _RoboCop: Nine shots. You're out._

Without another hand for the Terminator to reload his shotgun, RoboCop then attaches a level 10 ordinance grenade to the Terminator, grounds himself with his rambolts, and then takes out his Auto-9.

 _RoboCop: Checkmate._

He then shoots the grenade with his pistol, causing a huge explosion. RoboCop is damaged, but is alright, and thinks the fight is over.

(Cues Death by Fire/Terminator Gets Up - The Terminator 1984)

RoboCop is surprised to see that Terminator is still functional, crawling with one arm and with its head turned the other way.

"Dang, the Terminator doesn't give up." Leone commented.

"It would give up until it's target is dead." Akame answered.

He proceeds to lift up the Terminator by his neck.

 _RoboCop: What are you doing? This fight is over._

The Terminator then turns his head in the right direction towards RoboCop.

 _Terminator: Not... yet._

RoboCop, at 1% charge, realizes that the fuel cells have been ruptured.

 _RoboCop: Hydrogen fuel cells... ruptured!_

 _Terminator: You... are... terminated._

"This is bad, if those cells exploded RoboCop is finished." Sheele said in worry.

"Don't worry, RoboCop is find a way to avoid the explosion." Seryu assured as she believed in the cyborg police.

(Cues The Terminator - Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines)

RoboCop looked around and found his crashed flight pack, he then straps the Terminator tightly on it and sends him flying.

 _Terminator: I'll... be... BACK!_

Shortly after he says this, the hydrogen fuel cells explode, creating a huge explosion as the screen goes white. The head surprisingly comes down with the red eyes still glowing. RoboCop proceeds to twirl his pistol and places it back into his leg.

RoboCop then walks forward and stomps on the Terminator's head, shattering it, then continues walking.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

Soon after the battle, everyone was cheering and clapping at the exciting battle and Seryu was glad that RoboCop survived and live to fight crime another day.

 **Boomstick: I don't think he'll be back from that one.**

"But another one might take his place." Cheslea pointed out.

"And RoboCop will be ready to take id down as well." Seryu added.

Wiz: Terminator may have held the speed advantage, but RoboCop trumped everything else. His arsenal certainly had more destructive force behind it.

They see that RoboCop's weapons beats most of Terminator's except his plasma rifle.

"That was a slight curb stomp." Lubbock joked.

"But the plasma rifle is no joke either." Bulat said.

 **Boomstick: You'd think the Terminator's space rifle would be enough, but RoboCop has tanked plasma shots before.**

Wiz: In fact, the difference in survivability is very clear cut. RoboCop fell from the top of a skyscraper on to a gas tank which then exploded... and he was fine.

 **Boomstick: The Terminator was blown up by a homemade pipe bomb.**

"Now that's just sad." Mine shook her head in disappointment.

"Just put in a couple of powerful explosives and it's done." Leone added.

Wiz: RoboCop pushed a building-busting bomb into a warehouse that's solid brick by the way, which detonated in his face... and he was fine.

 **Boomstick: The Terminator was obliterated by the same kind of explosion.**

"I think we know who's more durable now." Cosmina replied.

"Yep." Akame agreed.

Wiz: RoboCop stopped and reversed a 3000 psi hydraulic press with his bare hands...

 **Boomstick: Y-you guys see where this is going now, right?**

"Yeah we kinda know already." Tatsumi answered.

Wiz: And being part-human means that Murphy can think more creatively, adding a level of unpredictability the Terminator could not immediately understand.

 **Boomstick: The Terminator almost had a victory, until it blew up in his face.**

Everyone laughed a bit at the explosive pun.

Wiz: The winner is RoboCop.

That episode was very enjoyable and Seryu favored it since RoboCop has changed her ideals of justice and will now fight the corruption within both the Capital and the Imperial Police force. Let's see what's next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The next match-up is a tall Italian plumber in green clothes and overalls fighting a small yellow-furred anthropomorphic fox with two tails.

Bulat wasted no time as he already pressed play for the next episode.


	32. Luigi vs Tails

**Chapter 32: Luigi vs Tails**

 **Luigi belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Tails 'Miles' Prower belongs to SEGA.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **All Soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

As Bulat pressed play for the next episode. Seryu have him paused it to make an announcement.

"After seeing the last episode and some time to reflect on my past actions, I've decided to help Night Raid." Seryu announced, which surprises some of the members even her own teammates.

"Whoa, what brought this up?" Lubbock asked.

Seryu rubbed her metal arms before continuing, "Well after seeing RoboCop's hard life and his accomplishments, I got my eyes opening when realized that I was fighting a corrupted side of justice and RoboCop helped me realized that. And to make up for almost killing you guys, I want to help you win this war in exchange for helping me change the Imperial Police force."

Everyone in Night Raid looked at each other and sees that she's being completely honest and serious about it. Mine seemed reluctant at first, but seeing the dedication that Seryu has does sound too good to be true.

Finally Najenda spoke up, "Well knowing about your past actions I can see that RoboCop has definitely changed you, very well you can help."

Seryu smiled and thanks Najenda before sitting down. Bols, Stylish and Koro decided to support her decision and do the same, and Bulat unpaused the episode to see the main heroes fighting alongside their sidekicks.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: With the dragon slain and the princess rescued, the hero revels in gold, glory and cake.

 **Boomstick: But they couldn't have done it without a little help.**

"Yeah you can't take the glory all by yourself like a jerk." Leone said as she stared at Mine.

"Oh shut it!" Mine yelled as she huffed and turned back into the screen.

Wiz: The Sidekick. The people's champion would be lost without his player 2. Such as Luigi, Mario's younger brother...

 **Boomstick: And Tails the Fox, Sonic's deformed flying stalker.**

"Mario's younger brother fighting Sonic's partner? This seems interesting." Sheele said.

"Yeah, who knew Mario had a brother." Tatsumi added.

"Or Sonic having a sidekick." Akame answered.

Wiz: Now we have already proven that standard Mario and Sonic series power-ups perfectly counter each other, so, to not waste time, we're giving these second strings only what is unique to them.

"So giving them power-ups and abilities that they only have?" Chelsea asked.

"Seems like it." Susanoo answered.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is a tall Italian plumber wearing green clothing and overalls. And his hat is green with the letter L in it, he is also shown to have a cowardly and clumsy personality and seems to always be in his brother's shadow too much.

 **Luigi**

(Cues Super Mario All-Stars - Game Select Theme)

Wiz: After clobbering Koopas, besting Bowser, and saving the princess, who gets all the credit?

 **Boomstick: Mario, of course. Leaving his lanky brother with rejected sloppy seconds.**

"Now that's just mean." Seryu frowned.

"Well someone has a habit of doing it too much." Dr. Stylish shrugged.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 26**

 **Height: 5'5" (Equally as Tall as Tatsumi and Lubbock)**

 **Weight: 200 Ibs.**

 **Mario's Younger Brother**

 **Citizen of the Mushroom Kingdom**

 **Trained by the Jellyfish Sisters & the Thunder God**

* * *

(Cues New Super Luigi U - Main Theme)

Wiz: No doubt, Luigi has it rough. Despite being born as one of the seven star children destined for greatness, it's not easy being second fiddle to the most popular character in video game history, yet he doesn't seem to mind. Like a good sidekick, Luigi exists only to help Mario, never asking for his own slice of the cake.

"Talk about some serious devotion and loyalty." Tatsumi said.

"Well, at least he is bothered by it and liked the spotlight a little bit." Sheele added.

 **Boomstick: So he's pretty much a slave.**

Wiz: In a way, but this devotion makes him the perfect teammate, helping to save the Mushroom Kingdom time and time again.

"That's pretty noble of him." Mine smiled.

"Yeah and how strong is Luigi if he and Mario teamed up?" Leone asked.

"Probably really strong." Bulat answered.

 **Boomstick: What did Mario do to him to make him so obedient? He's gotta have some serious dirt from their childhood.**

Akame kinda felt the same back when she was in the Empire when her and Kurome had some serious fights involving food.

Wiz: Luigi may take subordination to an extreme, but he's no pushover. In fact, he's not only taller than Mario, but also faster and more athletic.

* * *

 **SKILLS & ABILITIES**

 **Superhuman Strength & Stamina**

 **Scuttle Jump**

 **Super Jump**

 **Green Missile**

 **Luigi Cyclone**

 **Super Jump Punch**

 **Superhuman Jumping Ability**

* * *

Wiz: He can jump over 6 feet higher, plus after studying Yoshi's superb jumping ability, Luigi developed his own variant of the dinosaur's floating technique, the Scuttle Jump.

After seeing Luigi performing the Scuttle Jump, they couldn't help but chuckle or laugh at this.

"Even though it's pretty lame, but at least it works well for him." Cosmina giggled.

"But it is impressive to gain a little air time with that." Bols shyly added.

 **Boomstick: His abilities don't end with the mid-air hustle, Luigi has plenty of powerful attacks, each of which, if pulled off perfectly, increase their damage for quick KO's. The spinning Luigi Cyclone, the rocketing Green Missile, and the Super Jump Punch, which can send his foe up into the air so high, they never come back down.**

They see Luigi sneaking up on a cute pink-looking Pokemon and as he got close used the Super Jump Punch to send it flying on the horizon.

"And it's gone!" Lubbock announced as the Pokemon was nothing but a twinkle.

"Poor Jigglypuff..." Sheele muttered sadly, as she and the others read more of the Pokemon Guidebook in their spare time.

* * *

 **POWER-UPS**

 **Ultra Hammer**

 **Thunderhand**

 **Vanish Power Flower**

 **Poltergust 5000**

 **\- Elemental Medals: Fire, Water, Ice**

 **Negative Zone**

 **Random Effects Ranging From:**

 **\- Dizziness**

 **\- Decrease Enemy Weight**

 **\- Trip Foes**

 **\- Consistent Damage**

 **\- Other Effects**

* * *

(Cues Athletic Theme - New Super Mario Bros. Wii)

Wiz: In addition, He has numerous power-ups at his disposal, including his trusty hammer and the Vanish Power Flower, which makes him invisible and intangible, Luigi could be next to you... watching you... right now.

Everyone was starting to get creeped out at an image of a freaky-looking Luigi coming out of the mist in a dark background.

"Scary..." Seryu muttered as she was holding on to Koro.

"That seems nightmare scarring for anyone." Najenda added in slight dread.

 **Boomstick: Aahhh, stop that! He was trained by the Thunder God himself in the powerful Thunder Hand technique. With this he can shoot lightning at his foes or at deadly soccer balls.**

"Budo can totally get some pointers to this." Leone suggested.

"Yes, but he's the enemy now and if he finds this out then he'll gain an advantage." Susanoo said sternly.

Wiz: And after spending so much time in Mario's shadow, Luigi has somehow gained the ability to manipulate some sort of negative energy.

The group sees Luigi unleashing a large space of negative energy while he's dancing awkwardly.

"Weird, but cool!" Cosmina cheered with starry eyes.

"I can tell that's going to be difficult to avoid." Akame stated.

"No kidding." Mine agreed.

(Cues Battlerock Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy)

 **Boomstick: Remember when Mario Bros was about running around and jumping on turtles? Anyway, you were saying something about physics breaking time energy or whatever?**

Wiz: Luigi's Negative Zone can devastate a nearby opponent. Its effects are random, but unavoidable, ranging from sudden dizziness to uncontrollable tripping over absolutely nothing.

"That's very deadly for anyone stepping into that space." Dr. Stylish stated.

"And with Luigi manipulating it and unaffected by it, then might gain an upper hand." Sheele added.

"Yeah, but it would be funny if it happens to us." Lubbock started to snicker as he thought of that.

Everyone all imagine themselves being affected by the Negative Zone and they see themselves tripping and other comedic things, which made them laugh at how funny and dumb it was, but still wary of the other effects before moving on to Luigi's other tool which is a red vacuum.

 **Boomstick: But when Luigi wants real firepower, he busts out the Poltergust 5000, a handy vacuum cleaner which can somehow kill ghosts. It can KILL that which is already DEAD.**

"That's pretty amazing for a cleaning device to be capable of doing that." Najenda said in impressed.

"Yeah now we need is an Imperial Arm that wards off ghosts." Tatsumi joked, only to be bonked by Akame.

"Sadly, ghosts don't exist here for that to happen." Bulat replied.

Wiz: He ain't afraid of no ghosts.

They see a ghost appearing behind Luigi, frightening him.

"Or not." Mine said.

"Wow." Chelsea replied blankly.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Cowardly**

 **Clumsy**

 **Sleeps Through Important Events**

 **Inferiority Complex**

 **Fails at Traction**

* * *

(Cues Professor E. Gadd - Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon)

Wiz: Scratch that, he's afraid of all ghosts, bugs, water, flowers, the sun. Luigi is a coward and doesn't even try to hide it. Granted, his fears are usually justified,... usually.

"Can't blame him for being a coward cause he doesn't want to be hurt." Seryu commented.

"Still he's lame for me." Chelsea added.

 **Boomstick: He's also pretty clumsy, and you'd think would make a terrible combination. But like the Chinese Drunken Master style, Luigi harnesses awkwardness to make himself even more vicious. He's more powerful than he seems, murdering Goombas and Koopas by the hundreds every day.**

Sheele seems to like him as both of them are clusmy but are capable fighters as well, except she isn't a coward all the time.

They now see Luigi using a cannon on the Koopas in a live show.

"So overkill." Seryu said.

"Only when you're fighting small enemies if you're not careful though." Cosmina replied.

(Cues Mr. L/Green Thunder - Super Paper Mario)

 **Boomstick: Ha Ha. Before we go any further, I'd like to point out that the unmaking cannon belongs to a bunch of children. "IS IT BEDTIME NOW MOM?!" Goush! No more parents!**

"How can children make a weapon that deadly?" Mine asked skeptically.

"I have no idea." Tatsumi answered.

"Me neither." Dr. stylish added.

* * *

 **FEATS & STRENGTHS**

 **Expert in Multiple Sports**

 **Defeated Dimentio**

 **Saved Wario from Chief Chilly**

 **Defeated King Boo**

 **Assisted Mario in Many Adventures**

 **Regularly Smashes Solid Bricks**

 **Won Mario Party by Absolutely Doing Nothing (Everyone Deadpans at this)**

* * *

Wiz: Even without it, Luigi has defeated Dimentio, discovered the Grand Final Galaxy, raised a ravenous man-eating dinosaur, and even rescued Mario from certain doom on three separate occasions. The Green Thunder can pretty much do it all.

"Pretty decent accomplishments." Susanoo stated.

"At least he's still resourceful during those adventures." Bols added.

 **Boomstick: Luigi is one mean, green, fighting machine.**

They see Luigi preparing to fight some ghosts.

 _Luigi: *Puts on the Poltergust* Yeah. *Speaking into the nozzle* I do it. Ho-ho!_

Luigi dances, then accidentally bumps into a car, which then causes a shelf to fall down.

 _Luigi: Oh..._

Despite his cowardly and clumsy attitude, Luigi is a very good character for the group. Sheele is somewhat similar to Luigi minus the coward part, Stylish and Susanoo seems very intrigued by the Negative Zone technique, Bols seems impressed by the Poltergust's ability to capture ghosts. And the rest seemed okay with him. Now to his opponent.

The next contestant is a small yellow-furred anthropomorphic fox wearing white gloves and red shoes. His most unique feature is his two tails that gives him limited flight by spinning them around and he's very smart and tactical, as he's shown flying a plane and building things.

 **Tails**

(Cues Seaside Hill: Act 2 - Sonic Generations)

They see Tails checking the conditions of his plane as he's piloting it.

 _Tails: All systems go... full speed ahead!_

Wiz: Born the very same day Dr. Eggman began his robot powered takeover of the world, Miles Prower-

 **Boomstick: Haha! I get it! Miles Per Hour! Creativity like that is why Sega is still making consoles...**

Everyone stopped and thinks for a moment about Tail's real name before they finally get it and starts chuckling or in a few cases laughing before moving on. But Sheele, Mine and Cosmina couldn't help but squeal when they saw a picture of baby Tails.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Tails "Miles" Prower**

 **Age: 11**

 **Height: 2'7"**

 **Weight: 44 Ibs.**

 **IQ: 300**

 **The Youngest Freedom Fighter**

 **The Chosen One of the Ancient Walkers**

* * *

Wiz: Ahem, Miles was awkwardly born with two tails. Mere minutes after being welcomed into the world, Eggman's deadly forces made Miles Prower an orphan.

Now everyone was sadden and sympathetic as they saw a crying Tails for deserving such a fate. And all the Night Raid members that remembered Eggman were now pissed at him for starting this tragedy.

 **Boomstick: Whoa, that's... that's pretty fucked up.**

"I agree, this Eggman will suffer for this." Seryu growled with Koro joining in.

"Don't forget about us helping too." Mine replied as she and Sheele brought out their weapons as they secretly plan a way to kill Eggman if he shows up.

Wiz: Eight years later, and after some much needed counseling, Miles stumbled upon a broken-down biplane and happily repaired the whole vehicle on his own.

"That's actually impressive." Dr. Stylish complimented.

"Guess he has a natural gift for being a genius." Susanoo stated.

 **Boomstick: Well, of course. Just like all walking, talking, adolescent, two-tailed foxes can. Anyway, as it turns out, that plane happened to belong to Miles' personal idol, Sonic the Hedgehog.**

 _Sonic: What're you doing?_

(Cues: Emerald Hill Zone - Sonic The Hedgehog 2)

 **Boomstick: Why Sonic needed a plane in the first place is beyond me, but whatever.**

"He might need a plane to go to unexplored areas since most of the world is surrounded by ocean." Bulat stated.

"I don't see him as the type to fly a plane though." Tatsumi pointed out.

"Well he might be too lazy to do it." Akame answered.

Wiz: It was Sonic who first suggested that Miles' birth defects could be used to fly by spinning them like helicopter blades. Which is obviously impossible because it could never create lift and- *Shocked to see that Miles is flying* WHAT?!

Everyone all laughed a bit as Tails is flying and breaking Wiz's brain a bit.

"How does it feel to have that bite you in the ass Wiz!" Leone joked as she was laughing on the floor.

"God, if he I see the look on his face I would die happy." Lubbock laughed.

(Cues Believe In Myself (Instrumental) - Sonic Adventure 2)

 **Boomstick: And so, Sonic gave his rotary ass the oh so obvious nickname he deserved, "TAILS".**

Wiz: Well that's stupid. That's like if you were nicknamed "Boomstick" because you just like shotguns.

 **Boomstick: Don't be fucking ridiculous, Wizard.**

"That seems very accurate since he does favor shotguns when he sees one." Sheele said.

"Yeah it does and it's pretty stupid." Mine added.

* * *

 **TWIN TAILS**

 **Flight**

 **Increases Running Speed**

 **Strong Enough to Break Metal**

 **Combat Techniques:**

 **\- Tails Swipe Attack**

 **\- Rapid Tails Attack**

 **\- Thunder Shoot Punch**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Anyway, besides flight, Tails' copter butt blades are strong enough to bust metal, and he can use them like a turbine of an engine to keep up with Sonic's super fast speeds. He can almost reach the speed of sound.**

"Damn, those are some strong tails." Leone whistled in impress.

And he can keep up with Sonic as well." Najenda added.

Wiz: Tails pledged himself to Sonic's freedom fighting cause against Dr. Eggman, and the two became friends, almost like brothers. They also share a sort of teacher-student relationship, though it wasn't always clear who was the student.

 **Boonstick: It was Tails who invented the famous Spin Dash. Not the speedy hedgehog.**

"He might have borrowed it when Tails was doing it." Chelsea commented.

"That's probably it." Cosmina agreed as she was sharing some of Tatsumi's food with him.

* * *

 **OFFENSIVE ARSENAL**

 **Spin Dash**

 **Projectile Ring**

 **Bombs**

 **\- Napalm**

 **\- Chu^2**

 **\- Dummy Rings**

 **\- Flash Bangs**

 **Magic Hand**

 **Energy Ball Arm Cannon**

* * *

(Cues Mad Gear Zone Act 2 - Sonic The Hedgehog 4 Episode 1)

Wiz: Tails is a genius and a master mechanic.

"He might help invent a lot of things if someone like him exists." Najenda commented.

"Indeed." Dr. Stylish agreed.

 **Boomstick: He's so much smarter than Sonic, that he actually learned how to swim.**

Seeing Tails swimming gives Bols an idea to teach his daughter to swim later.

Wiz: He has built several planes and combat mechs and has numerous gadgets on hand. Like the Projectile Ring, which can pull or latch onto objects, almost like a grappling hook.

"That's really cool." Tatsumi said in awe.

"I'd do the same with Cross-Tail." Lubbock informed.

"Yeah, but we all want grappling hooks too." Leone replied.

 **Boomstick: But despite being a super geek, he really likes to blow shit up. He carries a huge supply of bombs. Big bombs, napalm bombs, remote bombs, flash-bang grenades, bombs shaped like magic rings, bombs shaped like mice, bombs shaped like your mother. You name it, he's got a bomb like it.**

"So many bombs." Sheele commented.

"He sure is explosively happy." Chelsea joked.

Wiz: He also wields the Magic Hand, a long-range comical punching weapon, and the Energy Ball arm cannon.

 **Boomstick: Which is ripped straight out of Mega Man!**

"Man, I really can't wait for this Mega Man to show up soon!" Seryu exclaimed, and she also wanted the Magic Hand in her arsenal.

Mine really liked the Energy Arm Cannon and wanted one without the loss of her arm.

 **Boomstick: He built all this HIMSELF, but never a device to breath underwater. Kinda dropped the ball there, sidekick.**

They see Tails swimming underwater as the timer goes down to zero causing him to drown underneath, making everyone slightly winced and moved on.

* * *

 **SUPPORT ARSENAL**

 **Medi Bot**

 **Shield Bot**

 **Helmet**

 **Jet Ankles**

 **\- Boosts Flight Speed**

 **Rhythm Badge**

 **\- Helps Maintain Balance**

 **T-Pup Remote Robot**

* * *

Wiz: Unlike Sonic's speed-blitzing battling style, Tails relies on logic and tactics in a fight.

"It's no surprise since he's really smart." Bulat commented.

"And he'll try and plan a way to beat Luigi's unpredictable fighting." Najenda added.

Wiz: His Shield Bot fortifies his defenses and his Medi Bot heals wounds over time.

"We'd totally need to have those bots!" Cosmina exclaimed.

"I agree, they can be helpful if we made more of those for the Revolutionary Army." Akame agreed.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Fear of Thunder**

 **Fear of Ghosts**

 **Gets Dizzy Easily**

 **Over-Reliability of Sonic**

 **Youthful Naiveté**

 **Lacking Hand-to-Hand Combat Skills**

* * *

 **Boomstick: But he's a total wimp. He can't fly forever, and if he doesn't have Sonic around to hold his hand, he's scared of pretty much everything.**

"Very similar to Luigi." Susanoo commented.

"At least Sonic does his best to protect him." Bols added kindly, as he always protect his daughter from anything harmful.

 **Boomstick: After a good thunderclap you'll find him shivering his spiny ass off in the bathtub.**

 _Sonic: Right, we should hurry._

Thunder goes off in the background, scaring Tails, who jumps and grabs onto Sonic.

 _Tails: GAAHH! I'm afraid of lightning!_

Sheele, Mine and Cosmina couldn't help but gush at how cute the scene was.

* * *

 **FEATS & STRENGTHS**

 **Top Speed: 760 MPH**

 **\- Minus Tail Support: 100 MPH**

 **Self-Taught Genius Technician**

 **Defeated Wendy Witchcart**

 **Saved Square Station From a Nuke**

 **Defeated the Battle Bird Armada**

 **Defeated Eggman on the ARK**

 **Unified the Chaos Emeralds to Complete the Great Harmony**

* * *

(Cues Event: All Heroes Gather - Sonic Heroes)

Wiz: Well, he is only 11 years old, and the feats he's accomplished at his age are beyond impressive. Like being able to run 100 mph without his tails, stopping a nuclear missile, and saving the Multiverse by transforming into... Uh...

The music stops as everyone was dumbfounded when they looked at a giant Tails, who looked like he was working out a lot.

 **Boomstick: Don't do steroids kids.**

"I'm sure they won't if he made a warning campaign." Seryu suggested.

"Or explain to them about the dangers of drugs." Leone butted in.

"That too." Chelsea agreed.

The group now sees Sonic talking to Tails as he's fixing the plane.

 _Sonic: We good to go or what, Tails?_

 _Tails: I've built a TV out of paperclips..._

 _Sonic: Yeah..._

 _Tails: ...and reprogrammed a super computer using dishwashing detergent and a toothpick..._

 _Sonic: I know..._

 _Tails: ...So look, fixing a propeller on a bi-plane? That's about as difficult as taking a nap. *spins propeller*_

As Tails spins the propeller, the plane starts its engine after it was fixed.

 _Sonic: 'Kay, I did not need your whole life story. A simple "good to go" would have been cool._

 _Tails: Alright. Good to go!_

 _Sonic: Cool!_

Everyone really liked Tails and his inventive intelligence as he's always the type to plan ahead. The adults are impressed by his feats and gadgets, Sheele, Mine and Cosmina really liked him being cute. And everyone is alright with him. And now it's time to see the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! *Extending it Before Shutting Up***

They paused for a bit to debate on who would win. Luigi is a capable fighter but he's a coward and sometimes clumsy, while Tails is smart and tactical but also young and naive. Luigi's unpredictable attack pattern might give him an attack advantage, but Tails can counter with his gadgets and outsmart Luigi to very complex situations the Green Thunder cannot solve alone.

In the end Najenda, Susanoo, Bulat, Bols, Dr. Stylish, Seryu, Sheele, Leone, Cosmina, Akame and Mine voted for Tails and the rest voted for Luigi. The video unpaused and the fight is starting.

* * *

(Cues: Sonic The Movie - Land of Darkness)

The group sees Tails flying down onto a pipe and starts scouting the area, which was a combination of both Mario and Sonic's levels. Suddenly Luigi pops out of the pipe, making Tails jump down. The plumber jumps out of the pipe angrily to face Tails.

 _Luigi: Let's-a go!_

Everyone was excited to see which one of these sidekicks lives another day.

 **FIGHT!**

(Cues Chemical Bath - fan remix of Chemical Plant Zone - Sonic 2)

Tails makes the first move by uses his Energy Cannon, but Luigi powers through with a Green Missile, but his attack misses as Tails jumps away and hits Luigi down to the ground with his tails. Luigi jumps back up as Tails uses the spin dash to charge at his opponent, but Luigi counters with the hammer, hitting Miles up into the air. Luigi follows him upwards with his Scuttle Jump and they go blow-for-blow, with it being Tails Swipes VS Luigi Cyclones.

"Man, they're really going at it!" Lubbock exclaimed excitedly.

"Go Tails!" Cosmina cheered as she was squeezing Tatsumi tightly.

The two eventually knock each other away, Tails into the air and Luigi onto the ground. Luigi walks around as Tails closes in on him and the plumber tries to jump up and hit Tails with his Hammer again, but Tails counters it with his tails again, knocking Luigi back.

Tails lands on the ground and tries out another spin dash, but this time Luigi launches Tails up with his Super Jump Punch. Tails manages to recover though and begins flying around the place from his high altitude. He then goes back down to the ground, picks up Luigi and begins to fly back up, but Luigi uses his Vanish Power Flower to confuse Tails, and knocks the fox away with his hammer to break free.

"That flower could be useful against a strong opponent." Dr. Stylish hummed.

"Indeed along with being intangible as a plus also." Susanoo added.

The Hammer and Tails' gadgets go blow-for-blow first with the Magic Hand and Hammer colliding, Tails taking out his Energy Cannon again but Luigi simply hits him, Tails using the Magic Hand from the ground now but doing nothing to his intangible adversary and finally as Tails charges up his Energy Cannon once more, Luigi nails him in the face and sends him downwards a bit.

As Tails recovers from the blow and starts flying again Luigi uses the Scuttle Jump again to land safely as the invisibility wears off. But soon after Luigi lands,

(Cues Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Bowser Jr's Boomsday Machine)

Tails drops multiple bombs surrounding the plumber and leaving him to run around in panic. Luigi then gets the idea to suck up the bombs with his Poltergust 5000, and fires all the bombs at Tails. However, they are launched just barely too low to hit Tails, and it backfires on him as they land before he can run and blow him sky high.

After being launched up, Luigi notices a pipe and dives into it, then shooting out with his Lightning powers fully activated, completely surrounded in lightning. He hits Tails with his Super Jump Punch, followed by a Green Missile and then slams into him multiple times with Luigi Cyclones before hitting him with his Hammer, and transferring all of the electricity into his hands, sending Tails away with an extremely powerful Thunder Hand.

In the distance, Tails gets back on his feet and uses his Medi Bot to heal, but Luigi somehow clears all that distance and uses his Poltergust to bring it close to him and the Hammer to destroy it. Luigi then tries to suck Tails in and finish the fight, and almost succeeds until Tails throws his projectile ring at a nearby pipe to keep himself steady, and throws out a Flash Bang which Luigi's Poltergust sucks up and escapes into a pipe.

"We definitely need those Flashbangs as well." Akame said.

"Yeah, imagine blinding them without Extase and drop them until they're dead." Leone grinned as she agrees to get some Flashbangs.

(Cues Opening Cutscene - Sonic Lost World)

The Flash Bang blows up, and while Luigi is dizzy, Tails comes out of the pipe and rigs a bomb onto the Poltergust and tries stalling him with his Shield Bot, but Luigi quickly destroys the bot with his hammer again. Tails jumps away from his broken machinery as Luigi pulls out and breaks a Smash Ball. Tails begins to walk towards Luigi but the plumber unleashes Negative Zone.

"Negative Zone Time!" Seryu cheered.

"Man, Tails is going to get roughed up in that." Tatsumi winced, before gasping for air when Cosmina hugged him again.

(Cues The Negative Zone - SSBB)

Tails trips up and is almost hit with Luigi's hammer but he flies up to just barely escape it. He is almost sucked up by the Poltergust and finished, but Luigi is forced to stop when he notices the bomb and tries to throw it away. Unfortunately, while Tails fails to escape the blast due to the Negative Zone slowing down gravity,, Luigi does not escape either and is sent hurling through the air until he slides up to the front of a pipe as the Negative Zone gets destroyed.

(Cues Sonic Lost World - The Deadly Six Theme)

Tails quickly runs up to Luigi (with his tails on fire for a brief moment, presumably due to the explosion) and has him backed up against the pipe. With the two being face-to-face, Luigi readies his Hammer to squash Tails and end the fight, but isn't fast enough as the Magic Hand quickly rockets forwards, impaling Luigi through the abdomen and damaging the Warp Pipe.

Everyone winced at the instant death of Luigi being impaled and his blood leaking out like a fountain.

"Damn that's was deadly." Lubbock winced.

"First Mario and now Luigi." Sheele said sadly.

Tails then goes off to heal himself with another Medi Bot as Luigi's dead corpse is left on the pipe with blood still coming out from where the Magic Hand impaled him.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After the fight, everyone started clapping for Tails's victory while giving Luigi respect for almost winning. Mine, Sheele and Cosmina seemed glad that Tails won as he was cute for them to vote mostly on.

(Cues Sonic the Movie - Metal Sonic Fight)

 **Boomstick: Well, there goes the Year of Luigi.**

Wiz: While Luigi technically has more combat experience, and has survived being Nintendo's whipping boy, Tails' skills and arsenal was more than the green capped plumber can handle.

"I agree, his gadgets were more than capable of holding back Luigi." Bulat nodded.

"And despite having no hand-to-hand combat, he's pretty good." Najenda complimented.

 **Boomstick: His training with Sonic makes him faster and his superior mobility gave him complete control over the battlefield.**

Wiz: Also, he has an outrageous I.Q. of 300, which is about as much as Albert Einstein and Stephen Hawking combined.

"Damn, those are some smart people." Leone said.

"Well Donatello is really smart as well." Sheele reminded the others of the purple-clad Ninja Turtle.

"True." Mine agreed as she ate a large scoop of her sundae.

 **Boomstick: Hell, Tails is stronger too. He can move 10 tons, while Luigi struggles to lift a large radish.**

"Really strong." Cosmina said in awe.

"And how can a radish grow that big?" Seryu asked.

"Magic." Tatsumi answered quickly.

Wiz: And Tails' gadgets more than make up for any of his weaknesses.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Luigi was outfoxed.**

Everyone all chuckled at the pun since Tails is a fox.

Wiz: The winner is Miles "Tails" Prower.

The episode was good and both sidekicks were very good partners despite their fragile weaknesses. Cosmina really wanted a cute pet fox like Tails someday, even Sheele and Mine agreed with her as well. Time to see what's next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

Everyone started to see three red and white spheres rolling in front, in which the Night Raid members recognized them as Pokeballs from the guidebook and the middle one started opening up and flashed white before fading back to black.

Seeing that it's going to be an awesome battle, Bulat quickly pressed play for the next exciting episode.


	33. Pokemon Battle Royale

**Chapter 33: Pokemon Battle Royale**

 **Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard and Pokemon Franchise belongs to Game Freak and Nintendo.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

As Bulat pressed play for the next episode, Seryu and the others decided to check out the Pokemon Guidebook that Sheele had given and were really interested as they read all of the basic things about Pokemon. And after finished reading they paid attention as the episode instantly starts playing.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: For nearly two decades, people across the globe have struggled endlessly to make one crucial, exhausting, impossible choice.

 **Boomstick: Bulbasaur, Squirtle, or Charmander.**

"Aw! They're so cute, and I want all of them!" Cosmina cooed loudly and Mine and Sheele agreed.

"Still some of them have a lot of potential as they grow older." Bulat added.

Wiz: It's finally time to learn if the one you chose was really the strongest.

 **Boomstick: And what better way than with their evolved forms! Venusaur _,_ the pimply plant monster. Blastoise, the bazooka turtle. And Charizard, the... Dragon.**

"This is going to one epic battle royale." Lubbock grinned in excitement.

"I personally want Charizard as my favorite." Leone replied.

Soon the group sees additional rules for this fight.

* * *

 **NO PLAYER/TRAINER INFLUENCE**

 **\- No EV or IV Training**

 **\- No Mega Evolutions**

 **\- No TM, HM, Tutor or Bred Moves**

* * *

Wiz: For a fair assessment, we're examining maxed out wild Pokemon. For those of you nerdy enough to care, this means no special EV training, no Mega Evolutions and no TM, breed or otherwise unnaturally learned attacks. This way we'll avoid any and all player influence.

"To be precise, normal Pokemon with powers and abilities that they acquired naturally." Susanoo informed.

"Still all those things including the Mega Evolution function looks interesting to see soon." Najenda added with a smile.

"If any of these Pokemon exists, then I would be able to study their capabilities and their biology to unlock the secrets of their origins." Dr. Stylish sighed in interest.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first Pokemon is a large green-skinned Grass-Type that looks like a hybrid of a reptile and a plant. It has a large tree-like plant on it's back and it walks on all fours, it also has red eyes and a facial expression to make it aggressive.

 **Venusaur**

(Cues Setting Off - Pokémon Anime)

Wiz: The first starter Pokémon evolves from Bulbasaur.

The image shows of a small green creature with a green bulb on it's back.

"It's adorable." Sheele gushed a bit.

"I just want to hug it!" Cosmina squealed.

Wiz: To Ivysaur.

Next image is a slightly bigger one and has it's bulb changed into a pink bulb.

"That's cool." Tatsumi commented.

Wiz: And finally to Venusaur, the Seed Pokémon.

Then the final image shows the creature from before.

 **Boomstick: Becoming uglier and uglier with every form. Seriously, what the hell is that thing?!**

"Some sort of frog plant thing?" Leone said.

"I don't know, it looked like a reptile to me." Lubbock added.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Species: Seed Pokemon**

 **Type: Grass & Poison**

 **Height: 6'07"**

 **Weight: 220.5 Ibs.**

 **Natural Habitat: Plains, Grasslands**

 **Personality: Patient, Generous, Guardian Mentality**

* * *

Wiz: Of the three starters, Venusaur is the most well rounded and easiest to raise.

"Anyone who has a farmland or a garden will want this Pokemon greatly." Bols commented.

"And herbs and medicinal plants as well." Dr. Stylish added.

* * *

 **STATISTICS**

 **HP: 270 = Average**

 **Attack: 167 = Below Average**

 **Defense: 168 = Average**

 **Sp. Attack: 205 = Above Average**

 **Sp: Defense: 205 = Above Average**

 **Speed: 165 = Average**

 **Abilities:**

 **1\. Overgrow: Increases Grass-Type Powers**

 **2\. Chlorophyll: Boosts Speed in Sunny Weather**

* * *

Wiz: In combat, it relies on it's above average Special Attack and Special Defense, or non-physical combat.

"So it uses it's special attacks to fight, interesting." Susanoo said as he looks at Venusaur's stats.

"Who knows what kind of fire power this thing has." Najenda replied.

The next thing they see were all the moves Venusaur can use in the battle.

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Tackle**

 **Growl**

 **Vine Whip**

 **\- Multipurpose Whips, Inflict Low Damage**

 **Razor Leaf**

 **\- Can Slice Through Tree Trunks**

 **Seed Bomb**

 **Petal Blizzard**

 **\- Strikes Multiple Targets**

 **Poison Powder**

 **\- 75% of Poisoning Targets**

 **Sleep Powder**

 **\- 75% of Putting Target to Sleep**

 **Leech Seed**

 **\- Slowly Absorbs Target's Health Over Time**

 **Synthesis**

 **\- Uses Sunlight to Restore 25% Health**

 **Sweet Scent**

 **\- Decreases Target's Evasion**

 **Double-Edge**

 **\- Powerful Tackle, 33% Recoil Damage**

 **Petal Dance**

 **\- Powerful Sp. Attack, Confuses User**

 **Solar Beam**

 **\- Very Powerful Beam, Requires Time to Charge Solar Energy**

* * *

(Cues Rival Theme - Pokémon X/Y)

 **Boomstick: Old froggy-plant has a variety of different moves. Vine Whip's for slappin' bitches and Razor Leaf can cut through whole trees.**

"Yikes!" Tatsumi exclaimed as he saw the Razor Leafs sliced through the trees easily.

"That's one strong Grass Pokemon." Mine complimented.

 **Boomstick: Then there's the less action-packed skills like Sleep Powder, which is used to put foes to sleep, and take women home from bars.**

Some of the girls were slightly uncomfortable when Boomstick said that.

"I think I'd rather go home by myself thank you." Leone declined.

"Me too." Chelsea agreed.

Wiz: Venusaur's adaptability is it's greatest asset. It can absorb health with Leech Seed like some kind of jungle vampire, or simply heal on it's own by using Synthesis.

"So he has two ways to heal himself." Bulat hummed.

"Yeah so he'll be extra prepared in case he loses some." Seryu added.

"As long as you're at full health, then you're still ready to fight!" Cosmina replied happily.

Wiz: It also knows Sweet Scent, which aids the poor accuracy of the Sleep and Poison Powders.

 **Boomstick: But why bother with Poisons and Powders when you got a super laser! Venusaur can absorb so much sun energy that he can fire the Solar Beam.**

 _Venusaur: VENUSAUR! *Firing the Solar Beam at Ash's Heracross*_

"Awesome!" Leone and Lubbock both yelled.

"That was impressive." Mine complimented at the Solar Beam's power.

(Cues Reflection Cave - Pokémon X/Y)

 **Boomstick: When I find flowers that can do that, I might actually take up gardening. Try and pollinate now, bees!**

"I doubt bees are that much of a threat to you Boomstick." Akame said.

"Well they are responsible to make plants grow so they can be a little pissed if they're disturbed." Bulat replied.

Wiz: In real life, celestially powered lasers rely on heated magnesium combustion. In order to fire, the Solar Beam's temperature needs to be over 6700 ºF.

"That's a lot of power." Dr. Stylish said in fascination.

"And thank goodness we don't have any plant-like Danger Beasts to do that." Najenda added.

* * *

 **PROS & CONS**

 **Effective Against: Fighting, Water, Grass, Electric, Fairy**

 **Weak Against: Flying, Fire, Psychic, Ice**

 **PRO: Diverse Move Set**

 **PRO: Great Status Effecting Moves**

 **CON: Little Specialization**

 **CON: Too Few Effective Sp. Attacks to Justify Above Average Stat**

* * *

(Cues Gym Leader Battle - Pokémon X/Y)

Wiz: Unfortunately, the Solar Beam is so powerful, it takes twice as long to perform as any other attack.

"Kinda like me charging Pumpkin at full power." Mine stated.

"And gathering solar energy is really difficult to do." Bols added.

Wiz: As a Grass and Poison type, Venusaur is extremely effective against Water-type Pokémon.

 **Boomstick: But keep him away from Flying and Fire types. Because as we all know, plants burn, and birds fucking hate grass.**

"Why does Flying Pokemon strong against Grass?" Sheele asked, knowing it's bugging her for a bit.

"Maybe Flying is another word for wind." Seryu answered.

"Yeah and wind blows leafs since they're plants as well!" Cosmina agreed.

Wiz: Yet Venusaur's well-rounded skills and tricky moveset could outsmart the competition.

 _Pokédex: Venusaur, the final form of the Bulbasaur evolution. This Seed Pokémon soaks on the sun's rays as a source of energy._

Venusaur is a very well diverse Pokemon and will try to weaken the other starters including his Water-Type opponent. Bols seems to like it since he always wanted something to help his wife do gardening and keep her daughter occupied while Stylish seems very interesting for it to produce different powders and wanted it for his research. Everyone else seems alright with him and wants it to help farmers everywhere in the countryside. Now for the second starter.

The next Pokemon is a hulking blue turtle walking on two legs instead of four. It has a bulky brown shell with a tan underside, but the surprising part is the two giant cannons sticking out in the back. It seems to be living in secluded areas to rest or train.

 **Blastoise**

(Cues Fighting Spirit - Pokémon Anime)

Wiz: The second starter Pokémon evolves from Squirtle.

The picture shows a cute blue turtle.

Sheele, Mine and Cosmina gushed at the image.

Wiz: To Wartortle.

The next image is another turtle with a darker blue skin and has a fluffy tail.

"Neat." Lubbock said.

"It looks very confident." Bulat added.

Wiz: And finally to Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokémon.

Soon the image of the same turtle appeared.

 **Boomstick: So how did this thing come about?!**

Soon everyone aren't prepared for what Boomstick has to say next.

(Cues Team Rocket's Secret Strategy - Pokémon Anime)

 **Boomstick: *Shows stage in the background that shows all the events he describes* 'Did a turtle get really drunk one night and then come across a tank and was like "Eh, I'll put my dick in that!"**

"Oh god!" Mine shouted as she covered her eyes.

"Nope!" Lubbock agreed and covered his eyes as well.

 **Boomstick: Then 9 months later the tank showed up at his door and was like "BOOM, this is yours."**

"Are you serious right now?" Chelsea said blankly as this is way beyond stupid.

"This is really ridiculous." Akame added in a emotionless tone.

 **Boomstick: Then he raised it out of shame until one day it evolved and all the other turtles were like "THAT'S FUCKING AWESOME!" So then they all started plowing tanks?!**

Wiz: Sure, why not...?

"I think I need something to wash my eyes with after this." Tatsumi commented.

"I felt part of my brain just died out from that." Seryu said as she rubbed her head from the invisible pain.

"That was quite unexpected." Susanoo replied at Boomstick's sudden explanation.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Species: Shellfish Pokemon**

 **Type: Water**

 **Height: 5'03"**

 **Weight: 188.5 Ibs.**

 **Natural Habitat: Lakes, Islands**

 **Personality: Stubborn, Solitary. Warrior Mentality**

* * *

(Cues Fighting Spirit - Pokémon Anime)

Wiz: Blastoise boasts defense over offense, using his weighty bulk to outlast and overpower foes. Like a stone firm upon the shore, he can take wave after wave of punishment.

"Damn, he can really take a dozen hits without flinching." Leone whistled.

"And imagine how many we can have on our side for our assault on the Capital City." Mine said as she pictured the Blastoise group protecting the soldiers.

* * *

 **STATISTICS**

 **HP: 268 = Average**

 **Attack: 171 = Below Average**

 **Defense: 205 = Above Average**

 **Sp. Attack: 215 = Average**

 **Sp. Defense: 193 = Above Average**

 **Speed: 161 = Average**

 **Abilities:**

 **1\. Torrent: Increases Water-Type Powers**

 **2\. Rain Dish: Recovers Health in Rain**

* * *

 **Boomstick: As poetic as that was, he won't be winning any marathons. He's almost as slow as a tortoise, which makes sense, unlike the giant guns sticking out of his back!**

"Those guns on it's back does sound cool." Seryu commented as she might want to add heavy guns on her back as well.

"And Blastoise's stats seem decent at his fullest." Akame stated.

"If I had to chose a Pokemon on my team, I'd go for Blastoise." Bulat suggested as he wants a team full of balanced Pokemon with defense and strength in it.

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Tackle**

 **Tail Whip**

 **Iron Defense**

 **\- Drastically Increases Defense Stat**

 **Rapid Spin**

 **\- Can Clear Ground Hazards, Like Spikes**

 **Protect**

 **\- Shields From All Attacks**

 **Flash Cannon**

 **Bite**

 **Skull Bash**

 **\- Requires Time to Charge Up Power**

 **Water Gun**

 **Water Pulse**

 **\- May Confuse Target**

 **Aqua Tail**

 **Bubble**

 **\- May Lower Target's Speed**

 **Rain Dance**

 **\- Creates Rainfall, Which Increases Water-Type Powers by 50%**

 **Hydro Pump**

 **\- Ultra-Powerful Water Cannon with 80% Hit-Rate**

 **\- Can Punch Through Steel**

* * *

(Cues Legendary Pokémon Battle - Pokémon X/Y)

Wiz: Blastoise can significantly reduce incoming damage with Iron Defense, barrel through hazards with Rapid Spin, and guard against any and all attacks with Protect.

"Those are some pretty good defense moves." Sheele complimented.

"Agreed, and Venusaur and Charizard will definitely get their hands full while facing Blastoise in the battle." Bols added.

 **Boomstick: He can chomp foes with Bite and crack heads with Skull Bash, but most of his arsenal focuses on water power, blasting foes with Water Gun, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail and...! _Bubbles_!**

"Man, he's really going to crack some heads using that." Tatsumi winced, as he saw Blastoise using Skull Bash.

"And what's so threatening about bubbles?" Chelsea asked.

I don't know, but it seems deadly from what Boomstick is describing." Cosmina answered.

Wiz: But despite it's lack of attack type diversity, Blastoise can maximize his watery weaponry with Rain Dance, a rain storm that amplifies Water type moves and blocks out the sun.

"That will give him a big advantage." Najenda commented.

"Yes, without the sun Venusaur cannot use Synthesis to heal and has to rely on Leech Seed to recover." Dr. Stylish continued.

 **Boomstick: But his ultimate attack is Hydro Pump, where he blasts water out of his twin cannons with enough force to accurately punch through steel at a range of 160 feet.**

"That's an awesome move." Lubbock grinned.

"An attack that can easily punch through steel? Man that's just insane." Tatsumi added.

"Indeed." Susanoo agreed.

(Cues Kanto Elite Four/Gym Battle Theme - Pokémon Anime)

Wiz: High pressure water jet cutters are used industrially to cut through metal with at least 55,000 PSI, or pounds per square inch. By measuring Blastoise's cannons in comparison to his size, we can tell his Hydro Pump has a power of 90,000 PSI.

"Holy shit that's a lot of pressure!" Leone exclaimed.

"And using pressured water to cut metal looked very interesting for future smithing." Bulat suggested.

Najenda and Stylish seem to agree on Bulat's suggestion and moved on.

 **Boomstick: That'll get the stains off your patio! Along with, your patio and possibly house.**

"Yeah, if I own a house I'd rather not have a Blastoise blast away my front porch." Mine commented.

"Me too." Tatsumi agreed and tried to look away from Mine because of it.

* * *

 **PROS & CONS**

 **Effective Against: Steel, Fire, Water, Ice**

 **Weak Against: Grass, Electric**

 **PRO: Great Defensive Potential**

 **PRO: Can Shoot Through Steel**

 **CON: Lacks Option For Attacks**

 **CON: Not Very Fast or Mobile**

* * *

Wiz: Blastoise is effective against Fire type Pokémon, but weak to Grass and Electric.

 **Boomstick: And when he's not battling, Blastoise can be found training on secluded islands to strengthen his combat skills.**

Wiz: If it plays it's defenses right, Blastoise just might outlast everyone.

"Agreed." Akame nodded.

"And perfect to handle those with more power." Bulat added.

 _Pokédex: Blastoise's strength lies in it's power, rather than it's speed. It's shell is like armor, and attacks from the hydro cannons on it's back are virtually unstoppable._

Blastoise is a very tough Water Pokemon to everyone's opinion and it has some moves to maintain his defensive stats and increase them. Najenda and Bulat might suggest of find these durable turtles to be used as moving barricades for the Revolutionary Army and Susanoo and Koro might take some notes to be more durable. Everyone else was cool with him and now it's time to see the last starter.

The last Pokemon is an orange-skinned dragon with two horns on it's head and large wings with blue scales inside of it. It has a large round body with a tan underbelly and it has a long tail with a large flame at the end. t appears to show an arrogant and extremely aggressive attitude, not to mention powerful as well.

 **Charizard**

(Cues Pokémon I Choose You - Pokémon Anime)

Wiz: The final starter Pokémon evolves from Charmander.

Once again Sheele, Mine and Cosmina squealed once they saw Charmander.

Wiz: To Charmeleon.

Tatsumi and Lubbock liked Charmeleon's design.

Wiz: And finally to Charizard, the Flame Pokémon.

 **Boomstick: I would so ride that into battle!**

"Me too and I would be making my enemies cower in fear!" Leone proclaimed.

"Maybe if we have some dragon-like Danger Beasts then maybe we might have our own dragon riders in the Revolutionary Army." Chelsea stated.

"Hmm... not bad, we'd definitely needed our own dragon riders for once." Najenda smirked as she liked the idea.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Species: Flame Pokemon**

 **Type: Fire & Flying**

 **Height: 5'07"**

 **Weight: 199.5 Ibs.**

 **Natural Habitat: Mountains, Valleys**

 **Personality: Aggressive, Prideful, Warrior Mentality**

* * *

Wiz: Well, that could be tough. A full grown Charizard is only 5-foot 7-inches tall.

 **Boomstick: WHAT?! That's bullshit! I wanna ride a dragon to burn the villages of my enemies, not hang out with it on the sofa.**

"Yeah that's so bull! We need dragon bigger than that!" Lubbock complained.

"It would be a lot harder to tame a large dragon since they're more powerful and experienced then a newborn." Susanoo stated.

"Bigger is better, but want my own dragon." Leone replied.

* * *

 **STATISTICS**

 **HP: 266 = Average**

 **Attack: 173 = Below Average**

 **Defense 161 = Below Average**

 **Sp. Attack 223 = Above Average**

 **Sp. Defense 175 = Average**

 **Speed 205 = Above Average**

 **Abilities:**

 **1\. Blaze: Increases Fire-Type Powers**

 **2\. Solar Power: Raises Sp. Attack in Sunny Weather But Drains Health**

* * *

Wiz: Despite its size, Charizard is extremely fast and extremely powerful. Its Speed and Special Attack eclipse the other two starters' twice over, the trade off being unfortunate frailty.

"So he'll have to avoid getting hit by the other two to beat them right?" Seryu asked.

"Yes, but Blastoise will be the main problem due to his typing and defense." Dr. Stylish answered.

 **Boomstick: But since he can fly, it's pretty hard to get a hold of him.**

"Yep! But that will take some luck to shoot him down." Cosmina replied.

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Scratch**

 **Growl**

 **Smokescreen**

 **Dragon Rage**

 **Slash**

 **Dragon Claw**

 **Shadow Claw**

 **\- Ghost-Type Move with Increased Critical-Hit Chance**

 **Air Slash**

 **Wing Attack**

 **Fire Fang**

 **Heat Wave**

 **Fire Spin**

 **\- Traps Target in Vortex of Flame**

 **Flare Blitz**

 **\- Powerful Flame Tackle, Deals 33% Recoil Damage**

 **Flame Burst**

 **\- Burns Surrounding Area**

 **\- Hits Multiple Targets**

 **Flamethrower**

 **\- Powerful Flame Stream**

 **\- May Burn Target**

 **\- Can Melt Boulders**

* * *

(Cues Victory Road Theme - Pokémon X/Y)

Wiz: Charizard's move set is incredibly diverse, ranging from the obvious fire breath to flying, dragon, and even ghost type attacks.

 **Boomstick: At close range, he'll always have an edge up, by using either Slash, Dragon Claw, or Shadow Claw.**

"Man his claws are no joke." Tatsumi commented.

"And some have a chance of critical hit as well." Akame added.

 **Boomstick: He can strike from above with Wing Attack or Air Slash; but his real strength lies in the flames.**

"And he can use his wings to attack as well." Sheele said.

"I'm more interested in how strong his flames are then Rubicante." Bols commented.

 **Boomstick: He'll burn and bite you with Fire Fang, trap you in a vortex of embers with Fire Spin; smash you apart with Flare Blitz...**

Wiz: At the cost of self inflicted recoil damage.

"Those are some good moves." Seryu said.

"And the Flare Blitz looks risky to use." Bulat added.

 **Boomstick: ...And of course, burn you to cinders with Flame Burst or Flamethrower.**

Wiz: Charizard can reportedly burn through solid stone. This means his Flamethrower reaches temperatures over 2000 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Very hotter than the flamethrowers that we have right now." Dr. Stylish said with Bols agreeing.

"Man, I can't imagine stone being melted." Lubbock muttered nervously.

 **Boomstick: Charizards are aggressive and warrior-like, and will actively seek fights with stronger opponents.**

"Just like Esdeath." Mine said and everyone agreed to that.

"Yeah and imagine Esdeath getting a dragon that shoots ice." Leone asked and everyone could only shiver at the thought.

* * *

 **PROS & CONS**

 **Effective Against: Grass, Bug, Steel, Fire, Fighting, Fairy**

 **Weak Against: Rock, Water, Electric**

 **PRO: Great Speed & Maneuverability**

 **PRO: Immune to Ground-Type Attacks**

 **CON: Frail Defenses**

 **CON: Difficult to Raise & Control**

* * *

Wiz: The Fire and Flying type combination makes Charizard doubly effective against Grass Pokémon, but weak to Water types. If it spends too much time in a heavy rainstorm, its flame will go out... permanently.

"The flames represent it's life, and if it's put out then Charizard dies." Susanoo said.

"Not to mention it's frail defense will make it harder for Charizard to survive." Najenda added.

 **Boomstick: But he's so fast and deadly, he might just overpower his enemies before they know what him.**

 _Pokédex: Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. When competing in intense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense as well._

Charizard is a very powerful and skilled Pokemon when it comes to power. Leone and Lubbock seems to like him and wanted their own Charizards, Najenda and Bulat seemed to go over the idea of dragon riders. Sheele, Mine and Cosmina liked his first form and Bols seems to respect it's Fire-Type moves and everyone else is alright with him. Now for the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle with the Pokemon!**

Bulat paused the episode as everyone was debating on who would win this battle royale. Venusaur seems good to use his moves to weaken his opponents, but he can take so much from Charizard and might get a surprise attack. Blastoise has great defenses and might outlast his opponents, but he's slow and doesn't any decent damage other than it's Water attacks. Charizard is fast and powerful, but has weak defenses and a warrior attitude to fight the strongest.

In the end Najenda, Bulat, Susanoo, Bols, Akame and Mine voted for Blastoise. Leone, Lubbock, Tatsumi voted for Charizard. And Dr. Stylish, Sheele and Seryu voted for Venusaur.

(Cues Pokémon X and Y - Pokémon Center)

The group sees Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander hanging out on a sunny day in a forest clearing acting all cute and cuddly.

Sheele, Mine and Cosmina were about to die of cuteness overload as they want to hug them so much.

Soon a crane appeared and was it opened up, a dozen of Rare Candies rain down on the Starters as they feed on the level increasing candies for a moment.

(Cues Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Victory Road)

After an explosion of light which knocked away all the Rare Candies showing the starters all fully evolved and maxed out and glaring at each other.

Everyone was now excited to see which Starter Pokemon is the best among the three.

 **FIGHT!**

The battle begins with Charizard leaping straight up into the air. He turns around and charges at Blastoise, hitting the turtle with Slash. Blastoise then uses Withdraw, going into its shell, and then follows it up with Iron Defense. Charizard then comes back, trying to attack Blastoise again, but several strikes and the Flamethrower have no effect on the Shellfish Pokémon's increased defenses.

"Looks like Charizard is going after Blastoise first." Akame said as she was munching on some meat.

"But it will be difficult to beat him using power alone compared to his defenses." Mine replied.

Venusaur then joins the fray, attacking both Pokémon with Razor Leaf. Blastoise takes no damage, staying in it's shell, but Charizard does take some. The dragon, ignoring Venusaur then picks up Blastoise, flies into the air and throws the Water-type to the ground. Blastoise uses Rapid Spin in midair and aims itself at Venusaur, hitting him head on.

Blastoise jumps away from the dinosaur and finally comes out of its shell and attack Venusaur again with a Skull Bash, knocking the dinosaur back a bit. Charizard then makes a comeback, hitting Blastoise with a Flare Blitz, but it does no damage, and the two are locked in a power struggle, with neither one making any progress.

"Now it's an all out brawl." Chelsea said as she was leaning at the screen.

"Come on and take them down Charizard!" Leone cheered as her faith with the Fire/Flying Pokemon was on the line.

"I'm sure Venusaur has something to even the odds." Dr. Stylish added.

Behind them, Venusaur uses Synthesis to heal himself, and then Sweet Scent to lower his opponents evasion. Charizard and Blastoise stop their battle, wondering what is happening. Venusaur then uses Sleep Powder to try and put his foes to sleep. The effects start to take a toll on the two, but Charizard flies up to avoid them just before they take complete effect, and Blastoise retreats to it's shell and uses a second Iron Defense before succumbing to the effects of the powder.

Venusaur targets the fleeing Charizard with Vine Whip to catch the large lizard by the tail and hold him still as he prepares to fire a Solar Beam. However, with a mighty roar, the fire/flying Pokémon escapes from the Vine Whip's grasp and charges straight for Venusaur. But before he can get to him, Venusaur finishes charging and fires the Solar Beam at Charizard, who quickly retaliates with a Flamethrower.

The two attacks collide, and both are equally powerful. The attacks continue to go, as Charizard is seen attempting to close in on the Grass type, but Solar Beam is beginning to get a slight edge over Flamethrower. But soon enough, the attacks created a huge explosion as the screen fades to black...

"Man, this is really insane." Lubbock groaned as he stretched his arms out.

"Well now we know that Pokemon can be really dangerous and powerful then any Danger Beasts." Najenda added.

(Cues Pokémon X/Y - Battle! Lysandre *Guitar*)

When the screen returns the once green forest is now a complete wasteland. Venusaur is surrounded by dust, making it hard to see. Venusaur looks around to see where his opponents have gone. He sees nothing, but then out of the dust Charizard flies in with a Wing Attack straight at Venusaur, Charizard strikes the Seed Pokémon, ripping Venusaur's flower off as it roars in pain.

Everyone winced as they saw Venusaur in pain.

"Shit, that's brutal." Tatsumi winced.

"And I bet Charizard is going to finish off Venusaur quickly." Bulat added.

Charizard then retreats after completely cutting through the Seed Pokémon and fires a Flame Burst, which surrounds Venusaur. The plant monster roars as it tries to escape the flames, and struggles twice, letting out a final roar into the air before ultimately dying.

"Poor Venusaur." Sheele muttered sadly as she saw Venusaur trying to escape the fire but to no avail.

"And we thought Fox was brutal, but now this is even more violent than that." Seryu replied.

The scene then switches over to a still sleeping Blastoise as Venusaur's ripped off flowers rolls by like a tumbleweed. Some dust remains of the Grass/Poison goes into the turtle's shell causing it to sneeze itself awake. Upon coming to, he looks at his remaining adversary Charizard on the other side of the wasteland.

(Cues Pokémon FRLG - Kanto Trainer Battle *Remix*)

The screen starts flashing, as it eventually breaks into black and a Pokéball comes down and toward the viewer, in reference to the start of wild battles in the Pokémon games.

"Now the real fight is starting!" Leone grinned in excitement.

"Fire versus water, I know how this will end." Susanoo guessed.

Blastoise starts off with Rain Dance to make the battle more favorable to him in the final showdown. As the rain comes down, the two Pokémon simply stand there. Then with a crash of lightning, the two roar and commence their final fight.

Charizard uses multiple Slashes but on his last strike as he tries to slash Blastoise's head, the Water-type tilts it at the last second making Charizard miss and leaving him vulnerable. Blastoise uses Bite on Charizard's neck and the Fire-type begins to bleed and in agony uses Fire Spin on the ground which surrounds them in flames.

Blastoise then grabs a hold of Charizard's wings and uses Skull Bash and we see blood come out from behind them, but Charizard comes back and begins to chomping on Blastoise's head multiple times, causing him to bleed heavily just above his left eye.

"Okay, now this is really violent." Mine said in a concerned tone.

"Even Pokemon can act really violent like savage animals if they wanted too." Susanoo added solemnly.

Blastoise then lets out a roar and with all his strength rips Charizard's wings off as he is launched away from the force, landing away with a closed eye that's covered in blood, but the bleeding stops after a few seconds.

"HOLY SHIT!" Tatsumi, Lubbock and Leone all shouted.

"Oh my god!" Cosmina shrieked.

As the two Pokémon try to get up from their injuries, Blastoise gets up much faster and uses this as his opportunity to attack. As Charizard gets up, Blastoise grabs his throat. Charizard tries to use Flamethrower, but Blastoise uses both hands to grip Charizard's neck, causing him to choke it back, and the attack is stopped.

Blastoise bends over and begins shooting a Hydro Pump directly into Charizard's mouth. Charizard begins to distend due to being filled with all the water. Blastoise lets go of Charizard with a roar, and launches Charizard into the air. Blastoise continues to accurately shoot water into his midair opponent's mouth, until Charizard bursts out into a big, bloody mess from the water inside him.

As the Rain Dance ends and the Fire Spin is extinguished, Blastoise yells out a triumphant roar. The Shellfish Pokémon then proceeds to eat the remains of Venusaur's flower while Charizard's remains are shown on the ground, all covered in blood as the flame on its tail goes out.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After battle was over, everyone were clapping and cheering for both winner and losers. Although Lubbock and Leone were disappointed that Charizard lost but they'll remember that he's still they're favorite. Now to the results.

(Cues Total War - Pokémon Anime)

 **Boomstick: CHARIZARD! Noooo! Oh, and Froggy-Plant-whatever-asaur.**

Wiz: Charizard's greater speed allowed first attack, and its proud warrior mentality lead to striking Blastoise first.

"Agreed since he knew Blastoise was the strongest out of the three." Bols said.

"But he'd forgot that Venusaur was there and he got jumped for it." Dr. Stylish added.

 **Boomstick: But Venusaur knew he had to take Charizard down right away, so everyone's favorite fire lizard was doomed, taking too much damage early on from two different angles.**

"Adding to a few moves that causes self-harm and it's game over." Chelsea commented.

"Agreed." Bulat nodded.

Wiz: But poor Venusaur didn't stand a chance against Charizard's dual typing, and the bulky defense of Blastoise was more than enough to outlast both of them. Also since Charizard and Venusaur do not naturally learn Sunny Day, they could not counter the Rain Dance.

 **Boomstick: *Answering a comment question* "But Wizard, shouldn't they all just counter each other?!"**

Wiz: Ah, yes, the 'rock-paper-scissors' factor is a bit tricky; grass beats water, water beats fire, fire beats grass; but ultimately the core of any Pokémon battle boils down to mathematics. Every attack does a specific amount of damage, with specific effects to specific types with a specific accuracy.

 **Boomstick: And each Pokémon's stats are clearly displayed in the good ol' Pokedex.**

"This is a lot of information of how accurate each attack and stats are." Najenda said.

"And each calculation showing how effective they are on certain situations to a battle." Akame added.

Wiz: So by comparing every move, effect, choice, order, and likeliness of occurrence, there are over +7000 possible ways this battle royale could play out. And out of all potential matches, Blastoise wins the majority.

 **Boomstick: Even when removing type effectiveness entirely and pitting attack and special attack against defense and special defense, factoring against health and speed, the turtle tank still takes it. Blastoise _H2Owned!_**

Everyone were laughing and chuckling at the water pun.

Wiz: The winner is Blastoise.

The episode was quite excited but even now they know Pokemon can be more violent then any Danger Beast that they fought even if the cute ones can be deadly, so now they'll just have to be careful on which one to pick. Now to see what's next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

At first they see nothing until they a deep robotic voice until they saw a menacing robot preparing for an attack, when suddenly it opened up it's chest and fired a large devastating laser beam and the screen turned black.

"Another robot battle, awesome!" Leone pumped her fists.

"And this one is different and interesting to see." Sheele added.

Wasting no time for an answer, Bulat pressed play for the next episode.


	34. Fulgore vs Sektor

**Chapter 34: Fulgore vs Sektor**

 **To everyone that wondered why I took so long in the last chapter is because my Internet was out and I had to wait until it's fixed and I know some are excited and anxious for other future chapters, but please be patient I can work at a certain slow pace during on and off times. So cry me a sarcastic river about this and enjoy the character's reaction of Fulgore slaughtering Sektor.**

 **Fulgore belongs to Microsoft and Iron Galaxy.**

 **Sektor belongs to Netherrealm Studios.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **SGC and All Soundtracks Belong to their Respective Owners.**

* * *

As Bulat has pressed play, something new was mentioned and it was called the SGC Convention.

"SGC? What's that?" Lubbock asked in curiosity.

"I don't know, maybe it's some type of huge party perhaps." Chelsea answered as she was clueless as everyone else.

"That might be fun, let's go there!" Cosmina said happily.

"It doesn't exist here guys." Mine stated to everyone.

After the announcement of SGC, The episode starts playing and the introduction shows a bunch of different characters armed with a lot of cybernetic enhancements and weaponry.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

 **Boomstick: Cyborgs... are fucking badass!**

Wiz: As someone with my own cybernetic arm that suffers constant glitches, I have to agree! Cyborgs are awesome!

"They really are awesome!" Seryu agreed, since she is a cyborg thanks to Dr. Stylish.

"No denying there." Leone added.

 **Boomstick: Like Fulgore, the metal monster of Killer Instinct.**

Wiz: And Sektor, the ninja cyborg from Mortal Kombat.

"Two robots from different fighting games, now things will get nasty." Chelsea commented.

"Yes, but I'm more interested in Fulgore. As he might be made by the same group who made Riptor." Najenda said.

Next they see a robot similar to Sektor, but he's yellow instead.

 **Boomstick: Totally should've been Cyrax...**

Soon everyone heard a mechanical noise, followed by a punching sound.

 **Boomstick: AHAHH! What the hell?!**

Wiz: *sarcastic* Oh sorry, arm's glitching up again.

Everyone all chuckled or laughed a bit at Wiz hitting Boomstick.

"He should've hit him harder than that." Mine chuckled a bit.

"Oh I'm sure he might hurt himself a bit soon." Cosmina giggled.

 **Boomstick: When you least expect it, Wiz. When you least expect it.**

Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick. And, it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first robotic contestant is a giant menacing robot with a gray-steel armored armored body, red eyes that shoots lasers and two plasma blades on each arm. He also has an orange-colored plume on it's head to make it look like a knight and he always opens his chest up to launch a very devastating laser beam to destroy any fighter who is unfortunate enough to get in it's way.

 **Fulgore**

(Cues Fulgore's Theme - Killer Instinct Teaser)

The first thing that the group sees is a depressing world full of chaos and corruption which is very similar to the Imperial Empire.

Wiz: In the dystopian world of Killer Instinct, there are no governments, no courts, no nations. There is only the mega-corporation that controls the Earth.

 **Boomstick: Wal-Mar- um, UltraTech!**

"Now we know that the world Orchid and Riptor lived in is ruled by an evil corporation." Susanoo frowned.

"That and no peace and order to keep it in check." Bulat added as he now disliked UltraTech's domination.

Wiz: To tighten his iron grip even further, UltraTech's chairman plotted to build an army of cybernetic enforcers. Thus, he created the deadly sadistic prototype known as Fulgore.

(Cues Killer Instinct 2: Gold - Fulgore Theme)

They now see Fulgore mercilessly beating his enemies with fast and deadly combos as his theme song kicked in.

"Now that's one ass kicking robot." Leone grinned as she consider this as another challenge.

"Definitely." Akame agreed.

 **Boomstick: Fulgore... now there's a name that will strike fear into your enemies, just saying it gives me chills.**

"Yeah, the name does sound intimidating." Tatsumi said.

"Not to mention badass as well." Lubbock added.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'5" (Taller than Bulat)**

 **Weight: 550 Ibs.**

 **Manufacturer: UltraTech**

 **Cyber-Soldier Prototype**

 **Artificial Intelligence Based on KI Champion Black Eagle**

 **Primary Mission: Kill Jago & Conquer the World!**

 **Owner of the Hype Beam**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Standing 6'5" with over 500 pounds of reinforced steel, Fulgore is a brutal killing machine.**

"If Honest has this robot in his army then we would be having some trouble." Mine said.

"True, but if we had a Fulgore of our own then we might have a slight advantage." Chelsea added.

 **Boomstick: All while rocking a stylish ponytail, Steven Seagal would be proud.**

"Don't know who Steven is, but I assume he has a ponytail." Bulat commented.

"Probably." Bols replied.

Wiz: Actually, to dupe people into trusting their cyborgs, UltraTech cleverly designed Fulgore to look the part of an honorable knight, helmet plume included.

 **Boomstick: Call it what you want, Wiz: that's a ponytail.**

Everyone was chuckling of Boomstick's adamant statement of Fulgore's plume before moving on.

Wiz: Before testing the prototype even began UltraTech had sold over 15 million Fulgore units worldwide.

Everyone was shocked at that amount of Fulgore units sold.

"Fifteen million!? That's an insane amount!" Seryu shouted.

"And imagine them as an army too." Cosmina suggested.

Everyone shuddered if an army of Fulgores under Honest's control would happen before they shrug it off before continued watching.

Wiz: And if RoboCop's ED-209 has taught us anything, that's a bad idea.

 **Boomstick: Someone finally had the bright idea to see if this thing even worked and entered Fulgore into UltraTech's annual Killer Instinct tournament.**

"Really, they just had to make it enter their own tournament without testing it? They are really stupid to do that." Chelsea said blankly.

"Believe me I had to use Perfector to pick up some slack when my fellow scientists screw up a few times." Dr. Stylish informed.

Wiz: Sure enough, there was a major problem: Fulgore's mechanical body was so advanced, UltraTech's top scientists could not create an artificial intelligence that could operate it efficiently.

"They needed something to make Fulgore operate more effectively right?" Tatsumi asked.

"Correct. But I fear it's something very bad." Bulat replied back.

 **Boomstick: Fulgore needed the mind of a true fighting spirit.**

They all wandered what Boomstick meant for true fighting spirit, until they saw a tribal-looking man that looked like a strong warrior.

(Cues Killer Instinct (2013) - Thunder Theme)

 **Boomstick: Enter Eagle, the older brother of current KI combatant Chief Thunder.**

"He looks strong." Sheele said as she saw Eagle.

"And quite the hunk too." Cosmina added as she imagine Tatsumi looking like that.

Wiz: Eagle had entered a previous KI tournament, and won. He used his newfound fame to publicly protest the evils of UltraTech. The people rallied, talk of revolution began to seed.

"Now that's one way to form a revolution." Susanoo said.

"And he's perfect to form an alliance with the Revolutionary Army if he exists too." Najenda grinned.

 **Boomstick: But then some guy at UltraTech, probably the one who wanted to test Fulgore, was like; "Hey! Let's kill Eagle, stop his revolution, then rip out his brain and drop it in our robot." Eagle mysteriously disappeared, Fulgore started kicking ass, and that guy probably got a promotion.**

Everyone was completely disgusted at the fact that UltraTech has killed Eagle and stole his brain to perfectly operate Fulgore.

"Now that's just disgusting." Bols said in disdain.

"If we find out who the bastard did this, then we'll brutally kill him as painfully as possible." Leone growled loudly as she slowly activated Lionelle.

"We ahead of you there." Mine agreed as she charged up Pumpkin for that occasion.

Wiz: With the implanted mind of Eagle, Fulgore effortlessly smashed through foe after foe. However, Eagle still lives somewhere within, constantly fighting to overcome his malicious programming, and horribly ironic situation.

Some couldn't help but feel sorry for Eagle to suffer a twisted fate of being a killing machine. Akame feel like hurling if the Empire ordered their scientists to turn her sister into a deadly robot with her brain controlling it.

"Such an unpleasant fate, and not really part of my taste either." Dr. Stylish admitted.

"Let's hope Eagle succeeds in going back to normal soon." Sheele said in worry.

 **Boomstick: Fulgore draws from Eagle's traditional Okichitaw fighting style, which crosses Judo, Taekwondo, and Hapkido with short ranged blades.**

"Man these other world tribes have some deadly skills as well." Lubbock commented in interest.

"Agreed and we might send this combat information to any of our tribal allies to gain an upper hand as well." Bulat added.

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Plasma Claw**

 **Plasma Storm**

 **Eye Laser**

 **Reflector**

 **Cyber Dash**

 **Cyber Port**

 **Cloaking Device**

 **Devastation Beam**

* * *

Wiz: Like his quad Plasma Claws, which can cut through almost any metal with temperatures over 30,000*F.

"Every weapon we see can cut through anything just like Extase." Lubbock commented.

"Well, they are made of plasma that's extremely hot so it's possible to outclass Extase a lot in cutting." Sheele answered, as she didn't mind at this.

 **Boomstick: In addition he's equipped with everything a badass killer cyborg should have: Plasma Storm fireballs, a Reflector to bounce back projectiles, a Cyber Port, a cloaking device, and laser eyes for flair.**

"Man, he's really decked out." Tatsumi complimented.

"Yeah, but two of them really got me interested." Najenda said, as she liked the cloaking device while Seryu liked the Reflector.

* * *

 **NO MERCIES**

 **Turret Morph**

 **Laser Site**

 **Machine Morph**

 **Terminator**

* * *

(Cues Killer Instinct (2013) - Fulgore Theme)

Wiz: And when his foe's time grows short, Fulgore uses one of four overwhelming finishers called: No Mercies.

"Just like Orchid and her No Mercies." Seryu commented.

"And how come we didn't see Riptor's No Mercies?" Leone asked, as she wanted to see the genetic dinosaur's finishers.

"Probably it was too early to reveal that since they didn't have time to go over everything about him." answered Akame.

The group soon sees Fulgore instantly taking his head off which reveals a giant turret and then shoots a dark-skinned boxer into Swiss cheese.

 **Boomstick: *Stammers* I don't even... where was he keeping that? And how can he even see where he's aiming?**

"No idea, but I like it." Chelsea said.

"And he might be able to see through that turret by a lock on system or something." Bols added.

Wiz: Fulgore's strength is staggering, but where does all this power come from? Hidden within his armored chassis is...

 **Boomstick: That giant fucking turret somehow!**

"I don't think it's the turret Boomstick." Mine said.

"And something really dangerous to power Fulgore up." Susanoo added.

Wiz: ...A nuclear reactor, which powers everything at his disposal.

"A very interesting but deadly power source indeed." Dr. Stylish said.

"And we'll try to find out what it is soon." Najenda added.

* * *

 **REACTOR**

 **Power Source**

 **Charges Up Through:**

 **\- Activated Charge**

 **\- Auto-Triple Attacks**

 **\- Instinct Mode**

 **Full Charge Required for Devastation Beam**

 **Full Charge Increases Speed & Power**

* * *

Wiz: Fulgore can manually overclock this reactor, increasing its charge multiple times.

"And charging up will leave Fulgore wide open for attacks." Bulat said.

"With one strong hit, he's toast!" Cosmina exclaimed excitedly.

"Or stab at his core to finish the job quickly." Akame added.

 **Boomstick: At max charge he gains a massive power increase, doubling his speed and allowing him to fire a giant laser of doom: the Devastation Beam.**

The group then sees Fulgore charging up before he opens up his chest and fires a massive red beam that obliterates everything in it's path.

"Awesome!" Tatsumi, Lubbock and Leone all shouted in excitement.

"Very devastating indeed." Mine complimented, as it's very similar to Pumpkin's Trump Card.

(Cues Fulgore's Theme - Killer Instinct Teaser)

 **Boomstick: With something like that, he's gotta be unstoppable.**

Wiz: Almost, until he met the warrior monk Jago who literally tore him apart.

"With someone as skilled as Jago, he would tear down anyone who'd get into his way." Lubbock said.

"Let's hope there's an episode about him soon." Seryu added.

Wiz: Despite the dismemberment UltraTech still had plans for their mechanical butcher. He was rebuilt stronger, faster, and with a new mission: find and kill his rival Jago, a mission Fulgore never completed.

* * *

 **FEATS & FAULTS**

 **\+ Defeated T.J. Combo Effortlessly**

 **\+ Defeated Orchid**

 **\+ Mind of a Former KI Champion**

 **\- Beaten by Orchid & Jago Together**

 **\- Has Yet to Defeat Jago**

 **\- Charging Reactor Severely Opens Up Defenses**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He came _so close,_ but then the little wuss called in his god-slaying sister Orchid and double-teamed him into destruction.**

"At least on the bright side, he defeated Orchid on his own." Sheele commented.

"Yeah and she's really deadly when we saw her fight." Tatsumi reminded.

 **Boomstick: Still, Fulgore is a monster, annihilating anyone who gets in his way. Well, nearly anyone. Bitch.**

Everyone was laughing or chuckling as he was referring to Orchid, while a few girls find it a little offensive but tolerate it for now.

They now see Fulgore delivering a massive combo chain on a blue-furred werewolve combatant as he finished the fight with an uppercut and his opponent lying down on the ground, defeated.

 _Announcer: ULTRAAAAA COMBOOOOO!_

Fulgore is a deadly killing machine to everyone's opinion. Najenda and Stylish were interested in his power source, Mine loved the Devastation Beam, Seryu liked his arsenal. Lubbock and Leone liked the way he kicks ass, Bulat and Akame were interested in his fighting style. Ad everyone else is okay with him. On to the next cyborg.

The next robotic combatant is a red-colored ninja cyborg with dreadlocks on it's head. Whenever he opens up his chest, he shoots an insane amount of missiles and wield various weaponry. Another depiction is before he was a cyborg as he was a middle-aged man having long hair tied to a ponytail and with a beard as he has a serious, but arrogant attitude to go with it.

 **Sektor**

(Cues The Tower - Mortal Kombat 9)

Wiz: Earth was in grave danger. The inter-dimensional overlord Shao Kahn was one victory away from conquering the human world.

"And we all know how dangerous he was in his fight with Bison." Tatsumi reminded to everyone except for Cosmina, who all nodded without hesitation.

 **Boomstick: In order to stack up with Kahn's invading monsters, the grand master of the Lin Kuei clan of assassins came up with a plan so crazy, it just might work.**

Everyone listened in to wonder what this plan is.

Wiz: "Let's turn all of our ninjas into robots!"

"Insane, but somewhat effective." Chelsea commented.

"Yeah, but pretty soon it's going to bite them in the ass in the future." Leone added.

 **Boomstick: That guy is my fucking hero.**

(Cues Mortal Kombat 9 - The Courtyard Night)

Soon they saw a scene of a man being slowly turned into a cyborg with metal and wires attaching him, making some very sick about this.

"Let's hope this wouldn't be the backup plan to rebuilt your pawns Stylish." Najenda said as she eyed the doctor warily.

"No, complete robots aren't my type and I would never go overboard with cybernetics. Except Seryu of course." Dr. Stylish admitted.

Wiz: Thus, the cyber initiative was created. The first and only willing member of the Lin Kuei to undergo the mechanization was the grand master's own son, Sektor.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'1" (Equally as tall as Bulat)**

 **Weight: 300 Ibs.**

 **Model Number: LK-9T9**

 **Former Member of the Lin Kuei**

 **Tekunin Grandmaster**

 **Fighting Styles:**

 **\- Ninjitsu**

 **\- Sambo**

 **\- Kenpo**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Who names their kid Sektor? It's like the day his child was born, he's like, "I'm going to give you this cool cyber name, just in case I ever pull off my crazy as shit plan to turn everyone I know into robots."**

"It is pretty suspecting to name someone like Sektor." Seryu said.

"I think naming a person a robot name sounds cool to me." Lubbock replied.

They see the cyborg Sektor appearing out of a digital portal preparing for Kombat.

 _Sektor: I will show no mercy! *Firing his wrist-mounted flamethrowers*_

Wiz: Sektor was already an unrivaled assassin, and master of Ninjitsu, Sambo and Kenpo.

"Combining different styles makes a person more skilled than one." Susanoo pointed out.

"And I'm curious on what Kenpo is based for." Bulat said curiously.

 **Boomstick: As a cyborg, he's all that, plus extra armor and a never ending supply of missiles.**

Wiz: Why would a ninja, master of the silent kill, use a missile launcher?

"No idea, but it look so overkill." Mine replied.

"A kill is a kill Mine." Akame added as she's busy eating a giant chicken leg.

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Chest Missile**

 **\- Double Missile**

 **\- Homing Missile**

 **\- Upward Missile**

 **Rocket Punch**

 **Flame Burner [A Flamethrower]**

 **Cloaking Device**

 **Laser Pistol**

 **Pulse Blades**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He's also got two flamethrowers on his wrists, a cloaking device, a laser pistol, a teleporting rocket punch, and lightsabers.**

"This would be a standard set of weaponry if Honest has the entire Imperial Army turned into cyborgs." Tatsumi said.

"But they'll soon rebel and make their own faction when they do not see Honest's goals not fitting to them." Akame replied.

Wiz: They're actually called Pulse Blades.

 **Boomstick: They're definitely lightsabers. Sweet royalty-free lightsabers.**

"Come on Stylish, we we get some lightsabers." Lubbock pleaded.

"Yeah! It would be great we we have them right now!" Leone added.

The doctor sighed knowing this will be a headache if he said no and replied. "Fine, but it'll take some time before I fully make these energy weapons."

The group then see Sektor and a woman wearing a revealing pink battle attire fighting. Sektor then summoned four rockets and launched a fifth one at the woman, blowing her up with four pieces of her flying. The other four rockets locked on to the body parts and destroyed them as well, leaving the lower body of the dead woman falling to the ground as a lit up in flames.

"I'm guessing this is where his Fatalities come in right?" Seryu said as everyone was a little stunned at the kill.

"Yes it is." Sheele answered.

* * *

 **FATALITIES**

 **Compactor**

 **Flamethrower**

 **Scarecrow**

 **Missile Strike**

 **\- A Single Powerful Missile**

 **Robo-Sek**

 **Fires 5 Missiles at Once**

* * *

(Cues The Subway - Mortal Kombat 9)

Wiz: To close a kill Sektor finishes foes with a brutal fatality, like the Robo-Sek, Missile Strike, or the Compactor.

They now see Sektor opening up his chest to reveal a pair of hydraulic presses and crushes a blonde woman into a bloody paste.

"Okay, now that is a horrifying way to die." Mine said as she felt her stomach ache from seeing that.

"Way ahead of you there." Tatsumi agreed as he felt going to the bathroom as well.

 **Boomstick: Okay, how do these robo guys keep all this impossible shit in their chests? Do they have black holes for hearts or something?**

"I do have a storage of my weapons in my arms if that's what you're asking." Seryu informed.

"How about adding some weapons into your chest?" Cosmina suggested.

"Don't even think about it." Najenda said sternly.

Wiz: Regardless of the storage quandary Sektor's compactor can crush a human being in mere seconds. At minimum, crushing an entire human body into paste requires nearly 2 tons of pressure.

"If it's ten tons then that'll be really painful." Leone said.

"And it will surprise anyone who is unfortunate." Akame added.

Wiz: The new Sektor proved invaluable, aiding Shao Kahn in multiple Mortal Kombat tournaments against the defenders of humanity. And after Kahn discovered a loophole around the tournament's rules, Sektor led the Lin Kuei in the invasion of Earthrealm.

 **Boomstick: But despite the pure badassery of being a robo-ninja, not everybody wanted to do it.**

Wiz: Fearing the loss of mind and soul, a few Lin Kuei managed to escape. Sektor was tasked with hunting these traitors and dragging them back to the grand master, dead or alive.

"That seems really bad for the Lin Kuei continuing to make robots out of their own warriors." Bols commented in disapproval.

"Seems that the grandmaster was slowly corrupted from doing this a lot." Susanoo added as he disliked the grandmaster's constant routine of robot making.

Wiz: The list of defectors included a young ninja named Sub-Zero.

The group sees a young man wearing a black and blue ninja attire and he can manipulate ice just like Esdeath.

"He's kinda like Esdeath except without the whole 'Kill the weak' and sadistic attitude." Lubbock pointed out.

"Which might make him a potential ally if he's fighting on the good side." Najenda smiled at the thought of recruiting the Lin Kuei Cryomancer.

* * *

 **FEATS & FAULTS**

 **\+ Defeated Smoke**

 **\+ Defeated Hydro with Cyrax**

 **\+ Assassinated Lin Kuei Grandmaster**

 **\- Lost Grandmaster Title to Sub-Zero**

 **\- Has Yet to Defeat Sub-Zero**

 **\- Mentally Insane**

* * *

(Cues The Armory - Mortal Kombat 9)

 **Boomstick: Mecha Sektor was nearly unstoppable. He slaughtered the clan's enemies by the dozens, without batting so much as a robo-eye. But no matter how hard he tried, he could never take down that poster boy Sub-Zero.**

Wiz: Until Raiden reset the timeline and practically gift-wrapped him.

"Gee thanks Raiden." Chelsea rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Can't blame him for doing it though." Bulat said.

Wiz: However, Sektor's transformation was not perfect. While his cybernetics enhanced his body, they had a different effect on his mind. In just a few years, Sektor unraveled, tumbling deeper and deeper into an unescapable well of insanity.

"Great now we have an insane robot ninja now." Tatsumi cried out with his arms up in the air.

"It's not so bad for it to be worse Tatsumi~!" Cosmina assured as she hugged him, earning the ire of the pink sniper as she glared at her.

(Cues The Living Forest - Mortal Kombat 9)

Wiz: Mad with power, Sektor murdered his own father, intending to take the title of grandmaster for himself.

"Now that's totally messed up." Sheele said as she saw a picture of Sektor killing his father.

"In a family way." Leone finished as she chugged down her beer.

 **Boomstick: Until Sub-Zero showed up and totally ninja'd that shit, and then kicked him out of the Lin Kuei for good. Bummer.**

"Which makes him in charge of the Lin Kuei." Chelsea said.

"And I bet he'll be able to get rid of the robot-ninja program and restore all the things that were lost from it." Mine added.

Wiz: Sektor was alone: his only companions the twisted voices in his head.

"And I thought I was really insane about justice." Seryu said.

"You were back then before seeing this." Lubbock replied.

Wiz: Eventually he managed to found his own clan of cyber warriors, the Tekunin. Sektor now roams the realms, hungry for Mortal Kombat.

 **Boomstick: MORTAL KOMBAAAAT! *Hums the Mortal Kombat theme***

 _Smoke: You actually did it: you're a cyborg!_

 _Sektor: We are the Lin Kuei: more stealthful than the night._

Sektor is a very deadly cyborg who specializes on overpowering his foes with missiles and hand-to-hand combat and he even made his own clan to fight the Lin Kuei one day. Seryu might get an idea of stocking up her missile supply with different varieties. Bulat and Susanoo seems to like his combat styles, Leone and Lubbock liked the Fatalities. And everyone else are alright with him. Now to the battle.

As they hear Wiz preparing for the fight, they couldn't help but laugh a bit as they hear Boomstick still humming the song.

"I wonder what the actual theme sounds like." Sheele wondered.

"Probably something awesome compared to the music we have here." Leone replied.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: *Finishes singing* Death Battle!**

Bulat paused the episode as everyone was debating on who would win this robot fight. Fulgore is a powerhouse on all forms of combat and all options to fight any opponent, but whenever he charges up his reactor he would leave himself wide open for attacks. Sektor, however can use brute force and use his missile attacks to deliver pain and he retains his ninja skills when he was human, but he can handle a least amount of damage and his insanity might hinder him reckless.

In the end Najenda, Bulat, Susanoo, Bols, Seryu, Dr. Stylish, Leone, Lubbock, Mine and Tatsumi voted for Fulgore and the rest voted for Sektor. Now for the fight as Bulat unpaused the episode.

* * *

The group sees Sektor running inside of a factory-like location before he bumps into something invisible, sensing danger he teleports a few meters away as Fulgore uncloaks himself to destroy the Tekunin grandmaster.

(Cues Killer Instinct (2013) - Fulgore Theme)

Now it's time to see which one of these cyborgs is superior than the other.

 **FIGHT!**

Fulgore slowly walks towards Sektor, who fires a missile from his chest. Fulgore deflects the missile with his reflector. Fulgore then uses Cyber Dash and Cyber Port to attack Sektor with his plasma claws in a 7-hit combo, knocking Sektor away.

 _Announcer: Brutal combo!_

As Fulgore starts chargeing up his reactor, but Sektor quickly teleports to attack Fulgore, getting in a 5-hit combo.

 _Announcer: Hyper!_

"It seems Fulgore is going to quickly end the fight by fully charging his reactor." Susanoo said.

"But Sektor will try to get in close to interrupt him from doing that." Akame added.

"As long as Fulgore pushes away Sektor, then he will have no worries!" Cosmina butted in.

Sektor then shoots his flamethrowers towards Fulgore, stunning him, then charges at Fulgore with his Pulse Blades. Fulgore is constantly attacked by Sektor's Pulse Blades, but manages to find an opening and timed it perfectly, allowing him to break out of Sektor's combo and uppercut him away.

Announcer: _C-C-C-Combo Breaker!_

Fulgore fires the Plasma Storm three times at Sektor, and continues to charge his reactor as Sektor was pushed back when the Plasma Storms made contact.

"I suggest you hurry Sektor, unless you will have an untimely death waiting for you." Dr. Stylish commented.

"He'll surely fail soon." Chelsea added.

(Cues Mortal Kombat - Main Theme *Remix*)

Sektor then activates Robo-Sek, firing five missiles at Fulgore, but Fulgore sees this and fires his laser eyes at Sektor's missiles. As all of that transpired, Sektor swings towards the UltraTech machine using the lights on the ceiling, then jumps down and attacks Fulgore until he is paralyzed. Using this opportunity, Sektor unleashes his Compactor.

(Cues Mortal Kombat 9 - Battle Plan)

However, Fulgore is able to halt it as the presses were giving out spars as he holds on.

Everyone was tense on what happens next.

Luckily, Fulgore used this opportunity to successfully charge up his reactor to maximum level.

"Game over Sektor." Lubbock said as he saw the reactor meter fully charged.

(Cues Killer Instinct (2013) - Main Theme)

Now at full charge, Fulgore breaks off Sektor's Compactor and then does a 37-hit combo, finishing the fight with the Devastation Beam, which causes Sektor's head, torso, and legs to separate. Fulgore then does his victory pose.

 _Announcer: ULTRAAAAA COMBOOOOO!_

Fulgore transforms using his Machine Morph, then fires at Sektor's body parts until they explode into nothing.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After that everyone was clapping at Fulgore's impressive victory, although they did give props to Sektor for trying even though he was too late to stop Fulgore charging up.

(Cues Killer Instinct - Fulgore Theme)

 **Boomstick: Yep, Devastation Beam lives up to its name.**

"That it was." Mine nodded.

"And an awesome way to end it all." Leone grinned.

Wiz: This was a close one. With his ninja abilities, Sektor could easily outmaneuver Fulgore's bulk, but Fulgore had the edge in every other category. He had more options for defensive, close, and long-range combat.

"He really does have enough attacks that help him counter Sektor's attacks." Najenda said.

"Even though Sektor's missiles are long ranged, Fulgore can blow them away or deflect them back before going back to overclocking his reactor." Bulat added.

Wiz: Being almost twice as big, his size and strength surmounted Sektor's. And whenever Sektor did get an upper hand, Fulgore simply overclocked his reactor to compensate.

Everyone nodded at this, when all Fulgore did was overclocking his reactor to finish the fight early.

 **Boomstick: And while neither of them have successfully defeated their rivals, Sektor has been humiliated by Sub-Zero, over and over; but Fulgore would have won his second duel with Jago if Orchid hadn't stepped in.**

Wiz: It took the combined might of two demi-god killers to take Fulgore down.

"Damn, that is really one tough robot for two demi-god killing warriors to take down." Tatsumi commented.

"And without Orchid stepping in, then Fulgore would have succeeded." Cosmina added.

 **Boomstick: In the end, Sektor got ro-blown up.**

Everyone chuckled at Boomstick's pun.

Wiz: The winner is Fulgore.

The episode was very interesting as Najenda and Seryu might have some ideas to upgrade their own cybernetics with Stylish helping, and everyone will have a reminder of creating a robots using human beings is a very bad idea on some occasions with Fulgore having Eagle's brain and Sektor being made a cyborg. Now to see the last fight for the day.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

At first they see nothing but soon that silence was crushed when they heard a thundering stomping noise.

Everyone was completely tense when they heard that, followed by another stomping sound and then another.

Soon they see a colossal monster looking around and before anyone could say anything, it let out a terrifying roar as thunder flashes a few times before the screen fades back to black.

After that, Leone had one thing to say.

"Holy shit that thing is HUGE!" she shouted.

"And things are going to be really interesting about the next one." Sheele added.

Bulat wasted no time to pressed play for today's last episode, but that didn't stop him from feeling excitement for the next fight coming quickly.


	35. Godzilla vs Gamera

**Chapter 35: Godzilla vs Gamera**

 **Godzilla belongs to Toho.**

 **Gamera belongs to Daiei Films.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **All Soundtracks belong to their Respective Owners.**

* * *

Bulat pressed the last of episode of today and everyone were really excited about this type of battle knowing it has a giant monster in it.

Soon the episode instantly starts and it shows various scenes of other giant monsters including the one they saw earlier.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Kaiju: the Japanese word for -

 **Boomstick: A giant monster that destroys everything around it, like Godzilla, the King of the Monsters.**

Wiz: And Gamera, the Guardian of the Universe.

"Oh man, two giant monsters fighting each other and I'm really excited about it!" Leone exclaimed.

"And these are like Ultra-Class Danger Beasts in their own right as well." Susanoo added.

Wiz: Despite being box office rivals for half a century, these two enormous creatures have never met... until today.

"Not to mention another rival battle as well." Najenda stated.

"Still, seeing how dangerous these two look, they'll be doing some really destructive damage in the fight." Tatsumi said.

"No denying there." Mine agreed.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

The first Kaiju contestant is a massive reptile with a large row of sharp dorsal plates all across his back and to his tail. He is shown either destroying a city or saving the world and he fought a large variety of monsters and fires a lethal blue beam that seems radioactive.

 **Godzilla**

(Cues Godzilla Appears in Hokkaido - Godzilla VS. King Ghidorah)

Wiz: The year was 1954, less than a decade after Little Boy and Fatman had decimated Japan.

They see a few large bombs being dropped from the sky creating explosions with mushroom clouds on them, making them feel awe at the destructive potential.

 **Boomstick: The nuclear age had begun.**

"An age where people from a different world create destructive weapons is truly interesting and frightening." Dr. Stylish said.

"And I think we could make a few in case if a few wars break out after this." Seryu added.

Wiz: As the United States tested their shiny new hydrogen bombs across the Pacific, one of them woke something up.

Everyone was tense at what happens next.

(Cues Godzilla Theme - GMK)

They soon see a large monster letting out a powerful menacing roar as it proceeded to destroy everything in his way.

 **Boomstick: Godzilla, the radioactive rampaging savior/destroyer of Japan.**

"He's a savior and destroyer?" Sheele asked in confusion.

"He's probably a chaotically neutral creature who would take either side of good and evil for specific reasons." Akame answered.

"That sounds legit." Cosmina agreed, as she saw Godzilla destroying more things while roaring.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 355 Ft**

 **Weight: 90,000 Tons**

 **Japanese Name: Gojira**

 **Age: Over 65 Million Years**

 **Feeds on Nuclear Radiation**

 **Nuclear Powered Heart (Stylish was Interested at this)**

 **Accidentally** **Mutated by Nukes**

 **Somehow Has Knowledge of Judo & Boxing (Everyone was Surprised)**

* * *

Wiz: Mutated by nuclear energy, Godzilla stands over 300 feet tall and weighs 90 thousand tons. He is an unstoppable force of nature.

"90,000 Tons?! Shit, he's heavier than any Danger Beasts the weighs around 100 tons!" Lubbock exclaimed in shock.

"And it'll take like around 10 billion people to drag him around." Seryu added.

 **Boomstick: And for some reason, Godzilla has made Japan his personal playground and has been stomping through it for 60 years.**

 _Man: Couldn't he have picked on some other country?_

 _Boardroom: *laughs*_

"Why does he attack the same country for 60 years?" Sheele asked.

"Maybe it was near him all the time whenever he goes back into the water perhaps." Bulat answered.

"It's possible." Akame agreed.

(Cues Requiem - Godzilla vs Destoroyah)

Wiz: Godzilla's radioactive mutation leaves everything in his wake contaminated: water, plants, even people. Godzilla's presence alone turns a city block completely uninhabitable.

"Now I feel bad for the people who got in Godzilla's way." Bols said sympathetically.

"And no Danger Beast has any power to contaminate anything either." Najenda added.

 **Boomstick: Like that noisy upstairs neighbor or people who let their dog shit in your front lawn.**

Everyone chuckled knowing that is what annoying neighbors do is true.

(Cues Mothra vs Gigan - Godzilla Final Wars)

The group soon sees Godzilla effortlessly threw a four-legged monster as it tried to pounce on him.

Wiz: But Godzilla does not simply walk past his enemies to destroy them.

 **Boomstick: His strength is insane! He once lifted _and threw_ his arch-rival Kaizer Ghidorah, who weighs 100 thousand freakin' tons!**

They were shocked and amazed when they saw Godzilla Judo throw a giant three-headed dragon with no arms into the ground.

"Now that's fucking amazing!" Leone shouted.

"And Ghidorah looks awesome and menacing too!" Cosmina added happily.

Wiz: He channels this strength through his claws, teeth, tail-

 **Boomstick: AND EPIC GRAVITY-DEFYING DROPKICKS!**

The group then sees Godzilla doing a double legged dropkick without no support and kicked Megalon away.

"That's really absurd." Mine replied blankly.

"But it looks cool when you think about it." Chelsea replied as she doesn't care about Godzilla defying gravity.

(Cues Godzilla vs Kumonga/Kamacuras - Godzilla Final Wars)

Wiz: Hilarious abilities aside, Godzilla would not be such a legendary Kaiju without some serious firepower. He can emit atomic energy from his body for a short-range nuclear pulse.

"That'll be helpful when he's surrounded." Suasnoo stated.

"Or being held by another monster that's too stubborn to let go." Bulat added.

 **Boomstick: Or fire his signature Atomic Breath, a goddamn laser beam of pure radiation! That's like microwaving at least a hundred balls of tinfoil!**

Wiz: Well, give or take a few... million...

The group now sees Godzilla firing his Atomic Breath and completely obliterate the Japanese military and any nearby buildings along the way.

"That's really devastating." Bols said.

"It can destroy an entire acre of the Capital in one shot!" Seryu exclaimed.

"Or instantly destroy a whole village." Tatsumi added.

(Cues Godzilla! - Godzilla *2014*)

 **Boomstick: The Atomic Breath can melt, burn, or blow up just much anything, and you know it just _can't_ smell good! I mean... _that's_ a lot of fish!**

They soon see a scene of a different monster and not Godzilla since he looks like a T-Rex and doesn't have any dorsal plates as he ate a pile of fish. But before anyone could reply, Wiz decided to correct this one.

(Cues Bio-Wars - Godzilla)

Wiz: NO! No, no, no! That right there is Zilla, the bastardized and shamed American version that Toho literally bought the rights and completely re-branded... just to murder on-screen.

They see a scene where Godzilla killed Zilla when he smacked him into a building before firing his Atomic Breath for finishing measure.

 **Boomstick: *chuckles* Take that, America!**

"Okay, now we know that movie makers from other worlds can be jerks when ripping off people now." Leone said.

"Indeed and it also makes true movie fans very pissed at them." Akame added.

Wiz: And that was just the real Godzilla's standard Atomic Breath.

The group then sees Rodan being absorbed into Godzilla after he was killed by MechaGodzilla2.

 **Boomstick: Yep. After absorbing a giant pterodactyl's soul... oookay...**

* * *

 **ABILITIES**

 **Atomic Breath**

 **\- Spiral Atomic Breath**

 **Nuclear Pulse**

 **Regenerator G1**

 **Magnetic Powers**

 **Sharp Dorsal Plates**

 **Uncanny Durability**

 **Godly Strength**

 **Can Breathe Underwater**

* * *

(Cues 1996 Godzilla - Attacks Osaka)

 **Boomstick: He gained the power to boost his breath to the Red Spiral Ray...**

They now see a fully revived Godzilla blasting a deadly red spiral at MechaGodzilla.

"Now that packs a really big punch." Seryu commented.

"And it might be even more deadly if he's low on health." Susanoo added.

Wiz: ...An attack so deadly it only took a few blasts to obliterate the more powerful clone of himself, Space Godzilla.

They see what Space Godzilla looks like, it's just like Godzilla except he has two large crystals on his back and was really powerful as well.

 **Boomstick, Lubbock and Leone: What, Space Godzilla?!**

Wiz: Yes, Space Godzilla is a thing, moving on...

 **Boomstick: Ohh...**

"No fair, I want to see Space Godzilla." Leone pouted.

"Yeah and it was so cool-looking too." Lubbock agreed.

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle from the two's antics of seeing something awesome.

Wiz: Godzilla's cell structure can quickly regenerate from all manner of wounds, and despite being vulnerable to man-made electricity, he possesses magnetic properties.

"He can regenerate and has magnetic powers, how much abilities does Godzilla have?" Tatsumi asked, as this is one monster he doesn't want to hunt for.

"Probably a lot and this Kaiju will prove a lot more trouble than the Danger Beasts that were used to make our Imperial Arms do." Najenda answered.

Wiz: Like a lightning rod, he can attract thunderbolts from the sky and use nature's power to enhance his own abilities... or turn himself into a giant living magnet.

Then they see Godzilla getting large metal structures attached to him when he enhanced himself with natural lightning.

 **Boomstick: Magnets... how do they even work?**

"I don't know, but it seems weird." Cosmina commented.

"And if there's an Imperial Arm that counters Budo's then we might have an advantage." Bulat said.

"Yeah, that would be useful." Mine agreed.

 **Boomstick: Well believe it or not, that isn't the weirdest thing that Godzilla can do. If Big G needs to get somewhere quick, he bends over, charges up, and does this...**

(Cues Godzilla Goes Flying - M37T2)

Everyone was completely dumbfounded when they saw Godzilla using his Atomic Breath to propel himself through the air.

"W-What the...?" Mine stuttered, as this is way too weird.

"How does he even do that?" Sheele asked as she's even more confused by this.

"I absolutely have no idea." Dr. Stylish answered.

Wiz: Well... at least Japan is... creative?

"Or incredibly weird." Chelsea added.

"That too." Akame agreed.

 **Boomstick: Wait, can that even happen?**

Wiz: Scaling to the present, to actually lift his body means his Atomic Breath must have a force of over 328 trillion PSI.

"Damn that's a lot of pressure!" Leone shouted in shock.

"And might be enough to punch a large crater into the ground." Bols added.

(Cues A Sign of Godzilla - Godzilla VS King Ghidorah)

Wiz: That's the equivalent of 1 TRILLION riot control fire hoses, enough to wrap around the earth _38 THOUSAND times._

Everyone was completely shocked at this.

 **Boomstick and Everyone: Damn!**

* * *

 **STRENGTHS & FEATS**

 **44 Wins, 9 Losses, 7 Ties**

 **Survived & Escaped a Black Hole**

 **Regenerated From a Beating Heart (Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Battled Rodan for Over 12 Hours**

 **Survived the Absolute Zero Cannon (Mine is shocked)**

 **Lifted & Threw Kaizer Ghidorah (Lubbock and Leone liked that)**

 **Matched Thor's Strength (Night Raid were Shocked)**

 **Defeated 10 Monsters in a Row in Final Wars (Everyone was Impressed by this)**

* * *

(Cues Godzilla's Theme - Godzilla Unleashed)

 **Boomstick: Godzilla has 44 known victories, largely due to his insane durability. He's fallen into a volcano, survived a black hole, and tanked a meteorite point-blank... without a scratch.**

"Holy crap he's really tough!" Lubbock exclaimed in shock and excitement.

"Indeed, he can very well be the most powerful Danger Beast in the world if he exist here." Susanoo admitted.

"How about making him a Kaiju-Class Danger Beast instead?" Seryu suggested.

"Hmm... not bad, if any monsters like Godzilla or Gamera shows up we'll classify them as Kaiju-Class from now on." Najenda admitted, and everyone agrees on it.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Sensitive to Light**

 **Relatively Slow**

 **Somewhat Clumsy Due to Size**

 **Lost to King Kong & Mothra**

 **Gills Are a Weak Spot**

 **Vulnerable to Strong Surges of Unnatural Electricity**

 **Killed by Oxygen Destroyer & MechaGodzilla 2**

* * *

Wiz: But despite popular belief, Godzilla is not invincible.

Everyone carefully listen in see what kind of weaknesses Godzilla has.

Wiz: His regeneration takes time, his speed is lacking, and despite having two brains, one in his skull and the other where his tail meets his torso, he's pretty darn clumsy.

"Wow I didn't know he has two brains." Bols said in surprise.

"It's a first for everyone and his regeneration might be a bit slower then Susanoo and Koro's healing." Dr. Stylish added.

 **Boomstick: Where were you on _that_ one, Assbrain?**

Everyone laughed at that for a bit.

Wiz: He officially lost a fight against King Kong and he's even died in four separate films.

Everyone saw some scenes of how Godzilla died differently at each movie.

"So much for being indestructible." Tatsumi commented.

"But he's still tough and both Empire and Revolutionary forces would be forced to join forces if he tries to destroy our world." Sheele said.

"Yeah, but that would be impossible, even if our Imperial arms don't do shit on him." Lubbock replied, knowing it'll be a long ass time to put Godzilla down.

 **Boomstick: But Godzilla's victories definitely outweigh his failures. There's a good reason they call him the "King of the Monsters".**

The group then sees Godzilla in an airport and releases his most epic roar to prove that he's the most powerful Kaiju in the universe.

Even though he's not completely indestructible, Godzilla is still a huge force to be reckon with and will be the most dangerous monster Night Raid and the Jaegers to fight if he shows up in the Empire. Dr. Stylish was very interesting in him and his biology, the adults consider him very powerful. And the others really liked him and might imagine an Imperial Arm weapon based off of him. Now to his opponent.

The next Kaiju contestant is a giant turtle with two large tusks between his mouth. It seems to be very acrobatic and smart as it seems to fix a spaceship and analyze his enemies before taking them down while firing large balls of plasma at them.

 **Gamera**

The group sees pictures and scenes of large rockets and machines floating and being sent to space.

Wiz: The year was 1965, the apex of the Space Race. Technology was advancing further and faster than ever before.

"They even have more advance technology than us." Bols commented.

"People from worlds seems to make us more inferior in terms of tech." Dr. Stylish said.

"If we had advance tech than we shed more blood and have more wars." Najenda informed.

"True." Akame agreed as she ate her large steak.

Wiz: But no one could've anticipated the bio-engineered marvel hidden beneath the waves.

Everyone was now worried about the next part.

(Cues Gamera Guardian of the Universe - An Investigation Ship)

Wiz: Eons ago, the ancient people of Atlantis learned how to construct life and foolishly decided to play God.

Everyone were even more worried or upset of these Atlanteans playing around as gods.

 **Boomstick: But instead of creating something safe like a dog or a bunny, they created giant flying laser-shooting murder birds.**

Then they saw giant monster birds destroying everything in their sites.

"Oh my god." Sheele muttered in shock.

"Why do they make those?!" Seryu shouted.

"They couldn't be held responsible for anything can't they." Bulat commented, referring to the Atlanteans.

(Cues Gamera Guardian of the Universe - Gyaos Flies Over)

 **Boomstick: Surprise, surprise - they couldn't be controlled, and they turned 100% of Atlantis into ocean front property.**

"They kinda deserved it." Chelsea commented.

"Yeah and I meet one, I'll slice their head off for playing god." Tatsumi growled.

Wiz: So what was their solution to counter these giant destructive monsters? Why, _ANOTHER_ giant destructive monster, of course!

The soon they a familiar turtle monster making his appearance as he let out a battle roar.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 262.5 Ft**

 **Weight: 10,000 Tons**

 **Origin: Atlantean Bio-Engineering**

 **Age: Up to 150 Million Years**

 **Feeds on Fire, Plasma & Mana**

 **More Intelligent Then Most Humans**

 **A Skilled Gymnast**

 **Known as the Guardian of the Universe & Friend to All Children**

* * *

(Cues Gamera Guardain of the Universe - Gamera Appears)

Wiz: Enter Gamera, Guardian of the Universe and Friend to All Children.

Everyone seems confused when they saw Gamera swimming beside some kids in a submarine.

 _Kid 1: Hurry, let's go!_

 _Kid 2: He won't harm us. Gamera doesn't hurt people. He likes us._

 **Boomstick: "Friend to All Children"? That's a terrible title.**

"Yeah, it's so lame!" Leone whined.

"But I think it's nice." Cosmina replied with a smile.

 **Boomstick: How about "Gamera, the flying fire-breathing ninja turtle of doom"?**

"Now that's a badass title." Lubbock said with Tatsumi nodded.

"But pretty long if you ask me." Mine added.

Wiz: That's... actually not far off. For a 260-foot, 10-thousand ton turtle, Gamera is quite agile.

They see Gamera spinning around on a bar before flipping through the air and landing on his feet.

 **Boomstick: And he sticks it!**

"That was pretty good." Chelsea said, as she give Gamera a thumbs up.

"Amazing!" Sheele complimented as she claps softly.

* * *

 **ABILITIES**

 **Fire Breath**

 **Plasma Fireballs**

 **Accelerated Healing**

 **Mana Manipulation**

 **Flight**

 **\- Top Speed: Mach 3**

 **Vanishing Plasma Fist**

 **Ultimate Plasma Mana Cannon**

* * *

(Cues Offense & Defense - Gamera 3)

 **Boomstick: His arsenal includes two huge tusks, twin elbow spikes, and a fire breath so strong it can be used underwater, despite being... you know... _fire!_**

Wiz: Technically, it's highly-concentrated plasma, the fourth state of matter. The hottest plasma ever created by man exceeded 3.6 million degrees Fahrenheit.

"That's super hot for plasma to have." Bols commented in awe.

"And compared to Rubicante, it's very hot." Dr. Stylish chuckled.

Wiz: That's hotter than the surface of the sun. Gamera's fire balls can burn through practically anything.

"Unlike Rubicante, it instantly melts anything." Seryu said.

"A lot of these abilities and weapons always makes our Imperial Arms look like child's play now." Cosmina pouted cutely.

 **Boomstick: And when he's not spitting hot fire, _he fucking eats it!_**

Wiz: It's true. A fiery four-course meal can quickly heal and re-energize him.

They see Gamera absorbing a large fire explosion which completely heals him in an instant.

"That'll definitely help against Godzilla." Susanoo said.

"Or if Gamera fights the Empire with all the fire and explosions then he'll really win." Bulat added.

"I still think Godzilla is badass!" Leone proclaimed, in which a few rolled their eyes at this.

 **Boomstick: Naturally, as a giant turtle monster, he can retract his limbs and head into his shell for extra defense... and then fire rocket jets out of the holes and freakin' fly?!**

They were stunned when they saw Gamera retract his head and limbs and started hovering around while spinning, reminding them of Blastoise's Rapid Spin attack.

"It's kinda like that Rapid Spin attack that Blastoise used." Chelsea commented.

"Nice, I'll say that command move that Trainer's used to have their Pokemon attack once Gamera does that." Lubbock said.

 ** _Boomstick: WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!_ And why can't my turtle do that? Some day, Mr. Snappy. Some day...**

They see a small turtle floating while no one else is looking.

"That's cute." Sheele gushed.

"Looks impressive for a turtle to do that." Bols complimented.

(Cues Offense & Defense - Gamera 3)

Then the group see Gamera fighting a monster in the air with a lot of brute force.

Wiz: Gamera can fly at speeds breaching Mach 3, over 22 hundred miles per hour. That's faster than the world record-holding SR-71 Blackbird.

When they saw a large black aircraft, they couldn't help but feel awe at it.

"Man that would make the Air Manta look like slow turtles when it comes to flying." Leone said.

"But we couldn't handle the amount of speed that thing has." Mine added.

(Cues Gamera 2 - Demolition Plans)

 **Boomstick: But how the hell does he know where he's going, and more importantly, how does he not puke his guts out?**

"Maybe he's used to it Boomstick." Seryu answered to the co-host.

Wiz: The Atlanteans built Gamera using mana, an ethereal energy force connecting all things, places, and people.

Everyone were now interested when mana was introduced and listened in.

Wiz: Everything has a finite pool of mana, which can be measured using a... Sega Dreamcast.

 **Boomstick: *sighs* But it still can't play DVD's.**

"Can we find a game console in these boxes?" Cosmina said, as she gestured to one of the boxes.

"Yeah, me and Lubba will be checking them out soon." Tatsumi reminded.

Wiz: A person's mana is dependent on how much influence and authority they possess over others. As Gamera literally holds the world's fate in his claws, his mana levels are off the charts.

"It's a good thing there's no Imperial Arms that uses mana as a weapon." Bulat said.

"True, since Esdeath and Honest has more authority then they definitely have stronger mana than us." Najenda added.

(Cues Gamera 2 - Appearance of Soutai)

 **Boomstick: Gamera can manipulate his mana in combat, which is useful when you've lost your arm and need to give your enemy a Kaiju-sized falcon punch.**

The group were both shocked and awed when they saw Gamera used the Vanishing Plasma Fist to completely destroy a monster that he was fighting.

 **Boomstick: Fuck yeah!**

"That was epic! I need to learn how to do that!" Leone shouted.

"Good luck with that, you'll never be able to use mana in a million years." Chelsea mocked.

Wiz: And if Gamera ever runs low on mana, he can summon more from the earth itself.

The group then sees Gamera gathering mana from the earth, and when he's fully charged his chest opened up and fired a massive blast and destroyed everything, including a monster named Legion.

 **Boomstick: ...I think he got him.**

"That was truly beautiful." Mine complimented at the attack's destructive power.

"That would be useful as a last resort attack." Susanoo nodded.

* * *

 **STRENGTHS & FEATS**

 **16 Wins, 3 Losses, 2 Ties**

 **Famous Steadfast Determination (Bulat and Others Admires This)**

 **Plasma Fire Trumps the Tsar Bomb**

 **Can Jump Hundreds of Feet High**

 **Survived a City-Leveled Explosion**

 **Blew Up a Star Destroyer [No Joke]**

 **Survived an Orbital Re-Entry With Crash Landing**

 **Repaired an Alien Spacecraft... _WTF? (Everyone was Impressed and Confused)_**

* * *

(Cues Gamera Guardian of the Universe - Gamera in Danger at Mt. Fuji)

 **Boomstick: Gamera is fast enough to catch a missile going Mach 10, capable of flying through outer space, and tough enough to survive a nuclear explosion which leveled the entire city of Sendai.**

They saw Gamera being inside of the explosion and barely survived and the city was nothing but a crater.

Wiz: As Sendai is about 152 miles across, this explosion must have yielded nearly 112 megatons of force.

"That's enough to blow away a large part of the Capital City." Seryu said in a stunned expression.

"But seeing that he was barely alive from that proved he's less durable than Godzilla." Bulat stated.

 **Boomstick: Gamera has a fierce will to fight. No matter how much pain he's in, he'll keep pushing forward for the win.**

"Now that's what I call determination right there." Cheslea pointed out, as she saw Gamera keep on fighting despite being seriously hurt.

"And a strong will too." Akame added as she's down to two lumps of meat.

Wiz: And he's not just determined; he's actually quite brilliant. He tactically seeks to exploit enemy weaknesses and is apparently smart enough to repair an alien spacecraft.

 **Boomstick: He does machines.**

"We can add intelligent to the list." Dr. Stylish commented.

"With him repairing spacecrafts, that would make him a genius." Tatsumi added.

"True." Sheele agreed as she bit off her second stick of dumplings.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Underside of Shell is Weaker Than it's Top**

 **Relies on Human Connection to Maintain Power**

 **Prefers a Winning Through Retreating Strategy**

 **Put's the Earth's Safety Above His Own**

 **Vulnerable to His Own Plasma**

* * *

Wiz: But despite his intelligence, he is not infallible. Gamera's supposedly impenetrable defenses have been pierced before.

"That's normal since turtles have soft underbellies on their shells." Cosmina commented.

"And enough force would break it open, like Godzilla for instants." Bols added.

Wiz: And remember, Gamera is explicitly the Guardian of Earth, which does not necessarily include humanity. In fact, Gamera fears mankind may one day become the earth's greatest enemy.

Everyone understands this as thy are a great threat as they kill each other and other people like to indulge themselves on their power and ravage resources. And if Gamera came here, he would've exterminate them all if he wanted to.

 **Boomstick: I knew he sounded too good to be true. He's a hippie turtle...**

Leone and Lubbock snorted a chuckle at this.

Wiz: And yet Gamera has a strange fondness for children.

 **Boomstick: Umm...**

Everyone would not like what's going to happen next.

(Cues Gamera - 1969 Theme *Instrumental*)

 **Boomstick: *singing* Gamera! Gamera! He will bring kids to his van! Touch them like no other can! Please don't tell on Gamera!**

After that singing, everyone felt uncomfortable about it, including the part where Gamera has his entire body on a white van.

"I feel really awkward about that." Tatsumi shivered.

"I really don't think Gamera is into that shit." Mine said, though she felt the need to hurl.

"If you think that's bad, try seeing how messed up Champ is." Cosmina replied, as she informed them of the clown-looking child molester/killer in Wild Hunt.

 **Boomstick: *speaking* No, really...**

Wiz: Actually... he's sacrificed his life to save children on multiple occasions. Even used his ultimate self-destruct move all for the safety of innocent children.

"I guess that's kinda okay." Chelsea commented.

"No argument there." Akame agreed.

 **Boomstick: Oh. That's pretty cool.**

They see Gamera let out a victorious roar as he defeated his enemy.

Gamera seems like a capable fighter and genius when it comes to exploiting weaknesses, but his retreating tactic might not work against Godzilla. All the adults seem t respect him and the others seems to like his abilities and other stuff. And now for the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

They decided to not vote for this episode as they were very excited about this battle and continued watching.

* * *

(Cues GMK - The God of Destruction Appears)

The group sees a large city as the fighting setting. All was quiet when suddenly Godzilla appeared out of the waters and approached the city, the military tried to prevent him to enter the city, but they all failed and he continued to destroy everything until Gamera appeared. The two Kaijus glared at each other before they trade roars.

Everyone was both excited and tense as they're about to find out which of these Kaiju is the strongest.

 **FIGHT!**

(Cues Gamera Guardian of the Universe - Air Battle)

Godzilla begins to approach Gamera, who picks up and throws a small building at him. Godzilla is unfazed and continues as Gamera unleashes his fire breath. Afterward, he proceeds to swing both of his hands at Godzilla and strikes him with his head. Godzilla then grabs onto Gamera and slams him into a building twice, the first push damaging it and the second knocking it over. Godzilla then grappled Gamera and Judo toss him, knocking the turtle monster into another small building on his stomach.

"Who knew Godzilla can do martial arts." Lubbock said.

"I doubt any Danger Beasts could that." Chelsea smirked, as all Danger Beasts act like savage animals and can't do any form of things like doing Judo moves.

Godzilla then backs up and fires his Atomic Breath upon Gamera, then fires upon more of the city, turning it into a flaming wreck.

"That won't work cause Gamera can heal himself when he eats fire." Susanoo said.

"But his Atomic Breath is pure radiation and not really fire or plasma." Akame countered.

(Cues:Gamera vs Gyaos - Gamera Guardian of the Universe)

The fire then dissipates, as Gamera absorbs it. He fires off three fireballs, all of which strike Godzilla. Godzilla then strikes the ground with his tail twice, then proceeds to do his jump kick, with his tail dragging across the ground.

"He's really doing that weird drop kick." Mine commented blankly.

"Well, he needs to get the 'drop' on Gamera anyway." Leone joked, causing some to groan at her bad timing.

Gamera backs up to no avail as Godzilla lands it and then lands on him, slamming his back into the ground. Godzilla roars and then prepares to stomp when Gamera retracts his head into his shell. Godzilla strikes the ground with his foot, then turns his head in confusion at what happened. He backs up when Gamera's shell begins spinning and then flies into the air. Godzilla roars, then is struck from behind by the spinning shell.

"Rapid Spin attack!" Lubbock joked.

"Go Gamera!" Cosmina cheered.

Rain begins to pour and thunder strikes as Godzilla roars once again and fires his beam multiple times at his flying opponent to no avail. Gamera flies toward Godzilla, who catches him, then flies backward out of his grip. He flies toward Godzilla again, who once again catches him, but this time fires jets from his back holes and grips Godzilla with his hands. Godzilla is lifted off of the ground, grabbing onto the shell, as the two begin flying into the air.

"Huh? Godzilla is nine times heavier, so why does Gamera is able to carry him?" Sheele asked.

"No idea, but it's breaking the logic of weights on creatures." Seryu answered.

The two roar, then Godzilla begins firing atomic breath multiple times to no avail. The two eventually reach space, with Godzilla floating helplessly as Gamera circles around him. He grabs onto Godzilla's sides from his back and then flies downward towards Earth.

"He's going to crash Godzilla into the ground." Bulat said.

"And with the weather having lightning, Godzilla will have a chance to energize himself during the re-entry." Bols added.

The two breach the atmosphere and are back in the rainy skies. Godzilla's back spikes begin attracting lightning and he uses that power to create a nuclear pulse, knocking Gamera off of him. Gamera falls towards the water below, slowing his fall drastically by spinning in his shell, before going into the water. Godzilla then uses his Atomic Breath to slow down his fall before crashing into the water.

Everyone was quiet as the tension was still imminent.

"Is it over?" Tatsumi spoke up.

"No it's not." Najenda said.

(Cues Baragon's Theme - Godzilla Unleashed)

Both emerge from the water roaring, then grab each other by their hands. Gamera strikes Godzilla with his head, but Godzilla responds by completely biting Gamera's left arm off and tears it off with little effort.

Some slightly winced as they saw Gamera's arm being torn off.

"It's a good thing that I'm lucky to have my arm reattached or else I'd be a cripple for life." Leone said, as she remembered Kurome cutting her arm by surprise.

"With the help from yours truly of course." Lubbock reminded.

With Gamera reeling backward in pain, as Godzilla spits it out. Gamera then absorbs the planet's mana as Godzilla prepares to fire his Atomic Breath. Gamera then opens his chest to fire his Ultimate Plasma Mana Cannon, which hits Godzilla before he can use his own blast. The blast is so devastating that it goes through a bridge, destroying the whole thing. Godzilla then roars as he is enveloped in it.

Gamera then stands in the water, his green blood pouring out of the socket, where his left arm once was. He overlooks the destroyed bridge and roars.

"Is Godzilla dead?" Sheele asked.

"I don't think so, since he can handle a blast like that easily." Bols answered.

(Cues Gamera vs Gyaos - Gamera Guardian of the Universe)

However, Godzilla emerges from the water behind him only much bigger, bleeding after surviving the attack. He roars as lightning strikes again, Gamera looks back, then Godzilla grabs onto Gamera. Gamera retreats into his shell and tries to use his Fireball Ejection Suicide as one last attempt to kill Godzilla.

"Gamera is going to blow himself up to destroy Godzilla!" Seryu exclaimed.

"True, but Godzilla has already won this." Susanoo stated.

But Godzilla throws him straight into the air over him. His spikes then turn red as he fires his Red Spiral Ray, which strikes Gamera's shell's back. The beam eventually pierces the shell and Gamera is then obliterated, with a few pieces of his shell scattering into the water below, Godzilla roars.

Godzilla roars as whatever is left of Gamera is now deep in the water and out of sight.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After the battle, everyone all clapped and cheered at the most epic monster battle that they ever seen. Gamera may be respected, but Godzilla is a force that everyone should fear and respect even more. Now for the results.

(Cues Godzilla! - Godzilla *2014*)

 **Boomstick: Add "Master of the Culinary Arts "to his title, 'cuz Godzilla just made turtle soup!**

"Yum." Akame muttered as she licked her lips for some turtle soup.

Wiz: Gamera may have held the speed advantage, but Godzilla's sheer size and power won this bout.

 **Boomstick: He's nine times heavier! Plus, while Gamera tanked a city-busting nuke and almost died, Godzilla tanked a similar explosion from a meteorite and didn't even flinch.**

Everyone all nodded at this.

Wiz: Gamera's shell was once pierced by Viras, a physically weaker foe. There's no doubt Godzilla could overpower this giant turtle.

 **Boomstick: Hell, he's strong enough to match goddamn Thor, and since Godzilla's atomic breath is composed of pure radiation, _not fire_ , Gamera could not feed off of it.**

"Godzilla matching Thor's power is no easy feat." Bulat commented.

"Indeed, we just found a beast that truly match a power of a god." Najenda agreed.

Wiz: But most importantly, Gamera has a history of winning through retreating. He usually takes one round to analyze his foe and another to win the day. On paper, this sounds like a smart idea.

 **Boomstick: But unfortunately for Gamera, Godzilla don't play like that.**

"Yeah, he shows no mercy when his enemies retreat." Dr. Stylish said.

"He just kills them on the spot." Bols finished.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Godzilla put Gamera through living... "shell".**

Everyone let out small chuckles from the pun.

Wiz: The winner is Godzilla.

The episode and fight was really fascinating and epic and know everyone will know that these Kaijus are extreme dangerous then any other Danger Beasts in existence. But the one they're going to have a hell of a time fighting is Godzilla if he shows up and they'll do whatever it takes to take him down, even if there are a ton of casualties in the process. Now to see what's next before they leave.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

They soon heard a heroic theme music as they show a man wearing a blue and white attire with a shield and he has a patriotic air around him.

"He looks perfect to represent the military." Seryu commented in awe.

"Indeed." Bols agreed.

However his opponent instantly surprises all the members of Night Raid, as they saw a shadowy figure with two pointy ears and with the symbol of a bat with large words of who it is.

 **THE KNIGHT RETURNS**

After that, everyone was quiet until...

"Holy shit! Batman's back!" Lubbock exclaimed before him and Tatsumi hi-fived at this.

"I'm guessing he's back for another round." Sheele said as she's happy for the Dark Knight to return.

"Who?" Dr. Stylish asked as he's unfamiliar with this.

"We'll tell you later, but right now let's get back to work." Najenda said, as everyone got up and left the room for another round of work to be done.


	36. Batman vs Captain America

**Chapter 36: Batman vs Captain America**

 **What's up my amazing readers, Christmas is very close and I'm going to get this over with by doing this and Tigerzord vs Gundam Epyon as quick as possible before the 25th. And I want to say thanks for still reading, favorite and follow on this all the way through, plus the amount of views is insane too! All of you guys and girls are awesome and keep on supporting with your reviews!**

 **Batman belongs to DC Comics.**

 **Captain America belongs to Marvel Comics ad Disney.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **All Soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

A week and a half has passed and things have been pretty hectic, but Night Raid has grown even stronger with all the new things they've learned plus they managed to complete a few large missions plus capturing another member of Wild Hunt and killing one. But they managed to rescue a Jaeger member whom the others recognized as Run from death.

The first mission was to eliminate an Imperial occupied village and Seryu volunteered. Dr. Stylish manages to give her Sektor's rocket variants, not to mention some of RoboCop's entire arsenal and quickly decimated them in the name of real justice, and most of them were shocked of the former Imperial Police member attacking them before they could retaliate. Seryu freed the people that the soldiers kept imprisoned while delivering the Terminator's "Hasta la Vista" quote on a high-ranking commander before ending his life and went back to Night Raid's HQ for the successful mission.

Chelsea went on a second recon job to get any more information on the remaining Wild Hunt members and any movement that the Empire is making. She managed to get some info, but not before scaring a few Imperial police and soldiers off by being Charizard or a building-sized Godzilla. Then Bulat, Leone and Lubbock were protecting some supplies and Bulat showed some skill by using short ranged blades and imitate Black Eagle's fighting style and have the style be taught to any tribal allies. They managed to protect the cargo and headed back.

The more interesting mission they've recently done is taking down Wild Hunt's two other members. Akame and Mine were assigned to kill Enshin, while Tatsumi take down Dorothea. Mine had Dr. Stylish used some resources to modify Pumpkin with an artificial nuclear core after running many tests and was capable of firing a atomic-induced spirit blast. Akame fought Enshin while Mine prepared to charge up, although Enshin was a little difficult, Mine managed to wipe him out by firing a nuclear laser blast similar to Godzilla's Atomic Breath. With their job done Akame and Mine took his Imperial Arm Shamshir and went off.

Back with Tatsumi and Leone, Dorothea was very deadly on alchemy and her Imperial Arm can drain the blood of anyone being bitten into a dead husk. Tatsumi managed to hurt her badly without getting bitten, and Leone decided to end it with Blastoise's Skull Bash to the head, knocking the loli alchemist out in the process, although she had a headache after that and took off with Dorothea in tow.

Then there was one time Seryu and Bols went out after Chelsea informed them of Run fighting another member, which was Champ. It turns out Run was formerly a teacher and was seeking revenge on the children's deaths making Champ the prime suspect and he also wanted to rid the corruption on the inside so it's another reason for Seryu and Bols to try and help him out. They managed to find Run badly hurt and Champ still standing, Seryu and Koro jumped in and brutally attacked him while Bols tends to Run as best as he can.

Champ had no chance against a newly upgraded Seryu and a biological Imperial Arms and was killed mercilessly with his Imperial Arms taken. Bols, Seryu and Koro went back to Night Raid's base with Run to be healed there. But without noticing someone watching, Kurome was both relieved and confused at the current events happening but decided to let it slide and return back to the palace.

Now on the present day everyone is either training, cleaning or doing something. When Dorothea was brought in she was relieved at seeing her idol alive, but was shocked that he's now working with Night Raid now, but she decided to reluctantly help, but only cause she respected Stylish, but she seems a lot more interesting in Tatsumi as she gave him a cute wink much to his horror and Cosmina pouted at this. Stylish and Susanoo told everyone that Run will recover soon and needed some rest and they all agreed before they head to the TV room to see more Death Battle, even Dorothea seemed interested about this.

As everyone was ready for another set of Death Battle, Dororthea had a special muzzle on her so that she won't bite anyone but still drinks fresh blood through it. As soon as everyone has their food and drinks prepared they were all ready. Chelsea decided to use the remote this time and pressed play on where they left off.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Defending the weak from powerful agents of evil demands a champion who has achieved the peak of human capability, all in the name of justice... and sometimes vengeance.

"Yeah we all do what needs to be done for justice." Seryu admitted while sheepishly rubbing her head.

"And I do it for vengeance for the Empire making me and my sister enemies and turning us into their tools." Akame added.

"And some of us do it for other reasons as well." Bols replied, as he fought for the safety of his family.

 **Boomstick: Batman, The Dark Knight.**

Wiz: And Captain America, The Sentinel of Liberty.

"I hope Batman wins this one." Lubbock said.

"Yeah, he's too cool to be beaten." Tatsumi agreed.

"And Captain America seems interesting and has gone through some experiments before." Dorothea spoke up, as she analyzed Captain America's figure.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

The first contestant is an all-too familiar one for the members of Night Raid except the others, a man wearing an advanced dark suit with a large cape and a bat cowl as he glides into a city at night and putting fear on all criminals that cross with him.

 **Batman**

(Cues Batman Begins - Molossus)

Wiz: Throughout the underworld of Gotham City, one name strikes fear in the cold, black hearts of even the most hardened criminals. The Batman.

Most of Night Raid remembered most of Batman's info but wanted to know more about him, but everyone else were really interested in seeing what Batman can do.

 **Boomstick: But becoming a six-foot flying rat of vengeance comes at a cost, for 8 year old Bruce Wayne, it was helplessly watching as his parents were gunned down in front of him on the way back from the theater.**

Night Raid already know this, but felt sympathetic for young Bruce, the others however were stunned and surprised at this and felt pity for him.

"That's so sad..." Cosmina sobbed, as she hugged Tatsumi tightly which make Mine glance at her with a glare.

"Such a horrible fate to have." Bols added, as he always have a soft heart and seeing this make him feel dread at what happens if her daughter suffered like that.

"If I find the bastard who did that he will pay!" Seryu exclaimed in pure rage and Koro barked in agreement.

 **Boomstick: That poor kid... that opera really must have scarred him.**

"Wow, way to ruin the mood Boomstick." Chelsea said sarcastically.

"And the opera doesn't seem scary, just boring too." Leone replied.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 41**

 **Height: 6'2" (Taller than Bulat, Shorter than Stylish)**

 **Weight: 210 Ibs.**

 **Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne**

 **Net Worth: $6.9 Billion**

 **Perfected Every Martial Art Known to Man (Bulat admires this)**

 **Has Had 23 Girlfriends. Kissed at Least 60 Women. (Lubbock is extremely jealous to this)**

* * *

Wiz: Bruce's genius level intellect and physical prowess allowed him to pick up a vast array of skills on his global journey to become The Dark Knight, He became an expert in the art of disguise and a master of every fighting style known to man.

"He really is skilled to master every fighting style." Bulat said, as he's impressed by this.

"Do you think that he can master Imperial Fist?" Sheele asked.

"In only a matter of days, yes." Akame answered, as she chomped her first large bite on her meat.

Wiz: He's perfected escape artistry, sword fighting, detective skills, stealth, has a photographic memory, earned 12 masters degrees, an expert marksman and is vastly knowledgeable in pressure points.

"So many talents, not mention the amount of degrees he has as well." Dr. Stylish complimented in respect.

"And with his detective skills he can eradicate crime more fluently too!" Seryu exclaimed, as she's starting to like Batman already.

 **Boomstick: And we're positive he's not superhuman?**

Wiz: Officially no he's not, but he has learned to appear so in the minds of his opponents.

"Just like how our normal-looking enemies underestimate us during battle." Mine commented.

"Agreed, and looks can be deceiving as well." Dorothea added before she took a sip of fresh blood using a straw to the hole in her muzzle.

(Cues Main Title - Batman: The Animated Series)

Wiz: Having been trained by The League of Assassins, Batman's greatest weapon is Fear.

 **Boomstick: All it takes is a glimpse of that pointy-eared shadow and criminals start shaking in their boots.**

"That would be awesome to see that happening." Leone snickered.

"Yeah and we might try that out to see if they're still afraid of us before attacking." Lubbock suggested.

"I think that's already happening Lubba." Tatsumi replied.

* * *

 **UTILITY BELT**

 **Bat Claw**

 **Smoke Pellets**

 **Various Batarangs**

 **Explosive Gel**

 **Disruptor**

 **Shock Gloves (Leone favors them)**

 **Cryptographic Sequencer**

 **Forensic Analysis Kit**

 **First Aid Kit**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He can disappear and reappear in an instant thanks to his mastery of stealth and the high-tech gadgets he keeps in his Utility Belt, like his Batclaw Grappling Hook, Smoke Pellets, tons of different Batarangs and... Shock Gloves.**

Leone perked up when Boomstick mentioned Shock Gloves and payed attention and Seryu really liked some of Batman's other gadgets as well.

Wiz: Hey, Don't underestimate the Shock Gloves, they release a charge powerful enough to penetrate kevlar.

"Those are some strong gloves if they managed to punch through kevlar like that." Najenda whistled in impress.

"They're a less stronger version of Adramelech, but still efficient." Akame admitted.

Wiz: And even stop the heart of one of Batman's most powerful enemies, Bane.

They see a scene of Batman fighting a masked man with a massive muscular build on him.

"Holy crap he's jacked!" Tatsumi shouted as he saw Bane's appearance.

"And powerful too." Sheele added in awe.

 **Boomstick: But then he restarted it because he's nice like that, Bane later said "Thank You" the only way he knew how.**

Everyone slightly winced when they saw Bane brutally broke Batman's back with him screaming in pain.

"That hurts a lot." Bols winced.

"I'm guessing that Batman has fought some super powered criminals than the normal ones." Susanoo stated.

"Those normal thugs were cannon fodder compared to Bane." Chelsea replied.

 **Boomstick: I'm surprised Batty didn't pull something out of the Utility Belt to stop that one, considering it seems to contain anything Batman could ever need, even Shark Repellent.**

Wiz: Actually, that's a common misconception, the Shark Repellent was stored in the helicopter that Robin was flying, NOT Batman's Utility Belt.

"That just sounds dumb." Dorothea said.

"But, pretty funny for Batman getting mixed up with any can of repellent." Cosmina giggled.

 **Boomstick: Oh yeah, because that makes it so much less ridiculous.**

Wiz: Batman also carries Explosive Gel. A cluster of this substance can be sprayed onto nearly any surface and remotely detonate, perfect for distractions.

 **Boomstick: Or you know... BLOWING SHIT UP!**

"Now that's definitely something to have on tight situations." Leone grinned.

"Truly a fascinating gadget." Dr. Stylish complimented.

 **Boomstick: Tip for criminals, if you know Batman's after you, avoid anything shaped like a Bat.**

"I don't think they'll remember that anytime soon." Lubbock chuckled

"No they don't." Bulat agreed.

Then the group sees another scene to show how scared the criminals are when they see Batman.

 _Man 1: Somebody in here?_

Both Batman and the man just stared at each other for a moment until the man closed the door and turned to see a fellow guard nearby.

 _Man 2: Something wrong?_

 _Man 1: Nope. *Walks away*_

"Now that's something we need to practice on." Leone pointed out.

"No we don't." Akame said blankly.

"Come on Akame, it'll be fun." Chelsea replied with a smirk.

(Cues The Dark Knight Triumphant/ End titles - Batman: The Dark Knight Returns)

Wiz: Bruce chose the guise of a Bat to project his own fear of the flying mammal onto his enemies. However, that is not the Batsuit's only purpose.

Now everyone paid close attention as they introduce the Batsuit to them.

* * *

 **BATSUIT**

 **Repurposed** **Nomex Survival Suit**

 **Almost Totally Bulletproof**

 **Flame and Shock Resistant**

 **Cape Doubles As a Glider**

 **Cowl's Para-Aramid Fibers Lessen Impacts to the Head**

 **Gauntlets Armed With Blades**

 **Conceals Both Heartbeat and Heat Signature**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Thanks to some Military-Grade Armor he stole from his own company with Morgan Freeman's permission, The Batsuit is almost completely Bulletproof, Knife-proof, Electricity-proof, Punch-proof, Dog-proof and Theft-proof.**

"That's a lot of proof for that suit." Cosmina commented in awe.

"I'll admit, it is a very cool suit." Dorothea admitted.

"It gets more cooler with all the high-tech stuff it has." Lubbock replied.

Wiz: Inside Batman's Cowl is an array of high-tech gear commonly used for listening to police scanners and communicating with allies, but in combat, Batman finds more use in it's Night, Infrared and Ultraviolet Vision, also it's built in Triangulation Imaging System, which hacks into the world's cellphones and creates a digital 3-D map.

"Definitely a lot more advanced than before." Najenda commented.

"Even though vigilantes aren't well liked in law enforcement, but I'll make Batman an exception cause he's really awesome in my opinion." Seryu added.

"Me too!" Cosmina agreed and sighed dreamily, as she imagined Tatsumi as Batman and rescued her from danger.

 **Boomstick: You mean he can see EVERYTHING I do, just because I have a phone?**

Wiz: More or Less.

 **Boomstick: Ask him where I left my keys...**

Everyone chuckled at Boomstick's idiocy for forgetting his keys.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Avoided Unavoidable Omega Beams**

 **Survived Outer Space for 24 Seconds**

 **Bench Press: 1,000 Ibs**

 **Leg Press: 2,500 Ibs.**

 **Can Throw a Batarang 100 MPH**

 **Swapped a Poisoned Drink Faster Than The Literal Blink of an Eye**

 **Broke into Area 51... and Area 52**

* * *

Wiz: Aside from mass invasion of privacy, Batman's resume includes such accomplishments as dodging Darkseid's virtually unavoidable Omega Beams, withstanding the vacuum of space for 24 seconds and breaking free from a coffin, buried 6 feet underground, in a straitjacket after being deprived of sleep for days all while having a cocktail of unknown drugs in his system along with The Joker's latest Venom Toxin.

Everyone except Night Raid were absolutely shocked and stunned at the amount of things Batman has done.

 **Boomstick: WHAT THE FUCK?! ARE WE POSITIVE THAT WE'RE POSITIVE HE'S NOT SUPERHUMAN?!**

"There's no way a normal person can do all that!" Dorothea exclaimed in shock.

"Batman may be normal, but he can accomplish a lot of things that we do't." Tatsumi answered.

"And another badass in Night Raid's book too." Chelsea agreed.

Wiz: Given his line of work, I wouldn't be surprised if he stumbled into a room filled with Gamma Rays or something like that... but underneath the Batsuit he is affected by knives and bullets the same as any other mortal man, even though he usually comes out victorious, his self-confidence occasionally put him in life threatening situations he can't escape without help.

 **Boomstick: Like Bane's "Thank You Spine Durability Test".**

"He always like to do things alone." Mine commented.

"Yeah, but thankfully he tries to get out of certain situations that doesn't require him to do all the work." Sheele added.

Wiz: But the Caped Crusader has consistently found a way to survive even the most life threatening situations.

"Indeed he does." Susanoo stated and Bulat and Bols agreed.

"Truly a perfect human being." Dr. Stylish added.

 **Boomstick: And Bats has no problem continuously going toe-to-toe with evil in the name of Justice... Vengeance.**

 _Batman: From this moment on, none of you are safe..._

To the ones that didn't remember Batman were really impressed by his skills and achievements while Night Raid were still impressed. Bulat and Stylish admired his fighting skills and talents, Chelsea liked his tactics of stealth, Seryu loved his ideals of fighting crime. And Sheele and Bols respected his strong will to move on in the world after his tragic past and everyone else liked him as well. Now to his opponent.

The second contestant is a man wearing a blue, white and red combat attire and has a shield with the same colors with a large white star in the middle as his main weapon of choice. He seems to fought in many battles and a large war as he seem to be a super soldier of some kind, due to his amazing capabilities.

 **Captain America**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Before Transformation:**

 **Height: 5'4" (Equally as tall as Tatsumi, Lubbock, Akame and Seryu)**

 **Weight: 95 Ibs.**

 **After Transformation:**

 **Height: 6'2" (Taller than Bulat, Shorter than Stylish)**

 **Weight: 220 Ibs.**

 **Both Parents Died Early In His Life (Everyone felt sympathetic to this)**

 **Won the Gold Medal in an Art Contest as a Teenager (Sheele likes it)**

 **Was Once Mutated into "Spider-King"**

 **Secretly a Habitual Car Thief**

* * *

(Cues Captain America: The First Avenger - Captain America)

Wiz: Born to poor Irish immigrants in Manhattan on July 4th, 1920, Steven Rogers grew up with little money, few friends...

 **Boomstick: And even fewer muscles, good god is that Steve Rogers or Jack Skellington?! Somebody get that kid a sandwich!**

Everyone were completely stunned and shocked when they saw Steven being all bones and no muscles as a normal person.

"Screw sandwiches, he needs a lot of meat!" Akame shouted in a complete out of character way.

"No, make a ton of sandwiches to burn some calories on that body!" Seryu added.

"Or some nutrients to keep him from dying. How about that?" Cosmina butted in.

Wiz: But his sheer willpower, selflessness and desire for justice stood out.

Everyone seems to respect that, as Steven has some strong willpower despite his fragile frame.

Wiz: As those around him left to serve in the Second World War, Rogers was desperate to fight for his country, but due to his lacking physique and health problems, he was turned away from every single military organization multiple times.

"Kinda like you getting into the army, right Tatsumi?" Leone teased.

"I only got turned away once and I don't have any health problems you know!" Tatsumi countered back.

 **Boomstick: Meanwhile Hitler was creating a new group of super Nazis with lasers, called Hydra.**

The group saw the Hydra symbol being a skull with tentacles on it.

"That's one evil symbol." Lubbock commented.

"And a cool name too." Chelsea added.

(Cues Captain America: The First Avenger - Training the Super Soldier)

Wiz: Desperate to combat this new threat, Uncle Sam began the top secret "Project Rebirth", it looked like Rogers would finally get his chance to be the hero after all, provided he survived an untested, unstable, unprecedented experience.

"I knew there was an experiment that does this." Dorothea said.

"I hope he doesn't have any side effects after that." Sheele commented in worry.

"I don't think he won't." Najenda assured.

 **Boomstick: After an injection of some mystery juice and tanning in Vita-Rays, Rogers lived!**

Soon they saw a more buffed up and highly skilled Steven in action.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Leone exclaimed.

"Truly manly." Bulat blushed and Stylish nodded.

 **Boomstick: And as a plus became a Nazi Annihilating Terrorist Thrashing symbol of freedom... Captain America! 'MERICA!**

Then they see Captain America being covered in guns shooting in the air, confetti, fireworks blowing and a large eagle swooping across the screen.

"I guess he's really devoted to his country." Susano said, as he was referring to Boomstick.

"Yeah and I bet he's not a total dumbass since he knows when to not cross a line from certain times." Mine added.

"Indeed." Bols agreed.

(Cues Captain America's Theme - Marvel vs. Capcom 3)

Wiz: The Super Soldier Serum pushed Steve's body to the absolute limit of human physical and mental potential.

 **Boomstick: A homeless guy sold me a Super Serum once, I woke up in Denny's a week later without my wallet...**

Everyone couldn't help but sigh or facepalm at this."

"Okay he can be a total dumbass when he mentions this type of crap." Mine stated.

"Way ahead of you there." Dorothea agreed.

* * *

 **ABILITIES**

 **Adept in All Fighting Styles**

 **Master Tactician**

 **Multi-Lingual**

 **Proficient in All Weapons, Though He Typically Only Uses His Shield**

 **Expert Acrobat**

 **Capable of Chi Manipulation**

 **Can Resist All Forms of Mind Control**

 **Proficient in Driving All Kinds of Vehicles**

* * *

Wiz: With his new body, Rogers can bench press 1100 lbs and run a mile in 73 seconds, by comparison, the bench press world record without the aid of a bench shirt is Eric Spoto's 722 lbs and the fastest mile run belongs to Hicham Guerouj of Morocco of 3 minutes 43 seconds, that makes Rogers nearly twice as strong and over three times as fast as the most physically fit human beings in the world.

"Impressive, his abilities makes my pawns and my old stylish team look like jokes." Dr. Stylish said.

"And awesome when it comes to serving a good country's army for the sake of freedom. Seryu added.

 **Boomstick: He can even dodge gunfire at point-blank range, by in his own words "Seeing Faster".**

Wiz: Which is the absolutely stupidest way of saying that his brain can process images faster than a normal human.

"Or you could say enhanced reaction time." Chelsea commented as she started sucking on a strawberry flavored lollipop.

"But still awesome if we gain that kind of thing naturally." Tatsumi replied.

 **Boomstick: Putting his new abilities to good use, he's adept in every single form of hand-to-hand combat known to man, That's right! I bet you didn't know that Captain America was a ninja.**

 _Iron Fist: Jujitsu, Kung-Fu, Krav Maga?_

 _Captain America: All of the above._

(Cues Captain America: The First Avenger - The Star Spangled Man)

Wiz: Despite his incredible physical potential, The military initially decided Super Steve was best suited as... The US Army Poster Boy.

Everyone completely facepalm at the stupid decision that the military chose.

"They turn him into a super soldier and the made him a poster boy for the military. That's so pathetic." Leone groaned.

"What a goddamn waste." Dorothea said.

"Totally lame!" Cosmina yelled.

 **Boomstick: That suit looks like it was ripped from a patriotic circus.**

"It really does look like it's from a circus." Tatsumi commented.

"Yeah, it totally does." Lubbock agreed.

Wiz: It was...

 **Boomstick: Really? Well at least he upgraded to suits not made for a circus later on.**

Wiz: No they were too.

"Really, it looks way cool to be even more lame." Mine said.

"But I'm sure they're overreacting about this." Bulat assured.

"Probably." Susanoo replied.

 **Boomstick: What kind of circus would make a costume with Kevlar, Nomex and lightweight Titanium that's resistant to water, fire and electric shocks?**

"Yeah, who would make something that advance?" Seryu asked.

"Military eggheads." Najenda answered.

"Idiots that care about army morale." Akame added.

Wiz: Some call it World War II.

 **Boomstick: Oh... I get it.**

"We might need to find some history about that other world's war." Bols suggested.

"We might find some, but it'll take some time to organize the stuff in these boxes." Lubbock said.

Now the next thing the group are introduced is his shield.

* * *

 **CAP'S SHIELD**

 **2.5 Feet in Diameter, Weighs 12 Ibs.**

 **An Unrepeatable Combination of Proto-Adamantium and Vibranium**

 **It's Proto-Adamantium is Even Stronger Than Regular Adamantium**

 **Absorbs the Full Blow of Any Impact**

 **Conducts Neither Electricity nor Heat**

 **Highly Aerodynamic**

 **Can Only Be Damaged by Tampering With it's Molecular Bonding**

* * *

(Cues Captain America: The First Avenger - Captain America March)

Wiz: But the most iconic aspect of Cap's attire is his famed Shield, composed of Proto-Adamantium and a mysterious metal from space called Vibranium.

"Those are some interesting metals." Dr. Stylish said in interest.

"And they seem very powerful just by wording them out." Najenda added.

Wiz: This one of a kind Shield was presented to him personally by none other than the 32nd President of the United States, Franklin Delano Roosevelt.

They see a old man in a wheelchair giving Cap the shield.

"Is a president some kind of emperor?" Sheele asked.

"Kinda like that, but he has complete control of any choices to make America beneficial." Bulat answered.

"Hope they are good ones." Cosmina said.

 **Boomstick: And like a badass, Cap doesn't just use his shield for defending himself, he hurls that motherfucker at just about anything that moves!**

Leone and Lubbock were grinning as they saw Captain America toss his shield like a projectile and hit a man in a tree before it ricochet back into his hands.

Wiz: The combination of the two metals allows the shield to absorb and reflect practically all kinetic energy and thus ricochet off multiple targets with only minor loss in velocity, Captain America utilizes this in combination with his super soldier mind to predict and calculate the shield's trajectory so that it always ends up back in hand no matter how many targets it has struck.

"That's smart." Akame complimented.

"It would be fun to find an Imperial Arms that does that." Leone said.

"Heh... that would be fun." Dorothea smiled from her muzzle.

 **Boomstick: Cap's Shield can reflect anything from bullets to lasers, decapitate vampires and stop a blow from Thor's Hammer, and if you recall, Mjolnir doesn't fuck around.**

Seeing the Shield surviving Thor's blow without any signs of denting makes everyone more interested in the shield.

"That's one strong shield." Bulat whistled.

"And extremely durable as well." Bols added.

 **Boomstick: This giant Frisbee of Freedom is so cool, even Superman wants one!**

The group then sees Superman holding Cap's Shield.

"Guess a badass like him even wanted a cool shield too." Tatsumi chuckled.

"Yeah and we all want one as well!" Cosmina chirped.

Then they see a woman and Steven testing the shield out by shooting at it.

 _Peggy Carter: Yes, I think it works._

(Cues Captain America: The Winter Soldier - Lemurian Star)

Wiz: But it's not unstoppable, it's been damaged and even destroyed its fair share of times over the years.

"So much for indestructible." Najenda commented.

"But how can the shield be destroyed?" Sheele asked on everyone's question.

Wiz: But only by Cosmic or Reality Warping powers.

"Those seem like powerful abilities." Dorothea hummed.

"If there are Imperial Arms that does those two, then we're screwed." Leone replied.

 **Boomstick: Luckily Mr. America doesn't rely only on his shield.**

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Survived Being Frozen in Ice for 70 Years (Najenda is impressed)**

 **Can Run Almost 50 MPH**

 **Caught a Torpedo With His Bare Hands (Mine and Seryu were stunned)**

 **Threw the Hulk Off His Feet (Leone and Bulat are impressed)**

 **Jumps 20-30 Feet High**

 **Drops From Airplanes at Cruising Altitude into Water Without a Parachute No Problem**

* * *

Wiz: He's boxed Thor to a stand still, was deemed worthy to wield Mjolnir and has even managed to incapacitate The Hulk with his knowledge of pressure points.

Everyone seems impressed at Cap's feats and even some pictures of him beating the Hulk.

 **Boomstick: WAIT, GO BACK TO THAT SECOND ONE!**

Everyone then looked back and completely saw Cap kicking the Hulk straight in the crotch. At this everyone went on full blown laughter or chuckling as they could not believe this to be happening.

 **Boomstick: DID THIS GUY JUST KICK THE HULK IN THE DICK?!**

"He really did! Oh man, this is rich!" Leone doubled over as she laughs some more.

"I feel bad for that big green giant having that!" Lubbock wheezed.

"My lungs!" Tatsumi coughed as he was laughing too much.

 **Boomstick: You got to be a real man to give the Green Goliath a nut check, I mean that's the fastest way to piss off a dude and who don't we like when they're angry?! Balls of Steel right there, Great Big Eagle-Shaped Freedom Balls of Steel.**

"That takes real guts to take on a beast that strong." Bulat said as he wiped the tears in his eyes after laughing too much.

"I am so going to remember this for the rest of my life." Chelsea added with a very satisfying smile.

(Cues Captain America: The First Avenger - Invader's Montage)

Wiz: And to top everything off, not many super heroes can claim to have defeated the fearsome foursome of Crack, Weed, Ice and Ms. Fix, The literal personifications of actual street drugs.

"There are villains named after drugs?" Mine said in confusion.

"I find that pretty weird if I do say so myself." Dr. Stylish added.

 **Boomstick: So you're telling me he's preaching an anti-drug message, knowing that drugs are the entire reason he became awesome?!**

Wiz: I guess we can add "Hypocrite" to his list of aliases.

"He's not a Hypocrite, he just doesn't want that to be brought up and be a bad figure for it." Seryu stated.

"That's really true." Dorothea admitted.

Wiz: Despite being a physically perfect human, Captain America more or less has the same weaknesses as any other man, his patriotic uniform can only protect him so much from stabbing weapons.

 **Boomstick: And sniper bullets, God knows he gets killed pretty good by those. AHHH WEAPONS! MY ONLY WEAKNESS! HOW DID YOU... KNOW...**

"That could actually happen to us if we're not careful." Bols commented.

"Don't worry, we won't be THAT reckless." Lubbock assured.

(Cues Captain America: The First Avenger - Triumphant Return)

Wiz: Even in the face of death, Captain America always stands for what the United States needs.

 **Boomstick: AND SOMETIMES THAT'S SERVING HITLER AN AMERICAN SIZED KNUCKLE SANDWICH!**

"And next time f I encounter Honest, I'll deliver him a bone-breaking knuckle sandwich too!" Leone exclaimed as she raised her fist to make sure her words are reality.

"Soon Leone, soon." Najenda chuckled as she startes smoking without bothering anyone.

 _Prisoner: Who are you supposed to be?_

 _Captain America: I'm *pant* Captain America._

Captain America is a very devoted super soldier that would be perfect to join the Revolutionary Army for the cause of freedom and justice. Najenda liked his strong willed devotion, Bulat, Stylish and Susanoo were impressed by his current skills. And everyone liked him and wanted to have his shield for all kinds of things. And now to head straight into the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

Chelsea paused the episode so everyone could decided on who would win. Both Batman and Captain are very skilled fighters and accomplished a lot of things. Batman is very gifted human who has accomplish many things without any powers and has mastered all the world's fighting styles and has vast knowledge of pressure points. Captain America on the other hand s quite proficient to his shield and his adept to most fighting styles but has some limits to his superhuman abilities.

In the end, most of the members of Night Raid, Seryu and Cosmina voted for Batman and the rest voted for Captain America.

* * *

The group then sees an alleyway and saw Captain America dropping down from the top of a building. The camera turns into the shadowy parts of the alley and everyone saw two glowing white eyes in the darkness and knows it's the Dark Knight himself.

(Cues Batman: Arkham Origins - Assassins)

Batman approaches the good Captain slowly, and takes a combat stance. Cap responds, and does the same.

Everyone was all tense as were determine to find out which superhero will be the victor.

 **FIGHT!**

Captain America instantly made the first move and throws his shield at Batman, which hits and ricochets, allowing Cap to sprint and grab the shield. Cap starts pummeling Batman with punches and kicks, but Batman starts avoiding the attacks, and counters with a kick.

"So far, so good." Bols commented.

"I bet Bats is waiting for Caps to be caught off guard." Seryu said.

"Let's find out." Akame replied as she kept watching while eating her meat.

Batman throws some Batarangs, but said weapons are deflected, and Cap throws his shield again. Batman dodges it and shoots his grappling hook from his grapple gun in an attempt to pull Cap towards him. But Cap catches the grappling hook with his hand and his shield bounces of a wall hitting Batman in the back of his head.

Cap yanks the cord, and races to get his shield. As he retrieves the shield, Batman is flying towards him and rams the shield into Batman's chest, knocking him into a wall.

"That's got to hurt." Tatsumi winced.

"Seeing that he survived Bane's back breaking is no real surprise for having some good healing." Najenda commented.

Batman activates the Shock Gloves, which are useless against the shield. Cap pushes Bats back, only for Bats to spread Smoke Bombs along the floor. and Cap is trying to finish the fight with his ultimate attack.

 _Captain America: Lets finish this. Hyper...!_

This is followed by the smoke screens going off, with the rim of the shield in the wall, Batman seemingly gone. Then, more smoke bombs are detonated. Cap looks around confused until a Batarang flies by his head. Cap throws his shield in the distance, and waits for a second.

Everyone else is tense at the complete silence.

"Did Caps hit him?" Sheele asked.

"Either that or Bats has caught it." Bulat answered, unsure because of the thick smoke.

Nothing happens, until he gets his shield back, covered in explosive gel. The ensuing explosion makes Captain America stumble, and become woozy. Batman leaps in, and uses his knowledge of pressure points to keep Cap at bay.

As soon as Captain America collapses, Batman grabs the Shield, and walks behind Cap.

"Looks like Batman finally has his victory." Susanoo smiled.

(Cues Batman Begins - Train Fight)

Before Cap can regain his senses, Batman knocks Cap into the sky, and uses his grappling hook to grab Cap by the neck. Cap is jerked down, and the hook wraps around a lamp post, breaking the Star Spangled Hero's neck instantly as he hangs above the street.

Everyone slightly cringed when they both heard the sound of his neck snap and his body hanging.

And to add even more gory insult, Batman throws Cap's shield at the hanging Captain America, slicing off the bottom half of his body and throws a smoke pellet into the ground disappearing, leaving Cap's half hanging body to rot.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After they shook off Batman's brutal kill, everyone all starting cheering and clapping. Lubbock, Tatsumi and Leone were happy that Batman finally one and Seryu saluted Captain America for doing a good job as well. Now to the results.

(Cues Batman Arkham City - Main Theme)

 **Boomstick: I pledge allegiance to the Cap, hanging miserably from the light post.**

"That's a very gruesome way to put it out like that." Lubbock said.

"It really fits though in Cap's case.." Akame added.

Wiz: Captain America did have the endurance and power advantage, and Batman himself has admitted he COULD lose a hand-to-hand match against him, but there's a big different between COULD and WOULD.

 **Boomstick: I COULD survive a fall out of an airplane, but I WOULDN'T bet on it, unless your doing it Wiz, you should totally try it, 5 bucks if you make it.**

Wiz: You're an idiot Boomstick.

Everyone just chuckled again.

"He is an idiot." Mine agreed.

"More like a super idiot to me." Najenda added with a snort.

Wiz: Also the fact is, Batman is more than a boxer, his stealth and disarming skills allowed him to turn the fight in his favor.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention the gadgets, just because Cap could "See Faster" doesn't mean he can see hard enough to spot Bats through a solid wall of smoke.**

"That's all true his skills and gadgets easily helped him beat Steven." Susanoo nodded.

"And he's mastered every single fighting style to boot." Bulat added.

Wiz: Batman also regularly battles and sneaks around super beings far above your average laser Nazi.

 **Boomstick: If he can ninja around Superman's Super Hearing, there's no reason he can't do the same to Captain America.**

"Well his suit is able to block both his heartbeat and heat signature anyways." Dorothea commented.

"But still cool though!" Cosmina replied nicely.

Wiz: And of course Batman has more knowledge of Pressure Points and fighting styles, because he's _mastered_ all of them, rather than simply being adept, helping him incapacitate and finish off the Star-Spangled Soldier.

 **Boomstick: Captain America just couldn't hang in there.**

Everyone slightly chuckled before stopping, knowing the joke was a bit morbid for them.

Wiz: The winner is Batman.

The episode was short but awesome, most members of Night Raid were happy that Batman finally won, but they still give props to Caps as well and with some of the skills of both heroes, then they might have a fighting chance against any Imperial Fist users from now on. Now to see what else is next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

They see a man pulling a book and turn to explain to another way behind him.

?: I have a guide here that show you how to live from now on.

Then the wall completely opened up and everyone were all awe to see a badass red and black mech standing and see various scenes of it fighting even the one where it sliced a couple of other robots with a green energy sword.

 **THE 6TH GUNDAM**

 **VS**

Then they see a teenage man wearing white and gold trimmings appeared as he floated down before activating his own robot, which is a white tiger before it transforms into a humanoid mech.

 _?: Tigerzord!_

Soon epic hero music starts playing as it transforms and battles giant monsters.

 _?:WHITE RANGER TIGER POWER! WHITE RANGER TIGER POWER! TIGER POWER NOW!_

Then every sees the match-up for the next fight.

 **THE 6TH GUNDAM VS THE 6TH RANGER**

Without wasting anymore time, Chelsea pressed play knowing things are starting to heat up for the next battle.


	37. Tigerzord vs Gundam Epyon

**Chapter 37: Tigerzord vs Gundam Epyon**

 **Tigerzord belongs to Saban.**

 **Gundam Epyon belong to Sunrise Inc.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **All Soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Chelsea played start on the next episode as everyone quiet down and the episode starts playing and shows many masked people and some giant robots later on.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Evil: It has many faces, and sometimes even a good-natured soul may become its unknowing pawn.

"We became pawns for the Empire before we started defecting into the Revolutionary Army." Najenda admitted.

"Yeah, but those who still works as pawns may still have some good in them somewhere." Bulat added.

 **Boomstick: Oh, did you say something? I couldn't hear you over GIANT FIGHTING ROBOTS! Seriously, what's cooler than giant robots? Absolutely nothing!**

"Hell yeah for giant robots!" Leone cheered as she pumped her fist up.

"I'll admit, giant robots seem very interesting to have." Mine said.

Wiz: The White Tigerzord, the sixth Thunderzord.

 **Boomstick: And Epyon, the sixth Gundam.**

"Tigerzord looks awesome as a robot of justice." Seryu commented.

"I'm more interested in Epyon and it's capabilities." Tatsumi said, and Bulat nodded as he's interesting in Epyon as well.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

The first mech is a large white robotic tiger, but t transforms into a humanoid robot with a sword. And when it merge with other robots it becomes a colossal mech with unbelievable power as it fights giant monsters and it's pilot fight otherworldly beings that wants to destroy the Earth.

 **Tigerzord**

(Cues Power Rangers - Fight *Instrumental*)

The first thing they see are giant robotic animals walking across as a group.

Wiz: Behold the Thunderzords, mighty bestial vehicles with a power and a force like you've never seen before.

"If there's a lion Thunderzord then I would so control it." Leone commented with a grin.

"I think there is a Thunderzord for that already." Akame replied and the Lionelle user just shouted in victory for that.

 **Boomstick: Unless you live in Japan, then that shit's everywhere!**

"This Japan country is weird for this kind of stuff." Dorothea said blankly.

"Yeah, but they do have some fun stuff to have!" Cosmina chirped happily.

Wiz: The Thunderzords are piloted by the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, five overbearing and over-emotional humans.

 **Boomstick: Teenagers...**

"So just a bunch of teenager turn into superheroes to defend the world from monsters and evil overlords?" Mine asked.

"That's pretty much it." Chelsea answered.

Wiz: For over a year, these five heroes defended the Earth from the evil Rita Repulsa and her cronies.

Rita was an evil sorceress and her minions were monster-like and it made the group intrigued.

 **Boomstick: But when her boss, Lord Zedd, showed up and started beating some serious Ranger ass, the team knew they needed some help.**

"This Zedd must be really powerful to take on all the Rangers." Bols said.

"Yeah and powerful enough for the Rangers needing a lot more help to defeat him." Seryu added.

Wiz: Thus, a giant floating head in a tube and his robot buddy set to work building a new Ranger with a new Zord.

 _Zordon: I present to you... the White Ranger._

The room gets brighter, then the White Ranger floats downward to the ground.

 _White Ranger: Tigerzord!_

(Cues MMPR - Go Green Ranger Go! *Instrumental*)

The White Tigerzord appears and roars as everyone seems interested about this.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **The 6th Thunderzord**

 **Height: 46.5 Meters**

 **Weight: 150 Tons**

 **Power: 75,000 Megavolts**

 **Top Speed: 115 MPH**

 **Pilot: Tommy Oliver**

 **Power Source: Morphing Grid**

* * *

 **Boomstick: The White Tigerzord is a gigantic weaponized robo-kitty. While cats are clearly inferior to dogs, I might make an exception for this one and take it home.**

"With a robot that big, I doubt it'll fit into any normal house." Najenda snorted.

"Well I'm glad he admits that cats are lame than dogs, cause Koro doesn't like to be called inferior." Seryu sighed in relief and Koro nodded.

Wiz: Well, considering after it transforms to Warrior Mode, the Tigerzord weighs 150 tons and stands nearly fifteen floors tall, I don't think you'll find one in a pet shop window.

"Does pet shops even have giant robot animals?" Sheele asked.

"No they don't." Bulat answered.

(Cues Power Rangers - Hope for the World)

 **Boomstick: And it's a Transformer?! Awesome!**

"Transformers are cool too, except without the piloting part." Lubbock commented.

The next thing the group sees is it's pilot who is a skilled teenager. But when he turns into a Ranger, he wears a white suit with black and some gold trimmings and he wields a talking sabre that shoots lasers and controls his Zord.

* * *

 **TOMMY OLIVER**

 **White Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger**

 **Height: 5'11"**

 **Weight: 214 Ibs.**

 **Weapon: Saba**

 **\- Length: 20 In.**

 **\- Sentient Sabre**

 **\- Can Fire Lasers & Fly Independently**

 **Martial Arts: Karate, Kenpo, Taekwondo, Judo, Shinkido**

 **Has Had 5 Different Ranger Powers**

* * *

Wiz: The White Tigerzord is powered by the, quote, "White Light of Goodness", as is its pilot, the heroic leader of the team, Tommy Oliver, the White Ranger.

Then they see Tommy kicking a lot ass while an epic music is playing.

"He's not bad." Dr. Stylish hummed.

"Indeed, but with some extra training he could be a lot more skilled." Dorothea added.

 **Boomstick: He wasn't always in charge, though. His original powers came from the screeching, migraine-ridden she-witch Rita. Naturally, it was a trick and those powers came packaged with a curse that turned him evil.**

"So he first became evil because of Rita tricked and curse him." Seryu commented.

"Seems like it." Susanoo nodded.

Wiz: Luckily, Rita doesn't logic much, so the Rangers reversed the spell by destroying a completely unrelated object.

"Seems like a very bland thing to reverse him to normal." Mine said blankly.

"But at least Tommy is back to being good." Sheele added with a smile.

 **Boomstick: Tommy wields Saba, a talking sabre that shoots lasers and remote controls the Tigerzord.**

They see Tigerzord trips and falls on its back, still moving its feet as if running.

 _White Ranger: Hey! I thought you knew what you were doing!_

 _Saba: I do!_

 _White Ranger: Yeah, you sure could've fooled me._

"And it's really dumb on certain things." Dorothea commented in distaste before sipping some blood.

"Agreed." Akame nodded before munching on some meat.

Wiz: And is also... uniquely multilingual.

They then see Saba trying to communicate to a bird in the cage, but fails horribly.

 _Saba: That's right. None of you speaks bird. Take me over to the cages. Um... squawk, squawk, tweet, squawk, tweet..._

 **Boomstick: Everyone that just watched that is now dumber. Our bad.**

"You're kinda forgiven for that." Tatsumi stated.

"I think I felt my brain hurt from that." Cosmina said.

"Most confusing." Susanoo replied.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Golden Tiger Sword**

 **White Tiger Thunderbolts**

 **Sonic Roar**

 **Hyper Speed**

 **Shoulder Charge**

 **Pilot Mimicry**

* * *

(Cues Power Rangers: Dino Thunder - Main Theme *Instrumental*)

Wiz: In battle, the Tigerzord's tail doubles as a Golden Tiger Sword.

"Nice!" Leone exclaimed.

"Pretty decent." Bulat nodded.

 **Boomstick: Which can light itself on fire, I assume, by sparking a robo-fart of some sort. See, Wiz? I can science too.**

"It's not science, you're just speaking nonsense." Dorothea said blankly.

"Plus, I think the sword just automatically lit into flames whenever it activates." Dr. Stylish added.

 **Boomstick: Anyway, the Tigerzord knocks foes off their feet with sonic blasts, temporarily increases agility with hyper speed, and shoots fireballs from its... chest mouth thing.**

They see Tommy and Tigerzord preparing a White Tiger Thunderbolt attack.

 _White Ranger: White Tiger Thunderbolt! Armed and ready!_

It fires and it directly hits a giant monster named Nimrod.

 _White Ranger: *laughs*_

"That's pretty neat." Tatsumi complimented.

"And weird, cause of the tiger face being the robot's chest." Mine added.

"But still cool since it acts like a cannon though." Lubbock countered.

(Cues Power Rangers - Combat *Instrumental*)

Wiz: The Tigerzord's greatest asset, however, is its ability to mimic the movements of its pilot.

(Cues MMPR - White Ranger Tiger Power)

The group then watched as Tigerzord was copying all the punches and kicks Tommy was doing towards Nimrod.

"That's an impressive ability." Najenda said.

"If Incursio and Grand Chariot were mechs then it would be awesome!" Cosmina exclaimed.

"Yeah." Tatsumi agreed, as he imagined Incursio as a badass robot to control.

Wiz: So it's important to determine how superhuman the White Ranger is, but he doesn't have many measurable feats. Fortunately, all Ranger powers are derived from the same Morphing Grid, a galaxy-spanning energy field which balances all life.

 **Boomstick: So... the Force.**

Wiz: Yeah, pretty much.

"It does sound like the Force a bit." Mine said.

"Yeah, minus the telekinesis part." Leone added.

"Indeed." Akame agreed.

Wiz: This means all Rangers have comparable powers that we can use to measure Tommy's potential.

 **Boomstick: The SPD Green Ranger Bridge Carson once lifted and threw a 2 ton car at this poor girl, who he guessed was a demon. Luckily, he was right and a PR catastrophe was avoided.**

"That's a relief." Lubbock commented, as he does not want to peep on a demon in disguise.

"He's a good guesser." Bols complimented.

Wiz: The average man can squat-lift about 125 lbs, so this feat makes Power Rangers at least 32 times stronger.

"Still better than us on our normal strength except Leone." Chelsea commented.

"I may be strong, but not strong enough to carry heavier things if I train hard enough." Leone admitted.

"Fair enough." Sheele replied, as she bit on her dumpling.

 _Saba: That was most impressive._

Wiz: And we know Rangers also receive a speed boost, so it's reasonable to believe that a morphed Ranger's reaction speed is in the ballpark of 32 times faster than the average person.

"Whoa." Cosmina said in awe.

"That's fast." Akame complimented quietly.

Wiz: Thus, the White Ranger can actually react to attacks in about six milliseconds. To compare, in the same given time, a bullet fired from a gun would've only traveled about nine feet. As the Tigerzord mimics the White Ranger in real-time, it must be capable of the same speeds.

"Pretty impressive." Dr. Stylish hummed.

"Having the same speed as the pilot seems really good." Bols nodded in agreement.

 **Boomstick: I bet he could totally do that knife finger stabby game.**

Everyone sees a man rapidly stabbing near his hand while avoiding stabbing himself.

"Oh shit, Five Finger Fillet!" Leone exclaimed as she remembered that game from one of the taverns.

"Remind me to never let you try these games in here." Najenda warned.

 **Boomstick: Actually, uh, Wiz, put your hand on the table.**

Wiz: NO! Not after last time! That poor intern...

Everyone slightly winced when they saw a live teddy bear stabbing a man's hand on accident.

 **Boomstick: I told him not to move!**

"Yeah, but I think you'll screw up on purpose." Mine remarked.

"I hope that intern is okay though..." Sheele said in worry.

"It's just a stab to the hand, so nothing serious about it." Seryu assured.

Wiz: Anyway, like that intern, the Tigerzord can't always cut it on its own.

(Cues MMPR - Zords *Instrumental*)

 **Boomstick: When that happens, Tommy's friends usually come in to save his ass, but even though they won't be able to help him today, Tommy can still call upon his secret weapon.**

Everyone were all interested in this secret weapon Tommy has.

Wiz: Each Power Ranger has his or her individual Zord, which only they can pilot. However, there have been numerous instances when a Ranger has called upon other Zords. So Tommy can call upon the Lion, Griffin, Unicorn, and Phoenix Thunderzords to create the Mega Tigerzord.

The group then saw all four of the Thunderzords merging with Tigerzord to create a more powerful and cool-looking robot.

* * *

 **MEGA TIGERZORD**

 **Height: 63 Meters**

 **Weight: 336 Tons**

 **Energy Ball**

 **Energy Shield**

 **Bladed Buckler**

 **Phoenix Strike [Finishing Move]**

 **More Powerful Than the Thunder Megazord**

* * *

 **Boomstick: The Mega Tigerzord is a massive monster of a mech. It's got an energy shield, an energy ball attack, and a wicked dropkick.**

"Sweet, dropkick!" Leone said, as she remembered the time where she brutally dropkicked one of Stylish's henchmen.

"It's energy shield and attack are impressive as well." Susanoo nodded.

 **Boomstick: Oh, and its finishing move is literally lighting a giant robo-bird on fire and shooting it through everyone in its path. Obviously, the Mega Tigerzord has never lost a match.**

"That really 'heats' up the situation am I right?" Najenda joked, but all she got was some groans and a few scooted away causing her to pout a little.

"But still an awesome trump card to use against Epyon." Dorothea admitted.

* * *

 **STRENGTHS & FEATS**

 **Defeated Nimrod When Megazord Fails**

 **Defeated Cannontop Singlehandedly**

 **Stronger Than Thunder Megazord**

 **Survived Deflected Phoenix Strike**

 **Can Lift Over 1500 Tons**

 **Tommy Beat Pursehead One-On-One**

 **Tommy Defeated 4 Monsters at Once**

 **Tommy Defeated Goldar in Several Duels**

* * *

Wiz: The Mega Tigerzord is so powerful, it's even had that finisher move reflected back at it, survived, and all it did was fall over and look surprised.

"That's some durability." Bols commented in awe.

"Not to mention Tommy is no pushover either." Bulat smiled, as he read some of Tommy's feats.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Defeated by Dragonzord in One Shot**

 **No Backup Power Supply**

 **Not Very Agile**

 **Destroyed by Revo Revolto**

 **Tommy's Stubborn Honor Can Sometimes Lead to Mistakes**

* * *

 **Boomstick: But it's not all firebirds and rainbows. Enough damage can overload the Tigerzord's connection to the Morphing Grid and annihilate it.**

"And he doesn't have any power supply to replace his Morphing Grid to maintain Tigerzord." Akame informed.

"That's definitely going to be a problem." Susanoo said.

 **Boomstick: But don't get me wrong; this is one ass-kicking, Mighty Morphin', fire-birding, flame-swording power kitty! Meow.**

 _White Ranger: Saba, are you ready, pal?_

 _Saba: White Ranger, I'm ready when you are._

 _White Ranger: Alright! Tigerzord! Power up!_

Tigerzord roars and then transforms into Warrior Mode.

Even though most of the scenes as some cheesy poses, though Stylish might have some inspirations to them. But overall Tigerzond is a powerful mech that might help the Empire if the current Emperor decided to use his special Trump Card. Leone liked the design, Bulat and Mine are impressed by it's capabilities, Seryu loved it and everyone respects Tommy's skills for it. Now to see his opponent.

The second mech is a very advanced humanoid robot with red and black colors and has large wing-like jet thrusters on it's back to fly and it wields a green beam sword which can be extended in lengths. Although it's really smaller than Tigerzord, but it is faster than it and has fought battles where everything is futuristic but full of constant war and turmoil.

 **Gundam Epyon**

(Cues Gundam Attack - Gundam Wing)

Wiz: In the year 195 A.C., yes, A.C., Earth and its space colonies were on the brink of civil war.

"Even in the future there is always war." Najenda spoke up, and everyone nodded.

"But seeing how people made colonies on other planets seems good as well." Sheele added.

Wiz: Chaos had erupted, governments shattered from within. The only constant were five freedom-fighting mobile suits called Gundams.

Then they see five badass-looking mechs appearing as they started kicking ass, much to Lubbock, Leone and Tatsumi's glee.

(Cues Gundam Wing - Just Communication *Instrumental*)

 **Boomstick: Piloted by a bunch of kids who have no idea how to have fun. Seriously, get laid or something.**

Everyone was either blushing or scooted away at the last part, but Cosmina smiled and lean to Tatsumi's ear and whispered.

"I think I can help you with that Tatsumi~." she purred seductively, causing the current Incursio user to blush cherry red.

'Oh hell no!' Mine thought in anger, while Lubbock was slowly crying in jealously before Leone hit him in the head.

Wiz: Intrigued, the disgraced commander Treize Khushrenada set about creating his own Gundam.

 **Boomstick: For sex?**

Everyone is now blushing red or looking away awkwardly except for Najenda and Susanoo.

"Don't think about making those kinds of toys doctor!" Mine declared, as she pointed at Stylish.

"I won't, unless you want something to relieve your urges." Dr. Stylish suggested.

"NO!" almost everyone except for Leone, Cosmina and Bulat all shouted.

Wiz: No! For Zechs.

Everyone all calmed down as they wondered who this Zechs person is.

 **Boomstick: This is getting really confusing.**

"Yeah, you're making it confusing for us." Tatsumi commented.

"And awkward as well." Dorothea added before shifting near Tatsumi.

Wiz: Try and keep up. Treize hoped this new _non-sexual_ fighting machine would finally answer the meaning of life and death.

 **Boomstick: And birth!**

Wiz: NO!

"Please don't make even more awkward!" Mine shouted.

"Yeah! No awkwardness!" Seryu agreed.

Then they watch as Treize removes a book from the shelf.

 _Treize: I have a guide here that will show you how to live from now on._

The group then see the walls splitting apart seeing Epyon in all of it's glory, making them awe and impressed at this.

(Cues Gundam Wing - Legend of Zero)

Wiz: And so, the Gundam Epyon was born.

 _Heero Yui: Do you think you've built a god or something?_

 _Treize: Maybe I do._

"Or an ultimate weapon to turn the tide of a war." Najenda commented.

"Either way it's very magnificent." Dr. Stylish complimented.

"And very powerful." Bulat added.

 **Boomstick: Epyon is a fierce force of metal and badassery. Like all Gundams, it's armored with... Gundanium.**

Wiz: Yet another stupidly-named fictional metal that happens to be many times stronger and lighter than Titanium.

"It sounds badass when you make a giant mech to destroy your enemies with." Leone said.

"And there are always metals from other worlds that can beat Orichalcum anyways." Lubbock added.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **The 6th Original Gundam [Wing]**

 **IO: OS-13MS Gundam Epyon**

 **Height: 17.4 Meters**

 **Weight: 9.4 Tons**

 **Max Propulsion: 164,337 Ibs.**

 **Pilot: Zechs Merquise**

 **Armor: Gundanium Alloy**

 **Power Plant: Ultracompact Fusion Reactor**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Standing 57 feet tall and weighing just under ten tons, Epyon is actually quite a bit smaller than your average Japanese giant robot.**

Wiz: But for what it lacks in size, Epyon compensates with incredible speed. With a max propulsion of nearly 200,000 pounds, Epyon can fly over 250 miles per hour.

"Not as fast as the few other fast fighters, but still fast." Chelsea commented.

"Pretty fast for a small robot." Cosmina added.

 **Boomstick: But manning a Gundam at that speed is rough, and can kill a pilot who hasn't been trained.**

"True, any rookie would be killed easily if they pilot something as powerful as Epyon." Mine huffed.

"I'm sure that this Zechs individual might be able to operate it." Bols replied, as they heard Treize making Epyon for Zechs.

Wiz: Epyon's pilot is the legendary warrior and Treize's closest friend, Zechs Merquise, the Lightning Count.

The group take in the appearance of what Zechs looks like. A man wearing a red military coat, white slacks, military boots and has long blonde hair, but he also has a gray mask-like helmet that covers the upper part of his head. But without the mask, he was quite handsome.

"He's really handsome." Bulat blushed, while Lubbock muttered 'pretty boy' at him.

"And he might be strong too." Akame added.

* * *

 **ZECHS MERQUISE**

 **Code Names: Lightning Count, Wind**

 **Age: 20**

 **Height: 6'1"**

 **Weight: 168 Ibs.**

 **True Identity: Milliardo Peacecraft**

 **Valedictorian of Lake Victoria Military Academy**

 **Ranks: OZ Colonel, Romefeller Count, White Fang Commander in Chief**

* * *

Wiz: Commander of the OZ special forces, valedictorian of a prestigious military academy, and sole pilot of the unstable Gundam prototype.

"Quite an impressive reputation." Susanoo stated.

"And since he's fights for someone like Trezie, then he's definitely a threat." Najenda said in a tense tone.

 **Boomstick: How does the Wizard of Oz come into this now!? Anime seriously confuses me. Well, regardless, Zechs is a true warrior.**

(Cues Gundam Wing - Treize Kushrenada/The Man Who Makes History)

 _Zechs: I am a true soldier._

 **Boomstick: Oh, look, an echo.**

"It's not an echo if both people repeated the same thing." Seryu said.

"Well soldier is kinda close to warrior I guess." Dorothea added.

Wiz: Despite this, he could not handle the politics of war. After Treize staged a coup which spiraled out of control, Zechs stumbled through the ensuing chaos like a lost pup, always ending up fighting for the wrong cause by complete accident. Whoops.

"Why would be stumbling around the chaos and fights for the wrong side?" Sheele asked.

"Maybe because he wanted to find a purpose and something to fight for without all the chaos and corruption going on." Akame answered.

"Yeah that sometimes happens to people." Lubbock agreed.

 _Zechs: I don't understand! Why am I still so... spineless?_

 **Boomstick: Oh, I have an awesome giant Gundam that everyone needs to do awesome stuff. Poor me.**

Everyone all chuckled at this.

Wiz: But Plot Twist: Zechs has been hiding a secret identity. He is, in fact, Milliardo Peacecraft, the long-lost heir to the throne of the pacifist Saint Kingdom. Yes, the Peacecrafts literally craft peace.

"If he's the heir of a pacifist kingdom, then why does he fight for Treize?" Seryu questioned.

"Beats me, but I think it has something to do in his past." Bulat replied.

 **Boomstick: At first, the only one who knew Zech's true identity was his slap-happy admirer, Noin.**

Lubbock blushed a bit once he saw Noin, but Leone decided to hit him again just to be sure.

 **Boomstick: You'd think a cheerful girlfriend who doesn't have blood on her hands would help Zechs lighten up a bit. But...**

 _Zechs: Don't go getting too attached or parting will hurt._

 _Noin: But my soldiers aren't ever going to be killed in battle._

Everyone sees a black screen that says "Exactly 1 minute, 10 seconds later"... then explosions travel across a building complex and all of Noin's men died including the one that she was holding on to.

 **Boomstick: Damn...he won't be hitting that for a while.**

"Not completely funny Boomstick!" all the younger people shouted.

Although Lubba has some blood flowing down when Boomstick word it out.

(Cues Plot, String and Marionette - Gundam Wing)

Wiz: Despite being a back-stabbing, coup-staging terrorist, Treize Khushrenada apparently has some high sense of honor, and this is reflected in Epyon's arsenal.

 **Boomstick: Aside from two tiny vulcan guns, Epyon was designed as a dueling suit, and lacks effective long-range weaponry.**

"So there are some Gundams that can be used for close and long ranged combat. Or both to be precise." Susanoo commented.

"And even though he's a scumbag, Treize does holds some honor that he made Epyon a close-ranged mech." Chelsea admitted.

"I wonder if there are Gundam's with flamethrowers equipped." Bols wondered.

"I dunno, probably." Lubbock shrugged.

 **Boomstick: But that's okay, 'cause check out this sword!**

The group then sees Epyon unleashing a large green beam sword and easily sliced through four mechs with no effort at all. And some of them were very excited and interested in it's weaponry.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Beam Sword**

 **Epyon Claws**

 **Epyon Shield**

 **Heat Rod**

 **Vulcan Guns**

 **Search Eye**

 **Epyon System**

 **\- Modified ZERO System**

 **\- Predicts Outcomes in Mid-Battle**

 **\- Potentially Harmful to Pilot**

 **\- Can Cause Hallucinations**

* * *

 **Boomstick: The Beam Sword is connected directly to Epyon's power source, which means its size and power can be increased on the fly. Epyon also has a durable shield which houses a chain whip called the Heat Rod, that can be super-heated to slice through armor.**

"I freakin' call dibs on that weapon!" Lubbock exclaimed, as he's referring to the Heat Rod.

"The Beam Sword looks awesome as well." Tatsumi added.

(Cues Gundam Wing - Zechs Comes)

Wiz: But its greatest and most risky weapon is its on-board computer: the Epyon system. A modified Zoning & Emotional Range Omitted System.

"Seems like a very powerful function, but something tells me that there's a flaw into it." Dorothea said, as she took one big sip of blood.

"Yeah, but it does sound really useful in battle." Mine added, as she ate some of her sundae.

Wiz: This directly links with the pilot's brain and aids him by constantly predicting outcomes and strategies in mid-battle. And unlike other zero systems, this modified version shows Zechs's opponents' face as he's murdering them.

 **Boomstick: Oh, that's right. For the nightmares.**

"Nightmares given to people who'd never taken a life before." Najenda commented.

"Yeah, but we knew the risks and won't back down until we win this revolution." Bulat added.

Wiz: It gets worse. The Epyon system relies on Zechs ignoring all distractions, including his own drive to win. It predicts every possible outcome of the battle at hand and shares them with him. These include the outcomes where he loses, which take the forms of hallucinations. If Zechs can't separate fact from fiction, these hallucinations may become reality.

"That's extremely risky." Akame commented.

"And it might give him mental fatigue or brain damages if he's using it too much." Dr. Stylish analyzed.

* * *

 **STRENGTHS & FEATS**

 **Held Off 4 Gundams at Once**

 **Destroyed Barge**

 **Undetectable by Most Scanners**

 **Survived Explosion of Libra Station**

 **Gundanium Armor is Several Times Stronger Than Titanium**

 **Zechs Defeated Colony 191 in Under 1 Minute**

* * *

 **Boomstick: But despite the danger, it's totally worth getting into Epyon's pilot seat, 'cause this giant robot is a born winner.**

"That's the type of person I want to be." Tatsumi said, no matter how difficult his path his inside he'll always be a born winner to Night Raid.

"I'm sure you'll be that person Tatsumi." Bulat chuckled.

 **Boomstick: It's capable of holding four other Gundams at once, survive the heart of an exploding space station, and destroyed _another_ giant space station with a single, awesome sword slice. Ha-haa! Gundam powers, away!**

"That's a really powerful Gundam to have on our side." Sheele said in awe.

"Not to mention Zechs took down a colony in just a minute too!" Cosmina exclaimed in excitement.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Lost Duel Against Gundam Wing Zero**

 **No Powerful Ranged Weapons**

 **Susceptible to Beam Cannons**

 **Physically & Mentally Dangerous to Pilot**

 **Epyon System May Cause Hallucinations & Loss of Control**

 **Zech's Obession over Lucrezia Noin**

* * *

Wiz: Of course Epyon does have its fair share of weaknesses, and even though Zechs eventually overcame his turn to the dark side, nearly sacrificing his life for the greater good in the process, he never did quite become that perfect soldier he always wanted to be.

"Not everyone's perfect in any way." Mine stated.

"But let's just hope he fights for the right cause instead." Seryu added.

 **Boomstick: But good news: he did eventually get in Noin's pants. Worth it!**

"Lucky bastard." Lubbock grumbled, and everyone were chuckling at the green-haired assassin's misfortune.

 _Zechs: Just watch me! I'm gonna live right to the bitter end! I'll live the hard life of a warrior!_

Despite the dangerous use of the Epyon System, Epyon itself and Zechs are very formidable for Night Raid and the others. Tatsumi really like them, Lubbock likes the Heat Rod but he was completely jealous of Zechs getting into Noin's pants. Najenda, Stylish and Bulat were all impress by the Gundams and their metal alloy. And everyone admit that Epyon is awesome. Now for the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Robo-Style!**

Chelsea paused the episode for everyone to vote on who would win. Tigerzord was powerful but it's not very agile and can be predictable if Epyon is faster than it. While Epyon may have a dangerous ZONES System, it can be able to counter all of Tigerzord's trump cards including the Mega Tigerzord.

In the end Tatsumi, Najenda, Stylish, Bulat, Mine, Lubbock, Akame, Bols, Dorothea, Susanoo, Chelsea and Cosmina voted for Epyon and everyone else voted for Tigerzord. And Chelsea resumed the episode as the battle is starting.

* * *

The group saw a barren, hill-covered area and saw Tigerzord in Warrior Mode slowly walks across while the White Ranger stands atop it holding Saba, who is controlling the Zord.

 _White Ranger: Alright Saba! Time for a weekly test run!_

 _Saba: Excellent! Let's test the weapon systems!_

 _White Ranger: Just make sure the safety systems are on._

Just as the White Ranger says this, a blast fires from the Tigerzord's chest as the Zord falls onto its rear.

 _Saba: Safety systems activated._

The blast from the Tigerzord continues flying into the distance.

 _Saba: Um... that will... probably dissipate, right?_

"I don't think so." Leone said, as she saw the blast flying.

"And I bet that whatever it hits, is going to piss Zechs off." Tatsumi added, as he felt something bad happening soon.

(Cues To Beauty, to Elegance and to Noble-Mindedness - Gundam Wing)

Elsewhere in the same area, the group saw Zechs is standing. He lets out a breath until Noin flies in inside her mech.

 _Noin: Zechs... what are you doing down here?_

 _Zechs: Hm... hello Noin. Just brooding over how I nearly destroyed the Earth._

 _Noin: That again? You've gotta lighten up, you grump._

Zechs lets out another sigh.

 _Noin: Well... how about we do that thing you're always asking about? You know... that thing that rhymes with your name?_

 _Zechs: What? Really?_

 _Noin: Of course. I think it's finally time._

Just as Noin was finishing her, the blast from the Tigerzord hits her mech, causing critical damage. Noin screams and then the mech explodes.

 _Zechs: Noin? NOOO!_

"Oh no." Sheele gasp in shock at Noin's death.

"Poor Zechs, they didn't even have their special time!" Cosmina slightly sniffled.

The camera cuts back to Tigerzord.

 _Saba: ...eventually..._

 _White Ranger: Huh. I think I'll drive._

The White Ranger jumps into the Tigerzord.

Meanwhile, Zechs, amongst the fiery ruins of Noin's mech, takes out a remote control and presses it. Epyon flies in right behind him and its eyes glow.

"He's mad!" Seryu exclaimed in slight fear.

"And Tommy and Tigerzord are screwed." Lubbock added.

The Tigerzord resumes it walk, this time with the White Ranger piloting it. Suddenly, it stops.

 _Saba: Warning! Bogey approaching fast! 200 meters!_

 _White Ranger: *groans* Must be one of Zedd's!_

 _Saba: Zero meters!_

 _White Ranger: Huh?_

Epyon flies in and strikes the Tigerzord from behind, then lands to the ground.

 _Zechs: *Enraged* I'LL BREAK YOUR FACE!_

"Scratch that, he's super mad!" Cosmina shrieked.

"And that might cause some emotional problems in battle for Zechs." Susanoo stated.

 _White Ranger: Is it just me or do Zedd's goons keep getting smaller and angrier?_

(Cues Gundam Wing - When The Dragon Swims Everything Ends)

Everyone is now excited to see which of these mechs survive this robotic massacre.

 **FIGHT!**

Zechs lets out a roar-like shout as Epyon flies towards the Tigerzord. The Tigerzord blocks the blow, but Epyon flies behind it, striking the Tigerzord from behind with its Beam Sword. It cuts to the inside of the Tigerzord, with Saba floating alongside the White Ranger.

 _White Ranger: Whoa! He's quick for a little guy!_

 _Saba: Stop messing around and start defending!_

 _White Ranger: Right! Time for action!_

The Tigerzord starts charging up a move as Epyon flies toward it.

 _White Ranger: White Tiger Sonic Boom!_

The move is successful, as Epyon is blown backward and falls to the ground.

"Tommy and Tigerzord has got this for now." Bols said.

"But not enough to avoid Zechs's wrath." Akame added.

The scene cuts back to the White Ranger, now holding Saba in his hand.

 _White Ranger: Alright Saba, I want the Tigerzord to follow my every move!_

He lifts Saba over his head, then does two swings. The Tigerzord replicates the two swings to defend against Epyon's Beam Sword, then swings the sword rapidly, keeping up with Epyon's swings, before the two swords clash. It cuts to Zechs inside of Epyon.

 _Zechs: You may be skilled... but you're too slow for Epyon!_

As he says this, Epyon flies backward.

 _White Ranger: How's this! Hyperspeed!_

The Tigerzord moves forward at an incredible speed, punching the fleeing Epyon, who then crashes to the ground on its front. The Tigerzord then steps toward it.

 _White Ranger: Time to stamp out some evil!_

The Tigerzord moves its foot downward to stomp on Epyon, but Epyon flies out of the way just in time. Epyon fires its vulcan guns at the Tigerzord while it flees, which have almost no effect.

"Vulcan guns has no effect on armor that thick." Leone grinned.

"And things are starting to more epic if this keeps up." Lubbock grinned excitedly.

 _White Ranger: Huh. What, are you playing hard-to-get? Alright then. Go long!_

The Tigerzord begins charging an attack.

 _White Ranger: White Tiger Thunderbolt! Fire!_

The bolt fires from the Tigerzord and Epyon activates his shield. While the shield does prevent damage, the blast itself knocks Epyon back. Inside Epyon, the Epyon System beeps and a red light flashes over Zechs.

 _Zechs: The Epyon system indicates that you've shown your full arsenal._

The Tigerzord charges up once again.

 _White Ranger: Fire!_

This time, three bolts fire from the Tigerzord. Epyon flies toward the Tigerzord, evading all three bolts. It seems that another bolt manages to hit Epyon, but then Epyon slices at the Tigerzord's legs nearly instantly, damaging them. Epyon then flies upward towards the Tigerzord's head, ready to deliver the final blow.

 _Zechs: You're finished._

(Cues A Whisper Under a Smiling Moon - Gundam Wing)

Suddenly, the wasteland is shown in a sepia-tone color, as is Epyon, but with the Tigerzord nowhere in sight. Epyon stops what it's doing.

 _Zechs: What?_

Then a massive shadowed mech appears in the background and moves its arm upward, ready to strike. A gleam appears from the hand.

 _Zechs: What's that?_

The mech's arm starts glowing, then its chest charges with electricity. A sound of a bird screech and a lion roar plays, then the mech unleashes its attack as Zechs screams.

Then the wasteland is in color again, and back to Epyon and the Tigerzord fighting.

"Looks like Zechs was having hallucination of him beating beaten by Mega Tigerzord." Dr. Stylish said.

"And he'll remember that to counter it." Dorothea added.

"That'll be really troubling for Tommy and Tigerzord." Cosmina replied.

 _Saba: Quick Tommy! The circle on its chest! It must be a weak spot!_

 _White Ranger: Right!_

The Tigerzord steps back and prepares a punch.

(Cues MMPR - White Ranger Tiger Power)

The Tigerzord's fist moves with incredible speed, then when the Tigerzord finally hits Epyon, it has no effect.

 _Zechs: Hmm... don't get cocky._

 _White Ranger: What? He didn't explode?_

 _Saba: Well, this defies all logic!_

"It's not logic, you're just being a total dumbass." Mine commented.

"Totally." Chelsea agreed.

(Cues Gundam Wing - OZ Moblie Suits Approach)

Epyon flies away from the Tigerzord, then grips its leg with the heat rod. The Tigerzord falls over on its front, knocking the White Ranger and Saba down.

 _White Ranger: We're grounded!_

 _Saba: Tommy! Call the Zords!_

The White Ranger picks up Saba.

 _White Ranger: You got it!_

He holds Saba upward.

 _White Ranger: I need Thunder Zord Power! Now!_

(Cues MMPR - Zords *Instrumental*)

The clouds cover the sky as lightning strikes multiple times. All four other Zords appear and then in a flash, the Tigerzord has become the Mega Tigerzord.

 _Zechs: Oh shit._

"Oh shit indeed." Dorothea nodded.

"But Zechs is already ready for it." Bols commented.

The Mega Tigerzord charges toward Epyon, who tries to block the blow, but is knocked back. Epyon is then grabbed by the Mega Tigerzord, who places it on its feet, flips over, and lands on the ground. Epyon is knocked upward, allowing the Mega Tigerzord to punch it multiple times before knocking it upward even further with an uppercut. The Mega Tigerzord jumps after Epyon and flies above it, then kicks it back to the ground with both its feet. It then puts both of its arms up into the air, charging up an energy ball, then throws it downward. Epyon manages to regain control and avoids crashing into the ground.

 _Zechs: No, not like this!_

Epyon turns to face the incoming energy ball and uses the Heat Rod to block, which successfully stops the attack. The Mega Tigerzord puts its arm up and begins charging up an attack. Zechs then sees the shadowy mech doing the same move, and realizes that it was the move that destroyed him in his hallucination.

 _Zechs: Here it comes._

The Mega Tigerzord unleashes a giant beam, which Epyon flies out of the way.

(Cues Gundam Wing - White Reflection)

 _Zechs: Routing all power to thrusters!_

Epyon flies right behind the Mega Tigerzord by its head.

Zechs: And now to the Beam Saber!

Epyon takes out its Beam Saber and charges with energy.

"This is the end." Najenda smirked.

"Good battle Tigerzord." Leone clapped slowly.

 _Zechs: For... NOOOIIIN!_

 _White Ranger: UGH! NO!_

 _Saba: SON OF A BIIIIII-_

After a single slash from the full-powered beam saber, Epyon lands to the ground as the Mega Tigerzord reaches critical condition and overloads its connection to the Morphing Grid. The top half begins to slide off the bottom half, then it explodes as the White Ranger screams. All that remains is the Mega Tigerzord's bottom half.

Zordon is seen crying over the death of the White Ranger, the Command Center filling with tears, while Zechs is at Noin's mech crying over her death with a puddle of tears below him.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After the battle, everyone all clapped and cheered for such an fantastic battle and they give some respect for Tommy and Tigerzord for giving their all, but in the end Epyon is superior. Now for the results.

(Cues Rhythm Eros - Fan Remix of Rhythm Emotion - Gundam Wing)

 **Boomstick: Ow! My childhood!**

Wiz: This was a surprisingly close call. At first glance, The Tigerzord towers over Epyon and is fast enough to keep up with it. Yet Epyon destroyed Barge, a 26,000 foot long space fortress with one sword swing, just one! There's no doubt that a few swings like that were enough to overload Tigerzord's connection to the Morphing Grid.

"Yeah and something that can destroy a massive space fortress with one wing is definitely powerful." Lubbock nodded.

"Wish Incursio can do that." Tatsumi added in awe.

 **Boomstick: I mean, this goofy-looking skeleton dude did it, so I imagine a giant laser sword wielded by a devil robot could do it too.**

Wiz: Also, Zechs is a far more experienced and properly trained warrior, unlike Tommy, who was drafted in the middle of high school. But the Tigerzord wasn't helpless. Its Mega Form even duped the Epyon System for a moment, but unfortunately for our favorite White Ranger, Epyon is an ever-evolving dueling machine.

"And will keep on evolving in the future." Susanoo stated.

And we got to have an Imperial Arms that have us get Epyon as an armor." Leone suggested.

"Agreed, that would be amazing." Bulat smiled.

 **Boomstick: Stupid future-predicting robot, and its REALLY FUCKING SWEET SWORD! GUNDAMNIT!**

Everyone all chuckle or laugh at Boomstick's raging rant.

Wiz: The winner is the Gundam Epyon.

The episode and the fight were both amazing and epic and they will try to find a way to make another Armor-Type Imperial Arms so that it would match Epyon's skills and powers, plus Tigerzord and the other Zords are cool too to make. Now to see what's next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

They see a muscular man wearing a sleeveless white training gi and wore a red headband facing against a yellow and black clad ninja with two swords on his back and he a pair of soulless white eyes.

Chelsea pressed play on the next episode, knowing it's going back to awesome hand-to-hand again.


	38. Ryu vs Scorpion

**Chapter 38: Ryu vs Scorpion**

 **Okay some of you are impatient of the wait, but have a reason cause I needed a lot of time away from making more chapters cause the last few months have been somewhat stressful so please be calm and I'll try to make a steady work of making more chapters.**

 **Ryu and Street Fighter Franchise belongs to Capcom.**

 **Scorpion and Mortal Kombat Franchise belongs to Netherrealm Studios.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Chelsea played the next episode and noticed how Mine was angry when Cosmina and Dorothea were hogging Tatsumi like a body pillow. She had no idea why, but she felt a twitch of hate when they have Tatsumi like that but she'll worry about that later as the episode was already starting.

The introduction shows the fighters from before fighting different opponents from different areas as they were famous for being in the main spotlight for their franchise.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Two marquis warriors, arcade rivals since the 90's, now facing off for true superiority.

"I'll admit, I love the hand-to-hand fighting as it always interested me."Leone said, as all the new fighting styles and moves have always make her really skilled.

"Indeed and these two are extremely serious when it comes to fighting." Bulat added, knowing these two will do some real damage.

 **Boomstick: Ryu, the wandering world warrior.**

Wiz: And Scorpion, the ninja from hell.

"A martial artist against a hellish ninja, this might be exciting." Najenda smirked.

"I'm going for Scorpion, cause he's really strong and scary!" Cosmina exclaimed.

"And Ryu looks tough from all the training and he's been as well." Sheele added.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

The first fighter is a buff martial artist with brown hair and fierce-looking eyes. He wore a white gi that has some of his sleeves completely torn off and a black belt, he also has a red headband on his forehead and fighting gloves. He seems to travel a lot and fought a number of strong fighters including the ones that Night Raid has seen already.

 **Ryu**

(Cues Street Fighter Assasin's Fist - Dragon Punch)

The first thing the group sees is Ryu walking long distances to who knows where.

Wiz: Endlessly walking the earth and improving his fighting skill is the life of Ryu, the Japanese martial artist without a home.

"He likes to travel... a lot." Lubbock commented.

"He's technically a nomad, always moving and not staying in one place for very long." Akame informed.

"Wonder why?" Tatsumi asked, before Boomstick somewhat filled them in.

 **Boomstick: But there's more to this karate hobo than meets the eye.**

"He doesn't look homeless to me." Seryu said.

"He's probably referring to the way Ryu is traveling since he doesn't have shoes on." Bols stated.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'9" (Taller then Najenda)**

 **Weight: 150 Ibs.**

 **Birthday: July 21, 1964**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Dislikes: Spiders, Wearing Shoes**

 **Capable of Sleeping Anywhere**

 **Has Eyebrows so Epic That They Cannot be Contained by His Headband**

* * *

 **Boomstick: After being dumped on a doorstep by his douchebag parents, he was adopted by the mysterious Gouken. From that moment on, Ryu dedicated his life to martial arts. Probably on some sort of parental vengeance quest.**

Everyone were now sympathetic at Ryu being abandoned and angry for his parents for doing that, he was lucky that Gouken adopted for else he would be in a darker path.

"If we find out who his parents are, then I'll give them a piece of my mind." Tatsumi growled.

"At least Gouken was kind enough to adopt him." Sheele assured.

"Yeah, and I can see the strong bond between them right now." Mine agreed, as she saw Ryu and Gouken training together.

Wiz: He trained alongside his best friend and rival, Ken Masters.

Ken was a rival and friend to Ryu and has blond hair and a red gi with a cheery and outgoing personality.

"I like him." Leone purred as she saw Ken.

"And pretty nice to be a good friend and ally." Bols added.

Wiz: Gouken taught them the Ansatsuken, or Assassin's Fist fighting style

Everyone especially Night Raid were completely interested in this and listened.

Wiz: But the name is actually a bit misleading. While originally designed as a means to murder, Gouken's personal take on the Ansatsuken is based around Karate, Kenpo, Judo, and NOT killing people.

"Aw man, it would be awesome to use that to kill people." Leone pouted.

"But I'm sure it has something to do with Akuma." Bulat said firmly, making some that knew Akuma paled.

Wiz: Unlike the ways of his violent brother, Akuma, who, ultimately, would prove to be his undoing.

They see Akuma killing Gouken making some people slightly cringed and some were disgusted by his brother's actions.

 **Boomstick: Oh yeah, he can finger paint.**

"Still not funny about that." Mine replied grimly.

"He's that bad huh?" Seryu asked.

"Very bad." Akame answered.

* * *

 **ANSATSUKEN FIGHTING STYLE**

 **Shoryuken**

 **\- "Rising Dragon Fist"**

 **\- Generally Ryu's Most Powerful Technique**

 **Hadoken**

 **\- "Wave Motion Fist"**

 **\- Contrary to Popular Belief, Not Actually Composed of Fire**

 **Tatsumaki Senpukyaku**

 **\- "Tornado Whirlwind Leg"**

 **\- Can Safely Pass Over Many Projectile Attacks**

 **Joudan Sokutogeri**

 **\- "High Level Leg Blade Kick"**

 **\- Forceful Enough to Bounce Opponents off of Walls**

* * *

(Cues Street Fighter Assassin's Fist - Lake Run)

 **Boomstick: Well the Assassin's Fist isn't your average McDojo style. His Ryu Shoryuken is an uppercut so powerful, it launches his victims sky high. The Hadouken uses a fighters willpower to fire a blast of energy and destroy evil things, like... waterfalls.**

Wiz: And... physics?

"Akuma and Ryu have the same moves from each other." Sheele commented, seeing the comparison from the two fighters.

"But Akuma boosts his in power while Ryu's moves are standard." Bulat analyzed, seeing the damage output of the two.

 **Boomstick: And finally the Tatsu, uuuh... Tatsu...maki...senpuu...**

Wiz: Tatsumaki Senpukyaku.

 **Boomstick: I HAD IT!**

"No you didn't, you're just too stupid to understand it." Mine mocked at Boomstick's dumbness at some subjects.

"At least was trying to pronounce it right." Chelsea shrugged.

"At least Wiz was helpful to name it perfectly." Dorothea added.

 **Boomstick: Anyway the thing I _totally_ know how to pronounce, gives the finger to gravity and lets him briefly fly around like some humans helicopter kicking machine.**

Seryu couldn't help but watch in awe as she saw Ryu performing Tatsumaki Senpukyaku.

"Whoo! We got to practice that Koro!" sheexclaimed excitedly, as this move would be really useful.

"That's a neat technique, and it allows the user to avoid projectiles on the right time." Dr. Stylish hummed as he saw the move.

Wiz: He also has a powerful step kick he calls the Joudan Sokutogeri.

Bulat and Leone grinned as they saw the move and it would be useful as well.

 **Boomstick: Hey! We don't have the translation for that one! I'm on it.**

Everyone sees Boomstick typing the name until it translates into something that made a lot of them laugh or facepalm.

 **Boomstick: _AND DIARRHEA JOKE FOOT_?! HAHAHAHA!**

Everyone except Mine, Najenda, Dorothea, Akame, Bols and Susanoo were laughing even harder.

(Cues Street Fighter 3: 3rd Strike - Ryu Stage *KOBU Inspiration*)

 **Boomstick: What does it do?! Kick people in the stomach so hard that he takes them to Brown Town?!**

"Oh man, if I try that and if really happens. Then I'd die laughing!" Leone laughed.

"Too funny to focus!" Lubbock coughed a bit before laughing some more.

"So Funny!" Cosmina giggled.

Wiz: With the CORRECT kanji it's more like... "High Level Leg Blade Kick".

 **Boomstick: You know it's "Diarrhea Kick" forever in my mind now, right?**

"And he's going to stick with it too." Najenda commented.

"I really don't want to hear it anymore." Mine grumbled.

"Me neither." Dorothea agreed.

Wiz: *Sigh* At the age of 23, Ryu entered the first World Warrior Tournament to test his skill. He swept through nine powerful combatants before taking on the champion, Sagat.

They see Sagat as a seven foot tall giant of a man as they see him beating Ryu so easily.

"Damn he's a giant." Lubbock said in awe.

"And he could be a perfect candidate for being part of the Rakshasa Demons." Najenda added.

Wiz: After a hard fought battle, Sagat was set to take the win.

"He's really tough." Tatsumi commented.

"Even though Ryu trained hard for entering the tournament, he still wasn't strong to fight someone like Sagat." Akame said.

"Indeed, but I feel something bad happening next." Bols stated.

 **Boomstick: ...until he made the mistake of being a good sport. After beating the shit out of Ryu, Sagat offered him a helping hand up. Instead of taking it, Ryu gave him a surprise punch SO HARD it ripped his chest open and nearly killed the guy. Dick move, Ryu. Dick move.**

Boomstick wasn't kidding as they see Ryu uppercutting Sagat so hard that he has a large deep gash on his chest and almost died.

"Holy Crap!" Leone, Lubbock and Tatsumi all shouted.

"That was brutal." Bulat commented.

"What caused him to do that?" Sheele said in worry, as she knows that Ryu isn't the type of person to kill people.

"We're about to find out in a second." Susanoo assured.

(Cues Street Fighter IV - Theme of Evil Ryu)

Wiz: This was Ryu's first taste of the dark power buried within him. The Satsui no Hado. Literally the Surge Of Murderous Intent.

The group sees Ryu surrounded by dark energy and his eyes turn red.

"That's scary." Seryu muttered in slight fear.

"Is this the result to those who are trained in the Ansatsuken?" Dr. Stylish asked.

"I guess so." Dorothea added.

 **Boomstick: Still not as good a name as the "Diarrhea Joke Foot".**

Mine just grumbled when she heard that a second time.

"I kinda disagree, it sounds badass." Leone commented.

"Agreed." Akame nodded and continued eating.

* * *

 **SATSUI NO HADO**

 **A Form of Ki Based Around Man's Evil Nature**

 **Greatly Increases the Speed, Power and Ferocity of it's User**

 **Grants Access to the Most Fatal Ansatsuken Technique, the Raging Demon**

 **Has an Addictive Quality, Making it Hard to Turn Away From it**

 **Causes Hair to Turn Red, Eyes Glow Red and Teeth to Sharpen**

* * *

Wiz: The Satsui no Hado gives Ryu incredible power but at the expense of his humanity. He can tap a portion of this power to safely enhance his attacks however, should his desire to win become so great he would even commit murder. The Satsui no Hado can overwhelm him and he will lose control becoming Evil Ryu.

Evil Ryu is dark-skinned and has red hair and menacing red eyes, and he also has red aura as he prepares to fight/kill his opponents.

 **Boomstick: Now we're talking!**

"We can learn the Ansatsuken, but as long as this doesn't happen to us, then it's fine." Bulat commented.

"Yeah, cause I don't want to be all evil and shit." Chelsea admitted

"Yep! So not cool." Cosmina agreed.

Wiz: Evil Ryu has enormous power to the point of being almost unstoppable. He can even blast a skyscraper to smithereens.

They see Evil Ryu blasting a full powered Hadoken and obliterated a skyscraper easily which impressed them greatly.

 **Boomstick: He can teleport short distances, even passing through attacks along the way. More impressively, despite Gouken never teaching him this, Evil Ryu can use the Ansatsuken's forbidden technique, the Shun Goku Satsu, more commonly known as the Raging Demon.**

They now see Evil Ryu performing the Raging Demon on Ken.

"Evil Ryu has the same moves as Akuma." Sheele commented in recognition.

"The Satsui no Hado is truly a frightening power." Susanoo admitted.

"Indeed, and such power would be a serious threat." Dorothea added.

(Cues Street Fighter IV - Akuma vs. Ryu)

Wiz: With this, Evil Ryu turns his foes own sins against them, and eradicates their soul.

Now this piece of information gotten everyone very afraid of the technique.

"Now we know that the Raging Demon is really a no joke." Tatsumi shivered in slight fear.

"We all have sins from our actions and with the Raging Demon used against us then we all suffer badly." Susanoo informed.

"A horrible way to die if our souls are destroyed." Cosmina replied.

"No kidding." Chelsea agreed.

Wiz: It was this exact attack, which Akuma, a master of the Dark Hadou, used to murder Ryu's master. Since then, Akuma has been haunting Ryu, tempting to succumb and fully commit to the dark Satsui No Hado as well, basically, this is "Karate Star Wars".

 **Boomstick: Oh, you call everything Star Wars.**

"Yeah I think it is kinda like Star Wars since Akuma wants him to join the dark side of the Satsui no Hado." Mine stated.

"And what's next, people think that Akuma is Ryu's dad or something?" Lubbock said, not knowing that he just jinxed it.

Wiz: Well, some even speculate that Akuma is Ryu's father.

Everyone was shell-shocked before some turned to Lubbock, who's sweating a bit.

"What?" he asked.

"Dude, you totally jinxed it!" Leone exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was totally expected." Chelsea added.

 **Boomstick: Mother of God... It is "Karate Star Wars"!**

Wiz: But Gouken's teachings instilled a powerful belief in Ryu. If he can resist and shun this dark temptation, he can attain an even greater power.

 **Boomstick: By detaching himself from all emotion, he enters an altered state of consciousness.**

Wiz: Like a Jedi.

"Just like a Jedi's connection to The Force." Akame commented.

"Looks very powerful." Dr. Stylish said.

"Indeed and the level of training with it can really do some damage." Bols added.

 **Boomstick: This boosts his speed, power, and can do all sorts of crazy shit to his abilities.**

Wiz: This is the Power of Nothingness.

 **Boomstick: Stupid name!**

"It is kinda lame." Leone admitted

"But cool since it reflects purity against the Satsui no Hado." Seryu commented.

"And it's very interesting as well." Dorothea added.

* * *

 **POWER OF NOTHINGNESS**

 **Foil to the Satsui no Hado**

 **Resembles States of Being in Buddhism**

 **Brings a Hyper-Awareness of the Universe to the User**

 **Boosts One's Strength and Speed Without Losing Clarity of Thought**

 **Causes Eyes to Glow Bluish-White**

 **Can be Used to Withstand Even the Dreaded Raging Demon**

* * *

Wiz: The Power of Nothingness is more focused than the Dark Hado, allowing Ryu complete control over his mind and body. Gouken even once used this power to separate himself from his soul in order to survive Akuma's Raging Demon. Surprise! Obi Wan is still alive!

"That would be incredibly useful if we encounter someone using the Raging Demon." Najenda said in interest.

"Yes and it impressive to acquire it if we train in the Ansatsuken fighting style." Bulat added with a proud smile.

(Cues Marvel Vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Ryu)

 **Boomstick: Ryu is skilled enough to take on numerous thugs at once, tough enough to survive being impaled, and strong enough to overpower the genetically-created super warrior Seth. Oh, and he's fast enough to dodge point blank gunfire!**

Everyone was impress but some of his feats and Stylish was really interested in the super warrior Seth, judging from his lustful look.

Wiz: Yet as Evil Ryu his aura's so strong he can just walk through bullets.

"That's so unfair." Leone pouted.

"Wish we could do that." Lubbock agreed.

"Well, we don't have the potential to do it anyways." Mine said as she rolled her eyes.

 **Boomstick: That being said, being the Street Fighter poster boy doesn't mean he's the top world warrior. He's lost a number of matches fair and square against the likes of M. Bison, Oro, and even his best friend Ken.**

Wiz: However, many of these losses may stem from his struggle to contain the power of the Dark Satsui no Hado, which is obviously quite difficult to do in the middle of a battle.

"True, since it's very addicting and hard to push away." Susanoo stated, as he's one that read some of the information about it.

"Yeah, and I hope he manages it so he can win a lot." Sheele commented.

"Hell yeah, more ass kicking if you control it!" Leone cheered.

 **Boomstick: But when Ryu unleashes his full potential, stay the fuck out of his way!**

 _Evil Ryu: My name is Ryu, and the ultimate power has awakened within me!_

Ryu is a very determined and strong warrior that gives the group respect to. Najenda and the adults were very interested in the Satsui no Hado and the Power of Nothingness, the younger members were very cool with him. And Leone has already like him for him kicking some ass. Now for his opponent.

The second fighter is a man wearing a black and yellow ninja attire and wields two swords on his back. He also wields a rope with a kunai attached to it for stabbing and pulling enemies towards him for an uppercut, he also has a pair of soulless eyes as if he's was resurrected from the dead.

 **Scorpion**

Wiz: From Earthrealm to Outworld there were few who didn't fear the ruthless clan known as the Lin Kuei.

"I think this is before they turn their clan members into cyborgs." Chelsea guessed.

"Yeah, I kinda like them being assassins then robots anyways." Mine admitted.

 **Boomstick: Except the Shirai Ryu; a clan with some _serious_ balls. Not only do they defect from the Lin Kuei, they mock them on a daily basis by wearing obvious palette-swaps of their clothes.**

They see the members of the Shirai Ryu wearing yellow while the Link Kuei wore blue as they seem to have a lot of heated rivalry for each encounter.

"This is some heated rivalry." Tatsumi commented on the way the two clans were to each other.

"Yeah and I have a feeling that's it's a blood shedding rivalry." Chelsea said.

 **Boomstick: They also like to pull classic pranks like annoying phone calls, TP-ing Lin Kuei homes and constantly slaughtering their loved ones. Haha, got' em!**

"Now this is dark." Akame commented.

"Way more intense then the Empire attacking other villages." Bulat added grimly.

Wiz: From the Shirai Ryu came Hanzo Hasashi, the hellish ninja of vengeance.

They see a young man with soulless eyes appear which made them feel a bit intimidated.

"Man, this guy gives me the creeps with those eyes." Lubbock muttered.

"But I'm more interested in what his backstory is that made him this way." Najenda added, before smoking on her cigarette a bit.

Wiz: But before he became the stuff of nightmares, he was once an ordinary young child.

Sheele, Mine, Leone and Cosmina couldn't help but gush at the child-like Hanzo.

"He's so adorable." Sheele said with a smile.

"I just want to cuddle him between my breasts for being so cute!" Leone squealed, earning the ire of Mine and Akame.

"I'd totally want him to be my cuddle bear!" Cosmina added.

Wiz: Whose father just happened to be a deadly assassin.

"And he gets an awesome dad as well." Tatsumi said.

"Yeah, I get that sometimes with my daughter too." Bols nodded.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Hanzo Hasashi**

 **Height: 6'2" (Taller then Bulat but Shorter than Stylish)**

 **Weight: 210 Ibs.**

 **Physical Age: 32**

 **General of the Shirai Ryu Clan**

 **Kombat Styles: Ninjitsu, Pi Gua, Hapkido and Moi Fah**

 **Strongly Prefers Foes to Come to Him**

 **Creator Ed Boon's Favorite Character**

* * *

Wiz: In hopes of sparing him from a violent life of regret and murder, Hanzo's father forbade him from ever joining the clan.

"I guess he's very protective for Hanzo's safety." Chelsea commented while sucking on a blueberry lollipop.

"He really doesn't want Hanzo to be involved in the blood feud between his clan and the Lin Kuei." Sheele concluded.

"But not for long in the later years." Mine added.

 **Boomstick: Sorry son, you're not allowed to be awesome.**

(Cues Lower Mines/The Pit - Mortal Kombat Deception)

Wiz: However, as time went on, Hanzo became desperate, he needed a way to support not only himself but also his wife and son.

They see Hanzo happily walking alongside his wife and young son and they all smiled at this moment.

"He seems really happy with his family." Seryu smiled as she saw this.

"Yes and he'll do anything to support them." Dr. Stylish added.

Wiz: Faced with few other options, he reluctantly disobeyed his father and began the life on a ninja assassin.

"And now we get to the part of him being a badass ninja!" Leone cheered.

Bols, however seemed to somewhat relate to him and Hanzo as both have taken up positions that involves killing, but they did it to support their families. So he's starting to like him for this similarity.

 **Boomstick: As a ninja, Hanzo is exceptionally skilled in Ninjutsu, Pi Gua, Hapkido and numerous secret Chinese martial arts.**

"Man this fighting styles are completely useful." Lubbock said.

"And we'll be learning each and every one of them for future generations soon." Bulat replied, as he wrote some notes on the fighting moves.

"The moves are impressive and deadly." Dorothea complimented.

 **Boomstick: But it's his weapon of choice that earned him the nickname Scorpion.**

(Cues Scorpion's Theme - Mortal Kombat 9)

 _Scorpion: GET OVER HERE!_

The group then sees Scorpion unleashing his rope dart and stabbed Sub-Zero in the head and pulled it out and flying across him.

"Hot damn! That was awesome!" Leone shouted in excitement.

"He seems very skilled in that weapon." Susanoo stated.

"Indeed." Najenda nodded in agreement.

 **Boomstick: While his kunai-in-a-rope is iconic and deadly, I'm more partial to whatever the hell that snake creature is that lives in his hand.**

He wasn't kidding when they saw a serpent-like creature coming out of his hand. Some were a bit disturbed by this, but they moved on.

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Kunai Spear**

 **\- Closest Real-Life Equivalent Was Called the Rope Dart**

 **\- Also Previously Depcted as a Mace Or a Serpent Creature**

 **\- Has Also Been Used by Reptile, Smoke and Noob Saibot**

 **Hellfire Punch**

 **Fire Breath**

 **Leg Takedown**

 **Flaming Backflip Kick**

 **Scorpion Sting**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Well, in whatever form, it impales the opponent and pulls them in close, usually for a _sweet_ uppercut to the jaw.**

"Now that's something I want to try out." Lubbock grinned as this kind of inspiration.

"It is useful to gain an advantage on people who use long-range attacks." Akame added.

Wiz: This is similar to an ancient assassination weapon used in the Tang dynasty called the Rope Dart. It's extremely difficult to master, making Scorpion's finesse all the more impressive.

"It's true, he seems really skilled in using it a lot." Sheele commented.

"And if we have them, then we would us them to intimidate our enemies by hanging some bodies on trees." Chelsea added.

"Yeah, they won't know what hit them!" Cosmina agreed.

 **Boomstick: He's also proficient with several weapons like long swords, twin katanas and axes.**

The group then sees Scorpion knocking Sub-Zero down, when suddenly the same guy from the second episode appears with one word to say.

 _Dan Forden: Toasty!_

"Whoa, wait a second! That's the same guy from the second episode!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"Yeah your right it is him. But why is he here?" Mine asked.

"Who knows." Bulat shrugged.

Wiz: Scorpion's weaponry and Kombat prowess were put to the ultimate test by the legendary Lin Kuei warrior Bi Han, a.k.a. Sub-Zero.

They see Sub-Zero, but this one is different from the one from Sektor's introduction.

"He looks very different from the one in Sektor's analysis." Seryu commented.

"Perhaps this is the older brother of the other Sub-Zero." Dr. Stylish hummed.

"And the main rival of Hanzo to top it off." Bols added.

(Cues Soul Chamber Theme - Mortal Kombat Trilogy)

Wiz: And things didn't go so well for our yellow-clad ninja. Next thing he knew, Scorpion was waking up in the Netherrealm.

 **Boomstick: More commonly known as Hell.**

They feel extreme dread when they saw what the Netherrealm is like. Hellish, full of lava and pillars with skulls sticking all over them, in other words, it's a real nightmare to them if they died.

"If this is what hell looks like, then we'll heading there if we die." Lubbock shivered, as he doesn't feel safe if he goes there.

"It's where all bad people go, and we're all bad." Cosmina added, as she felt some fear building up.

"And I don't want to end up like those skulls there." Mine said.

 **Boomtick: Bet you wished you listened to Dad now, then maybe you could have ended up in a happier place, with your murdered wife and kid-oh yeah, they're dead too.**

Everyone was stunned before they saw a grieving Hanzo mourning at his wife and son's dead body.

"I feel really sorry for him now." Sheele said in sadness.

"He didn't say goodbye to them." Cosmina added, as she was bawling her eyes out.

Bols clench his fist in anger as he imagined this happening to his wife and daughter if he died, but he's still alive and he'll make sure that no one will harm them even if he has to kill any dirty bastards to protect them.

Wiz: Enraged at Sub-Zero for apparently killing all he'd sworn to protect, Scorpion scored a second chance striking a deal with the sorcerer Quan Chi.

Quan Chi is a pale white sorcerer and a red marking on his forehead and everyone feel really wary about him.

"This guy feels really suspicious." Seryu commented as she narrowed her eyes at Quan Chi.

"The type of guy who has some agenda for making a deal with Hanzo." Dorothea added.

Wiz: In exchange for his loyalty, Scorpion was resurrected as a phantom of the Netherrealm.

 _Announcer: F-F-Fight!_

(Cues Reptile's Theme (Skrillex) - Mortal Kombat 9)

They now see a undead Scorpion emerging from the ground and let out a rage-filled yell before facing his opponent.

"And now we get to the part where he's a ninja from hell now." Leone grinned.

"And he won't be easy to kill with his new power as well." Akame added.

* * *

 **WRAITH ABILITIES**

 **Teleportation**

 **\- Commonly Used to Surprise Attack Enemies From Behind**

 **Netherrealm Portals**

 **\- Quick Access to the Underworld and Back at Any Time**

 **Control Over Hellfire**

 **\- Explosive Fireballs**

 **\- Summon Flames Under His Opponents**

 **\- Surrounds Himself in Harmful Flames**

 **\- Can Even Breath Out Fire**

 **Cannot Die From Physical Attacks**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And being reborn as a demon of vengeance has its perks. Scorpion can now teleport, summon fire at will and create portals in and out of the Netherrealm he was spawned from, _literally_ dragging others to Hell!**

"Those are some awesome abilities!" Lubbock exclaimed.

"And the ability to take people to the Netherrealm is truly frightening." Dr. Stylish commented.

"Yeah, I really don't want to get teleported to Hell if I face Scorpion." Tatsumi admitted.

"Don't worry, at least we're safe for now. Unless we fight a someone who can do that." Chelsea assured.

 **Boomstick: Whilst there, his +1s can enjoy such tourist locations as Lava Pit and witness the corpse-burning celebration called: The Festival of Torture. Fun times!**

Everyone grimaced as they saw Scorpion shoving someone in lava face first and a wall of living people being tortured by spikes inside them and were screaming in agony and pain making everyone all dreadful at the horrible things they would endure if they get sent to Hell.

"I'd rather have Heaven or the afterlife then going through there." Mine shivered in fear.

"How unfortunate for those souls." Susanoo shook his head in sympathy.

"It makes the corrupted Capital look like child's play compared to the Netherrealm." Bulat commented with dread.

Wiz: The Netherrealm is the source of Scorpion's demonic power and his strength rises simply by his being there.

"That would be very useful against Ryu if he has the chance." Bols commented.

"Agreed, since he is a demon now and fighting on a place that you completely memorized is definitely helpful." Dorothea agreed.

 **Boomstick: Scorpion is so vicious he can perform no fewer than thirteen different Fatalities.**

Everyone all payed attention to the Fatalities that Scorpion can use.

* * *

 **FATALITIES**

 **Spine Rip**

 **\- Removes Victim's Head With Bare Hands**

 **\- Presumably Learned it From Sub-Zero**

 **Toasty!**

 **\- Scorpion's Fire Breath Incinerates the Target in Seconds**

 **Hand From Hell**

 **\- A Flaming Skeletal Hand That Pulls the Enemy to Hell**

 **Spear Slice**

 **\- Cuts Victim in Half and Beheads Them**

 **Animalities**

 **\- Becomes a Scorpion and Tears Them in Half... Or Becomes an Adorable Penguin**

* * *

Wiz: He can rip a person's head from their body - _spine included_.

They see Scorpion easily ripping off his enemy's head with the spine attached.

 **Boomstick: That's not something you just _do_ , that's _art_ right there.**

"How is killing someone like that art?" Najenda asked incredulously.

"Beats me, but I like to try it anyways." Leone said, as she was going to try it out with Lionelle.

Wiz: Rip of his mask to show his true face-

They now see Scorpion ripping his mask out and sees a burning skull with a hateful expression.

 **Boomstick: AAAAAH, WHAT THE FUCK IS _THAT_ THING?!**

"Whatever it is, it's freaky!" Cosmina shouted.

"A true demon of Hell." Susanoo stated.

Wiz: And score a kill by transforming into a, well, giant scorpion, of course... or a penguin.

Wiz wasn't joking when Scorpion turned into a penguin to finish off his opponent.

 **Boomstick, Leone, Tatsumi and Lubbock: Wait, _WHAT?!_**

"How is that even possible?" Mine asked.

"No idea." Akame answered.

"But he looks adorable as a penguin though." Sheele replied.

(Cues Lower Mines/The Pit - Mortal Kombat Deception)

Wiz: And although Scorpion was far from the most powerful combatant in the Mortal Kombat tournament, he has defeated lethal warriors across multiple worlds. He's conquered sorcerers, demons, cyborgs and eventually avenged his death by incinerating Bi Han in the Netherrealm.

They see Scorpion holding Bi Han's skull but the look on his face is that of regret.

"He killed Bi Han, but why is he feel regret?" Tatsumi asked.

"I'm guessing he killed the wrong person." Chelsea said.

"Yeah and Quan Chi might be responsible for this," Bulat frowned.

 **Boomstick: But it turns out that that Sub-Zero guy was kind of innocent. The man actually responsible for the death of his family was Quan Chi. You know, that guy he swore himself to and has been working for this whole time?**

"Freaking knew it!" Seryu exclaimed as she and Koro growled at Quan Chi.

"So he killed his family in order to have a loyal servant in the end. That's truly messed up." Najenda narrowed her eyes.

"And he will make more servants out of the fighters of the Mortal Kombat tournament as well." Dr. Stylish concluded.

 **Boomstick: Man, Scorpion's kinda like the Charlie Brown of Mortal Kombat.**

(Cues A Charlie Brown Christmas - Christmas Time is Here *Instrumental*)

The group sees Quan Chi knocking Scorpion down a flight of stairs while some relaxing piano music was playing in the background.

"It's not his fault, since he was blinded by revenge." Bulat commented.

"But he will soon make some retribution against Quan Chi soon." Bols said.

"Yeah and if we see him here, I'll make sure Koro will pull him apart." Seryu growled and Koro barked in agreement.

Wiz: As penance for his mistake, Scorpion dedicated his life after death to protecting the late Sub-Zero's younger brother... Sub-Zero.

"And there's the Sub-Zero that Sektor fought and lost to." Lubbock commented.

"But what's his real name since his older brother was Bi Han?" Sheele asked.

"No idea, but we'll find out one day." Bols replied.

 **Boomstick: Though he still found time for shooting three's, hitting homers, and hosting his own cooking show!**

He wasn't kidding when they were dumbfounded when they saw Scorpion playing basketball, playing some baseball and even hosting his own cooking show as he chopped up some ingredients. But they also see the caption that said: 'Yes... This is real...' making more disturbed.

 _VO: This week on "Cooking with Scorpion", learn about chopping..._

 **Boomstick: Yeah, I'm not gonna trust anything that guy makes. Does he even eat anymore?**

"I don't know, but I ain't going to eat his cooking." Tatsumi said.

"Me neither." Akame agreed, even though she likes eating, she doesn't know what kind of hellish meal Scorpion can cook up.

"I agree with Boomstick, his cooking will spell murder if someone tries it." Mine added.

Wiz: Aside from his weakness for the culinary arts, Scorpion's win-loss record is not as intimidating as you might think. But consider the outrageous scope of his competition.

"So he has a decent record from his past experience. That's impressive." Susanoo commented.

"But he's still badass to take on anyone, even Ryu too." Leone admitted.

 **Boomstick: Any way you look at it, its tough to be much more of a badass then a fire-breathing skeleton ninja from Hell.**

 _Scorpion: I am Scorpion, vengeance will be mine!_

Scorpion is a deadly warrior and assassin with his skills and powers making him part of Night Raid's recruitment list. Najenda, Susanoo and Bulat were impressed by his skills, Lubbock likes his Rope Dart weapon, Leone and the others liked his wraith abilities. Bols really liked him as they were kinda the same on the family part and serving a murderous job in order to support them. Now for the fight.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, wanna win the original script from this episode signed by Wiz and myself?**

Everyone looks a bit interested and continued listening.

Wiz: Use the widget links below to choose the fighter you think will prevail and you'll automatically be entered to win.

"That's so cool! We should do that!" Lubbock exclaimed.

"But we don't have any advanced technology to enter that remember?" Leone reminded, causing Lubbock to slump in depression.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to get that soon." Bulat chuckled.

 **Boomstick: But right now, it's time for a Death Battle!**

Chelsea paused the episode for everyone to vote on who would win. Ryu is a strong fighter with the Satsui no Hado and the Power of Nothingness, but he still trying to control the dark energies temptations for him to fight at his fullest. And Scorpion has the advantage to bring people into the Netherrealm where his power increases as long as he remains in there and his abilities will definitely help him beating Ryu easily.

In the end, Najenda, Bulat, Dr. Stylish, Dorothea, Akame and Mine voted for Ryu and Tatsumi, Susanoo, Chelsea, Bols, Seryu, Leone, Lubbock, Sheele and Cosmina voted for Scorpion. And then Chelsea resumed the episode.

* * *

The first thing the group sees a a large mountain-like environment and then the camera zooms into Ryu, who's busy meditating as the high wind breezes at him until he was alerted by an attack sound from the hell ninja.

 _Scorpion: Get over here!_

(Cues Street Fighter IV - Volcanic Rim *Opening Version*)

 _Ryu: Can't fool me!_

Ryu then pulled the Rope Dart with Scorpion holding to it and confronts him.

 _Ryu: Come on!_

Ryu then taunts Scorpion before going into his fighting pose.

Everyone was now excited by both the tension and the music as they find out who will win. The world traveling martial artist or the vengeful ninja of the Netherrealm.

 **FIGHT!**

Scorpion instantly made the first move by teleporting in front of Ryu for a hit, only for the martial artist to block it before the hellish proceeded to go on the offensive. But after blocking a few blows, Ryu retaliated by punching Scorpion right in the face as the camera zooms at Scorpion's skull cracked from the punch, followed by a loose jaw.

Some of them winced when they saw that image.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning." Chelsea commented.

"Yeah and I almost felt that hit too." Lubbock winced.

Scorpion quickly recovers, but Ryu made him lose balance by slide kicking him before jumping up to deliver a strong punch. But Scorpion quickly teleported away just as the punch made contact, creating a powerful shockwave. Scorpion reappears in a safe distance and prepares his Rope Dart attack.

 _Scorpion: Come here!_

But Ryu came prepared for this one.

 _Ryu: Hadoken!_

The Hadoken easily overpowered the Rope Dart and was heading towards Scorpion, who wasted no time to teleport away from it as it flies by and destroyed a large part of the mountain in an explosion.

"These guys are no joke when it comes to stuff like this." Tatsumi said in awe and slight fear.

"And that place looks perfect for training if we find one here." Bulat smiled.

"I agree with Bulat." Akame nodded before eating more of Susanoo's delicious BBQ meat.

Scorpion instantly reappears behind Ryu and surprise punched him in the head, causing the martial artist to be slightly dazed, giving the hellish ninja time to summon his sword and charges forward. Ryu snaps out of his daze and effortlessly dodge all of Scorpion's slashes before roundhouse kicked him before using his Hurricane Kick and his Shoryuken for extra damage. As Scorpion was a bit of a daze, Ryu finishes his attack with his Blade Kick and sends the hellish ninja flying and crashing onto the ground several times before the final landing makes him unable to move.

"Looks like Ryu has make a big comeback!" Seryu said in excitement in her voice.

"And Scorpion unable to die from normal physical attacks." Dorothea added.

"Except the Raging Demon." Dr. Stylish concluded.

Ryu then slides down the mountain to face the downed Scorpion.

 _Ryu: Can you stand up after that?_

Ryu then walks up towards Scorpion for a finishing blow.

 _Ryu: I'll finish this._

Ryu instantly throws a punch, when Scorpion instantly caught it. Shocking the martial artist before the ninja gives out one sentence that gives the viewers some spine chills.

 _Scorpion: You will join me in Hell!_

Ryu looks around at the falming portal underneath him when Scorpion grabs hold of him as the portal to the Netherrealm engulfs them with Ryu letting out an echoed scream and the screen fades to black.

"Oh shit, it's about to get serious now." Leone grinned.

"And Ryu will pull out every trump card he has to beat Scorpion." Najenda said, as the fight is really making her adrenaline pumping.

"This fight is already pumping my blood." Chelsea smirked, and she even liked the fighting music as well.

The group all quieted down as the screen fades into the Netherrealm and Ryu and Scorpion reappeared and distanced themselves away from each other.

 _Ryu: Hmmm, this is some fight._

Scorpion proceeded in unleashing a Hellfire Fireball and Ryu countered it with his Hadoken to cancel it out, but once the smoke clears Scorpion was no where to be seen and looks around cautiously for his opponent.

But it wasn't long before the hellish ninja made a drastic retaliation on the Ansatsuken martial artist.

Now being the Netherrealm, Scorpion's power as increased a lot and he savagely beaten the hell out of Ryu as he teleports left and right, and finally teleports with his sword and slashed Ryu three times for him to draw blood before kicking square in the face. Leaving Ryu on his knees, completely exhausted and hurt.

"Scorpion is really punishing Ryu right now." Bols commented in awe at the fight.

"And with them being in the Netherrealm, Scorpion's power will keep on increasing." Susanoo stated.

"And that'll prove to be troubling for Ryu if he turns into Evil Ryu or using the Power of Nothingness too." Bulat added.

 _Ryu: *Panting* Neither of us has reached our full potential!_

Scorpion was skeptic at his opponent's determination.

 _Scorpion: As if that matters!_

Scorpion clenches his fist and when Ryu notices and looks down before he was screaming in pain as hellfire engulfs him. Scorpion laughs in triumph thinking he'd won. But he soon heard Ryu's voice that stunned him and looks back.

 _Ryu: It's not over!_

(Cues Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - A Soul Can't Be Cut)

In the hellfire, everyone sees a pair of red eyes before the flames disperses and out came Evil Ryu in all of his evil glory.

 _Evil Ryu: Surprised?_

"Oh crap, it's Evil Ryu!" Lubbock exclaimed.

"This is really a match made in Hell." Najenda joked, causing some to groan or back away a bit.

"This is going to be very troubling." Sheele said in worry.

Scorpion launches a fireball, but Evil Ryu instantly puts it out by punching it.

 _Evil Ryu: I'll show you what I'm made of!_

Evil Ryu jumps up and launches several Hadokens at Scorpion, who manages to dodge all of them and Evil Ryu pounces onto him. But Scorpion used his Flaming Backflip Kick to knock him away and went to strike him with his sword, only for it to be shattered instantly by Evil Ryu's Aura.

 _Evil Ryu: Don't expect mercy!_

Evil Ryu then mercilessly attacks Scorpion with combo attacks and once he finishes his Hurricane Kick, he charges up a full powered uppercut to seal the deal.

 _Evil Ryu: SHOR! RYU! KEN!_

Scorpion was launched away but he rolls back up completely fine.

"Even with all the damage he's got from Evil Ryu, he's still looking fine!" Mine shouted.

"Well duh, Scorpion is strong enough to handle those blows because of his connection with the Netherrealm." Cosmina said.

"And now he's going to use the Raging Demon soon." Dorothea replied.

 _Evil Ryu: Gotcha!_

Evil Ryu proceeded to use the Raging Demon and charges at Scorpion to end the ninja's life, but Scorpion was quick enough to teleport away from the forbidden technique and pulls out his mask and breaths hellfire at him. But Evil Ryu leaped away and clashed fists with Scorpion for a few times before he uppercutted Evil Ryu away from him and used his Rope Dart and pulls him close for his Flaming Backflip Kick and does this two more times before the fourth time he blasts the Satsui no Hado infused martial artist away.

"Oh that was so cheap!" Seryu exclaimed, referring to Scorpion's Rope Dart/Backflip Kick Combo.

"He's a ninja Seryu, ninja's play dirty." Dr. Stylish said.

"But it's still effective." Bols complimented.

Soon Evil Ryu panted befre he turns back into normal Ryu before focusing his last remaining energy to his last trump card.

 _Ryu: Concentrate... I will NOT succumb to evil!_

Soon Ryu was surrounded by a whitish-blue aura and his glows white, indicating that he's unleashed the Power of Nothingness.

"Now it's all or nothing for Ryu." Bulat said.

"Scorpion can take on whatever attack Ryu has." Chelsea added.

Scorpion walks forward to try and tackle whatever attack Ryu has up his nonexistent sleeves.

 _Ryu: I walk the path of a true warrior. This is the power of mankind!_

Ryu charges up for one huge final attack.

 _Ryu: Shinku-Hadouken!_

Ryu launches a massive energy beam and it engulfs Scorpion, who had no chance to avoid it and was completely reduced to a skeleton. With the deed done, Ryu powers down and falls on his knees as he looks on in victory.

 _Ryu: I walk a path... with no end._

Everyone though it was over and Ryu had won, but the next thing happening shocked them as they see Scorpion's skeletal body twitched.

"That's impossible!" Mine shouted in shock.

"Holy crap, he's still alive!" Lubbock exclaimed.

"And Ryu is totally screwed!" Leone added.

Ryu noticed this as well and is unable to do anything.

 _Scorpion: I will crush your bones!_

Scorpion unleashes a torrent of flames as it rushed at Ryu so fast that he was completely incinerated into a pile of ashes. Scorpion laughs in victory as he has finally won.

Then to add more insult to injury, Scorpion transforms into a penguin and lays an egg at Ryu's ashes before waddling away as the egg explodes and destroys the ashes completely.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After that match, everyone were shocked at the outcome until they soon cheered and clapped at such an awesome fight. Bols was happy that Scorpion won as he knew that Ryu's power wasn't enough to beat him. While Leone and Lubbock cheered hard and Sheele also clapped for Hanzo's victory. Everyone even respected Ryu for his efforts though. Now for the results.

(Cues Mortal Kombat 9 - Shao Kahn's Throne Room)

 **Boomstick: I'm no chef but that looks a bit overcooked.**

"It's completely bland for my taste." Akame said blankly.

"Too imperfect." Susanoo stated.

Wiz: Ryu's Satsui no Hado and the Power of Nothingness were incredibly powerful, but raw power alone is not enough to destroy Scorpion.

"A lot more to take an undead ninja down." Cosmina commented.

"Like a dozen missiles or something." Seryu suggested.

 **Boomstick: Yet, Scorpion's advantage of already being dead didn't make this a cakewalk. In fact Ryu had a perfect way to permanently end Scorpion: the soul-killing Raging Demon, but he could avoid the instant murder move, thanks to his awesome ninja skills and teleportation.**

"Yeah, he can teleport out of that attack no problem." Leone nodded.

"And he was quite skilled to easily outmaneuver Ryu no matter what." Bulat added.

Wiz: Not to mention Ryu has very little experience actually using the Raging Demon anyway. But most importantly, Scorpion's strength increases the longer he remains in the Netherrealm, with no defining limit. Once trapped in hell with Scorpion, Ryu stood little chance in the long run.

Everyone all nodded at this information since it did prove Scorpion's power being unlimited while being inside the Netherrealm.

 **Boomstick: Zero chance if Scorpion just upped and teleported him into a pool of lava, which he could totally do. Scorpion was just too hot to handle.**

Everyone all chuckled at the pun in the last part.

Wiz: The Winner is Scorpion.

The episode was really exciting and they now have to learn a lot of hand-to-hand combat after watching the last two episodes. Bols seemed to really like Scorpion and is motivated to protect his wife and daughter from any threats and not fall in despair like Hanzo. Now to see what's next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The group sees a comedic mercenary wearing a red and black spandex fighting against a serious armored assassin with a orange and black mask with one eye hole in it.

Chelsea pressed next for the next exciting episode for everyone to see.


	39. Deadpool vs Deathstroke

**Chapter 39: Deadpool vs Deathstroke**

 **I know all of you are completely excited for this chapter, so I'll have Deadpool interact with them, but also I made an omake near the end to add more extra fourth wall breaking. Hope you all enjoy this and if you guys want me to do omakes let me know in your reviews.**

 **Deadpool belongs to Marvel Comics and Disney.**

 **Deathstroke belongs to DC Comics.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **Destiny belongs to Bungie and All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Before Chelsea pressed play for the next episode, Najenda and Susanoo went to check up on Run and have everyone wait. A few minutes passed as everyone were chatting until Najenda and Susanoo came back with a fully recovered Run. Turns out he had two reasons of joining the Empire, one is to find the bastard that killed the children in his class since he was a former teacher, and two is to destroy the rotten corruption from the inside.

After Najenda and Run talked for a bit, the decided that Run will assist Night Raid as best as he can from now on, making them glad that they have a lot of allies in the form of old enemies and they'll hope that the other members of the Jaegers would do so too soon.

Chelsea resumed the episode and they got a brand new advertisement of something called a video game and it was named Destiny and it shows about an expansion pack known as The Dark Below. Leone and Lubbock were really eager to play that once they find it in the boxes before Death Battle starts playing.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: They say imitation is the highest form of flattery, but sometimes it's nothing but a slap in the face.

"I somewhat agree to this, no one likes a copycat." Mine said.

"But it's very interesting to see someone match another in skills though." Tatsumi added.

"Totally true." Lubbock nodded in agreement.

Wiz: Such as the case when it comes to these two masked mercenaries.

 **Boomstick: Deadpool, the Merc with a Mouth.**

Wiz: And Deathstroke, the Terminator.

"This will be a very interesting match-up." Najenda commented.

"I can tell and I'm quite interested as well." Run said.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

The first mercenary is a man wearing a red and black spandex suit. He has two katanas on his back in an x-formation and he wore a belt with his emblem which makes him teleport. He has a goofy personality and they'll be finding out what's underneath the mask which will make them scarred.

 **Deadpool**

(Cues Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Deadpool Theme *8-bit Instrumental Version*)

 **Boomstick: You see him on T-Shirts, Internet memes, and EVERYWHERE you look at nerd conventions.**

To prove his point, Boomstick showed them a t-shirt of him doing a pose, a picture of him making making a face while saying a quote and a video of a punch of people dressed as him as they dance and cheer.

"He really is popular with all that happening in another world." Leone grinned at this.

"You think anyone would dress up as us?" Sheele asked.

"If they do then I bet I would be completely awesome if someone dresses as me." Seryu said with excitement in her voice.

Wiz: But the story behind this popular anti-hero isn't as light-hearted as his joking nature would lead you to believe.

Everyone were listening in as Deadpool's backstory might not be good to them.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Wade Winston Wilson**

 **Height: 6'2" (Taller than Bulat but Shorter than Stylish)**

 **Weight: 210 Ibs.**

 **Place of Birth: Canada**

 **Aliases:**

 **\- Merc with a Mouth**

 **\- Regenerating Degenerate**

 **\- Ninja Spider Man**

 **Lives With a Blind Elderly Woman**

 **An Even More Cliched Cosplay Subject Than the Joker**

* * *

(Cues X-Men Origins: Wolverine - Wade Goes to Work)

Wiz: Wade Winston Wilson was a globetrotting mercenary looking for his chance to become the world's next greatest superhero.

"Why would a mercenary want to be a hero?" Chelsea said skeptically.

"Don't know, but mercenaries can be hired for many things. And it seems he was hired to take out greedy targets." Bols commented.

"Some care about money, while others have other agendas for being hired." Run added.

Wiz: Then he was diagnosed with cancer, which hit him like a flaming semi truck falling on his face.

 **Boomstick: That's...oddly specific.**

"Sounds weird." Leone said.

"But I feel some foreshadowing once we see the battle." Susanoo guessed.

"I agree, Wiz is definitely foreshadowing something for the battle." Akame agreed.

Wiz: Facing the inevitability of death, Wade gave up. He abandoned his heroic dreams, stopped his chemo treatments, and dumped his girlfriend to free her from the burden of a man doomed to die.

"That's so sad! I'll never let anything happen to you Tatsumi!" Cosmina exclaimed as she hugged Tatsumi tighter.

"Uh..." Tatsumi couldn't find any words to describe his situation.

"She's right, it would be terrible if something happens to you." Dorothea said in a sultry manner as she caressed her hand into his face.

Mine was glancing at the scene with a seething glare as she plans to tell Tatsumi her feelings after this episode.

 **Boomstick: Doomed, until he was offered a cure by Department K, the special weapons development division of the strange, alien world called... Canada.**

Then they see Deadpool with a red and white flag with a red leaf in the middle behind him as a national theme is played.

"So that's the country Wade lives in?" Sheele asked.

"Indeed, but imagine the culture and history that place has." Run suggested.

"And the food." Akame added, as she imagines the delicious meals Canada has.

Or the clothes." Mine sighed as Canada might have some interesting clothes for her to try on.

(Cues X-Men Origins: Wolverine - Deadpool)

 **Boomstick: And by cure, I mean he actually was handed over to the Weapon X program, the same guys who gave Wolverine's bones the old chrome dip.**

"So this program is another super soldier project." Chelsea commented.

"But instead of super soldiers, it's creating people with super powers." Seryu added.

"Looks interesting to try it out for some benefits." Dr. Stylish replied as he pulls out a notebook for notes.

 **Boomstick: They injected Wade with Wolvie's healing factor.**

Wiz: Which I don't even know if that's possible. Do they have like a spare jar of essence of Wolverine or something?

They have no idea who Wolverine is, but some are hyped if he shows up in Death Battle.

 **Boomstick: With the ability to heal from anything, his body became a surgical playground for Doctor Killbrew and his assistant Ajax.**

Killbrew is a sadistic middle-aged doctor while Ajax is a man wearing a black suit making them on Night Raid's future enemies list.

"We'll definitely be on a look out for these two." Bols commented.

"Yeah, they're way too dangerous for the people if they're in charge of their program." Leone added.

"Very disgusting." Run said, as he's referring to Killbrew and Ajax.

 **Boomstick: Just like Operation, only constantly hitting the sides.**

They see a board game with Wade's head attached and a buzzing sound was heard.

"That looks fun for kids for trying to be doctors." Sheele commented.

"Yeah, maybe we could make board games for kids after the war is over." Seryu suggested.

"That seems agreeable." Najenda mused at the idea.

 **Boomstick: But hey, at least he doesn't have cancer anymore.**

Wiz: Well, actually he still does. His cells just regenerate faster than the cancer can kill him. Beneath the red and black spandex, he's basically a giant walking tumor, which can talk... a lot.

Once they saw what Deadpool looked like under the mask, everyone were all horrified as they saw a face.

"Holy shit that's disgusting!" Leone reeled back in disgust.

"SO HIDEOUS!" Cosmina shrieked as she closed her eyes.

"Don't make me look at this abomination!" Dr. Stylish cried out.

Some of the younger members were already outside and already throwing up their lunch already before coming back with scarred looks on their faces.

 **Boomstick: *panicked* AH! KILL HIM WITH FIRE! Oh wait. We can't.**

"There's gotta be some way to remove that face." Mine mumbled, as this will give her nightmares for a long time.

"Way ahead of you there." Lubbock agreed.

"I feel like pouring something dangerous on my eyes now." Tatsumi said as his eyes are a bit red and twitching.

(Cues The Deadpool Game - It is a Trap)

Wiz: Meanwhile, among Killbrew's other prisoners, a gambling ring was formed. Patients would place bets on each other's survival under the knife.

 **Boomstick: And these bets were placed of what they called "The Deadpool". Get it? 'Cause that's kinda where his name comes from. You know what, you'll see.**

"So they made a betting pool for anyone trying to survive or die?" Najenda questioned as she rose a brow at this.

"That's correct and they'll do that for quick cash or trying to find someone to break free from the facility." Akame stated.

"And Wade might break free because of his newfound powers." Susanoo added.

Wiz: Unfortunately for Killbrew, Wade had somehow gotten superhuman strength, speed, and stamina. 'Cuz I guess they got a jar filled with that shit too. He used these skills to kill Ajax and make a dramatic escape. Free at last, his fellow inmates inspired him to take on his now famous namesake...

 **Boomstick: Deadpool-**

Everyone were suddenly surprised and shcked when they see Deadpool himself popping up.

 _Deadpool: DEADPOOOOOOL Yeah!_

 **Boomstick: What the heck?**

"Yeah, what the heck indeed!" Leone said in shock.

"How the hell did he do that?!" Mine exclaimed.

"I have no idea and it has something to do with his powers as well." Bulat added.

(Cues Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Deadpool's Theme)

 _Deadpool: Oh ho I'm sorry! Please continue talking about how great I am._

"Oh great he can talk to the hosts and probably us too." Chelsea said.

"Yeah right, there's no way he can hear us." Mine scoffed as she regained her composure.

That's when Deadpool pops up again as if he'd already listened to them.

 _Deadpool: Oh I can hear you quite clearly flat chest._

Deadpool then disappears as everyone was shocked before moving on before one of them jinxed again.

* * *

 **ABILITIES**

 **Superhuman Body**

 **Exceptionally Skilled with Swords and All Forms of Guns**

 **Mastery in Assassination Techniques and Numerous Martial Arts**

 **Superb Healing Factor**

 **Magic Satchel**

 **\- Contains Various Items, Regardless of Continuity**

 **\- Includes Teleportation Belt, Machine Guns, Katanas, Pistols and Other Things**

 **Fourth Wall Awareness**

 **RAGING SEX MACHINE (The girls except Najenda noticed this and blushed while also some were disgusted)**

* * *

Wiz: I was afraid of this. See, Deadpool somehow posses a unique awareness of whatever media he's in. Whether there be comic books, games, tv shows, or an awesome internet show.

 **Boomstick: Huh in the what now?**

Wiz: Basically, he's a pro at shattering the fourth wall.

"What's a fourth wall?" Sheele asked.

"It's a wall that surrounds reality and with Deadpool breaking it he can talk to us whenever he likes." Susanoo informed the group.

 _Deadpool: Bingo! Oh hey, Boomstick! Tell your ex-wife I said hello~ *Growls*._

 **Boomstick: *Annoyed* You've got 5 seconds to get the hell out of here before I blow your head off.**

"Wow even Boomstick is annoyed by Deadpool's fourth wall antics." Seryu commented.

"And I wonder what happens next." Bols replied.

"Something that involves perversion." Dorothea guessed.

That's when Deadpool pops up once again.

 _Deadpool: And I'm going to tap those as well! *Pointing at Leone and Najenda*_

Leone blushed before grimaced when she saw his face while Najenda just huffed with a small blush and Lubbock just glared at Deadpool for hitting on his crush.

Wiz: Unfortunately, all that would do is piss him off. Bad idea as Deadpool is a Master Martial Artist, Seasoned Assassin, and a Raging Sex Machine... what?

Everyone were all sudden with the last part before Deadpool came and answered.

 _Deadpool: Yeah! I noticed that you left a few things in the script, so I made some changes. You know, just the "important" stuff. Like my penis._

"I'm already hating him now." Mine growled.

"Agreed." Akame nodded as she eating some ribs.

"Despite being ugly, he's kinda funny." Cosmina admitted.

 **Boomstick: Well, if by a raging sex machine, he means getting down with a bloated alien, a shape-shifting teenage prostitute, and Death herself, he must have some pretty low standards. That's right; this guy literally tried to stick his dick in Death! Maybe that's why he liked my ex-wife.**

They were dumbfounded when they saw Deadpool going out with a bloated hillbilly alien, a teenage girl that can shape shift and even Death, who happens to be femal in the Marvel Universe.

"He really does have low standards." Chelsea said.

"I don't want to perv on Death, or else instant death if I tried." Lubbock admitted.

"I'm quite surprised in all of this." Dr. Stylish commented.

(Cues Deadpool's Old Theme (Le Scar Remix) - Marvel vs Capcom 3)

 **Boomstick: But besides his dick, Deadpool has an arsenal of weaponry he can pull out from absolutely nowhere!**

Wiz: This is an animation technique commonly called the Magic Satchel, though its existence as an actual thing is preposterous.

 _Deadpool: Oh yeah? Watch this!_

Deadpool drops out then pops up again with a large elephant like pulling a rabbit out of a hat, which shocks the group.

"That would really be useful if we forgetting our stuff." Najenda smirked, as she imagines all the useful things she can have with the Magic Satchel.

"Or store up a lot of stuff when you're hunting." Akame added, as she dreamed of storing up all the meat without any limits.

'Or all the booze." Leone drooled at the thought.

"And the books as well." Run sighed as he wanted something to store all of the books he wanted to read later.

Wiz: *Annoyed* I hate you...

 _Deadpool: Oh I hate you too._

 **Boomstick: Me too. Some of Deadpool's favorite toys include-**

Deapool interrupted him again which makes Mine smirked as if she likes hearing Boomstick being annoyed.

 _Deadpool: My trusty rusty twin katanas, some grenades, my two favorite machine guns Butter and I Can't Believe It's Not Butter, a teleportation belt, an infinity stone that alters continuity. Ohoho I can't choose! I love 'em all!_

"That Infinity Stone intrigues me." Dr. Stylish commented.

"But still dangerous to someone like Deadpool to have." Run said warily.

"Agreed." Akame nodded.

 **Boomstick: *Peeved* Okay that's it! I'm gonna kill him! *charges and aims his shotgun at Deadpool***

 _Deadpool: La-la-la-la-la-la-la! *Running away*_

Boomstick missed hitting Deadpool and hit the screen instead.

Everyone laughed at that part while Mine's smirk just grinned wider.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Navigated an Obstacle Course Meant for Iron Man-like Suits Unscathed**

 **Completely Regenerated From a Single Hand (Susanoo and Koro were really impressed)**

 **Sole Person to Outwit Taskmaster**

 **Can Dodge Point-Blank Machine Guns**

 **Killed the Marvel Universe (Everyone was shock and disturbed)**

 **Casually Battled Red Hulk**

 **Once Became a Herald of Galactus**

 **NOT GARBAGE TIER IN MARVEL VS CAPCOM 3**

* * *

Wiz: Combined, Deadpool's weapons and abilities has helped him to accomplish some amazing feats in spite of his illness.

 **Boomstick: His quick draw's fast enough to beat 7 Hydra agents at once; he can decimate legions of armed warriors solo... while talking on the phone.**

"He just defeated an entire legion while talking on the phone?" Sheele said in confusion.

"Indeed, combined with his healing factor and his skills, he made look easy for him." Bulat replied.

"Now that's badass." Tatsumi grinned in impressed.

 **Boomstick: He's the only one to ever outwit Taskmaster, who literally has the power to predict his opponent's moves.**

Taskmaster was another mercenary who has a skull-like mask and wore a blue and white attire.

"He's someone I can recruit with his abilities." Najenda commented.

"And I'm sure Tatsumi can train to be like that." Chelsea teased as she bumped Tatsumi's elbow, earning him a blush.

"Yeah and with Incursio, he can be all kinds of tough." Leone purred as she shoved her breasts into his arms, increasing the blushing heat.

Mine's glare was increased as twice the amount from this.

 **Boomstick: And in one instance, he even murdered the _ENTIRE_ Marvel Universe, including the supposedly unkillable Wolverine.**

Everyone were all shocked when they saw Deadpool killing all of the superheroes and villains with no problem at all.

"Holy shit..." Seryu said in fear.

"That's terrifying." Mine added.

"Dreadful." Run muttered in dread.

That's when Deadpool pops up once again.

 _Deadpool: Yeah try not to get to my bad side like these A-holes over there. *Before dropping out of the screen*_

Now they couldn't help but shiver at the thought before moving on.

Wiz: He did this with the sword made of Carbonadium, an alloy capable of nullifying healing factors. In other words, he cheated.

"That's a very interesting type of metal." Susanoo commented.

"Yeah, I bet it can negate my healing no problem." Leone said.

"Or an organic Imperial Arms healing capabilities as well." Bols added.

 **Boomstick: He survived skyscrapers collapsing on top of him, having his heart ripped out, his head blown to bits, and even his entire body melted into a puddle.**

Wiz: But his regeneration is also responsible for one of his greatest downfalls. This power has trained him to think he's _invincible_ and so he becomes quite careless in battle.

"That's true, he is careless in any situations." Chelsea sighed.

"But still dangerous if he tries to pull off any tricks." Akame added.

"No argument there." Tatsumi agreed.

 **Boomstick: And that just of his extreme ADHD hasn't already put him to a bind.**

Everyone all laughed when they saw Captain America kicking Deadpool by the balls.

"That's great!" Mine laughed.

"Oh man, I wouldn't want that happening to me!" Lubbock coughed up a bit.

"That'll teach him a lesson." Dorothea snorted.

Wiz: Yet there are few more deadly than the Regenerating Degenerate. Really, Deadpool finally accomplished his dream of becoming the next great superhero.

 _Deadpool: Aw, that's sweet of you guys! Wanna see me naked?_

Wiz and Everyone: Wait, what? No, no, no-!

But it was too late, as Deadpool showed himself naked making everyone recoil in horror at the sight.

 **Boomstick: *Groaning* Agh, my eyes! Can't... claw them out... fast enough...!**

"Can't unsee... the horror!" Lubbock hissed as he block the view with his arms.

"My eyes burn!" Tatsumi cried out.

"I feel something warm in my eyes.." Akame twitched as she starting to feel blood coming out of her eyes.

 _Deadpool: Aaand now you're scarred for life. Let's see my competition._

Despite his annoying fourth wall breaking and his idiotic personality, Deadpool is a dangerous and unpredictable person for the group to handle. While most were annoyed and a few hated him already, there some that liked him and always have something to smile for. Now for his opponent.

The next mercenary is a gruff middle-aged man wearing an advance set of armor with a black and orange color scheme. He has some advanced weapons and a mask with one eye hole on it, but he has a small facial hair on his chin and he looks kinda like a male version of Najenda.

 **Deathstroke**

(Cues Inhospitable Island/Deathstroke - Arrow)

Wiz: In the history of the DC universe, there has never existed a more lethal tactician and soldier than Slade Joseph Wilson.

"That's very convenient since these two share the same last name." Run pointed out.

"Indeed, they are similar in last name but their skills are different." Susanoo added.

"Well let's see what Slade can do." Bulat smiled as he's looking forward for this.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Slade Joseph Wilson**

 **Height: 6'4" (Taller than Stylish)**

 **Weight: 225 Ibs.**

 **Alternate Alias: The Terminator**

 **Known For Terrorizing a Certain Group of Teenage Superheroes**

 **Will Shoot Children in the Knee Point Blank Using a Shotgun (Run was upset on this info)**

 **Has Yet to be Accurately Portrayed Outside of His Comics**

* * *

Wiz: After illegally joining the U.S. military at the age of 16, he fought in Korea for years where his skill earned the attention of an experimental serum program and the lovely Captain Adeline Kane.

 **Boomstick: This is sounding suspiciously like the origin story of Captain America.**

Wiz: Slade actually gets the girl.

Some of the girls gushed at the romance while Tatsumi and Lubbock were a bit uncomfortable.

 **Boomstick: Oh never mind! But does he steal cars?**

They sweatdropped when they saw Captain America stealing someone's car.

Wiz: Probably. Slade completely mastered every fighting style under Adeline's tutelage in record time. Apparently, this impressed her so much, they were married with a kid on the way in mere months.

Everyone were smiling at how Slade gotten a happy ending, even Cosmina and Seryu had waterfall tears of happiness because of this.

"I'm liking him for this part." Bols commented.

"Yep, these two are destined for each other." Najenda smiled.

 **Boomstick: Now that's my kind of woman! "Oh, you're a badass? No roses! No dates! Let's fight people, get married, and plow."**

"I'm Tatsumi doesn't mind mine if me and him 'plow'." Leone grinned as Tatsumi was blushing red at this.

"I'd second that." Dorothea agreed as she sat on his lap for a more comfortable position.

"Me three!" Cosmina exclaimed as she hugged his right arm.

Now Mine is on the verge of using Pumpkin to blast those hussies to oblivion.

(Cues Arrow - Deathstroking/Creating an Army With a Needle)

 **Boomstick: Feeling pretty fucking great about life. Slade volunteered for an experiment that would help him resist enemy truth serums. Everything went exactly as planned...**

Everyone all winced when they saw panels of Slade lashing out along with the sounds of screaming and shattering glass being heard.

"That's unsettling." Run grimaced.

"And that takes a lot of personal to hold him down." Tatsumi said, now calmed down.

 **Boomstick: You'd think these guys would've learned by now.**

"No they don't." Akame shook her head.

"Yeah, never learn if I take my experiments too far." Dr. Stylish rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Or anything to make their soldiers strong too." Seryu added.

(Cues Injustice: Gods Among Us - Main Theme)

Wiz: Wouldn't you know it, the injection did not have the effects they were looking for. But instead of ruining his life forever, the experiment accidentally transformed Slade into the deadliest assassin in the world. A Terminator if you will...

"So now he's a more powerful then before." Sheele said.

"Kinda like a super soldier." Chelsea added.

"More like a super mercenary to me." Leone replied.

Wiz: Which begs the question: what on Earth does the U.S. military think is in truth serums?

"I don't know, but it's some dangerous ingredients to make that." Bulat commented.

"Yeah and if we use that, we'd get a lot of information from someone of high rank." Lubbock suggested.

 **Boomstick: Slade rose as a new man known to the world as Deathstroke.**

A picture of Deathstroke is shown, but it has a top hat, monocle, mustache, and "LOL!" on it and it made some members of the group snicker knowing it was Deadpool's work on it.

Wiz and Mine: Really?

Deadpool soon appears on the screen.

 _Deadpool: Don't forget to like, fav, and subscribe! Whoop, whoo-oo, whoop! *Runs off*_

Everyone except all chuckled or laughed at this.

* * *

 **ABILITIES**

 **Enhanced Mind**

 **\- Blazingly Fast Reaction Times**

 **\- Nine Times the Normal Processing Speed**

 **Enhanced Body**

 **\- Superior Strength, Speed and Durability**

 **Adaptive Healing Factor**

 **Mastery in Boxing, Jiujitsu, Karate, Ninjutsu and Sword Fighting**

 **Extensive Knowledge of Battle Tactics**

* * *

(Cues Deathstroke's Theme - Batman: Arkham Origins)

 **Boomstick: Deathstroke is nearly superhuman. He can hit harder, run faster, react quick, and push himself longer than an Olympic athlete. Plus, he can use 90% of his brain, unlike the average 10%.**

Wiz: Come on! If we really only used 10% of our brains, we'd be about as dumb as sheep!

"Or anything that's dumber than a sheep." Mine said as she rolled her eyes.

"Like a frog?" Sheele asked.

"Something like that." Chelsea shrugged.

 **Boomstick: You're a sheep!**

Everyone chuckled a bit on the remark.

Wiz: What's important here is that Deathstroke's mind can process information nine times more efficiently than an ordinary man. He can think quicker, hear better, and see faster - God dammit, that's not a real thing!

 **Boomstick: Ooh! We should put him and Captain America into a staring contest!**

Everyone sweatdropped when they saw Captain America and Deathstroke staring at each other.

"I think that's a bit over exaggerating." Tatsumi commented.

"Probably." Akame simply replied.

Wiz: *Groans* He also has a healing factor, which can repair any part of his body... even if his brain is blown to smithereens.

 **Boomstick: Bringing him back from the dead.**

"Now that's cool!" Lubbock exclaimed.

"Unlike Deadpool's instant healing factor, Deathstroke's must take some time to repair damage." Susanoo stated.

"Which is a huge advantage for Deadpool to use." Dorothea added as she sipped some more blood.

Wiz: Unfortunately, life back home was rough for Slade. His abilities were put to the test when his son was kidnapped by a group of rival mercenaries. Despite a successful rescue, his son lost the ability to speak.

Now everyone felt bad for Slade's son losing his ability to speak.

 **Boomstick: So his ungrateful wife lashed out in rage and Slade was never the same.**

Wiz: Literally.

Now everyone all winced when they saw Adeline pointing a gun at Deathstroke is shown before blacking out with a gunshot sound before the screen shows Slade with one eye now.

 **Boomstick: But he's one step closer to his secret dream of becoming a pirate.**

"That's not funny Boomstick." Seryu growled.

"He kinda looks like a male Najenda from his appearance." Run pointed out.

"He really does look like me." Najenda commented and blushed a bit making Lubbock jealous of Slade getting Najenda's attention.

 **Boomsitck: Question, Wizard: If he has a healing factor, how come he's still missing that eye?**

Wiz: Well no one knows, Boomstick, but perhaps not even a healing factor can repair the deepest of emotional wounds.

 **Boomstick: Oh that's bullshit!**

"Yeah it does sound lame." Leone commented.

"But he can still feel emotional when you think abut it." Cosmina said.

"Yeah and it's very painful if I was in his place." Bols added, not wanting his family to be split apart if he was in Slade's position.

Wiz: Despite his new lack of depth perception, Deathstroke remained as skilled as ever.

 **Boomstick: Partially thanks to his favorite gear.**

Everyone were now listening to what type of equipment Deathstroke has to fight Deadpool.

* * *

 **WEAPONS & ARMOR**

 **Dual Machine Guns**

 **Sniper Rifle**

 **Promethium Sword**

 **Energy Lance**

 **\- Fires a Concussive Laser Blast**

 **Super Bomb**

 **\- A Very Expensive Flash Grenade to Keep Superman at Bay**

 **Armor**

 **\- Partially Composed of Nth Metal**

 **\- Slightly Enhances Strength and Speed**

* * *

 **Boomstick: I'm talkin' dual machine guns, a sniper rifle, and a super bomb...**

Wiz: Which is actually just a glorified flashbang grenade with trace bits of Kryptonite. Guess who that's for?

"Superman." all the Night Raid members said simply.

Suddenly Deadpool shows up yet again.

 _Deadpool: The_ guy _who fought_ Goku _in one of the_ most biased fanboy videos ever _!_

Wiz: Shut up, Wade!

 _Deadpool: Okay, Ben!_

 **Boomstick: This is just getting weird.**

"Yeah it is weird with Deadpool popping up all the time!" Mine yelled.

"And Wizard's real name is Ben?" Sheele asked.

"Yeah it is." Dorothea answered.

 **Boomstick: So back to the weapons. Deathstroke prefers his sweet Thundercat-style sword and laser-shooting energy lance. Also, he's got an awesome suit of armor, made up of Kevlar and Nth metal.**

Tatsumi stared at the sword in awe while Bulat was very interested in both the armor and the energy lance.

Wiz: Oh look! Yet another fictional allow that's stronger and lighter than titanium! Also, he has armor composed of Promethium.

"Now he has two sets of armor now?!" Mine exclaimed.

"Yep and they're strong then a simple spandex suit." Cosmina said.

 **Boomstick: Well my shirt is made up of "Boomstick-ium". See? I can make up alloys too, writers.**

Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, Promethium is a real thing.

 **Boomstick: Oh, come on!**

Everyone chuckled at this.

Wiz: Though in real life, it's a chemical used in atomic batteries to power guided missiles and spacecrafts.

"Very interesting." Dr. stylish said as he was writing down this on his notebook.

"That would be useful to advance our defenses and help our new Empire to a new age." Najenda smiled.

Wiz: But in comic book land, it's not that at all. It can absorb energy, is incredibly strong, and is self-regenerative.

 **Boomstick: Wait, so his suit has a healing factor too? So, does like his zipper try and close itself when he wants to take a leak? Because that's horrifying. I mean I remember when I got my junk stuck in the toaster...**

"Whoa! Too much information!" Lubbock cried out.

"Yeah, I don't wanna hear it." Tatsumi agreed.

"Me neither." Bulat agreed, knowing placing your junk to somewhere painful is not a pleasant sight.

* * *

 **STRENGTHS & FEATS**

 **Downed 38 Men in Under 2 Minutes (Bulat was impressed)**

 **Had His Brains Shot Out, Came Back to Life Just Hours Later**

 **Beat Most of the Justice League**

 **Decisively Defeated Batman in a Hand-to-Hand Fight**

 **Agile Enough to Elude Superman (Najenda was impressed)**

 **Can See at a Subatomic Level**

 **Able to Kick Down a Reinforced Steel Door With Ease**

* * *

(Cues Teen Titans - Robin vs. Slade)

Wiz: With his impressive skills and arsenal, Deathstroke has defeated dozens of ninjas at once, survived an exploding nuclear submarine, and took down most of the Justice League by himself.

Everyone were all impressed by the amount of things Deathstroke has done, but Deadpool killing the Marvel Universe still beats it.

 **Boomstick: He's also really good at push-ups.**

They see a footage of Deathstroke in his cell room doing some push-ups.

Wiz: Uh...how many push-ups can he do?

 **Boomstick: All of them.**

"Try infinite." Leone snickered.

"Still pretty impressive." Run complimented.

"I'll take that as a challenge." Bulat grinned.

Wiz: Despite multiple members of the Justice League agreeing he's the best tactician on the planet, Deathstroke is known for violent outbursts of rage when in extreme pain. Depending on who he's fighting, this can make him even more dangerous.

"That's something to be careful of." Akame noted.

"Indeed." Susanoo nodded.

 **Boomstick: "Deathstroke doesn't just solve problems. He terminates them."**

 _Deathstroke: I am the thing that keeps you up at night._

Deathstroke then picks up Batman's sidekick Robin up.

 _Deathstroke: The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never rest... and neither will you._

"That's kinda dark." Chelsea.

"No kidding there." Mine agreed.

"And disturbing for him to say that." Run commented.

Deathstroke is a lot more skilled and prepared then Deadpool and he is quite a tactician when taking down a whole group of superheroes. Najenda, Stylish and Bulat were very interested in his armor and equipment, Bols seems to relate him of having a family minus the breaking up part. And everyone is alright with him as well. Now for the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

Chelsea paused the episode for everyone to vote on who would win. Deadpool may be an idiot, but his fourth wall breaking powers and his unpredictable movements and constant talking will leave his opponent riled up and annoyed. Deathstroke is highly skilled and can handle almost anything but his healing factor is slow while Deadpool's is faster to the point of replacing organs instantly.

Only Tatsumi, Lubbock and Cosmina voted for Deadpool while the rest chose Deathstroke. And Chelsea resumed the episode.

* * *

The first thing everyone sees is a busy city environment with cars moving around. Soon the camera zooms to a park area where wanted posters of both mercenaries are shown, Deathstroke's bount was ten dollars higher then Deadpool which led to the Merc with a Mouth complaining.

 _Deadpool: Pfft! What a rip! Seriously, what makes this chump worth 10 bucks more than me? C'mon! I'm me! What?! Am I right?_

The group noticed that both Deadpool and Deathstroke were standing next to each other looking at their opponent's bounty.

 _Deadpool: Yeah, I am pretty sure._

"They have no idea that they're right next to each other right?" Mine pointed out

"They'll be noticing it right now." Susanoo said.

(Cues The Strongest Iron Arena (Silver Mix) - Tekken Tag Tournament 2)

Both mercenaries noticed each other and started doing somersault backwards to distance themselves.

 _Deathstroke: It's your lucky day. *Puling his machine guns* I can show you._

 _Deadpool: Oh, boy! A show? *Pulling out his own machine guns* Can I get popcorn first? I hope they have salt and pepper shakers. I love them to be tasty._

Time to see which mercenary comes out on top but instead of the announcer to call in the fight, Deadpool fills it in by look at the screen and say it.

 _Deadpool: Let's Fight!_

"Do you think he might come into our world?" Sheele asked.

"Knowing he can break fourth walls a lot, it's highly possible." Najenda answered.

"Quiet the fight's starting." Leone hushed before staring at the fight.

Both mercenaries fired their machine guns to try and riddle the other with bullets, but their bullets were countering each other as both fighters were focusing their guns even more.

 _Deadpool: BANG! BANG! BANG! B-B-B-BANG!_

In slow motion sees Deadpool's bullets bouncing at Deathstroke's bullets before switching to normal speed as they keep bouncing off and countering.

"Man there's no end to those bullets." Chelsea commented.

"But it is cool to see them go out like that!" Lubbock cheered.

"So amazing!" Seryu said in awe.

Soon both fighter's guns were all out of ammunition.

 _Deadpool: *Looking at his emptied guns* Uh-oh._

As Deadpool threw his guns away, Deathstroke reloads his guns by sliding new ammo clips from his legs and points them high up but Deadpool is nowhere to be seen. The one-eyed mercenary looked around for his opponent until Deadpool teleported behind him for a sudden attack and Deathstroke realizes too late.

 _Deadpool: BAMF!_

Deadpool then proceeded to deliver some combo attacks as his opponent was helpless until he teleported again for an uppercut.

 _Deadpool: Shoryuken! BAMF!_

"Rip off artist!" Leone and Lubbock shouted.

Deadpool looks at them and replied.

 _Deadpool: Hey at least I tried!_

Deadpool then teleported and poised to kick Deathstroke down to the ground.

 _Deadpool: Check out this rad air!_

As Deathstroke hits the ground, he pulls out his Energy Lance while Deadpool safely lands to the ground.

 _Deadpool: A Donatello fan, huh? *takes out his twin katanas* I was always more of a Leonardo guy myself. Although, I think most people would pin me more as a Michelangelo, you know that's them labelling-_

Deathstroke hits him with his staff, which earn some snickers.

"That'll shut him up a bit." Dorothea commented.

"But not by a long shot." Cosmina giggled.

"Yep and he'll just keep talking." Chelsea added.

 _Deadpool: *Distorted groan* I will not be labelled!_

The combatants continue fighting as they trade blows and blocking attacks.

 _Deadpool: No touchy-feely!_

They fight until Deadpool is knocked far back by Deathstroke's Bo staff, but recovers his landing. Deathstroke goes after Deadpool.

 _Deadpool: BAMF! *Teleports* Let's do this!_

Deadpool continues fighting Deathstroke, but Deathstroke gains the advantage, and he continually hits and beats up Deadpool.

 _Deadpool: *Yelps* OW! OW! OH, MY KIDNEY!_

Deadpool escapes and teleports into the air for another strike.

 _Deadpool: Comin' at ya!_

Deadpool attacks him in midair, but Deathstroke breaks his katanas with his staff. Deadpool teleports away to the side of a road, realizing his swords are broken, but Deathstroke chases him again.

"Sucks to have your weapons broken huh Deadpool?" Leone grinned.

"That's what you get for being reckless." Akame pointed out.

Deadpool just looks at them before giving them the finger before looking at his opponent.

 _Deadpool: I gotta say, It's kinda an honor to get the snot beaten out of me by you of all people. Bruises aside, of course._

Deathstroke then charges up a concussive shot on his Energy Lance.

 _Deathstroke: Let's see what kind of mark this leaves on you._

Deathstroke shoots a laser out of his lance, piercing through Deadpool's stomach and knocking him onto the road and he gets hit by a incoming truck.

 _Deadpool_ : _ACK!_

Deadpool had his wounds regenerate instantly while looking at the group and motion a 'Zip it!' motion.

 _Deadpool*Talking to the truck driver* Hey buddy! Don't let me slow you down!_

Deadpool teleports on top of the truck while looking around.

 _Deadpool: Where is that son of a gun? I'm gonna show him what for, I swear-_

Deadpool is suddenly shot straight through the head.

"WHOA!" some of the younger members exclaimed.

 _Deadpool: OOoooh, SHIT!_

(Cues FF7: Advent Children - The Chase of Highway)

Deathstroke is revealed to have his sniper rifle while riding on top of a bus, and he reloads. Deadpool lands on windshield again.

 _Deadpool:_ *Talks to the truck driver again* _Look at me, LOOK AT ME! Do not slow down!_

Deadpool teleports on top of truck again. Deathstroke shoots and misses Deadpool while he keeps teleporting closer, even moving to the other side of the bridge at one point.

 _Deadpool: MISSED ME!_

Deathstroke keeps firing, but Deadpool keeps teleporting from different cars while making weird noises.

"Slade will be losing focus if Deadpool keeps up." Susanoo stated.

"Not for long." Najenda said.

Deadpool then teleported a few times to try an make an insult.

 _Deadpool: I! HATE! YOUR! DUMBFACE!_

Deathstroke punches Deadpool before going to a combo.

 _Deadpool: OH, MY KIDNEY!_

Deadpool is repeatedly punched and kicked until he goes down, Deathstroke then pulls out his sword.

 _Deadpool: Oh! Is it sword fight time? Good thing I carry spares!_

Deadpool then pulls out a extra pair of katanas and proceeded to fight Deathstroke as they dodge, block or parry at their strikes while Deathstroke uses his gun to catch Deadpool off guard.

 _Deadpool: Guess it's cutting time!_

Deadpool continuously slashes Deathstroke, but his armor and healing factor leave him unscathed. Deathstroke gains the upper hand, shoots Deadpool in the face several times with his pistol, and breaks Deadpool's spare katanas.

 _Deathstroke: If you spent half as much time concentrating as you do talking, perhaps you would be less predictable._

 _Deadpool: OH YOU'RE KIDDING ME! I'M PREDICTABLE!?_

"He's triggered!" Lubbock said.

"And mad too." Cosmina added.

Deadpool reaches and pulls out a boombox and hits play.

(Cues Deadpool's Theme - Marvel vs Capcom 3)

They see Deadpool somehow changed his clothes in a split second from his signature red and black jumpsuit to sweats with chains and a DEADPOOL headband.

"What." Chelsea said.

"The." Dorothea added.

"Fuck!?" Mine finished.

 _Deadpool: Don't worry girls! I'm just getting warmed up!_

As he starts dancing around, a special effects surrounds him making it more flashy and people are cheering from the foreground.

 _Deathstroke: *Groan before charging in*_

Deadpool still breakdances while dodging all of Deathstroke's attacks and hitting him with break dance moves.

 _Deadpool: *Sings* Splick splick, Dynamite! *Moonwalks* He's coming for me, Watch the fight!_

"He has some impressive dance moves." Dr. Stylish hummed.

"I'll admit, that was pretty wicked." Dorothea admitted.

"And it's only just a warm up." Bulat replied.

As Deadpool keeps on dancing, an annoyed Deathstroke shoots the bus's tires with his pistol, causing it to skid and cause hundreds of car crashes making both of them staggering.

(Cues FF7: Advent Children - The Chase of Highway)

Deadpool teleports just as a car flies towards both him and Deathstroke while Deathstroke dodges it.

Vans and cars kept crashing. Deadpool, who now is back in his old clothes and had dual pistols, and Deathstroke both leap off two different vehicles towards each other.

The truck tips over while the combatants fight in mid-air and then land on the side of the school bus, still in midair. They continue to fight, evenly matched, until Deadpool holds a gun to Deathstroke's head, which ends in Deathstroke wildly slashing Deadpool.

 _Deadpool: OW!OW!OW!MY OTHER LUNG!OW!OW!OW! *Gets impaled through the chest* MY SPLEEN! *Gets shot in the back of the head and sent flying* MY LEG! *Hits a car* OH! IT'S CRAMPING!_

"You leg isn't even hurt man!" Tatsumi yelled.

"Just your body." Bols quietly added.

"Or the torso!" Cosmina shouted.

 _Deadpool: Shut it!_

Deathstroke cuts the car in half causing an explosion. He then realizes his sword is missing after the explosion. Deadpool teleports behind Deathstroke and stabs him with his own sword.

 _Deadpool: Pop-Pop, watching Deathstroke..._

Deadpool then noticed a flaming truck heading towards him.

 _Deadpool: God Dammit! *Gets hit* OH MY THIRD LUNG!_

The truck explodes, and the entire bridge is nothing but flames, falling cars and debris i the area. An unconscious Deathstoke is seen, as is Deadpool, who is unfazed by the damage, and he gets up revealing that he's missing an arm.

"Now this is complete chaos." Seryu commented.

"No kidding." Run agreed.

"And the fight is almost over soon." Chelsea said.

 _Deadpool: Well, that escalated quickly. You might want to lay low for a couple of days... you are, pretty much responsible for a mass murder._

As Deadpool puts his limb back on while Deathstroke, who is missing his mask, gained consciousness with his own sword in his chest.

 _Deathstroke: *Woozy groan*_

 _Deadpool: *Laughs* It's a Deathstroke kabob! *Laughs*_

While he was pointing at Deathstroke mockingly, he just realized that he putted in his leg on the upper arm and his arm attached to the thigh by mistake.

 _Deadpool: Whoops! Hang on, give me a sec. Oh this is going to hurt! *Groaning*_

Deadpool attaches his limbs in the correct places while Deathstroke pulls his sword out of his chest, then struggles to get up.

 _Deathstroke: *Pained groan*_

 _Deadpool: Whoa, hold on! You heal fast too? I got something special for that!_

The group then felt dread when they heard what Deadpool is trying to pull out.

(Cues Sword Art Online - Swordland Theme)

As Deathstroke finally gets on his feet, Deadpool pulls out his last sword.

 _Deadpool: Carbonadium Sword! Murdering all your pesky Wolverines and Saberteeth since 2012! Good year for cinema!_

The combatants fight once more, once again evenly matched. While their swords are locked Deadpool points his pistol at Deathstroke's face.

 _Deadpool: *Looking at the group* All the children in the audience, cover your eyes!_

Deadpool fires, hitting Deathstroke's other eye. Deathstroke staggers while covering his wounded eye that was formed by the gun's bullet.

Deadpool teleports behind Deathstroke and cuts him from behind and Deathstroke falls slowly breathing.

The screen then blacks out while everyone was silent.

"Is it over?" Sheele asked.

"I think so." Akame answered.

Lubbock and Tatsumi fist bumped as they won the vote.

 _Deathstroke: *Deep voice* And the moral of the story is..._

The group then sees Deadpool himself puppeteering Deathstroke's head.

 _Deadpool: *Normal voice* Deadpool wins! YAY!_

Explosions are heard, while Deadpool sings Macarena while dancing which leaves everyone dumbfounded.

 _Deadpool *Replacing lines*: This is totally racist. HEYYY CHIMICHANGAAAAAAA! (Chomping Noise)_

Then the scene changes with Deadpool is driving a sweet red car and on that hood, it has Deathstroke's dismembered head as a hood ornament.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After that they couldn't believe that Deathstroke lost, but Lubbock and Tatsumi even Cosmina cheered at Deadpool's victory before everyone all clapped for the recent victory as well before giving props for Slade.

(Cues CJuicy - Macarena *Moombathon Remix*)

Deadpool appears on the screen.

 _Deadpool: *Faking in hurt* Oh! Oh, YouTube comments. Oh, I see you rolling. Oh, you're hating. Oh, it wounds me so... it doesn't at all. Explain how I beat this asshole._

Wiz: Don't tell me how to do my job. *clears throat* This was a surprisingly even match. Though Deathstroke was the superior fighter of the two and had the better armor, Deadpool could take all his punishment and give just as much.

"That's true since he can handle all those blows and dish out even more for retaliation." Bulat admitted.

"And with his healing factor, he's basically unkillable." Run added.

"And more the reason to have him on our side." Najenda replied, as she's trying to find a way to motivate Deadpool to join Night Raid.

 **Boomstick: Deathstroke's smart, so normally he would have no problem predicting his opponent's moves, but Deadpool is so unpredictable, not even Taskmaster, or sometimes even himself for that matter, can keep up with whatever he's doing.**

Everyone all nodded at this information, knowing Deadpool is truly unpredictable.

Wiz: Unfortunately for Deathstroke, he didn't have the means to put Deadpool down for good. And while Deathstroke's healing factor was perfect for repairing damage, Deadpool's trumped his by being capable of replacing entire organs at a much faster rate. Sometimes the original isn't always the best.

 **Boomstick: Deadpool is just a cut above the rest.**

Everyone slightly chuckled at the pun.

Wiz: The winner is...

Deadpool pops one more time in victory to finish the last sentence.

 _Deadpool: Spider-Man! I mean Deadpool! Shit!_

Everyone then laughs at this.

The episode was really annoying with Deadpool in it, but entertaining at the same time. And both mercenaries are definitely on the top list for Night Raid to recruit them. But they'll have to make sure Deadpool doesn't annoy them too much if he wants to stay that is. Now to see what else is next as they decided to go back to work soon.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The group then sees two different areas all ravaged while a dramatic music is playing before some words read out.

 **True Terror is...**

They then see two pink figures coming into play, one being small and the other being humanoid and child-like.

 **Pink!**

The group were all shocked and awed when they saw the two pink combatants doing a lot of destruction before the title of the next match comes up.

 **Kirby vs Majin Buu**

After that everyone all stretched and leave the room, but Mine grabbed Tatsumi's hand and led him to her room for something private.

Omake: Deadpool has arrived!

While everyone was preparing for their next missions, they all heard some noises from the dining room. Everyone all rushed and when they reached the dining, and what shocked them is none other then Deadpool himself eating an apple.

"What's up?" Deadpool spoke up as he ate another piece from the apple.

"Holy shit! Deadpool!" Lubbock exclaim in shock and excitement.

"Yeah, yeah guess my reputation is really spreading. But I'm not here to chat, I'm here about some future events for some of you guys." Deadpool said as he jumped up and sat on the table.

"And that is...?" Najenda said in an unsure expression.

Deadpool made a thinking pose before pointing at Lubbock.

"Well for instance, Lubba here well get killed and tortured by Syura and some samurai dude." Deadpool explained, making Lubbock shocked.

"And Susanoo gets killed by the hot chick with ice powers." now it was Susanoo's turn to be stunned.

"Wait, if you know all about this, then what happened to us originally?" Seryu asked the infamous Merc with a Mouth.

Deadpool simply answered, "You all died well except the red eyed girl, her sister, that navy boy, the pink haired midget, the brown-haired kid and one-eyed fun bags."

Everyone were all shocked at this and they knew some were even close to dying, but thanks to the web series they all survived and they were relieved that some managed to survived.

"Is there anyone else that might die?" Bulat asked Deadpool.

"Oh yeah! Tatsumi gets turned into a big dragon and big chest blondie die from fighting some evil fat dude!" Deadpool answered cheerfully.

Leone was stunned at the fact of dying while fighting Honest and will try to find a way to prevent it while the others were shocked at how Tatsumi might become if he used Incursio to the fullest potential.

"And to top it all off, you guys have your very own show! Which is very gruesome too." Deadpool explained to the now stunned group.

"A show based around us?" Sheele asked.

Deadpool nodded and explained to them about his world and the series making all grimaced and awed at the marvel the real world has to offer.

"Well, it's time for me to go." Deadpool called out and started pressing some buttons on his teleporting belt.

"Wait! Can you at least join us to fight the Empire?" Akame asked.

Deadpool shook his head and replied, "Sorry babe, I'm just a fun messenger but I might drop by with some gift baskets. So bye!

With that, Deadpool teleported leaving everyone trying to recollect what had happened. But they soon calmed down and decided to take heed of the predictions Deadpool has given before they leave with newfound determination as they leave for their new missions.


	40. Kirby vs Majin Buu

**Chapter 40: Kirby vs Majin Buu**

 **Kirby and Kirby Series belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Majin Buu and Dragonball Z Series belongs to Akira Toriyama and Funimation.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Three weeks have passed and things have been pretty hectic for Night Raid as the the missions not only have good pay, but some from the Revolutionary Army have been quite successful as their forces are being amassed over these weeks.

The first thing is when everyone were all training and everyone were focusing on most of Ryu and Scorpion's fighting style, although the Ansatsuken was difficult to learn with a master, but they managed to achieve on how it works and they started performing some moves like the Blade Kick and Seryu manages to learn the Hurricane Kick much to her excitement.

Then there was a big important mission of taking down Bolic, an Imperial spy to try and corrupt the Path to Peace group and he has the Four Rakshasa Demons and the remaining members of the Jaegers as his bodyguards. So in order to take down Bolic, Night Raid has decided to have one group take on the guards while the other distract Esdeath for the first group to kill Bolic.

The plan was a success at Najenda's group take on Esdeath while the others handle the others. Tatsumi took on Suzuka, Akame has Sten, Leone and Seryu has Ibara and Kurome and finally Lubbock handles Mez while Sheele takes on Wave.

Tatsumi used his skills and Incursio to pummel Suzuka, who tried to retreat but got crush from a large piece of debris. Seeing that he has some information, Tatsumi freed Suzuka and took her away. Akame has already disposed of Sten and moved towards her target. Leone and Seryu took some effort to take down Ibara and succeeded while Koro was busy distracting Kurome before Leone went to catch up with Akame.

Lubbock's opponent was a tricky one as Mez used her sweat to get away from his threads so he had to fool her by pretending to dead and formed his threads into Scorpion's Rope Dart which proved successful as he lashed out at Mez from left and right, before slamming down on her hard and then wrapped her up and head back to for information gathering.

Meanwhile with Sheele, she manages to hold her own n the Grand Chariot user but she got a message of Akame and Leone succeeded in eliminating Bolic and fall back with the others. The other team that distracted Esdeath has also gotten word and retreated in order to prevent any casualties on their side. And with that their mission was done and head back before any of the Jaegers try to catch up with them.

And then there's the time where they finish off the last two members of Wild Hunt. Akame, Tatsumi, Leone, Sheele and Mine were lying in wait as Chelsea is trying to lure Syura and Izou out to their ambush point, and once there they sprung their trap with Akame and Tatsumi taking care of Izou and the others facing against Syura. With some combined teamwork, Akame and Tatsumi killed off Izou easily and while Syura was extremely tricky with his Imperial Arms, the others managed to catch him and Leone pummeled him to death before snapping his neck for extra measures and took his Shambhala and went back to base.

Then there was the incident where Kurome challenged Akame to a one-on-one fight knowing things would get bad, Tatsumi quietly heads to the fight and surprisingly Wave came as well as they watched the sisters fight. Well they did work together when a Danger Beast interrupted them, but as soon as Akame goes for the killing blow, Wave decided that enough is enough and outright confesses to Kurome his love and telling her to stop. And to prove it, he destroyed Yatsufusa because it was slowly killing her and with that she felt a bit better and acknowledged his love before she fell asleep.

Right now Akame and Tatsumi were leading Wave and Kurome for her to be properly treated by Stylish. The others were busy with chores were already finished training, Run was helping Sheele as they were testing some ways to cure her clumsiness, Seryu playing with Koro and Dorothea helping Stylish with her muzzle removed. Akame explained the situation to Najenda and allowed Kurome to be treated and Wave allowed to wait. Susanoo was currently finished expanding and renovating the DVD room for everyone to be comfortable. Mez and Suzuka were released after they revealed some information that might come in handy later and now they're in the dining room eating breakfast.

Soon Kurome came and Akame was relieved that she's all better as Stylish given her the antidote. Now Wave and Kurome were curious and interested when Akame told about a show where two powerful fighters from different worlds fight each other to the death, Kurome looked interested as she wanted to sharpen her skills naturally and Wave thought it could be fun and decided to join along.

Once everyone was settled in the newly designed DVD room they see Mine and Tatsumi holding hands.

"Everyone, I have an announcement." Mine spoke up getting everyone's attention. "For some time I have strong feelings for Tatsumi and after talking to him in private, we are now officially boyfriend and girlfriend!"

To prove her point, Mine kissed Tatsumi on the cheek and some members of the group have several reactions to this. Leone, Cosmina, Chelsea, Dorothea, Mez and Suzuka were really jealous but vowed to try and gain Tatsumi's attention as hard as they can, Lubbock and Wave were crying in jealous although Kurome had smacked him upside in the head for him to behave. Najenda and the adults were giving them thumbs up, Sheele was happy for her friend and Akame and Kurome didn't seem to care as they ate their respective food and sweets.

This time it's Seryu's turn on the remote and resumed where they left off after Deadpool and Deathstroke's battle. And the episode starts playing showing a completely destroyed city as the introduction.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Imagine right now, what does the apocalyptic destroyer of worlds look like?

"A fatass of a prime minister that wants all the power for himself." Leone said.

"A sadistic ice bitch that wants to kill all those that are 'weak' to her." Najenda added.

"Or an alien that has enough power to destroy entire planets." Akame guessed.

 **Boomstick: Stop thinking, because you're wrong, it's these pudgy pink terrors. Kirby, Nintendo's floating puff-ball of never-ending cheer and dreams.**

Upon seeing Kirby, all the girls except Akame, Najenda, Dorothea, Kurome and Suzuka gush and cooed at the adorable pink puffball.

Wiz: And Majin Buu, the most vicious monster in the Dragonball Universe.

"Man, he's really creepy as hell." Wave commented.

"Yeah, no kidding." Tatsumi nodded in agreement.

"Suck it up you babies." Akame and Kurome both called out to the armor users.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first fighter is a cute little pink alien that seems to have a cute face. He also has the ability to inhale anything and when he swallows someone up, he gains their powers and he rides on a floating star as he fights various enemies.

The squeals increased as the girls saw him and it made the others feel very awkward about it.

 **Kirby**

(Cues Kirby - King Dedede Battle/Gourmet Race *Orchestral Remix*)

Wiz: Over a thousand years ago, an epic war waged throughout the universe. The legendary Star Warriors battled against the vile Nightmare for the freedom of everything that ever was.

"Another war that spans across the galaxy." Chelsea commented.

"And this Nightmare likes to plunge the world into chaos." Bols added.

"Luckily these Star Warriors prevent him from doing that." Bulat smiled.

Wiz: Ultimately, good prevailed, but at the cost of many, many lives.

Everyone have their heads down to respect those who died fighting Nightmare before moving on.

Wiz: Yet one infant Star Warrior escaped the carnage, destined to awaken a millennium later and save the galaxy. His name... is Kirby...

Then they see the familiar pink Star Warrior as he's inside of his spaceship.

 _Kirby: HIII!_

"AWWW!" Mine, Sheele, Cosmina, Seryu and Mez all gushed at Kirby's cuteness.

(Cues Green Greens - Kirby Super Star Ultra)

 **Boomstick: Wait, what?! The cute cuddly pink puffball who lives in Happyland? Are you sure you're reading the right back story?**

Wiz: Yes. He crash landed on Popstar, the most confusingly-shaped planet ever.

They admit that Popstar was a weird planet, since it was shaped like a star.

Wiz: And has been defending the kingdom of Dreamland ever since.

"Kinda like a protector from another planet!" Seryu said in excitement.

"Being a defender and looking cute at the same time is just amazing." Mine sighed dreamily.

 **Boomstick: But look at him! He's just so adorable and cuddly. He couldn't hurt a fly.**

"Yeah how can he harm anything!" Cosmina exclaimed.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover." Susanoo stated.

"I agree, even the most innocent of creatures tend to be very deadly." Dr. Sylish added.

Wiz: Kirby is a ravenous cannibal who thrives on the blood of mass murder.

Then they see Kirby standing on top of a mass pile of bones as some of his friends arrived at the scene.

 _Tiff : Did you do this?_

 **Boomstick, Tatsumi, Lubbock and Wave: Holy shit!**

"That's quite frightening." Dorothea commented.

"Yeah, I don't want to get eaten by him if he shows up." Suzuka shivered at the thought.

"Makes you wonder if we have someone else eat as much then Akame." Leone pointed out, making Akame slightly pouted at her partner's comment.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: Unknown, 200 Years Pre-Maturity**

 **Height: 8 Inches**

 **Weight: 283 Grams**

 **Species: Unknown**

 **Infant-Like & Cheerful Demeanor**

 **A Star Warrior**

 **Citizen of Dreamland**

* * *

(Cues Kirby Triple Deluxe - Kirby Fighters *Kracko*)

Wiz: He may not look it, but Kirby is a powerhouse. He possesses incredible strength, speed, durability and an arsenal stranger than an average day in Florida.

""He's really skilled and tough to face anything in Dreamland." Bols said in impressed.

"Why does Wiz call his arsenal strange?" Sheele asked.

"Probably something unique for him to use naturally." Bulat answered.

 **Boomstick: His trademark power is his inhale ability, which sucks almost everything in with a powerful vortex. With it, he can clear out everything from a quick meal to an acre of forest in a matter of seconds.**

"Wow, he can eat up way more faster then Akame!" Lubbock exclaimed, before he was hit by the red-eyed girl for that comment.

"He can eat up any large buffet without even trying." Mez commented in awe.

"Just try not to get caught, or who knows what happen to you if you get caught." Kurome warned, as she ate some fresh cookies that Susanoo baked earlier.

Wiz: Plus, Kirby's body is malleable, allowing him to stretch his mouth and inhale larger objects, though he does have trouble wrapping his mouth around extremely large and heavy things.

"Seeing that he can stretch some of his body and mouth, he might be immune to most physical damage." Susanoo informed.

"Yeah, either making him a large cushion or sponge to soak up damage." Najenda smirked.

"I'd gladly want him as a comfy pillow to hold on forever!" Cosmina squealed at the thought.

 **Boomstick: LIKE MY DIC-!**

Before any of the girls who are against this are about to lash out, Wiz was able to cut him off.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Inhale**

 **Copy Ability**

 **Warp Star**

 **Flight**

 **Air Bullet**

 **Slide Kick**

 **Can Summon Helpers**

* * *

Wiz: -KIRBY weighs practically nothing, allowing him to inflate his body and fly like a sentient balloon.

"That'll give him some mobility in flight." Dr. Stylish commented.

"But knowing that balloons float slowly, he'll be attacked easily in the air." Akame added.

Wiz: He can traverse the skies, and outer space, by using his own personal vehicle, the Warp Star.

They were all impressed as the Warp Star carries Kirby at such high speeds throughout his adventures.

 **Boomstick: Which he can call up at any time on speed dial. No, really, he uses a cell phone. Somebody get me that number! I tried 1-800-PINK-RIDE, but it was something else...**

Everyone all chuckled knowing the phone call would be unpleasant for Boomstick.

Wiz: The Warp Star is Kirby's primary means of transportation through the universe, and can travel at speeds faster then light.

"That's quite fast for Kirby to use." Sheele complimented.

"And imagine if we have those, it would be amazing." Leone sighed.

"Yeah, no more slow travels." Lubbock added.

Wiz: It is forged of Kirby's own energy, so, while delicate, should it be destroyed, Kirby can easily create a new one on his own, making the cell phone kind of pointless.

"That would be useful if he's in trouble if his Warp Star is destroyed." Bulat commented.

"Do you think we might get Kirby's phone?" Mez asked.

"Probably not." Run answered.

 **Boomstick: I'd be happy to take that phone off his hands, though I'm a bit iffy on standing anywhere near that star-driving balloon marshmallow. Look at him! He doesn't even care! He's a monster!**

"He's not a monster!" Cosmina yelled.

"Yeah, what makes him a monster." Mine added.

"We're finding out why." Wave pointed out as he pointed at the screen on what's happening now.

(Cues Super Smash Bros. Melee - Fountain of Dreams)

Wiz: It's about to get even worse: guess what just happened to that poor creature.

They were stunned and afraid when Kirby swallowed up an enemy with no problem.

Wiz: See, when Kirby swallows a victim, they don't exactly die. Turns out Kirby's stomach, is, in fact, an entirely separate and endless dimension of reality.

 **Boomstick: So he never feels full. Talk about getting your money's worth at an all-you-can-eat-buffet, though.**

"That's really scary." Tatsumi shivered a bit.

"Man, that really sucks for anyone who gets caught in that." Chelsea added.

"Yeah, it would be very unpleasant." Dr. Stylish agreed.

Akame was now in envy and wanted to eat like Kirby, as she never feels full no matter how many pieces of meat she eats.

Wiz: Kirby can trap thousands of victims in this abyss. Then, he can actually enter his own stomach dimension and draw from his captive's power using his copy ability.

 **Boomstick: How in the hell?! Does he, like, swallow himself?**

Wiz: He likely projects an astral image of himself within the dimension, which can act on the physical plain.

"That's... somewhat a legit answer." Wave said, still confused about how he can obtain someone's power.

"Meaning he can try and pull his enemy's power on a mental level." Kurome replied.

"That seems reasonable." Najenda commented, but still interested in learning more of Kirby's Copy Ability.

* * *

 **COPY ABILITIES**

 **Sword**

 **Hammer**

 **Fighter**

 **Fire**

 **Ice**

 **Stone**

 **Wheel**

 **Mike**

 **Hypernova**

 **Star Rod**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Sure... anyway with the Copy ability, Kirby's form and power change based on what he's eating. By devouring an enemy with a mallet, he can become Hammer Kirby, a master of whack-a-mole!**

"Awesome!" Leone shouted as she saw Hammer Kirby smashes his foes with his hammer.

"With enough force, he can break a lot of defenses despite the hammer being made of wood." Run added.

Wiz: Fire Kirby can unleash a torrent of flame and survive all manner of heat.

"That would be a good against Rubicante, right Bols?" Seryu said, and Bols nodded at this.

"Well, his opponent is going to 'feel the burn' when he pulls that ability out." Najenda joked, earning some discomfort and groans.

Wiz: Ice Kirby can freeze his foes solid.

"Just like Esdeath." Akame commented, and everyone nodded at this.

Wiz: Wheel Kirby is fast enough to drive around the entire kingdom of Dream Land in under two seconds, though who knows how he can see where he's going.

"Damn, he's really fast if he can drive around Dream Land in just two seconds." Suzuka commented in impressed.

"But how can he see in that form?" Sheele asked in confusion.

"I think he just does." Run answered.

 **Boomstick: There's Mike Kirby, who singing talent is apparently so awful, everything that hears it dies.**

Everyone cringed as Mike Kirby's singing was a bit screeching, but all of the enemies were all dead as they heard it. Cosmina, however have twinkling stars in her eyes as she absolutely loved this ability of Kirby.

(Cues Arena Battle - Kirby's Return to Dreamland)

 **Boomstick: Like Wiz at karaoke night with the ladies.**

Wiz: Yea... HEY!

Everyone all laughed at Wiz's misfortune.

 **Boomstick: Stone Kirby is nearly indestructible, and Sword Kirby is a master with a blade, he can even fire sword beams, which can cut through anything without mercy. DAMN!**

Seeing Sword Kirby slicing a beetle swordsman in half really got a few young members gulp.

"Pretty impressive, but still scary." Wave commented.

"His sword skills are very good." Akame complimented.

"I agree with my sis on this." Kurome agreed.

(Cues Final Battle EX - Kirby's Return to Dreamland)

 **Boomstick: But that's not all, he can pour a ton of energy into the blade, and make it grow into the powerful Ultra Sword.**

All the ones who were skilled in swords were in awe as they saw Kirby unleashing the Ultra Sword.

"Now that's badass!" Tatsumi exclaimed in excitement, earning an amusing sigh from Mine.

"Totally!" Seryu agreed, seeing that her giant sword needs a bit of an upgrade.

Wiz: Fighter Kirby is a master martial artist, and by inhaling a Miracle Fruit, he becomes Hyper Nova Kirby, capable of devouring worlds.

"I like Fighter Kirby." Leone grinned.

"Hypernova Kirby seems like an ultimate powerhouse." Bulat commented.

"And seeing his capabilities, he can surely beat all of us easily." Dr. Stylish added.

Wiz: Last, but not least, by absorbing his own Warp Star, Kirby can create his ultimate weapon, the Star Rod, a magical staff powered by dreams and capable of destroying evil, and most of the moon.

"His abilities are quite diverse." Dorothea said, as her muzzle was off and was sipping some fresh blood freely.

"Yeah and if he copies abilities from Imperial Arms, then he would be very powerful too." Suzuka added.

 **Boomstick: The only problem with Kirby's copy ability is, they don't last. One bad hit, and there it goes.**

"That's very unfortunate and he has to make his abilities count before he gets a nasty hit to lose them." Susanoo stated.

"But I'm sure he's tough without them and he'll win!" Cosmina exclaimed.

"He truly is a skilled fighter." Run complimented.

* * *

 **STRENGTHS & FEATS**

 **Cracked Popstar in Half**

 **Punched a Hole Through the Earth**

 **Threw Popon to the Sun**

 **Obliterated Popstar in Manga**

 **Destroyed Nova, Who is Planet-Sized**

 **Defeated Nightmare & Dark Matter**

 **Redirected a Meteor Using Simple Cannonballs**

* * *

(Cues Boss Battle - Kirby's Return to Dreamland)

Wiz: But even without an added ability, Kirby is remarkably tough. He's powerful enough to crack a planet in half, fast enough to run on water, and strong enough to throw a monster thirty times his size, on a frying pan, all the way to the sun, circle the burning star, and return to Kirby's feet, with the perfectly cooked monster.

Wiz wasn't kidding at the last part of Kirby's feat as they saw him threw a massive frying pan at a monster and flew around the sun and returned to Kirby's feet all cooked up, and it's making Akame's mouth watering like a waterfall by just looking at the cooked monster.

 **Boomstick: I think that might be the most ridiculous feat we've ever seen on Death Battle.**

"Yeah, completely ridiculous." Mine sweatdropped.

"But still very impressive." Dorothea agreed.

"And I might have some ideas for my cooking." Susanoo stated, as this might have some inspirations.

 **Boomstick: But he's not just strong, he's so tough that he was barely fazed after being crushed under thousands of tons of pressure, and effortlessly survived an explosion massive enough to eclipse the entire world.**

"Shit! Nothing even faze him even the slightest!" Lubbock exclaimed in shocked.

"Yeah, it's like he's immune to pain." Mez added.

"He really is a powerful force to be reckon with." Najenda smiled.

Wiz: He's achieved all of this despite being only eight inches tall.

Everyone was really impressed at how Kirby accomplish a lot despite his small cute size.

 **Boomstick: See? Its not the size of the monster, it's how he throws a FUCKING HUMONGOUS FRYING PAN INTO THE SUN AND BACK!**

Wiz: Well, Kirby does have one crucial flaw: he's a baby, and has yet to fully mature as a Star Warrior.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, he's not too bright, so he's not gonna be whipping up any genius strategies mid-fight.**

"Strategies or not, Kirby can handle almost anything his opponent can throw at him." Tatsumi commented, knowing the Dream Land hero will win.

"Plus he's so adorable that he can't lose at all!" Cosmina squealed and hugged Tatsumi's arm, much to Mine's ire and hugged his other arm tightly.

"Yeah, plus he's making me grow soft from his cute antics alone." Chelsea admitted.

 **Boomstick: Fortunately, he's powerful enough to get away with it. Kirby is the most adorably terrifying thing in the world.**

Some of the girls gushed and squealed even more when Kirby does his cute and happy dance as the ending of his introduction.

Kirby may be childish, but he is strong and tough enough to handle anything before maturing and that's something everyone can respect. Stylish, Run, Bols, Wave, Lubbock and Tatsumi were impressed by his Copy Ability, and some of the girls loved everything about him as he's cute and adorable for them to resist. Now to his opponent.

The next fighter is a fat pink demon with an antenna of some sorts wearing a black vest, yellow gloves and boots, white pants and a belt with a large M on it. The second depiction is a muscular one with his creepy smile and has white pants that are baggy and has two black cuffs on his wrists, black boots and he has black sclera and red iris. The final depiction is a child version of the third, but he's also dangerous and all three forms have a lot of things they like and it's destruction, chaos and candy.

 **Majin Buu**

(Cues Evil Buu - Dragon Ball Z)

Wiz: True terror is something unpredictable, unstoppable, and dreadfully deceiving.

"We have plenty of them here, but none from different worlds." Najenda pointed out, and everyone nodded.

 **Boomstick: A perfect description for the pink monstrosity known as Majin Buu.**

Then the group sees Majin Buu as he destroys everything he sees as his theme plays.

"Unlike Kirby, this guy is truly an unstoppable force to be reckon with." Tatsumi commented.

"And completely unfriendly from the looks of it." Akame said as she narrowed her eyes.

"And completely hideous from his appearance alone." Mine scowled.

 **Boomstick: Majin Buu is a fat, pink, man-sized baby thing with enough power to destroy a planet. And I assume he's made of some sort of bubble gum. Probably Big League Chew.**

Kurome drooled at the thought of having some bubblegum and she thinks Big League Chew is a brand of gum.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: Immemorial**

 **Height [Fat]: Approx. 6 Ft**

 **Height [Kid]: Approx. 5 Ft**

 **Race: Majin**

 **Aliases: Mr. Buu, Buu of Pure Evil, Majin of Destruction**

 **Originally Thought to be Created by Bibidi**

 **Friends With Super Janemba**

* * *

Wiz: Buu has existed since the dawn of time, but was only discovered five million years ago by the nefarious wizard, Bibidi.

Bibidi is an ugly lizard-like wizard which makes the group scowl in disgust and wanted to kill him brutally.

Wiz: Bibidi released Majin Buu on a helpless universe, intent on destroying everything. After annihilating hundreds of planets, Bibidi set his sights on Earth, sending Buu ahead in a sealed capsule just waiting to be released.

"I'm sure he got killed before he reached Earth." Chelsea commented.

"That's either a jinx or a correct guess if that happens." Mez said.

"Probably the second one." Suzuka added, knowing Bibidi's fate has already been decided.

 **Boomstick: _Buuuuut_ then Bibidi got himself killed before he could get to Earth and release the pink terror. But no worries, the weird lizard-wizard-thing had a back-up plan in the form of a magic clone named Babidi. Yes, clone, not son, that was a mis-translation.**

"Great, a clone that still continues his goals for destruction." Lubbock groaned.

"And it gets even more worse once he releases Buu." Wave added.

 **Boomstick: So, Bibidi, Babidi and Buu. Put 'em all together and what do you get?**

Wiz: A Disney lawsuit.

"What kind of lawsuit?" Sheele asked.

"Probably something about copying a song since those names kinda rhyme." Seryu answered.

"Yeah, I think that's about right." Suzuka agreed.

 **Boomstick: Anyway, the doppelganger Babidi set out on a quest to recover Buu and complete Bibidi's plan.**

Wiz: Eventually, Babidi found Buu and opened the monster's shell. BUUUT turns out there was a... slight defect and Buu was... uummm...

 **Boomstick: A complete idiot!**

 _Majin Buu: OHOHOHOHOHOOO!_

"And completely excited for being free." Leone commented as she chugged some more beer into her system.

"But even with his child-like attitude he's still a threat." Najenda warned as she puff out a smoke.

(Cues Buu's Theme - Dragon Ball Z)

The group now sees Majin Buu humming and stretching his body after being sealed for a long time.

 _Dabura: Is this the... The great Majin Buu? Are you positive?_

Wiz: Buu is the equivalent of a man-sized toddler with the power of a billion nuclear warheads.

They were instantly surprised when Buu kicked Dabura so easily.

"Holy crap!" Lubbock, Wave and Tatsumi all shouted in shock.

"Truly frightening." Run stated in dread.

"And who knows what destructive powers he has in his arsenal." Bols commented, as they soon see his attacks.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Chocolate Beam**

 **Flight**

 **Gack**

 **Body Manipulation**

 **Regeneration**

 **Absorption**

 **Buu Rocket**

 **Super Breath**

 **Mending Beam**

 **Innocence Express**

 **Vanishing Beam**

 **Finger Beam**

 **Vice Shout**

 **Planet Burst**

* * *

(Cues Pink Demon - Dragon Ball Z)

 **Boomstick: Talk about your terrible twos. Buu has a ridiculous arsenal for killing worlds: he can fly, shoot lasers, destroy cities by breathing too hard, and can fire a beam from his head-penis that can turn people into candy.**

The moment Chelsea and Kurome saw the scene where he turns people into candy and giant cookies, they look on their sweets then back at the screen before they spit take and coughing up a lot.

"If I see any pieces of candy lying around, I ain't going to eat it." Dorothea said.

"Me neither." Mez agreed, as she and Suzuka helped Chelsea and Kurome from their coughing fits.

"Not just candy, he also turns people into giant cookies as well." Run pointed out.

Wiz: Boomstick, it's not his genitals, its his... well... actually, I don't know what it is.

"How about an antenna." Seryu suggested quickly.

"Yeah antenna works for me." Tatsumi agreed and everyone nodded.

Wiz: Which brings me to his strangest ability, his whole body in general. Whatever he's made of, its magic in nature. Buu's whole body can be pulled, stretched, or even ripped apart with no negative effects.

 **Boomstick: He can even pull entire slabs from his belly and use his own flesh as a weapon. AAHH, this is just getting stranger and stranger.**

"Well, this type of fighter is completely strange and dangerous at the same time." Bulat commented.

"And compared to his current power, we're really weak despite the use of our Imperial Arms." Bols added.

"Yes and all of our efforts are completely futile once we face Majin Buu." Run said.

Wiz: Yes, and he apparently does feel pain, though it seems to please him. Like some sort of combat masochist. Fortunately, his body can regenerate almost instantly.

 **Boomstick: He can be blasted to smithereens and reform himself in seconds. He's practically invincible.**

"Damn, even Pumpkin is useless if I vaporize him." Mine said as she pecked Tatsumi's cheek.

"Yeah he's completely unkillable." Chelsea admitted before pecking Tatsumi's other cheek.

"Too strong." Akame and Kurome both said simply.

Wiz: Buu can mimic any Ki attack after seeing it in action only once, this is how he learned Goku's Kamehameha Wave, and Supreme Kai's Instantaneous Movement teleport.

"He can even copy as well, this battle is really going to tear shit up." Lubbock commented.

"Yeah and the destruction to the environment is going to be really hard." Wave added.

Wiz: But his copying prowess goes even further, he can physically absorb other people, transforming his mind and body.

"GROSS!" most of the girls except Akame, Kurome and Najedna all shouted in disgust.

 _Buu: YES! COME TO ME!_

The group watched as Buu absorbs Gotenks and Piccolo until he becomes Super Buu with Gotenks's fusion vest on.

(Cues Majin Theme - Dragon Ball Z)

 **Boomstick: That's the most disturbing thing I've ever seen.**

"Yeah and I feel like throwing up." Tatsumi groaned.

"I don't know, it was kinda arousing." Dr. Stylish blushed.

"Me too." Bulat agreed.

"You two need serious help soon." Wave mumbled.

Wiz: Each version of Buu has a different personality, based on whom he's absorbed. Fat Buu is cheerful and childlike, due to absorbing the carefree Grand Supreme Kai, but then there's his original, and most dangerous form, Kid Buu.

They see Kid Buu being small, but they know that he's completely dangerous then his fatter counterpart.

 **Boomstick: He's so tiny! He's like a little kid in MC Hammer pants! This can't seriously be his deadliest form.**

"Looks can be deceiving Boomstick." Najenda commented.

"And this Kid Buu is even more dangerous as he has limitless power inside of him." Susanoo added.

Wiz: Kid Buu is pure rage incarnate.

(Cues Panic - Dragon Ball Z)

The group then sees Kid Buu screams out loud and pounds on his chest like a gorilla.

Wiz: He can get so angry, he's capable of tearing holes in the fabric of reality just by screaming.

They see an angry Buu screamed so powerful that he created a dimensional rift, and that got all of them wary and afraid.

"He can easily get into our world if he does that!" Seryu exclaimed.

"And that'll make us be extremely wary if that happens." Chelsea added.

"Agreed, so be ready if that happens." Susanoo said sternly.

 **Boomstick: Or, if he's fed up with whatever planet he's on, he'll just blow it to bits with his Planet Burst attack.**

They now see Kid Buu unleashing a destructive pink sphere that destroys a single planet in one shot.

Wiz: In a universe chock full of planet busters, Majin Buu is one of the strongest, he's destroyed entire galaxies by systematically obliterating each planet one by one over time.

Now that has gotten everyone afraid and wary of Majin Buu.

"Even if Kirby beats him, we're nowhere near the same level as Buu." Cosmina said in a scared tone as she hugged Tatsumi.

"And he can kill all of us in seconds with his Planet Burst if he's bored as well." Suzuka added.

"Thank goodness miss Esdeath isn't here, otherwise she'll order us to our deaths if she wanted to fight Buu." Seryu replied.

* * *

 **STRENGTHS & FEATS**

 **Unprecedented Amount of Combat Experience**

 **One-Shotted Dabura**

 **Ripped Apart Space & Time**

 **Eradicated the Human Race in Seconds**

 **Destroyed Hundreds of Planets**

 **Defeated Gotenks, Vegeta and Gohan**

 **Survived a Battle With Vegito**

* * *

(Cues Bad News - Dragon Ball Z)

 **Boomstick: He's defeated most of Dragonball Z's most powerful characters, including Vegeta, Gotenks, and Gohan.**

"Dang, even Vegeta can't beat him?" Leone commented.

"Not alone, because he needed a lot of help to take down Buu." Bulat stated.

"Like Goku?" Sheele asked.

"Exactly." Mine nodded as she now sat on Tatsumi's lap, making the boy flustered.

Lubbock and Wave couldn't help but look on in jealousy at this.

Wiz: He one-shot the king of the demon realm, and easily bested the Supreme Kais.

 **Boomstick: Who are like the gods of other gods, so needless to say, Buu is pretty frickin' strong.**

"Not even powerful gods can beat him." Wave said with a fearful tone.

"This is really troublesome." Kurome simply said.

"No one is safe from Buu's path of destruction." Dorothea commented.

(Cues Kid Buu Theme - Dragon Ball Z)

Wiz: But he's also extremely cocky, caring little about strategy or personal safety.

"Even with that flaw, he's still unbeatable to us." Lubbock commented.

"And he'll just regenerate himself after he destroys a planet and goes to another." Sheele added.

Wiz: And while his regenerative ability seems to make him indestructible, Buu is one of the only Dragonball characters who's body has been visibly effected by ordinary bullets.

"Guns won't work on him either." Seryu said, as she watched the bullets bounce off of Buu.

"Nothing will stop his path of carnage." Run commented.

"Except Kirby." Chelsea replied.

 **Boomstick: And while being able to destroy planets, his body's not tough enough to take the explosion, forcing him to regenerate from a mass of pink particles.**

Wiz: Despite having the mind of a child and the body of Play-Doh, Majin Buu might just be the deadliest villain in Dragonball history.

"Deadliest indeed." Dr. Stylish nodded, knowing there wasn't an argument about that.

"No joke." Wave agreed.

The group now sees an angry Buu getting ready.

 _Majin Buu: Me get big MAAAAAAAAAAADDDDD!_

As Buu continues screams, his surroundings were completely blown away by the massive energy explosion he was producing and his introduction ended there.

Majin Buu is a very terrifying fighter that Night Raid and the others have ever seen then the others. While most didn't like him, they were really impressed by his abilities and techniques as he seemed to be powerful enough to easily beat Budo and Esdeath on a one-on-two battle in an instant. Chelsea and Kurome, however ever a bit disgusted and scarred at the part of him turning people into candy and they needed a lot of comfort to snap them out of this small case of Caramelaphobia.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, if you like Dragon Ball make sure to check this out.**

Before they start debating, most of them decided to watch this commercial advertisement just this once.

* * *

(Cues Yacker's Plea - Sonic Colors)

The first thing they see is a man with blond hair coming in and noticed a box of adorable figures of Goku and ran up to open one up in excitement.

"Who the heck is that?" Chelsea said.

"I don't know, but those figures are adorable! I wish there are figures with Tatsumi so I can hug it forever!" Cosmina squealed, making the current Incursio user blush.

"That voice... feels somewhat familiar." Akame muttered, as she continued to watch.

 _Man: Super Saiyan God Goku?! He's my best friend._

 _?: Then why do you hate me, buster?_

Everyone were stunned and shock when the second voice was heard.

"W-Who the heck said that!" Seryu shrieked.

"I think it was the figure." Kurome answered.

"And it sounded just like Goku." Sheele realized.

The man looks around in confusion as he tries to find the source of the voice.

 _Man: What?_

 _?: My Super Saiyan God form will eat Superman for lunch, like a delicious muffin._

"There it is again!" Wave shouted.

"I think it really Goku." Najenda commented.

"But where is he?" Tatsumi asked.

Then both the group and the man looked at the doll before it said.

 _?: That's right, I'm talking to you, Ben Singer! Bet you can't even sing._

Everyone were shocked even more and the man, Ben Singer threw the figure away in a trash bin out of fear. But the Goku figure teleported back to the table and Ben slowly looked up at the figure.

 _Super Saiyan God Goku Chibi Figure: We see them, Ben. They're very angry. We see the comments._

"What comments?" Suzuka asked.

"I think the fans made upset comments about the Goku vs Superman battle." Bulat informed.

"And this Superman won?" Bols asked again.

"Yep! And it was an epic battle to remember." Leone answered.

 _Super Saiyan God Goku Chibi Figure: We see everything... *his head spins for a few second until he stops.*_

"Now that's really creepy." Mez said.

"Let's hope none of the stores in the Capital don't have those." Lubbock added, and he was creeped out as well.

 _Ben: I don't want you anymore._

 _Super Saiyan God Goku Chibi Figure: Wha-_

Before the figure even noticed, Ben trapped it inside of it's box and the group can hear a lot of muffling.

Ben: Merry Christmas.

"I got it, that man is Wizard." Akame said in realization.

Everyone were all shocked when Akame made that conclusion.

"Really that blonde dude is Wizard?!" Tatsumi exclaimed and she nodded.

"As a matter of fact, I do find his voice familiar as well." Mine spoke up.

"If he's Wiz, then where's Boomstick?" Sheele asked.

"Beats me, but I'm sure he'll show up eventually." Chelsea said in response.

 **Boomstick: You too can own one of these totally-not-possessed limited-edition Pop Final figures, exclusively at. Click the link below and use the code dbzscrewattack for 10% off, only at . But right now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

Chelsea paused the episode for everyone to vote on who would win. Kirby and Majin Buu are very skilled and destructive powerhouses, Majin Buu maybe be very destructive but he can be surprised by any of Kirby's abilities. And Kirby can use his Hypernova ability to counter Buu's ultimate attack if all of his options are spent during the battle.

Right now, Chelsea, Cosmina, Mine, Leone, Akame, Dorothea, Suzuka, Mez, Seryu and Tatsumi voted for Kirby and everyone else voted for Majin Buu. Chelsea then resumed the episode for the long awaited battle to begin.

* * *

(Cues Intro Theme - Kirby Triple Deluxe)

The group sees the area as Dreamland and all of it's citizens were walking around or hanging around peacefully as if nothing will ever happen to them.

"That's going to be like that once we win this war." Najenda smiled as she sees all those creatures relaxing.

"I couldn't agree more." Bulat agreed as he continued watching the Dreamland citizens doing their business.

Soon the peace has been disrupted, when out of nowhere a pink laser hit one of the Waddle Dees into a piece of cake. The camera moves up to see Majin Buu floating up in the air.

 _Majin Buu: HELLO!_

The Waddle Dees looked up in shock before one of them turned into a piece of flan before all hell broke loose and everyone were all screaming and panicking.

"Well that's one chaotic way to start a battle." Chelsea commented, as she slightly winced as the people are being turned into candy and desserts.

"Let's hope Kirby beats him down!" Cosmina pouted as she pumps her fists.

"I'm sure he will." Mine assured.

Majin Buu continues to blast people with his Chocolate Beam before he aims one at the camera. The screen came back with Buu being surrounded by sweets and desserts.

 _Majin Buu: ME GONNA EAT YOU UP!_

(Cues Masked Dedede - Kirby Triple Deluxe)

Buu grabs a chocolate bar and tosses it up to eat it, but before it made contact a large vacuum was sucking all the sweets to the left. The camera moves to Kirby riding his Warp Star as he swallowed up all the sweets with a satisfying expression.

"Can't fight on an empty stomach right Akame?" Leone asked her partner.

"Indeed." Akame nodded.

"This is going to get messy." Run said, as this is making him a bit anxious.

Majin Buu didn't like Kirby stealing his snacks and was incredibly pissed off.

 _Majin Buu: YOU MADE BUU MAD! BUU MAKE YOU DEAD!_

Everyone were now excited as they determine to find out which is the true pink terror of the universe.

 **FIGHT!**

Kirby and Buu rushed and traded blow for blow with their fists, Kirby tries to catch Buu off guard to knock him out but Buu instantly teleported and launches a beam from his mouth and knocks Kirby off his Warp Star. Kirby lands next to Bonkers, who tries to run away but Kirby inhales him and became Hammer Kirby.

"Hell yeah, Hammer Time!" Lubbock cheered.

"Still, it would be enough to beat Buu." Susanoo stated.

"And this is only a warm up." Dorothea said as she drank some blood.

Majin Buu charges at Kirby to beat him down, but Kirby smacks him away with his hammer and proceeded to decimate him as he smash and swing his hammer at Buu everywhere and used his Warp Star to make it more devastating before he finally ends his vicious attacks by flattening Buu like a pancake.

Buu manages to regain his shape and smiles wickedly before teleporting behind Kirby, grabs him, and delivered a hard punch at Kirby which makes him lose his Hammer Kirby powers.

"That's gotta hurt." Tatsumi hissed.

"Totally." Wave agreed.

"Bye, bye Hammer Kirby." Kurome spoke up as she motioned a wave goodbye.

Buu then launches Kirby into the air and punches him far away into an area with more of Dreamland's citizens minding their own businesses, until Kirby lands to the ground hard. Kirby got up and starts inhaling anything as everyone tried to run, but a Sword Knight was unfortunate as he was inhaled and Kirby turned into Sword Kirby. Buu manages to catch up to him and Kirby charges his sword up and the screen turns black, then followed by a slash motion, indicating that Kirby sliced Majin Buu in half.

"That'll teach Buu not to mess with Kirby!" Cosmina exclaimed as she cheered for Kirby on a good performance.

"Don't forget, Buu can regenerate himself so being bisected is nothing to him." Run informed.

"Still, this is really exciting." Suzuka smirked.

 _Majin Buu: *Cires* You hurt Buu!_

Then Buu's two halves were suddenly attached together.

 _Majin Buu: Almost!_

This causes Kirby to facepalm at this, even some of the members of the group followed his example.

Just then a blade Knight was running past Kirby in a panic, Majin Buu notices this and sends a large blob of his own body to capture him. The Blade Knight keeps running and screaming until the pink blob successfully captures him and it was then returned to Buu's side and he absorbed it, and it earned pink jolly demon a sword as well as he jumps in joy.

(Cues Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Vital Burner)

Majin Buu then tries to swing his sword at Kirby but actually cuts a tree in half, before losing his sword and getting slashed frequently in the air before getting knocked to the ground.

"Now that's cool!" Wave said as he's going to try that.

"Yeah, it would be awesome to use if I fight Esdeath." Tatsumi agreed.

"Me too." Akame spoke up and Kurome also wanted to try that.

Buu then charges up his Chocolate Beam, causing Kirby to lose his power up out of fear when it misses and turns a boulder into pudding.

"Yeah, I'd be scared shitless if an attack that turns me into sweets was coming at me." Leone commented and everyone nodded.

However, on the second time firing, Kirby inhales the beam along with Majin Buu. Buu then winds up inside Kirby's inner dimension.

 _Buu: No! NOOOO! *Smacks away a cake*_

(Cues Kirby's Return to Dreamland - Vs. Magolor)

Buu's anger becomes so great that it actually causes Kid Buu to separate from him. Kid Buu laughs at him being freed and destroys his doppelganger, pounding on his chest and laughing before escaping back to Dreamland through a dimensional hole.

Now everyone was scared and worried as Kirby is now facing a more dangerous enemy then Fat Buu.

Kirby begins to panic as Kid Buu teleports behind him and begins pummeling him before slamming Kirby onto the ground. Kid Buu then teleports in the sky and summons a Shocking Ball attack and laughs maniacally, just before firing the Shocking Ball attack at Kirby. The Warp Star then picks up Kirby just when the Shocking Ball attack was going to kill him.

"Damn! Kirby is being pummeled into a pulp!" Seryu shouted in shock.

"This is really a deadly battle so far." Dr. Stylish hummed.

"And I'm sure my daughter will love Kirby once I visit her soon." Bols commented.

While Kirby is on the Warp Star, a Knuckle Joe runs next to Kirby. Kirby sees the Knuckle Joe and swallows him, becoming Fighter Kirby. Fighter Kirby bumps his fists together and rushes toward Kid Buu.

Leone grinned as she bumps her fists as well.

Kid Buu is seen doing his stretchy body-shaking dance move as he laughs in what he thinks is victory, but Fighter Kirby then surprise kicks Buu in the face, throws him, and then launches what is similar to a Hadouken from Street Fighter. Kid Buu dodges this attack and tries to roundhouse kick Kirby, but Kirby blocks this and launches an uppercut. Kirby expertly blocks and dodges all of Buu's attacks until he teleports behind him and punches him, destroying his ability.

Buu knocks Kirby into a tree, breaking it, then breaks the Warp Star and sends it to Kirby, which was a big mistake.

(Cues Kirby Triple Deluxe - Kirby Fighters Animal Helpers)

Kirby swallows the Warp Star, shocking Buu. He becomes Star Rod Kirby, and quickly shoots 3 stars at him. Buu counters, but he can not get a hit in and teleports away. Buu tries to knock it away, but Kirby gets it back and shoots more stars. After Buu teleports many times, Kirby predicts where Buu will go and shoots a gold beam of energy, blowing Buu to pieces. But Buu regenerates and destroys the Star Rod.

"All of Kirby's options have run out." Mine commented in dread.

"And he's got only one shot or else he lost." Mez added.

The loss of Kirby's ultimate weapon leaves him hopeless and crying, while Buu is readying his most powerful attack, the Planet Burst.

The girls have melted hearts at seeing Kirby looking hopeless and everyone all sweat in fear at seeing the Planet Burst attack. Cosmina then hugged Tatsumi as she cried for Kirby losing and Mine sat firmly on his lap on the anticipation.

(Cues Kirby Triple Deluxe - Hypernova Kirby)

As Kirby is crying over the loss of his Star Rod, the Miracle Fruit in his stomach activates, causing him to become Hypernova Kirby. Hypernova Kirby swallows and spits out the Planet Burst, and a dumbfounded Buu is helpless, and is shot into the sun by the returned attack and was vaporized.

Everyone were completely stunned and dumbfounded at this sudden tide turning.

When the sun turns around, it shows Kirby's face, which is zoomed into three times with loud drumming sounds in the background.

 _Kirby: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

Kirby inhales Fat Buu's boot and becomes Buu Kirby and uses the chocolate beam to turn two Waddle Dees into cookies and was looking at them with a hungry look with his tongue sticking out.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

A few minutes passed and the girls were cheering and hugging Tatsumi as they celebrated Kirby's victory, and the others clapped for Kirby's win as well and even though Majin Buu is a monster, they have their respect as well.

(Cues Kirby Squeak Squad - The Hero of Dreamland)

 **Boomstick: No way! Did that seriously just happen?**

"Yes it really happened." Suzuka responded.

"And it was a close call." Cosmina sighed in relief.

Wiz: Yep. Oddly enough Kirby's strength, speed and durability matched and surpassed Buu's. Yes, Buu has more destructive capability, but Kirby's inhale and copy ability let him absorb and rebound anything that could have killed him.

"That's true and his inhaling never fails to do that ever." Susanoo said.

"And Kirby's Miracle Fruit help him at the last second too." Najenda added.

 **Boomstick: And Kirby's no slouch when it comes to power. He tanked a planet-sized explosion without a scratch when the same kind of blast turns Buu into mush. And remember the frying pan thing?**

Wiz: Popstar is approximately the same size as the planet Shiver Star, which is actually a post-apocalyptic Earth. This means Popstar's gravity and escape velocity must be similar to that of Earth's. Throwing the giant acid monster Popon up to the sun means Kirby threw at least 3.5 tons over 25 000 miles per hour, and that's not even counting the giant frying pan or the return trip.

"That's impressive." Run complimented.

"Yeah and I can't do that kind of feet even with Grand Chariot." Wave admitted.

 **Boomstick: And Kirby's Warp Star moves faster than light, a speed that Buu has never had to combat before. *Imitating a Fan* "BUT BOOMSTICK, Buu could teleported away from the planet burst ball, right?"**

Wiz: Well, his Instantaneous Movement has limits in extreme situations, such as when he didn't use it when a similar giant ball of murder was _KILLING_ him at the end of Dragon Ball Z.

 **Boomstick: Buu just couldn't stomach this fight.**

Everyone all laughed and chuckled at the pun.

Wiz: The winner is Kirby.

The episode was easily the most exciting and destructive battles they've seen so far. And Bols and some of the girls really liked Kirby a lot and all of them will have to be extra careful if Majin Buu showed up since he can travel through dimensions now. Now to see what's next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

Everyone paid attention as epic rock music kicked in as some of the girls were blushing as they see a handsome-looking white haired man wearing black and red and wielding a giant blade and he was kicking ass.

"Damn, he's hot!" Leone grinned in lust.

"And totally cool." Mine sighed dreamily as she imagines her Tatsumi being like that.

Then his opponent was a tan bad boy wearing a red headband and spiky brown hair and has a leaner blade as he slashes with fire strikes.

And now they see the title for the next match up as the music is almost over.

 **Ragna vs Sol Badguy**

With that some exited the room to train or get some food, Chelsea and Kurome walked to their respective rooms and this made Tatsumu and Wave concerned. And those that stayed in the room started chatting until the rest are done with whatever their doing.

Omake: Chelsea and Kurome's Sweet Problem and Akame's Feeding Frenzy

Tatsumi wen to Chelsea's room and Wave went to Kurome's room as they both felt a bit scared since they saw Buu's ability to turn into sweets and they even didn't touch their food as well. So they decided to cheer them up.

"Hey Chelsea, it's me." Tatsumi called out as he knocked on the door.

"Come on in." Chelsea muffled.

Tatsumi opened the door and sees Chelsea in her bed.

"Something wrong?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah, it's just... since I saw Buu turning people into candy, I felt kinda sick and I wondered if my lollipops were once people." Chelsea started.

"That's ridiculous Chelsea, you're Imperial Arms don't have people-like candy." Tatsumi assured.

"I know but I'm afraid if Buu ever shows up here, it'll be like karma to all those candy I've been eaten." Chelsea said.

Tatsumi walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder and calmed her down with a hug before reassuring that Buu will never appear here. This makes Chelsea's heart beat faster and thanks him. Wave manages to help Kurome with her sweets problems and the two have started eating their sweets again.

Meanwhile, Akame was rapidly eating some hunted Danger Beasts meat as she was determined to beat Kirby and Majin Buu for being the biggest eaters as this is one of her pride of being the most skilled and hungry person in the world. She might not achieve this, she'll keep on trying until she has succeeded in being more gluttonous then the two pink terrors.


	41. Ragna vs Sol Badguy

**Chapter 41: Ragna vs Sol Badguy**

 **Hey guys I want to make this clear, do you guys want me to not include Gaara vs Toph? Cause, I know there are some intense Naruto fans or more specifically Gaara fans don't like this match one bit, although I'm upset that Gaara lost but I have no hate to it so don't call be biased.**

 **Also I'm not going to include the remastered Boba vs Samus and if you guys want me to include it then let me know in your votes on my recently made poll and the voting will close on February 1st, so please vote carefully and quick. Enjoy!**

 **Ragna and Sol Badguy belongs to Arc System Works.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to their Respective Owners.**

* * *

A couple hours have passed and everyone all came back to watch another Death Battle. Akame was really stuffed, but she's still a long way to beat Kirby or Buu in an eating contest while everyone else just ate lunch or train a bit. Before Chelsea could play the next episode, Tatsumi and Wave checked one of the boxes for anything to learn about the next battle and they found something interesting. A couple of guidebooks containing a bunch of information about the two fighter's worlds and surprisingly, they were both made by the same game developers.

Everyone took their time to carefully read both of them and all of the information and things they've read were very interesting and has a lot of incredible things that the Empire doesn't have, although Lubbock was drooling and blushing on the female characters of both games which earned him a solid kick to the jewels for him to stop his peeping.

After finished reading the guidebooks, everyone took their seats and Chelsea pressed play for the next Death Battle. The episode immediately starts and the introduction shows the same two fighters from earlier.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: No anime tough guy trope is complete unless he has outrageous spiky hair, a sword that's clearly compensating for something...

 **Boomstick: And belts. Lots and lots of belts.**

"I consider those things manly." Bulat said with pride in his voice.

"Only for you." Lubbock rolled his eyes at his gay comrade.

"I think it's very fashionable and attractive." Dr. Stylish agreed to Bulat's suggestion.

Wiz: Ragna, the Bloodedge.

 **Boomstick: And Sol Badguy, the Flame of Corruption.**

"Those are some badass titles so far." Leone grinned excitedly.

"I'm more interested in Ragna." Tatsumi said in interest.

"Sol Badguy seems strong even though his name starts with Badguy." Seryu added.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first fighter is a badass with spiky white hair, heterochromia eyes with a red eye to the left and green to the right and he has a natural scowl on his face. He wore a black hakama with a large red jacket cloak and he has a unique arm that radiates power in it, he also has some belts on his figure. But the thing that gotten the group interested, was the giant sword he carries which also transforms into a scythe as he smashes and slashes anyone who get in his way.

Most of the girls except Akame, Kurome, Sheele, Seryu and Najenda all blushed as he looks kinda like Tatsumi and some were drooling as they imagine hiim looking badass as well.

 **Ragna**

(Cues BlazBlue Calamity Trigger - Imperial Code)

Wiz: Nearly a century ago, humanity was hunted to near-extinction by the fearsome Black Beast.

The group sees a massive black creature with multiple heads destroying an entire city while people are fleeing in terror.

"It's looks very destructive." Bols said in dread.

"Yeah and miss Esdeath would like to fight this." Seryu added with a small gulp.

"And imagine the advanced Imperial Arms we can produce if we kill it." Dr. Stylish replied with interest in his eyes.

Wiz: Fortunately, six brave heroes slayed the monster and saved mankind. The remains of humanity was reorganized under an oppressive government until one man decided to rise up. Ragna the Bloodedge.

(Cues BlazBlue Calamity Trigger - Rebellion)

Everyone were all watching a montage of the white-haired badass kicking ass and looking completely cool as some were pumped up by his theme music.

"Damn, he's quite the catch." Leone purred, as licked her lips in lust.

"But he does a bit like Tatsumi." Cosmina added before pecking Tatsumi's cheek.

"Dye his hair white and we have our own Ragna." Chelsea agreed and pecked his other cheek.

Mine pouted angrily and smooched Tatsumi's lips for a bit before continued watching the episode.

 **Boomstick: Baggy pants, giant sword, brooding personality. Ragna has tragic back-story written all over him.**

Wiz: I'd actually go with gruesome.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'0.8" (Slightly Shorter than Bulat)**

 **Weight: 172 Ibs.**

 **Blood Type: B**

 **Alias: The Grim Reaper**

 **Frequent Dine-and-Dasher**

 **Bounty: 90,000,000,000 Platinum Dollars (Everyone was Shocked at the large amount)**

 **His Foul Mouth Gives the Angry Video Game Nerd a Run For His Money**

 **Has a Crippling Fear of Ghosts**

* * *

Wiz: As a young child, he and his siblings were confined in an experimental facility as lab rats.

Some members of the group we're sympathetic of the poor kids being lab rats while also angry of the oppressive government for doing that and wanted to shred them if they ever show up.

 **Boomstick: Bummer. What were they trying to do?**

Wiz: No one knows.

"Actually they were put in there because they're the first children made from an artificial human." Susanoo stated, as he's holding the BlazBlue guidebook just in case.

"That's pretty interesting." Najenda smiled.

"Yeah and pretty weird for a man-made human to do that." Lubbock commented.

Wiz: The important thing here is they were rescued by a talking cat named Jubei, who also happened to be the most feared warrior on the planet.

Jubei was a skilled cat warrior wearing a yellow coat and has two tails.

"He is quite skilled." Bulat complimented.

"He would make an excellent addition to Night Raid." Akame nodded in agreement.

"But he might be busy if he travels a lot." Sheele said.

"I'm sure he might have time to join." Wave smiled as he already liked Jubei.

Wiz: However, things took a darker turn when Ragna's sister Saya grew very sick.

 **Boomstick: With what?**

Wiz: Sickness? No one knows.

"She does have a fever." Susanoo answered.

"Seems reasonable." Bols said.

"Yeah." Cosmina agreed.

Wiz: Ragna took Saya under his wing, but their younger brother Jin was irritated that Ragna was not spending more time with him. Being a reasonable guy, he decided the only solution was to murder his brother.

Everyone were shocked at this before continued listening to the details.

 **Boomstick: Oh yeah! That makes a ton of sense! I'm lonely. I'll kill one of the people I care about. Great plan.** **So then a maniacal hipster villain named Yuki Terumi showed up out of nowhere, helped Jin impale Ragna through the chest, and then cut off his arm for good measure.**

Some of them winced as they saw Jin brutally injured Ragna and others were pissed at Terumi walking away with Saya while laughing like a maniac.

"Poor Ragna." Sheele whispered in sympathy.

"And that Terumi guy just pissed me off." Tatsumi growled in anger.

"Way ahead of you there darling." Mine agreed as she wanted to obliterate Terumi.

Wiz: Why? How? No one knows.

"She was chosen as a new vessel for the goddess of death, Izanami" Susanoo informed from the guidebook.

"Now that's dark and sad at the same time." Tatsumi grimaced.

"Yeah and Ragna would feel angry or devastated if he fights a goddess that has his sister's body." Seryu said sadly.

"I'm sure he can save her, no one wants to be a puppet from someone who's an actual god." Dorothea agreed before asking Susanoo on why Jin went crazy.

"Jin wielded a powerful weapon in a form of a katana, but it's power is too great that it drove him mad." he answered.

"That makes things difficult." Kurome commented, as she ate her cookie.

"Really difficult." Chelsea agreed.

Wiz: Have you familiarized yourself with that phrase yet? Good, cuz it's not stopping anytime soon.

"And it's going to be annoying to us for giving us no information." Dorothea pointed out and everyone nodded at this.

"So annoying." Mez agreed to the petite alchemist.

(Cues BlazBlue Calamity Trigger - Queen of Roses)

 **Boomstick: Moving on for sanity's sake, Ragna would've been done for until an omniscient time-traveling pig-tailed vampire descended from the heavens, snapped her fingers, magicked him a new arm, and left. No, no. Don't think. Just accept.**

"That's seems... oddly convenient." Run sweatdropped a bit.

"It is, but at least Ragna is alive though." Mine said, as she made a mental note of making Rachel's outfit to impress her Tatsumi.

"Agreed." Akame nodded, knowing there are things that are weird already.

* * *

 **AZURE GRIMOIRE**

 **Gives Ragna Virtually Unmatched Control Over Seithr**

 **Absorbs the Soul of It's Target**

 **Augmented by the Idea Engine**

 **\- Acquired From the Dying Λ-No.11**

 **\- Adds the Ability to Create a Force Field**

 **\- Can Activate Blood Kain Without Losing His Life Force**

 **Turned Ragna's Right Eye Red When it Bonded with Him**

 **Doubles Ragna's Attack Power**

* * *

Wiz: Surprisingly still conscious and apparently an expert of things that never happened before, Ragna instantly recognized his new appendage as a Azure Grimoire, a piece of the Black Beast which Ragna can use to manipulate Seithr. Seithr is a radioactive energy left behind by the Black Beast all over the world.

"Interesting." Dr. Stylish hummed, as he wanted a sample of Seithr for some beneficial purposes.

"Yeah, if powerful Danger Beasts leave behind energy like Seithr, then it would be an arms race for magical stuff." Chelsea commented.

"Agreed, and the results would be grim." Akame added.

 **Boomstick: Like magic.**

Wiz: Well no. Magic is totally different.

 **Boomstick: But it lets him do magic-type stuff...**

Wiz and Everyone: Yes...

(Cues Black And White - BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma)

 **Boomstick: Ooo... kay! Well after missing out on the maiming and resurrection of Ragna, Jubei the cat ninja returned and decided to teach him the ways of combat.**

Wiz: Where the hell was he before? No one knows.

"Jubei was actually after someone by the name of Relius Clover and happened to stumble upon Ragna during his search." Susanoo stated.

"I wonder why Jubei is after someone like Clover?" Sheele wondered.

"Who cares, at least he manages to save Ragna and trained him." Lubbock replied.

 **Boomstick: Probably destroying someone's furniture or pissing in their shoes.**

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle as they imagine Jubei doing those things.

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Hell's Fang**

 **\- Dashes in With a Seithr-Enhanced Punch**

 **Inferno Divider**

 **\- A Rising Leap Slash Using His Sword**

 **Gauntlet Hades**

 **\- Downward Strike Powered by Seithr**

 **Dead Spike**

 **\- Summons the Jaws of the Black Beast**

 **Blood Kain**

 **\- Boosts Speed, Power and Soul-Draining Ability**

* * *

Wiz: Through his training, Ragna's control over Seithr became practically unmatched. He can form various parts of the Black Beast in combat, transform his own arm into razor-sharp claws, or drain the soul of his foe through his strikes.

"He's quite formidable." Bols commented.

"Plus his ability to slowly drain souls will help him recover his health is very useful." Suzuka added.

"Man, I really feel sorry for anyone getting hit by Ragna." Wave said.

 **Boomstick: But if he needs more power, more defense, and more... soul-sucking, he can crank these up to 11 with his Blood Kain form.**

Some of the girls were awe and blushed as they saw Ragna is covered in a aura of blackness as his abilities have increased dramatically.

Wiz: Upon completing his training, Jubei bestowed upon him a red cloak and a deadly blade called Blood-Scythe.

They see Jubei giving Ragna his red coat and a large blade, which makes them in awe at this.

 **Boomstick: This baby can extend for stabbing strikes and like the Azure Grimoire, slowly drains the souls of its victims upon contact. And before you point out that it's clearly a sword and not a scythe, it can do this.**

The group then sees Ragna using his Astral Heat attack as his weapon transformed into a scythe and he dishes out a massive amount of punishment.= to finish off his opponent.

 _Female Announcer: Astral Finish!_

"Damn!" Lubbock, Tatsumi, Wave and Leone all shouted.

"That's pretty devastating." Run complimented on the Astral Heat attack.

"Yeah and pretty awesome too!" Mez agreed.

(Cues Nemesis Horizon - BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma)

 **Boomstick: Ragna's angsty rage took him on a world tour of single-handed government smashing, earning him the nickname the Grim Reaper.**

"Very acceptable for his appearance and weapon." Bulat nodded.

"Yeah and with Ragna taking on the Capital then it would end the war easily!" Lubbock exclaimed.

"But we have our own Ragna right here." Mine said, before smooching Tatsumi on the lips.

Some of the girls followed her and did their own smooches, making him blush cherry red.

Wiz: And racking up an unprecedented bounty of 90 billion... whatever their currency is. No one knows.

"Platinum Dollars." Susanoo answered.

"And quite a high bounty then everyone here combined." Seryu commented.

"And imagine all the things we can get with all that money." Leone grinned as she imagines the massive amount of beer she can get.

Akame and Kurome were drooling waterfalls at the nearly endless amount of meat and candy they can afford with Ragna's bounty.

Wiz: And despite being the largest bounty of all time, he still freely walks the world on foot and in public with no attempt to disguise himself whatsoever.

"He has an Ars-Magus that allows him to conceal his presence to the public eye." Susanoo answered.

"Damn, that would be useful to walk around the Capital without a care." Wave muttered in jealously.

"Yeah and Chelsea has her Imperial to disguise herself easily." Suzuka said.

"Maybe people are confused by his face in the wanted posters then his real one." Sheele replied on a secondary reason Ragna is undetectable by almost everyone.

"Hmm... that too." Najenda muttered.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Accelerated Healing Ability**

 **Extremely High Pain Tolerance (Tatsumi and Bulat were Impressed)**

 **\- Taken May Impalement Wounds Through Vital Organs**

 **\- Sacrificed His Left Arm, Showing Zero Pain**

 **Punched a Crater Into a Wall with His Non-Azure Grimoire Hand (Leone was Impressed)**

 **Defeated the Gigantic Anti-Black Beast Bio-Weapon, Take-Mikazuchi (Stylish was Intrigued)**

 **Can Defeat the Murakumo Units Without Using His Azure Grimoire (Everyone was Impressed)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Probably because nobody wants to piss him off. We're talkin' about a guy who treats getting knocked though solid concrete as an inconvenience, has survived multiple impalings through the chest, took out hundreds of armed officers without breaking a sweat, and obliterated an entire street with a single one-hand sword strike.**

"He really is powerful!" Tatsumi exclaimed in awe as he's started to idolize Ragna.

"Indeed, a true force to be reckon with." Run nodded in agreement.

Wiz: Ragna is referred to as some as the most powerful man in the world, but he's also known as a risk-taker with a short temper.

"Sounds like a couple of people that we know." Dorothea muttered as she looked at both Mine and Leone without them noticing.

 **Boomstick: And despite being trained by the most dangerous kitty cat in the world, Ragna's obviously nowhere near Jubei's level of skill, who terrifies even the deadliest villains of the series.**

Wiz: But after all's said and done, Jubei left Ragna with a dire warning: never think of the Azure Grimoire as your own.

Everyone payed close attention, knowing this warning is serious.

 **Boomstick: Which is kind of bullshit. I mean its attached to him, so I'm pretty sure he's got dibs.**

Wiz: Well he does, but if he loses control over it, it can transform him into the Black Beast itself. In fact, Ragna was the original Black Beast, sent back in time after falling into a magic cauldron.

Everyone were shocked at this.

"He's the Black Beast?!" Lubbock shouted.

"Yeah and thanks to this cauldron without any memories of him destroying humanity." Mine added.

Tatsumi kinda felt something growing as he used Incursio each time, so he can definitely relate to Ragna.

Wiz: The two were somehow separated and did battle in the past. These events would repeat themselves in a 100 year time loop until this chick saved Ragna from falling into that cauldron, stopping the Black Beast from appearing in the past in the first place.

 **Boomstick: But if the Black Beast never went back in time, then it never would've created Seithr, and everything in BlazBlue shouldn't exist as we know it. So how...**

Wiz: No one knows.

"This is based on the Multiverse Theory as the original timeline creates different timelines, depending on the actions people has done to alter the original timeline." Susanoo stated.

"Wow, who knew we can make different timelines just by altering our actions." Cosmina commented.

"Like us for example, cause we are suppose to be killed by certain missions we've gone through." Dorothea pointed out, and some of them who were almost dead nodded.

 **Boomstick: You wanna just make this guy fight someone now?**

 _Ragna: I'm the main character, and yet again, I get left in the dark! It's really starting to piss me off!_

Despite being the Black Beast, Ragna is truly is cool badass that Night Raid and the others can respect. Stylish was very interest in Seithr, Bulat and Wave liked his weapon Blood-Scythe. And Tatsumi and his Harem liked him a lot for being a bit similar to the Incursio user. Now for his opponent.

The next fighter is another badass is spiky brown hair with a red headpiece on him. He wore a red sleeveless outfit that shows off his chiseled body, a bunch of belts around his body and he has a pair of khaki slacks. And his weapon of choice is a rectangular blade that gives him and his attacks flame damage to anyone unfortunate enough to be in his way.

 **Sol Badguy**

(Cues Guilty Gear XX - Existence)

Wiz: Way back in the year 2010, the discovery of magic forever changed the course of human history. Traditional technology was eliminated for newer and environmentally friendly methods, and after improving the planet, a certain world superpower sought to improve mankind itself.

"Another super soldier story." Cheslea sighed.

"But with magic instead!" Cosmina exclaimed.

 **Boomstick: Oh hey, another super soldier project. Lemme guess, they injected this guy with some serum and it didn't really work out the way they wanted, but now he's a badass.**

Wiz: Replace serum with magic and... close enough.

"Magic is quite mysterious and effective to some people." Dr. Stylish commented.

"Yep, and powering someone into a super soldier is extremely painful, but worth it." Seryu added.

"No kidding." Wave agreed.

Wiz: This man would emerge as the feared bounty hunter, Sol Badguy.

 **Boomstick: So he's clearly the bad guy...**

Wiz: Actually he's the main hero of the story.

"Even though he has bad guy in his name, he's seems like a pretty cool good guy." Lubbock said.

"Yeah and who knows how strong he is compared to Ragna." Tatsumi added.

"Probably a lot stronger." Najenda guessed.

 **Boomstick: Well then why would they...**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'0" (Slightly Shorter than Bulat)**

 **Weight: 163 Ibs.**

 **Real Name: Frederick**

 **Alias: Haitoku no Honoo [Flame of Corruption]**

 **Ironically, Guilty Gear's Main** **Protagonist Despite the Name**

 **Has a Decree in Particle Physics (Stylish was completely intrigued)**

* * *

(Cues Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus - Launch Out)

Wiz: Before Sol's transformation, he was known as Frederick, a scientist tasked with leading the super solider project alongside with his love interest, Aria, but when he intended to or not, Frederick would become the prototype of this new super race, the Gears.

"Very interesting." Run commented.

"Yeah it's kinda like the human-like Danger Beasts except more human-like with badass powers." Leone pointed out.

"That's kinda true." Akame nodded.

 **Boomstick: But is he... guilty?**

Wiz: Oh hell yeah. He was responsible for Aria's death... and then her next death when she was resurrected into this thing.

They see the brand new Aria being a deadly robot.

"Not a good look for her." Suzuka said.

"Yeah and Sol might be angry to whoever made her like that." Kurome added.

"And he will suffer from Sol's wrath if he gets caught." Mez finished.

 **Boomstick: Oh. Wasn't expecting her to look like that, but not as much as I wasn't expecting the BLUE ROBO PENIS! Who even does that?!**

Most of the girls blushed red and Bulat and Stylish were nosebleeding as their minds had other thoughts on it.

Wiz: She was likely created as a giant "F-U" to poor Sol by That Man.

 **Boomstick: Which man?**

"I'm confused at this." Sheele asked.

"Yeah what man are we talking about?" Wave said as he's also stumped.

(Cues Guilty Gear 2: Overture - The Man)

Wiz: That Man.

 **Boomstick: I only see Sol Badguy-**

Wiz: No, no it's That Man.

"The man in the cloak is the villain." Susanoo pointed out.

"Yeah, but what's his name!" Leone shouted as this is irritating.

 **Boomstick: It's just me and you here, Wiz.**

Wiz: Listen. The villain is That Man.

"I only see Sol and some random dude!" Lubbock shouted.

"But what is his name really other than that man!?" Mine exclaimed.

 **Boomstick: Sol Badguy's the hero and the villain?**

Wiz: No, no, he's another character- just pretend Sol Badguy's not there.

 **Boomstick: YOU MEAN HE'S INVISIBLE?!**

No!" most the younger members shouted in anger.

Wiz: When this person was born into the world, his parents looked at this child and decided they would name him "That Man".

 **Boomstick: Who were they looking at Wiz?!**

"Please we want to know!" Mez shouted desperately.

"Come on!" Cosmina whined.

Wiz: HIS NAME IS T-H-A-T SPACE, M-A-N!

 **Boomstick: WELL F-U-C-K SPACE Y-O-U! I'M OUT!**

The group sees screen pauses and they heard Boomstick slamming the door off-screen.

With that Cheslea paused the episode and Tatsumi got up and went to blow off some steam in his room and Mine and the other girls went up to follow him. Wave and Lubbock looked jealous but they shrugged and got up to cool off somewhere else. Leaving the rest to figure out what the heck happen before Bols , Sheele and Susanoo went out to check on them for a few minutes.

Minutes later, everyone all return back to continue watching, Tatsumi was covered in lip stick marks and he was rather disheveled but overall fine. Chelsea picked up the remote and pressed resume.

(Cues The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Windmill Hut)

The group sees the words 'Some Time Later' before they hear Boomstick.

 **Boomstick: So... I looked at the internet and discovered that his actual name is That Man. I apologize for earlier. Let's move on.**

"Yeah, let's move on before anyone else goes crazy from this debate." Mine agreed to the second host.

(Cues Guilty Gear - Death and Republic)

Wiz: Sol had to maintain a human appearance to disguise his true Gear form. So he developed a special limiter headpiece to keep his own power at bay.

"So it's not just for show after all." Suzuka said.

"Indeed and he has a lot of power to hold back to not hurt anyone." Run added.

"Man, that sucks." Wave said as he ate his cooked tuna sandwich.

 **Boomstick: If that thing comes off, say goodbye to whoever recently pissed him off.**

Everyone couldn't help but shiver at the thought of a full powered Sol Badguy destroying just one person once his headpiece came off.

Wiz: As a Gear, Sol's aging was slowed to a near halt, allowing him more than enough time to develop his own fighting style.

"Now that's just unfair." Leone pouted, as she liked to be young.

"We can't a lot of things anyways." Kurome shrugged.

"Put it would be good, if someone with a slow aging process to gain a lot of experience." Bulat stated.

 **Boomstick: Well whatever fighting style lets you punch fire, that's the one I wanna learn.**

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Gun Flame**

 **\- Shoots Fire Projectiles From the Ground**

 **\- Commonly Mistaken for "Girlfriend" When Called Out**

 **Bandit Revolver**

 **\- A Forward-Moving Spin Kick**

 **Riot Stamp**

 **\- Springs Off the Wall and Flies in Foot-First**

 **Volcanic Viper**

 **\- Leaps Upward, Slashing With His Sword**

 **Dragon Install**

 **\- Temporary Enhances Speed and Power**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Sol's Volcanic Viper punches are flame-enhanced strikes while his Riot Stamp flies in with a fearsome kick. And because this is anime, Sol can trigger his second form: the Dragon Install.**

Wiz: The Dragon Install allows Sol to safely tap into a fraction of his full Gear power, boosting his strength, speed, and healing ability.

"That's an awesome ability to use on serious situations." Lubbock grinned.

"I'm sure it has some serious drawbacks from using it." Najenda added.

Wiz: The drawback: he can only sustain this power for so long and afterward, he's left vulnerable.

"Very risky." Akame commented.

"Yes and Sol will have to be careful to use it against Ragna." Run added.

"Yeah and if his headpiece fell off then he won't be effective when someone dishes some punishment on him once he use his Dragon Install." Seryu responded.

 **Boomstick: As Sol wandered the Earth, That Man began a plan for world domination using an army of Gears. In response, Sol put together a Gear-obliterating superweapon called OutRage.**

Wiz: Which looks like the world's most complicated can opener... or next-gen Bop-It.

Although some may think it's silly, but they fear a superweapon to destroy all life is really deadly, and Night Raid remembered Master Chief stopping galactic genocide a few times.

 **Boomstick: Turns out it was so powerful nobody could wield it... not even Sol. So he had to split it apart into eight pieces just to make it useable. Naturally, he took the best piece for himself: the flame-enhanced Fireseal. I wanna Fireseal, that'd be fuckin' sweet. Try and eat me now, orca whale. Fireseal!**

Some animal lovers were heartbroken when an orca whale was lit in flames, even Wave was completely devastated at this.

(Cues Guilty Gear 2: Overture - The Re-Coming)

Wiz: Using Fireseal to its full potential, Sol defeated That Man's forces twice over.

Everyone smiled as Sol foiled That Man's plans.

 **Boomstick: And then he decided to upgrade the shit out of it with the Junkyard Dog Mark III Casing.**

"That weapon has got to be a beast now." Suzuka smiled.

"Yeah and might be more powerful then before." Bulat added.

"Now my chances to survive against Sol is a big fat zero." Tatsumi muttered and Mine was comforting him.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Completely Incinerated a Huge Gear With a Fraction of His Power (Everyone was awed at this)**

 **Survived Witnessing His Past Self Die**

 **\- Actual Reason Given: Because He's Sol Badguy**

 **Outran a Missile and Hung on to it with Just His Fist (Leone liked this)**

 **Endured the Soul-Destroying Atmosphere of The Backyard (Everyone was really impressed)**

 **Once Stabbed Through the Shoulder, Then Used the Same Arm to Swing his Sword Seconds Later (All the Sword Users were Impressed)**

* * *

Wiz: But this is hardly the full extent of Sol's power. He once survived the Backyard, an alternate dimension which would annihilate the soul of a normal man.

"Damn, that's painful and deadly." Seryu commented.

"And Sol can stay in there with no problem at all." Wave added.

"Definitely." Kurome nodded.

Wiz: And by removing his headband, he can access his full unrestrained potential.

 **Boomstick: Like when he shot a laser out of his sword to incinerate an inhuman Gear the size of Mount Everest!**

The group saw an unrestrained Sol obliterating the massive Gear with no effort at all.

"DAMN!" the younger members all shouted in shock.

"He is truly powerful. Susanoo complimented.

"The Capital is not safe with Sol around the scene." Run commented.

Wiz: And once, he went back in time and witnessed his past self get murdered, which should've erased him from the present ala Marty McFly, but he didn't like that idea very much, so he just... didn't.

 **Boomstick: After BlazBlue, nothing is too bizarre for me anymore.**

"Not unless it's the Multiverse Theory in effect." Dr. Stylish responded.

"Yeah and it's nothing to worry about." Cosmina added.

"Indeed." Dorothea nodded in agreement.

Wiz: Sol is powerful, but fears his full potential. He's also pretty lazy. His favorite strategy is always whatever's the least strenuous. This lack of extra effort can sometimes leave him underestimating his opponent.

"So much for being serious." Mine sighed in disappointment.

"He became lazy because he doesn't want to seriously hurt someone, even if that same person challenges him." Tatsumi assured.

"But he can underestimate his opponents way too much if he finds out that they're strong." Bulat added.

 **Boomstick: But the second he starts trying, few can stand in his way.**

Sol is extremely powerful and only be serious if his opponent pushed him to use a small fraction of his power. Bulat, Wave and Bols seems to like his strength and skills, Najenda and Susanoo admired and feared his power. And most are okay but some considered Ragna better. Now to the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

Chelsea paused the episode again to let everyone decide on who would win. Ragna is very skilled and he can drain the souls of his opponents to replenish his health and his Black Beast almost bring humanity to extinction. But Sol has massive power stored inside of him with his headpiece keeping it in check and he handled The Backyard making his soul harder to suck out and he took out a massive Gear with only a fraction of his power.

In the end: Tatsumi, Mine, Leone, Chelsea, Cosmina, Suzuka, Mez and Dorothea voted for Ragna and the rest voted for Sol. Chelsea resumed the episode and the fight starting.

* * *

The first thing the group sees is Ragna's setting: Kagutsuchi. It was nighttime and raining and the camera zooms to Sol looking at Ragna's wanted poster. Ragna was seen passing by, but Sol noticed and rushed up ahead and stopped him in his tracks.

 _Sol: You're an eyesore._

"Guess Sol's Gear status can detect Ragna easily." Bulat said.

"But still he will underestimate Ragna's strength very quickly." Susanoo added.

 _Ragna: Who are you? Get Out of my way or you're dead._

 _Sol: Tsk. Gun Flame!_

(Cues Blood Pain II - BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma)

Sol unleashes his Gun Flame attack, but Ragna jumped back a good few feet and got into his battle stance.

 _Ragna: You gotta be kidding me. Let's get this over with!_

 _Sol: I'll burn you to a crisp!_

Everyone was now tense to see which badass is the best.

 **FIGHT!**

Sol charges ahead and tries to attack Ragna as he was about to slam Blood-Scythe down but was interrupted when Sol clashed it with Fireseal. Then the two traded blows as they knock each other out. Sol uses Gun Flame again, but Ragna lunged forward for a strike, but the Gear avoided it and clashed weapons with Ragna before they go all out once again.

"So far it's even now." Dorothea said as she spectated the fight.

"And Ragna will soon activate his Azure Grimoire to even the playing field." Sheele commented.

"Which means he'll try his hardest to beat Sol." Kurome added.

Ragna went for another strike, but Sol avoids it and kicks the Grim Reaper to a wall and tries to retaliate, but the Gear kicks him multiple attacks before finishing the combo and slammed Ragna to the ground away from where he's standing. Ragna got and prepare to activate his BlazBlue.

 _Ragna: Bitch! Restriction Number 6..._

Suddenly, Sol kicked him away to prevent him from using his Blazblue.

"Denied!" Lubbock, Tatsumi and Wave shouted before laughing.

"That'll piss him off even more." Chelsea giggled.

"Yeah, but at least Mine ain't like Ragna when it comes to foul mouth." Leone snickered, earning a punch to the arm by the pink sharpshooter.

 _Ragna: You're gonna pay!_

Ragna then punches the ground and raised his Azure Grimoire, causing his Dead Spike to appear and trapped Sol in it's jaws. And Ragna continue to activate his BlazBlue again.

 _Ragna: Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interruption Imaginary Number Formed! BlazBlue, Activate!_

With his BlazBlue successfully activated, Ragna charges at Sol with a full intent of hurting him. The Dead Spike disappeared and before Sol have any time to react, Ragna punched him into a suburb-like area where he slammed into a wall, but he wasn't done as Ragna used his Azure Grimoire to deliver a brutal combo-chain with his Blood-Scythe to injure Sol as he slammed into the ground.

"Now the tables have turn in Ragna's favor." Wave grinned.

"It's not over just yet Wave." Run said.

"He barely scratched the surface of Sol's full power." Bols added.

 _Ragna: It's my turn now!_

With his combo over, Ragna walks up to grab Sol, but the Gear reverse grappled the Grim Reaper and threw him into a wall. Ragna got up and prepared for another attack.

 _Ragna: Idea Engine, Linked! This'll sting!_

Soon, the Azure Grimoire glows a white light and it instantly knocks Sol into a wall and falls to the ground. However the group can hear the muffled sounds that Sol has spoken and before long, Sol has activated his Dragon Install.

"Now shit's about to go down now." Lubbock grinned.

"They really are powerful warriors." Najenda smiled.

"Indeed master." Susanoo nodded.

(Cues Ride The Fire - Guilty Gear Xrd)

Ragna, however was prepared for this and countered the same with his own mode.

 _Ragna: Blood Kain!_

Ragna was soon in his Blood Kain form and suddenly the two proceeded to trade punches and slashes as they try to take out the other. Sol eventually overpowers Ragna and knocks him around, but Ragna reverse the mid-assault and grabbed Sol by his head and threw him in the air before delivering a bunch of strikes with Blood-Scythe.

 _Ragna: Inferno Divider!_

As Sol tried to get up after the assault, his Dragon Install form wears off and it render him stunned giving the Grim Reaper an advantage as he walks up and grabs Sol again.

 _Ragna: Tappin' out?_

Ragna then positioned Blood-Scythe in front of Sol and extends it and proceeded to impale the Gear, who screamed in pain from the blow. After that, Ragna pulls out his sword and dropped Sol to the ground.

 _Ragna: I'm not gonna waste anymore time on you, asshole!_

Tatsumi and the girls seemed relief on Ragna being victorious, but the others were tense knowing it's not over yet. But before anyone could reply, the group all jumped they saw Ragna was suddenly stabbed.

 _Ragna: Shit!_

Sol manages to recover and almost stabbed Ragna to the groin, and the Grim Reaper stepped back as his wound started to bleed badly. But soon black smoke started to surround him.

Everyone were now tense as Ragna is slowly transforming.

"Oh shit, he's turning into the Black Beast!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"And how will Sol handle that?" Sheele asked in concern.

"Let's just wait and see." Suzuka said.

(Cues Howling Moon II - BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma)

Ragna completely transformed into the Black Beast. Sol looks over at the eight-headed beast and as smoke covers him, he takes off his headband and transforms into his true Gear form. As the heads of the Black Beast charge towards Sol, Sol swings Fireseal, launching a powerful burning blast. The Black Beast's heads are overwhelmed and the blast continues to fire upward into the sky and a bright flash engulfs the screen.

Everyone was silent before they saw the victor as the screen returned.

After a bright flash of light, Sol is seen standing on a small piece of land after the attack and reverted back in his regular form, with Ragna nowhere to be seen. Sol then cracks his neck and chuckles.

Sol jumps down into the rubble, comes across a book titled "BlazBlue Story Script", knocks it upward, punches it away with a fiery strike and destroys it and walks away.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After that, those who voted for Sol were clapping and cheering at his immense victory. Tatsumi and his harem were sad and disappointed that Ragna lost, but at least they clapped for him for a good fight.

(Cues Guilty Gear Xrd Sign - Give Me a Break)

 **Boomstick: Bullseye!**

Wiz: Ragna put up a tough fight, but Sol had him outclassed.

"We was completely outclassed, due to his power." Run said.

"Yes and Sol is tough enough to handle Ragna's powers as well." Dr. Stylish added.

 **Boomstick: Likely due to the fact that while Ragna had on four belts, Sol had 18.**

Bulat grinned and gave a thumbs up at Sol for being even more manly then him while also blushing as he does find Sol attractive.

Wiz: Sol's centuries worth of fighting experience trumped Ragna's training and he has consistently shaken off wounds more easily.

 **Boomstick: Even Sol's... soul is tough enough to withstand Ragna's Azure Grimoire, just like when it survived the Backyard.**

Everyone nodded at both of those advantages for Sol to handle Ragna.

Wiz: The Black Beast was impressive, but Sol's Gear form is leagues above. Recall when Sol turned that Gear the size of Mount Everest into dust. By comparing the size of the Gear to the clouds, we can determine its volume to be around 140 billion cubic meters.

"That's quite massive then anything large here." Leone commented.

"Indeed." Akame nodded.

Wiz: Destroying something this size would require more than 85 gigatons of TNT. That's nearly 200 times more powerful than the 9.0 earthquake that hit Japan in 2011.

"That's a lot of power!" Sheele gasped in shock.

"Those amount of explosives can take out a large part of the Capital easily!" Seryu exclaimed.

"Yeah and that would definitely leave no survivors once that happened." Najenda responded.

 **Boomstick: More than enough to take Ragna down... and that was only a fraction of Sol's real power. Ragna just burned out in the end.**

No one laughed as they were stunned at the amount of power Sol put to beat Ragna.

Wiz: The winner is Sol Badguy.

Everyone was quiet when Tatsumi spoke up.

"D-Did he say... only a fraction?" he stuttered.

"Y-Yeah he did." Wave agreed.

Despite being a good guy, everyone made a note to never mess with Sol if he shows up. But overall, the episode was exciting and everyone were all interested in both warriors and Tatsumi now wanted to be like Ragna in skill wise. Now to see what's next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The group sees a red-haired boy with a gourd as he used sand as a weapon fighting a blind girl wearing green and yellow who can control earth using movements is up next. Akame, Mine and Leone got an idea and grabbed Tatsumi and headed to his room for a wardrobe change.

Omake: Tatsumi's Brand New Look

"Are you sure this will work?" Tatsumi aid as he's trying on some new clothes that the three have quickly brought.

"Sure it does! Once you're finish, you'll become a brand new person!" Leone exclaimed happily.

The Incursio user sighed before putting on the last piece of clothing before walking up to the three girls, who just blushed at what they saw.

Tatsumi's hair was styled up to be more like Ragna's and he wore the same coat except it's white. He wore a black hakama shirt and black pants, he has four belts; two on each side of his waist, and wore black gloves. And he has Incursio on his back.

Overall, he's a pretty damn good-looking for a Ragna copy.

"So, what do you girls think?" Tatsumi said, as he's adjusting his new clothes.

"Sexy!" Leone shouted with a thumbs up.

"Beautiful darling." Mine smiled.

"Amazing." Akame nodded.

Soon when everyone sees the new Tatsumi, everyone has different reactions: Najenda, Susanoo, Sheele, Bulat, Bols, Run and Stylish nodded him with admiration, Wave and Lubbock were completely jealous, Kurome nodded in respect and some of the girls look at him in lust.

Before he could reply, some of his harem dragged him back into his room and the others spent the next couple of hours hearing some distant moaning and grunting sounds of pleasure and decided not to disturb them. And Najenda and Kurome smacked Lubbock and Wave for trying to interfere.


	42. Gaara vs Toph

**Chapter 42: Gaara vs Toph**

 **The majority votes on my poll is closed and it's decided, now I'm including this and the remastered fight.**

 **Now to those who doesn't want this to be included because of how badly Screwattack did in their research on this one, I know it's bad I get it, but it's not a Death Battle reaction story if there are episodes that are skipped. And if you still have some problems of reading or watching this match, then don't read it anyways and wait for the next match. This is my story and those who support my decision of including this agrees to it.**

 **And please don't make any negative comments if you're a huge Naruto fan, I'm doing this for fun and entertainment for making Night Raid and the others reaction to all the fighters they seen so far.**

 **And to book lover reader, I understand your furious but everyone wanted this to be included but I'm doing this for fun and nothing else to earn any negative from you or anyone else. Anyways either be enjoy or be disappointed.**

 **Gaara belongs to Shonen Jump.**

 **Toph Beifong belongs to** **Nickelodeon.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **SquareSpace and All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Everyone waited before Tatsumi, Mine, Leone, Chelsea, Cosmina, Dorothea, Mez and Suzuka came back as they have their clothes ruffled up and were covered in sweat. Tatsumi looked all spent up and the girls were all bright and happy as they took their seats.

No one even dared to ask before they got things organized and before for the next episode as Chelsea grabbed the remote and pressed play and everyone got a good old advertisement from SquareSpace before the introduction starts.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Throughout Death Battle, we've seen all manner of weapons and abilities.

"Yeah and they're awesome to begin with." Leone commented.

"And they inspire use to gain some new things to our arsenal too!" Seryu agreed.

"Not to mention badass as well." Wave grinned.

Then the scene changed to the two fighters from earlier as they manipulated all the earthly elements around them.

Wiz: But these two combatants command the very Earth around them.

 **Boomstick: Gaara of the Desert.**

Wiz: And Toph Beifong, the Blind Bandit.

"These two seemed very strong." Bols said as he looked at the two fighters.

"Indeed, but Toph is someone I'm interested in learning about." Najenda smirked.

"Gaara looks cool." Kurome muttered as she ate a cookie.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first fighter is a young man in his late teens wearing a red robe with a vest, black pants and shinobi sandels. He has red spiky hair and pale blue empty eyes with black rings around his eyes, he also has a red kanji on the right side of his forehead meaning 'Love'. The unique feature he has is the large gourd he has on his back as he can manipulate large amounts of sound with hand gestures to crush anyone or use it as a shield.

 **Gaara**

(Cues Akatsuki - Naruto Shippuden)

Wiz: Gaara of the Desert is a short, skinny, pale, stick of a kid, but he's also one of the deadliest shinobi in the world.

"Not to mention a little psycho too." Chelsea pointed out as she saw a scene of Gaara clutching his head with a crazed look on his face.

"What's the reason for him being a deadly ninja?" Sheele asked.

"I think we're finding that out shortly. And I have a bad feeling about it." Run replied grimly..

 **Boomstick: He looks like a member of Green Day.**

They see a picture of Gaara standing beside three punk-looking guys.

"Who the heck are they?" Lubbock said, clueless.

"Maybe a music band perhaps." Bulat responded.

"I'll listen to their songs if the box has any!" Cosmina chirped.

(Cues Grief and Sorrow - Naruto)

Wiz: Gaara is the son of the Fourth Kazekage, leader of the Village Hidden in the Sand.

The group sees a scene that gives them a full view of the Hidden Sand Village.

"That place looks cool." Tatsumi complimented.

"The only problem they might be having would be water resources." Akame said.

"They have that covered somehow." Dr. Stylish replied.

Wiz: Born prematurely at the cost of his mother's life, Gaara was destined for a childhood of depression and loneliness from the get-go.

Now everyone were sad at this. As Gaara lost his mother at birth and lived a life of isolation while his father was taking care of his village.

"That's so sad." Sheele muttered sadly.

"Yeah, can't imagine the stuff he's been through then us." Mine agreed.

"I wonder how was he able to live through this?" Dorothea wondered, as she too was showing sympathy to the boy.

(Cues Eerie - Naruto)

 **Boomstick: Not even a minute old and already has a kill under his belt. Though, technically he had a little help. Because... You see... as he was being born, his father was like, "Hey! You know what would be awesome? Using ninja magic to seal a horrible monster in my son's belly to turn him into an ultimate weapon!"**

Everyone were wincing as they see Gaara screaming in pain as sand was surrounding him and sucked into his forehead to create the kanji on his head.

"That's really painful." Mez winced.

"I can't imagine his own father would do this." Bols said in slight anger.

"Yeah, I just want to slice him in half if I get the chance!" Tatsumi growled, as his right eye slowly turned red for a bit before fading back to green.

Wiz: The process was successful and Gaara became a Jinchūriki; human beings who have powerful Tailed Beasts trapped within them.

"Damn, imagine if the Empire uses a method to seal powerful Danger Beasts into people." Lubbock commented.

"That would extremely dangerous if they run on a rampage without proper care to keep them at bay." Dr. Stylish added.

"Still, these Tailed Beasts sound very powerful then any higher ranked Danger Beasts in existence." Najenda replied.

Wiz: Gaara's beast was Shukaku, a giant tanuki with power over sand.

 **Boomstick: Aww, I want a tanuki as a pet.**

"Me too! They're so soft to cuddle!" Cosmina squealed.

"They are somewhat cool." Suzuka mumbled.

"Yeah and pretty rare too." Mine sighed.

 **Boomstick: They're so fluffy and adorable, you just wanna hu... HOLY SHIT, WHAT IS THAT!?**

Everyone was shocked as they see a massive tanuki that's sand colored and with markings on it's body, and it's tail was scaly-like and it's menacing yellow four star eyes makes it more intimidating.

"SCARY!" Cosmina shrieked as she hugged Tatsumi tighter.

"That's Shukaku?!" Wave exclaimed in shock.

"Truly frightening." Susanoo said, dreadfully.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 19**

 **Full Title: Gaara of the Sand Waterfall**

 **Birth Date: January 16th**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Son of the Kazekage**

 **Host of Shukaku the Ichibi**

 **Brother of Temari & Kankuro**

 **The Fifth Kazekage (Najenda was intrigued by this)**

* * *

(Cues Akatsuki - Naruto Shippuden)

The group now sees a scene of Shukaku going on a bloodthirsty rampage in the middle of the night.

Wiz: Shukaku loathed humanity and at first, Gaara had difficulties controlling the monster's rage, accidentally hurting others. As such, he was shunned by his own people, forced to live a secluded life.

Now everyone were now sympathetic at Gaara as his own people shunned him as a monster. Mine felt the same position when she was treated as trash from the kids and adults from the Capital because she has foreign blood in her, and she couldn't help but shiver at the thought of her past treatment being ten times worst if she had a powerful monster inside of her.

"Poor Gaara." Sheele commented in complete sympathy.

"Damn bastards! If see them, they'll be wishing to have a painful death over here!" Tatsumi exclaimed in rage.

"Count me in too, I want a piece of those scum." Wave growled in agreement as Kurome held his hand to calm him down.

"Most people are simple-minded and will believe in everything, from lies or from zealous words. It's in human nature that they're afraid and denial of the truth." Susanoo stated.

 **Boomstick: Well, yeah, I mean, he's got a goddamn tummy monster. It's not like Pepto-Bismol's solving that.**

"I don't think medicine would work on something like Shukaku." Akame said.

"Yeah, it's going to take a lot of that 'ninja magic' to keep Shukaku from going on a killing spree sis." Kurome agreed to her older sister.

"And he might be more difficult to beat then Godzilla." Bulat commented.

(Cues Loneliness Theme - Naruto)

Wiz: Convinced his only option was to fight and care for only himself, Gaara became a ruthless killing machine.

They see Gaara ruthlessly kill his assassin without a care or remorse.

"That's really cold." Suzuka said as she was feeling sorry for Gaara even more.

"Indeed, and killing people is the only way to shelter his already shattered heart." Dorothea commented as she shook her head in disappointment at these idiotic villagers.

"It's so heartbroken that I really want to comfort him." Seryu replied sadly and made a mental notes to exact justice on the villagers and his father for making him like this.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Sand Gourd**

 **Johyo Rope Dart**

 **Gold Dust**

 **Jutsu**

 **Sealing Tag**

* * *

(Cues A Crisis After Another - Naruto)

 **Boomstick: But it's not all bad, having a digestive desert demon gives him control over all things sand. He can wield it as a weapon using his mind to trap and crush his foes, Oh and he can also use it to freaking fly, how the hell does that work?**

"Impressive set of powers." Susanoo admitted.

"Yeah, with his ability to control sand he can be using offensive and defensive tactics to win!" Lubbock added.

"And he would definitely be a potential recruit to the Revolutionary Army with his natural born skills." Najenda smirked.

Wiz: He can mentally adjust the density of his sand, whether it needs to be lighter than air or stronger than steel. He can even use it to stop bombs powerful enough to wipe out an entire village.

They see Gaara's sand protecting the village from a massive explosion from a powerful clay bomb from Deidara.

"That's hardcore." Kurome admitted.

"That would be helpful to protect any allies from danger." Bols commented.

"If he manages to have his heart healed that is." Dr. Stylish responded.

Wiz: He can control any sand in his vicinity using his Chakra; a spiritual energy Shinobi access for superhuman abilities, such as walking up a tree.

"If only we have Chakra, then it would make our lives much more easier." Leone sighed.

"True, but in Gaara's world, those who have Chakra can become shinobi and it might be a bad idea if this was here." Akame replied.

"Yeah, a lot of destruction and death counts." Chelsea answered to Akame's statement.

* * *

 **JUTSU**

 **Sand Armor**

 **Sand Shield**

 **Third Eye**

 **Desert Wave**

 **Sand Binding Coffin**

 **Sand Binding Burial**

 **Sand Clone**

 **Sand Hail**

 **Sand Shuriken**

* * *

 **Boomstick: This guy's like the ultimate emo kid, but I'm not gonna give him too much crap, because he can use existing sand to crush the ground around him for even more sand, so he's never without easy access to ammo.**

"That would be useful when there's no sand in his surroundings." Seryu said.

"If he was in a desert area then he would totally have a huge advantage!" Cosmina butted in.

"That would be highly possible." Run nodded at the logic.

 **Boomstick: Despite this, he still carries a gigantic gourd of sand on his back.**

Wiz: It's huge! You'd think that'd be hard on his spine. Interestingly enough, its unique shape and size is a reference to how in Japanese folklore, Tanuki's were considered to be so well endowed they'd have to sling their testicles over their shoulders...

Everyone were all disgusted as they saw a picture of the tanukis carrying their large testicles on their shoulders.

"Oh god, I'm almost going to throw up on this!" Tatsumi grimaced as he felt bile rising up on his throat.

"My eyes are starting to hurt a lot at this." Akame said and Kurome felt the same.

Lubbock, Mine and Leone were already outside throwing up their lunches before coming back with sick looks on their faces.

 **Boomstick: Awesome...**

"Not awesome." Lubbock and Leone both groaned.

"Yeah, totally disgusting." Chelsea commented.

"But very interesting." Dr. Stylish hummed and Dorothea seems to be nose bleeding when she imagines a certain Incursio user to be well endowed as well.

Wiz: But the thing is, Gaara's gourd is not carrying any ordinary testicles, I mean sand!

Everyone either chuckle and snicker at Wiz's mess up.

Wiz: Gaara has infused his own Chakra into the gourd sand.

 **Boomstick: This directly links it to Gaara, making it much easier for him to control. He's so skilled with it, he can even forge weapons from it, bury people underground or send it into another person's bloodstream and control them like some sort of puppet, talk about an itch you're not gonna scratch.**

"That's quite versatile with those extra techniques." Bulat commented.

"Yeah and the sand weapons part is kinda like Cross Tail." Seryu added.

"The part where he controls people through their bloodstreams is impressive." Kurome admitted.

(Cues Akatsuki - Naruto Shippuden)

Wiz: Also, Gaara eventually battled and defeated his own father who happened to be a zombie at the time, His father used a Magnetic Release ability to control gold dust, much like Gaara does sand.

"Guess ninjas with bloodlines does run in the family." Suzuka chuckled.

"Yeah and gold dust is a bit heavier then sand since it's gold shredding into sand-like particles." Mez pointed out.

"That's very fascinating." Dr. Stylish hummed as he quickly made a note to make something to manipulate sand like Gaara soon.

 **Boomstick: Even though he can't do the Zombie Dad Magnet thing, Gaara added Gold Dust to his gourd sand anyway, giving him more control over it's weight.**

Wiz: But wait, there's more, with her dying breath, Gaara's mother somehow imparted her own power into this sand. It became living sand, an extension of her will determined to follow and protect Gaara. It will spring from the gourd to defend him from any danger, regardless of risk and without command.

The group now sees a scene where Gaara was protected by a large amount of sand in the shape of his late mother.

"Nothing is strong against a mothers love for her child." Run smiled at this scene.

Everyone else who had somewhat good relations to their mothers seems to agree on this.

 **Boomstick: This absolute defensive technique is called... The Absolute Defense, pretty good name really, Gaara sand is so dense and fast, only someone who can move nearly the speed of sound can pass it.**

"Even if someone can get pass his defenses, they need a lot of power to penetrate it." Bulat stated.

"Yeah and the only thing that can pierce it is someone who can control lightning into a weapon." Akame said as she saw a ninja named Sasuke pierced it with lightning from his hand.

Wiz: Gaara can also use everyday sand to create defenses such as his Sand Armor, which encases him in a shell to soften blows, unlike his automatic Absolute Defense, the Sand Armor is self-created, and requires a large amount of his Chakra to maintain.

Some were very disturbed as they saw a scene of Gaara's Sand Armor fall off to show his psychotic face.

"That's some nightmare fuel right there." Leone said, awkwardly.

"I still dislike his father for making like that." Sheele frowned.

 **Boomstick: Gaara's skill with sand is only limited by how much Charka he's got left in his system, After running low, he could tag out and give Shukaku a turn fighting, until a group of crazy people literally pulled the sand monster from his body for good, that must've hurt, it's gotta be like twice as bad than that night after Chipotle.**

They see a group of people wearing black cloaks with red clouds extracting Shukaku and Gaara lying on the ground lifelessly after the process was done.

"Why do they steal Shukaku?" Seryu asked.

"No idea, but I'm guessing it's something dangerous." Bulat said, sternly.

Wiz: He died...

 **Boomstick: Oh... the same then.**

"It's not really." Mine sweatdropped.

(Cues A Crisis After Another - Naruto)

Wiz: Turns out losing Shukaku was actually a blessing in disguise, after being resurrected, Gaara spent some time re-evaluating his emotional roller coaster of a life, inspired by Naruto Uzumaki, he began to truly understand compassion, his attitude changed, his people began supporting him, he even commanded the Allied Shinobi Forces during the Fourth Great Shinobi War, and like his late father, Gaara also became...

 **Boomstick, Lubbock, Leone and Wave: A ZOMBIE?!**

Wiz: Kazekage...

"Impressive, he's a few years older then the current emperor and he made his village flourish." Najenda smiled at this.

"Yeah and I'm glad those villagers saw the error of their ways and sees Gaara as a great leader." Mez added.

"Indeed, guess not all of them are total idiots." Suzuka nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **FEATS & STRENGTHS**

 **Achieved Kazekage Title at 15 (The Adults were impressed)**

 **Protected Sunagakune from Deidara's C3 Bomb (Everyone were impressed)**

 **Sand is Faster Than the Eye Can See**

 **Held Up a Falling Meteor (Everyone was amazed)**

 **Defeated Rock Lee & Sasuke**

 **Defeated his Father, Rasa**

 **Regimental Commander of The Allied Shinobi Forces**

* * *

 **Boomstick: DAMN! Well, even non-zombie and missing Shukaku, Gaara still retained his powerful Chakra and skill over sand.**

Wiz: In their fight, Gaara was so powerful, his father mistook him for Shukaku itself, despite the sand monster being long gone.

"Guess he died without knowing Shukaku was pulled out of Gaara." Wave said.

"Still, even without Shukaku, he's still a capable shinobi." Kurome added.

 **Boomstick: Gaara is stronger and smarter than ever, all thanks to his mother's love... I miss Mama Boomstick...**

"He has a mom?" Sheele said, tilting her head.

"Yeah, didn't know he has any relatives." Lubbock commented.

Wiz: Few can withstand the overwhelming power of this sand shinobi... or Mama Boomstick's cooking.

 **Boomstick: HEY! You're uninvited to Thanksgiving.**

"I'd probably not go cause I have no idea what she cooks." Mine commented.

"I don't know, she might cook something good." Akame responded.

Wiz: I never was!

 **Boomstick: Exactly...**

The ending for the introduction brought a lot of chills in everyone's spines as they saw a ninja trying to escape, but Gaara's sand caught his leg and dragged him into the dark hallway as he let out a horrifying scream before Gaara slowly walked down the stairs with Naruto and Shikamaru frozen in fear.

"I might have some problems sleeping after that scene." Seryu said.

"Yeah, me too." Wave shuddered.

Overall, Gaara is a very skilled shinobi and a strong leader as Kazekage to his village. Although some were sadden at his back story, but least they were happy that this Naruto character helped him become a good person. Najenda, Bulat liked him being a good leader to his village, Stylish was very interested in the Tailed Beasts and Gaara's abilities. And everyone seems to like him a lot. Now for his opponent.

The next fighter is a young girl around twelve years of age and she has long raven hair curled up in a large bundle with a yellow and green headband. She wore a green outfit with a tan vest with a dark green belt to hold it in place, and has cuffs on her ankles and wrists. But the biggest part of her appearance, is her faded white eyes indicating that she's blind as she is shown being a master of manipulating all things earth with just movements.

 **Toph Beifong.**

(Cues A:TLA - Panda Lily)

Wiz: As the only child of the wealthy Beifong family, Toph was kept a secret from the rest of the world. Hidden away, she was pampered and guarded like a fragile child. Her parents were hopeful she could someday become a noble respected member of Earth Kingdom society.

"I'm guessing that it's not what they hope for it to happen." Tatsumi said.

"Yeah and a reason for her to be this Blind Bandit." Chelsea added.

 **Boomstick: But their hopes were pretty much dashed from the moment she popped out. See those faded whites? Yeah, Toph's completely blind.**

 _Lao Beifong: My daughter is blind. She is blind and tiny and helpless and fragile!_

 **Boomstick: Still, "fragile" is the last word that I would want to use to describe this chick.**

"Yeah, she does look pissed at being a pampered child." Leone commented.

"And she doesn't want to be stuck as a royal noble forever and wanted to forge her own path in her life." Run concluded.

Lubbock seems to agree since he did saw Toph's sour expression from her parent's constant coddling. He was almost the same since he left the rich life just to be with Najenda and will always follow her no matter the risks.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 12 [Avatar] 88 [Korra]**

 **Full Name: Toph Beifong**

 **Daughter of the Prestigious Beifong Family (Similar to Lubbock's lifestyle)**

 **Extremely Acute Senses Beside Sight**

 **Former Police Chief (Seryu likes this)**

 **Stage Name: The Blind Bandit**

 **Eventually Retired to the Swamp as a Hermit**

* * *

(Cues A:TLA - The Seven Chakras)

Wiz: Frustrated by her parent's stubborn coddling, Toph ran away from home at the age of six and ended up losing her way in a cave, until she was rescued by some giant Badgermoles. Yes, they're badgers and they are moles.

"That's quite an interesting hybrid species." Dr. Stylish hummed in interest at the creatures.

"Yeah and they might teach her those skills she has." Dorothea added.

"I'm interesting on how the people in her world fight." Suzuka smirked.

 **Boomstick: Imagine one of those things burrowing into your home. What kind of pest control do you even call for that? Oh wait, I know. FIRE.**

Wiz: Like Toph, Badgermoles are blind. So they took a liking to her.

"That's cool." Cosmina smiled.

"Yeah, if people and creatures like each other because of a disability then it would be a new age of bonding." Wave replied.

 **Boomstick: Well, how the hell would they know?**

Wiz: And as the original artists of the craft, the Badgermoles began her training in the art of Earthbending.

They now see Toph practicing some Earthbending and succeeded.

"She's a natural." Bulat complimented.

"Yeah and she's going to be quite a badass as she masters it." Mez added.

* * *

 **BENDING ARTS**

 **Earthbending**

 **\- Seismic Sense**

 **\- Earth Compression**

 **Metalbending**

 **Sandbending**

 **Mudbending**

* * *

(Cues A:TLA - Invading the Palace)

 **Boomstick: These giant varmints taught Toph how to manipulate rock and stone using movements similar to the Chu-Gar Praying Mantis martial art, Toph can telekinetically throw, grow, shrink, and alter earth in any conceivable way, making for some pretty down to earth attacks and defenses.**

"Damn, that's pretty awesome." Wave grinned.

"I wonder what other elements these Bending Arts have." Kurome said, curiously.

"From some of the small scenes, these benders must've have use fire, water and air as well." Susanoo pointed out.

Wiz: The Badgermoles also taught Toph how to see.

 **Boomstick: Wait, these ridiculous creatures are also masters of LASEK surgery?!**

Wiz: No, Toph does not use her eyes to see, of course, her other senses are extremely accurate, and as a master Earthbender, Toph can sense the location of earth anywhere. Even more impressive though, the Badgermoles navigate their tunnels using an Earthbending technique known as the Seismic Sense". And Toph quickly picked up on this talent. It's kind of like sonar. It works by detecting the exact location and movement of a person or object through their interaction with the ground.

"That's really handy for someone like her to use." Leone commented.

"I bet she can try and beat us with that." Seryu said.

"She'll try, but I'll also try and cripple her with Pumpkin if she makes a move." Mine replied with a superior tone.

 _Toph: I feel the vibrations in the earth, and I can see where everything is, you, that tree, even those ants._

(Cues A:TLA - Yuyen)

Wiz: She feels every movement, every footstep, every heartbeat, so precisely, she can even tell if a person's lying.

"Sensing people is one thing, but easily telling when a person's lying seems unfair." Lubbock said.

"Well, it does help her to not get backstabbed." Akame responded.

"Plus do you really want to take any chances mugging her?" Dorothea asked.

 **Boomstick: A woman who can always tell when i'm lying? No thank you! Toph is so good at this that even her closest friends sometimes forget she's blind.**

The group nows sees a teen named Sokka giving Toph her championship belt, but instead he accidentally dropped it on her head and she falls on the floor in pain.

 _Toph: Ow!_

 _Sokka: Sorry._

 **Boomstick: But don't worry, they're reminded.**

"Hope hurting people where the sun don't shine might be a reminder." Kurome said, as she keeps munching.

"That would be most unpleasant." Run said and Bols nodded.

 **Boomstick: In only six years, Toph had completely mastered Earthbending. She even won the Earth Rumble VI tournament multiple times under her stage name, "The Blind Bandit".**

Leone grinned at this and might consider to take on underground fights later.

Wiz: But Toph didn't stop her training with just Earthbending. At first, softer earth proved difficult for her seismic sense.

 _Toph: I feel the vibrations in the ground with my feet, but this sand is so loose and shifty, it makes everything look fuzzy._

* * *

 **FEATS & STRENGTHS**

 **Reigning Champion of Earth Rumble VI Multiple Times (Leone likes this)**

 **Invented Metalbending (Everyone were amazed)**

 **Help Up Wan Shi Tong's Library**

 **Dueled Bumi to a Draw**

 **Trained the Avatar, Aang in Earthbending**

 **Destroyed Several Fire Nation Blimps**

 **Created the Metalbending Police Force (Seryu loved this)**

* * *

Wiz: But she has since demonstrated her mastery in both Sandbending and Mudbending, she can also change the density of earth from sand to stone and back, and before you start making any density or hardening innuendos, she's twelve.

Everyone was a bit silent at this.

"That's... awkward." Chelsea spoke up.

"Yeah, didn't see that coming for a bit." Mez added.

 **Boomstick: I... okay... but her greatest achievement is the discovery of an all-new bending art, one thought to be impossible: Metalbending.**

(Cues A:TLA - Yuyen)

They all see Toph bending and manipulating metal with ease.

"Hot damn." Suzuka whistled at everyone's thoughts.

Wiz: By manipulating the earthly composition within, Toph can bend nearly any type of metal just as well as stone, the exception being highly purified metals such as platinum.

"Do you think she can bend most of the metals that our Imperial Arms are made of?" Bols asked.

"Yes and to most of us is impossible." Bulat answered.

"She's a badass!" Cosmina cheered.

 **Boomstick: Toph quickly mastered Metalbending, and went on to teach it to others.**

Wiz: She eventually even founded and led a Metalbending police force.

Seryu perked up in interest at this and wanted to be taught in Metalbending now.

 **Boomstick: And that's after conquering Earth Rumble IV, holding up a building the size of a castle, defeating an entire army almost singlehandedly, and dueling King Bumi to a standstill, and that guy's conquered an entire hostile city by himself.**

"She really has a lot of good achievements." Run complimented.

"Taking on a guy who can conquer an entire city is some good pointers on my book." Leone said.

"And she can cripple an entire army of their forces with no effort since they are predictable." Sheele smiled.

Wiz: Even in her old age, Toph was capable of going one on one with the new Avatar, and her Seismic Sense could locate people across the world.

 **Boomstick: She knows when I've lied AND where I've been? Women should not have these powers.**

 _Toph: I am the greatest Earthbender in the world! Don't you two dunderheads ever forget it!_

Despite her blindness, Toph is really is skilled Earthbender with a lot of feats to prove her strength. Seryu liked her for being a police chief of Metalbenders, Lubbock liked her for being the same as him, Najenda and the adults liked her skills as an Earthbender and everyone were okay with her as well. Now to the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

Chelsea paused the episode as everyone is voting on who would win. Gaara and Toph are very skilled in manipulating elements and used them for offensive, defensive and support. Gaara solely relies on his sand manipulation and his other techniques to help even the playing field, while Toph is far above a normal Earthbender and can bend not only earth, but mud and metal with sand to the mix and she would try to tire out Gaara to get the killing blow.

Once they finally decided, those who voted for Gaara are Tatsumi, Lubbock, Sheele, Run, Cosmina, Stylish, Bols and Wave and those who voted for Toph are Najenda, Susanoo, Bulat, Chelsea, Mine, Kurome, Akame, Seryu, Dorothea, Suzuka and Mez. Chelsea resumed the episode as everyone were excited to see the battle.

* * *

(Cues Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 - Leaf Forest)

The first thing they see is Gaara meditating in the middle of a rocky environment and off in the distance, a rocky elevator pops up from the ground and the door reveals Toph as she walks out into the open.

 _Toph: Whew, talk about a rough ride._

 _Gaara: You do not belong here. This is sacred ground. Leave._

 _Toph: Pfft. Oh yeah, tough guy? Make me. *Going into a fighting stance*_

Everyone were now tense to see which of these fighters is the true master of controlling earth.

(Cues Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 - Forest at Night)

 **FIGHT!**

Toph stomps the ground, making a boulder rise up and punches it toward Gaara. She stomps the ground again and summons two more boulders that hurls them and throws four more for massive damage, but Gaara summoned his sand and easily smashed the thrown rocks with ease and putting up a sand barrier to block the other boulders. The Kazekage launched sand at Toph, but the Blind Bandit slammed her foot to create a boulder to block the sand before launching it at Gaara, but Gaara smashed it from above with his sand.

"Man, it's already the beginning of the battle and these two are throwing sand and rocks everywhere." Leone said.

"And none of them are even scratched yet." Wave added.

"Come on Police Chief Beifong, you can do it!" Seryu cheered as she seemed to like to call Toph that.

 _Gaara: Interesting. She commands stone as fluently as I control sand._

 _Toph: By the way, I can tell you're using your sand to smash up the ground underneath us for more ammo. Pretty smart for a Sandbender._

As Toph was talking, the camera zooms to Gaara's sand flowing. Toph then enters a fighting stance.

 _Toph: Too bad I'm gonna kick your butt before you can use any of it!_

Toph then Earthbends the ground to create spikes to hurt Gaara, but he easily avoids all of them before jumping up to avoid another one.

 _Gaara: *groans* I can't underestimate her._

Gaara teleports away to try and build more sand to beat Toph.

"He's going on the defensive now." Susanoo stated.

"And Toph will try everything in her power to break his defenses before he finishes making more sand." Bulat added.

"Gaara will try and hold out as much as possible before Toph can get a hit." Kurome responded.

Toph stomps the ground to create a large rock and jumps up on it and then commands the rock to move forward. She brings out her steel rope to strike Gaara. The Kazekage appears after using his jutsu and stands up.

 _Gaara: I need time._

Gaara creates a sphere of sand around him. The whip attaches itself to the shield of sand, unable to penetrate it.

 _Toph: *Shocked* Huh?_

The shield creates spikes on the side the steel rope is connected to.

 _Toph: Woah!_

Toph jumps off the rock and lets go of the steel rope. The rock slams into the shield and breaks, but the sand shield is still intact.

 _Toph: Whew. Sorry, grumpy. I'm not ready to be a shish kebab just yet!_

Toph creates a sand pillar to flatten Gaara's sand shield. It hits, but the pillar breaks.

 _Toph: Come on! Are you really that scared of a little blind girl? I'm touched._

"I don't think he's scared." Dorothea pointed out.

"Who knows how long Gaara is having to make more sand." Mine said.

"Only time will tell in a short time." Run commented.

She runs at Gaara's sand shield and grabs hold of one of Gaara's spikes. She changes the spike's density to make it much harder, spins it around in her hand, and then slams it into the sand sphere, piercing straight through. Gaara flies out of the back. When he stands up once more, Gaara is wearing his sand armor, and it begins to crack.

 _Gaara: Your eyes. Those are not the eyes of loneliness, like mine. They are... blank._

 _Toph: Impressive insight, "Gloomsville". I'm digging the whole "wearing sand" thing though. That's new!_

(Cues Hidden Leaf Village Riverside Theme - Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3)

Gaara flies into the air on a cloud of sand, and begins firing sand bullets at Toph. But she summons a rock in front of her and holds it up like a shield. Gaara's sand bullets begin to pummel the rock. However, the rock shatters after receiving too many hits, and she is hit by a barrage of sand. Gaara then uses sand to pick up Toph and restrain her.

 _Toph: Hey! No fair!_

 _Gaara: You need your arms to control the Earth. I will remove them!_

"Now things are heating up now." Najenda smirks.

"And Gaara doesn't know that she can manipulate the density of earthly elements." Suzuka said.

"Nope, and he's going to struggle on that." Cosmina replied.

Toph lowers the sand's density from inside, and is able to stick her arm out. She then punches the sand and it transforms into stone. She then shatters it and is released from Gaara's grip. The stone falls to the ground.

 _Toph: Dream on, creep! It will take a lot more sand than that to take me down!_

 _Gaara: That's the plan!_

Gaara then conjures up a sand wave to overwhelm Toph. An enormous amount of sand begins rushing towards Toph.

 _Toph: Oh, crud..._

Toph creates two stone pillars to protect herself, and before the sand can reach her, she begins wrapping her steel rope around her body. The enormous wave of sand hits. When it clears, a hole opens up in the ground, and Toph rises up on top of a boulder out of the hole, completely covered in solid steel armor.

 _Gaara: Sand coffin!_

He then traps Toph in a giant coffin of sand.

 _Gaara: Sand Burial!_

The sand constricts tightly around Toph. No sounds can be heard coming from inside. Gaara spins around to face away from her.

 _Gaara: It is done._

The ground begins to tremble. Toph leaps out of the sand, and her steel armor shatters and falls to the ground in mid-air.

 _Toph: Jeez! I almost felt that._

 _Gaara: That's Impossible!_

 _Toph: Are you kidding? Pay attention, Sandy. I'm about to school you!_

"Now the conclusion is starting." Akame said.

"Whoever survives this is the winner." Mez added.

"I'm a bit nervous about this." Sheele commented.

(Cues Sansukumi - Naruto: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 4)

Toph assumes a horse stance and begins to yell as if she is powering up. A barrage of boulders begin to rapidly rise up out of the ground and Toph launches them all at Gaara. He uses sand to stop them all. Behind him, Toph rises out of the ground on top of a massive earth column. Six more earth columns rise up out of the ground next to her, surrounding and Gaara tries to attack Toph with his sand.

But as the sand is about to hit her, time slows, and Toph reaches out and redirects the sand so it misses her. The sand loops around the pillars, then turns and starts to rush back towards Toph again. The six earth pillars bend down in front of Toph, protecting her, and the sand slams into them harmlessly. Gaara attempts to recover, but Toph appears behind him on another rock pillar, grabbing Gaara by the neck. He struggles, but he can't break free.

 _Toph_ : _Gotcha..._

Toph compresses Gaara's sand armor down into his body, crushing him within his own armor. As he lets out one last scream and dies, the camera moves upwards as blood comes out from under the screen.

Everyone was silent at this as the outcome is starting to show.

The scene then fades back to Toph, who throws Gaara's sand armor down at the ground. As it hits the ground, it makes the sound of glass being shattered.

 _Toph_ : _That's how it's done!_

 **K.O.!**

* * *

Soon after the battle was over, those who voted for Toph clapped and cheered, while those who were at Gaara's side clapped in sympathy even though he was stronger to beat Toph. But Toph seems a bit too much, however everyone jumped in surprise when they heard Boomstick raging at the results.

(Cues A:TLA - Season 3 Main Theme)

 **Boomstick: Aww, oh *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* god-damn *bleep* son of a *bleep* *bleep* weasel! Why did another anime character have to lose?!**

"Whoa, never saw Boomstick that angry before." Leone said, stunned.

"I'm guessing he's taking this lost seriously then." Run stated.

"Yeah, never knew he was a serious Gaara fan." Chelsea commented.

Wiz: Yeah... but, here's why... Gaara's sand is monstrous and its speed and power could easily obliterate most foes, but with Toph, it's another story.

 **Boomstick: Really? She's freaking blind for God's sake, and he can fly!**

Wiz: Ohoho! In the OFFICIAL "Behind The Scenes extras" of the Avatar: Book 2 DVD we found this...

Everyone saw a scene with a small caption on the screen says "Did you know? Toph can feel the Earth even if it isn't connected to the ground?"

Wiz: Toph can feel the Earth, even if it isn't connected to the ground.

"I somewhat call bull on that statement." Lubbock pouted.

"Totally unfair!" Cosmina sticking her tongue out.

 **Boomstick: Toph is tough, but her real strength lies in her precision and technique, and with her Earthbending and Seismic Sense, she could see Gaara's attacks coming the instant they began, regardless of if he was in the air.**

Wiz: And while Gaara's chakra-infused sand is controlled by his late mother, it's still sand. Just like in an Earthbending duel, Toph was able to influence it long enough to misdirect or block attacks. Also remember, Gaara added his father's Gold Dust to the mix, giving Toph two different bending options, just in case. Unlike Platinum, Gold contains traces of Iron and Copper,and can be metal-bent.

"Is that true?" Sheele asked.

"It's possible, even though I'm a bit surprised." Akame replied.

"Yeah, and I thought Gold Dust is completely composed of gold as well." Bols said.

 **Boomstick: To top this off, Gaara keeps himself covered in his Sand Armor, so Toph could always sense where he was.**

Wiz: And it's specifically stated that the Sand Armor uses up large amount of Gaara's own Chakra, not his Mother Sand, so when he ran low on Chakra, it became difficult to maintain. Thus, Toph had no problem turning Gaara's greatest defense into his worst weakness.

 **Boomstick: Gaara couldn't sand up to Toph, Ahaha! I know you're floored, I really ground that one in, didn't I? What can I say, It's my Earthly Delight.**

Everyone were all chuckling as they thought that Boomstick's puns are a way of paying back Wiz's smart ass logic.

Wiz: Ugh... The winner is Toph Beifong.

 **Boomstick: No need to gravel about it, can't we just bury the hatchet? I'm out.**

Everyone laughed a bit before the episode ends. It was really enjoyable and it has two very interesting fighters that can control elements just like one of their Imperial Arms and Stylish, Mez and Suzuka seems to have gotten a few ideas. Now to see what's next on Death Battle.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

All of the eight members of Night Raid except the rest were all shock and stunned as they see two familiar bounty hunters in better graphics fighting each other.

"No way! Samus and Boba Fett!" Lubbock exclaimed.

"You know them?" Seryu asked.

"Yes, they were in the very first episode. I'm guessing they're making a better episode of the match up." Bulat explained.

After that, everyone left the room for a quick break before they come back for the remastered episode.

Omake: The Orphanage Idea and Stylish's Elemental Device

Sheele and Run were in a room with some books as they read their respective books.

"Hey Sheele." Run spoke up.

"Hm? What s it Run?" Sheele said.

"Well, I've been thinking about the orphans all over the Empire ever since we've watched Gaara's analysis. And I've made a conclusion of making an orphanage after the war is over." he explained.

"That sounds wonderful." Sheele smiled as that idea would make a lot of kids happy.

Run then suggested, "And I was wondering if you want to help me with it since I can teach them while you and some volunteers help out."

Sheele was shocked at the idea since she was always clumsy, but she couldn't help but blush since Run always seems to help her recently whenever he can and maybe this is a chance to repay him.

"I would be honored." she said.

Run smiled and nodded before they continued reading. Meanwhile Stylish was creating a special device in a shape of a ring to manipulate earthly elements just like Gaara and Toph.

"Alright, now it's time for a field test! Once it's successful, then this war will be over in a few days!" Stylish exclaimed as he wore the ring and went outside.

Once he's outside he points the ring at a rock and it slowly started to move, he grinned at the success when somethings goes wrong as the rock stopped moving and the ring started malfunctioning. Stylish was angry and tried to get it working again, but to no avail until he literally exploded in his face and he slumped down out cold.

"You hear something?" Mez asked as she and Suzuka were sparring at another area.

"Nope." Suzuka responded before blocking a kick and countered with a double kick as they continued sparring.


	43. Boba Fett vs Samus Aran Remastered

**Chapter 43: Boba Fett vs Samus Aran Remastered**

 **Hey everyone, sorry it took this one so long as my wi-fi is shut off and I did this chapter using a mobile phone. Hope everyone understands this so you guys don't think I'm dead or anything and I hope everyone is getting ready for the second year anniversary of Monty Oum's passing, god bless his soul. Anyways enjoy this remastered chapter.**

 **Boba Fett and Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.**

 **Samus Aran and Metroid Series belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

 **And all things in tribute to Monty belongs to himself, RoosterTeeth and ScrewAttack.**

* * *

An hour has passed and everyone including the seven members of Night Raid were ready for the new version of the very first episode. Stylish came in after a couple of minutes as he's wiping off the soot on him after a failed field testing.

As Chelsea pressed play for the next episode, they all see a small tribute of words to someone very important and inspirational.

 **For Inspiring us**

 **For Encouraging us**

 **For Teaching us**

 **We Dedicate this to you**

 **Monty Oum**

After some minutes of silence, Seryu decided to speak up.

"What was that?" she asked.

"It's a tribute to this Monty Oum who passed away." Bulat answered.

"He must be a great man for these people to make this episode." Sheele said sadly.

Everyone all made some respectful bows to Monty Oum before they continued on with the episode, as it now shows the galatic bounty hunters that started this whole series.

(Cue Invader - Jim Johnston)

 **Boomstick: Bounty hunting, one of the most respected and fun jobs in the world.**

"Of course it suits you in the crazy catagory." Mine scoffs.

"But it is fun if you go nuts on targets that have tons of guards with them." Leone grinned.

"No." Akame rejected.

Wiz: I don't know about respected, but certainly a daring profession only for the strong and bold.

Everyone nodded at this.

 **Boomstick: Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.**

Wiz: And Samus Aran, a hunter so determined she'll sacrifice a planet to reach her goal.

"Now we get to hear some of the new info about them now!" Lubbock cheered.

"Interesting, so this is the very first episode?" Dr. Stylish asked.

"Yes, that's correct." Najenda nodded.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

First up is the bounty hunter from the Star Wars universe that the eight members of Night Raid remembered.

 **Boba Fett**

Wiz: Boba Fett is a natural in more ways then one. He was not born into the galaxy, rather, created, as a clone of the fearsome bounty hunter Jango Fett.

"So are there more clones of Jango?" Sheele asked.

"Maybe." Run shrugged.

"And I'd say he has some good DNA for him to be skilled then the other clones." Wave said.

 **Boomstick: Not fearsome enough, though. He tended to get a-head of himself... He he he...**

Everyone all winced when they saw a scene of Mace Windu cutting off Jango's head right off.

"No blood during decapitation?" Seryu commented.

"Lightsabers cauterizes wounds, so no blood leaking out." Akame informed the others about the futuristic weapon's capabilities.

"And one of the reasons of wanting a lightsaber even more." Lubbock grinned excitedly.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 35 [Canon] 76 [Legends]**

 **Height: 6'0" (Slightly Shorter then Bulat)**

 **Weight: 172 Ibs.**

 **Rank: Mandalore**

 **Starship: Slave 1**

 **Homeworld: Kamino**

 **Clone of Jango Fett**

 **Widower of Sintas Vel**

 **Father to Ailyn Vel**

* * *

Wiz: As his "father", Jango taught Boba all he knew about his profession, and despite being orphaned at age ten, Boba continued to live the hunter's life, eventually donning his fathers armor and claiming his rightful place as the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy.

"Man, the world that Boba and Luke are from have some ways to make them badass to do a lot of dangerous things as a kid." Leone commented.

"There has to be some limitations for them going for this kind of thing" Mine said.

"Probably not, they just want to follow their dad's footsteps." Suzuka replied.

"Yeah, like father to son." Mez smiled.

 **Boomstick: Complete with the most badass space-suit ever, his Mandalorian armor.**

The group were now seeing his armor now.

* * *

 **MANDALORIAN BODY ARMOR**

 **Made of Mandalorian Iron**

 **Micro Energy Field**

 **Penetrating Radar**

 **Resists Fire, Poison, Acid and Cold (Stylish was impressed)**

 **360 Degree Field of Vision**

 **Infrared Scanner (Seryu wants that feature)**

 **Environmental Filter**

 **Can Track 30+ Targets at Once (Mine was intrigued)**

 **Retractable Drinking Straw (Which was weird for the others)**

* * *

(Cues The Battle of Hoth (Part 1) - Star Wars Episode V)

 **Boomstick: It's got a micro energy field that disperses impacts, and is made up of Mandalorian Iron.**

"Impressive piece of material." Dr. Stylish hummed.

"Figures that they name this metal after their order." Najenda commented.

"There might be some difference to this metal then the others we've heard before." Dorothea responded.

Wiz: Okay, at this point, I think it's safe to assume every universe has some metal stronger than titanium. Though, to this one's credit, it's actually a lot heavier, sacrificing mobility for durability.

"That would be useful for those who prefer the more offensive approach." Run said.

"Or make them into shields and different armor for protection." Bols added.

"I'd bet the weapons would be very effective with that metal too." Seryu finished.

Wiz: In fact, it's so durable it resists lightsabers... you know, the swords that can cut through anything.

"That's definitely helpful." Kurome commented.

"Yeah. Don't want any injuries if a lightsaber was made here." Cosmina added.

Without no one noticing, Stylish seems to have an idea for something after this episode.

* * *

 **WEAPONRY**

 **EE-3 Carbine Rifle**

 **Sacros K-11 Blaster Pistol**

 **Concussion Grenade Launcher (Seryu wants one)**

 **Lightsabers (All the younger members want one)**

 **Wrist Gauntlets**

 **\- Flame Projector**

 **\- Fibrecord Whip**

 **\- Wrist Laset**

 **\- Concussion Rockets**

 **\- Stun Rockets**

* * *

 **Boomstick: His gauntlets house a flamethrower, fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles.**

"Oh great, now his gauntlets have rockets now." Mine groaned at this.

"Talk about firepower." Mez commented.

"How does he fit all of his rockets inside his gauntlets?" Sheele asked.

"Either his rockets are small or his gauntlets have large storage features. Maybe both." Bulat answered.

 **Boomstick: But his weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, which Fett often cradles like a child. There there, EE. Daddy's here. Killin' time soon.**

Now everyone was creeped out from the last parts Boomstick said about Boba's rifle.

Wiz: That's... creepy.

"At least he thinks it's creepy this time." Tatsumi pointed out.

"Yeah and I'm creeped out as well." Wave shuddered.

"We're all creeped out man." Lubbock assured.

* * *

 **MITRINOMON Z-6 JETPACK**

 **Hands-Free**

 **Up to One Minute of Flight**

 **Max Speed: 90 MPH**

 **Magnetic Grappling Hook**

 **Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket**

* * *

(Cues Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Sky Battle of Quell)

 **Boomstick: However, my favorite thing in Boba's bag is his badass jetpack.**

Lubbock and Leone grinned as they remembered that jetpack.

Wiz: Which he uses for short-range travel, and to gain a mobility advantage over his foes. While it can only hold enough fuel for a single minute's worth of flight, its velocity reaches up to 90 miles per hour.

"Not as fast, but still gets the job done." Najenda said.

"Yeah and hunting down stuff with a jetpack is cool!" Cosmina cheered.

"Maybe beneficial if using it for exploration purposes." Dr. Stylish said.

 **Boomstick: The jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing missile, because when you've got space for a missile, why not?**

"For the extra overkill." Leone said, chugging some alcohol.

"Indeed." Susanoo agreed.

"Yep." Tatsumi nodded.

Wiz: In short, Boba Fett is a human swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians, and Jedi, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was only 12 years old.

"Mace Windu?" Suzuka repeated as she sees a dark-skinned man wielding a purple lightsaber.

"He's probably was an extremely powerful jedi if that proves anything." Bulat stated.

"Dang, even as a kid he manages to get some brass balls for that." Wave said.

 **Boomstick: An accomplishment so manly, it instantly kick-started his puberty.**

Wiz: But for all his skill, Fett has one great, inescapable weakness: the Sarlacc Pit. This flaw is so unavoidable, he was knocked into the pit by a blind and physically drained Han Solo while wearing a jetpack.

Once Wiz told them of this flaw and how Boba fall for it, everyone all facepalm except Tatsumi, Akame, Sheele, Mine, Lubbock, Leone, Bulat and Najenda since they knew this already.

"That is got to be the lamest thing I've ever heard!" Chelsea exclaimed

"Of all time." Kurome finished blankly.

"Though this Sarlacc does seem dangerous to begin with already." Bols admitted.

 **Boomstick: And since Disney bought Star Wars and nixed the expanded universe, this is where Boba Fett's story officially ends.**

Soon the Death Battle transition appears and everyone was quiet for a minute.

"Is it really the end?" Sheele asked.

"No, I think we'll be seeing more in a sec-" Dorothea says, but before she could finish, Wiz funally spoke up.

Wiz: Well, that's stupid, so here's what happened in the expanded universe!

The transition goes away as it shows a picture of Boba escaping the Sarlacc and another that shows him forming his own team of warriors.

(Cues Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Duel of the Droids)

Wiz: Using a combination of his jetpack and blowing himself up, Fett actually escaped the Sarlacc, he later became leader of the Madalorian warriors after the Galactic Civil War, and even held his own against Darth Vader... twice.

"That's quite sone impressive feats." Dr. Stylish said.

"But I'm still anxious if Darth Vader would appear on this show soon." Lubbock added.

"Don't worry Lubba, we'll find out if we keep watching a litle further." Bulat assured.

 **Boomstick: While using one of several lightsabers he's taken from his Jedi kills, and that's pretty goddamn impressive, but you know what's even more impressive? The time he trained Han Solo's Jedi daughter so that she could kill an evil all-powerful Sith Lord, who just so happened to be her own brother! Spoilers.**

"Damn, what a twist!" Chelsea exclaimed with widen eyes.

"We've already been through that part right?" Kurome asked her sister.

"Yes and we're lucky that none of us died." Akame responded.

 **Boomstick: Unfortunately, Fett's greatest weakness still remains that toothy sand vagina.**

Everyone all chuckled at how Boomstick describe the Sarlacc.

(Cues Star Wars Episode V - Departure of Boba Fett *Boba Fett's Theme*)

Wiz: He has fallen into the Sarlacc a total of three times... three. And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around looking for snacks. It's a friggin' hole in the ground!

"Maybe he should try to kill his targets on a different planet instead." Mez said.

"Indeed." Run agreed.

"Yeah, cause if not then he might set up a large record of how many times he gets eaten." Najenda joked, and everyone all laughed at the thought.

 **Boomstick: And again, he can fly! Fun fact: Every year following his escape, Boba Fett returns to the planet Tattooine just to shoot the Sarlacc. In his spaceship. From orbit. He's learned his lesson, he's staying as far away from that shit as he possibly can.**

Everyone all laugh to see a scene of Boba in the Slave 1 shooting the Sarlacc from orbit.

"Yeah and it won't be long until he falls into another sand vagina." Leone grinned.

"This whole episode may be annoying the first time, but it's refreshing as well." Mine admitted.

"Yeah and who knows how many things Samus has now for this remaked episode. Tatsumi added as he held on to Mine's hand tightly, earning him a kiss.

Wiz: Fear of teethy holes aside, few have survived once he's set his sights on them. Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly.

 _Darth Vader: No disintegrations._

 _Boba Fett: As you wish._

With the new information given to them about Boba, he's conpletely alright with everyone despite his stupid weakness of falling to a hungry sand pit monster. But overall, he's cool anyways. Now to see Samus's analysis.

Next up is the badass bounty hunter wearing a power suit that mistakes her for a male, but what made Lubbock blushing and drooling was what she look like without her armor. She was very attractive and has long blonde hair made into a ponytail with teo front bangs, a blue skintight suit which wraps all of her curvy body and she wields a futuristic pisol that can change its shape and stuns people.

 **Samus Aran**

(Cues Title Screen Theme - Metroid: Other M)

Wiz: When she was young, Samus Aran lived with her family on Earth colony K-2L... until one fateful day it was sacked by an army of space pirates led by the vile Ridley, a giant purple space dragon

Indeed, he was a space dragon once the group saw him.

"He doesn't look so tough." Leone said as she punched her fists together.

"No underestimate Leone, he has a lot of skills and tech to take on anyont who crosses his path." Susanoo said sternly.

"Yeah and he might have some super weapons to back that up too." Lubbock added.

 **Boomstick: Ridley murdered her parents right in front of her along with the rest of the planet. Literally everyone except for Samus. So PTSD therapists were in pretty short supply.**

"Yeah, something like that has got to be scarring." Chelsea commented.

"Poor Samus." Sheele said in sadness.

"Hope she mets that dragon bastard again for some payback!" Seryu growled in anger.

Wiz: Thankfully, Samus was rescued by the Chozo, bird-like aliens who raised her to become a warrior.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 32**

 **Height: 6'3" (Equally Taller then Stylish)**

 **Weight: 198 Ibs.**

 **Homeworld: Colony K-2L**

 **Starship: Gunship**

 **Cybernetically Enhanced (Just like Seryu)**

 **Infused with Chozo & Metroid DNA (Stylish was intrigued)**

* * *

(Cues Theme of Samus Aran - Super Smash Bros Brawl)

Wiz: She was infused with Chozo DNA, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic abilities far beyond those of a normal human being.

"Very interesting DNA for the Chozo to have to give her these abilities." Dr. Stylish commented.

"Yeah, but like I said back then. Lion DNA for me." Leone said.

"Sure you do." Mine rolled her eyes.

 **Boomstick: So... does she like... now have a bad habit of pecking at food and shitting on people's cars?**

Wiz and Everyone: No.

* * *

 **POWER SUIT**

 **Little Restriction to Movement or Flexibility**

 **Variants**

 **\- Varia: Environmental Protection**

 **\- Gravity: Stimulates Normal Gravity**

 **\- Dark: Reduces Dark Aether Damage**

 **\- Light: Immune to Dark Aether**

 **\- Fusion: Absorbs X Parasites**

 **\- Zero: Worn Underneath Power Suit**

* * *

Wiz: She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility.

"Still impressive though" Bulat smiled.

"And extremely helpful if you're fighting in intense conditions." Run said.

"Yeah, wish we could do all that." Mez sighed and Suzuka agreed.

 **Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude.**

Everone all chuckled since it is kinda true.

Wiz: Though underneath, she wears the skintight Zero Suit.

Lubbock was now blushing and drooling as he saw Samus in her Zero Suit.

 **Boomstick: There we go! They must call it that because there's literally zero left to the imagination.**

"I agree and I love it!" Lubbock shouted, before Leone punched him in the face to shut up.

 **Boomstick: While in that Zero Suit, she carries a Paralyzer Pistol, a gun which... can... well... paralyze people. And turn into a laser whip.**

"That's pretty neat!" Cosmina exclaimed.

"Makes me want to have that." Mine smirked.

"Me too." Seryu agreed.

Wiz: But she definitely prefers the Power Suit in most combat situations. As a modified version of Chozo battle armor developed specifically for Samus, it can also be upgraded to adapt to any environment.

"That's extremely helpful." Bols complimented.

"If we make armor that survives all environments then we can definitely be more suitable to hazards." Najenda stated.

"Agreed." Akame nodded at the suggestion.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Arm Cannon**

 **\- Power Beam**

 **\- Charge Beam**

 **\- Ice Beam**

 **\- Grapple Beam**

 **\- Missiles**

 **Morph Ball**

 **\- Diameter: 3 Feet**

 **\- Power Bombs**

 **Screw Attack**

 **Speed Booster**

 **Paralyzer Pistol (Seryu and Mine wants one)**

* * *

(Cues Brinstar (Metroid) - Super Smash Bros. Melee)

 **Boomstick: Samus carries the powerful Arm Cannon as her primary weapon and she's found quite a few upgrades for it over the years. So the basic Power Beam is a peashooter. When you charge it up, it'll blow your face clean off.**

"That's brutal." Wave winced at the thought of getting soneone's head blasted off.

"But gets the job done anyways." Kurome shrugged.

 **Boomstick: She can also set it to blast an Ice Beam, Grapple Beam, and tons of seeking and super missiles.**

Wiz: Her Chozo training lets Samus control the skies with her speedy Screw Attack and curl into her Morph Ball form to traverse places few others can.

"And like Boba, she's also packing heat." Dorothea said.

"But she can use them to get the drop on Fett soon." Suzuka added.

"Yeah and she's badass in my book already." Mez smiled.

 **Boomstick: How the hell does she do that?**

Wiz: Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, because we all know how many times you scare a bird in the parking lot and then it just curls up into a ball and zooms away.**

Wiz and Everyone: ALIEN bird DNA.

 **Boomstick: Well then F that planet and its birds. But I do like their Power Bombs, which Samus carries and can be used to destroy anything in the general vicinity in seconds.**

"Never try to get blown up by those." Tatsumi warned.

"Noted." Wave nodded.

Wiz: Samus is known as a bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts, and even wiping out an entire species.

Everyone were all impressed by her feats.

"Why would she wipe our an entire species?" Seryu asked.

"Because they were highly dangerous, so they had to be destroyed." answered Sheele.

"Still, it's for the sake of the rest of the galaxy." Akame added.

 **Boomstick: All but one. Talk about having the rarest pet in the universe, and it makes a cute hat.**

Stylish was interested in studying the Metroids and everyone were a bit creeped out of having an alien as a hat.

Wiz: However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow, she always seems to lose all her power-ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.

"Now that's even more lamer than the Sarlacc one." Chelsea commented.

"For me, I stored mine in my body so that I wouldn't forget them." Seryu stated.

"It's more like bad luck to me." Dorothea added.

 **Boomstick: How has she not gotten a purse yet?**

Wiz: Well even when she does have all her arsenal at her disposal, it doesn't guarantee its use. For example, she once entered a volcano and did not activate her thermal systems until halfway through the mission. All because she was waiting for permission.

And cue the large sounds of facepalms that were heard because of the last part that Wiz has said.

 **Boomstick: Ugh, can we please not talk about that game?**

Wiz: But don't worry. Samus has proven time and time again to be one of the deadliest hunters in the galaxy. Outlaws everywhere fear the name of Samus Aran.

 _Samus: Time to go!_

Samus's visor shines, covering her face and she prepares her Arm Cannon, which fires a charged shot at the screen.

With the new information about Samus, everone really liked her a lot now. Lubbock loves her in her Zero Suit, Mine and Seryu liked her Paralyzer Pistol, Stylish was interested in the Chozo and the Metroids. And everyone else seems to respect her. Now on to the fight.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Remastered!**

They decided not to vote this time and just enjoy the fight. However, the ones who watched the original episode already knows on who's going to win.

* * *

The group first sees Samus's starship is flying in the middle of space. Samus sits in the cockpit, looking over a green virtual screen. From behind comes Slave I, where inside Boba Fett is looking over a virtual screen of his own.

"The usual element of surprise." Najenda said.

"But not enought to kill Samus in her ship." Bols added.

"Indeed." Susanoo nodded.

Suddenly, Samus hears an alarm going off in her ship, but is too late to act, for Slave I has fired multiple blasts at Samus' ship, which is disabled and is send falling towards an unknown planet. On the planet's surface, it appears to be a futuristic city.

Samus's ship crashes through a large tower, then crash lands onto a rooftop, grinding across before flipping over and falling off. The entire vehicle explodes, but Samus had jumped out just in time, landing on the rooftop while leaving a small crater. She gets up and turns behind her at the fiery wreckage of her ship.

"So much for her ride out of there." Chelsea commented.

"You think she'd take Boba's ship after the fight to escape?" Cosmina asked.

"I dunno." Wave shrugged.

Boba Fett, who had parked Slave I, hovers downward with his jetpack with his EE-3 carbine rifle in his hands and lands. He walks slowly towards Samus while she prepares her arm cannon.

Everone were all excited to see the new and improved fight between two infamous bounty hunters in the galaxy.

 **FIGHT!**

Samus charges her Arm cannon, then fires a shot and following it up with two more shots, but Boba Fett steps to the side to avoid them, then fires back. Samus rolls out of the way and fires a large beam from her Arm Cannon, but Boba Fett flies up into the air with his jetpack to avoid it. Suspending himself in midair, he continues firing downward at Samus, who runs toward him while avoiding his fire.

"Hell yeah! This is way more exciting the the original!" Leone cheered as she raised her fist up.

"This is pretty exciting." Sheele said as she continues to watch the fight.

"Although, this is just a warm up." Suzuka responded.

In response, he launches his anti-vehicle homing rocket from his jetpack at her. As it is about to hit, Samus vaults over a part of the building, narrowly dodging the rocket as it explodes, destroying the very object she used.

Samus leaps into the air towards Boba Fett and strikes him with her left arm, then flips over and kicks him downward towards the rooftop below them. Boba quickly gets back onto his feet as Samus herself lands. She fires another beam at Boba, who jumps and flips over to avoid it before firing a missile at her. Samus rolls to avoid it, then goes into her Morph Ball form. He continues to fire more missiles at Samus, but her Morph Ball mode proves too nimble to be hit.

"Morph Bal is always nimble, no matter how much uou try yo hit it." Bulat stated.

"It's like Boba is trying to kill a mouse." Cosmina pointed out.

"A heavily armored mouse." Kurome concluded.

Once Samus reaches Fett, she exits morph ball mode and flip kicks him twice, the second of which Fett appears to have blocked. Despite this, her next kick knocks Fett into the air, sending him rolling across the rooftop that Slave I is on while dropping his rifle. However, Fett lets go of a grenade pin upon stopping his movement and Samus soon sees a thermal detonator at her feet about to detonate. It explodes, causing a massive explosion.

Now sone are voncern for Samus.

"Did she die?" Sru asked.

"No, her armor helped her survive a lot of things." Akame said.

"And she'll coming out of with-" Tatsumi was about to finish, until the scene keeps playing.

However, the explosion did not kill his opponent; it seriously damaged her armor, revealing her Zero Suit, to which made Boba Fett realize that Samus is a woman.

"Zero Suit Time!" Lubbock announced with a smile.

"Looks like it's down to the finale." Mez said.

"Time to see which bounty hunter comes out on top." Dorothea smirked.

After all of her armor pieces, save for her boots, have broken off from her, Samus leaps upward with her boots, whose jets allow her to hover and lands on the rooftop Fett is on. She then takes out her Palayzer Pistol, to which Boba Fett responds by taking out and activating a lightsaber, then twirling it. Samus fires her Paralyzer Pistol at him, but Fett manages to deflect them efficiently as he runs toward her. Samus decides to fly towards him using her boots, preparing to kick just as Fett swings his lightsaber. The two clash and the impact knocks both back.

Samus quickly transforms her Paralyzer Pistol into her laser whip, though it takes on the form of a beam sword. The two clash with their sabers with neither seeming to have the edge, so Boba prepares his wrist-mounted flame thrower. He fires large waves of fire at Samus, but she leaps over, rolls, and jumps to avoid them. Fett continues firing it as Samus wall jumps off of Slave I.

"Her laser whip can also act as a sword as well?" Run commented.

"I'm definitely needing a Paralyzer Pistol." Mine declared.

"Me too." Seryu nodded in agreement.

In midair, she changes her laser whip back into the Paralyzer Pistol and fires it at Fett's wrist, disabling his wrist-mounted flame thrower. Upon landing, she transforms the pistol back into a beam sword and the two clash with their blades once again until Samus leaps over a swing and kicks Fett.

She gets into a crouched position, charges her Paralyzer Pistol and fires the Ice Beam at Fett, who is completely frozen in place by it. She charges her paralyzer pistol, then fires it at Fett's head, causing it to explode, which is shown at three different angles. Afterward, Samus gets up and turns away.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Leone screamed.

"She sure stopped him 'cold'"." Najenda joked, of course she got the same reactions like the lastt other times.

As Samus Aran continues to walk away, Boba's headless frozen body completely shatters into a hundred little pieces.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After the battle, everyone were all cheering and claping as this was definitely the best remaded fight ever. And now to see the results.

(Cues Ending (Metroid) - SSB Wii U)

Wiz: Fett put up a fight to the best of his abilities, but Samus' superior technology and athletic skills trumped him in every way.

"Yep, she's too skill and fast to be beat." Chelsea smiled.

"And hot too!" Lubbock added, before he was punched again.

 **Boomstick: While Fett may be more durable and physically stronger, Samus has dealt with foes like that all her life.**

"Yeah, she fought a lot of stuff then Boba." Wave said.

"Just dangerous monsters and stuff." Kurome finished.

Wiz: Boba Fett really didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus, let alone perfectly counter Samus' power bomb, Screw Attack, and Ice Beam.

 **Boomstick: Sure, Boba's killed plenty of Jedi and survived a run-in with Vader, but his greatest victories usually stemmed from his cunning. He's a master of playing his enemies into his hands.**

"Yeah the cunning types aren't always the best for attacking head on." Suzuka commented.

"Too bad for Boba, he wasted all of his options!" Cosmina exclaimed.

Wiz: But when it comes to Samus, Fett had little to work with. Samus specifically modeled her bounty hunter career around anonymity. She's even commonly mistaken as a man by the very people who want to hire her, making it extremely difficult for Boba Fett to get a read on her.

 **Boomstick: Fett just couldn't keep his head in the game.**

Everyone all laughed at this pun.

Wiz: The winner is Samus Aran.

The episode was really more enjoyable then the original and everyone were glad to gain some new info about some old fighters and liked seeing them for the first time. Now to see what's next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The first thing they saw is a pair of legs shown before some words appear.

 **YOU THOUGHT HE WAS UNMATCHED**

The camera changes to a badass man wearing a trenchcoat, cowboy hay and his cool beard.

 **YOU THOUGHT HE HAD NO EQUAL**

Soon it transitioned to a Japanese man wearing a white training gi with his arms cross with a stern look on his face.

 **YOU NEVER MET... SEGATA**

The group all watched as these men performed impossible thing before the last scenes were on them fighting. After that, the title for the match-up appears.

 **Chuck Norris vs Segata Sanshiro**

"Now this is very interesting." Dr. Stylish dpoke up.

"And manly too." Bulat smiled.

Before Chelsea pressed stop, they see a video with Samus snd two girls in dimilar skintight suits with diffetent colors appear. They were confused at first, but soon look amazed as they started dancing.

"This is really cool!" Cosmina shouted as she started to dance as well.

"I'm guessing this is the tribute they're giving to Monty right?" Sheele asked.

"Yup." Leone grinned.

As the tribute continues, Stormertroopers and cameos appear to dance as well and the music was really refreshing to the group since they never hear such good music before. Soon scenes changes from different scenes from other shows as well and Mine caught a glimpse of a scene where a girl in red had a transforming scythe.

As the tribute was finally over, they were very happy about the tribute and payed respect to Monty one more time before leaving the room.

Omake: The Silver Saber and Jetpack Mishaps

A few days passed after the remastered epidode and Najenda recieved words from a scouting party of a latest supply run for the Empire and they decided to interrupt it. Mine, Wave, Akame and Tatsumi were sent to attack the supply patrol and succeeded before searching around.

They found the usual stuff, but obe thing caught Tatsumi's eyes. A silver glowing crystal and he decided to have Stylish study after they were done. Once the job is done and reported to Najenda, Tatsmu gave the crystal to Stylish for any discoveries.

Now today, everone were gathered as Stylish made a call for this meeting.

"Now everyone you'll be surprised of what I've discovered!" Dr. Stylish said gleefully.

"Go on." Najenda motioned for him to continue.

"The crystal that Tatsumi gave have sone weaponizing capabilities and with some researching have made some special! Tatsumi, if you please."

Tatsumi walked up next to him and Stylish gave him a cylinder handle and with a flick, it shot out an energy blade of silver light. Needless to say everyone was shocked.

Stylish grinned and concluded, "That's right! With these crystals, I can make lightsabers!"

Tatsumi grinned and thanks the doctor for it as he made a few test swings before turning it off. And the second thing was a jetpack that was made after Stylish took some notes.

Everyone all spectate to see the first jetpack, but unfortunately with Tatsumi testing it, it didn't go so well. As he was flying at highspeeds and crashing into stuff. It took a while before Tatsumi crashed with a bruised and twitching body.

After that, all you can hear sounds of Stylish screaming like a girl by Mine and the girls who are overly concerned by Tatsumi's health and intended on beating the doctor black and blue after what happened, and vowed to carefully overlook it as soon as he's recovered that is.


	44. Chuck Norris vs Segata Sanshiro

**Chapter 44: Chuck Norris vs Segata Sanshiro**

 **Chuck Norris belongs to himself, Chuck Norris.**

 **Segata Sanshiro belongs to SEGA.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

A day has passed since the jetpack incident and Mine and some of the girls were waiting in Tatsumi's room for him to recover. Through some miracle, he manages to wake up and the girls were hugging him in relief as he explain to him on how he got injured in Stylish's jetpack failure.

Once he and the girls made it into the room, Tatsumi looked at a slightly roughed up Stylish next to Najenda and quickly forgiven him and apologized for the girl's aggressive nature. Dr. Stylish chuckled and waved it off and everyone were taking their seats for the next episode.

Chelsea got the remote and pressed play and the show was quickly playing an introduction of the two men from before as they accomplish some crazy things no ordinary person would do.

(Cue Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Tall tales of superhuman feats have existed for as long as man has been telling stories... and today, we pit the greatest of these legends in a clash of East meets West.

Everyone seemed really hyped for this.

 **Boomstick: Chuck Norris... no real introduction needed.**

Wiz: And Segata Sanshiro, defender of the Sega Saturn... of all things.

A badass westerner vs an eastern badass? I'm down with that." Leone admitted.

"Just imagine all of the things they've accomplished." Dr. Stylish stated.

"Yeah, we're going to be mind blown for this." Lubbock responded.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first person they see is a middle man with red hair in a mullet style. Wearing a shirt with a trench coat, ten-gallon hat, tight jeans and cowboy boots. But his iconic thing that interested them, was him roundhouse kicking people in several shows and movies he starred in.

Bulat and Stylish thought his beard was completely manly to them. And everyone thought he's badass as they heard a glimpse of a theme song from one of shows called Walker: Texas Ranger.

 **Chuck Norris**

 **Boomstick: In ancient China, there was a legend that one day a child would be born from a dragon and vanquish evil from the land.**

"Is that true?" Sheele asked.

"Beats me." Mine shrugged.

"Well, let's find out!" Leone shouted.

 **Boomstick: That man... is NOT Chuck Norris, because Chuck Norris killed that man!**

They see a picture of two men, one of them has Chuck Norris's head on it and wields a sub-machine gun and pointing at the other man.

"Talk about stealing the spotlight." Wave said.

"But it's more cooler that way anyways." Lubbock responded.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Carlos Ray Norris**

 **Date of Birth: March 10, 1940**

 **Served as an Air Policeman for the U.S Air Force in 1958 (Seryu Approves)**

 **Karate Career, 1964-1974**

 **\- Racked Up 183 Victories, Won 30 Tournaments** **(Suzuka and Mez were really impressed)**

 **Opened Up a Chain of Karate Schools**

 **\- Trained Steve McQueen, Donny Osmond and Bob Barker...**

 **\- Yes Bob Barker from The Price is Right**

 **Politically Known to be Conservative**

* * *

Wiz: Carlos Ray Norris... yes that's his real name... was born into to a humble Oklahoma family in 1940. A loner, mediocre student and all-around physically-unintimidating pacifist, his childhood... was... pitiful.

"Yeah it does kinda suck." Chelsea agreed.

"A boring life like that can dull really quick." Seryu said.

"Plus he does look upset about it." Bols added.

 **Boomstick: That is until he answered the call of his country, joined the United States military, and began training in martial arts. From the day he threw his first punch, his life was changed forever.**

(Cues Party Crashers - The Expendables 2)

Wiz: Turns out Chuck is unnaturally gifted in the ways of violence. After his military career, he wandered America for 10 years battling in martial arts competitions.

Now Suzuka and Mez perked up about this and they carefully payed attention.

Wiz: He racked up 183 victories, held the professional midway karate championship title for 6 years, AND became the 1st westerner in the history of Taekwondo to earn the 8 degree black belt.

"Damn, now that's impressive!" Suzuka whistled in delight.

"Yeah! He'd definitely be skilled if he learned Imperial Fist!" Mez exclaimed excitedly.

"He's very accomplished for martial arts in just ten years." Run complimented.

 **Boomstick: But he didn't stop there. Chuck achieved black belt status in 5 additional disciplines: Tang Soo Do, Karate, Brazilian Jujitsu, Judo, and even one he created... CHUCK KWON DO.**

"Not only does he have four other martial arts in black belt status, but he also made his own! That's insane!" Tatsumi shouted.

"So manly." Bulat gushed, which made some of the guys except Stylish creeped out.

"And badass at the same time too." Leone added.

Wiz: Close. It's actually Chun Kuk Do, or "Universal Way". Where Chuck harnesses the powers of the universe to achieve superhuman feats.

Everyone were now interested at how Chuck's fighting gives him the power to do impossible feats.

(Cues The Delta Force - Main Theme)

 _Chuck Norris: With one hand, I can crush coal into a diamond._

"Damn." Lubbock was all he said.

"Must be a very powerful martisl art if he stated that." Susanoo said.

"I think it's absurd." Mine huffed.

Wiz: So impressed at himself, he hired a team of filmmakers to document his life of newfound powers. Some of these real-life accounts include the Delta Force, Walker: Texas Ranger, and Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos... just to name a few.

 **Boomstick: According to these archives, Chuck can kick a man so hard that he does six backflips, fire more bullets from a machine gun than it can actually hold without reloading, and even transform into *beep*ing animals.**

The group sees Chuck as a bird and flies toward a hunter, who turns around and then screams as Chuck Norris transforms back and kicks him.

"That was awesome!" Cosmina cheered.

"Yeah and never reloading from a machine sounds a little overpowered." Najenda stated.

"As long as it kills our enemies, then I have no problem with it." Akame shrugged

Leone grinned at the thought of literally turning herself into a lion. That would be a great, in her case.

 **Boomstick: Why doesn't he do that more often?**

Wiz: Because the most dangerous animal in the world, is... Chuck Norris.

"If he's really tough then I don't want to fight him because of that." Wave commented as he pointed at the scene where Chuck gripped the chainsaw blade with his bare hands.

"Cry baby." Kurome muttered, earning a depression sigh from the Grand Chariot user.

Wiz: Chuck has taken his already unprecedented abilities even further through over 35 years of intense training on his secret weapon, the Total Gym.

They see Chuck training in his Total Gym, which is an exercise tool.

"Seems efficient." Dr. Stylish hummed.

"Yeah, always try to get your body as fit as possible." Dorothea nodded.

"Unlike some people in the Capital." Mine scowled as she was referring to sone of the corrupted people that look hideous and overweighted.

 **Boomstick: He even had to create his own pants with a secret gusset to keep them from exploding off his body due to his sheer kicking power. He calls them... "Chuck Norris ACTION JEANS".**

"Those are some nice jeans." Bulat complimented.

They look kind of tight." Sheele added.

"But still cool for a piece of clothing." Leone shrugged.

Wiz: Naturally, powers like these has spawned hundreds- no, thousands of myths of what Chuck Norris is capable of, making it very difficult to separate fact from fiction. That is until Chuck released a book officially chronically 101 of his favorite feats.

Everyone were interested as they listen to some of the things Chuck Norris can do.

* * *

 **CHUCK NORRIS FACTS**

 **#66 Inside Chuck Norris is a Smaller, Tougher Chuck Norris**

 **#75 Chuck Norris Can Unscramble an Egg**

 **#84 There is no Global Warming; Chuck was Cold, so He Turned Up the Sun**

 **#100 Chuck Promised Never to go Sky Diving Again; One Grand Canyon is Enough**

* * *

(Cues Algiers - The Delta Force)

 **Boomstick: Fact #67: When Chuck Norris does push ups, he pushes the Earth down.**

"That's crazy!" Mine said in disbelief.

"Unless he's Superman in disguise." Tatsumi aded.

Wiz: Fact #95: Chuck Norris is so fast, he can run around the world and punch himself in the back of the head.

"Can he really do that?" Sheele asked.

"He seems capable of doing it." Najenda shrugged.

 **Boomstick: Fact #80: According to Einstein's Theory of Relativity, Chuck Norris can roundhouse kick you... yesterday.**

Wiz: Fact #71: Scientist has estimated that the energy given off from the Big Bang was roughly equivalent to 1 CNRK: 1 Chuck Norris Roundhouse Kick.

"That's highly impossible for those to happen." Dr. Stylish commented.

"Agreed." Run nodded.

"Don't jinx it!" Wave hissed.

 **Boomstick: And those are just the few of the ones we know are true. In addition, legend has it that beneath his magnificent beard lies a third fist.**

"Really, I think that's made up." Chelsea said blankly.

"I don't know, it seems true." Mez replied.

"Well, let's just see if it's real in the battle." Suzuka commented

(Cues Rescue - The Expendables 2)

Wiz: Chuck is as tough as they comes... or rather tougher. Once, after being beaten unconscious and buried underground inside a truck, he revived himself with a beer shower, and miraculously drove the truck OUT OF THE EARTH!

"That's so awesome! I want to test that out!" Leone exclaimed in glee.

"No!" Akame and Mine both yelled at the Lionelle user.

"I'm surprised the vehicle still functions after being buried." Bols spoke up.

 **Boomstick: He's proficient with many different vehicles. Speedboats, helicopters, a motorcycle that shoots rockets, and weaponized dolphins.**

Wiz: ...Whom he can communicate with.

"Really? Dolphins?" Dorothea deadpanned with a raised brow.

"They're cool!" Wave objected.

"And they probably stink like you do." Kurome said.

Now Wave was even more depressed now.

 _Chuck Norris: I'll take care of Angelfish. And you guys make sure no one gets out of here._

 **Boomstick: He also has a keen sense of awareness, and is ready for anything. Even a giant alligator parachuting in through a window.**

He wasn't kidding as a scene played of Chuck fighting an alligator that got parachuted through a window.

"You think we might give Honest some Danger Beasts if we threw them from the Air Manta?" Leone suggested.

"Oh that would be hilarious." Najenda smirked at the idea.

"Special delivery for an evil fat minister." Akame joked, before quietly giggle at the joke she made followed by everyone else.

Wiz: He also put together a team of heroes and save the world on multiple occasions.

 **Boomstick: This guy really is all that is man.**

"He truly is all man." Dr. Stylish nodded.

"A man among men." Bulat added.

"Awkward." Lubbock quietly muttered.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Does Not Have a Flawless Martial Arts Record**

 **\- Suffered 10 Losses and 2 Draws**

 **His Chest Hair is so Dense that Grabbing it is Like Velcro**

 **The Only Martial Art He's Achieved the Highest in, is the One He Invented**

 **Even He Couldn't Get Mike Huckabee Elected as President of the United States**

* * *

Wiz: But don't mistaken unrelenting masculinity for perfection. Despite his impressive martial arts records, he still suffered a total of 10 loses.

"Well, not everyone is perfect." Suzuka shrugged.

"Yeah and his victories outweigh the losses so it's really good." Mez added.

"And he's completely alright with me." Tatsumi admitted.

 **Boomstick: And that's not to mention his massive amount of chest hair. Although infinite and a source of power, it makes him easily grabable, and even once aided in his own, you know, death at the hands of Bruce Lee.**

Some of the girls gagged when they saw Bruce Lee grabbing Chuck's massive amount of chest hair.

"That's some thick chest hair." Lubbock muttered as he tries his best to not puke his lunch.

"Someone shave this monstrosity!" Mine screeched.

"Please let this end before I gouge my eyes out!" Seryu exclaimed.

Wiz: Luckily for Chuck, Death itself fears him, so he just, kinda... kept going.

 **Boomstick: In all our years or research, we've never found an opponent worthy enough to take on the roundhouse kicking, beard-punching, Texas Ranger... until now!**

(Cut to a scene from The Expendables 2)

 _Sylvester Stallone (as Barney Ross): I heard another rumor, that you were bitten by a king cobra._

 _Chuck Norris (as Booker): Yeah I was. But after five days of agonizing pain... the cobra died._

Barney and the others were in disbelief after Booker said this.

Despite the mind blowing things Chuck Norris has done, he seems pretty good for a man with a big martial arts record. Stylish and Bulat seems to idolize him for being manly and Mine was slightly skeptic of the facts that Chuck Norris can do. Leone, Suzuka and Mez were really impressed by his martial arts record and liked his famous roundhouse kick and wanted to try it out later. Now for his opponent.

The next person was a man with tan skin and black hair. He wore a full white martial arts gi and he has a stern look as he trains on a huge gaming console on his back and attacks people who doesn't play it.

 **Segata Sanshiro**

(Cues Training Mode (Vintage Score) - Killer Instinct)

Wiz: Japanese folklore hosts a plethora of horrifying tales. Raiden, the God of Thunder, devours the stomachs of children.

"Yeah that still creeps me out." Chelsea said.

"And twisted as well." Bols grimaced.

Wiz: Kappas, monsters that dwell in rivers, drowns their victims and rip their souls out their anus.

Everyone were now grossed out at this.

"We don't want to go there, stop!" Tatsumi yelled as he puts his hands up.

"Too freakin' unpleasant!" Kurome protested in an out of character way.

"MY EYES!" Wave shouted as the image was burning in his head.

(Cues Segata Sanshiro - Main Theme)

The group now hears Segata's epic theme song as they see a montage of him beating people up that doesn't play the Sega Saturn.

 **Boomstick: And then there's the legend of the karate master who will beat you within an inch of your life if you aren't playing a Sega Saturn.** **His name is Segata Sanshiro. Men...**

They see Segata throwing a man until he exploded after hitting the ground.

 **Boomstick: Women...**

 _Woman: Segeta Sanshiro..._

 **Boomstick: Children.**

 _Little Boy: *crying* Ahh! Segeta Sanshiro!_

"Why does he beat up children?" Sheele said in concern.

"I don't think beating kids isn't his thing, more like scaring them." Lubbock replied.

"As long as he doesn't beat up children, then he's alright for me now." Run sighed.

 **Boomstick: Nobody is safe from Segata's wrath.**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **His Name and Appearance Refer to the Genesis of Judo.**

 **In a Previous Life, He was a Motorcycle-Riding Cyborg Superhero (Everyone was Dumbfounded)**

 **Lives Alone in the Mountains, Always Trains Using a Giant Sega Saturn**

 **His Theme Songs Orders Others to Play the Sega Saturn "Until Your Fingers Break!"**

* * *

Wiz: In 1997, Sega's latest console, the Sega Saturn, was failing. Nintendo was dominating the market and things seemed bleak for this once great video game titan.

"I'm guessing Sega and Nintendo are gaming companies." Susanoo guessed.

"And Nintendo is gaining a lot of attention." Dorothea said.

"But that's where Segata comes in to save Sega." Najenda concluded.

 **Boomstick: That is until a mysterious stranger appeared with a plan so crazy, it just might work. He'd travel the land and beat the shit out of anyone not playing a Saturn.**

"How is that a good plan!?" Mine exclaimed at the way Segata does to get people playing the Sega Saturn.

"No idea, but it looks like it worked actually." Bulat responded.

"Yep! Violence solves a big problem today!" Leone commented happily.

Wiz: And it did work. Sales skyrocketed, alongside the hospitalization of Japanese youth, but not much is known about this mysterious savior.

 **Boomstick: We do know that when he appeared, he had a giant Sega Saturn strapped to his back which he uses to train his physical and gaming prowess at the same time.**

They see Segata carrying a large Sega Saturn and trains with it.

"That's some serious training for him." Cosmina said, curiously.

"More like training on being a better gamer if that's a reason." Dorothea added.

Wiz: And he appears to be dating Sakura from Sakura Wars. Yes, he is somehow dating a video game character.

Now Lubbock was jealous at this and Leone hit him hard to get him back to reality.

* * *

 **FEATS & STRENGTHS**

 **Can Outmatch an Olympic Speed Skater... Barefoot**

 **Able to Duplicate Himself and Increase His Size**

 **Strong Enough to Punch Falling Cars and Space Shuttles Into the Air**

 **Doesn't Flinch When Baseballs Hit His Chest at 90 MPH**

 **Can Survive and Speak in Space, Despite the Lack of Air in the Atmosphere**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Well I'm not surprised because this guy has done some pretty amazing things. He's kicked a baseball for a home run, raced over 60 miles per hour on ice... barefoot... and won the World Cup by THROWING a player into the ball to score the winning goal.**

"I guess this is a good reason for these two to fight." said a wide-eyed Chelsea.

"Yeah, they can accomplish a lot of crazy stuff." Tatsumi added.

"And there's nothing normal to prove how insane these two are." Bols commented.

Wiz: He is a master of disguise... and breaking and entering. He can duplicate and resize himself an unlimited number of times and once took down an entire club filled with people in only three moves.

"He's can make an army of himself easily." Sheele said in shock.

"And taking down a place filled with people in just three moves is rather pretty impressive." Bulat admitted.

"If I see anymore of the crazy shit they're doing then I'm knocking myself out." Mine muttered.

 **Boomstick: But his favorite and most powerful technique is his earth-shattering judo throw, which can make his victims EXPLODE upon impact... twice.**

They see Segata throwing a man with his Judo throw and the man exploded before exploding again for good measure.

"Overkill much?" Akame asked blankly.

"But it's a good reason to make sure they stay dead sis." Kurome replied.

"Might be pretty interesting to do if someone annoying is bothering you." Suzuka said and Mez nodded in agreement.

Wiz: In just a few short years, Segata has successfully terrorize his entire homeland into loving Sega's floundering console. Sales even surpassed those of the Nintendo 64.

 **Boomstick: So naturally, the Big N got jealous and launched a huge-ass missile at Sega's headquarters. Oh corporate squabbles...**

Some of them rolled their eyes since they already heard of businesses always butting each other.

Wiz: But Segata... who apparently resides on the roof of the Sega HQ... demonstrated to the world his most impressive feat of all.

 **Boomstick: He just straight up leap off the building onto the missile and stopped it against a glass window, then flipped it around and rode it into space!**

Everyone were shocked before they listened to Wiz's explanation.

Wiz: A missile of that size would travel around 3,600 miles per hour... something that no window pane in existence could possibly withstand. Just to stop it without cracking the glass, Segata would have had to make the missile weigh less than it should upon contact with him.

"But how can he do that?" Sheele asked.

"Let him finish." Run assured.

Wiz: The only possible explanation is that Segata is simply exempt from the laws of physics and theoretically capable of almost anything... such as surviving the vacuum of space.

"What the heck does that mean?" Leone asked.

"It means he can break the laws of physics to achieve feats that are literally impossible." Susanoo stated.

"Yeah, that's completely overpowered." Lubbock said.

 **Boomstick: Well... until the missile blew up and he died.**

They see the missile explode with Segeta still on it.

 _Narrator: Segata Sanshiro wa kimitachi no kokoronou. (Segata Sanshiro will live on in your hearts.)_

The transition was all red before they hear Boomstick.

 **Boomstick: Or did he?**

Wiz: The departing words from the Japanese commercial announcer claims that Segata will always live on in our hearts... but also he lived on in, you know, the regular way.

"I don't think normal suits him well." Seryu pointed out.

"He likes to break physics as best as possible to ensure Sega is loved." Dr. Stylish added.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Wave nodded.

 **Boomstick: While most are blinded by the tears of sadness in their eyes, if you look closely, you'll see what appears to be a shooting star... or Segata reentering the Earth's atmosphere. But don't just take my word for it.**

Everyone were all listening to how there are many hints on how Segata survived.

(Cues Segata Sanshiro - Main Theme *Metal*)

Wiz: One year after his supposed death, a strangely similar-looking man appeared in the game _Rent A Hero #1_. He mentored the main character in the ways of martial arts while claiming to have once been a great hero himself.

"Segata survived and retired to train others to be like him." Mez commented.

"That's very accurate." Tatsumi nodded.

 **Boomstick: Then in 2012 as Sonic and friends competed in the race of ages, a man bearing a giant Sega Saturn on his back was seen steering a missile away from the track.**

They see Segata riding the missile as Sonic was driving a race course.

"Bet he's having fun." Leone said.

"No denying there except the exploding part." Najenda added.

Wiz: But the most irrefutable evidence of all came in 2013 when Segata Sanshiro himself crashed a Sega Sound Unit concert and performed his own theme song live on stage. All video footage was destroyed, but we were able to recover a few surprisingly high-quality pictures.

"Awww!" Cosmina whined as she couldn't see Segata sing.

"Quite a mind blow." Run simply said.

 **Boomstick: And as of the February 2015 issue of Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog comic, a familiar-looking Judo master fought the blue blur in a tournament on Mobius... which is our own Earth 3,000 years in the future. There's only one logical conclusion: Segata's not only alive... he's immortal.**

"Yeah and those who break physics is definitely immortal." Lubbock nodded.

"Not to mention he fought Sonic too." Bulat said.

"My head is aching from this!" Mine groaned.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **His Explosive Judo Throw Does Not Work on the Undead**

 **\- When this Failed, He Became Helpless and Was Overwhelmed by Zombies**

 **Although He Greatly Helped the Sega Saturn, He Could Not Save It**

 **Lost to Sonic the Hedgehog in a Martial Arts Tournament**

* * *

Wiz: Death may not be able to conquer Segata, but he in turn has difficulties against the death of others... specifically club zombies.

 **Boomstick: And ultimately while he successfully revived the Saturn, his skills were not enough to keep Sega on top forever.**

"It's great while it lasted." Dorothea commented.

"At least he did his best to keep Sega from being broke." Bols pointed out.

"Yeah, good point." Mine agreed.

Wiz: Perhaps the reason he remains shadowed in anonymity is because he is biding his time, waiting for the right moment to step into the light and rescue Sega yet again.

 **Boomstick: God knows they need him now more than ever.**

"Yeah, a lot more help with him around." Wave nodded.

"Even more to get Sega back on top." Tatsumi added.

"And if people don't agree then they'll get Judo thrown to oblivion." Suzuka concluded.

Wiz: Regardless, it's safe to say that all should heed Segata's parting words... or else.

 _Segata Sanshiro: Sega satan shiro! (You must play the Sega Saturn!)_

Segata is a very powerful person that can defy the laws of physics with ease and everyone would have some difficult time being him because of his ability to duplicate himself to beat both the Revolutionary Army and the Empire in one day. Suzuka and Mez likes his explosive Judo throw, some respected his reasons for saving Sega while others dislike the way he does it using violence alone. Now for the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

With some quick debate, Tatsumi, Bulat, Stylish, Chelsea, Wave, Mez, Suzuka, Sheele, Mine and Leone voted for Chuck Norris while the rest voted for Segata.

* * *

The first thing they see was a large cabin in a forest/mountain area and the camera zooms to see Chuck on his couch watching Delta Force.

 _TV announcer: We'll return to Delta Force right after these messages._

On the television, a commercial for the Sega Saturn comes on and Segata Sanshiro appears.

 _Segata Sanshiro: Sega satan shiro! (You must play Sega Saturn)_

Chuck Norris presses on his remote and changes to channel 10, but it too is a Sega Saturn commercial with Segata.

 _Segata Sanshiro: Sega satan shiro!_

The commercial continues with footage from Sonic R, but it is changed to channel 39, where Segata once again appears dressed as Santa.

 _Segata Sanshiro: Sega satan shiro!_

It changes to channel 13.

 _Segata Sanshiro: Sega satan..._

It changes to channel 25.

 _Segata Sanshiro: Sega..._

It changes to channel 69.

 _Segata Sanshiro: Satan..._

It changes to channel 40.

 _Segata Sanshiro: Shiro!_

"He's everywhere." Wave commented.

"And he won't stop until Chuck buys a Sega Saturn." Lubbock added.

"And Chuck is going to kick his ass since he's pissed at missing his show." Leone grinned as she waited for the action to come.

Just as Chuck was about to change to another channel, Segata instantly pops out of the TV with a Sega Saturn on his back and threw it at the Texas Ranger. Only for Chuck to simply grabs it with one arm and crushes the game console into a pile of powder.

"Damn, that's some strength." Tatsumi whistled.

"Yeah and now it's going to be a real fist fight." Chelsea added.

"Or pull some of their absurd tricks at each other." Mine grumbled.

(Cues Snapped - Air Gear)

Now it's time to see which one of these martial artists is truly the superior one.

 **FIGHT!**

Segata charged in head first to get a Judo throw on Chuck, but he quickly dodged it and delivered a hard punch to the cheek. But Segata countered with his hard punch before they started trading blows so fast. Chuck backed away and pulled his assault rifle and fired at Segata, but he stood his ground and took the bullets head on without showing no signs of pain or damage on his body.

"Oh great, he's immune to bullets." Dorothea said, sarcastically.

"Remember when we saw a glimpse of Superman taking on bullets?" Chelsea whispered to those who have watched Goku vs Superman.

"Yeah, definitely not a big deal for us now." Najenda responded back.

Chuck then kicks Segata so hard that he flew out of the cabin and crashes into a tree. Segata got up quickly, but the tree he just crashed into broke in half and he sees Chuck looking over from the hole and threatens him.

 _Chuck: If you come back in here, I'm gonna hit you with so many rights that you're gonna beg for a left._

"Oh savage." Suzuka commented slyly.

"I'd do the same if some punk tries to touch my boobs." Mez said.

"Come on Segata, kick his butt!" Cosmina cheered.

Segata grabs the broken tree and spins it around really fast to act like a saw blade and throws it at Chuck, but Chuck roll dodges the incoming projectile as it destorys the entire cabin in one go. Chuck then gets close to Segata and delivers three hard punches before all of a sudden, a third arm comes out of his beard and delivered a finishing uppercut.

"Holy shit! The third fist!" Leone shouted to the other shocked members.

"How!?" Mine exclaimed as she's already losing it.

"That was very unexpected." Run blinked.

Chuck then ran so fast that he left an afterimage and the camera zooms to the world where he circles around leaving a blazing trail before the camera goes to Chuck punching Segata to the head. Causing a massive impact which levels the entire forest clean and has Chuck standing over the damage, cracking his knuckles. However, Segata jumps out of the wreckage and successfully Judo throws Chuck into a mountain which causes an explosion as he made contact, followed by another for good measure.

"Nice comeback, but that won't be enough to beat Chuck." Bulat said.

"He stills has a lot of energy left despite the Judo throws explosions." Susanoo stated.

"This is really intense." Bols commented.

Segata overlooks the destroyed mountain and walks away, but suddenly Chuck flies back down to the ground leaving a crater and Segata turns around.

(Cues Yooo - Kabuki Sound Effect)

The two continued to stare at each other until the camera zooms to see Chuck was surrounded by a swarm of Segata duplicates before they all took a fighting stance.

"Oh crap, how will Chuck handle this?" Wave asked.

"I'm sure he'll find some way to get out of this mess." Kurome replied.

"Goodness." Sheele said in worry.

(Cues Thor's Hammer - Ethan Meixsell)

Before Chuck could respond, the Segata clones starts attacking him with relentless force and even making him into a human pinball as they continued to beat him around. As one clone slammed Chuck down to the ground, heavy footsteps were heard as the real Segata, who's now a giant lets out a roar and tries to puch the Texas Ranger. But Chuck blocks the oncoming punch and uppercuts him and knocks the Sega Saturn Hero to the ground, but the camera shows Segata being knocked through the entire planet.

"That's completely insane!" Dr. Stylish shouted.

"Holy crap that was awesome!" Leone cheered.

"It's not over yet." Akame assured.

Chuck then does a push up and he pushes his half of the planet down while the other half landed on the moon with Segata on it and it crashes on him as he was pushed further into the depths of space. Segata punches the half of the planet away and looks around and notices the planet Saturn next to him as it's ring gives off a razor shine. Segata effortlessly picks up the ring and spins it around multiple times before he hurls it.

 _Segata: Sega satan shiro!_

Mine manages to knock herself out and Najenda asked Susanoo to get some cold water.

"My mind is completely blown right now." Lubbock said blankly.

"Yeah and it's a real mind boggle." Tatsumi muttered.

"I have no idea if one of them is going to win or not." Seryu spoke up.

Chuck sees the speeding ring heading towards him as it sliced Mars in half and was crashed into it as it sliced through Venus and Mercury as well before he and the ring crashed into the sun. Segata arrives riding an asteroid and Chuck exits out of the sun, and the ball of fire reaches a critical state that it explodes. And Chuck and Segata suddenly have sunglasses in front of there eyes, indicating that they just don't give a fuck about it.

"Nice sunglasses." Chelsea complimented.

"They don't care at all from the destruction they caused." Dorothea deadpanned.

"I'd say it's glorious." Dr. Stylish shrugged.

(Cues Two Steps From Hell - Cues To Glory)

Suddenly the explosion from the sun created a large black hole and it was dragging the two in it.

Everyone even a recently woken up Mine were all tense at the total climax of the fight.

Both fighters charged up one last attack and they both clashed for the last time and all the scenes from the previous fights appear with a small glimpse of Goku in a new form fighting Superman before the black hole sucks up everything and the screen went black.

Soon a constellation of stars appears and starts forming and it creates an image of Chuck and Segata, continuing their fight till the end of time.

 **K.O.?**

 _Announcer: Apocalyptic!_

* * *

Everyone were all quiet at what just happened and no one clapped as they were shocked at the outcome before the hosts began to speak.

(Cues Respect - Expendables 2)

 **Boomstick: Holy shit, that was awesome! But who won?**

"Yeah, that's what we want to know!" Leone said in everyone's opinion.

Wiz: I don't know. I think they're still going. Our instruments just can't pick them up anymore. I believe they might have ripped a hole in space time. So, they either traveled to another dimension, or completely destroyed their plane of existence... or both.

"Let's hope it's the first one." Bulat said, eager to meet Chuck in person.

"If so then they better not be near the Capital if we find them." Mine shuddered.

 **Boomstick: Well, God have mercy on wherever they ended up. I guess this one just kinda spaced out.**

Some slightly chuckled at the pun.

The episode was the most bizarre and craziest they've ever seen and if they find Chuck and Segata in their world, then it's straight up chaos if they continued fighting here. But they shrugged the thought off for now and see what's next on Death Battle.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The group first hears the sound of thunder and sees a large castle before the camera zooms to one very evil-looking individual. A demonic knight wearing azure armor with one demonic hand wielding a giant flesh sword and the knight slides down the castle before his name pops up.

 **Nightmare**

And the next thing they hear are two men talking before they saw a very tough-looking man wielding a humongous sword and wearing a cloak.

 _?: And you are?_

The man with the sword introduces himself.

 _Man: I'm Guts._

 **Guts**

The group were completely amazed as the two fighters were showing off their skills and their deadly swords as some epic music was playing to make everyone hyped for this match up before they saw the title for the next Death Battle.

 **Guts (Berserk) vs Nightmare (Soul Calibur)**

After the teaser, everyone had one thought in mind for the next fight.

'This fight should be completely interesting.' was the thought of everyone.

Everyone all stretched before they turned off the TV and DVD before they went out to do something with the new things they've learned.

Omake: Chuck and Segata in the World of Assassination

It's been a few days since everyone has watched Chuck vs Segata and they're just lazing around. But all of a sudden they heard a massive explosion from the far distance, they all went to check it out and saw a massive crater far away from the base. Once they inspected it, they were all shocked to see Chuck and Segata themselves in the crater still trading blows.

"Holy shit! It's them!" Lubbock exclaimed in excitement.

"Finally! I've been waiting for this moment!" Leone shouted as she punched her fists together.

Najenda, Susanoo, Bulat, Stylish, Bols, Sheele and Run decided to stay out of the way and help their comrades if they get hurt. Leone and Lubbock charged right in to fight the two martial artists, but Segata Judo throws Leone into a tree and she exploded twice and Lubbock got roundhouse kicked to another tree and was easily knocked out like a light.

Mine fires Pumpkin, but Segata took it head on before Judo slammed her to the ground and avoids a sword swing from both Kurome and Akame before simply knocked them both out by bashing their heads together. Chuck delivered hard punches to both Tatsumi and Wave as they handled the punches thanks to their armor, but Chuck zipped right through with incredible speed and smashes both his fists into the back of their heads, causing the entire area to be leveled.

Seryu and Koro went for a combo attack, but Segata quickly caught Koro's fist and threw him far away and Chuck unleashed his third fist and knocks Seryu's lights out. Tatsumi and Wave manages to slowly get up and tries to fight, but Koro quickly lands on them and instantly knocks them down form the sheer speed and weight since Koro was still big before he shrunk back.

Mez and Suzuka tried to take them on, but Segata quickly Judo throws Mez into Suzuka and they quickly exploded twice and they were lying on the ground all charred and knocked out.

After the scuffle was over, both martial artists turns to face each other yet again for another fight. But suddenly a small black hole appeared and sucked the two away into another world.

The others that weren't in the scuffle were dumbfounded at what just happened just quickly get everyone back to base to be healed and fixed as they tried to ignore the fact of how two OP martial artists took them down without breaking a sweat.

At the Capital Palace, a certain Ice Queen was lounging in her room when she sensed two very strong presences in the Empire. She was about to head out when she felt the two presences disappear before she had a chance.

"That's not fair, I really wanted to fight them. Oh well, maybe I might find some fun in the torture room." Esdeath said as she went to her torture room to kill the boredom.


	45. Guts vs Nightmare

**Chapter 45: Guts vs Nightmare**

 **Hey everyone I'm terribly sorry for the REALLY long wait, I have some major complications and working on two chapters of another story I was making was quite the hassle. But I hope you're still anticipated for this one, but I will also have the last member of the Jaegers to join in and you guessed it, it's General Esdeath herself!**

 **Anyways, enjoy the Akame ga Kill cast's reaction to the most darkest and brutal backstory of Guts and the demonic origins of Nightmare and Soul Edge.**

 **Guts and Berserk belongs to Kentaro Miura.**

 **Nightmare and SoulCalibur Franchise belongs to Project Soul and Namco.**

 **Akame ga Kill! belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **Squarespace and All Soundtracks belongs to their Respective Owners.**

* * *

It's been over a week and things have progressed a lot lately and some of them were still sour of getting their butts handed by Chuck and Segata, but they'll start getting even more stronger to try and have a rematch with those two soon. Tatsumi was currently searching through the boxes for anything useful to be skillful with his lightsaber and he actually succeeded, by finding a special book containing all the Jedi fighting styles of all lightsaber combat forms and went ahead and read it.

Seconds later, he was practicing all the lightsaber Forms with everyone watching and they were completely impressed at Tatsumi's skills are growing to new heights then normal. Mine and the others were really amazed at how Tatsumi was able to handle his new weapon in pure finesse.

Then there was a mission to hunt down a powerful dragon Danger Beast lurking around the mountains in the far west of their base and near a large settlement. Tatsumi, Mine, Leone, Wave and Seryu were assigned to handle it and it was a very difficult battle to begin with. Wave and Seryu manages to damage it's durable scales for the others to hurt it and Leone used her fighting prowess to smash some parts of it's body to make sure it doesn't escape, only for it to injure her and send her flying to a boulder.

Tatsumi was able to hold his own and hurt the beast, but he always get pushed back whenever it attacked him. But when Mine decided to hurt and got it in the eye, the Danger Beast swung it's tail and smacked her to a tree, already hurting her. Seeing his girlfriend hurt suddenly made something inside Tatsumi snap, and without hesitation he donned Incursio and using all of his energy to slowly fused with it and instantly killed the Danger Beast by slicing it's head in half.

After that was over, Tatsumi bridal carried Mine back to base and most of the girls that were in love with him couldn't help but feel really jealous for Mine being carried like that and were aroused when they saw the new Tatsumi, while the others reported their mission to Najenda. And Tatsumi checked his new self after fusing with Incursio and he got to say, he really does look like Ragna with his new red eye.

Then there was one patrol mission that everyone took and Tatsumi gotten some serious bad luck when he encountered Esdeath again and she was surprised at his new appearance and decided to test his strength to further strengthen her love to him and starts attacking him. However, Tatsumi used all the skills he learned from Death Battle and managed to hold his own to Esdeath's onslaught of attacks before counterattacking the Strongest General. Soon Najenda showed up in the fight alongside Susanoo and Akame and stopped the fight and decided to persuade Esdeath by using her love with Tatsumi to their advantage.

Najenda talked to her about the Empire was already growing weak and Honest is just moping around instead of proving his strength to the world. The Night Raid leader then proposed that if she joined the Revolutionary Army then she get to have Tatsumi has her fiancee. The strongest general thought it over for a awhile as she knew the Empire has grown weaker in terms of influence, power and her entire Jaegers gone and she wanted to spend a lot of time with Tatsumi without any interference.

Finally, Esdeath decided to join the Revolutionary Army as she could not stand commanding the Imperial Army without Tatsumi by her side, much to his dismay and when they head back to the base, they could see Mine glaring hatefully at Esdeath holding onto Tatsumi's arm and the others were wary of her and the Jaegers were surprised of their former commander here.

"Why the hell is she here?!" Mine exclaimed as she pointed at Esdeath.

"It's simple, I decided to join your rebellion in exchange that I have Tatsumi as my fiancee." Esdeath explained with a smirk, which pissed Mine off even more.

"OH HELL NO! I don't approve of this!" the genius sniper countered as she grab hold of Tatsumi's other arm.

"Even though you don't like it, it's part of the agreement so you just got to deal with it." Akame explained as she was eating some chicken.

Esdeath chuckled before replying, "So you like Tatsumi too? I wouldn't mind sharing Tatsumi with you but anyone else will be lower rank to have him."

"Fine by me!" Mine huffed.

The former member of the Jaegers were nervously sweatdropping when a few seconds later, an all-out catfight for Tatsumi was unleashed and only for Susanoo and a few others managed to break it up and have them cool down for a bit.

"I think things are going to be hectic with Esdeath around." Wave whispered to his fellow Jaegers.

"But it might be interesting if she sees all the others fighters in Death Battle." Seryu replied.

"She'd definitely want to fight them if they show up here." Kurome said while she's munching on a sugar cookie.

After Esdeath was settling in, everyone went to the TV room to watch some more Death Battle. Bols and Susanoo gotten some food and drinks ready and Najenda told her old colleague about the show, and the look on Esdeath's face already tells that she's completely interested and decided to watch as it not only helps her develop new ideas but to keep a close eye on these powerful individuals that might appear one day.

Kurome decided it's her turn to use the remote and pressed play on the TV. Soon a brand new advertisement of Squarespace showed up for a few seconds before Death Battle started playing and the intro showed a few people including previous Death Battle combatant Cloud Strife wielding large swords to show off their badass skills with them.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: For untold decades, scientists have searched for a legitimate method of measuring a person's level of badassness. Completely missing the obvious answer.

 **Boomstick: Just check out the size of his sword!**

"It takes a lot of strength to wield swords that big." Bols commented.

"But their pretty badass if you want to be a one man army with them." Leone replied.

'Maybe I might find a new idea to have Incursio to form a new weapon.' Tatsumi thought before the hosts introduced the two fighters from last episode's teaser.

 **Boomstick: Like Guts, the brutal black swordsman from Berserk.**

Wiz: And Nightmare, the demonic scourge from SoulCalibur.

"We know a bit about Nightmare and Soul Edge from Ivy's backstory, but I'm still interested to know more about it." Najenda said.

"And I'm interested to learn a lot about Guts as well. He seems to be a very strong warrior from his appearance alone." Esdeath added as she lick her lips in anticipation.

"Yeah, I'm all in for Guts once we hear about his backstory!" Seryu exclaimed in excitement.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first swordsman is a tall and strong man with short spiky black hair and has one eye close and the other open. He wore a sleeveless dark armor with a knife belt across his chest and a cloak to hide his figure. But the most shocking part is the massive sword on his back in which he slices people in heavy armor and big demons up with no effort on it.

 **Guts**

(Cues Berserk - Et Voici Guts)

The first thing they see is Guts walking through a barren land while glaring at the horizon with his one good eye.

"He's really scary." Cosmina shuddered a bit.

"Yeah me too, but he's still cool anyways." Suzuka agreed.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'3" (Taller Than Bulat but Shorter Than Stylish)**

 **Weight: 230 Ibs.**

 **AKA The Black Swordsman (Tatsumi thinks it's a cool nickname)**

 **Occupation: Mercenary**

 **Mentors: Gambino, Griffith and Godo**

 **Branded Sacrifice to Femto**

 **Former Hawk's Raiders Commander**

 **Trained to Fight Since the Age of 6 (Everyone were Shocked and Surprised at this)**

 **Hates the Weak (Esdeath Approves of this)**

* * *

Wiz: In the realm of Midland, rumors run rampant of a man wielding a humongous blade slaying any that get in his way, but before his legend grew, this black swordsman was known simply as Guts.

 **Boomstick: Oh ho, man, I'm so excited. Guts is one of the most badass and hardcore characters ever.**

Everyone all see Guts smash a spiky chain ball with a single sword swing with no effort at all.

"Holy crap he's strong! I can barely do that without hitting the spikes though!" Leone exclaimed in shock.

"It takes a lot of effort to smash a mace ball into pieces, but I guess Guts's strength is far beyond than others." Run commented in surprise.

"Yeah and that makes him even more cool." Wave added with a smile.

(Cues Berserk - Boscorn 2)

Wiz: But the story of Guts is not for the faint of heart.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, it's... kind of dark. You've been warned.**

"Come on, it can't be that gruesome." Lubbock said.

"I don't know, it seems very serious." Chelsea added.

"Well let's find out then." Tatsumi replied, before he felt a bit green on what happens next.

Wiz: After a brutal massacre, Guts was born from the corpse of his mother, who had been hanged from a tree.

Everyone except Esdeath were all shocked and horrified as they see a picture of a malnourished baby Guts being born from his dead mother, who was hanging from a dead tree with all the other unfortunate villagers. Tatsumi, Lubbock, Wave, Mine, Cosmina and Seryu all ran outside to throw up their lunches from the horrifying image while the others were all still glued to the screen.

"Those poor people, being hanged up like that." Sheele said in sorrow.

"That's so FUCKED UP!" Mine exclaimed as she and the others came back after hurling their lunches.

"I would burn whoever killed them if I had Rubicante back." Bols responded darkly.

 **Boomstick: And we're just getting started. Baby Guts was discovered by a traveling band of mercenaries and was adopted by the camp whore.**

Wiz: Who died of the plague three years later.

"That's just total bad luck right there." Lubbock winced.

"Yeah Guts will continue to lose a lot of good things ahead in his life." Mez added.

"It really does and I'm guessing that Guts's world seemed a bit dark and gory then ours." Akame commented.

"It really does, since it has the right elements from his perspective." Kurome agreed.

Wiz: With no one left to turn to, Guts was mentored by the mercenary leader Gambino, who began training him in swordsmanship when he was just six years old.

Everyone widen their eyes in shock at this.

"Six years old!? That's way too young!" Mine shouted in shock.

"Most of us were trained in a age that's a few years older then Guts." Bulat admitted.

"I guess Guts really wants to survive if he's taught at that young age." Dorothea said.

 _Mercenary: Hey Guts! Why don't you use a smaller sword? One right for your size?_

The group sees the young Guts trying to attack Gambino, but the man then knees him to the ground.

 _Gambino: We don't carry any baby-sized swords for kids here anyway._

"Asshole." Seryu growled in anger at Gambino.

"At least he's teaching him on how to be a strong warrior instead of being a weakling." Esdeath commented.

Wiz: An extremely determined student of war, Guts was soon brought on to the battlefield and killed his first man at the age of nine.

"That's pretty impressive for that kind of age." Leone whistled.

"But he still has a lot to learn." Najenda said.

"Indeed." Susanoo nodded.

 **Boomstick: Despite his skill, life wasn't all murder sunshine and rainbows. Young Guts was constantly abused in many ways that I don't really want to go into.**

Everyone all had dark expressions as they already know what kind of things Guts has been through.

"I'll kill Gambino and all the people who abused Guts as a kid." Run gritted his teeth.

"Let me have a turn too Run." Sheele said coldly.

"Disgusting pigs." Dorothea spat out.

 **Boomstick: But these awful things he had to endure kickstarted the long and excruciating process of grooming Guts into the scariest man in the world.**

They see a scene of a grown up Guts slicing three soldiers up with no mercy and effort.

"That's really brutal." Wave said.

"Well now we know the reason why he hates the weak now." Dr. Stylish commented.

(Cues Berserk - More Death and Silence 2)

Wiz : After killing his crazed adopted father in self-defense, Guts became a lone mercenary and a damn good one. Recognized for his skill, he was recruited by a mercenary group called the Band of the Hawk. Lead by an ambitious man named Griffith.

The group sees what Griffith looks like and they couldn't help but feel suspicious about him.

Wiz: The Hawk's raiders would be Guts's first taste of comradery and friendship.

"That would be good for him since all he'd taste was betrayal and abuse." Chelsea said.

"Yeah, he needs a lot of good friends to endure that kind of hardship." Seryu agreed.

 **Boomstick: Over the next three years, they single-handedly ended a one-hundred year war. Things were looking up for Guts, aaaand then Griffith summoned a horde of demons, transformed into a bat monster, and murdered all of Guts' friends, and claimed ownership of Guts' soul by branding his neck. If that wasn't dramatic enough, Griffith then raped Guts' girlfriend in the pool of his friends' blood as he watched, pinned down with his eye gouged out and forced to cut of his own arm.**

Everyone even Esdeath were soon frozen in shock and horror as they watched the entire scene of the experience.

"Holy shit..." was all Leone said.

"Man this is way too dark and brutal then what we been through." Lubbock paled.

Wiz: Definitely not his best day.

"YOU THINK?!" some of the younger members of the group all shouted.

(Cues Berserk - Monster)

Wiz: After all that, Guts dedicated his entire life to murdering Griffith as painfully and brutally as possible... while fighting demons on a daily basis as they are drawn to his brand like moths to a flame.

"That's gonna be hard with demons showing up at random all the time." Cosmina said in concern.

"But it'll help him grow stronger to one day kill Griffith." Esdeath added as she already admired Guts already.

"Yeah and if we encounter someone who's like Griffith here, then we'll kill him immediately." Seryu declared as she and the rest already hated Griffith now.

(Cues Berserk - Blood and Guts *Passionate*)

 **Boomstick: But to do this, he needs the right tools for the job.**

Everyone was now paying attention to see what Guts is wielding into battle.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Mechanical Hand (Najenda and Seryu liked this)**

 **\- Cannon Arm**

 **\- Repeater Crossbow**

 **\- Flame Gun**

 **\- Magnetized to Better Grip Sword**

 **Miniature Bombs**

 **\- Explosive Radius: 15 Ft**

 **\- Approx. The Size of a Golf Ball**

 **\- Spiked for Sticking to Foes**

 **Throwing Knives [5] (Chelsea wants some in her arsenal)**

 **Short Dagger**

 **Berserker Armor (Tatsumi and Wave liked this)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He carries a belt of throwing knifes and a pouch of mini bombs even demons can't take.**

Wiz: He also received a new mechanical hand, which houses a flamethrower, repeater crossbow, and a hidden single shot cannon. Perfect for blasting a demon's face off.

This made Najenda and Seryu really impressed at the functions that Guts's mechanical hand has and might have Stylish modify their own metal arms soon.

 **Boomstick: Surprise Bitch!**

The younger members chuckled at this.

Wiz: But none of that compares to Guts' primary tool of destruction, the giant blade known as Dragonslayer.

(Cues Berserk - Forces God Hand Mix)

They see Guts swinging his giant blade which causes the table to be splashed in blood, the ground smashed and a fat rich man sliced in half.

"Damn!" Lubbock and Wave called out, and everyone was amazed at the display.

 **Boomstick: Massive, Thick, Heavy and far too rough, it's too big to be called a sword. More like a heap of raw iron. And it might just be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.**

"I don't think I would describe a blade like that 'beautiful'." Chelsea commented.

"Let him dream Chelsea, besides it's pretty impressive." Bulat assured.

"And badass too when you think about it." Tatsumi added.

* * *

 **DRAGONSLAYER**

 **Length: 6'6"**

 **Weight: Approx. 400 Ibs.**

 **Forged by Godo**

 **Made of Steel, Yet Somehow Stronger Than Steel**

 **Resides in Both the Physical & Astral Planes of Existence Simultaneously**

* * *

Wiz: Forged by the legendary hermit Godo, Dragonslayer was made to... well... slay a dragon. Unfortunately, it was laughed off as impossible to use by anyone.

 **Boomstick: Except for Guts!**

"Damn Straight!" Tatsumi, Wave and Leone all shouted.

Wiz: Standing six and a half feet long and weighing over 400 pounds, the Dragonslayer is enormous.

"Holy shit that's a heavy sword!" Seryu shouted in shock.

"It can cut down higher level Danger Beasts with just a couple of hits." Kurome added in surprise.

Wiz: Though not unfeasible. In real life, the largest sword ever used in battle belonged to a Frisian freedom fighter and stood seven feet tall. Though it wasn't nearly as heavy: only 14 pounds.

Esdeath was writing on a notepad to try and replicate the weapon with her Imperial Arm later as she saw the image of the real life sword.

 **Boomstick: With a single swing of Dragonslayer, Guts can cleave through a man wearing heavy armor. Along with his weapon, his horse, and any other people, animals, or demons that happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.**

"Damn, he can try and cut through our armor for a few times before they break!" Wave said in shock.

"Or cutting through a whole group of enemies with one swing." Akame added as she ate some chicken.

"He truly is a force to be reckon with." Dr. Stylish commented.

Wiz: And after killing over a thousand demons, no I did not stutter. Dragonslayer has bathed in so much demonic blood that it now resides in both the physical and astral planes of existence... somehow. Meaning it is capable of harming ANY supernatural beings.

 **Boomstick: Even ghoooooosts.**

"Not even ghosts are safe from his path of vengeance." Najenda said.

"And any poor fool who tries to challenge him." Susanoo added.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Slew 100 Soldiers by Himself in One Night (Bulat is completely amazed)**

 **Survived Combat with Nosferatu Zodd**

 **Shattered Grunbeld's Shield**

 **Caught Grunbeld's Dragon Tail Swing**

 **Has Killed Well Over 1,000 Enemies (Everyone was impressed)**

 **Survived Countless Wounds (Everyone were amazed)**

 **Killed the "Sea God" From Within (Wave liked this)**

 **Once Killed a Demon Disguised as a Woman While Banging Her... No Joke (Tatsumi, Lubbock and Wave almost threw up again at this)**

* * *

Wiz: Guts is an absolute monster in combat. He can move faster than the eye can track, killed one hundred soldiers on his own in a single night, and once jumped into the mouth of a giant sea god, cut his way through it, and killed it within.

"Okay, he's got my title instantly cause I wouldn't last one night killing all one hundred soldiers alone even with or without Incursio." Bulat admitted.

"I can't believe he's faster than anyone in his world while he's swinging Dragonslayer around." Akame added.

"Yeah and the Guts fighting a giant sea god has really got me rooting for him even more." Wave commented with a smile.

The group sees Guts placing his sword behind him as he was ready to use one sword swing against Nosferatu Zodd.

 _Zodd: You intent to gamble your life on a single strike?_

(Cues Berserk - Des Cambrioleurs!)

 **Boomstick: Guts will do ANYTHING to defeat his foes, including jumping into fire or allowing himself to be impaled just to gain an advantage. And... somehow he always survives. He's fallen hundreds of feet, gotten stabbed through the face, taken one thousand supernatural punches at once, and even been run over by an... elf, fairy Mothra going supersonic speeds.**

"Such incredible durability." Esdeath smirked gleefully as she really liked Guts even more.

"He can handle almost any attack without stopping." Bols said in amazement.

Wiz: But his disregard for his own safety can be costly. Honestly, the only reason he's still alive is sheer dumb luck and unstoppable willpower.

"I'd say unstoppable willpower, cause he's just cutting everything left and right really quick." Leone commented

"Yes and if he shows up here then he would definitely be a valuable ally if he considers helping the Revolutionary Army." Run said.

"Yeah, I would love to see the horrified look on Honest's face when he sees Guts coming at his doorstep." Lubbock snickered at the thought.

 **Boomstick: And if Guts isn't tough enough on his own, he wears the Berserker Armor, the most insane battle gear you've ever seen.**

As they saw the picture of the menacing Berserker Armor, it gotten Wave and Tatsumi really interested about it.

Wiz: Activating the Berserker Armor seals off the wearer's nervous system, making him immune to pain and its natural inhibitions.

"Man I wish that was included in Incursio and Grand Chariot." Tatsumi said.

"Yeah, we'd be tanking a bunch of hits without a care." Wave nodded in agreement.

"I think there's a risk about that kind of function." Najenda responded.

Wiz: This allows Guts to fight at his fullest potential, boosting his power and speed at the risk of damaging his own body.

 **Boomstick: With this armor, Guts' sword swing is more powerful than a cannonball, so the force can break his own arm. But don't worry: the cursed Berserker armor will literally rip and pierce his body to pin the bones and muscles back in place.**

Everyone except Esdeath all winced when they see Guts in his Berserker Armor having his broken arm being twisted back in place.

Wiz: Now don't get the wrong idea. The armor does not actually heal Guts; it just holds him together.

"Damn, I bet he's gonna really feel a lot of pain when he takes off that armor." Mez winced.

"How can he survive in that?" Sheele asked in both concern and confusion.

"Don't know, but he's really strong if he can handle that amount of punishment." Bulat answered.

Wiz: This is dangerous because, well, even though Guts won't feel pain, that doesn't make him invincible.

 **Boomstick: Plus, the Berserker armor also kinda forces Guts to give in to his inner demons and lose all sense of morality and restraint. Making him the most violent demon-killer ever.**

They see Guts transforming into a powerful demon-like hound as his armor consumes all of his humanity and makes him go on a blood-fueling rampage. Tatsumi couldn't help but feel some serious foreshadowing when he saw this.

Wiz: Violent and COMPLETELY uncontrollable.

"Now that's really risky." Dorothea commented.

"Yeah and Guts might go into that form if he's desperate enough to kill Griffith." Bols added.

"Let's hope that he succeeds and kills him brutally." Run said, as he had faith that Guts will accomplish his goal one day.

 **Boomstick: Guts is the embodiment of rage and the epitome of badassery. Believe me, the last thing you wanna do is get in this guy's way.**

"Don't worry Boomstick, we'll steer clear of him if we push his buttons instantly." Lubbock assured.

"Indeed, he really is strong to handle an organic Imperial Arms on even ground." Susanoo stated.

The group sees Guts approaching some knights, who step back in fear at his mere presence.

 _Guts: My sword has gotten very dull. However, it's three times as thick and does three times the damage of a normal sword. You'd better pray you die quickly or this could be painful._

Guts is truly the most badass fighter that the group has ever seen, but he was like that because his story was darker and more gorier then theirs. Esdeath has already liked him because of him hating the weak and killed a lot of things and has considered her favorite character. Wave and Tatsumi liked him for having a badass armor, Bulat liked his accomplishment of slaying a hundred men in one night. And the others have a lot of sympathy for Guts for enduring a lot of shit in his life and walking down a dark path of vengeance. Now to check on his opponent.

The next swordsman is a demonic-looking knight wearing an azure colored set of armor and has a set of red eyes and a mutated arm with claws on it. It also wields a giant flesh covered sword with an eyeball on it. There's also a depiction of a fiery demon inside of the sword and there are many people that were possessed by the sword to become different versions of the azure knight.

 **Nightmare**

(Cues Soul Calibur V - Legends Unveiled)

Wiz: Long, long ago, transcending history and the world, an enormous sword was forged, designed to be the deadliest weapon on the battlefield.

 **Boomstick: It was called Soul Edge and it was a BEAST! Gigantic, powerful, sexy...**

"That thing does not looks sexy at all." Mine scoffed with her arms crossed as she scooted closer to Tatsumi.

"It's all icky and gross." Cosmina said as she sticks her tongue out.

"And the sight of it makes me want to throw up." Dorothea added.

Wiz: At a daunting six feet, one inch in length, no ordinary soldier could wield it... but those who could proved unstoppable.

 **Boomstick: It left no survivors in its wake, just like my ex-wife at an all-you-can-eat buffet.**

"And there goes another mention of his ex-wife." Najenda sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"I'm guess we're going to hear some of it occasionally right?" Esdeath asked.

"Yes and sometimes it can be funny for a bit." Akame replied.

(Cues Soul Calibur II - Hellfire)

Wiz: However, a great evil dwelt within the sword. After claiming victory upon victory and being bathed in the blood and hatred of countless foes, a fire was born inside of Soul Edge.

 **Boomtick: Literally, it's a demon made of freaking fire.**

"So that's the reason why Soul Edge is cursed." Susanoo said.

"Yeah, a demon that can take over people just by grabbing Soul Edge." Leone finished.

Wiz: The demon Inferno had one purpose: to infect the world with evil and chaos, but in order to do this, he needed a warrior capable of wielding the true power of Soul Edge. He planned to possess this warrior and transform them into the azure-clad knight of darkness, Nightmare.

* * *

 **SOUL EDGE**

 **Length" 6'1"**

 **Vessel of Inferno**

 **Fractured**

 **Can Take on Various Forms Based on the Wielder**

 **Malfestatuon Curse: Turns Victims into Mindless Slaves of Bloodlust**

* * *

(Cues Soul Calibur II - Eternal Struggle *Theme of Cervantes*)

Wiz: Inferno's first victim came in the late 16th century when a pirate named Cervantes de León raided an English galleon and discovered the intriguing blade aboard, claiming it as his own.

The ones that had read Ivy's backstory were surprised at this.

"Ivy's dad was one of the hosts of Soul Edge!?" Seryu exclaimed in shock.

"Indeed and Inferno had the perfect opportunity to use him in his path of slaughter." Dr. Stylish added.

"Jeez, this episode is really epic and creepy at the same time." Suzuka commented.

(Cues Soul Calibur II - Hubris)

 **Boomstick: But as we know, this was no ordinary, flesh-covered sword with an eyeball. Inferno seized this opportunity and possessed the pirate,** **testing his body by slaughtering the entire population of a Spanish port town. Talk about a test drive!**

"That demonic bastard!" Tatsumi growled in anger, as well as everyone.

"He really wants to spread chaos, even if it means killing innocent men, women and children." Bulat frowned.

"Let's hope Guts ends his existence really quickly." Run said with a cold tone.

Wiz: Unfortunately, while powerful, Cervantes was not the ideal vessel Inferno had sought.

"If Cervantes is not a good host to Soul Edge then who?" Sheele asked.

"I think we're about to find out very quickly." Kurome responded.

 **Boomstick: So he made him sit in that town until two chicks showed up, killed his ass, and somebody more powerful picked up the sword.**

Lubbock was having a nosebleed and giggling perversely as he saw a woman wearing a pinkish skintight ninja suit and another whose blonde and wore a short skirted battle dress with a sword and shield and both are well-endowed. Leone and Najenda both smashed their fists into his cheeks to snap him out of it before they see a blonde haired man wearing a full set of knight armor.

Wiz: That someone was a knight named Siegfried and this was the body Inferno was looking for. Once Siegfried's hand touched Soul Edge, Inferno began eating away at his soul, torturing him endlessly and feeding on his fear and anger, transforming him into Nightmare.

Everyone were now hoping of Siegfried breaking free and kill Nightmare and Inferno soon.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'10" (Slightly Taller Than Najenda)**

 **Weight: 336 Ibs.**

 **AKA The Azure Knight**

 **The Personification of Soul Edge**

 **Weapon Style: Zweihander**

 **Known Hosts: Arcturus, Zasalamel, Cervantes, Siegfried and Pyrrha**

 **Remembers the Fighting Styles of All Previous Nightmares (Everyone was surprised at this)**

* * *

(Cues Soul Calibur V - Chaos and Cosmos)

Wiz: Nightmare was strong enough to threaten all of Europe, conquering whole armies and devouring thousands of innocent souls.

"He's like a walking force of destruction as he grows stronger for each soul he feeds on." Susanoo stated.

"Yeah and he doesn't seem to slow down at all no matter how many soldiers he's fighting." Seryu added.

 **Boomstick: If you haven't figured it out by now, Soul Edge is kind of like the Ring from Lord of the Rings... if it can cut people and hungered for souls.**

Wiz: However, Soul Edge's power was incomplete. At some point, it had been broken and shards of the demon sword had been scattered across the world. To unlock Soul Edge's true power, Nightmare set off to find the lost pieces of his sword and repair it.

"That's really going to be difficult to hunt down those shards." Chelsea said.

"But he'll slaughter anyone who gets in his way to unlock Soul Edge's true power." Esdeath added as she seemed slightly tempted about wanting the blade.

 **Boomstick: As Nightmare discovered each shard, the power of Soul Edge grew, and so did Nightmare's.**

"And uglier and uglier with each new form." Leone said and everyone nodded as they saw the forms of Soul Edge as it slowly collects it's missing shards.

* * *

 **SIGNATURE MOVES**

 **Grim Stride**

 **Soul Wave**

 **Dark Reconquista**

 **Death Lord's Vengeance**

 **Death Lord's Annihilation**

 **Bloody Lord's Invasion**

 **Ether Lord's Carnage**

 **Grim Lord's Auto-da-f** **é**

* * *

(Cues Soul Calibur V - Lord Of Terror)

 **Boomstick: He can fight with numerous stances, channel fire and lightning through Soul Edge, and devour the souls of hundreds at once with Soul Wave.**

They see Nightmare lifting Soul Edge in the air.

 _Nightmare: Watch this!_

He channels Soul Wave as knights nearby are ensnared by the shockwave. From above, the devastation is massive.

"If Honest has Soul Edge, then we are completely screwed. Good thing it's not here though." Lubbock commented.

"Wait Guts's soul is owned by Griffith, so that means he's immune to having his soul eaten." Tatsumi realized.

"You're right Tatsumi, so that means Guts has the advantage there." Wave agreed t the statement.

(Cues Soul Calibur IV - Destiny Will Tell)

Wiz: Despite Nightmare's evergrowing power, Siegfried constantly battled to free himself from Soul Edge's curse and eventually he succeeded. The two did battle atop of Ostrheinsburg Castle, but Nightmare's power was so great the entire structure was obliterated by a single swing of his vile blade.

 **Boomstick: Just like a crazy ex-girlfriend, he figured if he couldn't have that body, no one can.**

"Talk about obsessive." Mez commented.

"You win some, you lose some." Kurome added with a shrug.

"I can relate to that." Esdeath mumbled quietly as she hugged Tatsumi's arm and tighten her hold.

Wiz: Soul Edge cannot be defeated by an ordinary blade. In fact, only one weapon has ever been able to harm it: a supposedly holy blade called SoulCalibur. Unknown to most, SoulCalibur is actually the final shard of Soul Edge, reforged into a second sword made specifically to combat its demonic counterpart.

"That's a pretty cool weapon and it might be useful to defeat evil!" Cosmina exclaimed.

"Yeah and it's going to be hard for Nightmare to steal that last shard." Mine smirked.

Esdeath quickly took a long look at SoulCalibur as she will recreate it with her Imperial Arm by memorizing it's design.

(Cues Soul Calibur IV - Regin of Doom)

 **Boomstick: Poor guy. How would you feel if some asshole decided to make a weapon specifically designed to murder you?** **And it kept showing up everywhere.**

"I guess there are some warriors who wants to destroy Soul Edge for good." Bols commented.

"Ivy was one of them, but who are the others?" Seryu asked.

"I guess we'll have to wait until they show up in this show soon." Run replied.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Defeated Entire Armies Single-Handedly**

 **Obliterated Ostrheinsburg Castle in a Single Blow**

 **As Dumas, Thrust Europe into a Continent-Wide War**

 **Killed Tira, His Most Loyal Servant (Everyone was really disgusted)**

 **Ripped a Hole Between Dimensions with Soul Edge (Everyone was tensed at this)**

 **Has Devoured Thousands of Souls**

* * *

Wiz: Nightmare has come close to conquering the world on numerous occasions, yet a warrior wielding SoulCalibur always seems to show up and hold him at bay.

"Yeah to keep Inferno from destroying the world." Leone commented before drinking her beer.

"We'll have to make sure no evil relics or weapons would appear to cause any chaos here." Najenda suggested.

"Agreed, they are too dangerous to be left alone." Susanoo agreed.

Wiz: While Soul Edge seems indestructible.

 **Boomstick: Apart from that pesky holy sword.**

Wiz: Inferno does require a mortal body to create Nightmare. Should Nightmare fall, Inferno can risk his own life by manifesting himself to protect Soul Edge, as his very existence is tied to the sword.

"That'll be easier said then done if we get past Nightmare first." Dorothea commented.

"It won't be very long if Guts can cut through Nightmare easily." Wave responded.

"Let's just hope so." Kurome said as she munched on some more cookies.

 **Boomstick: But if Nightmare manages to absorb that final shard, Soul Edge and Nightmare will merge into their final form:** **Night Terror, a larger, deadlier, fly-ier Nightmare.**

They now see a monstrous Nightmare with giant wings to fly.

Wiz and Everyone: Fly-ier?

 **Boomstick: Yeah, when one gains the power of flying-ness? Duh.**

"That's a pretty stupid name for flight." Chelsea deadpanned.

"Just try to tolerate it cause even though it's a dumb name, he'll just stick with it anyways." Tatsumi assured.

"I guess I can handle it." Mine grumbled before hugging the current Incursio user's other arm.

Both Mine and Esdeath glare at each other for a bit before looking back at the screen.

Wiz: No matter the time, place, or vessel, few can match the vile trio of Soul Edge, Inferno, and Nightmare.

 _Nightmare: *Swinging Soul Edge around* Blood! Darkness! I shall drown the world in both!_

Nightmare, alongside Inferno and Soul Edge are completely evil with a one track mind of destruction, but he does have some decent things that made a few kinda like him. But they'll have to be extra careful if something demonic is in Imperial hands and cause a lot of chaos in the world. With that in mind, it's time for the big sword battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Giant Swords Yeah!**

Kurome paused the episode, as everyone was already deciding on who would win. Nightmare may be a powerful enemy to all of his opponents, but Guts has been through a lot of stuff compared to Nightmare. Plus his Dragonslayer can hurt things on an astral plane so it's highly possible to destroy Soul Edge and his Berserker Armor can give him a complete power boost at the risk of his own body and humanity, but that just makes Guts even more cooler.

In the end, everyone all voted for Guts to win and no votes on Nightmare. Kurome pressed play again for the battle to start.

* * *

(Cues Tales of Souls And Swords - Soul Calibur II)

The first thing they see is Nightmare in a very bleak and creepy dead forest area with tons of lifeless trees everywhere. And scattered all around the Azure Knight are the shards of Soul Edge.

"He already has the shards!" Cosmina exclaimed.

"Looks like Guts will have to put in a lot of effort to beat Nightmare in his ultimate form." Bols said.

"This will be very intense." Sheele commented in concern.

(Cues Slave of Desire - Soul Calibur II)

Nightmare raised Soul Edge in the air and all the shards suddenly fly into the blade before it finally transforms into it's true form.

 _Nightmare: At last! At last the time has come!_

"Not for long you demonic abomination." Seryu said as she narrowed her eyes with Koro growling loudly.

(Cues Berserk - Et Voici Guts)

Suddenly a sound of a tree being cut down was heard and Nightmare turned around and sees the lifeless tree fall down and standing behind it was Guts himself as he hefted Dragonslayer to his shoulder.

"Oh boy, here comes Mr. Badass." Leone grinned widely.

"Come on Guts, slice his ass up!" Tatsumi cheered.

Mine and Esdeath chuckled at their fiancee/boyfriend having fun and some of the other girls looked on in jealousy.

 _Guts: You're in my way, stand aside._

However, the Azure Knight just simply ignore the human's command and rebelled.

 _Nightmare: Fool! Tremble in my darkness! *Preparing his fighting stance*_

Guts prepared his stance as well and everyone was completely excited to see which warrior with the giant sword will prevail.

 **FIGHT!**

(Cues Berserk - The Wrath of God *Part II*)

Without hesitation, Guts leap into action and clashed with Nightmare as they each traded powerful blows while large booms from their blades were heard. Guts seems to have the upper hand and made Nightmare back up against a rock and block a couple of the Black Swordsman's blows before he moved out of the way for a third blow, which sliced the entire rock in half.

"This is only the start of the fight and it's already being epic!" Suzuka shouted in excitement as she was pumping her fists up.

"Yeah and they aren't holding back to kill each other as well." Run added.

"Show me what you're truly capable of, Guts." Esdeath said as she watched the fight with a calculative gaze.

Nightmare swiftly kicks Guts as he prepares for a counterattack.

 _Nightmare: Pathetic!_

As Guts slowly recovers from the surprise kick, Nightmare quickly showed up and attacks him already. The Azure Knight charges up Soul Edge and slashes Guts up as he went flying and the camera zooms and the group caught a glimpse of the constellation of Chuck and Segata in the sky.

"Hey look it's the constellation of Chuck and Segata." Wave pointed out.

"Looks like there battle will be making small appearances in later battles." Susanoo stated.

"Yeah, but I still think Chuck would've won though." Mez responded.

Nightmare then charges up his Soul Wave attack and unleashes a massive shockwave and Guts was caught into it and he was sent crashing into one of the trees and falls down to recover. Nightmare quickly made a big lunge and tries to slice Guts in half, but the Black Swordsman quickly avoided the blow and Nightmare sliced the tree instead. Guts rushed in to attack, only for Nightmare to block the blow as the two struggle for dominance.

"This is really getting good!" Lubbock exclaimed as he ate his food in anticipation.

"You can do it Guts!" Cosmina cheered.

 _Nightmare: What's wrong? Weakling!_

Nightmare took a step forward as he's pushing Guts back.

 _Nightmare: Fear my wrath!_

Nightmare got close to Guts's face as his eyes glowed demonically.

 _Nightmare: Tremble in fe-_

However, Guts headbutted the Azure Knight mid-taunt, making him scoot backwards.

"Heck yeah! Headbutt!" Wave shouted before Kurome pulled his ear.

"Idiot, quiet down and watch." Kurome muttered in irritation.

Nightmare then charges Soul Edge once more as it was engulfed with flames.

 _Nightmare: SoulCalibur!_

As soon as the Azure Knight brought down his blade, time slows down for a moment and Guts just stood there as he readies his mechanical arm for one powerful weapon in mind. And Soul Edge just grazed Guts's face with a small cut.

"That's going to leave a mark on his handsome face." Dr. Stylish commented.

"I guess we can add fearless to his list." Najenda said.

"Uh-huh." Akame nodded as she continued to eat more meat.

Guts surprises Nightmare by putting his mechanical arm up to his face and reveals his hidden arm cannon.

 _Guts: Die!_

Guts blew off Nightmare's head off with his arm cannon as it leaves a cloud of smoke concealing his head. Everyone were already tense as they knew Nightmare is far from finished just like that.

 _Nightmare: Impressive..._

Soon a large pillar of fire engulfs Nightmare and Guts braces himself for the worse. Soon Nightmare's armor was blood red and he grew fiery wings to help him take flight as he completely transforms into Night Terror.

"Here's Night Terror." Mine called out in dread.

"Guts will have a very hard time to stay alive from this form." Dorothea said.

"Definitely." Bulat nodded.

Guts tries to attack Night Terror, but the full-powered Azure Knight simply blocks it and blasted Guts with a large beam from Soul Edge and flew across the forest and crashes into another tree. Night Terror slowly float towards him and fires two more beams at Guts before rushing up and impale him into the tree.

Everyone except Esdeath winced when they felt that hit.

"Right now, Guts is getting beating around like a ragdoll." Lubbock said.

"But he will come back to turn the tables quickly." Esdeath firmly stated.

"Miss Esdeath is right, Guts will surely pull through!" Seryu agreed fully to her former superior.

 _Night Terror: Burn!_

Night Terror unleashes a blazing blast which sent Guts right through the tree and stumbling through the forest really fast while he's screaming in pain before crashing into a boulder with cracks indented from his landing. And Night Terror quickly points Soul Edge at the Black Swordsman as he was ready to finish him off.

 _Night Terror: Burn in Darkness!_

Guts quickly retaliated by firing arrows from his mechanical arm, but Night Terror summoned a wall of flames to quickly burn away the projectiles. But the demonic knight was quickly surprised when Guts jumped right through the flames and one quick swoop, completely sliced off Night Terror's arm that was wielding Soul Edge.

Some of them cheered for Guts finally pulling off another impossible situation as they waited what happens next.

As Night Terror was struggling through his injuries and unable to do anything, Guts quickly finished the Azure Knight off by slamming Dragonslayer right through his head. Guts pulled out his bloodied sword and walks away.

 _Guts: I told you to stay out of my way._

"It's not over yet, he has to deal with Inferno now." Akame informed the others.

"Oh crap, we almost forgot about him." Leone spoke up.

"Don't worry, we've yet to see Guts using his Berserker Armor." Sheele assured.

(Cues Berserk - Griffith's Dream)

All of Night Terror's remains except the sliced arm slowly turns into shadowy smoke and Guts stops his tracks to see his fight not over yet. Soon Soul Edge floated into the air and Inferno instantly appears.

 _Inferno: Darkness, will consume EVERYTHING!_

Inferno lit up the entire battlefield on fire and Guts was being severely burned, but at the last second he dons his Berserker Armor and with increased speed and power, rushed up to Inferno and quickly strikes at the demon. With all of Guts's combined strength, both Inferno and Soul Edge were completely sliced in half and Guts landed on the ground with the remains of the now powerless Soul Edge hitting the ground with several shards landing on the floor as well.

Guts then proceeded to destroy the lifeless remains of Soul Edge with a volley of arrows.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

Everyone was silent at the conclusion before they all cheer and clapped at the most epic fight ever. Mine and Esdeath kissed Tatsumi on both cheeks and this resulted in another catfight and the others were already breaking Tatsumi's harem up before everything is all settled before Kurome resumed the episode to check the results.

(Cues Berserk - Sign-2)

 **Boomstick: Hell yeah!** **Now that's what I call a swordfight!**

"Heck yeah it was!" Wave exclaimed in excitement.

"The best on par with Link and Cloud." Tatsumi added.

 **Boomstick: While Nightmare wields more power than Guts, this is what Guts does EVERY SINGLE DAY. He gets the shit kicked out of him trying to defeat gods and demons leagues above his abilities and still prevails.**

Wiz: It's true. All of his...

 **Boomstick: I mean this guy lives in a world where giant monsters are trying to kill you, eat you, rape you, or all three at the same time... and that's just Monday.**

"Okay, way too much information Boomstick." Chelsea protested as she held her hands up.

"Yeah, we don't want any disturbing shit here." Leone added.

Wiz: ...it's true. All his life, Guts has had the odds stacked against him and yet he's still kicking while everything else is dead.

 **Boomstick: *Imitating a Fanboy* Ugh, but Wizard, I thought only Soul Calibur could destroy Soul Edge. Ergh...**

Wiz: That's also true... in the Soulcalibur world. However, Inferno exists on an astral plane. If you recall, Guts' sword Dragonslayer also exists on such a plane, leaving no question that it could destroy Soul Edge. Plus, his Berserker Armor bought him plenty of time to land the killing blow.

Everyone all nodded at this since it was logically true.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, because it will literally let you fight on until all of your bones are shattered and the last drop of your blood is spilled.**

Now Tatsumi and Wave shuddered at the thought of fighting in their armor while being all dried up of blood and having all their bones broken from constant fighting.

Wiz: And it's not like Soul Edge was gonna have any luck tempting Guts into picking it up and turning into another Nightmare. Not only has Guts dealt with enough demonic shit to know that's a bad idea, he REALLY loves that Dragonslayer. He's not giving that up for anything.

"No he's not giving up his weapon for anything." Najenda said as she smoked a bit.

"Especially if it's demonic." Esdeath finished as she finished her ice cream cone.

 **Boomstick: Guts was just a whole nother caliber.**

Everyone all slightly chuckled, giggled or laugh at the pun.

Wiz: The winner is Guts.

Everyone really enjoyed this episode. Guts's backstory was a lot more hellish then theirs by times ten and they'll have to be extra careful of someone wielding Soul Edge getting to their world by accident. But they really liked Guts and make him a personal favorite to the rest of the group. Now to see which fight is next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

They see a man falling down while an advanced set of red and gold armor was covering him. He soon gets completely armored up and quickly stops falling beneath some civilians and flies away in the sky.

 _?: It's like the old saying: "If you want someone killed right, you have to kill him yourself."_

The group then sees a bald man putting on a large bulky green battle suit as he prepares to fight his opponent before the screen fades to black.

They could watch the next episode right now, but Najenda needs another Danger Beast taken out very quickly. So she sends Tatsumi, Mine, Esdeath and Leone to take care of it while everyone else waited.

Omake: Creating a New Dragonslayer

It's been a couple of hours and the assigned group to take out the Danger Beast has finally reached their designated location and found a more older dragon-type Danger Beast. Leone and Mine took the first strike as they both attack it and cause some amount of injury to it, but it's scales were a bit durable and it was quick and tried to blast them away with flames. If not for Esdeath covering them while also large ice spears at the dragon.

Tatsumi lunge forward and slice and stab some serious scratches at the beast, but it noticed and smacked him away and the others attacked it even more aggressively. The Incursio user was thinking of a way to kill it quicker before he had a risky but excellent idea.

Taking a deep breath and pouring a large amount of energy, Tatsumi evolved a bit further before transforming his spear into a new version of Guts's Dragonslayer, but with the same material as the spear.

He quickly noticing the others were tired out and the dragon was also injured as well, so without any delay he quickly let out a battle cry and sliced one of it's wings off before quickly cutting off one of it's leg for good measurement. And for the finale, Tatsumi jumped up so high in the air he landed right in front of the Danger Beast's head and cleaved it in half and large blood sprayed everywhere.

The girls, who were recovering were in awe of Tatsumi doing something impossible and rushed up to him.

"That was awesome Tatsumi!" Leone cheered as she raised her arms up.

"Yeah, that was epic for you to go all Guts." Mine smiled.

Tatsumi gave them a thumbs up and replied, "It's no big deal. At least we got this one done."

But soon Esdeath wrapped him in a hug as she was now even more aroused and whispered something into his ear, which made him blush like a tomato and was dragged off by the general for some 'fun'. Mine and Leone quickly knew what it is and quickly follow to have their fair share.


	46. Iron Man vs Lex Luthor

**Chapter 46: Iron Man vs Lex Luthor**

 **Okay there are some pricks that are just way too impatient about these new chapters and I'm going to put my foot down on this. Stop bothering me about the new chapters! I'm doing my best speed writing to make sure that the dialogues for each person is legit and correct for you guys to accept it.**

 **Iron Man belongs to Marvel and Disney.**

 **Lex Luthor belongs to DC Comics.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **SGC and All Soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Everyone was waiting for the others to return as they chatted about different things and even some of the things they like during the last episode. Lubbock and Najenda left for something important and might be back later and Tatsumi and the others might be heading back really quick.

Soon Tatsumi, Mine, Leone and Esdeath returned as they came into the room. But they're clothes are all a little messy and disorganized before Susanoo straighten them up and the girls have satisfying looks while Tatsumi seemed all tired and spent out. Most girls that liked Tatsumi seemed to glare at the three girls for taking some extra time with the Incursio user and will wait very soon for their chance next time.

A minute later, Najenda and Lubbock came in while holding hands as she announces her relationship with her most loyal member. Everyone were all surprised at this before they congratulated them, the Night Raid leader said that it's only unofficial and will be completely official once the war is over before taking their seats next to each other.

Kurome grabbed the remote and pressed play for the next episode. SGC was mentioned again and the intro finally starts showing the two men from before using some very advance technology that's far beyond the Empire's current state of tech.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Technology: it improves our lives, lets you watch cool shows on the internet, and sometimes it can help you to rival gods.

"It's true, their technology seemed far more advance then my cybernetics lately." Dr. Stylish admitted.

"Plus we might need some ideas to help improve our lives a bit better from what we're seeing." Bols added.

 **Boomstick: Like with Iron Man, the Armored Avenger.**

Wiz: And Lex Luthor, Arch Nemesis of Superman.

"Iron Man looks really awesome." Seryu commented.

"Lex Luthor seems to be a very tough and clever combatant from his appearance alone." Esdeath added.

"I'm curious to see how Luthor became Superman's Arch Nemesis." Najenda said.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first combatant was a young man with slick hair with a goatee facial. However, in battle he wore an advance set of armor with a red and gold color scheme on it. He also has a multitude of new armors including a parasitic one and a bulky one and he is seen fighting alongside some heroes that they remember from other episodes like Thor and Captain America, along with a hulking green goliath, a female spy and a purple clad archer.

 **Iron Man**

(Cues Iron Man Anime - Opening Theme)

The group see Tony puts on his armor while some epic music was playing.

Wiz: There are the talented. There are the prodigies. And then there's Anthony Edward Stark.

 **Boomstick: Please, he prefers Tony.**

"Yeah, remove the three letters from his first name and you get Tony." Lubbock stated.

"I guess he wants people to call him that for just short and simple conversations." Sheele added.

Wiz: Howard and Maria Stark ruled a nine billion dollar military tech empire. They could have anything they ever wanted, except a child.

"Damn! They must've been really successful for building new stuff for their military!" Leone exclaimed in shock.

"And we would've gotten some new technology if they spread all over the Empire too." Dr. Stylish replied.

"But why couldn't they have a child?" Cosmina asked curiously.

"They're probably too infertile to bear a child themselves or just wanted someone to follow their legacy." Dorothea answered as she sip some blood.

 **Boomstick: Then Howard met an alien who decided to build a baby for them.**

Wiz: Fearing humanity would perish to more advanced alien races, this child was genetically engineered to lead the world to a new tech age... BUT that was Arno Stark. We don't speak of him.

"I guess that was an epic failure." Wave sighed.

"And we may never know what happen to Arno Stark." Susanoo stated.

Wiz: When Howard and Maria were disappointed with what they created, they adopted Tony instead.

Mine, Sheele and Cosmina were squealing at seeing a picture of a baby Tony appearing.

 **Boomstick: Yep, that's the secret origin to Tony Stark. Didn't see that comin', did ya?**

"Yeah, just a little. But pretty normal." Chelsea admitted.

"They just adopt a normal baby as they know that their other one was a complete defect." Najenda commented.

"And I bet he's going to be really gifted if he's completely normal too." Seryu added.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Anthony Edward Stark**

 **Aliases: Armored Avenger, Shellhead, Master of Machines**

 **Height: 6'1" (Equally Taller Than Bulat)**

 **Weight: 225 Ibs.**

 **Estimated Net Worth: $9.3 Billion (Leone drooled like a waterfall at that amount)**

 **Owner of Area 51**

 **Claims to Have Beaten Mr. Fantastic in Chess Twice**

* * *

Wiz: Despite not being the alien-engineered child prodigy, Tony's gifted intelligence and world-changing destiny were obvious at an early age. He graduated from MIT with top honors and a physics and engineering double major when he was just 19 years old.

"He truly is a gifted genius." Bulat complimented.

"The Empire's R&D team would definitely recruit him for his achievements." Dr. Stylish said.

"And imagine all the new tech we get if he shows up here." Mine added.

 **Boomstick: But since this is a superhero origin, it wasn't long before tragedy struck... and by struck, I mean a car crash. And by tragedy, I mean his parents. So all of a sudden, Tony was an orphan.**

"Everyone seems to be an orphan throughout this show." Bols said.

"Yeah, and it's kinda like a common thing too." Run added.

 **Boomstick: But on the bright side, it also made him the sole heir of Stark Industries. Nice.**

Wiz: With the entire family fortune at his fingertips, Tony pursued a life of reckless indulgence and mechanical tinkering.

"Kinda like most nobles here have been doing lately." Akame stated blankly.

"Or maybe he's just trying to bury the grief of his foster parent's deaths." Sheele assured.

"That or he just wants to have fun with all that wealth." Kurome responded as she ate a piece of cake.

Wiz: War was his income and he enjoyed every bit of it... until the day his eyes were opened.

 **Boomstick: Yeah! Opened with a shrapnel-filled irony bomb!**

They see Tony looking at the shrapnel bomb with his company's name on it and attempts to get away, but it detonates and knocks him out cold to the ground.

(Cues Iron Man (2008) - Mark I)

Wiz: Held captive by terrorists in Afghanistan, Tony learned the bomb left shrapnel in his heart, which would kill him in a week.

"Damn, that's some serious injury right there." Suzuka said.

"How can he survive something like that throughout his years?" Mez asked.

"I don't know, but he is smart enough to think of a way to keep himself alive." Esdeath answered.

Wiz: The terrorists gave Tony an ultimatum: construct weapons for them and receive treatment... or be left to die.

 **Boomstick: But being Tony Stark, he chose door number three. He built a space-age pacemaker to save his own life and then built a mech suit around it and murdered his way to freedom.**

"So that's how he's still alive, he made an advanced pacemaker to keep himself going." Dr. Stylish hummed in interest as he wrote this on his notepad.

"And if medicine was advanced as well then we'd all be safe from diseases." Najenda smiled.

"Agreed, some wars and other natural causes are main transmissions for diseases." Susanoo nodded in agreement.

 **Boomstick: This taught Stark one of life's most important lessons: heroes aren't born...**

Tony places his suit's mask onto a table.

 **Boomstick: They're built. A lesson which also made for a pretty sweet tagline.**

The group then sees Tony wearing a bulky metal armor as he's ready to kill all the terrorists.

 _Tony: My turn._

Tony unleashes his wrist-mounted flamethrowers at the terrorists, then flies away once a huge explosion occurs.

"Now that's one badass escape right there." Leone grinned as the awesome scene.

"And those terrorists won't be harming anyone ever again." Seryu nodded.

(Cues Iron Man (2008) - Mark II)

Wiz: But Tony's heart was changed in more ways than one that day. Upon returning to America, he nullified all weapons development at Stark Industries and dedicated his life to saving the world... in his own way.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, we're not talking, like, just donating to charity and being kind to your neighbor. Tony became a one-man army of justice and began creating a new and improved armored suit that the public would eventually dub... Iron Man.**

"That's a pretty cool name." Tatsumi complimented.

"Yeah and might be even cooler if he has any badass armor with him." Wave agreed.

"I'm just waiting for someone to give me a new set of armor since Tatsumi has Incursio." Bulat said.

Stylish heard Bulat about that and made a mental note to make an Iron Man suit for the ex-Incursio user.

(Cues Iron Man (2008) - Driving with the Top Down)

 **Boomstick: And then he made another one, and another one, and another, another, and then he made like, a shitload more.**

They were all shocked when they saw Tony making an armies worth of Iron Man suits of different design and variety.

"Jeez, he's taking this one-man army thing to a whole new level!" Leone shouted.

"And each suit will be outfitted with a bunch of powerful weaponry as well." Dorothea added.

* * *

 **IRON MAN ARMOR**

 **Composed of a Gold-Titanium Alloy**

 **Adds 5 Inches to Tony's Height, Yet Only Weighs 25 Pounds**

 **Capable of High-Speed Flight, Super Strength and Enhanced Durability**

 **Standard Weaponry:**

 **\- Repulsor Rays**

 **\- Smart Missiles**

 **\- Anti-Tank Missiles**

 **\- EMP Blast**

 **\- Unibeam**

* * *

Wiz: The Iron Man suits are numerous, but they typically come with a common base set of tools. Generally composed of a gold-titanium alloy, his standard suits have the strength to lift up to 100 tons, fly at supersonic speeds, and come with an onboard intelligence system called J.A.R.V.I.S., which controls his weaponry and can summon other suits at his beck and call.

"His armor is really impressive." Bols complimented.

"If we had all those mass-produced Iron Man suits to the Revolutionary Army, then we'd totally win in an instant." Lubbock added.

"Plus with the onboard intelligence system, it can help out a lot of things." Najenda said while smiling at the possibilities.

 **Boomstick: And for good measure, these babies come loaded head to toe with weaponry, I'm talking shoulder mounted darts, anti-tank missiles, an EMP, and the Iron Man staple: Laser Beams!**

Wiz: These Repulsor Blasts draw power directly from the reactor in Tony's chest or chest piece, depending on the time period, to fire high-mass, negatively charged Muons as a concussive energy attack.

"Very intriguing." Dr. Stylish hummed as he wrote more things down.

"Nice." Mine simply said as she wished she has some gauntlets that fired energy blasts.

Wiz: Most commonly, these are fired from the palms of his suit.

 **Boomstick: But, if the situation calls for a bit more firepower, he can blast an even larger beam directly from his chest piece, UNI-BEAM!**

The group then sees Iron Man fires a massive laser from his chest piece.

"AWESOME!" Tatsumi, Wave, Lubbock, Leone and even Mine all shouted at the amazing attack.

"Luthor would be on the receiving end of that attack soon." Run said.

"Yeah and it would be a grand finale for Tony to use as well." Mez grinned.

Wiz: All of these features come standard in his most often used suit Model 13, The Modular Armor.

 **Boomstick: This armor specializes in adaptability, allowing Tony to swap out it's individual pieces for ones suited to the mission at hand, oh, and it also has an extra casing known as Iron Man Armor Model 14, but you can just call it... Hulkbuster!**

They now see a massive hulking armor that's the size of Koro if he's in battle mode or Berserker Mode.

"Oh yeah, he's bringing out the big guns now!" Leone grinned excitedly.

"Anyone using that is an unstoppable juggernaut." Esdeath commented with a smirk as she liked this armor a lot.

"I barely feel sorry for anyone being beaten by that thing." Kurome said.

Wiz: As the name implies, this upgrade was built to contend with one of the universes strongest beings. With the combination of magnetic and hydraulic technology, in addition to the strength of the modular armor, the Hulkbuster can deliver far more powerful punches and hold its ground against The Incredible Hulk, who is strong enough to lift a 150 BILLION TON MOUNTAIN.

They see a picture of The Incredible Hulk lifting up a extremely heavy mountain for his fellow Avengers to escape.

"Holy crap that guy is really strong!" Wave exclaimed in shock and awe.

"Not even Koro in his Berserker Mode can lift that much!" Seryu added as Koro nodded in agreement to that.

"And I bet he's going to be in this show really soon." Bulat said as he's interested in the Hulk's story.

The last armor they see is a parasitic metal armor which Tony seems to control with his mind and do other powerful stuff.

 **Boomstick: But his most advanced armor yet comes in the form of his Endo-Sym armor. Part metal, part scary space alien parasite, Tony can summon it telepathically, use it to imprison his foes, and even suck up electromagnetic fields. Mmm... electricity.**

Wiz: It can take hits from Storm's lighting, and shoot Repulsor Beams so powerful, they can injure meta-humans who are normally able to absorb energy.

"That would be Tony's ultimate trump card if Lex Luthor has him by the ropes." Susanoo stated.

"But he'll have to take care of whatever defenses Lex has first." Run responded.

 **Boomstick: Although Tony is a mere man who finds himself fighting with and against unimaginably powerful beings, he has proven time and time again that technology can compete with the world's greatest superheroes.**

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Downed She-Hulk With One Punch**

 **Can Hold His Own Against Captain America in Hand-to-Hand**

 **Can Achieve Warp Speed Flight (Run was Impressed)**

 **Tanks Hits From Mjolnir (Everyone were Impressed)**

 **Strong Enough to Bend Metal Girders With His Suit's Hands (Leone liked this)**

 **Lifts Up Cars With One Hand**

 **First Human to Possess the Reality Warping Infinity Gauntlet (Everyone was Amazed at this)**

* * *

Wiz: He can survive blows from Thor's hammer, hold his own against Captain America, and move faster than a an Extremis-enhanced superhuman's eye can track.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention, his suit can actually learn and predict its opponents next move, and withstand the fury of several nuclear bombs! Do not underestimate the Golden Avenger.**

"If his armor can tanks blows from Thor's hammer then he has my vote." Lubbock said.

"I'm interested in learning about this Infinity Gauntlet that he use to possess." Esdeath added as she felt the gauntlet is extremely powerful then any Imperial Arm to ever existed.

"Plus he's faster than any of us combined if we push our limits to the max." Tatsumi admitted.

(Cues Iron Man TAS (1996) - Opening 2)

Wiz: That being said, for all their power, the Iron Man suits are hardly flawless.

 **Boomstick: They've been known to malfunction in life-threatening ways, and consume too much power too quickly, leaving Tony helpless.**

"So much for being the perfect armor to protect yourself against all things powerful." Mine sighed in disappointment.

Stylish was making notes to thoroughly check all future armors for faults.

Wiz: Tony frequently pushes his suit and his body to their absolute limits, and past them. And his reckless, head-first mentality is responsible for landing him in trouble just as much as it is for getting him out of it. This has led to him setting off a civil war between superheroes, and pissing off the all-powerful Phoenix Force into killing Charles Xavier.

"Tony is completely reckless to the point of having a lot of screwed up things to happen." Najenda commented.

"I can't imagine how brutal the civil war between superheroes is." Sheele said in concern.

"And the Phoenix Force is something that's not to be laughing at too." Bols added.

 **Boomstick: What? Charles? But he's the Iron Man.**

Wiz: And he once built a machine capable of releasing twenty thousand megatons of atomic energy, that's three times more than all of the Earth's known nuclear weapons combined.

 **Boomstick: And then he just blasted it straight into the ground! All because he wanted to see what was at the Earth's core.**

Everyone all facepalm, sweatdrop or just staring blankly at the screen at how Tony made the most stupid mistake ever.

Wiz: It didn't work out, but Tony's most diabolical nemesis isn't the Mandarin, or even Ultron, it's his lifelong battle with alcoholism.

Then they heard a sound of a beer can opening up and they figured it's Boomstick getting a drink.

 **Boomstick: Did you say something?**

"Boomstick..." Mine growled angrily.

"I only hold a certain limit to how much I drink, but damn." Leone commented on Tony's massive alcoholic spree.

The group then sees Iron Man avoiding a tank shell before firing an anti-tank missile before turning his back and walks away before the tank blows up.

Even with his life of luxury and the flaws on his armor, Iron Man is a cool hero who likes to help save the world in his own badass way no matter the cost. Bulat, Tatsumi and Wave liked all of his armor sets, Leone might consider him a new drinking buddy and Esdeath seemed interested in the Infinity Gauntlet. However, some didn't like his faults and the incidents he caused even his lifestyle of reckless indulgence, but at least some are okay with him. Now to his opponent.

The second combatant is a well-built bald man wearing a business suit or a spandex suit and in battle he wears a large bulky green armor that's powered by Kryptonite. He seems extremely influential as he rules all of the media in the city his corporation runs in, but he is also a very clever mechanical genius with an extreme god complex.

 **Lex Luthor**

The first thing they see are small scenes and pictures of Superman doing a lot of amazing and heroic things.

Wiz: Superman is among the most powerful characters in all of fiction. He can destroy planets, withstand supernovas, and fly faster than light itself.

Everyone turned to the ten Night Raid members in a stunned expression on their faces.

"Is that true?!" Wave exclaimed.

"Yes it is true and once you see Superman fight, then you'll be definitely be afraid of him." Akame answered.

"This is truly mind blowing to hear a superhero that powerful to do the most impossible things before." Dr. Stylish said.

Meanwhile, Esdeath had one page of her notepad to create a list of powerful people that she would have the honor to fight. She wrote Superman on top of the list with Guts being second before she went back to watch the episode.

 **Boomstick: What kind of person could possibly be the arch-nemesis to someone like him? You'd have to be a god made of magic Kryptonite...**

 _Lex: WRONG!_

Everyone all jumped in surprised at the sudden yell.

Wiz: Nope. Just a mortal man with a passion for business, swindling, and green trenchcoats: Lex Luthor.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Alexander Joseph Luthor**

 **Height: 6'2" (Slightly Taller than Bulat)**

 **Weight: 210 Ibs.**

 **IQ: Immeasurable**

 **Reason for Baldness: Classified**

 **Former President of the United States**

 **Once Acted as His Own Son via Brain Transplant to a New Body** **(Stylish was most Intrigued at this)**

* * *

(Cues Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe - Metropolis)

Wiz: Alexander Joseph Luthor began his rise to the top from the very bottom. As a child he lived in a run down section of Metropolis called the "Suicide Slum". Yes it was that bad.

"Jeez, at least we don't name our slums in the Capital." Leone said.

"And it might be ten times worse then ours too." Sheele added in worry.

"I'm wondering on how he lived through that hell of a life without being tormented." Suzuka replied.

Wiz: Under abusive parents it was only by sheer willpower that Lex moved on to a better life.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, willpower and some good old fashion social Darwinism. His parents died in a car crash when their car's brakes failed, leaving Lex alone.**

"Something is very fishy about this one." Kurome said as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Yeah, he doesn't feel sad about it." Cosmina agreed.

 **Boomstick: Don't feel bad for a second! He used their life insurance money to get out of the ghetto and start his own company, and he's the one who rigged their brakes!**

Everyone except Esdeath were completely disgusted at this.

"That's so fucking low!" Seryu shouted in anger.

"Completely disgusting." Akame spat out blankly.

"Bastard!" Lubbock exclaimed.

Wiz: Although founded through some... legally questionable means, the infamous LexCorp successfully spread it's influence throughout all of Metropolis. In time Lex came to practically run the city itself. Taking ownership of nearly every media outlet, Luthor's positive public image went practically unopposed.

"Even though what he did to his parents was awful, but at least his business is beneficial to everyone." Mez said.

"Yeah, so that's some points for me liking him so far." Dorothea admitted.

"Agreed." Run nodded.

 **Boomstick: But everything changed when the Man of Tomorrow showed up.**

(Cues Injustice: Gods Among Us - Betrayal, Revenge and Murder)

Wiz: In Lex's eyes, Superman was a massive issue for mankind. If humans no longer had to solve problems themselves, they would surely become a weaker race, completely dependent upon this otherworldly savior.

"I agree with this statement, cause I have been always been relying on myself to handle my problems." Esdeath commented.

"And I can see why Lex became Superman's arch nemesis." Bols said.

"Yeah, he just wants to have all of the attention if Superman became really famous." Wave responded.

 **Boomstick: So Lex began his crusade to remove him from the equation, and then properly insert himself as the leader of humanity.**

"Figures if he resorted to that kind of goal." Najenda replied.

"Indeed, it's almost a common thing for some villains." Susanoo nodded.

Wiz: Lex is a cunning strategist and mechanical genius who prefers to place his opponents in un-winnable situations. However if physical strength is required he dons the mighty Warsuit.

They see Luthor entering the battlefield in his bulky Warsuit.

 _Lex: Must I remind you of my superiority?_

(Cues Injustice Gods Among Us - Joker's Game/Earth Battle)

Wiz: The Warsuit is a powerful battle armor created by Superman's other arch-nemesis, the alien god known as Darkseid.

The groups an image of a large gray-skinned alien god wearing some sort of blue body armor and menacing red eyes.

"He's really strong and scary." Cosmina said in wary.

"And powerful beyond our leagues too." Dr. Stylish added.

"And another person on my list as well." Esdeath mumbled as she put Darkseid's name on her list.

Wiz: And it's been further enhanced by Luthor's own designs.

* * *

 **WARSUIT**

 **Culmination of Technology from Lex, Darkseid and Brainiac**

 **Superhuman Strength & Durability**

 **Flight**

 **Force Fields That Can Negate Heat Vision**

 **Flamethrowers**

 **Energy Blade**

 **Energy Blasts**

 **\- Includes Four Different Kryptonite Energy Generators in Each of the Suit's Fingers**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Forged in the fiery pits of Apokolips, Lex's Warsuit is no ordinary piece of machinery. Despite it's less than sleek appearance, it comes equipped with force fields, gauntlet blades, a giant Kryptonite Axe, and energy blasts powered by Kryptonite generators.**

Wiz: It can also fly and has enough strength and durability to go up against Superman himself.

"With that kind of armor, he can go up against anyone that's Kryptonian without hesitation or fear." Bulat stated.

"I'm sure Tony can handle it since that thing can only hurt beings like Superman." Leone boasted.

"But Lex might have some powerful defensive capabilities if his attacks aren't making a dent to Tony though." Sheele countered.

 **Boomstick: Despite how capable the Warsuit is you may feel it has an obvious weak spot: the giant hole where his head is! But ol' Q-ball's chrome dome is actually protected by an invisible force field. He just wants his opponents to know exactly who's beating the shit out of them.**

"That's going to be really difficult for Tony if he wants to land any successful hits on Luthor." Seryu said in worry.

"I'm sure he has some tricks to beat Lex if he gets past that force field first." Wave added.

Then they see a scene of Lex turning towards them like he's breaking the fourth wall just like Deadpool.

 _Lex: Hello Sunshine!_

Wiz: Lex's weaponry goes beyond an alien metal suit. In addition to his brilliant strategic mind he also surrounded the Earth with dozens of satellites bearing his name.

 **Boomstick: Their purpose? A giant game of space laser hot potato.**

The groups sees a scene of Lex commanding a satellite to fire a large laser, in which he grabs hold of it to create a condense ball of energy and throws it at The Joker as the camera zooms out to show the massive explosion from space.

"Hot damn that's a powerful attack." Suzuka whistled.

"That would be Luthor's final resort if all of his options are used up." Chelsea stated.

"I'm willing to bet Tony will survive that if he use his Hulkbuster armor." Kurome commented.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Mental Resistance to Mind Control Surpasses Even Deathstroke (Everyone were Impressed)**

 **Frequently and Fearlessly Goes Up Against Kryptonians (Esdeath likes this)**

 **Defeated Nightwing and Batman in Hand-to-Hand Combat**

 **Impaled the Super-Durable Supergirl**

 **Solved the Anti-Life Equation (Stylish is Completely Amazed)**

 **\- Should Only be Possible for a 12th-Level Intellect**

 **\- Only Known 12th-Level is Brainiac 5**

* * *

(Cues Superman/Batman: Public Enemies - Opening Theme)

Wiz: Being a genius multi-billionaire it's no surprise Lex's accomplishments match the expectations. He's equaled Deathstroke in combat, stabbed Supergirl, snapped Brainiac's neck, and defeated Power Girl in a single stroke.

 **Boomstick: You can't blame him. I don't think anyone could handle more than a single stroke with Power Girl...**

Everyone was impressed by Lex's feats and a bit disturbed when Boomstick mentioned something erotic with Power Girl while Lubbock couldn't help but drool a bit when he saw Power Girl, only to get hit by Najenda for that.

Wiz: However Lex is not solely dependent on his Warsuit. He sometimes subjects himself to a Kryptonite steroid which has made him much stronger than an ordinary human. Capable of surviving wounds nobody reasonably should.

"Not only Kryptonite is a weakness but also an alien super drug too." Najenda said in interested.

"It would be cool if we have Kryptonite to be use as a steroid." Wave added.

"True, but I'll have to study it further to make sure it doesn't have any negative effects." Dr. Stylish stated.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, like the time when a giant gorilla shot him in the chest with a sniper rifle, knocking him out of a helicopter off the edge of a cliff and landing headfirst into a canyon.**

Some of the people in the group couldn't help but wince at the images as they knew it hurts really badly.

 **Boomstick: He was up and banging his robot chick in like a day! Oh, yeah he built a robot version of Lois Lane for, you know, sex and murder.**

"Talk about obsessive on getting the woman who's married to Superman." Lubbock commented.

"He does want things that he couldn't get through normal means." Bulat agreed.

Wiz: Because Lex always wants what he cannot have, and his know-how with robotics goes past insane and into absurd. While confined to a prison cell he built a talking, flying robot that reads Moby Dick at such a high frequency it carved out an escape route through the floor itself. Including perfectly shaped stairs.

Everyone turned to see Stylish frozen in place with wide eyes and a dropped jaw at what Lex has created.

"Let's ignore this and keep watching. I'm sure he'll snap out of it soon." Dorothea said, and everyone kept watching the screen.

 **Boomstick: But most diabolical of all, when no one was looking Lex Luthor took forty cakes. He took 40 cakes Wiz! That's as many as four tens. And that's terrible.**

Mine, Chelsea and Kurome widen their eyes before glaring at Lex for doing such a heinous crime, and who could blame them if they have soft spots for sweets and desserts.

Wiz: Strange thing is, that's... actually... officially... canon.

 **Boomstick, Mine, Chelsea and Kurome: Bastard!**

(Cues Injustice: Gods Among Us - Justice is Done)

 **Boomstick: Luthor's hatred of Superman and drive to win are stronger than any machine he can create. Take for example the time Superman threw a satellite at Lexcorp tower, bringing the building down on top of poor ol' Lex. This left the guy with half his face ripped off, all four limbs blasted away, and he was impaled in five different places. Even like that he still refused Superman's help.**

Everyone except Esdeath all winced when they saw the huge condition Lex was having.

"Holy shit! How can he survive through that!?" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"Sheer willpower or his Kryptonite steroid." Akame answered.

"I'd say both." Mez replied as she ate a bit of salad.

 **Boomstick: Wiz, if that ever happens to me do me a solid and... kill yourself in front of me so that my dream of outliving you is complete.**

Everyone all chuckle since it was funny for Boomstick to tell his co-host to achieve his dream to kill himself.

Wiz: Never gonna happen. But it's also that same cocky independence that serves as Lex's greatest downfall. When he merged with the Zone Child...

 **Boomstick and Everyone: Woah!**

Wiz: It's not what you think. He gained, and I quote, 'Infinite Power'.

"Let's make sure that Honest doesn't find out about this." Bulat said sternly.

"Agreed, it's the kind of power we don't want someone evil to have." Susanoo nodded in agreement.

Esdeath seems even more interested in gaining the power of this Zone Child to make sure Tatsumi is all hers and keep any weak females on having him.

 **Boomstick: And to secure a spot on somebody's watchlist.**

Wiz: The only catch was that he could not use his powers to harm others. But because all he wanted to do was kill Superman, he tried it anyway.

"Guess that was an epic fail." Suzuka smirked.

"At least that catch is the only thing that keeps us safe." Wave said as he shivered at the thought of fighting someone who has infinite power in their grasp.

 **Boomstick: So Superman just straight up punched the god out of him!**

Wiz: Well that's hardly accurate...

"Looks kinda accurate to me." Leone shrugged.

"Is it really possible?" Sheele asked.

"I think so, it's very complicated to tell." Run replied.

 **Boomstick: C'mon how else would you describe that?**

Wiz: ...Fair enough. Even so when the Earth is threatened, you can count on Lex Luthor to look his enemies in the eye and fight for his people, and then exploit the hell out of them afterward.

The see Lex holding a gun and starts attacking a purple alien creature while Clark Kent watches on in fear or worry.

 _Lex: You know what happens when you take on Lex Luthor?_

Lex shoots his gun at the creature before he ran out of bullets and threw the gun at the alien.

 _Lex: The same thing that's gonna happen to Superman!_

He then proceeded to pummel it with his bare fists and curb stomps as the creature was groaning in pain as Lex was showing no mercy.

Even though Lex was despicable when he killed his parents, but his corporation was beneficially friendly and his intellect and armor were really powerful to fight Superman alone. Esdeath seems interested in finding the Zone Child to gain Infinite Power, Stylish was competely interested in the Anti-Life Equation and Lex's absurd robot. Mine, Chelsea and Kurome hate him for stealing all forty cakes and everyone else were okay with him. Now for the long awaiting fight.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, we don't want you to have horrible, Earth shattering regret by missing the best party in gaming. So we're gonna tell you about it.**

Everyone decided to watch this since they really want to know the excitement of SGC since they first heard it in Fulgore and Sektor's episode.

* * *

(Cues Future Fuckballs 2010 (Metal Version) - Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures)

The groups sees a lot of people having a great time as they play games, participate in panels and other fun stuff that the Empire has never had before.

Wiz: SGC, the greatest party in gaming is back to rock the South-West for its 5th year.

 **Boomstick: Hosted by Screwattack, SGC is an event that you don't wanna miss out on. We're talking 3 days of non-stop gaming in our massive free-play arcade and console game room.**

"That's so cool! And imagine all the new people we can meet!" Seryu exclaimed in excitement.

"I'm very curious on what kind of games they have." Chelsea said as she twirled a sour apple lollipop.

"And the delicious food they have with them." Akame added as she was drooling at the thought of some really good food in SGC.

Wiz: Tons of panels with all your favorite Internet celebrities, including: PeanutButterGamer, Rooster Teeth, Funhaus, Projared, Kinda Funny and even a Dragon Ball Z Funimation voice actors reunion! Where you'll be able to meet your favorite Dragon Ball voices like: Goku, Vegeta and more!

"Those are some interesting people that we liked to meet." Bulat smiled.

"Yeah and I wanna meet the guys who voiced Goku and Vegeta!" Tatsumi said excitedly.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention that we're hosting a Death Battle Panel. Where we'll be showing an all new, highly requested episode LIVE!**

To prove their point the they see a small fight scene from Deadpool vs Deadstroke as the highly requested episode and they were amazed.

Wiz: And that's just scratching the surface of what SGC has to offer! So don't miss out on the fun and excitement! Head over to using the link in the description and pre-order your ticket now!

"I wish there was something to take us there, it looks like so much fun!" Wave whined.

"Too bad it's from a different world and I really want to entertain all of them with my singing!" Cosmina added with a cute pout.

"My daughter would've have a great time if she goes there." Bols commented as he knows his little girl is really energetic.

 **Boomstick: But first, it's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

Kurome paused the episode as everyone was starting to debate on who would win. Iron Man is some powerful suits and always trying to break any defenses with all the options they have, but he can be completely reckless if he's not careful enough. Lex is a far superior genius and his armor is completely powerful and his force field can make Tony have a disadvantage, but his weaponry are completely made out of Kryptonite and it won't have any massive harm on Iron Man since he's not a Kryptonian like Superman.

In the end Tatsumi, Akame, Bulat, Sheele, Seryu, Wave, Kurome, Mine, Chelsea, Wave, Lubbock and Bols voted for Iron Man while the rest voted for Lex Luthor. Kurome resumed the episode at the fight is beginning.

* * *

The group first sees the area as a large warehouse holding a lot of valuable stuff, but they saw the Stark Industries logo on the wall indicating it's one of Tony's warehouses. The area has two fully armed guards patrolling a black box containing something important. All of a sudden one of the guards got zapped and fell down as Lex appeared behind him.

"It seems Luthor is trying to stealing something from Stark." Susanoo said.

"But Tony will stop him anyways." Najenda added.

Lex used his scanner before it pointed him to the black box, but the second guard shows up and fires a few rounds at Lex. But the force field protected him and he fires another shot at the second guard and knocks him out before the screen turns black.

(Cues Iron Man: Armored Adventures - Theme Song)

The screen fades to Tony working on another Iron Man suit.

"Man, he keeps building more suits like crazy." Leone commented.

"Always be prepared is what I'd say." Dr. Stylish shrugged.

 _J.A.R.V.I.S: Sir, we have a visitor._

Tony stops working and sees Lex on the security monitor and looks back at a crystal he has as the alarms go off. Soon the scene cuts back to Luthor opening the black box.

 _Lex: All clear._

He opens the it and finds seven orange balls with red stars on it, a weapon shaped into a key and a crystal.

"What with those seven orbs?" Dorothea asked.

"No idea, but I like that key-shaped blade though!" Cosmina chirped.

"And the crystal is what Lex is after I think." Run commented.

 _Lex: *Laughing* What a joke._

(Cues Iron Man - Black Sabbath)

As Lex grabs the crystal, Tony wearing his Iron Man suit flies down.

 _Tony: Hands off baldy! What's that you got there?_

Lex turns around holding the crystal.

 _Tony: Oh yeah! *He blast the crystal out of Lex's hand* It's mine. I'll send you the bill._

In response, Lex summons his Warsuit and gets on it.

(Cues Devil May Cry - Public Enemy)

 _J.A.R.V.I.S: Actually sir, I should probably remind you. The contents of this warehouse belong to Miss Potts._

 _Tony: Pepper?_

"Who's Pepper?" Seryu asked.

"His girlfriend or lover perhaps." Bols responded.

 _J.A.R.V.I.S: I'll forward the estimated damages fee to her account._

 _Tony: Great. Be discrete about it._

 _J.A.R.V.I.S: One of us has to be._

"It better be discreet or else you might get your ass beat Tony." Leone snickered.

"I'll bet my money to see that." Suzuka agreed.

Luthor laughs as he flies towards Stark and activated his force field.

 _Lex: Remember my face Stark. It'll be the last thing you ever see._

Everyone were all excited and tense to find out which one of these technological geniuses is far superior than the other.

 **FIGHT!**

Both Tony and Lex charge towards each other and both clash with their energy, Lex won and pushed Tony back and he retaliates by firing two Repulsor Blasts at the Lexcorp owner. But the force field instantly protected Lex and he looks on with a smug look, and Tony resorts to firing a large salvo of missiles to try and penetrate the barrier, but Lex's shield deflected some of the missiles while the rest are destroying more of the valuable stuff in the warehouse.

"So far Lex has the upper hand with his force field." Bulat said.

"Tony will find a way to turn the tables soon." Tatsumi replied.

"It's a really big shame that all those things in the warehouse are already destroyed, they seemed very interesting." Sr. Stylish sighed.

"Yeah, and I noticed that there was a large Gundam on that one camera angle." Seryu pointed out.

 _J.A.R.V.I.S: His systems are confusing my targeting, also adding two million to your charges._

 _Tony: Not now J.A.R.V.I.S! What do we got here?_

 _J.A.R.V.I.S: I am having difficulty determining the suit's alloy. Alien perhaps?_

While J.A.R.V.I.S is analyzing Lex's armor, Tony tries punching Luthor multiple times, but nothing seems to be working and Luthor decided to boast his armor like it's the ultimate masterpiece to him.

 _Lex: *Laughing Arrogantly* My suit is invincible!_

Tony charges up his Repulsor Blasts and aims for Luthor's head.

 _Tony: How about this part?_

He fires it resulting in an explosion, but it still doesn't phase Luthor as he grabs Stark and slams him around a couple of times before Lex crushes Tony's armored leg piece that he's holding.

 _Lex: I thought you were smart._

 _Tony: Hey, you're the one who looks like a giant rusty trash can with legs. No judging!_

Everyone were now laughing at Tony's insult to Lex's suit.

Luthor then slams him again and tosses him into a Gundam, causing one of it's legs to explode and falls down which destroys even more of the stuff inside the warehouse.

"Why are they destroying all the cool stuff in the warehouse! It's not cool!" Cosmina exclaimed angrily while she made a cute pout.

"I'm wondering on how much that Gundam cost." Mine responded.

 _J.A.R.V.I.S: Sir, I estimate that will be a five hundred and eighty three million dollar fee._

"All that for a Gundam!? That would make anyone in the Capital broke!" Leone exclaimed in shock.

"It is reasonable since making a single Gundam takes up a lot of money and resources to make it." Dr. Stylish commented.

 _Tony: Woah! Woah! That one's on him!_

Lex takes out his Kryptonite Axe and swings it at Tone, who dodges all of the swings and backs away. Lex laughs as he unleashes a laser on most of the room while Tony blocks it.

 _Tony: Here we go! Activate the EMP!_

Tony's EMP spreads to a far range and affects Luthor's suit as it was shutting down instantly, along with his force field deactivated.

 _Lex: What? Impossible!_

"Yes! Tony has the edge now!" Wave cheered.

"Now all he need to do is damage Lex and his armor before his force field is back up." Bols stated.

"Still, Lex won't go down without a fight once that happens." Kurome replied.

 _Tony: All right! Come to Mama! Heave Ho!_

Tony picks up a bat-shaped vehicle and tosses it at Lex.

 _Lex: Wait, is that the-_

Before he can say what it was, Lex slices it in half with his axe, causing it to explode.

 _J.A.R.V.I.S: That one might actually make a dent in your wallet._

 _Tony: What are you talking about? It's just a car._

Tony then sees everything about the prices of the Batmobile and everyone were shocked when they looked closer.

"Holy shit that's Batman's car!" Lubbock shouted.

"And it's really expensive with all those gadgets inside." Bulat added.

"I wonder how Batman would react if he finds out that his ride was destroyed." Chelsea wondered.

"Probably completely upset or angry." Najenda answered.

 _Tony: Seriously? What kind of car was that? Where do I get one of those?_

Lex then tosses a large crate that contains the Hulkbuster Armor at Tony.

 _Lex: Wake up sunshine..._

 _J.A.R.V.I.S: Watch your left._

Tony is unable to react in time and the box sends him crashing outside the warehouse into the city. Lex flies out of the warehouse and takes out his axe.

 _Lex: Thanks for the fun Stark. It was... smashing._

Everyone even Esdeath all groaned at the bad timing of the pun.

Tony then breaks out of the box wearing the Hulkbuster Armor.

(Cues OST - SiTE-n0w1)

 _Tony: No problem pal! Thanks for the suit._

"Now things are about to go down really hard!" Suzuka smirked.

"Go Tony!" Seryu cheered as Koro jumped up and down.

"Kill that cake stealing bastard Tony!" Mine shouted.

Both geniuses charge at each other. Luthor swings the axe, but Tony's able to crush the blade. Iron Man starts punching Luthor, but Luthor's able to counter them. The two then proceed to punch at one another, countering blow-for-blow, before one final punch from each knocks them back. Tony boosts forward afterward and grabs Luthor, then flies upward and drags Lex Luthor through a building. Lex attempts to escape, but Iron Man pushes him back with one hand and continues until Lex is forced through the roof. Tony flies upward while Lex is in mid-air, charging his hand, then blasts Lex downward to the streets.

After Tony lands to the ground, he runs foward toward Lex, who has just gotten back up. Lex charges as well towards Stark and the two grab each other, with Lex's arms charging with green energy. Both stand their ground, to which Lex begins to laugh. The green energy courses through the Hulkbuster and Tony is pushed back.

 _J.A.R.V.I.S: That current damaged your battery. Power is at fifteen percent and dropping fast._

"That ain't good." Mez commented.

"With that energy current damaging his suit's power, it's only a matter of seconds before Tony is helpless." Run informed.

"And Tony will try his best to take down that force field before that happens." Susanoo stated.

(Cues OST - AZPV)

Lex Luthor's force field has returned and J.A.R.V.I.S. speaks to Tony about their current situation.

 _J.A.R.V.I.S: I recommend a new plan of attack._

 _Tony: I have a plan: Attack!_

Tony starts punching down Luthor's force field as the bald genius laughs in triumph at Tony's struggle.

 _J.A.R.V.I.S: Power at 10%._

 _Lex: You call that power? Ha! You are nothing!_

 _Tony: J.A.R.V.I.S, reroute all power to the arm and leg hydraulics._

 _Lex: I have seen true power, you are nothing more than another ant to crush under my..._

Tony finally breaks through the force field, leaving Lex stunned at this.

 _Lex: How about that?_

Tony charges up for a punch.

 _Tony: Good night cueball!_

However, Lex catches Tony's punch as the Hulkbuster finally shuts down.

"Oh crap." Tatsumi muttered.

"Tony's in big trouble now." Akame said.

"Yes, show him your power Luthor." Esdeath grinned sadistically.

 _Tony: What's going on?_

 _J.A.R.V.I.S: We're out of power._

 _Tony: Ugh, figures._

Luthor starts setting up coordinates for his satellite, preparing his ultimate attack.

 _Lex: Fool, you're just like all the rest. Building a suit to save the world, trying to play God._

Lex then holds the large laser in his hand and prepares to throw it at Stark.

 _Lex: Let me tell you something Stark! There's only one man in the world that's fit to play such a role!_

Luthor then throws the charged attack at Stark, causing a large explosion and sending Stark into a building. Lex flies forward.

 _Lex: Me._

(Cues OST - MKAlieZ)

Suddenly, Tony's Endo-Sym armor then assembles before Lex's eyes to help the fallen Avenger. Tony then breaks out of the rubble in his new suit.

 _Tony: I don't know Lex. Being a god can't be too hard. I mean, I'm the most intelligent capable person on the planet. I'm not playing God. All this time... I've been playing human._

Tatsumi seems to smile at Tony's statement as he felt a lot of changes when he merged with Incursio and even though he's turning different, he's still human no matter what.

Tony rushes at Lex full speed, breaking through his shield and knocking him back. Lex tries throwing a large Kryptonite explosion at Tony, but he absorbs the power and fly towards Lex as use his flamethrowers to slow him down, but Tony dodges all of it and grabs Luthor's arms.

 _Tony: I'll take this!_

Tony then absorbs all of energy from Luthor's suit, significantly powering it down.

"His Endo-Sym just absorbed all the energy in Lex's Warsuit, which means it's all over for Lex!" Cosmina chirped.

"Oh well, he would be a great asset if he wasn't all evil." Najenda sighed.

"Damn." Esdeath grumbled before Tatsumi rubbed her hand to calm her down immediately.

 _Lex: What? What did you take?_

 _Tony: Everything._

Tony charges up the power and breaks Lex out of his suit. He tosses Lex towards the street through a building and then tosses him back up into the air.

 _Tony: Here's the big one!_

Tony unleashes a large Unibeam attack that slowly disintegrates Lex, killing him. Tony then lands on the ground as a building near him collapses.

 _Tony: That was Pepper's building wasn't it?_

Suddenly the group hears a phone call sound.

 _J.A.R.V.I.S: Phone call from Miss Potts._

 _Tony: Tell her I'm not here, I'm uh... jogging!_

 _J.A.R.V.I.S: Already answered, sir._

"Oh, this will be good." Dorothea smirked.

"Yeah, he's going to get beaten up if she finds out." Mez added.

 _Pepper: Tony?_

 _Tony: Uh, hi Pepper! How are you?_

 _Pepper: Why did J.A.R.V.I.S just deposit five billion dollars for..._

Suddenly the remaining leg of the Gundam crashes next to Tony.

 _Pepper: Collateral damage?_

 _Tony: I'm not here. I'm jogging._

Tony then hangs up the call and flies off.

"He's so whipped." Chelsea said and everyone nodded.

Tony summons a Proton Cannon and destroys the rest of Lex's Warsuit.

* * *

Everyone all clapped and cheered at the great battle they have seen. Those who vote for Tony were happy that he won since he's a cool and fun guy who likes to save the world with style, while those who voted for Lex were kinda upset but they did respect him a little bit.

(Cues Iron Man 3 - Can You Dig It)

 **Boomstick: Bullseye!**

Wiz: Both Tony and Lex possessed incredible pieces of technology, but only one was naturally prepared for anything. Although it's true that Lex could trade blows with Superman in his Warsuit, the only reason he lasted as long as he did is because many of its weapons are based on Kryptonite, great for battling Kryptonians, only okay against everybody else.

"It's true, Kryptonite still does damage but not much against those that aren't Kryptonians." Susanoo nodded.

"And Tony was able to turn it to scrap once he drained all of it's energy." Seryu commented.

 **Boomstick: Yes the Warsuit could take hits from Superman, making it more than a match for even the Hulkbuster's power, but even against the very enemy it was designed to kill, the Warsuit only lasts so long.**

"Have it take a bunch of very strong blows and it breaks away." Lubbock said.

"Indeed, and it was really durable with that force field on." Akame responded.

Wiz: Iron Man's greatest advantage was being able to adapt his strategy by remotely summoning and changing suits. The Endo-Sym in particular could counter nearly anything Lex could throw at it.

 **Boomstick: Plus Iron Man has far more actual combat experience. Lex treated physical combat as a last resort, beneath him, while Tony straight up enjoys it.**

"Yeah, I like enjoying beating up people too and anyone doing the same!" Leone cheered with her fists raised up.

"You're the only one that goes for that type of thing anyway." Mine scoffed before the Lionelle user flicked the pink-haired snipers forehead and getting a glare in return.

 **Boomstick: Lex just wasn't suited for this battle.**

Everyone all chuckled and laughed at the pun.

Wiz: The winner is Iron Man.

The episode was really great and entertaining and they wished to have some friendly technology in the Empire once the war is over and find a way to get to other worlds without overloading Syura's Imperial Arm since it can only handle a limited number of people. Now to see what else is next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The group sees a few sentences along with a few scenes of the next fighters.

 **SHUNNED BY SOCIETY**

They see a man transforming into a blue beast man as he was not only agile and strong, but also very smart in science.

 **BEASTS BY NATURE**

They now see a gargoyle statue come to life as a muscular gargoyle rose up and lets out a mighty roar in the stormy night.

 **DEFENDERS OF HUMANITY**

The group now sees the two doing a lot of heroic actions and other things they're capable of before the title of the next match comes up.

 **Beast (X-Men) vs Goliath (Gargoyles)**

After that, they all walked out of the room for an hour break before they return to watch the next episode. Stylish went to his lab to do something special for Bulat.

Omake: Bulat and the War Machine

Dr. Stylish managed to get Perfector with Najenda's request of course and he started working on something that might give the ex-Incursio user an edge. It took just thirty minutes for this brand new project to be finish and double check for any flaws before he calls for the others about his project. Minutes later they all went to the training area where Stylish was standing beside something that's covered in a sheet.

"So doctor, which project did you made this time?" Leone asked, curiously.

"Well I decided to make something for Bulat since he gave Incursio to Tatsumi." Dr. stylish explained as he pushed his glasses up before continuing. "And with the ideas from Tony and Lex, I've made a powerful combat armor that might help him get an edge once the final assault on the Capital starts."

Stylish then pulls off the sheets to reveal a large grey armor that's exactly the same height as Bulat, in has the Iron Man design but slightly bulky. It has a mounted chaingun on it's left shoulder and a missile pad on the right shoulder, it also has two wrist-mounted machine guns on it. And the armor was also reinforced to handle a large amount of damage.

"Incredible..." Bulat spoke up as he looked at the armor.

"Damn Stylish, you really gone all out on this!" Lubbock said excitedly.

Dr. Stylish chuckled before replying, "Well this one is based off that one scene where Tony was fighting alongside another person wearing this, and I decided to call it: War Machine!"

Everyone all thought about the name and agreed that it's really fitting. Bulat slowly walked up and got on the armor, after some calibrations and other adjustments, the armor starts working. It takes an hour for Bulat to finally handle the armor and it's capabilities as he tested the weapons and the mobility, needless to say, he really enjoyed having this armor even though it's not powerful like Incursio or Grand Chariot, but it's still strong in it's own right.

After some time later, Bulat got off the armor as break time was over now and everyone were heading back into the room to watch the next episode now.


	47. Beast vs Goliath

**Chapter 47: Beast vs Goliath**

 **Hey everyone, so my Internet got shut down and I decided to make this on phone. So if any of you see any typos that I miss, feel free to PM me.**

 **Also, this will be one of those times where there's no omakes. Not because I can't think of anything or I'm too lazy about it, I'm just not interested in making an omake on some episodes that seemed too uninterested for me. Just to let you guys know.**

 **And I'll have them see Ben and Chad at the start of Darth Vader vs Doctor Doom only once, but I'll cut them off after the end of each episode cause it'll be annoying for me to do it. I'll cut them off here, cause I want to surpise them.**

 **And here are my responses to three of my reviewers from last chapter.**

 **X4HollowPoiint4X: I understand your reason and I forgive you, just don't reviewing me too much about my next chapters cause I'm making them to the best of my abilities.**

 **Danmaku-Overlord: Ears and the other members of Stylish's Team are dead already man.**

 **Darth Sigma 86: I might try to get Darth Vader vs Doctor Doom close to April 26, but if I uploaded early, well... consider it a really early birthday gift.**

 **And that's all for now, so enjoy everyone's reaction between a smart mutant fighting a powerful and wise gargoyle.**

 **Beast and X-Men belongs to Marvel and Disney.**

 **Goliath and Gargoyles belongs to Disney.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

As everyone was taking their respective seats, Kurome grabbed the remote and pressed play and the episode starts playing.

The introduction shows a bunch of angry people shunning and hurting the heroes that helped them as they are too narrow-minded to call their saviors, freaks of nature, which gotten most of the group angry at this.

(Cue Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Some of the greatest heroes of all are shunned by the very people they continue to protect.

 **Boomstick: Basically, the worst deal ever.**

"Yeah we get that a lot when some refugees tried to go to the Capital for safety and the ones from the slum areas were treated badly from both middle-class and high-class civilians." Seryu said, as she remembered some people who were being mistreated inside the Capital.

"I agree, they've deserve better then being pushed around by the people inside the Capital." Bols agreed in sympathy.

"Once this war is over, we'll make that happen." Najenda assured with a smile.

Wiz: Like Beast, the blue genius of the X-Men.

 **Boomstick: And Goliath, the Gargoyle who gives new meaning to the phrase "Tough as Stone".**

"I'm curious about Beast since he does sound like a genius." Dr. Stylish commented.

"Goliath seems like a very powerful and handsome gargoyle to find out about." Bulat added with a blush.

"Indeed, Goliath might have a lot of combat experience in contrast to Beast." Esdeath responded as she wants to see the gargoyle's strength in action.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first fighter is a blue-furred monkey-like humanoid with large blue hair and claws and fangs. He only wore a black undergarment with a yellow belt with a large X on it. An earlier depiction is him as a normal human with large hands and feet and he's extremely intelligent and works as a teacher and a scientist.

 **Beast**

(Cues: X-Men (2000) - Main Theme)

Wiz: Mutation; The key to evolution. The process is slow, normally taking thousands of years, but every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward.

"Evolution is a great mystery if we try to study our genes for any unusual things happening." Dr. Stylish nodded.

"And imagine if we find anything that'll soon evolves us into more than just mere human beings." Run added.

"Just another thing on the list for our research team to study on." Dorothea said.

 **Boomstick: If that means we're all eventually going to transform into blue hairy monkey men, count me out!**

(Cues X-Men: Days of Future Past - Hope)

Wiz: Feared by most normal people, mutants generally begin to show signs of their... uniqueness... around puberty.

"Let's hope my mutation won't happen if I hit puberty." Lubbock commented with a shudder.

"You'll be fine you big baby, nothing bad is going to happen to us anyways." Chelsea assures with a hard pat on his back.

"Yeah and us being turned into mutants ain't possible to do right now." Leone added.

Wiz: Not so for Hank McCoy.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, the instant he popped out it was pretty clear that something was different about him. Namely the giant monkey hands and feet.**

"He looks like a human monkey with those hands and feet." Cosmina pointed out.

"Indeed he does, but it also gives him the agility and capabilities of one too." Sheele stated.

 **Boomstick: Ooh, that must've been rough on the way out! He'd better give dear old mom double the presents on Mother's Day!**

Wiz: Though Hank successfully hid his mutation from the world throughout his adolescent life, he was eventually discovered, and shunned. Constantly harassed and eventually kicked out of his own school, he was left to wallow in loneliness.

Everyone were now feeling completely sympathetic for Hank now, as he was a complete outcast now because of people finding out about his mutation. Even Esdeath was slightly feeling pity for him while others want nothing more then to rip apart the mutant haters.

"I'll beat those mutant-hating bastards to a bloody pulp!" Leone yelled as she already transformed into her Lionelle form.

"They'll all be receiving absolute justice without mercy." Seryu growled coldly.

"Eliminate." Akame simply muttered as she pulled out Murasame.

 **Boomstick: Until Good Ol' Wheels showed up and offered him a place on the mutant group known as the X-Men. Hank took on the nickname that was previously used to degrade him and transformed it into something new: his code name, the Beast.**

They now see Hank being a badass as a montage of his skills is shown.

"At least he found a purpose for joining the X-Men." Wave commented.

"And doing a lot of heroic things as well." Mez said happily.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Henry "Hank" McCoy**

 **Height: 5'11" (Taller Than Najenda)**

 **Weight: 402 Ibs.**

 **Six Doctorates Including Biophysics (Stylish was Amazed at this)**

 **Teacher at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters (Run was Intrigued at this)**

 **Member of X-Men, Avengers, Defenders & Illuminati**

 **Likes Shakespeare... a Lot**

* * *

(Cues X-Men (1992) Cartoon - Main Theme)

 **Boomstick: As an X-Man, Beast became an integral member of this uncanny team. His superhuman strength, speed, and durability let him go toe-to-toe with baddies like the immovable Blob and Kraven the Hunter!**

The group were impressed at his current skills and they were intimidated when they saw both the Blob and Kraven the Hunter.

"That Blob guy looks like he can endure all sorts of punishment." Suzuka said.

"And the way that Kraven guy looks like makes Zanku and Syura look tamed." Tatsumi pointed out.

"I'm really liking this show already. All these powerful-looking people are getting more interesting as it goes on." Esdeath commented as she wrote down Blob and Kraven's name down on her list.

Wiz: But Beast was a genius, like yours truly, and quickly completed his doctoral studies, eventually leaving the X-Men, he became a leading researcher in mutant genetics.

"That sounds like a very good reason for him to leave the X-Men." Bols said.

"Yeah, being a hero is great and all but putting some effort to a good goal to benefit everyone seems more important too." Chelsea added as she sucked on a lollipop with a cherry and strawberry combo flavor.

"He's alright." Kurome muttered while she's munching on a cookie.

Wiz: Desperate to "cure" the mutant phenomenon, Beast developed a serum which he theorized would temporarily counteract the mutated genes in his body.

 **Boomstick: Except it kind of did the opposite. Poor guy... now he truly was a beast.**

"That's terrible, poor Hank." Sheele commented sadly as she sees Hank transforming into his blue-furred form.

"Man that is one bad hair day for him." Lubbock said, before Najenda whacked him on the head for that comment.

"Yeah, he could've find someone to test the serum if it really works, but that was shot down quickly." Kurome stayed.

 **Boomstick: This transformation wasn't all bad though! Fuzzy Beast could now lift over 10 tons, run over 40 mph, and jump over 25 feet in the air.**

"Well there's that benefit for being a hairy blue man-beast." Wave said.

"I'll pass." Leone declined, as being an ugly beast is not a benefit for her as she already has Lionelle to make her a deadly and sexy beast in combat.

"Same here." Tatsumi agreed to Leone's claim.

* * *

 **ABILITIES**

 **Genetic Atavism**

 **\- Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, Durability, Agility, Reflexes, Dexterity & Senses**

 **Enhanced Senses**

 **Improved Healing**

 **Claws & Fangs**

 **Genius Intellect**

 **Strength Increases When Enraged**

* * *

(Cues X-Men: Legends - Magma's Danger Room Test *Action*)

Wiz: He also had a wicked healing factor, which made him essentially bullet-proof... but this was nerfed dramatically from healing instantaneously to over a couple of hours when Quasimodo's experiments turned him blue.

"He's already blue, why is he turning even more blue?" Mine said, incredulously.

"Beats me, besides I like him being all blue!" Cosmina exclaimed happily.

"Still, it will be difficult for Hank if his healing factor is downgraded if he fights Goliath." Susanoo stated.

 **Boomstick: For a scientific genius, he never did quite figure out how to turn back to his old self. I mean he's been able to turn into a cat man, a horse man, blue Kelsey Grammer, and even Sasquatch. Somehow he always ends up as his classic blue ape self.**

"That's a lot of different appearances especially the horse one." Seryu commented in surprise.

"The one that looks like this Kelsey Gramer has gotten me interested." Bulat added with a blush on his face.

Wiz: Now unable to hide in plain sight, Beast had little choice but to return to the X-Men, as a teacher and a leader.

"Yeah that is a good option since he'll be harassed even more if he keeps walking among those who shunned mutants a lot." Najenda stated as she smoked a bit before blowing some smoke away.

"Indeed, I wonder how long he has to handle that before he snaps." Esdeath wondered.

"Probably not too long." Akame answered as she ate more meat.

The group now see Beast teaching a class about giving a squid a super smart intellect.

 _Beast: As my research makes evident, it is possible to enhance the intelligence of molluscs cephalopoda, such as the squid, to the same level as that of the average human. Even a little... above average. I'm afraid I must leave early, so I'll hand you over to my new teaching assistant, Mr. Cephalopod._

The class giggles and then laughs out loud when suddenly a voice called out.

 _Mr. Cephalopod: Calm down, everyone! Now where were we?_

The class was shocked, even the group watching were stunned as they see the squid in the fish tank holding a microphone close.

 _Mr. Cephalopod: Ah yes, the neuron aspects of cognitive intellgence... were there any questions?_

"Did... that squid... just talked?" Mine said breathlessly, as she was was shell shocked like the others.

"Holy crap it did." Lubbock answered as he blinked his eyes a lot to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Somebody pinch cause I might be dreaming about this." Wave spoke up, and Kurome pinched his arm hard to make the Grand Chariot user yelped in pain.

"That... is... AMAZING!" Dr. Stylish cried out in excitement at this, and everyone all sighed at his reaction before moving on.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Taken Hits From Juggernaut & The Hulk (Esdeath was Impressed)**

 **Effortlessly Rips Through Metal (Leone loved this)**

 **Smashed a Tank With His Bare Hands (Leone likes this as well)**

 **Defeated Frenzy & Danger**

 **Survived The Vacuum of Space**

 **Moved a 60+ Ton Tree of Gold (Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Cured Blindness (Stylish was Completely Amazed and Baffled at this)**

 **Made a Squid Super Intelligent (Stylish was Intrigued at this as well)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Beast isn't just a genius. He's also a ridiculously strong fighter. He has survived hits from the Juggernaut, smashed open a tank with his bare fists, hit the ground with a punch so hard he created an earth-shattering shockwave... and lifted a solid gold oak tree.**

Everyone were all impressed by his feats using his strength and skills and Leone was drooling a bit when she heard about an actual tree that's made of solid gold.

Wiz: A cubic foot of gold weighs approximately one ton. Comparing the diameter of the tree to Hank's height, it's reasonable to believe that this golden tree weighs at least 60 tons.

 **Boomstick: Or a shit ton to be precise.**

"That's a pretty heavy tree." Mez simply said.

"And one that might makes us rich though." Leone grinned.

"You and money never mix well." Mine replied with an eye roll.

Wiz: Despite his athletic skill and enormous strength, Beast is a pacifist, preferring diplomacy over fisticuffs. He is rarely eager to enter a fight.

"Makes complete sense, since he does prefer brains over brawn." Najenda stayed.

"Indeed, but his opponent is the same except he's the opposite in terms of strength." Susanoo added.

Wiz: In combat, he usually relies on his teammates to throw punches while he holds back to come up with game-winning strategies using his brilliant mind... like the time he figured out how to use Juggernaut's own bulk against him.

"He's basically a team player and a strategist." Bulat concluded.

"Yeah that would be a disadvantage against Goliath." Chelsea said.

(Cues X-Men Legends - New York City *Quiet*)

 _Beast: As Archimedes said when he discovered the principle of displacement... eureka._

 **Boomstick: But when he gets angry, he'll enter a rage which makes him so uncontrollably fierce, he's a danger even to his closest friends, literally unleashing the beast within.**

"That really is bad." Tatsumi commented.

"But it will help him to keep up with slightly stronger opponents." Akame responded.

"But only for a limited time unfortunately." Run added.

Wiz: Beast's monstrous appearance remained a permanent part of his life. He was never truly accepted by society and even had to leave the woman he loved for fear she would become a target of mutant haters.

"That's really hard for him to endure all that." Bols said in sympathy with Sheele agreeing.

"Yeah and his lover was really sad of him leaving." Suzuka added.

"But he manages to pull through somehow." Dorothea finished.

 **Boomstick: But if he could have his way, he would spend his days hanging from the ceiling with a nice cup of tea, reading Shakespeare... but we don't always get what we want, so he'll have to settle for kickin' ass.**

 _Beast: "With faint heart, averted feet, and many a tear, in our opposive path to persevere". A minor poet for a minor obstacle._

Beast then leaps up and climb across the ceiling pipes to avoid the lasers on the ground.

Beast is not only a capable fighter despite being a pacifist, but also a complete genius on finding ways to achieve victory. Dr. Stylish absolutely loved him and his researches, Run liked him for being a teacher. Sheele, Bols and a few others felt bad for him as he was shunned and harassed for being a mutant and would gladly do all the mistreated mutants a favor and discreetly murder all the mutant-haters, if they ever find a way to their world that is. And now to check out Beast's opponent.

The next fighter was a tall muscular gargoyle with purple skin, large wings, a long tail and sharp claws on both his hands and feet. He has long flowing brown hair and he wore a loincloth. He always wore a wise and stern expression and when enraged, he goes on a murdering spree.

 **Goliath**

(Cues Gargoyles - Intro Theme)

Wiz: One thousand years ago, superstition and the sword ruled. It was a time of darkness. It was a world of fear. It was the age of gargoyles.

 **Boomstick: And badass cartoon intros!**

"I'll admit, the intro songs are kinda good." Chelsea admitted.

"Yeah, way better then the music we have here in the Empire." Leone agreed.

"I think they're really catchy!" Cosmina chirped happily.

Wiz: Stone by day, warriors by night, gargoyles used to be common throughout the world. Like the stone statues they inspired, gargoyles were known as protectors. Guarding their home and those inside were always their top priority.

 **Boomstick: It's not every day your garden statue is also your top-billed bodyguard, otherwise, I'd have a shitload more lawn gnomes.**

"These gargoyles would be really helpful if they defend our old base from Stylish's army." Bulat commented.

"Yeah, and it's too bad there are no Danger Beasts that have the traits of a gargoyle, cause that would be cool." Seryu sighed with a pout.

"They really do sound useful to defend any vulnerable places at night." Run admitted.

Wiz: In the year 994 A.D., a clan of gargoyles formed a symbiotic relationship with the humans of a Scottish castle. Using their superhuman strength, keen senses, and warrior's spirit, these gargoyles defended the castle from invaders at night. In return, their human allies would watch over them during the day, when they are most vulnerable, as gargoyles turn to solid stone in daylight.

"And if someone has a strong weapon with them, they could easily smash the gargoyle's stone form easily." Susanoo informed.

"Well, there's that downside, but I still like them kicking ass at night since it's kinda like us except we don't turn to stone during the day." Lubbock said.

"Indeed, we're just humans after all." Akame added.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6' (Taller Than Either Bulat or Stylish)**

 **Weight: N/A**

 **Age: 1,066 [66 Years Experienced]**

 **Birth Year: 918 AD**

 **Leader of the Manhattan Clan**

 **Mentored by Hudson**

 **Energized by Absorbing Solar Radiation in Stone Sleep**

 **Likes Shakespeare & Dostoyevsky**

* * *

 **Boomstick: The gargoyles were lead by Goliath, a creature with a voice so sexy, it makes humans turn to stone. If you know what I'm sayin'.**

The group sees Goliath lifting up an intruder before they all heard his attractive voice.

 _Goliath: You are trespassing._

"Damn, that voice is _sexy_." Leone purred with lust.

"It's really intriguing." Dorothea smirked.

"It's got me frozen in place as well." Dr. Stylish commented with a blush.

(Cues Gargoyles - Suite 1 )

Wiz: Unfortunately, due to their beastly appearance, Goliath's clan eventually faced unjust prejudice from the very humans under their protection.

 _Princess Katharine: We are most seriously displeased to allow beasts in the dining hall._

 _Magus: These are unnatural creatures. No good can come from associating with them._

"Well that was totally uncalled for, and I wasn't even that rude too!" Mine complained.

"Well this is an era where magic and supernatural creatures exist, so it's normal for these idiots to be scared by appearances alone." Kurome replied.

"But still uncalled for." Akame repeated.

 **Boomstick: If that wasn't bad enough, Goliath was betrayed by his closest human friend, causing nearly his entire clan to be smashed to bits. Then the few who did survive were magically sealed in stone forever by a misinformed wizard. Talk about a shitty Monday.**

Now everyone was sorry Goliath and his clans treatment, but they were angered that his human friend betrayed him and smashed his kin into bits and a idiotic wizard turning the remaining members into stone.

"Goliath's old friend better have a cruel death after that because I'll slice him apart for this." Tatsumi growled in anger.

"Save some for me Tatsumi dear, cause those who backstab others for certain reasons are considered weak." Esdeath added as she formed a serrated ice knife out of thin air.

Wiz: Sealed in stone forever, or until one very specific, seemingly impossible criteria was met...

 _Magus: The terms of the spell were that they would sleep... until the castle rises above the clouds._

Wiz: And when he says 'above the clouds', he means it literally.

"Oh man, that would be impossible." Lubbock said.

"I'm sure as time passed that would happen Lubba." Najenda assured.

Wiz: So, stone they remained for a thousand years, until in 1994...

(Cues Gargoyles - Suite 2)

 **Boomstick: Some billionare with a name that sounds like an anti-depressant just happened to be crazy enough to try something. Xanatos moved every last stone of the ancient castle to the top of his New York skyscraper, which happened to poke above the clouds.**

Wiz: The cost of which must have been astronomical!

They do admit it costs a massive amount of money when they saw the skyscraper.

"Holy shit, that must've cost a fortune!" Wave exclaimed in shock.

"I'd imagine Honest owning that and screamed 'I'm king of the world!' without wearing any pants." Chelsea snickered as well the others.

"That would be hilarious to see that happening." Suzuka grinned.

 _Xanatos: Don't disappoint me..._

Soon Goliath awoke once more and lets out a mighty roar and his fellow gargoyle kin were awaken as well.

(Cues Gargoyles - Suite 1)

Wiz: The curse was broken, the gargoyles awoke once again, and Goliath was tasked with leading his clan into the modern world. Despite being completely out of his element, Goliath adapted surprisingly fast.

"He's quite a fast learner." Bulat complimented.

"Which makes him quite a formidable fighter if he adapts to any situation like that." Bols added.

(Cues Gargoyles - Suite 2)

 **Boomstick: You mean he was texting and watching cat videos in no time?**

Wiz: No. This was the 90's.

"Looks hope it's not as completely weird then the other one." Mine shuddered as she didn't like the 80's.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad. Besides, it was interesting." Leone assured.

 **Boomstick: Oh, so he wore crazy colored clothing and used non-nonsensical description words like bodacious, radical, or...**

That's when the group are being shown to one scene that can be weird and delicious at the same time.

 _Goliath: Jalepena..._

 _Lexington: Jalapena..._

 _Broadway: Jalapena..._

 _Brooklyn: Jalapena..._

 _Elisa Maza: Jalapena..._

 _Goliath: Jalapena..._

 _Hudson: Jalapena..._

Broadway hands Goliath a jalapeno pepper and he eats it, to which he shortly is overwhelmed by its heat.

 _Goliath: Jalepena! *Echoes*_

All was quiet until Boomstick spoke two words about it.

 **Boomstick: Damn it.**

"That was... interesting." Mez spoke up, unsure how to react about the whole Jalepena thing.

"I could for some Jalepena, I want to know what it taste like." Kurome said.

"I'll see what I can make if I stumble across it." Susanoo responded.

(Cues Gargoyles - Suite 1)

Wiz: Turns out Goliath was naturally suited to traverse the broad expanse of the city with his enormous wings. Though to be clear, Goliath insists that he can't fly; only glide on the wind.

 **Boomstick: Which I insist is bullshit. What else would you call what's happening here other than freakin' flying?**

The group sees one scene where Goliath is gliding and another that looks like he's flying.

"That does look absurd just by looking at it." Dorothea stated.

"Whatever works for him." Cosmina shrugged.

"I did both to control my flight before and I still maintain control despite the wind directions." Run commented.

Wiz: Regardless of wind direction and speed, it seems Goliath has no trouble "gliding" wherever he wants to go. He only has issue taking off from the ground, requiring an elevated point to start from.

 **Boomstick: Good thing he can scale giant skyscrapers from ground level without breaking a sweat.**

* * *

 **ABILITIES**

 **Gliding**

 **Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility & Durability**

 **Enhanced Senses**

 **Immune to Cold & Heat**

 **Stone-Like Skin**

 **Sophisticated Intellect**

 **Strength Increases When Enraged**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Goliath is strong enough to lift a car, create a small earthquake, and tear through steel with his bare claws like it was wet paper.**

"He's slightly stronger than Beast in terms of strength." Akame said.

"So it's going to be a slight even match on that part." Sheele added.

Wiz: He's fast enough to keep pace with foes who use rocket-propelled flight and he's tough enough to survive a fall over 100 feet.

 **Boomstick: He was even able to keep "gliding" after being shot by a Nazi plane's machine gun while fighting in World War 2. He traveled through time. It was weird.**

"It is weird, but dang he's really tough and durable to take a hit and keep on going." Seryu said.

"He really is the toughest gargoyle after all." Suzuka added.

"He can handle almost anything." Kurome replied.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Caught a Blade With His Bare Hand**

 **Ripped Through 2 Feet of Steel (Leone liked this)**

 **Survived Multiple Lightning Strikes (Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Outsmarted Oberon (Everyone was Amazed)**

 **Survived a Direct Hit From an Anti-Air Cannon**

 **Punched Through Ice Several Feet Thick (Esdeath was Impressed)**

 **Survived Being Shot Down by a Messerchmitt Warplane**

* * *

Wiz: Goliath may look like a brutal monster and he certainly can be when he goes into a rage. However, he's actually rather clever and wise. He was able to outsmart Oberon, who is practically an all-powerful magical god.

Everyone were amazed of Goliath outsmarting an all-powerful god.

"Impressive." Esdeath muttered in amazement.

"He has my vote on this." Bulat commented.

"Me too." Leone agreed.

Wiz: And when Goliath's not leading his clan into battle or struggling to have a relationship with a human detective...

 **Boomstick, Wave, Lubbock and Leone: Boundaries!**

"I really don't want to know about this one." Mine grimaced.

"Actually, I really want to find out if a human-gargoyle hybrid is made." Dr. Stylish said.

"Doc, please we really don't want to find out!" Wave cried out.

Wiz: He's usually held up in his castle's library reading.

"I can respect that." Run commented.

"Agreed." Susanoo nodded at this notion.

 **Boomstick: Wise and powerful, Goliath is a true force of nature... for 12 hours of the day.**

Wiz: Right. The other 12, he is a motionless stone statue, making him a pretty easy target. Even when he's awake, Goliath often puts himself in danger for the sake of others, regardless of the risk.

"The stone part would be extremely difficult for Beast since he has to fight Goliath for twelve straight hours." Lubbock commented.

"And he does care for his kin deeply that he risk his own life to protect them." Najenda added.

"But that makes him one badass gargoyle!" Cosmina exclaimed happily.

"I'll agree to that." Tatsumi nodded.

 **Boomstick: Hey, he's managed to survive for over a thousand years and believe me when I say you do not want to be on this gargoyle's bad side.**

They now see Goliath in cage with two robots and an old fart named Halcyon Renard.

 _Goliath: My name is Goliath and I belong to no one._

 _Halcyon Renard: Stop... whining._

Goliath's eyes glows white as he had enough of the old man's annoying bickering.

 _Goliath: A gargoyle doesn't whine. He roars!_

Goliath then instantly tears off the metal gate with ease and effortlessly smashes the two robots nearby.

Despite his clan's near destruction and betrayal, Goliath is a very powerful and wise gargoyle that will risk his life to save his comrades. Esdeath was impressed at his skills and feats, everyone in Night Raid wanted to have the gargoyles on their side and Stylish was interested about seeing a human-gargoyle hybrid, much to some being grossed out or disturbed at the concept. Now to the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

Kurome paused the episode for everyone to debate on who would win. Both fighters can go into a enraged atate to increase power, but there are some slight differences. Beast may be strong but he's a team player and prefers using his brains more than brawn, while Goliath is powerful and wise and he has a lot of combat experiece and durability to back him up.

In the end, Dr. Stylish, Bulat, Susanoo, Sheele, Najenda, Dorothea and Run voted for Beast while the rest voted for Goliath. Kurome then let the episode continue as the battle is starting.

* * *

The first thing they see was a large view of the sun setting before the camera changed to a rooftop where Goliath was on a ledge in his stone state and Beast was a few distance away, waiting for the gargoyle to be awaken.

"Looks like he's waiting for Goliath to wake up." Susanoo said.

"Well, he's about to get a rude awakening once they fight." Najenda smirked.

"Goliath is going to tear him apart!" Leone cheered as she down some alcohol.

Soon the sun when down and night came, and suddenly the stone statue of Goliath starts shaking and cracks starting to spread all over.

(Cues Gargoyles - Main Theme)

Soon the powerful gargoyle himself woke up from his stone slumber and lets out a mighty roar, before he sensed someone nearby.

(Cues X-Men (2000) - The X-Jet)

Goliath then sees Beast and both fighters go to their fighting stances to get ready to throw down.

Everyone were all tense to see which of these heroic beasts of nature is more powerful, the mutant or the gargoyle.

 **FIGHT!**

(Cues X-Men Mutant Academy 2 - The X-Jet)

Goliath makes the first move and leaps towards Beast, but the mutant caught him and slamming the gargoyle to the ground that he was launched in the air and Beast delivered two hard strikes before slamming Goliath to the ground again.

"Looks like Beast has the upper hand right." Dr. Stylish commented.

"Not for long." Kurome muttered out loud.

"Goliath will instantly turn the tide in his favor." Akame added.

Goliath whips his tail at Beast to break free and delivers a slash attack that drew some blood from Beast, who punched the gargoyle in retaliation. The mutant then performed a move similar to a certain green-skinned Brazilian fighter and kicked Goliath so hard that he was launched across the roof and falling off to the ground.

"Beast just pulled out a Blanka move on Goliath!" Lubbock shouted.

"Okay, I didn't expected that to happen." Chelsea responded.

"It was really awesome when I tried it." Leone grinned.

As Goliath was falling down, he quickly recovered and used his wings to slow himself down. But suddenly, Beast landed on Goliath's back and starts dealing blow after blow on the gargoyle's exposed back before Goliath slams him into the side of the skyscraper, making Beast fall down and Goliath used his claws to grip onto the building.

Beast lands on the building and Goliath starts climbing up the building, but the blue mutant quickly got to him by doing a couple of massive leaps and starts beating on Goliath before the gargoyle fought back with a few more blows before tackling him to the ground.

"They are really going at it!" Mez exclaimed excitedly at the fight.

"It looks like their evenly matched." Run stated.

"True, but I'm still rooting for Goliath to brutally murder Beast." Esdeath grinned.

Beast then bites on Goliath and the two were spinning around really fast before the blue mutant got the advantage and double kicked Goliath all the way to the ground and crashed onto the streets hard.

Beast landed next to a heavy car and Goliath was getting up from the crash. Beast then proceeded to chuck the car at the gargoyle.

 _Beast: Come on!_

Beast chucked the car at Goliath, but the gargoyle caught it as he was skidding across the street before he finally halted. Goliath rips off the front side of the car and throws it before he jumps on top of the vehicle and leaps forward.

Beast leaps forward and slashes the incoming object easily, but soon time slowed down and the camera moves to Goliath has already reached up to Beast and the blue mutant had no time to react on what happens next.

"Beast is totally screwed." Suzuka commented.

"Yep, he has no way out on this part." Tatsumi nodded.

"I'm worried about what happens next." Sheele said as she braced herself for Beast's bloody defeat.

Goliath tackled Beast hard whichs causes him to act like a skipping stone on a lake before Beast slams Beast into the ground and gets ready to kill the blue mutant.

The gargoyle then starts brutally attacking Beast with a bunch of slashes that it starts drawing large amounts of blood that it was leaking all over the ground. And for the finisher, Goliath dug his claws deep inside Beast and with out brutal tug, he ripped Beast in half and his upper half was rolling forward.

Everyone were all jaw dropping and shocked at the brutal kill that Goliath has performed.

After he killed his opponent, Goliath raises his bloody claws and stretched his wings before he lets out a victorious roar of his victory.

Afterwards, Goliath went back to his resting stop on the rooftop while clutching on Beast's cut off head and went back into his stone sleep as the sun was rising up and the rest of Beast's ripped up body was placed inside of a trash can.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After the battle and a few minutes of regaining their composure, everyone were clapping and cheering another awesome fight. Everyone who voted for Goliath were happy for his win while Esdeath was smiling in glee at the brutal death that he'd done to Beast, while the ones who voted for Beast clapped in sympathy for trying and Sheele seemed sad about his death before calming down and moved on.

(Cues Gargoyles - Main Theme *Metal Version*)

 **Boomstick: They never show you that shit on 90's cartoons!**

Wiz: Beast and Goliath were pretty even in terms of strength and speed, making this more so a battle of wit and experience.

"That's true since they're both smart and have combat experiences." Dr. Stylish commented.

"And strength isn't part of Beast's specialty when it comes to fighting tougher opponents without a plan." Bulat replied.

Wiz: Beast was always more of a team player, preferring not to fight directly unless absolutely necessary.

 **Boomstick: And since Goliath spent decades defending his ancient castle and New York from vikings, thugs, magic beings, and ghosts, his combat experience trumped Beast's.**

"Yeah that pretty much curb stomped Beast's combat experience." Lubbock stated.

"Yeah and he did a pretty damn good job of beating them." Leone nodded.

Wiz: Also be careful not to misinterpret Beast's golden tree feat. While it might sound far more impressive than anything Goliath has done, Beast did not actually lift the whole 60+ ton tree off the ground. It's nothing surpassing his usual feats.

"Yeah Beast may be strong, but he ain't that strong to lift a heavy golden tree up completely." Mine said and everyone nodded at this statement.

 **Boomstick: And one time, Goliath got nailed in the back by an anti aircraft round. That's right! Goliath got shot by a gun designed to destroy airplanes, got back up, and dropped a radio tower on the fools that tried it.**

"That's some strong durability if he can handle an anti-aircraft gun." Tatsumi said.

"Indeed, and we might make those after the war to keep airborne Danger Beasts out." Esdeath agreed.

Wiz: And Beast didn't wait till sunrise for an advantage for two reasons: One, he didn't know what would happen because gargoyles in his universe don't share the stone-by-day rule, and second, Beast isn't tough enough to stand against Goliath for twelve hours straight. Finally, Beast has fought somebody similar to Goliath named the Griffin, and only survived the fight due to his fellow X-Men Angel's help.

"Yeah the second reason was really difficult since Beast isn't a battle maniac with a lot of stamina." Mez stated.

"And he's more of a support rather than a frontline fighter when this Angel helped him." Susanoo added.

 **Boomstick: In the end, Beast just didn't have the heart to keep up with the gargoyle.**

Everyone were slight chuckling at the uneasy punchline while Esdeath was smiling at this.

Wiz: The winner is Goliath.

The episode was very interesting and the battle was short but epic at the same time. They do feel sorry for the two fighters as they were mistreated as monsters by the people they saved. And they already see people in the Capital slums and refugees were treated badly as well, but they'll change that pretty soon after Honest is killed. Now to see who's next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

As the words faded, everything was silent for a few seconds before they all heard an unusual beeping noise before they saw who the next fighter is.

With some epic music playing to make them pumped up and excited, they see a man in a brown mullet and beard wearing a bandana and a sneaking suit as they watched him do all sorts of cool things and sneaking into security tight locations before they read the next words on who he is and he's going to impress them all.

 **SOLID SNAKE COMES TO DEATH BATTLE**

 _Snake: It's Showtime._

Now everyone was excited for the next episode and Kurome pressed play for the next match instantly.


	48. Solid Snake vs Sam Fisher

**Chapter 48: Solid Snake vs Sam Fisher**

 **Solid Snake and Metal Gear Solid belongs to Konami and Hideo Kojima.**

 **Sam Fisher and Splinter Cell belongs to Ubisoft.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **Spy and All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

As Kurome instantly pressed play, everyone was introduced to an advertisement to a new movie that's action-comedy, making them really interested about it.

Wiz: This especially stealthy of Death Battle was made possible thanks to the upcoming action-comedy film, Spy, from 20th Century Fox. Starring Melissa McCarthy, Jason Statham, Rose Bruce and Jude Law.

 **Boomstick: It's coming to theaters June 5. And if you enjoy this episode, then you should definitely go check it out. Maybe I'll see you there!**

"That'll be really interesting to see that movie if it's in one of the boxes! " Cosmina exclaimed happily.

"We'll surely check it out if we have sometime. And it is really interesting to see some covert action in movie form." Bulat said before the episode starts playing.

The introduction shows the man they see earlier and another that's wearing a pair of tri-lensed goggles performing some interesting stealth moves and infiltrate some heavily-guarded places that even they couldn't do without alerting some unwanted trouble.

(Cue Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: They are the government's best kept secrets. Masters of stealth, trained to kill in a hundred different ways from the shadows, or face to face.

"Hey, we're good at stealth too!" Leone whined.

"Some of us are good but a few were brash enough to get into trouble. Like you for example, Leone." Najenda pointed out, making the blonde woman pout in irritation.

"And this battle may give us some really good stealth methods to learn on." Akame suggested.

"I'll second on that." Chelsea grinned before scooting up closer to Tatsumi.

 **Boomstick: Solid Snake, the legendary soldier of Metal Gear.**

Wiz: Sam Fisher, Splinter Cell's ultimate predator.

"This is really going to be interesting. Two government spies fighting to the death." Dr. Stylish commented in interest.

"I'm going for Solid Snake cause he looks badass." Lubbock grinned.

"Fisher seems more well-armed and might make a run for my money." Mine added.

"I'm more excited to see some more gory deaths like last episode." Esdeath replied with an evil smile on her face.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first master of stealth was a man with a brown mullet and a beard. He wore a bandana headband and a sneaking suit with pouches strapped around his body to hold his weapons and equipment. He uses a cardboard box and other tools to sneak in heavily defended places while fighting different kinds of people and giant weapons of destructive capabilities. There are other depictions of him being younger and him being old, but still deadly.

 **Solid Snake**

(Cues Metal Gear Solid - Introduction)

Wiz: His name was simply "David", and he had one clear purpose in life: Become the successor to the greatest soldier who ever lived.

"Whoever this greatest soldier is, he must've been really skilled." Bols said.

"But why does he want to achieve that purpose?" Sheele asked.

"We'll find that out in a second." Bulat responded.

 **Boomstick: Why? Because he was cloned from him! Strap in ladies and gentlemen, this origin's a doozy!**

"Very interesting, he's technically a clone of this great soldier." Run commented.

"Let's see what other kinds of stuff that we can learn about him." Seryu said with a genuine smile as she held Koro tightly.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: David**

 **Born: 1972**

 **Height: 6'0" (Slightly Shorter Than Bulat)**

 **Weight: 165 Ibs.**

 **IQ: 180**

 **Has Fought Wars Since Age 19 (Everyone were all Impressed at this)**

 **Has a Strange Fetish for Cardboard Boxes (This Creeped Them Out)**

* * *

Wiz: As a secret government project David was created using eggs donated by a Japanese scientist and grown in the womb of a femme fatale spy along with seven other would-be brothers.

"Man, human cloning is really complex to what we're hearing." Lubbock said

"But it's still interesting on how they work on different methods of cloning." Dr. Stylish added.

 **Boomstick: She was almost the original Octomom, except they scrambled six of them to somehow empower the remaining two.**

"So they use the power of the six unborn brothers to power up David and his twin?" Wave guessed as he scratched his head at the bizarre origins of a cloned super soldier.

"Pretty much and it looks successful from the look of it." Kurome answered as she munched on a cookie.

Wiz: According to prophecy, one of of these twins would bring ruin to the world, while the other would save it. So that kind of works out.

"That's a pretty common prophecy." Mez stated.

"But David fulfilled it since he's a good guy!" Cosmina chirped.

 **Boomstick: Born to be a soldier, he joined the Green Berets as a teenager and later joined the CIA, the U.S. Army, and finally the hi-tech Black Ops group called FOXHOUND.**

"Damn! He must've had a lot of experience to join all four different military branches!" Tatsumi exclaimed in shock, as well as everyone else.

"I'll admit, that's quite an achievement." Bulat smiled.

"I like the FOXHOUND one, it seems really cooler then the Jaegers." Esdeath admitted.

 **Boomstick: Here, his deadly stealth techniques earned him his legendary code name, Solid Snake.**

"And with a badass code name too." Leone commented.

"It's pretty cool." Chelsea agreed as she hugged Tatsumi's arm and leaning on his shoulder.

(Cues Metal Gear Solid - Main Theme)

Wiz: While serving under this Special Forces unit, he received training from the very man he was cloned from, Big Boss.

They see Big Boss as an old man with grey hair and a beard and he also has an eye patch on his right eye as well. Najenda saw this and was really frowning in irritation.

"What is up with old guys looking like the boss?" Mine asked as she turned to see Najenda's eye just twitching.

"I dunno, but it's really funny and this guy is the bigger boss than her." Leone grinned as she was enjoying this.

"You got to be kidding me! First Susanoo's old user, then Deathstroke and now this guy?! Is every guy in other worlds trying to rip me off or am I the one copying them!?" Najenda ranted as she was flailing her arms around.

Esdeath was smiling at how this kind of pet peeve that her former colleague has is entertaining for her before she looked back at the screen.

 **Boomstick: But on his very first mission from FOXHOUND, war itself changed. After infiltrating the military nation Outer Heaven to rescue a fellow agent, Snake uncovered plans for the creation of a gigantic, walking weapon that can airmail a nuke to anywhere in the world. It was called "Metal Gear".**

Seeing the giant weapon and hearing its name brought a lot of chills to everyone's spine even to those that have seen how powerful nuclear weapons were in some certain episodes, they couldn't imagine the destruction it would cause in the Empire. And these Metal Gears are one of the things they do not want in their world to cause that type of destruction.

"Such a powerful weapon. Can we hav-" Esdeath was about to finish before everyone all shouted.

"NO!"

Esdeath huffed at not wanting her own Metal Gear and kept watching.

Wiz: Despite being a FOXHOUND rookie, Snake destroyed the Metal Gear and discovered that Big Boss himself was apparently leading the enemy.

Everyone was surprised at this.

"Wait, Big Boss is the enemy?" Tatsumi repeated.

"Why is he unleashing Metal Gear to destroy the world?" Sheele asked in confusion.

"Susanoo, check for anything about it." Najenda ordered, and the Humanoid Imperial Arms check for anything inside the boxes.

Wiz: After killing his own father, supposedly, Snake had had enough and entered early retirement.

Susanoo came with an updated guidebook of the Metal Gear Solid series.

"It says here that the Big Boss he killed was a fake and his name was Venom Snake." Susanoo informed everyone as he gave them a picture of what Venom Snake looks like.

They see Venom Snake as a gruff man wearing a camo-patterned fatigue with a scarf and equipment holsters. But his unique features were the scars on his face, the ponytail hairstyle, the mechanical red arm and the large shrapnel on his head to act like a horn. Najenda and Seryu were really interested in this Snake and they'll try to play the game that's based on him soon.

 **Boomstick: But since he had single-handedly destroyed a walking nuke shooter and the greatest soldier who ever lived, Snake became the next soldier of legend. Anytime a new Metal Gear showed up, Snake was pulled back into the fray, when all he really wanted to do was get drunk in Alaska and dogsled race with his 50 huskies. Talk about living the dream.**

"Really? Dogsled?" Mine said blankly.

"It looks like fun!" Cosmina smiled as the huskies look cute to her.

"With Koro by my side, I can win any dog race!" Seryu boasted as she squeezed Koro even more.

 _Col. Campbell: The Iditarod? The longest sled race in the world? When did you become a dog musher?_

"The longest sled race? Man that would take forever to win that." Wave commented.

"But still exciting to see them struggle to accomplish that." Esdeath added.

(Cues Infiltration Opening - Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty)

Wiz: Turns out Big Boss wasn't quite as dead as people thought. Even after Snake burned him alive with nothing but a lighter and a can of hairspray-

 **Boomstick: History's greatest soldier, everyone!**

"The one he burned was the real deal." Susanoo stated.

"Jeez, I wouldn't use my hairspray to burn people's faces off." Chelsea grimaced.

"Agreed." Akame nodded as she ate some steaks.

Esdeath felt like having Stylish make a clone of Najenda and have her burn the real one with a lighter and a can of hairspray for some reason.

Wiz: These Metal Gears kept showing up. Soon, Snake was an expert at destroying these robotic behemoths.

 **Boomstick: He even piloted a Metal Gear to destroy another Metal Gear, that was designed to kill Metal Gears! Whoa...**

They see an epic scene of Snake piloting Metal Gear REX as he's kicking Metal Gear RAY's metallic ass.

"That was awesome!" Leone, Lubbock and Wave exclaimed as they liked the short robot fight scene.

"That would be very interesting to see that outside of the city." Dorothea said as she doesn't want the whole Capital to be damaged when two giant robots fight in it.

"But still, these giant robot fights are way to cool to be ignored." Mez responded.

(Cues Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty - Main Theme)

Wiz: But Snake did not earn his reputation as the icon of stealth by going in, guns blazing. Although he knows how to use almost any weapon he finds, he keeps his load light by entering missions with only the bare essentials.

Everyone were now listening in to what kind of stuff Snake brings into the battle.

* * *

 **WEAPONS & EQUIPMENT**

 **1911 Operator**

 **\- Pistol Used For Lethal Shots**

 **Stun Knife**

 **\- Houses a Non-Lethal Electric Charge That Emits Through The Blade**

 **OctoCamo**

 **\- Smart Camouflage That Blends its Coloring and Heat Signature into the Environment**

 **Solid Eye**

 **\- Has Night Vision, Reveals IR Heat Signatures and Footprints**

 **\- Displays Radar Which Picks Up Nearby Bio-Signatures**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Snake carries a Ruger Mark II pistol, with tranquilizer darts, perfect for silent take downs.**

"It would be useful to try and take someone outside the Capital to interrogate without interruptions." Lubbock commented.

"Or hunting down animals without getting things messy." Akame added with a slight drool.

"And it's more efficient and effective then the hunting rifle ones." Mine concluded as she took a bite of her parfait.

 **Boomstick: But, if he wants to get lethal, he whips out his 1911 Operator, one of my favorite handguns ever, and he's got a Stun Knife, which is like if a taser and a knife had a baby.**

"Having a knife that stabs and paralyzes people seems pretty handy for lethal and non-lethal situations." Seryu commented.

"Yeah, that would be useful in the military to have a combat knife like that." Bulat agreed.

 **Boomstick: All three of which he incorporates into his specialized fighting style, CQC, a brutal mix of hand to hand combat and gun play taught to him by Big Boss himself.**

Everyone were really interested as they saw Snake doing CQC and they were really impressed to learn that, even Suzuka and Mez wanted to learn that to diversify their Imperial Fist style even further.

Wiz: Preferring to remain unseen, these weapons wouldn't do Snake much good without other tools to keep him hidden from his enemies. Snake's outfitted with his OctoCamo, a smart camouflage which can match the color, texture, and temperature of Snake's surroundings.

Stylish perked up in interest once he saw the OctoCamo and started writing down on his notepad.

 **Boomstick: Not even the Gekko Bots, with their infrared and night vision tracking can find Snake in this camo.**

"That really is some advance stuff to hide from anyone, specially those robots." Chelsea admitted as she sees the Gekko couldn't find the camouflaged Snake.

"I'll be sure to try and built a prototype of it to see if it's capable of such a thing." Dr. Stylish replied as he wrote some more on his notepad to try and make the smart camouflage gear.

 **Boomstick: Plus, he's always aware of his surroundings, thanks to his high-tech eye patch, the Solid Eye.**

Wiz: He's not actually missing an eye, its more like a monocle from the future, with infrared, night vision, and radar.

"Man that would be really useful then this normal eye patch right here." Najenda said in slight jealousy as she wanted the Solid Eye.

"Or having your other eye intact to use it if I didn't destroy it in the first place." Esdeath added.

"It looks really good for any situations anyways." Kurome muttered.

(Cues Warhead Storage - Metal Gear Solid)

Wiz: Snake's also been injected with nano-machines, which energize his body and his CODEC, an internal radio system. The CODEC allows two-way communication, which is 100% silent, almost like telepathy.

Everyone were now completely intrigued at this and see a scene that shows how the CODEC works.

 _Ames: We have little time, so I'll be brief. How about switching to nanocommunications first? Silence beats talk when it comes to safety._

They see an older man with revolvers named Revolver Ocelot tried to listened in but got nothing and scoffs.

"Now that's really useful to communicate during missions." Sheele commented with a smile.

"Indeed, and it would be efficient rather then meeting up with one another to report on their part of the job." Susanoo added.

"This episode has really given us some new technological ideas for future uses." Dr. Stylish smiled.

The next thing they see is another person who's like a genius with brown hair and glasses and they figured that these spies rely on support to help them on missions, which is okay for them since it'll make it more interesting.

* * *

 **SUPPORT**

 **Real Name: Hal Emmerich**

 **Code Name: Otacon**

 **Founding Member of Philanthropy**

 **Computer Expert & Hacker**

 **Designed Metal Gear REX (Stylish was Impressed)**

 **Hacked the FBI, US Army and ArmsTech**

 **Removed the AI Controlling the Patriots' System (Everyone were Impressed)**

 **Super Dedicated Otaku**

* * *

(Cues Metal Gear Saga - Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots)

 **Boomstick: Feeding him info from the other side of the CODEC is his best friend, Otacon, a pathetic, cowering nerd with horrible bladder control.**

Some of the younger members couldn't help but laugh when they saw a part of Otacon pissing himself as it was bot hilarious and embarrassing at the same time.

 **Boomstick: But he's also really good at hacking computer systems, so I guess he gets by. Give him enough time, and Otacon can hack into any top-secret facility.**

"I guess he's pretty good for a nerd who pees himself when he's scared." Leone grinned.

"But he does have a strong partnership with Snake so he'll have a high chance to win this battle." Sheele added.

"And I'm interested on how he designed his own Metal Gear too." Esdeath concluded as she really wanted a Metal Gear to strike fear on anyone getting in her way.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Blew Up a Tank Using Grenades (Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Overcame His Own Genetically Superior Twin Clone "Brother" Twice.**

 **Defeated the Legendary Soldier He Was Cloned From Twice (They all knew one was a fake while the other was the real deal.)**

 **Survived Microwave Bombardment For Three Straight Minutes (Everyone was Amazed)**

 **Has Defeated Highly-Skilled Snipers, Cyborg Ninjas, Psychics and More (Everyone were Impressed)**

* * *

Wiz: Apart from Big Boss, Snake has defeated cybernetic ninjas, psychics, his own twin, and of course, several giant Metal Gears.

Everyone were all impressed at how much Snake has defeated and the Metal Gears he has destroyed.

"Man, he beaten a cyborg ninja, that's pretty awesome." Wave commented.

"Not to mention a psychic as well." Bols added.

"Snake really does face a lot of deadly foes." Susanoo admitted.

 **Boomstick: He can wield a railgun as powerful as a tank with his bare hands, and once blew up an actual tank using nothing but a couple of grenades.**

Mine was really interested when she saw the railgun while others were impressed of Snake destroying a deadly military vehicle with standard thrown explosives.

Wiz: And once he powered through a sealed hallway while being bombarded with microwaves, and survived.

Everyone was stunned when they see Snake walking through the microwave-filled hallway as he's slowly being roasted alive. Even though they don't know what a microwave is, but from the looks of someone being inside it is painful.

"How the hell did he survive through that!?" Mine shouted in shock.

"He's really durable to power through that and from the looks of it, no one can survive it in a second." Bulat said.

"That hallway will make me really sweaty if I took a step in there." Mez commented.

 **Boomstick: Who throws microwaves at people? Come on!**

"It's not that kind of thing to use a microwave Boomstick." Tatsumi corrected.

"It's the 'use it to burn people' kind." Suzuka added.

Wiz: No, Boomstick, its more like he was inside a giant microwave.

 **Boomstick: My god, think of the size of Hot Pocket you could make with that!**

"Or the large amounts of meat you can cook inside it." Akame muttered with a big drool.

"Of course you can think of something like that be any use of cooking." Dorothea rolled her eyes.

Wiz: Under the effects of microwaves, a normal man's skin would deteriorate in about two to three seconds, Snake lasted more then three minutes.

Everyone were now shocked at how Snake lasted three minutes while any normal human would have their skin roasted in only a few seconds.

"That really is amazing." Seryu admitted.

"Snake is going to win this if his opponent can't handle it." Kurome said as she munched on a chocolate chip cookie.

 **Boomstick: And any guy that can last three minutes is a goddamn stallion. Now I know why they call him "Solid".**

"I'm sure Tatsumi might give me his 'Solid' rod to me." Chelsea teased, causing the Incursio user to go cherry red.

Some of the girls narrowed their eyes on Chelsea's plan while blushing red at the thought of Tatsumi's rod.

 **Boomstck: But seriously, this guy is built Tonka tough, though he's hardly perfect. His OctoCamo provides only light protection against knives and other weapons, and even though he's in peak physical condition, one well placed bullet will put him down as easily as any other man.**

"He's basically above normal human standards on certain things and he has the same weaknesses as any other human." Susanoo stated.

"Plus his OctoCamo outfit has way less protection against either a bullet or a knife." Najenda added.

"Yeah, kinda like Captain America had some aspects." Bulat said.

Wiz: Also, cloning and nanomachines don't mix. By the time he was thirty five years old, they caused Snake to begin aging rapidly and even suffer heart issues and seizures.

"That's gotta suck." Lubbock said as he saw Old Snake.

"It would be difficult for him if he battles his opponent as an old man." Run added.

"But luckily we get a younger Snake fighting, so there's that." Cosmina assured.

 **Boomstick: Old and wrinkly or not, you can count on Solid Snake to see every single mission through, and be a badass the whole time! There's a reason he's known as the man who makes the impossible, possible.**

"That's for sure." Suzuka nodded for everyone's thought.

They see Old Snake talking to a woman named Meryl Silverburgh.

 _Snake: I'm no hero. Never was. Never will be._

 _Meryl: You haven't changed at all, Snake._

Solid Snake is probably the most badass cloned soldier that Night Raid and the others have ever known, with his skills in stealth and his accomplishments, he would definitely help out the Revolutionary Army a lot. Tatsumi, Leone, Lubbock and Wave really liked him, Chelsea loved his stealth skills and methods of hiding. Stylish liked his gear and CODEC, Esdeath loved the Metal Gears and everyone else all thought of him as a really cool guy. Now for his opponent.

The second master of stealth is a rough-looking man wearing a black stealth suit with some armored protection and a gun that can turn into different firearm modes. He has a pair of goggles with three glowing green lenses and has also done some impossible stealth missions like Snake. But his skills in stealth are above the level that the cloned soldier has, and everyone were eager to see him in action.

 **Sam Fisher**

Wiz: Samuel Leo Fisher was born in Towson, Maryland in 1957.

 **Boomstick: Woah! He's older than I thought!**

"He does look like he'd seen some rough times." Tatsumi commented.

"And I can also tell that he's a family man from his age." Bols pointed out, as he seems happy to have another family man joining the show.

"Well let's see what Mr. Fisher has in his arsenal, shall we?" Najenda said as she looked at the screen.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Samuel Leo Fisher**

 **Born: April 17, 1957**

 **Height: 5'10" (Taller Than Najenda)**

 **Weight: 170 Ibs.**

 **Ambidextrous**

 **Possesses The Fifth Freedom (Everyone likes this kind of law)**

 **\- The Legal Right to Break the Law in Order to Uphold the Greater Good**

 **Proficient in Krav Maga (Mez and Suzuka were Intrigued)**

 **Apparantly Owns an Elephant (Some were Surprised)**

* * *

Wiz: Orphaned at a young age, he spent his youth at a military boarding school. His goal was to join the CIA and follow in the footsteps of his late father.

 **Boomstick: Sam's career in government work was an impressive one, joining both the CIA and the Navy Seals.**

"Well I'm impressed of him joining the Navy." Wave commented in pride.

"Plus he also joined the C.I.A just like Snake." Chelsea added.

"I'd still say Snake has more experience of joining more military branches than Fisher." Seryu said.

 **Boomstick: During this time he found he had a particular knack for espionage and ladies. See, on one of his missions, he fired off a few rounds into the wrong target, and knocked her up. So he married her, they had a daughter named Sarah, and Sam Fisher lived happily ever after.**

Everyone all seemed to smile at Sam having the same family as Bols did, however their smiles faded on what Boomstick said next.

 **Boomstick: No wait, he got divorced after three years, and his ex died of ovarian cancer.**

"Damn, that's kinda sad." Leone winced.

"I can't imagine if someone takes care of their only child by themselves." Sheele said sadly.

Bols couldn't help but feel sad and can't imagine if his beloved wife was diagnosed with a terminal disease before looking back at the screen.

Wiz: Left with no other family but his daughter, Sam retired at just 47 years old. This time, he'd spend the rest of his days in peace...

Suddenly Wiz and Boomstick all laughed making some both confused and irritated them before the smart one of the two spoke up.

Wiz: ...As if! We all know how it goes.

(Cues Splinter Cell - Main Menu Theme)

Wiz: Sam was too good to leave the agent's life forever, and was recruited by Third Echelon, a top secret sub-branch of the NSA.

"Now we're getting to the good part now." Esdeath grinned.

"Yeah and this organization's name is already interesting." Dr. Stylish added.

Wiz: Third Echelon wanted Sam for their new Black Ops unit, focused on infiltrating impenetrable locations, extracting information, and escaping even the most impossible scenarios. They called it: The Splinter Cell program.

"That would be an awesome program to train our spies in." Mine said.

"Yeah and we might need to name our intel group with something cool too." Leone added.

"Way ahead of you there." Lubbock replied.

 **Boomstick: Oh yeah, let me come out of retirement and do that! The completely impossible!**

The group sees Sam holding a guard in a choke hold to get any information.

 _Sam: Talk, but talk quietly._

 _Guard: I'll tell ya anything, I'm the biggest coward you've ever met!_

 _Sam: That's quite a claim._

 _Guard: I've already wet myself._

 _Sam: Well, then you've made the top ten._

Some laugh at the misfortune of the cowardly guard and Sam was having to put up with it.

 **Boomstick: Well luckily, like other agents of stealth, Sam Fisher didn't have to work alone.**

They see his support was a woman around her twenties or thirties and she has red hair and was always by the books and serious. Plus she and Sam argue on which plans are better and handles all of Fisher's camera and computer systems.

* * *

 **SUPPORT**

 **Real Name: Anna Grímsdóttir**

 **Code Name: Grim Reaper**

 **Technical Operations Officer for Fourth Echelon**

 **A Master Hacker**

 **Was Temporarily the Director of Third Echelon**

 **Acts as an Extension of Sam's Eyes and Ears on the Field**

* * *

Wiz: His support comes from Anna Grimsdottir, or Grim, who communicates with Sam through sub-dermal implants in his ear.

 **Boomstick, Seryu and Cosmina: Ewww!**

Wiz: It's just a tiny earpiece which operates by directly vibrating the bones of his inner ear, so only Sam can hear her.

"Pretty good, but I think the CODEC is still a better communications system." Najenda admitted.

"But it would be recommended if we don't have any resources for the nanomachines." Bulat responded.

"Agreed, plus it's not that hard to have those earpieces." Run added.

 **Boomstick: So she's vibrating his bones eh?**

Everyone were somewhat disturbed at how Boomstick worded it out.

Wiz: What is with you today?

 **Boomstick: I don't know...**

"He's probably going all creepy pervert right now." Mine commented with a twitch in her eye.

"Or both stupid and perverted either way." Dorothea added.

Wiz: Grim is a world class hacker who started as Third Echelon's lead programmer, and might be aging backwards, but that's irrelevant.

They see an older Grim turned younger in the later years and they admit it is weird and irrelevant.

Wiz: Together, they are a formidable team. Although Sam and Grim have very different approaches to a mission and can sometimes butt heads. While Grim is very by-the-books, Fisher prefers to follow his instincts. For better or worse, he will completely abandon a well-laid plan over a mere hunch. Surprisingly, this works out better than you'd think.

"That would be a difficult for them to take down Snake and Otacon if they tried to agree with one another's approaches." Bols said.

"True, but I like Sam following hunches, it's way much fun then doing boring snooping." Leone added.

"And that's why you never follow any of the plans that Mine made when we work with her." Akame responded.

Everyone were now listening to Boomstick and Wiz arguing while a scene of Sam killing a dog and throwing the animal corpse carelessly, making Mine, Seryu, Sheele and Cosmina sad and angry at this.

 **Boomstick: See? You don't always have to plan out every little detail about every little thing!**

Wiz: I thought we agreed never to discuss that trip.

 **Boomstick: I just wanted a churro, but nooo, it wasn't in the schedule! Bet it was delicious...**

Wiz: Oh, shut up, Boomstick.

 **Boomstick: I'll kill you.**

Some of them laughed as they really want the two hosts to fight like this sometimes.

Wiz: Grim directs Sam's movements, keeping him invisible on the field, along with the latest in stealth gear.

* * *

 **WEAPONS & EQUIPMENT**

 **Five-SeveN Pistol**

 **\- Uses Armor-Piercing SS190 Rounds**

 **SC-20K M.A.W.S. (Mine really loved this weapon)**

 **\- Can Switch into Assault Rifle, Shotgun and Sniper Rifle Mode**

 **\- Deploys Miscellaneous Ammo Including Sticky Shockers, Rubber Bullets and Sticky Cameras**

 **Mark VIII Tactical Operations Suit**

 **\- 8 MM Thick, Weighs 4 Ibs**

 **\- Composed of Kevlar, RhinoPlate and Gore-Tex**

 **Multi-Vision Goggles**

 **\- Capable of Night, Thermal and Sonar Vision**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He sports the Mark VIII Tactical Operations suit, a light diffusing black armor that's layered with Kevlar and RhinoPlate to help protect against bullets.**

Wiz: Along with a layer of Gor-Tex, a material that suppresses his heat signature to make him invisible to night vision.

"That's a pretty interesting material." Dr. Stylish commented on the Gore-Tex material.

"Agreed, and the Sam's suit would be perfect for any of our spies to wear on missions as well." Susanoo stated.

"And the other materials would be useful to double the protectiveness of other armors as well." Bulat replied.

 **Boomstick: Speaking of night vision, Sam has that, and more. His Multi-Vision goggles come equipped with thermal vision, sonar, a zoom function, and even footprint tracking, to ensure that Fisher can see you, even if you can't see him. In fact, he's so stealthy, that while he can track footprints left behind by others, his own trail is completely undetectable, even by him!**

Boomstick wasn't kidding when they saw a scene of Sam using his goggles to track down all of his enemies and he can't even see his own footprints.

"He truly is the stealthiest man in existence." Esdeath complimented.

"He could handle any type of mission in such a short time with his skills." Chelsea grinned as she was taking notes.

"And he can handle heavy security without no problem at all." Kurome said.

 **Boomstick: I'd say that he's the stealthiest man ever, if it weren't for the THREE GIANT GREEN LIGHTS COMING OFF HIS HEAD! Come on, dude!**

"That seems fair, why doesn't anyone look at the three lenses?" Sheele asked.

Wiz: Common misconception, as obvious as they may appear, those lights are actually invisible to a normal human eye.

They see a guard patrolling the hallway and didn't see Sam's lenses as he walked by.

"That's actually kinda funny to see that." Lubbock snickered.

"Dumb people need their eyes checked out!" Cosmina chirped.

"Or their brains checked out too for that matter." Mez added.

 **Boomstick: Really? Well, that's too bad for his enemies, because Sam excels at killing efficiently. While lurking in the shadows, he takes aim with his favorite pistol, the semi-automatic Five-Seven, a compact firearm that's perfect for silent, quick kills.**

"That's a pretty good handgun." Seryu commented.

"And we need to diversify our guns since these guns are we more powerful." Wave added.

Wiz: And if someone manages to spot him, unlikely as it may be, Fisher is more then prepared to take them head-on with his SC-20K Modular Assault Weapons System.

Everyone were really interested in this Modular Assault Weapons System while Mine seemed to eye it with some glee in her eyes when Boomstick explains what it is.

 **Boomstick: This beaut is like the Swiss army knife of guns, it has an assault rifle mode, shotgun mode, sniper rifle, oh, she can be whatever you want her to be...**

While everyone was fascinated by the weapon's different modes, they were creeped out by Boomstick's firearm obsession. Mine was ignoring the host's weirdness as she was starry-eyed at the same weapon that can change modes just like Pumpkin and will try to add new modes to her Imperial Arms.

Wiz: Um, Boomstick...

 **Boomstick: What! Whoa, yeah, as versatile as she is, that's nothing compared to the amount of things she fires. Aside from bullets, the 20K can launch gas and EMP grenades, sticky shockers, rubber bullets, and even cameras which attach to the wall.**

Wiz: After their titanium spikes anchor them in place, Fisher uses his built in communications device, the OPSAT, to monitor them. These cameras have night, thermal, and electromagnetic field vision.

"He's really prepared for anything, even in his upcoming fight with Snake." Run said.

"And nothing can hide from him with those cameras attached to any angle on the walls." Tatsumi added.

"If only Pumpkin can fire those different ammo instead of spirit energy, it would give me a huge edge in battle to have those." Mine sighed in disappointment.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Has Infiltrated Both the CIA and Third Echelon Itself**

 **Evaded Four Snipers Looking For Him (Mine was Impressed)**

 **Can Headshot Four People Before the Last Man Can Draw His Gun (Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Prevented World War III On Multiple Occasions (Everyone was Amazed)**

 **Completed a Training Course so Silently, His Superiors Didn't Realize He Had Even Started (Najenda and Esdeath were Impressed)**

* * *

(Cues Splinter Cell Conviction - Main Theme)

 **Boomstick: Sam's got so many ways to take on his opponents, its hard to count all the impressive stuff he's done. He's carried out more then a dozen missions, went all Liam Neeson and rescued his daughter from kidnappers, and has even infiltrated the CIA itself, which... probably isn't easy.**

Wiz: He has single-handedly prevented a Chinese invasion of Taiwan, foiled terrorist plans to destroy the worlds oil supply, all of it, and when he discovered that Third Echelon was corrupt from within, he took it down by teaming up with Grim to create... Fourth Echelon.

Everyone were really amazed at all the things that Fisher has accomplished, but they couldn't help but chuckle that he formed Fourth Echelon after the same organization branch he used to work for.

"Kinda ironic that he named his own organization after the one he used to work under." Leone said.

"Maybe he made that name to remember them by before they were corrupted." Sheele answered.

"Yeah, that's probably it." Najenda nodded, and noted to not make anything they work hard for turn corrupted.

 **Boomstick: In combat, he's insanely fast and accurate on the quick draw, even when surrounded, he can put four bullets in four skulls in 3.2 seconds. He can literally take a life in the blink of an eye.**

"That's faster shooting than Doya could do." Kurome said in slight interest as she knew her old corpse puppet was a fast gunslinger.

"Indeed, she was a bit quick on the draw." Esdeath joked a bit when she saw her in action.

 **Boomstick: Despite his age, nature hasn't slowed Sam down at all. I don't know about you, but I'll be thinking twice before stepping into any shadows.**

The group now sees Sam talking to one of his superiors called Lambart about the status of the mission.

 _Lambert: Fisher, it's starting to look like war is unavoidable. JCOS is asking all sources for current Division level intelligence._

 _Sam: So, besides stopping World War Three, is there anything else I can do for you this evening?_

Sam is really the most stealthiest and deadliest spy that they have ever seen besides Snake. Najenda and Esdeath liked his skills and feats, Mine loved his SC-20K, Stylish liked his equipment and gear. Bols liked him for being a family man, but was sadden at how it went down and everyone else liked him as a badass guy who would handle anything with extreme skill and precision. Now for the exciting battle to come.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a STEALTH BATTLE!**

Kurome paused the episode to make everyone choose on who to win. Snake and Fisher both have different methods of stealth and have advanced equipment to give them an advantage and accomplish a lot of dangerous and amazing things on their missions. Snake has his friend Otacon to help him in situations and his CQC gives him an edge on hand-to-hand combat while Fisher relies on his instincts and his gadgets to give him some edge while he sometimes argue with Grim on planning how to deal with the current situation.

Overall, Tatsumi, Leone, Cosmina, Mez, Suzuka, Lubbock, Stylish, Akame and Kurome voted for Snake and the rest voted for Fisher. Chelsea was the only one who didn't vote since she liked both of them and can't decide on who would win. Kurome then pressed play and the episode continued to start the fight.

* * *

The groups sees the setting takes place at night and they saw a large facility with words on the side saying the place contained information on some superhumans. Soon they see a chopper with Snake inside and he surveyed the area before jumping off and his ride flying away.

Snake pulled out his hand gun and went to the entrance, as he took a peek inside, his CODEC was beeping and he answered it to hear Otacon's voice.

 _Otacon: Ok, Snake. I've finished uploading the buildings schematics to your Solid Eye. The intel we need is inside. Should be a piece of cake, but..._

Otacon frowned when he caught something.

 _Otacon: Wait... there's one heat signature inside._

 _Snake: Just one?_

"I'm guessing Sam is already inside." Suzuka said.

"And Snake will be extra careful on him." Seryu added.

 _Otacon: Yeah. Maybe everyone's out for a late night dinner?_

 _Snake: Thanks Otacon. Piece of cake._

All this talk of dinner and cake has gotten Akame and Kurome hungry even more.

As Snake went inside the building, the camera pans to Fisher typing on the computer as he already killed the guards and he was transferring some very important data into a red hard drive. Everything was going smoothly for him, until he heard the sound of Snake's chopper outside.

"Looks like Sam noticed Snake's arrival as well." Najenda commented.

"And they'll be fighting in close range while inside of that building." Akame stated.

"Which makes us even more tense on who would win." Dorothea added.

 _Fisher: *Contacting Grim* Grim, we haven't had a chopper in the plan have we?_

The camera changes to a massive plane flying in the sky and inside Grim was monitoring Sam on her computer systems.

 _Grim: No, the Paladin is your evac plan, why?_

 _Fisher: Hmmm, we got a party crasher._

Fisher has gotten all of the data transferred and took out the hard drive while Grim looked over at her map.

 _Grim: Your new friend won't last long, there's only one way into that room._

"Yeah right, like that would be that simple if you're facing a really skilled cloned soldier." Mine scoffed at Grim's predicament.

"They will learn not to mess with Snake the hard way anyways." Chelsea shrugged as she was excited for this.

Both Snake and Fisher were now on opposite sides of the same wall as they loaded their guns.

(Cues Main Theme - Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater)

 _Fisher: Don't lecture me, he's mine._

 _Otacon: Snake, he's in the room..._

Everyone was now excited and eager to see which one of these spies is the true master of stealth.

 **FIGHT!**

Both Snake and Fisher popped out and draw their guns at each other's faces before the iconic Metal Gear alert sound was set off and they were both surprised before they hid back into the wall sides.

Everyone were all chuckling and laughing at what they quickly saw.

"Oh man, they just literally hide back when they get spotted?" Leone asked while laughing.

"It is kinda funny if someone gets spotted like that." Bols chuckled.

"I'd just run for the hills if that happens to me." Wave coughed.

(Cues Gotta Get The Cash - Max Anarchy)

Soon beat box and rap music starts playing and Fisher was the first to jump to attack Snake, but the cloned soldier used CQC to disarm him and score a hit to Fisher's face before they both fought with fists. They were evenly matched and Snake tried to score another punch, but Fisher kicked him away. Snake pulled out his gun and looked over to the computer, seeing all the data he came for was already taken.

Seeing what Snake wants now, Fisher pulled out another gun and fired two shots and destroyed the computer to prevent Snake from copying the data.

 _Snake: Where's the data?_

 _Fisher: Wouldn't you like to know?_

"Rude much?" Kurome said as she rose a brow.

"Well he doesn't want Snake to know that he's already got it." Seryu answered.

"And they're going to use their gear to try and get it out of one another's hands from the look of it." Dr. Stylish added.

Snake and Fisher continued to exchange even more punches, kicks and gunshots as they tried to get the data. Fisher manages to kick Snake out of the room and pulls out his SC-20K and change it into assault rife mode and fired, but Snake dodged all of the shots with his agile acrobatic skills.

"Those are some nice moves." Mez whistled in impress.

"Yeah and I bet we can do it too if we practice hard enough." Suzuka added.

Once Fisher comes out of the room he noticed a cardboard box moving around the corner, he then took cover on the next corner to contact Grim.

 _Fisher: Grim, did you get that?_

"I'm still not sure how a cardboard box is effective to missions." Dorothea said.

"It would be a great tool to blend in a storehouse or storage area, but if you hide in a unusual spot then you'll likely to get spotted instantly." Susanoo informed them.

"Sounds really good, I might try it out sometimes." Chelsea grinned.

 _Grim: Sam, are you alright?_

 _Fisher: I'm fine. He's after the data._

 _Grim: Just our luck, I'll bring the plane in for you._

However, Fisher declined this plan of action and just goes thought of his own.

 _Fisher: Don't. This guy's gonna be a problem if I don't take care of him now._

 _Grim: But it's more important that-_

 _Fisher: *Interrupting* No!_

Fisher shot two cameras in the corner of the hallway and Grim had access to them to keep watch on Fisher and Snake's positions.

 _Fisher: Trust me Grim._

As Fisher hunts down Snake, the CODEC conversation shows up on screen.

 _Snake: I'm not alone. Somebody beat me to the intel and destroyed the source. Think he's with Praying Mantis? Raven Sword?_

"Praying Mantis and Raven Sword?" Sheele repeated in confusion.

"Probably the group of enemies he'd faced before." Bulat answered.

 _Otacon: If they're operating out here, it couldn't possibly be anyone we're familiar with. I'll start scanning radio frequencies to see if I can find any comm lines, but Snake... Until we know what you're up against, I suggest you keep yourself out of sight._

 _Snake: I already got it covered._

 _Otacon: Please tell me it's not a cardboard box._

As the CODEC screen ends, the camera changes to the men's bathroom where the cardboard box was in.

"Kinda dumb to put the box where everyone has to call on nature." Lubbock said.

"Plus it's advertising SGC from the words the box has!" Cosmina exclaimed happily.

 _Snake: Do I need to go over this again? The cardboard box is a very important tool for infiltration missions. It's ideal for fooling the enemy._

"It's true if you use it the right way." Akame commented.

"But still looks stupid." Mine huffed as she crossed her arms.

Meanwhile, Fisher used his Multi-Vision Googles and tracked Snake's footprints to the bathroom. There, found the box and shot another camera to watch the otherside of the room and the CODEC screen pops up again.

 _Otacon: Snake, this is insane!_

 _Snake: Otacon, I'm not exaggerating when I say the success of my mission hinges on how I use this cardboard box. But in the end, a cardboard box..._

(Cues Main Theme - Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater)

Fisher shot through the box three times and kicks it over to see no one's inside, but the group noticed a picture of Chuck and Segata inside of the box.

"Looks like Fisher feel to Snake's trap on this one." Bols commented.

"Yeah and Chuck and Segata are on the box too." Wave added.

"They still put those secrets on their battles no matter what." Najenda sighed.

Soon, everyone sees Snake deactivating his OctoCamo as he sneaks up behind Fisher.

 _Snake: ...is only made of paper._

(Cues Laughing' At U - Anarchy Reigns)

Snake suddenly arm locked Fisher, but he broke free and fights back with punches and gunshots. But Snake easily overwhelmed him with his CQC and when Fisher tried to kick, Snake grabs his leg and sweeps his other leg to slam him down to the floor. The red hard drive fell off of Fisher's grasp, making Snake use this chance to grab it and calls Otacon.

 _Snake: Otacon, I got the intel._

Fisher quickly got up and fired a few shots and one of them hit Snake at his side.

 _Snake: Damn!_

"Snake got hit!" Seryu exclaimed.

"That might be a bit of a problem for him." Run added.

"He survived way worse then a mere bullet wound, He'll shrug it off in a minute." Esdeath assured to her team.

As both spies take covered on the walls, Snake activated his OctoCamo but the camera that Fisher had placed earlier had caught it.

"Oh crap, Sam placed a camera in the bathroom earlier before the scuffle." Tatsumi spoke up.

"That means Grim is helping Sam to deactivate it." Sheele added.

 _Grim: Sam, I'm sending you a camera feed._

Fisher checked the OPSAT and found the camera feed was set on electromagnetic field vision mode.

 _Grim: Whatever suit he's wearing is powered by electricity._

 _Sam: Perfect._

Fisher threw his EMP grenade and once it detonated, it lets out a large electric pulse that disabled Snake's OctoCamo. Snake quickly pops out to try and shoot Fisher, but he disappeared and Snake grunts in pain as he hold on to his bleeding wound.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Lubbock winced at the hit.

"But now it's Sam turn to go after him for that data now." Bulat added.

The camera changes to Fisher crawling inside the vents.

 _Grim: That was close. You're welcome by the way._

 _Fisher: I lost the data._

 _Grim: Oh, wonderful. Well, without his suit, he's not hiding anywhere._

Eventually, Fisher crawls out of the vents and approaches a nearby door.

 _Grim: He's just behind the door. Go get it back old man._

 _Fisher: This is too easy._

"Totally jinxing it right there Sam." Kurome said.

"Snake is not going down that easily." Akame added.

"He'll die rather then giving that data for free." Chelsea finished.

Suddenly both Fisher and Grim got large amounts of static on their communication system.

 _Fisher: Ugh! What is that?_

 _Grim: I don't know! Somebody's interfering!_

That's when she heard the voice of a certain Otaku hacker.

 _Otacon: Hello? Is this thing on?_

 _Grim: Who is this? Identify yourself!_

 _Otacon: I'm Otacon. I'm impressed, your security's pretty state of the art. Not good enough though._

Some of them all snicker or laughing at Otacon's diss at Grim's tech.

(Cues Divine Identity - Shin Megami Tensei Digital Devil Saga 2)

During the conversation, Otacon has already hacked into Grim's computers.

 _Grim: What? How long have you been listening in?_

 _Otacon: Long enough, but right now Ms. Grim, I've got to shut you down._

Otacon has all the computers go haywire and explode, making all control of the plane destroyed as the aircraft starts going down.

 _Grim: Ahh! Sam? Sam do you copy? SAM?_

 _Fisher: Grim? Are you there? Are you okay?_

"She's not okay right now Sam." Seryu pointed out.

"And without her, Sam will have to beat Snake on his own." Kurome added.

"This is really and intense battle." Dr. Stylish said with Run nodded in agreement.

Soon, all the lights in the building slowly went off and Fisher put on his Multi-Vision goggles and charges straight into the dark room.

Everyone were all leaning on the screen and held their breaths at the epic scene.

Fisher searches Snake in the dark, when his opponent pops up behind him while smoking a cigarette.

 _Ocelot's Echoing Voice: You're pretty good..._

Soon both lights from Snake and Fisher's gear flashed brightly before he goes black and Otacon calls Snake's name a few times.

 _Otacon: Snake?_

Snake and Fisher shot a few rounds in the dark as the light from the guns flicker their locations.

 _Otacon: Snake?!_

Both spies fired more bullets in close range this time.

 _Otacon: SNAAAKE!_

Snake and Fisher clashed while firing more shots and everyone were now anxious at the sheer tension of the fight.

"This is really intense on who would win." Tatsumi said as slight sweat was dropping on his forehead.

"But still exciting that I'm pumped up with adrenaline just by looking at it!" Leone grinned as her fists were shaking.

"They really are giving their all to win." Susanoo commented.

Soon they hear Fisher unleashing his SC-20K as he was ready to fire.

 _Ocelot's Echoing Voice: Pretty... good._

Soon Fisher fired bullets all over the room and Snake dodge rolls to avoid all of them. Eventually, some bullets broke through the glass windows giving the dark room some light. Fisher pulls up his goggles and looked around, when suddenly Snake grabbed him and suplex him so hard, his head cracked open and he lost his grip on his weapon as it slides across the floor, out of Fisher's reach.

"With their weapons out of bullets, it's going to be a straight up knife fight now." Najenda commented.

"That would be great if one of them died by a knife." Esdeath grinned.

"And we're almost close for the fight to end as well." Run added.

Snake pulls out his Stun Knife and Fisher responded by pulling out his curved combat knife and both charged right in and with the epic music entrancing everyone, they see the two skilled spies trading knife blows with such finesse, but Fisher manages to get an upper hand and slashed Snake across his chest and grabbed the hard drive.

"Damn, that's gotta hurt." Lubbock hissed at the look of the scratch.

"But will he keep going?" Dorothea asked.

"He will, because he's got this." Bulat answered with a smile.

 _Fisher: *Looking at the hard drive* Gotcha._

Snake and Fisher slowly approaching each other and continued trading knife blows, but Snake manages to get the upper hand by using CQC to catch Fisher and stab him in the chest a couple of times before pressing a button to emit a powerful electrical charge that paralyzed Fisher. Snake grabbed the curved knife and pushed Fisher away as the camera changes to the hard drive knocked into the air.

Everyone all leaned in anticipation at the finale coming.

With electricity still coursing in his body, Fisher was wide open for Snake's last attack and the cloned soldier wasted no time and used Fisher's knife and drive the blade so hard from underneath the jaw that the blade tip was sticking out on top of his head.

"OH SHIT!" Lubbock, Tatsumi, Leone and Wave all shouted in shock, as well as everyone else being wide eyed at Sam's death.

"The blade is sticking out of his head!" Mine screamed as she felt some bile rising up.

"Fantastic..." Esdeath muttered in ecstasy at the scene.

As blood poured all over Fisher's head, Snake stepped back and allowed the dead spy's body to slowly fall to the ground with a loud thud. As Snake lit up another cigarette, he effortlessly caught the hard drive and took a huge smoke before leaving with three words to leave a good impression on the group.

 _Snake: Piece of cake._

Snake manages to get on his chopper and escaped as the Paladin crashed into the facility and killing Grim as well as it explodes.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After the battle, everyone stood still for a minute before they all cheered and clapped at yet another awesome fight. Some of them who voted for Snake were happy that he won with his awesome skills and praised Otacon for helping him, while those who voted for Fisher clapped in sympathy while giving Grim some sympathy as well.

(Cues Metal Gear Solid 3 - Main Theme)

 **Boomstick: Holy Hell!**

"I know Boomstick, that was crazy!" Lubbock exclaimed.

Wiz: Both Snake and Fisher were experts in their field. Snake may come second to Fisher's skills of silent assassination, but he far exceeds him in close quarters combat thanks to his specialized training.

"It's true, he does have the advantage in hand-to-hand combat." Bulat nodded.

"Plus his experience was also a plus too." Bols added.

 **Boomstick: Even though Sam was a master of blending into the shadows, Snake's Solid Eye had no trouble tracking him down.**

Wiz: What's more, Grim's comm line has a history of being hacked into while Snake's CODEC does not.

"Guess the CODEC really is superior than that ear piece." Seryu commented.

"Yeah, no interference and without anyone trying to hack into it." Wave added.

 **Boomstick: But what about Snake's nano-machines and Solid Eye? Wouldn't they be disabled by the EMP blast?**

"That's right, why didn't those got shut down?" Sheele asked.

"Well let's find out!" Cosmina chirped.

Wiz: Actually... no. EMP's are comparable to microwaves in how they affect electronics. When Snake was bombarded with microwaves, his Solid Eye survived for 2 minutes of non-stop radiation. While his nano-machines remained intact throughout the entire experience. A single EMP grenade doesn't quite stack up to a hallway of microwaves.

"Incredible, those are some strong nanomachines." Dr. Stylish complimented.

"I guess that's another reason why Snake won." Suzuka smiled.

 **Boomstick: Even if he did lose his nano-machines somehow, he didn't need them to beat Sam.**

Wiz: Overall Snake has a counter for anything Fisher could throw at him, and had the edge in close quarters combat leaving this victory pretty straight forward.

"It was a pretty big curb stomp on that part." Dorothea commented.

"But it was epic to see it in action." Mez grinned.

 **Boomstick: Poor Sam. This loss just kinda snuck up on him. Yeah from the start, it was lights out for Sam.**

Everyone were now chuckling and laughing at the stealth pun.

Wiz: The winner is Solid Snake.

The episode was extremely interesting and enjoyable. The group admired the two spies for doing a lot of badass things and once they won the war, they would have specially trained spies to help them prevent wars if anyone tried to ruin the new peace. Plus the technology they had were really impressive. Now to see what else is next in Death Battle.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

They waited for a short time before they heard a mechanical raspy breathing before they were stunned and shocked at who the next fighter is showing up. Slowly rising up from the table was the black-armored Sith Lord himself as he was going to show the members of Night Raid and the Jaegers that he isn't messing around as his theme played.

After that, everyone went quiet before one of them spoke up with rising excitement.

"Holy shit, Darth Vader himself is up next." Tatsumi spoke up with rising hype in his voice.

"I was wondering if he would show up eventually, this might be really interesting." Najenda grinned.

"Indeed, we can't wait until we find out what makes him deadly." Akame smiled.

Soon everyone all went out of the room to take a break and Chelsea had a smirk on her face for something special in plan right now.

Omake: Operation: Love Maker

It was quiet and Tatsumi was minding his own business, but when he suddenly felt someone was watching him and turned to see nothing a few times and walked with caution. Not knowing a certain orange-haired assassin was stalking him with such stealth.

A few hours passed and Tatsumi was really starting to get paranoid as no matter how much he looked around there's always something spying on him and he can't find any place that would be safe. Chelsea was laughing so hard from a distance that no one couldn't hear her, with all the things she had seen from Snake and Fisher, she had gotten a lot better of performing stealth on her own with no problems and she'll start going for the final phase of her plan.

Later, Tatsumi was busy training with his lightsaber and was so focused that he didn't noticed a moving cardboard box with pink horizontal lines with large hearts on the side slowly moving up to him. As the box gets closer, Tatsumi noticed it and it stopped moving, he poked on it a few times and stared at it for a few seconds before shrugging. When suddenly, Chelsea popped out and held him in a CQC choke hold.

"Relax Tatsumi, I'll make this worth your while for a couple of hours." Chelsea whispered with a purr.

Before the Incursio user replied, Chelsea dragged him into the box and the two were now starting some 'intimate' actions on each other.

Two hours passed and everyone hadn't seen Tatsumi or Chelsea lately and some were searching around for them. Mine, Leone and Esdeath were looking around near the training area before Leone spotted a cardboard box in the area.

"Hey girls look! A box!" Leone called out.

The three girls walked over to the box with curiosity on their faces.

"So, who wants to check it out?" Esdeath asked the other two.

"I'll do it, cause it's strange of a box being here in the first place." Mine replied.

As Mine reached her hand into the box, it was moving a lot which surprised them. When they listened closer, they hear Tatsumi grunting and Chelsea moaning and the three girls were completely red on what they were doing. Esdeath was both red with lust and anger and conjures up an ice sword and marches towards the box before Leone held her down.

"Let me go, I'm going to teach that lollipop skank to not wasting my precious Tatsumi time." Esdeath muttered in anger.

"Easy there Ice Queen, just let her and the others have their fun with him. Besides we can wait until we get our turn." Leone said, trying to convince the Demon Extract user to calm down.

"Yeah, what she said." Mine agreed a she doesn't want Chelsea to get skewered.

Esdeath huffed and walked away to let Tatsumi and Chelsea have their fun. Mine and Leone slowly walked away to leave the love birds do their business, and if anyone tried asking on where they are, they would play dumb and say nothing for now.


	49. Darth Vader vs Doctor Doom

**Chapter 49: Darth Vader vs Doctor Doom**

 **This is a special gift for Darth Sigma 86 as he recommend this chapter on his birthday yesterday. Enjoy this late Birthday gift man.**

 **And here are some responses to some reviews that I want to answer on this:**

 **HadesHera: Sorry, but no I won't add any additional information on Doctor Doom being a hero or the Infamous Iron Man. Not because I'm lazy, it's just that I don't feel like doing any addition info on this chapter right now. So sorry, no addition Doctor Doom info.**

 **Eternal4Ever: Yes I'll do the Wiz vs Boomstick Rap Battle, but on an omake at the start of Season 4.**

 **Taiski: The others will see the old Death Battle episodes during the start of Donkey Kong vs Knuckles and Bols' wife and daughter are now taking refuge in the Revolutionary Army HQ cause the Capital isn't safe for them right now.**

 **Black cross0: I'm really iffy on the young emperor to join in, it's a 50/50 chance on this one.**

 **Calvinffn: The reason why Akame isn't a part of the Harem is because she only sees Tatsumi as a best friend, just a best friend and nothing else. And I think Run and Sheele seemed kinda fitting even though no one ever thought of pairing them up in the first place.**

 **Now that answer time is finished, enjoy the cast of Akame ga Kill react to the Dark Sith taking on Doctor Doom along with a trailer of a _certain_ rematch that all of you have hated the most for the next chapter.**

 **Darth Vader and Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Disney.**

 **Doctor Doom belongs to Marvel and Disney.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Everyone were back back the DVD room waiting for Tatsumi and Chelsea to come back. Some ask Mine, Esdeath and Leone on where they were, but they just played dumb and couldn't find them. Ten minutes later, the two showed up, but Chelsea was all bright and bubbly and Tatsumi was a roughed up messed, but Susanoo straighten him up for a few seconds before the two took their respective seats.

Kurome pressed play and they see Ben Singer with someone named Chad appeared and they were stunned that Chad voiced Boomstick, Mine sighed in relief as she didn't see the real life Boomstick as country hick. The two hosts explained about unwanted advertisements and their special survey for a bit before the episode starts playing to show Darth Vader and someone wearing a metal armor and a green tunic with a hooded cloak.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: These two masters of evil are expert at bending others to their will, but beneath the mask lies the scars of their past, literally.

"We've seen that White Ranger and Zechs were unintentionally evil for some time in their lives." Najenda said.

"But unlike those two, these guys became evil for something horrible happening." Seryu added.

 **Boomstick: Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith.**

Wiz: And Doctor Doom, Sovereign Ruler of Latveria.

"Vader is facing a powerful dictator? This is gonna be interesting." Leone grinned as she sipped some alcohol.

"Doctor Doom seems very powerful and smart from the way he's acting." Dr. Stylish commented.

"And we've been dying to see Vader since the very first episode too, so let's get this show rolling!" Lubbock exclaimed excitedly.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first fighter is a tall dark armored man with a skull-like cap with a helmet. He wore a cloak and a control pad on his chest and some cybernetics in his body, and he also wielded a long red lightsaber in battle. He commands an army of white armored soldiers and gives no mercy to anyone getting into his way as he used the Force to choke people to death. However, a few depictions show of him being a young prodigy child and a handsome young adult that became a skilled Jedi just like his future son.

 **Darth Vader**

(Cues The Imperial March - Star Wars)

Wiz: Darth Vader. A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, this mass murderer was one of the most dangerous and respected killers among the stars.

"Just like me when I'm leading the Imperial Army." Esdeath commented with pride in her voice.

"Mostly on the fear part to a lot of people in general." Wave replied before he dodged a fast ice projectile and stayed quiet to not get beaten down again.

 **Boomstick: Nobody stood a chance, He was a "Force" to be reckoned with... Heh heh!**

Everyone slightly chuckle at the joke since it does kinda fit.

Wiz: But before he was a Dark Lord of the Sith, he was Anakin Skywalker, an innocent child sold to slavery on the harsh desert planet of Tatooine.

Sheele, Mine, Seryu and Cosmina were all cooing at the child Anakin while everyone else except Esdeath were upset of him being sold to slavery at a young age.

"Wow, he's a Skywalker just like Luke." Tatsumi said.

"Indeed he is and full of innocence from the start." Bulat smiled solemnly.

"I hope the person who owned him isn't abusive to him." Run replied coldly as he hated child slavery a lot.

(Cues Star Wars - Anakin's Theme)

 **Boomstick: Anakin was a prodigy mechanic, a prodigy pod-racer and a prodigy Jedi! So I'd say the junk dealer who bought him got a pretty sweet deal. Y'know apart from the whole... "ownership of people" thing.**

"He's really quite gifted for a child back then." Dr. Stylish smiled in compliment.

"Yeah, he was destined for great things." Bols nodded.

 **Boomstick: Then Liam Neeson showed up and measured his power-level to find out that this kid was the Chosen One! Destined to do something great that would bring balance to the all-powerful Force, whatever the fuck that means!**

"When you're destined to bring peace to the whole world then you will be born to do great things in the future." Seryu said.

"Things like that can work in all different wonders." Susanoo added sagely.

"And Tatsumi has grown a lot to be like that, besides being a village dork." Leone grinned as she wrapped her arm around him, making him blush.

Wiz: Freed from slavery and trained under Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin grew into an extremely powerful Jedi, capable of lifting starships and crushing buildings with just his mind.

"Oh that would be really useful alongside my Demon Extract." Esdeath smiled as she imagined herself using her mind to lift and crush things alongside freezing.

"It would be very interesting to learn and use the Force for a lot of things." Najenda commented, knowing the powers of the Force would be really beneficial.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'7" (Taller Than Bulat and Stylish)**

 **Weight: 299 Ibs.**

 **Age: 46**

 **Home World: Tatooine**

 **Trained 13 Apprentices (Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Languages Known:**

 **\- Basic Standard [English]**

 **\- Huttese**

 **\- Sith**

 **\- Droid Binary**

 **Conceived by Midi-Chlorians... Ugh (Everyone were Really Confused at this)**

* * *

Wiz: He quickly rose through the Jedi ranks to the very top, and lead the legendary 501st Legion in the galaxy-wide Clone Wars.

"Jeez, a war that spreads across an entire galaxy seems way over our league." Lubbock commented.

"But it will help us gain experience on how different races and cultures work in the Star Wars world." Bulat responded back.

 **Boomstick: He also grew into a really arrogant and whiny douche!**

 _Anakin: It's all Obi-Wan's fault. He's holding me back! *Throwing a piece of junk away*_

"He really is an arrogant prick from the way he sounds." Kurome mumbled blankly.

"I'm sure he has a reason to be acting like that." Sheele assured as she continued watching.

Wiz: Naturally curious to an extreme, the vast potential of the force was intoxicating to Anakin. Unable to accept loss and pain, Anakin sought new powers to "fix" his problems.

"And another way to fix his problems his killing people too." Chelsea stated.

"It's just the beginning of him going down a very dark path as well." Susanoo said.

Wiz: After a premonition of his pregnant wife's death, he decided he had no choice but to turn to the Dark Side of the Force for answers.

They see Anakin bowing down to a very ugly-looking elderly man named Emperor Palpatine.

 _Emperor Palpatine: Hence forth, you shall be known as Darth... Vader._

 **Boomstick: Despite being trained in the Jedi's pacifism, Anakin learned that he was really freaking good at killing people, and murdered the entire Jedi Order.**

Everyone were all stunned and shocked of Anakin killing all of the Jedis.

"That fucking bastard." Leone growled in anger.

"He murdered all those good guys in cold blood, he doesn't need any sympathy from me if I see him." Seryu said coldly with Koro growling.

"Eliminate permanently." Akame muttered with her eyes narrowing.

 **Boomstick: His punishment? A tearful break-up with his old master, and a leisurely dip in a pool of lava.**

Everyone except Esdeath all wince and cringe at seeing Anakin being burned alive by lava, even though he kinda deserved it but it's unbearable for some to imagine themselves to be burned alive in lava.

Wiz: After some... pretty intense reconstructive surgery, he was rebuilt as the black-cloaked lord of the Sith, Darth Vader.

(Cues Enter Lord Vader - Star Wars Episode III)

Everyone now sees Anakin transformed into the all-powerful Darth Vader as his theme song plays.

"Now we get to see how powerful he is during his time as a Sith." Suzuka said.

"Yeah and the music captures both the hype and scariness for this." Cosmina added.

(Cues The Imperial March - Star Wars)

 **Boomstick: If there was anything you hated about Anakin before, don't worry! Vader is nothing like that whiny little prequel bitch! He's a badass through and through, with one of the coolest voices of all time.**

 _Darth Vader: The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force._

"It's intimidating for some people crossing his path." Mine commented while eating her parfait.

"But it's still an awesome voice." Tatsumi added as he held the pink sniper's hand.

* * *

 **DARK ARMOR**

 **Serial Number: E-37786-1**

 **Durasteel Alloy**

 **Gauntlets Have Mandalorian Iron**

 **Infrared & Ultraviolet Vision**

 **Mechanical Limbs**

 **Life-Support System**

* * *

Wiz: Vader's body was sustained by his dark armor, a mobile life support system designed to protect what was left of him and intimidate foes.

 **Boomstick: The suit enhanced his vision, hearing, and physique, with his robot limbs, he can leap dozens of feet and lift several hundred pounds, all without having to use the Force. The armor is even dense enough to deflect lightsaber blows.**

"That's some pretty strong armor if it can handle lightsaber blows." Dr. Stylish complimented.

"And his robotic limbs seemed a lot stronger then ours too." Seryu added.

"But it might have some flaws for something that difficult to wear." Najenda replied as she puff out some smoke.

(Cues Kanan at the Gate - Star Wars: Rebels)

Wiz: Unfortunately for Vader, his new body had several problems. The armor was cumbersome and weighed him down, much of it was mismatched, snagging and pulling on his body, his incessant raspy breathing often kept him awake, his synthetic skin itched constantly, and the control panel on his chest would sometimes beep for no reason at all.

"Man, those are some complicated flaws for Vader's suit." Mez said.

"Yeah, but having artificial skin does seemed uncomfortable to have." Bols added.

"What kind of idiot would include these flaws in the first place?" Mine asked incredulously.

 **Boomstick: Your saying in this technological marvel of an age, we can't fix one person who's fallen into lava?**

 _Darth Vader: I find your lack of faith disturbing._

(Cues Abandoned Base - Star Wars: Rebels)

Wiz: It's very likely Vader's Sith master, knowing his new student could become more powerful than himself, included these faults on purpose.

"Probably because he doesn't want Vader to rebel against him." Dorothea commented.

"And he has no choice but to adapt to those flaws anyway." Kurome added.

Wiz: While it caused problems for Vader at first, he quickly grew accustomed to his suits limitations and modified his fighting style to complement his new stance and strength. And while his life support systems are vulnerable to electric overload, should the worst happen, he can use the Force to sustain himself for several hours.

"It would give him a limited time to beat his opponents if his life support fails. But judging from his opponent that he's facing, he won't last long." Dr. Stylish said.

"Yes, it would be very troubling for him to handle Doctor Doom." Run agreeing.

"But, he's still a threat even with the faults on his armor." Chelsea added.

(Cues Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Battle of Teth)

 **Boomstick: Vader wields a dual phase lightsaber, unlike normal lightsaber, which are already cool as shit, Vader can manually adjust his to double its length, but if it lasts for more than four hours, he needs to consult a doctor.**

"That would be really cool to upgrade my lightsaber to that." Tatsumi said in interest.

"Indeed, it does give some reach advantage." Bulat added.

Some of the girls nosebleed at the last part of what Boomstick said and imagines Tatsumi having that kind of length on his junk.

 _Darth Vader: All too easy._

* * *

 **WEAPONRY**

 **Dual-Phase Lightsaber**

 **The Force**

 **\- Force Choke**

 **\- Telekinesis**

 **\- Tutaminis**

 **\- Precognition**

 **\- Kinetite**

 **\- Force Barrier**

 **\- Force Kill**

 **\- Force Crush**

 **\- Force Maelstrom**

 **\- Force Destruction**

* * *

Wiz: With his unmatched connection to the force, and training in both Jedi and Sith arts, he's learned a variety of techniques, he can deflect energy blasts with nothing but his hands, anticipate his opponents next moves, and increase his speed and strength, and though his mechanical limbs cannot channel Force Lightning like his master, he can condense and launch a ball of electricity called Kinetite.

"Damn, he has a lot of diverse skills when he's using the Force!" Lubbock exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah and he might take us out easily if he mastered all those abilities." Mine added with a shiver at facing the Sith Lord.

"And his ability to use Kinetite might give Budo a hard time fighting him." Esdeath admitted as the Great General's lightning would be useless against Vader.

 **Boomstick: And he can always use telekinesis to lift people up and choke the ever living hell out of them, a power that would come in handy if you ever had to deal with an annoying co-host.**

Some would love to have that to keep any annoying people away and Esdeath will mostly use it to come up with brand new torture methods.

 _Darth Vader: You don't know the power of the Dark Side._

(Cues Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Battle of Christophsis)

Wiz: Using the Dark Side of The Force, Vader embraces his passion and rage in battle, complementing his extremely aggressive fighting style, the angrier he gets, the deadlier he becomes.

"But it also makes him predictable to his enemies." Kurome pointed out.

"But he's still deadly no matter what." Wave responded back.

* * *

 **STRENGTHS & FEATS**

 **Collapsed a Building With The Force (Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Killed 8 Jedi at a Kessel Conclave (Everyone didn't like this)**

 **Moved Massive Starships (Everyone were Amazed)**

 **Can Tank Lightsaber Blows**

 **Expert Pilot**

 **Beat Han Solo's Quick Draw (Mine was Impressed)**

 **Moves Faster Than The Eye Can Follow**

 **Defeated Dooku, Obi-Wan, Drallig, Mourne & A Clone of Darth Maul**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He's defeated tons of Jedi masters, including Obi-Wan himself, he matched his secret apprentice Galen Marek in force combat, who is powerful enough to move Star Destroyers, and killed a doppleganger of Darth Maul by impaling himself. Damn, that's dedication.**

"He managed to kill powerful Jedis and finally settled the score with his old master." Suzuka commented.

"And this Galen Marek seemed really powerful from how he moved something that huge with the Force." Bols added as he saw Galen Marek moved an Imperial Star Destroyer using the Force.

"And I really want to see what the real Darth Maul is capable of." Esdeath grinned, as these powerful Siths seemed like a challenge to her.

Wiz: And finally, after discovering his long lost son, Vader had a change of heart. He rescued his son by sacrificing himself to destroy the Sith once and for all... or at least until the next movie comes out.

Everyone seemed to smile a bit at Vader redeeming himself for a bit just for the son he'd never had or seen for a long time, but they were interested at seeing the Star Wars movies soon.

 **Boomstick: Darth Vader is impressive, most im** **pressive.**

 _Darth Vader: There is no escape, don't make me destroy you._

Despite his road of following the Dark Side and becoming a Jedi murdering Sith, Darth Vader is a deadly opponent to not to be taken lightly due to his mastery of the Force and his unique lightsaber. Tatsumi liked his lightsaber and thought of having his own getting an upgrade soon, Sheele and Run seemed sympathetic for him being a child slave from the start. Esdeath was interested of fighting him and the other Siths and everyone were impressed by his skills and feats and made a note to not mess with him if he shows up. Now to his opponent.

The next fighter is a powerful dictator that specializes in technology and magic and he wore a complete metal body armor. He also wore a green tunic with a hooded cloak of the same color and has a lot of experience to be one of the deadliest villains in the Marvel Universe. Another depiction is what he looks like before he became evil and he was quite handsome.

 **Doctor Doom**

(Cues Fantastic Four (2005) - Bon Voyage)

Wiz: Doctor Doom. Master of science, sorcery, and his own country, Doom is undoubtedly one of the most dangerous villains in the Marvel Multiverse.

 **Boomstick: I mean, just look at him! He looks like Death itself.**

"Yeah with the hood he can be mistaken as Death if he was a guy." Leone said.

"But we have to admit, he does look dangerous if they say he's one of the most dangerous villains in the Marvel world." Cosmina added as she does feel scared of Doom and Vader.

"Well let's see what makes him so dangerous." Chelsea replied as she was interested of learning more about him.

 **Boomstick: But before he was Lord of Latveria, Victor Von Doom was... a gypsy.**

Everyone blinked in surprised at this before they continued to listen to Victor's backstory.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'7" (Taller Than Bulat and Stylish)**

 **Weight: 415 Ibs.**

 **Birthplace: Haasenstadt, Latveria**

 **Monarch of Latveria**

 **2nd in Genius Only to Mr. Fantastic**

 **2nd in Sorcery Only to Doctor Strange**

 **Beethoven's 9th is His Jam**

 **Dislikes Crust on His Sandwiches (A Few Can Relate to This)**

 **Hates Squirrels (Everyone were Wondering Why He Hates Squirrels)**

* * *

(Cues Fantastic Four (2005) - Experiments)

Wiz: His father was a highly intelligent doctor who died of frostbite, and his mother... just so happened to be a satanic witch who accidentally sold her soul to the devil.

"His choice of parents is very... unique, in a way." Bols said.

"But a shame that he lost both of them to be an orphan." Dr. Stylish sighed as he seemed to like Victor's father being a doctor.

"Yeah and who would be crazy enough to sell your soul to a powerful devil?" Wave asked, but no one answered that question and just continue watching.

 **Boomstick: Poor orphaned Victor was determined to master both science and magic to honor his parents. And he did!**

"At least he succeeded in honoring them by doing that." Sheele smiled a bit.

"Well he did inherit his father's intelligence after all." Run responded.

Wiz: By secretly combining technology and sorcery, Victor made a name for himself with a number of miraculous inventions, including a robotic duplicate of himself dubbed a Doombot.

 **Boomstick: And get used to seeing those things, I mean like, every time Doom has been "killed", it turns out it was just a Doombot.**

 _Tony: This isn't Doom at all, it's some kind of Doombot!_

 _Mandarin: No wonder he didn't use the ring, it's a complete fake!_

"That's... actually kinda clever." Mine admitted with interest in her eyes.

"I agree, it would be very useful if you know how to use it in any situations." Esdeath added.

"Or you can use it to avoid being assassinated without even knowing you're being attacked as well." Lubbock suggested, and everyone all nodded at the notion.

Wiz: He eventually developed a machine designed to take him to and from Hell itself to rescue his mother.

 **Boomstick: Buuuut it blew up in his face. No like, really, it blew up in his face.**

The group sees the screen fade to black, followed by the sound of an explosion before the screen came back with Victor having a large scar on his face.

(Cues Fantastic Four (2005) - Superhero's)

Wiz: After the accident, despite his only injury being a single scar, Victor was horrified that his always perfect face had been 'tainted'.

Some of them couldn't help but facepalm at Doom's other reason of becoming evil.

"Really? Just a stupid scar that made him evil?" Mine repeated incredulously.

"That's the worst reason of being evil that I have ever heard in my life." Chelsea said blankly.

"I agree, it's pretty much a stupid reason to be evil." Akame agreed.

Wiz: Victor ran away to the to the Himalayan mountains, and ended up joining a group of Tibetan monks.

 **Boomstick: He soon put them to work building him an awesome suit of armor to enhance his power and hide his face. He was so eager to get the damn thing on, that he put on the metal mask before it cooled down, messing up his face even more.**

Some winced on how painful it is when Victor put on the heated metal mask.

"Man, he's that desperate?" Mez asked with a bit of weariness.

"Yes he is and who knows how powerful that armor is later on." Susanoo answered.

Wiz: This armor magically severed his physical connection to the world, shielding him from the nightmares and transforming him into a cold engine of logic, thus he took the name: Doctor Doom.

 _Susan: Victor, please._

 _Doctor Doom: Call me Doom._

Wiz: With his new armor, Doctor Doom soon conquered his home country, Latveria, claiming the throne for himself.

"Wow, he conquered his country that easily?" Lubbock asked in surprise.

"That armor does give him a lot of power and his country's military doesn't stand a chance anyways." Esdeath shrugged.

 **Boomstick: Is he really a doctor?**

Wiz: Well, he was expelled from college, but he just gave himself a Latverian doctorate once he was running the country, so technically yes.

"He might've got expelled because he was practicing some very dark methods." Suzuka guessed.

"That sounds about right or some other reasons to be expelled." Dr. Stylish added.

 **Boomstick: What a copout! Those of us with degrees had to work hard for our doctorates!**

Wiz: You do not have a doctorate.

"Even if he did, I doubt he would have an actual doctorate." Mine scoffed at Boomstick's claim.

"I'm curious to see if he has one really." Leone said.

 **Boomstick: Yeah-huh! Check it out! Got it in poultry science, specializing in the frying.**

Wiz: Well, holy shit...

When they saw Boomstick's official doctorate with his signature and everything, everyone were dumbfounded.

"Holy crap." Wave muttered with wide eyes.

"Impressive." Susanoo complimented.

"That's really surprising." Akame said.

Mine was mentally screaming when she saw this.

* * *

 **ARMOR**

 **Weight: 190 Ibs.**

 **High-Strength Titanium**

 **Nuclear Powered**

 **Force Fields**

 **Jet Boosters**

 **Electric Shockers**

 **Energy Absorption**

 **Molecular Expander**

 **Splinter of the True Cross**

* * *

(Cues Doctor Doom's Theme - Marvel VS Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds)

 **Boomstick: Anyway, Doom's armor is mostly made of titanium, but there's way more to it. With it, he's strong enough to lift buildings, survive blows from Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet, and one-shot The Incredible Hulk. Plus, it has a force field, jet boosters, and energy blasters.**

Wiz: And also, a Molecular Expander, which can enlarge small objects he keeps with him, handy for turning tiny pebbles into giant boulders.

"The Molecular Expander has really gotten my interest." Dr. Stylish commented with a smile.

"And with that suit he can beat someone who can lift a massive mountain in one shot is quite impressive." Dorothea added.

"I'm interested about the Infinity Gauntlet as it sounds extremely powerful for a weapon." Esdeath said with a sadistic grin on her face at wanting the Infinity Gauntlet.

 **Boomstick: Maybe I should look into this science thing.**

"Please don't." Mine groaned as she doesn't want Boomstick to test it out.

"Who knows what kind of mess up he will cause if that happens." Seryu shivered at the thought.

Wiz: The armor also has numerous methods of energy absorption and manipulation, giving him complete control over all sorts of machinery.

 **Boomstick: It might just be the most overpowered suit in comic history. I mean, it even has pieces of the True Cross to protect against Dracula and other undead enemies.**

"Yeah that is overpowered if that armor can protect you from almost anything." Lubbock stated.

"True, but he doesn't care about that anyways." Tatsumi shrugged.

* * *

 **MAGIC**

 **Teleportation**

 **Time Travel**

 **Dimensional Travel**

 **Mystical Barriers**

 **Ovoid Mind Transfer**

 **Summoning**

 **Hypnosis**

 **Technological Manipulation**

 **Arc Lightning**

* * *

Wiz: It not only increases his physical strength, but also has magical abilities, which includes teleportation, mind transference, demonic summons, mystical blasts, and numerous other spells he's learned over the centuries, yes, I said centuries, Doom time traveled to the earliest days of magic and learned all he could, before returning to the present the normal way, by waiting.

"Oh great, so he can't even age in his suit now." Wave sighed.

"But it will give him an advantage in experience." Susanoo informed.

"Plus his magical abilities are also powerful as well." Bulat added.

 **Boomstick: "Ah yes, I think I'll be immortal today." But as awesome as his armor is, Doom's still a badass without it.**

* * *

 **STRENGTHS & FEATS**

 **Thinks as Fast as a Super Computer (Stylish was Amazed)**

 **Survived Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet (Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Armored Blocked Silver Surfer's TK (Tatsumi, Bulat and Wave Liked This)**

 **Willpower Beat Purple Man's Telepathy (Everyone was Amazed)**

 **Caught Captain America's Shield**

 **Crushed a Diamond with His Hands (Everyone were Amazed at This)**

 **Killed a Lion with One Punch... While Naked (Everyone Felt Awkward and Impressed while Leone didn't like this)**

 **Has Defeated the Silver Surfer, Galactus & The Beyonder**

* * *

(Cues Fantastic Four: Rise Of The Silver Surfer - Chasing The Surfer)

 **Boomstick: One time, Doom found himself stranded on another Earth, buck naked after being switched with his arch nemesis Reed Richards by a celestial... long story... anyway, he gets attacked by a lion, which he straight up killed with a single punch, then turned it into a pretty sweet suit.**

"That poor lion, being killed and turned into a suit like that." Leone said sadly, knowing with Lionelle she has a soft spot for lions.

"His strength is insane with or without the suit." Mine commented.

"Yes and we won't underestimate him now if his armor is taken off as well." Run added.

Wiz: Under Doom's rule, his country, Latveria, prospered, his people loved their new dictator, though the rest of the world was of a different opinion.

 **Boomstick: Probably because he keeps trying to conquer it all.**

"It's true, but why does the people in Latveria loved him?" Sheele asked.

"Unlike Honest, he cares for the people of his country and doesn't make them go homeless or poor." Najenda guessed since she sees Doom as the respective tyrant that cares for his people.

"That's probably true." Akame nodded before eating some chicken.

Wiz: Well, whether Doom is a bad guy is a bit up for debate, sure there was the one time he sacrificed the woman he loved to Hell, and had her skin turned into leather armor he wore, but for a long time, Doom's top priority was actually rescuing his mother from damnation.

"I'm guessing he succeeded?" Bols commented.

"I'm sure he did and was happy that he did." Mez answered.

 **Boomstick: And he eventually pulled it off, with that off the list, Doom did what any magically powered, titan of science would do, he went time hopping to the future.**

Wiz: Doom explored thousands of possible future timelines, and what he saw convinced him he needed to take over the world. See, Doom truly believes he must conquer the world, as that is the only possible future freed from suffering and want.

"That... seems like a very reasonable goal." Bulat said while blinking his eyes at the reason.

"But the others won't accept that kind of goal that easily." Susanoo replied.

 **Boomstick: And he's... kinda right, I mean, even the Panther god of Wakanda backed him up, and that guy looked into like, all the futures.**

"Wow, even a god agrees with his goal too." Wave said.

"I guess he isn't too bad for a bad guy." Kurome added.

Wiz: However, despite his overwhelming power, intellect, and intentions, Doom is extremely arrogant to a fault.

 **Boomstick: It's ridiculous, I can't even count how many times Doom had world domination within his grasp, and then dropped the ball. I mean, one time, he stole the godly Power Cosmic from Silver Surfer, and still lost, because Mr. Fantastic tricked him into flying into a Power Cosmic sucking force field.**

Some of them facepalm at how Doom's arrogance was bigger then they imagine.

"Man, arrogance is really being a common weakness for these villains." Chelsea muttered.

"You can't blame them, they always be like that." Cosmina butted in.

"No matter if it's ours or others." Suzuka concluded.

Wiz: But if Doctor Doom could just keep his ego in check, nobody could ever stand in his way.

 _Servo-Guard_ _Robot: Your plan to destroy them has failed, master._

 _Doctor Doom: Failed?_

Doom concentrated his mind and easily destroyed his Servo-Guard into smithereens.

 _Doctor Doom: Doctor Doom does not fail._

Despite his arrogance and debatable alignment of good and evil, Doom is an extremely powerful genius with his skills in technology and sorcery. Stylish liked his technology and Molecular Expander, Najenda and the older members liked him for being a good ruler despite him being evil, Leone didn't like him for killing a lion. Esdeath liked his power and magical prowess and everyone else kinda liked him for being cool and wary if he shows up here as a threat. Now for the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

Kurome paused the video to give everyone time to vote on who would win in this battle. Darth Vader is a very powerful Sith with his impressive Force abilities and skills, but his armor has a few flaws and his passion in anger would make him predictable to a fault while Doctor Doom has centuries worth of experience in technology and sorcery and his armor can handle almost anything without flinching, but his arrogance get him into very bad situations that not even he can't get out of.

In the end Esdeath, Stylish, Bols, Najenda, Bulat, Susanoo, Dorothea, Run and Seryu voted for Doctor Doom and the rest voted for Darth Vader. Kurome resumed the episode for the battle to start playing.

* * *

(Cues Star Wars - The Imperial March)

The group sees the setting was inside the TIE Fighter hanger in the Death Star and a holographic messenger droid was floating towards Vader and summons a projection of an Imperial Officer reporting the situation to the Sith Lord.

 _Imperial Soldier: Lord Vader we ambushed the rebels orbiting Felucia but, Skywalker escaped... again. I apologize I shouldn't been so hasty to begin..._

Unfortunately for the officer, Vader starts choking the life out of him with his Force Choke.

 _Darth Vader: An unwise decision._

"Jeez, they really like to kill of their subordinates when they fail just one task." Lubbock stated plainly.

"At least I take care of my soldiers back when I was campaigning the Northern Tribe and I didn't kill them for being slackers." Esdeath admitted with a frown.

"Well it's a common hobby for them anyways." Kurome commented.

Suddenly, Doctor Doom appeared and quickly chocked the officer to death and Vader was surprised for a bit at his opponent's sudden appearance before Doom announced that play time is over.

 _Doctor Doom: This farce is over!_

(Cues Doctor Doom's Theme - Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds)

Doom teleports away and then reappears in the hanger through a portal with him sitting on his floating chair and launches an energy blast at Vader, but the Sith Lord jumps back and the blast destroyed the messenger droid instead. Doctor Doom lands on the ground to face Vader.

 _Doctor Doom: Bow before me!_

Vader takes out his Duel-Phase Lightsaber to prepare for battle.

 _Darth Vader: Don't underestimate the power of the Force._

Everyone were now hyped to see which one of these masked villains is the strongest.

 **FIGHT!**

Doctor Doom made the first move by flying back and shoots several energy blasts before charging up his jetpack and charges forward, but Darth Vader quickly cancels out the blasts with his lightsaber.

 _Darth Vader: I can sense it._

Vader use the Force to catch Doom in his tracks and pushes him far away, but the Latverian Dictator quickly recovers and starts flying towards the Sith Lord at a fast speed and charges an electric-charged punch and clashes with Vader's lightsaber. The two exchanged blows before Vader missed his latest strike and was punished by Doom's relentless combo attack before he used an infamous attack as a finisher.

 _Doctor Doom: Foot Dive!_

Doctor Doom foot dived Vader in the head so hard, it sends him crashing to the cold metal floor with a thud.

"Hah! I really liked that one!" Leone exclaimed happily as she remembered that she drop kicked one of Stylish's minions for sneak attacking her.

"And they looked evenly matched from the start before Doom got an upper hand." Tatsumi said.

"Well now Vader is going to return the favor now." Suzuka commented.

Vader quickly gets up and charges a lot of Force energy.

 _Darth Vader: You cannot escape destiny._

Vader unleashed a Force shockwave and pushes Doom back.

 _Doctor Doom: You wretch!_

Doom turns invisible to try and ambush Vader, but the Sith Lord easily sensed him with the Force.

 _Darth Vader: It is pointless to resist!_

Vader manages to hit Doom before using the Force and starts thrashing him around like a ragdoll before slamming him into the ground and pick up a TIE Fighter and have it float on top of Doom.

 _Darth Vader: Witness the power of the Force!_

Vader then smashes the spacecraft into Doom as the screen turns white.

"Is it already over?" Sheele asked.

"No, that was too easy for Vader. As if he fought..." Najenda spoke before the screen turns back up.

Turns out, Vader just destroyed a Doombot and not the real one.

"A Doombot." Akame said.

"That means Doom was toying with Vader from the start." Run added.

"And the real fight will begin soon." Dorothea responded.

 _Darth Vader: All too easy._

Soon the real Doctor Doom appeared through a portal sitting on his floating chair.

 _Doctor Doom: What a farce!_

 _Darth Vader: Enough!_

(Cues Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Savage Opress Theme)

Vader use the Force to launch pieces of the TIE Fighter at Doom, but the Latverian Ruler puts up a force field to block all of the flying debris and leaps up into the air and unleashes a swarm of electrical currents at Vader. But the Sith Lord used this to his advantage to create a ball of Kinetite and hurls it at Doom, who easily teleported away from it and reappeared behind Vader.

 _Doctor Doom: Beware my power!_

Doom then used his power to create a time portal and he sen Vader and himself somewhere in time as the screen fades to white again.

"Where's he taking Vader?" Seryu asked.

"I don't know, they can be anywhere." Dr. Stylish replied.

Soon the screen returns and Vader looked around and he noticed that he's in a forest area.

 _Darth Vader: What is the meaning of this?_

Suddenly, Doom quickly grabbed hold of Vader and laugh out loud. But it was short lived as a giant T-Rex appeared and lets out a mighty roar, whom both are unaffected at the dinosaur's roar.

"They're in the prehistoric timeline." Susanoo commented.

"Yeah we kinda know because of the giant dinosaur showing up." Tatsumi said.

"I wonder what dinosaurs taste like?" Akame mumbled to herself as she imagines the thought of eating some dinosaur meat.

(Cues Terra Battle - Braving the Battle)

Doom threw Vader at the dinosaur and the Sith Lord easily slices it's head off from the jaw section. And after that, Doom tackle charges Vader through a few trees and starts fighting through the forest before they fight on a volcano as Doom pushed Vader near a ridge.

 _Darth Vader: Impressive._

Vader leap forward and swing his lightsaber at Doom, but he avoided the strikes and the Sith Lord hurls his weapon at Doom and misses before deciding to use the Force on his opponent.

 _Darth Vader: Enough!_

Vader tried to use the Force to choke Doom, but his armor was too powerful for Vader to even life him as he tries again a few times.

"Vader's Force isn't even affecting Doom a bit." Mine commented.

"Which means, Doom has already won this." Esdeath added as she wants to see how Vader dies.

"Oh man." Tatsumi groaned knowing Vader lost.

Seeing that his opponent's power isn't budging him, Doom walks forward as Vader tries to choke him.

 _Darth Vader: It is pointless to resi-_

Vader got interrupted when Doom grabbed him and emits a powerful electrical charge attack and damages Vader's life support system severally. Vader slowly use the Force to sustain himself, only for Doom to kick him into a deep pit of the volcano as he falls. And Doom decided to mock his opponent at this.

 _Doctor Doom: You have no hope! HAHAHAHAHA!_

However, Vader's lightsaber showed up and stabbed Doom in the back causing him to fall down to the pit as well.

"Dumbass." Chelsea said bluntly.

"Yeah, you should've been aware of that instead of acting arrogant." Kurome added.

"That was stupid." Suzuka frowned at Doom's arrogance.

(Cues The Edge of Green - Radiant Historia)

As the two are falling down, Vader retrieved his lightsaber back as they prepare for the last minutes of their fight.

 _Darth Vader: Die!_

Vader and Doom threw volcano rocks at each other using the Force and the Molecular Expander respectively, however time slowed down as Doom quickly got behind Vader and spoke two simple words that ensure the Sith Lord's inevitable defeat.

 _Doctor Doom: Got you!_

Doom used his Molecular Expander and crushed Vader with a volcano rock before using his booster to safely float and Vader couldn't do anything due to using up the Force and badly hurt as his echoing scream of agony was soon released as he made contact to the large river of lava below the bottom.

Afterwards, Doom was sitting at his throne with his Doombots AND Vader's Stormtroopers under his command for another takeover plan while Vader screamed NOOOOO! while his remains was slowly sinking and burning.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

Everyone were silent before they all clapped and cheered at the great fight. The older members were proud that Doom won while others clapped in sympathy for Vader as he's still cool despite him killing all of the Jedis. Now to see how Doom won.

(Cues Character Select (Dynamic Version) - Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds)

 **Boomstick: Vader!? Noooooooooooooo!**

Wiz: Darth Vader was extremely powerful, certainly capable of obliterating a basic Doombot. However, Doctor Doom himself is in a league of his own.

"Yeah was really strong and powerful to beat and counter Vader." Cosmina commented.

"Not to mention he has a lot of experience as well." Run added.

 **Boomstick: Vader may be the chosen one, but Doom's experience and mastery of magic and science trumped the Sith Lord. Plus, while Vader has proven his strategic prowess over two decades of experience leading an army, Doom has successfully lead a country, and then a whole planet.**

"Yeah that's quite a curb stomp on experience." Najenda said.

"And Doom planned a lot if he manages to control a whole planet." Bulat replied.

Wiz: And of course Doctor Doom's armor is absurd. Its magical barriers and separation from the physical world have protected him from reality warping and telekinetic attacks from the likes of Thanos and the Silver Surfer, whose power makes Vader's lightsaber and force choke look like child's play. Even if Vader COULD get through that suit, Doom's mind is armored by his sheer willpower, preventing any of Vader's force powered manipulation.

"That's some serious willpower that Doom has." Leone whistled.

"And that makes me even more excited to fight him." Esdeath grinned as she wrote Doom's name on her list.

 **Boomstick: Unfortunately, Vader was 'Forced' to meet his 'Doom'.**

Everyone were now chuckling and laughing at the pun.

Wiz: The winner is Doctor Doom.

The episode was very enjoyable and Night Raid were finally glad of learning a lot of Darth Vader and his past and everyone seemed okay with Doom even though he was a bad guy, but still these villains were powerful and their fight just proves it. Now to see what's next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The group sees a snowy mountain area before they all see a familiar man wearing blue and red floating around the area.

"Superman!?" Mine exclaimed in shock.

"But that means..." Tatsumi spoke up before his opponent showed up from the ground.

Soon a spiky haired Saiyan appeared before he transformed into a brand new form where he has his hair and eyes all red before saying a few words to hype everyone.

 _Goku: Ready for a rematch?_

Before anyone could react they were given a short trailer of the upcoming battle. The scene starts out showing the final parts of Goku and Superman fighting and ends up blowing up the Earth while different voices of people were speaking before it finally shows the same exact scene from earlier.

Soon epic music was being played out and screenshots of a yellow dragon appeared and the two alien fighters looked ready to throw down before they started clashing and the music intensifies.

 **LAWRENCE "MASAKOX" SIMPSON**

They see another scene of Goku kicking Superman far away.

 **MICHAEL "ITSJUSTSOMERANDOMGUY" AGRUSSO**

Another scene of Superman crashing his landing.

 **SCOTT "KAISERNEKO" FRERICHS**

A scene of Superman punching Goku really hard before crashing to the ground on another area.

 **THE REMATCH**

Goku unleashes a giant blue Ki blast at the Man of Steel.

 **OF LEGENDS**

Superman catching a blue figure before the scene changes to Goku turning into another new form which makes his hair all pointing up and blue just like Esdeath, before they continued clashing with Goku somehow gaining an upper hand before the title of the match appeared.

 **GOKU VS SUPERMAN 2**

After a long silence of watching the little trailer, everyone all had one thing in their mind.

'This might be one big fight.' they all thought.

Kurome wasted no time to grab the remote and pressed play as others who remembered them can't wait to see how strong those two are right now then what they've seen before in the past.


	50. Rematch

**Chapter 50: Goku vs Superman 2**

 **Well... this thing is finally happening, but I'm going to get this over with. And let me get one very straight people, if some of you are still sour about this particular episode and I suggest you avoid this as best as you can until I upload the next one, and don't try to goddamn put raging and butthurt comments either since I just updated my profile and I put in my personality that anything annoying me will receive a backlash from my nasty temper.**

 **And to those that mentioned SethTheProgrammer, PLEASE STOP MENTIONING HIM! This is a Death Battle Reaction not some reaction to some rant about some random guy, if any of you try to mention that him in any way, well, you get blocked until you settled down about this.**

 **And I'm going slightly change the climax of the battle to make it tolerable at best.**

 **Also to any of those annoying DBZ Fans that liked to rage on this and can't accept the truth, I will block your asses if you try to review hateful comments cause this is only testing my patience and I have very few restraints to hold me back from doing so.**

 **Now to respond to some reviews that got me answering after I uploaded last chapter:**

 **Fire Dragon King: I'll do Dante vs Bayonetta once I'm done with the last remaining episodes of Season 2 so at least have some tolerable patience about it please.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: My favorite battles are Yang vs Tifa, Zoro vs Erza, Tracer vs Scout and Natsu vs Ace, but I wish Screwattack would bring in an Akame ga Kill character in Season 4 soon because that would be awesome.**

 **jjgamer59: Sorry, but no can do.**

 **Ultimate Warrior of Zera: Sorry, the reason why Lubbock wasn't perverted on the last two chapters is because I was too focused working on the chapters.**

 **Guest: Well yes since others like Superstar 112 decided to skip this and Goku vs Superman from his story, I decided to do it anyways to get this thing over it.**

 **Alrain: You're asking the wrong person about this pal and I'll put Natsu vs Ace once we reach Season 4 so cool your jets off.**

 **Anyways let's get this annoying episode over with.**

 **Goku and Dragon Ball Franchise belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

 **Superman Franchise belongs to DC Comics.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

As Kurome pressed play, everyone were now chatting about how the next episode will be epic. However, all of the Night Raid members were wondering on how this rematch is going to end if it's going to be different or a repeat of what happen like last time.

Soon the episode starts playing as everyone were excited to see this.

(Cues DBZ: Battle of Gods - The Chosen Warriors)

Wiz: Goku.

 **Boomstick: Superman.**

Wiz: Titans of power, champions of unimaginable might.

 **Boomstick: Endlessly requested to fight each other... again.**

"Man, the guys in Earth seemed really demanding for this to happen." Tatsumi said in awe.

"Well that's them to request a lot of crazy match ups and let's hope this one is different then the first one." Bulat added.

"I'm completely interested in how powerful they really are since all of you watched it before." Esdeath commented to the Night Raid group who have watched the first battle between Goku and Superman.

"Trust me Esdeath, with these two fighting, you'll definitely get a run for your money." Najenda smirked as she continued watching.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

(Cues Goku vs Superman 2 - The Synthetic Orchestra)

Soon Everyone was entranced as the orchestral music starts playing as small scenes of the first Goku vs Superman fight are shown and some titles are shown all around the screen

 **BEN SINGER AS WIZ**

 **CHAD JAMES AS BOOMSTICK**

 **LAWRENCE "MASAKOX" SIMPSON**

 **MICHAEL "ITSJUSTSOMERANDOMGUY" AGRUSSO**

 **SCOTT "KAISERNEKO" FRERICHS**

 **ORIGINAL THEME BY BLAKE ROBINSON SYNTHETIC ORCHESTRA**

 **OTHER ORIGINAL MUSIC BY BRANDON YATES**

 **ACPARADISE**

 **ANIMATED BY TORRIAN CRAWFORD**

 **DIRECTED BY BEN SINGER**

 **GOKU VS SUPERMAN 2**

Everyone were silent as the intro was over before one of them spoke up about their reaction towards this.

"That was amazing and the music was fantastic!" Cosmina exclaimed happily.

"Yeah and this battle might be pretty intense too." Wave smiled.

"Well then shall we continue cause I'm interested in learning about these two as well." Run suggested and everyone nodded and kept watching.

The next thing they hear wasn't an analysis on both fighters, rather the origins on how they were created and on how the fan debate of these two started.

(Cues Superman Returns - Main Title)

Wiz: Created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, Superman entered the world on the cover of Action Comics #1, in 1938. He was the first, and his success paved the way for the superhero genre. The Man of Steel is righteous, courageous, selfless, a perfect boy scout.

"Yeah, way too perfect but nobody is completely perfect here." Chelsea said.

"But after the war we do need a good poster boy to rebuild the military and make the people's morale boost up." Najenda replied.

"And I know just the right person for that." Esdeath commented as she glance at Tatsumi who's unaware of her looking at him.

(Cues Superman: The Animated Series - Clark's First Flight)

 **Boomstick: Very inspirational, but man, does it get boring sometimes!**

Wiz: Siegel and Shuster were the sons of Jewish-American immigrants, and knew first hand what it was like living in a world where they felt alien. Thus, this became the basis of Superman's story.

"Yeah, it is kinda scary for foreigners to live in the Capital for a short time as well before they got use to it." Seryu admitted.

"And it's very interesting that their experience is what makes Superman foreign and adapting to life on Earth." Susanoo stated.

"But wait until we get to the good part about him, cause he's gonna knock your socks off." Leone grinned as she was waiting for their reactions to Superman's overpowered skills and abilities.

* * *

 **SUPERMAN** **(CLARK KENT/ KAL-EL)**

 **Powers**

 **\- Super Strength**

 **\- Super Speed**

 **\- Super & Arctic Breath**

 **\- Heat Vision**

 **\- Super Senses**

 **Martial Arts**

 **\- Torquasm-Rao**

 **\- Torquasm-Vo**

 **\- Psychic Barriers**

 **Vulnerabilities**

 **\- Kryptonite**

 **\- Magic**

* * *

(Cues Man of Steel - Flight)

 **Boomstick: You know how it goes, his scientist dad found out his home world, Krypton, was getting a bit too explosive and sent his son off to Earth to save him. On Earth, Superman's Kryptonian cells can absorb solar radiation from the yellow sun, giving him awesome strength, speed, durability, flight, and the power to shoot heat from his eyes, which can be large enough to vaporize a planet, or precise enough to perform lobotomies.**

The Night Raid members knew all of this, but they couldn't help but smirk or laugh when they saw the pricless reactions of the others when Boomstick listed off all the things Superman can do.

"He's extreme powerful to do anything!" Bols exclaimed in shock.

"I think I've found someone who's considered my ultimate goal now." Esdeath gapped at first before smiling widely as she wrote Superman's name really large.

"See I told you, he's super overpowered!" Lubbock laughed.

Wiz: Superman was so powerful, he could carry entire solar systems on his back, or obliterate them with a sneeze, but over 75 years, Superman has changed quite a bit, including going through two separate reboots, which we'll be focusing on today. These reboots lessened his insane power, not exactly by altering his abilities, but by changing his outlook.

"Basically changing his character and make him limited to a fault." Najenda answered.

"But he's still powerful as long as he's bathing in sunlight." Akame added.

"But still overpowered as hell." Kurome muttered before munching on her cookies.

(Cues Superman Doomsday - Main Title)

Wiz: Upon discovering his alien powers, the new Superman rejected them, unintentionally instilling mental barriers on his powers, which he would work to unlock through the rest of his life.

 **Boomstick: Sorta like when you drink too much and don't remember the night before, so you gotta spend all day figuring out how you got yourself a dozen kangaroos, and married a lamp... don't ask.**

The group decided not to question this any further or else they'll lose some parts of their sanity to Boomstick's weird descriptions on things.

Wiz: And then, in 1996, the world changed, Dragonball Z came to America.

(Cues Rock The Dragon - Dragon Ball Z: Light of Hope)

 **Boomstick: *Singing* Dragon, Dragon, Rock the Dragon, Dragonball Z!**

"I liked the rhyming of the song." Cosmina admitted.

"And pretty kickass too." Chelsea added.

"Plus it really gets you pumped up for an upcoming fight!" Leone grinned as she punched her knuckles together.

Wiz: Twelve years prior, a Mangaka, or author of Japanese comics, named Akira Toriyama introduced Dragonball, the story of Son Goku and his quest to become the greatest martial artist in the world, nay, the universe.

"That's... a pretty amazing goal to be honest." Suzuka said in surprise.

"Yeah, we may be skilled martial artists as well but we aren't capable of achieving that kind of goal." Mez added as she really likes Goku already.

* * *

 **SON GOKU (KAKAROT)**

 **Martial Arts**

 **\- Kung-Fu**

 **\- Kame-Sennin Ryu**

 **\- Kaio-Ken**

 **Techniques**

 **\- Flight**

 **\- Ki Blasts & Barriers**

 **\- Solar Flare**

 **\- Spirit Bomb**

 **\- Instant Transmission**

 **\- Dragon Fist**

 **\- Kamehameha**

 **Super Saiyan God**

 **Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Like Superman, Goku was also sent to Earth from a doomed planet, and possessed incredible powers, but that's pretty much where their similarities end.**

Wiz: Goku was primarily inspired by the monkey king Sun Wukong from the Chinese novel "Journey to the West". If you have any interest in Asian culture, I highly recommend reading it, it's inspired far more than just Dragonball.

"That seems like an interesting novel to read." Bulat hummed in thought.

"Indeed, I wonder how much they inspire a lot of things in the culture from that book." Dr. Stylish responded.

"Probably a whole lot to count." Dorothea suggested.

 **Boomstick: Throw a stone at a shelf of Anime, and odds are, it hits something inspired by "Journey to the West".**

They were completely impressed by how many anime series in the shelf were inspired by Journey to the West.

(Cues Dragon Ball Z - Pikkon Theme)

 **Boomstick: Anyway, Toriyama was smart and knew that fighting is awesome, so Dragonball took off like a rocket. Sooner then you can say "power levels are bullshit", Dragonball became a hit anime and then came to America.**

Wiz: Literally making its own journey to the west, *Boomstick chuckles* and forever changing the childhoods of many. Dragonball Z became the gateway anime to many westerners, however, since prior anime had very little success overseas, due to the differences between Japanese and American cultures, the companies responsible for importing DBZ understandably feared Goku's character might seem a bit selfish and heartless to a western audience.

"I don't see him as selfish and heartless." Sheele tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, since he's from a warrior race, they need something to make him tolerable to most people in the west." Mine commented.

"And they come up with only one thing that makes him a good guy." Tatsumi pointed out.

 **Boomstick: Their solution? Turn Goku into Superman.**

(Cues DBZ - The Dragon Theme)

Wiz: This decision resulted in some strange mistranslations, such as labeling Goku's father as a brilliant scientist.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, I don't see it.**

They see Goku's dad who looks just like him, but with an x-shaped scar on his face and he's a Saiyan warrior and not a scientist.

"His dad was a Saiyan warrior like him." Wave said.

"Yep and they pretty much screwed up that part about Goku's history." Chelsea added.

Wiz: As well as perhaps Goku's most famous line, which many argue actually conflicts with his true character.

 _Goku: I am the hope of the universe, I am protector of the innocent, I am the light in the darkness, I am truth! Ally to good! Nightmare to you!_

 **Boomstick: And this is where it all began, the nerd debates, the internet wars, East vs West, which hometown hero would triumph in a brutal fight to the end?**

Some of them shuddered if they had any nerdy fans to debate on them on who would win in a fight against their unknown opponent.

Wiz: In 2002, Wizard Magazine delivered an answer. They deduced Goku would win, stating that Superman would die to a fall from the moon to the Earth.

 **Boomstick: A decade later, the website Outskirts Battledome launched, dedicated to answering versus matches, this time, Superman claimed victory. However, the chaotic debate careened out of control and eventually became banned forever.**

"Jeez, Earth has a lot of crazy and obsessive fans about this kind of topic." Lubbock commented.

"Let's hope none of ours don't have us pit against people that's way out of our league." Seryu stated.

"Sadly, they might have but who knows." Bols replied back.

Wiz: The arguments only grew, the internet needed a solid answer.

 **Boomstick: That's where we came in.**

The group then sees the final scenes of the last fight between Goku and Superman and everyone except the ten Night Raid members were speechless at the small glimpse of their epic battle.

Wiz: However, since January 2012, Goku and Superman have continued their adventures. Superman gained an all-new ability called the Super Flare, which jettisons all the solar energy stored in his body, essentially turning him into a solar bomb. However, it leaves him completely drained of his powers for the next 24 hours, as such, he will only use the Super Flare as an ultimate last resort.

"Oh damn, he could wipe out the Empire in an instant with that ability!" Leone exclaimed in shock, as well as everyone else.

"And very wise of him using it as a last resort since it severely drains his powers for a long time." Susanoo added.

"And if he founds out what the Empire did, then we are totally boned." Wave paled at the thought of Superman being here and completely beating every Imperial Arm users without even trying.

 **Boomstick: Goku attained a new legendary form called Super Saiyan God.**

They see Goku transforming into a red-haired version of his current form with red eyes and a bluish aura surrounding him.

"He kinda looks like the ultimate pretty boy with that new form." Mine stated.

"Yeah and might be powerful then his other four forms too." Leone added.

(Cues Dragon Ball Xenoverse - Track 22)

Next thing they see is Goku transforming into another form which has blue spiky hair and eyes, similar to Esdeath's color but a bit brighter.

 **Boomstick: Despite being a temporary boost, Goku's body absorbed the godly power, essentially making it his new base form. Then, after mixing its power with his Super Saiyan ability, he became a Super Sayian God Super Sayian... oh come on! There had to have been a better name! Ultra Saiyan, Master Saiyan, Super Ultra Combo with Fries Saiyan, anything but that mouthful!**

Wiz: These new powers have naturally rekindled the ultimate debate.

"I guess we'll find out if this match stays the same or makes a difference." Bulat said.

"Well let's find out cause I'm already dying to see these two fight." Esdeath commented as her patience is already thinning.

(Cues Superman Returns - Genesis Project)

 **Boomstick: Is this godly Goku powerful enough to defeat Superman? Or will this just be a repeat of the past?**

Wiz: Well, lets end this debate once and for all. It's time for the rematch of legends.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

They decided not to vote this time since they're already excited for this rematch to happen. However, Night Raid already knew the winner since he's overpowered as hell no matter how many reboots he's gone through.

* * *

The group first sees the Man of Steel himself collecting the seven Dragon Balls to summon the almighty Shenron to undo the damage that he and Goku had done from their battle.

"Hey it's those seven orbs from Tony and Lex's episode!" Lubbock pointed out.

"Now I'm curious on what makes them so special." Bols said.

"Well, we're about to find out." Suzuka commented.

Soon the Dragon Balls glowed before a massive dragon appeared before the screen fades white for a bit before it reveals the Eternal Dragon in all of his dragon glory. Needless to say, everyone had their jaws dropped when they saw this.

"Holy shit! Those orbs can summon a fucking dragon once you gather them all!?" Leone exclaimed in total shock.

"And the size of it is massive as well." Akame added with widen eyes.

"He looks similar to the Danger Beast that made Cross-Tail." Wave gulped in fear.

"B-But let's find out what this d-dragon can do." Mine stuttered a bit at the imitating Eternal Dragon.

Superman silently wishes for Earth to be rebuilt along with everyone that died during the explosion, which Shenron agrees with his eyes glowing he used his powers to restore Earth and brought everyone back to life.

"That... thing just granted wishes..." Najenda whispered in total awe.

"A dragon that can grant any wish is too good to be true, but we've just witness it happening." Bulat muttered in disbelief.

"The things I can do to have that dragon granting any of my wishes." Leone grinned as she daydream of her wish getting granted.

Tatsumi was silently shedding a few tears as he finally found a way to bring Sayo and Ieyasu back, even though they told him to forget about them since he has his current friends with him, he still missed them and wanted to tell them all about his adventures. He doesn't care if it's in another world, as long as he found something that can bring the dead back then he's completely happy about it.

(Cues Glamor in Charm and Allure - Bayonetta 2)

Soon the scene changes to an arctic environment where Superman's home, the Fortress of Solitude resides as he continues to float around for anything usual. Suddenly, the ground starts shaking and Superman became aware of this as a few seconds passed and Goku himself shot out of the snow and made eye contact with Superman.

 _Goku: Hey Superman._

 _Superman: Son Goku, I've been expecting you._

Goku then transforms into his Super Saiyan God form as fiery aura starts surrounding him as he prepares to fight the Kryptonian once again.

 _Goku: Ready for a rematch?_

Everyone were now eager and hyped to see if this rematch makes a difference or another repeat of the past.

 **FIGHT!**

Both fighters charged straight into each other in an armlock. Superman charges his Heat Vision and fires, but Goku avoids it and used Instant Transmission to teleport away and Superman looked around for the Saiyan but Goku teleported behind and kneed the Man of Steel in the gut and double boot him into a mountain, which exploded into a hundred chunks.

"Goku is taking the lead already." Tatsumi commented.

"But it won't last for long, cause Superman will quickly recover from the attacks and returns the favor." Kurome added.

"But still, they're really going at it with everything they got." Leone grinned as her eyes were completely glued to the battle.

Goku keeps using Instant Transmissions to deliver each hard hit at Superman before charging up a Ki Blast as a finisher.

 _Goku: Eat this!_

The Saiyan blasted the Kryptonian for a few good meters before unleashed his signature Ki attack.

 _Goku: Kamehameha!_

Superman puts his arms up to block the attack, but the force of it makes him crash into his own fortress and Goku will follows and Superman starts delivering his own hard beatings at Goku.

 _Superman: This stops here!_

"Superman sounds very serious then last time." Sheele said in concern.

"Yeah, probably because he's sick of Goku's annoyance of challenging him." Chelsea answered.

"But with him acting like that, I bet he has a good way to kill Goku for me to be satisfied." Esdeath responded.

Superman proceeded to uppercut Goku to the ceiling and hit him into a wall.

 _Superman: I'm impressed, I actually felt that._

 _Goku: You haven't seen anything yet!_

Superman launches another Heat Vision at Goku, who blocks it and cancel it out, but he wasn't able to react in time when Superman instantly got in front of him.

 _Superman: Neither have you._

Superman punches Goku so hard that he flew across the ocean and the Kryptonian proceeded to deliver hard punches while flying fast to get in close to Goku.

 _Superman: With every step, an earthquake! With every breath, I could create a hurricane!_

Soon both fighter have reached a large canyon-like area and Superman punched Goku to the ground, leaving a pile of rubble where Goku had landed afterwards.

 _Superman: This is my burden. Be thankful it is not yours._

"That's kinda deep." Wave commented.

"He does carry some heavy burdens for being a hero." Susanoo stated.

"And so do we from all the stuff we've all done so far." Akame responded.

Goku quickly got up from the rubble while catching his breath for a little bit.

 _Goku: Don't get ahead of yourself buddy, you're not the only one with that kind of power._

Superman frowned in response before Goku decided to takes things up a notch.

(Cues Alive - Brandon Yates)

Soon the music changes to something epic as Goku slowly transforms into his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form.

"Now it's his other form of Super Saiyan God." Run said.

"Now it's all or nothing for Goku if this form fails to beat Superman." Chelsea commented.

"This is the most epic fight I've ever seen in my life." Dorothea admitted.

 _Superman: Blue hair? Meh, I've seen worse._

Esdeath frowned when Superman insulted the blue hair, but said nothing.

Goku rushes up and used Instant Transmission to kick Superman into a few canyon rocks and quickly delivered two more hits before Superman recovers an counter attacks and they started trading blow for blows as clash waves started forming. Goku quickly won the stalemate and uppercuts Superman and charges up another Ki blast attack.

 _Goku: You're finished!_

The attack hit, but Superman quickly recovers and the music became more epic with lyrics and Goku charges up and rushes at Superman. But the two were now on another stalemate before an explosion occurred, and after it clears out they're still clashing and trading blows with Goku being in the lead. But Superman quickly retaliated.

 _Superman: Outta my way!_

Superman rushes forward and delivered a barrage of lightning fast punches at Goku.

 _Superman: Take this!_

The first few hits got Goku before he went on the defensive. Then the camera changes with two of their emblems moving towards Frisco, Texas at a fast pace while clashing against each other.

"Man, they're fighting all across that distance?!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"And if you look closely there's SGC on the place their heading towards." Mez pointed out.

"This is completely insane!" Seryu spoke in hype as she squeezed Koro tightly.

Cosmina and Chelsea were too busy singing the chorus of the background music to keep the hype going.

 _Superman: You can take it can't you?_

Superman delivered a few more hits on Goku.

 _Superman: You're too strong for your own good!_

The Man of Steel knocks Goku into a nearby building and then pushes him through multiple buildings, including the one where SGC is being held.

 _Superman: Out of my way!_

"They even crashed into the building where that convention was being held at." Suzuka commented.

"Let's hope no one was hurt." Bols said in worry.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, as long as the building is stable." Dr. Stylish assured.

Goku starts fighting back.

 _Goku: Get off my planet!_

"Again with that Goku?" Najenda asked with a raised brow.

"That idiot will never learn." Mine sighed while rubbing her temple.

However, Superman easily fought back the attack.

 _Superman: This stops here!_

Superman knocks Goku on top of one of the skyscrapers and follows in pursuit before landing on the ground.

 _Superman: All right, have you had your fun? I would prefer we don't accidentally destroy the Earth a second time!_

However, despite being outmatch, Goku is too stubborn to back down from a fight.

 _Goku: No, I will never back down from a fight!_

"Stubborn to the end." Esdeath commented.

"Yeah, he won't back down until he gives it his all." Bulat smiled.

"And he will pour every energy he has left for one final attack." Kurome stated.

(Cues Attack on Titan - Eren's Berserk Theme)

 _Goku: KA... ME... HA... ME... HAAAAAA!_

Goku unleashes the most powerful Kamehameha Wave he can muster up and Superman was pushed back by the force of the attack and slowly starts walking towards Goku while ignoring the pain.

 _Goku: I will beat you!_

Superman continues to struggle forward without losing focus for a while before he finally reaches and intends to end this fight right now.

 _Superman: Stop it! This is over!_

Superman punches Goku hard and grabs him by the throat as he flies up.

 _Superman: I'm sorry..._

Superman charges up one last Heat Vision and shot it right into Goku's eyes and completely disintegrates the Saiyan's brain completely.

"Holy shit!" Lubbock, Tatsumi, Leone and Wave all shouted in shock.

"That was completely overkill." Kurome muttered with wide eyes.

"Down right brutal." Akame added.

"Glorious..." Esdeath smiled at the tragic display.

Superman then flies down and catches the once again dead Saiyan's body as the screen fades into white before two voices were heard.

 _King Kai: I believe this is the part where I say I told you so..._

 _Goku: But King Kai I don't understand..._

(Cues DBZ - Kieru Namek/Sei To Kibou)

The group now sees the once again deceased Goku with King Kai standing on Snake Way.

"Who's the weird blue guy?" Mez asked.

"King Kai, he's one of Goku's mentors and he's also a god." Susanoo answered.

"Man, Goku's world is pretty weird when it comes to meeting different people." Wave admitted while scratching his head.

"Believe me, it is." Leone warned the Grand Chariot user.

 _King Kai: You can't beat him._

 _Goku: Sure I can! I'll just train harder than ever!_

 _King Kai: No Goku! You can overcome any limit put in front of you, but his power has no limit! Even if you somehow found the power to surpass him, you wouldn't have anything left to aspire to. Do you truly want that?_

 _Goku: Nah, sounds boring._

Soon Goku's stomach starts rumbling loudly.

 _Goku: Oops! Heh heh! Uh, King Kai, do you have anything to eat?_

Some of the members of the group were laughing of giggling while the mature ones just facepalm.

 _King Kai: Goku, I'm trying to be serious here!_

 _Goku: What? My stomach has limits too you know! Hahahahaha..._

"Why can't you be serious for once instead of food, Goku." Mine sighed in annoyance.

"Don't bother, he'll never learn." Chelsea assured to the pink assassin.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

Everyone were cheering and clapping at the epic rematch and some were sadden that Goku lost, but Superman was way out of his league. Now to listen in to the longest results they have ever heard for this.

(Cues Superman vs. The Elite - Main Title)

 **Boomstick: Wooah! Torches and pitchforks down! Before you start raging, please hear us out on this one, all right?**

Wiz: Goku is incredibly powerful, a skilled warrior, and a great character. But Superman is on a completely different level. One which really doesn't belong in versus matches like these. Sure due to the writing style of Dragon Ball, Super Saiyan God Goku's exact limits are difficult to pinpoint. Also Goku will likely achieve a new form in the future, it's just how Dragon Ball works nowadays. However, none of that is really a factor. Goku will always have limits while Superman's maximum potential is limitless.

"Yeah with Superman always being in sunlight and Goku having some trouble maintaining his new forms for that matter." Suzuka said.

"And now we get the real reason why thousands of fans on Earth demand for this rematch to happen." Dorothea replied.

"It's because they're too stubborn to face the truth about their favorite characters losing. If I was on Earth, I would skewer them to pieces if they done something like this on me." Esdeath ranted.

 **Boomstick: Don't believe us? Well strap in boys and girls, let's look at how Superman breaks reality!**

Everyone all mentally prepared for what happens next.

(Cues Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods - Bad Presentment)

 **Boomstick: One day Superman was hanging out near Vega, the brightest star in the Lyra constellation.**

Wiz: For the record, that's 25 light years from Earth, or 147 trillion miles.

"That's a extremely far distance." Run blinked in surprise and awe.

"He's probably there to power himself up for future threats on Earth." Seryu guessed.

"You're kinda right on that assumption Seryu." Bols said.

 **Boomstick: Naturally a crisis occurred on Earth, so Superman's photographer buddy Jimmy activated his signal watch, calling for Superman's aid. And Superman arrived in a matter of minutes!**

(Cues Man of Steel - Flight)

Wiz: Being a comic book, the time Superman took getting to Earth is unspecified. However, the comic never mentioned or implied any large time lapse and he arrived as the battle was ending. Even if we seriously low ball this feat to taking ten minutes, Superman would be traveling over 800 trillion miles per hour, over a million times the speed of light.

"I thought he could fly at eight times the speed of light?" Sheele asked in slight confusion.

"The writers must've bump that up to unbelievable levels." Cosmina guessed.

(Cues Man of Steel - If You Love These People)

Wiz: But more impressively, Jimmy's signal watch operates by emitting a high frequency sound only Superman can hear. Which means Superman heard the signal in the vacuum of space 25 light years away. That is physically impossible, except for Superman.

"That's completely absurd for any normal people." Najenda pointed out.

"And people are raging on this part like crazy." Dr. Stylish said.

"That's just the half of it doctor." Wave replied.

 **Boomstick: Hohoho, you want impossible? How about the time he lifted Spectre off the ground? A guy literally made up of eternity! No, not insane enough for you? Well then how about the time Superman lifted up a book of infinite pages? That's right! Superman lifted both Eternity and Infinity!**

Wiz: Though he did have some help from Wonder Woman and Shazam.

"Even if he has limitless power, he does require some for of help from his allies." Esdeath commented.

"Yeah, without any friends you can't achieve everything on your own for so long." Bulat nodded.

 **Boomstick: Hey Wiz, what's half of infinity? In-fucking-finity!**

Wiz: Regardless, they have limits in their own strength, so while they were lifting a specific set part for each load, Superman was lifting everything else, which literally means everything else. Really Wonder Woman and Shazam didn't even need to be there.

"Still calling it absurd if Superman lifted everything while his friends were there to help." Dorothea stated.

"Yeah, that part makes no sense at all." Cosmina agreed.

 **Boomstick: Superman's held a black hole, survived an explosion equal to 50 supernovas, flew through the center of a red sun, which is like tanking millions of nukes rapid fire, and once easily absorbed enough solar energy to vaporize half a galaxy. And to put an end to the Wizard Magazine's argument, here he is getting thrown from orbit into Earth with enough force to devastate the planet and cause nuclear winter. Oh look! He stood up moments later more pissed off than hurt! Oh and by the way, none of this was Pre-Crisis.**

Wiz: Believe us, we know none of this makes any logical sense.

"Yeah, all these things are making our heads swell up from coming migraines soon." Lubbock spoke up to everyone's thought.

 **Boomstick: And hey it's not our fault, these writers just keep making Superman the most impossibly OP guy ever. That's kind of what he's all about.**

"Well let me pay them a visit because I want to have a word with them." Leone said as she fracked her knuckles some more.

"Don't do that Leone, I'm sure they have some reasons of wanting Superman being this overpowered." Bols assured as he tries to calm down the blond.

(Cues Goku VS Superman - The Synthetic Orchestra)

Wiz: Exactly, Superman isn't just a sketch on paper. He's an ideal. Superman and Goku are more than just characters, they inspire. They show us the best of what we can become. This is why people get so passionate about this debate.

'And hot headed as well.' was everyone's thoughts.

 **Boomstick: Goku's the epitome of a self-made man in spirit and personal goals. He inspires people to work hard to achieve dreams. To many, Goku is proof that there is no struggle that cannot be overcome.**

Everyone nodded at this since their world have obstacles for them to surpass their own limits. With the help of their Imperial Arms of course.

Wiz: And the world of Dragon Ball fits this mold. Every obstacle Goku faces in Dragon Ball has a limit he can overtake. Even those called gods in his universe can be defeated and surpassed.

Everyone nodded again.

 **Boomstick: And that is where Superman breaks this matchup. His world just doesn't fit the same mold.**

Wiz: Superman is an all powerful being who is only weak to alien radiation and supernatural magic. He is not meant to be relatable. He is not meant to lose. While Goku's story is one of a man trying to be the best warrior he can be, Superman's is the story of a god trying to live amongst men. It's not about if he loses a fight, but whether about he's doing the right thing. That's why he stands for truth, justice, and freedom. That's why he doesn't wear a mask. That's why he's called the Superman.

"Yeah, he's rather conflicted if all the things he's done were good for him and others." Tatsumi commented.

"True and he always stands for what he believes is right." Akame agreed.

"Even though he's completely overpowered, I still like his rule." Chelsea admitted.

(Cues Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods - Life to be Protected)

 **Boomstick: But hey, we know some of you out there have some questions, so let's knock them out of the park right now.**

Wiz: Technically if Goku could find a way to draw energy across multiverses, his Spirit Bomb could possibly achieve the kind of limitless power to match Superman. But, not only would that take way too long to charge providing Superman with plenty of time to kill him thousands of times over, the spirit bomb does not hurt anyone pure of heart, like Superman.

 _Goku: *talking telepathically to Gohan* Gohan, you have to bounce it back! If you don't have any evil in you, you'll be okay._

"Yeah like last time when he done a Spirit Bomb-infused attack on Superman, only for it to fail since he's a good guy." Najenda stated.

"But others like Honest, well that's a different thing." Bulat added.

"Good thing some of us are reforming cause this Spirit Bomb sounds deadly." Kurome replied.

 **Boomstick: Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan was about on par with Golden Frieza. When asked about Golden Frieza's power level at a panel, Frieza's voice actor said since Frieza is a "nice guy", it's probably 100 quintillion. Which is a pun, because power levels are nothing more than a big joke.**

"That and they don't make a lot of sense when measuring their real power." Mine pointed out.

"Because they like to overcompensate on how big power levels are anyways." Lubbock added.

Wiz: Superman has been beaten in battle before when he was still learning. Saying Superman should lose because he lost to Doomsday is the equivalent of saying Goku should lose because he was one shot by Raditz. We are looking at these characters at their maximum potential, not from some random point in their timelines.

 **Boomstick: Goku may have Divine Ki now, but it's still Ki. Not magic.**

Wiz: Ki may be spiritual in nature, but it's still a natural source of living energy even Superman possesses. In fact, Dragon Ball emphasizes a clear difference between Ki and magic.

"We all have Ki, we just need some way to unlock it." Sheele stated.

"Now we really want to have Ki into our martial arts now." Mez smiled.

"Yes and it would be beneficial to not only us but to use Goku as an inspiration to other martial artists all over the Empire." Suzuka added.

 **Boomstick: And if Goku did destroy the sun or the planet, he can't survive in the vacuum of space. Superman can and could always just fly to another yellow sun, or even a blue one which boosts his powers even faster.**

Everyone all nodded at this assumption since Goku has a limited time to breath in space and not very deep space.

(Cues Man Of Steel - Look to the Stars)

Wiz: Ultimately, Goku vs Superman comes down to a difference of limits and purpose. What happens when you pit a man with the power to break any limits against a being with no limits in the first place? Well, only one has limits to give at all. But that's exactly what makes him such a memorable character.

 **Boomstick: Think about it, if you had a Goku that was as powerful as Superman, would you even want him?**

"I like Goku just the way he is already." Leone admitted.

"Me too." Tatsumi nodded in agreement.

"Me three!" Cosmina chirped.

Wiz: The winner is Superman.

 **Boomstick: Fucking Superman!**

The rematch episode was really epic and inspirational like last time. Even though they are powerful in their own right, they still have some limits to overcome and will continue to push those limits to surpass them. And even Earth's diehard fans don't agree to this type of thing, they still agree to whatever is logical and positive. Now to see what else is next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The groups sees a red anthropomorphic echidna with white spiky gloves and long dreadlocks jamming out as his jazzy and rock n' roll tune was playing.

"Intriguing, an anthropomorphic animal." Dr. Stylish hummed in interest.

"That must be another friend of Sonic and Tails." Seryu guessed.

"You're right and he's more on physical strength from his appearance alone." Susanoo nodded.

They want to watch more, but they decided to take a break from watching anymore. So they turned off the TV and DVD Player and head outside to do anymore things for the rest of the week before they watch some more Death Battle.


	51. Donkey Kong vs Knuckles

**Chapter 51: Donkey Kong vs Knuckles**

 **Now to respond to some reviews from last chapter:**

 **On Soaring Wings: Hey it's alright if you don't like Natsu at all, I kinda like him for being an important core character that always risk his life even though his power is OP.**

 **SoNNeikO: Sorry, but I already have other plans for an omake in Dante vs Bayonetta.**

 **Axel Uzumaki: 1: Any character match-up with Tatsumi, Mine, Leone, Akame and Esdeath would do. 2: That won't happen in this story as they'll stay dead, but it would be useful to do that if I made a DBZ Abridged version of Night Raid watches.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: My least favorite is Gaara vs Toph, but at least I'm not too obsessed about the loss. Also my friend would like to see Kiba Inuzuka vs Seryu Ubiquitous and Kurome vs Sasori in Death Battle someday.**

 **WillofTheNight (Guest): Thank you very much for the compliment and I'll add your suggestions in this chapter.**

 **Dinocam3: Like all the others, any Akame ga Kill characters would do. Like Tatsumi vs Issei, Akame vs Ryuko for example.**

 **Paradox Traveler: I'll make separate stories of DBX or OMM if I have the time in the future.**

 **Anyways that's all for now, enjoy Night Raid and the others watch two dense brutes fight each other and coming soon next the epic fight between indestructible mutant vs badass cyborg ninja.**

 **Donkey Kong belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Knuckles the Echidna belongs to SEGA.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

A week has passed since everyone has watched some episodes of Death Battle. Most missions they gotten were minor ones like hunting out of control Danger Beasts or stopping corrupted and greedy targets. But some time whenever there's no job, Najenda would allow Chelsea and Susanoo to watch the old episodes before the ones they first watched with Esdeath and the others watching the first season and a few others in the second season that they didn't see.

Everyone except Night Raid were impressed at all of the previous fighters, even Esdeath's list has been racked up to make her fight people like Kratos, Spawn, Link, Cloud and Thor. Stylish liked Riptor's creation and the procedures to make Master Chief a super soldier, Bols liked Blanka for reuniting with his long lost family, Kurome felt pity for Hiryu for killing his sister with no other option. And everyone else were impressed by the other fighters.

Back in the base, everyone was surprised when Sheele and Run announced that they're dating and everyone clapped in celebration for them. Cosmina had Suzuka and Mez teach her some Imperial Fist to not only protect herself better, but to also protect a certain someone she likes. Everyone else were just minding their own businesses as well as the daily visit of Bols's family coming over to check on Bols. And Tatsumi managed to get his lightsaber upgraded to dual phased during training.

Soon after Bols said goodbye to his wife and daughter, everyone all head to the TV room to watch some more Death Battle. Akame checked over the Season 2 episode list and stated to everyone that they only have this episode and six others left and they'll be finished with the second season. They all settled down in their usual spots to get ready for more Death Battle.

Wave decided to grab the remote this time and pressed play to where they left off. The episode starts playing and they see the red echidna from earlier fighting a giant strong ape with a red tie.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Guardians of Treasure, Champions of Justice.

 **Boomstick: And proof that if you've got enough brute strength, you don't need to be smart to kick some serious ass.**

"Strength alone can only get you so far to accomplish things." Susanoo stated.

"Yeah and if someone relies on strength, then that means they are complete morons." Mine scoffed.

"I don't care if they're smart, if they have the muscles then they'll surely do some damage to each other." Leone responded with a shrug.

Wiz: Donkey Kong, Defender of the world's largest banana hoard.

 **Boomstick: And Knuckles the Echidna, Guardian of the all-powerful Master Emerald.**

"A giant ape fighting an echidna? This should be good." Wave said as he ate some cooked seafood.

"Donkey Kong looks very powerful from his size." Dr. Stylish commented.

"Knuckles might be interesting if he's another friend of Sonic." Lubbock grinned.

Wiz: We've already established that Mario and Sonic-related power-up's counter each other, for example, DK's Strong Kong could counter Hyper Knuckles, so for this fight, we'll be sticking to the bare essentials.

"Really, this bare essentials thing again?" Cosmina whined.

"They only want to make this fight fair so they won't get an unfair advantage." Dorothea replied to the singer.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first fighter is a huge ape with brown hair all over his body and he wore a red tie with the yellow letters DK on it. He also wields a log that fires painful coconuts and he also has a massive pile of bananas. He's incredibly strong, but also an idiot in his adventures of beating humanoid crocodiles and other animals in a jungle-like island.

 **Donkey Kong**

(Cues DK 64: DK Isle Orchestral Remix)

Wiz: Now this is the law of the jungle. As old and as true as the sky, the ones that shall keep it may prosper...

 **Boomstick: But the ones who touch Donkey Kong's banana hoard must die! See? I know literature. Well, the parts about killing, anyway.**

"I would also beat up anyone that tries to steal my food." Akame muttered.

"Or any of my sweets." Kurome added.

"They are really going to take this whole food hoard thing seriously now." Tatsumi sweatdropped.

Wiz: Long ago, an illegal pet gorilla famously did battle with his abusive owner atop a construction site.

They see Donkey Kong fighting a familiar plumber.

"Mario fought with Donkey Kong before?" Sheele asked.

"Yes and it seems Mario has a bit of a history abuse animal." Bulat frowned.

"I hope it's not completely cruel." Seryu mumbled as she held Koro tight.

 **Boomstick: The ape's name was Donkey Kong, and the conflict didn't go so well for him.**

Some cringe when they saw Donkey Kong fell off and landed head first into the steel girder.

Wiz: After escaping, he fled to a remote island with his son, also named Donkey Kong. His son would later bear a child destined to rule the island. This powerful ape was named... you guessed it, Donkey Kong.

"The moment his son was named Donkey Kong, it was kinda obvious." Suzuka commented.

"Why not Donkey Kong the Third?" Cosmina asked.

"Hmm... yeah it's actually kinda fitting." Najenda hummed.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'1" [On Knuckles] (Equally Taller than Bulat but Slightly Bigger)**

 **Weight: 800 Ibs.**

 **Name was Meant to Translate to "Stupid Ape"**

 **According to the Crystal Coconut, He was Destined to Rule His Home Island**

 **Can Devour Several Dozen Bananas in Three Seconds Flat (Everyone Were Shocked)**

 **Greatly Expanded His Percussionist Talents Over the Years (Cosmina Was Greatly Impressed at this)**

* * *

(Cues The Map Page/Bonus Level - Super Smash Bros. Brawl)

 **Boomstick: Being a gorilla, Donkey Kong naturally LOVES bananas.**

Wiz: No no no no no. Real gorillas primarily eat plants, like stems and bamboo shoots, and sometimes termites to fight diarrhea.

Everyone were pretty grossed out by this piece of information.

 **Boomstick: Too much info,** **Wiz.**

"Yeah, we don't need to learn more about gorillas anymore." Lubbock said as he shield his eyes.

"Just switch back to Donkey Kong before any of us lose our lunch again." Tatsumi added.

Mine looked like she was a few seconds away of throwing up.

 **Boomstick: Well, this gorilla loves bananas so much that he's hoarded hundreds for himself. And if someone tries to take away any of his delicious golden treasures, may God help them.**

The groups sees Donkey Kong punched a Goomba so hard, it flew off into the cliff.

"Yikes, never get on Donkey Kong's bad side." Wave winced.

"Those bastards deserve it." Leone shrugged.

Akame and Kurome were now taking notes of defending their food stash from anyone unlucky.

Wiz: And yet, his enemies have been bold enough to steal his entire stockpile several times. Right out from under his nose. That's what happens when you hog every banana on the island to yourself, just basic supply and demand.

"Yeah, that usually happens in the Capital when merchants sell their stuff on expensive prices." Najenda pointed out.

"Well technically it was our fault that we conquered some of their land." Esdeath added.

 **Boomstick: Donkey Kong weighs 800 pounds and stands about eight feet tall. That's almost twice as big as a normal gorilla.**

"That's one very big and heavy ape." Run said.

"And ten inches more than Susanoo if he stands up." Chelsea stated.

"Indeed he is." Susanoo nodded.

 **Boomstick: He spends his afternoons as if he were a Florida native, by finding ways to kill crocodiles, such as crushing them with his sheer weight, chucking barrels at 'em like his old man, or just straight up punching them to death.**

(Cues Irate Eight (Chase) - Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze)

Wiz: The strength this ape wields is so tremendous, his very palms can shake the earth. And his trademark Giant Punch can send his victims flying beyond the horizon.

"Damn, he can create small earthquakes if he slams his palms a lot!" Mez exclaimed in shock.

"And the Giant Punch seems perfect for Koro to learn!" Seryu added with Koro nodding it's head in agreement.

 **Boomstick: But just because he's strong, doesn't mean he's slow. He can unleash a flurry of blows so fast, he ignites the hydrogen in the air, creating explosions!**

Wiz: This is similar to a meteor catching fire while falling through the atmosphere... at 25,000 miles per hour.

"Holy crap that's fast." Tatsumi muttered in awe.

"If there was a Danger Beast that has some traits to Donkey Kong, it would be a tough battle to win." Bols commented.

 **Boomstick: I'm telling you, Wiz. It's only a matter of time before the apes take over.**

"What does he mean by that?" Sheele asked.

"It's probably a theory of a scenario about these apes evolving to the point where they become the dominant race to rule their planet." Bulat answered.

"That's gonna be a nightmare just to imagine that." Dorothea shuddered.

* * *

 **ABILITIES & WEAPONS**

 **Tremendous Strength & Durability**

 **Giant Punch**

 **\- If Fully Charged, Unleashes a Punch of Significant Power**

 **Hand Slap**

 **\- Causes Small-Scaled Earthquakes That Can Alter The Environment**

 **Weaponry:**

 **Coconut Shooter**

 **\- Holds Up to 20 Homing Coconuts**

 **Orange Grenades**

 **\- Actual Fruit Turned Explosives**

* * *

(Cues The DK Rap - Donkey Kong 64)

Wiz: While common gorillas have impressed the scientific community by using basic tools, Donkey Kong is a little beyond that.

 **Boomstick: Yeah! He's got a shotgun! Like, I know it looks like he's just carrying around a log, but no, seriously, it's a boomstick that Funky Kong somehow made out of a tree, that fires concussive homing coconuts!**

"Impressive set of tools." Dr. Stylish complimented.

"That's got to hard for anyone being hit by dozens of coconuts." Mine said.

"Yeah, it's going to hurt with those hard shells coming at you." Leone added.

"I feel like making coconut drinks for some reason." Akame commented.

Wiz: It can fire in spurts and if he shoots ya, it's gonna hurt. At least, that's what the DK Rap tells us, but what it doesn't tell us is that the series of grunts you hear from the Kongs is actually them speaking their own language.

 **Boomstick: Really? I wonder what he's saying...**

The group then blinked owlishly when they see Donkey Kong riding on a minecart saying a catchphrase that makes some of them groan with a migraine.

 _Donkey Kong: BANANA SLAMMA!_

The scene cuts inside of the mine with Donkey raising his fist.

 _Donkey Kong: BANANA SLAMMA!_

Next scene was Donkey Kong jumping down to stop a giant blue crocodile.

 _Donkey Kong: BANANA SLAMMA!_

Another scene when he switched brains with a robot

 _Robo-DK: BANANA SLAMMA!_

Next one was when Donkey Kong was sent flying.

 _Donkey Kong: BANANA SLAMMA!_

And the last one is Donkey Kong reeled back a punch to beat two crocodiles.

 _Donkey Kong: BANANA SLAMMA!_

"What the hell did we just hear?" Dorothea asked in irritation.

"I think we heard his old catchphrase or something." Kurome replied.

"Well, it was completely annoying for my ears to even bear it." Esdeath frowned.

Wiz: Mostly just that, sometimes he sings too.

Everyone now sees and hears Donkey Kong singing on top of a snowy mountain.

 _Donkey Kong: *Singing* From uptop of the White Mountains, your glory rises high to the skyyyyyy!_

"That was... interesting." Run spoke up.

"I kinda like it!" Cosmina chirped.

(Cues Main Menu - Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze)

 **Boomstick: What the hell?! Okay, I know I watched some of this show, but I do not remember there being any musical numbers, like, at all!**

Wiz: Oh, there were two in every episode, forty episodes in all, your brain likely shut down watching to protect your fragile consciousness.

 _Donkey Kong: *Singing* I'd shower you with coconut cream pies~_

Suddenly Lubbock, Mine, Leone, Tatsumi and Wave spit take on their drinks as they heard the innuendo of the song before coughing.

"Okay now that's going to scar me in my nightmares." Suzuka cringed.

"You tell me, some of my brain cells just died right now." Seryu commented.

"I'm going to need something to clear my head after this." Chelsea muttered.

 **Boomstick: Good one, brain, I owe you a beer.**

"Way ahead of you Boomstick." Leone called out as she chugged some beer to wipe away that one song line.

"It's quite disturbing and funny when that happened." Bulat chuckled slightly.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Punched a Giant Walrus so High, He Caused a Small Tsunami When He Landed in the Ocean (Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Can Deadlift Pirate Ships Out of the Ground... While Standing on Top of Them (Wave was Impressed)**

 **Can Tank Point-Blank Cannonball Fire (Seryu and Mine were Impressed)**

 **Shatters Flaming Meteors by Simply Clapping His Hands Together (Everyone were Amazed)**

 **Has Survived Atmospheric Re-Entry On At Least Two Occasions**

* * *

(Cues Title Screen - Donkey Kong Jungle Beat)

Wiz: Donkey Kong has done some ridiculous things. With a clap of his hands, he can create a shockwave strong enough to shatter meteors, also, I exaggerate nothing when I say he ate an entire plantation of bananas in a single afternoon.

"Holy crap, he can eat more just like Kirby and Buu. Except it's bananas." Lubbock said.

"And destroying meteors with just powerful claps is really impressive as well." Bols complimented.

"Eating an entire plantation in one afternoon has gotten my vote for him to win." Akame commented with Kurome nodding in agreement.

 **Boomstick: He's agile enough to dodge arrows on a narrow ledge, and tough enough to survive point blank explosions, multiple times!**

Wiz: But most impressively, after surviving an explosion that launched him into orbit, he used a fully charged Giant Punch to send a moon careening into the planet.

"He could give He-Man a run for his money since that hunk can push moons." Leone grinned.

"And he can be a formidable foe if the Empire harvest his food supply for the nobles." Run added.

 **Boomstick: He apparently expands his power by using both his bananas, and... his body hair, like a monkey Burt Reynolds. If he gets a haircut, though, he loses his power, and looks really weird.**

"Losing all your powers if your head is shaved? That's pretty weird." Mez commented.

"Yeah, it sounds kind of stupid." Dorothea agreed.

"But it works well if Donkey Kong can't hurt anyone if his head is shaved." Susanoo responded.

Wiz: Wow... I... wow... well, perhaps DK's cranial deformity is linked to his greatest weakness, you see, Donkey Kong is kind of an idiot.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES & STUPIDITY**

 **Immensely Stupid**

 **As Lazy as He is Unintelligent**

 **\- Motivated Exclusively by Bananas... And Sometimes His Loved Ones**

 **Should the Hair on Top of his Head is Shaved, He Loses All of His Strength (Everyone All Thought it's Weird for a Weakness)**

 **Despite His Extreme Power, He's Still Susceptible to Being Kidnapped Easily (Everyone All Facepalm)**

* * *

(Cues Super Smash Bros 64 - Kongo Jungle)

 **Boomstick: We're talking about an ape who didn't realize he was following his own treasure map, until after he found the bananas it led to.**

A few facepalm at this part since no one would be that stupid.

Wiz: Or, while suffering from amnesia, a pirate crocodile was able to convince him that he was a crocodile, through song and dance. Donkey Kong joined in, singing about physical features he clearly does not possess.

"Can't blame him if he has amnesia." Najenda said.

"If I encounter anyone while I have amnesia, I'd kill them right away." Esdeath suggested.

"Stranger Danger." Kurome muttered.

 **Boomstick: He's also just as lazy as he is stupid. One time, he and Diddy were making a killing selling frozen coconuts and could've had all the bananas they ever wanted, but the simple task of just cracking coconuts open all day was too strenuous for the big ape, so he sold the business for a couple measly bananas.**

This time, a lot of facepalm noises were heard at this, merchants who are bankrupt always get shitty deals whenever they do business with the Empire, but not like this kind of mess up.

Wiz: Bananas are the only motivator that seem to work on DK, but they're also the only one he needs to bring out the big guns.

"So he's only serious if it involves his bananas?" Sheele asked.

"Yes and if his opponent messed his fruit in any sort of way then he'll definitely take the situation more seriously then ever." Bulat answered.

"But to most unfortunate people, they'll be wishing not to mess with Donkey Kong and his bananas _ever_." Mine stated.

 **Boomstick: If something separates him from his precious fruit stockpile, someone is going to die.**

The group then sees Donkey Kong stopping his arch-nemesis, King K. Rool.

 _King K. Rool: Nothing's stopping me this time!_

 _Donkey Kong: Not a doin', you're gonna stop, because that's what you do when you're faced with an irresistible force!_

Donkey Kong then punches hard enough to knock K. Rool off of his minecart and crash down to the ground with a thud.

Despite being a complete idiot and a lazy ape, Donkey Kong is a powerful fighter that would stop at nothing to protect his banana hoard from anyone stupid enough to steal a single one. Stylish was impressed by the tools, Seryu and Koro liked his Giant Punch attack, Akame and Kurome liked him for trying to protect his favorite food from scum. And everyone else seemed okay with him for his strength and power. Now to his opponent.

The next fighter was a red echidna with long dreadlocks and purple eyes. He has a white streak in his chest and a large pair of gloves with two knuckle spikes on them, he also wore a pair of red, white and orange shoes with green socks on them. He lives in a giant floating island protecting a giant green emerald gem and he was completely reckless and relies on simply punching anything to solve any problems. Another depiction was him being a giant buff guy with bandages on his hands.

 **Knuckles**

(Cues Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Main Theme)

Wiz: 4000 years ago, the echidna race thrived due to their advanced technology and talent for warfare.

"Now that's very interesting, and maybe we could make them our allies for their resources." Esdeath grinned at the possibilities.

"True, but sadly they don't exist here, they would be very helpful for the Revolution." Najenda sighed.

 **Boomstick: Now that's what I call a pet! I know what i'm picking up at the pet store on the way home!**

Wiz: Just a heads up, the males have four heads on their penises.

Everyone all spit take when they saw an actual echidna with a four-headed dick.

 **Boomstick: What...? AWESOME!**

"NOT AWESOME!" Lubbock, Wave, Mine and Tatsumi exclaimed while gagging.

"I'm already having the thought of stabbing my eyes on this image." Akame complained as she closed her eyes to not see the picture.

"Truly fascinating." Dr. Stylish hummed.

"Can we just move on please?" Chelsea complained before the episode moved on to the important stuff.

Wiz: Desperate for the power to command the world, the Knuckles tribe staged a raid to obtain the legendary power of the Master Emerald.

Leone drooled as she imagined the amount of money that thing was worth, while Esdeath thought about the powers she would receive when obtaining the giant gem.

 **Boomstick: What they didn't know is that it was protected by a giant, murderous water dragon with tentacles named Chaos, and it just killed the shit out of them.**

They saw Chaos as a giant dragon made of water while another form it took was humanoid with green eyes and had a brain-like membrane inside of the liquid body.

"That thing killed the entire echidna tribe?" Mez asked.

"And from the power it holds, it's definitely destructive." Bulat said sternly.

"Poor echidnas." Sheele mumbled in sympathy.

Wiz: Miraculously, a young echidna girl survived, and managed to seal Chaos inside the Master Emerald. The resulting energy output ripped the echidnas' home into the sky to become Angel Island, perpetually floating so long as the emerald remained in it's shrine. Sonic lore everybody.

 **Boomstick: Centuries later, one final descendant of the Knuckles clan remained and his name was... Knuckles.**

They now see Knuckles guarding the Master Emerald while his jamming theme plays, which made Chelsea and Cosmina bob their heads to the theme.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 3'7" (Completely Shorter Than Mine and Everyone Else)**

 **Weight: 88 Ibs.**

 **Sole Survivor of the Echidna Race**

 **Actually Does Have Spikes on His Knuckles (Some Knew it's Obvious)**

 **Doesn't Chuckle (Everyone Raised A Brow at this)**

 **According to a Recent Redesign, Evidently Skips Leg Day (Bulat and Leone frowned at this)**

* * *

(Cues Unknown from M.E. - SA2 Version)

 **Boomstick: So, not the most creative parenting in the world but hey. Knuckles is the lone guardian of the Master Emerald, dedicating his entire life to protecting the family jewel. Ha! But he spends most of his days sleeping and doing nothing, because really, who's gonna fly up all the way up to a tiny, floating island just to steal a rock?**

"We all have one guess to this one." Mine commented.

"Eggman." Everyone all said correctly.

Wiz: Why the nefarious Dr. Eggman of course. As a ploy, Eggman convinced Knuckles that a certain blue hedgehog and a fox with two tails planned to steal the Master Emerald. Knuckles left to stop the thieves, and Eggman swiped the gem for himself.

 **Boomstick: Not the sharpest head on the dick, is he?**

Some of them all chuckle or laugh at what Boomstick had said.

Wiz: Without its energy source, Angel Island plummeted out of the sky, until Sonic the Hedgehog literally beat the sense into Knuckles and together, they saved the day, forming a tense bromance.

"That's gotta be tough." Wave said.

"But from the looks of things, it's kinda stable." Bols pointed out.

"But for how long I wonder?" Kurome asked with no one answering.

The group watched Knuckles being mocked by a sexy anthropomorphic bat named Rouge and Lubbock slightly nosebleed at her curved figure before Najenda punched the top of his head to snap him out of it.

 _Rouge: Sounds like you've got an inferiority complex._

 _Knuckles: Huh? I have a what?_

 _Rouge: Oh, nothing. Never mind Knuckles... *Chuckling*_

 **Boomstick: Since then, Knux has continued to try to guard the emerald. However most people who try to steal it... do. But luckily for ol' rad red he can track the Master Emerald using his treasure hunting skills.**

Wiz: And his special bond with the gem, which allows him to detect its presence and harness some of its power.

"He would be useful of finding lost Imperial Arms and other treasures." Lubbock commented.

"It would be helpful if we have an expert treasure hunter in our team." Akame said.

"Indeed, who knows what other secrets lie in the ruins throughout the land." Susanoo stated.

Wiz: Which he can focus through the ancient martial art passed down through the Knuckles clan.

 **Boomstick: The ancient art of "punch the crap out of everything!" No, really. That's the answer to every single problem Knuckles has. Something in the way? Punch it! Need to climb a cliff? Punch it! Falling down a trap? Punch it! Punching not working for some reason? You fucking know he punches it more!**

"Of course, it's always punching everything to solve your problems too!" Mine ranted as this episode was giving her a headache.

"And he doesn't have a lot diversity in his fighting style besides other things." Sheele pointed out.

"I feel like this is going to be a one-sided fight again." Tatsumi muttered.

The group sees Rouge sneaking in the right way while Knuckles just settled with punching through the wall really loud.

 _Rouge: You're taking this breaking and entering business way too literally._

(Cues Knuckles' Theme - Sonic and Knuckles)

Wiz: Speaking of which, Knuckles can throw punches so extreme, they create explosions by igniting hydrogen in the air.

 **Boomstick: Sounds familiar...**

"Yeah, he can do the same kind of thing as Donkey Kong." Leone said.

"This is going to be a very close match if both can do that in the fight." Seryu added.

* * *

 **POWERS & ABILITIES**

 **Super Strength**

 **Can Expertly Tunnel Through the Ground**

 **Gliding**

 **\- Does This By Catching Air Under His Dreadlocks**

 **Limited Pyrokinesis and Geokinesis**

 **\- Punches Can Leave a Trail of Explosions or Shoot Flaming Rocks Out of the Ground**

 **Apparently Can Breath in Space (Some Eye Roll at this)**

* * *

Wiz: Knuckles is fast, capable of running at least 100 miles per hour. He can also take to the sky and glide. Reportedly by trapping air underneath his dreadlocks, although there's no logical way those locks are aerodynamic enough to keep him airborne.

"Although it is kinda silly, it is impressive for an echidna to glide." Dr. Stylish commented.

"Yeah, logic in other worlds just got a big middle finger when this happens." Dorothea agreed.

 **Boomstick: Hey it's better than a tanuki flying with it's nutsack. Then again he could just be twirling his di-**

"NO!" Everyone all shouted and Wiz quickly changed the topic to something else.

(Cues Babylon Garden - Sonic Riders)

Wiz: Annd with the spikes on his fists, Knuckles can effortlessly dig through dirt and rock, add on his attachable Shovel Claws and he can even tunnel through solid metal.

"Wow, he can mine a lot of resources if he does that!" Cosmina exclaimed happily.

"Indeed, miners would be grateful to have Knuckles helping out." Run smiled.

 **Boomstick: With arms that stringy, it makes you wonder where all this strength comes from.**

Wiz: Well, his connection with the Master Emerald is responsible for much of his more absurd attributes, like gliding and punching explosions.

Everyone seemed to nod at this, knowing the Master Emerald played a part in Knuckles's strength and abilities.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Can Go Toe-to-Toe with Sonic the Hedgehog in Combat (Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Outruns Machine Gun Fire**

 **Smashes Through Boulders Effortlessly**

 **Punches the Ground With Such Force That it Triggers Volcanic Eruptions (Everyone were Surprised at this)**

 **Runs so Fast That He Crumbles The Ground Beneath Him**

 **Defeated Super Mecha Sonic**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Knux can shatter boulders, dodge machine guns, ride atop flying jets and missiles like skateboards, oh, and he can breathe in space.**

Wiz: He's matched and even trumped Sonic in battle, runs fast enough to cut holes in the ground, is strong enough to uproot massive trees.

"I'll admit, he's pretty good for a reckless echidna." Suzuka admitted.

"Yeah and a resourceful ally at best too." Mez added.

 **Boomstick: Hell, he's strong enough to throw this!**

They see a footage of Knuckles throwing a giant robot away for a few feet and they were impressed.

Wiz: With a single punch, he can trigger a volcanic eruption. Doing so requires displacing pressure in a volcano's magma chamber, at minimum, this can sit around 3,280 ft or 1 kilometer below the Earth's surface. Knuckles had to have punched the ground with at least 3.9 megatons of force, over three times more powerful then the highest yield bomb in the US nuclear stockpile.

"Now that's pretty awesome if he can do that easily." Wave complimented.

"And knowing how deadly nuclear weapons are, it's pretty devastating." Kurome added.

"Still, it would make wars end shorter and it's no fun about that." Esdeath said as she knew those weapons are powerful but the weak tend to surrender if they have no other options left.

(Cues Unknown from M.E. - SA1 Version)

 **Boomstick: That's cute, how about the time he punched the moon? One day, Eggman blew up half the moon, and rebuilt it into a robot moon, because, well, he gets off on that shit.**

Wiz: Via remote control, Eggman actually changed the moon's orbit to create a never ending eclipse.

"Why would he do that?" Sheele asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but Sonic and Knuckles stopped whatever plan he had with a solar eclipse." Bulat answered.

"But it's beautiful to see an eclipse if you think about it." Seryu admitted.

 **Boomstick: But never fear, Knuckles just dove out into outer space and punched the remote control into dust, causing an explosion visible from Earth.**

Wiz: And returning the moon to its normal orbit.

"Okay I see a con for this feat, he only destroyed a remote control that controlled the moon." Najenda stated.

"Yep, no real strength on that feat at all." Leone commented.

 **Boomstick: But having these abilities isn't enough to let him win every time, especially when his biggest obstacle is his own brain.**

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES & STUPIDITY**

 **By Far The Stupidest of His Friends**

 **Illiterate**

 **Falls For Eggman's Deceptions Time and Time Again (Everyone Facepalm)**

 **Jumps Into Fights Without Much in The Way of Strategy (Kinda like Leone)**

 **Possesses A Huge Ego (Kinda like Mine)**

* * *

Wiz: Knuckles is illiterate, doesn't know left from right, and one time, didn't realize until too late that he was eating a napkin.

"What a moron." Esdeath commented.

"Yeah, it's pretty sad when you're a moron." Seryu added.

 **Boomstick: Hey, give credit where its due, Wiz, when he did figure it out, he stuck to his guns and finished every bite of that damn napkin. Its dinner and clean up at the same time!**

"I wouldn't be that dumb enough to eat my own napkin." Akame said blankly.

"Yeah, too bland and disgusting for my tastes." Kurome agreed.

"Who would eat a napkin is beyond me." Chelsea deadpanned.

Wiz: He hardly ever strategizes before combat, preferring to run in swinging.

 **Boomstick: Hey, whatever works.**

"Sometimes it doesn't work at all." Najenda stated.

"Just another reckless fighter who would die for a few minutes." Susanoo added.

Wiz: It doesn't, well, not all the time. And despite being mortal enemies, Dr. Eggman has duped Knuckles into allying with him on multiple occasions. It's happened so often by now, you have to wonder who's side he's really on.

Everyone just facepalm again at how Knuckles was dense enough to fall for Eggman's deception all the time.

 **Boomstick: Hey, his fists can blow the top off a volcano, so why waste precious time on things like reasoning?**

They now see a footage of how Knuckles was narrating an even that never happened.

 _Amy: What a dreamboat!_

 _Sonic: I wanna be just like you when I grow up._

 _Tails: Knuckles, you've been elected governer!_

 _Knuckles: All in a day's work._

Knuckles then started to fly away like Superman before Sonic interrupted a few seconds later.

 _Sonic: Hey, that's not how it..._

 _Knuckles: Shh!_

Knuckles a pretty resourceful ally if anyone needs some muscles, but his illiterate mind, huge ego and reckless strategy will make him lose quicker. Leone was only interested in the Master Emerald and Knuckles's problem solving method, Stylish and Esdeath liked the Echidna Tribe's talents. And most kinda liked him but not so much when he's dense enough to trust a bad guy into allying with him. Now to the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

Wave paused the video to have everyone vote on who would win. Donkey Kong and Knuckles are very powerful fighters and defenders, but they all have low intelligence and dense enough to fall for many bad things. Donkey Kong can only be really serious if his bananas are involved so he might get an advantage, while Knuckles could recklessly get in close to pound Donkey Kong, but that would also be trouble even if his speed and agility are greater then the ape.

In the end, Tatsumi, Akame, Kurome, Esdeath, Bulat, Seryu, Najenda, Wave, Leone, Chelsea, Mine, and Bols voted for Donkey Kong while the rest voted for Knuckles. Wave resumed the episode as the fight scene is starting.

* * *

(Cues Guilty Gear Xrd - Django Django)

The group first sees are a set of guitar strings being played before they saw Knuckles gliding across a huge jungle area. Until Knuckles heard his stomach growling loudly and he noticed a banana pile in the distance, he lands to the ground and walks up to grab one to eat and not noticing the sign that said it belongs to Donkey Kong himself.

"Oh no, he's really going to eat the banana." Lubbock said, slightly paled.

"He can't beat hunger, but he'll be regretting it soon." Akame added.

"I can't imagine how Donkey Kong will reacts to this." Mez commented.

As Knuckles was eating the fruit, Donkey Kong poked his head out to see the red echidna eating his banana which caused him to tremble in anger. Noticing that someone was watching, Knuckles paused and looked back to see Donkey Kong glaring at him. There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Knuckles munched down on the remainder of his eaten banana.

(Cues Impulse to Victory - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3)

Seeing his fruit eaten caused Donkey Kong to go into a rage and knocks all of bananas away as he rapidly pound his chest in an uproar. Knuckles was stunned before he quickly got ready to fight.

"Now he's got a reason to fight Knuckles now." Seryu commented.

"And this is going to be a tough fight too." Suzuka added.

"Let's go Donkey Kong!" Leone cheered as she chugs down some more alcohol.

Time to see which of these dense protectors is really the strongest.

 **FIGHT!**

Donkey Kong made the first move by slamming his palms on Knuckles, but he dodged them, making the big ape even more pissed as he slammed his palms three more times for the echidna to dodge them all before Donkey Kong pounced on him creating a cartoon cloud. Knuckles simply walked out of as Donkey Kong was left in a daze, giving Knuckles an opening as he cracks his fists and a boxing bell noise suddenly rung from nowhere.

Knuckles then delivered a hard punch then with some follow up combo attacks before launching Donkey Kong away, and to add insult to injury he crossed his arm and did a laughing motion without any noise.

"Wait, if he doesn't chuckle then why does he laughs?" Sheele asked.

"It's probably because there's no sound to it from the look of it." Mine replied.

"But still, he's showing a big ego that none has ever seen." Dorothea commented.

As Donkey Kong crashed into a palm tree and a coconut fell on him, he has gotten an idea. As Knuckles continued to silently laugh, he got hit with a homing coconut.

 _Knuckles: Oh no!_

Donkey Kong was seen riding on a vine as he held his Coconut Shooter and fired more Homing Coconuts and Knuckles avoids them by ducking under them, he turned and sees a dozen more heading his way. Time seemed to slow time as Knuckles flailed his arms as he lean down to avoid all the Homing Coconuts and succeeded.

 _Knuckles: *Cheered* Alright!_

However, the coconuts started to make a U-turn as they are heading back to hit Knuckles.

"Looks like Knuckles will have a sore head if he gets hit a lot by those coconuts." Najenda slightly chuckled.

"Yeah, the humor of it looked amusing." Esdeath grinned.

As soon as Knuckles turned around, he was suddenly hit by another Homing Coconut.

 _Knuckles: Oh no!_

The echidna turned around and was stunned at the amount of coconuts coming back, and this gives an opportunity for Donkey Kong to step in and delivered a harsh uppercut as the coconuts passed him. Knuckles counted back by hitting Donkey Kong in the head and delivered a flurry of hits and avoids a sudden palm slap, but not dodging a Homing Coconut along the way.

 _Knuckles: Oh no!_

Donkey Kong quickly kicks Knuckles as he was pummeled by a lot more Homing Coconuts afterwards.

 _Knuckles: Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!_

"Why does he keep saying that?" Mez asked.

"I don't know, but he seems to be saying that whenever the coconut hits him." Run concluded.

"I think it's funny when he says it!" Cosmina chirped.

Knuckle grabbed a few coconuts and spin around then tossed them at Donkey Kong, getting a lot of successful hits. Until another coconut hits him.

 _Knuckles: Oh no!_

Now completely fed up with the coconuts, Knuckles punched one coconut that causes a ricocheting chain reaction as all the coconuts were deflected away with Donkey Kong looking surprised. Knuckles used this chance to run away and looked back to see his opponent not following him, however as he was close to a shrub, Donkey Kong suddenly came out of his shrub disguise and headbutted Knuckles hard enough to bury half of his body into the ground, head first.

"That's a wicked headbutt." Bols complimented.

"And strong enough to bury people is something I wouldn't want to be in." Wave added with a shuddered.

"Well he dug his own grave the moment he ate one of Donkey Kong's bananas." Dr. Stylish reminded.

Two stray Homing Coconuts suddenly hit the downed Knuckles.

 _Knuckles: *Muffled* Oh no! Oh no!_

"I'm really starting to get annoyed when he says it now." Mine said.

"Agreed and it's making my head hurt a little." Dorothea added.

Knuckles was pissed and Donkey Kong charges up his Giant Punch and slammed it into Knuckles. But when he pulled his fist out, he was surprised to see Knuckles gone as he checked the hole and scratching his head as he was clueless to find out what had happened.

"Clever, Knuckles managed to dig his way out before the hit got him." Susanoo stated.

"And gives him an opportunity to strike Donkey Kong at different directions underground!" Mez finished with a smile.

(Cues Jungle Level Ver. 2 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl)

Suddenly the music changed to a more badass tone as Knuckles pops out from underground and delivers a hard punch behind Donkey Kong to make him all down, the giant ape recovers and looks around to try and hit Knuckles, but he couldn't as Knuckles kept hitting him at different directions and making the big ape mad that he slams his palms repeatedly to cause the earth to shake to lure him out.

Knuckles noticed the ground shake and digs faster enough to create a large deep hole for Donkey Kong to fall off of. Knuckles emerged out of the ground and ran around Donkey Kong so fast that the ground gave in and create a giant whole with Donkey Kong screaming as he falls down. Knuckles smirked at his accomplishment that he'd won.

 _Knuckles: Hmph! Not as strong as you thought you were._

As soon as he turned around to left, another stray Homing Coconut hit him enough to fall on his own hole.

 _Knuckles: Oh no!_

Everyone either laugh or facepalm at the display.

"Oh man, this is both awesome and funny at the same time!" Leone laughed.

"But we're almost finished with the battle soon." Sheele giggled a little

"Yeah, I wanna see how it ends." Tatsumi wiped a tear as he continued watching.

The scene changes to underground mining area as Donkey Kong landed on a minecart, as the minecart slowly starts to move, Donkey Kong looks at the viewers with uncertainty before he went on a crazy ride. Knuckles manages to recover and glides after Donkey Kong.

The two continued to fight while traversing the entire railway before they locked their arms in a struggle and the camera pans to the dead end of the rails.

"Oh boy, this isn't good." Run said.

"Look out you two!" Seryu and Cosmina shouted.

When the two noticed they held onto each other as they screamed, Knuckled latched his fists to the wall while Donkey Kong held on. Knuckles tried to hold on to the wall, but their combined weight makes him slowly slide down, until Donkey Kong slaps the wall and gives Knuckles a suicidal idea by punching the wall a few times before the last punch triggers a giant cave collapse and the two starts falling down and screaming.

However, Knuckles was too close to Donkey Kong that the ape prepares for one final clap.

 _Knuckles: Oh no-_

Knuckles was unable to finish as Donkey Kong clapped on the echidna so hard that blood gushed out all over.

"OH!" Some of the group members exclaimed.

"Squashed him like a fucking fly!" Mine shouted.

"Pretty good and i wonder how he'll get out of there." Esdeath wondered.

"Let's find out and hope it's not a tie." Bulat said.

Outside of the mines, the huge part of the jungle soon got blown up and created a huge crater in it's wake. The camera zooms to the mountain and Knuckles's theme starts playing as the arms and gloves of the red echidna popped out, until the music stops as Donkey Kong emerged as he used his opponent's severed arms to dig his way out. Donkey Kong tossed the arms away and repeated pound on his chest in victory.

Afterwards, Donkey Kong goes around to rebuild his banana stockpile while one last stray Homing Coconut hits Knuckles's severed arms along the way.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

Everyone were clapping and cheering at the great fight and those that voted for Donkey Kong gave him a big cheer while Knuckles got a lot of sympathy cheers. Now to see why Donkey Kong won the battle.

(Cues Donkey Kong Country Cartoon - Instrumental Theme Song )

Wiz: Knuckles may have had the edge in speed and agility, but his stubborn strategy of rushing in only played in Donkey Kong's favor by keeping close and in range.

"It's true they are close-ranged fighters, but Donkey had more strength to keep up with Knuckles." Susanoo commented.

"And Donkey Kong is more durable and stronger to curb stomp Knuckles during the whole battle." Najenda added.

 **Boomstick: Both were tough enough to survive atmospheric re-entry and the vacuum of space, but only Donkey Kong has survived an explosion strong enough to launch him into orbit in the first place.**

Wiz: Knuckles and DK may have punched moons but both feats are not precisely what they seem. The moon Donkey Kong punched belongs to the Mario universe, and is clearly smaller than our own moon, by comparing the size to that of Donkey Kong Island, we found this moon is approximately 2775 feet in diameter and weighs 9.9 quadrillion tons. Knocking out of orbit means DK punched it with a strike of over 3000 megatons of force.

"Yeah, it's pretty impressive in contrast to Knuckles." Tatsumi admitted.

"He only destroyed a controller and not the moon itself. So it's a weak feat." Akame responded.

"Totally. It's pretty weak compared to all the other feats we've heard so far." Dorothea said.

 **Boomstick: So not quite as impressive as punching our real moon, but hey, still way better than what Knuckles can do. Knuckles only destroyed a receiver controlling the moon's flight path.**

Wiz: And although the moon's orbit changed afterwards it's unreasonable to say Knuckles is responsible. He has no other feats supporting this outlier and the moon was previously established to move itself due to being... part robot now... Sonic lore.

Everyone all nodded at this.

 **Boomstick: Knuckles' speed wasn't enough when DK was just that much stronger and tough enough to take anything thrown at him.** **DK just wasn't echidna-ing around.**

Everyone all chuckle at the last part.

Wiz: The winner is Donkey Kong.

The episode was pretty good, even though the fighters were dim-witted but they are strong to overpower anyone who's stupid enough to steal their prized possessions. Now to see which match-up is up next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The group hears a bunch of people talking and complaining before a man on a microphone starts speaking.

 _?: Now everyone, in all my years I've never seen anything like this._

They now saw a man wearing a yellow, black and blue hero suit with an angry look on his face, but his most unique power was the three metal blades slowly sprouting from his knuckles as he slice, slash and stab anything with sheer determination and savage willpower. Soon his name comes up on screen.

 **WOLVERINE**

"So that's Wolverine huh? I'm really excited to know what he's all about now." Leone grin in excitement.

"Indeed, he looks very deadly to be on a lookout for." Dr. Stylish said.

"I wonder who's he fighting?" Sheele wondered.

Soon they see the screen black and saw a few red slashes before they see a blonde man in a black cyborg armor with a headband over his left eye and his right eye glowed red with bloodlust as he holds an advanced katana with a red blade with electricity sparking everywhere before speaking in a very chilling voice.

 _?: I think it's time for Jack, to LET 'ER RIP!_

Then his name appeared on the screen as he said that.

 **RAIDEN**

After some silence, one of them spoke up.

"Another badass cyborg joining the fray?" Seryu asked with hints of excitement in her voice.

"Yeah and he has the same name as the thunder god that faced Thor but sounded different." Bulat noted.

"Well, I know that those two will really do some serious damage next fight." Suzuka grinned.

Everyone all left the TV room to quickly check to make sure they aren't missing anything.

Omake: Hunting the Meat and Sweets Thieves

Akame and Kurome were walking down to their shared room to make sure that their secret stash of food were safe as they stored them up for a few days and they were now getting to their room to eat a few of their stash. By the time they entered their room and checked their stash locations, they screamed in horror to find their stashes were completely gone. They searched everywhere until they found nothing, they soon concluded that someone or some people took them and that's how they started their hunt.

They asked Susanoo, Najenda, Esdeath and a few others for anything unusual, but nothing. They tried to get information out of Leone and Lubbock as they spent some time chasing them down and beating the information out of them for anything that will lead them to their missing stash, unfortunately, they don't know anything usual happening in their room.

The two sisters spent the entire time searching for anything at all when they slowly start to give up, until they saw cookie crumbs and meat sauce trails from the distance and slowly starts to follow it, as they continue to follow the trail they were very desperate on getting their stash back. But once they followed the end trail, they saw Koro munching on Akame's meat and Chelsea and Mine munching on Kurome's sweets.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Akame and Kurome yelled causing the culprits to look at them in shock.

"H-H-Hey guys, l-look it's not what it looks like." Chelsea stuttered.

"Y-Yeah we were just safe keeping it, that's all." Mine nervously laughed.

Koro just barked and none of the girls seemed to sit well with this and pulled out their swords as they step forward.

"We'll give you the count of five to pay up." Akame said darkly.

"Or else we'll beat the sense out of all of you." Kurome finished blankly.

However, they choose the cowardly option and the three perpetrators just ran while having the two gluttonous sisters hot on their trail with burning hatred in their eyes as the entire area was filled with screams of pain, slashing noises and Koro's yelping and whining.


	52. Wolverine vs Raiden

**Chapter 52: Wolverine vs Raiden**

 **I'm terribly sorry for the three week hiatus, but I had to build up some motivation to get this chapter finished as possible.**

 **Now for some responses for my last chapter:**

 **Black cross0: Well excuse me sir, I understand that you're annoyed by the whole "Tatsumi's harem thing", but it's my story and I decided how I want to play it out. If you can't tolerate it then stop complaining about or else. Because my patience with you is starting to become very thin.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: No, I'm not putting Justin Beiber vs Rebecca Black in this story and that's final!**

 **dinocam3: When I reach Meta vs Carolina, it's going to be like usual for the whole video.**

 **SulliMike23: I bet they'll be pretty disgusted on how there are other killer clowns like Champ in Joker vs Sweet Tooth.**

 **ajack3290: Thanks for the compliment and don't worry I got something special once I reach to Yang vs Tifa, trust me it'll be worth it. ;)**

 **pennywise123: I appreciate the concern, but even with a few grammar problems this story is still enjoyable but I can handle things that are not restricted for a bit cause I can't help it.**

 **Alright that's all I have to answer for now, please enjoy the efforts I did for this match-up. ;)**

 **Wolverine belongs to Marvel and Disney.**

 **Raiden and Metal Gear Solid Series belongs to Konami and Hideo Kojima.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **The Industry belongs to Screwattack.**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

As everyone were now inside the TV Room for another episode of Death Battle, Tatsumi and Seryu noticed that Mine, Chelsea and Koro had bruises and cut all over them. The two asked on what happened and they replied that Akame and Kurome attacked them for eating their secret stashes, luckily Akame used a normal sword to hurt them instead of Murasame. The Incursio user and the former Imperial Police member frowned and said they'll need to pile up the sister's stashes if they want to forgive them, the three knew it was a punishment and they agreed.

Chelsea and Mine had to scoot closer to Tatsumi as they felt Akame glaring at them with Kurome glaring as well. Tatsumi and Seryu explained to them that they'll be helping on restocking their stashes and they reluctantly agreeing, on the condition that they'll be keeping a close eye on them for now.

Wave started the episode and they see a preview of a new series that Screwattack has made and it was called the Industry. After that the episode starts playing and the introduction shows a bunch of people in different Spartan Armor shooting and one killing with the Energy Sword.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

 **Boomstick: Long-range Weaponry are effective tools of destruction, but there's just something special about killing up close and personal with a blade.**

"It can be satisfying whenever it felt like it." Kurome nodded in agreement to Boomstick's opinion on blades.

"Yeah and now we only kill for the purpose of freedom, even if we had to kill the scumbags that made us like this." Akame added.

"But we're now curious about these two fighters for this episode." Sheele smiled as she bit on her dumplings.

"Indeed, they looked very powerful if they specialize in swords." Susanoo nodded.

 **Boomstick: Like Wolverine, the vicious anti-hero of the X-Men.**

Wiz: And Raiden, the deadly cyborg ninja from Metal Gear.

"Wolverine looks like a badass, and I can't wait to learn a lot about him." Leone commented with a grin.

"Raiden looks really cool, especially with that awesome sword that he has." Seryu added with glee.

"And he's also from the same world as Snake, so I'm guessing they're friends of the sort." Bulat noted.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first fighter is a savage-looking man wearing a superhero costume that has yellow as a main color, but also some black or blue into a few parts. His power is three sharp claws that sprouts from the knuckles of his hands as he stabs and slice anything with it. Another depiction is him outside of the costume and wore casual clothing, but his unique features is his big hair and wicked sideburns. Plus he is also serious and distant, but also deadly when he's pushed too far.

 **Wolverine**

(Cues X-Men Legends - Weapon X Facility *Quiet*)

 **Boomstick: Three scratches, three claws, this is the mark of the Wolverine.**

"He looks really scary." Cosmina shuddered a bit when she saw a picture of Wolverine.

"Indeed and his backstory should give us some information about his... ruthless behavior." Run added.

"And we can tell that it's not a good one." Chelsea muttered while rolling her lollipop in her mouth.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: James Howlett**

 **Age: 137 Years**

 **Height: 5'3" (Slightly Taller Than Mine)**

 **Weight: 300 Ibs.**

 **Aliases: Wolverine, Logan, Weapon X, Patch**

 **Member of the X-Men**

 **Founder of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning (Stylish and Run were Interested and Impressed)**

* * *

Wiz: But before he was the poster boy for the X-Men, he was born James Howlett in 1886.

Sheele, Mine, Seryu, Cosmina and Mez all cooed when they saw little James and made a few members of the group creeped out.

 **Boomstick: And he was the wimpiest kid ever! He was tiny, and pathetic, and sick all the time, but little James wasn't stuck in bed for too long.**

Everyone frowned at Boomstick insulting James.

"That's a really rude thing to say about James, Boomstick." Chelsea frowned.

"Yeah, he's just having a serious sickness so don't you dare make fun of him!" Seryu growled.

Wiz: As he grew up, James started to develop mutant powers, which gave him animal senses and rapid healing.

The group sees an older James quickly healing a serious wound in a matter of seconds.

"Whoa, he's kinda like me when I'm using Lionelle." Leone said in amazement.

"He looks very fascinating, mutants are truly full of wonders." Dr. Stylish complimented.

"But his life will soon change very soon." Najenda replied.

Wiz: But when the family groundskeeper Thomas Logan murdered his father, James learned he had a more lethal power hidden within.

Everyone were cringing when they saw James sprouting long bone-like claws from his hands.

"So those blades we saw earlier were his bones?!" Mine exclaimed in shock.

"More like extra bones to be precise." Bulat responded.

"That... really looks painful." Wave gulped as he felt a bit of bile coming.

 **Boomstick: Retractable bone claws! Old Thomas never knew what hit him, or more specifically, what stabbed him to death.**

They then saw James killing Logan by stabbing him with his bone claws.

Wiz: But Thomas used his dying breath for the oh so original plot twist: I'm your father.

Some were shocked while others gasp when they heard about this and couldn't help but feel sympathetic of James killing someone who's like a second dad that they never had.

 **Boomstick: Going from two dads to zero in a matter of seconds.**

"Not funny Boomstick." Tatsumi growled.

"Yeah, how would you feel if somebody talked bad about your dad." Seryu added as she still remembers her late father.

 **Boomstick: Anyway, James took on the name Logan to poorly hide his identity, and ran away from home with his childhood friend Rose.**

Lubbock couldn't help but blush at how attractive Rose was before Leone pinched his cheek hard enough to snap him out of it before he goes all pervert.

 **Boomstick: But then he accidentally stabbed her to death too. Damn, those things seem really inconvenient, like a murder erection, always popping up when you least expect it.**

Some of them winced and feeling sorry for James when he killed Rose, but others had nosebleeds at the erection part and a few scooted back.

"That was... interesting." Dorothea coughed while blushing.

"Yeah, let's just go to the part where he's a badass already." Suzuka said, impatiently.

Wiz: You should probably see a doctor.

Everyone all nodded at this in case if somebody fell off the wagon on that part.

(Cues X2: Wolverine's Revenge - Main Menu Theme)

Wiz: With his healing ability slowing his aging, Logan has lived over 100 years, he fought in both World Wars and Vietnam before joining a special weapons project called Weapon X. This is where he took the name, _The Wolverine._

"Now we're getting to the good part now." Leone grinned.

"And it's interesting that his healing factor slowed his aging to allow him to fight in three different wars in different times." Bols commented.

"I'm interested in those kinds of wars, they looked very interesting to partake in it." Esdeath grinned in excitement.

"Wait, isn't Weapon X the same program that made Deadpool into a powerful mercenary?" Mez asked and everyone quickly realized it.

 **Boomstick: Buuut, like almost every other secret project ever, it was actually yet another horrifying super solider project. Whilst there, Wolverine enjoyed such treatments as being cut open repeatably, having his DNA harvested and getting his skeleton a pimped out chrome-job.**

The group all see the things Wolverine has gone through including having his skeleton infused by some strange metal material.

"Jeez, Weapon X is really that cruel when it comes to mutants." Lubbock winced at Wolverine's treatment there.

"But it is logical to do that for some scientific purposes although that would just make people into mutants even faster because of Weapon X." Dr. Stylish replied back.

* * *

 **ADAMANTIUM**

 **Man-Made**

 **Creator: Myron MacLain**

 **Inspired by Hercules' Adamantine Hammer**

 **Extremely Rare**

 **Considered** **Indestructible** **(Everyone were Amazed and Shocked at this)**

 **\- Survived Blows From Thor & Hulk**

 **\- Withstood Nuclear Bombs**

 **\- Has Been Manipulated by Magneto**

* * *

Wiz: Against Logan's will, a scientist, named Dr. Cornelius, infused his bones with Adamantium, a rare, man-made metal alloy. Adamantium is extremely dense and stable on a molecular level, making it reportedly indestructible, ever Thor has a hard time breaking it.

Everyone were now very interested in such a powerful man-made metal.

"That's a very powerful metal to use for future uses." Dr. Stylish complimented in fascination.

"Yes, it could be very useful as either for weapons or armor for our soldiers to have a huge advantage against the Empire." Najenda grinned as the possibilities of having Adamantium.

"Extase would have a lot of trouble cutting that kind of metal as well." Sheele commented in awe.

 **Boomstick: And Dr. Scientist also Hypnotized Wolverine, to erase his memories and turn him into an animalistic killing machine.**

Now everyone was upset and angry at Dr. Cornelius at turning Wolverine into a cold-hearted killing machine, and some just wanted to go to the Marvel Universe just to kill all the people that works in the Weapon X Program.

 **Boomstick: The Result? Well Wolverine went crazy and slaughtered everyone at Weapon X. So I guess you could say the experiment turned out to be a complete success. Good job everybody.**

Everyone felt satisfied when Wolverine did that, even though it was out of uncontrolled rage.

They see Wolverine sprout out his Adamantium-coated bone claws and emerged from his water tank and let out an angry roar. Leone and a few other girls blushed when they saw him naked.

(Cues Powerglove - X-Men)

Wiz: After wandering the wilderness and tangling with The Hulk, Wolverine was eventually discovered by the X-Men, who molded him into a real hero. Logan had finally found a place to call home and a family he did not stab to death.

Everyone all smiled at Wolverine's decision of joining the X-Men.

"I'm interested of learning more on the other members of the X-Men." Dr. Stylish commented.

"Yeah, we only learn about Rouge, Beast and now Wolverine so there's got to be a bunch more to learn about." Lubbock said.

 **Boomstick: Old Wolvie's got more mutant powers than Kim Kardashian has butt injections.**

"Who's Kim Kardashian?" Sheele asked in confusion.

"I don't know, maybe another celebrity that was mentioned in each episode." Bulat shrugged.

"And we don't need to know about any of them since we're interested in the fighters in this show." Chelsea added.

* * *

 **POWERS & ARSENAL**

 **Healing Factor**

 **Animal Empathy & Senses**

 **Superhuman Strength & Speed**

 **Ablation Armor (Tatsumi, Bulat and Wave were Interested)**

 **Muramasa Sword (Akame was Interested)**

 **Berserker Rage (Leone seemed to relate on this)**

 **Adamantium Beta Laced Skeleton**

 **Bone Claws**

 **\- 12 Inches Long**

 **\- Adamantium Coated**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He has keen animal like senses and expert tracking skills, can move faster than the eye can see and can lift up to 2 tons. His Adamantium Claws can cut through almost anything and conveniently he never has to sharpen them. He's immune to disease, can resist mind control and can fight for days without tiring.**

"Damn, he has a lot of abilities for him to have. Especially the part where he can resist any form of mind control." Tatsumi commented in awe.

"Yeah and he's definitely more skilled in tracking with his senses than me." Leone grinned as she's favoring Wolverine already.

"And he could give us a run for our money if he really has that amount of limitless stamina." Esdeath smiled as she wrote Wolverine's name on her list.

 **Boomstick: Oh and, for some reason he can sense animals feelings and talk to them, like some kind of Bear whisperer.**

"That would be really useful if I get to talk to Koro for real." Seryu pout in jealously.

"Having the empathy to talk to animals does sound useful to befriend some allies in the form of beasts." Najenda hummed in approval.

(Cues Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - Wolverine's Theme)

Wiz: He's equal in hand to hand combat with Captain America, and was skilled enough to tag Speed Demon who runs faster than the speed of sound.

 **Boomstick: Despite all of this, his greatest attribute is his sheer durability. He's like Super Rocky!**

Almost everyone were all grossed out and felt like throwing up when they saw Wolverine pulling his hands off the cuffs, which peeled off all the skin and showed all the tissue and bone as he stabbed a soldier right between the eyes.

"That's just fucking gross." Mine groaned in disgust as she's trying to calm her stomach.

"Yeah, that really got to hard a lot." Wave winced a lot.

"No kidding." Kurome grumbled as she almost threw up from the site.

Wiz: Wolverine has survived hits from Thor and the Hulkbuster, battled with Satan himself, and was once blown up with nothing left but his Adamantium skeleton.

To prove his claim, everyone sees Wolverine surviving hits from the Hulk and Tony in his Hulkbuster, battling the Devil himself and was blown up to smithereens except his Adamantium-coated skeleton.

 **Boomstick: Think that stopped him? Hell no! He got back up, and beat the shit out of the emo Bomberman who blew him up in the first place.**

"His healing factor is completely overpowered." Dorothea muttered.

"Yeah and if he shows up here, then we would be screwed." Suzuka added.

"But with some persuasion, we might have him as a powerful ally to deal with the corruption more quicker." Run responded.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Lifted a Great White Shark (Wave was Impressed)**

 **Survived Battles With The Hulk**

 **Healed From Near-Complete Disintegration (Everyone were Amazed)**

 **Survived an Onslaught From Phoenix (Bols was Impressed)**

 **Has Stabbed Thanos & Gladiator**

 **Has Defeated Iron Fist, Shang Chi, Romulus & Captian America**

 **Fought in Over 5 Large Scale Wars (Everyone were Impressed)**

 **\- WW1, WW2, Vietnam, Cold War and Civil War**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Jesus Christ! Can anything stop this guy?**

Wiz: Well technically he has died a few times, he even used to have a deal with the Angel of Death to be resurrected should his healing factor be overtaxed. But eventually gave it up in exchange for his soul. Yeah this actually happened.

"If you meet anyone who would make you deals like that, I'd suggested refusing it right away." Akame said sternly.

"Yeah, I prefer getting my sweets the normal way rather then sealing my soul to get it." Kurome added.

"Sometimes, making risky deals does not sound good at first for people." Susanoo stated.

Wiz: However according to Professor Xavier, leader of the X-Men, Wolverine's healing factor stems from his brain. Eh? Get it? Stem? Like Brain Stem?

Everyone stared blankly at the screen as they didn't laugh at Wiz's poorly executed joke.

 **Boomstick: Wiz, I'm the funny one, just stick to being boring.**

"He is funny even though he can be annoying sometimes." Dorothea admitted.

"Yeah, just be boring again Wiz." Mez added.

Wiz: Aw. Anyway this means Wolverine can be killed by drowning or destroying his brain. But seeing as how his brain is protected by a thick, Adamantium skull, it's probably staying where it is.

"The drowning part is easy, but I don't think none of us aren't strong enough to destroy his brain." Bulat commented.

"Yeah, anyone dumb enough would get sliced to pieces if they tried it." Seryu nodded in agreement.

(Cues Wolverine and the X-Men - Main Theme)

Wiz: Still there's a reason why Logan keeps getting into bad situations like these. He's a lone wolf and doesn't like relying on others.

"If he's a lone wolf then why did he joined the X-Men?" Sheele asked in confusion.

"Maybe he's kinda of a loner and doesn't like to open up to others because of what he'd been through." Bols answered.

"That could be possible since he's been through a lot." Esdeath hummed.

 **Boomstick: And he's kinda got a bit of a temper.**

They see Wolverine growling in anger as he cuts off the top of Cyclops's car in rage.

 _Wolverine: Tell Cyclops I made him a convertible._

Even though they don't know what convertibles are, they couldn't help but chuckle at it.

 **Boomstick: Piss him off too much, something snaps and Wolverine will enter the Berserker Rage.**

Everyone all see a savage-looking Wolverine with red eyes and a snarl and with several things impaled on his body, and doesn't react to any of it. Some of them couldn't help but gulp in fear when they saw Wolverine in this state.

Wiz: In this state, Wolverine loses all self-control and ignores all pain as he is consumed by the animalistic killer instinct that's still deep within him by Dr. Cornelius all those years ago.

They see Wolverine entering his Berserker Rage and effortlessly beaten a man named Neuron as he stabbed him and looked like he died.

 _Beast: My stars..._

Wolverine then tosses Neuron to the side and proceeded to repeatedly stab him and some of the younger members cringe at every strike and growling grunt that Wolverine lets out, even Beast looks on in shock and horror from what he's seeing.

"I pity anyone who would face him in such a state." Chelsea commented.

"Agreed." Dr. Stylish nodded.

"But they'll learn the hard way of not messing with him anyways." Cosmina replied.

After that they have a lot of thoughts on Wolverine. He was very powerful and he was a test subject to all of Weapon X's experiments and called home in the X-Men group, but he's still distant to what he has been through in his life and was always a loner about it. Stylish and Sheele were really impressed on the Adamantium metal, Esdeath and Leone liked him for being very powerful and animal-like. And others were feeling sympathetic and sorry for him for going through a lot of things and liked him. Now for his opponent.

The second fighter was silver/blonde haired cyborg with a headband that covers his left eye and his regular eye color was dark blue and his lower jar is metallic. His body was black and grey armored all over his body and he used to wield an advanced sword with blue electric currents, but it was destroyed and now wields an advanced red katana with a red blade with red electric currents. There's one depictions show him as a regular man wearing a blue skintight sneaking suit and a second where he recently became a cyborg, but with a black and yellow color scheme and everyone sees a bunch of scenes of him taking on giant Metal Gears, unmanned weapons and other deadly cyborgs alongside teaming up with Solid Snake in the past.

 **Raiden**

(Cues Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty - Main Title)

Wiz: Born In Liberia, a young boy named Jack lost his parents and was adopted by George Sears, the future president of the United States.

Everyone except Esdeath were now sympathetic of young Jack being an orphan, but at least he had a future political figure as a parent. Or so they thought.

"Well, at least he has a president as a parent figure." Wave said.

"I don't know, he seemed... suspicious." Kurome added as she felt something bad might happen.

"Yeah he does look out of place about this." Chelsea agreed as she narrowed her eyes.

 **Boomstick: Which sounds like a pretty good upside considering, except Sears was actually Solidus Snake, a traitor who manipulated the world leaders to profit from the war economy.**

"Solidus Snake?" Sheele asked and everyone else wanted to know as well.

"Solidus Snake was the third clone of Big Boss in the Les Enfants Terribles project and he convinced all the leaders of different countries to make money off of all of the wars that has expanded all over the world." Susanoo stated as he informed everyone from the Metal Gear Solid Guidebook.

"He's totally not going to be ruling here anytime soon." Najenda growled and everyone else nodded at this.

 **Boomstick: Oh, and the fact that he killed Jack's parents! I'm your dad now!**

Everyone were now enraged at this, manipulating leaders to make money off of war was bad but when you kill the biological parents of the child you'd adopt was a whole other level. And Sheele was trembling in pure rage when she remembered how thugs of her former friend's boyfriend killed her parents ans she killed them back, and Run held her hand to try and calm her down.

"I hope that bastard dies in a very painful way." Tatsumi growled in anger.

"I'll be showing no mercy to him if he shows up here." Akame said darkly.

"Let's hope Raiden beats him soon." Sheele muttered with a cold tone in her voice.

Wiz: Being the perfect parent he is, Solidus enlisted Jack in the Liberian Civil War, where he became captain of his own commando unit in the Army of the Devil.

 **Boomstick: *Gasps in surprise* It's an army of...**

Wiz: *Interrupted* It's not an actual army of devils

 **Boomstick: Aaah, dammit!**

"Would anyone here be surprised and wary if an actual army of devils show up here?" Suzuka asked.

"I'd say let them come, I'll handle them to know their place." Esdeath grinned sadistically.

"Somehow, I think it'll be a bad idea." Bulat sweatdropped.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Jack**

 **Age: 35**

 **Height: Approx. 5'10" (Slightly Taller Than Najenda)**

 **Aliases: Jack the Ripper, White Devil, Snake, Mr. Lightning Bolt**

 **Former Child Soldier & Spy (Everyone were Shocked and Horrified at this)**

 **Member of Maverick Security Counseling Inc.**

 **Proud Wearer of 5 Cyborg Bodies (Stylish and Seryu were Intrigued at this)**

* * *

(Cues Big Shell Incident (Detect Mode) - Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty)

Wiz: A natural harbinger of death, Jack's high kill count earned him the nickname of "Jack the Ripper". He accomplished all of this and he was only ten years old.

Everyone were shocked when they heard this, a ten year old boy fighting a bloody war was unheard of. Akame and Kurome felt some similarities to Raiden's predicament when they were sold and trained to become assassins for the Empire.

"How unfortunate of him to have this kind of life." Run commented in complete sympathy.

"Yeah, we can relate to him." Kurome said, with Akame agreeing with her.

"And his nickname would be perfect if it was a serial killer having it." Lubbock added before Najenda lightly slap the back of his head.

 **Boomstick: Oh my God! Could you imagine this kid during puberty? If it ever even hits. I mean, even ten years later, he still looks like he's waiting for the old stones to drop.**

The group decided not to comment on this part and just move on.

Wiz: Well they had to some time. After being abandoned by Solidus, Jack fell for a girl named Rose and eventually got her pregnant.

Some of the girls gush at the romance while Bols seemed proud of Jack deciding to have a family.

(Cues Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots - Metal Gear Saga)

 **Boomstick: Jack was tormented by his past life and sought to right his wrongs by joining a special task force. With them, he teamed up with the legendary Solid Snake to take down some bad guys, destroy giant robots, go streaking and even kill dear old foster dad. All under his awesome new code name: Raiden.**

Everyone were all impressed when they saw Raiden and Snake taking down bad guys, defeating Metal Gears and some girls blush at the streaking part, but they were all satisfied when they saw Raiden killing Solidus.

"I'm glad that Raiden killed Solidus in the end." Seryu smiled to see that Solidus's time was up.

"Yeah and his code name sounds cool too." Tatsumi added.

"And the streaking part gives me a new idea for something." Leone mumbled quietly with a perverted smile showing.

Wiz: Except, all along, he was actually being controlled by the Patriots, a secret organization manipulating the U.S. from behind the scenes and bent on dominating the world.

Everyone all blinked in surprised before they had Susanoo asked them and replied that it was a scheming organization that began in the 1964 and was growing a lot of influence from the shadows.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, okay hang on to your butts because this is where things start getting out of hand. See his girlfriend, Rose, was actually a Patriot spy and was manipulating his life the entire time they were together. Huh, women right?**

Almost all the girls glared at the screen at the last part that Boomstick had said.

 **Boomstick: But she was all like, "my bad, I love you" and he was like, "it's okay, let me put my dick in you" and then they had a kid.**

Okay, now everyone were now starting to feel uncomfortable to where this was going.

Wiz: Well first, she actually said she had a miscarriage and married another man to trick Raiden, but it was really to trick the Patriots...

 **Boomstick: Wiz please, the story's confusing enough without bringing that into this. Eventually they got back together and had a kid. Can we please go back to talking about killing people now?**

"Yes please cause this storytelling is really getting weird." Lubbock agreed.

"But I'm curious about the story and what it's all about though." Dr. Stylish replied.

"Well we'll try to play some of the Metal Gear games once we have the time." Najenda said.

(Cues Metal Gear Solid 4 - White Blood)

Wiz: Sure, one day, he was captured by the Patriots and used as a test subject for exoskeletal enhancement surgery, transforming him into a superhuman cyborg ninja.

Everyone slightly wince at the surgery before they see Raiden in all of his badassness as a cyborg.

 **Boomstick: That's what's I'm talking about!**

Wiz: As a cyborg, Raiden went from a force to be reckoned with to a nigh unstoppable killing machine. He is fast enough to out run bullet trains and even run on walls.

"Okay, now I want that to happen to me." Seryu commented as she wanted to run on walls too.

"Yeah and it looks really cool too." Wave added.

"Cyborgs get to do a lot of cool shit anyways." Lubbock responded.

 **Boomstick: And he can do shit like this.**

They see Raiden being stabbed in the chest by a creepy dude called Vamp and Bulat and Stylish were blushing at his husky and sexual voice.

 _Vamp: You too, immortal?_

 _Raiden: No, I just don't fear death._

"Now that's a ballsy thing to say." Mez complimented at Raiden's bravery.

"Well he is a former child soldier so nothing could scare him." Dorothea added.

The group sees Snake shooting a sniper round and freed Raiden's one arm and uses his sword to free his other arm before he does something that really shocks them while some epic rock music starts playing.

 _Lyrics: RULES OF NATURE!_

Everyone widen their eyes and drop their jaws in shock as they see Raiden breakdance and lifted up two Gekkos with his feet as he continues to spin.

"THAT'S SO AWESOME!" Cosmina screamed in excitement, which made a few ears ringing.

"I agree, he has an impressive amount of strength." Bols agreed.

"And I bet he has a lot of tricks if he wants to beat Wolverine despite his insane healing." Suzuka grinned.

 **Boomstick: Heh heh, drugs must be fun.**

"Not all drugs are fun to use." Kurome pointed out.

"But to him it is." Sheele pointed out.

* * *

 **POWERS & ARSENAL**

 **Durable Cyborg Body**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Superhuman Speed**

 **Can Generate Electricity**

 **Fuel Cell Electrolyte Absorption (Seryu and Stylish were Intrigued)**

 **Blade Mode (Akame and Kurome liked this)**

 **Zandatsu (Akame and Kurome wanted this)**

 **Ripper Mode (Everyone were wary about this)**

* * *

(Cues Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Rules of Nature *Instrumental*)

Wiz: That's not even the half of it. Raiden is strong enough to _lift and throw_ a Metal Gear RAY.

They see Raiden lifting up a Metal Gear RAY and threw it into the air without any effort at all which impressed them greatly.

Wiz: While a RAY's exact weight is unknown, when compared to a Metal Gear REX which weighs 557 tons, we can estimate it's weight to be over 1000 tons.

"Holy shit that's a lot of weight!" Leone exclaimed in shock as well as everyone else.

"I guess he has a far superior strength advantage than Wolverine." Chelsea commented.

"And he would be hard pressed to win if Raiden is also fast too." Suzuka added.

 **Boomstick: And that wasn't even his final form!**

Wiz: Right. Raiden eventually got a newer, better cyborg body which was even more powerful.

They saw see Raiden's current cyborg body from before and they were interested to see how powerful it is.

 **Boomstick: Strong enough to flip _this_ giant thing, rip off its building-sized sword and then fight a duel with it. And finish it off at blinding speed! I mean what in the actual hell?!**

After seeing Raiden taking out Metal Gear EXCELSUS so easily, they know that they'll completely lose to the cyborg.

"We'd definitely lose to Raiden no matter how hard pressed we are." Lubbock paled.

"I still consider him a challenge as well as the other fighters in this show." Esdeath grinned as she already wrote Raiden's name on her list.

Wiz: When he's not wielding building-sized blades, Raiden wields a high-frequency blade called the Murasama.

Akame and Kurome perked up when they saw Raiden wielding an advanced red katana with red electric currents that almost has the same name as Murasame.

* * *

 **MURASAMA HIGH-FREQUENCY BLADE**

 **Vibrations Destabilize Target's Molecular Bonds**

 **Faster Vibration Rate Than Raiden's Original HF Blade**

 **High Uptake Rate**

 **Originally Forged in 16th Century**

 **Previously Owned by Samuel "Jetstream" Rodrigues**

 **ID Locked (Similar to Imperial Arm Bonding)**

 **Cuts Through Nanomachines, Son! (Everyone all chuckle at this)**

* * *

Wiz: Originally forged in the 16th century the Murasama was reoutfitted with high-frequency technology.

Everyone were interested in this high-frequency technology and wished to learn about it soon.

Wiz: By creating a powerful current through the blade that vibrates at intense speeds, it weakens its target's molecular bonds, forcibly slicing through almost anything.

"Just like Extase, except in a badass way." Tatsumi commented.

"I approve of both Raiden and his weapon of choice." Akame said and was making mental note of having Murasame be upgraded into a high-frequency blade.

"Me too and he's pretty badass to accomplish a lot of things as a cyborg." Kurome agreed.

 **Boomstick: And if that's not deadly enough for you, Raiden can activate a super-mode called Zandatsu.**

The group watched in fascination as they see Raiden hopping on missiles and time slowed down and he sliced a helicopter into multiple pieces as he landed on the ground and the aerial vehicle blew up as time starts flowing back to normal.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Defeated Solidus Snake (Everyone were Satisfied of Solidus being killed)**

 **Helped Bring Down the Patriots (Everyone were Impressed)**

 **Defeated Desperado & World Marshal (Everyone was Intrigued)**

 **Blocked Attacks From Metal Gears RAY & EXCELSUS (Everyone were Amazed)**

 **Lifted & Threw Metal Gears RAY & EXCELSUS (Everyone was Amazed)**

 **Held Back the Outer Haven Battleship (Wave was Amazed)**

 **Survived the Mindfucking Story of Metal Gear Solid 2 (Everyone was laughing)**

* * *

(Cues Metal Gear Solid 2 - RAY Escapes)

 **Boomstick: This causes Raiden's perception of time to slow anywhere from 50 to 90%, giving plenty of time to chop through his foes as precisely or as rapidly as he'd like.**

"That's just overpowered but impressive at the same time." Mine commented.

"And it does have a benefit of having a person striking at a vital weak point before anyone can react." Run added.

"That would be perfect for cutting the exact amount of meat for dinner." Akame muttered with a drool.

Wiz: He can take this a step further by deactivating his pain inhibitors. Allowing intense agony from wounds to envelop his senses causes him to lose himself in his old "Jack the Ripper" personality. This "Ripper Mode" radically boosts his already insane speed and strength.

"What does that mean exactly?" Seryu asked as she was nervous on what happens next.

"It means he also has a loose screw just like Sheele, but with a large amount of bloodlust." Bulat answered.

"Indeed and being a child soldier must've scarred his mind to reach that point already." Susanoo added.

Sheele just felt even more sympathy for Raiden for having a loose screw like her and it was much worse, but Run assured that everything is fine before they were witnessing a scene where Raiden's Ripper Mode is first activated.

They all see Raiden covered in a red aura as he swung his sword around and sliced two cyborgs in half before he sliced a third cyborg's arm and then sliced him in half with ruthless efficiency.

 _Raiden: *Chuckles darkly and points his blade at Sam and Monsoon* Who's next?_

"That's really scary of him acting like that." Cosmina shivered as she sees the pure bloodlust in his eyes.

"Yes, it's very disturbing for him to kill in that state." Dorothea agreed, and she thought Syura and Champ were disgusting to even begin with.

"And perfect if he faced me with everything he has." Esdeath commented with a gleam in her eyes as she smiled.

 **Boomstick: But it comes at a price... you know, aside from the whole pain and sanity thing.**

 _Raiden:*Cackles maliciously*_

"That's the most creepy and disturbing laugh I've ever heard." Kurome commented in wariness.

"It's all thanks to Solidus for making him like that in the first place." Sheele mumbled darkly.

 **Boomstick: These enhanced modes rely on a fuel supply, and using them burns through it at a rapid pace.**

Wiz: Raiden can only carry enough fuel to sustain these modes for a very limited time, and relies on absorbing more fuel cell electrolytes from enemy cyborgs.

"So if he finds any cyborgs and machines he could have an advantage if he uses these modes early." Dr. Stylish said.

"But that would be difficult since most areas that every fighter fought is completely empty." Bols replied.

Wiz: Plus his blood is not natural, and must be changed regularly, like the oil in a car.

Seryu felt a bit uneasy since her arms needed maintenance and she can't imagine if she became completely cybernetic that her blood would be artificial.

 **Boomstick But still...**

The group sees Raiden wearing a trenchcoat, but he was missing both of his arms.

 _Raiden: I am lightning... The rain transformed._

After he said that, two female soldiers were electrocuted to death all of a sudden.

 **Boomstick: Worth it!**

Raiden's past was really a heart breaker for the group as his life as a child soldier was really horrifying, but he did survived it with some scars, both mentally and physically. But everyone respected him for pulling through and became a cyborg to deliver justice. Stylish and Seryu were impressed by his cybernetic upgrades and capabilities, Akame and Kurome really liked him of him being somewhat similar to them and his high-frequency blade. Tatsumi, Lubbock and Wave thought he was awesome, Esdeath would like to fight him someday and everyone else liked him and were sympathetic of his past. Now for the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

Wave paused for everyone to make a vote on who would win. Wolverine is very strong and with his stubborn healing factor and Adamantium skeleton, he can take on anything that the cyborg can throw at him, but Raiden might go into Ripper Mode to try and get a shot at destroying Wolverine's brain if he swing hard enough. Both were turned into weapons and monsters by manipulative people and they act like heroes in their unique way and only lets out their savage killer instincts when all options are taken out.

Akame and Kurome liked Raiden and voted for him while Leone voted for Wolverine. Tatsumi, Bulat, Wave, Seryu, Bols, Chelsea, Susanoo and Najenda voted for Raiden and Mine, Suzuka, Cosmina, Mez, Dorothea, Stylish and Esdeath voted for Wolverine. Wave resumed the episode and everyone watched in anticipation.

* * *

The first thing they all saw was the setting of the fight, it was a beautiful city with a unique design of the buildings and it has a docking pier with a lot of boats docked at the side. But that all changed when two Gekkos were patrolling the streets of the city. The group spotted Raiden running and leaping over the rooptops as he was heading to his destination to stop these roaming unmanned weapons.

"Looks like Raiden is on a mission to stop these machines." Mez commented.

"Yeah and a beautiful city like that can't be turned into another battlefield for people to make profit out of." Seryu declared.

"No doubt Wolverine is already on the scene somewhere." Bols said.

Raiden leaped down to the ground and looked around to survey the area.

(Cues Exo - Brandon Yates)

The music starts becoming intensified as everyone sees one of the Gekkos dismembered into pieces and a second crashed down out of nowhere and roars in challenge, in which Raiden replies by unsheathing his Murasama and got into a stance, readying for a fight.

"Is it weird for these machines to make those cow noises." Tatsumi asked.

"Yes, they made that to fool enemies into thinking that they're animals and get ambushed at the last second." Akame responded.

"If I hear any cute noises from out of nowhere, I'm backing out." Mine commented.

Soon the camera changed to Wolverine standing above the machines and sprouts out his Adamantium claws and lets out a roar and sliced the second Gekko in half, causing it to explode. Raiden was baffled by Wolverine's sudden appearance before he went on full alert of this new threat.

 _Raiden: *Going into his fighting stance* Who the hell are you? Get outta my way!_

"That's one way to say before starting a fight." Leone commented.

"Still needs some work on it though." Chelsea added.

However, Wolverine doesn't take this lightly and turns around.

 _Wolverine: Fat chance, bub._

Wolverine then sprouts his claws out to face the cyborg.

 _Wolverine: You're next!_

Everyone were now excited to see which fighter comes out alive in this fight: the indestructible mutant or the badass cyborg ninja.

 **FIGHT!**

Both fighters charge at each other and clashed blades, Raiden managed to land a hit and Wolverine quickly slashes rapidly to land a hit on the cyborg, but Raiden blocks all of it and pushes Wolverine back and did a downwards chop at the mutant's shoulder, but was shock to see his opponent is still standing.

 _Raiden: *Shocked* What?!_

Wolverine took this opportunity to stab and slash Raiden to the chest, causing the cyborg to stagger back.

 _Raiden: Who... what are you?_

Wolverine's wounds started healing very quickly as he cracks his neck.

 _Wolverine: Gotta admit, that hurt._

Raiden decided to even the odds by ripping off the electrolyte fuel cell off of the dead Gekko and absorbed its contents before crushing the empty fuel cell as his recent wounds has been fully healed.

"It's back to square one now." Chelsea said at seeing both fighters fully healed.

"Raiden will run out of options soon as Wolverine always heals any injury possible." Dorothea commented.

"Still, they're going to go all out just to see who can last longer in a fight." Suzuka smirked.

 _Wolverine: Nice trick Voltron! I'm actually more human than you!_

He then whips out his claws.

 _Wolverine: And that's saying something._

"I'll never get tired of hearing the sound of his claws being pulled out." Leone grinned.

"Yeah, it's way too awesome to be ignored." Cosmina agreed.

 _Raiden: Let's dance!_

Raiden zooms in and dealt two hits on Wolverine and started overwhelming him with fast hits, Wolverine tries to land a blow but Raiden parried his attack and slashes him with his sword attached to his feet before double kicking him away and crashes into a large green bus and leaping into the air for an aerial strike.

"Wait, did he just attacked Wolverine using his sword on his feet?" Wave pointed out.

"It seems so, and I'll say that's pretty impressive." Dr. Stylish complimented.

Akame and Kurome were silently rooting for Raiden to win.

Wolverine quickly recovered and his wounds instantly healed as he looked around and sniffing around to search for his cyborg opponent.

 _Wolverine: No use hiding, bub._

Thanks to his senses, Wolverine avoids Raiden's stealth attack and stabbed him as the cyborg struggles to break free.

 _Wolverine: The nose knows._

"Nice phrase." Najenda complimented.

"It does fit with his animal senses anyways." Run added.

Leone made a mental note to say that to any poor fool that wants to mess with her.

Wolverine slams Raiden to the ground and unleashed his Berserker Barrage attack to seriously damage the cyborg even further.

 _Wolverine: You're done!_

The indestructible mutant finishes his combo that sent Raiden flying across the street. Wolverine went in for another strike, but Raiden avoids the hit and jumps away to a random roof to quickly recover as he place his hand on his bleeding body.

"Man, being hit by those Adamantium claws must've hurt a lot." Tatsumi wince at the damage done on Raiden's body.

"Yeah Adamantium-laced weapons are no joke." Wave agreed.

"Still, it would be overkill to imagine some of our Imperial Arms being made with Adamantium." Bulat said.

Raiden walks close to the ledge and looks down and was stunned to see Wolverine climbing up the walls using his claws.

 _Raiden and Everyone: What?!_

Wolverine uppercuts Raiden, but he manages to avoids it, at the cost of his visor. Both fighters started clashing once more before Raiden gets the upper hand yet again and knocks Wolverine into the air and he sheathes Murasama for a follow-up charge attack as red energy surges all around him.

 _Raiden: I will end you!_

Raiden unleashes the attack and a multitude of slashes overwhelm his body before he fell to the floor with a thud and Raiden starts walking away, thinking that it's over.

"It's not over by a long shot Raiden." Mez pointed out.

"Wolverine's healing factor is really stubborn to give up." Mine commented.

"And neither does Wolverine himself." Esdeath added as she kept watching the intense battle.

Akame and Kurome were really impressed on Raiden's sword technique and will try to replicate it later.

Raiden heard groaning and he turns to see Wolverine getting back up with his healing factor healing his injuries.

 _Raiden: Are you some kind of cyborg?_

 _Wolverine: Well, *Unsheathes claws* my bones are coated in the strongest metal around. Does that count?_

They start going at it again and Wolverine blocks one of Raiden's attacks as sparks started spreading everywhere as the blades collided.

 _Raiden: I'll just have to swing harder then!_

He stabs Wolverine with the Murasama, but it stays in place and Wolverine takes the opportunity to deliver some devastating hits on the cyborg while the Murasama is still in his body.

"He's even fighting while having weapons impaled to his body?!" Lubbock exclaimed in disbelief.

"It would be scary if he had a bunch of weapons stuck on his whole back." Bols suggested.

"That would be very terrifying." Run agreed.

 _Wolverine: Taste Adamantium!_

Raiden uses kicks, hand-to-hand combat and electricity to gain the upper hand and retrieves his blade. He knocks Wolverine high into the air and then combos him onto the street. Wolverine gets up as his wounds start healing.

 _Wolverine: *Grunting in pain* Ouch... all right Terminator, now you've got me mad!_

"Hell yeah! Berserker Rage time!" Leone cheered.

"I hope Raiden is prepared for it." Sheele said in worry.

(Cues X-Men Anime - Intro Theme)

Wolverine enters Berserker Rage and screams out loudly, he leaps high into the air. Raiden tries to block the oncoming attack, but Wolverine sped down so fast that he swiftly sliced one of Raiden's arm off as the severed limb was soaring in the air.

"HOLY SHIT!" Lubbock, Tatsumi and Wave screamed out in shock, and everyone else were shocked as well.

"His arm was cut off!" Cosmina shrieked.

 _Raiden: Shit! Not again!_

"What does he mean by that?!" Mine asked as she was panicking.

"I think he lost his arm a few times before." Susanoo stated with wide eyes.

Leone and Seryu couldn't help but feel nervous from their experience of losing their arms and they felt chills running up their spines when they saw Raiden losing his arm.

Wolverine then stabs Raiden hard in the chest.

 _Wolverine: Good night, RoboCop!_

Everyone all thought that Wolverine had won and Raiden lost, but the cyborg had one trick up his sleeve to win this fight.

(Cues Devil May Cry 4 - Let's Just See)

As the claws are stabbed deep through Raiden, he feels a rush and slowly tilts up his head as his eye glows red. He has entered his "Jack the Ripper" state.

"So now he decided to use his 'Ripper' Mode to even the playing field." Najenda commented.

"Oh man, this is going to be a slaughter with these two going at it." Tatsumi said.

"You can do it Raiden." Akame cheered with Kurome pumping her fist in support.

 _Raiden: Pain! This is why I fight!_

Raiden headbutts Wolverine away prompting him to scream in anger.

 _Raiden: *Laughing maliciously* It's time for Jack the Ripper, to let 'er rip!_

The two rage-fueled fighters were now clashing each other once more before they both started slashing at each other, ignoring any pain from their blows as they keep on slashing while screaming in rage as their strikes became more and more blurred as both were determined to kill one another to the very end.

Everyone were leaning on the screen in excitement and nervousness as they watch the fighters going at it, and Esdeath was shaking her fists in excitement as she continues to watch the violence in amazement.

Soon the stalemate ended and everything was still for a second before Wolverine exploded with cuts and lacerations. Not wanting his opponent to heal back up again, Raiden sweeps kicks his legs and once time slowed down, Raiden swung his blade near Wolverine's neck. And before anyone reacts, Raiden completely sliced the mutant's head off.

Everyone dropped their jaws when they saw Raiden sliced Wolverine's head off from his body and stayed silent as the cyborg wasn't done yet.

Raiden then proceeded to sliced the head at multiple angles in a few seconds, and with an evil cackle, he kicked the head so hard that pieces flew off so fast and the cyborg just stood in triumph.

Afterwards, Raiden walked over to where his severed arm went and grabbed it while Wolverine's body was lying lifeless on the streets.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

Everyone was quiet after Raiden beaten Wolverine and stayed like that for a few more minutes, before long everyone all cheered and clapped at the most violent and awesome fight they'd ever seen. Akame, Kurome and Sheele were glad that Raiden had won because he's somewhat related to them and Leone was upset that Wolverine lost but she did give him some respect for almost winning. Now to see why Raiden won the fight.

(Cues Metal Gear Solid 2 - Main Theme *Skateboarding Remix*)

 **Boomstick: Oh my god...**

"Yeah that was pretty shocking." Lubbock said.

"It was and the clashing part was intense." Bulat replied.

Wiz: Because of Wolverine's Adamantium skeleton and stubborn healing factor, he was able to hang in there despite Raiden's clearly superior speed and strength.

"True, since Raiden was completely kicking his ass during the majority of the fight." Suzuka stated.

"And he'd just took it head on thanks to his healing factor and skeleton." Dorothea added.

 **Boomstick: He could've even kept it up until Raiden ran out of fuel, if it weren't for one important question: Could the high frequency blade cut Adamantium?**

Everyone were all thinking the same thing and wanted to find out as Wiz answered that question.

Wiz: To answer that question we dug deep into Marvel Comics history and found Misty Knight, a lesser known Marvel heroine with a bionic arm made of Antarctic Vibranium.

Everyone ignored the 'lesser heroine' part and payed attention to learn about this type of metal. Although Lubbock thought that Misty was pretty good-looking before Najenda snapped him back.

Wiz: This anti-metal emanates vibrations which weaken its target's molecular bonds, exactly like Raiden's high-frequency blade.

"Damn, that's some really strong metal." Wave said in impress.

"And I bet it's even cooler if he can break Adamantium like that." Seryu added.

Wiz: Like the Murasama, this can destabilize and break any metal, including Adamantium.

"I so want that metal to be in my arm right now." Najenda admitted in jealousy.

"I bet it would be a great advantage to have that metal added to out army." Bulat added.

"Indeed, both that and Adamantum would be a very suitable metal for all of us in these times." Susanoo agreed.

 **Boomstick: And while in Jack the Ripper mode, Raiden can strike with enough force to cut through buildings and machines built to survive nuclear wars.**

"Raiden can handle a lot of things and taking on weapons of mass destruction with ease." Akame commented before eating some of her meat.

"And nothing will stop him from slashing apart things to save the world from turmoil." Kurome added as she much on a cookie.

Wiz: With that much strength behind a sword like that, plus Raiden's speed and technology advantage, Wolverine's supposedly indestructible skeleton met its match.

 **Boomstick: Any way you slice it, Raiden just had the right gear for the job.**

Everyone slightly chuckle at the ending pun.

Wiz: The winner is Raiden.

The episode was exciting and sad as both fighters have tragic pasts and have people turned them into weapons and monsters, but they do have a sense of justice of saving people in their own way. And the fight was intense, especially when both entered their rage states and tore each other apart, but at least Akame and Kurome have someone to look up to from their own past experiences. Now to see what's next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The group all heard an announcer telling everyone of a powerful martial arts champion appearing.

 _Announcer: Welcome everyone, to today's extravaganza!_

They see a large arena where an entire crowd was cheering in an uproar as the announcer continues talking.

 _Announcer: Well here he is! Worldwide Martial Arts Champion! Hercule Satan!_

The group sees a buff man with a large afro-like hair and a manly mustache wearing a martial arts uniform as he tore apart some thick phone books and punch through a strong metal bus with his fist.

The scene changed to Goku's friends and wife watching the scene on television.

 _Master Roshi: That's just sad._

 _Chi-Chi: It sure is. Somebody could've used that bus._

Goku's friends just looked at her while the group were sweatdropping at her dumb question.

 **HERCULE SATAN HAS ARRIVED!**

After that preview, some started speaking their thoughts on the next fight.

"I bet it's going to be way worse than the Goomba and Koopa episode." Lubbock spoke up.

"Adding a bunch of wannabe martial artists and you get the funniest and stupidest match-up ever." Mez agreed.

"Well, we'll worry about that later. Cause right now I have some plans after what we've watched." Dr. Stylish said as he left to head to his lab.

Everyone else followed his lead to do some things before they watch the most cringe-worthy episode that they'll be regretting to watch.

Omake: High-Frequency Mayhem

An hour passed since the two sisters watched Wolverine fighting Raiden and they took a brand new look at their very own high-frequency blades. Stylish took some time to study more on high-frequency technology and found a way to replicate it, with Akame and Kurome acting as volunteers to test them out of course. Akame has Murasame reforged into a high-frequency blade with Susanoo's help while Kurome has gotten a standard one and they tested them out with a few swings and they were truly a force to be reckon with.

"Say sis." Kurome spoke up as she easily sliced a stack of four logs with her blade.

"Yes Kurome?" Akame answered as she accurately sliced large pieces of meat for dinner soon.

Kurome thought up of something before she replied, "How about we hold a contest to see how much we can cut with our high-frequency blades."

Akame rose a brow but payed attention since she seemed interested about this.

"We go out and hunt as many Danger Beasts as possible, winner gets ten full course dinners while loser gets to do whatever the winner wants." Kurome concluded.

That totally made Akame set off and decided to accept the challenge, on the count of food.

"Your on Kurome." Akame said firmly and the two shook hands before they started their hunt.

Three hours had passed and things were hectic as the two sisters hacked and slash their way into the forest and found some large amount of Danger Beasts to kill. During that time, Akame and Kurome were using the chance to try out some of Raiden's moves and they were doing well, ncluding the part where Akame tried to replicate the move that Raiden used on Wolverine on the rooftop scene and killed three beasts and decided to spam it for a few more times.

Soon the hunt was over and when they reach the base, they had Susanoo count to see how much they have. Akame had sixty beasts killed because of the move she used to kill them quicker while Kurome had only forty eight, making Akame the winner. Akame was rewarded a ten course meal as promised, while Kurome pouted that she lost but accepted it as she'll be doing a lot of things that her sister wants her to do to fully repair their connections. She smiled, knowing things would feel great with her and Akame connecting a lot in the future.


	53. Hercule Satan vs Dan Hibiki

**Chapter 53: Hercule Satan vs Dan Hibiki**

 **I just want to get this over with so that we can all get to see Night Raid and the others watch Yang vs Tifa so let's do this thing!**

 **Responses for the latest reviews in Wolverine vs Raiden:**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: I'll include Deadpool vs Pinkie Pie, but I'll do DBX in a possible spin-off in the future.**

 **Onishin Tsukitenshi: I had Kurome paired with Wave and Sheele paired with Run, Seryu might have someone special soon but right now she's single.**

 **Black cross0: I'm keeping a close eye on you cause I'm still upset, but it's your opinion on what you don't like in my story so there's no point to change it.**

 **shadowstorm17: Sorry to disappoint you, but No. I won't have any Death Battle participants coming to watch episodes with the Akame ga Kill cast.**

 **Dragon of Beacon: Don't worry I'll try my best to make the next chapter very good.**

 **X4HollowPoiint4X** **(Guest): Hey man I have to pick up the slack because I lost a massive load of motivation so don't go all triggered on me wasting your precious ass time.**

 **Now that the question are done, enjoy the cast laughing or facepalm at the two of the most pathetic martial artists that they have ever seen.**

 **Hercule Satan and Dragon Ball Z belongs to Funimation and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Dan Hibiki and Street Fighter belongs to Capcom.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **Dollar Shave Club and All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

After the full course meal, Susanoo and Akame stored the extra food in the food storage before everyone all head back to the TV Room to watch some more Death Battle. Akame and Kurome decided to sit next to each other while sharing small pieces of their own food with one another to grow the bond between them even further.

Wave grabbed the remote and pressed play and the episode starts playing with Wiz saying a quote that was used by the greatest martial artist on Earth named Bruce Lee on his philosophy in martial arts.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: A good martial artist does not become tense, but ready. Not thinking, yet not dreaming. Ready for whatever may come.

"That's a pretty good quote." Suzuka admitted.

"Yeah, ad if we use that quote in the temple then we'll sure make our martial artists better!" Mez agreed happily.

 **Boomstick: But some fighters are dumb enough to ignore the legendary Bruce Lee's words, like Hercule Satan, the World Martial Arts Champion.**

Wiz: And Dan Hibiki, the Saikyo Street Fighter.

"These two look like total clowns rather than fighters." Lubbock commented.

"But we might get some humor into the mix or annoyance instead." Dr. Stylish replied.

"Let's hope the next fight after this is better." Leone said in boredom.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first contestant is burly man with a large afro hair and mustache. He wore a brown gi shirt that that reveals his chest and white pants and boots, and sometimes a champion belt and a white cape. He also shown to be a complete coward when fighting powerful opponents and a fraud when he uses weapons out of capsules and everyone seemed to believe every bullshit he spout out.

 **Hercule Satan**

(Cues A Hero's Desperation - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai)

Wiz: The Earth was in danger, the future of mankind threatened by a monster named Cell.

Everyone were disgusted and wary when they saw Cell and Esdeath smirked as she found the biological android very powerful.

Wiz: All would be lost unless a hero could best him in the ring of champions.

 **Boomstick: The hope of the world lay on the shoulders, and afro, of one man, Hercule Satan.**

The group sees Cell slapping him so hard Hercule, the he flew into a mountain side and some were laughing while others shook their heads in disappointment.

 **Boomstick: Yeah... we're screwed.**

"You think Boomstick, cause this guy is a total wimp!" Leone exclaimed as she was controlling her laughter right now.

"Yeah, there's no way we'll have him representing the Revolutionary Army if there's someone like him around." Najenda chuckled a bit.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Mark**

 **Age: 38**

 **Height: 6'2"** **(Slightly Taller Than Bulat)**

 **Weight: 208 Ibs.**

 **The "Undisputed" Martial Arts Champion of the World (Mez and Suzuka calls bull on this)**

 **One of the Riches People on Earth**

 **Hides a Fear of Fighters Who Used Ki** **(Everyone were Disappointed at this)**

 **Loves Eating Spaghetti** **(Akame and Kurome felt their stomachs rumbling on this)**

* * *

(Cues DBZ - Ano Yo De Faito)

Wiz: Officially, Mr. Satan is the World Martial Arts Champion and chosen savior of humanity... or so he would have you believe.

 **Boomstick: Hey if I could lie that well I'd make everybody think I'm king of the world too, or even.. God. Muhahahaha!**

"I think the last part of what Boomstick had said might fit Honest's already blown up ego." Bulat commented.

"And he's no savior if that's for sure." Seryu said.

"And some people only follow him for their own gains anyways." Dorothea added.

Wiz: But before he was the "Hero of the People", Mr. Satan went by... Mark.

"That's... a nice name to be exact." Sheele admitted.

"But very basic as well." Akame responded.

Wiz: Eager to learn, Mark sought to master the art of combat.

 **Boomstick: Young Mark honed his skills in the Dojo, Satan Castle, which sounds awesome, but sadly, no, he was not actually trained by the Devil, I looked it up.**

Esdeath, Mez and Suzuka were really interested if an actual Devil was training people some kind of demonic martial arts.

Wiz: Turns out, he was naturally gifted in martial arts, mostly due to his... strangely good luck.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, like when he won his first World Championship, after his rival got food poisoning, that's not suspicious at all.**

"I guess he uses underhanded means to win his fights." Run frowned as he didn't liked Hercule's strategy of winning.

"Those who cheat are considered weak and he's disgusting to use it all the time." Esdeath sneered.

Wiz: Victory in hand, Mark took the stage name Mr. Satan in honor of his Dojo, and to sound better for the cameras. His victories and explosive personality quickly rocketed him to a life of wealth, fame and luxury.

Everyone were already frowning Hercule's acting all high and mighty like the corrupted nobles in the Capital already.

(Cues Completely Outnumbered - DBZ Resurrection F)

 **Boomstick: ...Which almost came to an end when he and his master got drunk and made fun of some random guy's pony tail.**

They all see a man with a long ponytail and a thin mustache and wore and outfit that's pink, and they already knew that he's a very skilled killer from his looks alone.

 **Boomstick: Turns out this random guy just so happened to be a superpowered immortal mercenary, who then murdered his master.**

They were then shocked when the man named Tao killed a guy with his tongue, even though they were highly skilled assassins, they couldn't accomplish this.

 **Boomstick: Remember kids, sticks and stones may break your bones, but words should never be used against a tree surfing murderer.**

Wiz: From that day forward, Mr. Satan swore he would never fight anyone whose identity was a secret or who seemed out of his league.

"Well he is just only a person and the fighters we've seen so far in the Dragon Ball world are very powerful." Susanoo stated.

"Yeah, so he's gotten a reason to be scared of guys who uses Ki as a weapon." Wave said.

 **Boomstick: Seemed to forget about that when Cell showed up. Anyway somewhere along the line, Mr. Satan married a lady named Miguel, and after a round or two in the ovarian ring, had a daughter. Oh and then his wife died.**

"Whoa Boomstick, don't jump to conclusions like that!" Tatsumi exclaimed in shock.

"Did it really happen?" Sheele asked.

"Let's hope not." Akame responded back before going back to eat her meat.

Wiz: Wow, come on Boomstick, show some tact. *Coughs* Despite his grief, Mr. Satan never let his loss interrupt his... lifestyle.

* * *

 **FIGHTING STYLE**

 **Philosophy Includes**

 **\- Daily Training**

 **\- Pushing One's Limit's**

 **\- "Having a Wild Time All the Time"**

 **Dynamite Kick**

 **Megaton Punch**

 **Can Use Rapid Movement Technique**

 **Highly Skilled at Deception**

 **\- Faking Stomach Aches**

 **\- Playing Off Mistakes as Intentional Strategies**

* * *

(Cues DBZ - Mr. Satan Theme)

 **Boomstick: He filled the hole in his life the only way he knew how. With more martial arts! He mastered techniques like his Dynamite Kick and his Megaton Punch, which sounds like they would make you explode or something epic like that...**

Wiz: ...but they're actually just regular kicks and punches. He really only named them so he could scream awesome words while fighting. Hey this is anime after all.

"Yeah, he just named them to make people think it's awesome, but to some with real experience, not so much." Wave said.

"And he has no real talent in making any diverse fighting moves either." Kurome added.

"Let's hope he doesn't suck that badly if he's a total loser." Cosmina replied with a small frown.

 **Boomstick: I feel more than a little underwhelmed by this guy right now.**

"We all do too, Boomstick." Bols noted.

Wiz: Well Mr. Satan's techniques were enough for him to legitimately win the 24th world martial arts tournament becoming the champion of the world and the chosen savior to battle Cell. But we already know how that went.

The group sees the same clip again and they couldn't help but laugh at it once more.

 **Boomstick: Heh, I could watch that over and over. In fact...**

Boomstick replayed the scene six times and everyone continued to laugh even more.

 **Boomstick: Heh heh heh, get away from me bitch.**

"Hahaha! I'll never get tired of seeing that!" Leone exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think he deserves that." Chelsea giggled.

(Cues DBZ - Saika! Tenka-Ichi Budokai)

Wiz: Mr. Satan actively avoids fighting people who clearly outclass him, mostly to save his own reputation.

"Figures, since he's full of bullshit lies anyways." Mine said with an eye roll.

"He's weak and doesn't deserve to be a champion." Esdeath spoke blankly.

"Yeah and it's starting to make us martial artists look bad too." Suzuka added.

 **Boomstick: The first time he saw people flying and shooting beams out of their hands, he thought it was a bunch of cheap tricks and pyrotechnics. Even after seeing the most epic Kamehameha beam struggle of all time, he still denied everything.**

 _Hercule: It's a trick! It's all a trick I swear! Someday I'll bring it all to light! I will!_

 _Caroni: I can't believe that you're still saying that!_

"Let's add paranoid and in denial to the list as well." Bulat commented.

"These information about these fighters will surely give us some headaches." Akame shook her head.

 **Boomstick: But just in case he finds himself in over his head, Mr. Satan is packing an assortment of capsules containing jetpacks, disguised explosives and even missle launchers. Man if those existed in real life, it'd be a TSA nightmare.**

"I'll admit, those storage capsules are very useful." Dr. Stylish said in interest.

"Agreed, and they would really come in handy if we get the blueprints for them too." Najenda added.

Wiz: If there's anything he's good at, it's public performance. He often weasels his way out of dangerous scenarios with lame excuses like faking stomachaches and somehow the entire world buys his crap every single time.

 _Hercule: I did it! For years I've been trying to perfect a variation of the Megaton Punch that uses latent energy that causes a delayed reaction to catch my opponent off guard!_

The crowd cheers except for the Z-Warriors and their families.

Everyone couldn't help but facepalm at this spectacle before moving on.

 **Boomstick: When in doubt, work the crowd. I love all of you!**

Wiz: Who are you talking to?

 **Boomstick: Every. single. one of you. Like and subscribe!**

"Well, I guess this show kept on going because of all of the battles we've seen so far." Tatsumi smiled.

"Yeah and there's probably more future episodes coming up as well." Wave agreed.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Can Pull Four Tour Buses by Himself** **(Everyone were slightly Impressed)**

 **Ripped Three Phone Books at Once**

 **Ran Behind a Gunman Faster Than His Eye Could See**

 **Won the World Martial Arts Tournament Up to 26 Times... Most of the Time by Cheating** **(Everyone were Disappointed at the entire streak)**

 **Cell Hit Him into a Cliff and Merely Hurt His Head a Little**

* * *

(Cues DBZ - Mr. Satan Theme)

Wiz: Mr. Satan is a master of deception, an excellent actor, and a complete fraud. Still he is strong enough to rip three phone books in half and pull four buses by himself, and once he actually moved faster than the untrained eye can see, but forgot bullets move fast too.

"At least he did proof his strength in a couple of things." Run commented.

"But not strong enough to outmatch the other fighter's feats." Bols added.

"True, but I think he might pull this fight off if his opponent is weaker than him." Sheele replied back.

 **Boomstick: Well if I have to say something nice about the guy, at least he's not Yamcha.**

Wiz: Mr. Satan has won the Martial Arts Tournament of Worlds 26 times, although only one of them was legitimate.

"Yeah, most of his victories was cheating his way to win." Seryu frowned as she didn't like Hercule at all.

"And everyone believes he's a hero when he's only a scumbag and a liar when no one is looking." Kurome added.

 **Boomstick: Yeah the other times he rigged it and had Mr. Buu kick everyone's ass and then lose to him on purpose.**

Wiz: Still it's pretty impressive that he managed to befriend one of the most dangerous and untamed monsters in the Dragon Ball universe.

"How he manages to befriend Majin Buu is a mystery to us." Najenda commented.

"Even though he uses Buu to be victorious, at least he somewhat treats him as a friend." Sheele said.

"Yeah and I have no idea what Buu sees in him besides being a friend." Tatsumi added.

 **Boomstick: Oh and one time he convinced the whole world's population to stick their hands in the air and then wave them around like they just don't care... but whatever.**

Wiz: Boomstick, that saved the world!

 **Boomstick: Meh.**

"At least he's supportive to save the at least." Dr. Stylish spoke up.

"But leave it to the people who are strong save the world and leave this weakling in the ditch." Esdeath commented in disgust.

Wiz: Mr. Satan is motivated by three things: Money, fame, and his daughter, who he seems to prize above all else.

 **Boomstick: He may be a bit of a con artist, but no matter what he's up against, Mr. Satan finds a way to rise above his fears through his own bravery. Wait did I just say bravery? I meant thickheadedness and straight up stupidity.**

"He does fit the last two perfectly." Leone said.

"Indeed, and it's disappointing to say the least." Susanoo nodded.

The group watches as Hercule is seen trying to jump high off a cliff to fly, but fails and falls down to the ground, injuring himself.

 _Hercule: Ow! The pain! Ow... Ugh._

Despite being a bit helpful to the Z-Warriors, by himself Hercule is a disappointment and a fraud to the group. While a few feats and his capsules are impressive, everyone disagrees to all of the things he did to be the World's Martial Arts champion. Nobody have anything to add to this and quickly moved on to his opponent.

The next contestant is a wimpy man with a brown-haired ponytail, and despite a muscular physique, he's pretty much a loser. He wore a pink gi and some fingerless gloves and no shows and most of his techniques are completely pathetic. And the only thing he's very skilled at, is annoying the living hell out of people with his constant taunting.

 **Dan Hibiki**

(Cues Street Fighter IV - Dan Theme)

Wiz: Conceptualized in retaliation of SNK's blatant ripoff of Capcom's characters, Dan Hibiki was always meant to be a complete joke.

"I guess we have another clown that makes martial artists look bad too." Mine sighed.

"And we want to know how he became what he is right now." Mez said.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Born: November 25th in Hong Kong**

 **Height: 5'10"** **(Slightly Taller Than Najenda)**

 **Weight: 163 Ibs.**

 **Rumored Descendant of the Vampire, Donovan Baine**

 **Designed as a Parody of SNK's Street Fighter Ripoff Characters**

 **His Gi was Turned Pink When He Mixed Colors While Doing Laundry** **(Everyone all facepalm at this)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Dan had no natural talent in fighting people, but his father Go Hibiki was a martial arts master with his own dojo.**

Wiz: One day, Go's dojo was visited by Sagat, an enforcer of the crime syndicate, Shadaloo.

Everyone were surprised to see Sagat, except he has both of his eyes and no scar on his chest.

"Wait Sagat? The same guy who beaten Ryu?" Tatsumi repeated in surprise.

"The very same. And I never thought that he used to work for Bison as an enforcer too." Bulat commented.

"Why would he work for a complete psycho like Bison in the first place?" Seryu asked with a frown.

"Everyone has a desire to work for him and Shadaloo, but Sagat's motives seemed a mystery for us right now." Susanoo answered.

Wiz: As an advocate of justice, Go refused to be intimidated by the crime lord and stood up to him the only way he knew how.

 **Boomstick: By kicking his fricking eye out!**

Everyone widen their eyes when they saw Go Hibiki kicking Sagat's eye out. Najenda couldn't help but shiver at the thought of Esdeath kicking her eye out even though she didn't.

 **Boomstick: Then Sagat brutally beat him to death in front of his own son. That should teach you to mess with a 7'4" Muay Thai monster.**

Now everyone were glaring at Sagat for killing Go Hibiki and made Dan traumatized and goes on a journey for vengeance.

Wiz: It didn't. Enraged and distraught, Dan swore he would avenge his father's death. To do so he sought out a legendary dojo hidden in the wilderness of Japan.

"He sought after Gouken to be taunt under the Ansatsuken to beat Sagat." Suzuka guessed.

"Yeah and if anyone who learns the art of the Ansatsuken, then they'll beat almost anyone!" Cosmina chirped happily.

 **Boomstick: This thing is more elusive than child support to my ex!**

Some of the girls groaned at this.

(Cues Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist - Lake Run)

 _Ryu: Seems like the more time we spend here, more questions arise._

 _Ken: Yeah, like who the hell is Dan?_

Wiz: Against all odds, Dan found it. He was trained by its master Gouken, the same mentor who taught Ryu and Ken such legendary techniques such as the Hadouken and the Shoryuken. Dan began the difficult journey of mastering the use of ki as a weapon of justice.

"I'm sensing something bad is about to happen." Najenda commented.

"Yeah, and Dan isn't as cool as Ryu in terms of fighting." Leone added.

 **Boomstick: ...Until Gouken expelled him because he just... just sucked!**

Wiz: Well technically it was because Gouken didn't want his training only used for revenge, but, let's face it, he knew he was wasting his time.

"I agree, sometimes revenge is an evil thing for certain arts to be used on." Akame said.

"Like Akuma since he's full of evil." Kurome added.

"But I'm wondering, why did Boomstick said that he sucks?" Run asked and no one answered.

 **Boomstick: However, Dan's determination for vengeance continued, he took the little he had learned from Gouken and ironically combined it with some Muay Thai.**

Wiz: This became his very own martial art, the Saikyo-Ryu fighting style.

* * *

 **SAIKYO FIGHTING STYLE**

 **Means "Strongest Style"**

 **A Mixture of Muay Thai and Ansatsuken**

 **Gadoken "Self Way Fist"**

 **\- Shinku Gadoken "Quaking Air Self Way Fist"**

 **Koryuken "Drazzling Dragon Fist"**

 **\- Koryu Rekka "Dazling Dragon Violent Fire"**

 **Dankukyaku**

 **Hissho Buraiken**

 **Frequent Taunting**

* * *

(Cues Street Fighter Alpha 2 - Dan Theme)

 **Boomstick: Unfortunately while that sounds awesome, it didn't really work out...**

Everyone were wondering how it was a terrible fighting style before Wiz answered that for them.

Wiz: Dan's fighting style is well... it sucks! It's awful! There's absolutely nothing redeemable about it! I mean he can use special moves like the Koryuken and the Dankukyaku...

"Really? Dankukyaku?" Mine rose her brow with a blank expression.

"I just felt myself dying from this already." Suzuka deadpanned.

 **Boomstick: Which are like the dollar store versions of awesome stuff like the Shoryuken and the Tatsuma... whatever it's called.**

Wiz: Also, Dankukyaku? Did he seriously name one of his moves after himself?

"Yeah, too arrogant to name an attack after yourself. That's just lame." Lubbock eye-rolled.

"And really unimpressive too." Bols added quietly.

"Let's hope the next fight is more tolerable because I'm one second away of killing someone." Esdeath muttered impatiently.

 **Boomstick: Yeah he's pretty full of himself! Which is why the Saikyo's style's strongest technique is his excessive taunting. He can taunt while jumping, somehow increasing his air time, and somehow by focusing all his energy at once, Dan can perform a taunt so fearsome it will shock and amaze all who witness it just by being the most worthless thing they've ever seen. This is the Legendary Taunt.**

They see Dan performing his Legendary Taunt.

 _Dan: Here I come! Hoyah! What's the problem? Don't underestimate me. I'm awesome! Woohoo! Piece of cake!_

He constantly rolls as he taunts and he finishes it with a leap and an awkward pose as he pulls out a weird thumbs up before teabagging very quickly.

At this moment, everyone have their eyes twitching in irritation and annoyance.

Wiz: Now Dan can manifest his ki into a fireball projectile called the Gadouken. In a way the Gadouken is symbolic of Dan himself.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, it's tiny, pathetic, and doesn't last very long.**

"Yeah, it's a horrible version of the Hadouken." Dorothea said.

"And if he uses that in the actual fight, I'm just rooting for him to die." Kurome commented bluntly.

(Cues Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist - Three Days, Three Nights)

Wiz: Despite this, Dan tracked down his father's killer, and offered to make his left eye match his right. In turn Sagat politely offered to reunite father and son. The long awaited clash of fists began, a clash in which Dan was bent on retribution.

 **Boomstick: Buuut... oh shit he won!?**

Everyone were completely surprised at this and wondered how he won against a monster like Sagat.

(Cues Street Fighter Alpha 3 - Theme of Dan)

Wiz: Yes, Dan finally found the recompense he had sought for so long and trained his entire life for, because Sagat threw the fight in pity.

Everyone just absolutely facepalm, knowing this will inflate Dan's ego even further. Thanks Sagat, you father-murdering bastard.

Wiz: Completely unaware of his luck and now confident he was one of the strongest in the world, Dan founded his own dojo to unfortunately teach people his worthless martial art...

 **Boomstick: Thanks Sagat, not only have you killed this man's father but now you're ruining other kids' lives now too.**

"Yeah thanks, and good thing he's not here though." Seryu commented.

"If Dan shows up here and opens up a martial arts school, then we'll kill him immediately." Mez declared with Suzuka nodded in agreement.

Wiz: You'll be happy to know that not many students actually enrolled in his class, because he did not pay his phone bill and did not include his address in his commercial.

 **Boomstick: Hehe, classic Dan. By the way, what's up with the pink gi?**

Wiz: Well it was originally white, but then he accidentally washed it with color.

 **Boomstick: Jesus Christ...**

"Stupid and dense, how much more can we take on this episode?!" Mine exclaimed.

"It's never going to end and this is too much already." Dr. Stylish sighed.

"I'm voting for him to die too." Sheele responded out of the blue.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Took a Victory Over Sagat** **(Everyone were Unimpressed)**

 **Single-Handedly Eliminated a Group of Thugs**

 **Despite Near-Constant Hospitalization, Is Quick to Jump Back into Action** **(Everyone was Surprised by his quick recovery)**

 **Can Tap into the Satsui no Hao and Execute the Raging Demon** **(Everyone were completely Surprised at this)**

* * *

Wiz: Okay, okay making fun of Dan is fun and all but let's be honest he's not a complete pushover. He can take down multiple thugs at once and endured a beating from Ryu and Ken simultaneously. No matter how many times he falls, Dan will always get right back up.

"He's like a human punching bag." Cosmina commented.

"Yeah, for Ryu and Ken to take their stress out because of his pathetic fighting skills." Esdeath added.

(Cues Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist - Akuma Rises)

 **Boomstick: And remember how Gouken rejected him because of his thirst for vengeance? That's because Dan can actually tap into the Satsui no Hado! The same evil energy that transformed Gouken's brother Akuma into an island smashing murderer.**

Everyone were shocked at Dan using the Satsui no Hado and listened closely.

Wiz: We're not joking here. Once Dan did access his Satsui no Hado to use the dreaded Raging Demon. A move which obliterates the victim's soul.

"Holy shit, I think Dan might have a chance to beat Hercule if he uses that!" Wave shouted.

"Still, it's highly impossible if he actually taps into it." Run said.

"Well, he'll take his chances to do it anyways." Dorothea sighed in annoyance.

 **Boomstick: Damn! If Dan could do it then I could do it! All right, watch out Wiz here it comes! Argh!**

They heard a loud thud and hears Boomstick groaning in pain.

 **Boomstick: Ah shit! Fell on my keys!**

Wiz: But more often than not Dan's a klutz whose overconfident taunting gets him into trouble. He is his own worst enemy.

Everyone nodded at this as he's the second worst fighter they had ever seen, first being Hercule.

 **Boomstick: *Breathing heavily* But even after crying like a baby from stubbing his toe, Dan doesn't let any of it keep him down for long. After all, who else will carry on the heroic legacy of Go Hibiki?**

'Possibly no one' Everyone all thought.

The group now sees Dan fighting Blanka.

 _Dan: Koryuken!_

However, Blanka attacked Dan at a total knockout.

 _Dan: Father!_

While some were impressed by his thirst for vengeance, others were highly disappointed about his whole character in general. Let's hope that this match is a draw because they don't want either of them to win. Now to the worthless fight that they'll have to endure watching.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, your face is in danger! And only I can save it!**

They just watched the whole advertisement and decided to not vote as these two fighters were worthless to be rooting for.

* * *

(Cues DBZ - Wrestling Rock)

The groups sees the fighting arena of the World Martial Arts Tournament completely packed with a crowd that's dying to see some action. And the announcer gets on the microphone to announce the next match.

 _Announcer: For our next match, our beloved savior of mankind, Hercule Satan!_

Hercule walks into the ring and throws his cape away and held his belt up high as he listens to the crowd roaring.

 _Hercule: Yeah!_

Then the announcer introduces his opponent.

 _Announcer: And the challenger, the infamous creator of the Saikyo Arts, Dan Hibiki!_

 _Dan: Woohoo! Here I cooome!_

As Dan rushes into the arena, he suddenly trips to the ground and the crowd went silent after that.

 _Random Guy in the Crowd: Woo. Yay. Dan._

"This is just sad." Najenda shook her head.

"Yeah and it'll be really pathetic too." Mez added.

"Even though they are poorly skilled, at least they might try to do things decent." Bulat responded.

 _Hercule: Ha ha! Nice moves, Hibachi! How bout you ring yourself out?_

 _Dan: You wish, chump! I hope you're ready for a beating!_

They want to know if this lame match is going for a draw or one of them actually win.

 **FIGHT!**

(Cues Super Mario 3D World - Pom Pom's Theme)

Hercule and Dan rush towards each other, trading sloppy blows with each other until Hercule knocks Dan down to the ground.

 _Hercule: Ha! A weakling like you stands no chance!_

 _Announcer: It looks like Mr. Satan wants to end this quickly! Which of his patented finishing moves will he use?_

 _Hercule: Dynamite Kick!_

Hercule lunges forward with a kick for an easy vicroty, or so he thought.

 _Dan: Oh my god!_

Dan quickly ducks in fear causing Hercule to miss him, landing on his back.

Everyone slowly laugh at the comedic elements thrown in.

 _Announcer: What's this? He's avoided the champion's most devastating attack!_

 _Hercule: Uhh... Ha! I psyched him out! He'll be too terrified to throw a single punch!_

"He won't be terrified for long." Suzuka commented.

"Yeah, he'll strike back hard for that little scare." Cosmina agreed.

But just as he Hercule finished taunting Dan throws out a series of punches and kicks knocking him to the ground. Dan then precedes to leap over to the other side of Hercule and performs his Legendary Taunt.

 _Dan: Woohoo! Behold the glory of Saikyo! Heya! Hoy! Hiya! Woya! Hiya! Woya! Ai!_

Dan ends with his signature thumbs up as Hercule's jaw drops in shock.

 _Hercule: Woah! Wow!_

"He actually fell for that stupid thing?" Mine asked.

"Only people like him would only fall for something like that." Dorothea replied.

"Yeah, that's true." Akame nodded in agreement.

 _Dan: And now, behold my ultimate attack! Shinkuuuuuu..._

Dan starts charging up his ki, which has Hercule worried.

 _Hercule: *In Thought* No, no no no! Is that what I think it is? What do I do?_

Hercule is reminded of a certain Saiyan warrior when he sees Dan charging up.

"He thinks Dan will pull off a Kamehameha Wave?" Sheele asked.

"Yes, however for Dan, it's completely impossible." Susanoo replied.

 _Hercule: *Still In Thought* I could dive off the arena! Say I slipped off due to my sheer muscle mass. He he. Yeah!_

Dan continues charging up.

 _Hercule: *Still In Thought* Holy crap how long is this gonna take?_

"His attack takes that long to be launched?" Wave said.

"Given his weak will and poor skills, it's a downer." Mez added.

 _Dan: Gadouken!_

The small fireball goes a few feet then evaporates with a farting noise. Cricket chirps start playing.

Everyone had no reply on this scene, however one of them might have a serious headache from this.

(Cues DBZ - Mr. Satan Theme)

 _Hercule: Uh.. yeah! Ha ha! I've done it! After years of training and grueling exercise, this pathetic phony's cheap tricks won't work on me! Ha!_

The crowd goes wild.

 _Announcer: Astounding! Who knew the secret to countering such an attack was to act like a coward?_

 _Hercule: Yeah! Wait what?_

Everyone were now laughing, knowing it was completely true on Hercule's part.

Dan runs over to Hercule and tosses him over his shoulder, which causes Hercule's capsules to spread all over the floor.

 _Announcer: What's this? Is it just me or has Mr. Satan illegally smuggled weapons into the arena?_

"Now what's he going to do since his secret weapons are all over the floor?" Seryu asked.

"Knowing him, he might come up with a lie on how he brought them with him." Bulat answered.

"And everyone is stupid enough to believe everything he says too." Kurome added.

 _Hercule: *In Thought* Oh crap! My backup plans! I can't go out like this! *Speaking* Uh.. what? I've never seen these before. Obviously my challenger snuck them into my robe to get me disqualified! Can't even face me like a man!_

 _Dan: Oh sweet, a jet pack!_

 _Hercule: What?_

Dan puts on the jetpack he had found.

 _Dan: Time for the next evolution of my martial art! Ultimate rocket booster Saikyo of doom!_

The jetpack starts up but seemingly doesn't go off and the group couldn't help but laugh at this.

 _Dan: Well that's disappointing... ARGH!_

(Cues Rabbids Go Home - Bãtutã Din Moldova)

The jetpack goes off sending Dan spinning out of control in the air, screaming.

 _Hercule: *In Thought* Only one more capsule left, but I don't remember what's in it!_

Dan then starts flying fast around Hercule.

 _Hercule: *In Thought* Gotta think of something fast! This guy's good, I can't track his movements!_

Dan grabs Hercule and they proceed to punch each while flying erratically around the arena whlie bumping into Herucle's other capsules which reveals other random items such as a torpedo, a pirate ship, a shotgun, a Bom-omb, Rush and other different items.

"Damn, that's a lot of things those capsules can hold." Leone said in amazement.

"Yeah and the ship was a surprise too." Wave added.

Akame and Kurome wanted the capsules to store even more of their food if they get the chance.

 _Announcer: What the heck- I mean what a spectacle! What could the champion be planning?_

Dan throws Hercule to the ground and starts gaining control over the jet pack.

 _Dan: Oh yeah! I got this!_

The jet pack then starts coughing up smoke and then flies off of Dan's back.

 _Dan: Ah crap._

Dan then falls to the ground in a cartoon fashion. He then gets up.

Everyone just chuckled at the crazy fiasco ending.

 _Announcer: I can't believe it folks, the match is still on! And Mr. Satan's limitless tenacity has worn down the challenger._

 _Hercule: Ah ha! Yes that's right. I tired him out. Me! Mr. Satan. That was my plan all along!_

The crowd starts cheering. Dan falls to his knees and begins to cry.

 _Dan: What am I doing? I can't lose to this joker! I have to win! FOR MY FATHER!_

Dan then taps in to the Satsui no Hado and charges forward with a Raging Demon to kill Hercule.

"Oh man, the Raging Demon has been activated!" Lubbock exclaimed.

"And since Hercule has some sins, it will really affect him a lot." Sheele added.

"Well let's find out if it hits." Esdeath said.

 _Dan: DIEEEE!_

However he trips on the jet pack and crashes into Hercule, which sends Hercule's capsule flying in the air.

Having enough of the battle, Tatsumi just left the room with an angry expression and Wave paused the episode to wait for him and a few others that left to cool off. ten minutes later some that left the room came back with relaxed expressions before Wave started the episode again.

 _Dan: Aw man!_

Hercule then picks up Dan off the ground.

(Cues Resurrection "F" - Our Hero, Son Goku)

 _Hercule: Watch closely, you're about to witness the real deal!_

Hercule then starts laying actual devastating attacks on Dan. Hercule then holds him up as he is about to finish Dan off.

 _Announcer: It looks like this is the end!_

 _Hercule: Yeah ha ha ha! This is over!_

The capsule then falls down and Dan accidentally swallows it. They hear it go off in his stomach and both widen their eyes in fear.

 _Dan: Aw ma-_

Dan then explodes as the capsule was revealed to contain a jukebox which starts playing the can-can song.

Everyone widen their eyes at how gruesome Dan's death was once the capsule was set off.

 _Announcer: Woah! I've never seen anything like that! He punched him so hard he turned him into a jukebox! It can only be the champ's new technique, the Karaoke Punch!_

 _Hercule: *In Thought* Oh my god, I can't believe that happened! I need to change my pants._

 _Announcer: *Inaudible dialogue* ...champion, Hercule Satan!_

The crowd goes wild as Hercule celebrates on top of the jukebox while Dan meets his disappointed father who rolls his eyes at Dan in heaven and starts crying like a worthless piece of trash.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

Everyone slowly clapped as the fight was over, and they didn't expect a surprised death could happen. Now for the results.

(Cues Cha-La Head-Cha-La (Instrumental) - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai)

 **Boomstick: Now he can disappoint his father in the afterlife.**

"Damn straight." Leone nodded.

"And his father looked like he was going to disowned him too." Mine added.

Wiz: Hercule Satan and Dan Hibiki may be pretty pathetic in context, but keep in mind, before the Cell saga, Mr. Satan was a legitimate world champion.

 **Boomstick: Unlike Dan who has only one confirmed win out of his name and it was handed to him out of pity.**

"That's true, Hercule might fought a lot of opponents while Dan faced Sagat." Najenda commented.

"And he was no pushover when it comes to fighting too thanks to his luck." Susanoo added.

Wiz: And Mr. Satan has proven time and time again that he is stronger than the average athletic man.

 **Boomstick: He once pulled four tour buses which is nearly 60 tons, and then he punched through one of them! That's a sheet of steel right there! Dan struggles to throw a single guy over his shoulder.**

Everyone nodded since Hercule does have the strength advantage.

Wiz: Mr. Satan once broke through a tower of 19 tiles with a single chop and is the only character in Dragon Ball history to have fought both Cell and Majin Buu... and not die.

 **Boomstick: Think about that.**

Wiz: Dan's ki attacks were his ace in the hole, but in true Hibiki fashion, it amounts to nothing but failure. Just like the time he pulled off the Raging Demon, only to be stopped by a high school girl's backpack.

Everyone facepalm at Dan's fatal mistake and stupidity for tripping when he's using the Raging Demon.

 **Boomstick: The ki to Dan's failure came from within.**

Everyone all laughed at the pun.

Wiz: The winner is Hercule Satan.

The battle may be pathetic but some might have gotten some laughs. But overall the fighters they've seen were horrible at best, and Suzuka and Mez looked insulted of them being martial artists. Let's hope the next fight is enjoyable without any negativity from the group.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

Soon they all hear some techno music being built up as they see a silhouette of a girl with blond hair walking closely. Soon the curtains open to reveal a girl with lilac eyes and wore a brown vest, orange scarf, biker shorts with a pleated skirt and golden bracers.

Leone was really interested about this girl, as she sees some similarities from her and the girl.

 _Lyrics: I Burn! Can't hold me now, you got nothing that can stop me!_

The group then sees the blonde girl transforms her bracers into gauntlets which also has shotgun features on them as she used the kinetic forces and blasts to punch everything, evening handling a giant mech and a giant black bird with bone-like platings.

 _Lyrics: I Burn! Swing all you want!_

The music made everyone pumped and excited as they saw the girl's hair lit up in flames with no negative effects as she delivers powerful blows and when she's angry, her eyes turn red and she destroys everything in an instant.

 _Lyrics: Like a fever, I will take you down!_

As the song ended they see the name of the world she's in and also her full name.

 **RWB Y = YANG XIAO LONG**

After the preview, some of the members spoke up about their opinions of the next fight.

"The next fight should be really interesting." Esdeath smiled.

"Yeah and I'm starting to like the blonde girl since she kinda resembles me in a way." Leone added.

"Well, let's watch it already!" Cosmina exclaimed.

Wave pressed play for the next episode to start playing.


	54. Yang Xiao Long vs Tifa Lockhart

**Chapter 54: Yang Xiao Long vs Tifa Lockhart**

 **Yang Xiao Long and RWBY Belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).**

 **Tifa Lockhart and Final Fantasy Series belongs to Square Enix.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to Rooster Teeth and other Respectful owners.**

* * *

Wave pressed play for the next episode and it starts playing immediately as the introduction started.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

 **Boomstick: Punching, the most useful language in the world when words fail, and these two lovely ladies are fluent with it.**

"And I'm proud to be one of them who embraces the art of punching people!" Leone boasted.

"Yeah and you enjoy fighting a lot from time to time." Najenda reminded.

"Only people who enjoys punching should have brains to match the strength." Mine eye-rolled.

Wiz: Yang Xiao Long, the adventurous huntress from RWBY.

 **Boomstick: And Tifa Lockhart, the Final Fantasy heavy hitter with enormous... power.**

"I know what type of power Tifa has that's enormous." Lubbock giggled before Leone punched him.

"And I'm interested in learning about Yang, since she's kinda like Leone in a sense." Tatsumi commented.

"These two women have a lot of fighting potential to be a worthy challenge, so I'm curious to see their skills in action." Esdeath grinned excitedly.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first female brawler is a blonde teenage girl wearing a tan vest with a puffy sleeve cuffs and yellow tube top underneath, and she wore a orange scarf around her neck as well. She also wore biker shorts with a segmented pleated skirt around her waist, and she wore brown boots with different length orange socks. She wore fingerless gloves and a yellow bracer which transforms into a pair of shotgun gauntlets as she fights black creatures with white bone platings, criminals, people with animal features and other people alongside a girl wearing a red hood with a giant scythe, a wealthy girl in all white and a mysterious girl in black wearing a bow that has cat ears underneath. Plus her unique features is when her lilac eyes turn red when she's pissed and her hair flows like golden fire.

Lubbock and Leone really liked this girl's style, well Lubbock want to know what her cup size was, and that resulted him getting pounded for it.

 **Yang Xiao Long**

(Cues RWBY Volume 1 - Episode 1 Score)

Wiz: The world of Remnant is... well, crazy.

"How can it be crazy than what we've been through?" Tatsumi asked.

"Well from how other worlds are, it must be interesting for it to be crazy." Chelsea replied.

Wiz: Vicious creatures called Grimm run wild, entire cities have gone to waste and every single weapon... is also a gun. Even nunchucks.

Everyone were really interested as they see the Grimm in different types and forms as it reminded them as the Danger Beasts, only they're a plague to people. But they we're really intrigued at the advanced weapons being firearms as secondary tools including the nunchuck/gun combo.

"The Grimm are like the Danger Beasts, except evil and black and with different types too." Seryu commented.

"And I'm intrigued that all of Remnant's weapons are diverse too with both melee and firearms combined." Dr. Stylish complimented.

"I would definitely visit that world just for the food." Akame muttered with a slight drool with Kurome doing the same for sweets.

 **Boomstick: Ooh, that sounds like Disneyland to me, the happiest most gun-filled place on Earth.**

"I'll give the people who built those weapons credit to diverse ingenuity." Mine admitted.

"Indeed, and we might make a few of those weapons for a fighting chance and diversity too." Najenda smirked.

Wiz: Luckily, the world is protected by the Huntsmen and Huntresses, an elite group of expertly trained warriors.

Everyone were very interested to see these Huntsmen and Huntresses in combat and would like to battle them one day.

 **Boomstick: And where else would you get the training to kill bloodthirsty monsters than from high school.**

The group couldn't help but chuckle when they saw Yang hugging an embarrassed Ruby.

 _Yang: Oh, I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!_

 _Ruby: Please stop..._

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'8" (Slightly Shorter Than Najenda)**

 **Age: 17**

 **Half-Sister of Ruby Rose**

 **Has a Motorcycle Called Bumblebee**

 **Member of Team RWBY**

 **When Angry, Eyes Turned Red & Hair Produces Fire**

 **Infamous For Her Puns** **(Much to Everyone's Despair and Najenda's Excitement)**

 **Hot-Heated... Figuratively & Literally ****(Much Like Leone)**

 **Inspired by Goldilocks**

 **Trained by Her Father, Taiyang Xiao Long (Bols Was Impressed)**

* * *

(Cues RWBY Volume 1 - Episode 4 Score)

Wiz: After losing her mother to mysterious circumstances and being trained all her life by her hero legend of an uncle, Yang Xiao Long was accepted into Beacon Academy.

 **Boomstick: It's kinda like Hogwarts, except replace wands and books with swords, sniper rifles and giant transforming scythes.**

"Yeah it does sound like Harry's school except with transforming weapons instead." Akame nodded.

"And to make their weapons more powerful, they added a material called Dust to produce elemental effects to fight the Grimm more effectively." Susanoo informed the group from the RWBY handbook that he'd found.

"I'd be more interested to have a bunch of ice-producing Dust added to my arsenal to make battling more interesting." Esdeath smirked.

"Any type would be useful for Cross Tail to be really deadly in battle." Lubbock agreed.

 **Boomstick: Man this place just keeps getting better and better. Seriously, I know where I'm gonna retire now.**

"I would retire there if they have good taste in fashion." Mine admitted.

"Or if they had good quality food as well." Kurome added.

Wiz: A natural fighter and thrill-seeker at heart, Yang fit right in and soon found herself a member of the color coordinated team, RWBY, lead by her younger sister... Ruby.

 **Boomstick: Because that's not confusing at all...**

"It is confusing for a bit but it's understandable." Bulat commented.

"Can't blame them, those girls like their respective colors to be who they are." Chelsea shrugged.

 _Ruby: I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang._

 _Yang: I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I Right?_

Everyone all groaned except for Najenda who started laughing before everyone else laughed when Yang got hit by a random apple.

(Cues RWBY Volume 2 - Sacrifice)

 **Boomstick: Anyway Yang's time at Beacon was well spent and she became the master of punching all the things.**

"I'd say they refined her fighting prowess is more of the correct way to say." Run said.

"And from her stance, she must be a boxer or brawler type of fighter." Bols stated.

Wiz: See while Yang's fellow Teammates wield a scythe, a couple swords, some big guns, Yang's style of combat takes a more... direct approach.

 **Boomstick: Yeah she does, with her Shotgun Gauntlets!**

They see the golden bracers on Yang's wrists extend and transform into a pair of shotgun gauntlets, which makes them intrigued even more about the weapons in RWBY.

Wiz: Her two golden bracelets aren't just stylish, they extend to form a weapon called the Ember Celica.

"That's a very nice name for them." Dr. Stylish complimented.

"Yeah and this girl is getting my vote more and more for all her skills being shown." Leone grinned as she's liking Yang a lot.

* * *

 **EMBER CELICA** **(DUAL RANGED SHOT GAUNTLETS)**

 **AKA Shotgun Gauntlets**

 **Fires Kinetic Pulses**

 **Holds 12 Shots Each**

 **Can Use Momentum of Pulses to Boost Speed & Jumps**

 **Ammunition:**

 **\- Orange Shells: Long-Range Shells**

 **\- Red Shells: Explosive Rounds**

* * *

(Cues RWBY Volume 1 - Red Like Roses Part II *Full Version with Buildup*)

 **Boomstick: With just a punch, the Ember Celica fires off a flash of kinetic energy, blasting a foe with an explosion of force and a beautiful sound.**

The group sees a clip of Yang firing rounds at a giant bird-like Grimm called a Nevermore right into the mouth while holding the beak wide for perfect clear shots.

 _Yang: I! HOPE! YOUR! HUN-GRY!_

"That's pretty impressive." Esdeath commented.

"I could do that if that Kaiser Frog didn't use it's tongue on me." Mine grumbled.

 **Boomstick: To top it off, the concussive blasts can fly several hundred feet! Yang is one of the few people I know who can punch a bird out of the sky. That's what ya get for crapping on my car.**

"So she has close and long range options of fighting depending on which shells she uses." Sheele said.

"And she also uses the kinetic forces to boost her speed and momentum to be much more formidable in combat as well." Bulat added.

"Man, I don't want to get hit with her going all fast and stuff." Tatsumi muttered quietly.

* * *

 **AURA**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Superhuman Durability**

 **Can Block Deadly Attacks**

 **Heals Minor Wounds**

 **Semblance**

 **\- Draws Strength From Damage Taken**

 **\- Power Stems From Her Hair**

 **\- No Defined Limit**

 **\- Must Remain Conscious to Absorb Power**

 **\- Not Limited to Physical Attacks**

* * *

Wiz: In addition, like most Huntresses, Yang can manifest her soul as an Aura. Aura can be used to block deadly attacks, and heal minor wounds, and Yang's is no different.

"So this Aura can give people superhuman abilities in Remnant? That's pretty impressive." Dr. Stylish said.

"I wish we have Aura, it'll definitely make our lives a bit easier." Seryu sighed in disappointment.

"Yeah let's try not to give our enemies Aura, cause it would be troubling to fight them even more." Najenda commented.

 **Boomstick: But my favorite way she uses her Aura, is when she goes Super Saiyan.**

(Cues RWBY Volume 1 - I Burn Remix)

Leone and Chelsea started jamming at the song and they really like it as well as everyone else.

Wiz: Many Hunters and Huntresses possess a Semblance: A special power unique to them that makes Beacon Academy look a little more like the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters.

"So these Semblances are basically Imperial Arm abilities?" Sheele said.

"Correct, and it's pretty amazing for these people having their own kind of Semblance." Bulat added.

"I wonder what our Semblance would be like if we have Aura." Mez wondered.

"Probably something cool or useful, depending on what type it is." Suzuka answered.

 **Boomstick: Yang's Semblance absorbs damage from hits she takes, adding them to her own physical power. After taking just two attacks from a Mech Suit she was strong enough to shatter the whole thing in one go.**

"She's like a sponge that absorbs damage and turn it into power." Mine said with an awed expression.

"I wish that type of ability was added into Lionelle, cause I would be a total powerhouse with it." Leone sighed as she daydreamed of having that ability.

(Cues RWBY Volume 1 - Episode 16 Score)

Wiz: Unfortunately her Semblance does not increase her Aura's defense. So she feels the full force of everything that hits her Aura, and can only absorb power so long as she remains conscious.

"That would be a problem if her opponent is really strong." Cosmina commented.

"Still, she can handle anything once she uses her Semblance to even the odds." Run responded.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Beat Junior's Gang Single-Handedly** **(Leone was Amazed)**

 **Blocked Attacks From a Paladin-290**

 **Obliterated the Paladin After Her Semblance Absorbed 2 Hits** **(Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Survived Being Hit 10,000 Feet into the Air** **(Everyone were Impressed)**

 **Fought Beowolves For a Whole Day** **(Leone was Impressed)**

 **Punched Junior Through a Pillar Without Using Ember Celica**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Luckily she's pretty tough. Yang survived a punch that easily smashed her through a concrete pillar. You know, the ones designed to hold up entire bridges.**

Some of them were impressed at how durable Yang's Aura is from taking that punch without having her back broken.

Wiz: And during a food fight, remember this is high school, Yang was knocked up into the air and did not come down for about 100 seconds: More than enough time to reach terminal velocity. This means upon landing she took an impact of nearly 50 tons of force!

 **Boomstick: And stood right back up like it was nothing. Ah what a waste of good food.**

"That truly is a waste of food." Akame frowned as did Kurome.

"Let's try to do a food fight somewhere else next time." Lubbock whispered to Leone.

"Agreed, cause I don't want Akame beating me up if she found out." she responded back.

Wiz: Despite this Yang can only take so much. Her Aura has a limit, as does her short temper. Pushing both of these too far leaves her extremely vulnerable.

 **Boomstick: Like when this ice cream lady knocked her out because Yang had been fighting monsters all day with no sleep.**

"While she is powerful, her reckless fighting will make her very vulnerable when it comes to a more experienced fighter with long range capabilities." Esdeath commented.

"That and her short temper can easily maker her predictable for others to use as an advantage." Susanoo added.

(Cues RWBY Volume 1 - Episode 5 Score)

Wiz: It's also worth noting that Yang is less adaptable when fighting against foes specializing in kicks.

"Well that's really going to suck for her if she faces us." Suzuka said as she and Mez were really good at kicks.

"Definitely, but I'll give her some points for trying though." Mez replied.

 **Boomstick: Still she's confident she's one of the best in her class and dedicated to graduating Huntress School so she can travel the world fighting everyone just for the thrill of it.**

The group sees Yang blasting through the Emerald Forest with Ember Celica before she successfully landed on the ground with style.

 _Yang: Nailed it!_

Yang is an interesting character and her weapon is very unique. Everyone read a bit more and found that there is a race of people living besides humans in Remnant and they were called Faunus, however the Faunus suffer from extreme prejudice and a group called the White Fang resort to terrorist acts. Najenda, Stylish and Bulat were amazed by the weapons in Remnant, Mine, Sheele, Seryu, Bols and Run were very sympathetic of the Faunus suffering from racism. And everyone else were very impressed by both Aura and Semblance that these Huntsman uses and Leone has really liked Yang to be her favorite now. Now to her opponent.

The second female brawler is really busty in terms of chest area and has long flowing brown/raven-colored hair and she wore a white shirt that showed her midriff and brown eyes. She wore red fighting gloves, a tight black skirt with suspenders and red sneakers. But in this fight she's wearing an all black outfit with black leather gloves and her hair is cut short to cover her back, and she helped previous Death Battle combatant Cloud Strife to save the world and fought the same long haired villain and stopped a colossal meteor from destroying the entire planet.

 **Tifa Lockhart**

(Cues Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - Tifa's Theme)

Wiz: Far to the west on the planet Gaia lies a small mountain village called Nibelheim. At first glance this town appears calm and peaceful, not worth a second look.

"That seems like a very good place for people to live in." Sheele commented.

"Sadly, there's always something bad about to happen." Seryu guessed.

(Cues Final Fantasy VII - Those Chosen by the Planet)

 **Boomstick: Until a sword wielding goth guy found his alien mother hidden inside. He celebrated with fireworks!**

Everyone all see Sephiroth laying waste on Nibelheim as flames surround the village and the ground was littered with dead men, women and children and it disgusted most of them greatly at the mad man's path of destruction.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'5"** **(Equally Taller Than Tatsumi and Lubbock)**

 **Age: 23**

 **Date of Birth: May 3**

 **Blood Type: B**

 **Born in Nibelheim**

 **Close Friend of Cloud Strife**

 **Owner of the 7th Heaven Bar**

 **Member of AVALANCHE**

 **Trained by Zangan**

* * *

Wiz: After losing her parents and watching the madman Sephiroth burn her hometown to ashes, Tifa Lockhart joined AVALANCHE, a group dedicated to protecting the planet from ecological harm and meteors.

The members of Night Raid were smiling at AVALANCHE's efforts as it's kinda similar to their goals, except the ecological and meteor part.

 **Boomstick: Speaking of meteors, check out the size of the-**

Wiz: Boomstick!

 **Boomstick: What? I was talking about the meteor.**

Wiz: Sure you were.

"I think I know what he's thinking about." Mine said as she narrowed her eyes.

"But look at the size of that meteor, it could wipe out the Empire in an instant if it crashes!" Wave exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, no Imperial Arms would have the power to summon meteors of that magnitude." Bols added.

 **Boomstick: Anyway Tifa was thrust into the stereotypical gender role of housekeeper by maintaining the hidden AVALANCHE homebase 7th Heaven. But it wasn't all bad because it doubled as a bar!**

Wiz: And she doubled as a bouncer.

"That's a very nice strategy if you plan to make an unsuspecting base in the middle of enemy territory." Najenda commented.

"And I pity anyone who tried to pick a fight with Tifa, cause she looks like a tough woman to not mess around with." Lubbock said as he discreetly stare at her huge tits.

(Cues Final Fantasy VII - Fighting/Those Who Fight Remastered)

 **Boomstick: Now I've been thrown out of my fair share of bars, for totally illegitimate reasons, but not even I would urinate on the 7th Heaven jukebox with Tifa on guard.**

Some of the girls were disgusted on the last part.

"Why would he do that?!" Cosmina shrieked.

"No idea and we don't want to find out about it." Chelsea muttered in disgust.

"Let's try and hope he doesn't say anything repulsive soon." Esdeath commented.

Wiz: Smart choice since she is a master of close quarters combat. Tifa is a feint brawler, adept at surprising foes with quick powerful strikes, and as she traveled with her friend Cloud to save the planet she learned 7 legendary techniques, the Limit Breaks.

Everyone seemed very interested in these Limit Breaks that the Final Fantasy characters used, they see some of the Limit Breaks that Cloud used in his fight with Link but now they want to see what kind of Limit Breaks Tifa has for the fight.

* * *

 **LIMIT BREAKS**

 **Beat Rush**

 **Somersault**

 **Waterkick**

 **Meteodrive**

 **Dolphin Blow**

 **Meteor Strike**

 **Final Heaven**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Accessing her inner gambler Tifa's Limit Breaks include rapid fire punches, explosive throwdowns, and summoning dolphins who uppercut people!? Well that's just awesome!**

"Most of these Limit Breaks involve close ranged physical attacks which makes them perfect for Tifa's fighting style." Bulat stated as he looked at the Limit Breaks.

"Yeah and the Waterkick and the Dolphin Blow ones are really awesome to use." Wave admitted.

"I wouldn't mind borrowing a few Limit Breaks from her, cause they looked really powerful to use." Leone grinned excitedly.

 **Boomstick: And if she manages to throw all of them in order she charges the last of her limit energy into one final, titanic punch: the Final Heaven.**

Everyone watches as Tifa used the Final Heaven on a creature known as a Trickplay and completely destroyed it.

 **Boomstick: Fuck you squirrel!**

Everyone were chuckling at this while they're impressed by the Final Heaven attack.

Wiz: Tifa is ready to throw down at a moment's notice and even wears leather gloves everywhere she goes just in case a fight comes her way.

 **Boomstick: And if she decides to get really serious, Ms. Lockhart busts out her two round, beautiful, ultimate weapons...**

Wiz: Don't you dare!

 **Boomstick: The Premium Heart!**

The Premium Heart was a pair of strange fighting gauntlets and it increases her power, but loses that power whenever she used up all of her energy for the Limit Breaks. This gotten some very interested in it.

* * *

 **WEAPONS & ARMOR**

 **Premium Heart**

 **\- 7.6 Times Stronger Than Leather Gloves**

 **\- Increase MP by 32 Points**

 **\- Damage Increases as Tifa's Limit Gauge Rises**

 **Materia**

 **\- Fire**

 **\- Ice**

 **Ribbon**

 **\- Prevents Status Ailments**

 **\- Slightly Improves Defenses & Evasion**

 **Minerva Band**

 **\- Increases Physical & Magical Defenses**

 **\- Nullifies Fire, Ice, Holy and Gravity Damage**

* * *

Wiz: Oh. Well the Premium Heart increases Tifa's striking power immensely and continues to do so over time as she builds limit energy, however they lose this increase after Tifa uses her Limit Breaks, and need time to charge back up.

"That would be useful if she didn't use her Limit Breaks in a fight." Lubbock commented.

"But Yang will absorb all of her hits no matter how powerful her Premium Heart is." Seryu stated.

"And she'll resort to start using her Limit Breaks to beat her and it'll only increase Yang's power even more." Susanoo added.

 **Boomstick: Oh that sounds like it could be a problem, oh if she didn't have magic!**

Wiz: In Final Fantasy VII there's a wide variety of magical ability granting gems called Materia. Any person can wield any Materia, and it's up to the game's actual player to decide who gets what, giving Tifa no standard Materia set up.

"How can we know which kind of Materia she uses?" Sheele asked.

"I'm sure they'll use some sources to determine that." Najenda answered.

Wiz: However thanks to the Dissidia fighting series we know Tifa prefers to carry Fire and Ice Materia into battle.

 **Boomstick: These fire and ice Materia allow Tifa to wield fire and... ice.**

"Obviously." Chelsea said sarcastically.

"The fire Materia looks very interesting to infuse on Rubicante." Bols commented.

"The ice one will match perfectly with Demon Extract as well." Esdeath grinned mischievously.

"I hope there's any water Materia, cause that'll be great for me to use in battle." Wave replied.

(Cues Final Fantasy VII - Staff Roll Remastered)

 **Boomstick: Combine that with her freakish superhuman strength and she's like an unstoppable powerhouse.**

* * *

 **STATISTICS** **(COMPARED TO TEAMMATES)**

 **Low Health & Endurance [9033 HP]**

 **Average Magic Potential [850 MP]**

 **High Physical Power [96 Strength]**

 **Low Speed [71 Dexterity]**

 **Low Physical Defense [85 Vitality]**

 **Average Offensive Magic [89 Magic]**

 **High Defensive Magic [96 Spirit]**

 **High Luck With Critical Hits [30 Luck]**

* * *

Wiz: Well her immense power does come at a price, her skills and speed and defense are somewhat lacking making her something of a glass cannon.

"She's very powerful, but she'll be somewhat useless after she use all of her power a lot." Akame commented.

"Yeah that does fit her status as a glass cannon brawler." Kurome agreed to her sister.

Wiz: But to help make up for this Tifa wears two armor pieces. She wears a ribbon on her arm in memory of her late friend, Aerith.

 **Boomstick: *Sniffling* C'mon man, don't bring that up.**

"What happened to her friend?" Cosmina asked in worry.

"From the tone of Boomstick's voice, I'd say she died somehow." Dr. Stylish replied.

Wiz: Which protects her from negative effects like poison and paralysis. She also likely wears the Minerva Band to defend herself from fire and ice.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Survived Being Attacked by Sephrioth** **(Everyone were Impressed)**

 **Escaped the Death Chair** **(Some were Shivering at thought of it)**

 **Lead AVALANCHE in Cloud's Absence**

 **Repaired Cloud's Broken Mind** **(Stylish was Impressed)**

 **Defeated WEAPONs With Her Team**

 **Helped Stopped Shinra & Sephrioth ****(Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Throwing Cloud Broke Mach 1 Speed**

 **\- With Help From Cid, Red XIII, Yuffie & Vincent**

 **Endured a Slap Battle With Scarlet** **(Some were Chuckling at this)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Glass cannon or not her strength is ridiculous. She's strong enough to fight an embodiment of Sephiroth, and throw giant monsters around like nothing.**

Wiz: And there was the time she helped throw Cloud high enough to reach the flying monster Bahamut SIN. After leaving Tifa's hand you can see a mach cone form around Cloud, which means Tifa must've helped throw him with enough force to break the sound barrier.

"Dang, that's a lot of power to break the sound barrier." Leone whistled in impress.

"And Sephiroth and that Bahamut SIN are no joke to fight against." Tatsumi said.

"That'll be too much to handle if both of them shows up here." Mine shivered a bit at facing the long-haired swordsman.

 **Boomstick: Eh Cloud's a lightweight, c'mon, how high can that be?**

Wiz: Well factoring in the weight of Cloud and his giant weapon...

 **Boomstick: Heh.**

Some of them sigh in irritation at this.

Wiz: He must have been thrown with up to 153 tons of force.

"That's pretty impressive." Dorothea complimented.

"Yeah, and it'll take a lot of strength and power to achieve that kind of feat." Run nodded in agreement.

 **Boomstick: Well shit, talk about power! You don't want to mess with Tifa's strong, twin, firm...**

Wiz: No...

 **Boomstick: Fists.**

"Why does Boomstick quickly change on what to say at the last second for some reason?" Suzuka asked.

"I think he was going to say..." Kurome was about to answer but Boomstick quickly interrupted her.

 **Boomstick: Also, she's got a really nice rack, did I mention that yet?**

"Hell yeah she does!" Lubbock cheered before Leone and Najenda punched both of his cheeks to shut up.

Mine just grumbled in complete annoyance at the whole big chest thing already.

The group now sees Tifa fighting another Final Fantasy character named Tidus.

 _Tifa:*Preparing the Final Heaven* Feels like you're flying, doesn't it?_

Tifa defeats Tidus with the Final Heaven and starts stretching on her victory.

 _Tifa: Ahh... all done._

Despite her stats as a glass cannon brawler, Tifa is a very experienced brawler that helped Cloud save the world. The Jaegers were very interested on the uses of Materia, Mez and Suzuka liked her style of fighting. Lubbock really liked her, Leone seems alright with her, others were sorry for her to have her home burned down by Sephiroth and Najenda really liked the gear she's got on her person. Everyone were now debating on whether or not Tifa will beat Yang, but they'll do that one the battle starts. Now for the fight.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

Wave paused the episode for everyone to debate on who would win this battle. Yang and Tifa are very skilled brawlers in their own rights, but there are some differences to balance out the scales of the fight. Yang is very skilled with her Ember Celica and her Semblance and absorb all of Tifa's attacks and throw it right back, but she is short-tempered, somewhat predictable and she can only absorb power as long as she remains awake, and she isn't use to people who specialize in kicks as well. Tifa has her Limit Breaks, Materia and her skills in punches and kicks to beat down Yang to try to wear her down, but with her stats as a glass cannon she would be in serious trouble if she use her powers carelessly.

In then end Tatsumi, Akame, Esdeath, Dorothea, Stylish, Seryu, Chelsea, Mine, Cosmina, Leone and Najenda voted for Yang, while the others voted for Tifa. Wave unpaused the episode as the fight is starting.

* * *

(Cues Gimme the Bass - Royalty Free Music)

The setting was a fancy-looking bar and it was full of shadow people and the group caught a glimpse of Tifa working behind the counter. The camera changes to the outside and they see a normal bouncer guarding the door, until Yang casually strolls up, making the bouncer stopping her in her tracks.

 _Bouncer: Hold up! Let me see some ID._

Yang just simply cracked her knuckles and smiles on what happens next.

"Making entrances the badass way? I like your thinking Yang Xiao Long." Leone grinned.

"Of course, it'll be a rude awakening for Tifa once Yang shows up unannounced." Bulat chuckled.

"Still, this will be an interesting fight." Run smiled.

Yang easily knocks down the bouncer and the door and the shadow people all panicked and ran out of the bar as Yang approaches the counter.

 _Yang: Hello! No need to panic people, I'm just looking for someone. I will take a strawberry sunrise though, no ice. Thanks!_

"What's a strawberry sunrise?" Sheele asked.

"It's probably an alcoholic beverage of some type." Bols answered.

"I might try that if there's a recipe on how to make it, cause it sounds really good from the name itself." Najenda said.

Instead of serving the drink to Yang, Tifa leaps over the counter to confront her.

(Cues It's All About Me - Max Anarchy)

 _Tifa: Sorry miss, I think you better turn yourself around and look elsewhere._

Yang activates her Ember Celica gauntlets and took on a fighting stance.

 _Yang: Sooo, does this mean no sunrise?_

As the two girls rush at each other to throw their respective attacks, everyone were hyped to see which one of these brawlers make it out alive.

 **FIGHT!**

The two instantly clashed as they traded blow for blow on each other. Yang tried to land a hit with her shots, but Tifa avoided all of them and landed a few hits before avoided one more and launched her Fire Materia attack on Yang as it pushed her back. Tifa use her Ice Materia to deal more damage, but Yang dodge it in time before she launched herself for a fast punch and Tifa rolled out of the way as well.

The continued to trade and dodge blows as Yang keeps punching and firing shots and Tifa with her Materia-enhanced punches and kicks.

 _Yang: Having fun? I sure am!_

Both of their arms clashed and they were in a power struggle.

 _Tifa: Ugh, don't mock me!_

"They are really going at it." Chelsea said in amazement.

"Yeah, all those dodges and hits make it look like a stalemate too." Seryu added as she clutched Koro in excitement.

"It won't be too long once one of them gets the upper hand." Susanoo stated.

After the struggle was over Tifa tries to kick Yang, but she caught her leg and was unable to avoid the Fire Materia kick from the other leg, afterwards she goes for another fast punch and successfully got a hit. Tifa quickly recovers and goes on the offensive as Yang manages to avoid everything until she sees an opening and delivered a few hard hits and launched Tifa, who effortlessly landed on the glass wall perfectly as the glass itself shatters with her still standing.

"Okay that was pretty awesome right there." Suzuka commented at the way Tifa did to the glass wall.

"Yeah, and I doubt we could do that through enough training." Kurome muttered.

"But still impressive none the less." Dorothea added.

Yang decided to throw one of the fancy-looking chairs at Tifa as she spotted her Premium Heart gauntlets and avoids the thrown chair and lifts up the entire counter to throw it at Yang in retaliation.

 _Tifa: All right, warm-up's over!_

"Oh she's getting serious now." Mez commented.

"And Yang might have some problems keeping up with her too." Cosmina added.

Tifa threw the counter and Yang completely destroyed it to pieces with a few shots from Ember Celica and as Tifa puts on the Premium Heart to gain the upper hand on Yang.

 _Tifa: I'm going to blow you out of the water!_

Before Yang even has time to react, Tifa froze her on the spot and prepares another Fire Materia attack.

 _Tifa: Take this!_

Tifa had launched Yang off to another section of the bar and it was a large dance floor area, and Tifa quickly followed.

(Cues I Burn - RWBY Volume 1)

Soon the epic theme music for Yang starts playing and everyone watching already knows that shit is about to go down hard.

"I'm making this song as my personal favorite, cause it kicks ass!" Leone cheered as she rocked her head to the beat.

"And the lyrics are top notch as well." Chelsea added as she listened to the vocals singing.

"I'm getting that cold feeling that Yang's going to win for sure." Tatsumi muttered before Leone hugged him tightly.

 _Tifa: Had enough?_

Despite the bleeding injury she has right now, Yang just looked on in determination as she stylishly reloads Ember Celica with explosive shells and gone back to her fighting pose.

 _Yang: Not even close._

Tifa starts firing multiple fire shots at Yang, who dodges them. Yang retaliates with multiple explosive bullets that Tifa avoids. Tifa tries launching an ice attack at Yang, prompting Yang to launch herself in the air with her gauntlets resulting in more close quarters combat. Tifa gets the upper hand by feinting, and slams Yang into the air and back down.

 _Tifa: You're going down!_

As Yang gets up, Tifa summons a large ice projectile to hurl it at Yang.

 _Tifa: Don't move!_

Tifa launches it forward and Yang punches it through and shatters it. The shards knock Tifa back and wound her, prompting her to use her Limit Breaks as the slot machine appears behind her.

 _Tifa: All right, let's see if you can keep up with this!_

"Now she's going to use her Limit Breaks now." Akame said.

"But her Premium Heart will lose power as she uses them." Sheele commented.

"And Yang's Semblance will gain power as the fight goes on." Mine added.

Tifa charges forward and uses Beat Rush and Water Kick, which is blocked by Yang. The huntress-in-training staggers after Tifa performs Somersault, allowing her to use Meteodrive, Dolphin Blow, and Meteor Strike successfully.

 _Tifa: Here it goes!_

She throws Yang onto the ground where she explodes.

 _Yang: Ugh, did I just explode?_

A piece of Yang's hair came off and she sees it fall in front of her and Tifa unleashes her ultimate attack.

"Why did she look at her falling piece of hair in shock?" Wave asked as he has a bad feeling about it.

"I don't know, but it's going to be something very interesting about her temper." Esdeath replied as she looks on in interest.

 _Tifa: Final Heaven!_

Yang is engulfed in a large explosion as the hair piece hits the ground. She spreads the fire from the explosion away from her.

 _Tifa: What in the world?_

Yang slams her fists together, activating her Semblance. She charges forward and shatters Tifa's Premium Heart. She unleashes overwhelming rounds and punches on the defenseless Tifa.

"Damn, so not only is she pissed but her Semblance just activated like crazy." Leone said in shock.

"And since she really cares about her hair so much, anyone would be dead if they try to cut a single strain of it." Bulat added.

"I'll try not to get on her bad side if I face her." Lubbock shivered.

 _Yang: Like that?_

She then gets Tifa in an armlock and starts doing something that will surprise the group.

"Wait is she going to-" Mez said before it was too late.

Yang used Ember Celica's recoil to brutally snapped Tifa's neck, and as the body fell down, Yang walks away as a poster for an event called the Vytal Festival Tournament rolls down. Yang just spoke two words for what just happened right now.

 _Yang: Nailed it._

As Yang puts on some sunglasses and continues to walk away, Tifa's body slowly disappears into particles as she was being absorbed into the Life Stream.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After the battle, everyone were all cheering and clapping. Leone was really happy that Yang won and so was everyone else who voted for Yang, Tifa did get some claps of sympathy for putting up a great fight. Now to find out why Yang won her fight against Ms. Lockhart.

(Cues Gold - RWBY Volume 1)

 **Boomstick: *Sigh* ...cross another potential wife off the list.**

"Yeah and she was pretty hot too." Lubbock sighed before he got hit in the head for it.

Wiz: Tifa was naturally stronger and more experienced than Yang, but Yang's Semblance quickly turned all of Tifa's power against her.

 **Boomstick: Even the Minerva Band, the best of Tifa's armor options to counter Yang's strength and shotgun blasts, was eventually overtaken by the Semblance.**

"It's true, Yang's already rising power overwhelm the Minerva Band's defensive capabilities and did little to protect Tifa." Susanoo stated.

"And her Semblance is both useful and overpowered whenever she fights someone powerful or in equal power." Seryu admitted.

Wiz: Plus while Tifa could lift many creatures heavier than Cloud using her Limit Breaks, she never shows this kind of strength anywhere else, implying those powers are exclusive to those Limit Breaks instead of something she possesses naturally.

 **Boomstick: And even though Tifa's Premium Heart increased in power over time, they reset after her Limit Breaks while Yang's power kept on rising.**

Everyone all nodded at this information.

Wiz: However, Yang's real trump card was her Aura. Her Semblance would've been useless if she could not survive Tifa's attacks. Luckily her Aura is durable enough to take a punch that shattered a concrete pillar about four feet wide. A feat that requires at least 1,400 tons of force.

 **Boomstick: That's the equivalent of having 360 jetliners fall on your face.**

"I think that's a lot of weight for Yang to handle." Kurome sweatdropped.

"And that one thousand four hundred tons thing might be a little short for the amount of force Yang can take, but still impressive." Bols commented.

 **Boomstick: Yang's power just pulled through in a snap.**

Eveyrone slightly chuckle while Esdeath giggled at the death pun.

Wiz: The winner is Yang Xiao Long.

The episode was extremely interesting, Yang's origins and world were very impressive and they wanted to more while others wished they be in Remnant for other reasons. Tifa was also a good person that they consider an ally, and they wonder what other Final Fantasy characters would show up other than her and Cloud, well they will find out soon in the future. Now to see what's next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The group all sees the previous Death Battle fighters, Mario, Link, Kirby and Donkey Kong fighting, but suddenly a siren for a new challenger approaches and they all looked up, and see a boy with spiky-hair standing on top a high mountain. The boy's hair was replaced by a helmet as it digitally appears, soon the helmet and the boy's eyes glowed.

Soon epic rock music plays as the camera zooms out to reveal his entire outfit as cyan blue and blue limb parts, he then teleports to a blue screen with moving stars as he pulls out an arm cannon and the text appears beside him.

 **MEGA MAN JOINS THE BATTLE**

As the teaser ended, some of them were really excited about this.

"Remember back when Wily made Bass as an imitation to Mega Man? Well, here he is right now!" Leone exclaimed in excitement.

"So that's Mega Man, he seems pretty formidable." Bulat stated.

"Let's move on to the next episode, I'm dying to see to see it as well." Esdeath said impatiently.

Wave wasted no time to press play for the next episode before Esdeath tries to punish him some more.


	55. Mega Man vs Astro Boy

**Chapter 55: Mega Man vs Astro Boy**

 **Mega Man belongs to Capcom.**

 **Astro Boy belongs to Osamu Tezuka.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **All Soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Wave started the episode instantly as the show starts the next episode showing all the scientific boon of robotics.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: In 1942, author Isaac Asimov introduced the Three Laws of Robotics, to protect man from their cybernetic creations.

"After seeing how smart and deadly robots can be after a few episodes, I think it's a good idea to try and make rules of how to not let them run loose." Najenda commented.

"Indeed, it would be better if I try to take notes on this so that we can have friendly robots in the future." Dr. Stylish suggested as he took out his notepad.

 **Boomstick: And thank god he didn't include anything against robot-on-robot violence. The world would just be way less fun.**

The group sees Mega Man and a robot boy wearing nothing but his underwear fighting other robots.

Wiz: Mega Man, the Blue Bomber.

 **Boomstick: And Astro Boy, the Atomic Wonder Child.**

"I'm interested in learning about Mega Man since he looks very awesome-looking." Tatsumi said.

"I agree, he looks like a hero of justice for robot kind." Seryu added.

"Astro Boy seems very intriguing to learn about his origins." Bols commented.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first robotic fighter is a young boy with spiky brown hair with blue eyes. He wore an armor that's cyan blue and his limbs and crotch area are deep blue and he also has a blue helmet. He wields an arm cannon like Samus as it has a rapid fire and charge shot setting and he fought not only Dr. Wily but all the different types of Robot Masters that the evil genius built or reprogrammed to destroy everything/conquer the world.

 **Mega Man**

(Cues Megaman 2 - Wily Stage 1 *Symphony*)

Wiz: In the year 200X, a new age of robotics was dawning, heralded by Dr. Thomas Light, and his partner, Dr. Albert Wily. Together, they planned to launch mankind into a new age of prosperity.

"I guess this is before Wily turned evil." Bulat commented.

"And where he and Light were great friends to help build a better future for the people." Susanoo added.

 **Boomstick: So, they made a bunch of Robot Masters to do things too dangerous for people, like cutting down trees, bringing down buildings, and... being cold.**

Everyone were really interested of the other Robot Masters. Especially Esdeath when she saw Ice Man with intrigue.

Wiz: However, jealous of Dr. Light's increasing notoriety...

 **Boomstick: And beard growing skills, damn look at that thing. I could take a nap in that shit.**

"It's true, that beard looked really comfy as a pillow." Cosmina admitted.

"Just like a sheep's wool and it's very soft too." Sheele added.

Wiz: ...Dr. Wily stole all of Light's robots and used them to try to take over the world.

"Obviously." Mine eye-rolled since it's a common goal for villains.

The group sees two robots that Wily didn't reprogram. One was a robot girl with a blond ponytail with a red dress and was in charge of doing housework, and the other was a boy with spiky brown hair and wearing blue and Dr. Light seemed to hold high regard for the robot boy.

 **Boomstick: All except two, Roll, a robo-girl built for housekeeping, and sending feminism back to the 60's...**

Wiz: ...and Rock, Light's loyal lab assistant and surrogate son.

"I'm guessing Rock is going to save the world since no one else could do it." Bols commented.

"Yeah, sometimes people are destined to do heroic things." Dorothea added.

"And Roll looks like a good robot to help Susanoo in cleaning." Bulat smiled and the humanoid Imperial Arms nodded at the thought.

 **Boomstick: Wily would regret this mistake about ten times over... give or take.**

Wiz: After watching his human father fall to ruin over Wily's betrayal, Rock stepped up to take on the burden of saving the world himself. But first, he would have to upgrade into the super fighting robot, called Mega Man.

They now see the TV adaption of Mega Man having his own show.

 _Vocalist: Super Fighting Robot! MEGA MAN!_

"Pretty catchy intro song." Chelsea complimented.

"Yeah, and we better find any games or a case about Mega Man so we can learn more." Suzuka said.

"Agreed, and playing games about him seemed more fun then watching the TV version of him." Mez added.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Rock**

 **Serial Number: DLN-001**

 **Height: 4'4"**

 **Weight: 230 Ibs.**

 **Dr. Light's Second Advanced-AI Robot After the First Went Rogue**

 **The Only Iteration of Mega Man to Have Blue Eyes**

 **His Soccer Skills Would Surprise You (Everyone Rose Their Brows at This)**

* * *

(Cues Mega Man Cartoon - Intro Theme *Instrumental*)

Wiz: Mega Man's new body is composed of Ceratanium, an alloy lighter and stronger than titanium, of course.

"Wiz is still pretty ticked about materials being better then titanium." Najenda chuckled.

"Let him whine about it, these materials are very powerful as they sound." Esdeath replied as she was really interested in the metals.

 **Boomstick: Think that's cool? Well his hand can transform into a long-range cannon called the Mega Buster, a weapon so downright awesome, Rock named himself after it. Now it may look like it just shoots lemons, but one shot can blow through a wall, and if he needs more power Mega Man can charge it up for a devastating blast.**

"Sounds very similar to Samus's arm cannon." Akame commented.

"Yeah with the rapid fire and charged shot settings." Kurome added.

"But I'm sure he'll have something to top it off then the usual arm cannon." Dr. Stylish replied.

 **Boomstick: Still not enough for you? Alright well he can transform his other hand into a second Mega Buster and fire both of them at the same time. Sure, using that much power could overheat and even kill him, but nah, what's life without a little risk, and double the fire power?**

"Sounds very risky to use both at the same time." Bols said in concern.

"Only if he uses it as a last resort once he faces his opponent." Dorothea commented.

* * *

 **VARIABLE WEAPONS SYSTEM ABILITIES**

 **Physical Projectiles**

 **\- Metal Blades, Rolling Cutter, Quick Boomerang, Ring Boomerang, Hard Knuckle, Needle Cannon, Mega Ball, Spread Drill, Hornet Chaser, Gemini Laser, Search Snake, Shadow Blade, Gyro Attack, Crystal Eye, Knight Crusher, Silver Tomahawk, Yamato Spear, Wild Coil, Slash Claw, Noise Crush, Concrete Shot, Laser Trident, Triple Blade, Rebound Striker, Wheel Cutter**

 **Explosives**

 **\- Hyper Bomb, Crash Bomb, Dive Missile, Magnet Missile, Commando Bomb, Bubble Bomb, Drill Bomb, Dust Crusher, Napalm Bomb, Danger Wrap, Homing Sniper, Flash Bomb, Photon Missile**

 **Various Elemental Weaponry**

 **\- Atomic Fire, Fire Storm, Flame Burst, Scorch Wheel, Flame Sword, Magma Bazooka, Pharaoh Shot, Solar Blaze, Ice Slasher, Blizzard Attack, Freeze Cracker, Ice Wave, Chill Spike, Thunder Beam, Thunder Bolt, Thunder Claw, Plug Ball, Thunder Wool, Air Shooter, Tornado Blow, Wind Storm, Tornado Hold, Bubble Lead, Water Wave, Water Balloon, Power Stone**

 **Protective Barriers**

 **\- Skull Barrier, Plant Barrier, Leaf Shield, Star Crash, Junk Shield, Jewel Satellite, Water Shield**

 **Top Spin Hits All Enemies Upon Contact**

 **Rain Flush Creates an Acidic Rainstorm That Damages Everything**

 **Astro Crush Summons Meteors to Crush All Enemies**

 **Mirror Buster Reflects Energy Attacks**

 **Black Hole Bomb Pulls and Sucks Enemies In**

 **Charge Kick**

 **Gravity Hold**

 **Time Stopper**

 **Super Adapter**

 **Super Arm**

* * *

(Cues Shadow Man Stage - SSB4)

Wiz: But Mega Man's bread and butter is his Variable Weapons System. With it he can wield any weapon he acquires, including those taken after defeating rogue Robot Masters.

"Kinda like how Bass copy the powers of the Robot Masters." Mine reminded.

"Except in this case, Mega Man can acquire a special weapon after defeating a Robot Master." Sheele commented.

"Well let's see what type of weapons the Blue Bomber will be using in the fight." Leone grinned as she looked over all of the special weapons Mega Man has acquired in the past.

 **Boomstick: Considering he's beaten over a hundred of them, that's a lot of weaponry! He can fire heat seeking Dive Missiles, lock on target with Magnet Missiles and even fire a swarm of hornets? Who in the right mind would make robot hornets?**

"Those robot hornets are deadly, but the Dive Missiles and Magnet Missiles are really awesome." Seryu said with a smile with Koro nodding in agreement.

"And I bet the other weapons are awesome as well." Wave smiled as he liked the water-based weaponry.

Wiz: His Metal Blades are buzzsaw bullets made from Ceratanium which can cut through almost anything, the Hard Knuckle is a fist that can break down walls, and the Mirror Buster returns energy projectiles back to sender.

"Mega Man can also use the powers of the Robot Masters we've seen back at Eggman and Wily's episode." Bulat commented.

"Both the Hard Knuckle and the Mirror Buster are pretty impressive to use in a hard-pressed fight." Kurome complimented.

"The ice weapons has given me new ideas to create brand new attacks for my Demon Extract." Esdeath grinned sadistically at the new ideas for her ice powers.

 **Boomstick: But when he wants to bust out some real firepower, he has the Crash Bomb, a timed explosive which sticks to walls and enemies faster than the girl who says she loves you on the first date.**

"That seems good to take someone by surprise with that." Lubbock said and everyone nodded at this.

"And it would be interesting to have some of those for mining." Run suggested.

Wiz: And fully charged, his Atomic Fire has the potential to reach temperatures hotter than the surface of the sun.

"That's a lot hotter than Rubicante." Bols commented in surprise.

"That's really going to hurt a lot if his opponent gets hit with it." Cosmina added.

 **Boomstick: He can stop time with the... Time Stopper, but can't use other weapons while it's active, and he can even create black holes!**

Everyone was impressed by both the Time Stopper and the Black Hole Bomb, but Wiz instantly corrected on how Black Holes worked.

Wiz: Well, sort of. A real black hole is fueled by consuming matter and evaporates only when all matter around it has been swallowed up. However, the black hole that Mega Man fires from his Black Hole Bomb have a definitive life span and can be sealed in concrete. It may not be a legitimate black hole, but it does create an extremely powerful and deadly vacuum.

"Alright, so it's basically a black hole that sucks up projectiles and other things." Leone said as she figured it out.

"Yeah and it kinda sucks that it can get easily trapped in concrete." Akame muttered as she gulped down a large chicken leg.

"But it would be terrifying if he shot out a real black hole." Dr. Stylish stated and everyone gulped at the thought.

 **Boomstick: So does Roll!**

Everyone slightly chuckled before they see Mega Man's companion, which is a happy red robot dog unlike Bass's Treble.

 **Boomstick: He's also got Rush, who's like the best dog ever! You never have to feed him, he never shits on your couch, and he turns into a sweet ass set of armor called the Super Adapter.**

"Well Bass isn't the only one using the Super Adapter thing anymore." Tatsumi commented.

"To be clear, Wily created Bass just to be superior to Mega Man." Sheele stated.

"True, but you can't beat the original with some evil copycat anyways." Kurome muttered as she ate her cookies.

(Cues Rock Melody - Mega Man 9)

Wiz: Sure wearing the Super Adapter means Mega Man forfeits all his special weapons, but in exchange he gets a massive boost in physical strength, the ability to fly, and and he can fire his fists like rockets.

"That's pretty impressive for the Super Adapter to give you that power boost." Suzuka complimented.

"Yeah and Bass can have the same boost too, but I bet it's a crappier boost if he's a big copycat." Mez added.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Manages to Hold Up Wily's Castle With His Own Bare Hands (Everyone was Amazed)**

 **Functions as Easily on Jupiter as He Does on Earth**

 **Defeated Foes Whose Internal Temperatures Range From 12,000 Degrees Celsius to Absolute Zero (Everyone were Impressed)**

 **Brought Down Dr. Wily More Than 20 Times (Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Defeated His Alternate Future Self Twice (Everyone were very Surprised at this)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Mega Man has stopped Wily's plans more than 20 times, he's durable enough to survive the vacuum of space, strong enough to hold up a collapsing castle, and tough enough to jump and shoot like his normal self while on freakin' Jupiter.**

Wiz: The gravity of which would've made him weigh well over 5 tons.

"Man, how did he survive not getting crushed while he's holding an entire castle?" Lubbock asked while still impressed.

"He might have an upgrade in strength to hold a castle, but I'm pretty surprised that he stopped Wily twenty times, given at how stubborn the mad genius is." Bulat commented.

"And he can function easily while he's in space too, especially a planet like Jupiter." Seryu added.

 **Boomstick: He's also defeated his alternate future self twice! How does that even make any sense? Screw you future! You can't make me wait for me to get there!**

Everyone were surprised and confuse at Mega Man fighting his alternate future self.

"How does that even work?" Run asked in confusion.

"No idea, but I would gladly like to fight my future self, if given the chance." Esdeath grinned as she thought about on what her future self will look like.

(Cues Mega Man Montage - Video Games Live: Level 2)

Wiz: Mega Man is like a walking arsenal and can carry as many weapons as he likes, however adding too much to his system also seems to affect his behavior, making him more violent and ruthless. So for his own sake, he'll often discard his special weaponry after a mission's completion.

"Aw why would he do that, it makes him great at making his enemies fear him." Leone complained.

"Well he doesn't want to end up like the evil Robot Masters or else he'll be no different than others when it comes to violence." Najenda replied.

"Well let him give everything he's got with the limited weaponry he has." Dorothea said.

 **Boomstick: Oh what a wuss! Come on there's nothing wrong with a little bloodlust! The real downside is that his special weapons have limited ammo.**

"That's going to be a real problem if his opponent is much more durable to use every special weapon he has." Mine commented.

"Which means he better use his special weaponry carefully if he finds a weakness." Chelsea added.

Wiz: Even so, Mega Man is an exceedingly adaptable powerhouse.

 **Boomstick: Land, air, sea, space! If a crazy German is trying to take over the world, there's only one man to call: the Mega Man!**

"Damn straight." Tatsumi nodded in agreement.

"No matter how many times Wily tries to take over the world, Mega Man will always be there to stop him." Seryu added.

The group sees a Robot Master named Cut Man taking out a tire of a car that Mega Man's driving.

 _Cut Man: Hey Mega Man! You're a little low on air!_

 _Mega Man: And You're Full Of S***!_

Soon Cut Man and Mega Man starts exchanging awkward stares in silence, making everyone all creeped out.

"That was a really weird scene." Mez said.

"No kidding." Wave agreed.

Mega Man is a really great robot fighter that Night Raid and the others can rely on for the Revolutionary Army, with his diverse special weapons he can take on anything and anyone for the sake of saving the world. Sheele, Akame, Seryu and Kurome liked his bladed weapons, Mine liked the laser-based weapons, Wave liked the water weapons, Esdeath already loved the capabilities of the ice weapons, Bols was impressed by the fire weapons. And everyone else loved everything about Mega Man and his special weapons. Now onto his opponent.

The next robotic fighter is another young boy with a weird hairstyle and he wore almost nothing but his boots and underwear, but he's actually naked. He has some advanced systems in his arsenal such as an indestructible super plastic skin, finger lasers, an electronic brain that makes him react faster and guns attached to his rear. He normally handles prejudice on robots by humans and fighting against large and deadly robots on a daily basis.

 **Astro Boy**

(Cues Astro Boy - Opening Theme)

Wiz: In the futuristic year of two thousand and three, tensions were escalating mankind and the robots they built to serve under them. But one brilliant robotics engineer was dealing with a far more personal problem.

"This has some Terminator vibes into it." Dr. Stylish commented.

"Except they're now making a robot revolution against their human masters now." Najenda added.

 **Boomstick: Like MOST scientists I know Doctor Tenma paid more attention to his work than his family, especially his 13 year old son: Tobio.**

Some of the girls cooed at the cute and shy Tobio while some frowned at Temna paying more attention of his work more than his family.

(Cues Astro Boy (2009) - Start It Up)

 **Boomstick: Well, until little Toby decided to take their future car out for a spin and got himself killed. You better believe pap started paying attention then.**

Everyone watched in horror and sadness as they watched Tobio being horribly killed in a car accident as the future car that he was driving crashed into the ground and was a bad wreck.

"Poor Tobio..." Sheele muttered in sadness.

"If Tenma payed more attention to his family than his work, then she shouldn't have happened!" Bols exclaimed in rage at the so-called father on the screen.

"I'll remind myself of not making the same mistake while I'm at work." Dr. Stylish said as he made a mental note on this incident.

(Cues Astro Boy (2009) - Designing Toby)

Wiz: Filled with grief and regret, Tenma became desperate for a second chance at being a father.

"Let's hope he succeeds at being a father again." Bulat frowned.

"Yeah cause if he screws up this second chance then we'll kill him." Mine said as she loaded up Pumpkin out of nowhere.

 **Boomstick: But instead of doing it the old fashioned and fun way, he called up all his robotic engineering nerd friends to build him a new son, they did and they called him... The Mighty Atom.**

They see Astro Boy flying up heroically before the sound of a record scratch was heard and Boomstick continued talking.

 **Boomstick: But us Americans were like "FUCK THAT! Let's name him after the dog from The Jetsons and so...**

The now hears Astro Boy's theme and it was pretty good.

 _Vocalists: Go Go GO Astro Boy!_

"At least their are some people who believes Astro Boy to be a hero." Seryu smiled.

"Yeah and there are others who underestimate him for being a robot boy and regretted it painfully." Suzuka added.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 4'5"**

 **Weight: 66 Ibs.**

 **Regarded as the "God of Manga"**

 **Regularly Faces Anti-Robot Prejudice From Humans (Everyone all Frowned at this)**

 **His Boots and Underwear Are Not Clothes; He's Actually Naked (Everyone was Awkward at this)**

 **Has a Holiday Named After Him in Honor of His Heroics: Astro Boy Day (Everyone were Impressed)**

* * *

(Cues Astro Boy (1963) - Main Theme *Instrumental*)

Wiz: Astro Boy assumed the role of Tenma's late son; even attending school and doing chores. Things were going well... until Tenma came to the realization that Astro would never truly replace Tobio. His resentment only grew every time he looked at the young robot's un-aging face.

"I guess even with a second chance, it's still a problem." Chelsea sighed.

"I feel bad for Astro Boy for already having a life like that." Run commented in sympathy.

"And I figure it's going to be much worse soon." Susanoo stated.

 **Boomstick: So he came up with a brilliant plan: He sat down with his son, talked about his issues and worked out all the resentment.**

Everyone seemed to relaxed for a bit before Boomstick continued.

(Cues Astro Boy (2009) - I Don't Want You)

 **Boomstick: *Laughs* No I'm just kidding; he sold his ass to the circus. Haha, stupid robot, you're property.**

Everyone were stunned and enraged at Tenma doing this to Astro Boy.

"I'll kill that fucking bastard!" Leone growled in anger as she clenched her hands.

"That's the second worse thing a parent would ever do in their life." Akame said as she and Kurome glared coldly at Tenma for selling Astro to the circus.

"Let's hope he gets what he deserves because we'll beat the hell out of him if he shows up." Lubbock said as he drew his threads around.

Then they see Astro being taken in by a man with a rather large nose.

(Cues:Astro Boy (2009) - Reviving Zog)

Wiz: Astro spent his time preforming until he was found and adopted by Doctor Ochanomizu, whose kindness inspired Astro to stand up for what's right and defend the world.

"I guess this is the part where Astro Boy becomes a hero." Esdeath commented.

"And look at that nose, it's way too big!" Cosmina exclaimed at Ochanomizu's big nose.

"No one would have a nose that big." Dorothea added.

* * *

 **POWERS & ABILITIES**

 **100,000 Horsepower Base Strength**

 **Jet-Powered Flight**

 **Can Increase Hearing Up to 1000 Times**

 **Energy Cannons in His Arms**

 **Finger Lasers**

 **Incredible Strength and Durability**

 **Fast-Reacting Electronic Brain**

 **A Machine Gun in Each Butt Cheek**

* * *

(Cues Astro Boy (2009) - Astro Flies)

 **Boomstick: He's pretty good at it too. Mostly because dad #1 was so scared of losing another son, he equipped this one with a shitload of weapons; like a finger laser and transforming arm cannons.**

"Well at least Tenma armed Astro to the teeth with those weapons." Sheele commented.

"And I bet there are a ton of advanced things that might curb-stomp Mega Man's arsenal." Kurome said.

Wiz: Astro Boy was built with seven amazing powers. He has jet-powered flight, flashlight eyes, the ability to translate more than sixty languages, instant discernment between good and evil, a hyper-intelligent electronic brain, hears one thousands times more sensitive than a human's...

 **Boomstick: And butt guns! No, really, he has two machine guns popping out of his pooper.**

"What... the hell..." Mine spoken as she and everyone else sees the butt guns.

"That's really unorthodox." Dr. Stylish said.

"But the other six things Astro Boy has is really amazing though." Seryu replied as she tries to get rid of the awkwardness.

The group sees Astro unknowingly has his butt guns out and blast the Peacekeeper and took out one of it's eyes before it let Astro go.

 _Astro: I got machine guns... in my butt?!_

(Cues Astro Boy - Astro Boy *2003*)

Wiz: While that may seem... unorthodox, Astro Boy's rear-end retaliation serves as a handy surprise attack in battle.

"It's true, it would be really helpful to attack enemies by total surprise." Bulat admitted.

"Yeah and who in the absolute hell would want machine guns on their butt?" Mez asked.

"Probably no one." Run shook his head with a sigh.

 **Boomstick: Nobody suspects the butt guns. I mean nobody! Why would they? Astro also possesses 100,000 horsepower strength, and can break concrete without even trying, or tunnel through solid rock with ease.**

"Damn, that's some strength." Leone whistled in compliment.

"He would definitely help miners make tunnels and put on durable support beams to help them mine without any risks." Wave admitted.

(Cues Atom Combat - Astro Boy *2003*)

Wiz: But his most fascinating aspect is his skin. Derived from an artificially-created super-plastic, Astro's body is tough enough to survive everything from the depths of the ocean to a dip in the sun.

"That's really incredible!" Dr. Stylish as he wrote the super plastic down.

"Yeah, that would be pretty useful to make suits to survive any hazard environments." Dorothea added.

 **Boomstick: Plus, he's a versatile fighter. He's taken on water-stealing aliens, dogs turned into human robots stealing diamonds from the moon, and a robot named Satan that shoots lasers out of his nipples. I can't make this up.**

Boomstick wasn't kidding when they saw Satan firing lasers out of his nipples.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Wave groaned and everyone nodded.

Stylish and Bulat couldn't help but blush at this before moving on.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Tore Off the Entire Top of a Skyscraper**

 **Flew Straight Through 30 Feet of Solid Iron (Everyone was Amazed)**

 **Once Stopped a Space Station's Orbit**

 **Has Defeated Robots With Far More Horsepower Than Himself (Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Took a Missile Into the Sun and Emerged Partially Melted, But Functional (Everyone were Amazed)**

* * *

Wiz: He beat Pluto, the most dangerous robot assassin in the world, after being upgraded to 1,000,000 Horse Power. This gave him the strength to lift a cruise ship out of the water, and fly through thirty feet of solid iron like it was thin air.

"Dang, he can carry any of our ships without any effort!" Wave exclaimed.

"And flying through thirty feet of iron is really impressive as well." Esdeath complimented.

"Astro Boy definitely has the strength and durability advantage on Mega Man." Run admitted.

 **Boomstick: Probably also seriously cut down on his miles per gallon. Speaking of which, how do you refill a robo-child...**

Both Boomstick and the group sees a picture of Astro being re-fuelled from a rather... unexpected place shows up, and were shock and disgusted at this.

"WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK!" Tatsumi, Mine, Leone, Lubbock and Wave all shouted in shock.

"This is so terribly wrong." Bols shook his head.

"Of all the thing that makes things recharge and refuel, why there?!" Seryu shrieked.

 **Boomstick: Aaah! F**k! Of all the ways, why that?! Wiz, I'm pretty sure we just ended up on a watch-list. And I need a shower.**

(Cues Shadow of Metropolis - Astro Boy *2003*)

Wiz: I mean... It wouldn't have been my first choice. I'd chalk it up to Dr. Tenma's eccentricity? Designicicity?

"More like stupidity, Tenma is fucking messed up." Mine commented.

"I'm completely scarred for seeing this." Run admitted.

(Cues Astro Boy (2009) - Saving Metro City)

 **Boomstick: Well, you'd think that being a half-naked flying death child would be pretty great, minus the whole 'rectal recharge', but Astro is hardly invincible.**

Wiz: Tough as his super-plastic skin may be, Astro does have an innate fear of being melted by extreme heat. And sometimes a strong enough blow can cause his joints to break apart. In addition Astro sometimes over-exerts himself to the point of dangerously draining his power supply.

"So the only way for him to be defeated is by hitting him really hard or stalling him to drain all of his power." Cosmina stated.

"Mega Man will have a hard time with both if he's not too careless about it." Susanoo added.

 **Boomstick: If completely depleted, he's as good as dead. But hey, sometimes it's worth spending the energy to plow a robo-chick so hard, it levels an entire city.**

They see Astro plowing a random robo-girl that they destroyed the whole city from their love making.

"That's some powerful love making." Lubbock said before Leone smacked him.

"This is a very disturbing introduction so far, in terms of some inappropriate contents." Akame admitted.

Wiz: No matter the challenge, Astro Boy will always give it his all.

The group sees Astro Boy getting ready to fight evil, until Tenma stops him.

 _Tenma: Wait! Are you sure you're ready for this Astro?_

 _Astro Boy: I was made ready!_

Astro Boy flies towards the screen and punches it.

Despite the 'rectal recharge' moment and the hidden butt guns, Astro Boy is a pretty powerful robot fighter in his own right. Esdeath, Najenda and Stylish was impressed by his super-plastic skin and powerful strength feats, Mine liked the finger laser weapon, and some are alright with him. However, the one thing they didn't like was Tenma neglecting his time with his family and selling Astro to the circus, as they didn't like this deadbeat dad one bit and wanted to hurt him badly for these two reasons. Now for the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

Wave paused the episode to give everyone time to decide on who would win. Mega Man and Astro Boy are very versatile and skilled robot fighters that stopped a lot of deadly threats, but there are some differences apart from each other. Mega Man is very skilled and diversed in using his acquired special weapons, but they have limited ammunition and he has to make each of them count, but they also effect his behavior to make him a bit violent. Astro Boy has a lot of things that can curb-stomp Mega Man's arsenal and dwarfs him in strength and durability, but a strong enough blow, hot temperatures and the constant danger of draining his power supply could stop him, so the Blue Bomber had to stall a long time for Astro's power to be fully drained.

The voting was decided. Tatsumi, Akame, Seryu, Wave, Kurome, Lubbock, Esdeath, Leone, Chelsea and Cosmina voted for Mega Man and the rest voted for Astro Boy. Wave continues the episode for everyone to see the battle.

* * *

The group sees the setting is taking place at a city and the camera moves up to see Astro Boy looking over the city on the roof. Astro suddenly sensed something from the other side and turned around to see the Blue Bomber himself teleport in front of Astro Boy and summons his Mega Buster and points it at Astro.

"Looks like they're already getting down to the fight." Leone grinned.

"Time to see which one of them is the best robot." Esdeath added.

(Cues 7th Dragon III: Code VDF - Track 10)

Time to settle which one of them is superior, the Blue Bomber or the Atomic Wonder Child.

 **FIGHT!**

Mega Man starts shooting a dozen shots from his Mega Buster at Astro, but the Wonder Child just simply blocked his arms and the shots have absolutely no effect on him. Mega Man blinked before briefly firing another shot, and Astro Boy backhanded it and launches three rapid shots at the Blue Bomber. But Mega Man quickly pulls out the Mirror Buster and reflects the shots at Astro, causing some damage to the robot boy.

Mega Man then fires two Magnet Missiles to hunt down Astro Boy, who quickly flies into the sky with the missiles following in pursuit. Astro maneuvered the missiles and use his finger lasers to knock them down, seeing the Magnet Missiles failed, Mega Man launched a dozen Dive Missiles at Astro, but they all failed to hit them as they explode harmlessly in the sky like a firework show. Mega Man tries to hit the Wonder Child with a couple of Hornet Chasers, but Astro easily swatted them and manages to grab the Blue Bomber at high speeds while having the attacks destroy the rooftop in the process.

"Looks like Astro is taking the lead already." Najenda smirked.

"All of Mega Man's special weapon didn't do anything since Astro dodged all of them." Suzuka said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll get the upper hand soon." Cosmina stated.

Astro shoves Mega Man into the side of the building before flying down and dragging the Blue Bomber down several windows, but Mega Man fully charges his Mega Buster and hits Astro Boy before hitting him with a few Metal Blades before punching him hard and launch the Hard Knuckle to send Astro down to the ground.

Mega Man crash lands on Astro which creates a dust cloud before the Blue Bomber was pushed into a car, but quickly avoids a fast punch in time, Mega Man turns around and was surprised to see Astro picking up the car from earlier and was either going to throw it or use it as a weapon. Wasting no time for his opponent to react, Mega Man fires a fully charged Atomic Fire and damages Astro before he fell down to the ground.

"Astro is up to something." Tatsumi commented.

"Yeah, he couldn't go down like that so easily." Suzuka added.

"Oh! He's about to surprise Mega Man with the butt guns!" Leone realized.

Mega Man slowly walked up to the downed Astro Boy and starts charging up another shot of Atomic Fire, when suddenly Astro sprung up his trap and points his butt guns at the shocked Mega Man.

"Instantly fell for that trap Mega Man." Wave said.

"Bang, bang." Kurome muttered as she mimicked the gun sounds.

Astro Boy fires his butt guns while Mega Man blocks the hits before he tosses more Metal Blades at him, but Astro caught all of them and as Mega Man tries to throw more, he realizes that he used up all of his Metal Blades and was now being put into a corner.

"Looks like Astro is not letting Mega Man hit him even more." Susanoo stated.

"Yep and he's going to beat the crap out of him too." Seryu added.

Astro tossed back the Metal Blades, and Mega Man manages to avoid most except one that caught his right arm. Mega Man tries to pull the blade out, but Astro Boy charges in for another attack, the Blue Bomber fires his Black Hole Bomb to stall the Wonder Child before firing the Crash Bomb. But Astro caught the explosive and throws it next to Mega Man, who's now desperate to spare any time left to get out of his messy situation.

"Now Mega Man is getting desperate now." Mez said.

"He better do something fast or else this battle will end shortly." Wave added.

"There is one special weapon that can help him in a pinch." Dorothea stated.

"Oh right, the Time Stopper weapon!" Leone answered.

Astro Boy uses his jet-powered flight to get out of the Black Hole Bomb's vacuum and charged straight into Mega Man, and the Blue Bomber himself was searching through any available weapon he can use to get out of this mess, soon he found it and the screen flashes white. Once the screen faded back to normal, Mega Man opened his eyes to see Astro Boy and everything around him has stopped moving as he successfully fired the Time Stopper in the nick of time.

"That goodness that Mega Man used the Time Stopper, or else he would be finished." Sheele commented.

"And now it's his turn to fight back." Bulat smiled.

"You can do it Mega Man!" Cosmina cheered.

Mega Man sighed in relief and manages to pull off the Metal Blade and calmly walked away from Astro's frozen body for a few feet before time starts flowing again. Something swooped down from the sky as it reveals to be Rush as he merges with Mega Man to form the Super Adapter for the Blue Bomber to use against Astro Boy.

"Now let's see if the Super Adapter can overpower Astro Boy or not." Run said.

"If Mega Man loses I'm going to be really upset, cause he's cool." Leone added.

"At least he's really giving it his all to take down Astro." Seryu assured.

Astro turned around to face Mega Man, not knowing that the Crash Bomb was attached to his back and explodes, sending Astro forward before Mega Man delivered a vicious beating on the Wonder Child as they start fighting in the air. Mega Man manages to lay a very good beating, but Astro Boy quickly retaliates and starts pushing Mega Man down towards he ground as pieces of his Super Adapter starts breaking apart from the fast speeding velocity.

Seeing no other option left, Mega Man brings out both his Mega Busters and starts charging them up and Astro charges forward to attack him.

"Come on Mega Man, make sure this one works." Tatsumi commented.

"I don't think it'll work Tatsumi dear, it seems Astro Boy has won this fight." Esdeath stated as she hugged his arm.

Seconds passed before the camera zooms out for everyone to see a massive explosion erupted in the sky before the screen fades white for a few seconds before fading to the remains of Mega Man and Astro's head lying around on the ground. It was about to be a draw, when Astro's headless body was still intact and functioning and picked up his head and simply reattaches it. Astro Boy proceeds to laugh in triumph as he was surrounded by Mega Man's dead remains.

Afterwards Astro Boy plays fetch with Rush by using Mega Man's head as the ball before the Wonder Child pets the robot dog on the head.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After the battle, everyone were cheering and clapping loudly at the amazing battle they had seen. Those who voted for Astro Boy were congratulating him while those who voted for Mega Man clapped in sympathy while praising him for doing a good job for the battle. Now to see the results of why Astro won his battle against the Blue Bomber.

(Cues Astro Boy - 60's Theme)

 **Boomstick: Forecast calls for a 90% chance of Mega Man showers and a 10% chance of sadness.**

"That's a bit cruel right there Boomstick." Lubbock said.

"He just likes to do that to be sympathetic Lubbock." Najenda assured.

Wiz: While Mega Man's varied arsenal kept Astro Boy on his toes, that's about the only edge he had.

 **Boomstick: Yeah. Astro Boy outclassed him everywhere else.**

"Yeah Astro Boy has a lot of better attributes than Mega Man." Suzuka admitted.

"And none of the Blue Bomber's special weapons have little effect on him anyways." Dr. Stylish added.

"But still sad to see him go all out just to win." Bols responded.

Wiz: Mega Man's greatest display of strength comes from when he held up a 20 story tower worth 60,000 tons delaying its collapse just long enough to escape.

 **Boomstick: Impressive but not compared to Astro Boy who could lift a 100,000 ton ocean liner with total ease.**

"Yep Astro beats Mega Man in strength." Chelsea commented.

"He can carry forty thousand tons more than him." Bulat added.

Wiz: Mega Man defeated Quick Man who is faster than lightning or over 224,000 mph.

 **Boomstick: That's cute. After patching things up with dear old dad number one, Astro Boy was so excited that he took a victory lap around the entire planet... in two seconds!**

Wiz: Clocking in at just under 45,000,000 mph.

"That's way too freakin' fast!" Wave exclaimed.

"He can get to anywhere in an instant." Kurome muttered.

"And he would be useful to transport a small group to any place in the world." Akame added.

 **Boomstick: Plus Astro survived a bomb capable of stopping a solar flare. Heck he got accidentally blasted by an atomic disintegrator gun and was still completely intact.**

Wiz: Ultimately the difference in power, speed and durability is abundantly clear and with Mega Man's limited ammunition reserves all the Blue Bomber could do was delay the inevitable.

"It's true and Astro's power supply is a lot longer for it to be completely drained as well." Run said.

"But Astro is really powerful enough to handle anything that Mega Man's world can throw at him compared to his own." Dorothea shrugged.

 **Boomstick: Mega Man just couldn't keep it together.**

Everyone slightly chuckle or laugh at the pun.

Wiz: The winner is Astro Boy.

The episode was very enjoyable and interesting as they got to learn about two awesome robots that saves the world from time to time, plus their arsenals and feats were very impressive. And everyone will add these two to the Revolutionary Army if they meet them face to face. now to see the next episode.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The group hears an heroic music as they see a man grabbing a bow and a quiver full of arrows as he narrates himself and he was named Oliver Queen.

 _Oliver: My name is Oliver Queen. After five years in the hell, I returned home with only one goal; save my city._

Then they see a lot of actions and arrows flying as Oliver continues talking.

 _Oliver: I have become someone else. I had become... something else._

They all see Oliver wearing an all green attire as he swoops while singing a heroic tune and knocks down a bad guy before he readies his bow on another thug.

 _Oliver: I had become... the Green Arrow._

After the teaser, everyone had some thoughts about this match-up.

"Looks like it's going to become a battle of the archers now." Mez smiled.

"Yeah and it's going to be so cool to see how awesome other archers are." Mine admitted.

Tatsumi had thought about learning archery in honor of his friend Sayo and payed close attention to the next episode to learn more about these archers.

Wave pressed play for the next episode for everyone to see some badass archers duking it out.


	56. Green Arrow vs Hawkeye

**Chapter 56: Green Arrow vs Hawkeye**

 **A Response Rant to M1dnightChorus** **(Guest)** **: I completely understand that you're dying for Dante vs Bayonetta, but I always have my hands tied to other chapters of my other stories, you think it's easy to upload chapters for a few days? No, it's fucking not, I need a lot of time and off writer's block to make every chapter have a lot of good qualities to make them likable for readers to enjoy! So if you keep continuing to grow even more impatient then I'll have no choice but to delete this story if I see more reviews from you asshole.**

 **Green Arrow belongs to DC Comics.**

 **Hawkeye belongs to Marvel and Disney.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **Gamestate and All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

As Wave pressed play for the next episode, a new advertisement was shown as it was known as Gamestate and it allows people to create their own video games with the help of something called Lenovo and Darkrift. Everyone were really interested as they imagined what type of games they want to create, Seryu wanted to make a crime game, Esdeath wanted to make a conquest game and others wanted to make games that fit their genre.

After the advertisement was over, the next episode of Death Battle starts playing as the introduction shows several pictures of people using bow and arrows and also showing the same green-clad archer facing off against another skilled archer, except he's wearing all purple instead.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Since its creation in the Stone Age, the bow and arrow forever revolutionized hunting and warfare.

"It's true, it does revolutionized both of those things." Bulat nodded in agreement of Wiz's statement.

"And after the invention of firearms, the bow and arrow is now reduced to a hunting weapon now." Akame stated.

"But with some serious skills and practice, they can be a force to be reckon with." Tatsumi commented.

 **Boomstick: But these two archers have honed their bow skills to a degree of pure artistry.**

Everyone were excited to learn about these archers that will be fighting right now.

Wiz: Green Arrow, the Emerald Archer of Star City.

 **Boomstick: And Hawkeye, purple clad trick shooter of the Avengers.**

"Green Arrow looks kinda awesome." Lubbock admitted.

"Hawkeye seems really interesting since he's a member of the Avengers." Sheele added.

"This is going to be one intense battle of the archers if these guys are very skilled." Wave replied.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first archer is a man with blond hair and a goatee/beard facial combo and he wore an all green and dark green attire whenever he goes out to fight crime. He also wields a green bow and arrows that are loaded with all kinds of capabilities. He fought alongside the Justice League and a smoking hot blonde woman as they fought super-powered beings and other meta-humans from across the world.

 **Green Arrow**

(Cues Planting The Fields - Robin Hood)

 **Boomstick: Allow me to tell you of the tale an archer garbed in green who brought justice to the rich and championed the poor.**

Everyone was very interested in this tale and imagined an archer like that to be born in the Empire.

 **Boomstick: I speak of course of the legendary outlaw named... Oliver Queen! What? You think I meant Robin Hood? Come on.**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Oliver Jonas Queen**

 **Height: 5'11" (Slightly Taller Than Najenda)**

 **Weight: 195 Ibs.**

 **Member of the Justice League**

 **Once Got to Meet the Actual Robin Hood in One of His Adventures** **(Everyone was Interested in this)**

 **Past Romances: 9**

 **Runs a Flower Shop Called Sherwood Florist Alongside Black Canary**

 **Makes a Chili so Spicy That it Breaks Green Lantern's Will** **(Akame, Kurome and Susanoo were Intrigued on this)**

* * *

(Cues Justice League Unlimited - Intro Theme)

Wiz: Oliver was the son of Robert and Moira Queen, billionaire owners of the weapons and technology development company Queen Industries in Star City.

"That's kinda similar to Tony's parents when it comes to weapons and technology." Seryu commented.

"But the difference is that they built things for their military to be strong." Bulat added.

"I feel like this is going to be another one of those losing parents story again." Suzuka spoken up.

Wiz: Oliver was on track to inherit the family business and fortune, but it all ended up coming much sooner than anybody expected.

 **Boomstick: While on a safari, which rich people apparently just do all the time, Oliver's parents were murdered by lions. No I'm not kidding, but hey, Mom got off a wicked head-shot before she went out.**

Everyone all winced at the sight of Oliver's parents being mauled and eaten to death by wild lions. They heard or seen people being eaten alive by Danger Beasts, but they never heard of a child witnessing theirr parents getting brutally killed right before their eyes, but they were impressed of Oliver's mom killed one before she went down.

"That's gotta be really rough for Ollie to witness that." Cosmina commented in sympathy.

"Yeah, can't imagine having a child seeing their parents killed by savage beasts would definitely scar them for life." Bols added solemnly.

Wiz: The family fortune and business were now in Oliver's hands. However, desperate to forget the horrible trauma of his parents' death by lions, he turned to a lifestyle of booze and debauchery.

"Not the best way to cope, but he needed something to get rid of the memory of that incident." Dr. Stylish said.

"I would've done the same thing if I didn't fell for Najenda and maintain the family business later on." Lubbock admitted.

"Everyone has some ways to cope the pain in more ways then one anyways." Dorothea sighed.

 **Boomstick: Ah the best way to cope, well until one day he partied so hard that he fell off his private yacht, hate it when that happens! Eventually he washed up onto the shore of a lone island, Tom Hanks style.**

(Cues Hall Of Justice - Injustice: Gods Among Us)

Wiz: Desperate to survive, Oliver knew he must resort to the archery training taught to him by his late father. He assembled a makeshift bow and over time, gained an uncanny accuracy with the weapon. With each successful kill, Oliver's self reliance grew, transforming the once irresponsible playboy into a capable survivor.

Everyone were now starting to liking Ollie as he's starting his journey of becoming that crime-fighting archer they saw earlier.

(Cues Arrow Season 1 - Five Years)

 **Boomstick: And just in time! Turns out this island was home to a massive drug smuggling operation. How he didn't find them earlier is beyond me, but whatever.**

"Why didn't he noticed the drug smuggling operation earlier?" Wave asked.

"He was already busy honing his skills that he didn't survey the entire island before he got stranded." Run answered.

"That might be true, but if it was me I'd checked the whole island out for any game around." Esdeath added.

Wiz: With nothing but his hunter's instincts and some newly improvised 'Trick Arrows', Oliver brought down the dealers, radioed in a rescue, and returned to Star City a new man. With a newfound taste for justice, Oliver vowed he will no longer waste his talents and use them to protect the innocent. To do this he would have to become someone else, something else, he became the Green Arrow.

The groups sees the same clip from earlier and they couldn't help but chuckle at his playful attitude of being a hero.

 **Boomstick: True to his namesake, the Green Arrow favors a bow over anything else, and while that may sound like it puts him at a disadvantage, he's developed trick arrows for every situation, and I do mean every situation.**

Everyone were now interested at seeing what type of arrows that Green Arrow has in his quiver.

* * *

 **TRICK ARROWS**

 **Acid Arrows**

 **Explosive Arrows**

 **Boomerang Arrows**

 **Kryptonite Arrows**

 **Boxing Glove Arrows**

 **Diamond-Tipped Arrows**

 **Tornado Arrows**

 **Buzzsaw Arrows**

 **...Chimney Sweep Arrows?** **(Everyone was Confused at this)**

* * *

Wiz: He carries tear gas arrows, grappling hook arrows, flashbang arrows, even arrows filled with acid.

 **Boomstick: Is that the one for the Grateful Dead concerts?**

Wiz: No no, corrosive acid, it burns through things.

"That's an excellent array of arrows." Dr. Stylish complimented as he wrote them down on his notepad.

"The tear gas and flashbang arrows are perfect for quickly subduing enemies." Kurome added as she munched on a donut.

"Acid arrows are also useful on some situations and might give people a slow death when they get hit by it." Akame added.

 **Boomstick: He also has boomerang arrows, along with diamond-tipped arrows to pierce just about anything, explosive arrows ranging from small blasts to an atomic warhead, and...*Sighs* the boxing glove arrow...**

Some blinked in surprised at seeing an arrow that delivers a long-range punch to the face into people.

Wiz: Silly as it may appear, Oliver only kills when its absolutely necessary, so delivering a long range punch to the face makes some sense, at least more so than many of the other trick arrows in his quiver, like the donut arrow, a weapon designed to feed children.

Kurome actually drooled at the thought of an actual donut arrow while Akame thought of an arrow that delivers meat.

 **Boomstick: It's dangerous and delicious!**

"We totally favored this one." Both of the sisters commented.

"Of course they would go over the one that fires food." Mine sighed.

Wiz: Green Arrow likes to come to a fight prepared, and his expertise extends beyond just the use of a bow, he has extensive training in assassination and martial arts under some of the best teachers around, including Natas, the man who turned Deathstroke into one of the deadliest mercenaries in the world.

"This Natas would be very interesting to tutor under in Imperial Fist." Mez commented.

"Yeah and Deathstroke likes to hone his current skills further to beat all of his targets without any effort." Lubbock added.

"I'm more curious about the League of Shadows that was mentioned in Batman's second episode." Najenda replied.

(Cues Plan To Action - Justice League: The New Frontier)

 **Boomstick: Green Arrow became such a skilled fighter that he was voted into the Justice League, saving the world alongside the likes of Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, and Black Canary, a smoking hot blonde who he took a liking to, don't mind saving a few more things with her.**

Lubbock was really drooling when he sees the hot blonde super heroine before Leone smacked him upside the head for that.

They see Green Arrow clinging to Black Canary as they ride on her motorcycle.

 _Green Arrow: Are we dead yet?_

 _Black Canary: No._

 _Green Arrow: Are we dead yet?!_

Everyone all chuckled at this before moving on.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Held His Drawn Bow For Half an Hour**

 **Shot the Safety of a Gun** **(Everyone was Impressed at this)**

 **Can Pin a Person's Hand With an Arrow From the Bottom of a Dam**

 **Has the Willpower to Resist a Black Lantern Ring** **(Everyone was Intrigued in this)**

 **Can Send Arrows Down Gun Barrels With Ease** **(Everyone was Amazed)**

 **Shot Other Arrows Out of the Sky**

 **Wrestled an Alligator** **(Leone liked this one)**

* * *

Wiz: Being a part of the Justice League has pit Green Arrow against foes powerful enough to be called gods, and somehow, he not only survives, but he actually helps. He's fast enough to fire 29 arrows in one minute, his accuracy is so on point, he is able to shoot water dripping from a faucet at thirty feet away, and split a grape balanced on a man's head.

"He's quite impressive for an archer." Bols complimented.

"I agree, he can make any archer in our world jealous and envious if they watch this." Run chuckled slightly.

"Let them whine, Green Arrow can handle a few group of soldiers without any effort anyways." Esdeath added.

 **Boomstick: He'll do whatever it takes to get the job done, like shooting a girl's hand to keep her from falling, or, eh...torture, there's no way around it, he tortures people, but it's for the greater good, right?**

(Cues: End Title - Young Justice)

Wiz: Of course, but even with all his trick arrows, his quiver does have limited space, and he prefers to keep his armor minimal, focusing instead on offense over defense.

"That's a pretty common weakness for archers since they have quivers with limited space." Kurome commented.

"And it would be bad for him if his opponent is superior in martial arts too." Akame added as she casually munches on her steaks.

 **Boomstick: But hey, he's not all arrows and killing, eventually he and Black Canary got together and started up a flower shop called... Sherwood Florist, ah, as an expert on puns, ten out of ten, Ollie.**

Everyone all groaned except Najenda, who just laughed before they see Green Arrow dueling a man named Merlyn in a bow and arrow duel.

 _Green Arrow: One arrow each?_

 _Merlyn: I accept your challenge, on three? One..._

 _Green Arrow: Two..._

 _Both: Three._

They both fire and Green Arrow's arrow breaks Merlyn's and cuts both his bow string and his cheek before being embedded into the wall behind him.

Despite his past life and flaws, Green Arrow is definitely a skilled archer that Night Raid and the others would like to have in the Revolutionary Army. Tatsumi, Mine, Stylish were impressed by the trick arrows, Leone felt pity for having his parents getting killed by lions, Lubbock and Cosmina liked Black Canary for both hot looks and her power to use a sonic scream like Heavy Pressure. Najenda liked his joking nature and wished to make a pun club with her, Yang, Ollie and anyone with puns while everyone liked him. Now it's time to see the other archer.

The second archer is another skilled one except he wore an all clad purple outfit with chainmail attached to it, and he usually wore either a mask or purple shades and he has brownish-blonde hair. His bow, arrow and quiver are all purple as well and he has a slight versatile array of trick arrows to help Captain America, Iron Man, Thor and the other members of the Avengers in fighting more powerful beings in the Marvel Universe.

 **Hawkeye**

(Cues The Avengers (2012) - A Little Help)

Wiz: A Hero can come from anywhere, from the streets of New York, the depths of space, or a tiny rural home in Iowa.

 **Boomstick: But growing up in the middle of nowhere wasn't easy for 13 year old Clint Barton.**

Everyone were both curious and worried at how Clint's life is like.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Clinton Francis Barton**

 **Height: 6'3" (Slightly Taller Than Bulat and Shorter Than Stylish)**

 **Weight: 230 Ibs.**

 **Former Circus Performer**

 **Member of the Avengers**

 **Has Fought Under Four Superhero Names** **(Everyone was Intrigued)**

 **Past Romances: 6**

 **Favorite Movie: Blade Runner** **(Everyone were Interested about this)**

* * *

(Cues Avengers: Age of Ultron - Farmhouse)

 **Boomstick: Turns out his dad had some bad habits, like being an alcoholic or beating the shit out of his sons Clint and Barney.**

Some were instantly frowning or growling in anger at the actions Clint's father had done to his family.

"I treated my family with love unlike this man." Bols growled as he hate Clint's father already.

"I'd make him suffer for domestic abuse." Run said coldly.

"Count me in too." Leone added as she cracked her knuckles very loudly.

Wiz: After years of abuse, Clint longed to fight back and defend his family from his violent father.

 **Boomstick: Obviously a bit too much to ask of a 13 year old child.**

"That's true, but he won't give up until his father is beaten." Najenda commented.

"I'll give him some points for being courageous." Dorothea replied.

Wiz: Luckily enough, his dad's car did the job for him, along with a big tree. Remember kids, drinking and driving is not okay. I mean, do you want this to be you? That's what I thought.

Everyone were satisfied with Clint's dad being dead, but they can't say the same for his mom.

"I'm glad that jerk is dead." Cosmina commented.

"But we can't say the same for Clint's mother." Sheele added sadly.

Wiz: Orphaned by DWI, Clint and Barney had a second chance at a family and were adopted by a new dad... who was just as bad at the first.

Now the group were now feeling sorry for Clint and Barry's luck.

(Cues The Avengers (2012) - A Little Help)

 **Boomstick: Maybe even more. Dad number 2 tried to run them down with his car.**

Wiz: Until they were rescued by circus performers Jacques and Buck, who took them under their wing and into the Carson Carnival of Travelling Wonders.

"At least they finally get to live a happy life in the circus." Tatsumi spoke up.

"With people that might treat them nicely than their two dads combined." Mine added.

"Yeah, and this is where Clint sees his true potential during his circus career." Wave said.

 **Boomstick: These guys saw potential in Clint's natural bow and arrow talent and began his archery training. Clint's skills rose rapidly, and he soon took to the stage as Hawkeye, the trick shooter.**

(Cues Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 - Hand Hideout)

Wiz: In only one year, Hawkeye became a master of his craft, but a rift formed between teacher and student when he discovered Jacques was stealing money from the circus and training his brother Barney to be a thief.

Everyone were completely surprised at this before they continued watching.

 **Boomstick: Turns out, the two heroes who rescued them were actually super villains.**

"Damn, and we though things couldn't get any worse for Clint." Suzuka said.

"Let's just hope he didn't fought his brother in the future." Seryu commented.

"I'm sure we don't want to find out about that later." Bulat replied.

 **Boomstick: What's with these kids' luck? Did they like, open an umbrella inside which scared a black cat to dart under a ladder which fell and broke a mirror reflecting the sun's rays to burn down a field of four-leaf clovers?**

Wiz: No, that happened to Nick.

 _Nick: What?_

Everyone just chuckled at the sudden fourth wall break before moving on.

(Cues Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 - S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier)

 **Boomstick: Anyway, Clint hated the idea of working for a couple of d-bags, and ran away. Lucky for him, all it took to find a new calling in life was to see Iron Man soaring overhead, another alcoholic father figure, but in the fun way.**

"Yeah and I want to hang out with Tony a lot if he shows up here." Leone grinned.

"Let's hope you don't cause any sort of trouble if you do." Mine warned, the last thing she needs is a drunk blonde causing a ruckus.

"Still, Tony does like to let loose whenever he's finished in saving the world anyways." Najenda shrugged with a smile.

Wiz: Inspired to use his talents to fight criminals, just like the Iron Avenger, Clint took up his old stage name, donned his circus costume once more, and crafted a wide assortment of multi-use trick arrows.

The group sees Hawkeye firing two arrows into The Hulk's chest before leaping down with Black Widow following.

 _Hawkeye: Tick tick boom._

The arrows beep and exploded and everyone were interested to see what type of trick arrows Hawkeye has compared to Green Arrow's trick arrows.

* * *

 **TRICK ARROWS**

 **Putty Arrows**

 **Bola Arrows**

 **Acid Arrows**

 **Boomerang Arrows**

 **Freezing Arrows** **(Esdeath liked this)**

 **Parachute Arrows**

 **Pym Particle Arrows** **(Stylish was Impressed with this)**

 **Adamantium Arrows**

 **Rocket Arrows**

* * *

(Cues Beware the Marksman - MVCU *Hawkeye Theme Remix*)

 **Boomstick: Hawkeye's putty arrows cover foes in glue, his acid arrows can melt through steel, he can scale buildings with suction tipped arrows, his Adamantium arrows are tipped in nearly indestructible metal, hell, one of his arrows is a thirty megaton bomb!**

"His trick arrows are very impressive than Green Arrow's." Run complimented.

"The Adamantium arrow and the bomb arrow are pretty awesome to use too!" Seryu exclaimed in excitement.

"But there are still trck arrows that Green Arrow doesn't have that might be a problem for him." Susanoo stated.

Wiz: He also carries Pym Particle trick arrows. Pym Particles shrink or enlarge objects via shifting matter between dimensions, they take their name from Ant-Man.

 **Boomstick: Hawkeye uses this dimensional wizardry to shoot an arrow which is literally full of other arrows.**

"Such a magnificent piece of work!" Dr. Stylish exclaimed as he wrote this down on his notepad.

"Those Pym Particles would be extremely useful on most cases." Chelsea agrees.

"Yeah, all those purposes it can accomplish." Akame nodded as she went to food-style dreamland.

Wiz: With his quiver loaded full of impossibility, Hawkeye took to the city to begin his crusade against injustice. But on his first outing, while trying to return some stolen jewels, the police mistook him for a thief, and it really didn't help that he fled the scene with then-infamous criminal, Black Widow.

Once again, Lubbock was drooling at the sight of Black Widow before Najenda knocked him back into reality.

"Dumb cops, they are always quick to judge on who's a hero and who's a bad guy." Mez sighed.

"If they saw what happened already, then they would consider Hawkeye a hero." Dorothea added.

 **Boomstick: Well, he knew better, but if there's one thing Hawkeye does when he's conflicted, it's not ask questions and follow where the old shaft takes you. And no, I'm not talking about a trick arrow.**

Everyone were blushing uncomfortably, aroused or surprised before they slowly moved on from the awkward moment that the co-host made.

 **Boomstick: So, he helped Black Widow until one of their shenanigans resulted in her apparent death. Believing he was free from the grip of the succubus, he remembered that crime is bad, and went to join the Avengers.**

(Cues The Avenger's 2012 - Main Theme)

Wiz: Not just the Avengers, over they years, Hawkeye's lent his bow to other super teams, such as the Thunderbolts and the Defenders.

 _Hawkeye: Avengers, Defenders, Thunderbolts. I make any team better._

Wiz: In the midst of highly advanced armor, rage fueled monsters, and gods from other dimensions, you'd think a simple archer would be of little use, but Hawkeye's feats prove he is anything but simple.

Everyone were really interested to see the amazing things that Hawkeye has done compared to Green Arrow.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Can Fire as Many as Nine Arrows at Once and Hit All Targets**

 **Caught Arrows with His Bare Hands While Blinded** **(Everyone was Impressed with this)**

 **Once Had a Marathon 42 Hour Target Practice Session With No Breaks** **(Everyone was Amazed at this)**

 **Infiltrated Dark Avengers HQ and Took on Bullseye, Daken and Venom** **(Everyone were Intrigued)**

 **Strung a Bow & Fired an Arrow Before Enemy Could Release His Bowstring**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Hawkeye can shoot four incoming arrows out of the sky at once, shatter the bow of a distant archer with a single shot, and string his whole bow, and fire an arrow in less than a second. Plus, his aim is so good, he'll hit bull's-eyes when he's strapped to, what I like to call: Satan's Carousel.**

"Holy crap, this guy is way insane than Green Arrow!" Wave shouted.

"And he fires arrows faster than Ollie." Kurome added in slight surprise.

"That Satan's Carousel device looks pretty intense to train on." Mine admitted with wariness.

Wiz: But he is more then just an archer, after grueling training under Captain America, Clint temporarily set aside the Hawkeye suit to become the samurai Ronin.

"Why would he temporarily stopped being Hawkeye to be a samurai?" Sheele asked.

"I guess he wanted to be more diverse in battle to be slightly unpredictable." Bulat answered.

Wiz: The result even impressed Iron Fist, one of the greatest martial artists in the world.

Suzuka and Mez were very interested once they see Iron Fist and wanted to see him in action very soon.

(Cues The Avengers (2012) - Helicarrier)

 **Boomstick: And for a supposedly normal human, he's surprisingly tough. He's shaken off falls from several stories, fought in battles with cracked ribs, and managed to not die from this.**

Almost everyone winced at seeing Hawkeye being shot by a hundred bullets all over his body.

"That has really got to hurt a lot." Tatsumi hissed in sympathy.

"Even I couldn't handle a hundred bullets blasting all over my body." Leone admitted in dread.

"How did he survive all of that?" Sheele asked before Wiz answered her question.

Wiz: Luckily for Hawkeye, a kid with a Ghostbusters 2 shirt found him and alerted paramedics, and he made a complete recovery within six weeks.

 **Boomstick: Who you gonna call? The hospital kid, quick! Holy shit! That was like a hundred bullets! Bleeding everywhere!**

"I'm glad that kid manages to save Clint." Seryu commented.

"Or else he would be truly dead from those wounds." Run added.

Wiz: A reminder that even a seasoned Avenger isn't always bulletproof. But after this, Hawkeye's buddy Tony Stark upgraded his outfit to include some chain mail, so that's handy.

 **Boomstick: But it can't cover everything, plus Hawkeye can only carry so many trick arrows at once, and has to make every shot count. Also he's kind of hard of hearing, but you would be too if a psychopath hid behind a door and jammed two arrows in your ears! But Tony also made him some kick ass hearing aids, though if they get damaged, he'd lose about 80% of his hearing.**

"So the only difference is that he has a hearing problem." Mez said.

"If there's a trick arrow that shocks people then it would be useful to shutdown his hearing aids." Dorothea added.

"I agree, a trick arrow that stuns people could be very useful." Dr. Stylish nodded and added that to his notepad.

Wiz: Still, as an Avenger, Defender, and so much more, Hawkeye has accomplished a lot for a circus performer from Iowa.

The groups sees Hawkeye alongside a woman named the Scarlet Witch taking shelter inside of a building while being under fire from deadly robots.

 _Hawkeye: Ok, look, the city is flying, we're fighting an army of robots, and I have a bow and arrow. None of this makes sense._

He and Scarlet Witch dodge shots and he fires back.

 _Hawkeye: But I'm going back out there cause it's my job. If you step out that door, you are an Avenger._

He kicks open the door and aims at another robot before heading out to kick some ass.

Like Green Arrow, Hawkeye is another badass archer that the group liked to have in the Revolutionary Army and his feats are a bit more impressive than Green Arrow's feats. Everyone liked his skills and achievements, Stylish was impressed mostly on the Pym Particle arrows and the other trick arrows. Run, Sheele and Bols were sympathetic on his childhood life and having two abusive fathers. Mine wondered if she wanted to take on the Satan's Carousel training, but decided not to since she'll get injured from it. Now for the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, I need to conquer all of your lands!**

Wave paused the episode for everyone to decide on who would win the fight. Green Arrow and Hawkeye are impressive archers with a whole variety of trick arrows to help them in any situations but they have to make them count, and while Green Arrow does some great things in his life, Hawkeye has done an impressive job and they helped out other superheroes against powerful beings.

Most of them decided to just watch the battle unfolds to see the outcome, but Lubbock voted for Green Arrow and Sheele voting for Hawkeye because they wore their respective colors, which is obvious to the others.

* * *

(Cues Sly Cooper Thieves In Time - Paris by Rooftop)

The group sees the setting is a crowded city with the sun setting down halfway, the camera changes to see Green Arrow leaping up into a rooftop using his grappling hook arrow. He then casually walks towards a door leading inside as he attends to hangout with a certain blonde heroine.

"I wonder what's he doing." Cosmina commented.

"He's obviously visiting Black Canary." Susanoo answered.

"Lucky bastard." Lubbock muttered quietly without Leone or Najenda hearing him.

(Cues Action - Guilty Gear Xrd)

Before he could reach the door handle, a stray purple arrow hit the door handle and Green Arrow quickly took cover on a conditioning vent. The camera changed to see Hawkeye on top of another rooftop across Green Arrow and he started preparing to fire another arrow and Green Arrow preps his arrow as well.

Both archers fired their arrows and as the two arrows are about to make contact with each other, everyone were excited to which archer is superior.

 **FIGHT!**

The arrows collided, but they were still heading toward their targets but both archers avoided them and started trading arrows at each other. One of their arrows comically bounced off and Green Arrow uses the cover and keeps firing arrows while Hawkeye keeps on shooting and dodging at the same time.

 _Green Arrow: Yes, I can dodge and shoot arrows at the same time._

 _Hawkeye: Not today sweetheart._

"So far it's an even match." Tatsumi commented.

"But it will change very soon once they use their trick arrows." Akame said.

"You can do it Clint." Sheele cheered quietly.

Green Arrow took cover behind a water tower and launches three arrows simultaneously at Hawkeye, but the purple archer simply caught them all.

 _Hawkeye: You're gonna try to outarcher me? This is how it's done!_

Hawkeye shot a single trick arrow high into the sky and Green Arrow has a worried feeling about this.

 _Green Arrow: Something about this..._

Suddenly, the arrow exploded and in it's place are almost three to four dozens of arrows heading towards Green Arrow.

 _Green Arrow: ...is very not right..._

"Yeah, you're going to get skewered soon if you don't do something." Chelsea stated.

"I think he already has a trick arrow that might help him counter this situation." Bulat commented.

"Still, the Pym Particle arrow is a very interesting tool." Dr. Stylish admitted.

Green Arrow manages to counter the rain of arrows by using his tornado arrow to clear them off and scattering them all over the area. Seeing his trick arrow has failed, Hawkeye launches an arrow with a cable line attached into Green Arrow's building side and starts sliding across. Green Arrow sees his opponent coming towards his position and fires an arrow to cut the cable, this causes Hawkeye to fall and the green archer proceeded to rain arrows at him.

Hawkeye dodges some of them before firing a putty arrow at Green Arrow, the green archer catches it but it exploded right into his face giving Hawkeye enough time to climb on top of the building with his suction cup arrow while Green Arrow uses his acid arrow to melt off the putty off of his face.

 _Green Arrow: Ugh! Luck shot punk._

Both archers loaded up five arrows and went into a stand still.

"I wouldn't call it lucky, that was skill." Kurome commented.

"And now we're seeing close-range arrow shooting." Esdeath grinned as she's liking this already.

"This is starting to become really intense." Bols said as he watched the archers waiting to make a move.

(Cues Hawkeye's Theme - Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3)

Soon both archers fired and the arrows clashed, however, with Hawkeye's training made him shoot his arrows faster and Green Arrow was forced on the defensive as he can't fire an arrow fast enough before he took cover behind a conditioning vent after two arrows hit him. Hawkeye couldn't help but boast his skills as he walks forward.

 _Hawkeye: This takes real skill you know. World's greatest marksman at your service!_

"Wow, he's really kinda cocky on his skills." Najenda commented.

"Well, he felt insulted on Green Arrow's skills that he has to boast about his skills." Bulat replied.

"However, Hawkeye is still a capable fighter even if he's facing someone with slight equal skills." Susanoo added.

Green Arrow rips off the arrows on his body and came up with an idea to get a surprise hit on Hawkeye.

 _Green Arrow: You should hear the boxing glove arrow when it hits._

Hawkeye stops walking and looks confused while continued listening to Green Arrow talking.

 _Green Arrow: It makes this "THWOOP" kind of sound. I'll record it and make it my ringtone!_

Green Arrow launches his boomerang arrow at Hawkeye, who he easily caught it and Green Arrow launches his boxing glove arrow and it met the same results as the boomerang arrow. The green archer moaned in disappointment as he got his phone out to record the hit and it failed.

"Sorry Ollie, but that ringtone won't be happening." Suzuka joked.

"Still, it would be amusing of hearing the sound of that arrow being hit." Run smiled.

Hawkeye pulls out his deadly thirty megaton bomb arrow.

 _Hawkeye: You remind me of my circus days, clown._

The purple archer launches the arrow and Green Arrow dodges it just in time as it flew towards a building and it blows up right in front of their eyes as they paused the fight to look at the explosion. And Green Arrow has something to say about this event.

 _Green Arrow: One little arrow, one big boom. I like not getting blown up._

"None of us liked getting blown up to pieces either Ollie." Seryu stated.

"And I call overkill on that bomb arrow Hawkeye has." Mez added.

(Cues You Have Failed This City (Instrumental) - Brandon Yates)

Green Arrow starts shooting his arrows at Hawkeye, and the purple archer easily dodges them and starts taunting the hero of Star City.

 _Hawkeye: You're not brash if you can back it up._

Soon the fight quickly changes to close combat and while Hawkeye successfully traded a couple of blows, Green Arrow completely backed the purple archer into a water tower and gets the opportunity to stab Hawkeye by shoving a few arrows into him before kicking him away. Hawkeye clutches his head as he tries to concentrate on the fight.

"Now the tables have quickly turned." Lubbock grinned.

"Hawkeye isn't going to be put down like that." Esdeath countered.

"Yeah, and I bet he's going to come out on this situation!" Cosmina agreed.

Green Arrow decided to finish the battle with style and pulls out his diamond-tipped trick arrow.

 _Green Arrow: You look like you're under a lot of stress, I recommend acupuncture, Green Arrow style._

The green archer fired his arrow and time seemed to slow down, and Hawkeye quickly responded in time to pull out his Adamantium arrow and fired and the two arrows clashed into each other. It looked like a stalemate, but on closer inspection, the Adamantium arrow easily splits through the diamond arrow and right into Green Arrow.

Everyone were leaning to see what happened and before they could react, Green Arrow exploded large amounts of blood before falling down to the ground dead. Hawkeye decided to comment on his victory.

 _Hawkeye: Ha! Eat your heart out Robin Hood!_

Afterwards, Black Canary was now hanging out with Hawkeye as he shot another Pym Particle arrow at Green Arrow's corpse and the shrunken body was then carried by ants to be fresh food for their colony.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After the battle, everyone clapped and cheered at the awesome archer fight. Sheele was happy that Clint had won with Run celebrating with her while Lubbock was disappointed that Ollie lost, but he gave him claps for trying. Now to see the results of why Hawkeye won.

(Cues Marvel vs Capcom 3 - I Wanna Take You For A Ride *Remix 3*)

 **Boomstick: Ooh, that's a headache.**

Wiz: Shot for shot, arrow for arrow, Green Arrow and Hawkeye are a well-made match making this an extremely close fight.

"Yes it does and it was an intense battle." Mine admitted.

"I'll give them props for making a great fight for us to watch." Wave smiled.

 **Boomstick: Green Arrow has pulled off some ridiculous shots, but when Hawkeye is at his best it's nearly impossible for any mortal man to hit him. We're talking about a guy who catches arrows with his bare hands even when he's been blinded.**

Wiz: Both archers wield impressive bows too. An average bow needs at least 80 lbs of force to pull. Green Arrow's bow has an impressive draw-weight of 125 lbs. However, Hawkeye's is double that at 250 lbs. This is the same bow he uses to fire at machine gun speeds, even while wearing chainmail.

"Those are some impressive bows and it would make any Danger Beast hunter a bit envious." Tatsumi commented.

"Hawkeye would definitely come in handy against any Imperial forces if given the chance." Najenda said.

"With his trick arrows in stock, he would accomplish a lot." Susanoo added.

 **Boomstick: Oliver may have an arrow for just about any situation. But he didn't have one for making him faster, stronger and tougher than Hawkeye. Looks like Green Arrow got shafted.**

Everyone all chuckled from the pun as it's both funny and a bit of an innuendo.

Wiz: The winner is Hawkeye.

The episode was very interesting and this might give them some ideas of creating an archer division for the Revolutionary Army if they have both Green Arrow and Hawkeye as instructors. Interested, Tatsumi decided to learn some archer training as he thought about one of his old friends, Sayo. And he wanted to honor her by doing this. Now to see what's next on Death Battle.

The first thing they see and hear is an epic theme and saw all the Pokemon creatures, but it was focused on a familiar Flame Pokemon with his trainer, which is a boy wearing bright red.

 **RED AND CHARIZARD**

The next scene is a young boy with brown hair living in a world of digital creatures and his partner is a small yellow dinosaur-like creature which changes form using some method for it to evolve.

 **TAI AND AGUMON**

Soon the two creatures show off their new forms as they overpower different opponents in their way before the title of the match-up appears as the two are facing each other.

 **POKEMON VS DIGIMON**

After that little teaser, everyone has some comments on this fight.

"Alright, Charizard has a second chance at this!" Leone cheered.

"But those digital creatures seems very interesting to learn about." Esdeath hummed.

"And it's going to be a two-on-two battle instead of the solo battles." Akame added.

Everyone decided to take a break and left the room to do some stuff before they watch the season finale.

Omake: Honoring a Friend

Some time after watching Green Arrow vs Hawkeye, Tatsumi managed to get a durable bow with a strong string and was practicing his shots. At first he was inexperience at it since it was Sayo's specialty, but over time and many tries, he managed to get better and better and Stylish manages to build some trick arrows for complete diversity but the doctor still needed some time on the Pym Particle arrows as it was difficult to recreate.

Tatsumi tested out the trick arrows and they worked like a charm and everyone watching were impressed at the results. After practicing his archer skills, Tatsumi headed out to the cliffs for some reason while a few people started to follow him.

Soon, the Incursio user reached his destination sat in front of the two gravestones of his late friends from his village.

"Hey guys, sorry that I haven't visited a lot but I'm here now." Tatsumi said before continuing. " I know you want me to forget about you two, but I couldn't help but tell you everything that's going on with my new friends and possibly girlfriends."

He then told the graves of Ieyasu and Sayo about how he and the others discovered a show known as Death Battle and how it shows a lot of characters from other worlds fight each other to the death. He even told them that if they were still alive they would've watch it with them as well and he told Sayo about the recent episode he saw and told her that she would be jealous and amazed on Green Arrow and Hawkeye's skills as archers.

Tatsumi felt tears as he finished telling them everything but before he could shed them, he felt arms wrapping around him, he turned to see Mine, Leone, Chelsea and Esdeath comforting.

"It's okay to let out all of your emotions Tatsumi, I guess that episode has gotten some nerves touched." Mine said.

"And we're here to comfort you whenever your in pain too." Esdeath smiled warmly.

"Try not to cry like a baby soon." Chelsea joked.

"But those two are still proud of what you're doing right now anyways." Leone finished.

Tatsumi smiled and thanked them before staying like this for a while before they started heading back to watch the last episode of season two with the others.


	57. Pokemon vs Digimon

**Chapter 57: Pokemon vs Digimon**

 **Well everyone this is it, the season finale. I'll try to accept any reviews on how bullshit this one is since the Digimon curbstomp this one, and I just don't care cause it's nothing to be taking serious. So let's get this rolling so I can prepare for the most requesting fight, Dante vs Bayonetta.**

 **Also, I know there are some honest opinions on the current season of Death Battle is boring, short, one-sided and lame, but they're still enjoyable. You wanna blame someone well blame the people who made these match-ups possible whoever they are.**

 **Pokemon is owned by Nintendo.**

 **Digimon is owned by Akiyoshi Hongo and Toei Animation.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **Lenovo Game State and All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

It took a while for everyone to get to the room and Tatsumi looked more relieved then ever, although no one would ask him about that and just wanted to watch the Death Battle. Wave started the episode as everyone were excited about it and Lenovo Game State was mentioned before the episode starts playing.

The introduction shows of monsters of all shape and sizes and there are many people who managed to befriend and harness their powers including Charizard and the strange yellow digital creature from before.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston )

 **Boomstick: Since the darkest depths of the human psyche first created monsters, we've dreamed of harnessing their awesome power. Like Red and his Pokémon, Charizard.**

Wiz: And Tai and his Digimon, Agumon.

"Looks like Charizard is having some help on this one." Chelsea said.

"And these Digimons looked very interesting to learn about." Dr. Stylish hummed.

"But this will be one hell of a battle." Leone grinned as she drank her alcohol.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first team was a young boy wearing red clothing and a red cap, he also has brown hair and blue pants. He is a very experienced trainer and has wandered around the Kanto Region beating powerful trainers and catching unique Pokemon alongside his powerful starter and friend, Charizard. Everyone were still interested in the world of Pokemon as they can imagined on what type of teams of Pokemon they want to build up.

 **Red and Charizard**

(Cues Pokémon Reorchestrated - Red's Journey)

 **Boomstick: If you're an old man who's wasted his life doing god knows what, you may realize that you've always wanted to catalog every animal in the world, but that would be a lot of work, so you probably would just bribe a kid to do it for you.**

"Why have a kid do that, does he have any other help?" Seryu asked at this kind of thing.

"I'm guessing they're too busy helping his research so someone who's allowed to travel might help him." Susanoo stated.

"Still, it's pretty dangerous for a kid to travel around without proper care." Run frowned.

* * *

 **RED**

 **Age [Met Charmander]: 11 Years**

 **Age [Current]: 16 Years**

 **Height: 4'06"**

 **Weight: Unknown**

 **Hometown: Pallet Town, Kanto**

 **First Pokemon: Charmnder**

 **Accomplishments:**

 **\- Defeated All 8 Kanto Gym Leaders**

 **\- Became the Kanto Pokemon Champion**

 **\- Collected 150+ Pokemon**

* * *

Wiz: So began the story of Red, an eleven year old boy from Pallet Town. Red's mission was to challenge the gym leaders of the Kanto region, defeat the Elite Four to become champion, and of course, capture all 150 currently known Pokémon.

"That's gonna tough for the kid to complete all of those goals." Leone commented.

"But he would grow up as a talented young man as his travels progresses." Bols stated.

Yeah, traveling has it's ups and downs on certain matter." Dorothea added.

Wiz: To do this, he needed a partner, a companion, a friend, a Pokémon.

 **Boomstick: For obvious reasons, he chose the awesome fire dragon.**

 _Red: It wasn't really a tough decision. The thing is, my dad gave me the name Red, hoping that when I grew up, it would help me have the passion and energy of a red hot fire._

"I guess that's how he was named Red." Najenda commented.

"Because he has a burning passion and strong determination to overcome anything." Bulat smiled.

(Cues Pokémon I Choose You - Pokémon Anime)

 **Boomstick: While exploring the world, Red and his Charmander began to grow and learn. Eventually, the little red lizard evolved into the five foot seven, two hundred pound, mighty Charizard.**

Now they see Charizard in his glory and everyone were interested of learning more about the Flame Pokemon.

* * *

 **CHARIZARD**

 **Height: 5'07"**

 **Weight: 199.5 Ibs.**

 **Type: Fire/Flying**

 **Ability: Blaze**

 **\- Boosts Fire Attacks When at Low Health**

 **Held Item: Charizardite X**

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Growl**

 **Slash**

 **Swift**

 **Flamethrower**

 **Mega Punch**

 **Mega Kick**

 **Seismic Toss**

 **Fire Spin**

 **Fire Blast**

 **Blast Burn**

 **Inferno**

 **Wing Attack**

 **Air Slash**

 **Dragon Pulse**

 **Dragon Rage**

 **Focus Blast**

 **Rock Smash**

 **Fly**

 **Triple Finish**

 **Flare Blitz**

* * *

Wiz: Red's Charizard is his go-to Pokémon in battle, and he's taught him a variety of powerful moves. His Flamethrower is hot enough to melt boulders, making it over 2,100 degrees Fahrenheit.

 **Boomstick: He can throw enemies around with Seismic Toss, beat the shit out of them with Mega Punch and Mega Kick, trap foes in a vortex of flame with Fire Spin, never miss... stars with Swift, and bring the heat even higher with the ultra powerful Fire Blast.**

"The same information as the battle royale episode." Akame said.

"I bet the additional information is interesting too since Charizard is still impressive." Dorothea added.

"The power of these type of Pokemon would be useful as combat mounts or partners." Esdeath hums in thought.

Wiz: Being a trained Pokémon, there are dozens of other moves Red may have taught Charizard, including Blast Burn, the most powerful fire attack.

Seeing the Blast Burn attack made them really impressed at the damage it caused.

(Cues Pokémon Reorchestrated - Bicycle)

 **Boomstick: Over the course of their adventure beating up lesser animals, Red and Charizard became more than just trainer and Pokémon, they became friends, and in the Pokémon world, a strong bond between trainer and monster can make crazy things happen.**

Wiz: In Red's case, he unlocked the power of Mega Evolution.

They see Charizard in a brand new menacing form as it's entire body is black with a blue under skin with blue wings and red eyes. He has two blue spikes on both sides of each shoulder and has two flowing blue flames on each side of it's mouth and also has blue flames on the tail as well. Everyone were now intrigued and excited about this new form.

* * *

 **MEGA CHARIZARD X**

 **Height: 5'07"**

 **Weight: 243.6 Ibs.**

 **Type: Fire/Dragon**

 **New Ability: Tough Claws**

 **\- Increases Power of Contact Moves by 33%**

 **Requires Charizardite X**

 **Stat Increase: Attack +46, Defense +33, Sp. Attack +21**

 **Powerful Enough to Combat Legendary Pokemon (Everyone was Impressed at this)**

* * *

(Cues Pokémon Reorchestrated - Battle! VS Trainer)

 **Boomstick: Mega Charizard X gets a major boost in attack, defense, and special attack, making him a far deadlier Pokémon than before.**

Wiz: To add even more power, Mega Charizard X gains the Tough Claws ability, increasing the power of contact moves by 33%.

"That's an impressive power boost." Susanoo complimented.

"Yeah and badass too!" Wave exclaimed as he really liked Charizard now.

"He'll definitely power through any Pokemon in that form." Tatsumi added with a grin.

 **Boomstick: But fighting with a Charizard has it's own share of problems, being a fire and flying type, Charizard is weak to rock, electric, and water type attacks, and if the flame on the tip of Charizard's tail goes out, he dies. Man, that seems like the worst thing ever, I mean, could you imagine living in constant fear that, oh I don't know, you'd get caught in the rain and die?!**

"We never did see a Charizard dying from having it's tail gone out yet." Suzuka commented.

"But we'll never get to see it anyways and he can take on a small splash of water." Mez added.

Wiz: Fortunately, a Charizard's tail flame burns so hot, not even water can douse it so easily. However, Charizard's battle strategy relies entirely on Red's decision and direction. Without his trainer, he would be as random and unfocused as a wild animal.

"So without Red commanding him, Charizard would try to fight with a wild instinct." Sheele said.

"They have to work together to make sure they won't be at a disadvantage." Kurome stated.

"They do have some faith on each other." Run commented.

 **Boomstick: Luckily, strategy is Red's specialty.**

(Cues Pokémon Origins - Title Screen)

Wiz: Red is famous for not just his unbreakable faith in his Pokémon, but also his brilliant and sometimes unorthodox strategies in battle. While still only eleven years old, Red defeated Kanto's eight gym leaders, took down the criminal organization Team Rocket, and became the regional champion, all in less than a year.

Everyone were very impressed at a young boy taking down an entire criminal organization and became a champion in less than a year.

"That's one accomplished kid." Najenda complimented.

"He has trained and grown to made it that far." Susanoo added.

"I'll admit, he is pretty cool." Mine admitted.

 **Boomstick: He's good, but he's also got one hell of a Pokémon on his side. Charizard's are proud warriors, they dislike fighting weaker opponents, and really enjoy a challenge, many well trained Charizard's have won tough battles against all odds.**

"I'm really liking Charizard's personality." Esdeath grinned as she admired Charizard's attitude of fighting strong Pokemon and not like fighting weaklings.

"Anyone who can train Charizards without any incidents can handle anything." Bols commented.

"Especially when sometimes they disobey trainers if they think they're not worthy." Dr. Stylish stated.

 **Boomstick: Ash Ketchum's Charizard defeated an Articuno, and both his and Red's claimed victory in one on one duels with Blastoises...Blasti? The big...the big water turtle that's hard to beat...**

"He almost got Blastoise's name right, except he needs to remove the s at the end." Cheslea chuckled slightly.

"Still, they can beat the disadvantges if their trainers are smart and unpredictable." Dorothea added.

"Yep! Charizards are still tough as nails!" Cosmina chirped.

Wiz: Which on paper, should have an enormous advantage, but that's not the limit to the flame Pokémon's feats.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Defeated a Wild Mewtwo (Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Can Lift a Golem Which Weighs Over 660 Ibs** **(Leone was Impressed)**

 **Defeated Blue's Blastoise Despite Type Disadvantage** **(Everyone were Impressed)**

 **Ash's Charizard Defeated Noland's Articuno** **(Esdeath was Impressed)**

 **Fire Can Reach Temperatures Over 2,100 Fahrenheit**

 **Survived Battling Entei & Primal Groudon ****(Everyone were Amazed)**

* * *

(Cues The Champion (Battle VS Lance & Red) - Pokémon Reorchestrated)

Wiz: Mega Charizard X has gone toe to toe with legendary Pokémon capable of altering the planet, and Red's has even defeated Mewtwo, the most powerful psychic Pokémon known to man.

"It's very impressive for Mega Charizard X to go on equal ground with legendary Pokemon." Susanoo complimented.

"Yeah and I hope we get to know more on that Mewtwo thing, cause he looks powerful." Wave as he looked at Mewtwo's image.

"Agreed, it's a Pokemon that doesn't play around at all." Kurome nodded.

 **Boomstick: After becoming the Kanto Champion and catching over 150 Pokémon, Red and Charizard wandered the world, always training, always fighting, until eventually, they stopped at Mt. Silver in Johto, distancing themselves from the rest of the world, for no real reason. Red and Charizard stood atop it's peak, waiting for the day a new champion would rise to challenge them.**

"Why would he and Charizard spend their entire time on a mountain?" Sheele asked.

"I'm guessing they want to hone their skills in isolation or waiting for someone more powerful than the two to challenge them." Akame replied.

"No one is staying powerful and undefeated for very long anyways." Bulat commented.

The group sees a Pokemon trainer named Ethan reaching the top of Mt. Silver, and challenged Red, who brings out his Charizard first.

Red and Charizard are one impressive team for taking on a lot of things in their travels and will try to keep up the reputation of being the best. The adults respected Red for being a determined teen that has accomplished a lot of big things, Leone and a few others liked how totally badass Mega Charizard X is and the others liked them for being the best friends ever. Now to see their opponents.

The second team is made up of a young boy with large spiky brown hair that's wearing goggles, blue shit, shorts and gloves. His partner starts out a pink ball-like creature, but it's now a yellow fire-spitting dinosaur and during their adventures it can change into more powerful and large forms as they protect the Digital World and the real world from destruction.

 **Tai and Agumon**

* * *

 **TAI KAMIYA**

 **Full Name: Taichi Kamiya**

 **Age [Met Agumon]: 11 Years**

 **Age [Current]: 17 Years**

 **Height: 4'2"**

 **Weight: Unknown**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Future Occupation: Digital World Diplomat**

* * *

(Cues Digimon Adventure - Brave Heart)

 **Boomstick: One fateful summer day in 1995, Tai Kamiya...**

Wiz: Or Yamagi Taichi in Japan...

"Why does he have two different last names?" Mine asked as she rose a brow.

"Probably for marketing changes in different countries." Akame answered as she munched on some chicken.

 **Boomstick: Went to camp with his friends. It promised to be a summer of fun and youthful adventures. Then a rainbow hole opened up in the sky, shot Tomagachis at everybody, and sucked them into cyberspace.**

"If that happens to us, we'd be going crazy." Mez sweatdropped.

"But we get to meet those Digimon thingies!" Cosmina replied loudly.

"I'm still quite curious on how powerful these Digimons are compared to the Pokemon." Esdeath admitted as she payed close attention.

Wiz: Well, yeah, basically. When Tai woke up, he discovered that he had been transported to the Digital World, where he met...

 **Boomstick: A bouncing pink blob that can talk.**

The group sees the freaked out Tai meeting Koromon for the first time.

 _Koromon: You don't need to be afraid of me! *Chuckling* I'm your friend, I'm your friend, I'm your friend!_

 **Boomstick: Man, this show is weird.**

"It is kinda weird when you see it at first hand." Suzuka commented.

"But still intriguing and we might try to learn more." Dr. Stylish added.

Wiz: That's Koromon, a Digimon specifically created to be Tai's partner and friend. And to protect Tai from harm, Koromon learned how to digivolve, becoming the fire lizard Agumon.

They now see Koromon digivolving into Agumon and now everyone is interested in learning about him.

* * *

 **AGUMON**

 **Height: 3 Ft**

 **Level: Rookie**

 **Attribute: Vaccine**

 **Data Size: 20 GB**

 **Attacks:**

 **\- Pepper Breath**

 **\- Claw Attack**

 **\- Claw Uppercut**

* * *

(Cues Digimon: The Movie - PepperFlame!)

 **Boomstick: That's more like it. Agumon is a Rookie level Digimon with deadly claws and a fire attack called Pepper Breath.**

"Heh, Pepper Breath? Really?" Leone snickered before downright laugh.

"Peppers are hot, so it's kinda reasonable." Chelsea shrugged.

Wiz: Together with the other Digi-Destined, Tai and Agumon traversed the digital world, bringing balance to the chaos and destruction caused by several diabolical monsters.

 **Boomstick: Including an Elvis Presley impersonator, who was also a monkey.**

 _Etemon: Now let's get something straight, sonny boy, I'm the monarch of rock and roll, your job is to make me happy!_

"I want him as my Digimon!" Cosmina declared.

"But, he's evil and wanted to destroy the both worlds." Mine stated.

"When it comes to singing, she'll definitely pick it Mine." Tatsumi sighed.

 **Boomstick: Man, how high were they when they wrote this thing?**

Wiz: As their opponents became more and more powerful, so did the friendship between Tai and Agumon. As their bond grew, so did their power, and Agumon soon learned how to digivolve even further.

Everyone were now interested on what other forms that Agumon can turn into.

 **Boomstick: First up is his Champion form, Greymon.**

They see Agumon digivolving into Greymon.

 _Agumon: Agumon, digivolve to...Greymon!_

* * *

 **GREYMON**

 **Height: 20 Ft**

 **Level: Champion**

 **Type: Dinosaur**

 **Data Size: 30 GB**

 **Attacks:**

 **\- Nova Blast**

 **\- Nova Flame**

 **\- Great Horns Attack**

 **\- Tail Whip**

* * *

(Cues Digimon Tamers Theme - For Orchestra Rock)

 **Boomstick: Unlike Agumon, who can still pull off the whole cute and cuddly mascot thing, Greymon is two terrifying stories tall and way more powerful. Good luck snuggling up with that.**

"That form can definitely power through most foes in an instant." Bulat admitted.

"And might give Koro a run for his money if any of his other forms are powerful." Seryu added.

Wiz: Greymon is so strong, he is more than capable of trumping other Champion level opponents in combat. Especially with his trademark attack, Nova Blast.

They all see Greymon unleashing his Nova Blast and they were really impressed by it's destructive power.

 **Boomstick: Next up is my favorite, MetalGreymon.**

The next form was an even larger dinosaur, but with large cybernetic enhancements.

* * *

 **METALGREYMON**

 **Height: 40 Ft**

 **Level: Ultimate**

 **Type: Cyborg**

 **Data Size: 40 GB**

 **Attacks:**

 **\- Giga Blaster**

 **\- Mega Claw**

 **\- Metal Slash**

 **\- Powerful Flame**

 **\- Tera Destroyer**

* * *

 **Boomstick: This form's got a robot arm and shoots missiles.**

"Just like me!" Seryu boasted with pride as she favors MetalGreymon.

"But he packs way more punch than you." Kurome added, making the former Imperial Police member playfully pout at her.

Wiz: MetalGreymon also wears layers of Chrome Digizoid armor, the hardest metal in the digital world. Since the digital world is based on the real world, all real life metals can exist in it as well, making Chrome Digizoid tougher than the likes of tungsten, steel and titanium.

"Damn, that's one impressive metal." Wave whistled in impress.

"And it still makes the material for our Imperial Arms look obsolete." Run added.

"Hey, they can still kick ass even without those awesome metals." Lubbock assured.

 **Boomstick: And finally, there's Agumon's Mega level, WarGreymon.**

The last form is humanoid and a bit small than the other forms, but it packs a massive amount of power.

* * *

 **WARGREYMON**

 **Height: 10 Ft**

 **Level: Mega**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Data Size: 20 GB**

 **Attacks:**

 **\- Terra Force**

 **\- Great Tornado**

 **\- Brave Shield**

 **\- Mega Claw**

 **\- War Driver**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Though he's a lot shorter than MetalGreymon for some reason, but it's a small package with a lot of punch.**

Wiz: Quite literally in fact. WarGreymon wears two clawed gauntlets called the Dramon Destroyers, weapons which are extremely deadly against draconic foes. To add to his defense, he carries the Brave Shield on his back, which is capable of blocking attacks from other Mega level Digimon.

"That is one powerful form to use as a last resort." Leone said in excitement.

"Yeah and overpowered too." Najenda added.

"I'll definitely have that Digimon as my partner." Esdeath grinned sadistically.

(Cues Digimon: The Movie - Final Battle)

 **Boomstick: We've come a long way from the annoying pink blob. WarGreymon's ultimate attack is the Terra Force, where he puts all the energy from the atmosphere into a big ball of total annihilation. God damn! That is some Dragonball Z shit right there.**

Everyone agreed that it is a Dragon Ball Z kind of thing.

Wiz: But don't overestimate a Digimon's power. The Agumon line is weak to Earth elemental attacks and too much damage may exhaust him and force him back to a prior form. Also, while Agumon and his ascending forms can fight and think alone, his power comes directly from Tai. Without their connection, digi-evolution would be impossible.

"Okay, so some Digimons are vulnerable to specific elements just like Pokemon." Mez commented.

"And they can revert back if they take too much damage or exhaust their energy." Suzuka said.

"And without the help from their partners, they can't digievolve." Akame added.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Agumon Knocked Over a Kuwagamon**

 **Beat Shellmon & Tyrannomon**

 **Defeated Etemon & Skullmeramon ****(Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Survived Fighting One Million Diaboromon** **(Everyone were Amazed)**

 **Kicked a Giant Metal Ball Into VenomMyotismon**

 **Defeated Dark Masters MetalSeadramon & Machinedramon ****(Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Destroyed Apocalymon's Body With MetalGarurumon**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Yeah, but Tai started off as kind of a selfish dick, even trying to trick Greymon into digivolving further, which ended in a skeletal monstrosity rampage.**

Wiz: Well, he never wanted to come off that way, but sometimes Tai was just too courageous for his own good, and for those around him. Even as a child, his courage was unprecedented, promoting his strong relationship with Digimon in the first place.

"Well I can't blame him for being too immature of being a hero." Bulat said.

"Yeah and that almost got him and his friends killed." Sheele added.

"But he's still determined to save the world and time will mature him better." Susanoo stated.

The group see a young Tai shield his sister Kari from a falling Greymon after being beaten by a giant creature named Parrotmon.

 _Kari: Oh no, Tai, he's hurt!_

 _Tai: Kari, there's nothing you can do! *Sees Parrotmon walking up* Greymon, wake up, he's coming!_

Parrotmon readies an attack, Kari blows on her whistle to try and wake him, but coughs, Tai takes it and blows it long and loudly.

(Cues Digimon: The Movie - Greymon VS. Parrotmon)

Wiz: Over time, he learned the humility and responsibility necessary to successfully lead the Digi-Destined against Apocalymon, basically the physical embodiment of the recycle bin, and save both the digital and real worlds from being deleted forever.

"Looks like Red isn't the only one who can accomplish things with his monster." Dorothea said.

"Yeah and this might be a slightly equal fight if WarGreymon is brought out." Chelsea pointed out.

"Mega Charizard X would pulverize him if that point is reached." Leone huffed in denial.

 **Boomstick: And with the universe saved, they donned suits to become... UN diplomats to the digital world. Drugs, man.**

The group sees the Young Tai keep blowing the whistle, but he runs out of breath, suddenly Greymon's eye snap open and he rises up and starts roaring.

 _Tai: Go for it._

 _Greymon: Nova Flame!_

Greymon unleashes his Nova Flame and completely destroyed Parrotmon easily before the screen turns white.

Tai and Agumon are very powerful as a pair, although Tai started out as somewhat selfish and too courageous that almost gotten him and his friends hurt badly but over time they matured and became a humbled boy. Leone, Esdeath and a few others respected the power of Agumon and his other forms, although Seryu liked the MetalGreymon better. Najenda and Bulat seemed to like them for being diplomats and would want to make negotiations with them if they appear, and the rest seemed to like them as well. Now for the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, we got a mission for ya!**

As the episode starts playing the advertisement for Lenovo Game State, everyone were debating on who would win. Red and Charizard are a team that can overpower their opponents and has faith in each other and Mega Charizard X is very powerful to go head to head with legendary Pokemon. However, Tai and Agumon have a strong bond and Agumon's other forms pack large amounts of power and his MetalGreymon form has a strong metal that can be resilient to Charizard's flame and the WarGreymon form will act as an ultimate trump card to finish Charizard off.

Since this is the last episode of the second season, everyone decided to watch the fight to see it unfold. The advertisement was over and the fight is about to start.

* * *

The group sees the setting as a large rocky canyon area and they see Agumon sitting by a campfire, roasting a marshmallow.

 _Agumon: Ah, there's nothing better than a campfire, and a golden, delicious marshmallow._

"I could go for some marshmallows right now." Kurome muttered with a slight drool.

"Yeah, I could use some s'mores, maybe we could make some some time." Mine suggested.

"That sounds agreeable and it's a delicious treat anyways." Akame nodded.

As Agumon continues roasting his snack, Red walks on by and notes his presence.

 _Red: Who's that Pokémon?_

Red proceeds to take out a Pokéball and throws it at Agumon, which fails to catch him and forces the dinosaur to drop his marshmallow.

 _Agumon: You killed my marshmallow!_

Kurome just glared at Red for ruining such a delicious treat.

"I can't blame him, he just wanted to catch Agumon." Suzuka commented.

"Unfortunately, Agumon is a Digimon and not a Pokemon. So this battle will be a complete misunderstanding." Run stated.

As soon as Agumon starts speaking, Red is left visibly surprised at this.

 _Red: Whoa, you can talk!? You must be really rare!_

As Red prepares to take out another Pokéball, Tai returns with some firewood.

 _Tai: Hey Agumon. I got some-_

Tai is suddenly cut off by Red, who has procured the Pokéball containing his strongest starter Pokémon.

(Cues Burning Battlefield - Pokémon Anime)

 _Red: I choose you, Charizard!_

Red throws the Pokéball, and out from it comes the Flame Pokémon, Charizard, who roars upon release. The Trainer and Pokémon take a fighting stance.

"No time for reason, now it's fighting time!" Leone grinned.

"This shall be very interesting." Susanoo hummed as he watches the scene intensely.

 _Tai: Uh, okay?_

Tai and Agumon reluctantly respond with the like and got to their fighting stance.

Everyone is now excited to see which team will walk away alive, the Pokemon team or the Digimon team.

 **FIGHT!**

 _Tai: Okay buddy. Go for it!_

Agumon accepts the command and makes the first move.

 _Agumon: Pepper Breath!_

Agumon fires multiple fireballs from his mouth, which Charizard shields itself from with its wing. Agumon bears his claws in response and unleashes his Claw Attack on Charizard's abdomen, with no visible result. Charizard looks back at Red, wondering if it should do something, but Red simply shrugs. Agumon goes in for the final strike, bringing both his claws down on Charizard, but once again, it has no effect. Charizard finally makes a move and stomps the ground, shattering some surface underneath and sending Agumon into the air. Charizard then headbutts Agumon, sending him tumbling back.

"The battle has already started and Charizard has already taken the lead." Bulat said.

"But it won't be long until Agumon changes into Greymon to even the score." Bols added.

"Go get him Charizard!" Cosmina cheered for the Flame Pokemon.

Charizard takes flight and sends Agumon higher into the air by striking him with its claws before reaching his height and sending him crashing into the ground with another claw strike. Charizard lands on the ground where Red silently commends Charizard for its efforts. Agumon gets up from his assault.

 _Tai: Agumon! Okay buddy. Let's kick this up a notch!_

Tai activates his Digivice and prepares to Digivolve Agumon.

(Cues Digimon - Main Theme)

 _Agumon: Agumon! Digivolve to..._

In Agumon's place is his Champion form, Greymon.

 _Greymon: Greymon! Hahahahahaha!_

"Greymon has entered the fray now." Wave said as he leaned in closely to see the action.

"And the real fight is about to begin." Tatsumi added.

Red and Charizard look upon their newly-Digivolved opponent.

 _Greymon: Let's try-_

Before Greymon can finish speaking, Red, still thinking Greymon is a Pokémon, throws another Pokéball at Greymon, which, of course, fails to capture the Digimon. Red then orders Charizard to take the offensive.

(Cues Pokémon VS. Digimon MASHUP THEME! - NateWantsToBattle)

 _Red: Mega Punch!_

Charizard takes flight again and lands multiple Mega Punches on Greymon's head, all with little visible effect. Charizard proceeds to fly higher before dive-bombing at Greymon and landing Mega Punch-first on Greymon. The Digimon knocks the Flame Pokémon away with his horn, with no visible damage.

 _Greymon: Great Horns Attack!_

Greymon unleashes his Great Horns Attack, sending Charizard flying back.

 _Tai: Haha! That's it!_

"Dang, Charizard is being pushed around now." Lubbock commented in slight worry.

"Indeed, but Charizard can use his flying speed to stay away from Greymon." Mine stated.

"But, that will change since some of Greymon's attacks are long-ranged." Chelsea added.

 _Red: Flamethrower!_

Charizard unleashes its signature Flamethrower at Greymon.

 _Greymon: Nova Flame!_

Greymon retaliates with his Nova Flame, which clashes with Charizard's Flamethrower evenly before he increases its power, overpowering Flamethrower and sending the flying lizard back. Charizard recovers and stays in midair to keep Greymon at a range.

 _Tai: We got him on the run. Turn up the heat!_

Greymon continues unleashing his Nova Flame, which Charizard dodges around. Red issues another command to Charizard.

 _Red: Fire Blast!_

Charizard unleashes the Fire Blast, striking Greymon and visibly hurting him.

 _Red: Keep it up!_

Charizard complies and unleashes Fire Blast after Fire Blast, which is appearing to take its toll on Greymon. Greymon is knocked back until his back is against a cliff.

"Looks like the Fire Blast attack is really doing their job on Greymon." Dr. Stylish hummed.

"And Red is planning something else to beat him too." Seryu added.

 _Red: Aim above its head!_

Charizard fires one final Fire Blast on the cliff above Greymon, causing rocks to fall on Greymon's head.

 _Red: Rock Smash!_

Charizard prepares a huge boulder.

 _Tai: Greymon! He's coming!_

Charizard plunges the boulder onto Greymon's horn before smashing it with its fist. Greymon takes little damage and responds appropriately.

 _Greymon: Tail Whip!_

Greymon smashes his tail into Charizard, but instead of lowering its Defense like in Pokémon, it instead sends the lizard flying into the side of the canyon.

 _Red: Get up, Charizard!_

But before Charizard can recover, Tai and Greymon had already beat him.

 _Greymon: Nova Blast!_

Greymon fires his signature Nova Blast attack, destroying more of the terrain and sending Charizard into the lake.

"DAMN!" Tatsumi, Wave and Lubbock shouted in shock.

"I hope Charizard is alright." Sheele said in complete worry.

"Don't worry Sheele, he's going to pull out in a moment." Bulat assured to the purple-haired woman.

 _Red: NO!_

 _Tai: Huh. I guess that's that. Heh._

Charizard is seen falling into the lake's surface.

 _Red: It's not over yet! I believe in Charizard!_

Red takes out his Key Stone and activates it, causing Charizard's Charizardite X to respond and creating a huge explosion of energy.

(Cues Iron Dite - Battle Fever: Chrome Shelled Regios)

Coming out of the lake is Charizard, now Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X, who roars with power.

"Now we're talking!" Leone exclaim in excitement at seeing Mega Charizard X.

"If WarGreymon is brought out then it will be an epic battle." Esdeath commented.

"But right now, Charizard is having some payback." Suzuka grinned.

 _Tai: Whoa! He Digivolved!_

Red corrects Tai upon hearing those words.

 _Red: N-no. This is Mega Evolution!_

Red signals Tai to his newly evolved Mega Charizard X before preparing to continue the battle.

 _Red: Let's go, Mega Charizard! Dragon Claw!_

Mega Charizard X's claws glow green as it enters the offensive. Greymon tries to stop it with a series of Nova Blasts, but the now-christened Fire/Dragon type effortlessly avoids each blast before unleashing Dragon Claw upon Dragon Claw on the Digimon, visibly hurting him.

 _Red: Flare Blitz!_

Charizard flies high into the air before crashing down on Greymon with Flare Blitz, creating a fiery explosion and forcing Greymon to revert back into Agumon.

"Charizard hs dealt enough damage to make Greymon to revert back to Agumon." Najenda said.

"But this fight is still far from over." Dorothea stated.

 _Agumon: Tai!_

Tai runs to Agumon.

 _Tai: Agumon! No!_

Tai activates his Digivice again to Digivolve Agumon.

 _Agumon: Agumon! Warp Digivolve to..._

(Cues Xenoblade Chronicles X - Uncontrollable)

Agumon goes through Digivolution once more, but instead of evolving into Greymon again, his Mega form emerges instead, bearing his new Dramon Destroyers.

 _WarGreymon: WarGreymon!_

"Now the trump card is being used." Akame said as she's down to her last ten pieces of meat left.

"This will be a battle of titans." Mine added as she watched intensely now.

Red recoils back in surprise at the Digimon's evolution.

 _Red: What!? It evolved again!?_

Tai walks up to his newly evolved WarGreymon.

 _Tai: Yeah! Now you'll see what a real Mega Form can do!_

Red realizes he must end this fight as soon as possible.

 _Red: Charizard! Take him out quick!_

Charizard complies and charges forward with another Flare Blitz.

 _WarGreymon: Great Tornado!_

WarGreymon responds with Great Tornado, clashing into Charizard's Flare Blitz before sending Charizard flying back.

 _Red: Fire Blast!_

Charizard unleashes another Fire Blast, now blue instead of red and drastically increased in power.

 _WarGreymon: Brave Shield!_

WarGreymon puts up his Brave Shield and stops the Fire Blast entirely.

 _Red: Dragon Claw!_

Charizard's claws glow green once again and flies to WarGreymon, who takes to the skies in return. Charizard attempts to strike the Mega level Digimon with Dragon Claw, but he swiftly dodges them all until the dragon finally lands a blow, sending WarGreymon flying back. WarGreymon responds by slashing the dragon with his Dramon Destroyers multiple times, damaging Charizard.

"This is really intense!" Seryu exclaimed while shaking in excitement as she held Koro tightly.

"And they're doing some heavy damage onto each other." Run commented.

"Whoever wins this wins it all." Bols said as he is stuned at the epic display that the two monsters are showing.

 _Red: Use Swift!_

Charizard unleashes Swift upon WarGreymon, who attempts to fly away from the stars. However, thanks to Swift's no-miss ability, it quickly homes in on the Digimon.

 _Red: That's it! Set him up!_

WarGreymon finally lands on the ground and defends himself from the Swift attack with his Brave Shield. Red takes this opportunity to finish off the Digimon.

 _Red: Perfect! Charizard, Blast Burn!_

Charizard is surrounded in blue flames before punching the ground. The flames rip through the ground to WarGreymon, where Blast Burn is unleashed, creating a massive explosion that overwhelms the Brave Shield.

 _Red: Hoohoo! Yes, we did it!_

 _Tai: Stop hurting my friend!_

Tai runs up to Red.

 _Red: What!?_

Before Red can react, Tai punches him in the face which causes Red to stumble back.

"Whoa!" most of the younger members of the group gasp in shock.

"What is he doing!?" Mine shouted at Tai's use of violence.

"He's trying to protect his friend by beating Red to a pulp." Kurome answered.

 _Red: Ow!_

Tai then kicks him in the shin, bringing Red down to the ground. Red is confused as to why Tai is fighting in a Pokémon battle.

Run frowned at this as he remembered a few fights breaking out when he was still teaching.

 _Red: What are you doing!? We're not supposed to fight!_

But Tai is beyond listening.

 _Tai: Call off your dragon!_

Without Red to give it orders, Charizard just stands there, confused and unsure of what to do. Suddenly, WarGreymon reappears from the smoke.

 _WarGreymon: My turn!_

Before Charizard can react, WarGreymon impales it with his Dramon Destroyers and unleashing a series of fatal slashes to mutilate Charizard's wings.

Some winced at the sight of Charizard's wings.

 _WarGreymon: Let's see you fly without these!_

WarGreymon finishes assaulting Charizard before throwing it down to Red, who is currently being assaulted by Tai.

 _WarGreymon: Tai, look out!_

Tai takes note of the crashing dragon and drops Red before running out of the crash zone.

 _Red: Oh geez..._

Red is unable to react in time thanks to the beating Tai gave him and the speed of which Charizard is falling, forcing him to brace his two hundred and forty four pound Charizard crashing into his battered body. Red survives, but this leaves both of his legs completely broken.

"That has got to hurt." Chelsea slightly winced at Red's condition.

"And I thought Charizard was going to win again..." Leone pouted sadly.

"Better luck next time." Tatsumi sighed.

 _Red: Charizard... you okay...?_

Both Trainer and Pokémon are covered in blood as Charizard weakly gets up and starts limping to keep fighting. But WarGreymon prepares to end this once and for all.

 _WarGreymon: Terra Force!_

WarGreymon unleashes his Terra Force upon the fatally injured Red and Charizard, incinerating them both completely. Tai lets go of WarGreymon and lands atop a cliff while the Mega level Digimon reverts to his Rookie Form Agumon once more, and both look upon the canyon, now set ablaze from the battle,and then the screen fates to black.

 _Tai: Phew...that was rough._

 **K.O!**

* * *

After the battle, everyone were cheering and clapping loudly at the epic fight they had seen to finish the second season. Although some are sad and disappointed that Charizard lost again, but they still respected the Flame Pokemon for trying, while others congratulated Tai and Agumon for their victory. Now for the results.

(Cues Digimon Adventure - Butter-Fly)

 **Boomstick: Ow! ...My childhood.**

Wiz: Charizard may have started off with the mobility and versatility advantage, but the difference in power between the two only grew as the battle went on. First, when comparing the trainers, Red's bond with Charizard was strong enough to Mega Evolve, but like most Pokémon, the relationship is still one of master and well...

 **Boomstick: Slave. Come on, you know it's true. I know there's the bond of friendship and whatever, but when Red's through with Charizard, it's back to the tiny spherical prison.**

"However, their bond wasn't strong enough to beat Tai and Agumon's bond." Najenda commented.

"And their power was barely close to WarGreymon's power." Susanoo added.

Wiz: Tai and Agumon, on the other hand, are best friends on equal footing, and Agumon's fighting power comes directly from Tai.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, these kids were called the Digi-Destined for a reason, and together they had enough power to stop an attack which could've wiped out both the digital and real worlds, and this is the power Agumon's using to digivolve.**

Wiz: Charizard's flame could melt boulders, but that's hardly comparable to Chrome Digizoid armor.

"It's a very tough type of metal to not get melted very easily." Dr. Stylish nodded at the fact.

"But we're glad that MetalGreymon didn't get brought up in the battle or else it'll be a curb stomp fight." Mez said.

 **Boomstick: Hell, MetalGreymon alone is offically documented as possessing the power of a nuclear warhead, and WarGreymon has weapons specifically designed to kill dragons.**

Wiz: Honestly, it all comes down to a huge difference between Pokémon and Digimon itself, the escalation of evolution. Pokémon evolution improves monsters in increments, whereas the gap between Digimon forms is often massive, and quite frankly absurd.

Everyone all nodded as Digimon are absurdly overpowered than Pokemon.

 **Boomstick: In the end, Red and Charizard couldn't even hope for as much as a Tai.**

Everyone were all chuckling or laughing at the pun.

Wiz: The winner is the Digimon.

Everyone really enjoyed the season finale as it gave them a lot of exciting information on both teams and they still wanted a team of Pokemon and Digimon together. Esdeath has really enjoyed the battle as it was an epic one and wanted a powerful ice Pokemon or an ice-wielding Digimon as a partner, while everyone else wanted a diverse team of their own choosing so that they can learn, understand and bond with them one day. Now to see if there's anything new on the next season.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The group starts hearing a solemn music as it brings a cold and eerie vibe to it and as the lyrics starts singing, the setting changes to what appears to be a church-like environment.

 _Lyrics: Hello darkness, my old friend..._

They see a very tall woman wearing a golden nun outfit holding a book, but the strange part is that she's wielding two blue guns on her feet.

 _Lyrics: I've come to talk with you again..._

The woman then speaks a seductive tone that made Lubbock quiver in delight.

 _Woman: Another wandering lost soul, I see._

The woman took off her attire as she has short hair, glasses and an outfit that's also made of some magic hair.

 _Lyrics: Within the sound... of silence._

Then the group hears the voice of a cool badass guy.

 _?: Lost? Nah._

The screen lit up to see a man with white hair in a red trenchcoat and wielding a double-edged claymore walking towards the woman.

"I'm liking what I'm seeing." Leone purred as she looked at the man's appearance.

"This must be the match-up for the next season." Bulat commented.

"And it's going to be so cool too!" Seryu squealed.

Soon both the man and woman fight with such skills and finesse that they're using different magical weapons while dishing out some punishment.

 _Man: Now THIS is what I'm talking about!_

 _Woman: You need to be taught a lesson!_

As the fight continued on, the two showed even more crazy fighting skills before it ended as a demon dog opens it's jaws at the man, who did a finger salute. Everyone were slightly stunned and baffled before they see the title of the first episode of the next season.

 **DANTE VS BAYONETTA**

After the end of the next season's trailer, everyone were now having some opinions on this match-up.

"Dante vs Bayonetta huh? This should be very interesting." Esdeath said with a grin.

"I love to learn more about that Bayonetta woman!" Lubbock called out before Leone punched him in the face.

"Dante seemed very interesting and cool too." Wave added.

"Well I'm sure we'll get to watch them fight, but right now we got a lot of work to do." Akame stated, and everyone nodded at this.

They all cleaned up and stretched before they all left to do a lot of work before they watch the next season of Death Battle.


	58. Dante vs Bayonetta

**Chapter 58: Dante vs Bayonetta**

 **Now everyone is thinking on "Why is Doctor Snivy uploading the last and this one so quickly?". Well the answer is obvious, it's my best friend mistersalmon's birthday and I wanted to upload the first episode of season three as a gift to not only him, but to all of you who has supported this story for a long time.**

 **Also tell mistersalmon a happy birthday as he's someone I considered a dear friend since I got here and I won't tolerate anyone who badmouths my friends. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Dante and Devil May Cry is owned by Capcom.**

 **Bayonetta is owned by PlatinumGames.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **AVGN 2: Assimilation and All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Two months has passed and everything was running very smoothly in Night Raid's base and they dealt with more assassinations, hunting and disturbing more of the Imperial Army's operations and harassing. However, today was a great day and the reason being is the early wedding of Tatsumi marrying Mine and shockingly Esdeath.

Tatsumi used his earnings to purchase a some fancy rings and later asked Mine and Esdeath for a walk, and the Incursio user started confessing his feelings towards them and kneel down and proposed, needless to say, they were happy with joy. Afterwards they started the wedding preparations and Susanoo greatly helped with the tuxedo and wedding dresses and Najenda decided to invite a dozen high ranking members of the rebels and a few of the former Imperial generals to attend.

As soon as the guests arrived, all of them were completely shocked to see Esdeath and her Jaegers of all people although Najenda told them everything and even though she was one of the people responsible for the corruption, they decided to let bygones to be bygones and enjoy this event as allies rather then enemies. Soon the ceremony starts with Run as the priest and as the groom and brides are standing next to each other. Once the oath has been taken, Tatsumi kissed his new wives and everyone starts celebrating the newly weds.

After the wedding, the high ranking rebels and generals of the Revolutionary Army headed back to HQ before saying farewells and after finishing several jobs, they decided to watch the third season of Death Battle after all the hard work. After some negotiations, Leone and a few others decided to be mistresses for the newly weds and no unnecessary funny business has happened.

As everyone was in the room to get ready to watch the third season with Bols and Susanoo has already prepared the food and beverages, Lubbock went to the DVD player and put the disk containing the third season inside of the device. Akame decided to use the remote and pressed play.

The advertisement was a video game about an angry video gaming nerd fighting through different levels with violence and profanity and everyone seems intrested on how it works, but never got the chance. Soon the episode starts playing and the group are excited already.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: For some action heroes, it's not enough to just save the world.

 **Boomstick: They've gotta look good doing it!**

"Damn straight and we do a good job at it too!" Leone boasted.

"Well, some of us do it with style or with finesse." Mine added with a huff.

Wiz: Dante, the Devil Hunter.

 **Boomstick: And Bayonetta, the Umbra Witch.**

"Dante looks very badass from the way he fights." Tatsumi commented at Dante's fighting skills.

"Bayonetta is super hot and looks good too!" Lubbock exclaimed before Najenda bashed his head for that statement.

"And it'll be most interesting to see them fight to their fullest potential." Esdeath added with a sadistic smile to see these combatants fight.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first combatant is a handsome and sexy white-haired man with a carefree attitude. He always wear an attire that has a red trenchcoat around and wields a claymore and two handguns as his main weapons. He also carries and possess demonic weapons and abilities to combat the most fearsome of demons while still maintaining his carefree attitude as he easily cuts them down with style and awesome badass skills.

 **Dante**

(Cues Devils Never Cry - Devil May Cry 3)

Wiz: Take a walk down Slum Avenue and you'll find all sorts of hangouts for the scum of the underworld. The Bullseye Bar, a random strip club, and even a run-down service shop called Devil May Cry.

"That's a weird name for a service shop to have." Mez spoken up.

"A lot of shops in the Capital have some weird and crazy names." Chelsea added.

 **Boomstick: But the services they're selling aren't like washing your car or fixin' your plumbing. Oh no! Long as you got the cash, this shop specializes in delivering demonic beatdowns.**

"Now that's the kind of business that suits right for us!" Leone exclaimed in happiness.

"Yeah, helping people dealing with big Danger Beast problems, it's perfect!" Seryu agreed.

"Having more food to hunt from those jobs is a great reward as well." Akame added with a drool.

 **Boomstick: Who's crazy enough to try and make a living this way you ask? His name is Dante.**

Now everyone is excited to learn about Dante.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Half Human, Half Demon, Full Awesome**

 **Occupation: Mercenary, Private Investigator and Vigilante**

 **Son of Sparda, The Legendary Dark Knight** **(Everyone was Interested at this)**

 **Perpetually Drowning in Debt** **(Leone Laughed Awkwardly on this due to her swindling tricks)**

 **Lover of Red Trenchcoats**

 **Favorite Dessert: Strawberry Sundae** **(Kurome was Drooling at this)**

* * *

(Cues Lock & Load - Devil May Cry)

Wiz: From the very beginning, Dante's life was always unusual. Born from the unholy union of a human mother and demon father, Dante and his twin brother Vergil had their first supernatural encounter at the young age of eight.

"He's half human and half demon? That's a surprise." Suzuka commented.

"And he has a brother too." Kurome added while she's munching on her cookie.

"Now our interest has been risen even more." Dr. Stylish hummed as this fascinates him about human/demon hybrids.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, see, his demon dad was a badass who singlehandedly conquered the underworld and imprisoned its demon emperor, Mundus. But after Dad died, Mundus' minions felt brave enough to take some revenge, by slaughtering his family, leaving Dante an orphan. Bummer. Hate it when that happens.**

The group were now sympathetic for Dante has he witness the death of his family and might be scarred.

"Poor Dante, he had to witness the whole thing in horror." Sheele said in sympathy.

"Yeah and it's really messed up to see a kid going through that kind of experience." Wave added.

"I still think Guts's backstory is way more messed up." Dorothea pointed out.

Wiz: With his mother gone and his brother assumed dead, Dante was left with only one option: Become the ultimate demon hunter, and perpetuate the cycle of vengeance.

 _Dante: This party's getting crazy! Let's rock!_

Dante struggles to turn on his boombox until he karate chops it and it starts playing.

Everyone either chuckled or clapped at the display before moving on to Dante's skills.

* * *

 **POWERS & ABILITIES**

 **Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility and Durability**

 **Healing Factor**

 **Teleportation**

 **Expert Marksman**

 **Proficiency With Any Normal or Demonic Weapon**

 **Devil Trigger**

 **\- Transformation Which Increases All of His Attributes**

* * *

(Cues Devils Never Cry - Devil May Cry 3)

Wiz: Despite the dangerous nature of his occupation, Dante always maintains a carefree spirit when dispatching devils of the underworld.

 **Boomstick: It's part of his charm. Hell, when you've got abilities like Dante's, why not be a little cocky? He's faster than the mortal eye can see, strong enough to grapple with the underworld's toughest demons, and straight up man enough to shake off being stabbed through the chest like every god damn day!**

"Dang, he can handle a lot of pain like it's a normal thing!" Leone shouted.

"He can handle taking hits from anyone here in the Empire." Bulat added.

"He would be perfect for long sessions of torture." Esdeath grinned wider.

Wiz: That's thanks to his regenerative ability. In fact, all of that is made possible due to his demonic heritage, and made even more deadly by his plethora of weapons, his favorites being his dual pistols and enormous sword.

 **Boomstick: Like any proud weapon owner, he gives his tools of destruction pet names. His guns, Ebony and Ivory, specialize in long range shots and rapid fire barrages respectively. These hand canons are so powerful they can each obliterate demons in a single shot.**

(Cues Taste the Blood - Devil May Cry 3)

The group sees Dante killing the demon called Echidna without looking as the demon exploded into pieces while screaming in agony.

 _Dante: I think that look suits you better._

"That's badass." Suzuka complimented.

"And I like the names he gave to his handguns, they're pretty cool names." Mine admitted.

* * *

 **WEAPONS**

 **Rebellion**

 **\- Magical Claymore-Style Sword**

 **Ebony & Ivory**

 **\- Dual Semi-Auto Pistols**

 **Yamato** **(Akame and Kurome Favors This)**

 **\- A Katana Capable of Slashing Through Anything and the Fabric of Space Itself**

 **Cerberus** **(Esdeath Favors This)**

 **\- Tri-Pronged Nunchaku With Ice Powers**

 **Agni and Rudra**

 **\- Twin Talking Scimitar Blades Capable of Unleashing a Flurry of Fire and Wind Combos**

 **Nevan**

 **\- Demonic Guitar/Scythe Hybrid With Electric Powers**

 **Gilgamesh** **(Leone Favors This)**

 **\- Gauntlets and Boots Capable of Increasing Striking Power**

 **Pandora** **(Chelsea Favors This)**

 **\- Demonic Briefcase That Can Transform Into 666 Different Weapons**

 **Lucifer**

 **\- Demonic Backpack Containing an Unlimited Amount of Explosive Spike Projectiles**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Rebellion is a large, magical sword given to him by his pops, which can cut any demon down to size in the blink of an eye. He's also got his brother's sword, Yamato, which can cut through dimensions!**

"His sword is cool, plus it looks like it could deal some damage." Tatsumi said in awe.

"Yamato looks cool to use and I want one." Kurome stated.

Wiz: Throughout his adventures, Dante also collected a wide assortment of additional weaponry called Devil Arms, physical manifestations of powerful demons he has defeated.

"That sounds close to Imperial Arms." Najenda pointed out.

"But way more demonic and cooler." Chelsea added.

"Well, let's see what kind of weapons that he's going to bring in to the fight." Cosmina said.

 **Boomstick: Remember Mega Man? It's that, but on steroids.**

Everyone thought about it for a second and they agree that it is based on Mega Man's ability to gain special weapons.

Wiz: His armored Gilgamesh gauntlets increase his striking power, letting him shatter huge monoliths with a lethal one-inch punch.

"I'd favor that!" Leone shouted at she wants the Gilgamesh gauntlets.

"That's one powerful punch." Sheele complimented.

 **Boomstick: With Lucifer, the backpack, not the devil, Dante basically throws infinite lightsabers, he's also got an electric guitar, which is literally electric, ice powered nunchucks, grenade launchers, shotguns, and I kid you not, a briefcase that can transform into 666 different weapons, ranging from a giant beyblade to a flying turret gun. Where does he possibly keep all this stuff?**

"The transforming briefcase is really a badass weapon to have." Chelsea admitted.

"I want the ice nunchucks as it looks perfect for me." Esdeath added.

"Lucifer looks kind of similar to my Imperial Arm, except without flight." Run replied.

Wiz: Really, really deep pockets, or perhaps its one of his Styles, abilities he's also acquired from defeating demon bosses.

Everyone were now paying close attention to what kind of abilities that Dante has gained during his adventures.

Wiz: With Doppelganger Style, he can duplicate himself, with Trickster Style, he can teleport instantly, with Royalguard Style, he becomes a nigh-impervious dreadnought, and he can even slow down time with the Quicksilver Style.

"Oh great, he can stop time as well!" Lubbock exclaimed as he threw his arms up.

"The Doppleganger Style might be very useful to overwhelm enemies." Bols said.

"The Dreadnought one looks very impressive as well." Bulat added.

The group then sees Dante transforming into a red devil and his attributes are stronger then before.

(Cues Blackened Angel (Battle) - Devil May Cry 4 )

 **Boomstick: On the rare occasion Dante feels he needs to get serious, he enters the Devil Trigger, a transformation which taps into his demonic heritage to unleash his true devil form. Devil Trigger dramatically increases his strength, speed, and healing power, and he can fly!**

"That's a very powerful form to use as a last resort." Seryu commented.

"If his opponent isn't playing around then he won't either." Dorothea replied.

Wiz: Being so well armed, Dante is more than capable of handling entire courts of demons on his own, although this doesn't stop some of his allies from joining in from time to time. This includes Trish, a demon lady who occasionally fights alongside him, and happens to resemble his deceased mother... talk about giving somebody an Oedipus complex.

Lubbock was already drooling once he saw Trish and has already earned another hit to the head.

 **Boomstick: Hey, if I may quote an old family saying, "If she's not directly related, she's safe to be dated".**

Wiz: That explains a lot. Luckily, and quite surprisingly, that avenue was never explored, thank God.

"That would be uncomfortable to date someone who looks exactly like your family relative." Dr. Stylish commented.

"Yeah, cause if I dated someone who looks like my mom then I'm out." Wave joked before yelping when Kurome pinched him hard for that statement.

(Cues Shall Never Surrender - Devil May Cry 4)

 **Boomstick: Dante is a walking, talking, feat achieving machine. One time, after getting impaled by four demons at once, he pushed one so hard, it exploded, and dropped a ceiling fan on the other three, all while eating a slice of pizza.**

Everyone blinked in absolute surprise once they see the scene of said event.

 **Boomstick: Oh, and when their friends showed up, he challenged them to a game of billiards.**

The group sees Dante fires a bullet from his gun to knock the billard balls into the demons, knocking them out cold.

 **Boomstick: He won.**

"That was amazing!" Cosmina cheered.

"Okay, that was pretty cool." Mine admitted as she clapped her hands at the display.

"I wonder what other achievements that he accomplished." Mez wondered.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Runs Fast Enough to Catch Fire Due to Friction** **(Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Stopped a Punch From The Savior With His Bare Hands** **(Everyone were Amazed)**

 **Can Be Stabbed Through the Heart or Shot in the Head and Brush Them Off** **(Everyone still thinks it's Impressive)**

 **Defeated Vergil, His Virtual Equal and Twin Brother** **(Akame and Kurome seemed wary on this)**

 **Barely Fazed When Hit by Meteors** **(Everyone were Impressed)**

 **Has Defeated the Underworld's Most Fearsome Demons Including Mundus** **(Everyone were Amazed at this)**

* * *

Wiz: Dante has run down the side of a building so fast he caught fire, similar to a spacecraft reentering the atmosphere at approximately 17,000 miles per hour.

Everyone were very impressed at this since no one in the Empire can handle that kind of speed and lived to tell the tale.

 **Boomstick: And he's even capable of taking out others just as overpowered as himself. like his brother Vergil, who was not dead, but evil.**

Akame and Kurome were concerned on this, but looking at Vergil's eyes and posture, they knew that he was really trying to kill his brother.

Wiz: He stopped a colossal punch from this titanic monster without breaking a sweat, shrugged off bombardment by meteors, and eventually avenged his mother by defeating the demon lord Mundus, in space.

"What the hell is up with fighters surviving in space?" Leone asked in disbelief.

"I have no idea, they just achieve that nowadays." Bulat replied.

"It sounds pretty common to hear some fighters being skilled enough to survive in space." Run added.

 **Boomstick: You may be asking yourself, "Can anything stop this guy?", yes. Dante does have a limit to how much punishment he can take, but if there's anything that could take him down, it's his own cocky attitude.**

Wiz: In the words of the ancient Chinese philosopher Laozi, "There is no greater danger than underestimating your opponent".

"He's right, Dante's attitude will make him underestimate his opponents easily." Susanoo stated.

"If he tries to act serious then he might have a chance to win." Dorothea commented.

 **Boomstick: I'm gonna have to disagree with old Laozi here, I'm pretty sure there's no greater danger than telling a woman those pants do, in fact, make her ass look fat.**

Lubbock, Wave and Tatsumi nodded at this piece of advice without anyone noticing and everyone all see Dante finishing off a demon named Sid.

 _Sid: You bastard!_

Sid runs at Dante and leaps at him, Dante aims his gun and said two words to make his badass level even higher.

 _Dante: And jackpot._

The screen turns white as he fired his gun.

Dante is a badass demon hunter who likes to fight against demons in style, and his skills, abilities and weapons are very impressive and might give both Imperial forces and Danger Beasts a run for their money. Tatsumi, Wave, Lubbock and Leone liked him a lot for being a cool badass, Sheele and a few felt sympathy for his tragic past, Akame and Kurome liked the weapon Yamato. And the others are impressed by his feats and the Devil Arm weapons. Now to see his opponent.

The second combatant is a very tall, sexy woman with short hair, glasses and some makeup. Her attire is black, but it's also made out of her magic hair and she wields four guns with both her hands and feet to make her fighting unpredictable. She also use her hair to summons giant hands, feet and a demonic dog creature to destroy her enemies as she faced both demonic and angelic enemies through her adventure.

Lubbock couldn't stop drooling at her sexy figure before Leone pounded him again before continued watching the episode.

 **Bayonetta**

(Cues Advent of the Angels I - Bayonetta)

Wiz: From the angels of Paradiso, to the demons of Inferno, there is a name feared by both the light and the dark, and her name is Bayonetta.

Everyone were now interested to learn what Bayonetta is all about.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Cereza**

 **Height: 7'7"** **(Taller Than Susanoo)**

 **Weight: Approx. 200+ Ibs.**

 **Her Fighting Attire Are Her Hair** **(Some were Shocked and Grossed Out)**

 **One of Two Surviving Umbra Witches**

 **The "Left Eye of the World"**

 **Once Babysit Her Childhood Self** **(Everyone was Baffled)**

* * *

(Cues Tokyo Game Show - Bayonetta)

 **Boomstick: To any normal guy walking down the street, she may look like your average seven foot tall gargantuan amazon woman with good fashion sense, but Bayonetta is actually one of the last Umbra Witches, a clan of mystics allied with demon-kind.**

"They sound like they could be potential allies, despite being allied with demons." Najenda replied at the aspect of recruiting these Umbra Witches.

"Yeah, and she's taller than Susanoo too!" Seryu added as a few were shocked at her height level.

"Indeed she is." Susanoo nodded in agreement.

Wiz: Named Cereza upon birth, she spent her early life growing up an outcast due to her parents being from rival clans, her father, a Lumen Sage, and her mother, an Umbra Witch.

"I'm getting the feeling that something bad is happening." Suzuka guessed.

"Yeah, and I feel sorry for her as well just like Dante." Sheele added.

 **Boomstick: See, the Sages and Witches had one rule to follow: Don't make babies with the opposite clan, because according to prophecy, it would bring on the destruction of the universe. So naturally, it was only a matter of time before somebody couldn't keep it in their pants. *Sighs* Pulling out works every time, but the last time.**

While everyone were feeling dread of the prophecy already being fulfilled, the last part got some aroused, awkward or uncomfortable before moving on.

(Cues Friendship - Bayonetta)

Wiz: You would know. With the pact now broken, war ensued between the two factions, in the end, only two witches survived; Cereza, and her rival/future friend Jeanne.

Once again, Lubbock was looking at Jeanne in a perverted way before Najenda hit him with a right haymaker.

Wiz: Hoping to prevent the apocalypse, Jeanne used a special dagger to seal away Cereza's memories and put her into a five hundred year long coma.

"A five hundred year coma?! That's a long time!" Mine exclaimed in shock.

"Well, she is far different than a normal human being." Bulat added.

 **Boomstick: When Cereza woke up from her epic power nap, she took on her new name: Bayonetta, and set out to find her lost memories. Luckily for her, she had just the right weapon for the job: her hair!**

Everyone looks at a scene where Bayonetta uses her hair to create the same black outfit on her body.

(Cues Love is Blue Equipped - Bayonetta 2)

Wiz: As an Umbra Witch, not only does her hair serve as her clothing...

 **Boomstick: Which I'm having a really hard time deciding whether or not that's hot, or just disgusting.**

"I'd say disgusting cause no one would use hair as a piece of clothing." Mine said in disgust.

"Yeah, it's pretty disgusting." Chelsea nodding in agreement.

"Even though it's disgusting, it doesn't hide all of her sexy curves." Lubbock giggled before he got pounded again.

Wiz: She can also use it to summon the demon Madama Butterfly to aid her in battle. This technique; the Wicked Weaves, creates portals for the giant demon to deliver devastating punches and kicks.

"That sounds pretty useful against deadly enemies or against groups of them." Bols said.

Yeah and maybe I'll have Koro do the same thing if we try to do some tag teaming." Seryu added.

* * *

 **POWERS & ABILITIES**

 **Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility and Durability**

 **Witch Time**

 **\- Dramatically Slows the Flow of Time**

 **Witch Walk**

 **\- Walks on Walls & Ceilings in the Light of a Full Moon**

 **Beast Within**

 **\- Animal Transformations Granting Increased Speed, Flight and Damage Negation**

 **Blazingly Fast Reflexes**

 **Proficiency With Any Demonic and Angelic Weaponry**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Bayonetta can also walk on walls and ceilings with Witch Walk, and even transform into animals to fly, run super fast, and dodge attacks.**

"That animal transformation is pretty cool to use for some purposes." Leone grinned.

"And that Witch Walk is very helpful if she fights in an area where the full moon is out in the open." Susanoo stated.

Wiz: But her most useful technique is Witch Time. By slowing down time itself, Bayonetta can dodge practically anything while unleashing a barrage of attacks.

"She can also stop time too!" Cosmina shouted.

"And Dante might negate her Witch Time using his Quicksilver Style to even the playing field." Tatsumi guessed.

"That sounds like a perfect logical assumption dear." Esdeath smiled to her husband's quick thinking.

* * *

 **WEAPONS**

 **Love is Blue**

 **\- Four Supernaturally Powerful Hanguns**

 **Shuraba** **(Kurome Favors this as it reminded her of Yatsufusa)**

 **\- Katana Which Sucks the Souls of It's Victims**

 **Rakshasa**

 **\- A Pair of Demonic Curved Blades**

 **Durga**

 **\- Gauntlets Which Strike With Fire and Electricity**

 **Odette** **(Esdeath Favors This)**

 **\- Ice Skates Which Can Freeze Lava**

 **Kafka**

 **\- A Bow That Fires Deadly Poison Arrows**

 **Alruna**

 **\- A Deadly Whip Imbued With Poison**

 **Takemikazuchi**

 **\- A Giant Hammer Which Causes Earthquakes**

* * *

(Cues One of A Kind - Bayonetta)

 **Boomstick: Bayonetta is basically a tall, sexy armory. She wields gauntlets called Durga which attack with fire and electricity, a huge scythe that rots the souls of its victims, and a freaking lightsaber called Pillow Talk. She has a bow that fires poison arrows, a chainsaw made of dragon scales, a massive hammer that can cause earthquakes with every strike, and even ice skates which attack with ice. Obviously.**

"Looks like Dante isn't the only one with a badass arsenal of weapons." Mez commented.

"The dragon-scaled chainsaws are pretty awesome to use!" Seryu exclaimed in excitement.

"The ice skates are pretty impressive, even though I don't know how to ice skate." Esdeath admitted.

Wiz: But her most beloved weapons are her four pistol set called Love Is Blue. Rather than swap between them like a normal person, she somehow manages to wield all of them at once, by using not only her hands, but also her feet.

"Damn, talk about using a lot of firepower." Tatsumi whistled.

"I'd say she's very proficient in using handguns a lot." Bulat added.

 **Boomstick: How does that work? Does she have like, some kinda weird thumbs on her ankles or something? That would kinda detract from the hotness factor just a bit-OH MY GOD!**

Everyone were confused at what Boomstick is going at with this.

 **Boomstick: She's covered in hair, and she uses her feet like hands, she's a monkey! MONKEY WITCH!**

 _Bayonetta: This is awkward..._

Some of them were full blown laughing at this as he's right since monkeys use both their limbs to do stuff.

Wiz: I highly doubt that. She probably just uses some sort of magic. Speaking of magic, when Bayonetta wants to unleash her full potential, she triggers her Umbran Climax.

 **Boomstick: *Chuckling Perversely***

"Oh for goodness sake." Najenda sighed in irritation as she pinch the bridges of her nose.

Everyone else except Lubbock were shifting awkwardly about this before paying close attention.

Wiz: Which increases her strength and lets her summon Madama Butterfly's full unrestrained power. When fully unleashed, Madama Butterfly can shatter huge meteors by headbutting them.

"That's pretty awesome, I want to headbutt boulders into pieces if I train hard enough." Leone smiled as she imagine that happening.

"And I barely feel sorry for anyone getting beaten to death by Madama Butterfly." Chelsea said as she sucked a strawberry cherry lollipop.

 **Boomstick: *Sighs* Climax.**

Everyone decided to move on as a few women are sighing in deep irritation.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Defeated Jubileus, The Creator** **(Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Headbutt a Skyscraper Across a City** **(Leone was very Impressed)**

 **Threw a Colossal Satellite With Her Legs in Space** **(Everyone were Amazed)**

 **Dodged Bullets When They Were Instantly Repositioned Behind Her** **(Everyone was Amazed at this)**

 **Fought Her Way Through Inferno and Back**

 **Tanked a Superpowered Bullet to the Face and Was Merely Staggered**

* * *

(Cues Fly Me To The Moon (Climax) - Bayonetta)

 **Boomstick: By herself, Bayonetta has pulled off some impressive feats. She's strong enough to kick military jets into the air, headbutt skyscrapers across the city, and even throw satellites with her legs in outer space. Oh, by the way, she can survive outer space.**

"Those are some strong legs." Wave whistled in impressed.

"It's like she hasn't skip leg day everyday." Kurome stated in fascination.

Wiz: Using Witch Time, she was able to defeat this thing in only a matter of real time seconds. Even without Witch Time, her reaction speed is astronomical. For example, when a Lumen Sage stopped time to position newly fired bullets about three feet behind her, she managed to not only turn and identify the incoming threat, but also dodge all 16 of them. Considering regular bullets travel around 2,500 feet per second, she must have pulled all that off in less than 1,000th of a second.

"Her reflexes are quite impressive." Run complimented.

"Indeed, she might dodge all of our attacks without even trying." Dr. Stylish added.

"I'd like to test that if she appears in our world." Esdeath commented as she brandished her rapier.

 **Boomstick: And then there's that one time, when she killed God. You know, by scissoring her hair with Jeanne's and punching the creator's soul across the entire solar system into the sun!**

Now that feat sounds crazy to them when he describe it.

Wiz: Okay, obviously Bayonetta's feats and abilities are absolutely ridiculous, but she is sometimes rather inconsistent.

 **Boomstick: Despite her reaction time, she's been caught off guard by enemies ranging from a half-god called Lobster or something like that, and even a plant monster that managed to grab her out of the air.**

"Even with her reaction time, she can get caught off guard if her enemies are faster while she's focusing on other things." Akame commented.

"So she'll just move around a lot while fighting right?" Sheele asked.

"That's correct." Bols answered truthfully.

Wiz: But regardless of whatever weaknesses she may have, Bayonetta's achieved more than anyone could possibly imagine, despite being 100% human.

 **Boomstick: Wait, she IS human?! Dibs.**

"Sorry Boomstick, but she's way out of your league." Leone snickered.

"That's totally true and no man is getting a piece of that anyways." Mine added.

"Or she might unleash Madama Butterfly on their asses." Chelsea replied.

Everyone watches as Bayonetta seductively licked her lips as she pointed her gun at the screen.

 _Bayonetta: All right, let's dance baby._

Bayonetta is very attractive and deadly fighter and her abilities and weapons are extremely deadly to anyone who crossed her path. Esdeath liked her ice skates, Tatsumi and the others liked her weapons, Najenda and the grownups respected her skills and feats. And Lubbock had absolutely loved her and every way, but Leone and Najenda imagined him being comically chased by Bayonetta's demon dog and were chuckling at the thought. Now for the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, we made another video game! And it sure would be swell if you buy it!**

As the advertisement starts playing, everyone are debating on who would win the fight. Dante and Bayonetta are very awesome and powerful demon hunters with their amazing skills, abilities and arsenal of weapons, but there are some contrasts on their characters. Dante has a strong healing factor and he can handle any damage that Bayonetta could throw at him and his cocky attitude will make him underestimate her, while Bayonetta is extremely agile and use her abilities to not get hit as she has somewhat fragile durability.

In the end, Tatsumi, Akame, Kurome, Esdeath, Sheele, Bulat, Chelsea and Dr. Stylish voted for Dante while Leone, Lubbock and the others voted for Bayonetta. And soon the battle was starting.

* * *

(Cues Out of Darkness (Prologue) - Devil May Cry 4)

The group sees Dante arriving at the church-like area at the top of a very tall clock tower, which contains a chapel inside. He sees a tall chair in the middle with a small Bayonetta doll and picks it up to examine it. While looking at it, Bayonetta was in her priestess outfit and walks towards Dante while holding a book.

 _Bayonetta: Another wandering lost soul I see?_

Dante turns around and whistled in impress at her figure and starts walking towards her.

 _Dante: Lost? Nah. I'm looking for something called the Left Eye. Care to give me a hand? Could be fun._

"He doesn't know that Bayonetta is the "Left Eye"." Tatsumi commented.

"And she now thinks he's a threat and she'll try to eliminate him." Run added.

 _Bayonetta: Hmph, I see. But if you're looking for the Left Eye, that would either make you an angel..._

(Cues Genocide - Devil May Cry)

Bayonetta holds out her book and Dante walks over thinking she's offering it to him, but she starts shooting at him. They both try shooting as she leaps over Dante and takes off her priestess outfit revealing her true clothes. They both get into a gridlock after firing a few shots and she winks at her opponent, with the Left Eye flashing.

 _Bayonetta: ...or a demon!_

Everyone were now excited to see which one of these demon hunters is the most badass.

 **FIGHT!**

They both exchange blows of gunfire before Bayonetta uses Madama Butterfly's foot to kick Dante to the floor. Dante quickly gets up and they fire more bullets and Dante ends up catching one in his mouth and he spits it out.

"Nice catch Dante." Leone praised.

"I know he can survive shots to the head, but that was pretty awesome!" Cosmina exclaimed in excitement.

Bayonetta laughs as she avoids Dante's bullets while firing her own. Dante leaps high into the air to avoid the bullets and the Umbra Witch follows suit and grips him between her legs. He escapes her grip and the two kick each other backwards. As Dante lands to the ground, Bayonetta brought out Kafka while she's suspended int the air.

(Cues Blackened Angel (Battle) - Devil May Cry 4)

 _Bayonetta: Take this!_

Dante avoids the arrows at first and then slashes a few more while firing more bullets at Bayonetta. He charges at Bayonetta with Rebellion. She dodges it and uses Witch Time.

 _Bayonetta: Too slow._

She uses the slowed down time to land multiple hits on Dante with her hair and uppercuts him. She uses a Madama Butterfly kick to send him into the Iron Maiden, which closes and traps him while impaling him in multiple places.

 _Bayonetta: Mmm, what a disappointing finish._

"That's not enough to take him down so easily." Dorothea spoke up.

"You just to hit him harder Bayonetta!" Suzuka cheered.

"And we're still at the beginning of the fight and shit jut got real." Wave said in complete awe.

Bayonetta starts walking off, but Dante breaks out of the Torture Attack while brushing his shoulder.

 _Dante: That all you got sister?_

Bayonetta giggles as she takes out the Rakshasha.

 _Bayonetta: Ah. Looks like you're more of a man than I thought!_

The Son of Sparda charges up his weapon for his next attack.

 _Dante: C'mon!_

Dante sends multiple energy waves out of his sword which knocks over multiple chairs in the chapel. Bayonetta dodges all of them and activates Witch Time for the last attack. She charges at Dante, but Son of Sparda quickly activated Quicksilver, allowing him to fight at her speed in time to counter her and send her back, the Umbra Witch was baffled and shocked that her opponent can stop time as well.

 _Bayonetta: W-What?_

 _Dante: Haven't used this in a while. Still got it!_

"Just as Tatsumi said, Quicksilver has negated her Witch Time." Susanoo stated.

"And we're just getting to a lot of the good stuff too." Chelsea said in anticipation.

"Come on Bayonetta! You can do it!" Lubbock cheered excitedly.

They clash their swords multiple times before Dante sends her back and kicks a bunch of chairs at her way.

 _Dante: In the money!_

Bayonetta slashes the multiple chairs her way but is caught off guard by a chair that hits her in the back of the head, as a result of Dante teleporting behind her.

 _Dante: Ha ha ha! Jackpot!_

 _Bayonetta: You're a naughty boy hitting a girl like that._

She then takes out Alruna and cracks the whip.

 _Bayonetta: You need to be taught a lesson!_

"Oh now we're heading to some weird fetishes right now." Najenda said with her brow raised.

"This is... very uncomfortable when she said that." Sheele blushed awkwardly.

However, Esdeath and Suzuka has gotten some ideas on this one and began plotting.

 _Dante: Ho ho ho! Now this is what I'm talking about!_

 _Bayonetta: If you liked that, you're gonna love this, Avavago!_

Bayonetta summons Gomorrah, which roars at the white-haired demon hunter. Dante salutes with a smug look as the large demon devours him. Dante isn't chewed up and opens up the large monster's jaw from the inside.

 _Dante: Phew! Your breath stinks!_

"He might do the same thing to Koro if we faced him." Seryu commented with Koro nodding.

"Dante is too badass to worry about safety." Wave said in admiration.

Dante escapes from the demon's mouth and takes it down with a few slashes of Rebellion. Bayonetta takes out Takemikazuchi and tries slamming Dante, who blocks with Gilgamesh. The blow sends them to the next floor of the building. Dante quickly activates Quicksilver again as Bayonetta sneaks up on him with a stab with Rakshasha on his shoulder and they both point their weapons at each other.

(Cues Max Anarchy OST- Find You)

 _Bayonetta: This is where we part ways love._

 _Dante: After you..._

Trish arrives on the scene driving her motorcycle towards the center to intervene.

 _Trish: Dante!_

"Whoa! What the heck!?" Some of them shouted in shock at Trish's sudden appearance.

"I thought there was no outside help allowed." Sheele said in a stunned expression.

"It looks like there might be a reason to allow it here." Bols commented.

Dante pushes Bayonetta back as Trish sends the cycle towards his opponent. Bayonetta stands there as Jeanne appears to kick the bike back at Trish, who slashes it in half with Sparda, resulting in an explosion.

 _Dante: C'mon Trish, you missed!_

 _Trish: Oh don't be a baby, let's finish her off!_

The Devil May Cry team got into their fighting stances as they prepare for their fight against the Umbra Witches.

 _Bayonetta: Jeanne._

 _Jeanne: Cereza. Having some guy trouble?_

 _Bayonetta: Not to worry, I've got this one handled._

Before Dante could charge right in, Trish decided to ask a question.

 _Trish: Wait, we're getting paid for this one, right?_

A few face vaulted as she asked that before they recovered.

"They're in the middle of a fight and the first thing she asked is payment?!" Mine exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, the info did they that Dante is having some debt problems." Mez pointed out.

"Yeah, that sounds like a reasonable thing to ask." Kurome nodded.

Dante shakes his head and starts running towards his opponents.

 _Dante: C'mon!_

Trish tosses her scythe at Bayonetta, who hits it back with her hammer. Dante then starts trading blows with Jeanne before Trish comes to assist him. She electrocutes Jeanne, allowing the two to perform a team attack on her.

 _Trish: This is gonna hurt!_

As Jeanne's knocked back, Bayonetta takes out Chernobog which clashes with Dante's gauntlets. Dante takes out Agni and Rudra to slash at her before calling his partner.

 _Dante: Trish!_

 _Trish: Bye bye!_

Trish kicks Bayonetta with an electric kick and clashes with Jeanne again, this time wielding the Angel Slayer. Jeanne tries slashing Dante who manages to punch her with his gauntlets.

 _Dante: What's wrong? Can't keep up?_

"Wow, they're both an impressive team." Cosmina stated.

"And see this gives us an idea on how to work like a team instead of fighting individually." Run suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea Run, we might start that once we watch the next four episodes." Najenda agreed.

Trish tries kicking Bayonetta, but Cereza turns into multiple bats and activates Witch Time to kick both Dante and Trish back.

 _Bayonetta: So close._

She nearly hits them with an uppercut from Madama Butterfly. The two Umbra Witches assume a stance as Dante takes out Pandora, which morphs into a missile chair and fires just as Trish uses Maximum Voltage. Bayonetta and Jeanne turn into panthers to avoid all the attacks and jump out of the window onto a falling clock. Their opponents follow suit.

(Cues Bayonetta 2 - Aesir)

Jeanne clashes with Trish and her flying sword.

 _Jeanne: Where'd you get that outfit, a thrift store?_

 _Trish: You're one to talk, that color looks terrible on you!_

Trish levitates her sword to stab at Jeanne, but misses.

 _Jeanne: Ugh, bitch!_

"Oh, shit just got real with them!" Leone shouted at the insults Trish and Jeanne were throwing at each other.

"They'll definitely kill each other when they spoke ill to each other like that." Susanoo added.

Jeanne kicks Trish off the clock and jumps after her. Dante sees his partner flying off.

 _Dante: Trish, wait!_

Bayonetta takes out Shuraba and takes advantage of the distraction.

 _Bayonetta: Best pay attention boy!_

The two demon hunters clash until Bayonetta teleports behind Dante. Dante teleports in response and activates his Devil Trigger mode. Bayonetta powers up and sends multiple Madama Butterfly punches at Dante, who blocks and dodges all the punches. Bayonetta then pulls her trump card by summoning the full Madama Butterfly, who charges up a powerful punch.

"Now the battle has gotten even better now!" Esdeath exclaimed happily.

"Come one Dante, beat her!" Tatsumi shouted.

"Bayonetta don't give up and beat the pretty boy!" Lubbock cheering for the Umbra Witch.

 _Bayonetta: Pretty or not, don't fuck with a witch!_

Dante blocks the punch and sends a clone after the demon to kick it back. He then takes out Yamato and fires off one slash, which slices off Madama Butterfly's leg and causing it to fall on the remaining knee. Dante launches another slash, which passes through its head, and sheathes Yamato, causing Madame Butterfly's head to explode. Bayonetta is shocked to see the demon go down so easily.

 _Bayonetta: No! That's not possible!_

"Yamato doesn't mess around at all when it's used." Kurome admitted.

"Indeed, it's an extreme powerful weapon that no evil hands should acquire." Akame agreed to her little sister.

The two clash with each other with intense slashes after slashes until Dante is stabbed by Shuraba, taking him out of Devil Trigger mode. Suddenly, one of Bayonetta's Love is Blue guns drops to the ground.

Everyone were all tensed and leans closer to see the outcome.

(Cues Burial Knocked Down Exhaustless Lucifer - Devil May Cry 4)

As it turns out, both were stabbed with their respective swords. They step back, but while Dante shows no pain, Bayonetta is mortally wounded and falters back.

 _Bayonetta: *Gasping in pain* Augh, not possible..._

Dante then activates Lucifer on his back and throws the spike projectiles to the side and then upwards, all of which home in on Bayonetta and puncture her everyone in her body, leaving her in severe pain. As she struggles to get up, Dante takes out a rose and gently tosses it at Yamato's handle.

 _Dante: Bullseye._

The moment the rose hits the sword handle, Bayonetta explodes into bloody chunks.

"NO!" Lubbock wailed in despair at seeing Bayonetta being blown up.

"That's one bloody way to end it a fight." Bulat said, wide-eyed.

"I guess she really did 'rest in pieces'." Najenda joked and she got nothing but groans.

The clock finishes falling down and Dante lands in the streets of where Wolverine and Raiden fought. As he reclaims his swords and sheathes them, he starts walking away.

 _Dante: How come I never meet any nice girls?_

As Dante was still walking away with Bayonetta's sword still stuck to his chest while Bayonetta's soul was being dragged into the realm of Inferno.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After the battle, everyone were cheering and clapping at the most exciting battle they seen even though it's the first episode of the third season. Those who voted for Dante were congratulating him for his epic victory, while those who voted for Bayonetta clapped in sympathy for her efforts. Lubbock was still heartbroken about her loss, but still clapped for her and everyone were now paying attention to the results.

(Cues Forza del Destino - Devil May Cry 4)

 **Boomstick: Worst. Date. Ever!**

Wiz: Yeah they even lost their friends... I think? Whatever happened to Trish and Jeanne? Are they still fighting?

"Yeah, what did happen to them after they jumped off?" Leone asked.

"I'm sure one of them has the answer for that question." Bulat answered.

 **Boomstick: Well I'll show you how I think it went down in my new show DBX!**

Everyone blinked in surprised at Boomstick announcing his own fighting show.

"He has his own show?" Sheele asked with a puzzled look.

"Yeah and he must've planned this for a long time." Dorothea added.

Wiz: Wait, what? Did you actually do analysis on your own?

 **Boomstick: Heh heh, hell no! I'm just gonna make them fight!**

"Figures, cause this new show might involve senseless fighting." Mine sighed.

"But still, it might be interesting to see what kind of fighters that might appear in that show." Bulat stated.

"Yeah, different types of fighters that might be new to us as well." Seryu added.

Wiz: Ugh! You would. In what actually matters, it's true that Bayonetta's satellite throwing feat trumps any and all of Dante's physical displays of strength. However, Dante edges out in every other category.

 **Boomstick: His arsenal matched and exceeded Bayonetta's blow for blow. Hell, even a giant demon like Madama Butterfly is nothing new to this demon slayer for hire. But most of all, Bayonetta didn't have many ways to actually kill him. I mean the dude shrugs off mortal wounds every day like they were bug bites! Both can take a bullet, but unlike Dante when Bayonetta's stabbed, it hurts! That's why avoiding attacks was her specialty.**

"It's true, they're durability are different and Bayonetta doesn't have a healing factor." Wave commented.

"Dante shrugs off any mortal wound he takes on a daily basis." Mez spoke up.

"While Bayonetta could take light hits and not ones that are completely fatal." Suzuka added.

Wiz: But she can only dodge for so long against somebody like Dante. Early in their careers, Dante and Vergil obliterated each and every raindrop in a twelve foot radius, briefly creating a completely open space in a rainstorm.

Everyone sees the scene of Dante and Vergil fighting and sees the open space, which makes them very impressed at this feat.

Wiz: Up to 30 raindrops can occupy a cubic foot on average, meaning they destroyed 108,000 raindrops in less than a second.

"That's pretty impressive." Dorothea complimented.

"Way more faster than our sword swings." Akame admitted.

Wiz: Without any extra abilities or styles. Even with Bayonetta's absurd reaction speed, Dante striking so much space in so little time far outclasses anything she's had to avoid.

 **Boomstick: Even when she tried avoiding him with Witch Time, Dante's Quicksilver evened the playing field, basically making it useless.**

Everyone nodded at this since it did cancel out Bayonetta's Witch Time to give Dante the leg up to keep up with the Umbra Witch.

Wiz: It was just a matter of time before Bayonetta suffered the fatal blow.

 **Boomstick: Well you know what they say, hair today, gone tomorrow.**

Everyone either laugh or groan at the pun.

Wiz: The winner is Dante.

For the first episode of the third season, it was pretty awesome to see two badass demon hunters going at it. Lubbock might be worshiping Bayonetta now and Tatsumi gotten some ideas on Dante's fighting skills and Esdeath has already put the two in her challenge list. Now everyone were now in thought of what other fights are in store this season before Boomstick suddenly announces the next match-up.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The group first sees a large castle and from the design, they figured it's from the Mushroom Kingdom. The new fighter was a large yellow dragon turtle thing with a green shell with large spikes and spiky cuffs on it's limbs as the large creature breathes fire and constantly capturing Princess Peach and being thwarted by Mario all the time.

 **BOWSER**

The second fighter was a tall and dark-skinned figure wearing a warlock armor and has red hair and his golden eyes held nothing but darkness and malice. He wields powerful dark magic and curses to conquer the world of Hyrule, but to the groups surprise, he wields the last piece of a certain triangle symbol as he laughs evilly and manically as his echoing laughs gives them shivers.

 **GANON**

After the teaser was over, everyone had somethings to say about the next match-up.

"This will be one interesting fight." Bols spoken up first.

"Indeed, the first fighter was that Bowser fellow that they mentioned around Mario, Peach and Luigi's episodes." Dr. Stylish pointed out.

"But that menacing man, he held the third piece of the Triforce." Seryu stated.

"And he's pure evil from the way he looks." Lubbock added.

Before anyone could react, Tatsumi ran out all of a sudden and everyone were confused and decided to follow him.

Omake: Tatsumi the Heartbreaker.

Everyone were now pausing breath as they quietly follow Tatsumi into the forest, when they did catch up to him, they were at a clearing with Tatsumi standing in front of a large rock. Before anyone of them called out to him, Tatsumi has activated Incursio and went into deep concentration.

A few minutes have passed before Tatsumi summoned two energy spikes and jumped up into the air as he's trying to perform a special thing that Dante did when he used Lucifer and eveyrone was looking at him intently.

"First, I whip it out!" Tatsumi called out as the energy spikes multiplied into three in each hand before he threw them at the rock. "Then I thrust!" He threw them at the whole before charging in with stabbed more into the rock. "With great force!"

Everyone were mesmerized at this suddenly performance, but Mine and Esdeath were slightly drooling at seeing Tatsumi moved so handsome like that.

Tatsumi continued to throw more energy spikes before continuing. "Every angle..." the Incursio user continued to throw more spikes at an exact angle. "It penetrates!" Tatsumi then started to throw spikes while doing some poses for each throw. "Until..." he continued talking. "With great strength!"

"What is he doing?" Sheele asked.

Bulat chuckled at this and replied. "I'm guessing he's practicing using Lucifer-like moves from Dante."

"Well that explains why he just run off all of a sudden." Suzuka grunted.

"I ram it in!" Tatsumi threw six more before he brought out on last one and threw it into the middle before transforming back and landed on the ground perfectly with roses in his hands for some reason. "In the end.." he clapped his hands and the spikes exploded clockwise to create a heart. "We are all satisfied..." Tatsumi then threw the roses and they landed on the heads of Mine, Esdeath, Leone, Chelsea, Mez, Suzuka, Dorothea and Cosmina.

"And your set free." Tatsumi finished as he snaps his finger for the middle one to explode last, thus creating the heartbreak effect.

After that display, Tatsumi turned around and jumped in surprise to see everyone watching. "H-Hey guys, what are you doing?"

"Well, you run off and we decided to follow you and watch you perform this." Najenda replied.

Tatsumi was flustered before he quickly explained that the way Dante used Lucifer was excellent and wanted to try it out by using Incursio's energy as the base of it. Needless to say, it was perfect and everyone complimented at the excellent performance. But, Tatsumi wasn't in the clear as Mine and Esdeath, along with a few others tackled him to the ground and began kissing him savagely. Everyone left as they needed some alone time with him before they watch the next episode and headed back to the TV room.


	59. Bowser vs Ganon

**Chapter 59: Bowser vs Ganon**

 **I'm just going to answer a few reviews before we head into the chapter.**

 **Warmach1ne23: Even though the content of them laughing at Boomstick's puns at the end of each episode is low, but I don't frickin' care if it's the meta, who gives a care about metas anyways.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: DBX will be on a seperate story, but I'm having some serious second thoughts because of how crappy and unfair it looks on certain episodes.**

 **JumpingToaster: Were you just trolling me of suddenly not following me or were you having problems of following me before?**

 **Black cross0: Thank you for fantastic compliment, I did come this far and making the last chapter as perfect as possible.**

 **Omni warrior: Night Raid watching the DBZ Abridged Series won't be happening. I'm not doing the same thing as Israel Pena, just wanna mix some things differently.**

 **Anyways, that's my responses for now. Enjoy the group's reactions to two of Nintendo's biggest princess-kidnapping villains fighting to the death.**

 **Bowser and Ganon belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **All Soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Everyone were at the TV room where they waited for Tatsumi, Esdeath, Mine and the others to arrive back from their little make-out session. Sure enough, they did arrived with Tatsumi covered in lipstick and Susanoo straightened them out before they took their seats. Akame grabbed the remote and pressed play for the next episode to start.

The introduction shows different villains kidnapping beautiful princesses before it focused the two fighters from last episode's teaser.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

 **Boomstick: Ever since the invention of princesses, there have been princess kidnappers.**

Wiz: And these two are certainty among the top tier in their trade.

Everyone were now interested and exciting to see how these princess kidnappers are different from the others.

 **Boomstick: Bowser, the King of the Koopas.**

Wiz: And Ganon, the Demon King.

"Well now we get to finally learn about the big bad turtle dragon that's attacking the Mushroom Kingdom." Leone grinned.

"Ganon seemed very powerful with his use of magic and his appearance screamed power all over too." Esdeath smiled sadistically at learning more about Ganon.

"And this will also be a battle between bad guys just like some that we've seen." Bols mentioned.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first villain is a large bulky turtle dragon thing with a spiky green shell, a yellow body with a tan belly and mouth. His head is green and has red hair and eyes with horns sticking out. Additionally, he has spike collars on his arms and neck and a tail as he constantly kidnaps Princess Peach and tries to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, but Mario and his brother Luigi always thwarted his every plans from time to time.

 **Bowser**

(Cues Final Bowser Battle - Super Mario 3D Land)

 **Boomstick: Once upon a time, a giant turtle had a dream. He would conquer the Mushroom Kingdom by turning everyone in it into brick. But one pesky princess had the gall to undo his mystical masonry.**

Everyone were shocked at the crime that Bowser did by turning the inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom into bricks.

"Who in their right mind would turn innocent people into bricks?!" Mine exclaimed.

"Someone who would be very insane to accomplish this." Akame replied as she narrowed her eyes at Bowser.

"As long as Peach is stands defiant, then she can reverse the effects easily." Sheele assured to her friend that Peach would help her people always.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: King Bowser Koopa**

 **Species: Koopa**

 **Height: 8'7" (Taller Than Susanoo)**

 **Weight: Unknown**

 **King of the Koopas**

 **Seeks to Conquer the Mushroom Kingdom** **(Everyone Obviously Knew This)**

 **Father to Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings**

 **Illiterate** **(A few Snickered at this)**

 **One of the Seven Star Children** **(This Surprises most that had watched Mario and Luigi's episodes)**

* * *

Wiz: Naturally, King Bowser Koopa had only one sensible option: he snatched her up and locked her away in his castle. No, not that castle, _that_ castle.

Everyone sees Bowser's simple castle changed to a exotic skyscraper-like castle as his new castle.

"I guess he has some taste of design in his castle." Dorothea commented.

"And we now know why he turned people into brinks, to build a castle for himself." Seryu stated as she already hated Bowser now.

 **Boomstick: Because what's a little kidnapping when you've already morphed thousands of innocents into brick?**

Wiz: With the princess out of the picture, Bowser finally had it all. Until two pesky portly plumbers popped up out of nowhere and procured his petulant princess.

Everyone were smiling at Mario and Luigi kicking Bowser's butt and rescue Peach from his clutches.

 **Boomstick: Nice job on that alliteration!**

Wiz: I'm surprised you know what alliteration means.

"Me neither, but I guess he can be smart sometimes." Chelsea said.

"But on certain topics, he can be uncomfortable to listen." Run added.

 **Boomstick: Of course, my conspicuous co-host! Anyway, if there's one thing to say about Bowser, it's that he never gives up. He's always hatching a new scheme for domination with his army, and you know it's going to involve some princess pilfering.**

Wiz: And not only is he tenacious, but he's also incredibly tough.

 **Boomstick: Probably due to his natural turtley-ness.**

"That's not even a real word." Susanoo commented.

"But it does point out that he's very durable and tenacious to give up a fight." Bulat pointed out.

"But I'm wondering how many hits can he take before going out cold." Esdeath wondered as she wants to see how tough Bowser is.

Wiz: That's not a real word, but you are correct. Bowser's seemingly indestructible shell can take an insane amount of abuse. As can the rest of him, really.

(Cues Final Bowser Battle - Super Mario Sunshine)

 **Boomstick: Not only that, but his shell's great for doling out damage. Probably because of the _impale-a-man_ sized spikes! Which he can shoot out of his shell like a goddamn cannon!**

Wiz: Bowser also fights with his razor-sharp teeth and claws, and is capable of lifting and throwing massive amounts of weight.

"That kinda sounds similar to what I do except the teeth part since I used them to break blades." Leone stated.

"Yeah and he can lift way more than you too!" Cosmina pointed out.

"He would be a very difficult fighter to battle with all that strength he possesses." Dr. Stylish hummed.

 **Boomstick: He can probably even lift your mother, Wiz!**

Wiz: Hey!

Some of them laughed out loud at insulting burn that Boomstick gave to Wiz.

* * *

 **ARSENAL & ABILITIES**

 **Fire Breath**

 **Super Strength**

 **Durable Shell & Body**

 **Koopa Clown Copter** **(Run hated it's appearance for personal reasons)**

 **Weapons**

 **\- Hammers**

 **\- Spiked Balls**

 **\- Mecha-Koopas**

 **Magic**

 **\- Shapeshifting** **(Somewhat Similar to Gaea Foundation)**

 **\- Teleportation**

 **\- Size Growth** **(Somewhat Similar to Koro's size changing capabilities)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Lord knows I couldn't. He's also got a bunch of weapons to throw around, like hammers, spike balls, and Mecha-Koopas, all from the safety of the happiest flying machine ever, the Koopa Clown Copter.**

They see Bowser taking a petrified Peach on his Koopa Clown Copter and heads to a giant flying battleship. Although Run felt a bit irritated at it's appearance, but Sheele calmed him down before they continued watching.

 **Boomstick: Is that spelled with c's or k's?**

"It has on k and two c's." Chelsea pointed out.

"I'm quite curious on why there are k's whenever it's fighters from the Mortal Kombat universe." Bulat wondered.

"Maybe it has something to do with the word kill perhaps." Tatsumi replied.

(Cues Koopa's Road - Super Mario 64)

Wiz: An impressive airborne vehicle which can somehow drop ammunition exactly the size of itself, probably via some kind of magic.

 **Boomstick: Oh yeah, have we mentioned that this is a magic turtle? He can breathe fire like a dragon, shapeshift into anything, even grow at will to be as big as a castle. Which is also a Transformer.**

Everyone were very impressed by Bowser's shapeshifting and size changing ability similar to Gaea Foundation and Koro's size changing, but they were unprepared for what Boomstick has to say next.

 **Boomstick: You think he can grow his...**

Wiz: No, I don't wanna think about it, have you seen a turtle penis? They're horrifying!

This left everyone horrified at this and some like Mine and Lubbock quickly went out to vomit their lunch before they came back.

"Why the hell would he ask that?!" Mine shrieked in rage.

"This is very scarring and I'm deciding to sleep with my wife for a while to clear this out." Bols commented.

"Noted." Najenda said as she drank some alcohol to try and erase what was heard.

 **Boomstick: I haven't... why have you?**

Wiz: Science...

"That sounds like an appropriate answer." Dr. Stylish said.

"Indeed, let's move on before Boomstick asks more vulgar questions." Run added.

* * *

 **FEATS & STRENGTHS**

 **Outran Lions (Leone was Impressed)**

 **Fought & Threw His Own Castle**

 **Survived the Surface of a Star** **(Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Survived a Supernova** **(Everyone were Amazed at this)**

 **Withstood a Black Hole** **(Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Defeated Princess Peach's Castle Mech** **(Everyone were Impressed)**

 **Bathes in Lava Like It's Nothing**

 **Transformed the Entire Mushroom Kingdom's Population Into Bricks** **(Everyone were Disgusted by this)**

* * *

(Cues New Super Mario Bros. Wii 2 - Final Boss Orchestra Mix)

Wiz: Anyway, with his size increase comes a tremendous boost in power. Not only can he fight a castle, he can pick the whole thing up and throw it!

 **Boomstick: He's tough enough to survive lava of any temperature, even when it melts off his skin! He's withstood a point blank supernova, and being sucked into a black hole, multiple times!**

Wiz: And consider, a black hole is a complete compression of space and time that stretches anything apart, even light itself.

"Dang, he's really durable to survive all of that." Wave whistled in impressed.

"Yeah and he can handle Koro in his Berserker Mode on even ground too." Seryu admitted.

"But I'm sure there are some flaws on him where he lost to Mario most of the time." Kurome stated.

 **Boomstick: Man, you'd think with all this awesome power, Bowser could take over the Mushroom Kingdom, like, no problem.**

(Cues Final Bowser Battle - Super Mario Galaxy 2)

Wiz: Except, he's an idiot. He's constantly underestimating his opponents, he builds traps in his castles which always end up being used against him, and to top it all off, he's illiterate.

"Guess he's another idiot who focuses on brawn rather then brains." Mine rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Well I'll give him credit of not giving up, even though he can't learn from his mistakes." Esdeath admitted.

"Yeah and he'll come up with something new to beat Mario one day." Chelsea added.

Wiz: Still, with his incredibly ferocity and brute force, it's no wonder Bowser strikes fear across the Mushroom Kingdom.

 **Boomstick: Until they all get together for go-karting or some tennis.**

Everyone were very surprised at Bowser participating in friendly events with Mario and his friends and it's a time where it's let bygones be bygones type of thing.

Wiz: Take it from me, Boomstick, you can't always be the bad guy.

 **Boomstick: Okay...**

Everyone were chuckling or laughing to see Bowser trying to get a kiss from Peach, but instead having a pink creature named a Birdo doing the kissing causing the King of the Koopas to freak out and run away.

Bowser is a very tough Koopa with his strength and durability, but he's an idiot and his plans are very flawed but he would rely on his power if his plans failed. Some respected his strength while some didn;t like him because of his turning people into bricks plan and shuddered at the thought of Honest trying to replicate that idea to make his own fort. Now it's time to see his opponent.

The second villain is a tall and menacing dark-skinned man with glowing yellow eyes full of evil and pure malice. He has red braided hair and facial beard and he wore a warlock armor with a cape attached. He has a jewelry headset on his head and uses a variety of dark magic and curses to conquer the kingdom of Hyrule and takes Princess Zelda captive and tries to kill Link. But to everyone surprise and fear is that he holds the last piece of the Triforce as it gives him unlimited power and transforms into either a demonic pig sorcerer or a pig beast.

 **Ganon**

(Cues Ganondorf - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)

Wiz: The peaceful kingdom of Hyrule is full of hidden terrors. Giant spiders, a dragon who eats rock people...

 **Boomstick: And that red headed fairy with boobs that'll poke your eyes out and a laugh that can melt any erection.**

Lubbock was drooling and giggling at what Boomstick had said about the Great Fairy before Leone knocked some sense into him while everyone else was interested to witness all of the secret wonders that Hyrule has to offer for them then the Empire.

Wiz: But the most dangerous fiend of all, is the Demon King, Ganon.

(Cues Ganondorf Battle - Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker)

Everyone sees Ganon as he laughs evilly and his theme song starts playing.

"Scary pig!" Cosmina shrieked in fright.

"That's one nasty pig, and I thought Gamal and the others were more hideous." Leone blurted out.

"But it's very interesting to finally learn about the person who gives Link a lot of trouble in his adventures." Sheele added.

 **Boomstick: However, before he became a giant blue pig demon, Ganon was actually just a man named Ganondorf.**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Birth Name: Ganondorf Dragmire**

 **Species: Gerudo**

 **Height: 7'6"** **(Taller Than Susanoo)**

 **Weight: 291 Ibs.**

 **First Gerudo Male in 100 Years** **(Everyone were surprised while Lubbock was really jealous at this)**

 **Seeks to Conquer Hyrule & Claim the Triforce**

 **Reincarnation of Demise, the Demon King** **(Everyone were very wary of this)**

 **Likes Topaz Jewelry** **(Mine and Chelsea were intrigued)**

* * *

(Cues Gerudo Valley - Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)

Wiz: Ganondorf was raised in the Gerudo Desert, as a student of magic under the tutelage of the Twinrova Witches.

"Well at least he gotten some training from where he was raised." Najenda commented.

"Yeah, but who would want to live in a desert anyways?" Wave asked.

"Probably those who wanted to survive and thrive in the harshest environments." Esdeath replied as she did the same in her clan before.

 **Boomstick: But while the Gerudo have got some pretty kickass music, growing up in the desert obviously wasn't the best. Because... you know... sand. I don't like sand. It's coarse, and rough, and irritating, and gets every-**

Wiz: DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!

Everyone jumped in surprised at Wiz's angry outburst.

"Whoa man, it's alright!" Lubbock panicked.

"What made him angry when Boomstick said those things about sand?" Mez wondered.

"I'm certain we'll never know about it anytime soon." Dorothea sighed.

Wiz: Fortunately for Ganondorf and our viewers, his destiny would take him beyond the sand.

Then they see a large menacing man with flowing flaming hair with a colossal sword.

(Cues Battlefield of Demise - Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)

 **Boomstick: See, turns out, he's the reincarnation of the demon, Demise, who happens to be the root of all evil. Because what else would you grow up to be with a name like that?**

"Demise seems like an appropriate name for someone who's pure evil." Akame admitted.

"And he would be an absolute threat if he appears n the Empire." Susanoo added.

Wiz: Upon his defeat, Demise cursed the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero to be forever plagued by a physical embodiment of his rage.

 **Boomstick: Wow, that's some hardcore shit. Talk about a sore loser.**

"True, but he managed to get the last laugh before he died." Suzuka said.

"And the cycle of good against evil in Hyrule begins." Run stated.

 **Boomstick: But for Ganondorf, being the lord of demons reborn has its upsides, like being REALLY good at magic.**

* * *

 **ABILITIES & WEAPONS**

 **Electric Balls of Light**

 **Can Summon "Spirit Riders" to Attack Opponents**

 **Cast Deadly Curses to Decay All Life**

 **Teleportation**

 **Possession**

 **Flight**

 **Dual Swords**

 **Dark Trident**

* * *

Wiz: Among the numerous spells he knows, he can summon phantoms to fight alongside him, freeze enemies with waves of darkness, cast deadly curses, teleport, fly and create orbs of electric energy which can stop foes in their tracks.

 **Boomstick: And they double as a deadly game of Pong.**

"His magic has a lot of variety to give Link some trouble." Bulat commented.

"Yeah and his curses can destroy an entire army in one swoop if possible." Tatsumi added.

"And he's way out of our league if we tried to face him and his magical powers in battle." Bols admitted.

 **Boomstick: Also, he's a master swordsman, capable of wielding two blades at once with extreme efficiency. But being the king of all evil, with awesome skills wasn't enough.**

(Cues Gerudo Desert - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)

Wiz: Ganondorf grew jealous of Hyrule's prosperity, and like any good reincarnation of pure evil, wanted to take it for himself. Including the Triforce, a legendary relic said to grant the wish of any who may touch it.

Everyone were very intrigued at the Triforce with all pieces together could do that and imagine all sorts of things they could wish with that artifact. But they could try and defend it against Honest, cause who knows what sort of power that crazy lunatic would do with it.

 **Boomstick: But when it was finally within his grasp, two of its pieces rejected him harder than Wiz's last date.**

Some snickered at the harsh burn while others wide eyed when they heard two of the pieces rejected Ganon but one was attached to him.

* * *

 **TRIFORCE OF POWER**

 **1/3 of the Triforce**

 **Created by Din, Goddess of Power**

 **Recieved Because Triforce Deemed Power to be His Chosen Aspect**

 **Grants the Bearer "True Power"**

 **\- Near-Invulnerability**

 **\- Immortality**

 **\- Superhuman Strength**

 **\- Unlimited Mystical Power**

* * *

 **Boomstick: However, the one that stuck around, the Triforce of Power, was kinda the best, it gave him near invulnerability, incredible strength, and unlimited mystical power.**

"No wondered Link and Zelda has trouble with him over time, it's because he has the last piece of the Triforce." Dr. Stylish commented.

"And the benefits of having that aspect of the Triforce is very powerful as well." Esdeath added and hummed in thought of wanting the Triforce of Power for herself.

"If Honest gets that piece, who knows what kind of twisted things he would do to the Empire!" Cosmina dramatically stated.

Everyone all shuddered at the suggestion and it wasn't good before they continued watching.

 **Boomstick: It's only downside... or upside depending on how you see it, is that it turned him into a giant demon pig.**

Wiz: With this form came immense power, and a new name: Ganon.

(Cues Last Battle - Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D)

The group sees Ganon in his various pig forms as he battles Link in different games.

 **Boomstick: Everything's better with bacon.**

Akame starts drooling at the mention of bacon and wanted to add some to her meals.

* * *

 **FEATS & STRENGTHS**

 **Can Break Stone Walls Effortlessly** **(Leone was Impressed)**

 **Can Dodge Arrows Point-Blank** **(Everyone were Impressed)**

 **Survived Impalement by the Sword of Sages** **(Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Survived Getting Stabbed in the Face** **(Everyone were Amazed)**

 **Possessed a Soulless Zelda**

 **Cursed the Deku Tree to Death** **(Everyone Frowned at this)**

 **Defeated the Hero of Time in the Downfall Timeline.** **(Everyone was Surprised on this)**

* * *

Wiz: Ganon is fast enough to dodge arrows point blank without even looking, he's strong enough to destroy stone walls and pillars with no effort, and he's tough enough to get back up after having an entire castle fall on him.

"Like Bowser, he is strong and durable to handle almost anything." Susanoo commented.

"And with his magic and the Triforce of Power, he can destroy anything and easily conquer Hyrule." Kurome added.

"As long as Link is there, his plans will be foiled and he'll try harder to get rid of him." Seryu replied.

Wiz: But while the Triforce of Power supposedly grants him immortality, Ganon can still be slain and is specifically vulnerable to holy weapons like the Master Sword, though he has survived being impaled by one and then killed his executioner with his bare hands. He's also extremely arrogant, often underestimating his smaller, weaker opponents, at least until they drive a sword through his head.

"It's not a surprise if someone who's power-hungry tend to be extremely arrogant." Chelsea said.

"And neither of us have holy weapons to harm Ganon if he shows up." Tatsumi mentioned.

"In other words, we're screwed." Suzuka concluded.

 **Boomstick: But hey, when your a titanic, nigh-invulnerable pig sorcerer, you can afford to be a bit cocky.**

Everyone were now creeped out when Ganon starts laughing out loud as he manages to obtain the other two pieces of the Triforce as his dreams to rule Hyrule has come as he continues to laugh out loud.

"Now I'm officially terrified of Ganon now." Wave shuddered.

"Me too." Cosmina agreed as she held on to Tatsumi.

Esdeath just simply wrote Ganon's name on her list just in case she forgets.

Ganon is a extremely deadly foe with the Triforce of Power at his possession he can easily conquer Hyrule and leave many obstacles for Link to get pass. And many still shudder in thought if Honest acquired such a powerful item and it would give the Revolutionary Army such a hard-pressed time or eventually lose the whole war at the same time. Esdeath seemed to like Ganon's power and imagined herself wielding the Triforce of Power, Akame was drooling of bacon whenever Ganon turns into his pig forms. Everyone else seemed to respect and fear him at the same time if he ever comes to the Empire to take control of it single-handed. Now to the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Boss Style!**

Akame paused the episode for every to debate on who would win. Bowser and Ganon are powerful and tough villains that strikes fear in their respective worlds, but their are some differences that makes them unique to the other. Bowser is strong and durable to take on almost any sort of damage, but he's a complete idiot and solely relies on his strength to solve his problems rather then planning first then attacking. Meanwhile, Ganon is pretty clever and not only uses his strength but his powerful magical prowess to overwhelm his enemies and with the Tricforce of Power in his possession, he'll never run out of magical energy but he's extremely arrogant and he's only vulnerable if he's hit with holy weapons that are made in Hyrule like Link's Master Sword or Zelda's Silver Arrows.

For now, Tatsumi, Esdeath, Akame, Kurome, Bulat, Susanoo, Najenda, Dorothea, Bols, Wave, Sheele and Run all voted for Ganon and the rest voted for Bowser. Akame unpaused the episode for the battle to start.

* * *

The group sees the setting is inside of a castle that's lit by candles as it's slightly creepy and dark until they saw Bowser sitting on his throne, probably pondering on what to do next to kidnap Peach and find a way to beat Mario. Suddenly, a group of Shy Guys came in and one of them was holding a piece of the Triforce and offering it in front of the Koopa King.

"How did those little guys got a Triforce piece?" Sheele asked.

"It probably got sent to the Mushroom King by accident. Maybe magic perhaps." Bulat answered.

"I'm having a bad feeling about this." Mez said.

Bowser opened his eyes and realized he can used this relic to beat Mario and just laughs evilly, not knowing a powerful foe will appear soon.

(Cues Blood on Broken Glass - Brandon Yates)

Soon the Triforce piece starts acting strange before it was surrounded by large amounts of dark energy, making Bowser and his minions worried and afraid. Afterwards, Ganon finally emerges from the Triforce piece and lets out an evil laugh and Bowser's expression changes to anger now.

"And there's Ganon, making his appearance." Lubbock commented.

"Bowser will try and give it his all to beat him." Seryu stated.

Ganon chuckled as he summons an electric orb and hurls it at some of Bowser's minion as they tried to get away, but failed and died in the explosion of the impact and Bowser lets out a breath of fire in anger as he prepares to pummel the Demon King into a bloody pulp.

Everyone were now containing their excitement to see which of these villains is superior, the King of the Koopas or the Demon King.

 **FIGHT!**

Bowser made the first move by tossing his own thrown at Ganon, who easily punches it into pieces before he rushes up and delivers a combo attack with a powered kick finisher that sends the Koopa King into the chandeliers. Ganon hopped on one of them and fires another electric orb at Bowser, but the Koopa King retreats to his shell and spins rapidly fast to deflect it before he threw a hammer on the chains connecting the chandelier that Ganon was one and send both him and the chandelier falling down with a loud crash to be heard.

(Cues Bowser and Bowser. Jr's Victory Theme - Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS)

Seeing his opponent falling to his death, Bowser laughs in triumph and does a victory pose on his early win.

"It's early for the battle to be over like that." Susanoo commented.

"Yeah, Ganon took on way worst hits then that anyways." Cosmina added.

"No doubt, Bowser can't see that coming soon." Dr. Stylish replied.

Quietly enraged, Ganon uses his magic to teleport behind Bowser and charges up a powerful magic-infused punch with the Koopa King sweatdropped in his mistake before he was punched so hard that the chandelier broke and was crashed into the ground, creating a dusty smoke cloud in the process.

(Cues Blood on Broken Glass - Brandon Yates)

After crashing down to the ground Ganon and Bowser trade punches as it creates powerful collisions, Bowser decided to turn the tables by launching a fireball at Ganon before rushing ahead. Ganon blocked the fireball and tries to see through the smoke, but he couldn't react in time as Bowser double dropkick, sending the Demon King flying like a torpedo.

(Cues Olympus Mons - Brandon Yates)

Ganon was now outside of the castle and he regained his composure and starts to launch another electric orb, Bowser manages to catch up and notices his tennis racket on the floor and has gotten an idea.

"Are they seriously going to play a simple sports game in the middle of a fight to the death?" Mine asked incredulously.

"Well, they like to add some comedic parts in their battles to have a little fun with them." Run stated.

"But still, sports are cool to relieve some stress and get some exercise on specific aspects." Mez added.

As the two villains continued to play magic tennis, Ganon launched more orbs at Bowser but the Koopa King deflected them all and the Demon King used his magic to have them head towards Bowser. But he rapidly spin to deflect them again and Ganon blocked them before the last hit stunned him., giving Bowser the opportunity to rush in with a vicious claw combo and Ganon fell down into the floor with a thud.

"That's quite a good comeback, Bowser." Bols complimented.

"However, it's not over as Ganon is still breathing." Dorothea assured.

Ganon teleported somewhere while taking Bowser as well and Ganon was holding the Koopa King by the tail before dropping him into the pool of lava. However, Bowser wasn't done as his Koopa Clown Copter saved him at the last second and he dropped a large bomb at Ganon, but the Demon King easily punched it away and it destroyed Bowser's vehicle and sent him back down to the lava again.

"There goes his trusty vehicle and back into the lava pool again." Chelsea said.

"But Bowser still has one more trick to even the odds." Kurome muttered.

"And so does Ganon as he can turn into a pig demon to equal or surpass Bowser." Akame added.

As Ganon thought the whole thing was over, he heard intense rumbling and turned to see Bowser has turned into a giant and roars in anger at the Demon King. Seeing no other option, Ganon uses the Triforce of Power to transform into his pig form just as Bowser lunges his arm for a strike, but Ganon has finished transforming and blasted Bowser away and summoned his Dark Trident and hurled it at Ganon. Bowser breaths out some flames to knock the flying weapon away, but it magically avoids the fire and stabs Bowser right into the eye.

Almost everyone were gaping and winced at seeing Bowser getting stabbed in the eye. Even Najenda was having some intense flashbacks of Esdeath crippling her and she now felt some sympathy for Bowser getting hit like that.

Ganon teleported to Bowser to finish the fight and Bowser was enraged at losing his eye and pulled out the trident and decided to eat up Ganon.

"Did he ate him up just like that?" Leone asked in a stunned expression.

"Yeah and I'm guessing he'd won I think." Cosmina blinked.

"It's still far from over as there's no announcement of the battle being over." Esdeath reminded.

Bowser laughs at his supposed 'victory' before dark aura suddenly caused him to shrink down and his skin broke down into his Dry Bowser form before the skeleton was then blasted apart by a powerful magical force, with bones scattering everywhere with Dry Bowser's skull landing on the ground creating a crater in the process. Ganon was floating around the scattered bones as he lets out an evil echoed laugh for winning his fight.

Afterwards, Ganon was playing with Bowser's skeleton like a puppet as he uses his magic to move the puppet.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After the battle, everyone were clapping for Ganon's victory even though he is pure evil and others clapped for Bowser as well for trying and everyone except Esdeath were making notes of not fighting Ganon at his unlimited potential. Now to see the results of why Ganon won the fight.

(Cues Demise - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)

 **Boomstick: That'll do pig. That'll do.**

Wiz: Bowser may have had the advantage in brute strength, but Ganon's deadlier magic and superior intellect won out in the end.

"Yeah, Ganon does have far more powerful magic than Bowser." Suzuka agreed.

"Especially the ones that curses you and kills you." Lubbock added.

 **Boomstick: Ganon had his fair share of brawn as well, but what really counts is his ability to form a strategy and plan of attack.**

Wiz: Regardless of intelligence, both Bowser and Ganon were nearly invulnerable to typical means of harm. Ganon could only be killed by holy weapons like the Master Sword and Silver Arrows so, while Bowser could hurt him, he couldn't exactly kill him.

"Indeed, Bowser doesn't have anything that could literally kill Ganon." Akame commented.

"All he has is his strength, but it's not enough to beat the Demon King." Kurome added.

"Which means it was a total curb-stomp all the way." Wave stated.

 **Boomstick: Meanwhile, Bowser could survive almost anything. Almost. In New Super Mario Bros DS, after falling into some kind of super lava, it's gotta be, since he's survived molten dips before unscathed, he became Dry Bowser, and after a strong enough impact, not even his own magic could reassemble his body.**

Wiz: You can even see the light missing in his eyes, so in this case, for all intents and purposes, Bowser was dead by magic and force. With Ganon's unlimited pool of magic power, he not only cursed Bowser's body to decay like he did the Deku Tree, but also blasted him apart with enough force to more than surpass that fall in the castle.

"Being cursed to death seems like the worse kind of death to endure." Bols admitted.

"Compared to the other deaths we've seen and committed, yeah I have to agree with you, Bols." Tatsumi agreed.

 **Boomstick: Ganon had this fight war-locked down.**

A few of them got that joke since they've read some fantasy books in their spare time.

Wiz: The winner is Ganon.

The episode wasn't bad but it was interesting to learn a lot about the main villains that Mario and Link had to face in their adventures. Esdeath wanted to fight Ganon for the right to wield the Triforce of Power so that she can wipe out anyone who would get in her and her husband's way while others wanted to make sure that the relic won't get into Honest's hands. Now to see the teaser for the next episode.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The group then heard a voice introducing himself to someone other than them.

 _Voice: My name's Ratchet and what would I call you?_

They finally see a humanoid lemur/wombat looking creature looking up at the night sky before he saw something burning crashing down to the ground.

 _Ratchet: What?_

The screen turns black and everyone sees the creature named Ratchet picking up a small little robot, who would soon to be his lifelong friend and partner.

 _Ratchet: Maybe I'll just call you... Clank._

Then their names appear on the screen before the teaser ends.

 **RATCHET & CLANK**

After the teaser was over, everyone were now discussing about the upcoming fight.

"I guess this is going to be a two on two fight." Sheele said.

"Yeah and they might include teamwork too!" Seryu exclaimed as she and Koro are partners and this fight might give them some new ideas.

"Well let's watch it already!" Leone shouted.

Akame quickly replied by pressing play on the remote.


	60. Ratchet & Clank vs Jak & Daxter

**Chapter 60: Ratchet & Clank vs Jak and Daxter**

 **Give me a break people, I was under stress, laziness and lacking motivation to do nothing plus I have other stories to upload! You people, mostly the guest reviewers, have no tolerance these days but I'll keep updating this Death Battle story once I upload my other stories first. Consider this chapter something to keep yourself under control.**

 **I ain't dead yet just gotten bored and lazy of not thinking straight.**

 **Jak and Daxter belongs to Naughty Dog and Sony Entertainment.**

 **Ratchet and Clank belongs to Insomniac Games and Sony Entertainment.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **All Soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

As Akame pressed play for the next episode, another advertisement of AVGN 2: Assimilation was mentioned yet again before the episode begins playing with the lemur/wombat person and his little robot buddy fighting against a long-eared teenager and his annoying animal partner that looks like a hybrid of an otter and a weasel.

(Cue Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Sometimes, the most unlikely of friends can become the best of heroes.

Everyone agreed as most of them are unlikely friends who helped each other to bring an end to this civil war.

"He's not wrong, we all are friends despite our personalities." Tatsumi admited.

"Yep! And we'll stick together to the very end!" Cosmina chirped.

 **Boomstick: Ratchet and Clank, the cosmic commandos.**

Wiz: And Jak and Daxter, the masters of Eco.

"Ratchet and Clank will be very interesting to learn since they're from a futuristic world." Seryu commented.

"And Jak and Daxter seems very intriguing as well and the mention of Eco peeks my curiosity." Dr. Stylish admitted.

"Well let's find out what makes these guys so special to fight each other." Leone said as she was already pumped up for this.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first team is made up of a humanoid lemur/wombat hybrid wearing some sort of mechanic outfit. He has yellow fur with brown stripes and he has a tail and he's very good with machines. His partner is a small gray robot with big green eyes and is always on his partners back, but seems quite smart and always plans ahead. Both of them traveled around space and visited different planets and fought countless enemies using a variety of powerful and wacky weapons.

 **Ratchet & Clank**

(Cues Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty - Credits)

The first thing they see is a race of warmongering aliens destroying and conquering everything in sight.

Wiz: It was a time of chaos. The unstoppable Cragmite empire wreaked havoc across the galaxy until a race of unlikely heroes fought back: the Lombaxes, who may be some sort of lemur-wombat.

"I'm glad that those Lombaxes stood up and beat those Cragmites, I can't imagine a galaxy ruled by those things." Najenda commented.

"Agreed, and I'm curious on how strong they are, cause I want to test their strength if they're tough." Esdeath hummed in thought.

 **Boomstick: Well, whatever they are. they're pretty good at kicking the shit out of Cragmites and ended up stopping the empire by banishing them to another dimension. Well, all except one and boy, would that come back to bite 'em in the ass!**

The group slightly frown at the decision that the Lombax race made after banishing the Cragmites.

"Why would they spare one Cragmite after they banish the rest of them?" Tatsumi asked.

"They probably wanted to change the one Cragmite into a good guy so that he could do something great." Bulat replied.

"Unfortunately, that didn't work and the Cragmite was plotting revenge during his time." Akame added.

Wiz: Raised as one of their own, the last Cragmite betrayed his foster Lombaxes, raised an army of fish people, and, in some sense of cruel ironic justice, banished the entire Lombax race to their own dimension as well. And, just as ironically, missed one who would prove to be his greatest adversary.

"Wow, even the last Cragmite made the same mistake like them, what a surprise." Mine scoffed.

"Either way, this lone Lombax will soon teach that Cragmite a lesson!" Seryu declared.

"Let's hope he blows him up to smithereens along with his fish army." Kurome said before munching on some sweets.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND** **(RATCHET)**

 **Species: Lombax**

 **Height: 4'10"**

 **Weight: 97.5 Ibs.**

 **Born: Around Year 5339 (Everyone was Shocked at the date)**

 **Residence: Fastoon (Born), Veldin (Raised)**

 **Naturally-Gifted Mechanic**

 **Has Multiple Memberships Throughout his Adventures (Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Given the Code Name "Dead Meat" by Captain Qwark (Some were angry at Qwark for giving the name to Ratchet)**

 **Has a Vendetta Against Wooden Crates (Everyone was Confused at this)**

* * *

(Cues Ratchet & Clank - Kyzil Plateau)

 **Boomstick: This lone Lombax's name was Ratchet, and he spent most of his days stranded on a random planet, digging around with mechanical stuff, and dreaming of one day exploring the galaxy.**

"Everyone has that thrill of adventure, don't they?" Bols commented.

"They do, but all of us have been there before all of this." Run added.

"Yeah, seeing the expanding sea always remind that there's more things beyond the horizon." Wave admitted.

 **Boomstick: So, this alien... kitty cat... thing scrounged up all the scraps he can find, used his natural gift with machines, and built a space ship so incredible, it would finally take him off this boring planet once and for...**

Everyone watches a small clip of Ratchet's ship breaking down and they can't help but feel pity about it.

 **Boomstick: Aww...**

Wiz: Without an onboard robot ignition system, this hunk of junk would never fly.

"That's going to be a problem, and he doesn't have the materials to build one." Susanoo said.

"And buying one is out of the option too, but what type of currency does Ratchet use?" Dorothea asked.

"No idea, either it's the standard space credits or something else." Suzuka answered.

 **Boomstick: And with Ratchet's luck, it's not like one was just gonna drop out of the sky or something.**

The group then sees the same ship crashing clip from the teaser.

(Cues Ratchet and Clank - Clank in Space)

 **Boomstick: Well, I'll be damned.**

Wiz: This was the sentry bot serial number XJ-0461.

"That's a complicated name to use during a conversation." Chelsea stated.

"Don't worry, Ratchet might give him a name that's easy to use!" Cosmina chirped happily.

 **Boomstick: But that's hard to say in conversation, and he makes a clanky sound when he falls over, so...**

 _Ratchet: Maybe I'll just call ya... Clank._

* * *

 **BACKGROUND** **(CLANK)**

 **Real Name: XJ-0461**

 **Serial Number: B5429671**

 **Birthday: October 26, 5354**

 **Height: 2'2"**

 **Weight: 17 Ibs.**

 **Residence: The Great Clock** **(Created), Quartu** **(Born** **)**

 **The Son of an Inter-dimensional Being and a Conveyor Belt** **(Everyone were Stunned and Confused)**

 **Favorite Number: 83,000,000,004.7**

* * *

Wiz: Clank had just been assembled maybe half an hour earlier, and was already running for his life.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, see, he came from a robot killing machine making factory, but when the factory malfunctioned and made this little guy, it decided to scrap him for parts.**

"I can't imagine what robots felt when they get scraped." Lubbock commented.

"It's probably horrible and Clank was already getting that same treatment because he's a defect." Sheele said in sympathy.

"Well, at least he got out alive and met Ratchet after his escape." Mez added.

 **Boomstick: So, naturally, he got the hell out of there, ended up with Ratchet, and together they became the greatest hero duo in the galaxy.**

(Cues Flight of the Jetpack - Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus)

Wiz: While they started out as an unlikely pair, they've picked up all sorts of experience along the way. Ratchet has been trained as a commando and is proficient in martial arts, heavy weaponry, survival skills, stealth...

 **Boomstick: Ballroom dancing and origami.**

Everyone couldn't help but smile funny at the last two that Boomstick had said.

"Those last two aren't necessary, but it's kinda funny." Bulat chuckled.

"Probably to gain new hobbies when they're not saving the galaxy." Mine giggled lightly.

Wiz: And despite his diminutive size, Clank is an asset in combat as well. When paired with Ratchet, he can act as a personal helicopter, or even a jet pack.

"He is very useful to help Ratchet move freely around." Dr. Stylish complimented.

"And knowing that he's a smart robot, then yeah he is." Seryu agreed.

 **Boomstick: Also, turns out Clank wasn't a mistake after all.**

Then they all see a group of unique-looking aliens floating around Clank.

Wiz: He possesses the soul of a Zoni, energy based creatures with the ability to manipulate time and be immune to time altering effects, and eventually, these powers manifested in Clank as well.

 **Boomstick: That's right, he's a robo time wizard.**

"That's really impressive, he might manipulate time in a short amount of time to give him and Ratchet the edge in battle." Najenda smiled.

"And he can be unaffected to my Mahapadma since it affects time and space." Esdeath added as she's impressed at the Zoni's time immunity abilities.

A clip of Clank explaining Ratcchet about the Zoni is shown.

 _Ratchet: Who did you say gave you this thing?_

 _Clank: The Zoni. They are little invisible creatures, who travel through time!_

 _Ratchet: *Skeptic* Oh... right..._

(Cues Main Theme - Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus)

Wiz: Both Ratchet and Clank are loaded with Nanotech, microscopic machines which instantly repair their bodies after any injury, though their number is limited.

"Dang, that's really awesome." Leone smirked in impress at the Nanotech's healing capabilities.

"Yeah, it would definitely save a lot of lives if we had some Nanotech with us." Mine added.

"With some research and multiple testing, I might replicate these nanomachines to help our forces recover quickly in the battlefield." Dr. Stylish suggested as he wrote some notes on this.

 **Boomstick: But Ratchet and Clank's true strength lies up their arsenal... heh heh.**

Most don't get the joke but they are interested in what type of weapons these two have in their disposal.

* * *

 **WEAPONS**

 **Blaster Pistols**

 **Vortex Cannon**

 **Miniturret Glove**

 **Mr. Zurkon Drone** **(Seryu Loves this)**

 **Buzz Blades**

 **Liquid Nitrogen Gun** **(Esdeath Likes this)**

 **Plasma Striker** **(Mine Wants one)**

 **Shredder Claws** **(Leone Loves it)**

 **Groovitron Glove** **(Cosmina Likes this)**

 **Sheepinator**

 **Fusion Grenade Glove**

 **RYNO V** **(Everyone Loves this)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Ratchet's packing your usual Solana style weaponry, from his trusty OmniWrench to rocket launchers, but the real beauty lies in all his wacky weapons, like the Vortex Cannon, which sucks up tiny enemies, and blasts them back out like little flaming meteors. The Miniturret Glove can deploy dozens of auto-targeting machine guns, which can destroy tanks.** **And of course, there's also a disco ball, which forces foes to helplessly dance for them.**

Cosmina was really excited when the Groovitron was used and Mine was very interested when Ratchet uses the Plasma Striker.

"Ratchet's arsenal is quite impressive, relying on heavy firepower to overwhelm his enemies before they fight back." Bulat commented.

"The Miniturret Glove is really cool and I really want one as well." Seryu admitted.

"That disco ball weapon was the best!" Cosmina exclaimed.

Wiz: Ratchet's gadgetry also includes energy shields, close range shredder claws, and a variety of drones to assist him in battle. He's even picked up a gun that turns enemies into tiny, adorable sheep.

"I gotta get me some shredder claws to rip and tear things even more." Leone grinned.

"And the gun that turns people to sheep sounds very nice." Sheele smiled as she likes cute sheeps.

"Imagine if we use it on Honest, I bet it'll be hilarious." Lubbock snickered as everyone else imagined that thought.

"He would be an ugly sheep and I'll turn him into lamb chops if that happens." Akame stated.

 **Boomstick: But hang on, we can't forget my all-time favorite, the RYNO V.**

The group then sees a massive gun with two sets of barrels and once fired, it shoots multiple bullets and rockets at the same time and kills anything within seconds. A few were drooling at the power of the weapon while others were very intrigued at it's design and functions.

(Cues Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time - The 1812 Overture)

 **Boomstick: Part minigun, part rocket launcher, this beauty unleashes a glorious river of death in whatever direction she's facing, all set to Tchaikovsky's "1812 Overture".**

"Such destruction, this is the perfect weapon to clear away all who opposes the strong." Esdeath smiled sadistically as she wants the RYNO weapon.

"Indeed, and the classical music when shooting really fits the mayhem." Run added.

"This could definitely give Ratchet a huge edge if his opponent has high durability." Dorothea commented.

Wiz: I'm honestly surprised you know how to say his name.

 **Boomstick: Well yeah, the dude played my favorite musical instrument.**

Wiz: What? The piano?

 **Boomstick: No no, cannons...**

At this, everyone either sweatdrop or sigh at how obsessive Boomstick is when weapons are used as an instrument.

"Why Boomstick." Mine facepalm, irritated.

"Come on, it's not like weapons are used to act like instruments right?" Tatsumi asked.

No one answered him before they moved on.

Wiz: Oh...

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Can HALO Jump Without a Parachute**

 **Won Countless Gladiator Battles** **(Everyone is Impressed at this)**

 **Survived Many Crash Landings, Including One Riding an Asteroid**

 **Held Back a War Grok With Only an OmniWrench** **(Leone was Impressed)**

 **Dodged Laser Blasts at Close Quarters** **(Mine is Impressed)**

 **Downed a Gigantic Alien Which Could Destroy Skyscrapers in One Blow** **(Everyone were Amazed)**

 **Defeated Tachyon, Drek, Dr. Nefarious, Azimuth, Captain Qwark and etc.**

* * *

(Cues Ratchet's Main Theme - Ratchet & Clank Movie)

 **Boomstick: Anyway, in their adventures, Ratchet and Clank have done some pretty impressive things, they were skilled enough to win numerous gladiator battles, strong enough to stop the blow of a War Grok with nothing but an OmniWrench, fast enough to dodge close range laser fire, tough enough to survive an explosive shipwreck, and even the vacuum of space.**

"Both of them have been through a lot of things during their many adventures." Bols said.

"They also prove their strength by competing in many gladiator fights to make everyone think twice about crossing them." Esdeath added.

"And thanks to those Nanotech, they can survive almost anything." Kurome muttered.

Wiz: However, their ability to survive deadly blows is entirely dependent on their supply of Nanotech, if they run out of microbots, the next blow is sure to be fatal.

"So take away the Nanotech and Ratchet will be dead within an instant?" Suzuka asked.

"Yeah, but he's very agile to not get hit just like Bayonetta, so there's that." Mez replied.

Wiz: But Ratchet and Clank's greatest strength doesn't come from any outlandish weapon, or body rebuilding nanomachine, rather, it is their unbreakable bond of friendship and teamwork.

Everyone all nodded at this, even though each are strong individually, they're an unstoppable force when they work well as a team. However, the good moment was ruined when Boomstick spoke up.

 **Boomstick: Oh God, that was so friggin' lame!**

"Way to ruin the moment Boomstick." Lubbock spoke up.

"That's his way of spoiling the fun before moving on." Wave commented.

 _Clank: Robots are not so easily fooled._

 _Ratchet: Ah! What's that?_

 _Clank: What?_

 _Ratchet: Uh-huh..._

Ratchet and Clank are an interesting duo who saved the galaxy with all sorts of deadly weapons in their disposal and they always had each other's backs in desperate situations. Najenda, Bulat, Susanoo and Bols were impressed by Ratchet and Clank's combat skills and experience, Esdeath liked the Liquid Nitrogen Gun and Clank's time immunity powers for being part Zoni, Cosmina likes Clank's size and the Groovitron. Stylish was intrigued by the Nanotech and everyone else likes the RYNO V and the other weapons and gadgets that makes the duo formidable. Now to their opponents.

The second team consisted of a large young man with large greenish-blonde hair, long pointy ears and a small facial stubble. He wore strange goggles and an outfit that makes him look like a bandit mercenary and wields a gun that can transform into any mode by using a bunch of strange energy sources. His partner was once a normal person but now he's a talking animal that's a cross between a weasel and an otter, and the two set out on multiple adventures to help people and stop a vicious tyrant from ruling the world with an iron fist.

 **Jak & Daxter**

(Cues Title Screen - Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy)

Wiz: Long before the world bred life, it was filled with Eco. Left behind by godlike beings called the Precursors, Eco came in six different types, each possessing a different power.

"Fascinating, so these Precursors use the power of Eco to make their world prosper with life." Bulat commented.

"Indeed, and there are six different types to harness from the environment." Susanoo added.

"I wonder what happens if someone weaponize Eco for a lot of uses." Sheele wondered in thought.

"I'm sure we'll find that out later, for now let's see the combatants." Dorothea said before sipping some blood.

Wiz: But what became of the Precursors? How did they harness the power of Eco? The answers, they say, lie in the destiny of the mischievous teenage boy named Jak.

Everyone were now ready to learn about this Jak character as he seems very interested, Leone was more interested on his build as he does look like he lifted some weights.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND (JAK)**

 **Real Name: Mar**

 **Age: 19**

 **Height: 5'10" (Taller Than Tatsumi, Lubbock and Mine)**

 **Weight: 185 Ibs.**

 **A Member of the Underground, Spargus Citizens, Freedom League and Sky Pirates**

 **Left-Handed**

 **Spoke His First Words at Age 17**

 **Can Catch 200 Ibs of Fish Out of One River in About 60 Seconds**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Jak was born into royalty as the son of King Dumbass.**

Wiz: Damas.

 **Boomstick: Dumbass, ruler of Haven City.**

"Hehehe... Dumbass." Lubbock snickered.

"Another fighter that's from royal blood, and he's pretty cute." Najenda commented and a few girls were gushing at baby Jak.

"I'm certain he won't take the throne for long as something bad is about to happen." Run stated.

 **Boomstick: But Jak lost his future as heir to the throne when some douche named Baron Praxis overthrew his dad, the former king was separated from his son and banished to the wastelands, leaving Jak to grow up a wandering orphan.**

Everyone were now sad at Jak and his dad being banished in the middle of nowhere, but they're also pissed at Baron Praxis taking over and started all of it and they wanted nothing more then to brutally kill him along with anyone siding with him.

Wiz: Until he was taken in and raised by Samos, the elder of Sandover Village.

"At least someone manages to take him in." Sheele said, being thankful of Samos adopting Jak.

"Yeah, but why would someone names a place Sandover Village anyways?" Tatsumi asked.

"Beats me, but I'm sure it's an okay name anyways." Wave shrugged.

Wiz: Here he met his best friend to be, Daxter.

Everyone were slightly eager to learn about Jax's best friend and teammate.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND** **(DAXTER)**

 **Age: 19**

 **Height [Ottsel]: 2'10"**

 **Weight [Ottsel]: 48 Ibs.**

 **Once Worked As An Exterminator** **(Bols is intrigued)**

 **Owns a Bar Called the Naughty Ottsel** **(Leone smirked at this)**

 **A Surprisingly Good Hacker**

 **Completely Obnoxious and Likes to Brag** **(Everyone Eye Rolled at this)**

 **Thing He Wants the Most: A Pair of Comfy Shorts** **(Everyone sweatdrop)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Though, I don't know why he would ever want to be friends with a guy that NEVER shuts up.**

To answer the host's statement, everyone was seeing a clip of Daxter ranting about Samos constantly talking about the Precursors.

 _Daxter: The sage yaps on about the Precursors that built this place all the time, "Where did they go? Why did they build this crap?"_

"Wow, he is a total chatterbox." Mez commented.

"And totally annoying too." Chelsea added.

(Cues Misty Island - Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy)

Wiz: Before long, Jak and Daxter became inseparable and did just about all their teenage tomfoolery together, like stealing a speedboat to explore the forbidden Misty Island.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, turns out it was forbidden for a pretty damn good reason.**

The group sees Jak accidentally bumping Daxter into a pool of Dark Eco and came out as an Ottsel.

 _Daxter: Man, that stung!_

 **Boomstick: OH NO! He fell into the Weasel Pool!**

Wiz: Well, technically he fell into a pool of Dark Eco which transformed him into an Ottsel, whatever the hell that's supposed to be.

Daxter proceeded to scream as he repeatedly hits the ground while Jak and everyone else cover their ears.

"Sucks for him and it might be hard to be a talking animal." Tatsumi said.

"And there's more to this Dark Eco then just turning people into animal." Esdeath commented.

"Yeah, it sounds dangerous just from saying it." Kurome replied.

 **Boomstick: Daxter took it pretty well, all things considered.**

 _Daxter: I'm fine, I'm fine._

Daxter then grabs onto Jak as he screams once again.

"He's not taking it well." Leone stated while drinking.

"Just give him some time to adjust his new predicament." Mine added while taking a bit out of her parfait.

(Cues Hellcat To The Rescue - Jak & Daxter: The Lost Frontier)

 **Boomstick: By the way, where's the Un-Weasel Pool?**

Wiz: It's not so simple, in order to reverse Daxter's transformation, they would have the find the Sage of Dark Eco. To prepare them for this journey, Samos trained them to harness the power of Eco and, in turn, to become formidable warriors.

The group were now listening in on what type of effects Eco could provide for Jak and Daxter.

* * *

 **ECO POWERS**

 **Green Eco**

 **\- Heals Wounds and Creates Energy Shields**

 **Blue Eco**

 **\- Greatly Increases Speed and Reflexes**

 **Yellow Eco**

 **\- Ability to Throw Energy Projectiles**

 **Red Eco**

 **\- Doubles Physical Strength**

 **Dark Eco**

 **\- Dark Giant, Dark Strike, Dark Blast and Inincibility**

 **Light Eco**

 **\- Flash Freeze, Gliding, Health Regeneration and Shield**

* * *

 **Boomstick: With Green Eco, Jak can restore lost health and create shields, with Yellow Eco, he can launch energy projectiles from his hands, Blue Eco doubles his speed and reflexes and Red Eco does the same for his strength, allowing to take down tough enemies with a single strike.**

"The properties of different colored Eco are very beneficial, depending on the situation." Dr. Stylish hummed in interest.

"I'm sure Red Eco suits me and Leone just fine." Bulat admitted and Leone nodded in agreement.

"Yellow Eco seems fitting for me and Mine since we completely specialize in long-range." Seryu commented.

"Blue Eco suits me and Kurome since we're faster." Akame added.

Wiz: But when their tinkering with ancient Precursor technology sent them tumbling into a dystopian future, it's a long story, Jak was captured and experimented on by Baron Praxis, who wanted to turn him into a super soldier.

Everyone now felt sorry for Jak being experimented on and they are hating Praxis even more as he wanted to use innocent people as his soldiers.

 **Boomstick: Too bad he didn't really know what he was doing, and poor Jak was stuck as his lab rat for two straight years, until Daxter finally busted him out. Jak was so happy, he spoke his first words ever.**

 _Jak: I'm gonna kill Praxis!_

"That's a lot of hate in that tone." Wave commented.

"And where the hell was Daxter when Jak was being experimented on?" Suzuka asked.

"No idea, but he's two years late to save his friend from Praxis." Bols replied.

(Cues Haven City Guard Pursuit - Jak 2)

 **Boomstick: Aww. My first words were: 'BEER, NOW!'**

Some sighed or facepalm at Boomstick's dumb moment.

Wiz: Unbeknownst to Praxis, while his experiments failed to turn Jak into Captain America, they did grant him the ability to consume Dark Eco and temporarily transform into the mighty Dark Jak.

The group looked at Dark Jak as he's Jak, but with grayish skin and hair and he has pitch black eyes that are like a void. They can't help but feel a bit unnerved at this form.

 **Boomstick: Dark Jak can use Dark Eco for a bunch of powerful projectiles, and he can even triple in size and strength. On top of that, Dark Jak is also COMPLETELY INVULNERABLE!**

"Now that's definitely going to help him beat Ratchet if he's being overwhelm." Chelsea stated.

"But like all powerful super forms, they have short time limits." Najenda sighed.

"I wouldn't mind getting some Dark Eco just to gain that form." Esdeath smirked.

 _Daxter: That's right. We bad! You haven't forgotten what I taught you, Jak._

(Cues War Factory - Jak 3)

Wiz: If one super form wasn't enough, Jak gained another when he came face to face with the Precursors themselves, and turns out, they're all ottsels like Daxter.

Seeing the Precursor's true forms made Jak, Daxter, and Veger stare in shock and the group looked surprised at this.

 _Jak: Oh my God..._

"Yeah, it's pretty surprising." Dorothea blinked.

"I wouldn't mind having ottsels as pets!" Cosmina chirped.

Wiz: They gave him the ability to consume Light Eco, in order to counter balance the darkness within.

Jak's second form with Light Eco made his body bluish with glowing white eyes and he has tendrils that are used as wings while being surrounded by an aura of light.

 **Boomstick: Never guess what they called it. Give up? It's Light Jak.**

"Yeah it's pretty obvious about the name of that form." Tatsumi stated.

"And with two powerful forms, he might have some edge." Bulat added.

Wiz: In this form, Jak can glide through the air, create a force field, regenerate from wounds and even freeze time itself.

"That might be a problem when Light Jak uses his time freeze ability." Susanoo commented.

"Agreed, Clank is completely immune to all time altering abilities which will give Ratchet an advantage." Akame nodded.

The next thing they see is Jak's weapon of choice, which is the most versatile weapon they have ever seen.

* * *

 **MORPH GUN**

 **Red Mod**

 **\- Scatter Gun, Wave Concussor, Plasmite RPG**

 **Blue Mod**

 **\- Vulcan Fury, Arc Wielder, Needle Lazer**

 **Yellow Mod**

 **\- Blaster, Beam Reflexor, Gyro Burster**

 **Dark Mod**

 **\- Peace Maker, Mass Inverter, Supernova**

* * *

(Cues Jak X: Combat Racing - Track 8)

 **Boomstick: When there's not enough Dark or Light Eco on hand to run around blasting people with god-like energy, Jak wields one of the most versatile weapons ever created: the Morph Gun. Powered by different types of Eco, it can work like a shotgun, grenade launcher or minigun. It can fire ricocheting laser shots, homing needles, and even freaking lightning!**

"That gun has more functions than Pumpkin in different modes!" Mine exclaimed in shock.

"That's one weapon that's totally out of our league." Wave whistled in impress.

Wiz: And when Jak sets the Morph Gun to Mass Inverter mode, it can blast a wave of Dark Eco so absurd, it alters the very laws of gravity on anybody within its reach.

"Makes perfect target practice to anyone getting caught in that." Seryu admitted.

"Or trapping large groups of soldiers to catch them off guard." Dr. Stylish added.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, but if that fails, they can just blast them with the Supernova. It basically one-shots about anything.**

The group looked in shock when they saw the damage the Supernova caused with all the enemies dead.

"That's very destructive, I like it." Esdeath smirked in excitement.

"Definitely going to hold back Esdeath if she sees something like this." Najenda sighed.

 _Daxter: This place has too much excitement. We need to move back to the country._

Wiz: Armed to the teeth with weapons and Eco, Jak and Daxter successfully dethroned Praxis and saved Haven City, thanks to several impressive feats along the way.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Won Gladiator Duels n a Lava Arena with an Unmodified Morph Gun** **(Leone and Esdeath are Impressed)**

 **Took First Place in the Kras City Grand Championship While Poisoned** **(Everyone are Amazed)**

 **Obliterated a Precursor Robot With a Blast of Light Eco (Everyone is Impressed)**

 **In Dark Form, Can Survive Being Buried Under Rubble**

 **Blew Up a Planet Destroying Machine By Themselves**

 **Has Defeated Baron Praxis, Gol and Maia Acheron, Erol, Klaww and the Dark Makers** **(Everyone were Impressed)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Like getting up no problem after getting crushed in a cave-in, or tearing through solid metal doors like wet paper. Daxter helps when he can, usually by steering missiles into people, but most of the heavy lifting is done by Jak.**

"Despite trying to help Jak, Daxter is mostly unreliable." Lubbock said.

"Yeah, Clank is a much better partner anyways." Mez added.

Wiz: Like the one time he did this.

They watch as Jak absorbs enough Light Eco and easily destroyed Gol and Maia's giant robot.

"That would've used up a lot of Eco to destroy that machine." Kurome commented.

"Yeah, it looks like it and Jak is alright after that." Akame replied.

(Cues A Captain's Sacrifice - Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier)

 **Boomstick: Jak and Daxter are incredibly resourceful. They won a gladiator-style battle with nothing but an unmodified Morph Gun.**

Wiz: And their drive to win is so strong, they even took first in the Kras City Grand Championship while poisoned.

"That's very impressive, they must be really desperate to find an antidote." Bulat complimented.

" And fighting in duels without using any Eco does show how resourceful they are." Run smiled.

 **Boomstick: Even giant terraforming robots trying to destroy the world fall to their teamwork. Provided they have enough Eco.**

Wiz: They can only carry so much Eco at once, roughly under a minutes worth in combat for each color type, and so, they rely on replenishing their power by pulling Eco through the environment. Also, Jak can be a bit reckless and doesn't always think things through.

"Well they have to make sure to use up their Eco powers in the right moment." Chelsea said.

"But gathering Eco from the environment will be difficult since they'll be too busy fighting Ratchet and Clank." Mez stated.

"Well let's see if his Dark and Light forms can help even the odds against Ratchet's weaponry." Leone added.

 **Boomstick: Even still, don't underestimate the duo of Jak and Daxter. It's the last thing a lot of bad guys ever did.**

Everyone started chuckling when they saw Daxter does some karate moves while Jak looks on, before an explosive shockwave knocked the ottsel to the ground.

Jak and Daxter are practically formidable with their skills in using Eco and teamwork, plus the Morph Gun with different Eco modifications help turn the tide in their favor a lot and they successfully beaten Praxis and anyone that tries to stop them. Esdeath, Najenda and Stylish were very interested in the use of all types of Eco, Mine really liked the Morph Gun, Cosmina and a few kinda think ottsels are an interesting breed of animals while everyone else thought they're cool and can't wait to see them in action. Now to the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, remember that game we told you about last time? You can buy it now!**

Akame paused the episode for everyone to debate on who would win. Ratchet and Clank have a solid teamwork and they have powerful weapons to overpower anyone who gets in their way, but they have fragile endurance and without their current supply of Nanotech then the fight would be over in a second. Jak and Daxter use the power of six different Eco types to help gain an upper hand alongside the Light and Dark forms, and the Morph Gun is very diverse using different mods. But they're usage with Eco is short and Daxter isn't the most reliable aside from somewhat helping Jak on certain points in their adventures.

Afterwards, the ones who voted for Ratchet and Clank are Seryu, Tatsumi, Najenda, Bulat, Susanoo, Esdeath, Cosmina, Mez, Suzuka, Wave and Run while the others voted for Jak and Daxter. Akame unpaused the episode for the battle to start.

* * *

(Cues Morning Wood - Edvard Grieg)

The group sees that the setting is Jak and Daxter's home, Sandover Village and they see a bird pecking a random Screwattack logo while they also noticed Ratchet's ship flying in the distance having some problems. Before long, the ship crashed into the bird, killing it and converted into Green Eco, and crashed into a nearby house afterwards.

"Birdie no!" Cosmina shrieked in horror.

"I guess that's one way to harvest Eco." Bols stated as he saw the Eco appear after the bird died.

"But Ratchet and Clank will get into deep trouble from the amount of damage they'd caused." Wave added.

Ratchet quickly got out of the ship while shaking off the dizziness he has after the crash.

 _Ratchet: *Groaning* Uhh... that's the last time I let Qwark fix the warp system._

Seconds later, Clank landed beside Ratchet.

 _Clank: Actually, weren't YOU the one who overclocked the accelerator?_

"He has a point, there's no way this Qwark chump can handle machines than Ratchet." Lubbock said.

"And knowing that Ratchet knows how to fix one points that he's responsible." Run added.

Ratchet was about to retort when all of the Green Eco of the bird he killed surrounds him.

 _Ratchet: *Confused* Huh. This is new._

The Green Eco suddenly floats over and were absorbed by Jak when he arrived to the crash site.

(Cues Jungle Outpost (Round 1) - Tekken 7)

 _Jak: Hey! Do you have any idea what you've done!?_

Daxter arrives and jumps onto Jak's shoulder.

 _Daxter: *Sarcastic* Hey guys, welcome to our home. Make yourself comfortable on the couch, if you can find what's left of it!_

"They're really pissed at them." Mez commented.

"Yeah, that might be their house if they're that angry." Suzuka added.

 _Ratchet: *Shrugs* Bah, this isn't so bad._

Ratchet's ship suddenly explodes, destroying the crashed house even more.

"Spoke too soon Ratchet. Spoke too soon." Leone said.

"A fight will break out very quickly if this keeps up." Akame spoke.

Ratchet pulls out his OmniWrench as he tries to defuse the situation that he and Clank made.

 _Ratchet: I can fix that!_

 _Clank: *Apologizing* I'm very sorry for your loss, Mr. Weasel._

Clank unknowingly messed up when Daxter was completely angry when he was called a weasel.

 _Daxter: Weasel!?_

"Clank, you've messed up big time." Tatsumi sighed.

"He didn't know and now the fight is about to start." Mine stated.

"I'm very excited about this." Esdeath smirked as she licked her lips for the fight to start.

Daxter hopped off Jak's shoulder and cracks his knuckles while Jak gets ready to fight the Lombax.

 _Daxter: Well, well, well. Looks like it's us who need to fix you!_

Ratchet prepares his OmniWrench and Clank hopped onto his back for any further assistance needed.

Everyone were now excited to find out which of these pair of heroes will succeed over the other.

 **FIGHT!**

Daxter quickly leap back into Jak's shoulder as the Eco user rushed up and attacks Ratchet. The Lombax tries to fight back, but he was quickly overwhelmed and Daxter uses this opportunity to jump onto Ratchet's face and starts punching him repeatedly.

 _Daxter: Take that! And that! And one more for your mama!_

Clank quickly gets off of Ratchet's back and kicks away Daxter into Jak's face. Soon it turns into a gun fight as Jak pulls out his Morph Gun and starts shooting Yellow Eco projectiles at Ratchet, who quickly dodges them and pulls out two blasters and starts shooting back.

 _Daxter: *Cheering* Get'em Jak!_

"So far the battle is really heating up." Dorothea commented.

"And once they pull out the big guns then it's going to be intense." Seryu added as she munched on a sandwich.

"Plus Jak will start to use up all of his Eco supply to damage Ratchet so that he will use up all of his Nanotech too." Bols stated.

After Jak and Daxter circles around shooting and dodging each other's blasts, until Jak brought out his JET-board and he and Daxter hopped on and glide all over the battlefield while shooting Ratchet.

 _Daxter: Yeeee-ha ha!_

Ratchet was quickly off guard as Jak was speeding towards him.

 _Ratchet: What the-!?_

The Lombax quickly ducks under the JET-board to avoid getting hit before he pulls out the Vortex Cannon.

 _Ratchet: Get a load of this!_

Ratchet activates the cannon and it's powerful vacuum is dragging Daxter into it as he holds onto Jak's leg for dear life.

 _Daxter: Whoa! Hey! Whoa!_

Daxter was soon sucked inside the Vortex Cannon and Ratchet fired back the ottsel and hits Jak, causing him to fall out of his JET-board. Daxter was dizzy for a bit before he noticed his tail on fire and started panicking and tries to put it out.

Leone, Tatsumi, Lubbock and Wave laugh at this.

"He looks like a furry Charmander." Chelsea pointed out with a small smile.

"And if he wasn't annoying then I might consider him cute." Kurome said before munching on a chocolate chip cookie.

After putting out the fire in his tail, Daxter got up and glared at Ratchet as he wants to tear the Lombax apart for he did to him.

 _Daxter: Hey Fuzzball, you're pissing me off! I've got 'em!_

Daxter charges at Ratchet, who pulls out his Mega Rocket Launcher and catches the ottsel on the end of the barrel.

 _Daxter: Um, mercy?_

Ratchet plainly replies with a short answer.

 _Ratchet: Um, no._

The Lombax quickly fires the weapon into the air and Daxter was screaming for his life as he's holding onto a rocket and left in a twinkle.

"There goes Daxter, blasting off into space." Suzuka commented.

"I'm sure he'll come back to help Jak at the last second." Dr. Stylish replied.

 _Ratchet: You're done for!_

Ratchet guided the remaining rockets at Jak, but he uses his Green Eco to create a barrier to protect him before he uses his Blue Eco to enhance his speed and starts attacking the Lombax as he's too slow to fight back.

 _Clank: Watch out!_

 _Jak: *Continues to beat Ratchet up* You can't keep up?_

Jak uppercuts Ratchet that Clank had fallen off his back, and changes the Morph Gun to Mass Inverter to immobilize the Lombax, only for the Eco user to knock his opponent up in the air as he prepares to finish the fight right now.

"Looks like Jak is about to blow Ratchet up with the Supernova." Bulat pointed out.

"Can Ratchet's energy shield protect that blow?" Sheele asked in concern.

"I'm sure he might be able to handle it, besides he took on worst hits in his adventures." Najenda replied.

 _Jak: Rest in pieces._

Jak fired the Supernova and Ratchet pulls up his shield just in time as the rocket hits, the Lombax manages to not get hurt but he was sent flying into the air een further. Clank manages to recover and looks up to see his partner in trouble.

 _Clank: Ratchet!_

Clank activated his Jet Glider function and flies up to catch Ratchet while Jak shifted his Morph Gun to the Vulcan Fury to tear the two into pieces. Clank manages to reach Ratchet and attaches himself into his back, the two nodded and Ratchet charges forward at Jak, who was firing round after round of Blue Eco bullets to take down the Lombax but to no avail.

 _Ratchet: Can't you go any faster?_

 _Clank: I wasn't designed for this!_

Ratchet pulls out his Miniturret Glove to overwhelm and surprise Jak.

 _Ratchet: Let's try this!_

Ratchet fired a dozen turrets around Jak, in which all of them anchored to the ground and point themselves towards Jak, who looks around in confusion.

 _Jak: Any MORE weapons you want to throw at me?_

"You're going to get bombarded soon pal." Tatsumi commented.

"Yeah, with that amount of turrets, it's going to be painful." Wave added with a chuckle.

"I really want a Miniturret Glove." Seryu mumbled with a pout.

Ratchet safely lands and looked at Jak with a confident smirk on his face.

 _Ratchet: Like I need any more?_

The turrets opened fire and Jak was being attacked at all angles, but suddenly, Jak leaped up and slams into the ground to destroy all the turrets. But he'd also transforms into Dark Jak and lets out a savage roar.

"And here's Dark Jak making his appearance." Mine said.

"I wonder how Ratchet will survive Dark Jak before turns back." Mez wondered.

"He still has that badass RYNO V weapon so he might resort to that." Lubbock answered.

 _Ratchet: Huh, well... ahem, maybe just one more._

As Ratchet pulls out the infamous RYNO V, Clank looked up and sees Daxter coming back and is guiding a rocket towards them.

"Daxter came back!" Cosmina exclaimed.

"He'd probably didn't want to miss Dark Jak beating up Ratchet and Clank." Bols stated.

 _Clank: *Pointing at the sky* Ratchet, behind us!_

 _Ratchet: Now what?_

Ratchet looked up and Daxter jumped off the rocket and the explosive impact knocked both of them off their feet and Ratchet dropped the RYNO V. When the massive weapon slowly descends to the ground, it automatically triggers and starts shooting a shit ton of bullets and rockets everywhere as the same classical music starts playing in the background.

(Cues The 1812 Overture - Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time)

"This has really turned chaotic now." Kurome said blankly.

"Agreed, and with the RYNO out of control it's going to be a very close fight." Run added.

"Let's hope that Ratchet survives without the RYNO V in his possession." Susanoo commented.

Ratchet decided to use some of his remaining weapons to keep Dark Jak at bay while he constantly slashes around. Dark Jack uickly grows into a giant and attacks Ratchet while Daxter was on his shoulder, cheering him on.

 _Daxter: Get'em Jak!_

As Dark Jak knocks Ratchet into a house, Clank slowly gets up and sees the RYNO V bouncing at his direction and kicks it away and into Dark Jak, causing him to fall down and reverts back to normal. As Jak slowly gets up exhausted, Ratchet used this chance to hit him really hard with his OmniWrench a few times. Seeing no other option, Jak channels one more Eco supply in his arsenal and transforms into Light Jak.

"Now it's Light Jak's turn to even the odds." Najenda said.

"But it won't work if he uses his time freeze ability since Clank is completely immune to it." Esdeath noted.

"I think this fight is going in Ratchet and Clank's favor now." Akame spoke up.

As the RYNO V continues to bounce off in the background, Ratchet and Clank looked at each other and nodded. Ratchet took out his Liquid Nitrogen Gun and rushes forward, but Light Jak uses his Flash Freeze to slow down the Lombax so that he could charge up a blast of Light Eco to finish him off. Clank, who was unaffected and sees what Light Jak is about to do, rushes up and frees Ratchet and he quickly pulls up his shield to block the blast.

As the music is about to draw to a close, Ratchet freezes both Jak and Daxter with his Liquid Nitrogen Gun making them unable to move, Clank then throws the OmniWrench upwards, in which Ratchet caught it and with one powerful swing, shatters the frozen duo into pieces as the RYNO weapon shot out fireworks and still fires uncontrollably.

 _Ratcher: *Swinging his OmniWrench around before giving a thumbs up* And curtain._

Clank just let out a laugh and both were relieved that the fight is over.

Afterwards, Ratchet and Clank take their time to relax and sunbathe while a random bird was pecking at one of the frozen remains of Jak and Daxter.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After the battle, everyone were clapping and celebrating at the great battle. Those who voted for Ratchet and Clank congratulated them for their victory while others that sided with Jak and Daxter gave their respects for their efforts. Now to see why Ratchet and Clank won.

(Cues Ratchet's Main Theme - Ratchet & Clank Movie)

 **Boomstick: Awww, not the weasel guy!**

Wiz: Jak and Daxter were formidable fighters, especially when they had enough Eco on hand. But Ratchet and Clank's better teamwork, superior defenses, and overwhelming arsenal trumped them in the end.

"It's true, their equipment and weaponry are superior." Dr. Stylish commented.

"And their teamwork are better since they know how to plan things in their own accord." Susanoo added.

 **Boomstick: While they both had ways to patch themselves up, Ratchet's Nanotech was way more reliable and plentiful than Jak's Green Eco.**

"Yeah that Nanotech is way more better than Green Eco in healing." Leone admitted.

"More efficient to save up resources on new medicine and cures for diseases too." Dorothea noted.

Wiz: And Ratchet's shields and incapacitative weaponry were more than enough to put a stop to Jak's more offensive Eco.

 **Boomstick: Haha, take that nature!**

Wiz: While Jak and Daxter's Morph Gun was one of the more versatile weapons we've ever seen, it absolutely pales in comparison to the sheer size and power of Ratchet and Clank's arsenal.

"Even though it has a lot of versatile forms, Ratchet's guns are somewhat unpredictable and pack a lot of power." Mine sighed.

"Yeah and there are some weapons that Ratchet could use to make the fight way short." Suzuka added.

 **Boomstick: Jak's best shot was his Dark form, but like everything Jak and Daxter had, it didn't take long to run out of juice, while Ratchet and Clank had more than enough gadgets and weaponry to keep up the fight.**

Wiz: Plus Clank is an infinitely more capable sidekick than Daxter, especially his time manipulation and immunity powers.

"I agree, that idiot Daxter did nothing but cheer Jak while he's fighting." Esdeath commented.

"Clank is cooler and knows how to get out of a situation." Kurome admitted.

"Still, at least he tends to not make things boring." Tatsumi said.

 **Boomstick: It was Game Overture for Jak and Daxter.**

None of them get the joke but some clapped for the effort.

Wiz: The winners are Ratchet and Clank.

The episode was really interesting as two pairs of heroes had a lot of amazing things, for Ratchet and Clank, their technology, weapons and Nanotech were very advanced and interesting while the natural energy called Eco in Jak and Daxter's world was very beneficial with it's magical enhancements. And the battle itself was great for the combatants using teamwork and their skills and weapons to even the odds throughout the whole thing. Now to see what else is next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The group hears a heroic music as they see a speeding red blur zooming across the city and saving some people from certain accidents. Upon closer inspection, it was a man wearing a full-bodied red suit with some lightning accessories running very fast across anywhere he goes with a confident smile on his face as he does some impossible things with his super speed alone before his name pops up.

 **THE FLASH**

After that, everyone had some thoughts about the next fight.

"Another speedster joins the fight? This should be interesting." Bulat spoke up.

"And if another speedster is in the fight, then it's a battle to see who's faster." Mez added.

"I really can't wait for that to happen." Wave grinned.

They decided to take a break and leave the room and Stylish has even more ideas to recreate.

Omake: Arsenal Mishap

Everyone were out at the training yard as Stylish took some serious notes on some of Ratchet's weapons and tried to recreate them using different materials to make them work. The doctor has gone over multiple tests before in his lab before he made the final products and now everyone were eager to see them.

Soon the doctor came and had a few items draped in cloth so that he could present them.

"Thank you everyone, and since I carefully analyzed the designs on Ratchet's weaponry, I made soem replicas that might come in handy for the Revolutionary Army to use against the Empire." Dr. stylish explained as he pulls off the cloth for each item.

The group were amazed as Stylish as recreated the Miniturret Glove, the Groovitron and RYNO V. Esdeath and a few others were eyeing on the RYNO as they want to wield it, Cosmina wants the Groovitron and Seryu was staring at the Miniturret Glove.

"Now, I only made three so I need some separate volunteers for each of them." Dr. Stylish said.

Seryu quickly grabbed the Miniturret Glove and use it with great efficiency as she watched as her turrets ripped apart the dummies like wet paper, Cosmina uses the Groovitron on some Danger Beasts and cheered as she watched them doing some unique dance moves before killing them with Heavy Pressure. And for the RYNO, everyone were arguing on who gets to use it, so far no one was successful and Najenda decided to have Sheele use it, much to everyone's disappointment.

As Sheele was walking towards the large weapon, she slowly had some strange visions of herself finding such a weapon in the weapon and tried to test it, only to end up causing a mess and had to clean it up. She shook this off and grab the weapon and aimed it at some more practice dummies, before she could pull the trigger, she suddenly trips and the gun automatically fires off and starts bouncing off everywhere.

"Oh no!" Sheele screamed as she tries to grab the RYNO weapon.

"Quick, grab it before it causes anymore damage!" Najenda commanded.

"Don't worry, we got this!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

It took an hour for everyone to stop the weapon as it constantly bounces all over the base while firing bullets and rockets everywhere which makes most either block or dodge before Akame manages to grab the weapon and turned it off. Susanoo along with a few others manages to clean and repair the base and everyone celebrated with lunch, but Cosmina accidentally triggered her Groovitron Glove and now everyone were dancing to the rhythm of the Groovitron's intoxicating music until nightfall.


	61. The Flash vs Quicksilver

**Chapter 61: Flash vs Quicksilver**

 **Hey everybody, I hope you guys are starting off 2018 strong cause I'm about to start serious as well. But even if Net Neutrality is being repealed, we're still going to push through, but if you want to help then call your state congressman and any Democratic and Republican to help stop it as it will be active next month.**

 **I'll still continue this story as best as I can if these changes. But luckily, Critics United will also be affected by this too and I hope they have enough cash to keep up with their 'cleaning'.**

 **The Flash belongs to DC Comics.**

 **Quicksilver belongs to Marvel and Disney.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **Warcraft and All Soundtracks belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

After a long time to stop their dancing, everyone are at the TV Room but they had to bathe first before they head there. By the time the group are at their seats, Akame grabbed the remote and pressed play for the next episode to begin.

An advertisement was shown to mention an intense fantasy movie based on a name of an MMORPG game, everyone was intrigued at this and want to see if it's good. Soon the episode starts playing.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

 **Boomstick: A long, long time ago, mankind began to walk.**

Wiz: And then, we ran, and ever since that moment, we've been pushing speed to it's very limit, or in this case, past the point of absurdity.

"Yeah, there are some fighters that are ridiculously fast." Wave spoke up.

"And we also push our limits to help take down the Empire as well." Bulat added.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to skip leg day if you want to burn out a lot of calories though." Leone grinned.

 **Boomstick: The Flash, DC Comics' scarlet speedster.**

Wiz: And Quicksilver, Marvel's fast-talking Avenger.

"So now this is going to be a battle of superhuman speedsters?" Sheele questioned.

"Correct and it might be a race and battle type of fight." Susanoo replied.

"Whatever type of battle that these fights have, it's still interesting to watch." Suzuka added.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first speedster was a man wearing a red skintight suit with lighting streaks on his waist and arms, lighting bolt horns on the sides of his head and yellow boots. He has his lighting bolt emblem on his chest and he can run fast enough to do a lot of crazy things besides running on water, and he has fight evil alongside Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Arrow and a lot more from other villains, including one that looks like him but with a reversed color scheme. Outside of the hero suit, he's pretty handsome and he works in a forensics lab for his city's police department.

 **The Flash**

(Cues Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox - Hell of a Messenger)

Wiz: From Wonder Woman to Superman, there's no shortage of DC heroes capable of achieving superhuman feats. But only one is truly synonymous with speed itself.

 **Boomstick: The Flash. Ahhh!**

"Why did he made that sound?" Dorothea asked with a questionable expression on her face.

"I don't know, but it must be from an old show that the Flash stars in." Dr. Stylish guessed.

Wiz: But, before he became the Flash, he was only known as Barry Allen.

"I'll admit, he's not a bad looker." Leone admitted as she saw Barry.

"Yeah, he does look handsome." Seryu said with a light blush on her face.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen**

 **Species: Human**

 **Height: 6'0" (Taller Than Najenda)**

 **Weight: 195 Ibs.**

 **Justice League Founder**

 **Married to Iris West**

 **Day Job: Forensic Scientist for CCPD** **(Stylish and Seryu were Impressed at this)**

 **Afraid of Roller Coasters After His First Date**

 **Idolizes Jay Garrick, the Original Flash**

 **Has His Own Museum** **(Everyone were really Amazed at this)**

* * *

(Cues A Darker Past - Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox)

 **Boomstick: Like many superheroes, Barry's lacking in the whole, "living parent" department.**

Everyone were now worried as this is another losing parents origin and watches it unfold.

Wiz: One day after returning home, he discovered his mother had been murdered, and his father had been wrongly convicted of the crime.

"That's really bad and sad at the same time." Tatsumi commented in sympathy.

"But why would they arrest the father, if they have any evidence to his involvement then they would found him guilty." Mine said.

"No idea, but someone framed him to think he killed his own wife and Barry is the only one who thinks his father is innocent." Susanoo answered.

 **Boomstick: Knowing dad was innocent, Barry vowed to clear him of the crime and became... a forensic scientist for the Central City Police.**

"That's seems like a very great career, even though his first name make him sound smart." Dr. Stylish said.

"Yeah and we might need some forensics group for the Imperial Police too." Seryu added with a smile for this.

(Cues A Lot Happened That Night - The Flash)

 **Boomstick: Buuut dear old dad died before Barry could set him free.**

"Damn, he was so close to get him out." Wave gritted in slight anger.

"But he won't give up that easily." Bols added as he knew Barry won't give up that easily.

"Yeah, he won't rest until he finds the bastard who killed his mom!" Cosmina exclaimed in determination.

Wiz: Wracked with grief, this only strengthened Barry's resolve to find his mother's real killer.

 **Boomstick: And on one fateful night, when he was doing some... sciency stuff, he got struck by lighting! And then fell into some chemicals.**

"That would be a very absurd way to get your superpowers from." Dr. Stylish said.

"True, but in the DC universe, everything absurd is possible for them." Esdeath added.

Wiz: Now normally, this would be incredibly fatal, but since this is comic books, Allen was imbued with the power to move his body at incredible speeds and became the Flash!

 **Boomstick: Ahh!**

"Hehe, it's kinda funny when he does that noise." Najenda chuckled.

"Indeed, it's like he's comedically freaking out about something." Bulat nodded in agreement.

"Let me try it. Ahh!" Chelsea mimicked before everyone started laughing.

* * *

 **ABILITIES**

 **Superhuman Speed**

 **Superhuman Stamina**

 **Increased Perceptions**

 **Phasing Through Objects**

 **Sharing the Speed Force**

 **Speed Force Aura**

 **Can Steal Kinetic Energy**

 **Supercharged Brain Activity**

* * *

(Cues The Mission of a Soldier - Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox)

 **Boomstick: You're probably thinking "Okay, cool, he's like, fast enough to run across water now," but there's a whole slew of other benefits that come with his new power. Like accelerated healing, enhanced strength, the ability to absorb kinetic energy from others, a brain that works faster than a supercomputer, and the ability to throw lightning.**

"That is a large amount of abilities and benefits for the Flash to have." Run commented in surprise.

"Yeah, he can even shoot lightning like Budo too." Lubbock added.

"Not to mention that absorbing kinetic energy from others might give him a boost." Dorothea replied.

Wiz: To do any of this, Flash draws his power from the Speed Force. An extra dimensional energy source, which, when synced with a living being's bio-electric field, amplifies and distorts their perception and placement in individual time versus time outside their own field.

 **Boomstick and Everyone: *Confused* What?**

Wiz: Uh, in layman's terms, it's kinda like, uh, the Force in Star Wars, but instead of Jedi tapping into it's powers, it's comic book speedsters.

"That... sounds like a logical answer." Susanoo spoke up.

"Yeah, but it sounds really cool to use if it's really powerful." Mez smiled.

 **Boomstick: I see...**

(Cues The Flash - Called Some Friends For Help)

Wiz: Think of it as it's own dimension, that the Flash can use as a power source, and also enter on his own whim. Plus, it's pretty handy for getting the Flash out of jams when an author writes him into a corner.

"I guess these writers love making Flash's day stressful." Sheele commented.

"Yeah, no time to relax for a hero like him to do anything." Seryu added.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Can Clear the Entire Population of Tokyo in 30 Seconds (Everyone were Amazed at this)**

 **Repaired Part of Central City While Talking to His Therapist** **(Everyone was Amazed)**

 **Can React Within a Femtosecond** **(Everyone was Shocked)**

 **Can Run on Clouds** **(Everyone were Stunned on this)**

 **Rebooted the Entire DC Universe by Running Too Fast and Break the Time Barrier** **(Everyone Jawdropped)**

 **Can Use the Green Lantern Ring**

 **Became a Blue Lantern**

 **Beat Superman in a Race** **(Everyone were Impressed)**

 **Beaten the Likes of Captain Cold, Gorilla Grodd, The Rouges and Professor Zoom/Reverse Flash**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Sure... also, while other speedsters like Max Mercury and Wally West use the Speed Force, Barry is actually the one who generates it! And boy, can he do some ridiculous stuff.**

Everyone were very interested to see what Flash has accomplished using his superpower and the Speed Force.

Wiz: When push comes to shove, he can easily break the speed of light, over 670 million miles per hour.

 **Boomstick: He once rescued everyone from a collapsing apartment building, then used the public library to learn everything he needed to rebuild the whole place, and then he did it, all before the cops showed up!**

"Someone who can easily go at the speed of light is definitely powerful in my book." Leone admitted while drinking some beer.

"And rebuilding an entire apartment complex before the police arrives is very incredible." Akame added as she ate two steaks.

"If we have him doing repairs on the Capital then it would save us a lot of time." Suzuka smiled.

 **Boomstick: Oh, and he can run on clouds.**

The group sees an image of Flash literally running on clouds, which impressed them greatly.

Wiz: Apparently, he does this by vibrating his feet in such a way that the ice crystals within the clouds are collected underneath him to provide footholds, which is an affront to science!

 **Boomstick: Speed Force, Wiz.**

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Seryu and Cosmina exclaimed in excitement.

"That is a pretty amazing feat, no doubt anyone else could do that." Bols said.

"Indeed, and no speed enhancing Imperial Arms can accomplish this." Run added.

Wiz: Anyway, his brain is fast enough to perceive events in less then an attosecond, he once called the Justice League supercomputer slow, which, by the way, processes at one hundred thousand trillion calculations per second.

"That's an insane amount of brain power that the Flash has, even I can't process info that quick." Dr. Stylish said in fascination.

"He can predict and come up with a crazy plan to win a battle in mere seconds." Esdeath added as she's very impressed at Flash's super brain.

(Cues Justice League - Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox)

 **Boomstick: The Speed Force also absorbs damage like a shield, because at this point, what can't it do? Make waffles?**

Everyone was intrigued that the Speed Force also has defensive properties while Akame and Kurome slightly drooled at the mention of waffles.

 **Boomstick: Probably. He was once blown up by enough grenades to send him flying into a tree, breaking it in half.**

Wiz: To snap a tree like that, requires at least 70,000 pounds of force.

"Damn, that might be enough force to snap your fucking back instantly." Lubbock winced at the amount of force.

"True, but some of us tanked attacks that are half amount of that." Bulat replied.

"And us organic Imperial Arms can handle a lot of punishment as long as our core is intact." Susanoo added with Koro nodding in agreement.

 **Boomstick: Ouch, but he was up and running around in no time, thanks to Speed Force healing.**

Wiz; Right, like the time he got stabbed through the leg, but minutes later, stood up and ran fast enough to outrace a nuclear blast, and break the time barrier. Yes, I said "time barrier".

"He ran so fast that he can literally traveled through time? That's quite an incredible feat." Esdeath complimented in surprise.

"Indeed, and he might have used that to travel to the past to save his mother on his first try." Dr. Stylish replied.

 **Boomstick: Did you ever hear the phrase, "New 52"? Like, where DC rebooted it's whole universe and everyone's** **backstories?**

The group has absolutely no idea what New 52 is, but they know that it's really important if the DC Universe and all the heroes's backstories are completely altered.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, Flash... Flash did that... all of it... Batman's dad told him to.**

Wiz: You'd think time travel would be an awesome skill to have, but not really in Flash's case. While well intentioned, his hot headed time-hopping adventures usually end up making things worse.

 **Boomstick: Like when he tried to save his mom's life, and ended up ruining the entire universe instead!**

Everyone were sympathetic that Barry decided to reluctantly let his mother die to keep his universe balanced.

"That's totally unfair for him to have his mother dying for the sake of restoring the original timeline of his universe." Seryu frown in sadness.

"True, but small things can alter big events and messing with time is extremely dangerous." Susanoo stated firmly.

"We can try time travel, but after hearing this, we might have some second thoughts about it." Najenda added while puffing out some cigarette smoke.

They then see a small clip of Reverse Flash explaining Flash about the time boom while seeing small clips of altered events.

 _Professor Zoom: Break the sound barrier and there's a sonic boom. You broke the time barrier, Flash, time boom. Ripples of distortion radiated out through that point of impact, shifting everything just a tiny bit, but enough._

Wiz: Also, it is possible for others to disrupt Flash's connection to the Speed Force, making him lose his abilities.

 **Boomstick: But with fast healing, time travel, extra-dimensional power, he's done a lot for a guy who can run really fast.**

"Damn right he his." Tatsumi nodded in agreement.

"The most powerful speedster we have ever learned." Akame added, monotonous.

The group sees Barry using a ring on his hand, which releases his red Flash outfit and quickly puts it on and rushes off to save another day.

The Flash is a very impressive hero and his speed is completely insane, however, his backstory is really sad and most couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Dr. Stylish and Seryu were very interested and loved his occupation as a forensics scientist, Najenda, Esdeath, Susanoo, Bulat, Bols and Run were very impressed by his feats and achievements. And everyone else thought of him as a really awesome character and now to learn about his fellow opponent.

The next speedster is a man with slick-back white hair and wore a confident expression on his face. He wore a skintight blue suit with white lightning streaks across his chest and waist, and he wore white gloves and boots. Although he seems to be a hero, his alignment in being a hero and villain is constantly switching and he fought alongside either with the Avengers or with a man named Magneto with his group of evil mutants.

 **Quicksilver**

(Cues Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Magneto's Theme)

 **Boomstick: An amazing man once said, "To achieve great things, one must sacrifice stability and push one's limit past sanity", and few people embody those words better than Quicksilver.**

Wiz: Wait, who said that quote?

Everyone was wondering the same thing as well.

 **Boomstick: I did, last week, when I got my sweet new dune buggy and jumped that lake!**

Wiz: No, you just said 'hold my beer', and drove it straight into the water.

The group couldn't help but facepalm or sweatdrop at Boomstick's stupidity as they watched a small clip of him driving his dune buggy into the water.

"Seriously?." Dorothea asked in irritation.

"That's totally Boomstick and he would do anything stupid to be funny." Najenda sighed.

 **Boomstick: Wiz, come on, stay on topic, Quicksilver goes fast.**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Pietro Maximoff**

 **Height: 6'0" (Slightly Shorter Than Bulat)**

 **Weight: 175 Ibs.**

 **Birthplace: Mt. Wundagore, Transia**

 **Gained Powers Through Experimentation by the High Evolutionary**

 **Twin Brother of the Scarlet Witch**

 **Joining Different Factions Willingly or Controlled**

 **Depicted as the Son of Magneto in Certain Timelines**

* * *

Wiz: Uh... Yeah, that's true, and I guess your fake quote kind of applies, because Quicksilver's life has been anything but stable. I mean, his origin story is absolutely insanely convoluted. I guess that's what happens when competing movie studios both inadvertently own the rights to the same character.

"And I'm guessing that his story has some twists in it." Run commented.

"Yeah, and it'll be a bit difficult to understand it all." Mez stated.

"Don't worry, Boomstick might help us with that like always!" Cosmina exclaimed happily.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, don't worry, I got it. Basically, Quicksilver and his twin sister the Scarlet Witch were born Pietro and Wanda to a pair of gypsies named Django and Marya Maximoff. But as babies, they were kidnapped by a guy they call the High Evolutionary.**

They already started hating the High Evolutionary when he first appeared.

"He seems evil enough to be a bad guy." Kurome said blankly while eating her sweets.

"Probably in charge of some sick experiments that involves mutations." Seryu added as she narrowed her eyes.

 **Boomstick: He experimented on the two children, and then returned them to their parents, only now they had super cool powers! But Pietro and Wanda were later tricked into believing that they were the mutant children of Magneto, abandoned by their mother and handed off to gypsies by a cow lady midwife.**

Wiz: What the hell!?

"Yeah, what the absolute hell?!" Mine shouted in shock, and everyone else were stunned at this backstory.

"That's some convoluted backstory to start things off and a bit more twists in it too!" Lubbock added.

 **Boomstick: Y'know, it doesn't even matter. They're the kids of gypsies, and they have super cool powers.**

Wiz: Well, with all the instability in his personal life, it's no wonder Pietro Maximoff has been known to bounce from alliance to alliance. Like when Magneto saved him from an angry mob, he joined the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, where Magneto gave him his sleek costume, and his new name: Quicksilver.

"With a past like that, he can join any faction depending on his motives and desires." Najenda pointed out.

"Indeed, and joining them has given him more experience than Flash." Susanoo stated.

"And being trained by anyone, whether their good or evil is also a plus side as well." Bulat added.

* * *

 **TRAINING & EXPERIENCE**

 **Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Member**

 **Avengers Member**

 **X-Factor Member**

 **Inhumans Militia Member**

 **Trained by Captain America**

 **Upgraded Powers With Isotope E** **(Stylish was Intrigued at this** **)**

* * *

(Cues Avengers: Age of Ultron - Main Theme)

 **Boomstick: But, when Magneto got his ass kicked, Quicksilver joined the Avengers, because what's loyalty when you can't even keep track of who your dad is? I wish I at least knew WHERE my dad was, though.**

Wiz: Probably as far away as possible.

"Ouch, that's kinda harsh Wiz." Mez said.

"Yeah, but what happen to Boomstick's dad?" Sheele asked.

"Either he's far away somewhere or dead, but I think he's got some daddy issues." Chelsea replied while eating a mixed berry-flavored lollipop.

Wiz: Ahem, well, one benefit in all this hopping back and forth across the line in the sand, is that Quicksilver's had training and experience from both sides of the spectrum, from the likes of Captain America to Mastermind.

"Captain America seems like the perfect hero to train under." Bols commented.

"With how adept he is on different fighting styles, yeah, he kinda fits the role of trainer." Wave agreed.

* * *

 **ABILITIES**

 **Superhuman Speed**

 **Superhuman Strength**

 **Superhuman Stamina**

 **Superhuman Reflexes**

 **Enhanced Durability**

 **Accelerated Healing Factor**

 **Molecular Acceleration/Destabilization**

* * *

 **Boomstick: But really, when your fast enough to disappear in the blink of an eye, who wouldn't want you on their team? After all, Quicksilver is all about speed. He can heal fast, think fast, learn fast, and of course, run around really friggin' fast.**

Wiz: He can run around an opponent so fast, he forms a tornado, sucking away the oxygen and suffocating them.

"He does have the same attributes as Flash, but slightly weaker." Dorothea examined.

"And the suffocating tornado thing might help him slow down Flash for a bit." Akame added while gulping down a chicken leg.

"The molecular acceleration and destabilization ability really intrigues me as well." Dr. Stylish smiled.

 **Boomstick: He can easily run on water, and maintain speeds of more than 700 miles per hour, for extremely long periods of time, and if things are looking serious, he can crank it up even further, and become fast enough to outrun a radio wave.**

Wiz: Radio waves are a kind of electromagnetic radiation, and thus, travel the same speed as light. Meaning, Quicksilver can run well over 670 million miles per hour.

"Pretty impressive, but Flash can instantly go light speed while Quicksilver uses some effort to increase his." Esdeath commented.

"Yeah, Flash is faster than Quicksilver so he's going to beat him there." Mine added.

 **Boomstick: Much like Wiz seeing himself in the mirror every morning, Quicksilver has survived some pretty terrifying things.**

Wiz: Yeah... hey!

Everyone quickly chuckled at Boomstick making fun of Wiz once again.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Outraced a Radio Wave** **(Everyone was Impressed** **)**

 **Ran Halfway Around the World in 92 Seconds** **(Everyone was Amazed** **)**

 **Survived Collision With a Mid-Air Jetliner and Falling 39,000 Feet into the Ocean** **(Everyone were Amazed at this** **)**

 **Took Out Five Soldiers at Once** **(Everyone can do that Easily** **)**

 **Punched Out Ultron and Captain America**

 **Disarmed a Bomb in Less Than 1 Second** **(Everyone were Shocked** **)**

 **Evacuated a Military Complex in Mere Seconds** **(Everyone was Impressed** **)**

 **Disarmed 17 Men Before They Could Pull the Trigger** **(Everyone was very Impressed on this** **)**

 **Memorized Moonlight Sonata by Ear and Played it in a Minute** **(Run was very Impressed on this** **)**

* * *

Wiz: He has taken a hit from some of Marvel's strongest heroes, including Hercules, the god of strength himself.

 **Boomstick: He doesn't even flinch at the destructive shockwaves made by his own speed, and one time, he ran up a mountain so fast, he accidentally launched himself into an airplane, and fell 39,000 feet, down into the ocean, and survived! Man, that's crazy to think about.**

"Yeah, it is insane for him to survive all of that in one go." Tatsumi said in impress.

"And he even took on some hits from physically stronger people like Hercules too." Leone grinned.

"Gotta give him points for endurance there." Suzuka clapped.

(Cues X-Men: Days of Future Past - Welcome Back)

Wiz: Speaking of thinking, his brain can process and retain information so quickly, that he memorized Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata" by ear, and could play it himself, in just about a minute, a feet which takes an average person years to perfect.

"That's pretty amazing and I doubt no musician can do that for years." Bols complicated.

"If they have a super brain that is, but still, it's really incredible for him to do that." Seryu added.

 **Boomstick; Despite having a taste for calming and refined music, he's incredibly impatient, and has been known to lash out in anger and annoyance.**

Wiz: Why does that sound familiar?

 **Boomstick: You shut your mouth before I shut it for you!**

"Yep, definitely knew Boomstick is the short tempered type." Mez guessed.

"And it looks like he's going to hurt Wiz in a second." Run stated.

Wiz: I rest my case... Quicksilver also has a tendency to run headfirst into danger without thinking things through.

 **Boomstick: Rest your case? I'll rest your case!**

Wiz: Alright, just don't trip on that...

The group then hears Boomstick tripping on something and falls to the ground with a hard thump sound.

 **Boomstick: *Groans* I hurt my balls... just finish the rundown!**

Everyone started laughing and chuckling at Boomstick's pain as he kinda deserved it anyways.

"He deserves for being stupid enough to do that." Chelsea chuckled lightly.

"Yeah and now he pays the price for it and it's really satisfying." Mine smirked happily.

Wiz: *Chuckling* Well, despite his brashness, Quicksilver is a tragedy hardened speed-freak, who I wouldn't cross for even a second.

Everyone sees Quicksilver encountering a menacing green monster.

 _Quicksilver: Oh, I get it, your supposed to stop me, well go ahead, try._

The creature swipes at him, but the speedy mutant dodges and zips around it, punching the creature multiple times before it falls down, defeated.

 _Quicksilver: Next time, try a little harder._

Despite having a twisted backstory and having a reckless attitude, Quicksilver is a very great character to have many different factions that recruited him for his skills. Run, Stylish and Bols were impressed by his Moonlight Sonata feat, Esdeath and Suzuka liked his endurance of tanking hits from the strongest Marvel characters even from a Greek god. Najenda, Bulat and Susanoo were intrigued by his experience and training after joining different groups and everyone else were okay with him for being a cool guy to have on their group. Now for the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

Akame paused the episode for everyone to have some time to debate on who would win. Flash and Quicksilver are powerful and reliable speedsters in their own right, but there are a few flaws that might have an advantage over the other. For Flash, his brain can process way much than Quicksilver and can instantly go much more faster than light, but his entire powers depended on the Speed Force and if Quicksilver finds a way to cut off the connection then he might have a big advantage. Quicksilver has a lot of formal combat training and experience from his time in various different teams, but he does have a reckless personality and he can make mistakes if he gets too overconfident.

In the end, Tatsumi, Akame, Bols, Wave, Run, Sheele, Seryu, Stylish, Esdeath, Najenda, Bulat and Susanoo voted for Flash while the rest go for Quicksilver. Akame unpaused the episode and allowed the battle to start.

* * *

(Cues The Mission - Avengers: Age of Ultron)

The group sees that the fight is taking place at New York City and the camera zooms closer to a group of citizens were around a burning building, until a cop car quickly pulls up while hitting a punk guy in the process. The car door opens up and out came a certain shield-wielding Avenger as he came to help out the situation.

"Hey, Captain America is alright!" Cosmina exclaimed.

"I guess they managed to bring him back after his death from Batman." Najenda stated.

"Yeah, and I'm sure with him here, people might be safer very quick." Bols added.

Captain America pulls out a microphone as he tries to calm down a scared young woman in a red dress as she's on top of a ledge on the highest level of the building.

 _Captain America: Please stay calm, miss! I'm coming up there!_

As the young tries to back away from the flames, she lost her footing and began to fall, causing all the people to gasp in shock and horror.

 _Captain America: No!_

"Oh no, she's going to fall." Sheele said in worry for the young girl.

"Don't worry Sheele, I'm sure this is the perfect chance for either Flash or Quicksilver will be there for a rescue." Mine assured.

Soon, time around her and the others slows down and eventually stops as two certain speedsters are arriving on the scene.

(Cues Fastest Man Alive - The Flash)

Flash and Quicksilver quickly arries on the same spot as they tried to save the falling woman.

 _Both: I got her!_

However, the blue-clad mutant was irritated at Flash trying to steal his glory and calls out to him, much to the Scarlet Speedster's confusion.

 _Quicksilver: Wait, who the hell are you? You trying to steal my spotlight?_

"Looks like someone has an ego for wanting some fame." Kurome commented.

"Yeah and Flash is going to have his hands full on this kind of attitude." Wave agreed.

 _Flash: Uh, seriously? Have you been living under a rock? I'm the Flash. All star hero? Fastest man alive?_

Hearing about Flash being the fastest pisses Quicksilver to a small degree.

 _Quicksilver: Fastest? Bullshit, that's me._

The mutant decided to settle this on a certainly easy challenge.

 _Quicksilver: Let's race to Japan!_

Flash looks up and sees the girl still falling slowly to his time perception, so he might try and kill time to play along.

 _Flash: Well, what the heck? I've got time._

"So this is going to be a race battle? This should be cool." Leone said with a smirk.

"I'm very certain Flash will win this without even trying." Esdeath added.

"Quicksilver will might try some dirty tactics to stay one step ahead of Flash." Akame replied.

(Cues Catch Me if You Can - The Flash)

Both speedsters get in position to start the race, with Quicksilver volunteering to countdown.

 _Quicksilver: Okay, on the count of three._

But instead of counting, Pietro decided to get a head start.

 _Quicksilver: Three!_

As he zooms ahead, Barry quickly follows before catching up to him and runs alongside the mutant.

Flash: Hey, hey, hey! Cheap trick pal!

Quicksilver just smirked as he has another plan in mind.

 _Quicksilver: I got another one for you!_

And before Flash could reply, Quicksilver quickly punches him straight in the face, knocking him off course.

"Oh that's really cheap for him to do that!" Seryu exclaimed with a frown.

"Weren't you the same when you ambush Tatsumi and Mine?" Dr. Stylish asked, slowly earning an embarrassing blush from the former police.

"Well, it's not going to help him anyways, since Flash will solve any problem with his super brain." Suzuka added.

 _Flash: *Scratching the back of his head* So that's how we're gonna do this, huh?_

As Barry quickly catches up to Pietro again and races alongside him, everyone were excited to see which of these speedsters is clearly superior.

 **FIGHT!**

(Cues Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - Super Skrull's Theme)

Flash and Quicksilver race across New York and into a tall building, and as they jump off at the highest peak, they started trading blow for blows in midair. Quicksilver caught one of Flash's punches and leaps behind him and kick the Scarlet Speedster away to a far off distance.

 _Quicksilver: Catch ya later!_

Pietro quickly goes to Central Park and keeps on running towards Japan.

"Looks like Pietro still has the lead for now." Mez commented.

"But Barry can still catch up no matter how far he got kicked." Dorothea added.

"Indeed, he has enough skills to keep up or surpassed Quicksilver." Susanoo nodded.

 _Quicksilver: Hmph, what a loser._

After he said, a certain voice of a red-clad speedster interrupted his train of thoughts.

 _Flash: Hey man!_

The camera changes to Flash appearing amid the the trees before hopping back into the racing lane.

 _Flash: *Teasing* Did you miss me?_

As Flash runs ahead, leaving a disgruntled Quicksilver catching up, the two ran across the different states of the US from Ohio, Kansas, Montana and finally at California. The camera zooms close to see the two speedsters clashing while running across the beach.

"They are really taking racing on a whole new level." Bols said in surprise.

"Yeah and our horses would be exhausted if we do a race across the Empire." Lubbock added.

"That seems like a great idea Lubbock." Najenda smiled at a new event being made after the war.

Quicksilver decided to turn the tide in his favor by flooring Flash with a Polish Hammer strike.

 _Quicksilver: Too slow!_

Pietro proceeded to run in circles around Barry as it creates a powerful cyclone that sucks him inside of it while also dragging everything including the punk from the beginning into it's pull.

"That's quite troubling." Run muttered as he saw the tornado.

"Yeah and Flash is caught in the middle of it." Sheele added in concern.

"I almost feel bad for that one guy from the beginning who's now a punching bag in this episode." Bulat stated.

(Cues Joker's Gang Fight - Justice League: Unlimited and Cap's Promise - Captain America Civil War)

As the Flash was helpless inside the vortex, Quicksilver use this opportunity to deliver a bunch of successful pummeling strike before landing on a palm tree with a confident smirk on his face.

 _Quicksilver: *Smug* How's it feel to lose, chump?_

Pietro jump from object to object as he tries to deliver a kick at Barry, but the scarlet-clad hero dodges it at the last second and decided to turn the situation to retaliate.

 _Flash: Let's turn this around!_

Flash starts spinning in the reverse direction and the cyclone is now used against Quicksilver now.

"Now Barry has the edge now." Tatsumi smiled as the speedster has the advantage now.

"And he'll make sure that he's going for the top too." Wave agreed as he ate some fried fish.

"Quicksilver is now backed up in a corner on this part." Mine added while eating a big parfait piece.

 _Quicksilver: *Surprised* Agh! What?!_

Flash rushes up and knocks Quicksilver out and both were now out of the cyclone, then Flash notices that they're quickly heading towards a large flock of birds.

 _Flash: Aw crap..._

Barry proceeded to spin his arms rapidly to create a small tornado and blow away Pietro into the avian flock.

 _Quicksilver: *In Pain* Ahh! God damn it!_

"Can bird hurt that much?" Sheele asked in confusion.

"Not really, unless you want to get pecked that hard." Bols answered.

The Scarlet Speedster uses the birds as platforms and dropkick the blue-clad mutant hard, sending him into the water. As Flash races across the ocean, Quicksilver quickly recovers from the landing and runs up to catch up with his opponent.

 _Quicksilver: Alright Flash, so you're fast! But I'm stronger and smarter!_

 _Flash: Prove it, tough guy!_

The two traded a few more blow to each other before they continued running and Flash has had enough of this ordeal.

 _Flash: Okay, this is getting dumb._

Flash suddenly zooms forward and the screen slowly fades to white.

"What's going on?" Mez asked in confusion.

"I think Flash and Quicksilver are going inside the Speed Force." Esdeath replied.

"Oh man, this is going to be really good." Leone grinned.

 _Quicksilver: Flash?_

The screen transitioned to a white void area with floating rocks and Quicksilver is continuously running across the empty space.

"So that's what the Speed Force looks like? It looks pretty bleak." Suzuka commented.

"Yeah, but imagine if you're stuck in there with no way out." Lubbock said.

"That would be way worse than death, plus you sanity will be broken too." Chelsea added with a slight shiver.

 _Quicksilver: The hell? What's going on?_

(Cues I Have To Try - The Flash)

 _Flash: You're n the Speed Force. MY Speed Force. I'm sure you feel it, the raw energy coursing all around you. This is the source of my power._

Flash is finally seen, but inside the Speed Force, his power is far beyond Quicksilver's current level and he instantly zooms across before charging straight towards the mutant.

 _Flash: And here, I AM KING!_

Everyone all leaned in excitement as the powered-up Flash mercilessly beating up Quicksilver as his theme is building up the hype. Afterwards, he charges up a ball of lightning and threw it at Quicksilver, blasting him out of the Speed Force and all the way into Japan as he scream for miles. The screen transitioned to Japan, where Quicksilver was quickly impaled right in the heart by a sword wielding statue before going limp.

"Ouch, that's really got to hurt right there." Bols winced in sympathy.

"And the beating Flash gave him was really awesome!" Cosmina exclaimed happily.

"Indeed, and Flash has earned his victory even though the death was unintentional." Run added with a small smile.

Flash quickly rushed over and surveyed his opponent's lifeless body.

 _Flash: Eww... well, at least you beat me here! Bye!_

Flash quickly zooms away as he still has one thing left to do before the race began. Afterwards, Flash runs back to New York and rescues the falling girl, who was catching her breath in relief. And back in Japan, Magneto came and gave a solemn look at Quicksilver's dead body.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After the fight, everyone all clap and cheer at the exciting fight they had seen. Those who sided with Flash gave him congrats on his victory while others gave sympathies for Quicksilver for trying his hardest. Now to see why Barry won his Death Battle and how strong he really is in contrast to Pietro.

(Cues Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox - Hell of a Messenger)

 **Boomstick: Flash Fact: Sharp things hurt.**

"They really do hurt, believe us." Bulat nodded.

"Blades are no joke to mess with." Akame added while gulping down her nineteenth piece meat.

Wiz: As fast is Quicksilver is, the Flash is just... MUCH, MUCH faster.

 **Boomstick: Quicksilver clearing the speed of light is great and all, but the Flash has gone ten times that.**

Wiz: Which would put him at more than 6 billion miles per hour!

"Holy crap, he can really beat Superman in a race!" Mine exclaimed in shock.

"True, but he doesn't want to go too fast as it'll allows him to break the time barrier again." Susanoo stated as he read some info in the DC Comics book.

"Well, they might have a lot of ties if they tried to compete in speed." Seryu replied.

 **Boomstick: Plus, Barry can pull people into the Speed Force and fight them there, giving him a homefield advantage.**

Wiz: In addition, the Flash's brain can process events in less than an attosecond, and in case you're wondering, 12 attoseconds is the shortest amount of time humanity has ever been able to measure.

"That's an insanely fast and short processing speed." Dr. Stylish muttered in disbelief.

"Yeah and we can't keep up with that amount if we tried." Najenda chuckled slightly.

Wiz: This means that while Quicksilver's Beethoven feat proved he could think over 500 thousand times faster than an ordinary person, the Flash can think many trillion times faster. He had plenty of time to predict every perceivable action Quicksilver may have taken.

 **Boomstick: Quicksilver had the upper hand in formal combat training, but when you're fighting someone who can move, think, and act WAY faster than you, there's not really much you can** **do.**

Everyone all nodded at this as Flash is much more powerful in every way than Quicksilver has, even when he's powered up with Isotope E.

 **Boomstick: You could say this battle was over... in a Flash!**

Everyone except Najenda were groaning in annoyance at poor timed joke while the Night Raid leader laughed at it.

Wiz: *Annoyed* ...The winner is the Flash...

The episode was very interesting and enjoyable as two fast heroes duke it out. They were sympathetic to both as they both had some hard backstories especially Barry's origins. And the battle itself was pretty good as it was mostly race-based with fighting thrown into the mix. And they wouldn't mind having both of them in the Revolutionary Army as strong hit and runners and delivery. Now to see what the next match up is.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The music starts going into suspense as the clip shows the city of Gotham and man who's in charge of the city starts announcing something very important.

 _Mayor Borg: Across this nation. The words 'Gotham City' are synonymous with crime._

Soon they see a man falling into a vat of chemicals and a few scary glimpse before he finally reveals to be a mentally unstable villain with green hair, red lips, bleach white skin and an insane wide smile that shows his entire teeth.

 _?: Wait till they get a load of me..._

The proceeded to laugh insanely as his echoing laughter gives the group chills into their spine as his name is revealed.

 **THE JOKER**

"The Joker, huh? He is really fucking creepy." Chelsea spoke up with wariness in her voice.

"Yeah and since he's from Gotham, then that means he's one of Batman's enemies." Seryu added while clutching Koro tightly.

"But who's he fighting?" Suzuka asked.

Then another clip shows a rolling cigar on the ground until someone picks it up, revealing it to be a muscular man with a round belly wearing nothing but red polka dot pants and boots. But he also wore a creepy clown mask as he lit his head on fire with the cigar with no signs of pain.

 _?: Light 'em up boys._

The man laughs menacingly as more men with flaming heads appear as they all had looks of bloodlust as they're ready to slaughter. The man's name is also revealed to the group.

 **SWEET TOOTH**

After the teaser was finished, everyone has some things to say about this match up.

"Great... of all the things showing up, it had to be clowns." Run growled as this topic is very personal.

"And another villain versus villain scenario and it's going to be gruesome." Kurome spoke up.

"Well let's watch it right now and call it a day." Esdeath suggested as she's curious about this.

Akame replied and quickly press play for the last episode for now.


	62. The Joker vs Sweet Tooth

**Chapter 62: Joker vs Sweet Tooth**

 **I have a responses to some people, so try to understand if you're one of them:**

 **Paradox Traveler: Sorry, I'm not doing any OMM and DBX spinoffs for Akame ga Kill. But I am interested of doing a story of the girls of Senran Kagura watching One Minute Melee, but I'll be doing the girls from Hanzo, Crimson Squad, Hebijo and Gessen only.**

 **lucienhalf58: I might try to put it in just this once, but don't expect me to put something like this ever again.**

 **ThunderGhost83: Sorry, but I won't make that reaction.**

 **Johnny** **(Guest): Stop bugging me! I'm continuing this story at my own pace and I don't need you ticking me off about this!**

 **M1dnightChorus** **(Guest): Hey fuck off man, I don't care if this is your favorite episode or not but I'm working on it at my own pace! And don't call me lazy ever again, you stupid idiot! And I'm ignoring all of your comment tabs cause I absolutely hate you the most the moment you first appeared.**

 **Now that I'm done with the responses, it's time to have the group watch a couple of things to make this interesting.**

 **The Joker belongs to DC Comics.**

 **Sweet Tooth belongs to Sony Entertainment.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **All Videos belongs to their Respective Channels.**

 **Audible and All Soundtracks belong to their Respective Owners.**

* * *

As everyone were getting settled for the last battle they'll watch, Akame pressed play for the episode to the start playing. The introduction showed different types of clowns, some scary and other will give you nightmares if they want to kill you. Run is slowly shaking in anger but Sheele was holding his hand to try and calm him down.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: They visit you for birthday parties, cheer you up when you're sad, and probably also want to kill you.

 **Boomstick: Clowns...**

"I feel the same way Boomstick, I feel the same way." Run said coldly.

"Yeah, Champ was a very disgusting person to hang around with back in Wild Hunt." Dorothea admitted.

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about him anymore." Wave replied with relief that the child rapist is dead.

 **Boomstick: The Joker, Gotham's jester of genocide.**

Wiz: And Sweet Tooth, the violent victor of Twisted Metal.

"We finally get to know one of Batman's enemies and what makes him crazy." Seryu commented.

"And this Sweet Tooth seems very professional in slaughtering people including innocents." Najenda added with a frown.

"But I'm quite curious to see what kind of contest this Twisted Metal is like." Esdeath wondered.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first clown was a psychotically insane with a lanky figure and always wore a purple suit. His skin is bleach white, green hair and eyes and red lips with a wide grin or smile to show his unstable insanity to the world. His weapons are based on comedy prank gags and he has his own deadly vehicle and has fought Batman for a very long time with other super villains and criminals that wanted the Dark Knight dead. Plus his laughs always gives everyone chills and nightmares just by hearing it echoing.

 **The Joker**

 **Boomstick: Gotham City, a vile breeding ground for criminals and crazy people.**

Wiz: In such a bleak city, it's important to look for humor wherever you can, even if it's during the act of murder.

"Who the hell would find killing people funny?!" Mine cried out in anger.

"Insane people and those who does find it hilarious." Chelsea deadpanned.

"Yeah and Honest is probably one of them to take pleasure in something like that." Leone added before drinking again.

Wiz: And no one gets more jollies out of ruthless felonies than The Joker.

 _Joker: I'm here, bitches! And I brought favors for everybody!_

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Other Alias: Jack**

 **Age: Approx. 40**

 **Height: 6'5"** **(Taller Than Bulat and Stylish)**

 **Weight: 192 Ibs.**

 **Former Occupation: Chemical Engineer Turned Failed Comedian**

 **Criminal Mastermind**

 **Clinically and Mentally Insane** **(Much All Other Freaks in the Empire)**

 **Was Call The Red Hood Before the Chemical Incident**

 **Arch Nemesis of Batman** **(Everyone was Intrigued at this)**

 **Iranian UN Ambassador** **(Everyone was Surprised)**

 **Working With Other Gotham Super Criminals and Super Villain Gangs**

* * *

(Cues Bat Attack - Batman: The Animated Series)

 **Boomstick: But before he became the Clown Prince of Crime, who was he? A thief who accidentally got his pregnant wife killed? A mob boss who stabbed Batman's girlfriend? A petty thug in the wrong place at the wrong time? Nobody knows for sure, not even The Joker himself.**

Wiz: What we DO know is that most likely at some point, he fell into a vat of mysterious chemicals, and Batman was involved.

"Mind giving any information on this one, Susanoo?" Najenda asked the humanoid Imperial Arms as he read through the DC Comic guidebook.

"The Joker was originally a chemical engineer that have gotten fired and tries to be a comedian, which fails miserably." Susanoo reads out before continuing. "In desperation of earning money to support his pregnant wife, he took the job of leading some criminals into the same chemical plant to where he formerly worked at. But he reluctantly goes though with it after his wife died and Batman's involvement made him fell into the chemical vat."

"Damn... that's really some heavy stuff for him." Lubbock spoken up and everyone else agreed.

"He was just a man who tries anything to support his family, but now he's nothing but a psychotic clown who wants to spread death and chaos to the world." Sheele added in sadness as she's sympathetic of Joker's previous life.

Wiz: However he came to be, from that moment on, his body and mind were altered forever.

They see a few clips of Joker laughing maniacally and the echoing was making it even more haunting.

"I swear his laugh will haunt me whenever I sleep." Mez shivered.

"And it's starting to annoy me to no end just by hearing it." Run growled lowly.

"And compared to the other insane people in the Empire, he definitely fit right in here." Bulat admitted.

 **Boomstick: With a new smile big enough to rival the Grinch, the Joker decided he'd make sure the whole world would share in his sick joke.**

"Yeah, murdering innocent lives and destroying everything is really funny to make a joke." Mine said sarcastically.

"But to him, he really does enjoying it for his own pleasure." Esdeath added.

Wiz: And what comedy act would be complete without a few wonderful toys?

 **Boomstick: This guy may like his pistols, machine guns, and explosives, but outside of that, his taste in weaponry is anything but simple.**

The group sees a clip of Batman punching Joker in the face and the clown was clutching his eye in pain.

 _Joker: OW! My eye!_

Joker's eye falls out, but it turns out to be an explosive that's about to go off.

 _Joker: Sucker!_

Joker quickly gets away while Batman and Batgirl just barely escape the explosion, but overall fine.

"That's quite clever and deceptive of him to use those prank toys as weapons." Dr. Stylish said.

"Yeah, it's very wise to be extremely cautious if he has a lot of hidden weaponry on him." Bols added.

* * *

 **WEAPONS**

 **9mm Long Barreled Gun**

 **Machine Guns**

 **\- The Tommy Gun Variation is His Favorite**

 **Joker Venom**

 **Jester Cane Sword**

 **Razor Sharp Playing Cards**

 **Electric Hand Buzzer**

 **Acid-Shooting Gag Flower**

 **Explosive Toys & Fuse Bombs**

 **Bombs, Rockets & Explosives**

 **Joker-Mobile**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Like a true prankster gone mad, he carries razor sharp playing cards, a gag flower filled with acid, an electric hand buzzer that goes a... little too far...**

Wiz: But deadliest and most haunting of all is his trademark Joker Venom, a deadly concoction which poisons its victims, forcing them into fits of laughter so uncontrollable that they suffocate and die, while contorting their facial muscles into a nightmarish grin.

"That is an extremely deadly weapon for anyone unfortunate enough to be poisoned with." Dorothea pointed out in dread as she saw a clip of how the Joker Venom works.

"Just imagine how many will die because of this gas." Akame stated.

"Too many to even count the ever increasing body count that this sick clown has." Kurome replied.

 **Boomstick: Talk about killing the audience. *Chuckles* Oh... man, that shit looks dangerous to carry around.**

"YOU THINK SO?!" Tatsumi, Lubbock, Mine, Wave, Seryu and Dorothea all shouted n outrage.

"Those poor people doesn't deserve this kind of death." Sheele said in sympathy as she watched them being succumbed to Joker's toxin.

"If he shows up here then we'll give him a very painful death." Chelsea added while narrowing her eyes.

Wiz: Fortunately for the creepy clown, he's manufactured so much Joker Venom over the years, repeated exposure has given him immunity to his own toxin.

"Damn, that was definitely be a pain if someone tries to lure him into his own gas." Suzuka commented.

"Well to be fair, he did use to work at a chemical plant and fell into some chemicals in the first place." Cosmina stated.

Wiz: But the laughing gas isn't all that makes him a threat in battle.

They see a mobster comes up to Joker, but he grabs him and slams his head down on a pencil he stuck in the table, embedding it into his eye.

 _Joker: Ta-dah! It's... ah, it's gone!_

"Sick twisted bastard." Tatsumi growled in anger.

"Join the club pal." Najenda referring to the guy who got his eye stabbed.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Outsmarted Batman Several Times** **(Everyone is Amazed)**

 **Infiltrated The Pentagon** **(Everyone is Impressed)**

 **Beat Ra's al Ghul in Chess**

 **Killed 12 League of Assassin Ninjas**

 **Incapacitated Wonder Woman With Joker Venom**

 **Survived Dozens of Explosions and Falls** **(Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Supposedly Killed Jason Todd, The Second Robin** **(Everyone was Disgusted at this)**

 **Permanently Crippled Barbara Gordon AKA Batgirl** **(Everyone was Outraged)**

 **Resists Mind Control**

* * *

(Cues And I Thought My Jokes Were Bad - The Dark Knight)

 **Boomstick: He's a cunning strategist who screws with the minds of the sane and insane alike, he can whip up disguises so convincing, that not even the world's greatest detective recognized him, and for a guy this lanky, he's also surprisingly great going fist to fist.**

"He can easily coerce a large group of insane criminals so easily." Bulat commented in awe at Joker's cunning.

"Yeah and he can hold his own too despite being lean and lanky." Seryu added.

"Now we fully understand why Joker was chosen as Batman's arch nemesis." Susanoo stated.

Wiz: And like most heroes and villains who've been in the game since the 1940's, of course, he has his own car.

The group sees Joker's deadly vehicle which has his color scheme and it's loaded with a ton of weaponry.

 **Boomstick: Look at that thing! God, I really need to get back to work on the Boomstick-Mobile.**

Some started laughing when they saw Boomstick's ride while Akame and Kurome were drooling at seeing it's food-shaped appearance.

Wiz: The Joker-Mobile, as it's called, was built to compete with the legendary Bat-Mobile.

 **Boomstick: It has mounted machine guns, a bulletproof exterior, and a lethal cannon up top that can spew missiles everywhere!**

"That thing is seriously loaded to destroy an entire army out in the open." Mez said in awe.

"I feel sorry for anyone on it's destructive path if Joker is driving it." Mine added while glaring hatefully at Joker.

* * *

 **ABILITIES & TECHNIQUES**

 **Hand to Hand Combat**

 **Insanity Grants Almost Superhuman Strength and High Pain Tolerance**

 **Excellent Chemist**

 **Resistance to Some Poisons & Gases**

 **Master of Disguise**

 **Criminal Strategist**

 **Experienced in Manipulating The Sane & Insane Alike**

* * *

Wiz: After so many years of terrorizing Gotham and beyond, The Joker has more than earned his role of sworn enemy to the Batman. Despite Batman's ludicrous skill and intellect, The Joker's forethought and planning has outsmarted Bats numerous times. In some cases, he's even gone hand to hand and held his own with the Caped Crusader.

 **Boomstick: Who was trained by ninjas!**

"Joker really does give Batman a hard time when he tries to apprehend him." Lubbock commented.

"And he's also unpredictable due to his insanity." Akame added.

Wiz: He's outfoxed plenty of other heroes too, including Superman, who's brain can function thousands of times faster than humans, like Joker.

"Superman is gullible to fall for any traps just to save lives." Esdeath pointed out.

"Indeed, he does get into harms way even if he gets outsmarted by others that knows his weaknesses." Bols agreed.

 **Boomstick: He incapacitated Wonder Woman with just a puff of Joker Venom, blew up Robin after viciously beating him with a crowbar, and when he tracked down Batgirl...**

The group watched in horror as they see Joker shooting Barbara and crippling her for life.

 **Boomstick: Well, let's put it nicely and say that she became handi-capable from that point on.**

"THAT BASTARD!" Run shouted in rage, making everyone jump in surprise.

"Jeez Run, we know that Champ is dead but are't you overreacting on this episode too much?" Leone asked.

"I guess that subject is still sore on him so let's just leave him be until he calms down." Dorothea replied.

(Cues Final Confrontation - Batman)

 **Boomstick: And thanks to his own insanity, The Joker has stupidly high pain tolerance. The dude got a batarang lodged in his eye, and was still running around, laughing and shooting people!**

"Even Champ has a high tolerance to pain too." Cosmina remembered.

"Still, it's going to be a bit difficult to put this clown down." Wave stated.

 **Boomstick: God damn, that's almost as bad as the time he had his own face cut off for giggles.**

Once they saw a picture of seeing Joker displaying his own cut-off face, Mine and a few others rushed outside to vomit out their lunch while the rest were disgusted at this.

Wiz: That's way worse! Ugh!

"It is! It's so fucking sick!" Mine shouted as she sat down and hugged Tatsumi for comfort.

"Nyau would've love this part if he was alive." Esdeath commented in nostalgia of the late Black Beast member.

"He was already insane to be kept alive, so there's no point in letting him live." Najenda replied to her former colleague.

Wiz: He can certainly take the pain, but this sadistic psychopath is still no harder to kill than most of his victims.

 **Boomstick: He can die from certain poisons, neck snapping, being stabbed by Pirate Batman, getting bitten by Vampire Batman, and even just a good old fashioned Superman high five.**

"Even though he has high pain tolerance, he can still die like any other normal person." Susanoo said

"But with his cunning and unpredictable tactics, he can easily outsmart his opponent in a matter of minutes." Chelsea commented.

Wiz: But one thing remains certain, having this clown show up for your party would make it one bad day.

"He would make everyone have a terrible day if he shows up everywhere." Kurome stated.

"And another psychopath that the world would better off not having." Akame added before gulping down a steak.

They watched as Joker was being held by a woman named Andrea Beaumont, and sees the entire environment exploding and collapsing, and he just laughs as all the chaos around him is spreading.

Despite having a desperate and sympathetic backstory before his transformation, The Joker is undoubtedly the most psychotic and genocidal mastermind the group has ever learned. Most would've wanted him dead, but if his opponent in this episode is too predictable then he might just win since he has a lot of skills, tricks and weaponry to back him up. Run instantly hated him already for everything he has done and wanted this episode to be over with. Now for his opponent.

The second clown is large and muscular but he has a big belly and a flaming head while showing no signs of pain. He wore a creepy clown mask with one eye with the other crossed out, gloves, boots, white pants with red polka dots and a cross harness on his chest that's connected with two metal rings in the center of his chest and back. He drives around an ice cream truck that's heavily modified to withstand dozens of punishment and fires twice as much, and outside of the vehicle, he enjoys brutally murdering everyone with his large serrated machete including his own family.

 **Sweet Tooth**

(Cues Twisted Metal (2012) - Calypso Industries)

The first thing everyone sees is total chaos as they see people fighting or killing each other while a lot of destruction and explosions are going on.

Wiz: How far would you go to have your greatest wish granted? How much would you destroy to get your way?

 **Boomstick: Any extreme!**

Wiz: For those willing to go to any extreme, the annual Twisted Metal contest is right up your alley!

"So someone made a contest where any wish can be granted just by causing massive amounts of destruction?" Tatsumi commented.

"That sounds like my kind of competition and I might have some wishes that needs to be fulfilled." Esdeath smirked at liking this Twisted Metal contest.

"Seems completely dangerous and it would definitely spell a lot of chaotic anarchy if someone pulls this off here." Najenda stated with a frown.

 **Boomstick: In Twisted Metal, competitors smash vehicles into public property and each other, and that's when they're not shooting crazy shit like rockets and bombs all over the place! God, that'd be fun...**

"Yeah fun for psychotic crazy people and serial killers who wanted to risk everything for a wish." Chelsea deadpanned.

"Although it does seem tempting if getting a wish is possible just like those orbs Superman use to restore Earth." Dr. Stylish replied back.

(Cues Twisted Metal (2012) - Main Theme)

Wiz: The insane lure of Twisted Metal attracts some of the most deranged and unstable minds in the world, including a clown with a flaming scalp, the driver of the infamous ice cream truck called Sweet Tooth.

(Cues Twisted Metal (2012) - Sweet Tooth's Return)

The group the same scene from the teaser from last episode.

 _Needles: Light 'em up, boys._

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Marcus "Needles" Kane**

 **Age: Approx. 42**

 **Height: 5'9"**

 **Weight: 185 Ibs.**

 **Former Occupation: Ice Cream Delivery Driver**

 **Iconic Competitor For Twisted Metal**

 **Approx. Body Count: 1,000** **(Everyone was Stunned at this)**

 **Best Friend: A Paper Bag** **(Everyone was Confused at this)**

* * *

(Cues New York - Twisted Metal 2)

 **Boomstick: Before he was a scary serial killer driving a truck, Marcus Kane was a scary ice cream man driving a truck, and like every ice cream man I know, Marcus had a serious evil split personality problem.**

"That can't be really good." Sheele said in worry.

"Yeah, if his split personality problem is that bad, then we're in for a big surprise." Mine added.

Wiz: Trapped within his head, this sinister side desperately clawed for freedom, eventually forcing Marcus to finally give in and carve his new persona a face. On that day, Marcus Kane died, and the rampage of Needles Kane began.

 **Boomstick: Needles spent his days murdering anyone he could find, including his own wife and child.**

"That son of a bitch! He killed them!?" Bols cursed in rage.

"Needles shows no restraint or mercy, truly disgusting." Akame muttered.

"Yeah, and I won't be getting ice cream from him either." Kurome added while eating her fifth bag of cookies.

* * *

 **WEAPONS**

 **Signature Serrated Machete**

 **Molotov Cocktails**

 **Rocket Launcher**

 **12-Gauge Shotgun**

 **Chainsaw**

 **Land Mines**

* * *

Wiz: He prefers killing up close and as violently as possible, with his giant serrated machete.

 **Boomstick: Which tons of people have been introduced to. They're dead now.**

"That is one serious machete blade." Lubbock said as he saw the machete.

"That would a killer's true best friend if they had something like that." Suzuka added.

Wiz: By his own account, he slaughtered a thousand people before he was finally arrested, it was here he was cursed by a preacher named... Preacher, to suffer the fires of Hell, which apparently means having your head burst into flames, forever.

"So that's the reason why his head is constantly on fire." Dorothea commented.

"But it wasn't enough wasn't enough to stop him by just cursing him forever." Run stated.

"Yeah, but it does add some scariness to anyone crossing his path though." Seryu added.

 **Boomstick: Enraged, he busted out, and was eventually found by a man named Calypso.**

Everyone instantly knew that Calypso is completely evil since he very much looked sinister and twisted.

 **Boomstick: See, Calypso was the one organizing the Twisted Metal tournament, and he thought Needles would be just perfect for it.**

Wiz: For Needles, winning Twisted Metal meant having any wish of his choosing granted, he could finally end the everlasting pain... or have all the candy in the world, anything, really, how could he say no?

"No one can say no if they participate in a deadly event to get a wish of their best desires." Bulat said.

"Plus they can cause a lot of destruction in their wake without no authority, so it's a win win." Mine added.

Kurome was lost in thought as she's drooling when Wiz mention of having all the candy in the world.

 **Boomstick: Needles knew just the car that would take him to victory, complete with tasty treats! His ice cream truck, the Sweet Tooth.**

Sweet Tooth was a Chevrolet ice cream truck but it's been heavily modified by Needles to provide heavy defense and firepower as it's outfitted with two gatling guns, missiles and front-mounted spikes for spear-heading enemies. But it's extra features is that it can transform into a deadly robot and can obliterate any obstacles with it's giant multi-barreled gatling gun while slamming and smashing everything. The groups admits that this thing means extreme business when it comes to massacring an army.

* * *

 **SWEET TOOTH**

 **Modified Chevrolet Step Van**

 **Specializes in Armor and Damage Output**

 **Reinforced Armored Plated All Over**

 **Weapons**

 **\- Dual Gatling Guns**

 **\- Missiles**

 **\- Laughing Ghost**

 **\- Sweet Bot Transformation**

 **\- Flight**

 **\- Large Gatling Gun**

 **\- Laughing Death**

 **\- Sweet Slam**

* * *

(Cues The Bedroom - Twisted Metal 4)

Wiz: This modified Chevrolet step van is anything but what it appears to be, with it's shocking maneuverability and durability, Sweet Tooth is like a tank, capable of taking loads of damage without stopping.

 **Boomstick: The Sweet Tooth menu includes front mounted spikes, Gatling guns, and homing ice cream cone missiles, and for the cherry on top, he blasts the explosive clown head from the roof as a homing weapon, which laughs and goes through walls.**

"Needles really decked out his ride with all those weapons." Suzuka whistled in impress.

"Focusing on durability and firepower can be a dangerous pair on most situations." Akame commented.

"It can really tear any Danger Beast and Imperial forces a new one with all those weapons." Leone added with a excited grin.

 **Boomstick: If that's not enough, it transforms into a God damn robot!**

They see it transform and it can deal more damage than it's car form.

Wiz: The Sweet Bot carries a massive, multi-barrel Gatling gun, reinforced armor plating and can even throw its own head like a grenade.

 **Boomstick: But the real beauty's in the Sweet Slam, an attack where the bot launches into the air with its jetpack, and drops like a hammer, with enough force to crush a whole building.**

"That's a very devastating attack to use if it strikes the palace." Susanoo commented.

"And the amount of destruction it can cause to the rest of the Capital." Dr. Stylish added.

"That would be an ideal weapon to use if I entered this competition, but on my own design." Esdeath smirked.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Won Twisted Metal Numerous Times** **(Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Killed Calypso Twice** **(Everyone was Satisfied)**

 **Murdered an Entire Hospital** **(Everyone was Disgusted at this)**

 **Ran Twisted Metal Once** **(Everyone were Surprised)**

 **Survived the Electric Chair & Escaped ****(Everyone was Amazed at this)**

 **Strong Enough to Throw People Out of Reinforced Windows** **(Everyone were Impressed)**

 **Took a Stab to the Face With a Pair of Scissors** **(Sheele was Impressed)**

* * *

(Cues Keen Instinct - Twisted Metal: Black)

Wiz: Sweet Tooth can take dozens of missiles and keep on trucking, but even without his wheels, Needles is one tough son of a bitch, he's strong enough to casually shatter reinforced windows, tough enough to take a stab to the face...

 **Boomstick: And even survived the electric chair, doesn't that mean he gets to walk free? I read that on the internet once.**

Wiz: No, first, that's a myth, second, a person wouldn't be able to walk after getting blasted with over 2,000 volts of electricity, stopping their heart, burning their body, paralyzing their muscles, and melting their eyes, unless your Needles Kane, who broke out of the chair, killed everyone, and escaped.

"Man, that has got to suck if anyone gets killed in the electric chair." Lubbock winced at how the chair works.

"But it is suitable for us to have to execute the most dangerous people in the Empire." Najenda suggested.

"Not to mention he can take a lot more punishment than Joker since he's built like a tank." Dorothea stated.

"As long as he's inside his car he'll just keep on increasing the body count." Kurome added.

 **Boomstick: See, this is why anytime I meet a clown, I take 'em out right away.**

Wiz: When has a clown ever done anything to you?

 **Boomstick: They've never had the chance. *Chuckling* Who's laughing now, Chuckles?**

"I would do the same thing if I see any clown in the streets." Run said coldly.

"Clowns should not exist at all as they are demons in disguise." Tatsumi commented.

"Agreed and I don't want any future child of mine meet a clown to hangout with." Wave added.

Wiz: But Needles is by no means unkillable, and Calypso has played him for a fool more times than not, like when he wished to find his missing daughter, so he could kill her, and wound up trapped and suffocating in her coffin, underground, because she was already dead.

"Even though he's tough as fuck, the only downside is that he can easily be tricked." Chelsea said.

"Joker can lure him into a trap by coercing him to kill him up close to use the Joker Venom on him." Sheele added.

 **Boomstick: Still, it just goes to show, Needles and his Sweet Tooth will do anything it takes to get the kill.**

The group sees Needles about to kill another victim in his path of slaughter.

 _Man: Wh... What have you done with my son?_

Needles suddenly grabs the man by the throat, and as the man was gurgling for air, Needles gouged out his eyeballs and brain with an ice cream scoop. Everyone were grossed out at this while others just went back outside to vomit again.

 **Boomstick: Fucking clowns!**

"That is one of the worst way that someone is killed." Mine groaned as she held her stomach.

"Definitely fucked up and twisted." Tatsumi agreed.

Needles is definitely the most dangerous and savage psychopath that everyone has ever learn. His weapons are deadly but his vehicle, Sweet Tooth, is a powerful death machine with all of it's weaponry and it's Sweet Bot form can massacre everything unlucky enough to be in it's way. Everyone despise him more than Joker as he's a relentless murder that was once a friendly ice cream truck driver. Bols and Run were especially angry with him cause he murdered his family as his first victims. Now to the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first... time for some book learnin'.**

They decided to watch the battle without debating but they guessed that Joker will use his cunning tactics to make Needles come out of his vehicle and blast him with Joker Venom to ensure an easy victory for him.

* * *

The group sees a dark alleyway and the Bat-Mobile was sitting still, until Joker walks up to it while shaking a can of spray paint.

 _Joker: Hmm, I like the model, but not really my color..._

"He's taking Batman's car to convert it into the Joker-Mobile!" Seryu exclaimed in anger.

"Yeah, probably another joy ride of destruction for him." Mez added.

(Cues Dom vs Brian - Fast and Furious 4)

The camera changes to give everyone a view of the city at night before it changes to see Joker in his newly customized Joker-Mobile and starts zooming through the streets. Meanwhile, Needles was on another section of the city preparing to eat his delicious ice cream.

 _Needles: *Sniffing his ice cream* Ahh, it's perfect!_

"Like I said before, I won't eat any of the ice cream he makes." Kurome firmly replied.

"But won't it melt if it gets too close to his head?" Sheele asked.

"It would but that might be video game logic if it doesn't melt from the heat." Bulat answered.

But before Needles could have a taste, Joker suddenly shows up and snatched the frozen treat from the psychopath.

 _Joker: Yoink!_

Joker speed off leaving a shocked Needles looking on.

 _Joker: *Laughing and Sighed* Like taking candy from a baby._

"Never mess with someone who loves their ice cream." Akame commented.

"Yeah, if it's Needles then someone is definitely going to die a horrible death." Mine added.

Enraged, Needles quickly gets into Sweet Tooth and chases after Joker. After catching up to the Gotham's Clown Prince, Needles ram him causing Joker to drop the ice cream and spun around to face him.

Everyone were now waiting to see which of these murderous clowns will survive the night.

 **FIGHT!**

Joker spun back and the two clowns started racing through the streets as one was hellbent on murdering a thief. As they both turn into a corner and bump into each other, Joker pops up from the hatch and pulls out his tommy gun.

 _Joker: Let's get wild!_

Joker starts shooting multiple rounds at Needles, but Sweet Tooth's reinforced armor simply bounced off the bullets and Needles retaliated by revving up his gatling guns and fired, causing Joker to hide back inside the cockpit.

 _Needles: *Enraged* You're roadkill! ROADKILL! YOU HEAR ME!?_

"He really wants to kill Joker over an ice cream." Suzuka commented.

"Well, he can take a break from all the killing every once in a while." Dr. Stylish added.

"Still, it's not a big deal if anyone steals an ice cream, unless you're poor." Bols stated.

Needles ram Joker again and speed pass him while inside the Clown Prince was looking over to choose which button to press to gain an advantage on the Twisted Metal champion.

 _Joker: Ooh, so many buttons! Eeny, meeny, miney... all of them!_

Joker started pressing random buttons and laughing manically as all of the Joker-Mobile's weaponry started firing at Needles, but the Sweet Tooth was able to tank all of those hits and kept on going. Joker then notices a big red button with a lighting mark on it.

 _Joker: Hmm, what's this one do? *Presses the button* Boop!_

Joker pressed the boost button and the Joker-Mobile instantly gains a lot of speed, eventually passing Needles as it was no fast. Then a truck bearing the DBX insignia was roaming the streets with it's ramp down and Joker uses it to launch off the ground and was now hanging in the air.

 _Joker: BEST BUTTON EVER!_

"Looks like Joker is really having fun about this." Najenda commented.

"But it's only a matter of time before he starts being somewhat serious." Susanoo added.

"And Needles will try and ruin his fun in the meantime." Wave replied.

Needles quickly launched his clown head homing missile and it easily takes down the Joker-Mobile which bounces a few times before crashing into a building. Joker manages to get out and landed on the stone pavement while spitting out his blood to the side as he's slowly getting up.

 _Joker: *Groaning* Really? Can't just let a guy have his fun..._

"Well, you started this whole mess and it's biting you in the ass right now." Dorothea answered.

"And your ride is broken beyond repair, so good luck walking." Chelsea chuckled.

Needles stops Sweet Tooth for him to switches gears before getting ready to run over his opponent while Joker manages to get up and prepares himself.

 _Joker: Okay, okay, let's go!_

 _Needles: Here I come scrawny!_

As the Sweet Tooth starts charging forward, Joker holds his ground and decided to taunt his opponent to make him completely riled up.

 _Joker: Alright, let's see it! Come and get it, tough guy!_

The camera switches to the Sweet Tooth still rushing forward and back to Joker, who's taking a few steps forward and still taunting.

 _Joker: You miserable excuse for a clown! Come on!_

The camera switched back to Needles, who's still hellbent on running over the Clown Prince as he's closing in.

"Doesn't he really want to get run over?" Suzuka commented.

"No, but he's going to get a ride if he has any tricks up his sleeves." Bulat replied.

"Still, it's going to be a real headache for Needles to handle if Joker is riding the Sweet Tooth with him." Esdeath chuckled.

Joker then pulls out a long-barreled revolver pistol and aims it at Needles.

 _Joker: Come on!_

(Cues Blood Bag - Mad Max: Fury Road)

Joker shot a round and it blew up one of the Sweet Tooth's front tires and the vehicle starts skidding out of control. Joker easily got in by leaping into the passenger side. From inside, Joker uses this opportunity to cause even more chaos by trying to take the wheel.

 _Joker: Ooh excuse me! I want to drive!_

As Joker and Needles fought over the steering wheel, the Sweet Tooth swerved around and knocked down a few cars in the street and even colliding to the side of a bus in an intersection.

"I feel bad for all those people that the Sweet Tooth knocked over." Chelsea commented.

"Because Joker is fighting Needles to try and control the vehicle that it crashed into them." Run answered coldly.

"This might be the only battle where innocent people are being involved." Kurome muttered.

Joker quickly yelps in pain as his hand caught fire from being too close to Needles's burning head.

 _Joker: *Quickly puts out his flaming hand* Let me put that out for you!_

Joker squirted Needles face with acid from his gag flower and the Clown Prince quickly laughs at the irony while the Sweet Tooth is still out of control. Needles regains his sight and was mad as a bull.

 _Needles: Shut up and bleed you motherf-_

Joker interrupted him by electrocuting his hand with his joy buzzer, even though the shock doesn't kill him, it still made Joker laugh at Needles's pain as they enter a road with no pedestrians in sight.

 _Needles: *Enraged* Get out!_

Needles kicked the Joker out of his van two times and landed into the sidewalk.

 _Joker: *In pain* Ow! My spleen!_

Needles quickly made a U-turn and stops the car as he's getting ready to pull out his ultimate trump card.

"Looks like Needles has had enough of Joker messing around." Bols said.

"And he's about to pull off the Sweet Bot very quickly." Cosmina added.

 _Joker: Can't take a joke. *Chuckling* Can you, big guy?_

Suddenly the Sweet Tooth rose up and transforms, while Joker looks on in baffle as the Sweet Bot stands in front of him and he has a few words about this situation.

 _Joker: Okay... THAT'S funny._

"You call having a giant death robot in front of you funny?!" Mine exclaimed.

"Well he does have a murderous and strange sense of humor." Susanoo shrugged.

"Still, without his Joker-Mobile, he's totally fucked." Leone added.

The Sweet Bot marches up and smacked Joker with it's gun-attached arm, sending the him into big distance and crash into a wall of a shopping mall. As the Sweet Bot flies down to survey the damage, Joker was laughing and coughing while he's bloody and has a metal pole in some rubble impaling him.

(Cues Immortan's Citadel - Mad Max: Fury Road)

As Needles marches forward to try and finish Joker off, the Clown Prince decided to try one more thing to ensure his victory.

 _Joker: Okay... let's talk about this. Killing from inside a tin can? That's no fun._

The Sweet Bot stops moving as Needles started listening to Joker's speech.

"He's really going to convince Needles to kill him up close." Seryu blinked in surprise.

"Told you and his speech might be pretty deep if he's serious." Chelsea added.

"Joker might win this if he still has his Joker Venom." Akame commented.

 _Joker: The cold of their skin... The blankness of their eyes... The reveal, of who they really are._

Needles continues to listen as Joker was about to finish up his deep speech.

 _Joker: So much better when you savor... All the little emotions..._

"That's... very deep and inspirational." Esdeath said in awe at Joker's speech.

"Yeah, I guess there is some seriousness in Joker after all." Suzuka agreed.

Convinced by Joker's words, Needles exited out of the Sweet Bot and brought out his giant machete and starts walking towards Joker while dragging his weapon to the ground.

 _Joker: ...Right?_

 _Needles: Right..._

Needles lifts Joker off of the pole and holds him by the neck and stares him into his eyes.

 _Needles: I want to see you bleed... I want to watch you die..._

(Cues Spikey Cars - Mad Max: Fury Road)

 _Joker: Just... one more lesson, capiche? The best kind of punchline... *Chuckles* is the one you don't see coming!_

Joker suddenly sprays Needles with his Joker Venom and was dropped to the ground. Needles drops his machete and grabs his face.

 _Needles: *Coughing* Ugh! What is this!?_

"Joker Venom, you're going to die very quickly." Lubbock commented to Needles's question.

"I can't believe Joker would have it on his person to go for the killing blow." Sheele said.

"Even with all of his tricks used up, he would still use that toxin as his last resort sometimes." Run added.

Joker started laughing as he knew Needles would have very little time to kill him. Needles quickly grabs Joker by the throat and started choking him to death.

 _Needles: DIE! DIE! DIE!_

However, Needles is unable to kill Joker as the Joker Venom is starting to affect him.

 _Needles: Die... hehehe..._

(Cues Immortan - Mad Max: Fury Road)

Needles started laughing uncontrollably as he stops choking Joker and grabs his face before falling down to the ground. As demented visions of Joker's crazed face flickered into the screen a few more times while Needles continues to laugh, soon the toxin completely took over and Needles went limp and breathless as soon as he letting out his last laughs.

After hearing his opponent died from his toxin, Joker started to laugh maniacally as he claimed both his victory and latest victim. And as three police cars started to roll up and arrest the last clown standing, the screen slowly fade to black as the echoing laugh of the Joker haunts the weak-minded for a few weeks.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After the battle was over, everyone were slightly scared and wary at how the outcome was but some were scared if Joker would appear here. But luckily he won't so they can try and rest easy for now and maybe hunt down some clown-dressed killers to clear their heads off after this episode. Now to for the results on why Joker won his battle against Needles.

(Cues Final Confrontation - Batman)

 **Boomstick: Oh come on. It wasn't that funny.**

"To him, it was funny." Tatsumi said to Boomstick's question.

"Yeah, people have a lot of different taste in humor." Wave added.

Wiz: Both clowns were skilled in combat, but Joker's superior tactics and unpredictable weaponry gave him the leg up he needed.

 **Boomstick: When you have a toxic gas so deadly it can take out the entire Justice League, all The Joker needed was one opportunity to use it.**

"That's right, that Joker Venom is absolutely no joke when used as a weapon." Bulat stated.

"Especially if it's produce in mass quantities in a giant container." Sheele added.

Wiz: And despite his lanky frame, The Joker can take a lot of punishment, and he's good enough to survive hand to hand combat with Batman.

 **Boomstick: Hell, he's smart enough to trick Batman and even manipulate the incorruptible Superman into being pawns in his schemes.**

"Even though both are very smart, Joker has enough cunning skills to outsmart them." Dr. Stylish said.

"Not to mention unpredictable when it comes to using tricks and traps on his prey." Esdeath replied.

Wiz: As opposed to Needles, who's mental capacity is limited to just one thing...

 **Boomstick: Murder, murder and more murder, with a dash of ice cream.**

"Needles does have an extremely limited mental capacity of a total serial killer." Mine commented.

"He'd totally fall for anything Joker says that involves murder and probably ice cream." Mez added

Wiz: The Joker has plenty of experience manipulating the minds of homicidal maniacs. In fact, many people like Needles have wound up in Joker's gang. It was only a matter of time before he made his opportunity to use the Joker Venom.

Everyone kinda agrees on this as even though they're enemies, these two could make a very destructive team if they put asides their differences.

 **Boomstick: Joker wasn't clowning around in this gas of a fight that had us on pins... and needles.**

Everyone except a chuckling Najenda just stared blankly at the screen of Boomstick's constant puns.

Wiz: We should really put you on a limit.

 **Boomstick: Aw, come on, Wiz. Those puns were Sweet.**

Multiple facepalms and a laughing Najenda was heard after that.

Wiz: *Annoyed* The winner is The Joker.

 _Joker: *Sighs for a moment before being jolly again* Well, that was fun. Who's for Chinese?_

The episode was interesting, disturbing and destructive as two clowns were worse than Champ and the battle was exciting and chaotic. They hoped that they would never get the chance to encounter them in the future if they find their way into Empire and cause a lot of death and destruction anytime soon. Time to see the teaser for the next episode as the tension on this one is already anxious to see if the next one is a good one.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

They hear a man of science talking about creating a very powerful being from a certain world of creatures they have already heard of.

 _Dr. Fuji: We dreamed of creating the world's strongest Pokemon... and we succeeded._

Soon a strange feline-like humanoid creature with a purple tail starts floating down with it's eyes glowing blue and has a menacing glare that's permanent. Thr group admits that even though this creature is strange, it does show off an abundance of power it has when it speaks telepathically.

 _?: Do not attempt to defy me._

The creature shows off it's power by easily beating a Gyarados and moving and destroying objects with it's mind, and there's a shot of him beating a Legendary Pokemon before his name appears on screen.

 **MEWTWO**

"Now let's see what this Mewtwo is all about, cause he looks badass." Leone grinned.

"Indeed, he looks like an extremely powerful specimen for science." Dr. Stylish agreed.

"But who's he going face in the next episode?" Sheele asked.

Her question was answered when everyone sees a familiar black and red hedgehog walking in a street area while holding a firearm while looking back with a glare.

 _Shadow: Behold, the power of the Ultimate Lifeform!_

 **SHADOW**

"Oh man, Shadow is coming back for a vengeance." Lubbock commented in shock.

"But will he succeed or fail again like last time." Akame wondered.

"Who knows, but let's call it a day and continue with our stuff before we watch more." Wave stretches.

Everyone all got up and left as they have a lot of things to do before they watch five more episodes of Death Battle.

Omake: Joker's Philosophy and Another Battle of Clowns

The next day after Joker vs Sweet Tooth while everyone was training or doing something out of boredom as there's no new missions today, Lubbock, Tatsumi and Leone were going over on what to watch other than any more Death Battle and found two disks that might seem interesting to watch.

"These two might seem interesting to watch." Tatsumi said as he held the two disks.

"'Philosophy of The Joker' and 'Pennywise vs The Joker'?" Leone read the titles.

"Yeah, the first one might give us more information on the Joker while the other one is like another 3D animated fight from a different animator." Lubbock added.

After a few minutes of debating and talking about it, they decided to watch it while waiting for everyone else to finish on their things. Soon, everyone came after the three informed them of what they're going to watch today and they were intrigued by it, but Run seemed reluctant about the second thing to watch as he doesn't want to see anymore clowns.

"I still feel like it's going to be a bad idea." Run said.

"Calm down Run, I'm sure this is going to be quick." Sheele assured.

"Yeah and I'm interested to see what this Pennywise guy has to make him fight Joker." Chelsea added.

Tatsumi quickly put the Philosophy disk into the DVD player and pressed play while taking a seat between Mine and Esdeath.

"Let's hope there is anything new about Joker on this one." Najenda said.

"I'm sure there are and the other thing we'll be watching is about Joker fighting another clown." Susanoo stated.

"It's going to very fun to see what kind of capabilities this Pennywise has." Bulat added.

Soon the DVD starts playing and everyone were watching it at a full fifteen minutes as it shows everything from Joker's backstory, his entire appearence and history throughout the DC Universe and the most memorable things he has done to make him the opposite of Batman's life and eternal arch nemesis and few new additional stuff that comes along with the video itself. But there are some moments everyone were chuckling as the commentator was always humorous most times just to make them interested and not get bored easily.

After the video was finished, everyone all though it was a good one as it shows some additional insights on Joker's character and new information about him. Tatsumi quickly took out the disk and put in the Pennywise vs Joker disk and pressed play on it.

The group started to the suspenseful beginning of Joker locked up in Arkham Asylum before hearing loud banging, which it turns out to be a lone red balloon that slowly floats up.

"I feel something creepy is about to happen." Seryu said with a hint of fear as she held Koro.

"No kidding, this is too suspenseful to even call it a fight." Mez agreed.

Soon Pennywise appeared before a clip of Joker waking up in a bright city made it humorous for a moment before it turns back to suspense as he read a article of him dead before Batman appeared and punched him, when the Clown Prince notices the Dark Knight gone and enters another scene of his associate Harley Quinn in her old intern uniform listening to the radio. When Joker tries to get Harley to listen, he looked to see her dead face with red marking stretch on her lips, that's when Pennywise appears behind Joker, holding red balloons.

"Pennywise sure does have a thing for red balloons." Bols commented warily.

"Probably to lure any young children and kills them." Run said darkly.

"Likewise, and we have yet to see on what he can do." Dr. Stylish added.

Soon escalated as Joker tries to shoot Pennywise, but he only destroys the red balloons before Pennywise attacks viciously while Joker tries to fight back. After being overwhelmed Joker was into another scenario made by Pennywise and it was him shapeshifting into Jason Todd and wielding a crowbar to beat the living hell out of the Clown Prince as he laughs and yells out to hit him.

"So he can shapeshift into anyone to instill fear into people he preys on." Akame said as she views Pennywise's abilities.

"He can be someone's late loved one or someone they despised just to lower their guard." Kurome added.

"He really is a demonic clown made real with those abilities." Dorothea shivered a bit.

After the pummeling, Joker fakes his defeat and stretches his arm for Pennywise to grab it, resulting the shapeshifting clown to get shock and Joker starts fighting back with Pennywise doing the same. Pennywise bit him, but Joker shrugs it off thanks to his insanity and the two continued to fight until Joker gained the upper hand and starts punching Pennywise repeatedly until he tries to shapeshift into Harley to get Joker to lower his guard.

"Is he going to fall for that?" Sheele asked.

"No, he might see what Pennywise is up to and finish the job." Chelsea replied.

"Yeah, Joker might pull this one off if he does that." Cosmina stated.

Joker wasn't fooled and shoves some dynamite on Pennywise's mouth and the explosives detonated and Joker manages to survive, albeit severely bruised and injured but still kicking. As Joker walks away on a limp, a lone red balloon slowly floats randomly as the video ends, indicating that Pennywise isn't finished just yet.

"That was a very interesting fight that we've seen." Esdeath spoke up.

"But now we have to keep an eye out for Pennywise now as his abilities is very dangerous." Najenda added.

"Agreed, for now let's head out as we might have some missions come in soon." Bulat replied.

"Hopefully we might make a rule of never use red balloons too." Mine mumbled softly.

Everyone slowly got up and left as they tried to not be paranoid to see any red balloons for quite a while now.


	63. Mewtwo vs Shadow

**Chapter 63: Mewtwo vs Shadow**

 **Mewtwo and Pokemon Franchise belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak.**

 **Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic Franchise belongs to SEGA.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to their Respective Owners.**

* * *

One week passed sine they watched the first five episodes of the third season and everyone were progressing very well as there are some missions that has gotten them to develop new tricks to combat the Empire. As such, Bulat and Bols were sent to eliminate a recently built base of mercenaries hired by Honest, Bols distracted most of them and used a standard flamethrower to push the enemy back while Bulat closed in for the kill while wearing War Machine and decimated all of them.

And for a solo information gathering mission, Cheslea went to the more dangerous section of the Capital and disguised herself as Bayonetta to attract any perverted men that's either corrupted merchants or Imperial ranked soldiers for any valuable information before snapping their necks, Sam Fisher style while taking out any guards with a suppressor-attached handgun along the way.

While hunting for food to the poor villages, Akame and Kurome swiftly took care of most of the agile Danger Beasts with their high-frequency blades while Esdeath manages to replicate the tri-pronged nunchaku Cerberus and shattered the stranglers while impaling a large one by creating Guts's Dragonslayer right through the head.

Tatsumi and a few others already finished a surveying assignment near an abandoned fort for future uses, but they were confronted by an enraged Budo and his forces and proceeded to fight the Night Raid members and a few he noticed and denounced them as traitors. Leone was able to keep up by combining Felicia's agile movement and Yang's fighting style to easily take out some of her share, Seryu provided cover fire with the RYNO V with Cosmina using the Groovitron and Heavy Pressure to keep them at bay. Tatsumi and Mine took on Budo and while he was very powerful, the two was able to give him some serious injuries before everyone quickly get away and made sure to leave no trail for Budo to follow.

After those missions were over, everyone was taking a break after all the hard work they had done. Lubbock and Seryu were able to double their defensive perimeters by not only adding more security threads but to add hidden mini-turrets for a deadly surprise as well. Soon, everyone decided to go back to the TV room to watch some more Death Battle.

After settling down and getting their food and drinks with them, Mine grabs the remote and quickly pressed play to continue where they left off.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: With Death Battle, our combatants are always extraordinary in one way or another, whether they're a superhero or a plumber.

 **Boomstick: But these two are literally built to show up the rest of their kind.**

Everyone were now intrigued at this match-up for this episode as the two hosts introduce the two fighters.

 **Boomstick: Mewtwo, the Genetically Engineered Pokemon.**

Wiz: And Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform.

"Now this is interesting, two genetically-engineered lifeforms fighting to the death." Dr. Stylish commented.

"I want to see how powerful Mewtwo is since he looks very intimidating." Esdeath pondered with interest.

"And we might learn a little more about Shadow as well since he is cool." Akame added.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first fighter is a humanoid feline-like creature with gray skin, purple eyes and purple underbelly and tail. It has three fingers and toes as it stands on it's hind legs, but it mostly floats and has a menacing glare that's always stuck to it's Pokemon's greatest attribute is it's psychic prowess as it can lift Pokemon that are much heavier than itself without any effort, plus it can go head-to-head with other Pokemon that are legendary status. Plus it has two Mega-Evolved forms a small form but powerful form and a upgraded version of it's current state that uses both Psychic and Fighting-Type attacks.

 **Mewtwo**

(Cues Mewtwo Strikes Back - That Which Has Life)

Wiz: Years ago, a brilliant scientist named Dr. Fuji was working to create a brand new life form which would change the world.

 **Boomstick: That's great and all, but he had something else in mind.**

"Really? Then what are his motives if he wants to create something powerful?" Tatsumi asked.

"I don't know, but knowing how saddening the background music is, it's something very important." Bulat replied.

"Basically, it's another sad story that we might feel sadden at." Akame guessed as she felt something sad will happen.

Wiz: Fuji hoped his experiments would help him discover a way to resurrect the person he cherished most: his deceased daughter, Amber.

Now this make everyone feel sadden at this as they could tell that this is tragic. Bols and Run were really affected at this the most, as Bols can't imagine an incident that would take his daughter's life and would spent his entire life finding a way to bring her back while Run shook his head in sadness as another young life has passed away so early.

"That really is sad, I can't imagine how painful it is to lose your own child so early." Sheele commented in pure sadness.

"Yeah, every family who cherished their children the most would be very devastated if they died too soon." Mine agreed.

"Although, I wonder how he's going to accomplish this type of achievement." Dr. Stylish hummed in question.

 **Boomstick: With unlimited resources funded by mob money, he figured out how to clone his daughter's... ball of... consciousness. Because science.**

"Pretty absurd, but it's a remarkable way to bringing back someone through advanced science." Dorothea said.

"Even if he has his resources from a criminal organization that would use Pokemon for evil purposes though." Chelsea frowned, and everyone else agreed since using Pokemon for evil is downright sick.

Wiz: But before he could finish, he had to create the most powerful Pokemon, a clone of the legendary Mew.

Sheele, Mine, Seryu, Mez and Cosmina squealed and gush when they saw the cute Mew in the screen.

 **Boomstick: And he named him... Mewtwo.**

"Not a very creative name, but it's appropriate." Najenda commented.

"I think it suits him really, cause there's no way he has time to name it more badass anyway." Leone added.

Wiz: Yeah, Fuji wasn't very creative when it comes to naming, but when you can create a new life form with nothing but a fossilized eyelash, you know you're a master of genetic engineering, a field I'd love to get more experience in myself.

Before anyone can speak up, Boomstick violently interrupts Wiz to make a solid point.

 **Boomstick: Told you a thousand times, Wiz, you're not gonna alter my DNA!**

Wiz: *Chuckles Nervously* Wh-What are you talking about? I would never do that.

 **Boomstick: Always watching, Wiz. Always.**

"I guess Boomstick doesn't trust Wiz when it comes to performing scientific experiments." Susanoo stated.

"Yeah, but I can't blame him for being cautious if Wiz takes it too far." Lubbock added.

"Me too, cause Stylish does some things that would be too far." Kurome replied, making the scientist chuckle sheepishly.

Wiz: Growing up in a test tube, Mewtwo's only companions were Fuji's other test subjects, including Amber herself, through some sort of psychic link.

 **Boomstick: Amber taught Mewtwo about the sun, the moon, tears, and you know, life stuff. Oh, and also death, when she died for good right in front of him.**

Seeing Amber disappear for good has really made everyone even more sad.

"Oh man, and Fuji is almost close to bringing her back." Wave said in complete sympathy.

"True, but I guess she's better off living in the afterlife than being brought back." Suzuka said solemnly.

"Whatever the case, this is really traumatic for Mewtwo since she's the only person he can fondly communicate to." Chelsea added.

Wiz: Worrying this may be too mentally traumatic for the still infant Mewtwo, Dr. Fuji's team erased all memory of her. Unfortunately, this left Mewtwo with a feeling of loss and confusion and no memories to explain why.

"That would be a bad idea to erase his memories like that." Mez commented.

"Indeed, those empty feelings and questioning his existence might make him rebellious to his makers to a very high point." Esdeath added.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'7" (Taller Than Stylish)**

 **Weight: 269 Ibs.**

 **PokeDex Number: #150**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **Abilities**

 **\- Pressure: Forces Foe to Exert More Energy**

 **\- Unnerve: Stops Foes From Eating Berries**

 **Birthday: February 6**

 **Cloned From Mew's DNA**

 **Shortly Used as Team Rocket's Ultimate Weapon** **(Everyone were Disgusted)**

 **Enjoys Racing Flying-Type Pokemon** **(Everyone was Intrigued)**

 **Appeared on Real World Currency** **(Everyone were Surprised)**

* * *

(Cues Mewtwo Strikes Back - Cross the Stormy Sea)

 **Boomstick:** **With nothing else to do,** **Mewtwo decided to take out all his aggression on all of humanity. Then he turned some stupid kid into stone, a bunch of Pokémon cried, and Mewtwo figured out humans aren't so bad after all.**

"Wait, why did Mewtwo suddenly had a change of heart?" Seryu asked.

"Because Ash Ketchum has shown him that not all humans are evil and decided to live in a quiet location while judging any human whether they are good and evil that might try and capture him." Susanoo stated as he read the Pokemon Encyclopedia.

"That Ash kid may be very lucky and have a pure soul to made Mewtwo changes his views like that." Tatsumi smiled.

Wiz: Mewtwo is one of the most powerful Psychic type Pokémon, defeating its foes with the power of its mind.

"Yeah, seeing how powerful Mewtwo is, he's no joke." Chelsea admitted.

"Especially when they go into a fit of emotional rage." Akame added.

 **Boomstick: Hey, wait a minute. You keep calling him "it." Is Mewtwo a guy or a girl?**

Wiz: Well, neither. Technically, it's genderless.

Everyone were surprised that Mewtwo doesn't have a gender, but calling him an "it" might offend him a lot so they just decided to call Mewtwo a he since he does act like a male.

 **Boomstick: Oh. How does it bang?**

Now everyone looks away as they see a clip of two Mewtwos trying to bang.

Wiz: It doesn't.

"Let's just move on before Boomstick makes it even more weird." Mine suggested with a slight green face.

"Agreed, cause I don't want to hear anymore of genderless creatures trying to mate." Chelsea agreed.

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Psychic**

 **\- Has 10% Chance of Lowering Foe's Sp. Def**

 **Psycho Cut**

 **\- Creates Psychic Energy Blades and Has High Critical-Hit Ratio**

 **Shadow Ball**

 **\- Ghost-Type Attack That Lowers Sp. Def Stat**

 **Counter**

 **\- Strike Back With Double Power When Hit by a Physical Attack**

 **Barrier**

 **\- Increases Defense by Two Stages**

 **Recover**

 **\- Heals 50% of Max Health**

 **Psystrike**

 **\- Inflicts Damage Based on Foe's Defense**

 **Aura Sphere**

 **Hyper Beam**

 **\- Requires Rest and Unable to Take Action After Use**

 **Power Swap & Guard Swap**

 **\- Swaps Attack & Defense Stats With Foe**

 **Disable**

 **\- Renders One of the Foe's Moves Unusable**

 **Safeguard**

 **\- Prevents Status Ailments**

 **Psych Up**

 **\- Copies Any Changes Made to Opponent's Stats**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Bummer. Well, one thing's for sure, it's got balls...**

Wiz and Everyone: *Concerned* Uh...

 **Boomstick: Of ghost energy that blow holes in stadiums! Add an onslaught of undodgeable stars, multiple types of defensive shields, and a healing ability for when those shields don't quite cut it.**

Wiz: Alongside it's other abilities, Mewtwo's favorite move is Psychic, a powerful form of telekinesis. With it, Mewtwo can effortlessly send enemies as heavy as a five hundred pound Onix flying through the air.

"Man, Mewtwo is really powerful and deadly as a genetically-created Pokemon." Wave commented in awe.

"Plus his Psychic attack can effortlessly lift anyone including that Onix too." Bols added.

"Another fighter that would be worthy to battle and possibly recruit." Esdeath grinned.

 **Boomstick: He can even make himself fly like a Zubat outta hell.**

Wiz: Also, it can augment it's melee combat with psychic energy, or occasionally a massive spoon.

The group were questioning on why Mewtwo augment his power with a spoon.

"Why would he use a spoon to augment his psychic power?" Sheele asked in confusion.

"Beats me, but it does sound silly when he uses it though." Dorothea added.

 **Boomstick: Would you say he sometimes... spoons his enemies?**

Everyone except a chuckling Najenda groaned and facepalm at the bad pun and innuendo that Boomstick has made.

Wiz: No, nothing about Mewtwo is cuddly. Especially when it uses Hyper Beam or Psystrike, attacks so strong, they can incapacitate the toughest of Pokémon in a single hit.

"I bet they do a shit ton of damage if those attacks hit you point-blank." Leone said.

"Although some attacks can cause enemy Pokemon to flinch, giving Mewtwo an opening to finish them off." Akame added.

 **Boomstick: And when trouble comes a knockin', Mewtwo answers the door with a badass Mega Evolution.**

They see Mewtwo's Mega Evolution form as he is small in contrast to his base form, but his psychic powers dramatically increased. He has big red eyes, two horns with a half hoop attached to his head, a long purple tail head and three purple toes and fingers. Everyone were very intrigued at this strange new form that Mewtwo has taken.

* * *

 **MEGA MEWTWO** **Y**

 **New Height: 4'11"**

 **New Weight: 72.8 Ibs.**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **New Ability: Insomnia**

 **\- Prevents Afflictions of Yawn and Sleep**

 **Increases Attack, Special Attack, Special Defense and Speed**

* * *

(Cues Mewtwo Strikes Back - Real and Copy! Which are the Strongest?)

Wiz: Mewtwo is one of the few Pokémon capable of Mega Evolving without the assistance of a trainer.

"That is very interesting, and that might be successful if a Pokemon is at Mewtwo's level of power of any of those Legendary Pokemon." Dr. Stylish commented.

"Indeed, but only a selected few of Pokemon can access the power Mega Evolution if a specific Mega Stone is required along with a strong bond from their trainers." Susanoo stated.

Wiz: As Mega Mewtwo Y, it gains enormous boosts in strength, defense, and speed.

 **Boomstick: Making Mewtwo powerful enough to fly into space while carrying a robot bug monster.**

Wiz: Fast enough to breach escape velocity, over twenty five thousand miles per hour, over thirty two times the speed of sound.

"That's really frickin' fast amount of speed for a Pokemon to handle." Suzuka commented.

"I doubt that, and I bet there's a Pokemon that's just as fast as Mewtwo in his Mega Evolved state." Run added.

 **Boomstick: So, really, really fast.**

"Yes, very fast." Everyone all answered.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Flew Into Space**

 **Tanked a Fire Blast Attack From Red's Charizard** **(Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Defeated Deoxys, Articuno & Giovanni ****(Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Halted the Tree of Life's Descent to the Sun** **(Everyone was Amazed)**

 **Created a Planet-Destroying Storm** **(Everyone Jaw Dropped at this)**

 **Teleported a 92 Billion Gallon Lake Out of Mt. Quena** **(Everyone Jaw Dropped)**

 **Caught an Aerodactyl's Hyper Beam Attack** **(Everyone were Impressed)**

 **Erased Dozens of Memories at Once** **(Everyone were Impressed at this)**

 **Sliced a Building in Half With a Spoon** **(Everyone were Amazed at this)**

* * *

Wiz: Mewtwo is so skilled in its psychic prowess, it can wipe specific memories from dozens of people at once.

 **Boomstick: On top of all that, it can survive a massive amount of abuse, like the time it got double impaled by an alien Pokémon's tentacles. Shouldn't they censor that?**

The group do felt a bit disturbed when they saw Mewtwo being double impaled by Deoxys.

"That does look like it hurt a lot if it's either both the heart and lungs." Tatsumi winced.

"But still, Mewtwo's psychic powers is unmatched from other Psychic Pokemon." Kurome commented.

Wiz: It effortlessly defeated most of the Pokémon Champion's team, including a legendary Articuno. It also teleported an entire crater lake from the top of Mt. Quena. This lake is comparable to a similar body of water in the real world, Lake Quilotoa, which holds over 385 million tons of water.

 **Boomstick: Wow, that's almost enough power to lift my ex-wife on buffet day.**

"He can teleport that massive amount of water without a serious strain in his head!?" Mine exclaimed in shock.

"Mewtwo is definitely going to win this fight, no doubt about it." Seryu declared.

"Yeah, Shadow has no chance if Mewtwo has a plan to stop Shadow." Lubbock added.

Wiz: Being a Psychic Pokémon, Mewtwo is naturally weak to Bug, Ghost, and Dark type damage. Strange, Dr. Fuji didn't pull that code out of his DNA, but whatever.

 **Boomstick: Hey, you gotta have some sort of failsafe when your making the world's most powerful Pokémon.**

"It's true, if something powerful goes out of hand, try and build a failsafe just in case." Dr. Stylish nodded in agreement.

"But why would Psychic Type Pokemon weak to Bug Pokemon?" Mez questioned.

"I have no idea, but it does sound rather silly for Bug Types beating Psychic Types in Pokemon fashion." Bulat chuckled.

Wiz: Ah, yes, the ultimate failsafe against the most powerful Psychic Pokémon... bugs!

 **Boomstick: Oh God, it's a Caterpie! Get it away, its ooky!**

Everyone all laughed at Boomstick's overreaction before they see the conclusion clip of Mewtwo rebelling against Team Rocket's leader, Giovanni.

 _Mewtwo: I was not born a Pokémon, I was created, and my creators have used and betrayed me, so I stand alone!_

As Giovanni runs away, Mewtwo unleashes a massive explosion that destroys the facility he's being held in and flies away at high speeds to somewhere to initiate his plan to destroy humanity.

Mewtwo is a very powerful Psychic Pokemon that was cloned from a sample of the legendary Mew and might even be equally or greater than Mew itself. Although most of sympathetic of Mewtwo because it all stared with Dr. Fuji trying to bring back his daughter Amber from the dead and it failed, which causes Mewtwo to be traumatized and empty. Esdeath was very intrigued by Mewtwo's psychic power and wanted to challenge him, Stylish was interested in the Pokemon's genetics and creation. Everyone else seems to like Mewtwo and were sympathetic of his backstory and the reason for it, now it's time to look at his opponent.

The next fighter is an all familiar one for Night Raid and those who that already watched his battle. A black-furred hedgehog with red marks on his hair, white fur on his chest and some rocket shoes on his feet. He has two inhibitor rings and he has the total air of an emo edgelord while wielding all sorts of guns and firearms, he also can turn into a super form which is invincible but also limited depending on how much rings he has.

 **Shadow**

(Cues Determination - Shadow the Hedgehog)

Wiz: Years ago, a brilliant scientist named Professor Gerald Robotnik, the grandfather of Sonic's forever-balding nemesis, worked to create a new life form which would change the world.

 **Boomstick: It was called... Project Shadow, a covert government operation to discover the secret to immortality. Besides, y'know, like diet and exercise, 'cause fuck that!**

"That's a very ominous name for a project that focuses on immortality." Najenda commented.

"Yeah, and it's very serious if Gerald is pulling it off for a long time." Dr. Stylish added.

"And doing diet and exercises only makes you healthy, not being immortal." Mez corrected with a pout.

Wiz: In Professor Gerald's case, specifically for his granddaughter Maria, who was dying as a result of Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome.

Now everyone felt sorry for Maria even more as she's dying from a rare and deadly disease that it very fatal over time. They're all glad Gerald is doing this project just to save her while she's living her final days.

 **Boomstick: Now that I think about it, "Project Shadow" is a pretty scary name for a program that's all about curing diseases and saving humanity.**

Wiz: Maybe it has something to do with the program's secret packed with a hive mind alien race called the Black Arms... perhaps.

"So he made a deal with a race of evil aliens to ensure his project was a success? That sounds risky." Seryu said in wary.

"He would do anything to save his granddaughter, although, this will soon take a turn for the worse soon." Susanoo added firmly.

 **Boomstick: Okay...so what do you get when you take immortality, the cure of all diseases, aliens, and put them all together to make the Ultimate Lifeform? You get... a hedgehog.**

Now everyone wants to see and learn more about the Ultimate Lifeform that might give him some slight advantages over Mewtwo.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 3'3"**

 **Weight: 77.2 Ibs.**

 **Bio-Engineered Ultimate Lifeform**

 **Possesses Black Arms DNA**

 **Agent of G.U.N.'s Team Dark**

 **Officially Likes "Nothing" (Everyone was Curious on this)**

 **Ambidextrous**

 **Somehow Often Mistaken For Sonic by Most People** **(Everyone was Dumbfounded at this)**

 **Edgelord** **(Leone and a Few Others Laughed at this)**

* * *

(Cues Shadow the Hedgehog - E.G.G.M.A.N Remix)

Wiz: Shadow the Hedgehog was the first step toward a perfect future. And during his time in Gerald's space laboratory, Shadow and Maria grew very close.

 **Boomstick: Until they were separated by a bullet. Turns out the governments of the world weren't too fond of all the evil alien business, so they stormed the place, captured Shadow, and killed Maria right in front of him.**

Everyone were now mad when they saw a G.U.N. soldier killing Maria right in front of Shadow.

"Those fucking bastards have no right in killing Maria like this." Tatsumi growled viciously.

"Kill every single last of those G.U.N. soldiers with no mercy given to them." Akame replied coldly.

"Murdering a dying young girl like that is definitely going to make me want to murder them!" Bols exclaimed in rage.

 **Boomstik: Fifty years later, Shadow escaped, and decided to take his revenge by just killing everyone! Until he remembered Maria's last words were pretty much 'Don't be a dick!', so he changed his mind.**

Wiz: Now on the side of good, Shadow dedicated himself to protecting the world from the forces of evil.

"Well at least he didn't commit genocide thanks to Maria's dying words." Sheele said with a small smile.

"I still want him to unleash his rage on G.U.N. for doing that, plus it would be attractive to see him actually doing that." Esdeath commented.

"I'll never forgive them even if they are supposedly good guys." Run added with a frown.

 **Boomstick: Turns out, fighting the bad guys isn't too hard when you've got super strength, super speed, helped along by some awesome rocket shoes, and a bucket of deadly Chaos Powers.**

* * *

 **POWERS & ARSENAL**

 **Hover Boots**

 **Spin Dash**

 **Super Speed**

 **Heightened Strength**

 **Heightened Durability**

 **Chaos Powers:**

 **\- Chaos Control**

 **\- Chaos Spear**

 **\- Chaos Blast**

 **\- Spear of Light**

 **\- Shadow Heal**

* * *

Wiz: By channeling the potentially unlimited power of the Chaos Emeralds, Shadow can enhance physical attacks, heal over time, and strike with powerful energy blasts, and with the power of Chaos Control, he can warp through space and distort time, slowing it down to a crawl, or with enough power, freezing it completely.

"Chaos Control is kinda like Mahapadma except it has things like teleporting and stuff." Cosmina perked up.

"Indeed, and Shadow would use it in the nick of time if he's trapped in a very complicated situation." Dr. Stylish hummed.

"I'll admit, it is a slightly useful technique when it has teleporting to the mix." Esdeath admitted.

 **Boomstick: He's got so much power, he can only contain it all with two inhibitor rings around his wrists, unless he gets all seven Chaos Emeralds, which he can use to transform into a Super Saiya... Shadow, Super Shadow, yeah.**

"It is a cheap rip-off of Goku and Vegeta's Super Saiyan transformations." Leone snickered.

"Yeah, Super Saiyans are much cooler than the super hedgehogs." Kurome commented bluntly.

* * *

 **SUPER SHADOW**

 **Massive Power Increase**

 **Unlimited Chaos Power**

 **Automatic Flight**

 **Unlimited Endurance**

 **Supposedly Invincible**

 **Form Duration Limited by Time and Ring Consumption**

 **\- Average Duration: 50 Seconds**

 **Can Access Full Power of Chaos Energy Once Inhibitor Rings are Removed**

 **Requires 7 Chaos Emeralds**

* * *

 **Boomstick: As Super Shadow, he is completely invulnerable, can move at the speed of light, and has unlimited access to the power of the Chaos Emeralds.**

"Even with all seven, the Chaos Emeralds still possess individual limitless supply of power from each piece." Lubbock stated.

"I would use one to enhance my Pumpkin to deal much more damage to anyone getting in my way." Mine added.

Wiz: Enough power to stop the Space Colony ARK's collision with Earth, and to teleport a giant comet the size of a city. Assuming this rock is half hollow, and using the density of concrete as a minimum base, this Black Comet must weigh at least 915 million tons.

Everyone were impressed by the amount of weight that Shadow manages to teleport from his Super Shadow form.

"That's pretty impressive despite being three foot tall with a giant ass meteor over his head." Wave admitted.

"Well, he is physically stronger than Mewtwo so there's that." Mez added.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Survived Falling to Earth From Space**

 **Teleported the Black Comet** **(Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Has Bested Sonic in Combat**

 **Froze Time Around an Entire Planet** **(Everyone was Amazed)**

 **Can Skydive Without a Parachute** **(Everyone were Impressed)**

 **Survived an Attack From Mephiles**

 **Defeated Devil Doom, Black Death, Metal Sonic, Solaris & FinalHazard ****(Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Took Out an Entire Metarex Fleet in a Single Strike** **(Esdeath was Impressed)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Even without his super form, Shadow is powerful enough to wipe out an entire alien fleet in one blast, fast enough to reach hypersonic speeds, and strong enough to play tug of war with a giant space monster who was so big, he uses a planet a tenth the size of our moon as a chair.**

"Shadow does achieve some impressive things unlike the last episode." Bulat complimented.

"Yeah, he is cool in his own way but he does have some flaws in his design." Tatsumi added.

"Definitely, there are some points that might make him slowly lose to Mewtwo."

 **Boomstick: Naturally, when you've got this much power, your probably a cocky dick.**

Wiz: Yes, Shadow is excessively overconfident in his abilities. Also, he has a terrible memory.

 **Boomstick: This guy's spent most of his life wondering who the hell he is, and even when he does remember, he usually winds up losing his memories later, anyway.**

"His terrible memory might give Mewtwo an opportunity to read his mind and being susceptible to mind control." Sheele commented.

"Plus, he can be extremely cocky which would prove to be his undoing." Dorothea added.

 **Boomstick: To be fair, if I fell from outer space, and all I lost were my memories, I'd consider it a really good day. I mean, I lose them from just falling over at the bar.**

Everyone just facepalm at another stupid moment from Boomstick and some really wished they would find him one day and beat the shit out of him.

Wiz: That's probably not because of the fall, also, we can't forget that the Super Shadow form only lasts so long.

 **Boomstick: Then again, when you move at light speed and have control over space and time, who cares about time limits?**

Wiz: Not usually a problem for the Ultimate Lifeform.

The group sees Shadow explaining his powers to a beaten down Sonic the Hedgehog on the ground.

 _Shadow: Many years ago, Professor Gerald Robotnik endowed me with the power of Chaos Control, a normal creature like yourself doesn't stand a chance against me._

Shadow is still an interesting character knowing how he suffered a bad past and watching his closest friend die right in front of him. Esdeath and a few others were still interesting of the Chaos energy that Shadow can use in his battles. Sheele, Seryu, Run, Bols and Tatsumi still felt sorry for him because of his tragic past and wanted nothing more then to destroy G.U.N. for killing Maria. Now for the battle that they've been waiting for.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

Mine paused for everyone debating on who would win. Shadow has more potent power and his Super Shadow form can handle anything Mewtwo might throw at him and physically stronger than the genetically-engineered Pokemon, but he can easily underestimate his opponent as he's very overconfident and his fragile memory loss will definitely make him susceptible to any mental attacks like mind reading or mind control. Mewtwo may lack strength but his psychic prowess and mental strength makes up for it and if he can read Shadow's mind then he would definitely gain a huge advantage over Shadow and using his Mega Evolution will give him an major boost to his psychic powers.

Tatsumi, Mine, Esdeath, Najenda, Stylish, Bols, Susanoo, Seryu, Run, Kurome, Mez, Bulat, Chelsea and Dorothea voted for Mewtwo while the others went with Shadow. Mine unpaused the video and let the battle commence.

* * *

The setting was a mountain region environment and the camera changes to Shadow walking past some bushes with a Skitty popping up from the green and looks at him. As the Ultimate Lifeform continues walking, he stops as he spots a large entrance to a cave.

As Shadow walks inside the dark cavern, a pair of glowing eyes appeared in the darkness and the group can see the outline of a certain Genetic Pokemon cautiously spying on the black hedgehog.

"Looks like Shadow is wandering in Mewtwo's turf now." Tatsumi commented.

"But what is he searching for exactly?" Sheele asked.

Shadow looked around until he spotted the object that he was looking for. The camera changes to see the green Chaos Emerald sitting on a large pedestal.

"I see, he's after the Chaos Emeralds." Susanoo said.

"I bet he already has the other six at his disposal." Akame stated.

"And Mewtwo doesn't even know about their power yet." Mine added.

A few Zubats swooped down around the emerald until one stopped and got lose to it, prompting Shadow to try and destroy it as he's charging a Chaos Spear attack.

 _Shadow: Get away!_

(Cues I Am All of Mewtwo - Brandon Yates)

As the attack was about to hit the Zubat, Mewtwo instantly teleported in front of it and uses Psychic to send the Chaos Spear upward to explode and made the Bat Pokemon fly away. Leaving Mewtwo and Shadow along, glaring at each other intensely.

 _Mewtwo: You are not welcome here, leave this place._

 _Shadow: *Powering Up His Chaos Energy* What's your problem freak?!_

"Shadow seems to act very different then last time." Dr. Stylish said.

"Well, he tends to very overconfident or aggressive whenever he wants." Run added.

 _Mewtwo: *Charging Psychic Energy* I know not its name, but it is black, red and very annoying._

"Those are some fighting words, Mewtwo." Leone grinned.

"He's going to teach Shadow a lesson for pissing him off." Chelsea added.

"Shadow won't give up without a good fight anyways." Lubbock replied back.

Everyone was getting ready to see which of these fighters is truly genetically superior.

 **FIGHT!**

Shadow charged forward to attack, but Mewtwo summons a barrier of psychic energy and blocked Shadow's attack. Shadow relentlessly attacks the barrier but to no avail, he jumps up and launches more Chaos Spears at Mewtwo, but the Genetic Pokemon quickly bounces them back at Shadow causing him to dodge all but one which sends him flying and Mewtwo teleported behind him and whacked him hard with a large spoon that has summoned from thin air.

"Never thought someone would get hurt by a spoon of all things." Dorothea said in surprise.

"But it is funny to see it happen though." Cosmina giggled.

"So far Mewtwo has the advantage and Shadow is recklessly using everything he has to fight him off." Bols commented.

Decided to even the odds, Shadow pulls out the red Chaos Emerald to perform his signature technique.

 _Shadow: This'll stop you!_

 _Mewtwo: *Curious* Another gem? What's he doing?_

 _Shadow: Chaos..._

 _Mewtwo: I must know!_

Mewtwo used this chance to quickly read Shadow's unprotected mind and quickly learned about the Chaos Emeralds, Maria and the Super Shadow form.

"So now he knows about the emeralds and Super Shadow." Najenda commented.

"But he's too late to stop Shadow in time for the Chaos Control." Bulat stated.

"Don't worry, Mewtwo won't miss another chance to win this fight." Wave assured.

 _Mewtwo: No!_

But it was already too late as Shadow finished his technique.

 _Shadow: Control!_

Shadow freezes everything including Mewtwo to a halt and uses this chance to kick Mewtwo in the back really hard before quickly grabbing the last Chaos Emerald. The Ultimate Lifeform unfreeze time, which causes Mewtwo crashing into the ground and Shadow proceeded to transform into Super Shadow. Mewtwo slowly gets up to see Super Shadow mocking him.

 _Super Shadow: Ha, ha, ha! Good try, monster! But you're done!_

Shadow curls up and unleashes a devastating energy blast and Mewtwo was engulfed by it and felt his life starting to fade.

 _Mewtwo: Too... much..._

The screen turns white for a brief moment which makes some that voted for Mewtwo slightly worried.

"That can't be the end for Mewtwo, he's not going down like that." Suzuka spoke up.

"True, he still has his Mega Evolution and he will use it at any second now." Run said.

"Yeah! Mewtwo will beat that Edgelord up!" Cosmina chirped, causing a few to chuckle at the Edgelord part.

The camera cuts to outside where the white energy shots up into the air and two glowing orbs are flying up into the sky. The golden one was Super Shadow and the other that was purple was Mewtwo, who had decided to transform into Mega Mewtwo Y to even the odds. The two disappeared and clashed with each other multiple times while creating large shockwaves, Shadow decided to end the fight by using another Chaos Control.

 _Super Shadow: Chaos..._

However, Mega Mewtwo Y came prepared for this and decided to finish the battle in his favor.

 _Mega Mewtwo Y: Not this time._

 _Super Shadow: Contro-_

Mega Mewtwo Y quickly launched a Psystrike attack to interrupt Shadow's Chaos Control. The battle was paused for a while before Shadow blinked and looked around.

 _Super Shadow: Maria... wait, where am I? *Panicking* Oh my God, I'm glowing! Why am I glowing!_

"What did Mewtwo do to Shadow that caused him to act like this?" Mez questioned.

"I guess Mewtwo wiped out Shadow's memory a bit too much for him to forget the whole battle." Kurome answered.

"In other words, Shadow is screwed yet again." Chelsea added bluntly.

Shadow quickly reverts back to normal and Mewtwo decided to finish the fight quickly with one of the most unexpected death that the group will see shortly.

 _Mega Mewtwo Y: Sayonara._

Mega Mewtwo Y summons the giant spoon and knocks back Shadow while he said his last words.

 _Shadow: Screw you!_

Mega Mewtwo Y turns the spoon into the other way and launches it forward, and before anyone could react, Shadow was literally impaled by the spoon and falls down into the water and the Mega Evolved Pokemon hovering over with satisfaction in it's face.

After the battle, Mega Mewtwo Y was back in the cave with the seven Chaos Emeralds around him while Shadow's dead and bleeding body will soon be a daily snack to a pack of Carvanhas.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After the battle, everyone that sided with Mewtwo were cheering in respect for the Genetic Pokemon's victory while those from Shadow's side were sad and disappointed that the Ultimate Lifeform lost once again but they still thought he was cool enough with the info from him. Time to see the results on why Mewtwo won the fight.

(Cues Pokémon Anime - I Got a Victory Badge)

 **Boomstick: You know, Wiz, when we started Death Battle, I don't think we ever expected to see someone die by spoon.**

"Yes, that was very unexpected for someone dying by a utensil." Bols commented.

"But it was very interesting that I might do the same as well." Esdeath admitted.

Wiz: Yeah, Shadow may have had the advantage in pure speed and power, but this time, brain defeated brawn.

 **Boomstick: Mewtwo got the rundown on all Shadow's abilities simply by reading his mind, giving it the knowledge it needed to counter or avoid crazy powers like Chaos Control.**

"That was a useful advantage to have psychic powers, to be able to learn all sorts of information about the enemy." Susanoo stated.

"And use that knowledge to create counters for them and exploit weaknesses easily." Akame added while eating a large chicken leg.

Wiz: Ultimately, there was nothing really stopping Mewtwo from just taking over Shadow's mind, and it's impressive durability and healing power bought it enough time to do so.

 **Boomstick: Pretty hard to win a fight when your opponent can make you forget what your doing and who you are in an instant.**

"Yeah, with his memory erased he was easy prey to lose that easily." Mine commented.

"It was pretty one-sided and Mewtwo is kinda overpowered if this match was very simple." Seryu admitted.

Wiz: Shadow has been mind controlled before, and has always relied on outside help to recover, even while Super Shadow was physically invulnerable, this form didn't protect his mind, like that time he fell from space, and then the worst game ever happened.

"It's true that Shadow and his super form were physically superior, he doesn't have any sort of mental defenses to prepare for anything." Dr. Stylish nodded.

"Yeah, he was extremely susceptible to mind control and mind reading due to his terrible memory flaw." Najenda agreed.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, Shadow was gonna lose, spooner or later.**

Everyone all groaned and facepalm while Najenda just laughed at the pun.

Wiz: The winner is Mewtwo.

The episode was short but interesting, Mewtwo was very powerful and deadly but his story was saddening while Shadow was somewhat interesting despite the latest information given from this episode unlike last time. The battle was short and one-sided unlike some of the longer ones and Shadow lost a second time just like Charizard so it's kinda fair, but the others hope the next episode would be interesting and epic.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The group hears Old Western music playing before the camera pans up to two soldiers wearing the same type of armor that Master Chief wore, one wore gold and the other red and they were standing on top of a building doing nothing before the gold one started talking to the red one.

 _Gold-Armored Man: Hey._

 _Red-Armored Man: Yeah?_

 _Gold-Armored Man: Did you ever wonder who would win in a fight between Carolina and the Meta?_

After he said that, everyone sees a menacing white-armored man with a orange dome face plate fighting a woman wearing a unique set of green armor as they were fighting using gadgets, weapons and hand-to-hand fighting before it changes back to the red soldier talking about this.

 _Red-Armored Man: *Scoffs* No! Only hopeless nerds on the Internet care about that kind of crap._

 _Gold-Armored Man: Uh, yeah, what do you think I'm asking you?_

The scene cuts to more of the action-packed fight with the two fighters going at it before titles started popping up.

 **DEATH BATTLE**

 **RED VS BLUE SEASON 14**

 **JULY 30**

Before the teaser ends, the gold soldier spoke up one last time.

 _Gold-Armored Man: Just picture it, it'll be totally badass!_

After that was over, everyone decided to talk about it already.

"That was... random and interesting." Dorothea spoke up.

"And this might be a very special one since this is based on another web series like Death Battle." Esdeath pointed out.

"Well I say, let's do it! I wanna see how this one will go!" Leone exclaimed in excitement.

Mine rolled her eyes in annoyance and quickly played next for the special crossover episode of Death Battle.


	64. The Meta vs Carolina

**Chapter 64: The Meta vs Carolina**

 **Hey all you good people of Fanfiction, my birthday is today this month so I figured I give you *Drum Rolling* META VS CAROLINA! Yup! Giving you guys this chapter early for all the wonderful reviews and support you guys gave me so far.**

 **I do have a future project after Season 3 of this story but it would be totally interesting and worth it as it involves a certain dirty game that I'm hooked on recently, it's called Senran Kagura and I'll be doing One Minute Melee reactions for that series if anyone is familiar with Senran Kagura. If anyone is against this, then I don't mind and just go with it anyways.**

 **Also I have a suggestion if you guys think it's okay: Should I make an omake of Night Raid and the others watch the Meet the Series on Tracer vs Scout? I'll have you guys decide on that.**

 **I happy to see how my second year as a writer is going and I'm sure as hell I ain't stopping now, cause I have a lot of opportunities to fulfill here with new ideas and stories that interest others. But I'm getting off track here, please enjoy the epic special episode of Night Raid and others watch Meta vs Carolina!**

 **The Meta, Carolina and Red vs Blue All Belong to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Death Battle Belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Akame ga Kill Belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **All Soundtracks Belongs to Red vs Blue and Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

As Mine pressed play for the next episode, everyone were discussing about this match in particular.

"This is going to be awesome, this episode will make things really exciting!" Lubbock said with enthusiasm.

"Indeed, these people might from Master Chief's universe but in a different perspective." Bulat added.

"Their armor are unique and slightly different than Chief's Mjolnir armor." Dr. Stylish stated.

"And their skills, equipment and weaponry might be equal or surpass Chief as well." Akame replied.

Well, we won't find out by talking, so let's calm down and watch it already." Esdeath suggested, as everyone were quieting down to watch the episode.

As soon as the episode starts as it shows the Rooster Teeth animation opening before the screen turned black but fairly lit for a while, until a voice was heard and it was new one to the group.

 **Vic:** "Who would win in a fight?" Now, if that's not the most popular question asked around Project Freelancer, I don't know what is. Oh! No, wait-it'd probably be "Hey, where do these A.I keep coming from?" or "Have you noticed that we're looking pretty evil lately?".

"I'm very lost to everything he said." Sheele admitted in total confusion.

"He's probably saying things that happened in the events of this web series." Susanoo replied.

"Now we want to know all about it already." Seryu said in interest.

 **Vic:** Anyway, there's been plenty of action-packed punch-outs and kick-ass karate matches over the years, but we never really saw a match-up between two of our heaviest hitters: Carolina and the Meta. Let's see if we can do something about that.

Everyone sees the title called "Meta vs Carolina: Dawn of Awesome" on the screen before the camera changes and cuts to the two soldiers from the teaser. The gold one was named Grif while the red one was named Simmons, and they were standing at their Red Base doing nothing until Grif started talking.

 **Grif:** Hey.

 **Simmons:** Yeah?

 **Grif:** You ever wonder... who'd win in a fight between Carolina and the Meta?

 **Simmons:** Pfft, no! Only hopeless nerds on the Internet care about that kind of crap.

"I'm guessing he's thinks it's a total waste of time to see two people fighting." Mez commented.

"Yeah, but it is interesting to see them fight in high quality from the hard work and effort put into them." Cosmina added.

"And since this is going to be another 3-D fight then they're putting a lot of effort into it." Suzuka agreed.

 **Grif:** Uh, yeah. Why do you think I'm asking you? Come on, picture it. It'd be totally bad-ass!

 **Simmons:** Well, yeah, I'd guess... Carolina would definitely win though.

 **Grif:** Bullshit! You're just picking her because you're scared of girls! Meta's WAY scarier. He threw a Warthog at me!

"So the red one wants this Carolina to win while the gold wanted the Meta to win the fight?" Bols said with a puzzled expression behind his mask.

"This Carolina woman is starting to intrigue me if she's not only skilled but to make that man very scared of her." Esdeath added as her interest slightly rose.

"And this Meta character sounds physically strong if he can throw heavy military vehicles with no effort." Run pointed out.

 **Simmons:** Oh, I didn't realize "scariness" was the deciding factor in a fight to the fucking death! Genius!

Soon, a blue-armored soldier walked up to join in on the conversation. His name was Caboose.

 **Caboose:** Hey Reds! What are you talking about?

 **Simmons:** Oh, Grif was just asking what would happen if Carolina and Meta fought.

 **Caboose:** Fought who?

 **Simmons:** One another.

 **Caboose:** Another who?

 **Simmons:** What?!

 **Caboose** : What?

"Does this guy hit his head multiple times when he was a baby to act like that?" Mine asked with slight irritation from hearing his voice.

"I guess so, but he might be the type where they "instantly plan a solution" despite being an idiot." Chelsea stated.

"True, but it can bring out some funny moments if he tries." Tatsumi assured.

 **Grif:** Just ignore him.

 **Caboose** : Oh... you mean DEATH BATTLE!?

 **Simmons:** I mean, sure?

 **Caboose** : Oh! Awesome! Hang on, I know some smart people that can help! Be right back!

Caboose leaves for a minute, leaving Grif and Simmons completely confused.

 **Simmons:** Do you have any idea what he's talking about?

 **Grif:** No, but I DO know that you're still fucking wrong.

Caboose quickly came back surprisingly fast.

 **Caboose:** Okay, I'm back.

 **Simmons:** That was fast.

 **Caboose:** Yep, I called Command and they sent two of their best scientist fighting people to help us!

 **Simmons:** Their best? Really?!

"Wiz and Boomstick knows some of their stuff when it comes to this." Wave commented.

"Definitely, plus it'll nice to see them in person for the first time too." Kurome agreed.

Surprisingly, the group sees Wiz and Boomstick for the first time. Wiz was wearing a brighter shade of blue-colored armor while Boomstick wore a darker shade of red and both have white shoulder pads and their helmets have a large single white stripe on top of them. Right now, Boomstick was talking to Wiz on how to write your name using shotgun rounds.

 **Boomstick: And THAT'S how you write your name in buckshot.**

Wiz: Alright, alright, enough screwing around. We've got a job to do.

 **Boomstick: Oh, fine...**

"They seem pretty good in armor just like all the others." Sheele complimented.

"But we haven't seen what they actually look like." Leone stated.

"I'm sure we might find out one of these days. For now, let's just continue watching." Najenda assured.

Grif, Simmons and Caboose arrived to greet Wiz and Boomstick.

 **Grif:** I think you're forgetting that Command's best is just a step up from incompetent.

 **Simmons:** They sent us Donut.

Some started to snicker at the thought of someone named after a snack.

"Who in the right mind would name someone Donut?" Lubbock snickered.

"I don't know, but it is kinda funny and silly." Cosmina giggled.

 **Grif:** I rest my case.

 **Caboose:** Introducing... Jizz and Broomstick! Ick, ick, ick, ick...

Almost everyone were full blown laughing at the incorrect names that Caboose called out.

"Jizz and Broomstick?!" Suzuka breathed before laughing more.

"Oh man, that is hilarious!" Tatsumi called out.

"HAHAHAHA!" Lubbock, Leone, Chelsea, Mine, Wave and a few others continued to laugh until they calmed down.

Wiz: It's "Wiz" and "Boomstick".

 **Grif:** Wow, those are the dumbest names I've ever heard.

 **Simmons:** Franklin. Delano. Donut.

 **Grif:** ...And I retract my previous statement.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, well you've got the dumbest face I've ever seen!**

"Really, Boomstick, all of you are wearing helmets so you can't see their faces." Mine deadpanned after calming down from laughing.

"Forget it Mine, he'll never learn anything that's pretty common." Bulat assured.

 **Grif:** Uh, I thought you were supposed to be smart. I'm wearing a helmet.

 **Caboose:** Oh my God, me too!

 **Simmons:** Alright, so how do you guys do this? You just, like, draw names out of a hat? Count some chicken bones around?

Wiz and Everyone: It's our/their job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle!

 **Simmons:** Why did you say it like that?

"Yeah, why did we say it?" Tatsumi asked to the others.

"I don't know Tatsumi dear, but it was kind of exciting to say it though." Esdeath admitted.

 **Boomstick:** **Just... j-just watch.**

Soon the introduction starts in it shows a group of highly trained soldiers that not only has very cool-looking weapons but also badass skills as clips of them kicking ass has gotten them very interesting.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Before there was Red vs. Blue, there was Project Freelancer. The Freelancers were highly trained soldiers with experimental weaponry and a mission so secret, not even they knew what it was.

"Why didn't they know the details off their mission?" Sheele asked in confusion.

"Probably the people who made Project Freelancer doesn't want their own agents to question their duties and keep them in the dark." Run answered.

"But still, they do know how to kick some serious ass that might make us feel slightly underrated." Mine admitted in slight jealousy.

 **Boomstick: Kind of stupid in hindsight, but these were true soldiers. The biggest and strongest of them all was Agent Maine.**

The first Freelancer they saw was a tall, burly and menacing man wearing a slightly bulky white armor. The helmet has a large orange dome face plate on it and he has orange tints on the sides of his legs and arms. He always carries a large grenade launcher with a massive blade attached to it and it speaks in grunts and growls due to the injury he received in a past incident, plus he carries a demonic red AI that seems responsible for making him into a sociopathic super soldier and murdered some of his other fellow Freelancers.

 **The Meta/Agent Maine**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Codename: Agent Maine**

 **Assigned AI: Sigma**

 **Freelancer Ranking: 7th**

 **Mute Due to Throat Injury From Simulation Soldiers (Almost Everyone Winced at this)**

 **Prefers EVA & CQB Armor**

 **Personality: Aggressive, Devious & Sociopathic ****(Like All Other Psychos in the Empire)**

 **Extremely Brutal When Angered** **(Esdeath was Aroused at this)**

* * *

(Cues Red vs Blue - Debris Field)

Wiz: Maine was the muscle of the team, relying on his brute strength, wrestling styles and his unwavering ferocity to intimidate and crush his foes.

"Intriguing, he would be the perfect soldier to spread fear and intimidation to his enemies." Esdeath commented as she's starting to like Maine.

"True, but he does have flaws for using strength alone to make him predictable." Dr. Stylish countered.

"Yeah, and I almost feel sorry for any poor bastard that tries to mess with him on a bad day." Leone added.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **M374 Hephaestus Combat Suit**

 **M6G Magnum Pistol**

 **\- Magazine: 8 Rounds**

 **\- Range: 152 Ft**

 **Type 25 Grenade Launcher [Brute Shot]**

 **\- Max Ammunition: 18 Grenades**

 **\- Developed by Covenant Jiralhanae**

 **8 Artificial Intelligence Fragments**

 **\- Sigma, Eta, Iota, Omega, Gamma, Beta, Theta and Delta**

* * *

 **Boomstick: While he likes carrying an M6G magnum pistol into battle, he really likes a certain alien grenade launcher he stole, the Type-25 Grenade Launcher, A.K.A the Brute Shot.**

Stylish was already drawing some schematics for the Brute Shot while everyone was very intrigued by it's close and long range capabilities. The segment was suddenly cut to Boomstick holding the Brute Shot.

 **Boomstick: I mean, seriously, look at this thing! It's got a blade and can fire up to four rounds in three seconds. Let's test that, shall we?**

The group sees that Boomstick is about to test it on Grif, who was the rightful owner to it.

 **Grif:** Hey! That's mine! Give it back!

Boomstick fires the Brute Shot at Grif multiple times, making the Red Team member scream in pain.

 **Grif:** *Screaming in Pain* AHH! OWW! *Falls Down on the Floor*

 **Boomstick: *Sighs in Satisfaction* Well, in conclusion, I love this thing.**

"I hope he's okay." Sheele said in concern for Grif's condition.

"Don't be concerned Sheele, he deserves it for being an ass." Mine countered.

"It was very fun to watch him being in pain like that." Suzuka admitted with arousal.

The analysis resumes as the group are about to find out why Agent Main became the Meta in the first place.

(Cues Red vs Blue - Planning the Heist)

 **Boomstick:** **So, the guy was a badass fighter. Too bad Project Freelancer ended up turning him into a monster.**

"I have a bad feeling about this, since this might be a very troubling story." Bulat commented.

"Yeah, but we can also learn why he was called the Meta in the first place." Bols replied.

Wiz: Long story short, the Director of Project Freelancer received a rare artificial intelligence for testing.

 **Boomstick: The Director imagined an army of super soldiers paired with , but he can only get the one.**

"That would be very troubling and dangerous at the same time." Dr. Stylish said in complete concern.

"Yeah, if the Empire does this project then it would be a very dire situation for the Revolutionary Army." Najenda stated with a frown.

"But it could prove to be a great challenge so count me in once an army of super soldiers comes up here." Esdeath added with sadistic glee.

Wiz: Being the resourceful scientist he was, the Director decided to torture the A.I, forcing it to separate it's raw emotions into multiple personalities to save itself.

"That's terrible, that A.I must've even through a lot of pain." Sheele said in sadness.

"Whoever this Director is, he must he a real prick." Tatsumi growled in anger.

Wiz: These personalities were captured as individual A.I fragments and paired with different freelancers. Trust me, that's science.

 **Boomstick: Maine was given Sigma, the A.I fragment representing ambition and creativity.**

Seeing the flaming A.I fragment already made everyone guess that's he's totally evil.

 **Boomstick: And apparently, being creative means you're fucking evil!**

Wiz: Desperate to gather his fellow A.I fragments and reform into a perfect A.I, Sigma manipulated and brainwashed Maine, turning him into the murdering psychopath known as The Meta.

"Yeah, we kinda knew that Sigma would made Maine a complete psychopath." Mez spoke up.

"Blame that damn Director to give him an evil A.I in the first place." Mine scoffed.

 **Boomstick: The Meta went on a rampage, betraying his fellow Freelancers and stealing their . He was like the Predator, but tougher, meaner and with tons of overpowered equipment.**

Everyone were now eager to see what type of equipment and gadgets these Freelancers have to kick ass.

* * *

 **ARMOR ENHANCEMENTS**

 **Active Camouflage**

 **Adaptive Camouflage**

 **BioScan**

 **Domed Energy Shield**

 **Enhanced Motion Tracker** **(Seryu wants this)**

 **OverShield**

 **Super Strength Enhancer** **(Leone wants this)**

 **Temporal Distortion** **(Esdeath wants one)**

 **Voice Manipulator** **(Chelsea wants one for future pranks)**

* * *

Wiz: His Domed Energy Shield creates a nigh impregnable force field.

 **Boomstick: It can block bullets, explosions and even shells from tanks.**

"Kinda like the Bubble Shield from Master Chief's analysis." Chelsea stated.

"But slightly stronger and more long lasting too." Susanoo added.

The camera cuts to Boomstick as he's demonstrating the Dome energy Shield with Grif as the test dummy again.

 **Boomstick: Allow us to demonstrate.**

Boomstick places the domed energy shield around Grif and it automatically activates.

 **Boomstick: Here's Grif inside an energy shield.**

 **Grif** : Yeah. So?

Caboose quickly gets into a tank behind Boomstick.

 **Boomstick: ...and here's a tank operated by Caboose.**

 **Caboose:** And what could go wrong?

 **Grif:** Oh shit.

"Yep, you're totally screwed." Leone snickered.

"Assuming if the shield last long to take care of it then he would be fine." Akame commented.

"With how he's acting, he's going to miss the first shot anyways." Kurome added while munching on her sweets.

 **Caboose:** Fire in the hole, in-1!

Caboose fires at Grif, but he completely missed the shield and hits the behind him instead.

 **Grif:** *Sighing in Relief* Phew...

 **Boomstick: Let's try that again, Blue buddy.**

 **Caboose:** Yes sir, Captain Deadpan!

The shield runs out of energy and drops, causing Grif to panic and tries to tell them to stop.

 **Grif:** Huh? Wait, it ran out of-GYAAAH!

Caboose fires again, squarely hitting Grif and sending him flying.

"Ha! Got him!" Cosmina cheered with her arms raised up.

"Yeah, wonder why he's being the punching bag for this episode." Wave wondered and no one has an answer for it.

 **Boomstick: Now, if the energy shield had been there, Grif would've been fine.**

 **Caboose:** Wow. Science is fun!

 **Simmons:** *Talking Off-Screen* I've said it for years!

"It's not science, it's senseless attempted murder." Dorothea deadpanned.

"True, but having someone getting hurt in this episode seems like a freshening experience." Esdeath added with a smile.

(Cues Red vs Blue - The Meta's Theme)

Wiz: As if that weren't enough, The Meta's Active Camouflage turns him practically invisible, his Strength Boost enhancement grants him, well, super strength, and most impressively, his Temporal Distortion device can slow time to a crawl.

"Oh boy, a device that allows someone to freeze time and it will be very helpful." Tatsumi said.

"Time freezing is already being a common thing like breathing in space as well." Akame stated bluntly.

"Indeed, but this Temporal Distortion device must've used a lot of power to maintain it's effects." Dr. Stylish hummed.

 **Boomstick: He can turn invisible and stop time? This guys sounds unstoppable!**

Wiz: Unfortunately, running so much equipment alongside so many A.I fragments consumes a lot of power. But, that hasn't stopped him from killing several Freelancers and stealing seven other .

"Yeah, he could get reckless of using so much power if he uses his stolen and equipment at the same time." Wave commented.

"Plus his will give him multiple commands that will leave him completely mixed up and disorganized on what to do next." Kurome added.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **30+ Confirmed Kills**

 **Survived 9 Shots to the Throat** **(Everyone was very Impressed at this)**

 **Killed an Armored Soldier With a Single Punch** **(Leone Approved of this)**

 **Lifted and Threw a Warthog**

 **Survived Machine Gun Fire & Missiles ****(Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Defeated North Dakota, Tex and Washington**

 **Assaulted the Freelancer Command Headquarters Singlehandedly** **(Everyone were very Impressed)**

 **Survived 4 Point-Blank Shotgun Blasts** **(Everyone was Amazed)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Not to mention the dude can take a hit and keep on going, even when that hit is taking nine shots point-blank to the neck. Man, and I thought my voice made my throat hurt. No wonder he never talks.**

Everyone had mix feelings of shock, awe and impressed that the Meta survived nine lethal shots to the throat and was still alive after that.

"Jeez, that has to hurt a lot if he took all of those shots right there." Lubbock winced as he rub his throat.

"How in the absolute hell did he managed to survive from that?!" Mine exclaimed in shock.

"His armor probably gave him some protection but he's unable to talk afterwards." Chelsea replied as she felt kinda bad for Meta unable to speak.

Wiz: The only thing that could stop him was in a couple of idiots stabbed him in the chest, tied him to a car, and threw that car off a cliff into the freezing ocean.

 **Boomstick: But let's be fair, Wiz, that's a pretty fucking hardcore way to go.**

"Going out like a badass is my favorite way to die." Suzuka admitted.

"And it would take him a long time to either escape or die if he froze in those waters." Run stated.

The group sees Maine jumping on the hood of Rhee Seibel's car and slices him with the Brute Shot's blade as the screen went black. The camera cuts to Wiz and the others and Grif turns to them and asking a question that seemed reasonable.

 **Grif:** Hey, wait a minute! Where'd you get all this footage? Have you been spying on us?

Wiz: Don't worry about it.

"That does sound like a good question of them having a lot of those footage." Najenda said.

"It doesn't really matter though, if one of us is in that show then I bet they'll have footage of our best moments." Esdeath shrugged.

The Meta is a very terrifying and powerful super soldier that relies on his raw power to complete his missions. Esdeath admired his strength and brutal ferocity that might make her recruit him to the Jaegers, Stylish was very intrigued by all the enhancements and gadgets that him and the other Freelancers had and was already writing down notes, Bulat and Najenda respected his achievements and strength. And everyone all respected him even though he's a psychotic super soldier manipulated by an evil A.I fragment. Now on to his opponent.

The next Freelancer was a woman, but not only is she skilled but pretty when kicking some serious ass. Underneath her helmet she had red hair, green eyes and wore a serious facial expression and she wore a unique set of cyan-colored armor that looks like it's for recon from some of the equipment she uses. During her days as a Freelancer, she used to have two but in this episode she's using one that seems to give her reaction timing a boost while both of them had a mutual partnership between them.

 **Agent Carolina**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: [Unknown] Church**

 **Daughter Dr. Leonard & Allison Church**

 **Age: 34**

 **Freelancer Ranking: 2nd**

 **Former : Eta, Iota and Sigma**

 **Ambidextrous**

 **Prefers Rouge & Recon Armor**

 **Personality: Confident, Caring & Daring**

 **Inferiority Complex**

* * *

(Cues Red vs Blue - Extraction)

Wiz: Leading the troops of Project Freelancer, Agent Carolina was supposedly the best of the best. She commanded the team through many successful missions, mastered several martial arts, and her top spot on the leaderboard seemed untouchable.

"Now that's one interesting woman, I guess she has my vote." Najenda admitted with a smile as she's liking Carolina a lot.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind to know her a little bit more." Lubbock giggled before Leone hit him in the head.

"I wouldn't try that, Lubba, she would definitely hit you in your family jewels really hard if you try and perv on her." Leone assured, making Lubbock paled at this and shut up.

 **Boomstick: Until a mysterious stranger showed up out of the blue and ruined everything, but we'll get to that later.**

Everyone were wondering about that but decided to wait until it's revealed.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Humbler Stun Device**

 **Grappling Hook Gun**

 **M6G Magnum Pistol**

 **\- Magazine: 8 Rounds**

 **\- Range: 152 Ft**

 **BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle**

 **\- Magazine: 36 Rounds**

 **\- Fire Modes: Single or 3-Shot Burst**

 **Epsilon Artificial Intelliegence [Church]**

 **\- Fragment of Alpha A.I**

 **\- Can Possess Others**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Carolina carries a wider variety of weapons than most Freelancers. Over the course of her career, she's favored the standard magnum pistol, dual plasma rifles, a grappling hook which can operate in outer space, a humbler stun device which is basically a shock baton, and a long range BR55 Battle Rifle.**

"That's a good variety of weaponry than Meta's arsenal." Bulat commented.

"The stun device looks really good for non-lethal combat, really good against evil doers." Seryu admitted as she wants the stun device.

"And the Battle Rifle looks very good as a standard weapon for soldiers in a military group." Run added.

The scene cuts to Boomstick holding the Battle Rifle while Grif is running away behind the co-host as he doesn't want to be the test dummy again.

 **Boomstick: It's not as flashy as a shotgun, but it's got an impressive range of over 3,000 feet.**

Boomstick shoots Grif with the Battle Rifle in which the Red Team member falls down to the ground in pain... once more.

 **Grif:** Oww! Why me!?

 **Boomstick: It just feels right.**

"Why would they attack Grif every single time and not the others?" Sheele asked.

"I don't know, but they gotta hate him for something and his attitude is one of them." Chelsea added.

(Cues Red vs Blue - Pelican Cruise/ Infiltration)

Wiz: Like many other Freelancers, Carolina also possesses an A.I companion, several, actually, but for this match-up, we'll be focusing on the time she spent with Epsilon, the memory of the original Alpha A.I the Director fragmented. It's also known as Church.

"So Carolina decided to use a fragment of the original Alpha A.I to go up against the Meta?" Mez questioned.

"I guess so, and I hope he has any benefits to give Carolina some edge against him." Cosmina added.

Wz: Like the other A.I fragments, Epsilon experiences time 205 times slower than a human being and therefore drastically speeds up Carolina's thoughts and reaction time.

"That would definitely give her an advantage of planning and reacting faster than Meta." Bols commented.

"Not to mention that having one A.I will give her some very accurate plans without any messed up orders if Church is helpful." Wave agreed.

 **Boomstick: Too bad he's kind of an asshole, and by kind of, I mean, that's basically his thing.**

A small clip of Church confessing that he's an asshole starts playing.

 _Church: Guys, I'm an asshole._

"At least he's honest about it." Mine said.

"Yeah, and probably someone to trust too." Tatsumi nodded.

* * *

 **ARMOR ENHANCEMENTS**

 **Active Camouflage**

 **Adaptive Camouflage**

 **BioScan**

 **Domed Energy Shield**

 **EMP**

 **Grav Boots**

 **Healing Unit** **(Stylish was very Intrigued at this)**

 **Speed Boost**

* * *

 **Boomstick:** **In her post Freelancer career, Carolina made it her mission to track down as much experimental armor equipment as possible, and let me tell you, she did a very damn good job. Like Maine, she managed to acquire the Domed Energy Shield, but also picked up Adaptive Camouflage, a Speed Boost, and a Healing Unit.**

"She has a few different enhancements than the Meta and that would be helpful." Akame said while munching on two pieces of meat.

"Her Speed Boost will catch anyone by surprise with a punch to the face." Leone chuckled.

"Also, her Healing unit would be helpful to recover her injuries if she takes too much." Dr. Stylish added.

Wiz: Unfortunately, just one A.I fragment isn't enough to run all this equipment at once. In battle, if Carolina's not careful, she can accidentally push Epsilon too far and essentially short circuit him.

"She can be reckless if she uses all of her enhancements at the same time." Susanoo stated.

"Yeah, so she's kind of a hot head even if she's skilled and a great leader for the Freelancers." Suzuka added.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, for a leader, she's kind of hot-headed and super competitive. Like when Agent Texas joined the Freelancer crew and started showing her up, Carolina started making a lot of stupid mistakes.**

"She really doesn't like people who thinks they are better than her." Tatsumi commented while rubbing the back of his head.

"Indeed, she wants to prove herself that she has no equal, even if she makes a lot of mistakes in her missions." Esdeath nodded in agreement.

Wiz: There's a lot going on here. Turns out, the Director was Carolina's father all along and Tex was actually the AI fragment memory of his deceased wife, meaning Carolina's greatest rival for her father's approval was actually her own mother.

Everyone even Grif and Simmons were shocked at this newfound information.

 **Grif, Simmons and Everyone:** Wait, WHAT?!

 **Grif:** You're making that up!

Wiz: You guys didn't know that? Where have you been? Pay attention.

 **Caboose:** Ah, yeah seriously, guys, it's like super obvious.

 **Simmons:** Huh. Suddenly, everything makes a lot more sense.

 **Grif:** Fuck, dude. Remember when all we used to do was stand around and talk?

 **Simmons:** Yeah, good times.

 **Grif:** Good times...

Suddenly, Boomstick knocks Grif to the ground with his Brute Shot.

 **Grif:** Oww...

 **Boomstick: Hehe, still love this thing.**

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at the last part as it is kinda funny.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Defeated Dozens of Tex Clones** **(Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Discovered the Director's Secret Location** **(Everyone were very Impressed)**

 **Led the Freelancer Team** **(Najenda and Esdeath Likes this)**

 **Dodged Point-Blank Shots** **(Everyone can do this)**

 **Saved Chorus From Civil War** **(Everyone was Amazed)**

 **Defeated York, Sharkface, Felix & Locus**

 **Blocked a Shockwave From a Nuclear Explosion** **(Everyone was Impressed)**

* * *

(Cues Red vs Blue - Freelancer Implosion)

Wiz: Regardless, Carolina is one tough woman. She's defeated several other Freelancers, saved an entire planet from civil war, and once blocked the shockwave of a nuclear explosion.

Everyone was very impressed by Carolina's accomplishments as she's been through a lot and respected her for risking her life to save the day and her comrades as best as she could.

 **Boomstick: She and Epsilon were even skilled enough to track down dear old dad after he went into hiding just to help him kill himself... Geez, that got dark real fast.**

"Yeah, that was pretty dark, to have your daughter track you down and help you commit suicide is very unexpected." Run spoke up with a morbid expression.

"No kidding, there's no one inside and outside the Empire that could do this." Wave agreed.

Everyone sees Carolina encountering a voice that calls himself Santa.

 **Santa:** WHO. ARE. YOU?

 **Carolina:** I'm your true warrior.

Despite her reckless hot-headed personality at not wanting to be beaten by a newcomer, Carolina is a remarkable woman that not only risk her life for others but to also kick some serious ass to anyone that crosses with her. Najenda and Esdeath seems to like her for not being the leader of the Freelancers but for being a badass fighter, Stylish was still intrigued by each of the enhancements the Freelancers had, Bulat and Leone wouldn't mind sparring with her and everyone else admit she's a badass just like Meta. Now it's time for the fight to start.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Yeah!**

Mine paused as everyone quickly paused for everyone to debate on who would win. Meta is very strong and ruthless and his enhancements and hand-to-hand expertise makes him very formidable but having so many would make him unable to make a clear plan or tactic and can be predictable. While Carolina is a strong leader and a skilled and agile fighter and with Church she can accomplish a lot of things with the A.I's cooperation and teamwork, but she can be hot-headed and recklessly use her enhancements at once which will cause Church to short-circuit leaving her have barely any options.

Afterwards, Tatsumi, Akame, Mine, Bulat, Najenda, Dorothea, Esdeath, Seryu, Bols, Run, Chelsea, Susanoo, Kurome and Wave voted for Carolina while the rest voted for the Meta. Mine unpaused the episode for the battle to start playing.

* * *

The group sees that the fight is taking place on a cold planet with a giant wrecked ship called the Mother of Invention sitting still, inside Carolina was currently training as she's hitting the holographic targets with punches and kicks. Meanwhile, the Meta slowly walks up and silently watches Carolina in the observation deck as she finishes up her training.

 **Carolina:** *Huffing* Time.

Church suddenly appears and gave her the results.

 **Church:** Oh, yeah, just point zero three milliseconds too slow. Looks like i'm picking the movie tonight.

 **Carolina:** Ugh, can it not be another garbage action movie?

 **Church:** Oh come on, they're hilarious. Everyone talks in one-liners, the plot's non-existent. It's like the characters are just there to beat the shit out of each other.

"Are all these action movies like that in other worlds?" Chelsea asked with a raised brow.

"Some might be like that but I'm sure there are some action movies that are interesting." Dorothea replied.

Suddenly, Church's alert systems goes off and Carolina quickly gets tense about it.

 **Church:** Uh oh.

 **Carolina:** What is it?

 **Church:** Uhhh... I think were about to have company.

Meta growls and balls his fists together and Carolina grabbed her pistol and turns around, and was surprised to see her former comrade in the observation deck.

 **Carolina:** Maine?

 **Church:** Not exactly.

(Cues Slingshot - Trocadero)

All of the Meta's stolen appeared and all of them are telling him multiple commands before he took out his Brute Shot and getting ready to kill.

 **Church:** Okay, if we win, you can totally pick the movie.

"That would be a good bet if we do that." Leone commented.

"Yeah, it would be good to pick any shows that we can watch other than Death Battle." Najenda agreed.

"Wonder if there are any shows that involves food." Akame muttered with a drool with Kurome agreeing.

Once the Meta breaks through the window, everyone was excited to see which one of these Freelancers is the last one standing.

 **FIGHT!**

The Meta tries to cut down Carolina with the Brute Shot's blade, but she rolled out of the way and fired some quick shots at Meta but he quickly block them by using his weapon as a shield.

 **Church:** Not Working!

 **Carolina:** I can see that!

Carolina and Meta proceeded to trade blows from shooting their weapons to quick punches and kicks, Carolina tries to shoot Meta in the head, but he headbutts her with enough force to make her drop the pistol. The Freelancer leader pulls out her Humbler Stun Device and proceeded to attack and stun Meta multiple times as he tries to fight back to no avail before Carolina air kicked him and knocking his Brute Shot away.

"This is already getting intense and these two are going at it!" Tatsumi said in excitement.

"It's absolutely no hold bar and Carolina knows that she can't lose this." Bulat commented.

"She will win, she has Church to help her beat the Meta." Akame added.

The Meta looks at his Brute Shot in the distance and instead of trying to pick it up, he growls and slams his fist in anger as he quickly charges towards Carolina, she quickly prepared herself as she dodge, block and attack Meta and struck her Humbler Stun Device to his neck and landed a few more good strikes before kicking him away.

 **Church:** *Popping Up* You sure you can't set that thing to kill?

The Meta growls in rage as he had enough and quickly walks towards his Brute Shot to try and shoot Carolina. However, Carolina decided to act now before the Meta could retaliate.

 **Carolina:** Just hold on!

Carolina uses her Speed Boost and rush punched the Meta and runs across the wall, the Meta quickly preps up his Brute Shot and fired multiple shots but all of them missed and Carolina charges forward and punches Meta so hard that he crashed into the wall. Carolina rolls forward and pulls out her Battle Rifle and opened fire, but Meta quickly launches his Domed Energy Shield to block all the shots and while Carolina continues shooting, the Meta actives his Active Camouflage to try and surprise attack Carolina.

Once the Domed Energy Shield powers down, Carolina sees that the Meta was gone and was looking around to find him and kept her guard up.

 **Carolina:** Church, where is he?

 **Church:** I'm on it, scanning... your left!

Carolina narrowly avoids a sneaky strike from the Meta but her Battle Rifle was sliced in half in the process. Carolina and Meta decided to fight using their martial arts and while Carolina is agile and fluid, the Meta is stronger and more skilled in hand-to-hand combat than Carolina as he's easily dominating her while she tries to land a few hits on him and he's tossing her around like a rag doll.

"Even though Carolina is skilled, she doesn't have any advantages against the Meta in terms of martial arts." Kurome stated.

"Yeah, he's tossing her around while she's pulling an effort to try and hit him." Lubbock added.

"Well, he is naturally ruthless so he's showing no mercy and not giving Carolina a chance to beat him." Bols replied.

Carolina tries to go for her pistol but the Meta grabs her leg and slams her to the ground, but she manages to kick him away and quickly rushes up and lands a couple of kicks before the Meta knocks her away by doing a hard Superman punch. Carolina decided to end the fight right now by doing a very reckless move.

 **Carolina:** Church, I need Armor Enhancements.

 **Church:** Which one?

 **Carolina:** All of them!

Carolina activates all of her Armor Enhancements which causes Church to have second thoughts about this idea.

 **Church:** Uh that doesn't seem like a good ideaaaaahhhhhh!

While Church was screaming, Carolina rushes forward with enhanced speed and tries to land a punch at the Meta, but she was instantly frozen in mid-air and the Meta's body was coursing with energy, indicating that he already activated his Temporal Distortion Device.

"Totally forgot about that Temporal Distortion Device." Seryu said.

"Carolina is in for a world of absolute pain." Esdeath commented.

"Yeah, this next attack is really going to hurt a lot." Sheele agreed as she's bracing herself.

 **Church:** Huh?...Aw shit.

The Meta then pulls out his Brute Shot and knocks Carolina into a wall, Carolina is horribly damaged due to the blade of the Brute Shot making contact to her.

Almost everyone winced at the sight of Carolina's injury and felt like she won't last any longer.

 **Church:** *Completely Worried* Dammit! OK, uhhh focusing on the Healing Unit, I got you. Carolina you hear me?

The Meta starts reloading his Brute Shot. Carolina rolls forward, grabs her pistol and start shooting and successfully landed multiple hits on the Meta as he drops to one knee.

 **Church:** *Excited* You got him!

Meta slowly stands back up, growls and slowly walking towards Carolina.

 **Church:** Okay seriously, what the fuck!?

"How the hell is he still standing?!" Seryu exclaimed.

"He really is stubborn and resilient to give up that easily." Susanoo stated.

"I'll admit, he really is tough when it comes to tanking those hits." Bulat admitted.

Carolina quickly reloads her pistol as she tries to shoot at Meta again, but Meta throws his Brute Shot as it slashes Carolina and sticks into the wall. Meta punches multiple times then grabs Carolina and is about to cave her face in, but Church quickly interrupts him.

 **Church:** Hey, hey wait wait wait! Wait, hold up.

The Meta just growled as his attention is towards Church.

 **Church** : Uhhh hey so I know you're about to pummel her ginger face in and all, but you also talk in grunts so I'm just gonna say this one line for you okay? Just this one time.

Church's distraction has given Carolina enough time to grab the Brute Shot and aimed it at the Meta's face.

 **Church:** Oh! Son of a Bitch!

"Son of a Bitch!" Tatsumi, Lubbock, Mine, Wave, Chelsea and Leone shouted while everyone else jumped in surprise.

Carolina blasted Meta's head off completely and his headless corpse slowly falls down on the floor.

 **K.O.!**

Seeing the fight is over, Carolina tries to catch her breath while her Healing Unit is currently working on her injuries.

 **Carolina:** Church?

 **Church:** Yeah?

 **Carolina** : No action movies.

* * *

After the battle was over, everyone regained their composure and clapped at how awesome the battle was. The ones voted for Carolina congratulated her and giving her some cheers while those who voted for the Meta couldn't help but give him some cheers even though he was brainwashed psychopath to begin with.

The group then sees Grif, Simmons and Caboose alongside Wiz and Boomstick watching the aftermath of the fight in another area.

 **Grif:** Holy shit!

 **Caboose:** I know! He did not even have a head under his helmet! He was a ghost the whole time!

 **Simmons:** I told you, I TOLD you!

 **Caboose:** Like Bruce Willis...

 **Grif:** Bullshit! Meta's stronger. He should've won!

Wiz: Not true, Grif, as the Freelancer leaderboard proves, strength isn't everything.

Everyone were now listening in on why Carolina won.

(Cues Red vs Blue - Planning the Heist)

Wiz: Carolina's mastery of martial arts let her hold her own and her use of equipment allowed her to match and even counter The Meta's. He may have gained an upper hand with his Temporal Distortion, but Carolina's Healing Unit quickly repaired damage done during the attack.

"It's true, without that Healing Unit she would've been dead in a second." Mez commented.

"Or without Church buying time for her to grab the Brute Shot and kill Meta." Cosmina added.

 **Boomstick: Even though The Meta had all that powerful equipment, it drained his suit's energy way too fast. Carolina tried to use all of her equipment at once and failed. Luckily, she had Epsilon to change tactics and focus on recovery.**

Wiz: Which brings us to what is perhaps the most important factor of the fight: the relationship between Freelancer and artificial intelligence. The Meta was brainwashed and manipulated by eight different AI, effectively filling his head with an unintelligible mess of voices and commands. In contrast, Carolina and Epsilon work together as partners with a mutual trust, both capable of making judgment calls to make up for each other's weaknesses.

"It's very true, all those stolen gave him different commands which make him unable to properly fight with a clear head." Dr. Stylish nodded.

"And Carolina and Church made a pretty good team when it comes to handling situations while under fire." Esdeath admitted.

"Just goes to show that proper teamwork and cooperation can overcome any sort of obstacles." Najenda added.

 **Grif:** Whatever. I still say it should've been the Meta.

Wiz: Says the guy who can't tell the difference between a car and a puma.

 **Grif:** I can tell the difference! It was a matter of comparison!

"No you can't, you're just being a total idiot." Mine deadpanned.

"Yeah, and also, your kind of annoying so it's a good thing Boomstick made you a test dummy." Chelsea agreed.

 **Boomstick: The Meta just couldn't get ahead of his competition.**

Everyone once again groaned at the bad pun while Najenda laughed at it.

Wiz: The winner is Agent Carolina.

Before anyone could say a word, another soldier wearing red armor appeared and he was holding a shotgun in his hands.

 **Sarge:** Hey! What in Sam Hill are you two doing fraternizing with the blue devil and a...

He notices Wiz and Boomstick and quickly points his shotgun at them.

 **Sarge:** Who the hell are these dirtbags?!

Wiz: Wha-ho! Easy there, sir. We're just here from Command!

"Someone is a little nutty and unstable to be in the military." Suzuka commented.

"Yeah, who the hell is this guy?" Tatsumi said.

 **Boomstick: Hey, nice shotgun! I like the cut of your jib!**

 **Sarge** : Hehehe. Well, whaddaya know? Someone who has an eye for the finer things in life!

 **Boomstick: Hoho, you better believe it!**

"Well it seems like these two has something in common." Kurome spoke up.

"Yeah, with a love for shotguns and destruction." Chelsea added.

"But what's their connection between them if they liked the same topics." Leone wondered.

 **Sarge** : Y'know, you remind me of someone-almost like the son that I... never wanted...

 **Boomstick: Well, that's funny. I was about to say you're like the Pappy I never had. When I was a kid, he ran out on us to join the Army and never came back.**

Everyone thought hard and looked at Boomstick then at Sarge for a few times before their eyes widen in shock as the pieces finally came together.

 **Sarge** : Huh. Well... how about that? Time to move along, I guess. Nothing to see here. Do-do-do Do-di-do Do-do.

Sarge slowly walks away in reverse while singing and once he left, everyone looks at Boomstick.

 **Boomstick: What a nice guy.**

Once the credits starts playing, a few roared in outrage at the Boomstick's supposed deadbeat dad.

"I'm going to kill him!" Bols exclaimed in rage.

"Eliminate..." Akame muttered coldly.

"That jerk deserves to be deaf when I'm done with him." Cosmina pout.

"Guys, I know we're upset that we met Boomstick's dad but he's not here so let's not go on a hunt and calm down." Seryu assured even though she was also upset about Sarge being a deadbeat dad for Boomstick.

Everyone all took a while to calm down and quickly reviewed the episode. The episode itself was very interesting as it shows a web series that's very different than Death Battle that shows a lot of interesting characters and a plot that makes them interesting in the show itself. The Freelancers themselves were interesting to have on their side as their skills, enhancements and weaponry were enough to have them join either Night Raid or the Jaegers depending on their motives. And the battle itself was very epic and intense as it shows two of the strongest Freelancers facing each other. Now to see the next episode after this.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The group sees a blonde woman with two long braided tails wearing a red beret, red gauntlets and a green one-piece leotard while showing off her nice rear entering the fighting fray.

 _?: Target Acquired._

Then they see her opponent was a stern military woman as she looks like she's ready to break every bone in someone's body.

 _?: You and me, right now!_

Then the title for the next match appears.

 **CAMMY WHITE VS SONYA BLADE**

Once the teaser had ended, everyone has some thoughts about this.

"Yes! Another all female fight!" Lubbock cheered before Najenda punched him on top of the head.

"This will be most interesting, I can tell that those two have a lot of military experience." Esdeath commented.

"Yeah, well I'm a little tired so why not taking a break for now." Wave said as he's stretching.

Everyone except Bulat and Stylish left the TV Room as the doctor has an idea and needed Bulat for this.

"So any reason why you want me to stay?" Bulat asked.

"Well, with all the data I've written for this episode, I figured to test these on Tatsumi to not only develop his strength but also testing the capabilities of the prototypes that I'll be making." Stylish explained.

"I see, go on then." The former Incursio continued.

Omake: Tatsumi vs "The Meta"?

Tatsumi was currently training has he's punching and kicking some practice dummies as he's steadily improving. While he has Incursio to help him but he needed to get stronger without relying on it too much as it would hinder him from progressing to surpass his normal limits. As Tatsumi finished his training and breathing hard, he quickly wiped his head with a clean cloth and before he could cool off, he sensed a disturbing presence. Before he could investigate further, he quickly dodge out of the way as a grenade was shot and blew up behind him.

Tatsumi quickly turned to see a familiar white-armored man and he knew who it was.

"Meta?! How are you here!?" Tatsumi exclaimed in shock.

The Meta just growled and readies the Brute Shot and shot some more rounds and Tatsumi quickly dodges them and leaps in to kick him in the chest, which knocks him a few feet. Everyone sensed what was going on and sees Tatsumi fighting the Meta, Mine and Esdeath wanted to jump in and join the fight but Tatsumi stopped them and made it clear he has it covered.

"How in the world did the Meta got here?" Sheele asked.

"Don't know but it's our chance to try and detain him." Najenda said with a frown.

"Is this Deadpool's doing?" Leone asked, and everyone shrugged.

Dr. Stylish was the only one not surprised as he's hiding a smirk on his face as he watches the fight unfold.

Back to the fight, Tatsumi goes in for some lightning fast punches and trying to dodge the incoming attacks from the Meta and was doing well, until the Meta grabbed him by the legs and slammed him to the ground three times before tossing him in the air and tries to kick him away, but Tatsumi quickly recovers and lands on the offending leg and twist kicks Meta in the head.

"Okay Meta, let's see how you handle this! Incursio!" Tatsumi shouted as he was covered in the Incursio armor.

The Meta replied by pulling out his Brute Shot and fired more rounds, but Tatsumi summoned his spear and swatted the shots away for them to explode harmlessly and rushes towards Meta, who quickly prepares himself as he readies the blade and the two proceeded to clash blades. The two ferociously slash and thrust their blades as they intended on stabbing or slashing each other until Tatsumi headbutts Meta and impales him and sends him crashing to the wall.

The Meta was alright but he was very dazed and the armor protected him from the serious injury of the impalement. Tatsumi walked over and cancels out the armor and looked down while panting slightly from a little fatigue.

"Do you yield yet or am I going to knock some sense into you more?" Tatsumi asked as he kept his guard up.

However, Meta slowly got up and chuckled and before anyone could react, he took off his helmet to reveal himself.

"Bro/Bulat?!" Tatsumi and everyone except Stylish cried out in shock.

"Yep, that's me. And I gotta say, you really improved a lot Tatsumi." Bulat chuckled while in slight pain.

"But why?" Mine asked as she rushed to Tatsumi's side.

"That would be my idea. I wanted to test the capabilities of Freelancer technology so I started with the armor and weapon, but I couldn't develop the enhancements as it would take a lot of time to produce some results." Dr. Stylish explained as he walked up to them.

"So are these complete models then?" Esdeath questioned.

Dr. Stylish shook his head and replied, "No, all of them are in the prototype stage already and I needed some data to further research them through battle."

After that incident was over, Bulat took the prototype armor back to Stylish's lab and everyone continued to enjoy their break time for a couple of hours before they head back to the TV Room and Mine grabbed the remote and press play for the next episode.


	65. Cammy White vs Sonya Blade

**Chapter 65: Cammy White vs Sonya Blade**

 **Anyone who notices on how fast I'm going with these chapters, then I'm trying to finish Season 3 as best as possible cause I'm falling behind right now but these next few chapters are somewhat short. So now let's get this show on the road.**

 **Also, RWBY plays Yakuza 0 is on hold until Season 3 is done. Just to let anyone who reads it knows.**

 **Cammy White and Street Fighter belongs to Capcom.**

 **Sonya Blade and Mortal Kombat belongs to Netherrealm Studios.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **All Soundtracks belongs to their Respective Owners.**

* * *

After the whole incident of Bulat wearing Stylish's experimental prototype of the Meta's armor, everyone all headed back to the TV Room to watch three more episodes of Death Battle. Once everyone got comfortable, Mine grabbed the remote and pressed play.

Once the intro played, various clips of people are shown. From ninjas, powerful sorcerers and even gods, but there are also ordinary people as well and all of these fighters test their skills in all sorts of fighting tournaments. And everyone quickly laughed when they saw a small clip of Hercule fighting Cell before being backhanded to a large mountain.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

 **Boomstick: Mystical ninjas, evil sorcerers, gods, tournaments these days seem to attract all sorts, don't they.**

Wiz: And yet there's always a few seemingly ordinary people brave enough, or stupid enough, to step into the ring.

"Yeah, these tournaments from other worlds always invite some really colorful and powerful people they have to offer." Tatsumi commented.

"Indeed and I rather have these powerful warriors partake in my tournament then those mindless idiots that signed in." Esdeath admitted, as she dislikes all of the other competitors as they showed no potential and are too weak for her tastes.

"Yeah, not a lot of people back then have any serious potential to join the Jaegers." Seryu agreed as the contestants have their own jobs and only cared about some prize money that they blindly believed.

 **Boomstick: Like Cammy White, Street Fighter's ass-sassin turned British secret agent.**

Wiz: And Sonya Blade, the Special Forces general of Mortal Kombat.

"I got to say, Cammy does look hot in that leotard." Lubbock giggled perversely, until Leone smacked him back to reality.

"Sonya seems like a very strict woman to lead people and kicking ass." Najenda smiled.

"Plus, we might learn any new techniques they have if their styles are different than the others." Mez added.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first female fighter is a young woman with long blonde hair made into two long braided tails and a single large bang in front of her face, she also has a scar on the lower side of her right cheek. She wore a green leotard that not only shows off her body but her extravagant rear, red fighting gauntlets, combat boots, green camouflage marks on her legs and a red braid. Everyone was surprised that she used to work with M. Bison until a wise mystic changed her and she turns good by joining a special forces group formed by the British to fight against Shadaloo.

 **Cammy White**

(Cues Cammy's Theme - Street Fighter 4)

Wiz: For most of her life, Cammy White was a pawn of the evil Shadaloo crime syndicate, run by the wannabe dictator; M. Bison.

"So she's part of Bison's evil Shadaloo syndicate from the beginning." Bulat hummed in thought.

"Yeah, but I wonder why she works with a psychotic scumbag in the first place." Mine said incredulously.

 **Boomstick: I don't know about pawn, she was his top bodyguard, so basically a lot more important. Maybe more like one of those horsey pieces.**

Wiz: Like... a knight?

 **Boomstick: No Wiz, the horse that moves like an L. C'mon, learn your chess, you're supposed to be smart!**

"Dude, it's literally the knight piece you're talking about." Chelsea commented bluntly.

"I played chess a few times and the knight piece is one of the difficult pieces to use to rookies." Run admitted.

"Boomstick, you're such an idiot if you haven't played chess at all." Akame said blankly.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Cammy White**

 **Height: 5'4"** **(Slightly Taller Than Sheele but Shorter Than Tatsumi and Lubbock)**

 **Weight: 134 Ibs.**

 **Birthday: Janurary 6, 1974**

 **Blood Type: B**

 **Shadaloo Alias: Killer Bee**

 **Dislikes: Crime, M. Bison, Soup and Pants**

 **Cloned From M. Bison's Genetics (Everyone was Completely Surprised at this)**

 **Former Leader of M. Bison's Brainwashed Dolls** **(Lubbock Giggled Excitedly at this)**

 **Agent of Delta Red British Special Forces**

 **Expert Knife Thrower**

* * *

Wiz: Ugh... Not only was she Bison's top bodyguard, but also the leader of his Dolls, a group of brainwashed teenage girls trained to be ruthless, unstoppable assassins.

"That's unexpected, he has a group of mind-controlled assassins at his beck and call." Susanoo commented.

"Yeah, and I'm starting to question his motives on why he wants a group of teenage girls as his servants." Wave stated while scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know, maybe to distract his enemies with their appearance and use any sort of seduction to kill them quickly?" Dorothea replied with an unsure expression.

 **Boomstick: What happens if all their cycles sync?**

Some of the girls blushed while shifting uncomfortably and the men looked away and just moved on.

Wiz: Her leadership roles come not just from her skills as a killer, but also because she just so happens to be a female clone of Bison himself.

Everyone were completely surprised at this piece of information that Cammy is a clone of Bison.

 **Boomstick: How does THAT happen?**

"Yeah, how does that even work?" Sheele asked in absolute confusion.

"I have no idea, probably his scientists mixed his DNA with female cells and made Cammy." Dr. Stylish added with a puzzled look on his face.

Wiz: It gets weirder. Aware his Psycho Power was deteriorating his current body, Bison planned to possess hers.

 **Boomstick: I... have a lot of questions.**

Seeing Cammy wearing a modified version of Bison's outfit makes the raising questions higher, but they wanted to get to the good parts instead of listening to more confusing plot points.

Wiz: Cammy served Bison blindly, until she met the mystical yogi, Dhalsim.

The group sees Dhalsim as a wise tan-skinned man with blank white eyes, red tribal markings and a necklace made of large skulls, and he also has the ability to stretch his arms and legs for long range attacks and other special super moves. Everyone were very interested to learn more about him in Death Battle in the future.

Wiz: Who used his power to grant her something she never had: willpower and self-awareness.

 **Boomstick: Realizing that Bison is actually... the bad guy, Cammy joined the Delta Red British Special Forces and the fight against Shadaloo.**

Wiz: With her training from both camps, Cammy is deadly up close, with ruthless sweeping attacks, keeping her foes on the defensive.

"She really likes going for the offensive on her enemies." Seryu commented.

"Adding with her reflexes and agile movement, she could give anyone a hard time to keep up." Bols added.

"Plus, she's not bad at fighting and I want to see if her moves are interesting enough to learn." Suzuka said eagerly.

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Spiral Arrow**

 **Cannon Spike**

 **Cannon Strike**

 **Hooligan Combination**

 **Cross Stinger Assault**

 **Cammy Quick Combination [CQC]**

* * *

 **Boomstick: She can rush like a drill with Spiral Arrow, a move so agile, it passes under projectiles. Her Hooligan Approach flips through the air like some sort of deranged spidermonkey to lay the smack down in a ton of ways. Like the Fatal Leg Twister, which is... fatal.**

Wiz: She also uses her Cannon Spike and Cannon Strike to control the flow of battle.

Leone, Mez and Suzuka were smiling in excitement as they see all of Cammy's moves in action against various opponents.

"Those moves are very useful to deliver quick and power strikes to unsuspecting enemies." Esdeath complimented.

"And with that amount of flexibility then she might have an opportunity to break someone's bones if she wanted to." Run added.

 **Boomstick: And like most cannons, Cammy's signature attacks have higher caliber versions.**

Wiz: Well, being a clone of Bison, she does have latent Psycho Power abilities, a dark energy fueled by evil and hatred.

"Psycho Power is useful for any situations, but she might have limited use for it." Akame stated.

"And from the looks of it, Bison never really taught her how to harness her Psycho Power to an adept level. Chelsea commented.

 **Boomstick: Sure, but I was talking about her EX and Super Moves.**

Wiz: Oh, of course, like the deadly Cross Stinger Assault, or the Cammy Quick Combination.

 **Boomstick: Get it? CQC!**

"We get it! It's the name of Snake's fighting style!" Cosmina chirped happily.

"I bet she's a fan of the style itself that she named her Super Move after it." Najenda chuckled.

Wiz: With which she snaps her opponent's bones not once, not twice, but three times.

Seeing how Cammy broke three separate bones from a sadistic fighterz named Juri Han made a few slight nervous from how painful it is. Esdeath and Leone instantly liked this Super Move a lot.

"That would be a perfect attack to make any weak fools feel pain." Esdeath smirked.

"Damn right, I'm definitely going to try that out!" Leone agreed.

"I hope she doesn't use it on me." Lubbock muttered quietly as he doesn't want to be on the recieving end of that move.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Kicked a Car**

 **Survived a Fall Out of an Airplane (Everyone is Impressed)**

 **Took a Blow From Balrog**

 **Assassinated the Prime Minister (Everyone Hoped it's a corrupted Prime Minister)**

 **Kicked a Man Through a Train (Leone Liked this)**

 **Survived a Fall From a Third Story Window**

 **Knocked Balrog Out With a Kick to the Face (Leone Liked this too)**

 **Dodged Point-Blank Gunfire (Everyone else can do it)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: She's also an expert knife thrower, agile enough to dodge bullets, and for a 134 pound secret agent Barbie, is pretty damn strong! I mean, she can kick cars to death and stood up after falling out of an airplane.**

"She is pretty tough for a secret agent." Bulat whistled in compliment.

"Well, being a clone of Bison does have some benefits to it." Dr. Stylish added with a smile.

Wiz: She survived blows from the world class boxer, Balrog, a fighter so strong, he once killed an elephant with a single punch. Elephants are known to frequently smash down trees with their skulls, which means they can withstand a force of over ten thousand pounds.

Everyone was completely shocked at the amount of force needed to kill an elephant thanks to Balrog.

 **Boomstick: That's like getting hit in the face with a truck!**

"Those punches have got to hurt a lot if this Balrog is really strong." Mine commented.

"From the way he looks like, I'm guessing he's really strong." Mez added with a nod.

Wiz: Unfortunately, despite being a clone of one of the deadliest people on the planet, Cammy isn't a perfect warrior, her control of Psycho Power in particular, is extremely limited, at best, usually only manifesting during times of extreme rage, and many of her moves can leave her vulnerable if misfired.

"Yep, her Psycho Power is limited unless she enters a state of rage to use it." Kurome said.

"Plus she can't handle being overwhelm by more than one person at a time." Wave added.

"And she has to time her moves right to hit her target before it backfires as well." Dorothea replied.

 **Boomstick: Still, I'd think twice before picking a street fight with Cammy White, she's got legs and she knows how to use them, and damn, what an ass!**

"Yes, she does have a nice ass!" Lubbock cheered.

Leone and Mine double punched him for that afterwards.

Wiz: Ah!

 **Boomstick: I know, I know, take your five dollars, still worth it.**

"Yeah, worth getting punched if you act perverted." Mine huffed in annoyance.

"Foolish perverts don't deserve any mercy from me if they try to to take a peek." Esdeath added nonchalantly.

"I met some sick pedophiles before, but they didn't live long enough when they tried to have their way with me." Kurome admitted darkly as she slowly drew her HF Blade.

Wiz: Told you you couldn't go the whole script without mentioning it.

 **Boomstick: Wiz, if I could die and come back, it would be as that leotard.**

Lubbock nods in agreement with Boomstick in silence as he rubs his cheeks in comfort from the double punched.

The group then sees Cammy talking to a client for her next assassination contract.

 _Cammy: You can skip the trip down memory lane, tell me who you want me to kill._

Despite being a clone of M. Bison, Cammy seems like a good person to trust even if does a side job at being an assassin like Night Raid does. Leone, Mez and Suzuka were very intrigued by her moves, Najenda and Esdeath were curious to learn more about the Red Delta Special Forces and everyone else seemed to like her and wishes her luck to stop Shadaloo. Now to check on her opponent.

The next female fighter is another military woman, except she's older and much more strict and bad tempered. In the past, she wore a green and black fighting outfit but right now she wears a Special Forces general uniform. She uses her military skills, resources and gadgets to help protect Earthrealm from the likes of Shao Khan, Quan Chi and even a fallen Elder God named Shinnok.

 **Sonya Blade**

(Cues Emperor's Kourtyard (Intro Theme) - Mortal Kombat X)

Wiz: As a young girl, Sonya Blade idolized her marine father and enlisted to follow in his footsteps. By the age of 26, she was a member of a U.S. Special Forces unit in pursuit of the criminal, Kano.

They see Kano as a very dangerous man with ruthless fighting prowess, deadly tactics of torture and fear, plus he has a cybernetic face piece on the right side of his face to shoot short range lasers at unsuspecting foes or slicing large wounds with his serrated knife.

"That Kano looks very dangerous from the way he fights and looks." Susanoo commented.

"And he looks like he gets payed to fight and sell weapons during war times too." Leone added.

"I'll shudder to imagine if he sells advanced equipment to the Empire if he's real." Run admitted with dread.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full Name: Sonya Blade**

 **Age: 51**

 **Height: 5'9"** **(Slightly Taller Than Najenda)**

 **Weight: 140 Ibs.**

 **Place of Birth: Austin, Texas**

 **US Special Forces General** **(Najenda and Esdeath were Impressed)**

 **Married to Hollywood Actor, Johnny Cage**

 **Mother of Cassie Cage**

 **Co-Founder of the Outer World Investigation Agency** **(Everyone was Intrigued)**

 **Kombat Styles: Kenpo, Tae Kwon Do**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Which ended up being a lot more trouble than she expected, when she found herself in a tournament fighting gods, demons and monsters, all while movie star, Johnny Cage tried to get in her pants.**

"I don't know why a movie star would be interested in a strict military woman in the first place." Mine said.

"Probably because of her looks and her skills because she can kick his ass if he goes too far." Chelsea added.

Wiz: This was Mortal Kombat, a tournament decreed by Elder Gods where a realm, or alternate dimension, may challenge another realm for world conquering rights.

"I wish I participated in that tournament. Think all of the new people I would slowly torture." Esdeath sighed.

"And knowing that the tournament allows you to kill your opponents, you'd definitely enjoy it." Bols reminded.

Wiz: Sonya joined the defenders of Earthrealm to stop the evil Shao Kahn's world domination, and succeeded.

 **Boomstick: But, most of them died, except for Sonya and Johnny, of course, who married and had a kid. Lucky Johnny, I'd love to settle down with a lady that has such an impressive resume in kickin' ass.**

Everyone seemed happy for Johnny and Sonya getting together and had a kid, although her daughter had her dad's witty attitude but Lubbock wouldn't mind getting to know her more once he survive Sonya's wrath if he stares at Cassie's rear in that tight military suit.

Wiz: Sonya has decades of combat experience that's prepared her for pretty much anything. She's fought cyborgs, ninjas, cyborg ninjas... her Kenpo and Tae Kwon Do training emphasizes speed, agility and defense, and she shows her mastery by leaping into the air, grabbing foes with her legs, and slamming them down in a backflip faster than the blink of an eye.

"She does have some serious leg work like Chun-Li." Sheele commented.

"Yeah, don't want to get caught between those legs." Seryu warned.

"Or else, it could go squish or break any part of your bone from your arm or leg." Cosmina added.

* * *

 **WEAPONS**

 **Wind Blade**

 **Kali Sticks** **(Seryu Favors This)**

 **Garrote Wire** **(Lubbock Favors This)**

 **Grenades**

 **\- Smoke**

 **\- Stun**

 **\- Frag**

 **Attack Drone**

 **Energy Bracelet**

* * *

 **Boomstick: She's got kali sticks, a wind blade, frag grenades, smoke grenades, stun grenades, and a garrote wire for silent kills. But my favorite is her high-tech bracelet, which lets her hover in the air... AND SHOOTS LASERS!**

Wiz: It even controls a remote drone, complete with a cutting beam, perfect camouflaging systems, machine guns, even RPG's.

"She does have an interesting set of equipment for any situation." Bulat said.

"Plus, if she relies on her equipment too much, then a smart opponent would use that to their advantage." Tatsumi added.

"But I'm sure she can handle herself even if her reliance on her weaponry are exposed." Dorothea stated with confidence.

 **Boomstick: I think I'm in love...**

Wiz: With what, the drone? Sonya?

 **Boomstick: Drone-ya.**

The group completely creeped out when they saw an attack drone with Sonya's head and arms, with the head shooting lasers out of the eyes.

"Boomstick has some really weird fantasies ." Najenda muttered plainly.

"Yeah, combined with two things he loves the most in his life, hot chicks and badass weapons." Leone added.

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Kartwheel**

 **Leg Grab**

 **Inverted Bicycle Kick**

 **Garrote Parry**

 **Energy Rings**

 **Fatalities**

 **\- Fire Kiss**

 **\- Crush Kiss**

 **\- Slice Kiss**

 **\- Poison Kiss**

 **\- Scissor Split**

 **\- Airborne Blade**

 **\- Kut-Throat**

 **\- Target Marked**

 **\- Head Hunter**

* * *

Wiz: Uh huh... I'd think twice about that though, most guys wouldn't dare lock lips with the woman who has moves like Fire Kiss, Crush Kiss, Slice Kiss, Poison Kiss, or the Kiss of Death.

"So many kiss-related Fatalities and they're deadly!" Lubbock said in shock.

"Yeah, don't want to be on the receiving end of those kisses, even though it's impossible for kisses to kill you." Tatsumi agreed.

"I think I might might to try and invent one myself." Esdeath hummed quietly as she wants to create a Fatality like that.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, plus she's strong enough to rip a guy in half with just her legs, and I don't know if I wanna be in between that.**

The group were impressed by how Sonya did a handstand and catches her opponent and easily ripping him in half by splitting her legs apart.

Wiz: In the early 1800's, it was common practice to tie criminals between horses, which pulled them apart, except, even four horses playing tug of war don't often have the strength to rip people in half, yet Sonya can do so with ease.

"Those are some very strong legs." Chelsea complimented with an impressed look.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind getting my legs as strong as hers." Suzuka admitted.

 **Boomstick: Impressive, almost as impressive as karate chopping a steel anvil in half!**

The girls couldn't help but feel impressed as they saw Sonya breaking a steel anvil with ease.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Can Rip People in Half With Her Legs** **(Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Punched an Anvil in Half** **(Girls were Impressed)**

 **Almost Chocked Kano to Death** **(Esdeath Liked This)**

 **Defeated Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Jax and Quan-Chi Back to Back** **(Everyone was Amazed)**

 **Survived Sindel's Sonic Screams** **(Cosmina was Impressed)**

 **Shot a Man in the Head Without Looking** **(Mine Like This)**

 **Survived a Helicopter Crash**

 **Defeated Jade and Kitana in a 2-on-1 Fight**

* * *

Wiz; It's as ridiculous as it looks. Assuming the anvil is made of common steel, it would take over 90,000 pounds per square inch of force to break. To compare, 1969 boxing champion, Earnie Shavers delivered the strongest punch in boxing history at 1600 PSI, meaning Sonya's punch has over fifty six times more power than the hardest hitting boxer ever known.

"Dang! Sonya has some serious strength and she might knock someone out cold with one punch too!" Leone stated in shock.

Yeah, if I try peeking on her or her daughter, I would get my lights knocked out in an instant." Lubbock gulped in nervousness.

 **Boomstick: No wonder she was strong enough to take down Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Jax, and even Quan Chi, ruler of the Netherrealm, back to back!**

"Looks like she can handle herself taking on multiple foes without any troubles." Susanoo commented.

"Indeed, this is one woman who would aid the Revolutionary Army greatly." Bols agreed.

Wiz; Of course, throughout decades of military experience, she has made plenty of mistakes, her short fuse has gotten herself and her troops in trouble more than once, and while her tech and weaponry lets her keep up with otherworldy warriors, a smart opponent can use her overreliance on gadgets against her.

"It's true that some high commanding official can make mistakes on some points." Najenda admitted.

"And most of her soldier are easily killed when they fought otherworldly creatures instead of other humans." Esdeath added.

"But over time, she and her men can handle anything that the universe might throw at them to protect Earthrealm." Akame stated while finished eating her first batch of meat and picked up a second plate full of meat and began eating.

 **Boomstick: Still, there's something pretty special about a lady who can rip a guy in half without breaking a sweat.b**

The group sees Sonya and a man named Stryker thinking of a plan to take out a horde of enemies in front of them.

 _Stryker: We need a strategic plan of attack._

 _Sonya: I got one, combat time!_

She leaps and charges at the enemies before the Death Battle door slams shut, ending the analysis.

Despite her short temper and a few flaws that makes her a fighter, Sonya Blade is one badass military woman that would give Najenda and Esdeath a run for their money for her experience and commanding resume. Esdeath was thinking of using her Imperial Arm to freeze her enemies with a kiss just like the kiss Fatalities, Stylish was intrigued by the Energy Bracelet and the Attack Drone. Leone, Mez and Suzuka were impressed be her moves and feats and everyone else were alright with and wanted work alongside her and the Earthrealm Special Forces to help retake the Capital. Now to see the awaiting battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

Some were slightly excited to debate on who would win and just decided to watch the battle anyway.

* * *

(Cues Mortal Konfrontation - OC ReMix)

Everyone sees the setting is taking place at a lone airfield base and they heard faint gunshots from inside one of the hangers. The camera closes up on one of them and the gunshots were louder, even bullets shot right through the metal screen doors. The person that was firing was none other than Kano as he tries to slow down his pursuer before making a break for it.

"I'm guessing Sonya is chasing after Kano like it's a daily routine for her." Wave commented.

"But it's only a matter of time before Cammy quickly jumps into the fray probably catch Kano before her." Lubbock added.

Cammy is quickly seen watching Kano from a distance and uses this opportunity to take down Kano, by leaping into the air and as the Black Dragon leader turns around, Cammy knocks him out cold with a kick to the face.

 _Cammy: Suspect in custody._

But before Cammy could grab Kano, Sonya made her way out of the hanger and walks towards Cammy.

 _Cammy: Who are you?_

Sonya doesn't reply but she quickly and brutally stomped on Kano's head, turning it into a bloody mush.

"Okay, that's just fucking gross." Mine blanched at seeing Kano's crushed head.

"I bet she's pretty ticked at seeing Cammy taking down Kano already." Mez concluded.

"And she's going to Fatality her pretty soon." Cosmina added.

 _Cammy: You amateur! What organization do you work for?_

Sonya looks up and slides her foot into the bloody mess further.

 _Sonya: Let's call it enhanced training._

"She typically leads a Special Forces organization, Cammy." Dorothea corrected.

"And they do made Sonya a serious and tough woman to not mess with as well." Run said.

 _Cammy: Get in my way or pay the price!_

 _Sonya: Spoiler Alert: You lose. From my foot to your ass._

"Oh! Sonya is sassy with that burn!" Leone laughed.

"Cammy is going to quickly pummel her with that insult." Kurome muttered.

"But, it'll be worth it though and it is kinda funny." Chelsea chuckled slightly.

As both women are preparing to battle, everyone were interesting and excited to see which of these military gals is truly on top.

 **FIGHT!**

Sonya makes the first move by blasting every from her bracelet, but Cammy uses her Spiral Arrow to easily dodge it and close it for a combo.

 _Cammy: Spiral Arrow!_

Cammy lands a hit on Sonya, which she quickly recovers and looks up to see the Red Delta fighter going for a kick but she blocked it with her own. The two proceeded to trade blows of mostly kicks until Sonya gained the upper hand and kicks Cammy into the air, but she retaliates and pushed Sonya back with three hard strikes.

"So far they're evenly matched in terms of speed and power." Bols stated as he carefully

"Unfortunately, Sonya has far more experience in combat than Cammy." Sheele commented.

"But let's hope Sonya has her gadgets ready in case Cammy goes berserk with Psycho Power." Run added.

Cammy goes in for a flying kick, but Sonya quickly grabbed her by the legs and threw her to the ground hard. The Special Forces general looks at Kano's lifeless body and has gotten an idea and picks it up, meanwhile, Cammy quickly gets up and was surprised to see Kano's body heading towards her direction but she quickly dodges it. Sonya backs up as Cammy starts picking up a large wooden crate as she's ready to throw something as well.

 _Cammy: Here's a present for you!_

Cammy chucks the crate at Sonya, but she simply pressed a button on her bracelet and suddenly her drone appears out of it's stealth camouflage which baffles Cammy as it proceeded to fire a rocket to destroy the flying crate before disappearing back into stealth mode again.

"Yes, we have got to get one of those drones." Seryu stated with anticipation.

"Let me carefully write down everything I need and I'll see what I can do." Dr. Stylish replied as he carefully wrote down stuff on his notes.

"Those drones would be helpful in recon and fire support situations so it is logical to have them at our disposal." Akame commented blandly.

 _Sonya: Get with the program, kiddo._

Sonya quickly rushes up and relentlessly delivers punches and kicks at Cammy as she was completely vulnerable.

"Sonya is really going in on those hits!" Suzuka exclaimed in excitement.

"Still, it's not over yet, she still has her Psycho Power." Najenda warned.

(Cues Clamato Fever - OC ReMix)

Sonya was about to deliver another punch until Cammy grabbed it and she has fire burning inside her eyes, indicating she has activated her Psycho Power.

 _Cammy: I won't lose!_

Cammy unleashed four powerful Psycho Power-enhanced strikes at Sonya as the combo launches the Special Forces general far away and Cammy turns back with pride as she felt like she's winning the battle. Surprisingly, Sonya manages to get up and calls for her done once again to attack Cammy, but the Delta Red agent threw a knife at it, causing the machine to malfunction and started firing it's machine gun feature.

 _Cammy: *Sweatdropped* Damn._

"Yeah, that was a bad move on your part, Cammy." Tatsumi said.

"But now she'll focus on the drone and not Sonya which will prove to be her downfall." Esdeath commented.

As the drone focuses on Cammy while she dodges the bullets coming her way, Sonya hides behind a crate and pulls out an electric stun grenade and waiting for an opening as she watches Cammy dodging more bullets. She saw her chance and threw the grenade, Cammy was unable to dodge the grenade as she was being affected by it and the drone lands a few successfully shots on her before it started to spin out of control and crash into an oil barrel, making it explode and surround the entire airfield in a wall of intense flames.

Cammy was on the ground, bleeding heavily and too weak to use her Psycho Power, Sonya was fien throughout the whole thing a casually walks up to Cammy and grabs her by the throat.

"I guess this is goodbye, Cammy." Lubbock said in slight sadness.

"Yeah, and this is going to be brutal as well." Bulat added.

 _MK Announcer and Esdeath: FINISH HER!_

(Cues Fatality Theme - Mortal Kombat 9)

Sonya proceeded to break Cammy's bones before uppercutting her into the air and grabs her between her legs as she prepares to finish the Delta Red agent off with one of her Fatalities, the Scissor Split.

 _Sonya: I've got this son of a bitch._

Cammy screams in panic as she tries to get out of Sonya's grip, but it was futile as Sonya split her in half and she blew a kiss as a rain of blood falls over her.

 _Sonya: Always gotta be the hard way._

Afterwards, Sonya puts Kano's dead body into the trunk of her car and as she drives off, she runs over Cammy's lower half, leaving a large bloody mess in the pavement.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After the battle, everyone started clapping at the short but cool battle they had seen. Everyone congratulated Sonya for her victory while they give Cammy some cheers of sympathy for her giving her best, Lubbock was sad that Cammy lost but he wouldn't mind giving a peek at her ass as his special sign of tribute to her. Now to see why Sonya won her battle against Cammy.

(Cues Emperor's Kourtyard - Mortal Kombat X)

 **Boomstick: FATALITY!**

Wiz: Cammy might've had an edge in speed and agility, but Sonya's far superior strength, arsenal, tactics and experience overwhelmed her.

"She does have more strength, diversity and experience than Cammy's." Susanoo nodded.

"Yeah, as soon as Sonya uses her gadgets into play, Cammy had no chance." Cosmina added.

 **Boomstick: Sonya's fought opponents who have led armies and conquered worlds, and taken them on back to back! Sure Cammy's done the same, just not against quite an impressive line up.**

Wiz: Sonya has about ten years of military experience over Cammy, and it's not like she was pushing papers all that time. When she wasn't chasing down war criminals on their own, she was a longtime leader against multiple inter dimensional invasions. Cammy did a lot with Delta Red, but nothing which stacks up to Sonya's resume.

"That's true, Sonya did fought things that are much more intimidating than Cammy's foes." Chelsea commented.

"Street Fighter has a few characters that are not human, but most of the roster are ordinary humans with a lot of skills." Bols said.

"Except Dan Hibiki, he's a completel weakling who doesn't deserve to exist at all." Esdeath replied with disgust as she hates saying that name.

 **Boomstick: And hey, Cammy's durability of an elephant is impressive. But you know what's tougher than that? Solid steel.**

Wiz: True, and while Cammy was adept at dodging projectiles, she couldn't keep it up with Sonya's large arsenal, attacking from multiple angles at once.

"Yeah, she could only focus on one person at a time instead of all at once for a short time." Seryu said.

"And Sonya fought a ninja from hell, another ninja with ice powers, a buff man with two large robot arms and an evil sorcerer without losing her touch." Tatsumi stated.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Cammy's only HALF the woman Sonya is.**

Everyone groaned at the morbid joke while Najenda chuckled and Esdeath laughed at it.

Wiz: The winner is Sonya Blade.

The episode was short and interesting as it shows two high-skilled military women fighting to the death. Cammy is skilled for a clone of M. Bison but she has flaws and limits to her makeup and became a good person thanks to the wise Dhalsim while Sonya has been to the Special Forces military throughout her whole life and has a lot of experience in fending off Shao Khan and other people that tends to conquer Earthrealm. The battle itself was good and brutal just the way Esdeath like it. Now to see the next episode of Death Battle.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The group sees two boys walking through a museum and from the looks of it, the entire place looks like it's from the future with all of the advance technology. Right now, the boys were discussing about what their favorite heroes are.

 _Little Boy: So which one is your favorite? Mine's Fusionator. No, no, no, no, Tracer, yeah, Tracer._

Soon epic heroic music is heard as they see a cheerful young woman with spiky brown hair and wearing a pilot jacket, yellow-orange pants and has a device on her chest shooting down the bad guys with her advanced pulse pistols as she blinked around the battlefield with a cheery British accent and they assumed this is Tracer.

 _Tracer: Don't worry loves, cavalry's here._

 **TRACER**

After that, they hear another voice and it was a deep Boston accent and the screen shows a young man with a red shirt, cap with a single-ear headset, baggy pants with long socks, a single-strap backpack and cleats along with a action-lever Scattergun and a baseball bat as he zooms across a outback wasteland with his speed and cocky ego. He turns to the camera, smiles and said some words about himself.

 _Young Man:_ _Ya' listenin'? OK. G_ _rass grows, birds fly, sun shines and brotha', I hurt people._

The young man slams his bat at the screen until his name pops up.

 **THE SCOUT**

After the teaser for the next episode ends, everyone has some opinions about this.

"Oh boy, that Tracer really likes dispensing justice, in a heroic way!" Seryu exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"And this scrawny guy looks like he could be eaten easily by a bear." Mine added.

"Well, let's find out cause I'm already curious enough to see what happens." Bulat said.

Mine quickly grabbed the remote and press play for the next episode to begin.


	66. Tracer vs The Scout

**Chapter 66: Tracer vs The Scout**

 **Tracer and Overwatch belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.**

 **The Scout and Team Fortress 2 belongs to Valve.**

 **Akame ga Kill belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **Blue Apron and All Soundtracks belongs to their Respective Games.**

* * *

Everyone all started to get comfortable as the new episode starts taking it's time to play and everyone are randomly thinking about this one. The two combatants are all about speed from their appearance and they're good on hit-and-run tactics and constantly running around irritating enemies, but they are also wondering on what type of world they live in that might seem interesting and how their tech and culture would be like. Only one way to find out and Susanoo manages to acquire two books about the upcoming episode just in case.

The episode finally starts playing and the introduction shows a bunch of highly trained soldiers and some special forces group made up of people from different countries, skills and expertise banding together to either save the world or fight for land with resources.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: To be the elite, you must surround yourself with the best of the best, whether you band together to save the world... or just a worthless plot of land.

 **Boomstick: And every good team needs a good hit and runner.**

"I think we're totally good without any hit and runners." Lubbock stated.

"Yeah, I mean, we can take some hits and handle things cause we're strong enough to overcome them." Leone agreed before drinking some beer.

"But, I think having one might not be bad as they could help distract the enemy while we try to flank them." Bulat countered.

Wiz: Like Tracer, the spunky agent of Overwatch.

 **Boomstick: And The Scout, the Boston-born merc of Team Fortress.**

"Tracer seems like a good person to trust on any kind of mission." Seryu said.

"The Scout seems like an average person who just gotten a lot of exercises from his time at being a mercenary." Chelsea added.

"Well, whatever the case, these two will deal some serious damage to see which one is truly good at hit and run tactics." Wave smiled in anticipation.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first hit and runner was a spunky young British woman with a tomboyish spiky brow hair and eyes, freckles and she has a cheerful personality that'll lift anyone's spirits up. She wears a British pilot jacket and a strange device on her chest, metal arm guards with black gloves, orange-yellow tights that captures her lower body's curves and white sneakers. She's also part of a global organization with the purpose to maintain peace all over a world filled with advanced technology and humans living alongside intelligent machines called Omnics despite having some lingering prejudice between the two races during times of peace.

Lubbock was casting some sneaky glances when he gaze at her plump ass without being noticed.

 **Tracer**

(Cues The World Could Always Use More Heroes - Overwatch)

Wiz: Thirty years from the present, mankind would become careless. Their machine servants rose up to fight for freedom, and so began a worldwide war.

"This type of event was called the "Omnic Crisis" and despite the war over, people still have the scars from that horrible event and hated the Omnics for taking away their loved ones." Susanoo stated as he read the Overwatch guidebook.

"That's really awful and those people including the children must've been scarred for that." Sheele frowned at seeing pictures of helpless people and children being cornered by the violent Omnics.

"Even if these machines fight for freedom and against oppression, killing innocents is not okay and is nothing but vengeful bloodshed." Najenda commented with her arms crossed.

"I wish I could just go there and turn them into scrap metal for all the people they killed." Tatsumi growled in anger as he clenched Incursio tightly.

 **Boomstick: But one organization stood between world peace and total chaos: Overwatch, a team consisting of the world's greatest scientists, cyborgs, ninjas, cowboys and pilots.**

Everyone were all amazed and intrigued when they saw all the members of Overwatch. Seryu seemed to really like them because they were recruited to save the world while maintaining peace and justice, Dorothea and Stylish were interested in the scientists and doctors like the intelligent gorilla and a blonde woman wearing a special flight suit that make her look like an angel. Bulat, Najenda and Wave liked the members with military backgrounds, Leone grinned at some that were strong and wanted a spar with them while everyone else liked them.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Lena Oxton**

 **Height: 5'4" (Slightly Taller than Sheele)**

 **Birthplace: London, England**

 **Became a Full Member of Overwatch by Age 21**

 **Agent ID: 3945_50**

 **Lesbian With a Girlfriend Named Emily** **(Everyone was Surprised while Leone has a Sly Look)**

 **Specializes in Hit-And-Run Tactics**

 **Favorite Catchphrase:**

 **\- "Cheers, love! The cavalry's here!"**

* * *

Wiz: Including Lena Oxton, codename: Tracer. The youngest pilot ever inducted into Overwatch's flight program, Tracer is a free spirited and fearless flying ace, always laughing in the face of danger.

"Now that's the kind of girl we want to have in our group." Tatsumi commented with a small smile.

"I agree, she's always cautious and careful in a situation while maintaining a cheery attitude." Run agreed.

"Plus she's also into girls, so I wouldn't mind getting a taste of her~" Leone purred, lustfully.

The other girls felt slightly uncomfortable when she said that and slowly scooted away from her.

 **Boomstick: After helping secure world peace, no big deal, right?, She was chosen to test a new prototype fighter jet... which could teleport!**

Wiz: But then everything went horribly wrong. Instead of teleporting from Point A to B, the fighter jet accidentally transported her through time.

"Everything is always wrong whenever something goes wrong in either some prototype machine or a secret experiment." Mine said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, always run a lot of tests to make sure to look over everything, both external and internal." Dr. Stylish nodded in agreement.

(Cues Overwatch - Collection Screen Theme)

 **Boomstick: How do you accidentally create a time machine and put it in a fighter jet?**

Wiz: A word to the wise, this is why you use animals before moving to human trials, like I always do.

"I agree, animal test subjects makes it safer before using humans to test things out." Bulat agreed to Wiz's advice.

"Plus, we have plenty of Danger Beasts to do some tests before we kill them before anything bad happens." Bols added.

Wiz: Anyways, Tracer essentially existed as a ghost, uncontrollably phasing in and out of time. It looked like Overwatch's prized pilot would be decommissioned forever.

 **Boomstick: Until her teammate, good friend, and gorilla scientist Winston made a special techno doohickey to keep her locked in the present.**

The group were happy that Tracer's friend Winston manages to build a special device that keeps her locked in her present time, also, Dorothea and Stylish wouldn't mind doing some science with Winston one day cause it's not usual if you work alongside a very smart gorilla who can talk.

(Cues Overwatch - Rally the Heroes)

Wiz: This Chronal Accelerator doesn't just anchor Tracer's time displacement. It also gives her two different ways to manipulate her own time flow. In a near instant, she can zoom approximately 23 feet away. This Blink ability is not true teleportation, but instead speeds up time only for Tracer, while propelling her in any given direction.

 **Boomstick and Everyone: What?**

Wiz: She can briefly jump herself forward in time, though from an outside view, it looks like a blur.

"In other words, it's like a dash ability but using time flow to move forward." Susanoo stated.

"That's cool, and if her Blink is really fast then she'll give anyone a hard time catching her." Mez said.

"But she will get caught off guard if she's not careful or if she's hit with an area-wide ranged attack." Suzuka added.

 **Boomstick: Got it.**

Wiz: More than that, she can also reverse time for herself with the Recall ability, which returns Tracer's health and spatial position back to where they were a few seconds before. While usually, Recall only turns back three seconds, in some instances, she's gone as far back as fifteen.

"That ability would definitely be useful as a last resort if she's backed in a corner." Esdeath commented.

"Plus she can use it to defeat her opponents once she gets to know all of their skills and weapons first." Dorothea added.

"Tracer is too cool to be beaten and Scout has no chance if he doesn't have anything useful against her!" Cosmina said with stars in her eyes.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Chronal Accelerator**

 **\- Blink: Boosts User in Any Direction**

 **\- Blink Recharges Every 3 Seconds**

 **\- Recall: Rewinds Self Time**

 **Pulse Pistols**

 **\- Draws Power From Chronal Accelerator**

 **\- Fully Automatic**

 **\- Mag Size: 20 Rounds Per Pistol**

 **Pulse Bomb**

 **\- Blast Radius: 10 Feet**

 **\- Charges Over Time**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Well, thank God her weapons aren't as confusing as that shit! She carries dual rapid fire Pulse Pistols as her primary pain dispensers, each can empty twenty rounds in a single second.**

Wiz: But what the Pulse Pistols have in power, they sorely lack in range and accuracy.

"Those pistols do lack some range and accuracy, making them somewhat pointless at long-range combat." Mine hummed.

"So she has to focus on attack enemies at a certain close-range distance." Sheele added.

"Adding her Blink ability to her arsenal and she can be a constant nuisance to anyone." Bols replied.

 **Boomstick: Good thing she also has her Pulse Bombs! I'll put it this way, pretty much anybody she sticks this thing to, has exactly two seconds to make their peace before going to the big capture point in the sky.**

"Those Pulse Bombs would be very useful to destroy a group if it was a bit more enhanced." Dr. Stylish complimented.

"Unfortunately, it has some sticking properties so anyone would have zero chances of surviving, unless they're superhuman." Najenda smirked.

Wiz: Tracer maximizes her unique weaponry with hit and run tactics, frustrating her enemies and making her very difficult to pin down.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, in addition to blinking and recalling all over the place, she can jump fifteen feet in the air.**

Everyone were impressed by her skills as she's truly an annoying hit and runner that no one wants to go up against.

"She is pretty agile and I bet we could try hard to catch her." Leone commented.

"But I'm sure with all those skills, there are some flaws to her that would provide her foes some advantage." Akame added.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Survived Time Displacement** **(Everyone were Impressed)**

 **Can Avoid Close-Range Sniper Fire** **(Mine was Impressed)**

 **Successfully Disarmed Widowmaker**

 **Can Jump Over 10 Feet** **(Leone was Impressed)**

 **Defeated Widowmaker and Reaper**

 **Survived a 3 Story Fall** **(Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Helped End the Omnic Crisis** **(Everyone were Amazed and Proud)**

* * *

Wiz: She's disarmed the highly trained and literally cold-blooded assassin, Widowmaker, protected the Doomfist gauntlet from theft and even once avoided a sniper shot from just thirty feet away! A sniper round usually travels almost 1,800 miles per hour when fired, meaning Tracer had to react within one hundredth of a second.

"I'll admit, that's pretty impressive and I bet she can dodge a shot from Pumpkin at the last second." Mine admitted.

"Plus that Widowmaker is really hot and deadly when you think about it." Lubbock giggled as he gazes at Widowmaker's ass before Naenda punched him in the back of the head.

"And that Reaper looks very menacing and his abilities are... disturbing." Kurome added.

 **Boomstick: Unfortunately, that bullet found another target.**

Everyone sees the same sniper bullet that Tracer dodged hit an Omnic monk and his lights turned off, indicating that he's dead and both humans and Omnics cried out in horror and sadness at this.

 **Boomstick: *Sighs* Rest in peace, Robot Gandhi.**

"Widowmaker was there to assassinate Tekhartha Mondatta as he's the leader of a religious group of Omnics called the Shambali, who's main purpose is to unite humans and Omnics in harmony to heal the wounds that were created after the Omnic Crisis." Susanoo stated from a certain part in the Overwatch guidebook.

"That's terrible and with Mondatta dead, the relations with humans and Omnics are very strained." Sheele said in sadness.

"All thanks to Widowmaker and whoever ordered her to do it too." Tatsumi said coldly.

(Cues Alive - Overwatch)

Wiz: Although Tracer is a slippery opponent on the battlefield, her Chronal Accelerator has its limits. If used too many times in succession, it can overheat, forcing Tracer to wait for a recharge. As her pistols are linked to the accelerator, this can sometimes cause them to overload as well.

 **Boomstick: Plus, she's a pilot first, and not exactly a crack shot while on foot, if she doesn't get in close, she's not hitting anything but air.**

"Her Chronal Accelerator and Pulse Pistols will overload if she gets too careless." Suzuka commented.

"With that happening, she would be vulnerable until it recharges back." Mez added.

"But in even danger, she would always put up a smile no matter how tense the situation is." Dorothea smirked.

Wiz: In spite of that, Tracer doesn't let any of it get her down. Wherever there's danger, she'll be there in the blink of an eye, with a cocky smile and a barrage of bullets.

 **Boomstick: Wait, whatever happened to that time warping fighter jet?**

Wiz: I don't know...

"Yeah, what ever happen to that jet?" Tatsumi asked.

"Probably lost though time or was destroyed in the process." Bulat shrugged.

"Wherever it's at, let's hope it isn't discovered by people who would use it for evil purposes." Seryu said in concern.

They all see Tracer hiding behind cover and sees two young boys staring at her, she smiles and replies with one of her favorite quotes.

 _Tracer: Uh, don't worry, luvs, cavalry's here!_

After the introduction was over, everyone has a lot of thoughts about this. Tracer is a very interesting character and a good addition to Night Raid as a hit and run specialist even though she will instantly detest violence, and her abilities will also give her a major advantage if she fights a strong opponent or trapped in a corner while severely injured. Dorothea and Stylish were intrigued by Tracer's Chronal Accelerator, Leone wouldn't mind getting down and dirty with her since she's a lesbian, Lubbock liked her rear end, Mine wanted to know more about Widowmaker. And everyone else thought she was awesome and wouldn't mind befriending her because of her cheerful nature.

The group also learned that the world has a global terrorist organization called Talon where the inner council and it's leader, Doomfist, wanted humanity to grow strong by placing the seeds of turmoil and conflict all over the world for mankind to grow strong. Night Raid and the others didn't like this one bit, although Esdeath likes this reason, she doesn't find this very suitable for humans to grow strong as it will only make them weaker with the Omnics being a part of it. Now to see Tracer's opponent.

The second hit and runner is a young man with a big ego and a cocky attitude as he has blue eyes and short hair. He wore a red shirt, bandage wraps on his hands, baggy pants, long socks, sneakers, a cap with a single headphone on the right side of his head, a single-strap bag and a necklace with two dog tags attached. His weapons is an action-lever scatter gun and a baseball bat with a baseball that stuns enemies that get hit with it, along with a soda that makes him invulnerable temporarily. He fights alongside eight other red-wearing mercenaries as they fought a team identical to them only wearing blue instead, an army of robot duplicate of themselves, a crazy wizard and all sorts of crazy dangers throughout their line of work.

 **The Scout**

(Cues Team Fortress 2 - Archimedes)

Wiz: In the year 1850, an extremely wealthy entrepreneur passed away, leaving his family land and business to his two sons. But like brothers are prone to do, they ended up fighting over each other's land right off the bat.

"The wealthy owner of Mann Co. Zepheniah Mann made the decision of leaving these useless plot of lands to his sons, Redmond and Blutarch Mann for them to fight over them as punishment for losing a large chuck of his immense fortune and his life as he has contracted every illnesses during his trip around the world." Susanoo stated in the Team Fortress 2 guidebook.

"Siblings like those two brothers always liked to fight over everything, and they are taking it to a new level." Lubbock commented.

"Yeah, I can't imagine if the Capital has two brothers that are fighting for not only for the throne, but for controlling all of the land here." Najenda said.

"The result would be very chaotic, but at least me and Akame aren't like that all the time before we were sold to the empire." Kurome replied back with Akame nodding in agreement.

(Cues Team Fortress 2 - Drunken Pipe Bomb)

 **Boomstick: This went on for decades, and then the brothers began recruiting mercenaries to literally wage war. And that's when things really got out of control.**

"Why would they hire mercenaries to do the fighting?" Sheele asked.

"Probably because they won't do the dirty work themselves or they just don't have enough money to hire a whole private military." Dorothea answered.

"Still, these nine hired guns might prove effective if they cooperate and use their talents to easily turn the tide of any battle." Bulat added.

Wiz: Each hired gun contributed with their own specialized expertise.

 **Boomstick: The Sniper killed from afar, The Engineer slaughtered with machines and The Heavy mowed people down with the biggest goddamn gun they'd ever seen. What kind of sandwiches were they feeding that guy?!**

"That Sniper guy seems like a pretty good profession when it comes to sniping." Mine admitted.

"The Engineer seems like the laid back and rational person who can set up some pretty good defenses." Lubbock grinned.

"I wouldn't mind arm wrestling that Heavy guy cause he's really packing with all that muscle." Leone chuckled.

Wiz: But one everyman only relied on his cunning, his two feet, and a baseball bat: this was The Scout.

Everyone were eager to see what makes The Scout special to be in this show.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Jeremy**

 **Born: Boston, Massachusetts**

 **Age: 28**

 **Height: 5'10"** **(Slightly Taller Than Najenda)**

 **Weight: 124 Ibs.**

 **The Youngest of Eight Boys** **(Lubbock was Shocked as He Has Three Older Siblings)**

 **Expert Hit-And-Run Tactics**

 **Self-Proclaimed Ladies Man** **(The Girls Find That Hard to Believe)**

 **Love Interest With Administrator's Assistant, Miss Pauling** **(Lubbock Can Relate to This in the Past)**

 **Knows How to Tango**

 **Known to Have a Big Ego And Being a Smart Mouth**

* * *

Wiz: Born in Boston, Massachusetts in the 1950s, the mercenary only known as Scout was the runt among seven older brothers.

 **Boomstick: And all of them loved to wander the town looking for a good fight. Problem was, Scout's brothers were so big and tough, the fights would be over before he could get the chance to throw his own punches.**

"That kinda sucks for him trying to be tough like his older siblings." Seryu commented.

"Yeah, he's the black sheep of the family that's trying to succeed through the hardships." Chelsea agreed.

"But he'll soon learn that he has something more beneficial then strength." Bols added.

Wiz: Desperate to fight alongside his siblings, Scout realized that what he lacked in strength, he could make up for in speed.

(Cues Team Fortress 2 - Faster Than a Speeding Bullet)

 **Boomstick: So he started running, and running, and running, until one day, he was fast enough to not only keep up, but get ahead.**

Wiz: Speed was his moniker, delivering pain was his game and somewhere along the way, he even learned how to jump off of thin air. Suddenly, the pathetic runt of the pack became the smart mouth terror of Boston.

"He may not be strong, but he can be one step ahead from the others in terms of speed." Dr. Stylish hummed.

"But, I'm certain he might develop a huge ego for being the agile of his whole family." Suzuka added.

 _The Scout: Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brotha', I hurt people!_

"He really likes to prove himself that he's not messing around." Cosmina said.

"But that overconfidence of his will get him killed if Tracer deals a lot of damage to him." Esdeath frowned.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Scattergun**

 **\- Mag Size: 6**

 **Force-A-Nature**

 **\- Mag Size: 2**

 **\- Applies Knockback on Hit**

 **\- Perform Force Jump**

 **\- 50% Firing Speed**

 **\- 20% More Pellets Per Shot**

 **Winger**

 **\- Mag Size: 5**

 **\- 15% More Damage**

 **\- 25% Increased Jump Height Once Active**

 **Baseball Bat**

 **Flying Guillotine**

 **\- Causes Bleeding on Hit**

 **\- Long Distance Hit Reduce Charge Time by 1.5 Seconds**

 **Bonk! Atomic Punch**

 **\- Grants 8 Seconds of Invulnerability**

 **\- Makes Weapons Unusable**

 **\- Contains a Minimum 11 Ibs of Sugar**

* * *

(Cues Team Fortress 2 - Main Theme)

 **Boomstick: The only thing he was lacking was discipline. Which he could get in the military, but that didn't sound like any fun, so he became a mercenary instead. Scout travels light, relying on a lovely shotgun and a baseball bat. Yes, a baseball bat.**

"Hit and runners do need some basic tools that doesn't weigh them down." Run nodded.

"Plus, those bats would do some serious damage if someone swings them hard enough, especially if they're made of metal." Wave added.

"Now I'm curious on what baseball is cause it sounds like a fun sport as well." Mez said and everyone agreed.

 **Boomstick: This guy is crazy enough to try and take out a rocket launcher-wielding Soldier with a pop fly.**

Wiz: Which surprisingly works. Opponents are stunned by the size of his balls, both literally and figuratively, leaving them open for Scout to race up and finish them off with his guns.

"Who knew balls would stun people like that." Najenda joked, making everyone groaned at this.

"Although, it does prove trouble if Tracer gets hit by it, rendering her very vulnerable to attacks." Bulat added.

 **Boomstick: While he's got a Pistol for pin-point accuracy, Scout's favorite tools for killing are definitely shotguns. The Scattergun is a confusing miracle of shotgun-gineering that can somehow hold six shots in a double-barrel, and is reloaded via divine intervention when you pull its lever. It's like the baby of a shotgun, rifle, and a revolver.**

"Seems like a good type of shotgun to use during close-range combat." Dorothea said.

"Plus the lever reloading makes it much easier too and I recommend it." Chelsea added.

(Cues Team Fortress 2 - Intruder Alert)

 **Boomstick: But his most powerful gun is the Force-A-Nature: a shotgun that only has two shots, but kicks so hard, it can boost him even higher into the air.**

Wiz: Regardless, a well placed shot can quickly take down almost any mother mercenary. To make the Force-A-Nature even more ridiculous, he can strap a can of energy drink called Bonk! Atomic Punch to it, which somehow gives him five more midair jumps.

 **Boomstick: That's right, this guy flies with shotguns. But that's not all the soda has to offer. With just a sip of Bonk, Scout becomes totally invincible for eight seconds, but he can't use any of his guns at that time.**

"Not only he has a more powerful shotgun, but he has a soda that gives him some special boosts as well?" Sheele commented.

"I'm curious on how a simple can of soda can grant someone with such powerful benefits." Dr. Stylish admitted.

"I think we're about to that out right now cause I want a taste of it." Tatsumi replied back.

Wiz: Probably due to the shakes. Bonk contains several hundred times the daily recommended sugar intake. An adult male's suggested daily dosage is 25 grams, meaning Bonk contains, at minimum, eleven pounds of sugar. So much sugar, he can't take another drink for at least twenty seconds and on top of that, it's radioactive.

Everyone were downright shocked at this piece of information, a soda that not only holds a lot of sugar but it's also a bit radioactive and Scout manages to survive by taking a small sip from it. Even Dorothea and Stylish were completely baffled at this as well.

"Who in the right mind made something like that?! That's downright crazy!" Mine exclaimed in shock.

"I don't know, but I highly recommend extreme caution cause no one ever tested a drink that has a lot of sugar, not to mention being a bit radioactive." Bulat said, dumbfounded.

"Even so, I wouldn't mind testing it just to be invincible for a few seconds." Kurome muttered before munching on some sweets.

 **Boomstick: You gotta have one tough body to handle that stuff, tough enough to survive the onslaught of three rockets at once, or to swing a baseball bat hard enough to send a guy flying eighty feet away.**

Wiz: Possibly due to long term Bonk exposure, but testing is still out.

"If we try to recreate it, then we have to test it multiple times to make sure it is safe for human consumption." Susanoo stated.

"My experience with Demon Extract was kind of the same, but I'm not risking drinking a radioactive drink with so much sugar in it." Esdeath admitted.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Killed a Bear With One Strike (Everyone can do Better with a lot of Danger Beasts)**

 **Survived Three Rocket Strikes at Once While Injured** **(Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Helped Kill the Bread Monster (Everyone seemed Impressed while Akame and Kurome Drooled a Bit)**

 **Survives Frequent Uses of Bonk! Atomic Punch (Everyone were Amazed)**

 **Defeated a BLU Heavy in Close Combat** **(Leone was Impressed)**

 **Can Outrun a Sentry Gun's Auto-Targeting** **(Seryu Liked This)**

 **Survived Taking on the Horseless Headless Horseman, Monoculus and Merasmus** **(Everyone was Very Impressed)**

 **Survived Having The Medic's Pet, Archimedes, Surgically Embedded in His Chest** **(Stylish was Impressed)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Scout can defeat foes as strong as the Heavy in close quarters combat, run seventeen miles per hour for long periods of time and even kill a bear with nothing but a hotdog suit and Amelia Earhart's skeleton. I'm serious...**

Although the last part was very strange and crazy, the rest of his feats seemed impressive knowing he has been through a lot during his days as a mercenary.

"I'm very fascinated that he has a living white dove inside his body and still living." Dr. Stylish said.

"I'm wondering on how he fought a mutated monster made of bread in the first place." Akame wondered.

"Plus, his survival of that Bonk drink has me rooting for him against Tracer." Kurome added.

"But the bear feat is really confusing and weird, but still unimpressed since we fought a lot of dangerous things that's more threatening than a bear." Leone commented with pride.

Wiz: He has a knack for avoiding bullets, missiles, and even tentacles from a Bread Monster, but at the cost of wearing little to no armor, making him a glass cannon, and true to his reckless, unrestrained personality, Scout often runs headfirst into battle, regardless of the risk.

"He does act completely reckless and that will be undoing if he misses his chance to finish the job." Mez commented.

"And also cocky cause he likes to brag a lot about himself too." Suzuka added.

"If he carefully uses his Bonk then he might win this fight if Tracer uses her Recall first." Run stated.

 **Boomstick: But if you wanna take down The Scout, your gonna have to catch him before he catches you, that means you too, ladies.**

The girls doubt the Scout would get the chance to successfully flirt on them since they would easily kick his ass.

Everyone now sees Scout arguing with one his team members called The Spy as he's going on a date with Miss Pauling.

 _The Scout: That's right, fancy pants, myself! So why don't you take your little failure, roll it up sideways and..._

The Spy grins and points his finger to his wristwatch.

 _The Scout: Okay, crap, I gotta go._

Scout drinks up the alcohol in his hand and before he left, he told Spy three last words.

 _The Scout: Screw you, though._

The Scout seems like a somewhat reliable mercenary that does some good job supporting his team and his Bonk! Atomic Punch has really gotten Stylish and Dorothea very intrigued and wanted to research it. Everyone seems alright with him and his overall information and they also found that his world contains a strange material called Australium and it has some special properties as well as enhancing weapons and they imagine their weapons coated with Australium. Now to see the battle unfold.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, I'm feelin' pretty hungy, if only there was some sort of amazing service that sent boxes full of food and recipes straight to my door... Oh hey!**

Akame and Kurome was instantly glued as they listening to what Blue apron has to offer while everyone are deciding on who would win. Tracer is a very good hi and runner with her time manipulating abilities to annoy her enemies and her Pulse Bomb could give her the ultimate finish to them, but she has to carefully use her Chronal Accelerator or else she would be powerless and vulnerable. Scout seems have some decent skills and his Bonk would help him a lot, but he can be reckless and he has a cocky ego that would bite him in the ass soon.

They finally decided and Tatsumi, Esdeath, Najenda, Bulat, Run, Bols, Lubbock, Mine, Chelsea and Run voted for Tracer while the rest voted for Scout. They settled in and waited for the battle to start.

* * *

(Cues S.H.E.I.L.D. Helicarrier - Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds)

Inside a building, an alarm is being immediately set off and the group sees the Scout running and looks around before he leaps over a couple of obstacles before kicking the in front of him. The bright light blinded him for a bit before he clearly sees himself being in an area under heavy construction. The Scout notices Tracer running with a blue briefcase in her custody.

"Seems like Tracer has something that Scout really wants back." Wave commented.

"And they're fighting in a construction site, so there might be some environmental hazards coming." Bols added.

"And knowing Scout's way of talking to women, he's going to fail miserably at trying to woo her." Chelsea replied while eating a watermelon-flavored lollipop.

 _The Scout: Alright, asshole!_

Tracer freezes up and she mentally cursed for being caught already as Scout slowly walks up to her with his Scattergun ready.

 _The Scout: You're toast! Whoa!_

Scout froze in shock as he stared at Tracer's ass and he instantly fell in love.

All the girls just scowled at Scout gazing at Tracer's ass while Lubbock just enjoyed the view.

"Hot damn that's a nice ass right there!" Lubbock exclaimed in excitement as his nose bled.

"Why would they put this part into the battle anyways?" Mine groaned in annoyance.

"I don't know, but this might be what people call, "fan service" from what I saw in one of the book that defines some slang terms." Chelsea replied.

"Well, it's working on the Scout cause he's going to try and flirt with her." Mez said.

 _The Scout: Uh... hey there, hot stuff._

 _Tracer: 'ello!_

Tracer turns and sees Scout smoothing his hair down and casually walks up to her a few good feet.

 _The Scout: If I told you you had a great bod, would you, uh, hold it against me?_

Everyone couldn't help but facepalm at how badly the flirting was.

 _Tracer: *Awkward* Umm... that's nice. I was just leaving._

Tracer turns around and tries to leave, but Scout interrupts her again.

 _The Scout: Oh, sure thing, come back anytime. Just, uh, put that briefcase back before ya go. Thanks._

(Cues Max Anarchy OST - Mortified)

Tracer smiles for a bit and puts the briefcase on her back and whips out her Pulse Pistols.

 _Tracer" Sorry, Love. Overwatch needs this mooooore than you do!_

Everyone were now leaning a bit as they were interested and excited to see which of these fighters is the best hit and runner around.

 **FIGHT!**

Scout quickly makes the first move by rapidly firing his Scattergun.

 _The Scout: Here!_

Tracer uses her Blink ability to easily dodge all of the shots as she's bouncing, leaping and hopping around with such agility. As Scout continues to fire his gun, Tracer blinks to a massive pallet pile and starts firing her Pulse Pistols at Scout, forcing him to back away for cover.

 _The Scout: Shit!_

The Scout dashes forward and vaults over a couple of obstacles to try and recover a bit, when Trace blink behind him while making a fake yawn as a way of taunting him. Scout sees this and fired but he missed, Tracer blinked again doing the same thing and dodges another shot and the third time was the same thing. Seeing his opponent very quick and nimble was irritating and confusing the Boston mercenary to no end.

 _The Scout: Yo, toots! How you doing that?_

"With her Chronal Accelerator still working, Tracer has this fight in the bag." Suzuka smirked with confidence.

"Unfortunately, she's acting careless and cocky about it and it's only a matter of time before her Chronal Accelerator is disabled." Susanoo stated.

"And Scout will still have some tricks to help him injure tracer badly." Seryu added.

Tracer blinks and front of him and slowly walks towards him, Scout pulls out his Force-A-Nature and fires two shots but the Overwatch agent quickly dodges them and gained a small air time.

 _Tracer: Bombs away!_

Tracer throws her Pulse Bomb at Scout's feet as the Boston mercenary just looked at it in annoyance.

 _The Scout: Oh, that's just great..._

(Cues Max Anarchy OST - Mortified Instrumental)

The Pulse Bomb detonated in a massive explosion, Tracer surveyed the damage to see if her opponent is dead. But to her shock and surprise, as the smoke cleared, Scout was completely unharmed as he took a drink from his Bonk! Atomic Punch to survive the blast.

"Looks like Scout is resorting to use his Bonk! Atomic Punch to even the odds." Najenda smiled.

"He'll only have a few seconds to land some good hits on Tracer before the effects wear off." Akame added.

"But it will be good seeing some damage dealt to either of the two." Esdeath smirked.

 _The Scout:_ _Supposedly this stuff'll liquefy your esophagus after just one can, but, ya know, it's also very handy when feel like, not getting blown up._

 _Tracer: *Complaining* That's not very fair!_

 _The Scout: Listen sweetheart..._

Scout tosses the Bonk! to the side and takes out his baseball bat.

 _The Scout: I never play fair._

(Cues Max Anarchy OST - Mortified)

Tracer quickly unleashes a rain of bullets with her Pulse Pistols while doing some acrobatics, The Scout is unfazed by the attacks and quickly sprinted towards the Overwatch agent and starts swinging his bat and Tracer dodged all of it while charging her Ultimate Meter in the process.

 _Tracer: Is that all?_

Tracer blinks away to go for another assault, but her Chronal Accelerator suddenly short circuited.

 _Tracer: Ah bollocks!_

"Yep, Tracer is screwed for the moment." Cosmina commented.

"And Scout is about to bring the pain!" Wave exclaimed.

"Let's hope she can hold her own before her Chronal Accelerator is back online." Dorothea said.

Scout uses this advantage to rush and and unleashes a relentless attack on Tracer, who tries her best to fight back but fails and was being beaten badly as the Scout hits her multiple times.

 _The Scout: Batter at the plate!_

The Scout charges up his swing and literally sent Tracer flying, making her twinkle in the distance.

 _The Scout: It's outta the park!_

"That's a pretty impressive swing." Bols complimented.

"Yeah, and I bet Tracer is going to feel sore about that without Recall." Bulat added.

"Indeed, and the Recall ability is the only thing left to give Tracer a solid victory." Run said.

(Cues Max Anarchy OST - Mortified Instrumental)

The Scout walks up and grabs the briefcase that Tracer dropped and sprints after her. Meanwhile, Tracer crashes through several objects before she hits another wall of pallets and she was badly injured and bleeding from the side. Scout manages to find her and walks towards her as the Bonk effects wore off, he pulls out his Winger and aims it at her head.

 _The Scout: Alright, doll. Fun's over._

Tracer grabbed her injured side and smiled as she can hear her Chronal Accelerator booting up.

 _Tracer: Not yet, mate!_

As Scout fires the Winger, the Chronal Accelerator instantly becomes active again and Tracer uses her other ability to get back on top.

 _Tracer: The cavalry's here!_

The Overwatch agent uses her Recall to rewind back to the part where Scout sent her flying, and she was one hundred percent combat ready and she blinks towards Scout's position to finish the job.

"Scout is definitely screwed big time." Leone grinned as she chugged another pint of alcohol into her system.

"And Tracer isn't going to let him do the same thing with Bonk twice." Mine nodded.

"Plus, she's almost ready to use another Pulse Bomb once she gets the chance." Sheele added.

(Cues Max Anarchy OST - Mortified)

Back with the Scout, he was shocked when his opponent suddenly disappeared and his bullet hit nothing but dirt.

 _The Scout: Shit!_

Before the Boston mercenary could react on what to do next, Tracer blinks behind and started to kick him multiple times in the air with quick and brutal efficiency. As Tracer kicks Scout into a wall and crash through it, Scout tries to drink another sip of Bonk! Atomic Punch to try and gain the upper hand again, but tracer was prepared and blinked close to Scout and grabbed the can.

 _Tracer: Not this time, yankee!_

Tracer blinks away with the can and then warps back to place a Pulse Bomb on Scout's back. She quickly warps out of the way as the Bomb activates on Scout's back.

"Bye, bye, Scout." Tatsumi said while waving his hand.

"He was pretty incompetent when I first laid my eyes on him anyways." Esdeath huffed.

"At least he'll rest in pieces, am I right?" Najenda joked, and everyone groaned at the bad pun.

"Seriously, boss?" Chelsea muttered in irritation, as she held her face with her left hand.

Scout: _Oh come on! Gimme a..._

The bomb blows up and kills Scout. Tracer warps back to review the damage.

 _Tracer: Phew!_

Tracer grabs the briefcase.

 _Tracer: Well, that was fun!_

Tracer instantly blinks away as both her mission and battle is over.

Afterwards, Tracer decided to open the briefcase was completely amazed by its contents and quickly close it, while The Medic's pet Archimedes suddenly fly out of Scout's cap.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After the battle was over, everyone were clapping at the good fight as it was a pretty decent one. Those who rooted for Tracer congratulated her for her amazing performance while others that rooted for Scout couldn't help but give some sympathies for him losing but he did a good job trying though. Now it's time to check the results on why Tracer easily beaten Scout.

(Cues Overwatch - Overture)

 **Boomstick: And he's out!**

Wiz: Scout was fast and tough, but Tracer's unique arsenal and evasiveness pulled her ahead.

"Yeah, with her abilities, she was able to take down Scout really quickly." Mez commented.

"And Scout got too careless and wasn't fast enough to avoid Tracer anyways." Seryu added.

 **Boomstick: Scout's greatest feat was potentially surviving an assault from three rockets at once, however, the rocket's point of impact is never directly shown, and since direct hits from rockets regularly obliterate far tougher mercs, it's unreasonable to assume this was any different.**

Wiz: Scout could sprint up to seventeen miles an hour for an extended period of time, which is slightly faster than the average humans fifteen miles per hour, but Tracer's natural reactive instinct gave her the edge. For example, avoiding that sniper round from thirty feet away, means she can react twenty five times faster than the vast majority of other human beings.

"She really beaten him in reaction time and speed." Akame said blankly.

"Even with his Bonk! Atomic Punch, Scout still had no chance when Tracer beat him around like a ragdoll." Kurome added.

"And he couldn't land a single hit on her as long as her Chronal Accelerator is still active." Cosmina replied.

(Cues Overwatch - Victory Theme)

 **Boomstick: Which means Tracer could avoid almost anything Scout threw at her, even when she couldn't, her Recall ability not only helped her survive, but effectively ruined any of Scout's elements of surprise.**

Wiz: This allowed Tracer plenty of opportunities to take him out.

Everyone all nodded at that since it is completely true.

 **Boomstick: And just like that, Scout was gone, without a trace.**

Everyone already groaned at the pun while Najenda let out a chuckle.

Wiz: The winner is Tracer.

The episode was very interesting as it shows two hit and running specialists that are born into worlds that have very violent conflicts and they were chosen alongside others to either save the day or gain control of property. Tracer and her world was most interesting as it shows a large variety of heroes from the Overwatch organization and the advanced technology that they had, while Scout's world may seem dull with the fighting but he's been through a hell of an adventure from all the crazy and wacky stuff he and his fellow mercs have been through. Now for the next episode.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The group sees two men fighting each other with a lot of martial art skills, these two have a couple of things in common, and that is: wearing red and have blonde hair. The first one was wearing a red sleeveless training gi while the other one wore a white tank top with a red sleeveless vest, red and white cap, jeans and brown boots and fighting gloves. The title of the next episode appears.

 **KEN MASTERS VS TERRY BOGARD**

After the teaser was over, everyone has some thoughts about this.

"Oh yeah, this will be my type of fight right there!" Leone exclaimed as she pumped her fist up.

"Now we can learn the person who trained in the ways of Ansatsuken alongside Ryu." Bols said.

"And this Terry guy seems like an interesting fighter to study since he's very new to us." Esdeath added.

"Well, let's wrap this up so we get move on to other business at hand." Najenda stated.

Mine was about to press play, but she noticed something poking out of the box and went to grab it. It was a DVD case with the called, "Meet the Series" and it has The Scout and eight other red-clad mercenaries huddled together with their weapons out as if they're ready for a fight.

"This looks like something special if we watch this for a little bit." Mine spoken up as she held the case to show them.

"I agree, it would be interesting to learn more about the people that worked alongside The Scout." Akame agreed.

"If no one is disagreeing then let's do it!" Tatsumi said with a smile.

Mine quickly removed the Death Battle disk and put in the disk for Meet the Series and pressed play, she then went back to her usual sitting spot and everyone were getting ready to learn more about the Mercs of Team Fortress.

* * *

Omake: Night Raid watches Meet the Series

 **PART 1: MEET THE SCOUT**

(Cues Faster Than a Speeding Bullet - Team Fortress 2)

The group sees the warehouse door opening up and The Scout peeks out and watches various BLU team members stationed around the center point doing certain things. A Sniper scoping out the area with his sniper rifle, a Spy smoking a cigarette, a Soldier juggling rockets and an Engineer making defensive preparations with a sentry turret.

"Looks like Scout is up first to introduce himself." Lubbock said.

"And he and the others are ready to attack the other team." Tatsumi added.

"Basically, they're capturing control points as the main objective, capturing the area piece by piece." Susanoo stated.

"Well, let's see how well he can do this without getting killed." Suzuka commented.

The Scout smirks and pumps his Scattergun and the other REDs runs out to attack the point. As Scout quickly runs ahead, the blue sentry turret starts firing at him, but he's too fast for the bullets to hit him and he fires back while he kept running and jumping. And when he was being chased by a BLU Soldier and Pyro, a speeding train appears and crushed the both of them and the Scout manages to avoid the speeding locomotive and quickly headed to the capture point.

"Even though he lost against Tracer, he is still useful back in his world." Wave said.

"But he better try to change that attitude of his, or else he'll get killed again." Mine huffed.

"From the way he grew up, it's highly impossible. So we have to hope he matures through time." Dorothea added.

The title card of Meet the Scout appears, and suddenly, Scout appeared off-screen and standing in front of the title card.

 _The Scout: Um... I don't even know where to start with you. I mean, do you even know who you're talkin' to?_

The scene cuts to a BLU Heavy trying to eat a Sandvich when Scout poked him with a baseball bat.

 _The Scout: Yo, what's up?_

The scene cuts back to the Scout in the title card background.

 _The Scout: D-Do you have any idea, any idea who I am?"_

"Yeah, you're The Scout. We already know this." Mez said with an eye roll.

"He really loves trying to get all the attention." Bulat commented.

"Indeed he does, and it's just fueling his already inflated ego even further." Dr. Stylish sighed.

The scene cuts back to Heavy and Scout, who are in a fistfight while yelling. Cuts back to Scout.

 _The Scout: Basically... kind of a big deal!_

Cutting back to Scout and BLU Heavy's fight, everyone sees Scout strangling Heavy with his Baseball Bat to the giant man's throat. Then the scene cuts back to Scout flexing to impress.

 _The Scout: *Flexing His Arm* Oh man, that's beautiful. Heh._

"Not impressed." Chelsea said blankly.

"We've seen guys more buffer than you Scout." Seryu added.

The scene cuts back to the fight and Heavy now has the struggling Scout in a headlock. Scene cuts back to Scout again.

 _The Scout: Ya' listenin'? OK. Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brotha'. *Pokes at the Camera* I hurt people._

The scene cuts back to fight, where The Scout whacks the BLU Heavy in the gut with his Baseball Bat.

 _The Scout: "BOINK!"_

The scene cuts back to Scout talking in front of his viewers.

 _The Scout: I'm a force a' nature!_

The scene cuts back to the Scout hitting the BLU Heavy in the chin.

 _The Scout: "BONK!"_

The scene cuts back to Scout still talking to the viewers.

 _The Scout: If you were from where I was from, you'd be fuckin' dead!_

"I doubt living in Boston wouldn't be that bad." Leone scoffed.

"But if it's filled with rising crime, then we will do our best to preserve order!" Seryu exclaimed with Koro jumping in agreement.

"And I wouldn't have my daughter be raised in such an environment like that." Bols said firmly, as he can't imagine his only child would becoming a loud-mouth rebel like Scout if his family lives in Boston.

The scene cuts back to Scout imitating an excited sound.

 _The Scout: WOOO!_

The closing theme starts playing as the camera zooms out of Scout's face and into a whole group shot of the mercenaries. Everyone then sees an extra scene where The Scout sits on the twitching body of the BLU Heavy eating the Sandvich in his hands.

After that clip ended, a few has some words about it.

"Well, that was somewhat interesting." Run spoke up.

"Yeah, I guess he can hold his own to a giant muscle head." Suzuka said.

"But not to a woman with advanced tech and cool abilities." Mez added.

"Let's hope the other mercenaries are interesting to see in action as well." Kurome sighed as the next clip started playing.

* * *

 **PART 2: MEET THE SOLDIER**

The first thing the group saw was a BLU Pyro spraying the air with his flamethrower, and as he raise his weapon in the air and muffles in triumph, a lone rocket was shot towards him and blew him to bloody pieces. The scene cuts to a BLU Demoman until another rocket blew him up just like the Pyro, another scene shows a BLU Heavy finger banging at the viewers before he met the same fate as his comrades.

 _BLU Heavy: Pow! *Before Being Blown Up Afterwards*_

"Well, now we know what type of weapon this one uses." Lubbock commented.

"Yeah, the type that blows people to bits." Leone smirked.

"It's time to see what this guy is all about." Najenda added as she payed close attention.

Soon the title card named "Meet the Soldier" appears and the scene starts with a man wearing a red military uniform with two grenades strapped across his chest and wearing a helmet was seen talking to what look like recruits.

 _The Soldier: If fighting is sure to result in victory, then you must fight!_

The Soldier paused for a bit before continuing.

 _The Soldier: Sun Tzu said that, and I'd sya he knows a little bit more about fighting than you do, pal, because he invented it._

"Who's Sun Tzu?" Sheele asked in confusion.

"Sun Tzu was a great Chinese general, strategist and a philosopher that influences China greatly because of his great strategies and his famous book called, The Art of War." Susanoo stated as held a book that has recorded data of Earth's recorded military history.

"Very intriguing, maybe we could adopt some of his works to implement our plans of attacks." Run hums in fascination.

 _The Soldier: And then he perfected it so that no living man could best him in the ring of honor._

"That's sounds like a very reasonable thing to live by." Bulat nodded in agreement.

"And those who show no honor in battle are nothing but cowards who have no shame in cheating." Akame said bluntly.

(Cues The Art of War - Team Fortress 2)

As intense battle music starts playing, everyone sees The Soldier unleashing an aggressive war cry while holding a collapsible shovel before charging into battle. The Soldier kills a BLU Demoman with a shotgun, and as he dodges a BLU Medic's Syringe Gun, he quickly pulls out his Rocket Launcher and blew the BLU Medic to pieces and quickly charges to the chaotic firefight alongside his fellow RED mercenaries.

 _The Heavy: Go! Go! Go!_

"Most of our battle are completely one-sided, but this kind of battle is very insane." Dorothea commented in surprise.

"Well, now I know which place has enough chaos for anyone who would get their fighting fix rolling." Tatsumi added with a slight chuckle.

"Indeed, fights like that always pump a lot of adrenaline in your body for more action and violence." Esdeath nodded in agreement.

The scene cuts back to The Soldier continuing his speech as he pulls out his two grenades.

 _The Soldier: Then, he used his fight money to buy two of every living animal on Earth, and then he herded them onto a boat, and then he beat the crap out of every single one. *Clanging His Grenades Together*_

This part made some raised their brows and others worried about the man's attitude.

"I feel like this guy has some major issues about war and fighting." Mine said.

"Agreed, and Sun Tzu never said or wrote anything about what Soldier had said." Susanoo stated.

"Which means, he's a total nut job that loves to kill for what's right in his mind." Wave added.

The scene cuts back to the intense battle that Soldier was currently fighting in.

 _The Scout: Sentry up there!_

The Soldier quickly Rocket Jumps to a large pipe while killing a BLU Engineer and his Sentry in the process, and as he reloads his Rocket Launcher, he fires another rocket at a BLU Heavy and Pyro on a control point and easily killed them both. With the Soldier trying to capture the point, a BLU Spy appears out of nowhere and gets ready to backstab the RED mercenary, but The Soldier was enough to react and smacks the Spy with his shovel.

"Ouch, that really has to hurt a lot." Seryu hissed at seeing the Spy like that.

"Yeah, I really never thought using a shovel would be that effective." Chelsea admitted.

"Only in the world of Team Fortress can make something like that happen." Kurome commented.

The scene cuts back to The Soldier chuckling before finishing his speech to his "recruits".

 _The Soldier: And from that day forward, anytime a bunch are together in one place, it's called a zoo!_

The camera changes and everyone was shock and disgusted when it revealed that Soldier was actually talking to a row of severed heads of the BLU team wearing soldier helmets, and the severed head of the Medic slowly fell to the ground with a splatting sound.

"EW! GROSS!" Cosmina gagged in panic.

"What the actual hell?!" Najenda shouted in shock.

"This is most disturbing in so many ways." Dr. Stylish recoiled in disgust while posing dramatically.

The closing theme starts playing with the camera zooming out of the Soldier's face this time and into the group shot again. A short scene plays as The Soldier puts in a few extra words to the severed head on the floor.

 _The Soldier: Unless, it's a farm!_

After that was over, everyone decided to speak about it.

"That was really fucked up on that last part." Leone spoke up in shock.

"Well, he was kicked out of every military branch because of his mentally unstable attitude and decided to become a patriotic soldier in his own right without being under official military authority." Susanoo stated.

"Dang, even I wouldn't go _that_ far to be in the military." Tatsumi said while rubbing the back of his head in concern.

"Well, at least you picked the better decision of being a part of Night Raid, Tatsumi." Bulat smiled as he patted him on the back.

"Let's hope the next one isn't as messed up and disturbing as Soldier." Mez prayed as the next clip starts playing.

Unfortunately, the next mercenary will definitely shock them to their core.

* * *

 **PART 3: MEET THE PYRO**

As the next clip starts playing, the title card this time was called "Meet the Pyro". The title card instantly burned away and everyone sees a person wearing a red flame-retardant suit with three flame grenades strapped across his chest and has a large oxygen tank on his back and wields a homemade flamethrower and he slowly walks across the littered ground to destroy his latest victims.

(Cues Dreams of Cruelty - Team Fortress 2)

"The music sounds very ominous to introduce us to this Pyro guy." Wave commented.

"But it does make people be afraid of what's coming after them." Esdeath added.

"Well, let's see what makes this guy scary." Chelsea said.

The scene cuts to The Heavy talking about the Pyro while his face was covered by the shadows.

 _The Heavy: I fear no man. But that... thing..._

The Heavy leans closer for the group to see a worried and slightly scared look on his face.

 _The Heavy: It scares me._

The scene cuts back to the Pyro marching towards a town where a bunch of BLU mercenaries quickly hide inside the buildings in fear, and a BLU Scout was locked out and tries to get inside as he sees Pyro coming closer. The group couldn't help but feel a bit anxious when they heard the Pyro's heavy breathing inside his rubber mask.

"They are really scared of this person if they started to run and hide inside those buildings." Sheele said with a curious expression.

"And they don't even bother using their weapons because they can't risk pissing him off." Mine added.

"He would make a great addition to the Imperial Incineration Squad if he's really that intimidating." Bols nodded.

The scene cuts to The Scout who refuses to talk about The Pyro in panic.

 _The Scout: No, I-I ain't, I ain't talking about that freak. Alright?_

The Scout tries to take off a microphone from his shirt, but to no avail and begins to panic.

 _The Scout: He's not here, is she?_

The Scout continues to tug the microphone as he stands up and knocks over the camera in the process.

 _The Scout: *Struggling* How do I get this fucking thing off?!_

"Wait, he quickly mentioned 'she', what does that mean?" Tatsumi asked.

"No one knows what the Pyro's real gender is, so they normally prefer him as 'he', 'she' or 'it'." Susanoo stated from the Team Fortress 2 guide.

"Wow, that's a real big mystery. But, it wouldn't hurt to try and find out what's underneath the mask." Leone added.

"Even if we did, it'll just end up in total failure." Akame muttered.

The scene cuts to the Pyro breaking inside one of the buildings, with the BLU Demoman quickly hiding away. As the Pyro surveys the area, the scene fades to The Spy smoking a cigarette as he talks about the Pyro in the interview room.

 _The Spy: One shudders to imagine what inhuman thoughts lie behind that mask..._

The scene changes as The Pyro shoots his Flamethrower and set the whole town on fire.

 _The Spy: ...what dreams of chronic and sustained cruelty?_

"I'm really scared of what well happen next." Cosmina shivered.

"Yeah, what's going on inside this dude's head?" Chelsea asked.

"No idea, but we're about to find out why." Suzuka answered.

Soon the camera zooms into the Pyro's mind to give everyone what his perspective is like. What they found is truly shocking as once the vision has cleared, they see Pyro's vision as a colorful, happy and magical fantasy world and his Flamethrower was spraying rainbows and sparkles all over while a happy song was playing.

"What... the actual fuck are we watching right now?" Dorothea said in complete shock at what she's seeing right now.

"That is Pyroland, a fantasy world that's depicted of what The Pyro actually sees in the world." Susanoo replied.

"That is totally messed up on so many levels man." Wave said in horror.

Cosmina forgot all the worry inside of her as she too distracted listening to the happy tune.

Suddenly a BLU Heavy that took the form of a cherub appears and The Pyro grabs a large lollipop in raised in the air in triumph before skipping towards the BLU Heavy. As the two were closer to each other happily, the scene transitions on what actually happens in reality as The Pyro chops the BLU Heavy's head with his Fire Axe.

"What the hell?!" Mez shouted in shock.

"This is the most sinister thing I have ever witness." Run said in dread.

"And I thought I was too crazy for my own good." Seryu muttered.

Back in Pyroland, Pyro shoved the lollipop into BLU Heavy's mouth before noting a cherub BLU Scout flying towards him fast and landed on his Flamethrower. The Pyro blew bubbles at the BLU Scout's face, which he giggled happily but the scene transitions to Pyro actually injuring the BLU Scout with a Flare Gun while the Scout screaming in pure pain.

"This is really most interesting." Esdeath admitted silently as she continues watching.

"I find it completely unsettling and I doubt making Pyro perfect would be next to impossible." Dr. Stylish admitted.

"And making a note to never let him join a side here ever." Najenda said, sternly.

Back in Pyroland, as the cherub Heavy and Scout are bouncing happily, Pyro notices a cherub BLU Medic hiding inside a present box. Pyro muffles in surprise and tries to close the lid, but the scene transitions to The Pyro locking the BLU Medic in a shed by barring the door with one of his axes.

 _BLU Medic: No!_

The Pyro ignores the Medic's pleas and sets both him and the shed on fire before it transitions back to Pyroland with Pyro skipping hwile spraying rainbows on his weapon and as he pass by a cherub BLU Engineer and Spy, they quickly rode a cute Balloonicorn that magically appears out of thin air. All the BLU cherubs waved goodbye as fireworks started blowing up like a happy fairy tale that kids don't want to stop dream forever.

The group continued to watch in silence as the scene changes back to reality when the entire BLU team were running around, screaming in pain and desperately trying to escape the flames. And a BLU Demoman screaming for help while everyone were in a panic.

 _BLU Demoman: I'm burning!_

As the BLU Scout screams in terror, a BLU Sniper crashes through a window and fell to the ground. He slowly crawls a bit before grabbing someone's ankle and begs for help.

 _BLU Sniper: *Begging Desperately* Help!_

But unfortunately, he saw The Pyro pointing his Flamethrower at the Sniper as he pulled the trigger and watched with a tilted head and the fire reflecting in his eye lenses as he listens to the Sniper's screams of agony as he's being burned alive.

"I guess we now know why The Pyro is feared by a lot of people now." Bulat spoke up with a slight gulp.

"How can anyone create a monster like him in the first place?!" Mine exclaimed.

"On second thought, maybe having him in the Incineration Squad would probably have a bad idea." Bols quickly replied.

The closing theme starts playing with the camera zooming out of the Pyro's face and into the group shot again. The extra scene shows The Pyro happily dancing in Pyroland before the camera slowly zooms out of the Soldier's hole in his chest as he gasp in pain before falling dead, and eveyrone surveyed the total destruction The Pyro made from burned down and collapsing buildings to chopped up and charred corpses of the BLUs before the screen faded to black.

"Everyone all agreed that Pyro is the most sinister of them all?" Dorothea suggested.

"Yes/Yeah." Everyone all called out.

"Also, since there are nine mercenaries, they split up to three groups: Offensive, Defensive and Support. Scout, Soldier and Pyro makes up the Offensive group to attack and flank enemies by surprise." Susanoo stated.

"Well, let's hope the next one isn't as disturbing as Pyro cause I need my head cleared up after this." Chelsea muttered.

* * *

 **PART 4: MEET THE DEMOMAN**

Once the next clips starts playing, the title card this time was called "Meet the Demoman". The scene starts with a dark- skinned man wearing a red uniform with a large bomb vest over it with three grenade pills on each side. He also wore a cap and an eye patch over his right eye.

He is seen running out of a tunnel with a series of explosions behind, the scene froze as he jumped out and his voice is heard as he talks about himself.

 _The Demoman: What makes me a good Demoman?_

The scene transitions to The Demoman talking to the camera in a room full of explosives

 _The Demoman: If I were a bad Demoman, I wouldn't be sittin' here, discussin' it with you now would I?!_

"I guess he's aggressive when it comes to doing his line of work." Cosmina chirped.

"Well, he does have an 'explosive' personality, am I right?" Najenda joked, causing everyone to groan in annoyance.

"Time to see what makes him a good demolitions expert." Bols said in interest as he continued watching.

The scene cuts back to The Demoman and his fellow REDs as they prepare to attack the BLUs.

(Cues Drunken Pipe Bomb - Team Fortress 2)

 _The Demoman: Let's do it!_

As Demoman and the RED team charge into the battlefield, a cascade of rockets were aiming at Demoman but he ran to the right as he easily dodges the hits.

 _The Demoman: Not one of ya's gonna' survive this._

The scene transitions back to The Demoman talking to the viewers.

 _The Demoman: One crossed wire, one wayward pinch of potassium chlorate, one errant twitch... and kablooie!_

"At least he knows some knowledge about making explosives too." Chelsea said in surprise.

"And completely excited about as well and that can be a bit annoying." Dorathea admitted.

"Hey, some people has a love for something to satisfy their happiness." Wave shrugged.

The scene cuts back to the battle where The Demoman bounces a grenade pill off a wall and it blew apart a BLU Pyro upon contact. It then cuts back to The Demoman taking a large drink of his Scrumpy.

Changing back to the battle scene shows a BLU Sentry leveling up to it's third form and it cuts back to The Demoman continuing to drink his Scrumpy, uninterrupted.

"Is he seriously drinking that much of alcohol during an interview?" Mine asked.

"Yeah, and if he drinks that much then I think I found myself a new drinking partner." Leone replied with a smile of excitement.

Back to the battle, the BLU Sentry fires four rockets before transitioning back to The Demoman still drinking his Scrumpy. The scene changes back to the battle where The Scout was gunned down by the Sentry and Demoman fired two grenade pills at the Sentry, and the machine tried to shoot them but it was too late as it was destroyed into scrap metal.

"That's one obstacle down and that looks deadly." Seryu commented.

"And I doubt that'll be the only problem that Demoman has." Tatsumi added.

The scene cuts back to The Demoman stops drinking to take a breather and the camera blurs a little.

 _The Demoman: I got a manky eye. I'm a black Scottish cyclops._

"I can relate to that, buddy." Najenda sighed as she rubbed her eyepatch.

"How did he lose his eye?" Sheele asked, curiously.

"He lost his eye when he read a powerful and sentient book called the Bombinomicon and a magician named Merasmus cast a spell on the eye and it transformed into a floating eye monster called Monoculus." Susanoo stated in the Team Fortress 2 guidebook.

Everyone was completely surprised and shock and slightly shudder at the thought of fighting a floating eyeball.

As he said that, he accidentally knocks a grenade pill as it blinked and fell to the floor.

 _The Demoman: They've got more fecking sea monsters in the great Lochett Ness than they've got the likes of me._

Everyone were stunned at the sentence that Demoman has said.

"That's quite an insult and it could take anyone by surprise because of his Scottish heritage." Bulat blinked.

"This part was censored but some people were easily to understand it by reading his lips." Susanoo added.

He was about to take another sip until he notices the camera and acts aggressive again.

(Cues Drunken Pipe Bomb - Team Fortress 2)

 _The Demoman: So!_

The scene cuts back to the battle as The Demoman is capturing the objective and his voice is still heard as it plays on.

 _The Demoman: T'all you fine dandies so proud, so cocksure._

Demoman sees a bunch of BLUs coming after him with smug looks on their faces as they were fully intent on murdering the hell out of him.

 _The Demoman: Prancin' aboot with your heads full of eyeballs! Come and get me I say!_

"With his explosives, I'd say he's luring them into a trap." Mez said.

"Yes, that would be a most stylish and bloody tactic for him to use." Dr. Stylish nodded.

The Demoman grew a devious look on his face as he ran back to his back with the BLUs in hot pursuit, and when he walk pass the door frame he switches to a different grenade launcher as he fires bombs around the door frame.

 _The Demoman: I'll be waiting on ya with a whiff of the 'ol brimstone. I'm a grim bloody fable... with an unhappy bloody end!_

The BLUs sees Demoman drinking and continued to charge forward, but the BLU Heavy notices the many sticky bombs all around the door frame and Demoman did a mock salute and the bombs detonated and the entire BLU team blew up into a confetti of blood and body parts.

"Such a beautiful display of destruction to all those foolishly charging blindly." Esdeath commented in bliss.

"He would definitely be in the Revolutionary Army if he uses his explosives to set up traps like that." Akame muttered.

"Yeah, just lure a whole patrol and boom! No more enemies." Lubbock motioned with a bit of humor.

The Demoman laughs as he looks at a decapitated head as he crouches down.

 _The Demoman: Oh, they're going to have to glue you back together... in hell!_

The closing theme starts playing with bagpipes mixed in as it zooms out of The Demoman's face and into the group shot for a fourth time.

"I really like this guy, we might hang out if he comes here." Leone admitted.

"His explosives could be useful to set up defenses and luring enemies to traps to ambush them." Run complimented.

"Let's see if the next one has the capabilities to be part of the defense group." Suzuka said.

* * *

 **PART 5: MEET THE HEAVY**

As the next clip starts, the next title card is called "Meet the Heavy" and the group sees a large man with a large belly and big muscular arms wearing a red shirt with a vest over it and has a belt of bullets across his chest as he carries a large Minigun and setting down on a box as he looks at the camera.

 _The Heavy: I am Heavy Weapons Guy... and this..._

Heavy grabs the handle of his weapon.

 _The Heavy: ...is my weapon._

"That is a really big ass gun that he's using." Wave commented.

"I guess he specializes with heavy firepower and raw strength." Bulat added.

"Any soldier or rebel would love to have this guy on their side." Seryu smiled.

 _The Heavy: She weighs one hundred fifty kilograms and fires two hundred dollar, custom-tooled cartridges at ten thousand rounds per minute._

The Heavy leans closer to the camera with a look of seriousness in his face.

 _The Heavy: It costs four hundred thousand dollars to fire this weapon... for twelve seconds._

"That's a very powerful gun, and imagine how much enemies it can mow down." Sheele stated.

"Not to mention how much the gun itself and the ammo cost altogether." Chelsea replied.

"Yeah, that would be very costly to have the materials needed to make something like that." Leone added.

The groups sees the scene changing to The Heavy laughing for some reason before transitioning to him checking his weapon before he had a look of shock on his face.

 _The Heavy: Oh my God, who touched Sascha? *Turning his Head Angrily* Alright... who touched my gun!?_

"Oh great, he even gave his weapon a pet name too." Mine groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I think it's a good name!" Cosmina exclaimed.

 _The Heavy: Some people think they can outsmart me. Maybe, *Sniffs* maybe. I've yet to meet one that can outsmart bullet._

As he held a bullet in his hand, the sound of the Minigun revving up was heard and the scene transitioned to The Heavy mowing down the BLUs as he made some mocking crying sounds to make the enemy sounds like babies.

(Cues Main Theme - Team Fortress 2)

 _The Heavy: Waaaaahhhhh! Uwaaaaaaah! *Laughing* Ahahahahaha! Cry some more!_

The screen turned black but Heavy can still be heard.

 _The Heavy: Heheh, cry some more._

The closing theme starts playing and the camera zooms out of Heavy's face and into the group shot for the fifth time.

"Well... he knows how to get things done fast." Tatsumi spoke up with a sweatdrop.

"He would definitely make our soldiers tough up with all those muscles he had." Esdeath admitted.

"Yep, and now to see if the next one has some serious defenses in his sleeves." Mez said as the next clip starts playing.

* * *

 **PART 6: MEET THE ENGINEER**

The sixth clip shows the title card that says "Meet the Engineer" and the scene starts with a man wearing a red shirt with overalls, a large yellow glove in one of his hands, a hardhat and a utility belt. He also has a pair of goggles in his eyes so they can't see what his actual eyes are, and he's basically relaxing and playing on his guitar.

(Cues More Gun (Version 1) - Team Fortress 2)

 _The Engineer: Hey look, buddy, I'm an Engineer. That means I solve problems._

Suddenly, a gunshot hit next to him but he ignored it and continued talking to the viewers.

 _The Engineer: Not problems like "What is beauty?", because that would fall within the purview of your conundrums of philosophy._

Two more gunshots hit the truck but he remained calm and inspect the bullet holes.

"Isn't he worried that he might be shot by the enemy?" Sheele commented in concern.

"I don't think so, he seems very calm about the situation that he's in." Bulat answered.

"Maybe he has it under control and probably has something to keep him safe." Kurome stated.

 _The Engineer: I solve practical problems._

Engineer picks up a bottle of beer and drinks it, and a robotic beep sound followed by gunshots and a BLU Heavy screaming in pain can be heard. Engineer sets his beer down and continues playing his guitar as he starts talking again.

 _The Engineer: Fr'instance..._

A BLU Sniper slowly sneaks up behind Engineer in the background as he's busy talking to the camera.

 _Engineer: ...How am I going to stop some big mean mother hubbard from tearing me a structurally superfluous new behind?_

The camera changes to a small Sentry quickly dispatching the same BLU Sniper that was about to sneak up on The Engineer.

"A machine that can quickly kill people in an instant." Akame said bluntly.

"Those sentry guns look quite handy and useful to defend critical areas during a heated battle." Najenda hummed.

"Indeed, and their advanced sensors and accuracy makes them very formidable to attack in any angle." Esdeath added.

 _The Engineer: The answer..._

The camera changes to a Sentry in it's second level firing it's dual gatling guns at a BLU Scout at a distance, and everyone can hear Scout's agonizing screams.

 _The Engineer: ...Use a gun. And if that don't work..._

The camera pans out to see a level three Sentry firing it's quad rockets at another target before the camera pans close to Engineer's face.

 _The Engineer: ...use more gun._

The Engineer stops playing his guitar and and listens closely before an explosion occurred and he smiles happily and a distant scream can be heard.

 _?: MY ARM!_

"Man, that would be very painful to have rockets explode at you." Lubbock winced.

"Combined with those gatling guns and it would be a massacre for anybody in their line of fire." Run added.

"Well, I'm curious on how he made such deadly constructs." Dr. Stylish asked.

A severed hand of a BLU Sniper landed in front of The Engineer and his Sentry aimed at it before it aim at the other direction a few seconds later.

 _Engineer: Like this heavy caliber, tripod-mounted, little ol' number designed by me..._

Engineer kicked the severed hand and the Sentry shot it.

 _Engineer: ...Built by me..._

The Sentry quickly whips to the other side and shot down a BLU Soldier.

 _Engineer: ...and you'd best hope... not pointed at you._

As the the camera pans out, the BLUs let out an all-out attack on The Engineer, but the mercenary stayed calm and continued to play his guitar as his Sentries fight off the enemy mercenaries with everything they have before the screen fade to black.

The closing theme starts playing and the camera zooms out of The Engineer's face and into the group shot for the sixth time.

"So Susanoo, what can you tell us about this guy?" Chelsea asked.

"His real name is Dell Conagher and he's a very gifted engineer and his grandfather, Radigan Conagher, was responsible for not only building inventions that his grandson could provide improvements but also building two machines for the Mann Brothers to live longer." Susanoo replied back.

"Interesting. I'm sure with his laid-back personality, I'm sure that Mr. Conagher would help us with his inventions without any problems." Najenda smiled.

"But only for a price since he's a mercenary and he needs money to have enough resources to build his machines." Akame stated while eating a large piece of smoked brisket.

"Yeah and that's all of the people in the Defensive group, now it's time to see the last three that made up the Support class." Leone said as the next clip starts playing.

* * *

 **PART 7: MEET THE MEDIC**

The clips starts off as a peaceful rocky hill with the sun in the horizon, but the peace was broken as explosions suddenly occurred and The Scout and Demoman were running away. From the looks of it, Scout and Demoman were very hurt, with the Scottish cyclops bound to a wheel-chair.

 _The Scout: Move cyclops, move!_

"I'm guessing that this battle is not in their favor." Suzuka commented.

"And they're badly hurt and unable to fight back against the enemy." Run added.

"Let's hope the mercenary we're seeing might be able to turn the tide soon." Bols said.

 _The Scout: Come on, come on, almost- augh!_

Scout was blasted to the side and was struggling to get up. And as he slowly got up, Scout sees three incoming rockets coming towards his position.

 _The Scout: Whoah! What the f-_

A large explosion was set off and it sends The Scout screaming and flailing towards the camera, until he smashed his face into a window, startling a dove that's close to it in the process. The Scout muttered one word that makes everyone know which mercenary they're learning about.

 _The Scout: *Groaning Pain* Medic..._

Then the title card called "Meet the Medic" suddenly appears on the screen.

"This will be very interesting and stylish to see a fellow man of science and medicine appearing." Dr. Stylish smiled in content.

"I wonder what type of equipment he uses to heal his friends in a middle of a battle." Sheele wondered.

"I guess we're about to find out, and I bet it'll be very interesting." Bulat chuckled.

The scene cuts down to man of German-decent with glasses wearing a rolled-up shirt with a red tie underneath and a vest over his shirt, brown pants and black high boots. He was laughing as he's sidetracked on a story he had while he's doing some surgery on The Heavy with his entire torso cut open to expose his rib cage and organs as he too was laughing at The Medic's story.

Some turned green when they saw The Heavy's open chest cavity.

"How is he still alive while having his chest opened like that?!" Mine exclaimed, mortified.

"I'm guessing that machine above him is producing a stream of healing properties to keep him alive." Dorothea answered.

"That really looks useful and it would definitely change our way of medicine forever." Esdeath admitted.

(Cues A Little Heart to Heart - Team Fortress 2)

 _The Medic: *Still Laughing* Wait, wait wait, it gets better! When the patient woke up, his skeleton was missing, and the doctor was never heard from again!_

Medic starts laughing hysterically at this and Heavy took a moment before he laughed as well. The Medic calmed down before he the next few words that mde everyone pretty unnerved of his way of healing people.

 _The Medic: Anyway, that's how I lost me medical license._

The Heavy and the group watching were now very concerned at this.

"He's the one who did that?!" Wave shouted in shock.

"Well, he does have a very morbid way of healing his comrades." Susanoo replied.

"Remind me not to have a check up with him as my doctor." Lubbock whispered to Leone.

"Agreed."

Suddenly, a dove emerged out of The Heavy's guts.

 _The Medic: Archimedes! No! *Shooing Archimedes Away* It's filthy in there! Eugh!_

The Heavy looks at The Medic in mild surprise.

 _The Medic: Birds. *Chuckles*_

The Medic then grabs a small device and attaches it to Heavy's heart as he attempts to give his fellow mercenary a special power-up.

 _The Medic: Now, most hearts couldn't withstand this voltage, but I'm fairly certain your heart..._

Just as he place the heart in the healing stream, it suddenly exploded and a piece of it knocked down Archimedes off his perch and The Heavy looks up in concern.

 _The Heavy: What was noise?_

The Medic quickly recovers his surprise and removes the remains of Heavy's heart out of the device.

 _The Medic: The sound of progress, my friend._

"What is he planning on doing now?" Sheele asked.

"Probably to get another replacement for Heavy's heart to do that procedure again." Dr. Stylish replied.

"And we're not going to question on how he got those replacement organs either." Wave stated.

"Yeah, cause I know he really got his hands dirty to acquire any fresh organs." Mez added.

The Medic goes to a refrigerator and opens up and grabs a large heart, but to everyone's shock and surprise, a head of a BLU Spy was inside the fridge and he was still alive.

 _BLU Spy's Head: Kill me._

 _The Medic: Later. *Closing Fridge Door*_

"What the hell?!" Tatsumi exclaimed in shock.

"Now that's totally fucked up." Leone commented.

"Probably to use him as research or test him as a guinea pig perhaps." Bulat frowned.

 _The Medic: Where was I? Ah, there we go. *Jamming the Device into the Heart*_

The Medic then holds the heart into the healing stream to try and upgrade it, hopefully not to make the same result as last time.

 _The Medic: Come on, come on..._

Medic starts laughing manically as the hearts starts glowing and The Heavy couldn't help but slowly laugh nervously at the doctor's insanity. And Archimedes got back to his original perching spot and Medic closes his eyes as the bright glow became intense.

"I guess this time, it does work." Tatsumi commented.

"But why was he even doing that in the first place." Cosmina asked.

"I think we're going to find out about it later." Bols answered.

After the glow died off, Medic sees the large heart covered in a glowing metallic red texture.

 _The Medic: Oh, this looks good._

The Medic drops the heart into The Heavy's open chest.

 _The Medic: Very nice there._

The Heavy then ask a question that concerns him about this part.

 _The Heavy: Should I be awake for this?_

 _The Medic: Ah heh. Well, no, heh. *Adjusting His Glasses* But as long as you are, could you hold your rib cage open a bit?_

Heavy holds his rib cage open as The Medic tries to shove the heart inside.

 _The Medic: *Struggling* I can't... seem..._

The Medic successfully shoved the heart inside, but Heavy screams in pain as a crack sound was heard. The camera transitions and everyone can see Heavy holding a piece of his rib that has broken loose from his body.

"Ouch, I can't imagine the pain if one of your ribs broke like that." Mine winced as she rub her chest in comfort.

"Yeah, I mean, break someone's ribs is common but breaking a rib yourself during a procedure like that seems pretty painful." Chelsea agreed.

"Especially when your alive and awake during the whole thing and that can be traumatizing to a few weak-minded people." Akame added.

 _The Medic: Oh, don't be such a baby. *Grabbing the Rib Piece and Pinching Heavy's Cheek* Ribs grow back._

The Medic tosses the rib aside a trash can and turns to a dove sitting on his Medigun.

 _The Medic: *Whispering to the Dove* No they don't._

"Okay, we can add insane to his resume cause he has a lot of doves in his room." Lubbock pointed out.

"I guess having so many pet doves can be a little... obsessive." Run stated.

"Or awesome if he uses them to make an epic entrance to be the coolest member of the team." Cosmina replied back.

"Yes, I agree with her on that statement." Dr. Stylish nodded.

The Medic then points the Medigun on Heavy and raised it on full power as the healing stream did it's work and quickly sealed up the Heavy's chest. Heavy grabs his chest and inhales with relief that he's good as new.

 _The Heavy: So, what happens now?_

Medic helps Heavy get back up on his feet.

 _The Medic: Now? *Chuckling* Let's go practice medicine._

"Yes! Time to see some serious action!" Leone exclaimed in excitement.

"Indeed, time to see how well he does healing others in the middle of a battle." Esdeath said in interest.

"Yep and we do need a field medic for every squad and with Medic's equipment, they would be a total lifesaver." Suzuka grinned.

"I agree, as his Medigun is the most useful tool in the world of medicine." Susanoo added.

(Cues MEDIC! - Team Fortress 2)

The Medic prepares himself and puts on his Medigun and it's power pack and slowly exits out a large door with his pet doves flying out.

"That's a cool dramatic entrance." Seryu admitted.

"Yeah, the doves made it very nice to make him have an entrance like that." Kurome agreed.

As The Heavy rushes past Medic, the doctor surveys the battlefield as his comrades were either hiding or injured and Demoman was pushing his wheelchair faster to have Medic heal him.

 _The Demoman: Medic!_

Unfortunately, Demoman got hit by rockets and lands on the ground. Medic adjusted his glasses once more and activated his Medigun and starts firing a healing stream in which Demoman stands up and removes his casts and grabs his gun and charges ahead. The Medic then fires his Medigun at Scout and the Boston mercenary gained a cocky grin as his injuries were gone and regrow a lost tooth as well.

 _The Scout: Oh yeah! *Grabbing His Bat* Woohoohoo!_

The Scout quickly dispatched a BLU Soldier with his baseball bat.

 _The Scout: Oh yeah!_

"I guess with Medic's help, the tides are starting to turn." Najenda smirked.

"But they still have an entire swarm of enemies coming and I don't think they'll last long." Bulat stated.

"Let's hope that surgery Medic did to The Heavy is going to help soon." Dorothea commented.

As a massive swarm of BLU Soldiers rushed in while shooting rockets, The Heavy looked at The Medic in concern once more.

 _The Heavy: Doctor! Are you sure this will work?_

The Medic just manically laughs in response.

 _The Medic: *Laughing* Ha ha ha, I have no idea!_

Medic quickly flips a switch that has the label Ubercharge and fires an energy stream at Heavy and it slowly fills him up with power.

 _The Heavy: EYAAAAAAAAAH! HA HA!_

The camera zooms to the large heart implanted inside him as it rapidly pumps before covering his entire body into the same texture with glowing yellow eyes. The two proceeded to advance forward and The Engineer and Sniper looked on in shock as The Heavy ignores everything. A rocket hit him square on but Heavy wasn't even fazed at this and continued to move forward and firing his Minigun at the BLUs.

 _The Heavy: I AM BULLETPROOF!_

"Damn, that's so awesome!" Leone shouted in glee.

"Very interesting, doing that heart procedure and the device on his heart gave him a temporary super form that gives him complete invulnerability." Dr. Stylish hummed in interest as he writes this down.

Esdeath was dreaming of having an Ubercharge and easily slaughtering everything without no worries of being hurt.

Medic and Heavy continues to advanced as more BLU Soldiers were killed, they started climbing the pile of bodies before Medic stands on top of the pile looks majestic as the doves fly overhead while Heavy continues to mow down any enemies he sees.

The closing music starts playing as the camera zooms out of The Medic's deranged face and into the group for the seventh time. An extra scene starts playing as the other REDs are in a waiting room with Medic doing the same procedure to The Scout this time inside the surgical room.

 _The Medic: *Off-Screen* That looks good. Very nice there. Yes!_

 _The Scout: *Off-Screen* Hey, thanks doc!_

Everyone stopped on what they were doing as they see Scout coming out of the room with a look of relief on his face.

 _Scout: Awhawhaw, man! You would not BELIEVE ... how much this hurts._

Suddenly something moved inside of Scout and it was the sound of a dove, and Medic looked back and utter one word on which dove it was.

 _Medic: Archimedes?_

The clip ends and everyone has some thoughts on this.

"That was very interesting clip." Chelsea spoke up.

"Indeed and we have a good way of showing off one of the Support classes as well." Kurome added.

"And if I work the schematics right and find any valuable resources, I could be able to create a prototype Medigun for me to use." Dr. Stylish stated.

"Alright, time to see if the next one is better at Support than The Medic." Mine said as the next clip starts playing.

* * *

 **PART 8: MEET THE SNIPER**

The next clip shows a vast desert outback land, when an RV is seen driving down the road. The camera cuts to a bobblehead jiggling until a finger pokes it in the head.

 _The Sniper: Boom. Headshot._

The title card called "Meet the Sniper" quickly appears on the screen. And the group sees a man wearing a short-sleeved red collar shirt with an open hunting vest, khaki slacks, pointy-tipped brown shoes, one fingerless glove on one of his hands, a half-folded fedora and a pair of sunglasses. He also has short brown hair with long sideburns on both sides of his head.

(Cues Magnum Force (Valve Version) - Team Fortress 2)

"Looks like it's someone who's skilled in the art of sniping." Wave commented.

"Well, he can't be as good as me, sadly." Mine said as she puffs her chest in pride as she's the best sniper around.

"But he can help take out important targets in the battlefield." Sheele replied.

 _Sniper: Snipin's a good job, mate! *Making a Right Turn* It's challengin' work, outta doors. I guarantee you'll not go hungry._

The scene transitions to The Sniper brushing his teeth before looking at the photo of a BLU Heavy intently, and the photos of the BLU Engineer and Scout were crossed out, meaning that he already killed them.

 _Sniper: Cause at the end of the day, long as there's two people left on the planet, someone is gonna want someone dead._

"At least he's very professional about his line of work." Bulat admitted.

"Yeah, he must've trained himself to be skilled with a rifle that much." Lubbock added.

"Let's see if he has the skill to back up that claim." Esdeath replied.

The cuts to Sniper looking through the scope of his sniper rifle and shot the BLU Heavy in the head, but he also shot BLU Demoman's bottle of Scrumpy and it lodged into his other eye causing him to wildly shoot his grenade launcher at different directions before falling off the rails and lands on a pile of explosive barrels. The stray grenade pills land on the barrels and detonated, causing an explosive chain reaction and The Sniper just watched the whole thing unfold.

 _Sniper: Ooh._

"Now that's pretty cool." Leone admitted with a smirk.

"Yeah, setting off a chain reaction after killing his target was impressive." Chelsea smiled.

The scene then transitions to The Sniper talking to someone on a pay phone.

 _Sniper: Dad? Dad, I'm a- Ye- Not a "crazed gunman", dad, I'm an assassin! ...Well, the difference bein' one is a job and the other's a mental sickness!_

"Is he really calling his parents about what he's doing right now?" Mez asked.

"I guess he likes to do that to keep in touch with them to make sure they aren't completely worried about him." Bols replied and respected Sniper's decision.

"However, they aren't fond of him being an assassin for hire at all." Najenda commented.

The scene cuts to Sniper driving his RV down the road as he talks about his parents to the viewers.

 _Sniper: I'll be honest with ya: my parents do not care for it._

"Yeah, we kinda noticed from the conversation you had." Wave said.

"They can be strict and serious but they do care for his well-being." Run added with a smile.

The camera changes to The Sniper climbing a tall tower to try and get a fix on his target.

 _Sniper: *Slightly Glancing at the Viewers* I think his mate saw me._

Suddenly, bullets starts hitting at his position.

 _Sniper: Yes, yes he did!_

Sniper quickly takes cover to safety as he backs away.

The next scene is a quick time-lapse as Sniper waited a lot on the same spot and drank his coffee and filled several jars with his own urine from time time, and when the sun sets, he fired his shot and hits his mark.

While everyone was impressed by his extended patience, a few couldn't help but feel grossed and disgusted when they saw the jars filling up.

"I'll admit, his patience is great but I couldn't wait all day and pee in jars just to kill my target." Mine admitted in disgust.

"He also use those jars to throw it at enemies and calls this technique: Jarate." Susanoo stated.

"Oh, that's just seriously wrong right there." Dorothea as she and everyone else gagged as using a jar of urine as a weapon.

Another scene transitions to The Sniper shoving his entire Kukri through a BLU Spy's chest before pulling it out and sees the dead man with satisfaction.

 _Sniper: Feelins'? Look mate, you know who has a lot of feelings?_

The scene cuts back to The Sniper still driving his RV.

 _Sniper: Blokes that bludgeon their wife to death with a golf trophy. Professionals have standards._

The scene cuts back to where The Sniper killed the BLU Spy and took off his hat and did a salute to respect his fallen foe.

 _Sniper: Be polite._

The scene changes with a BLU Medic being shot in the head by The Sniper.

 _Sniper: Be efficient._

Sniper quickly takes out the BLU Soldier and Pyro with quick efficiency.

 _Sniper: Have a plan to kill everyone you meet._

"I guess he's another person to hire in our efforts because he seems alright." Tatsumi spoke up.

"Just as long as I'm not being near him when nature calls, then I'm good." Mine said.

"Plus he can take someone's head off with that blade he has." Akame added.

The scene goes into slow-motion as Sniper puts in a new bullet and the camera angles to him him aiming at the screen and fired.

The closing theme plays again and the camera zooms out of The Sniper's face and into the group shot for the eighth time. The last scene transitions to The Sniper still talking to his parents.

 _Sniper: Dad... Dad p-, yeah- put Mum on the phone!_

Everyone can't help but chuckle at The Sniper's predicament of talking to his parents.

"Well, anything else we need to know about this guy?" Najenda asked Susanoo as he looked through the pages of the guidebook.

"He's basically the last living person of a place called New Zealand and was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Mundy as they were the only people in Australia not exposed to Australiam. But, they passed away when the third Mann sibling, Gray Mann took over Mann Co." Susanoo replied.

"Damn, that's a shame and they sound like really good people too." Suzuka said in sympathy.

"But this Gray Mann seems like a big threat and would keep a close look out if he has any evil intentions." Seryu frowned and the next clip starts playing.

* * *

 **PART 9: MEET THE SPY**

The next clips starts as the sound of alarms went off and a female voice was heard over the intercom as she identifies the intruder at a base owned by the BLUs.

 _The Administrator: Intruder Alert! A RED Spy is in the base!_

A BLU Soldier is shown as he looked at the large security panel.

 _BLU Soldier: A RED Spy in the base?!_

"I guess we're meeting a skilled infiltrator that's about to complete a mission." Bulat chuckled.

"It's obvious since all the other mercenaries we've seen wear red." Akame added.

"Well, I'm more interesting to see how well he does." Chelsea said as she payed attention.

(Cues Intruder Alert - Team Fortress 2)

The BLU Soldier grabbed a shotgun from the weapon rack and quickly rushed downstairs to get to the Intel room before the RED Spy gets to it first.

 _The Administrator: Protect the briefcase!_

 _BLU Soldier: We need to protect the briefcase!_

The camera then pans to a BLU Scout trying to open the door to the Intel, but it's locked with a passcode combination next to the door.

 _Scout: Yo, a lil' help here!?_

BLU Soldier shoved Scout away as he tries to put in the code to get into the room.

 _BLU Soldier: All right, all right, I got it. Stand back son. 1, 1, 1, umm... 1!_

"Seriously? They just put in a simple and easy code to get in?" Dorothea said, incredulously.

"These guys must be pretty stupid if they put a code that easy." Cosmina said.

"Man, getting inside would be very easy if these guys are way too dumb and paranoid to find a simple intruder." Lubbock added.

 _BLU Scout: Let's go, let's go-_

Suddenly, a BLU Heavy comes rushing through the halls with his Minigun in hand.

 _BLU Heavy: INCOMING!_

The BLU Heavy shoulder-barges the door, destroying it. The three of them are sent tumbling and screaming into the Intel room.

 _BLU Heavy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-_

BLU Scout reaches the desk to discover the briefcase is perfectly safe.

 _BLU Scout: *Screaming Before Noticing the Briefcase* AAAAAHHHH- Hey, it's still here!_

 _BLU Heavy: -AAAAalright then._

"That briefcase won't be safe for long once Spy is done dealing with them." Suzuka commented.

"He could be wearing a disguise to blend in with the BLUs perfectly." Seryu added.

"If he does have something that helps him disguise as anyone then he would be another good member for recon and spying." Najenda smiled.

 _BLU Spy: Ahem._

The camera pans to a BLU Spy as he carries the body of a BLU Sniper over his shoulder.

 _BLU Spy: Gentlemen._

The title card called "Meet the Spy" appears on the screen before it goes back to the BLU Spy walking towards the group while still carrying his dead comrades corpse.

 _BLU Spy: I see the briefcase is safe._

 _BLU Soldier: Safe and sound, mm-hmm._

 _BLU Scout: Yeah, it is!_

 _BLU Spy: Tell me... did anyone happen to kill a RED Spy on the way here?_

The other three BLUs gave negative responses as they didn't see The Spy before coming to the Intel room.

"They haven't seen Spy when they came down to the Intel room." Sheele said.

"He'll probably strike them down when they have their guards down." Esdeath added.

"Indeed, and now he's waiting for that opportunity to happen." Susanoo agreed.

 _BLU Spy: No? Then we still have a problem._

The BLU Spy puts down the BLU Sniper's body and revealed that he was literally stabbed in the back with a butterfly knife.

 _BLU Soldier: ...and a knife._

The BLU Scout walks up and picks up the butterfly knife.

 _BLU Scout: Oooh, big problem. I've killed plenty of Spies; they're dime-a-dozen back-stabbing scumbags- like you!_

BLU Scout attempts to do some stylish moves on the butterfly knife, but he accidentally cuts his finger in the process and drops the knife as he wince in pain.

 _BLU Scout: Ow! No offense. *Sucking His Cut Finger*_

"Even the Scout's BLU counterpart has the same cocky attitude as him." Mine scoffed.

"Plus spies are very cunning and might find ways to be one step ahead of his targets." Kurome added.

Chelsea was in deep thought as she's watching the clip in silence.

 _BLU Spy: If you managed to kill them, I assure you, they were not like me._

The BLU Spy grabs the knife and effortlessly flicks it shut and hands it to Scout.

 _BLU Spy: And nothing... nothing like the man loose inside this building._

 _BLU Scout: What're you? President of his fan club?_

BLU Soldier and Heavy chuckle at this while BLU Spy turn to Scout with a serious expression on his face.

 _BLU Spy: No... that would be your mother!_

The BLU Spy pulls out a folder and slams it down the desk as it shows numerous photos of RED Spy and a woman in a blue dress doing some very kinky actions, which leaves BLU Scout speechless from shock and disbelief.

Everyone was shocked at this as well.

"Huh, didn't know he was in to milfs." Lubbock commented in complete surprise.

"Yeah, but the look on his face is priceless!" Leone added before laughing.

"And now he has another reason to want Spy dead." Bols added.

(Cues Right Behind You - Team Fortress 2)

 _BLU Spy: Indeed, and now he's here to fuck us! So listen up boy, or pornography starring your mother will be the second worst thing that happens to you today._

"Oh, that would be the most horrible experience anyone has ever thought of." Tatsumi grimaced.

"Yeah, imagining your own mom selling her body makes you want to slit your throat from even thinking about it." Wave agreed.

The BLU Scout looked pissed at this while he starts gathering up the photos, and BLU Heavy have one photo and have BLU Soldier look at it.

 _BLU Soldier: *Excited* Oh!_

BLU Scout frantically retrieves the photos as the Spy lights and smokes a cigarette.

 _BLU Scout: Gimme that! *Grabbing the Photos from Heavy and Soldier's hands*_

 _BLU Spy: This Spy has already breached our defenses..._

The scene transitions to The Spy running down a hallway and took cover behind a wall to see the BLU Engineer and his level 3 Sentry, Spy slides his Sapper to the Sentry, disabling and destroying it immediately.

 _BLU Engineer: Sentry down!_

BLU Engineer drops his wrench and tries to reach for his pistol, but he was too slow and was shot in the head which forces the door behind him to open and The Spy aims at another target off-screen and fires again.

"Looks like he has a device that can disable and destroy enemy Sentries." Dr. Stylish commented.

"Yeah, it could be very useful to disable enemy machinery and other things." Mez added.

"I'd definitely want to have those with me if I encounter any machines." Chelsea muttered.

The scene cuts back to BLU Spy still talking about his RED counterpart.

 _BLU Spy: You've seen what he's done to our colleagues!_

The scene changes to when BLU Sniper was alive and he was alerted when The Spy stepped on some creaky floors and grabbed his Kukri to fight back, but The Spy was prepared and avoided the wild slashes and cuts Sniper's cheek before brutally slashing him a few times before shoving his butterfly knife into Sniper's back and let's him fall to his death. The scene transitions back to BLU Spy.

"He's very skilled in using a knife despite fighting someone with a large blade." Run complimented.

"And The Spy can instantly kill his enemies if he literally backstabs them." Susanoo replied.

"Damn, he would be a force to be reckon with if his target's backs are turned." Mez whistled in impressed.

 _BLU Spy: And worse of all, he could be any one of us..._

The scene transitions to The Spy fighting a BLU Medic wielding a bloody Bonesaw.

 _BLU Medic: Raus, raus!_

BLU Medic tries to land a hit, but The Spy breaks his arm and the camera zooms close to see Spy disguising as Medic but he doesn't have any glasses on.

 _BLU Medic: *Gasping in Horror* Nein..._

The Spy uses a well-placed chop that kills BLU Medic and catches the glasses and puts it on, completing the disguise.

"He has a disguise kit device that's shaped like a cigarette case to disguise himself as any class he wants." Susanoo stated.

"And if he perfectly acts as the class he disguised as, then he can easily fool them." Esdeath added.

"They won't know what hit them or more specifically stab them." Cosmina giggled.

The scene changes back with the BLU Spy looking frantic.

 _BLU Spy: He could be in this very room! He could be you! He could be me! He could even be-_

BLU Spy was cut off when his head was violently blown off, causing everyone to freak out about it.

"HOLY SHIT!" Leone, Lubbock and Wave shouted.

"What the hell, dude!" Tatsumi exclaimed in shock as he held Cosmina tightly.

"That's very graphic for a head shot." Akame muttered.

 _BLU Scout: Whoa, whoa, whoa!_

 _BLU Heavy: Oh!_

 _BLU Soldier: What? It was obvious! *Pumping His Shotgun* He's the RED Spy! Watch, he'll turn red any second now..._

BLU Soldier and Heavy slowly creep towards the dead BLU Spy's corpse to check to see if he was the RED one.

 _BLU Soldier: Any second now... See? Red! Oh, wait... that's blood._

 _BLU Heavy: So, we still got problem..._

 _BLU Soldier: Big problem..._

The group sees BLU Scout stops being in panic and acts sinister as he slowly creeps behind BLU Soldier and Heavy while pulling out the butterfly knife and flips up the place perfectly.

"Those two are very much dead for sure." Kurome commented while eating her cookies.

"And it is pretty risky to disguise as Scout since he can't copy his speed." Dorothea said.

"So it would be wise to disguise as either as any of the other eight to blend in perfectly without blowing his cover." Run added.

 _BLU Soldier: All right, who's ready to go find this Spy?_

As the BLU Scout approaches, he flickers and melts, revealing himself to be The Spy.

 _The Spy: Right behind you._

The closing theme starts playing and everyone can hear The Spy stabbing BLU Soldier and Heavy to death as the camera zooms out of The Spy's face and into the group shot for the final time.

(Cues Petit Chou-Fleur - Team Fortress 2)

An extra scene plays as The Spy swipes off some photos before grabbing one that has him and the BLU Scout's mom holding hands. Upon seeing the photo, he smiles passionately.

 _The Spy: Ahh... ma petit chou-fleur._

He then got up and walks out of the BLU base with the briefcase in hand before the clip ends.

"What did he say at the end of the clip?" Seryu asked.

"He said 'my little cauliflower' in French. Probably referring to the BLU Scout's mother." Susanoo replied.

"That sounds very romantic if you think about it." Sheele smiled and quiets down as the last part is playing right now.

* * *

 **FINAL PART: MEET THE SANDVICH**

The last clips starts playing and the group only sees a plate containing two slices of the Sandvich and three bottles of beer before the title card called "Meet the Sandvich" appears on the screen after a few more seconds have passed.

"Really? The last clip is about some stupid sandwich?" Mine commented, skeptically.

"Yeah, it does sound pretty dumb." Lubbock agreed.

"Don't judge it so quickly, I'm sure this will prove fruitful if a simple food turns the tide of a fight." Bulat assured to his comrades.

Everyone then hears the sound of The Heavy badly hurt and was walking towards the fridge until a BLU Scout spotted him.

 _BLU Scout: Yeah, there he is!_

 _BLU Soldier: You! Stop right where you are, that is an order! He's getting away! Do not let him get to the re-_

The Heavy already made to the fridge and grabs one of the Sandvich slices and closes the fridge door.

 _BLU Scout: D-don't do it, pal!_

 _BLU Soldier: Do. Not. Do it!_

But it's already too late as The Heavy starts eating the Sandvich.

 _The Heavy: *Eating Sandvich* Om nom nom nom..._

 _BLU Soldier: Oohhhhhhh, hell..._

"Why are they telling Heavy to not eat that sandwich?" Sheele asked.

"It's called the Sandvich and it's an edible device that The Heavy can use to fully restore his health or give it to his team members to heal." Susanoo stated from the guidebook.

"That's sounds extremely useful if there are no healers in sight." Akame admitted as she stared intently at the other slice of the Sandvich.

 _BLU Scout: H-h-hey, let's just calm down here! You listening? J-j-just... OH GOD!_

Loud footsteps can be heard as The Heavy starts picking up speed and charges at the BLU Scout.

 _BLU Scout: "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GO-"_

The group hears large thuds which shakes the fridge before the last thud opens the fridge door open slightly.

 _The Heavy: Ahahahaha!_

Sounds of liquid spilling on the floor can be heard, indicating that Heavy has beaten

 _BLU Scout: My blood! H-he punched out all my blood!_

"Is that even possible to have all the blood beaten out of you?" Dorothea asked in bewilderment.

"Not likely, but it is impressive that Scout's still alive through the whole thing." Dr. Stylish answered.

"That would be another way to exact pain to any of my torture victims." Esdeath chuckled deviously.

More thud sounds are heard as The Heavy is attack the BLU Soldier with full force.

 _BLU Soldier: Ow, ow ow ow ow! Ouch, ouch! Ahhh..._

Suddenly, a loud snap was heard and almost everyone winced as it could be painful.

 _BLU Soldier: You call that breaking my spine? You RED team ladies wouldn't know how to break a spine if-_

An even louder snap is heard and the door closes and opens again, the floor now covered with blood and another one of the bottles of beer falls over.

 _BLU Soldier: AUGHHH! MY SPINE!_

"Okay, that _really_ had to hurt a lot." Wave winces badly as he tries to rub his back.

"Well, he had to be stubborn about it and payed the price." Leone pointed out.

"Note to self: never mess with Heavy if he eats one of those Sandviches." Mez commented.

"No kidding, he cause mess anyone up with his large body mass of his." Suzuka added.

A girly scream is heard and the closing theme starts playiing with the camera panning in different directions as it shows the blueprint of making the Sandvich.

Akame and Kurome were carefully eyeing the blueprint as they try to recreate the Sandvich here.

The scene changes to the same spot from "Meet the Heavy", but Heavy was eating the Sandvich instead as he looks around the chaotic fight ensue in front of him.

 _The Heavy: Nom nom nom... *Biting Another Piece of His Sandvich* Nom nom... mmmm... nom..._

After the last clip ended, everyone has some thoughts about the whole thing.

"Well, that's some very interesting clips that we've watched." Bols admitted as he stretched his arms.

"I agree, learning all those mercenaries is very interesting." Najenda said.

"Not to mention they're way wackier than Scout because of their personalities." Chelsea added.

"Now that we're done watching all of them, let's take a break before we watch one more episode of Death Battle." Run suggested.

"Sounds good to me. My body is aching right now." Tatsumi agreed.

Everyone all got up and left the DVD room as they want to take a long break from watching a few Death Battles and a bunch of extra things they've seen.


	67. Ken Masters vs Terry Bogard

**Chapter 67: Ken Masters vs Terry Bogard**

 **Terry Bogard and Fatal Fury/King of Fighters Belongs to SNK.**

 **Ken Masters and Street Fighter Belongs to Capcom.**

 **Akame ga Kill Belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **All Soundtracks Belong to Their Respective Owners.**

* * *

After a couple of hours of stretching and chatting away after watching Meet the Series, the group went back to the TV room to watch one more episode of Death Battle before calling a day. Mine grabbed the remote and starts playing the next Death Battle episode after switching the disks.

The group sees a date that says "10-10-16: Everything Changes" and they were wary about what would happen about it, but decided to ignore it for now as the introduction starts playing.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

 **Boomstick: Hey Wiz, what has blonde hair, wears red and fights like hell?**

Wiz: Uh, today's fighters?

 **Boomstick: Aww, you guessed it. Ken Masters, the street fighting family man.**

Wiz: And Terry Bogard, the orphan turned King of Fighters.

"Now this is my type of episode that I'm going to really enjoy watching." Leone grinned in excitement.

"I agree, I'm excited to see Ryu's friend in action on this." Wave smiled.

"And we're interested to see the skills and power that this Terry Bogard possesses." Mez added with Suzuka nodded in agreement.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first blonde fighter is an upbeat one with short hair and wore a sleeveless red martial arts, black belt and fingerless gloves. He was also barefooted and has fought tough and familiar opponents in his perspective, including some occasions where he fought Ryu during sparring or competing in tournaments.

 **Ken Masters**

(Cues Ken Masters' Original Theme - Street Fighter II)

Wiz: As the son of a rich hotel tycoon, young Ken Masters wanted for nothing.

"Guess he started out living the high life as a rich kid." Chelsea commented.

"Yeah, but sometimes it gets boring so easily and you have no idea on what to do next." Lubbock added as he had the same experience.

 **Boomstick: Stupid rich kids! Why don't their parents ever teach 'em any real values? Like squirrel cooking or how to throw a punch!**

"The first part is really unnecessary, but the second part seems like a start of his martial arts training." Dorothea said.

"I agree, training in martial arts has a fulfilling benefit to it." Suzuka agreed.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'9" (Equally Taller Than Najenda)**

 **Weight: 183 Ibs.**

 **Birthday: February 1, 1965**

 **Blood Type: B**

 **Likes: Sports Cars, His Family, Pasta and His BFF Ryu** **(Everyone Chuckled Lightly at the Last Part)**

 **Dislikes: Sour Pickled Plums and Soap Operas**

 **Brother-in-Law to Guile**

 **One-Quarter American and Three-Quarters Japanese**

 **Naturally Black-Haired, But Dyed to Blonde** **(Everyone Was a Bit Surprised at This Information)**

* * *

Wiz: Well, turns out, Ken's an exception. Eager to teach his son some discipline, his father sent him to Japan to train in martial arts.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, turns out Ken's dad was buddies with the master karate hermit, Gouken, who Ken trained under for a decade, alongside a young warrior named Ryu.**

"Who knew Gouken has some connections with other people despite being a karate hermit." Lubbock commented.

"Well, he would gladly help teaching his allies and their children martial arts to give them a purpose in them." Run replied.

"And he would be a great teacher if he was in the Empire to help the Imperial Fist disciples learn more than just one style of combat." Mez added.

Wiz: Under Gouken's eye, Ken was taught the ways of the Ansatsuken or "Assassination Fist", albeit Gouken's own non-lethal variant.

"He teach them the non-lethal version because he doesn't want anyone be influenced by the Satsui no Hado and become another Akuma." Akame stated.

"One Akuma is enough and we don't want another. Well, Ryu is kind of iffy since he did turn evil only for some time before going back to normal." Seryu added.

* * *

 **ANSATSUKEN**

 **Hadoken**

 **Tatsumaki Senpukyaku**

 **\- Guren Senpukyaku**

 **Shoryuken**

 **\- Shinryuken**

 **Heat Rush**

 **Guren Enjinkyaku**

 **Shippu Jinraikyaku**

 **Shoryureppa**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He learned techniques like the blast of ki energy known as the Hadoken, and also the Tatsu-monkey Senpu-kyaka.**

Wiz: Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, also known as the "Hurricane Kick", a spinning kick that leaves opponents reeling, but is also pretty good for getting past projectiles.

"It's still an awesome technique to try out." Suzuka admitted with a smirk.

"And with enough force, it can really knock some heads into submission." Esdeath chuckled evilly.

 **Boomstick: But the move he excels at the most is the Dragon Fist, the SHORYUKEN! It's a devastating rising uppercut, and Ken's so damn good at it, he can set his whole damn fist on fire!**

The group sees Ken performing an upgraded version of the Shoryuken as his fist is engulfed in flames and he delivers a huge amount of damage on his opponent, while also dragging them in the attack's powerful vacuum effect.

Wiz: At his best, he can perform the Shinryuken or "Divine Dragon Fist". Not only is this attack engulfed in flame, it also creates a vacuum effect, drawing opponents in for multiple strikes. The Shinryuken is the most powerful natural form of the Shoryuken technique.

"That's so cool! Now we have a another reason to try out the Shoryuken!" Cosmina exclaimed in excitement.

"Oh, I can't wait to learn that after I master the Shoryuken." Tatsumi said in anticipation.

"I'll admit, it does look pretty awesome to try out." Chelsea added.

 **Boomstick: Well, so long as you're not possessed by evil murder energy, but you should watch Ryu VS Scorpion to learn all about that.**

"We already watched, and man it was shocking and scary to learn a tidbit about the connection of the Ansatsuken and the Satsui no Hado." Dorothea commented.

"But let's hope Ken doesn't get influenced by the Satsui no Hado like Ryu, as having more than one Akuma will be a nightmare." Run added with a concerned frown.

 **Boomstick: With his training complete, Ken returned to America proving his new discipline and kickassery by winning several fighting tournaments.**

Everyone were quite impressed to see Ken's trophy collection of all the fighting tournaments he won over the years.

"I'm not surprise to see him accomplish those tournament wins thanks to Gouken's training." Bulat chuckled lightly.

"And it makes me want to go to that world and participate in those tournaments to introduce Imperial Fist to them." Mez said as she daydream of winning those tournaments like Ken.

Wiz: Including the Premier U.S. Martial Arts Tournament, where he won the finals and met his future wife, Eliza.

Lubbock couldn't help but wolf whistle at how attractive Eliza is while Bols complimented that she is quite beautiful just like his wife.

 **Boomstick: Oh-ho-ho! That is certainly what I would call a win.**

"She is actually the sister-in-law to another Street Fighter combatant named Guile who married her older sister, Julia." Susanoo stated in the Street Fighter Guidebook.

"I'm guessing this Guile was testing Ken to see if he's worthy enough to marry Eliza." Mine commented.

"And I'm curious if we get the chance to see him in a Death Battle as well." Najenda hummed in thought.

"We might see him if they managed to get it a shot soon." Dr. Stylish replied.

(Cues Main Theme - Street Fighter V)

Wiz: Proud of his victories, Ken returned to Gouken's dojo to tell his former master the good news.

 **Boomstick: But he got there a little too late. Dang, missed out on all the finger painting.**

"And he still goes on about Gouken's death and the damn finger painting crap." Tatsumi said in irritation.

"Agreed, it's already annoying to the point where it makes me want to jab Murasame into his heart and kill him where he stands." Akame added coldly.

Wiz: After meeting up with Ryu to mourn their master's apparent death, Ken decided to enter the prestigious World Warrior Tournament just for the chance to fight Ryu again.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Defeated Vega While Bleeding Out Severely** **(Everyone were Very Impressed)**

 **Punched Dan 15 Feet into the Air**

 **Dodged Attacks From Akuma** **(Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Defeated Zangief & Charlie Nash**

 **Defeated M. Bison With Ryu's Help** **(Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Survived a 100 Foot Tall Fall**

 **Knocked a Bull Unconscious in One Hit** **(Leone Likes This)**

 **Kicked a Punching Bag so Hard, it Exploded** **(Everyone were Amazed at this)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: But Ken's always fighting, both in and out of tournaments. He takes on anything from crime lords to professional assassins and he's strong enough to send a man flying fifteen feet in the air with a single punch.**

Wiz: The force of which would definitely kill an average person, which Ken is anything but. He's strong enough to beat the dictator Bison with Ryu and he's fast enough to dodge attacks from Akuma, one of the most powerful characters in the Street Fighter universe.

"I guess even Ken can do some amazing things as well." Sheele complimented with a smile.

"And he even handled Akuma, and we know he's no joke." Wave added.

"Let's hope Akuma makes a return so we can learn more about him." Esdeath replied as she really wants to know more about Gouken's evil brother.

 **Boomstick: Then there was his cage match against the claw-wielding Vega, where he punched him so hard, he completely reversed the guy's momentum after he leaped from the ceiling.**

Wiz: Doing so after losing tons of blood from dozens of lacerations, and with both of his feet broken and impaled. Considering much of a punch's force comes from the lower half of a person's body, this is practically unbelievable.

Everyone were very impressed of Ken beating Vega despite suffering serious blood loss and lacerations.

"I admire his endurance and willpower despite suffering the massive blood loss he has from Vega." Run said in admiration.

"Indeed, those injuries could be fatal if Ken doesn't have someone take him to the hospital after the fight." Dr. Stylish added.

 **Boomstick: Talk about endurance, I can see how he got his wife. The guy's tough enough to fall over one hundred feet into the mud and then just get up, more pissed then anything else.**

Wiz: But when it comes down to it, Ken's strongest asset is his conviction to win. Only made stronger when it comes to defending his friends.

The group smiled at this, seeing as Ken really cares about his friends and will risk his life to protect them.

"Ken really has my respect for having the conviction to fight for his friends." Seryu smiled.

"Even if his body is beaten, his willpower is not to be underestimated." Esdeath commented.

"Yeah, Ken is win with everything he's got or die trying!" Cosmina exclaimed happily.

 **Boomstick: Though he is pretty cocky. If he's feeling good about a fight, he'll sometimes just laugh at his opponents instead of finishing them off, leaving himself wide open.**

"I guess winning all of those tournaments can do that to some people." Kurome sighed.

"True, but he'll try to keep it in check if he takes his fights seriously." Tatsumi replied.

Wiz: Still, if you enter the ring with Ken Masters, chances are you're gonna get burned.

 _Ken: Come on! Let's turn up the heat._

Ken Masters is a very reliable and skilled fighter to have on their side and he can even handle the likes of Akuma and M. Bison with Ryu's help and others that are considered friends. Leone, Mez and Shizuka were still interested in the Ansatsuken fighting style, Lubbock liked Ken as he bagged a smoking hot wife, Bols admired his conviction and respected him as a fellow family man. And everyone else all admitted that he's a cool guy, now time to see his opponent.

The next blonde fighter is a bit more muscular than Ken and long hair that's tied to a ponytail. He wore a short-sleeved white shirt with a red vest, pair of jeans, sneakers amd a red cap with the words "Fatal Fury" printed on it. He also entered a fighting tournament with various people of all different type of skills and fighting prowess and some that are not human, but he also has a vengeful hatred towards a powerful crime lord who's responsible for killing his foster father.

 **Terry Bogard**

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Nickname: The Legendary Hungry Wolf** **(Leone Thinks it's a Badass Name)**

 **Height: 5'11"** **(Equally Taller Than Wave)**

 **Weight: 183 Ibs.**

 **Birthday: March 15, 1971**

 **Likes: Video Games, Vintage Jeans and Basketball**

 **Dislikes: Slugs and Cigarettes**

 **Owns a Pet Monkey Named Ukee** **(Everyone was Surprised at this)**

* * *

(Cues Terry, Andy & Joe's Theme - Fatal Fury)

 **Boomstick: Terry Bogard was born with nothing to his name. Hell, he didn't even have a last name!**

Wiz: Stranded with his brother Andy, Terry grew up an orphan on the dangerous streets of South Town.

"Damn, another orphan and a cute one at that too." Leone commented in sympathy.

"At least he's not alone since he has his brother with him." Akame agreed with her teammate.

"Still, it's going to take a lot of effort to survive if South Town is really that dangerous." Kurome added.

 **Boomstick: Until they were adopted by Jeff Bogard, who immediately introduce them to a regimen of bonding and kicking ass. Now that's a good dad! Well, until he got murdered.**

Everyone were happy that Jeff Bogard adopted them, but that quickly changed when Boomstick mentioned that he got murdered.

Wiz: When he was only 10 years old, Terry and Andy watched helplessly as their foster father was murdered before their eyes by Geese Howard, a notorious crime lord.

Seeing Terry and Andy watching their foster father being brutally murdered made them completely sorry for the boys, especially with Sheele, Run and Seryu being a bit more emotional at this. And when Geese Howard's smug face came to view, they just crank up the amount of killing intent they produced when they saw the crime lord.

"That bastard is lucky he's not here, cause we'll make him suffer for what he did." Wave growled in anger as he glared hatefully at Geese.

"I'd rather have Koro rip his limbs off before I drill through his intestines and blast his head off for taking away their only parent figure from them!" Seryu shouted with a twisted look of rage on her face.

"Count me in as well, I'll scorch him alive by shoving Rubicante into his mouth and melt his insides to ashes." Bols agreed with a cold tone in his voice.

"Just another villain that doesn't deserve to live if they continue to torture people especially doing it to orphans." Bulat frowned.

Wiz: Swearing vengeance, the brothers spent the next decade training to one day take down Geese.

Everyone all nodded at the two brother's motivation and desire to avenge Jeff Bogard and kill Geese for his actions.

"I hope one of them succeeds in killing Geese." Sheele said in determination for Terry and Andy's goal.

"Since we're learning about Terry, I figured he's going to accomplish that goal first." Tatsumi assured to his purple-haired friend.

 **Boomstick: What did water fowl ever do to 'em?**

Wiz: No, not-not birds, Geese, Geese Howard, the bad guy.

 **Boomstick: Look, Wiz, I know you're not a poultry science degree holder like myself, but you should know that the singular term for geese is goose. It's just common sense.**

Most of the group couldn't help but facepalm at the sheer stupidity that the co-host just said. Mine decided let her anger take over at this.

"Are you fucking serious Boomstick, we're talking about a damn evil crime lord and you're spouting about some waterfowl?!" Mine exclaimed in pure rage towards the co-host.

"Sometimes, we wonder how Wiz can put up with him for so long whenever he says or does stupid things." Najenda sighed as she massages her forehead.

Wiz: Ugh, let's just move on. As the years went by, Terry became an exceptional martial artist, mastering boxing, karate, kung fu and kickboxing. He developed an impressive list of techniques, like the Burn Knuckle, a fierce punch surrounded by energy.

Everyone soon payed close attention at the techniques that Terry has at his disposal, Leone and the two Rakshasa Demons were carefully inspecting them for future uses.

 **Boomstick: And the Crack Shoot, a jumping axe kick. Or he can just punch the ground so friggin' hard, he makes a Power Wave, where he sends a deadly wave of energy through the Earth toward whatever poor bastard he's fighting!**

"I must say, his moves aren't bad, they look pretty cool." Suzuka smirked as she's impressed by some of Terry's attacks.

"Yeah, with some effort, practice and training, we can actually pull it off!" Mez added with excitement.

"I'm so gonna try to pull off that Power Wave on any unlucky bastard that gets in my way." Leone chuckled deviously as she clenched her fist a few times.

Wiz: But even after learning all of these, Terry knew he would need more to defeat Geese.

Boomstick: Goose.

They see a geese popping up to the screen and let out it's natural noise, causing some to either lightly chuckle or groan in annoyance before moving on.

Wiz: No. So he sought out his foster father's old master, who taught him the secret technique of the Hakkyokuseiken, the art of the Eight Extremities Holy Fist.

Hearing how powerful Hakkyokuseiken has gotten everyone very interested in hearing about it.

"Eight Extremities Holy Fist, that does sound like a very powerful technique." Esdeath hummed in interest as she wants to learn about it.

"I agree, this secret technique seems like something that would provide Terry a huge advantage against Geese." Dr. Stylish added.

 **Boomstick: Holy Fist, huh? Is that like, punching the Jesus into people, or something?**

Wiz: No, but he is punching with the power of earth.

 **Boomstick: Fire, wind, water, heart! Go Terry! Okay, sorry, couldn't help myself.**

Boomstick's singing always makes them laugh or chuckle at how silly it is.

"I'm guessing this technique involves the user drawing energy from the earth to enhance his fighting prowess." Chelsea commented.

"That would be totally awesome to enhance yourself using energy from the earth itself." Lubbock admitted in amazement.

* * *

 **HAKKYOKUSEIKEN**

 **Burn Knuckle**

 **Crack Shoot**

 **Power Wave**

 **Power Geyser**

 **Buster Wolf**

 **Power Dunk**

 **Rising Tackle**

 **Power Stream**

 **Star Dunk Volcano**

* * *

Wiz: Anyway, with Hakkyokuseiken, Terry can literally pull and channel energy from the earth beneath his feet, and with the Earth's chi, he can enhance his attacks to extreme levels.

 **Boomstick: Like turning his ordinary Power Wave into the monstrously titanic Power Geyser.**

Seeing how powerful the Power Geyser was in contrast to the Power Wave made everyone very impressed.

"Damn, that could blow anything apart within it's blast radius." Wave whistled in impress.

"Or blast any poor bastard that gets in it's way." Lubbock added.

Wiz: Apart from that, his Buster Wolf punch puts his Burn Knuckle to shame, and with the Star Dunk Volcano, he slams his foes down in a fiery explosion.

"Oh boy, I am going to test those out once we get to training!" Mez commented in excitement.

"Yes, Hakkyokuseiken is a very powerful art that is too good to pass up." Esdeath nodded as wants to learn this as well.

(Cues Follow Me (Instrumental) - King of Fighters XIV)

 **Boomstick: So when Terry was ready to take Geese down, he figured, what better way than in the worldwide tourney Geese himself was hosting? The King of Fighters tournament.**

"Why would Geese host a fighting tournament?" Sheele asked.

"No idea, but this might attract some worthy fighters for Terry to battle against to make his way towards Geese." Dorothea replied.

"Let's hope all that training Terry did is enough to defeat and kill Geese, if killing is allowed in that tournament." Run added.

Wiz: And in the end, he most certainly got his revenge, in a battle which was apparently so intense, it's spectators compared it to fight between starving wolves, earning Terry the nickname: The Legendary Hungry Wolf.

"Now that's a badass nickname to have." Tatsumi admitted with a smile.

"Yeah, if I entered a tournament, I will have a badass nickname that involves lions instead." Leone nodded in agreement.

 **Boomstick: That's a badass nickname. Although, it turns out Terry didn't kill Geese hard enough, so he got to do it a second time.**

Everyone were surprised at hearing Geese was alive after Terry beaten him, but they were happy when he got beaten a second time and fell to his death.

"If Geese survived the first defeat from Terry, then he's no normal crime lord." Kurome said.

"Agreed, but at least Terry beaten and died for real, unless he found a way to cheat death again." Akame added, making some feel dread if Geese survived once again.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Defeated and Killed Geese Howard Twice** **(Everyone Felt Satisfied)**

 **Destroyed an Entire Parking Garage Roof** **(Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Smashed Six I-Beams in Midair** **(Leone and Bulat Liked This)**

 **Defeated Krauser, Jamin and Mars**

 **Power Geyser Can Take Out Buildings** **(Everyone was Surprised at this)**

 **Can Accurately Guess a Woman's Measurements at a Glance** **(Lubbock Loved This)**

* * *

Wiz: Not that Terry was too weak or anything, for example, in his fight with Jamin, he took a huge explosion in the back, got a car thrown at him, jumped up an elevator shaft as it was blowing up, got blasted in the face with a wall of fire, which smashed him into a concrete wall, and answered by Power Geysering so hard, he wrecked the factory he was standing on.

 **Boomstick: He bled everywhere, but then this chick made him better with a good old strip and cuddle.**

The group were surprised to see Terry survived all of that while fighting one guy, but some were also blushing to see Terry getting a strip cuddle from Sulia.

"That lucky bastard finally got a feel of a woman's body while she's naked." Lubbock mumbled in envy before Najenda pinched his cheeks hard.

"That Jamin seems like a very dangerous person if he caused all of that from his fight with Terry." Bulat frowned.

"Indeed, it makes me want to fight him to see how strong he really is." Esdeath hummed in interest.

 **Boomstick: Oh, and that guy Jamin? He's fast enough to catch bullets.**

Wiz: And fast enough to shoot them back. With his fingers.

Seeing Jamin catching a bullet and flicking back at the shooter and killing him with it proves that he's someone that's not to be underestimated.

"Shit, that's some insane reflexes and badass at the same time." Mine commented in shock.

"But remember the small part where Dante caught one of Bayonetta's bullets? That was hardcore." Wave reminded.

 **Boomstick: Not good enough for you? Well, how about the time Terry saved a coworker from six falling I-beams, by smashing them one by one in mid air.**

Wiz: Keep in mind, a single I-beam is designed to support three thousand pounds of pressure.

 **Boomstick: And he took care of it so fast, the would be victim didn't even notice.**

"Impressive display of strength and that might support Terry's strength advantage." Dr. Stylish said.

"He would helpful to the construction if he was here if anything bad happens to the workers." Najenda smiled.

Wiz: It's a bit of a shame then, that at his worst, Terry's a pretty sore loser. Even though his willpower is enough to match the power of Mars, the god of war, an unexpected failure can still really shake him up.

"Aw come on, even with all the things he's done he becomes a sore loser?" Seryu commented in disappointment.

"And it might takes some convincing to get Terry out of his funk until friends and loved ones are endangered." Susanoo stated.

 **Boomstick: But when Terry Bogard sets his mind to something, he'd rather bleed out than walk away.**

The group sees Terry finishing off a powerful opponent with his Burning Knuckle.

 _Terry Bogard: BURNING KNUCKLE!_

Terry Bogard is an impressive fighter with his large variety of moves the power of Hakkyokuseiken, although his story was sad and sympathetic because of Geese Howard but he was able to avenge his adoptive father by beating him twice, so that's saying something. Leone, Mez, Suzuka and Esdeath liked his techniques and were intrigued by the Hakkyokuseken's power. Sheele, Bols, Run, Seryu, Wave and Tatsumi felt sorry for Terry and already hated Geese greatly, Lubbock was jealous that Terry got a strip cuddle with Sulia and was impressed that he knows a woman's measurements by a single glance. Everyone else all admit he's a cool guy to have on their side, now they were focusing on the battle coming up soon.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, Wiz has got something to tell you about saving time and eating food. So, what's not to love?**

Akame and Kurome was listening in on the advertisement for Blue Apron because of the mention of food while everyone else debated on who would win. Ken is a skilled fighter using the Ansatsuken fighting style and his endurance and conviction is strong that he can survived severe bleeding and lacerations form Vega, but he can be cocky and his limits might not last long. Terry on the other hand, has the strength advantage, a wide variety of moves and with Hakkyokuseiken he can augment his moves to become much more powerful, but he can be shaken up if he suffers a defeat which will make him vulnerable.

Soon the voting has been decided as Tatsumi, Edeath, Mez, Suzuka, Bols, Stylish, Dorothea, Seryu, Run, Sheele, Najenda, Akame and Kurome voted for Terry and the remaining few voted for Ken. Leone chose to not vote for either since she likes both of them. Everyone all waited until the advertisement was over and the battle was about to start.

* * *

(Cues Terry Bogard's Theme - Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition)

The first thing that the group sees is a very pristine fighting dojo surrounded by cherry blossoms, and inside, they see Ken fighting a revived Dan Hibiki and from the sidelines was a Japanese school girl, a Brazilian martial artist and a certain green-skinned man beast.

"Wow, Dan and Blanka are there but who are the other two?" Cosmina said.

"Sean Matsuda is rising martial artist from Brazil who has idolized Ken that he was accepted to be his student." Susanoo replied before continuing, "And Sakura Kasugano is from Japan and has an intense fixation for Ryu and chases around him to prove herself to him."

"Now that's what I call dedication for having people who looked up to him and want to be like them one day." Bulat chuckled fondly at this tidbit.

Ken quickly beaten Dan with no effort as the Saikyo Street Fighter was sent flying out of the ring.

 _Ken Masters: Challenge me after some practice!_

"I doubt Dan would train hard to try and fight Ken again." Akame commented.

"Indeed, he's probably the most weakest human I have ever seen, even some of my weakest-trained soldiers would be able to hold him down." Esdeath added.

Suddenly, a shadowy figure arrives at the dojo's door and quickly slides it open, surprising everyone to see who the mysterious figure is.

(Cues Jungle Outpost - Tekken 7)

The figure was revealed to be Terry, and as he walks inside the dojo, he looks at Ken with a confident smirk on his face.

 _Terry Bogard: *Punching His Open Palm* C'mon!_

Ken leaps back to a good distance as he accepts his new opponent's challenge.

 _Ken Masters: Come on, show me what your made of!_

The dazed Dan joins the other Street Fighters to watch the fight while Night Raid and the Jaegers were excited to see which of these blonde American fighters will prevail.

 **FIGHT!**

Ken quickly charged in and unleashed a barrage of attacks, forcing Terry to block but was already overwhelmed. Ken threw Terry and jumped up to launch a powerful punch, but Terry quickly reacted and rolled out of the as Ken punched the ground, leaving a a small crater in the process while Terry breakdance to regain his balance.

"The fight just started and these two are already going at it like the others." Wave said in amazement.

"It's like Boomstick said in the beginning of the episode, they 'fight like hell'." Run smiled.

"And they'll be fighting even more when they go all out." Seryu added while hugging Koro tightly while watching the battle unfold.

The two fighters started trading powerful punches and kicks until Ken saw an opening and punch Terry back, causing the Legendary Hungry Wolf to kneel and regaining his breath and Ken decided to mock him.

 _Ken Masters: Come on, man! Take this seriously!_

Hearing the taunt caused Terry to get back up and tilted his hat as he's not going to hold back.

 _Terry Bogard: Alright!_

Suddenly in a blink of an eye, Terry unleashed a merciless assault on the surprised Ken and used his Burn Knuckle to punch him into one of the support pillars and heavily damaged it, Ken quickly moved just in time as Terry destroyed the damaged support pillar with another punch.

"Hot damn, Terry is showing no mercy to Ken when he beat him up with that combo!" Leone exclaimed as she's shaking in excitement as the two fighters were battling.

"And if they continue to fight like this, then the dojo might crumble down soon." Sheele said in worry.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be able to escape and take the fight outside." Dorothea assured.

 _Ken Masters: *Launching a Hadoken* This'll hurt!_

Terry quickly jumped up to avoid the Hadoken and proceeded to attack Ken, but the Hadoken quickly blasted through another pillar and the whole creating a huge whole next to the shocked spectators watching the fight.

"He really poured a lot of energy on the Hadoken to make that kind of damage." Bols sweatdropped.

"Yeah, let's hope Sakura and the others get out before things get really crazy." Najenda added.

Back to the fight, Ken uses the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, but Terry avoids it and charges at Ken. As both of their punches collide, the floor starts cracking and the two starts ferociously traded punches with so much speed and power that then entire dojo starts breaking apart and rumbling at the same time.

The group were shocked at the intensity of the fight while others were jaw-dropped at seeing it going into overdrive. Leone, Mez and Suzuka were shaking and cheering in excitement once Ken and Terry started trading powerful punches.

"This is the best martial arts battle I have ever seen!" Mez commented in glee.

"Come on, Terry, you can do this!" Suzuka cheered.

"Don't you dare wear down on me, Ken Masters!" Leone added.

Sakura, Sean and Blanka quickly ran for their lives to safety, but unfortunately, Dan didn't make it as a falling support beam crushed him.

 _Dan Hibiki: *In Pain* My leg!_

"There goes Dan dying again." Kurome muttered blankly.

"Combined with the shittiest luck that he has as well." Mine added.

Ken and Terry continued to trade blows before Terry quickly performed the Crack Shoot at Ken, the camera zooms to his face, and in slow motion, spat out a gunk of blood knowing that the attack hurt a lot.

"Looks like Ken is about to reach his limit very soon." Bulat commented.

"And Terry has yet to use Hakkyokuseiken to deal the finishing blow as well." Dr. Stylish stated.

"Looks like Terry has this fight in the bag." Cosmina smiled.

Ken backed up and was kneeling out the ground and breathing hard from exhaustion, and Terry uses this opportunity to finish his opponent off with the Buster Wolf attack. But suddenly, Ken quickly punched the surprised Terry with a powerful Shoryuken attack.

 _Ken Masters: SHORYUKEN!_

The attack was powerful enough to knock Terry into another support pillar, creating a massive explosion in the process. Ken was quickly exhausted of the last time attack and tries to regain more of his strength and prepares to unleash the Shinku Hadoken to finish the fight quickly, meanwhile, Terry gets back n the fight and was using Hakkyokuseiken to power himself up to unleash another one of his attacks.

"I'm guessing Terry might use the Power Geyser for this one." Tatsumi commented as he watched the two fighters powering up.

"Shinku Hadoken and Power Geyser, which one will overpower which." Lubbock muttered.

"The Power Geyser will overpower Shinku Hadoken, I'm very certain of it." Esdeath stated firmly.

 _Ken Masters: All yours! *Firing the Shinku Hadoken*_

As Ken fired the Shinku Hadoken, Terry unleashed his Power Geyser to try and overpower Ken's attack. The two attacks were zooming close at each other until the Power Geyser charged through the Shinku Hadoken and pass Ken, thinking that the attack didn't hurt him makes Ken ready for his next move. Unfortunately, the floor suddenly explodes and Ken was caught in a power beam form underneath while screaming in pain as the screen slowly turns white.

"Did that attack hurt him that badly?" Sheele asked.

"It did, but even with that attack doing a huge amount of damage on him, Ken managed to tank it." Susanoo replied back.

"But not for long, since Terry is still capable of moving around and ready to finish the job off." Chelsea added.

(Cues Jungle Outpost *Final Round* - Tekken 7)

Soon, smoke covered the two fighters and as it cleared up, Terry want panting heavily for using up a lot of his energy while Ken was still standing, but he was badly hurt and bleeding all over for tanking the hit. Terry regains composure and decided to end the fight once and for all.

 _Terry Bogard: You're dead!_

Terry knees Ken super hard to send him flying in the air and charges his punch for the Star Dunk Volcano move, Terry then unleashes the move in full power and completely destroyed Ken's head and reducing it into a large puddle of blood in it's place.

"Holy shit!" Tatsumi, Lubbock and Wave shouted, and everyone were shocked at this result.

"That was awesome!" Leone, Mez and Suzuka cheered.

"I'll admit that was a pretty amazing battle and the death was simply amazing." Esdeath admitted with a smile.

Terry stood up and tilted his hat as he smiled at his bloody victory.

 _Terry Bogard: Okay!_

Afterwards, Terry does his signature victory pose and toss his hat into the air and landed next to Ken's headless corpse.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

Everyone started clapping and cheering at such an intense battle, everyone congratulated Terry for his victory while others clapped in sympathy for Ken on his loss and death, but still respected him for giving it his all in the end. Now to see the results on why Terry won.

(Cues Follow Me (Instrumental) - King of Fighters XIV)

 **Boomstick: Bummer...so, on the bright side, this means Eliza's single now, right?**

Wiz and Everyone: Boomstick!

 **Boomstick: Just saying what we're all thinking, Wiz.**

"That's still uncalled for for trying to get hitched with a widowed woman!" Bols exclaimed in outrage.

"I wouldn't stoop that low for that and that's saying something!" Lubbock admitted.

"I hope he gets punched in the face hard for that soon." Kurome added.

Wiz: Both Ken and Terry had been fighting since they were children, and each won their fair share of tournaments. However, Terry's sheer power proved too much for Ken to handle.

 **Boomstick: Outside of tourneys, Ken's most notable victories were usually only possible because he had help. Sure, Ken's taken down Zangief, Hugo and Vega multiple times, who are extremely deadly in their own right, but they aren't nearly as heavy hitters as those on Terry's resume, like Krauser and Mars.**

"It's true, his use in Hakkyokuseiken gives him a lot of power advantages to overpower some of Ken's moves including the Shinku Hadoken." Run stated.

"And he fought people who were much deadlier and strong, he even fought a god too." Tatsumi commented.

"Well, we did see fighters beating beings and deities who were kind of at god-level power so it's not surprising there." Chelsea shrugged.

Wiz: Also, keeping up with and surpassing Jamin, who can effortlessly catch bullets, proves Terry can match someone over twice the speed of sound, much faster than anything Ken's ever shown.

 **Boomstick: Man, when Eliza hears about this, she's gonna feel Terry-ble.**

Everyone all groaned at the bad pun except a chuckling Najenda.

Wiz: The winner is Terry Bogard.

The episode was very interesting to learn about the two blonde fighters, Ken is good and caring and has a wife while Terry was an orphan who trained to avenge his foster father from a crime lord and succeeded. The battle itself was crazy and intense as the two were going all out on each other until Terry proved too much for Ken and prevailed in the end. Now to see the next episode before calling it a day.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle**.

The scene starts playing and it shows a certain blue hedgehog relaxing with a confident smirk on his face.

"Whoa, that's Sonic." Lubbock said in surprise.

"Is he going to come back to Death Battle to fight again?" Seryu asked.

"I don't think so, I'm guessing another one of his friends is joining this time." Bulat answered.

Soon a bridge starts coming in close to Sonic's cell and coming to his rescue was a pink anthropomorphic female hedgehog wearing a red dress, large white gloves, red boots and a red hairband. But she's also carrying a large yellow-red hammer that looked like it can cause a lot of pain to anyone.

 _?: Bet you're surprised to see me, Sonic!_

 **AMY ROSE**

"I'm guessing this girl has the hots for Sonic." Mez chuckled.

"Really? Cause from I'm seeing she's more obsessed with him than Esdeath with Tatsumi." Wave stated before dodging an ice shard from the ex-general.

"Could repeat that to me one more time Wave?" Esdeath smiled coldly as she prepares to fire another shard.

"No ma'am!" was the quickly reply.

The next scene shows a blue-haired girl who looks apathetic defending a wimpy teen from a punk girl and she suddenly grabs a large sledgehammer from her small bag and twirls it around with proficiency and skill.

 _?: Do that again and I will end you!_

 **RAMONA FLOWERS**

"That girl has some spunk to defend that kid." Leone commented.

"Let's hope he's not another Hercule or Dan from what we're seeing." Mine said with uncertainty.

"Don't be cruel Mine, he might surprise us if he appears in Death Battle." Bulat assured.

After the teaser was over, everyone got up and stretched before exiting the room do some extra stuff before calling it a day.

Omake: Training and Cuddle

After watching Ken vs Terry, Leone and the two Rakshasa Demons decided to train and imitate some of the moves, while the Hakkyokuseiken will take a lot of tme and effot to pull off but once they acquire it then it would be super useful. Right now, Leone was dodging Mez's Hurricane Kick and was about to strike her but was forced to dodge a Crack Shoot from Suzuka and responded by sending her flying with a Shoryuken and backed away to get some distance.

"You two almost got me there with that tactic." Leone huffed.

"Yeah, but this next one will definitely knock you out!" Mez exclaimed as she and Suzuka charged again.

Tatsumi suddenly comes to the training ground and see Leone, Mez and Suzuka practicing Ken and terry's moves by sparring on a two-on-one fight and decided to check it out.

"Hey ladies, what's going on here?" Tatsumi asked as the three stopped and looked at him.

"Oh hey, Tatsumi, me and Suzuka are pacticing some of Ken and Terry's moves with Leone joining." Mez replied as she tried to wipe off all of the sweat on her body.

"The progress seems to be more fluid but Terry's moves need more work so we're improving quite a lot." Leone added as she cracked her neck and joints.

"That's nice, I was here to practice Dante's sword skills knowing I need a lot of practicing to swing my sword just like him." Tatsumi said.

Then suddenly an idea popped before Suzuka and decided to speak up.

"Hey Tatsumi, how good are you in martial arts?" Suzuka asked.

"Pretty decent that I can hold my own on Bro. Why?" He replied.

"Cause I think learning some of Ken and terry's moves could help you if you're facing some Imperial Fist users in one of your missions." She answered.

Tatsumi was concerned and thought about it, it his good but facing a group of high-leveled Imperial Fist users could be troubling. After some thinking, he decided to accept her proposal.

"Alright, besides I'll admit, that Terry's moves would be cool if I managed to pull of Hakkyokuseiken." Tatsumi admitted.

"Great! How about to make it a two-on-two since Tatsumi is joining and maybe mix it up a bit?" Mez suggested.

"Sounds pretty fair and I'm done warming up here." Leone agreed as she entered the Ansatsuken pose.

Tatsumi joined in and prepared himself as he and Leone charged towards Mez and Suzuka as the four began their intense sparring.

(Later That Night)

If anything was to describe the emotion that Tatsumi is feeling right now, it's pure aching pain as he was tired as hell for sparring with Leone, Mez and Suzuka. The women had fought like hell and while Tatsumi put up a decent fight, until he was having trouble with it, at first it was difficult but as time passes he was able to adapt and became more fluid and managed to pull off some moves like Terry's Burn Knuckle, Crack Shoot and the Power Wave with Incursio's help and some of the Ansatsuken techniques.

Tatsumi stumbled into his room after a quick bath and quickly lied down on his bed and let dreamland take him. Suddenly, his door quickly opened up and Cosmina's head peeked out and look to see Tatsumi already sleeping, she giggled deviously and slowly tiptoed to the bed and looked at the Incursio user.

"Looks like Tatsumi deserves a special reward for training hard with Leone, Mez and Suzuka." Cosmina quietly whispered.

The young woman stripped herself from her clothes until she was wearing nothing but her undergarments and bra and preformed the same strip cuddle as Sulia did to Terry and fell asleep with Tatsumi. Outside, Esdeath and Mine did a quick outside patrol and noticed Cosmina doing a strip cuddle with Tatsumi. Esdeath seemed a bit upset about while Mine sighed in annoyance but hides a blush from her face.

"I hope that harlot won't make any further advances from that action." Esdeath said coldly as she looks at the window where Tatsumi's room is.

"Don't bother, just let her have this opportunity I'm sure some of us will get a turn a this." Mine replied as she's hiding her blush.

Esdeath huffed and continued with the patrol while Mine stood back and took one more glance before following the sadistic general at a slow pace as she needs some stress relief soon.


	68. Amy Rose vs Ramona Flowers

**Chapter 68: Amy Rose vs Ramona Flowers**

 **I just want to make some quick notes saying that I'm sorry for mixing up the name for the girl in Terry's analysis last chapter, it's because I have absolutely have no knowledge of Fatal Fury or played the games and watch the animated films, but to the reviewers who gave me the correction thank you for correcting me.**

 **And to Fang of the Frozen Winds, the reason I'm behind is because of the things I'm going through during the summer and the lack of motivation to continue working on the story. If you have a problem about this then shove off and let me get back in the game to try and catch up, okay?**

 **Alright I'm done talking, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Amy Rose and Sonic the Hedgehog Franchise Belongs to SEGA.**

 **Ramona Flowers and Scott Pilgrim Series Belongs to Bryan Lee O'Malley.**

 **Akame ga Kill Belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **All Soundtracks Belongs to Their Respective Owners.**

* * *

The sound of birds chirping and the morning sun rising near Night Raid's base as some members and others were slowly rising up to do some morning routines before starting the day. In Tatsumi's room, the current Incursio user slowly woke up before became fully awake and when he tried to get up, he felt some weight on him. He looked down and his face changed to shock as he saw Cosmina in her undergarments sleeping on him.

'What the heck! How did she get here?!' Tatsumi mentally thought as he's completely panicking.

Cosmina slowly woke up and started yawning cutely before she looking straight at him and smiled warmly.

"Morning Tatsumi." She said before pecking him on the cheek.

A few seconds later, everyone who were either still asleep or awake could definitely hear Tatsumi's screams and might have gone deaf temporarily.

After the rude wake up call, everyone started to some work for a week while certain events were noticeable during that time. Stylish was continuing making some more developments on the replicated armor of The Meta and the Brute Shot while also starting to replicating Carolina's armor for female soldiers, but he also start researching Bonk! Atomic Punch to give Night Raid and the Revolutionary Army a major boost but to make it non-lethal depending on the amount of sips.

Another incident involves another wave of tribal assassins and a group of Imperial troops trained in Imperial Fist decided to attack their base, Tatsumi alongside Leone, Mez and Suzuka quickly took care of the troops using Cammy, Sonya, Ken and Terry's moves to easily overwhelm and kill them. Esdeath took her time torturing the rest by using Demon Extract to recreate certain weapons from the other Death Battle combatants to invent some new torturing methods, like using the Blades of Chaos from Kratos to snag and mutilate them alive or using Dragonslayer from Guts to using a lot of strength and momentum to easily chop off limbs easily.

And during some Danger Beast hunting, Seryu manages to hunt down some large game by taking them down with a modified cannon rifle based on Robocop's Cobra Assault Cannon and uses the attachable Weapon Arm to remove any pesky pack-based beasts that might lurk around the farther parts away from the base.

Sheele started doing some training as well while doing some special acrobatic moves while Bulat pushes his body to his limits by using the War Machine suit and Chelsea uses the stealth skills from Snake and Fisher to break in to the more secured areas of the Empire for more intel and also use some of her free time playing some scary pranks on her comrades by using Gaea Foundation to disguise as the some of the bad guys seen in Death Battle like Akuma and Shao Khan for instance, she was a laughing mess when she got a lot of good reactions afterwards.

Afterwards, everyone decided to take today to settle down to finish watching the third season of Death Battle. Once everyone finally organize themselves, they prepared to watch more of the Web Series.

"How many episodes do we have to watch left to finish season three?" Sheele asked.

"Surprisingly, the number of episodes in this season is short compared to the first two and we only have four episodes left to watch." Lubbock replied as he held out the case containing season 3.

Akame then pulled out another case set that has more seasons of Death Battle in her right hand.

"And there's more seasons of Death Battle to watch after season three." Akame said bluntly.

"I guess a lot of people seems to like seeing all sorts of matches that they want more." Bulat chuckled lightly.

"Well, let' finish this so we can see more!" Esdeath exclaimed impatiently as all this talking is starting to make her bored.

Run decided to pick up the remote and pressed play to the next episode after Ken and Terry's episode and everyone were silent as the episode starts playing the introduction.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

 **Boomstick: As the old saying goes, "Behind every great man, is a badass woman with a big hammer", something like that.**

Wiz: And today's combatants are exactly that. What could go wrong?

"Probably awesome, cause any girl who uses a hammer are a beast in battle." Leone grinned.

"I don't know, this might be very crazy if any of these two fighters are swinging their hammers like madwomen." Run sweatdropped.

"Don't worry about it Run, I'm sure that whoever piss them off will probably have a lot of their bones broken." Wave assured to his friend while mentally praying for any poor soul that might get in their way.

 **Boomstick: Amy Rose, Sonic the Hedgehog's number one fangirl.**

Wiz: And Ramona Flowers, the girl of Scott Pilgrim's dreams.

"Oh boy, Sonic is really unlucky to have this girl obsessed with him a lot." Tatsumi said nervously as he felt bad for Sonic having a crazy girl after him, and he knew the feeling as well.

"And I wonder how Ramona Flowers is the ideal love interest for Scott." Dorothea wondered while thinking about it.

"I'm pretty sure we'll learn more about her after we finish Amy's introduction." Bols answered back.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first female fighter is a pink anthropomorphic female hedgehog wearing a red dress, over-sized gloves with gold rings on the wrist area, red boots and a red hairband on her head. Her weapon of choice is a big hammer that's gold and red and she's pretty deadly and reckless when fighting. She occasionally fights against Eggman and other threats, but most of the time she spends is chasing a certain blue hedgehog to have him notice her undying love to him.

 **Amy Rose**

(Cues Stardust Speedway Bad Future - Sonic CD)

Wiz: When young Amy Rose first heard of the adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, she became immediately obsessed.

 **Boomstick: But while most rabid fangirls would stalk him online or build a shrine in their closet, Amy dialed her crazy up to eleven!**

"That really can't be good if she's totally obsessed with him." Wave shuddered.

"Yeah and the part where fangirls would stalk or building personal shrines is already creepy as hell." Tatsumi agreed while paling if Esdeath would've done that after he escaped the first time.

"I'm glad none of that happened here or else we might have a problem." Chelsea added.

Wiz: I guess you could say she was... Hooked on Sonics? Huh?

Everyone all felt like throwing up and groaning at the horrible joke that Wiz has made, even Boomstick starting gagging at it as well.

 **Boomstick: Ugh, *Gags* I threw up in my mouth a little bit, that was so bad.**

"Yeah, that was a terrible joke and I felt my bile rising up." Mez gagged.

"If he does this on any occasion then I'll also give him a hurting too." Mine groaned in frustration.

Wiz: Well, determined to meet her hero face to face, Amy decided the best option was to... learn how to read tarot cards... of course...

"I guess she really wants Sonic to love her, even when starts practicing tarot cards to make her predictions come true." Kurome murmured while munching a cookie.

"Can't blame her, Sonic is a cool guy to hang out with, even though he doesn't consider romance as one of his priorities." Suzuka commented.

 **Boomstick: Hey, the lady at the fair never let me down.**

Wiz: After lots of practice, one reading finally predicted she would meet the blue blur on the mysterious Little Planet.

 **Boomstick: And she did meet him! Well, after she was kidnapped by the evil Dr. Eggman, and used as bait to lure Sonic into a trap, but hey, first impressions aren't everything, right?**

"At least her real prediction came true." Sheele smiled.

"Indeed, if she doesn't spend her time thinking about Sonic then she help tell fortunes to others." Bulat added.

"Although most fortune tellers in the Empire are fakers and liars, so we might want to have a real professional to tell us our real fortunes." Najenda agreed.

Wiz: God knows that's true or we certainly wouldn't be working together.

 **Boomstick: What? So I forgot my pants on my first day, it happens to us all!**

Seeing a clip of a butt-naked man walking in a public area causes the whole group to recoil in absolute disgust.

"What the absolute fuck man!" Tatsumi screamed as he closes his eyes shut.

"That figure is totally hideous and my eyes are burning from it!" Dr. Stylish exclaimed dramatically.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 2'11"**

 **Age: 12**

 **Cousin to Rob o' the Hedge**

 **Likes: Sonic, Fashion, Sonic, Cute Things, Sonic (Everyone Were Almost Creeped Out at Seeing Sonic's Name Three Times)**

 **Dislikes: Anyone Insulting Her Friends, Sonic Running Away, Sonic Ignoring Her Advances, Anyone Harming Sonic, Sonic Being With Another Girl (Everyone Felt Sympathy for Sonic)**

 **Favorite Food: Soft-Served Ice Cream (Kurome was Drooling at This)**

 **Enjoys Boxercising** **(Leone, Mez and Suzuka were Interested at This)**

 **Wearing Training Weights** **(Everyone was Impressed at This)**

 **Skilled in Tarot Card Reading**

 **Leader of Team Rose**

* * *

Wiz: No, it doesn't. Anyway, meeting Sonic wasn't enough for Amy, despite her young age and inexperience, she made it her personal mission to become a part of his Freedom Fighting crew.

"That sounds like a good idea, proving herself that both her strength and love will be efficient enough to at least have Sonic acknowledge her." Esdeath nodded in respect.

"But, Sonic will only see her as just a friend so I don't think Amy is going to take that very well." Seryu commented.

"Good think I'm not like that when I met my wife." Bols sighed as he manages to get his wife to accept his love.

 **Boomstick: So Amy spent some time building a badass skill set to convince her hasty hedgehog hero she'd be a valuable team member, and girlfriend!**

Wiz: It actually wouldn't take long, by running after Sonic, her sheer will and determination let her reach the super speeds she needed to chase him down.

"Yep, Sonic is already in deep trouble on this one." Wave commented in worry.

"This is taking young love to a whole unsuspecting level." Susanoo stated.

 **Boomstick: That's terrifying...**

Wiz: Keep in mind, Sonic's casual speed sits at about 765 miles per hour.

 **Boomstick: That's extra terrifying...**

Tatsumi, Lubbock and Wave couldn't help but shudder in fear as they imagine being so popular that crazy fangirls will start chasing them in Sonic-like speeds, and that terrifies them greatly. But their respected loved ones managed to calm them down before continued watching the episode.

Wiz: Tell me about it, apparently she tapped into her "innate hedgehog speed gene", which is a thing. Where the hell they got this, I have no clue, I mean, have you seen real hedgehogs run? They're not all that fast.

A few of the girls couldn't help but gushed cutely at a clip of a real life hedgehog running around in someone's home.

"I agree, even though it doesn't make any sense but I think it's a Sonic thing if it defies that kind of logic in real life." Dr. Stylish commented.

"And she would definitely go berserk if she sees Sonic hanging out with another girl if she has any other tricks up her non-existent sleeves." Akame added.

* * *

 **ARSENAL & SKILLS**

 **Piko Piko Hammer**

 **\- Tornado Hammer**

 **\- Pose Typhoon**

 **-Spin Hammer**

 **Spin Dash**

 **Homing attack**

 **Invisibility**

 **Spin Jump**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Apart from being quick on her feet, Amy can target specific enemies with a homing attack, charge up speed with Spin Dash, and even turn herself invisible.**

Wiz: Right, by concentrating her energy, Amy can somehow cloak her entire body from view.

"That would be useful to ambush Ramona if she's not careful of her surroundings." Susanoo commented.

"And that comes to the question if she's more speed and stealth or something else." Seryu wondered.

"I'm sure we'll found out about that in a little bit." Run replied.

 **Boomstick: She's obsessive, fast and can turn herself invisible, it's like the Sonic gods made the ultimate stalker.**

Wiz: Well, she still hasn't learned how to hide her shadow.

"That's going to be a problem if she uses that in a bright environment." Dorothea frowned.

"Yeah, Ramona will take notice of Amy's shadow and attack immediately." Cosmina added.

 **Boomstick: That might be even scarier, but what really gives Amy an edge is her signature weapon, the Piko Piko Hammer. God, that's a dumb name.**

Wiz: It's actually based on the Japanese children's toy of the same name.

Everyone all looked happy at seeing two kids playing with the toy hammers and some of the women are cooing at this.

"Looks like she's more of the offensive type that relies on brute force." Najenda hummed.

"Yeah and with her other attributes she might have all the advantages in beating Ramona easily." Esdeath nodded in agreement.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, well, this weapon would be totally stupid... if it didn't create tornados!**

Wiz: That's right, it can create a pink vortex to throw at Amy's enemies. She can also use the Piko Piko Hammer to double jump, or spin through the air like a helicopter, and if she loses it, she can somehow magically summon a new one out of thin air.

"She can really do all sorts of crazy stuff with her hammer." Sheele said in awe.

"No kidding, and even if someone disarms her, she'll just summon a new one and beat the ever living daylights out of any unfortunate bastard." Chelsea agreed.

"She truly is a powerful fighter that is young and shows determination of never giving up, even if Sonic is the motivation for her hardwork." Esdeath smiled as she admires Amy's undying love for Sonic to grow strong.

 **Boomstick: Really think your moving on too fast from the whole tornado thing, Wiz. Tornadoes! From the hammer! Hamnado!**

Wiz: After all was said and done, Amy became good enough to join Sonic's squad, becoming a valuable member of the team.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Overturned a 25th Tall Robot** **(Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Fought and Dazed the Iron King** **(Everyone were Amazed)**

 **Can Throw Her Hammer Over 2.100 Feet** **(Leone and Esdeath were Impressed)**

 **Survived Being Crushed by a Giant Boulder** **(Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Destroyed** **Half a Robot Army** **(Esdeath was Most Pleased)**

 **Shattered a Robot With a Baseball** **(Everyone was really Impressed)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: She's strong enough to match the power of a 25 foot tall metal machine, she dazed the Iron King, a guy who could take laser fire from an army, and once threw her hammer hundreds of feet into the air to knock Dr. Eggman's ship out of flight.**

"Wow, that's really impressive for someone like her to achieve all of this." Leone whistled in impressed as she checked all of Amy's feats.

"This Iron King would provide a good challenge if I were to meet him in person." Esdeath grinned sadistically.

"And she has a lot of arm strength to throw her hammer that far to hit Eggman's ship." Suzuka added.

Wiz: She's survived a one on one match against Knuckles, where she was crushed by a boulder over twice her size.

 **Boomstick: And even more impressively, she once wiped out half of a robotic invading force, all on her own!**

"Amy is definitely going to take the win if Ramona doesn't have anything else to top those off." Tatsumi admitted.

"Ramona might have some good feats but she won't keep up with Amy's powerful attributes." Kurome added.

"And bloody if she gets crushed to death once the battle begins." Cosmina said in worry.

Wiz: She may be powerful, but she still has some growing up to do.

 **Boomstick: Amy is a... tween girl, she's pretty immature sometimes, rushing into action without thinking.**

"That's true, she has a long way before she matures into a proper girl." Naenda sighed.

"At least she's as dumb as Knuckles whenever he finds himself in a bad situation that needed some brain smarts to pass by." Akame replied.

Wiz: Like when she was mind controlled by Justin Beaver.

 **Boomstick: Justin... Beaver... really?**

Wiz: Yep, he's a beaver who mind controls girls through the power of repetitive and uninspired music.

Everyone sweatdrop at how Amy was able to be controlled by some beaver who sings terribly awful, even Cosmina felt disgusted by this that she facepalm in disappointment.

 **Boomstick: Jesus...**

"I'm guessing he's named after some celebrity that has some similarities." Wave said.

"And we don't want to know cause I'd rather be deaf then listening to someone who sings bad." Kurome said firmly.

Wiz: But the most important thing to take away from all of this, is that once Amy Rose sets her mind to something, she will get it done, no matter what.

The group sees Amy beating back some robots that are attack an exhausted Sonic.

 _Amy: Keep your rotten robots away from my Sonic, or you're gonna be sorry!_

Despite her love obsession for Sonic being way too far and young and reckless, Amy Rose is consider to be one dangerous girl that no one wants to mess with, especially if it involves Sonic in the equation. Esdeath seems to respect Amy for never giving up her quest for Sonic's love and her achievements because of it, Mine and Leone were impressed by her strength and precision when she threw her hammer and a baseball and hit their mark in long distances. Everyone else considered Amy as a good friend if she handles things without Sonic in her mind for a moment, while a few of the boys made some quick notes to make their respective girls happy or else they'll be learning some notes and use large hammers like Amy to beat them senseless. Now to learn about her opponent.

The second female fighter is a free-spirited girl who has a habit of changing the color of her hair all the time with multiple different sets of clothing. She is the main love interest of a musician as she wields a large hammer to kick ass and her subspace bag while helping her love interest in fighting seven exes of hers that are not only evil but deadly in their own right. And she works as a 'ninja delivery girl' which raises some brows onto why she chose that type of work.

 **Ramona Flowers**

(Cues The Great Fairy Fountain - Scott Pilgrim vs the World)

Wiz: When Ramona Flowers first saw Scott Pilgrim, she was immediately... unimpressed.

"I can't blame her, this kid looks like just an average person that might be cannon fodder soon." Chelsea commented.

"But I'm sure Ramona will find it in her heart to give Scott a chance." Bols replied.

"We'll just have to wait and see because he would be a complete turn-off if he asks me out." Esdeath added with her arms crossed.

 **Boomstick: She just wanted to do her own thing, delivering packages for Amazon Canada, but Scott couldn't get her out of his mind.**

Wiz: Literally in his mind, which is weird.

Everyone sees a clip of Ramona explaining to Scott about something that involves subspace.

 _Ramona: It's not weird at all._

 _Scott: It's not?_

 _Ramona: No, it's just that you have this really convenient subspace highway running through your head that I like to use. It's, like, three miles in fifteen seconds._

 _Scott: Right, right._

"I really don't get all of it." Sheele admitted in complete confusion.

"They'll explain it later, so we'll just continue with the rest of her introduction for now." Susanoo stated.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'7"** **(Taller Than Tatsumi and Lubbock)**

 **Birthday: January 1st**

 **Age: 25**

 **Has 7 Evil Exes** **(Everyone Dislike Them Immediately)**

 **Occupation: Delivery Girl For Amazon Canada**

 **Likes: Cats, Cuervo Especial, Roller Skating**

 **Hair Colors: Pink, Blue, Green and Orange** **(Mine, Esdeath, Lubbock and Seryu Respected Her Choice of Hair Colors)**

 **Attended the University of Carolina in the Sky** **(Everyone Wanted to Know More on This One)**

* * *

Wiz: Yeah, okay. Anyway, Scott somehow managed to charm her into giving him a chance. But there was just one little, somewhat dangerous catch to it all.

Everyone were now worried and concerned for Scott, knowing this type of catch might be very dangerous and might lose his life if he takes it.

(Cues Skate or Live - Scott Pilgrim vs the World: The Game)

 **Boomstick: You see, if Scott wanted to land his Pilgrims at vagina rock, he had to battle and defeat Ramona's seven evil exes. Ah, screw that, that's WAY too much work! I don't care how hot she is, find a new one.**

"That might be too difficult for Scott to handle by himself." Susanoo commented.

"Yeah and if he really did accept it or forced then he really must have a death wish." Mez added.

"And I'm curious on how strong these evil exes are if they have unique powers." Dr. Stylish wondered.

Wiz: Luckily for Scott, he did not have to fight them all alone, as Ramona isn't your typical damsel in distress.

"She's not the type to stand in the sidelines and act helplessly." Mine pointed out.

"And she might give some helpful tips for Scott on how to beat the exes too." Akame said before eating a large ham in the process.

* * *

 **ARSENAL & SKILLS**

 **Titanium Bat**

 **\- +1 Against Blondes**

 **Large Hammer**

 **\- +2 Against Girls**

 **Subspace Suitcase**

 **\- Storage Capacity: Unknown**

 **Subspace Highway**

 **\- Allows Her to Travel Quickly**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Yeah, she's a badass! She's strong, tough, and damn good on a pair of roller blades.**

Wiz: She's also proficient in numerous types of weapons, from mallets to swords and carries multiple on her person at all times.

"Wow, she really is skilled in all sorts of weapons besides a hammer." Tatsumi complimented.

"Makes us wonder where she learned all of this." Chelsea asked.

"Probably either self-taught or someone taught her to be a badass." Leone answered back before chugging down some alcohol.

Wiz: Such as her titanium baseball bat.

 **Boomstick: And her giant hammer. It might look plain to you, but when Ramona wields this sledge, even Gundam robots fall to pieces.**

"Looks like Amy isn't the only one smashing robots to pieces with a hammer." Najenda joked with a chuckle.

"And her bat might give her some diversity if she fights better than Scout." Kurome added.

Wiz: It also gives her a +2 bonus against girls.

The group kinda felt underwhelm at the small number bonus for the hammer.

 **Boomstick: That... doesn't sound very impressive.**

Wiz: Sure, it's a tiny number, but in context, all power-ups in Scott Pilgrim's world use small numbers for big changes, so it's actually not half-bad.

"Pretty reasonable, but they should've used big numbers to get more benefits than the small ones." Wave stated.

"Yeah, like if Incursio is sharp to kill people then I would give it, a plus ten bleeding for additional injury." Tatsumi added.

 **Boomstick: Well, either way, somehow she keeps all her weapons in her purse. How the hell do women do that?**

Wiz: That's not just any purse, Boomstick, it's her Subspace Suitcase, it may seem like an ordinary bag, but it's actually a door to an extradimensional hammerspace.

"That sounds like the Magic Satchel thing that Deadpool can pull off." Dorothea commented.

"But it's pretty different than the Magic Satchel if it's extradimensional." Dr. Stylish said.

 **Boomstick: Kay.**

Wiz: This subspace is a series of pocket dimensions available to certain people through extradimensional doorways.

 **Boomstick: Dimension in a bag, got it.**

"That might be pretty handy to change the playing field if Amy's power is too much." Sheele said.

"But we don't know if her Subspace Suitcase is very durable or not, cause if it gets destroyed easily then Ramona will lose all chances of winning." Run added.

Wiz: It's more of a doorway and the dimension it leads to exists inside Ramona's head, she can even control this particular pocket of space with her emotions.

 **Boomstick: Jesus, what the hell were these writers on?**

Wiz: Heroine, and by that, I mean a strong, female protagonist! Hey-yo!

 **Boomstick: What's with you today?!**

"What the absolute hell, Wiz." Mine groaned as she facepalm.

"He just wants to be funny, but it's cringing to hear him act weird." Kurome stated.

"Stick to boring stuff, Wiz, we don't need your humor!" Cosmina shouted.

Wiz: Ahem, without Ramona's skills and weaponry, Scott likely would've never succeeded in defeating the evil exes.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Beat Up a Giant Robot** **(Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Defeated Several Jocks in the 7th Grade** **(Everyone were Impressed)**

 **Survived Being Stabbed in the Chest**

 **Can Hit With 60+ Pounds of Force** **(Leone was Impressed)**

 **Ran Up a Two-Story Wall**

 **Survived Being Kicked in the Ceiling** **(Everyone was Impressed)**

 **Smashed Through 11 Studio Walls**

 **Fought Knives Chau, Envy Adams, Roxie Richter and Gideon Graves**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Like when she fought Roxie, her ex from her... sexy phase. Roxie is strong enough to knock Scott so hard, he smashed several steel I-beams, which would need at least 3,000 pounds of force, and Ramona's taking hits and sexing up this super powered chick no problem.**

Wiz: She's also got many years of experience under her belt, even when she was just around twelve years old, she could fight off an entire army of older jocks all at once.

"That's pretty impressive for her to achieve all some of those feats." Bols complimented.

"I agree, she kicked some serious ass even when she was twelve." Leone grinned.

"And I wouldn't mind about know more on Roxie." Lubbock giggled as he peeks on Roxie's hot body.

 **Boomstick: She's strong enough to send people flying dozens of feet through the air with a smack of her hammer, and she's so fast and nimble on her roller blades, she can keep up with ninjas! Man, this chick's got it all!**

"Looks like she prefers to move fast and hit hard just like Amy does." Bulat chuckled.

"But Amy has kept up with Sonic in speed and fought the Iron King, so Ramona's chance of winning might be slim here." Tatsumi added.

Wiz: Don't get too starry eyed just yet, though, Ramona has her fair share of problems. For example, the only reason Ramona has so much control over her subspace in the first place, is because one of her exes infected her with the Glow.

"What's the Glow?" Sheele asked.

"The Glow is a form of emotions weaponized that was created by the leader of the League of Ramona's Evil Exes, Gideon Graves. He also used his relationship with Ramona as an experiment by infecting her with The Glow to take control of her." Susanoo explained in the Scott Pilgrim Information Guide.

"Oh, he needs to die immediately and if he shows up here then we'll have some fun torturing him... _slowly_." Esdeath smirked evilly as she wants to make Gideon experience a lot of pain.

 **Boomstick: Ah, the Glow, huh? That's a rough one, I've got it too.**

Wiz: Wait, really? You have an energy field which turns your own emotions against you?

"Gideon can also control Subspace and use The Glow to make people be consumed of their negative emotions and make them susceptible to be under his control." Susanoo added.

"I figured he would be the type to stay hidden and manipulate events from behind the scenes." Najenda frowned as she and everyone else already hated Gideon more.

 **Boomstick: Uh... yeah, yeah! That's what I have! On a completely unrelated note, Wiz, how long should one's genitals normally... um... glow in the dark?**

Everyone paused for a minute before facepalming at Boomstick's stupid responsive and he might die soon because of a life-threatening genital problem.

Wiz: Exactly zero seconds.

 **Boomstick: Okay, well, it's a good thing I don't have that problem then, but roller coasters of emotions aside, Ramona is one hell of an ass kicking girlfriend any man would be lucky to get with.**

Wiz: I think you need a doctor.

"Yes please, your genitals will be destroyed if you don't give it a serious checkup." Dr. Stylish sighed.

"Now I want to Boomstick to get decked in the face for that." Cheslea commented.

The group now sees Ramona fighting Roxie and pulls out her hammer from her Subspace Suitcase to prepare for battle with her evil ex.

 _Ramona: Well then, Gideon best get his pretentious ass up here, cause I'm about to kick yours out of the great white north!_

Ramona Flowers is a pretty cool girl and a badass in her own right, however, her evil exes will cause a lot of problems for her and Scott and Night Raid and the others will have to make them learn the hard way if they encounter them one day. Akame and Kurome liked the Subspace Suitcase and imagine storing all the meat and sweets they can hold with no limit, Leone alongside Esdeath, Chelsea and Mine liked her for being a badass and took down older dudes when she was twelve. Seryu, Sheele, Bols and Run disliked the Gideon and the evil exes as they tried to kill Scott and take Ramona back into their filthy hands. Everyone else respects her and what's to do her own thing with her life even if her evil exes tries to get in her way. Now for the battle.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, if you're one of those people who eats food then I have some great information for you, tell'em Wiz!**

As another Blue Apron advertisement starts playing for Akame and Kurome to watch, everyone else debated on who would win in this hammer-wielding catfight. Amy is a very strong young girl who has accomplish some pretty impressive strength feats and her undying love for Sonic has helped her become strong and makes any unlucky person get in her way be crippled for life, but she's young and reckless to attack anything in sight without any second thoughts. Ramona on the other hand, is more level-headed and smart as she used her Subspace Suitcase and her roller blades to find ways to gain an advantage, but if she loses her Suitcase then she would be totally helpless and unable to do anything and lose the fight very quickly.

Tatsumi, Esdeath, Mine, Cosmina, Mez, Suzuka, Wave, Bulat and Susanoo voted for Amy while others decided to go for Ramona. The advertisement was over and the battle portion of the episode was already starting.

* * *

The group first sees that it's night time in Toronto, Canada and the fight is taking place in a building called Lee's Palace and inside is Scott Pilgrim and Ramona hanging out on a stage with Scott playing music and Ramona chilling. Suddenly, a speeding blue blur knocked the two off the stage indicating that it's Sonic running away from Amy as usual. Once Amy enters the building, she looks around for Sonic but can't find him anywhere, causing her to get super mad at the fact that she lost him again.

"Looks like Amy is chasing Sonic as usual." Bols commented.

"And she's about to wreck the whole place to pieces to find him." Wave gulped in worry.

"But I'm sure Ramona won't let that happen once she gets up." Dorothea added.

Ramona slowly regains consciousness and in her perspective despite the blurriness, sees Amy and thinks that she's responsible for knocking down her and Scott, and quickly brought out her hammer to strike the pink hedgehog.

(Night of Nights - (Flowering Nights Remix) by COOL&CREATE/BeatMARIO)

Amy quickly snapped out of her anger and avoided the attack from Ramona, causing her to get mad again and brought out her Piko Piko Hammer to prepare for battle.

"This music is really fast-paced but also giving us hype for the battle." Leone admitted as she's slowly jamming to the background music.

"But the tone of it is giving us the reason that this fight is going to get super crazy." Tatsumi added.

Everyone were now staring at the battle intensely to see which one of these girls is getting crushed.

 **FIGHT!**

Amy and Ramona charged and clashed their hammers while glaring at each other, the stalemate broke and the two proceeded to swing their respective hammers, causing powerful blows throughout the building from their intense clashing before going into another stalemate. Amy quickly get a few good hits first before Ramona fought back with hits of her own before she was easily overwhelmed by the combo attack from Amy before being launched into the back area of Lee's Palace.

"The fight just started and these girls are really giving it they're all to break each other." Seryu said in awe.

"And a lot of destruction will be necessary for this fight to be even more awesome." Suzuka smirked.

"Come on, Amy, break her legs!" Esdeath cheered as she's rooting for the pink hedgehog to win.

Meanwhile in another world, a certain orange-haired girl wielding a giant hammer/grenade launcher hybrid weapon suddenly sneezed at the notion of someone is using her famous line before shrugging it off and starts eating on a pile of pancakes.

Back at the battle, Ramona quickly recovers and summons her hammer before challenges Amy to come at her, this action causes the pink hedgehog to become absolutely enraged and spin dashes at Ramona at high speeds. Ramona noticed this and quickly avoid the attack but Amy bounced off the wall behind Ramona and starts powering through while Ramona was forced on the defensive, Amy's attack was too much for the gamer to handle and both fighters were launched to an arcade section of the building and continued fighting. Amy tired to land a hit but her opponent dodged them and her hits destroyed a bunch of arcade machines in the process, and Ramona land a few hits and pushed back Amy.

"Ramona is going to use her Subspace Suitcase to try and gain an advantage on Amy very soon." Susanoo commented.

"Yeah, who knows what type of stuff she has inside that subspace of hers." Mez added.

"I'm not sure, Amy will try and overcome anything Ramona throws since her skills are bit higher than hers." Dr. Stylish replied.

Amy starts rushing towards her opponent for another hammer strike, but Ramona started glowing and she tossed her Subspace Suitcase at Amy and sucked her inside before going inside her subspace herself. Inside Ramona's subspace, Amy wakes up and looks shocked to see an army of different colored Ramona clones in front of her, she quickly regains composure as she focuses on the real Ramona as she commands her clones to attack Amy full force.

"That's a lot of Ramonas." Sheele spoke in surprise.

"She would try to exhaust Amy with that many numbers." Akame said.

"But that won't work, knowing she destroyed half of an entire robot army on her own." Kurome added.

As Amy gets easily overwhelmed of the Ramona clones beating the shit out of her, Ramona begins to walk away with a confident look on her face know that she won. But she stopped when she heard a large explosion sound and turns around to see Amy still standing and has beaten all of her clones, Amy charges up her Piko Piko Hammer and easily destroyed Ramona's trusty hammer and goes for another swing but Ramona avoids it and only thing that was hit this time was her Subspace Suitcase.

"That can't be good." Run spoke up as he saw Amy hitting the Subspace Suitcase.

"Who knows what kind of results would happen if that got destroyed." Bols said in concern.

"Let's just hope it returns them back to that building and not something totally bad." Cosmina added.

The Subspace Suitcase quickly gets into a destructive reaction, making both girls shield themselves before they finally arrived back at Lee's Palace. Seeing the only valuable item that helped her gone, Ramona stares at the remains in total sadness and devastation, and Amy uses this opportunity to try and finish the battle as quick as possible and uses her Piko Piko Hammer to conjure a giant pink tornado. The pink tornado began sucking up the arcade cabinets inside it's pulling force and slammed Scott into a wall, Ramona was too devastated until she realized too late and was hit by one of the arcade cabinets and was pulled into the tornado and was mercilessly getting pounded by the various machines inside the tornado.

"Without her Subspace Suitcase and hammer, Ramona is completely helpless and vulnerable." Najenda commented.

"Looks like Amy has officially won this battle easily." Esdeath smirked.

"Dang, and I thought being level-headed and smart would be able to keep Amy at bay, but it doesn't." Chelsea sighed deeply.

Amy quickly gets inside the tornado and used the arcade cabinets as jumping platforms and once she reached Ramona, she slams her hammer so hard that she sends Ramona all across the building and smashes into the stage where Scott was still there. The pink tornado slowly dissipate and all the machines it sucked up began to crash down on the floor, Scott finally wakes up and was quickly horrified at seeing Ramona's bloodied and beaten body. And to put the final nail in the coffin, Amy uses her Piko Piko Hammer to smash one last arcade cabinet at Ramona at high speed and it brutally crushes her entire body, splatting blood all over the place and Scott and reduced into a bunch of coins in the process.

Everyone jaw-dropped at seeing Ramona got easily crushed to death and have her blood splattered everywhere.

"Holy shit, that's was pretty brutal right there." Lubbock muttered as he felt sympathy for Ramona.

"And I feel sorry for Scott about this sudden realization of his girlfriend crushed right in front of him." Bulat added.

Seeing her opponent dead, Amy proceeded to search the building for Sonic, she eventually found Sonic and he proceeded to run away again with Amy in hot pursuit. Meanwhile, Scott was crying in sadness as Ramona's spirit comes out of her body and flies away to Heaven.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After the crazy battle was over, everyone started clapping at another good battle. Some that rooted Amy congratulated her for her victory and tenacity of not lettign Ramona win, while those that rooted for Ramona clapped in complete sympathy and give their condolences to Scott for losing his one true love right in front of him. Now to see the results on why Amy Rose won her fight against Ramona.

(Cues Rooftop Run (Day) - Sonic Unleashed)

 **Boomstick: Aw, game over.**

"And Ramona has lost any extra lives to continue." Kurome joked.

"Damn, Kurome, that's savage even for you." Suzuka replied, as everyone else were surprised to hear Kurome make a savage joke.

Wiz: Ramona may have been the smarter and more level headed of the two, but Amy had the edge in almost every other category.

 **Boomstick: Ramona can skate faster than most, but Amy's fast enough to keep up with Sonic! To be clear, she's definitely not _as_ fast as Sonic, but she's certainly capable of catching up to him at times.**

"That's true, Sonic can go faster and Amy catching up to him is pretty impressive." Wave said.

"And Ramona doesn't move at light speed with her roller blades to try and outrun Amy so she has to rely on her strength to at least make her bleed." Dorothea added.

 **Boomstick: Ramona stood no chance in the speed department, so she had to rely on her skill and strength, and while they both had similar strength feats, like defeating giant robots or whacking people a huge distance with their hammers, Amy's feats go several steps beyond anything of Ramona's.**

Wiz: Take Amy throwing her hammer into Eggman's ship in the sky for instance, given the height of the ship in the sky and Amy's location, it's likely she had to throw her hammer at least 2,100 feet. While her hammer's exact weight is unknown, it's head is large enough to be compared to the biggest sledgehammer ever used by man, which was 64 pounds. In order to hit Eggman's ship as hard as she did, she must have thrown her hammer with two tons of force at bare minimum, and we're really lowballing that.

"Yeah, that's pretty lowballing to know how much force she can actually has in that throw." Mine admitted.

"If she has her strength increased and her Piko Piko Hammer weighed a lot more, then she might pull off hitting a lot more force than two tons." Cosmina commented.

"Still, it's pretty impressive for her to hit Eggman's ship at that distance." Akame muttered.

 **Boomstick: And that was just the first throw, the second one made the ship spin over, putting it way higher than two tons. Ramona at her best, could take a hit from Roxie, who can dole out, at a max, up to one and a half tons of force.**

Wiz: Whereas Amy survived being crushed by a boulder, which, scaled to her height, weighed almost four tons.

"Guess she has the advantage in endurance as well." Suzuka chuckled.

"And we're lucky that Amy doesn't have a super form or else Ramona would've gotten cream already." Seryu stated.

Everyone slightly shuddered at the thought of a Super Amy easily dominating Ramona in a fight to the death or... finally catching Sonic and do unspeakable things to him.

 **Boomstick: Ramona gained an advantage when she brought the fight to her... subspace purse mind...**

Wiz: But when Ramona's ex, Gideon, was trapped in that subspace, he was able to escape by destroying her bag. As Amy is stronger and faster than Ramona, there's no reason to believe she couldn't do the same, and with Ramona's last trump card out of commission, all Amy had to do was finish her off.

"That's true, without her Subspace Suitcase, she is completely vulnerable and can't bring any other weapons out." Esdeath nodded.

"And she was wide open for Amy to deal a lot of damage to her." Sheele added.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Amy _rose_ to the occasion.**

Everyone looked annoyed and groan at the pun except for Najenda, who was laughing.

Wiz: The winner is Amy Rose.

The episode was not bad but interesting, they got to learn about Amy and her obsessive love for Sonic and she won't hesitate to break people's bones if they get in her way. Ramona was also an interesting character as her world is filled with strange characters and use video game aspects to enhance their fighting capabilities. The battle itself was very hectic and ended in a very bloody and crushing defeat for Ramona, but overall, pretty amazing. Now to see the next match-up.

Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.

The first thing that group sees is a lot of destruction as building gets crumbled to dust and people running in terror. Soon they saw a massive figure coming from the smoke before it smashes the wall into pieces, revealing a large green muscular man with torn purple pants and he's absolutely angry as he let out a mighty roar. His name appears on the screen for everyone to know who he is.

 **THE INCREDIBLE HULK**

"Alright, now this is going to be awesome!" Leone cheered.

"Hulk was mentioned before in Captain America and Iron Man's analysis, so this might be very interesting." Dr. Stylish smiled.

"Not to mention powerful, and I wouldn't mind testing his power." Esdeath smirked gleefully.

"I wonder whose he fighting?" Cosmina asked.

Her question was answered when they see a scene of a large muscular creature with grey skin and has spiky bone platings all over his body and red eyes. He's completely animalistic and full of rage as he focuses on killing every living thing it sees before setting his sights on a certain Man of Steel and proceeded to attack him. His name also appears on the screen.

 **DOOMSDAY**

"Oh man, this is going to one destructive battle." Tatsumi muttered in shock.

"Both of these rampaging monsters would give Koro and Susanoo a big run for their money." Seryu admitted.

"Well, let's get to the episode started already, cause I'm excited for it right now." Mez stated giddily.

Run quickly responded to Mez's request and pressed play for the next exciting episode of Death Battle.


	69. Hulk vs Doomsday

**Chapter 69: Hulk vs Doomsday**

 **This chapter is a birthday gift to my friend mistersalmon, Happy Birthday man! :D**

 **The Incredible Hulk Belongs to Marvel Comics and Disney.**

 **Doomsday Belongs to DC Comics.**

 **Akame ga Kill Belongs to Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro.**

 **Harry's and All Soundtracks Belong to their Respective Owners.**

* * *

As Run pressed play for the next episode, an advertisement for a 2D side-scrolling shooter game called Super Rad Raygun appears and this makes some of the younger members of the group very interested in playing it as it looks like a very fun game. After the advertisement is over, the episode starts playing and the introduction shows a bunch of people being enraged including a strange yellow-skinned cartoon character as they break things out of pure anger.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Pure, unadulterated rage. Usually, in a stressful situation, you'd want to avoid this sort of emotion, in order to keep yourself focused.

"It's true, most of our work can be frustrating if we get pent up with work for so long." Dr. Stylish sighed as he rubs his temples.

"And it can be a weakness to those who are too hot-headed and reckless that fights like a wild animal." Akame added.

"But we can release those negative emotions with several methods to help us relax and never feel angry or stress for a while." Mez replied with a smile.

 **Boomstick: Unless you're a giant, rampaging pile of muscles, like these two.**

Everyone were now excited to see this fight play out as these two giant beings looked very powerful, even Esdeath looked super excited for this.

Wiz: Dr. Bruce Banner, The Incredible Hulk.

 **Boomstick: And Doomsday, the monster who killed Superman.**

"Very surprising to see a scientist transforming into a green beast." Susanoo commented.

"But that makes it more awesome and I can't wait to see him in action!" Leone grinned.

"And this Doomsday looks very deadly and powerful from his appearance alone." Bols said as he's very intimidated of Doomsday already.

"This episode is very intriguing and I can't wait to gauge their power to one day challenge them." Esdeath smirked as she found two powerful beings that would make her go all out.

Some of the Jaegers couldn't help but sweatdrop and gulp nervously, knowing their leader is downright suicidal in facing these rage-fueled monsters without any hint of fear and they are doubtful that she'll walk out unscathed.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

The first combatant was a highly intelligent scientist who looks like he couldn't hurt a fly, but whenever he gets mad, he transforms into a large muscular green man with a rage-filled expression with his hair dark green and he has a pair of torn purple pants. He is super strong as he smashes everything in sight and took on a variety of foes that tries to take him on. A second depiction shows him being surrounded in some aura of green radiation and he's even more powerful to destroy a planet and take on more powerful beings in his path of rampage.

 **The Incredible Hulk/Bruce Banner**

(Cues The Incredible Hulk - Give Him Everything You've Got)

Wiz: Within each of us, off times, there dwells a mighty and raging fury, and this suits no one better than the mild mannered scientist, Bruce Banner.

 **Boomstick: Cause when Bruce gets angry, oh boy, you wouldn't like him when he's angry.**

Everyone sees a clip of Bruce transforming into the Hulk and stopped the Leviathan with a single punch.

"Damn that was pretty impressive." Lubbock complimented.

"Yeah and remind me to never get on his bad side ever." Wave gulped in fear.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real Name: Robert Bruce Banner**

 **Height: 8'8" [Hulk] (Much Taller Than Susanoo)**

 **Height: 5'10" [Bruce]** **(Equally Taller Than Wave)**

 **Weight: 2,400 Ibs. [Hulk]**

 **Weight: 128 Ibs. [Bruce]**

 **Born: Dayton, Ohio**

 **Graduated From Oxford University** **(Stylish and Run were Impressed)**

 **Forms the Science Bros with Tony Stark** **(Everyone Chuckled at This)**

 **Affiliations: Avengers, Warbound, Defenders, Pantheon, Hulkbusters, Horsemen of Apocalypse, The Order, S.H.I.E.L.D.**

 **Likes Dogs** **(Seryu Likes Him Already)**

* * *

Wiz: Dr. Robert ''Bruce" Banner may have grown up with few friends, but what he lacked in popularity, he made up tenfold with his intellect. However, in spite of his gifts, it was never enough to earn the respect and love of his father.

The group seems to be sadden at the fact that Bruce's father doesn't love him, but at least they know that his mother cared instead.

"Why wouldn't he love Bruce?" Sheele asked sadly.

"Probably because he's one of those mutant haters because Bruce was born with high-level intellect." Tatsumi growled as he hated Bruce's dad already.

"That's one logical way to explain his dislike to his own son and I bet he treats him poorly too." Kurome said while narrowing her eyes.

 **Boomstick: Partly because Bruce was so smart, that his alcoholic dad literally thought he was a monster, and expressed that to Bruce pretty thoroughly...**

Everyone were instantly shocked and horrified once they saw Bruce's father slap the young Banner so hard that he flew far. Sheele, Cosmina and Mine were starting to tear up in sadness at this while everyone else exploded in anger for the ungrateful bastard to do that to his son.

"That bastard, he is an absolute disgrace of being a father for doing that!" Bols roared in anger as he clenched his fists hard.

"I will show no mercy of killing him painfully if he even begs the slightest." Run commented coldly as his eyes promised a lot of pain as he glared at the man on screen.

"Poor Bruce, he doesn't even deserve that kind of treatment from his own parent." Cosmina sobbed and Tatsumi grabbed her hand to does his best to calm her down.

 **Boomstick: God damn! How much distance do you think he got there, Wiz?**

Wiz: Eh, nine, ten feet?

"Are they joking about how far young Bruce got?!" Mine shouted as tears were running.

"I hope not, cause they sound a bit concerned about Bruce as well." Bulat frown deeply.

 **Boomstick: Man, with an arm like that, he could really go places, like the nuthouse, after he murdered his wife right in front of Bruce. Aww...**

Now everyone became more enraged as they see Bruce's bastard of a father killed his own wife before being sent to an insane asylum.

"That son of a bitch deserves to fucking die for what he did!" Seryu exclaimed as her face is now twisted in pure rage with Koro sharing the same expression on his face.

I can't believe these people would be insane enough to stoop so low like that." Najenda sighed as she massages her forehead.

Sheele and Cosmina were openly crying and Run and Tatsumi started to hug them to silently comforting them before they continue watching.

(Cues The Lonely Man - The Incredible Hulk *TV Series*)

The music starts playing a very sad piano melody and it causes everyone to be more sadden and sorry for Bruce living a very tragic and fragile life.

Wiz: Understandably traumatized, Bruce coped by creating an imaginary friend to talk to.

"I guess that's one way to cope if you're traumatized at a young age." Wave commented sympathetically.

"But where will he stay at since his dad is at an insane asylum and his mother is dead?" Suzuka asked.

"Fortunately, he spent his live being raised by his aunt from his father's side, who doesn't like her brother much because of the treatment he gave to Bruce and murdering his wife." Susanoo stated in the Marvel Guidebook.

The group were happy that Bruce's aunt was willing to repair Bruce's fragile childhood that her brother had completely ruined.

 **Boomstick: You know, I had an imaginary friend once.**

Wiz: You did? What was his name?

 **Boomstick: Dad.**

Everyone was weirded out by this but understands some things Boomstick has been through without a dad, even they all know that his dad was a deadbeat who liked to stay in the military and fight without ever calling or sending letters to his family.

(Cues The Avengers - A Little Help)

Wiz: Oh... well, Bruce's friend served as an emotional outlet all the way through his college graduation, however, his advice to Bruce was oftentimes... destructive...

"I guess this imaginary friend of his is the Hulk, since he looks he's about to explode." Dr. Stylish commented.

"Yeah and that brings the question on how Bruce became the Hulk in the first place." Kurome added.

 **Boomstick: So, when the U.S. military recruited Bruce to make weapons, it was actually kind of fitting.**

Wiz: Bruce was tasked with developing a gamma bomb, which would use gamma radiation to target enemy weapons and buildings without endangering human lives. At least, that's what Bruce was told.

"Anything that involves radiation can't be good at all." Tatsumi pointed out.

"But why would Bruce believe that and got recruited to develop it in the first place?" Sheele asked.

"Because of his gifted intellect and education, they wanted to make use of his gift for their own benefits to make their military stronger." Mez replied with her arms crossed.

 **Boomstick: Surprise surprise, gamma _radiation_ is actually pretty fucking harmful, and when it came time to test the bomb, and some dumb kid decided to play his harmonica right in the test zone, Bruce asked his assistant to stop the countdown and dashed off to save him. But, turns out his assistant was a Russian spy who set off the bomb anyway.**

"What kind of retard would play a damn instrument in the middle of a testing zone?" Chelsea said, incredulously.

"Not to mention they have a spy among them and effortlessly sabotaged the test without no one noticing." Susanoo stated with a frown.

Wiz: On that strange, strange day, Bruce's imaginary friend became a real life terror, as he transformed into... the Incredible Hulk.

The group jumped in surprised when they see Hulk let out a savage roar and is destroying some military tanks with no effort.

"He is really tearing their toys apart." Dorothea commented in awe.

"Yeah and those men are scared shitless of taking him on." Seryu said as she sees Hulk bending a tank's main cannon and have it pointing at one of the tank crew.

 **Boomstick: Heh heh heh, really?**

Wiz: Yes, apparently. Ever since, whenever he's angry, Bruce's body and mind morphs into that of The Hulk's, granting him unmeasurable power.

Everyone sees another clip of Hulk throwing a large rock and starts roaring loudly at the raging storm in front of him.

"Such power, he might prove to be a very formidable challenge for me to enjoy." Esdeath smiled gleefully as she writes down Bruce's name with Hulk next to it.

"I bet he can take on Susanoo and Koro at the same time and win easily." Bulat complimented at Hulk's raw power.

* * *

 **POWERS & ABILITIES**

 **Incredible Strength**

 **Enhanced Durability**

 **Rapid Healing Factor**

 **Super Speed**

 **Thunder Clap** **(Seryu Wants Koro to Learn This One)**

 **Power Increases via Anger** **(Everyone was Intrigued by This)**

 **World Breaker Hulk Mode** **(A Few Gulped in Fear About This One)**

* * *

(Cues The Incredible Hulk - Give Him Everything You've Got)

 **Boomstick: While he loses Bruce's brain power, The Hulk is ridiculously strong, he can leap great distances, survive the harshest environments, and most importantly, smash the crap out of everything with his bare fists!**

"Hell yeah, now that's what I'm talking about!" Leone cheered as she watches Hulk beating the crap out of Abomination.

"Not to mention super tough, I doubt everyone in the Empire would stand up against the Hulk." Najenda muttered.

"Makes me wonder if General Budo would try and stand up against him in a fight." Lubbock commented as he taps his chin in thought.

"He'll take him on with everything he's got, but if Hulk has a pretty good healing factor then Budo will definitely be done for." Akame replied while munching on some seasoned meat.

Wiz: He also knows a technique known as the Thunder Clap, which creates a shockwave that can deafen foes, level forests and push back explosions.

Everyone was very impressed by the Thunder Clap's display of power and Seryu looked very excited to teach Koro that when they have the time.

 **Boomstick: As if he needed anything more than that, The Hulk has a healing factor that gives Wolverine's a run for his money.**

The group sees a woman named Caiera stabbing the Hulk, but the green giant grabbed the arm and growled and the injury on his chest starts healing very quickly.

 _Caiera: *Shocked* Your healing, you should be dead!_

 **Boomstick: He's super strong and super hard to kill, what's not to like?**

"Yeah, what's not to like having a rage-fueled green brute that's hard to kill?" Leone repeated as she chugged some alcohol in her system.

"I'm pretty sure there are some flaws about this, cause not everyone is perfect and completely invincible." Susanoo stated.

Wiz: Well, there's one little detail that kind of ruins the whole experience, Bruce can't really control The Hulk, in fact, The Hulk is his own being, and they both hate each other, vying for dominance over Bruce's body, and yet, Bruce and The Hulk are often reminded how much they depend on each other for survival.

"That's very difficult, if these two don't get along then they'll surely be at some disadvantage." Dr. Stylish hummed in thought.

"Yeah and Hulk is always in control of the body whenever Bruce gets angry." Chelsea added.

"But Wiz is right, they can't live without one another cause if one dies, so is the other." Suzuka commented.

 **Boomstick: Bruce figured, if he was stuck with this big green goliath forever, he might as well try using him for good, eventually joining the Avengers, Defenders, the Fantastic Four and even the Illuminati.**

Everyone was impressed at the amount of teams Hulk has been in, although they seemed to like him being part of the Avengers with the other members that have been in Death Battle before.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Destroyed an Asteroid Twice of Earth's Size** **(Everyone was Amazed at This)**

 **Regenerated Half of His Body in 18 Minutes** **(Everyone were Most Impressed)**

 **Pulled Two Continental Plates Together** **(Everyone Jawdrop in Total Shock)**

 **Created Earthquakes With Footsteps** **(Few Got Scared at This)**

 **Destroyed a Planet** **(Everyone Got Even More Scared)**

 **Escaped Earth's Orbit in One Jump** **(Everyone was Most Impressed at This)**

 **Withstood Fin Fang Foom's Fire Breath** **(Bols was Amazed at This)**

* * *

(Cues Avengers: Age of Ultron - It Begins)

Wiz: Hulk has held up a 150 billion ton mountain, escaped Earth's gravitational pull with a single jump...

 **Boomstick: And one time, when a planet's tectonic plates started splitting apart, threatening to shatter the whole world, he just jumped right in there and pulled the planet back together.**

Everyone was downright shocked and scared that The Hulk was able to perform these extremely impossible feats like it was nothing, and most of them were super glad that he's from another world cause if he even shows up in the Empire then an endless amount of destruction will be all it's left with barely anyone living to tell the tale.

"Now I'm super glad that he's not here, I don't think all of us can handle fighting The Hulk." Wave gulped nervously as he felt like shitting himself at hearing Hulk's achievements.

"No shit, he could easily wipe out entire armies without stopping and the death toll would be massive." Mine added while her face paled.

"Yes, he's perfect to test my strength to absolutely new levels against overly-powerful opponents!" Esdeath declared, causing her comrades to look at her as if she's totally crazy to take on someone who can pull a planet together with his bare hands.

Wiz: The estimated average mass of a single lithospheric plate is nearly 45 quintillion tons, and The Hulk pulled two of these together with nothing but his bare hands.

"My word, that is a lot of weight and adding that amount on each separate plates concludes that Hulk has pulled nearly ninety quintillion tons." Dr. Stylish muttered in total awe.

"Yep, Susanoo and Koro would easily lose to The Hulk cause they're not strong enough to lift those insane amount of weights." Seryu admitted.

 **Boomstick: And he's not just strong and tough, he's more than twice as fast as a fighter jet, which puts him over Mach five speeds, at least, and he can always go faster if he's pissed off enough.**

Wiz: This is because the Savage Hulk's strength is directly related to his anger, the angrier he gets, the more powerful he becomes. In theory, this means his maximum level of strength is potentially infinite.

"That's really incredible, making him angry enough and he'll be even more stronger." said a wide-eyed Kurome.

"Agreed, so much adrenaline in the body can do that to a person like Hulk." Akame added.

Wiz: And when he taps into that immeasurable rage to the fullest, he truly lives up to his name of "World Breaker".

The group sees Hulk with his body covered in veins and much more powerful with gamma radiation oozing around him, they couldn't help but feel intimidated at the amount of power that he's producing.

 **Boomstick: Bigger, stronger, and oozing with gamma radiation, the World Breaker Hulk is so powerful, with a single stomp, h** **e created earthquakes felt hundreds of miles away. In his battle with Sentry, basically Marvel's Superman, they almost destroyed New York, and when battling another World Breaker Hulk, a single collision between 'em obliterated an entire planet.**

Now everyone was super glad that Hulk isn't in the Empire cause he's way too powerful to destroy them all if he turns into World Breaker Hulk.

"I can't handle this anymore if Hulk is that powerful to be one of the most powerful beings in the Marvel Universe." Dorothea admitted.

"Yeah, he has so much power that he would've destroyed the world if he was a bad guy." Cosmina stated.

"But be glad that he's a good guy cause we don't want any more planet destroying villains popping up." Run added.

Wiz: Even the mutant Darwin's power, which specifically adapts to counter any enemy, decided that the best defense against The Hulk, was to be somewhere else.

 **Boomstick: Holy hell, who could even stand up to this madness?**

"Probably anyone who's brave and suicidal to take on The Hulk without any hint of fear." Bulat replied to Boomstick's question.

"Or any dumbass who tries pushing their luck at getting Bruce mad to crush them in one hit." Leone snorted.

Wiz: Not many, obviously. Typically, Bruce does his best to contain and limit the Hulk's power, in fact, World Breaker Hulk is the result of Bruce relinquishing that control entirely. In terms of combat, usually only cosmic beings like Silver Surfer or Zeus have the might to challenge The Hulk.

 **Boomstick: Oh yeah, like that one time Zeus hit him so hard, it burned out his healing factor.**

"So his healing factor does have a limit if he faces an opponent that's more powerful than him." Bols commented.

"That and finding a way to revert Hulk back to Bruce Banner is also an idea too." Mez added.

"Still, it's going to be one awesome fight once we learn about Doomsday and see which one of them will give out first." Tatsumi smiled a bit.

Wiz: But even gods sometimes have to learn the hard way, you do NOT mess with the Incredible Hulk.

"Duly noted, cause if we try to mess with The Hulk then he'll break our bodies so badly, we'll be vegetables." Lubbock stated, with everyone agreeing.

"No kidding, but I like the concept of Bruce and Hulk being our allies, cause he might help us with scientific research while having Hulk to power through muscle work." Suzuka suggested and everyone also liked her idea of having the two beings working alongside them.

The group quickly sees The Hulk confronting Thor's brother, Loki.

 _Loki: I am a god, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by—_

Loki was quickly cut off as Hulk grabbed one of his legs and smashed him around the ground like a ragdoll before throwing him on the side, leaving him dazed and scared, and as the green giant walks away whiling saying something insulting to Loki.

 _The Hulk: Puny god._

Everyone started laughing at the sight of a god getting owned by The Hulk so easily.

"Oh man, that was so hilarious!" Tatsumi laughed.

"He did deserve it for talking back at Hulk like he's important or something." Seryu giggled.

"Well, he is Thor's brother since his father Odin adopted him and wanted to rule Asgard and unleashed the Chitauri Invasion when the Avengers were first formed in the Marvel Cinematic Universe." Susanoo informed and everyone nodded at this tidbit of information.

Afterwards, they all take a moment to think about all the things they learn about Bruce Banner and The Hulk. Bruce is very gifted in terms of smarts while Hulk specialized in raw power and strength, both can use their skills on separate occasions, but everyone could't help but feel absolutely sympathetic towards Bruce because of his childhood and blamed his bastard father for everything because he couldn't accept Bruce as his own son and treat him like a monster. Everyone were absolutely amazed at the strength feats Hulk has did which were completely impossible for someone to do unless they're a superhero even Esdeath was very impressed by Hulk's strength to garner her complete attention, Bols along with Seryu, Sheele, Run and Cosmina were emotionally sympathetic towards Bruce and completely hated his dad. Everyone all agreed that Bruce and Hulk were very interested people that they can rely on as allies no matter what. Now to see his opponent.

The next combatant is a large hulking grey-skinned monster wearing only green shorts and boots. He has red eyes and has bone-like protrusions all over certain parts of his body, some even acted as hair and facial but still look menacing. He has not only has immense strength but also immortal to things that killed him in the first place and doesn't kill him twice, and he took on mostly Superman along with the Justice League, Darkseid and many others that stand in his way of destroying all living things in existence because of his genetic programming and rage-fueled instinct to kill and destroy.

 **Doomsday**

(Cues Betrayal, Revenge, and Murder - Injustice: Gods Among Us)

The first thing they see is Doomsday murdering a bunch of people without any hint of remorse as he slaughters them like cattle.

Wiz: What if all you had ever known was hatred and aggression, violence and pain? This life is reality for Dooms...

 **Boomstick: YouTube comments... Do-Doomsday, yeah, the D-Doomsday guy.**

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Boomstick's messed up script but do feel extremely worried about a being who's known only hatred and violence could be a huge threat to them and everyone in the Empire, they just got to prepare for the worst in case they encountered an all-powerful monster/person that'll cause nothing but more death and destruction to their home.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Classified "The Ultimate Lifeform"** **(Some Wants to Make Some Shadow Reference to This)**

 **Height: 8'10"** **(Taller Than Susanoo)**

 **Weight: 914 Ibs.**

 **Created Through Rapidly-Accelerated Evolution** **(Everyone Were Impressed by This Achievement)**

 **Once Temporarily Gained Sentience**

 **Huggability Level: Cactus** **(Everyone Chuckle or Laugh at This)**

* * *

Wiz: Thousands of years ago, on an uninhabitable, prehistoric planet which would one day be known as Krypton, a scientist named Bertron intended to engineer the ultimate lifeform.

 **Boomstick: Yep, it's another one of those stories, but with one hell of a twist!**

Everyone were now very concerned about this as they knew it's going to get bad already from the start.

"This is going to end very badly for Bertron and the others if they succeeded." Suzuka muttered in dread.

"Yeah, for a fighter named Doomsday, it's going to be extremely bad." Mez agreed.

(Cues Main Theme - Injustice: Gods Among Us)

Wiz: See, at this time, Krypton was a harsh wasteland, filled with nothing but sharp rocks, poisonous air, and violent predators.

 **Boomstick: Bertron believed that if he could create something that could live through that, they could survive just about anywhere.**

"Man, I never Krypton would be that dangerous back then before it's destruction." Tatsumi commented.

"And it would be a very logical idea to make such a powerful creature to survive a place like that." Esdeath admitted.

"Kinda makes our survival test look like child's play compared to this." Akame stated with Kurome nodding in agreement.

Wiz: To realize this theory, Bertron acquired an infant from... somewhere, and through a rapidly accelerated evolution process, attempted to transform him into his dream creation.

Everyone were now frowning at Bertron's idea of using an infant for his project but the next thing part will make them very triggered and start hating on Bertron immediately.

 **Boomstick: Oh, don't try to dance around it, Wiz, Bertron put that little sucker into a baby cannon, blasted him into the wild to get murdered by any number of things, sucked up what was left of him with a vacuum cleaner, and just cloned a new one out of the mess to do it all over again.**

Now everyone were shocked at this as they see the panels of the evolution process and were absolutely disgusted at this. Tatsumi and a few others went out to vomit some of their lunch out while Sheele, Seryu and Cosmina were slowly crying again at the inhumane process and the rest were bristling with anger.

Wiz: Well... yeah, the idea being each new clone would be stronger than the one before, thus covering millions of years of evolution in just a few decades.

 **Boomstick: That... doesn't sound like science...**

Wiz: No, it doesn't.

"Of course it's not science, it's fucking baby killing!" Lubbock shouted as he felt a bit better from vomiting.

"This is truly disturbing for Bertron to do this kind of stuff." Kurome said bitterly as she dislikes Bertron already.

"Even for someone like me, I would never stoop to the point of using babies for my experiments." Dr. Stylish admitted with a deep frown because of Bertron's methods.

Wiz: So, after thirty straight years of... baby murder, one of the clones finally survived the tests.

"Thirty years?! HE'S BEEN DOING THIS DISGUSTING SHIT FOR THIRTY YEARS!?" Mine exclaimed in outrage.

"Bertron is truly one disgusting bastard that I would have no qualms killing." Run stated coldly as he glared at Bertron.

"I'll help you out on this one Run, he deserves no mercy from us." Bols added as he cracks his knuckles.

Wiz: Amazed by his own success, Bertron named this baby "The Ultimate."

 **Boomstick: The ultimate baby!**

Wiz: But to the rest of the universe, he was their Doomsday.

The group sees a full grown Doomsday walking out of a wall of flames unharmed, before proceeding to grab a deer by it's antlers before snapping it's neck making Sheele, Mine, Seryu and Cosmina even more upset at the death of another friendly animal.

 **Boomstick: See Wiz? Reloading as it is, patenting my baby cannon was a good idea.**

"Seriously, Boomstick, back to that baby cannon shit?" Chelsea groaned in annoyance.

"Remind me to break some of his teeth if he ruins the moment like that again." Leone growled.

(Cues Justice is Done - Injustice: Gods Among Us)

Wiz: Successful as Bertron's experiment was, it was anything but a good idea. Turns out, while Doomsday usually appears to be a mindless beast, he remembered every single time Bertron had him killed. As a result, Doomsday had been unintentionally programmed, at a genetic level, to hate everything that lives.

 **Boomstick: Bummer. Needless to say, Bertron was pretty screwed.**

"Of course he is screwed if his creation developed eternal hatred to all living things!" Mez commented.

"Serves him right for spending thirty years of doing this shit without making any emergency plans if his experiment succeeded." Najenda said with a frown before lighting up a cigarette to smoke.

"Let's hope he suffers a lot of punishment in hell if he ever goes there at all." Seryu added.

Wiz: Because even with thirty years of development, Bertron had never quite figured out what to do if his experiment actually worked, because Bertron is the worst.

Everyone just smack their faces in total disappointment at how stupid and pathetic Bertron is by not having any backup plans in case his experiment actually worked and they agreed with Wiz that Bertron is the worst person in existence.

 **Boomstick: I mean, he did do what he set out to do, he made an eight foot ten monster that doesn't need to eat, breathe, or have internal organs to live, it just kills and kills and kills some more.**

"Wait, he doesn't need organs to live? How does that work?" Wave asked.

"No idea, but it does seem like Bertron's tests worked way too well for him to live without organs at all." Dorothea replied back.

"This is going to be very troubling for Hulk and for us if we fought him." Akame added.

* * *

 **POWERS & ABILITIES**

 **Immense Strength**

 **Superhuman Durability**

 **Rapid Healing Factor**

 **Retractable Poisoned Spikes**

 **Quickly Adapts to His Foe's Attacks** **(Everyone was Worried at This)**

 **If Killed, Will Revive and Become Immune to Cause of Death** **(Everyone Jawdrop and Were Now Afraid of Doomsday Now)**

* * *

Wiz: Doomsday possesses enormous strength, incredible durability and poisonous spikes, which can extend. But due to Bertron's experiments, Doomsday's greatest power of all is his ability to adapt to his opponent's powers.

Everyone were now worried at the last part as Doomsday is truly a force that cannot be stopped if he adapts to everything they throw at him.

"Aw jeez, Hulk is going to have a really hard time if Doomsday adapts to his powerful strength." Cosmina commented in concern.

"Yes, quite a very difficult challenge for The Hulk to overcome and those spikes would be best suited for surprise attacks if Doomsday uses them unsuspectingly." Susanoo added.

 **Boomstick: After taking his sweet revenge, Doomsday stowed away on a supply ship and ravaged dozens of planets, until he finally found himself on Earth.**

Wiz: On that day, Doomsday did the unthinkable, on that day, Doomsday killed Superman. Well, kind of, he actually put him into a super sleep, after several days, he kinda woke up more powerful...

"And he was powerful enough to beat Superman badly on their first time against each other." Tatsumi said.

"Yeah, he would need to absorb a ton of sunlight if he wants to get into equal power with Doomsday." Lubbock agreed.

"At least he's still alive, the other superheroes wouldn't be able to hold down Doomsday if he truly died." Sheele added.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, yeah, yeah, we all know, Wiz, at least Supes took Doomsday down with him... or maybe not. Turns out, whenever Doomsday dies, he just comes back to life, forever immune to whatever killed him in the first place.**

After hearing the last part of Doomsday's powers has everyone freaking out and afraid of Doomsday now. The ability to become immortal after dying from any causes of death was too over-powered and they feared that if Doomsday shows up in the Empire then they'll have a very hard time coming up with new ways to kill Doomsday before they could catch a breath.

"Okay, now I'm very afraid of Doomsday coming here now." Wave admitted in fear.

"Indeed, the power to become immortal to any forms of death is extremely troubling and dreadful if we face this monster." Susanoo added in dread.

"And we'll be working our asses off to come up with anything new to kill him, which would be impossible because of his strength." Mine replied.

The group sees a clip of Superman trying to fry Doomsday's brain just like his Justice Lord counterpart did, but Doomsday shrugs it off and smacks Superman away.

 _Doomsday: Ah ah ah, can't beat me the same way twice._

"That voice he has is scary!" Cosmina shrieked as she hugged Tatsumi.

"Probably because he gained some form of intelligence at one point." Najenda concluded.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Survived Darkseid's Omega Beams** **(Everyone was Amazed at This)**

 **Battled Gogs for 100 Nonstop Years** **(Everyone Jawdrop in Shock)**

 **Survived a One Million Nuke Equivalent Explosion** **(Everyone Were Shocked Again)**

 **Defeated the Justice League** **(Everyone was Very Amazed)**

 **Can Tunnel Through the Center of the Earth** **(Everyone was Most Impressed)**

 **Defeated the Green Lanterns & Darkseid**

 **"Killed" Superman** **(Everyone Knows That Doomsday Beaten Him and Not Truly Killed Him)**

* * *

(Cues Gotham City - Injustice: Gods Among Us)

 **Boomstick: He's been punched to death by Superman, blasted apart by the Radiant's energy, brutally ripped in half, incinerated by Imperiex and just curbstomped by a Kryptonian horde.**

Everyone all grimaced at all the brutal deaths that Doomsday had, but that only limited the DC heroes options of temporarily stopping the grey-skinned monster as he continues to destroy everything in his way.

"Damn, sucks to be Doomsday to suffer all those deaths in the DC world." Kurome commented.

"But all of that will only delay the inevitable, Doomsday will destroy them all one day." Esdeath stated.

"And he'll destroy us as well if he gets transported somehow!" Cosmina added.

Wiz: Practically invulnerable at this point, Doomsday's taken on Darkseid, tanking his Omega Beams and beating him to near death. He's single handedly defeated most of the Justice League and took on an energy attack that wiped out a fifth of a planet.

 **Boomstick: He's punched through the Phantom Zone, battled super beings called Gogs for a century, and even broken Wonder Woman's arms, arms strong enough to help pull the Earth!**

"Even Darkseid is not safe from Doomsday's rampage." Akame spoke up.

"And these Gogs are impressive enough to fight Doomsday for a whole century." Run complimented.

"I feel bad for Wonder Woman having her arms broken by that monster." Mine said in sympathy for the Amazon.

Wiz: And during his rematch with the Man of Steel, after witnessing Doomsday survive an explosion equivalent to one million nukes, Superman realized that the only way to stop him was to send him to the end of time.

 **Boomstick: At his most powerful, Doomsday's mere presence can boil the ocean and disintegrate buildings, a casual stroll across Africa made Wildebeests an endangered species, just by walking around.**

"Holy shit, he's really that bad to be taken out like that." Leone commented with shock.

"Indeed, he's the most dangerous fighter we've seen so far." Bulat nodded in agreement.

 **Boomstick: But what he's got in strength, he really lacks in brains.**

Wiz: Not that he's dumb, he just literally lacks a brain, more often than not, Doomsday is little more than a one track mind killing machine, this makes his intentions predictable, and a clever opponent could use this to, say, lead him into a trap and should that foe come up with a new way to hurt Doomsday, he could be killed.

 **Boomstick: Still, that's gotta be pretty God damn hard to do.**

"His single-minded goal and predictability can be used against him, but killing him entirely is a different story." Dorothea stated.

"Yeah, like Boomstick said, it's going to be pretty hard to kill him completely." Mez said.

"And Hulk's chance of winning is very slim because of this." Suzuka added.

The group then sees Doomsday brutally beating down Superman by punching him through a wall multiple times before letting him fall down. The Man of Steel tries to get up, but he ended up getting his head stomped to the ground in the process and everyone knew that Superman's chances of winning was really bad.

Doomsday is an absolute monster that only knows how to kill and destroy, and worst of all, he's completely immortal to any causes of death that killed him the first time and won't happen a second time. Everyone also hated Bertron for creating Doomsday in the first place and spent a long time using infant clones to make his sick experiment work. Everyone were very impressed of Doomsday's feats and being able to take down Superman and Darkseid were no easy tasks but they are also afraid of him because of his immortality and they would all be crushed by him easily. Esdeath would most likely use Doomsday to toy him around and push her limits to become even more stronger and her team were most likely going to help as possible if that destructive immortal creature ever finds his way to the Empire. Now for the long awaited battle that will about to start.

Wiz: Alright the combatant are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, Wiz won't stop talking about this thing so he wants to tell you about it.**

As Wiz explains the purpose for this episode's advertisement, everyone were now debating on who would win this destructive battle to the death between two rage-filled goliaths armed with nothing but raw strength at their disposal. Hulk has limitless strength due to his increasing anger and his World Breaker Hulk form can cause planetary destruction if he faces a much powerful foe, but his healing factor can be overtaxed if he takes too much damage and if his healing if out of commission then Hulk will surely be at a total disadvantage if he wants to keep hurting Doomsday further. Despite his simple-minded rampage, Doomsday's immortality and strength makes it more challenging for anyone and his ability to adapt to any of his opponent's powers would make Hulk's chances of beating him and find a weakness very hard.

Everyone decided to watch the episode without voting, knowing that a vote would be meaningless to an awesome fight for this season. With the advertisement over, the episode starts playing the battle portion of the episode and everyone were now excited about it.

* * *

Everyone first sees Earth in a planet view until they see a large meteor falling into one of the lands, the camera changes to a large city populated by different colored people and they see the meteor falling very close to their city and crashes nearby but they'll suffer a terrible fate on who's inside of the giant rock.

The screen quickly blacks out before changing to destruction-littered street as Doomsday has already started his killing spree as people are running away in terror and screaming in panic as the grey monster kills more people and destroys a few vehicles before letting out a vicious roar throughout his well-made destruction.

"Looks like Doomsday has already started his path of destruction." Run stated grimly.

"I hope Hulk gets there in time, those people are already being killed by that monster." Sheele said in total worry.

"Don't worry Sheele, he will save them even if he has to put his life on the line." Bulat assured to his friend.

(Cues Hot Wind Blowing - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance)

Suddenly, an Avengers pod crashes down out of nowhere and a giant green fist punched through the door, Doomsday looks on in surprise and sees The Hulk coming out of the pod and lets out his bellowed roar before looking at Doomsday. Doomsday roars in challenge and Hulk notices this and quickly got enraged and slams the ground with his fists.

 _The Hulk: HULK SMASH UGLY FAKE HULK!_

Both Doomsday and Hulk charged straight into each other and everyone watching the battle are very excited to see which of these world-destroying titans will take fall first and the other triumph.

 **FIGHT!**

Both goliaths clashed their fists together and created a large shockwave that knocks back the cars and a few unlucky people before proceeding to beat each other to a pulp. It shortly started as a stalemate before Hulk quickly overwhelmed Doomsday and started beating him down senselessly to the ground due to his increasing rage giving him more power.

 _The Hulk: *Continuing to Beat Down Doomsday* HULK CRUSH YOU LIKE BUG!_

"Yeah, beat his ass Hulk!" Leone cheered as she pumps her fists up.

"This fight has already gotten crazy that I can't even describe it." Dr. Stylish muttered as he sees the two giants trading blows.

"Indeed, and this is already the greatest fight we've seen so far this season." Dorothea agreed.

Hulk goes to land another hit, but Doomsday quickly caught it and quickly adapts to his opponent's powers and proceeded to fight back with a lot of ferocity and starts charging up a kick.

 _Doomsday: DIE!_

Doomsday kicked Hulk so hard that he not only hit the Avenger pod but also flew back a pretty good distance. The grey monster quickly grabs a large bus and threw it at Hulk, but Hulk manages to catch it with his hands but couldn't prepare himself for a surprise attack from his opponent who dive bombed into the bus and created a large explosion which staggers The Hulk. Doomsday quickly landed a few more hits before he sends Hulk further into the city.

 _Doomsday: Doom!_

The last attack from Doomsday sent Hulk flying and crashing through a skyscraper before landing on a rooftop of another building, knowing his opponent is still alive, Doomsday quickly dashes forward in pursuit. The Hulk quickly recovers and his healing factor healing some of his injuries, Doomsday plows through a wall of building as he caught up to World Breaking Avenger and proceeded to throw a couple of cars at him, but Hulk easily swats them away and Doomsday threw a police car at him and he caught the vehicle and rips it in half and uses them as boxing gloves.

"Now that's pretty impressive, using that car as a pair of boxing gloves to do more damage." Najenda complimented.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to have Koro do the same to that too!" Seryu commented in excitement.

"And Hulk has already turning the tide in his favor at this moment." Akame added before munching on some BBQ.

 _The Hulk: STUPID GRAY MAN! CARS CAN'T HURT HULK!_

Doomsday quickly puts his arms up in defense as he sees Hulk jumping down as he readies his police car glove assault.

 _The Hulk: HULK SMASH!_

The collision created another powerful shockwave and Hulk starts wailing on Doomsday with his makeshift boxing glove before punching him into a parking garage building and follows suit as Doomsday starts recovering from the beating that he'd just took.

 _The Hulk: HULK HATE YOU!_

Doomsday was still recovering and slowly starts to get up as Hulk continues to ramble on in anger.

 _The Hulk: *Preparing His Thunder Clap* HULK HATES SPIKY BEARD! SMASH!_

The Hulk quickly uses his Thunder Clap to deafen Doomsday and it also has some affects to some of the members of the audience watching.

"That Thunder clap really does live up to it's name." Wave said as he covered his ears.

"But really awesome to use to make you're enemy's ear drums explode!" Cosmina added.

"Let's hope it doesn't make us deaf as well!" Mine exclaimed in annoyance.

Doomsday quickly adapts and recovers from the Thunder Clap's potent effects and slowly walks forward and landed a big punch on Hulk, which not only interrupts him from using his Thunder Clap but also causing a lot of force so powerful that it destroys the entire building into rubble.

"Oh no, is Hulk alright from that attack?" Bols asked in concern.

"I'm he'll be fine although Doomsday will be unaffected by this as well since his endurance is much greater." Susanoo replied.

Doomsday quickly got out of the rubble and looks around for his opponent, seeing that he looks like he won, Doomsday let out a roar before stomping away to cause more death and destruction. Until a large pile debris exploded behind and he turns around to see The Hulk is still alive but not in good condition as he's badly damaged.

Some of them are now worried for Hulk now when they saw his injured condition.

"This is bad, Hulk's healing factor will start to get drained if this fight keeps going." Tatsumi commented.

"But still, he does have one trick up his sleeve before his healing factor is overtaxed." Kurome stated.

"That's right, let's hope this will at least keep Doomsday busy." Chelsea added.

 _The Hulk: You break buildings good. But Hulk..._

(Cues Sky Should be High - Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR-)

Hulk stops on the ground causing the earth to rumble as he releases his trump card, by transforming into World Breaker Hulk.

 _World Breaker Hulk: *Powering Up* BREAK WORLDS!_

"Hell yeah, World Breaker Hulk Time!" Leone grinned excitedly.

"Now I'm very excited for this part of the battle." Esdeath commented in full interest as she carefully watches the battle.

"Now to see which of these fighters will fall dead first." Dorothea said.

Doomsday roars in response before the two charges at each other yet again and once their respective fists collided, a massive shockwave of gamma radiation exploded and destroyed the city around them into ruins before they started trading powerful blows at each other. Doomsday manages to land successful hits, but World Breaker Hulk ignored them as he completely overwhelms his opponent with his increasing power.

Doomsday tries to land another strike but World Breaker Hulk caught it and delivered a few punches to the gut and slams Doomsday into the ground, and he quickly raises one of his feet up to try and seriously hurt his opponent.

 _World Breaker Hulk: SMASH!_

World Breaker Hulk brutally crushes one of Doomsday's arms, causing the grey-skinned monster to roar in pain.

"Ouch, that really has got to hurt!" Lubbock winced as he rubbed his arm.

"Although I prefer he'd just crush his head but that works too." Suzuka added.

As World Breaker Hulk roars in triumph, Doomsday uses this opportunity to use his remaining arm to grow spikes and stabs his opponent right in the leg, forcing World Breaker Hulk to get back from the intense pain he's having.

"Oh yeah, I forgot he has retractable poisonous spikes." Wave commented.

"This will prove a great problem for Hulk and I don't think he can handle it." Run stated.

Doomsday quickly gets up and examines his broken and mangled arm before his healing abilities kicks in and healed his arms in an instant before growing more spikes to weaken World Breaker Hulk even further.

"And there's Doomsday's healing abilities going into work super fast." Cosmina spoken up.

"Looks like Doomsday claimed this victory hands down." Esdeath admitted without any doubt.

World Breaker Hulk tries to land a punch, but Doomsday was fast enough to impale more spikes on Hulk and starts stabbing and impaling his opponent with spikes all over his body. Hulk was in absolute pain that he can't move and his healing factor has been overtaxed and can no longer increase his power anymore.

"Damn it, Hulk has no options left for this and he's already a sitting duck!" Mine shouted.

"And worse, his healing factor has finally been overtax, giving Doomsday an huge opening for the kill." Najenda added.

Doomsday walks over and laugh evilly while cracking his knuckles before he starts assaulting Hulk with rapid punches before they started to go faster and faster and causing green blood to splash on the screen as he continues to punch Hulk's head into oblivion.

Everyone except Esdeath just stared in horror as Doomsday is mercilessly punching The Hulk and they're already starting to feel anxious about what will happen next.

 _Doomsday: *Continues Punching Hulk* DIE!_

Doomsday proceeded to grab Hulk's head and mutter one word before he kills him.

 _Doomsday: Doom!_

Before anyone could ask on what he meant, Doomsday brutally ripped Hulk's head off his body, and as the World Breaking Avenger's headless corpse falls to the ground, Doomsday lifts up his dead opponent's head in triumph and roars loudly before the screen turns black.

 **K.O.!**

* * *

After the battle, everyone were just shell shocked about what had happen, some manages to hold down their stomach to resist some bile rising up to see Hulk having his head ripped off and Sheele, Seryu and Cosmina were sadden that Hulk lost but they were will to give him a lot of support and sympathies. Now to see the results on why Doomsday was able to take down Hulk despite his increasing power.

(Cues Hall of Justice - Injustice: Gods Among Us)

 **Boomstick: *Sniffling* Oh, that was beautiful!**

"To you it is, but that was really freaking brutal." Mez gagged.

"I'm just glad I didn't attack Kurome, or else I suffered an almost same fate as Hulk." Chelsea muttered quietly.

Wiz: With The Hulk's immeasurable power and Doomsday's impossible immortality, this truly felt like a fight between an unstoppable force and an immovable object.

 **Boomstick: Hulk may have had the advantage in raw strength, at least at his full potential, but Doomsday could certainly hold his ground. His victories against the likes of Superman and Darkseid prove he can take a hit from someone strong enough to break planets.**

Wiz: And by experience, Doomsday had the speed advantage. He regularly fights foes with lightspeed capabilities, while that kind of speed is an extreme rarity in the Marvel Universe. In fact, the only foe that fast who Hulk's ever seemed to keep pace with in a one on one match was Sentry, and that was when he was at his most powerful stage, World Breaker Hulk.

"Yeah, Doomsday has a lot of overpowered people that he can handle without any problems." Tatsumi commented.

"And those from the Marvel Universe do have some higher degree of power but it can be limited at times." Susanoo added.

 **Boomstick: So overall, Hulk had strength and Doomsday had speed, but neither completely outclassed the other. At first glance, this one looked like it can go either way.**

Everyone agreed on that one cause it looked it could be a stalemate on first glance without any knowledge of what their capabilities are.

Wiz: Which means the devil's in the very tiny details.

 **Boomstick: So why couldn't The Hulk's infinite strength just keep rising and eventually overwhelm Doomsday?**

Now everyone were interested on why Hulk's power wasn't rising when he was fighting Doomsday.

Wiz: Well, even assuming Hulk's strength WAS infinite, his healing factor was not. Don't get me wrong, it can only be overtaxed by hits from absurdly powerful beings such as Zeus or Sentry, who Doomsday certainly compares.

 **Boomstick: Naturally, Doomsday's crazy strength and speed started wearing that healing factor down.**

"That's correct, Hulk was taking a lot of damage that his healing factor starts to get weaker for how much damage it has to heal." Dr. Stylish nodded.

"And Doomsday used his opportunity to weaken him completely by using his spikes and stab him all over to not let Hulk's power increase any further." Kurome added.

Wiz: Here's where it gets a bit tricky, The Hulk may look like a giant green monster, but he's still technically human, and his power directly correlates with his anger. A human being's anger stems from an increase in hormones and adrenaline in the body. However, the brain can only produce these chemicals at such a rate for a limited time, eventually giving up and turning apathetic.

Everyone were quite surprised at Wiz's explanation and wanted to know some way to gain an advantage of people who uses anger as their power source kinda like Yang or Hulk for instance.

Wiz: Therefore, Hulk's limitless power could never have existed without his healing factor, it's the key! It allowed his body to continue producing hormones and adrenaline far beyond the norm, theoretically an endless supply, thus increasing his superhuman power to an immeasurable degree. So, Doomsday overtaxing his healing factor meant the Hulk could no longer maintain his increasing rage and Hulk form.

 **Boomstick: And if you're still skeptical, that's why there's a bunch of times in comics when a huge impact forced The Hulk to turn back into Bruce Banner, including that battle between World Breaker Hulk and Sentry. With his healing power beaten down, he literally couldn't keep himself angry enough to stay in Hulk mode.**

"Even they say his healing factor can give Wolverine's a run for his money, it's still limited." Run commented.

"Yeah and as Bruce Banner, he's completely useless in a fight if his healing factor is already worn down." Seryu added.

Wiz: I love science, but there's still one more thing. Thanks to his battles with Superman and other Kryptonians, Doomsday has evolved to a point where it's basically impossible to kill him with brute force alone.

 **Boomstick: So Hulk couldn't have killed him just by getting angry enough to punch harder than Doomsday ever felt.**

Wiz: Precisely, here's the proof: Superman and Doomsday eventually had a rematch, in which Superman was much more powerful than their first battle. As we discussed before, Superman's power is also potentially limitless by way of continually absorbing solar energy, and at this point in the story, he'd begun to discover that.

"Even with his increased power with sunlight, Superman still can't kill Doomsday." Bulat frowned.

"And for that, we need to keep a strict eye for anything strange, we won't know if Doomsday will appear in the Empire soon." Chelsea stated.

 **Boomstick: But try as he might, despite his increased power, Supes couldn't kill Doomsday with blunt force a second time.**

Wiz: Ultimately, Doomsday's immunity to being ripped, impaled, incinerated, blasted with energy, and being beaten by blunt force from both focused and multiple sources means Hulk just didn't have the options available to take Doomsday out before his healing factor was overtaxed.

Everyone agreed to this as this is one brutal death match that Hulk couldn't win because his opponent is completely immortal.

 **Boomstick: On this day, Hulk met his doom. D-Doomsday...**

Everyone just felt morbid at this and don't want to be reminded ever again.

Wiz: The winner is Doomsday.

The episode was absolutely amazing as it features two very powerful fighters that are capable of doing a lot of impossible things and took on powerful enemies that make them very dangerous, but their backstories were sad and they couldn't help but feel completely sympathetic for them and hated the people that made them into a monsters filled with rage and only knows how to destroy. The battle itself was very destructive, crazy and was very adrenaline rushing and they really loved it and wanted to know if they're are other crazy fights in the later seasons. But now they have two episodes left, so it's time to finish the third season quickly.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The group first sees a very deadly green-haired swordsman wielding three strong swords, wield two swords with his hands and one in his mouth as he uses his unique sword style to defeat strange and powerful people as he sails the vast ocean with a group of his friends led by a stretchy pirate kid to traveling the world to search for a very valuable treasure and he also wished to be the world's greatest swordsman. His name appeared on the screen.

 **RORONOA ZORO**

"This dude has some serious skills as a swordsman." Wave whistled in impressed.

"Intriguing, would he also prove to be a challenge as well?" Esdeath wondered in thought.

"Maybe, but he's so cool too!" Cosmina squealed in excitement.

His opponent was a very attractive scarlet-haired woman wearing a variety of magical armor that grants hers different attributes and she's also a member of a large guild of mages that are quite loud and destructive but also treat each other like a big family. She also goes all sorts of crazy adventures with her friends and she seems to have a soft spot for strawberry cheesecake and will beat the crap out of anyone who would ruin it. Her name also appeared on screen.

 **ERZA SCARLET**

"Well this young woman means serious business whenever she fights." Najenda stated.

"And combined with her different armor sets, she can be formidable in her own right." Susanoo added.

"I'll admit, she has some tastes in clothing so she has a few brownie points from me." Mine admitted.

After the teaser was over, some of them went over about the next episode will be like.

"This is going to very interesting, another battle of swords." Bulat smiled.

"I'm more interested in learning about the hot red-headed girl cause she's smoking." Lubbock smiled lecherously before being punched in the cheek for it.

"I'm excited about the next episode and it will give us new options for sword combat." Akame admitted.

Run quickly pressed play for the next episode was all the chatter was over.


End file.
